Muros de Cristal
by Endelstadt
Summary: 25º Fic en español de Monster Musume. Había vuelto muchas veces a casa, pero nunca tan pronto. Había conocido a mucha gente, pero nunca a alguien tan especial. Había sentido el peso del deber desde siempre, pero nunca pensó poder compartirlo y enriquecerlo. Importante #1: Toques de Songfic en el capítulo 17. Importante #2: Toques de poesía noventera en el capítulo 18.
1. T1 - Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Muros de Cristal**

 **Un Fanfic de Monster Musume**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Regreso**

Su mal humor no había mejorado ni un ápice al descender del avión en Wade ni al tomarlo en Logan. Las dos horas de vuelo sobre el vasto Océano Atlántico parecían avanzar lentamente, como si el mismísimo tiempo conspirara contra su convulsionado estado de ánimo. Ni siquiera tocó el bocadillo que le ofreció la azafata, a esas alturas aterrorizada de dirigirle una mirada debido a su hostil expresión. Lo único que recordaba a ciencia cierta era el _ping_ del aparato, señalando esos incómodos momentos en los que debía ajustarse o quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Alterado como estaba, no le quedaba sino una honda resignación en el pecho: un avión era el medio de transporte más seguro, pero si algo fallaba se convertía en un boleto automático a la otra vida, sin concursos ni sorteos.

Tras ponerse de pie y coger el modesto equipaje de mano que dejara en el compartimento respectivo (una simple mochila negra con refuerzo en la espalda), ajustó su gorra de beisbolista hasta que le cubrió la visión y enfiló por el pasillo hacia el terminal de Wade. El aeropuerto local, antes conocido como Kinley Field, fue una base aérea aliada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y luego, con asistencia del Gobierno de Su Majestad, se convirtió en un recinto para la aviación civil. Aún se respiraba el olor a pólvora, combustible y sirenas entre sus modernas instalaciones, capaces de manejar un millón de pasajeros al año sin mayor problema, además de 260 vuelos a la semana durante la temporada _peak_ entre junio y agosto. Generosas oleadas de aire acondicionado llenaban hasta el último rincón de sus bien formados salones interiores, con amplios techos sostenidos mediante vigas blancas y negras. Las paredes, tan festivas como la misma naturaleza que lo rodeaba, estaban repletas de anuncios orientados a turistas, a gente que venía escapando desde el continente para disfrutar sus vacaciones de verano. El piso, diáfano cual espejo recién pulido, era un hervidero de actividad entre el mismo personal del recinto y los paseantes, quienes miraban mapas, sacaban fotos, buscaban sus pasaportes para presentarlos en Inmigración…

Hacia allá dirigió sus pasos el extraño, moviéndose como alguien que conocía la ubicación de cada cosa tan bien como sus propias y callosas manos. Mochila al hombro, el chirrido de sus pasos era ahogado por la andanada de ruido a su alrededor. Vestía un conjunto sencillo: cortaviento blanco con vivos obsidiana, pantalones de mezclilla de buena factura, también negros, y la ya mencionada gorra. Curiosamente, esta se desprendía del esquema cromático: azul oscuro con una estilizada letra B roja y bordeada de inmaculado blanco.

Ingresó rápidamente a la zona de chequeo de documentos, sobre la cual se extendía un festivo mensaje en tonos multicolores.

 _Welcome to Bermuda!_

Bermuda. Tierra de encantos y contradicciones, hogar de gente amable y calmada. Paraíso fiscal para las compañías de seguros y destino obligado de los cruceros al norte del archipiélago de las Bahamas. Vértice septentrional de un triángulo místico que, según las mentes débiles, se tragaba aviones y barcos que pasaran por sus 1.1 millones de kilómetros cuadrados de superficie. Lugar donde no se podía arrendar automóviles pero los carritos de golf, bicicletas y motos se sentían en su absoluta salsa gracias a una velocidad máxima de 20 millas por hora hasta en el último de sus caminos. Crisol de razas y costumbres donde no existía agua potable y el consumo entero dependía de las frecuentes lluvias llenando los tanques encima de cada propiedad. Isla ubicada justo al final del recorrido de los huracanes que causaban, en categorías 4 o 5, estragos en la costa este de Estados Unidos. Hogar de muchísimas playas con aguas cálidas, arenas color de rosa y estupenda gastronomía en sus incontables restaurantes. Un territorio atrapado en sus propios tiempos, donde el golf, la pesca, el cricket y el rugby eran los deportes más practicados.

Sólo esta última frase convertía al recién llegado en una anomalía pulsante, casi tan pulsante como el mismo inglés hablado allí: demasiado británico para los americanos y demasiado americano para los británicos. Pasó de inmediato a la zona de pasaportes domésticos e hizo pacientemente la fila; sólo había cinco personas antes que él y el trámite no tomaba más que cuatro minutos por cabeza.

"Algo positivo entre tantas desgracias", pensó con pesar.

Miró el reloj Tissot en su muñeca izquierda, regalo de su tía Amanda tras graduarse de la preparatoria en Boston. "Son apenas las nueve", se dijo. "Si la suerte, que eventualmente habrá de fallar a mi favor, me acompaña, estaré en casa a más tardar a las diez y media".

El primero de la línea pasó la garita y avanzó hacia la zona de recogida de equipajes, adornada por esa imperdible escultura de cedro de siete pies de altura y tallada por el genio local Chelsey Trott. Dicha obra era casi tan famosa como el único aeropuerto de tan magno territorio. La segunda persona, una mujer de casi sesenta años, procedió a someterse al trámite sin más ceremonias. En esta zona había dos sectores diferentes para los recién llegados: las propias autoridades locales y _Her Majesty's Customs_ , orientado a quienes venían desde Europa o no tenían pasaporte bermudeño.

Contó mentalmente los segundos que le separaban del agente encargado. Recién pasó el 155 cuando un ruido asqueroso interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 _-¡Gruig!_

Volteando casi con cabreo absoluto hacia su derecha, encontró de inmediato la fuente de tal sacrilegio: dos niñatos sin oficio ni beneficio que "jugaban" a pasarse de una fila a otra, haciendo ruidos grotescos, más propios de trogloditas que de personas supuestamente civilizadas. Se reían de forma idiota, insensible, nada provechosa para quienes debían aguantar estoicamente sus mal concebidas gracias. Al mismo tiempo, observó la silueta de una mujer rubia y delgada, ciertamente americana, que miraba hacia todos lados con angustia. ¿Era por no poder moverse o por predecir que cada uno de los presentes sabía lo evidente?

 _-¡Shriiiiiiiik!_

"De seguro es la madre de esos dos energúmenos", cogitó, sin perder de vista la fila que ya iba por el tercer designado.

En eso sintió un topón incómodo en su pierna izquierda. Apretó los dientes de dolor y luego escuchó ese eco plástico con tonos de velcro que no deseaba oír más. Nuevamente esas funestas risas se abrieron paso entre la silenciosa multitud. ¿Cuándo se había visto esto alguna vez en los módulos de entrada al país, zona solemne por excelencia? Semejante bravata merecía ser castigada con extremo prejuicio, pensaron varios pero sin atreverse a decirlo. El individuo que lo precedía en la cola ya estaba caminando hacia el punto de control, dejándole vía libre y sólo unos pocos segundos para actuar.

Cerró los ojos y concentró su agudo sentido del oído, separando los ecos de la mugre, sintiendo cada vibración en el aire acondicionado mezclado con el dióxido de carbono emitido por los pasajeros.

"Viene de la derecha", musitó. "Estará aquí en 4, 3, 2, 1…"

-¡Cero! -gritó, moviendo su brazo derecho como si fuese una guadaña y capturando a uno de los pequeñajos, quien se puso a chillar cual auténtico cochinillo a faenar. Ciertamente tenía una expresión traviesa, camuflada por su incipiente sobrepeso y ropa que apenas le quedaba bien.

-No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿verdad? -siseó el extraño con una mezcla de sarcasmo y crueldad. Clavó su vista en la de él, paralizándolo de inmediato y poniéndolo a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Eh…

-¿Quién te dio vela en este entierro, microbio de cuarta?

La concurrencia quedó estupefacta. Pocas veces se había visto semejante muestra de desdén de un adulto a un niño, por muy desperdicio de espacio que fuera. El otro escurridizo, con excelente valentía, abandonó a su compañero a las primeras de cambio, refugiándose tras las piernas de la madre que ahora mismo iba rumbo al centro de la escena. Venía con toda la disposición de quien ha cometido un error pero buscaba lavarse las manos a lo Poncio Pilato.

-Señor, suelte ahora mismo a mi hijo -esbozó la fémina, de larga cabellera rubia y esbelta figura, al extraño.

-Así que es su hijo… Veo que mi disparo dio directo en el blanco.

Levantó la visera de su gorra y pareció penetrar la misma alma de la mujer con apenas un vistazo. Los ojos del extraño chispeaban con una nada disimulada furia. Eran grises, imponentes, sumergidos en una expresión de desprecio olímpico que, en la mayoría de los casos, era reservada sólo a la escoria más absoluta de las sociedades modernas. Le entregó al infante con la misma suavidad con la que se trataría a un cojín y luego volvió al ataque.

-No sé quien es ni me interesa saberlo -espetó con un tono salpicado de arrogancia-, pero una cosa es clara: ha hecho un pésimo trabajo criando a estos dos conjurados de opereta.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve…?! -evidentemente el golpe había sido devastador para ella.

-Me remito a las evidencias, señora. Sus dos retoños llevan ropa calificable como de segunda mano: basta ver las raspaduras en las rodillas de sus pantalones o el leve percudido en el cuello de sus camisetas de algodón. Usted misma va con una blusa planchada a medias, lo que muestra aparente descuido en sus labores domésticas. No lleva anillo, por lo que supongo es separada y vino a escaparse de su esposo, quien pagó a regañadientes la pensión asignada por el tribunal local de Rochester -a cada palabra que lanzaba, su contraparte quedaba más impresionada, sintiéndose pequeña e insignificante-. Por su acento, deduzco que usted viene del estado de Nueva York y trabaja como administrativa en una compañía de tamaño medio; eso se desprende de las marcas en sus dedos y los leves toques de tinta que su manicura no ha podido ocultar.

Terminó su exposición de modo académico, preciso, implacable. La mujer, evidentemente avergonzada tras ser expuesta como un antiguo tomo del Diccionario Merriam-Webster ante un montón de perfectos extraños, estaba tentada a deshacerse en llanto.

-¡El siguiente! -llamó la dependienta desde más allá de la línea amarilla.

-Sé cómo se siente, señora, pero alguien debía decírselo -el extraño ahora preparaba su cierre-. Como bermudeño que soy, permítame darle un consejo para disfrutar su estadía: somos muy amables por naturaleza, pero incluso nuestra paciencia tiene un límite. Le recomiendo las playas cercanas a Somerset o algo de _windsurfing_ por el sector sur para bajar la tensión. Si es por la cocina, los platos locales son una excelente opción a la comida rápida. Disfrute su estadía y que tenga un buen día.

Se quitó la gorra a modo de saludo y la dejó en el sitio, satisfecho de haberle dicho un par de verdades. Así era él, brutalmente honesto con quienes lo merecían. Sacó su pasaporte del bolsillo, totalmente mentalizado en pasar el control aduanero.

-Buenos días, agente -saludó con respeto, sosteniendo la gorra en su mano izquierda y entregando su cuadernillo con la derecha.

-Buenos días para usted también, señor -replicó ella con el típico tono burocrático de quienes veían miles de historias cada día en los documentos de viaje.

La encargada del tercer módulo era una chica de penetrantes ojos amarillos, orejas reptilianas bajo una cabellera castaña y lo que parecía ser una prominente cola verde oscuro asomando por sus sobrios pantalones rojo intenso. También llevaba un combo de camisa blanca, corbata azul noche y sólo el mínimo de rubor sobre sus curiosas facciones. Las manos, tan verdes como la cola, tenían garras limadas con recelo a fin de no dañar nada de valor. Dicho tratamiento no aplicaba a sus pies forrados con escamas duras y a la vez flexibles, permitiéndole amplia libertad de movimiento fuera del horario laboral.

Era una mujer lagartija, chica monstruo cuya sangre fría encontraba adecuado consuelo en el clima subtropical húmedo extendido de punta a punta por el archipiélago; de las 191 islas que conformaban Bermuda, sólo ocho concentraban una población consistente en 64.237 personas y 913 liminales de diversas formas, tamaños y tipos. Este territorio británico de ultramar era parte del programa general de integración que oficializara el Reino Unido de forma experimental en 2017 tras el éxito en Japón y posteriormente en Canadá, señal clara de que la Commonwealth deseaba pasar a la vanguardia en estos temas tan interesantes y sensibles. Del mismo modo, las extraespecies residentes en otros estados miembros de la Comunidad del Caribe (CARICOM por sus siglas en inglés) tenían pleno derecho de paso por Bermuda sin necesidad de visa y posibilidad de quedarse por hasta 120 días en el territorio si eran turistas; los casos de trabajo u otras instancias especiales se revisaban individualmente.

-Tal vez mucha gente lo considere insensible por su demostración de hace un rato -continuó la reptiliana con una calma clínica, digna de quien posee nervios de acero-, pero en lo personal su gesto fue perfecto. Esto es un aeropuerto, no un manicomio ni una guardería.

-Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor, agente -respondió el interrogado.

Hizo una leve nota mental, gratamente sorprendido por el hecho de que a esta extraordinaria mujer no le afectara en lo más mínimo el aire frío proveniente de los aparatos en el techo. Era fácil deducir que se había acostumbrado de sobra al ambiente de sus labores.

La chica abrió el pasaporte y lo pasó por el lector biométrico ubicado junto a su computador. Al ver la información en la pantalla, quedó sorprendida y luego lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración.

-¿Usted es el…? -inquirió tentativamente.

-Por favor, no lo diga -replicó él con un susurro-. Estos últimos días han sido un desastre y no deseo enfrentarme a un motín apenas pisar suelo amigo.

-No se preocupe -ella lo tranquilizó con otra mirada encendida-. Nuestro trabajo requiere discreción y mi gente, cuando se aplica, es tan discreta como las mismas tumbas del cementerio de Hamilton. Hey, ¿puedo decir eso?

-Claro que sí -el extraño sonrió por primera vez ese día y recibió el pasaporte de vuelta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse?

-Tres meses, tal vez cuatro si las cosas no mejoran. Lo único que deseo es tranquilidad.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que Tucker's Town es el mejor lugar de la isla si lo que se busca es paz. Tiene mucha suerte, señor.

-¿Suerte? Tal vez sí hay redención para mí allá afuera -retrucó con tono melancólico el viajero.

-¿Eh…?

-Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. ¿Estamos listos?

-Sólo falta una pregunta -contestó ella en tono formal-. ¿Cuánto dinero trae consigo?

-9.500 dólares americanos en efectivo más mis tarjetas bancarias. Son parte de mis propios ingresos en el continente.

Abrió un bolsillo interno de su mochila y asomó un poco el grueso fajo de billetes contenido con elásticos bancarios. La liminal lo miró con aprobación e hizo una nota al margen en su registro.

-Todo está en orden -sonrió-. Que pase una buena estadía.

-Hasta luego y muchas gracias.

Con todo de vuelta en su sitio, desde la billetera hasta la gorra, el extraño pasó al otro lado de la frontera, caminando lentamente hacia la zona de recogida de equipajes. Poco antes de llamar al siguiente recién llegado, la mujer lagartija contempló la figura del viajero que se alejaba, paso a paso, ataviado en tonos tan bipolares hacia su siguiente e inescrutable objetivo. Se permitió un último pensamiento antes de recargar su batería de preguntas.

"Ciertamente nadie esperaba tenerlo de vuelta tan pronto, partiendo por mí".

-2/IF-

-Ya te tengo, pillina -le dijo a su maleta de tamaño mediano tras cogerla de la cinta transportadora.

Extendió la manija al máximo, arrastrando su equipaje gracias a las ruedecillas de la base hacia la zona de taxis, autobuses y _couriers_ rumbo a los alojamientos de diversas clases presentes a lo largo y ancho del archipiélago; no pocos tenían acceso directo a 103 hermosos kilómetros de costa con arrecifes, playas privadas y estupendos sitios para la pesca. El griterío de los choferes, un crisol en sí mismo gracias a la mezcla de tonos de piel, se mezclaba con los carteles escritos en varios idiomas, elaborados en materiales que iban desde el simple cartón con marcador negro hasta el plástico estampado con hermosos colores mate. Pasó olímpicamente del gentío y acudió a uno de los mostradores de la compañía de transporte local.

-Buenos días, señorita -se quitó el sombrero con la misma cortesía que tuviese con la agente aduanera.

-Bienvenido al paraíso, amor -replicó la mujer, una trigueña y preciosa joven con rizada cabellera negra-. ¿Dónde deseas ir?

-Al Hotel Rosewood en Tucker's Point. Preferiría que me dejara en la misma entrada, si es posible; tengo problemas para caminar y el asiento en clase turista, la verdad, no me hizo muy bien.

Apuntó a su pierna izquierda, forrada en una severa bota ortopédica de plástico duro y negro, tan negro como el humor que lo dominara inicialmente tras abandonar los cielos de Massachusetts.

-Ah, ya veo… -contestó la muchacha-. Creo que tenemos justo lo que necesitas… ¡Ah, aquí está! Por 25 dólares puedo conseguirte un vehículo de inmediato y estarás allí en 20 minutos.

-Me parece estupendo.

Entregó los billetes a la chica, quien le dio a cambio el recibo y una tarjeta con el número del taxi que debía tomar. Aunque Bermuda tenía su propia divisa (en billetes de 2 hasta 100 dólares y en monedas de 1 centavo hasta 1 dólar), se usaba a la par con la estadounidense a fin de estimular el turismo y reducir el engorroso proceso al que muchas casas de cambio sometían a los viajeros.

-El terminal de nuestra empresa está casi al salir a la pista principal, a mano izquierda. ¡Buen viaje!

-Gracias.

Inclinó la cabeza con aún más respeto. La muchacha, tan humana como él, le había caído bien. Tal vez su suerte realmente estuviera apuntando al lado correcto.

-Permiso, por favor. Déjeme pasar. No, no. Gracias a usted.

Con frases así se mezcló nuevamente con la oleada de gente entrando y saliendo de las instalaciones de Wade. Aferraba su maleta y mochila con extremo recelo; lo que menos deseaba era tener que perseguir a un ladrón en su actual estado. Incluso si el terminal que prestaba servicio a las islas era uno de los más seguros del mundo, los amigos de lo ajeno siempre estaban al acecho. Contempló con alivio a varias parejas de guardias (usualmente un humano y una liminal; distinguió Kobolds, centauros, lagartijas como las del sector aduanero e incluso un par de Onis de piel azul con gafas) moviéndose por las cercanías, sus ojos atentos a la más mínima señal de ruptura del orden establecido. De vez en cuando tomaban sus radios para dar breves reportes y luego seguían en lo suyo.

Llegó al paradero de los taxis, donde también se encontraban un par de autobuses blancos que cubrían las rutas de un extremo a otro de la isla. Como en muchos lugares del hemisferio norte, el transporte público se pagaba por tramos y el efectivo estaba prohibido. Para compensar, tanto residentes como visitantes podían adquirir en lugares autorizados pases diarios, semanales o mensuales de uso ilimitado… mientras estuvieran vigentes.

"Veamos", pensó el nativo de las islas. "Me toca el auto número nueve y debería estar por aquí mismo. Seis, siete, ahí está el diez…"

-¡Aquí!

Otra liminal le hacía señas desde el sitio indicado, junto a un Peugeot 406 pintado de rojo tropical con techo celeste intenso, casi acuático. Era una Kobold que parecía muy amistosa, vestida con camisa blanca y simples pantalones negros de tela. Llevaba zapatos de cuero especialmente adaptados a sus peludos pies; su cobertura era color granito con algunas zonas más oscuras, pero no se veía vieja ni cansada. Algo sabía el extraño de ellas, principalmente que siempre estaban llenas de energía y empatía por otros seres vivos.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó la chófer, moviendo su corta y peluda cola con ánimo-. ¡Vienes llegando bien temprano!

-Me gusta aprovechar el día -inclinó la cabeza y luego dejó que metiera su equipaje en el maletero.

-Seña de estupendo criterio, sin dudas. ¿Dónde te diriges?

Él le entregó el boleto.

-¡Ah, al Rosewood! Pues sí que tienes buen gusto; es el mejor hotel que tenemos en toda Bermuda.

-En realidad no voy a alojarme allí -retrucó el muchacho de la gorra- sino a juntarme con alguien especial.

-Una cita, ¿eh? -ella le guiñó el ojo con complicidad-. Ya me imagino cómo debe ser tu compañerita. Tan seria como tú pero con muchísimas ganas de vivir la vida en este paraíso. ¿Eres americano? -preguntó ella antes de que ambos subiesen al vehículo.

-Soy tan bermudeño como tú -replicó él con amabilidad-. Crecí aquí al lado en St. George, pero ahora vivo en Tucker's Town.

La Kobold arrancó el motor y puso el vehículo en marcha con suavidad. Ella estaba sentada en el lado derecho, tomando rápidamente la pista izquierda como se hacía en todas las dependencias de la corona. Giró a la izquierda en la rotonda de entrada al aeropuerto y tomó el puente conectando Wade con la isla principal. Conocido entre los lugareños como _The Causeway_ , medía casi un kilómetro de largo sobre las aguas de Castle Harbour. Afuera, el día estaba precioso, con temperatura cercana a los 28 grados y una humedad rondando el 60%.

-¿Cómo supiste que soy bermudeña? -preguntó la chica monstruo mientras el vehículo avanzaba a las consabidas 20 millas por hora rumbo a Harrington Sound.

-Soy buen observador, es todo -dijo él, quitándose la gorra y mostrando una cabellera corta en tonos rubio oscuro, sin pasar a los límites del castaño-. No tienes ese aspecto intranquilo de quienes están en los últimos alientos de sus visas de trabajo. ¿Hace cuánto obtuviste la ciudadanía definitiva?

-Hace seis meses -ella sonrió por el retrovisor-. Y tienes toda la razón, chico: cuando me entregaron el carnet de ciudadana, lancé el suspiro más grande que creí haber conjurado alguna vez. Creí que esos cinco años de residencia obligatoria no terminarían nunca.

-Te lo tienes bien ganado, entonces.

-Puedes apostar a que sí -otra sonrisa-. ¿Deseas algo de aire acondicionado? ¿Te molesta si pongo algo de música?

-Opera como mejor te parezca. Total, el trayecto es bastante corto.

La Kobold encendió la radio satelital y ajustó el dial. Era de esos modelos conocidos por su alta fidelidad en cualquier punto del planeta y que podían conectarse a emisoras de todos los rincones de la Tierra, plan de suscripción mediante. Segundos después comenzó a sonar el canal 72 de Sirius XM, con música sacada de las grandes producciones de Broadway; ahora mismo se escuchaba el tema principal de _Hamilton_ , ese fenómeno que catapultó a Lin-Manuel Miranda a la fama mundial y se convirtió, para muchos, en un ícono de la resistencia política moderna.

-Tienes buen gusto -dijo el pasajero.

-¿Has visto _Hamilton_ alguna vez? Yo fui hace un par de meses durante mis vacaciones. Me costó un ojo de la cara, pero la experiencia fue inigualable y pude estrenar mi pasaporte local.

-No suelo frecuentar los teatros neoyorquinos, aunque he oído maravillas del musical, especialmente considerando el actual momento político estadounidense -él se encogió de hombros-. Vivo la mayor parte del año en Boston y vuelvo a las islas para las fiestas o cuando no estoy de vacaciones en otros lados del mundo.

-¿Boston…?

-Sí, en Chatham Circle. ¿Por qué?

Apenas el vehículo entró a Blue Hole Hill, la Kobold se detuvo a un lado del estrecho camino rodeado de hermosa vegetación nativa. Lo miró fijamente, tratando de armar el puzzle en su cabeza lo más rápido posible.

-Déjame sacar la cuenta: cabello rubio oscuro en corte sobrio, ojos grises, expresión seria, seis pies y dos pulgadas de altura… -contuvo el aliento por un momento-. Si a eso le añadimos la gorra que llevas…

El silencio volvió a tenderse entre ambos. Él se sentía algo incómodo y ella parecía haber sufrido la versión mental del pantallazo azul de la muerte.

-¡No lo puedo creer! -exclamó pletórica, apenas conteniendo sus ganas de darle un abrazo-. ¡Eres Brian Lennox-Whitmore, el lanzador de los Medias Rojas! ¡El primer nativo de Bermuda en llegar a las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol!

Hasta ahí le había llegado la charada para pasar desapercibido. El aludido volvió a suspirar con ganas, pensando qué habría hecho en una vida anterior para merecer estas torceduras tan abruptas en lo que a la fortuna respectaba.

-¡Dios mío! -la peluda aún no salía de su asombro-. ¡Nunca esperé tener a un ícono deportivo en mi taxi! ¿Cómo fue que nadie te reconoció en el aeropuerto?

-Si lo hicieron, no dijeron nada -replicó el ligamayorista, haciéndole entender que pusiera el vehículo en marcha nuevamente a fin de explicarle todo-. El asunto es que no estoy aquí por placer sino para recuperarme de una lesión grave y alejarme de mis propios fantasmas. Aparte de la plana mayor del equipo, partiendo por el dueño y el _manager_ , nadie más sabe que estoy de vuelta en casa.

-¿Por eso la bota? -inquirió ella una vez que volvieron al camino para tomar la Avenida Wilkinson.

-Sí. Me rompí tres ligamentos del tobillo izquierdo al intentar fildear una pelota contra Minnesota el mes pasado; al menos ganamos ese partido 6-0 y me anoté mi segunda victoria del año en tres salidas -continuó Brian-. Hasta ahí llega lo positivo: pasé tres semanas sin poder caminar y recién hace cuatro días me dieron el alta clínica más el permiso para volver a Bermuda. Como mi lesión no es operable, tendré que usar la bota durante tres o cuatro meses antes de iniciar mi rehabilitación en Florida. Lanzar de nuevo esta temporada está fuera de mi alcance.

La conductora conocía sobradamente esos "fantasmas", asociados a la impotencia y el resentimiento de limitarse a observar mientras los demás gozaban. Ella le contó una historia parecida con el rugby a siete, que jugaba en una liga amateur de fin de semana donde se permitían equipos mixtos. El año pasado sufrió una torcedura en el primer partido de la temporada y de ahí debió resignarse a apoyar desde la banca hasta abril.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, Brian -dijo ella en ese tono casual tan característico de su especie-. Las lesiones son el peor maleficio posible, pero estoy convencida de que te recuperarás con los cuidados necesarios. Vi tus dos primeras aperturas con Boston y créeme que me daba muchísima risa ver cómo los bateadores rivales sufrían con tu forma de lanzar.

-Bueno, los Medias Rojas siempre han tenido lanzadores peculiares. Digo, si le dieron sitio al nudillero Tim Wakefield por 17 años, no creo que les importe mucho tener a un _submariner_.

Ambos rieron con ganas. Lennox-Whitmore había recuperado su buen ánimo; pocas cosas le agradaban más que hablar de su gran pasión, del deporte al que decidió consagrar su vida tras pasar la mayor parte de su infancia jugando cricket. A fin de atraer la atención de los cazatalentos durante sus años de preparatoria y universidad, había adquirido el estilo más complicado e impredecible de todos. Tal vez no quemara las pistolas de radar con lanzamientos de 100 millas por hora o tasas de _strikeouts_ astronómicas, pero sabía colocar la pelota justo donde quería y complementaba su recta de cuatro costuras con un saludable cóctel de lanzamientos: curvas, _sliders_ , _sinkers_ …

Continuaron conversando sobre las Ligas Mayores y avanzando por entre los setos ornamentales, los hermosos jardines y las bajas cercas de piedra de Wilkinson hasta llegar a un a curva cerrada hacia la izquierda. Hacia la derecha se extendía Trinity Church Road y comenzaba Harrington Sound por el otro extremo. Las aguas de Church Bay se mezclaban con la vegetación autóctona (palmeras, frondosos arbustos tropicales e incluso algunos juncos), flanqueando el camino por la diestra. A la siniestra, entre aún más postales de color verde, pasaron por el primer cruce rumbo a uno de los sitios más conocidos del pequeño país: la taberna de Tom Moore, abierta ininterrumpidamente desde 1652. Casas pintadas en tonos pastel con hermosos techos blancos se levantaban en forma armónica a ambos lados de la ruta. Las entradas vehiculares carecían de rejas y podía percibirse en las rosas y árboles flameando al viento una paz infinita. Bermuda era bien conocida por sus bajísimos índices de criminalidad y alta esperanza de vida: 77 años en promedio para los hombres y 83 para las mujeres; respecto a las chicas monstruo, dicha cifra variaba dependiendo de la especie.

El taxi tomó una amplia curva hacia la derecha, siempre manteniendo su baja velocidad, y subió la pequeña pendiente hasta llegar a una sección de camino entre dos riscos. Abajo estaba el mar, bien separado por gruesas verjas de madera.

-Ya entramos en St. George -dijo la taxista con alegría-. No queda mucho para que estés en casa, Brian.

Por toda respuesta él le dedicó una sonrisa tenue y sincera. Lennox-Whitmore no era muy dado a expresar afecto en público, pero esta peluda muchacha le había caído bien y contribuido a mejorar su humor. "Tal vez este sea un elemento inherente a todas las Kobolds", pensó. "Me gustaría tener la mitad de ese optimismo, especialmente ahora que debo lidiar con mi tobillo inutilizado".

Avanzaron otros cuatrocientos metros hasta el cruce de Paynter's Road. Atrás habían quedado los límites de la Parroquia de Hamilton, fácilmente distinguible en cualquier mapa por su forma de gancho retorcido. Estas parroquias ( _parishes_ en inglés) no tenían nada que ver con la religión, tampoco constituían divisiones administrativas y carecían de cualquier relación habida y por haber con los distritos electorales. Todas, con excepción de St. George, tenían 2.31 millas cuadradas de superficie; la excepción quedaba justificada porque en esta última se hallaba el espacio reclamado para construir el aeropuerto.

-Reconozco bien estas lomitas -señaló él a su izquierda mientras el Peugeot 406 viraba en la misma dirección-. Este es el club de golf adjunto al hotel.

-¿Sueles frecuentarlo?

-Juego esporádicamente -replicó el lanzador submarino-. Durante la pasada pretemporada en Florida solía acompañar a algunos de los muchachos a las canchas cercanas para matar el tiempo en rondas amistosas, principalmente del tipo todos contra todos. Nunca gané nada, pero sirvió para hacer buenas migas con varios.

Recorriendo lentamente el último tramo de la ruta hacia Rosewood, pudieron ver que ya a esas horas de la mañana había movimiento en los _links_. Tres o cuatro carritos avanzaban por sus pistas hacia el quinto hoyo mientras los jardineros podaban el césped cercano a las trampas de arena, removían malezas e incluso dos lamias comunes excavaban en un rincón cercano al _fairway_ para plantar nuevos macizos de flores alrededor de una estatua de un faro. Se las veía felices y concentradas en su tarea.

-Es bueno ver a las liminales trabajando codo a codo con los humanos -dijo Brian de repente, sacándole otra sonrisa a la taxista y reforzando aún más esa impresión positiva que se había formado de él.

El camino se bifurcaba unos cincuenta metros más adelante, mostrando al frente un bandejón con tres palmeras y arbustos adornados con hermosas flores color burdeo, casi vinotinto. Paynter's Road continuaba hacia la derecha, bordeando el cuarto hoyo y sin ni una cerca a la vista. Al costado de dos pilares de ladrillos grises ataviados con faroles en su parte superior podía verse un signo blanco con caracteres azul oscuro.

 _Tucker's Point Hotel and Spa_

 _Luxurious Homes and Private Residence Club_

Por increíble que pueda sonar, este rincón fue, hasta principios de la década de 1920, uno de los más pobres de Bermuda. Ello cambió con la construcción del club de golf como añadido para el hotel, lo que atrajo capitales y gente de prestigio. Varios millonarios de ayer y hoy adquirieron considerables extensiones de terreno cerca de la cancha y el edificio del Rosewood, donde levantaron sus casas de veraneo y organizaron unas fiestas que dejaron huella en la época. Podía decirse, guardando las proporciones, que Tucker's Point era el equivalente caribeño de Punta del Este, ese magnífico balneario uruguayo. La única diferencia radicaba en que el local sudamericano cobraba vida de noviembre a febrero para luego entrar en un sopor mayúsculo durante el resto del año.

Subieron por el caminito rumbo al hotel, bajando la velocidad ante el influjo de carritos yendo en dirección contraria y otros coches estacionados al costado izquierdo. Por la derecha se veían nuevamente las aguas de Castle Harbour, las instalaciones del aeropuerto y el límpido cielo tropical rebosante de aire puro, inmune a la contaminación atmosférica gracias a las bendiciones del mar.

-¿Hermoso, verdad? -preguntó ella, haciéndose levemente al costado para dejar pasar otro carrito y un bus con turistas rumbo a Hamilton.

-Tanto como lo recordaba. No ha cambiado nada en los últimos 16 o 17 años.

-¿Solías venir aquí de niño?

-Sí -Lennox cambió de posición en el asiento trasero-. Mi madre ha trabajado aquí como chef desde hace dos décadas. Cuando terminaba la escuela, me sentaba en la terraza mirando al mar para hacer mis deberes mientras esperaba que acabase sus turnos.

-Ya veo. Entonces Rosewood es prácticamente tu segunda casa, Brian.

El bermudeño asintió con ganas. La Kobold pasó la última curva y llegó a a la explanada del recinto principal, un edificio pintado totalmente de blanco, con arcos bien formados y calzadas embaldosadas en tonos ladrillo. La misma vegetación que rodeaba los _links_ se hacía presente aquí, abrazando la estructura con el cariño de una progenitora devota y amable.

Una vez que el auto dio la vuelta y se detuvo frente a la entrada, el muchacho abrió su mochila y le entregó 25 dólares de propina a la conductora.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó ella, algo sorprendida.

-Por traerme hasta la misma puerta y alegrarme el viaje con tu conversación -contestó el beisbolista-. Cualquier otro taxista me habría dejado en la entrada junto al camino.

-Bueno, pues muchas gracias -ella se sonrojó apenas un pelín-. Si necesitas un taxi, llama a la compañía y pide que me envíen al hotel o donde sea que estés. Te llevaré a donde quieras.

Le pasó una tarjeta con el número de teléfono y su nombre.

-Definitivamente lo tendré en cuenta… Canatella.

-Gracias de nuevo, Brian. Déjame ayudarte con tu maleta.

Ambos descendieron del taxi y en cuestión de segundos el rubio tenía todo lo necesario al alcance de la mano. Se despidió de la cordial Canatella con un apretón de manos y contempló cómo el vehículo rojiazul se alejaba colina abajo, tal vez rumbo al aeropuerto para buscar otro impaciente pasajero. Muy en su interior, deseó que la peluda liminal pudiese alegrarle el día tanto como a él.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Empatía_

-Es una buena chica, sin dudas -dijo a nadie en particular antes de encarar al portero-. ¡Buen día, Perkins!

-¡Señor Brian! -contestó el hombre, vestido con camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros más una chaqueta celeste sin mangas; no llevaba corbata-. ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperábamos tenerlo de vuelta tan pronto.

-A decir verdad, yo mismo estoy sorprendido -suspiró Lennox-Whitmore, mirando de soslayo su pie izquierdo-. Pero la vida es una caja de bombones, como decía Forrest Gump.

-Estupenda película -añadió Perkins, un tipo de tez algo bronceada, bigote pulcro y cabellera grisácea; andaría por los 60 y algo años-. Cambiando de tema, supongo que busca a la señora Stella.

-Efectivamente. ¿Vino hoy a trabajar?

-Hoy no la he visto, pero puede pasar con toda tranquilidad al comedor y de ahí a la cocina -le indicó la puerta automática, aún cerrada-. Ya sabe que nadie lo molestará.

-Así me gusta -se metió la mano al bolsillo y le entregó un billete de cien dólares al portero-. Otra cosa: no deseo que nadie, aparte de ella y ciertas personas del hotel, sepa que estoy aquí. Si salí vivo del aeropuerto es porque los milagros existen y los de la compañía de taxis saben guardar la discreción.

-Pierda cuidado, señor Brian -Perkins se guardó el billete en su propio bolsillo-. Mis labios están sellados y le garantizo que el resto de mis colegas será igual de discreto.

Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, los dos hombres se separaron para encomendarse a sus respectivas tareas programadas. Brian Lennox-Whitmore entró al lobby y lanzó una silenciosa plegaria al sentir el efecto del bendito aire acondicionado sobre su piel. Para su buena suerte, allí sólo había un par de personas sentadas en los mullidos sillones de cuero, leyendo revistas con sumo interés y revisando de vez en cuando sus teléfonos móviles; parecían estar esperando a otro huésped y encontraban un delicioso placer en ignorarle. No quería dar señas de mala educación, así que les devolvió el gesto antes de encender su propio aparato y luego acudir a hablar con Trisha, la recepcionista.

Ya estaba de vuelta en casa. Ahora sólo debía encontrar a su madre.

-3/C-

Luego de un saludo y un breve diálogo, el recién llegado dejó su equipaje en custodia para entrar al majestuoso comedor del Rosewood. El piso flotante, bronceado con un exquisito tono color chocolate, se acompasaba con las paredes revestidas en madera, cuadros, finísimas cavas con exquisitos vinos… La iluminación consistía en cinco refulgentes candelabros de plata con veinte ampolletas por instalación; todos colgaban del techo mediante un sistema de cadenas que permitía ajustar su altura. En los costados había lámparas individuales empotradas en los muros, su intensidad regulable cuando la situación lo requería. La mantelería era tan prístina como los muros, cubriendo el mobiliario de caoba maciza y completando la decoración con flores frescas traídas desde el mismo jardín del hotel. Una estimación conservadora daba a dicha estancia una capacidad de hasta 300 huéspedes, distribuidos en 30 mesas a cada lado. El pasillo central llevaba hasta ventanales amplios y diáfanos rumbo a la monumental terraza con vista a Castle Harbour y las cálidas aguas atlánticas.

A mitad de la pared derecha estaba la puerta dando a la cocina, donde, tras abrirla, se contemplaba un escenario en plena ebullición y que no tenía nada que envidiar al de los cruceros que paraban en los muelles del sur de las islas: cerca de 25 integrantes vestidos de blanco, entre los que se contaban dos ogros de unos seis pies y seis pulgadas de estatura, una Kikimora que revisaba la lista de pendientes y una Hinezumi a cargo de los hornos, iban y venían bajo la coordinación de Stella Lennox-Whitmore, la chef principal de _The Point_ , el restaurante del hotel que fuese finalista por la estrella Michelin entre 2011 y 2015, finalmente ganándola en 2016. Todos quienes no tuviesen el pelo rigurosamente corto debían llevarlo con redecillas; total, la higiene siempre sería tan importante como el buen sabor de los platillos.

"Pareciera que el tiempo no hubiese pasado aquí dentro", pensó Brian, moviéndose un poco hacia el lado para intentar hacerle una silenciosa seña a su madre, quien hablaba con dos de sus pinches de cocina y la liminal cuya misma esencia era el fuego.

-Recuerden que el flambeado no debe ser por más de 15 segundos -les decía, gesticulando para hacerse entender-. Esta es la conferencia más grande del año y no quie…

Se detuvo en seco al ver ese movimiento de dedos que conocía tan bien.

-¡Brian! -gritó, dejando en el olvido a sus subordinados y casi atropellando a quien se le cruzara para estrecharlo entre sus pulcros brazos.

La expectación duró sólo unos instantes. El resto de los cocineros estaba bien acostumbrado a estas escenas y volvió a sus labores casi de inmediato. Varios de ellos, especialmente las extraespecies, tenían sonrisas en sus rostros: sabían que Stella siempre tenía subidas de ánimo tras reencontrarse con él.

-¡Mi niño! -le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego dispensó el clásico abrazo de oso-. ¡Cuánto gusto me da verte! ¿Qué haces de regreso tan pronto?

-Es algo complicado, mamá -replicó Brian, elevando algo el tono de su propia voz-. ¿Podemos hablarlo en la terraza?

-¡Faltaba más! -exclamó, casi dando un saltito y luego dirigiéndose al personal en pleno-. ¡Voy a salir un momento! ¡Cuando vuelva espero que hayan terminado con la partida de carnes al cognac! ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí, jefa! -respondieron los 24 entes restantes con una sola voz.

Antes de abandonar la cocina, el beisbolista aprovechó de saludar a los demás con otro movimiento de mano. Una de las ogros incluso se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo, mientras que la Hinezumi tenía una expresión entre altiva y feliz; igual no pudo evitar sacarle levemente la lengua.

El fresco aire corriendo en el exterior, mezclado con la humedad subtropical, fue un alivio bienvenido por ambos. Brian dio vuelta sus manos y se apoyó en la balaustrada de madera barnizada a conciencia, tan gruesa como las vistas en los páramos ingleses donde hacía tanto frío durante el invierno. Su madre secundó el gesto, llenando sus pulmones a todo lo que daban y entregando una generosa dosis de dióxido de carbono a cambio de semejante vigor.

-Y bien, querido -comenzó ella-, ¿pasó algo?

-De hecho, sí -el _submariner_ apuntó a la bota ortopédica-. Me rompí tres ligamentos del tobillo a principios de mes y hace poco me dieron el alta.

Procedió a contarle los detalles que omitió en su charla con Canatella. Comenzó por el inmenso dolor e impotencia al sentir que el área dañada se hinchaba, repleta de sangre apenas contenible. Siguió con los rostros de extrema preocupación de sus compañeros, a quienes odió dejar tirados en un momento tan importante del partido. Luego vinieron la resonancia magnética, las conversaciones con el doctor del equipo y la enorme tortura de pasar tres semanas con la pierna levantada, varado en la cama del Hospital General de Massachusetts y sin siquiera prender la televisión o leer los periódicos; no deseaba ver cómo los medios cubrían su tragedia. Eventualmente se enteró por un mensaje de texto que le enviara John Crawford, otro lanzador del equipo, de que fue pasado a la lista de lesionados de 60 días, poniendo fin oficial a su primera experiencia en la MLB.

-La única compañía constante que tuve en ese tiempo fue la tía Amanda -continuó Brian, derrochando la misma pena que lo embargara originalmente-. De no ser por sus conversaciones y los libros que me dejaba entre visitas, me habría vuelto loco. Hasta hoy pienso que si no hubiese intentado coger esa pelota cerca de la línea tan rápido, mi tobillo estaría sano y seguiría disfrutando del sueño que recién comenzaba…

-No te mancilles tanto, hijo -replicó su madre-. Las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Al menos ahora podrás desintoxicarte como mereces, en un ambiente ideal y rodeado de la gente que te quiere. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Tres a cuatro meses o lo que aguanten mis reservas monetarias. Después debo volver a Florida para comenzar a rehabilitarme de cara al próximo año. Hasta entonces, deseo pensar en cualquier cosa menos béisbol.

-Por el dinero no te preocupes, Brian. Siempre puedes venir a desayunar y almorzar aquí; eres prácticamente de la casa a estas alturas -replicó Stella-. Incluso he mantenido tu habitación en Tucker's Town igual a como la dejaste antes de partir al continente en febrero.

El rubio se sonrojó un poco.

-Mamá, si sigues colmándome de atenciones nunca podré devolverte todos estos favores.

-No tienes que hacerlo -le rodeó el hombro con cariño-. Eres mi hijo y, mientras tenga fuerzas para seguir adelante, tu bienestar siempre será mi primera prioridad. Sabes que te amo más que nada.

Se abrazaron una vez más, compartiendo el dolor por tanto tiempo de ausencia y el alivio de volver a estar al alcance de una llamada de teléfono o un sencillo gesto. La mujer, de 49 años de edad, se mantenía magníficamente atractiva gracias a una chispeante personalidad y el rechazo a las muchas tentaciones que acarreaba tener manos de ángel en la cocina. Su esbelta figura medía cinco pies y ocho pulgadas, mostrando manos finas y dedos similares a los de una pianista. El cutis, bien cuidado y ligeramente bronceado, enmarcaba un par de límpidos ojos verdes y labios delgados, sin rubor alguno. La cabellera era del mismo tono rubio que el de su retoño, larga, lisa y liberada tras escaparse del maniático control de la redecilla.

Desde que se separara de su marido en 1999, Stella había volcado todo su ímpetu en las dos cosas que daban absoluto sentido a su vida: Brian y la alta cocina. El padre del muchacho, abogado oriundo de la City londinense, aparentaba ser un ciudadano modelo hasta que ella lo descubrió, gracias a cartas anónimas, engañándola con su secretaria personal, 10 años menor que él. El caso causó sensación en su tiempo y no acabó hasta que la chef consiguió el despido y ostracismo absoluto de la metiche. Lawrence (así se llamaba el malnacido que cabalgaba en terreno ajeno) volvió al continente tras firmar el divorcio y hasta el día de hoy, por decreto de los tribunales bermudeños, debía pagar pensión alimenticia.

Tras salir airosa de aquellos traumáticos meses, la mujer recuperó su apellido de soltera y juró solemnemente que nunca volvería a comprometerse románticamente con alguien: "ni Míster Universo en persona podría convencerme de salir en una cita", expresó en esa ocasión. Él, para no ser menos, se lo cambió con un doble propósito antes de viajar a Estados Unidos a vivir con su tía Amanda: honrar a la magnífica fémina que le había dado la vida y enterrar definitivamente el funesto recuerdo de un adúltero cuyos asquerosos genes compartía. Así, Stella y Brian Willingham pasaron a ser Stella y Brian Lennox-Whitmore.

-Gracias, mamá -él volvió a abrazarla y luego le dio un tenue beso en la mejilla-. ¿Aún tienes contigo la copia de las llaves que te dejé?

-Están en mi oficina, tercer cajón del escritorio a mano derecha -se separaron; ahora ambos miraban las aguas turquesa a sus pies, extendidas más allá de los roqueríos bordeando la playa-. Puedes pasar a retirarlas cuando gustes. Te acompañaría encantada a instalarte, pero estamos contra el tiempo preparando las vituallas para una convención de mamografía digital que parte esta noche con una cena de lujo. La mitad de las mesas del salón están reservadas.

-Anda, pues sí que estamos hablando de palabras mayores…

-Tú lo has dicho, mi niño. Aún así, no debes forzar tu tobillo más de lo estrictamente necesario -volvió a posar su mirada en la negra, dura y fría bota-. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Una Kobold de la compañía de taxis me trajo con todas las comodidades, aunque estaba pensando ver si podía hacerme con uno de esos carritos de golf para ir hasta la villa. Es mejor que intentar operar dos pedales con un solo pie.

-Eso no será problema -retrucó Stella, sonriéndole con cariño-. Ve al garaje ubicado junto al hotel y dile al encargado que vas de parte mía.

-Suena bien -dijo Brian, sintiendo su ánimo despegar un poco-. Hay muchos sitios a los que no he ido en años y me gustaría volver a visitar. ¿Deseas que te espere con algo para cenar?

-No sé a qué hora vaya a desocuparme hoy con lo de la convención, pero te lo agradezco. Puedes dejarlo en el horno o en el microondas, dependiendo de lo que sea.

-Así lo haré.

Se despidieron con un simple abrazo, dejando atrás esta terraza cargada de nostalgia, de tiempos en los que contaban (y seguían contando) con el apoyo incondicional del otro para superar las dificultades de la vida. La chef volvió a tomar el mando de sus tropas en la cocina y el pelotero cruzó unas pocas palabras con Trisha antes de ir a hacerse con lo que sería su transporte silencioso, ecológico y práctico por el futuro cercano.

Brian se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula al encontrarse con un muchacho de 20 o 21 años, vestido con un inmaculado overol naranja, haciendo mantención a una de las máquinas. Conversó brevemente con él y supo que era el sucesor de Maurice, el viejo y querido viudo que había estado casi cuatro décadas en el puesto. "Se jubiló en marzo de este año", contó el chico, llamado Stanley. "Como yo era su segundo de a bordo, me ascendieron y ahora tengo estos bebés a mi cargo".

Le entregó una guía que firmó en el acto más un pase. Ahí supo que si registraba diariamente sus entradas y salidas en la máquina ubicada junto a la puerta del garaje, podría llevar el carrito a cualquier punto de Bermuda, siempre y cuando condujese con la debida precaución.

-Incluso a 20 millas por hora pueden ocurrir accidentes embarazosos -añadió el mecánico mientras secaba sus manos con un paño.

-Dímelo a mí -contestó el beisbolista-. Más de una vez he visto a gente hacer trizas sus modelos nuevecitos de paquete por ir mirando sus mensajes de texto en vez de poner atención al camino.

-Incoherencias de las grandes ciudades -sentenció Stanley.

Cinco minutos después se detenía frente a Perkins al mando de un sencillo carrito blanco alimentado por electricidad, con capota azul oscuro suspendida sobre cuatro tubos de acero inclinados hacia atrás en un ángulo de 15 grados y un pequeño compartimento para equipaje adosado a la parte trasera. Era el típico modelo para dos personas, casi nuevo y con asientos revestidos de cuero gris perla. En la parte frontal llevaba el emblema del hotel y una calcomanía blanca con el número 79 escrito en caracteres negros.

"Vaya coincidencia", pensó Brian cuando lo recibió junto con las llaves respectivas. "Es el mismo dorsal que me asignaron cuando subí a las mayores con Boston".

Sin intención de dejarse embargar por lo que pudo haber sido, saludó nuevamente al atento portero y acudió a recoger su equipaje de manos de la servicial Trisha, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de 20,000 watts de potencia al despedirse de él. Entró al área de servicio a paso moderado y recuperó las llaves de casa; estaban exactamente en el sitio donde su madre las guardara luego de despedirse de él en el aeropuerto. Una vez que todo estuvo cargado y asegurado con correas, puso el pequeño vehículo en marcha pendiente abajo.

Stanley se lo había recomendado por una razón sencilla: tanto la transmisión automática como el mismo acelerador podían regularse con la mano derecha mediante palancas, evitando tener que someter su pierna izquierda a más presión de la debida. Aparte de ellas y de la chapa de ignición, el carrito no tenía panel de instrumentos. Ni falta que hacía; tanto él como sus hermanos estaban programados para no sobrepasar el sempiterno límite de velocidad. Si en otros rincones del mundo la vida empezaba a los cuarenta años, aquí rodaba al suave compás de 20 millas por hora.

Pasó los postes de entrada y el letrero blanco, bajando hasta Stables Lane y virando a la izquierda. Se encontró nuevamente en una estrecha sección de camino rodeada por riscos, vegetaciones y cercas de madera blanca. Saludó a un par de jardineros atacando un árbol peligrosamente frondoso (las ramas amenazaban con romperse y bloquear la ruta), continuando por la calzada izquierda hasta el punto donde comenzaban las canchas de tenis y asomaba el _clubhouse_ a escasos metros. Ahí también estaba el _SulVerde_ , otro de los cuatro restaurantes con los que contaba el inmenso complejo esculpido por el trazado de hoyos y obstáculos.

-Aquí nos vamos a la derecha -dijo, girando el volante hacia Castle Mews Road.

Pasó una pequeña colina y torció nuevamente a la siniestra en South Road. El aire aquí estaba más cargado con notas saladas, terapéuticas para un alma atormentada como la suya. Casi no había tráfico a esa hora, por lo que podía darse el lujo de ir mirando el paisaje. Esta sección pasaba justo entre dos mitades del recorrido y más allá había una pasarela peatonal erguida sobre dos pilares de ladrillos rocosos.

 _Caution_

 _Junction Ahead_

Manteniendo el carril izquierdo, dejó atrás los _links_ y siguió derecho hasta la próxima esquina, donde comenzaba Tucker's Town Road. Estaba casi en casa y podía sentirlo en cada rincón, desde las flamantes piscinas en los amplios patios de las viviendas, las palmeras flanqueando la calle e incluso sus propias especulaciones sobre los verdaderos propietarios de tan colosales inmuebles.

-Creo que esta era de Berlusconi -dijo mientras apuntaba a uno pintado de celeste pálido con techo blanco-. ¿O tal vez de uno de los mafiosos Odebrecht? Si así fuera, me sorprende que no la hayan embargado tras el destape de su plan de sobornos enfocado en media Latinoamérica… Considerando lo que sé, bien podría ser de Michael Bloomberg o uno de estos artistas que tan de moda están últimamente y cuya música, por más que me esfuerzo, no puedo entender.

Abandonó rápidamente el ejercicio y siguió moviéndose a todo lo que daba el pequeño vehículo. El leve ruido de las llantas contra el pavimento no alcanzaba a cooptar la magnificencia de la brisa, el canto de los pájaros, las nubes moviéndose a paso rápido en dirección norte y los susurros de la vegetación. Dejó atrás otras dos curvas, una entrada como de bodegón, una escalera bajando hacia lo que parecía un embarcadero con cinco o seis yates pequeños e incluso una última bajadita que le revolvió el estómago por una mísera fracción de segundo.

Se encontró con una caseta rosada junto a una barrera en el preciso punto donde el camino se partía en dos; la mitad derecha continuaba su ascenso hacia los límites del mirador dando a lo que antes fuesen los Arcos Naturales, arrasados en 2003 por el paso del Huracán Fabián. Detuvo el carrito y esperó a que el portero se le acercara.

-Buenos días, joven -dijo el guardia, un hombre cincuentón vestido con camisa blanca, visera ídem, pantalones beige y zapatos negros-. ¿Acaso lo he visto antes?

-Vivo en la casa 15, un poco más adelante -contestó Brian, identificándose y mostrando las llaves.

-¡Ah, usted es el hijo de la señora Stella! -su actitud cambió de inmediato-. Me han contado mucho de usted.

-Cosas buenas, espero.

-Estupendas -prosiguió el guardia-. ¿Viene de visita por una temporada?

-Varios meses -replicó el lanzador de forma escueta; sólo deseaba decir lo estrictamente necesario.

-Puede pasar con toda tranquilidad -levantó la barrera-. Eso sí, tenga algo de cuidado cuando el sendero se bifurque; están podando los arbustos cercanos y hay bastante material de cuidado en el suelo.

-Lo tendré. Gracias por el aviso.

Se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y Brian puso nuevamente su cochecito en marcha. Avanzó unos doscientos metros antes de llegar al cruce y apartarse un poco hacia la izquierda, esquivando las ramas que seguramente serían puestas en bolsas de basura antes de que acabara el día. Un tenue aroma a flores y néctar, amplificado por el delicioso viento originario de las playas cercanas, pareció reconfortarle hasta la última fibra del corazón.

-Tal vez debería intercambiar impresiones con el jardinero una vez que haya puesto todo en orden.

Recorrer la escasa distancia separándolo de la tierra prometida fue mero trámite. Estacionó en el senderillo conectando la calle con la cochera, descargó todo con calma y volvió a inhalar esa fragancia divina. Necesitaba sentirse vivo luego de tantas zozobras.

-Por fin estoy en casa -esbozó mientras buscaba la llave correcta-. Sé que sólo fue un vuelo de dos horas más 25 minutos en taxi, pero siento como si hubiese viajado desde Perth, en las mismísimas antípodas.

El _click_ de la cerradura levantó su última capa de dudas antes de permitirle desaparecer tras la puerta abierta.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Senderos del paraíso_

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Saludos, contertulios! Tras pasar seis meses metidos en Bracada, la tierra del invierno eterno, Valaika y yo hemos decidido volver al mundo real con una nueva historia y un nuevo territorio, tal vez lo más cercano a una sucursal del paraíso aquí en la Tierra. Tanto la premisa como el protagonista de esta historia son diferentes: a diferencia de Eddie Maxon o Thomas Braemar (quienes leyeran_ Trueno Sangriento _lo recordarán bien), Brian Lennox-Whitmore posee un conocimiento bastante más común sobre las extraespecies... y también una batería de problemas bastante más complejos, expresados mediante sus ácidos comentarios del principio y el cambio surgido tras reencontrarse con su ser más querido. El ambiente de Bermuda, simultáneamente plácido y atractivo, actúa a modo de bálsamo sobre su tocada existencia. La esfera británica, o de ultramar en este caso, asoma en el extremo convencional mediante el apellido compuesto y en el inusual mediante el deporte. En las_ Home Nations _el béisbol está a años luz de igualar la popularidad del fútbol, el rugby e incluso el mismo cricket._

 _Si he citado la_ Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo _en mi nota inicial no es de casualidad: planeo usar varias liminales allí descritas en futuros capítulos. ¿Cuáles? Me lo guardo por el momento, aunque el plan es actualizar esta historia una vez por semana a menos que surjan imponderables de consideración. Como siempre, esperaré sus comentarios e impresiones._

 _Para cerrar, un par de avisos. Uno: el presente proyecto no significa que me haya desentendido de la secuela de_ Rojo y Azul _, cuya publicación llegará a su debido tiempo. Dos: con excepción de las referencias al sistema de integración y sus características elementales, lo que han leído y leerán aquí transcurre en un carril aparte al del canon original de la serie, así que esperen lo inesperado. ¡Que tengan un buen día!_


	2. B1 - Espía

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Espía**

Fue una auténtica suerte que su habitación estuviese en el primer piso de la amplia casa; la sola perspectiva de tener que cargar la maleta por las escaleras hasta el nivel superior le causó un pinchazo de dolor en el tobillo lastimado. Moviéndose lentamente desde el recibidor hasta la sala de estar, Brian observó que nada había cambiado durante sus meses fuera de Bermuda. Sabía por experiencia propia que su madre tenía un gusto especial por modificar la decoración interior periódicamente. Nunca cuestionaría sus gustos, pero él se sentía más cómodo en ambientes estables, tan estables como su rutina de entrenamientos, aperturas y viajes durante los últimos cuatro años.

Sin quererlo, volvió a suspirar.

"Dejar de pensar en el béisbol me va a costar más de la cuenta", se dijo en silencio.

Avanzó hacia la izquierda del pasillo principal y abrió la segunda puerta ubicada en el mismo costado. Ante él, como un momento congelado en el tiempo, estaba su habitación. La estancia, de unos sesenta pies de superficie, poseía una decoración bastante menos ostentosa que sus contrapartes a pasos de distancia. Una cama de dos plazas con cubrecama azul oscuro y faldón estaba apoyada en el costado derecho, acompañada con una mesita de noche donde descansaba una lámpara de lava en tonos naranja y azul eléctrico. Las paredes eran blancas y, salvo por un espejo de cuerpo entero ubicado junto al _walk-in closet_ , carecían de adornos. El piso flotante, encerado hace poco y en tonos claros, se extendía ante él como un espejo cortado a medida. Dos ventanas en el muro del fondo y otra en el lateral izquierdo dejaban entrar a raudales la luz matutina, sus cortinas caídas mansamente a los lados. Un sencillo escritorio de madera con soportes metálicos ocupaba el rincón derecho más allá del lecho; bajo él se extendía una alfombra gruesa en tonos obsidiana cuyo objetivo era proteger el delicado suelo de las caprichosas ruedas de su silla de oficinista.

Cualquier otra persona habría calificado este espacio de frío, casi espartano, pero para él era suficiente. De seguro alguien emitiendo un juicio así no habría notado el largo librero colocado bajo las ventanas del fondo, extendido casi de lado a lado de la pared y con una colección de fotografías encima del armazón de caoba pulida. Esta última atracción era una línea de tiempo de su vida, momentos compartidos con su madre, la tía Amanda y varios otros familiares del lado materno: el primer día en la escuela primaria; largas tardes en la playa, el Hotel Rosewood y las intrincadas esquinas de Hamilton; las 35 carreras que anotara en su primer partido de cricket a los nueve años; su graduación de la secundaria y la despedida en Wade antes de partir a Estados Unidos para la preparatoria… Fueron vivencias exquisitas, forjadas al rojo blanco, lejanas de las fotos que alguna vez se sacara con su padre y posteriormente quemó cuando Stella concretó su divorcio.

Abrió la mochila y sacó un computador portátil que dejó cargando sobre el escritorio. Ubicó todos sus documentos en orden sobre la mesita o en los cajones y luego se abocó a la tediosa tarea de guardar lo que había traído.

-Cierto que no es un equipaje muy abundante -dijo tras mirar la maleta abierta-, pero mejor lo hago ahora antes de que el peso de la bota siga molestándome.

Así pasó la siguiente hora, yendo desde la cama a la puerta tipo persiana del armario, también hecha de madera pulida y que creaba un interesante patrón de sombras cortadas en situaciones con poca luz. El lento y metódico _tap-tap-tap_ de la bota lo seguía como una de esas mismas sombras, recordándole el motivo de su vuelta de la misma forma que una mujer monotemática y despechada. Camisetas, pantalones, ropa interior, calzado de verano o para ocasiones más formales… Todo fue a parar al correspondiente sitio bajo el blanquecino brillo de las ampolletas de bajo consumo. Mientras doblaba, ajustaba y revisaba para que nada quedase un milímetro fuera de posición en sus respectivos niveles, pensó en una certera frase de Lizzie, una de sus primas de Somerset: "Nada te puede contar más sobre una persona que el estado de su guardarropa".

Posteriormente añadió, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, que cortó con su primer novio precisamente por eso, calificándolo de "animal que vivía en un chiquero". Brian sonrió ante la retrospectiva; después de todo, fue el único que se rió a la par con ella.

-Creo que ya tengo casi todo listo -murmuró, pensando en qué circunstancias se encontraría Lizzie ahora mismo.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Ecos del hogar_

Separó un sencillo conjunto de camiseta de algodón y traje de baño más unas sandalias de goma. También apartó una botella de bloqueador solar y una toalla larga; el resto de los implementos de limpieza iría a parar al baño ubicado justo junto a su habitación. Antes de ir a cambiarse, abrió de par en par todas las ventanas, permitiendo a ese delicioso aroma floral inundar cada rincón. Las cortinas bailaban con la brisa, sintiéndose liberadas por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Los últimos días de mayo siempre traían buenas noticias a las islas, acelerando la transición de una ya agradable primavera al exquisito verano.

Entró al baño y se sentó al borde de la tina para quitarse la bota ortopédica. Los poros de la zona cubierta se erizaron con el frescor y el posterior movimiento tentativo. Se frenó a última hora de dejar descansar la planta sobre el frío suelo de baldosas distribuidas como un tablero de ajedrez. Blancos y verdes claros hacían juego con las cortinas de la bañera, corridas hasta el mismo muro para dejarle espacio suficiente a Brian. En cuestión de tres minutos ya se sentía una persona nueva. Contempló su aspecto en el espejo que también hacía las veces de armarito y se lavó la cara tras sentir el rugoso y desagradable tacto de una legaña en el ojo izquierdo.

-Ya está. Ya me siento mejor.

Giró el pomo ubicado a la derecha del espejo y accedió al botiquín. Igual que con su ropa, el resto de los artículos de higiene (crema de afeitar, cepillo de dientes, etc.) pasó de la incomodidad de la bolsa a descansar tranquilamente en ese rincón fresco y seco demandado por todas las advertencias comerciales. Justo cuando iba a cerrarlo e ir a dejar su ropa sucia en el canasto del lavado, notó un frasco redondo descansando en el rincón inferior derecho. Era una botella de perfume que su madre le obsequiara en su anterior cumpleaños.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero tenía las mismas dimensiones que una pelota de béisbol. La tomó tentativamente, deslizando el pulgar por abajo y separando el dedo índice del dedo medio, simulando el agarre usado para lanzar una recta. Ni el metal de la parte superior ni el vidrio de la inferior tenían costuras nacidas de apretados hilos escarlata, pero las mismas yemas de sus falanges parecían sentirlas, haciéndole apretar el recipiente con algo más de fuerza.

Bajó la cabeza levemente, levantó la pierna izquierda y echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás en el mismo movimiento. Una vez más se detuvo con el pie a milímetros del suelo, atrapado en una postura extraña debido al poco espacio disponible en el cuarto de baño. La inercia fue frenada en el acto.

-No, no estoy aquí para esto -se reprendió, dejando el perfume en su sitio y volviendo a mirarse al espejo. Casi por reflejo, golpeó su mano derecha con la izquierda, sintiendo un ardor a flor de piel que sólo duró unos instantes.

Sin decir una palabra, cogió la vestimenta dejada desordenadamente sobre la tapa del inodoro y la dejó junto con el resto de la ropa sucia. Había suficiente en el interior del amplio canasto forrado con tela floreada para hacer una buena colada durante la tarde.

"Al menos tengo otro panorama para distraerme, pero antes debo ir a hablar con el jardinero".

Sacó las llaves del carrito del arrugado pantalón, dejó las gafas descansando sobre su gorra de béisbol y arregló un pequeño bolso deportivo con lo que llevaría a la playa. Pasarse dos a tres horas nadando tranquilamente en las tibias aguas del archipiélago y luego ir a almorzar al Rosewood antes de una merecida siesta no estaba mal para comenzar ese largo periodo de descanso y rehabilitación.

-7/C-

En vez de tomar Tucker's Town Road hacia el este, rumbo a Windsor Beach, decidió dar el rodeo por Shore Lane y aprovechar de ver cómo estaba el barrio. Al igual que en el resto de la Parroquia de St. George, los tonos pastel dominaban las construcciones ubicadas entre frondosos árboles y arbustos. La mayoría contaba con piscinas, amplios jardines y, en los casos más afortunados, salida directa a pequeñas playas privadas donde se anclaban yates. Esa era una ventaja estratégica importante y que evitaba pagar las onerosas cuotas mensuales de las marinas locales. A pesar de su tranquilidad, Bermuda tenía un costo de la vida bastante alto, emparejado con un PIB per cápita de 89.795 dólares (el cuarto más alto del mundo).

Dejó atrás un par de amplias curvas, siguiendo el aroma floral cual rastro dejado por una mano divina. Al llegar a una cancha de tenis en el costado izquierdo, Brian detuvo su vehículo eléctrico al ver una alta y extraña figura podando un árbol cuyas ramas parecían estirarse a modo de afilados dedos sobre el camino. La estructura vegetal, frondosa y compacta, no parecía oponer demasiada resistencia ante ese ser armado sólo con un par de voluminosas tijeras de podar. Los excesos quitados iban a parar a un trailer medio lleno, pero del vehículo que lo tiraba no había ni rastro.

-Tal vez ese sea el jardinero.

Apagó el motor y bajó con mucho cuidado, manteniendo sus cinco sentidos en guardia. Lo que menos deseaba era causar una mala primera impresión ante un perfecto extraño. Conforme sus pasos reducían la distancia entre él y su objetivo, crepitaban entre las ramas cortadas y la misma hierba, generando un eco suave y que parecía mezclarse con el aroma floral en aumento.

Al quedar sólo a cinco yardas de su objetivo, vio que se trataba de una chica monstruo con enormes manos y pies (no llevaba calzado a juzgar por sus callosas plantas) y una pequeña cola, tan negra como su corta cabellera, saliendo desde la parte posterior de su vestido verde claro. Esta prenda, bordada con recelo, era sin mangas pero llegaba más allá de las rodillas, revelando que robustas piernas la sostenían. En los talones, las muñecas, la punta del rabo e incluso su misma cabeza podían verse flores en tonos rosados y blancos, similares a pensamientos y que, tras una mirada algo más detallada, _parecían crecer desde su propia piel_ en vez de ser simples adornos tipo corona o brazalete.

La liminal, bien proporcionada y de piel ligeramente bronceada por el generoso sol de Bermuda, debía medir al ojo unos seis pies y diez pulgadas de estatura, sacándole veinte centímetros limpios a Brian, quien quedó impresionado ante su sola presencia. Sabía que varias extraespecies, principalmente de sangre fría o adaptadas al clima subtropical, vivían en integración con familias humanas dentro del territorio, pero nunca había visto nada parecido a esta.

-Este… -esbozó sin mucho convencimiento. ¿Se enfadaría si la interrumpían?

-¿Sí? -la chica monstruo se giró, aún sosteniendo la tijera de podar-. ¡Oh…!

-Buenos días, señorita -Brian inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo-. Disculpe por distraerla de sus labores, pero el aroma floral me trajo hasta aquí.

-Ah, eso no importa -replicó la aludida con extrema modestia-. Mucha gente de por aquí me ha dicho exactamente la misma cosa. ¿Usted vive cerca?

El beisbolista quedó impresionado por su amabilidad y alegría. Ciertamente hubiese esperado una actitud más directa y hostil de una especie tan grande.

-Sí, vivo en el camino principal. Casa número 15.

-¿En serio? Qué raro -se rascó la frente por un par de segundos-. Nunca lo había visto antes por aquí.

-Bueno, paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el continente. ¿Ubica a Stella Lennox-Whitmore, la chef del Hotel Rosewood?

-¡Sí! -exclamó ella-. Es una mujer rubia, alta y muy amable. De vez en cuando conversamos sobre jardinería. ¿Es usted su esposo?

-No, soy su hijo -dijo él, algo sorprendido por el tiraje de líneas de la liminal-. Me llamo Brian. Mucho gusto.

Le extendió la mano derecha y la extraespecie, tras dudar un poco, se la estrechó con suavidad. Su piel se sentía áspera y a la vez cómoda, como si estuviese hecha de la esencia de la misma tierra rodeándolos.

-Mucho gusto, señor Brian. Yo soy Taira -le devolvió la reverencia-. Como habrá deducido ya, me dedico a realizar labores de jardinería en este rincón de la isla principal. Llevo un poco menos de tres meses trabajando aquí en Tucker's Town.

-Con razón no nos habíamos encontrado hasta ahora.

-¿Eh…?

-Suelo pasar las fiestas en Bermuda y el resto del tiempo en el continente. Considerando que hoy es miércoles 31 de mayo y yo me fui a Florida el martes 7 de febrero, deduzco que entraste a trabajar aquí después del 15 de ese mes, ¿o no?

Taira lo miró con absoluto asombro.

-¿Qué come? ¿Es usted adivino?

-En absoluto. Sólo he cuadrado un par de cifras y usado el dato que tú misma me entregaste para llegar a una conclusión.

-Algún día debería enseñarme a hacer eso -dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Es una opción. A todo esto, Taira, quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Lo que guste.

-¿Qué tipo de extraespecie eres? Conozco varios, pero es primera vez que veo a alguien como tú, ya sea aquí o en Boston.

-Soy una troll, señor Brian -volvió a contestar con modestia, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse-. Mi especie usualmente vive en cuevas o terrenos yermos, pero recientemente hemos salido a recorrer el mundo en busca de mejores climas para desarrollarnos, así como ver qué podemos aportar a la sociedad moderna. Estamos muy conectadas a la tierra y la naturaleza; por eso es que estas flores -movió sus manos a modo de arco sobre su cabeza- crecen en mí.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas -contestó el rubio-. Seré honesto contigo: el único concepto que tenía de los trolls viene de las novelas de fantasía, donde son descritos como seres salvajes, sanguinarios y poderosos, presos por el mandato de tiranos despóticos.

-Ciertamente los autores del género no le han hecho demasiados favores a mi gente -Taira dejó las tijeras sobre el trailer y suspiró, caminando hacia la sombra-. Cuando llegué aquí, incluso a los mismos agentes de la OEI les costó creer que yo fuese una troll.

Brian conocía bien esa sigla, perteneciente a la _Office for Extraspecies Integration_ , el nuevo departamento del gobierno británico y que tenía ramas locales en todos los territorios de ultramar. Moldeada sobre el modelo canadiense (este, a su vez, había sido adaptado del japonés), su ámbito de acción era más civil que militar, aunque igual contaba con destacamentos especiales para los problemas más peliagudos relativos a las liminales. El foco de sus labores se inclinaba hacia la prevención y apoyo, siendo para muchas razas una voz de confianza y respeto.

-¿En serio?

-Es la pura verdad, señor Brian -prosiguió la liminal-. Al principio me confundían con ogros o una de esas Onis que vienen de Extremo Oriente. Como si ellas fuesen a tener tanto cuidado a la hora de entender lo que la tierra quiere…

Bufó de una forma muy tierna, rompiendo una vez más el estereotipo de las especies grandes y la brutalidad.

-Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros problemas -intervino el pelotero-. Sin ir más lejos, he vuelto a casa por una razón de peso.

Señaló su bota ortopédica.

-Oh… Cuánto lo siento. ¿Cómo se lastimó la pierna?

-Siguiendo mi sueño. Es un asunto complicado y difícil de olvidar.

Taira se controló a último momento ante las súbitas ganas de darle un gran abrazo al muchacho. A diferencia de muchas trolls que se decantaban por el salvajismo cuando había luz solar, ella aprendió a equilibrar sus impulsos desde su más tierna infancia, siguiendo las recetas que su madre y abuela, también jardineras insignes, crearan a fin de poder desenvolverse mejor en la sociedad humana.

-Estoy seguro de que lo superará, señor Brian -ella hizo otra reverencia-. No hay nada mejor que el aroma de las flores para calmar un espíritu intranquilo.

-Puedo dar fe de ello, Taira. Cuando entré al condominio tras venir desde el hotel, sentí este mismo rastro flotando en la brisa y me quitó un enorme peso de encima.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

La amistosa troll dio un saltito sobre la hierba y le dedicó una sonrisa tan hermosa como la que él viese hace un par de horas en el rostro de Trisha. Evidentemente le gustaban mucho los cumplidos, en especial cuando iban relacionados a su mayor pasión.

-Mejor será que no te quite más tiempo -señaló el hijo de la chef-. Bastante tienes con encargarte tú sola de los jardines del un área tan espaciosa como Tucker's Town.

-No estoy sola.

-¿No?

-Dos humanos me ayudan a cubrir todo este sector -señaló Taira con talante ligeramente académico-. Probablemente anden en el otro extremo de esta calle o incluso más allá, cerca de las playas a la derecha del camino principal.

-Ah, ya veo. Casualmente voy de camino a Windsor Beach.

-Tiene buen criterio -le sonrió de nuevo-. Pocas cosas son mejores para el alma que un buen chapuzón. Para que sepa, estoy aquí de miércoles a domingo hasta las cuatro de la tarde; de ahí vuelvo a la zona cercana a mi casa para hacer otros trabajos por mi cuenta.

-Es un buen horario. ¿Dónde vives?

-En Knapton Hill, cerca de Turtle Island. Es un sector precioso y no me queda muy lejos.

Brian llegó de inmediato al sitio en su mapa mental. Estaba en la Parroquia de Smith, cerca de un restaurante y, si no le fallaba la memoria, ahí mismo se cruzaba Knapton con Harrington Sound. Prácticamente todas las casas del sector definido por la intersección tenían vistas privilegiadas al mar.

-Buen barrio -dijo él con aprobación-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Taira -le tendió la mano nuevamente-. Que tengas un buen día.

-Igualmente, señor Brian. Pásese cuando quiera por estos lados si desea conversar.

-Lo tendré muy en cuenta. Ah, una última cosa.

-¿Qué? -inquirió ella con curiosidad.

-Puedes llamarme Brian con confianza -respondió él amablemente-. Podemos prescindir de los formalismos en un lugar como este.

Se despidieron con un movimiento de manos. Taira volvió a coger su tijera y trabajar en poner bajo riendas el caprichoso árbol que buscaba rasgar la piel de los paseantes. Brian, por su lado, puso el carrito en marcha, aún sintiendo toques del aroma floral de la troll mezclándose con la brisa cada vez más marina proveniente del otro extremo de Shore Lane.

Windsor no estaba a más que un par de cables de distancia.

-12/OF-

Tras dejar estacionado su carrito de golf a un lado del camino para evitar cualquier desmadre posterior, Brian Lennox-Whitmore comenzó la lenta marcha por las escaleras de madera y el caminito de arena rumbo a Windsor Beach, tranquilo sitio frecuentado casi exclusivamente por los residentes de Tucker's Town y ubicado un poco más allá del límite geográfico del condominio.

Atrapada entre dos paredes de roca sólida sobre las cuales descansaban otras casas tan lujosas como las vistas hace un rato, la playa era de arenas color amarillo sémola y medía 1.188 pies de largo (poco más de 362 metros) de extremo a extremo. Bañada por las tranquilas aguas de Surf Bay, su extensión completa estaba determinada por el mismo mar, los riscos laterales y las murallas junto al camino, donde crecía a su entero antojo la vegetación local. No había un alma pegándose un bronceado de revista de modas o sumergiéndose en el manto salado, cuyos murmullos al romper las olas eran derechamente tentadores.

El beisbolista no estaba sorprendido: llevaba viniendo aquí casi dos décadas y sabía por experiencia propia que la mayoría de la gente dueña de las casas cercanas se aparecía tras un buen almuerzo o en las horas próximas a la puesta de sol. Cierto era que su residencia particular tenía piscina, pero nada superaba la experiencia de nadar en los influjos venidos desde el sur, salpicados de toques caribeños e historias de Jazz y ron añejo.

Apoyándose con cuidado en la muralla natural, comenzó a moverse poco a poco hacia la izquierda apenas llegó al nivel de la playa. Conocía estas arenas tanto como ellas a él, pero nunca antes había venido con un pie lastimado a darse un baño. Afinando su concentración lo más posible, puso un paso delante del otro, sin permitirse sudar ni menos trastabillar.

-Uno, dos, uno dos… -repetía casi al nivel de un mantra-. Mano en el muro. Sólo sigue el rastro del muro.

Dicho rastro era serpenteante, casi tan esquivo como la picardía de las lamias, equidnas y otras razas reptilianas que viera hace meses, durante sus anteriores vacaciones, en las calles de Hamilton y Somerset. Ciertamente eran criaturas fascinantes, de personalidad tan avasalladora como sus propios físicos y marcadamente celosas. Durante uno de sus paseos por la capital en el 2015 o 2016 (no podía recordarlo con absoluta precisión), conversó con una que inicialmente había llegado como turista pero quedó fascinada por la atmósfera y la amabilidad locales, decidiendo no regresar a su tierra. Hablar buen inglés ciertamente le jugó a favor, así como su capacidad de encontrar rápidamente un empleo y adaptarse a las costumbres bermudeñas. Ahora estaba casada con el administrador del Centro de Artes y tenía dos lindas hijas, tan vibrantes como ella.

Mientras seguía avanzando, acariciado por la brisa marina y el generoso sol, pensó en Taira y Canatella, otros dos ejemplos de especies que no podían ser más diferentes, pero que habían encontrado en sus respectivos trabajos una forma de abrirse paso en un territorio tan diverso como sus paisajes. Tal vez Bermuda fuese parte del Reino Unido en lo territorial, administrativo y militar, pero sus habitantes concebían este peculiar archipiélago como un país dentro de otro.

"En muchos casos", pensó el rubio, "la existencia de las extraespecies ha acentuado esa definición de forma positiva. Qué contraste con otras zonas del mundo, donde son vistas con extremo recelo e incluso perseguidas".

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y siguió caminando, apoyando el pie izquierdo sólo lo indispensable para no caer ni forzarlo demasiado. No deseaba perder el tono positivo que esos aromas florales habían puesto en su corazón y mente. Rodeó un risco con forma de anzuelo y después pasó tentativamente a otra punta rodeada sólo de arena, como un islote abandonado a su suerte.

-Veamos… ¡Hey, no está tan mal! Puedo pisar mejor de lo que pensaba.

Tocó el punto de control, tomó aire y siguió hacia el otro extremo de la muralla de roca. Treinta pasos más allá encontró el sitio perfecto para instalarse, a corta distancia del agua y protegido de vientos fuertes por todos lados excepto el frente. Su madre le contó en más de una ocasión sobre esta zona en particular, reservada sólo para quienes visitaban Windsor Beach a estas horas, justo después del final de la marea alta.

Extendió su toalla larga y la aseguró, por si acaso, con un par de piedras tiradas en las cercanías. Se quitó la bota por segunda vez esa mañana y dejó que la agradable sensación de la arena casi seca tocase su piel. Estaba tibia, ideal para calmar los dolores gatillados por tanto movimiento.

-Si no pudiera bañarme -dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta para echarse protector solar-, un día como hoy sería perfecto para la lectura regada con limonada sacada de una hielera portátil.

A diferencia del lugar donde ahora estaba, el resto de la playa tenía extensiones de algas arrastradas por la marea alta, formando estrías negras en la suave arena que luego pasaban a un tono verde oscuro, estando totalmente secas por la acción del astro rey. Tras generosas dosis de crema protectora (uno de los rasgos heredados de la familia materna era la piel blanca que se quemaba con facilidad), apoyó su mano derecha en la roca y con ayuda de la pierna del mismo lado se incorporó. El suelo se sentía extraño al tacto, mezclando la suavidad del algodón compacto con la irregularidad de la materia prima usada durante siglos para fabricar vidrio.

-Bien, tobillo -ahora hacía como que conversaba con su pie en proceso de regeneración de cartílagos-. A cambio de quedarte tranquilo durante un rato, tendrás el placer de disfrutar nuevamente de este espejo turquesa ante nuestros ojos. ¿Qué te parece?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Así me gusta.

Caminando con aún más precaución para evitar dar un mal paso, descendió hasta donde los restos de las olas apenas formaban ondas en la orilla. El manto suave y seco dio paso a uno compacto, húmedo, fácilmente adherible a su piel. Pasado un breve conteo, el agua pasó de cubrir los tobillos a la línea de la cintura.

-¡Uno, dos, tres…!

Con un grito se lanzó hacia delante, dejándose envolver por la suavidad del mar. Ahora flotaba con facilidad, las olas meciéndolo cuidadosamente y relajándolo de forma casi absoluta. Incluso el dolor en su tobillo pareció hacerse brumoso, desapareciendo por el drenaje destinado a las malas memorias. Dejó que la misma corriente lo arrastrara un poco hacia la orilla para luego volver a flotar. Después hizo varios largos lentos mar adentro, nadando en diagonal a la usanza de un alfil, ansioso de demostrarle a la madre naturaleza que, aún estando lastimado e imposibilitado de dedicarse a su gran pasión, no pensaba rendirse a la hora de enfrentar los desafíos del día a día.

En estas aguas podía tocar pinceladas de la seguridad y felicidad que tanto necesitaba. Aquí ni el tiempo ni las obligaciones tenían significado alguno.

Con una tenue sonrisa esbozada en su usualmente severo rostro, miró hacia el horizonte, donde las olas competían entre sí en un juego suicida; la ganadora experimentaría una deliciosa muerte en la orilla para luego renacer y volver a pelear sin hacer trampas. Al verla venir, nadó a su encuentro, esperando el momento de rotar hacia tierra firme para sentirse vivo una vez más.

-Ya falta muy poco -susurró apenas percibió que el mar comenzaba a elevarlo dos o tres pulgadas.

Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y partió, extendido de punta a punta como flecha, en dirección a las rocas que seguían esperándolo con infinita paciencia. No alcanzó a llegar a la arena húmeda, pero el viaje, sazonado con la rápida visión del lecho marino ubicado a pocos pies bajo él, se sintió casi al nivel de ver pasar toda su vida delante de sus ojos. Volvió a sonreír tras levantar la cabeza y tomar el aire que sus pulmones tanto anhelaban.

"Esto sí es vida".

Se dejó caer una vez más, nadando de espaldas con los ojos cerrados. No recordaba nada de su infancia primaria, pero supuso que así debió sentirse en el interior del vientre materno, haciendo la lenta y metódica transición de cigoto a embrión, de embrión a idea, de idea a ser humano. Justo iba a lanzar otro suspiro cuando su mano derecha topó algo extraño, haciéndolo incorporarse en el acto y apoyar sus pies firmemente contra el fondo de arena saturada.

-¿Qué fue eso? -dijo, posando sus ojos en la mano detonadora de la alerta y luego sacudiéndola-. ¿Un pez? No… A esta playa no llegan peces dignos de atraer la atención de un experto. También podemos descartar un tiburón; generalmente ellos andan muchísimo más lejos de las costas de Bermuda.

Redujo a la mitad la distancia separándolo de su recodo en la orilla y encogió su cuerpo instintivamente.

 _-Clear the mechanism._

Tal como lo hiciera en el aeropuerto, concentró toda su atención en el tacto y los oídos a cambio de cerrar firmemente los ojos. Tal vez él fuese la presa, pero tenía la ventaja de conocer bien el sector donde se movía. Deshizo poco a poco cada onda de las mareas, cada partícula de sal disuelta en las tranquilas aguas de la bahía, cada grano de arena girando a su alrededor. Borró las partituras de la brisa, haciéndola rozar sus tímpanos en la forma más pura luego de que acariciaran el manso espejo de agua. Brian sabía que la distorsión debía estar en alguna parte; no en vano la naturaleza las detestaba tanto como los mismos vacíos.

De repente, sintió una leve alteración a su izquierda. ¿Se había levantado el agua? Movió tentativamente la mano hacia allá, pero no golpeó.

"Ahora está en la derecha", su propia voz hizo eco en su conciencia. "¿Acaso planea rodearme o hacer que me confíe? Dos pueden jugar este juego; si consigo que piense que iré a la izquierda, sorprenderé al intruso con un ataque rápido".

Volvió a quedarse quieto. Ahora podía sentir la distorsión con claridad: estaba detrás de él.

"Llegó el momento", se dijo.

Casi en la misma fracción de segundo en que movió su mano izquierda hacia afuera, el brazo derecho aplicó el cambiazo y se fue hacia atrás como un gancho. La retrospectiva de Brian al incidente en la zona de aduanas pareció materializarse por completo cuando sintió su mano derecha agarrar fuertemente algo sólido, mojado y terso.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _10G - Reflejos rápidos_

 _-_ ¡Te tengo! -exclamó triunfante.

 _-_ ¡Aaaaaaah…!

El chillido le bajó los humos de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y rotó para enfrentar a su fuente emisora, quedándose de una pieza al contemplar que tenía entre sus fuertes dedos una muñeca humana, concretamente de una chica. Cesó la presión de inmediato y, acto seguido, contempló al fascinante ser frente a él.

Estaba sumergida hasta la base del busto en las tranquilas aguas turquesa de Windsor Beach, revelando que usaba un bikini color azul noche y una especie de… ¿chaqueta blanca abierta sobre los hombros? Aquí sí que Lennox-Whitmore se quedó de una pieza; eso no era lógico bajo ninguna circunstancia. No sabía mucho de anatomía femenina, pero dedujo que el busto debía ser de copa D o E.

Su cabello era largo, bien peinado y de color azul eléctrico, cubriéndole parte de las cejas y dejando sobresalir extrañas orejas en tonos un nivel más claros; se parecían mucho a las de las sirenas que solía ver de lejos en Boston Harbor durante sus días libres. Los ojos, rojizos y de contraste inmediato con el resto de su figura, se encontraban en un rostro gobernado por la incertidumbre y la curiosidad: boca, nariz y mejillas finas, sin el menor asomo de lápiz labial o maquillaje; mejillas tersas, grácilmente besadas por las gotas de agua aún colgando de su superficie; mentón prominente en la medida justa.

-¡Permítame ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita! -Brian hizo una reverencia apresurada tras terminar de construir el retrato de la extraña-. Lamento la reacción de hace instantes, pero casi nadie viene a bañarse por aquí a estas horas de la mañana.

-No te disculpes -respondió ella con voz suave y algo tímida-. Tu reacción era esperable; de hecho, estaba siguiéndote.

-¿Siguiéndome? -él volvió a sorprenderse.

-Así es, humano -la sirena cerró los ojos con extrema solemnidad y luego volvió a mirarlo fijamente-. Seguía el singular rastro de tristeza que aún pende sobre tu corazón como una nube negra.

Sin saber qué responder ante semejante declaración, el chico se limitó a mirarla; aún no podía percibir la hebra más fina colgando de sus propias manos.

-Supongo que deseas una explicación, ¿no?

-Sería un buen punto de partida.

La liminal acuática le sonrió con proverbial gracia y cerró sus ojos, creando un hermoso gesto que pareció generar algo especial dentro del muchacho rubio.

-Aunque el agua está divina ahora mismo, ¿te parece si vamos a la orilla? Podremos conversar más tranquilamente.

Así, nadando lado a lado con ella, Brian se sentía partícipe de una extraña visión. Después de todo, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de alguien personificando la misma esencia de casi tres cuartas partes de la Tierra.

-13/IF-

Brian fue el primero en salir del agua, habiéndose incorporado unos segundos antes que la chica monstruo.

-¡Estás cojeando! -exclamó ella al verlo moverse muy lento y apoyando casi todo su peso en el pie derecho-. ¿Te ocurrió algo?

-Tres ligamentos rotos en el tobillo izquierdo -respondió él, deteniéndose justo antes de la zona seca y mirándola fijamente-. Me dieron el alta médica hace poco, así que trato de forzarlo lo menos posible.

-¿Hay alguien en los alrededores que te ayude?

-Sólo mi madre, quien está hasta las cejas de trabajo por una convención que habrá en el Hotel Rosewood a partir de esta noche. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

-¿Dónde vas?

-A buscar mi reloj.

Aún sumergida en el agua hasta poco más abajo de la cintura, contempló cómo el humano llegó al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas, cogió algo que miró con sorpresa y luego regresó. Verlo renguear de ese modo generó una inquietud en ella que sólo se calmó cuando volvió a sentarse junto en la frontera donde morían los últimos cantos de las olas.

-¿Estás bien de tiempo? -volvió a preguntar ella.

-Sí, aunque nunca pensé que me pasaría casi tres horas metido en el agua. Ya son más de la una.

Ella dudó si acercarse o no. Parecía que algo la incomodaba.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó él, desechando su formalidad inicial.

-Sí. Es sólo que… soy bastante torpe a la hora de pasar a tierra firme. Es algo inherente a todas las sirenas, pero en mi caso es mucho peor.

-¿Peor?

-Te mostraré.

Avanzó tan lentamente como lo hiciera él hace instantes. Conforme quedaba cada vez menos agua debajo de ella, pareció inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, ensayando lo que parecía un gateo o arrastre sobre la suave pendiente arenosa. Ahí el bermudeño notó que cuatro enormes aletas dorsales, en los mismos tonos azulinos de sus orejas, nacían de la parte inferior de su espalda, proyectándose hacia delante como una falda… o un escudo. Sus líneas eran duras a la vez que flexibles; otro genial proceso de diseño perfeccionado durante cientos o miles de generaciones. Regresando a sus recuerdos del Boston Harbor, en la desembocadura del río Charles, ninguna de las sirenas de por allá tenía algo remotamente parecido alrededor de su parte animal.

-Déjame ayudarte -se movió lentamente hacia ella y la tomó por debajo de los brazos, incorporándola un poco y arrastrándola hacia él.

-Pero tu tobillo…

-Mi tobillo puede esperar.

Fue un tira y afloja tan silencioso como los mismos murmullos del mar, pero eventualmente ambos quedaron sentados lado a lado, jadeando levemente y dejando que el agua acariciara el tercio inferior de sus cuerpos. Ahí Brian se dio cuenta de que las escamas de la larga cola de la liminal eran del mismo azul plasmado en el cabello, terminando en una majestuosa forma de aleta similar a la de una flecha.

-Gracias -fue lo primero que dijo la sirena, sonriéndole tenuemente por segunda vez.

-De nada, señorita -el chico cerró los ojos a modo de saludo.

-¿Te duele mucho la pierna?

-Para nada. Esto no fue ninguna molestia. Quédese tranquila.

Había vuelto al tono formal y pausado de antes, causando que ella lo mirara nuevamente con sumo interés.

-Para ser una persona con tanta tristeza interior -esbozó ella-, tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Ahora recuerdo que íbamos a conversar respecto a eso -Brian pasó al ataque nuevamente, aunque sin entrar a un tono imponente-. Permíteme, entonces, regresarte la pregunta. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Es… parte de mi propia naturaleza.

La chica monstruo suspiró hondamente, mirando cómo podía jugar las cartas que tenía en su mano sin causar un desastre. Cerró los ojos por un momento, abriéndolos sólo cuando encontró en los de él atención absoluta.

-Aunque estoy emparentada con las sirenas, no soy una de ellas -inició su narración-. Soy una sacerdotisa marina, agente fiel del dios Poseidón -señaló el distintivo en forma de tridente que sujetaba las dos mitades de su chaqueta bajo el cuello-. Mi labor es facilitar el acercamiento entre humanos y liminales, especialmente en el ámbito amoroso. Poniéndolo en simple, somos el equivalente acuático de lo que ustedes llaman "Cupido".

-Este sí que ha sido un día de sorpresas -atajó él.

-¿Perdón?

-Eres la segunda liminal que conozco hoy de un tipo que no había visto antes -retrucó Brian, inseguro de si contarle o no sus impresiones de la amistosa Taira.

-Comprendo. Volviendo al tema en que estábamos -carraspeó la sacerdotisa-, para poder realizar mi trabajo tengo que ser capaz de ponerme a tono con las emociones de otros seres conscientes. Mientras más intensa sea la emoción, más interés nos causa ese ser, al que seguimos a fin de determinar su verdadero alcance. Usualmente buscamos rastros de amor, empatía y confianza en las parejas, pero también nuestros sensores, por llamarlos de alguna forma, reaccionan ante manifestaciones igualmente intensas, como la furia o la tristeza.

-Empieza a tener sentido. Lo curioso es que me sentía feliz mientras nadaba en estas aguas, más allá de haber iniciado el día con un humor de perros.

-Eso también lo percibí -le cogió las manos con las suyas de forma muy educada-. De cualquier modo, mantengo mi diagnóstico: tu tristeza no es normal.

-No, no lo es -dijo él antes de volver a mirar su pie izquierdo, causando que las manos de la sacerdotisa pusieran distancia entre ambos.

-¿Tiene relación alguna con tu tobillo?

-Es la razón por la que volví a casa antes de tiempo.

La chica monstruo notó marcados trazos de decepción e impotencia en la voz de su contraparte. Tal vez no pudiese leer mentes, pero nada le impedía echar mano a su mejor recurso (la empatía) para intentar ayudarle. Volvió a posar sus ojos en los de él, tratando de ingeniar un plan maestro para vencer semejante obstáculo.

-Sé que todo esto te parecerá extraño a más no poder, pero…

Volvió a trancarse, apretando ligeramente los dientes al ver su inspiración arrancada de cuajo. Odiaba cuando le pasaban estas cosas. "Sólo mírate", se dijo. "Describes tu trabajo académicamente y sin problemas pero a la hora de proponer soluciones te comen la lengua los caballitos de mar".

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, haciendo volar sus largos y azules cabellos en todas direcciones, creando una especie de falda brillante que, omitiendo las proporciones referentes a densidad y dureza, se parecía mucho a la que tenía en la cintura. "Menos mal que no llevo puesto el tocado", pensó, "porque si no habría salido volando hacia quién sabe dónde…"

-Perdona -dijo con algo de vergüenza, sonrojándose ligeramente-. Sé que debo verme como una tonta ahora mismo.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

La negativa vibración anterior fue reemplazada por un tono de confianza. Parecía, a los ojos de la chica acuática, que el humano le tendía una mano salvadora, ayudándole a salir de las rocas que la tenían atrapada y permitiéndole respirar nuevamente.

-De hecho -él recogió la carta del pozo de descarte y la añadió a su propia mano-, yo mismo suelo actuar así cuando me encuentro confundido; suele pasarme más de lo que quisiera, pero qué diablos… -hizo una pausa-. No se disculpe por sus peculiaridades, señorita -le dijo en perfecto inglés bermudeño-. Todos las tenemos y son, al fin y al cabo, lo que nos hace únicos.

Ahora fue el muchacho quien le devolvió el ánimo con una tenue sonrisa de su mejor cosecha. Era una escena curiosa: dos perfectos extraños tratando de desentrañar qué iba mal en el otro y encontrando éxito de formas inusitadas. Sus ojos chocaron nuevamente pero, a diferencia de los encuentros anteriores, la niebla de las dudas se despejó casi por completo.

 _-_ Muchas gracias, señor -ahora ella puso la carta formal en la mesa y volvió a colocar las manos del rubio entre las suyas-. Realmente necesitaba esa inyección de confianza,

 _-_ Ni lo mencione.

-Ahora… -la tentativa se imprimió nuevamente en la voz de la liminal-, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-Fuera de una operación delicada en tres ligamentos rotos, lo dudo. Pero agradezco mucho tu preocupación. Quizás no tenga un "sensor" de emociones como el tuyo, agente de Poseidón, pero algo sé del tema y puedo determinar bien que eres sincera.

No usó su título en tono despectivo. Parecía realmente impresionado de encontrarse cara a cara con un ser tan especial, tan único, tan importante incluso entre la amplísima nómina de extraespecies que moraban en la cuna de la mismísima vida. El amor, al ser un asunto serio y en muchos casos permanente, debía ser administrado con especial cuidado. ¿Quién mejor que una sacerdotisa para ello?

Ella, entretanto, quedó impresionada con el talante del humano. Sus ojos grises revelaban una sensibilidad profunda pero controlada por una inteligencia aguda, impresión reforzada mediante una mirada a ratos firme, a ratos compasiva, siempre curiosa. Su forma de concentrarse, que experimentara en primera persona mediante esa contundente demostración de manos y brazos, ponía gran énfasis en esos detalles nimios que otros habitantes terrestres pasaban olímpicamente por alto. Probablemente heredara esa magnífica cualidad de su madre, de quien sabía que era chef en el hotel ubicado en la otra punta, lugar que visitara un par de veces en busca de parejas para bendecir.

-No… no fue nada -ella sintió un rubor algo más intenso trepar por su rostro-. Como ya te conté, somos empáticas por naturaleza.

-El valor de una buena conversación es igual al de una buena cirugía. Aunque no lo creas, ya me has tendido un buen cable de salvamento -hizo ademán de ponerse de pie con sumo cuidado.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Intenciones compartidas_

-¿Ya te vas?

-Aún debo almorzar y poner otros asuntos en orden -contestó él de forma muy cortés mientras se alejaba un par de pasos-. Estar tres meses en el continente deja muchas cosas pendientes aquí. En todo caso, planeo venir a Windsor mañana y siempre que pueda mientras pase tiempo en Bermuda; es parte de mi propia historia. ¿Deseas que te ayude a volver al agua?

-No es nada que un ruedo hacia adentro por mí misma no pueda solucionar, pero te agradezco la oferta.

-Como desees -él ya comenzaba a tocar los últimos compases-. A todo esto, quisiera pedirte disculpas por no haberme presentado adecuadamente -se arrodilló ante ella, cuidando de cargar el peso en su pie derecho-. Me llamo Brian Lennox-Whitmore. Un placer.

Le tendió la mano con sinceridad. Ella, tras un levísimo pinchazo de duda, se la estrechó.

-Mi nombre es Lide. Mucho gusto, Brian.

Ahí terminó su peculiar conversación. La sacerdotisa observó cómo el muchacho de los ojos grises empacaba todo, se calzaba la bota ortopédica y reemprendía el lento regreso a la explanada superior donde se encontraba ese estrecho camino de dos vías conectando el condominio con el resto del país. No volvió a sumergirse en el agua hasta que vio el techo del carrito de golf desaparecer tras la vegetación.

Mientras nadaba hacia su colonia submarina y sus pulmones se llenaban del delicioso oxígeno con toques de sal, una risueña Lide llegó a la conclusión de que su encuentro con Brian había salvado a esa soleada mañana de convertirse en una pérdida absoluta.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Este capítulo, algo más corto que el primero pero no menos significativo, muestra de primera mano que no debemos juzgar a un libro por su cubierta. El mal humor mostrado inicialmente por Brian es reemplazado por dulces pinceladas de felicidad al encontrarse en sus dominios, sacando también a la luz una personalidad observadora, cortés, racional y a ratos introvertida. Incluso con el espectro de la lesión siguiéndolo a todas partes, se permite apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida, como las liminales que acaba de conocer; aquí se nota la mano de la_ Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo _. Taira, la troll, tiene un trabajo bien ajustado a sus características inherentes y sigue un molde que me agrada muchísimo: las liminales de gran tamaño siempre encuentran formas de entregar ese cariño que las hace únicas._

 _Quienes tengan buena memoria recordarán que usé una sacerdotisa marina en el capítulo 22 de_ Rojo y Azul _, cuando Pachylene y Eddie estaban de vacaciones en Okinawa. Esta liminal de personalidad noble, sobria y serena me causó una fantástica impresión en ese entonces, por lo que decidí darle otra oportunidad mediante Lide. Aún con sus propias limitaciones a cuestas, la peliazul ha encontrado en el muchacho a alguien muy especial, un puzzle apto para poner a prueba su increíble capacidad empática. Más allá de que se conocieran de forma algo accidentada, la impresión general ha sido positiva para ambos._

 _Valaika acaba de llegar con el correo y, siguiendo la sana costumbre, me lo entrega a cambio de un beso en los labios. Ah, cómo adoro a esta wyvern que al mismo tiempo es todo un ángel... Aprovecharé el momento para anunciar que retomaré la política de contestar públicamente los comentarios recibidos. Hoy tenemos dos, así que vayamos al grano._

* * *

 _ **Hotday Productions:**_ _¡Hola, amigo! Un gusto leerte nuevamente. Sí, Brian puede parecer demasiado serio y hasta agresivo al principio, pero eso tiene que ver más con sus propias circunstancias que con el carácter típicamente británico. Nada deteriora más la psiquis y el humor que demasiado tiempo en una habitación de hospital… y nada tiene el potencial restaurador de una vuelta a casa. Vamos a ver qué otras sorpresas nos tiene preparadas su mundo._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _¡Cuántas lunas, Falcon! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Como le decía a Hotday, la impresión inicial que da Brian es brusca pero él está muy lejos de ser maleducado; lo suyo es más del tipo "honestidad brutal". Bermuda es un territorio tan especial que hay muchos tipos diferentes de extraespecies adaptables a él. Ya has visto un par en este segundo capítulo. Hablando en serio,_ Muros de Cristal _es un_ spin-off _más que una secuela, pero el potencial está ahí._

* * *

 _Esperando que este capítulo les haya agradado y dejado con ganas de más, me despido. La próxima semana, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal, vendrá la tercera entrega de esta historia. ¡Nos leemos, contertulios!_


	3. T2 - Profesiones

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Profesiones**

Apenas sus pies tocaron las cálidas y doradas arenas de Windsor Beach, Brian se sintió en otro mundo.

Su día había comenzado de la mejor forma posible. Anoche sorprendió a su madre, quien llegó cerca de la medianoche desde el Rosewood, con una cena ligera consistente en pescado a la plancha, arroz salteado con almendras y ensalada de vegetales verdes tan frescos que casi se salían del cuenco de vidrio donde descansaban con un sencillo aliño de sal, aceite de canola y dos traviesas gotas de vinagre italiano. Stella, totalmente impresionada por las proezas del chico, se contuvo de darle un enorme beso en la mejilla hasta cuando terminaron de comer a eso de las 12:30 AM.

"Y luego dices que nunca puedes compensarme por tantos favores, mi niño…", mencionó ella con una marcada nota de satisfacción en su voz. "No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho".

Para no ser menos, la chef le había preparado su desayuno favorito cuando se levantó a eso de las siete; incluso estando de vuelta en casa o de viaje por otros rincones del globo, el _submariner_ era notoriamente madrugador.

Sobra decir que el menor de los Lennox-Whitmore disfrutó a conciencia el plato de crepes con Nutella y crema batida más la leche con plátano recién salida de la licuadora. Este, junto con las deliciosas porciones de fruta fresca, era uno de sus mayores tesoros culinarios y siempre, cuando estaba en Boston, se aseguraba de comerlo al menos una vez por semana. Mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, aprovecharon de conversar sobre materias ligeras, aunque Stella llevó la voz cantante; estaba ansiosa por saber qué tal había sido el primer día de descanso de su retoño en las islas. "Cuando me sumergí en las aguas de la playa", retrucó él, su rostro invadido por una de esas sonrisas tan esquivas, "volví a sentirme un niño de diez años. Tal vez un día de estos deberías acompañarme, mamá", sentenció. La mujer, tan abnegada como enérgica a la hora de tomar decisiones, se limitó a suspirar y deseó, muy en su interior, poder tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones.

Tras despedirse con un fuerte abrazo y partir en direcciones diferentes, Brian se duchó tranquilamente para luego vestirse con un conjunto tan sencillo como el de ayer; esta vez optó por los tonos blancos y rojos similares a los de la bandera de Bermuda y su escudo de armas. Volvió a la cocina y, mientras tarareaba una canción instrumental, comenzó a hurgar en las alacenas.

-Con un poco de suerte esto saldrá bien -dijo suavemente mientras el germen de una idea loca crecía dentro de su cabeza.

Asaltó el refrigerador con suma gentileza y guardó sus armas secretas en una sólida canasta de mimbre, cuidando de dejar todo impecable tras terminar sus preparaciones. Apagó todo y fue por su bolso playero, sin dejar de recorrer a leves pulsos los tonos de _Madrid at Night_ , maravilla melódica de Álvaro Chacón y que viera la luz recientemente con su álbum titulado _Sunday Market_. Con todo en su sitio, condujo el carrito con cuidado hasta el hotel, saludando al fiel Perkins con un movimiento de mano y luego firmando la hoja de registro que le tendiera Stanley, el joven mecánico que, a juzgar por las notorias manchas de aceite decorando su overol, seguía sin poder resolver el misterio del motor de una de las camionetas de reparto del Rosewood.

Hecho el trámite, emprendió el regreso a Tucker's Town. Saludó al guardia en ese primer día de junio y retomó el camino a ese rincón tan especial de la península. No vio a Taira en las cercanías de la ruta principal, pero sospechó que volvería a sentir el delicioso aroma de sus rosadas flores en algún otro momento de la jornada.

-¡Buenos días, Brian!

Conocía muy bien esa voz. Levantó la vista hacia el manto turquesa abrazando la frontera entre la tierra y el agua. Allí estaba Lide, sumergida hasta la cintura y haciéndole señas para que se metiera a bañar con ella. Acomodó todo en el rincón de siempre (esta vez no le costó tanto abrirse paso entre la arena y las rocas), se quitó la camiseta y cumplió con el ritual de protegerse con factor 50 y esperar tres minutos para su absorción antes de entrar en las tibias aguas de Surf Bay.

-Buen día, Lide. No esperaba verte aquí tan temprano.

-Bueno, tú mismo dijiste que vendrías aquí siempre que pudieras -contestó ella con un dejo de timidez en la voz-, así que decidí venir y esperarte.

-¿Y por qué esa atención tan especial?

-Hay varias cosas que, debido a lo súbito de nuestro encuentro de ayer, no te pregunté.

Comenzaron a nadar suavemente de un lado a otro, yendo siempre al mismo ritmo. Brian notó que la sacerdotisa ahora llevaba un bikini negro bajo su chaqueta y un tocado blanco con el mismo emblema en forma de tridente. "Tal vez ese sea el símbolo de su autoridad", pensó él.

-Bueno, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras -dijo el beisbolista, deteniéndose en un punto en que el agua le llegaba hasta la parte superior del torso-. Mientras no sea demasiado embarazoso, responderé lo mejor que pueda.

-Este…

La sola mención de la última frase por parte del chico hizo que Lide bajara la cabeza hacia las ondas corriendo bajo ella. A duras penas evitó ponerse roja.

-Lide, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí. Es sólo que…

Se alejó unos dos metros hacia la orilla, aún no muy segura de qué debía hacer en ese instante.

-¿Lide?

El tono del chico de ojos grises era mitad preocupado, mitad curioso. Se acercó a ella pero mantuvo sus manos a distancia prudente; lo que menos quería era formarle una impresión equivocada de él.

-Perdona… -ese sonido salió casi como un suspiro de la boca de la chica peliazul, quien lo había vuelto a mirar fijamente-. No quise ponerme así, pero es que… soy muy tímida.

Apartó nuevamente la cabeza, fijándose en un punto al azar del horizonte.

-¿Tímida? -inquirió él-. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? La timidez no es algo por lo que debas sentir pena.

-En mi trabajo sí -replicó ella, tan suave como en su intervención anterior.

Nadaron un poco más hasta la zona media de la playa, casi frente al senderillo tapizado de flores y arena por el que Brian había bajado tras estacionar su vehículo ligero. Este último estaba realmente intrigado por el comportamiento de la liminal; ciertamente ella no había sido nada tímida durante la mañana anterior.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? -preguntó el muchacho rubio-. Podemos hacerlo como mejor te acomode.

-¿De verdad te interesa?

-Claro. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un vuelta y vuelta? Yo pregunto algo, tú respondes y después invertimos los papeles. Míralo como un juego.

-¿Un juego?

-Eso mismo. ¡Vamos, Lide! Será divertido y así podrás resolver tus dudas. Desde ya digo que no te juzgaré.

La muchacha sintió algo en lo más profundo de su interior. No sabía qué era, pero comenzaba a levantar poco a poco las barreras que formaba inconscientemente cuando la timidez se arraigaba en su corazón. Eran muros opacos, oscuros e implacables, repelentes de cariño y recelo por igual. Pensó en las adustas centinelas que custodiaban el acceso a su colonia submarina. Ella no era una centinela ni maestra de armas. Era una sacerdotisa y, además, fue quien tiró la primera ficha en el tablero al admitir que la singular tristeza de su contraparte había atraído marcadamente su atención.

-Vale, me has convencido -hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír-. Dejaré que partas tú.

Volvieron al punto donde se habían encontrado, dejándose mecer por las tenues olas viniendo desde mar adentro. Ellas seguían peleando y jugando a ver quién se suicidaría al entrar en contacto con la blanda y al mismo tiempo imperdonable franja de arena húmeda. Para ellas, la vida era arte, un arte incomprendido por la mayoría pero apreciado por unos pocos corazones sensibles. Sobra decir que pasaban olímpicamente de los constructores de castillos de arena.

-¿Por qué la timidez te afecta tanto como sacerdotisa marina? -cuestionó Brian una vez que se detuvieron para tomar algo de aire.

-Tiene que ver con mi capacidad de percibir emociones -dijo ella, sumergiéndose lentamente en el agua para luego salir suavemente-. Como sacerdotisas, nuestra misión es asegurarnos de encontrar la compatibilidad en las parejas de humanos y liminales con las que interactuamos, bendecir dichas uniones y permitir que duren para siempre. Algunas de mis colegas llegan a nadar miles de kilómetros cada año, visitando localidades costeras desde Australia hasta Sudáfrica, desde Bermuda hasta China, desde Noruega hasta Gibraltar e incluso más allá. Como el amor es entendido de formas diferentes dependiendo del rincón del globo donde andamos, debemos estar dispuestas a enfrentar muchas culturas distintas, con sus ventajas y desventajas. El problema es que los ingredientes fundamentales del amor sólo pueden medirse cuando se habla directamente con las parejas; por eso mi timidez es un obstáculo tan grande.

-Ahora comprendo mejor. ¿Y qué…?

-Espera un momento, Brian -Lide se llevó su índice derecho a los labios; él debió admitir que se veía muy linda con ese sencillo gesto-. Recuerda que ahora me toca a mí. ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Tiene tu profesión alguna relación con tu tobillo lastimado?

-Soy beisbolista profesional y sí, me lesioné el tobillo durante un partido, apenas habiendo comenzado mi gran sueño.

En la voz de Brian había un inconfundible dejo de impotencia.

-¿Béisbol? -ella estaba con la curiosidad al máximo-. No soy todo lo que se dice una erudita en deportes humanos, pero sí tengo claro que no se practica por estos rumbos. ¿Cómo llegaste a meterte en él?

Lide sabía que había violado la norma elemental del juego al hacerle dos preguntas consecutivas; sólo esperaba que el chico no se las fuera a cobrar más adelante.

-Bueno, es cierto que en Bermuda no hay una liga organizada ni se practica en las calles -continuó Brian-. Sin embargo, jugué al cricket siendo más joven, así que algo conocía de los conceptos básicos relacionados a bates y pelotas. Casi al terminar la secundaria en St. George me enteré de un programa de intercambio con la costa este de Estados Unidos. Sabía que mi tía Amanda, la hermana más querida de mi madre, vivía en Boston desde 1996, así que decidí postular a una preparatoria en dicha ciudad y quedé por méritos académicos. Se suponía que estaría sólo uno o dos años allá y terminé quedándome casi nueve. Llegué a la Bahía de Massachusetts con una visa de estudiante y ahora cuento con la P-1, reservada a los atletas profesionales.

Lennox tomó algo de aire y también sumergió su cabeza en las cálidas aguas. Ya recuperado, prosiguió su historia.

-La primera vez que tuve una pelota de béisbol en mis manos fue poco después de cumplir los quince; en ese entonces, por el mes de julio, la escuela estaba haciendo pruebas para su equipo y decidí postularme. Si no pasaba nada, al menos encontraría una forma de integrarme a la comunidad temporalmente. Con el bate no impresioné a nadie, pero el entrenador se interesó bastante en la potencia de mi brazo y decidió convertirme en lanzador -otra pausa-. Fui aprendiendo las reglas poco a poco, jamás falté a una práctica y mis esfuerzos, tres años después, se vieron recompensados cuando la Universidad de Boston y el Boston College me ofrecieron sendas becas; como la segunda tenía un programa de béisbol bien establecido, opté por unirme a las Águilas. Total, del campus sólo me separaban tres millas en autobús y la estación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Había sacado buenos resultados en el examen nacional de ingreso y acepté encantado; así podría estar cerca de mi familia y equilibrar mi vida. Claro está que mi madre se lo lloró todo cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, pero le prometí que volvería a pasar mis vacaciones y las fiestas de fin de año con ella. Hasta hoy he cumplido.

Brian se fue un par de metros mar adentro, Lide siguiéndolo casi al instante. Entre ambos no había más que tres o cuatro pies de distancia. El clima era tan bueno como el de ayer y la tenue brisa aderezaba todo con su delicioso toque salado.

-Bien, vuelve a tocarme -dijo el rubio-. ¿Podrías seguir elaborando el tema de la timidez?

-No hay problema -respondió la extraespecie acuática, asombrada de que su conversación con el muchacho terrestre fuese tan fluida, contradicción aparente de su postulado inicial-. La timidez me ha penado por años; sin ir más lejos… nunca he podido bendecir a una pareja desde que tomé los hábitos al cumplir mi mayoría de edad. No es que no lo haya intentado -se echó agua en la cara para aclararse-: he viajado casi sin parar desde el 2015 por esta parte del globo en busca de esa primera pareja que esté dispuesta a escuchar mis consejos y someterse al ritual de unión. El problema es que cada vez que encuentro a una e intento llevarlo a cabo, me invade el pánico escénico.

El lanzador se quedó sorprendido ante semejante confesión. No es que no supiera del concepto; de hecho, al lanzar por primera vez en el Fenway Park ante 37 mil espectadores apenas podía contener las mariposas recorriendo su estómago. Con un gesto y una mirada de complicidad, instó a Lide a mantener el juego en marcha.

-Sé que sonará ridículo, pero así es -la sinceridad de la peliazul estaba teñida con esa misma impotencia que ella sintiera en Brian cuando lo conoció-. Si no me quedo en blanco y olvido la tableta de piedra donde están mis hechizos, dejo el tocado en otro lado o no me abrocho la chaqueta, quedando hecha un desastre. En los peores casos ni siquiera atino a moverme, limitándome a observar a los enamorados a la distancia hasta que desaparecen. Cuando sé que otra oportunidad se me ha escurrido entre los dedos, un hormigueo horrible me amarra desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, aprisionándome como si quisiera arrancarme hasta la última mota de aire.

-Vaya… -fue lo único que atinó a decir Brian, absolutamente sobrecogido por el testimonio de aquella peculiar chica monstruo.

-Puedes burlarte si quieres -acotó ella con resignación-. Todos lo hacen.

-¿Burlarme? ¡Ni soñarlo, Lide!

La vehemencia de la respuesta del _submariner_ la tomó absolutamente por sorpresa. Los ojos de ambos chocaron, generando una especie de puente incandescente entre el gris y el rojo intenso. Poco importaban ya las reglas del juego.

-No me burlaré de ti por una razón sencilla: mi naturaleza no hace leña del árbol caído. Tal vez aún no hayas podido bendecir a una pareja, pero nunca has dejado de intentarlo y eso, independientemente de los resultados, es digno de admiración -le tomó las manos con extrema suavidad-. Eventualmente las estadísticas habrán de fallar a tu favor; el resto vendrá solo y verás que las burlas de esos idiotas cesarán conforme coseches un éxito tras otro. Sólo debes confiar en ti misma.

-Brian…

Sin mediar provocación, la sacerdotisa se quitó el tocado con un rápido movimiento y luego se refugió en los brazos del bermudeño. No lloró, pero percibió el inicio de una reacción extraña. La tristeza anidando en el corazón del chico fue desenraizada sin contemplaciones, reemplazada por un almácigo de empatía brotando poco a poco por entre los poros de la tierra. Conforme crecía se pegó a los pilares del puente como una enredadera, buscando la luz del sol y las lluvias del verano. Eventualmente llegó al otro extremo y aplicó el mismo tratamiento en el interior de Lide, desalojando el pesimismo a punta de espinas que luego se transformaron en flores de un tenue azul eléctrico. Las nubes iniciaron su llanto, lavando las penas de la chica, quien se sentía flotando sobre un cálido manto de coral, con extraordinaria precisión.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó él cuando se separaron y volvieron a mirarse.

-Sí, me siento un poco mejor que antes pero también algo… ¿extraña?

 _-_ Me alegra mucho oír eso -nuevamente se extendió una pausa entre ambos-. Dime una cosa: ¿continuamos con el juego o lo dejamos hasta aquí?

 _-_ Prefiero que lo dejemos hasta aquí -replicó ella con una confianza impensada-. Me gustaría más una conversación normal contigo. ¿Vamos a tu sitio de siempre, entonces?

 _-_ No lo haría de otra forma.

Brian le sonrió y, luego de que ella recogiera su empapado sombrero, ambos nadaron hacia la orilla, donde los esperaba la cesta. El sol marcaba casi las once y media de la mañana y tanta conversación ciertamente los había dejado con ganas de hablar mucho más. Una vez sentados en la zona neutral, dejaron que los últimos toques del agua los mantuvieran conectados.

-De verdad agradezco tus palabras -dijo la muchacha mientras miraba al mar y luego a él-. Eres la primera persona que no se ha deshecho en risas tras escuchar mi oda a la mala suerte en el trabajo.

-Todos tenemos malos días. Además, como ya dije, eventualmente lograrás revertir las cosas. Mi madre siempre dice que la suerte es como los ciclos del mar: baja, sube y después vuelve a bajar para luego subir una vez más. ¿Qué le importa a los metiches si llevas tres años atrapada en un ciclo bajo? Eso habla más mal de ellos que de ti; demuestra que carecen de vida propia y sólo encuentran estímulos baratos en las desgracias ajenas.

-Acabas de darle un golpe de K.O. a prácticamente todas mis vecinas, Brian -Lide lanzó una risa pura, cristalina como la misma esencia del verano en Windsor.

-¿En serio?

-Así es -ahora se calmó-. Salvo unas pocas excepciones, como la matriarca Lazalie, casi todas las críticas vienen de las otras sacerdotisas que viven en mi colonia. Son incisivas, pero he tenido que aprender a soportarlas por necesidad y, aunque aparente que no me hacen nada, ciertamente dejan un impacto dentro de mí. Ya sabes lo que dicen: disimular es, en el 90% de los casos, el mejor mecanismo de defensa.

-Raro comportamiento para una extraespecie tan empática.

-A diferencia de nuestras parientes comunes, como las que dijiste ver en Boston y viven en muchos rincones del planeta, nosotras no estamos obsesionadas con _La Sirenita_ ni los absurdos temples de las tragedias -ella se arrimó un poquito a él, buscando parte de su calor corporal-. Lo que sí somos es muy competitivas, siempre buscando obtener esa pequeña ventaja que nos permita dar la bendición perfecta a las parejas de humanos y liminales. No hay diferencia entre este y otros campos de la vida, sea en el mar o en tierra.

-Es el sello de nuestro mundo moderno -añadió Brian, correspondiendo al gesto de Lide-. Tiene mucho de similar con el béisbol, deporte donde a veces un único momento es suficiente para dar vuelta un partido de forma increíble. Los lanzadores como yo somos diametralmente opuestos a los bateadores; ellos buscan generar ese momento y nosotros matarlo antes de nacer o, si la pelota entra en juego, prevenir que madure. ¿Has oído hablar del "efecto mariposa"?

-Lo conozco bien -ella aplaudió una vez y volvió a mirarlo-. Está relacionado con la Teoría del Caos: pequeñas cosas o causas pueden generar grandes efectos en el futuro. Supongo que el mismo principio se aplica a nuestro propio comportamiento.

-Exactamente. Y hablando de esas cosas o causas, quisiera preguntarte algo más sensible. ¿Aparte de las emociones, qué criterios siguen las sacerdotisas marinas para calificar una pareja como bendecible?

-Bueno… -la chica reordenó sus naipes; ciertamente no iba a ser fácil explicar algo así-. Partiré por decir que no discriminamos entre parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales. Mientras exista amor y se den las cuotas de confianza y fidelidad necesarias, no tenemos problemas en dar el visto bueno a dichas relaciones. Nuestro hechizo de unión es permanente y sólo puede usarse una vez por pareja, así que debemos estar absolutamente seguras de que las condiciones existen para iniciar este proceso irreversible; de lo contrario estaríamos cometiendo un pecado capital: condenar a los involucrados a ciclos amargos que eventualmente se trizarán bajo su propio peso. Sin embargo, donde marcamos claramente la línea es en la monogamia estricta: no aceptamos ni aceptaremos tríos, cuartetos ni harenes que parecen sacados de novelas de baja calidad escritas por jóvenes con demasiada imaginación y hormonas descontroladas -añadió una nota de claro desprecio olímpico a estas últimas palabras-. Las relaciones, especialmente a largo plazo, son algo demasiado sagrado para mancharlo de una forma tan baja.

Lide ciertamente se había dejado llevar por su explicación, sus mejillas rojas de la emoción. Incluso había crispado un poco sus manos, pero volvió rápidamente a la normalidad cuando Lennox-Whitmore le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

-Disculpa, Brian -ella inclinó la cabeza con respeto-. Creo que me metí demasiado en mi propio personaje.

-No te disculpes -él le sonrió-. Da gusto ver que las sacerdotisas tienen principios sólidos y viven de acuerdo a ellos. Es algo refrescante en una época como la nuestra, caracterizada por las vueltas de chaqueta y las promesas incumplidas. ¿Quién se encarga de velar por el cumplimiento de las reglas?

-Esa responsabilidad cae en las matriarcas de cada colonia -dijo Lide-. De ellas depende interpretarlas y, cuando sea necesario, actualizarlas para estar a tono con la época actual. Aunque hay diferencias dependiendo de la región del mundo, la monogamia no es una condición negociable. Todas quienes recorremos el planeta bajo la protección de Poseidón asumimos esta regla como la piedra angular de nuestra labor, o al menos así lo entendí cuando me enseñaron lo básico siendo niña.

-Interesante. ¿Y no han tenido casos de sacerdotisas rebeldes, disidentes o derechamente cargantes?

-Puede que sí, pero no estoy muy segura de los detalles -la chica peliazul se rascó la cabeza durante un momento-. A lo mejor la señora Lazalie, mandamás de nuestra comunidad, está más enterada; ella, junto con el consejo de ministras, es quien ve los asuntos políticos e intercoloniales. Mi gente ha vivido ininterrumpidamente cerca de Bermuda desde el año 1620 de la era común, así que hay muchísimo material alusivo en los archivos locales.

-Mira qué curioso: tu colonia, Lide, es casi tan antigua como St. George, la ciudad donde nací y me crié -el chico estaba encantado de encontrar otro punto en común con la liminal-. ¿Puedo darte un par de datos históricos?

-El saber no ocupa lugar, así que sorpréndeme.

-St. George vio puesta su primera piedra en 1612, con vistas al otro extremo de Castle Harbour -apuntó mucho más allá de la península-. Tiene la distinción única de ser el primer asentamiento colonial británico en el Nuevo Mundo habitable durante todo el año; los otros sólo se podían frecuentar en verano. Fue la capital hasta 1815, cuando nuestro Parlamento, casualmente inaugurado en el mismo año que tus antepasadas llegaron a estas aguas, se trasladó a Hamilton, en el otro extremo de la isla principal.

-Estás bien informado, ¿eh?

-Tengo que conocer la historia de mi país. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si la ignorara? Tal vez estaría al nivel de esas renegadas de las que me hablaste hace poco.

Viéndolo alejado de la tristeza y el rencor atados a su lesión de tobillo, Lide podía ver a Brian como alguien confiable, atento y repleto de aventuras que contar. Lo que destacaba, sin embargo, era esa alegría sin destilar, deseosa de abrazar tanto como pudiera del mundo a su alrededor. En ese sentido, ella era idéntica a él y lo mismo aplicaba al otro extremo de la escala emocional. Así como ella debía cargar con el peso de su timidez, él tenía el dolor constante de los ligamentos en regeneración como mayor obstáculo para dedicarse a su pasión. La misma competitividad expresada tan a pulso por sus símiles era el reflejo puro de esa faceta; después de todo, ¿cuál era el mayor combustible del amor sino la pasión?

-Tú y yo, Brian, somos un par de limitados -dijo la chica monstruo para volverse a reír-. Vamos por carriles distintos pero estamos atascados en la misma casilla del tablero. Me caes bien, ¿sabes?

-Lo mismo digo y añadiré algo más a tus fichas.

Con extrema tentatividad, el muchacho de ojos grises atrajo a la peliazul hacia sí mediante su brazo izquierdo, rodeándole los hombros y dejando que el leve calor corporal de ambos se fusionara con el emitido por las mismas arenas cercanas.

-Me da gusto ver que, al menos conmigo, eres capaz de vencer tu timidez -complementó el pelotero-. Es un paso en la dirección correcta.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, Lide.

Se quedaron así durante un rato, mirando las olas en su eterna lucha por la supremacía. Algunas gaviotas volaban bajo en busca de algo que comer, pero luego se iban ante la ausencia de peces; de seguro sus olfatos las pondrían en la dirección correcta. Para ambos, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido en ese mismo instante, llevándose consigo al ruido ambiente, la brisa y hasta las expresiones curiosas de tres niños que habían bajado a la playa acompañados de su madre, apuntándolos con el dedo como si fuesen la última novedad.

-¡Mira, mamá! -dijo uno de más o menos ocho años-. ¡Ese señor está acurrucado con una sirena!

-¿Y eso qué te importa, querido? -replicó la sufriente mujer, deseando que su esposo estuviese ahí en vez de trabajando en la capital-. Déjalos tranquilos; no te han hecho nada.

-¡Apuesto a que es su novia! Tan mal no se ven -mencionó otro mientras buscaba su _snorkel_ en un enorme bolso de tela; después partió a probar la marea a un nivel adecuado a su tamaño.

-Mamá, ¿puedo tener una novia sirena cuando sea grande?

-Ay, cariño… Mejor ven a comer tu almuerzo, pero nada de andarte metiendo al agua antes de tiempo, ¿estamos?

-¡Mamá, no puedo esperar una hora!

-O comes o nadas, Charlie -respondió la mujer-. Es tu decisión.

-¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo?

Los ecos, llevados al otro extremo de la playa por la brisa corriendo en dirección este, peinaron la arena seca y sacaron de su trance a Brian y Lide. No se extrañaron tanto por estar tan cerca el uno del otro, sino por la mención de la palabra "almuerzo".

-Creo que me dio un poquito de hambre -dijo la liminal, acariciándose el estómago no cubierto por la parte inferior de su bikini negro-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Calculo que debe ser pasado el mediodía -el lanzador usó una de sus manos como visera y buscó la posición del sol en el cielo-. ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer algo? Traje lo suficiente para montar un pequeño picnic cerca de las rocas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio. Traje un almuerzo para después de nadar y donde come uno, bien comen dos. ¿Te gustan los emparedados de pollo a la plancha?

A la sacerdotisa se le hizo agua la boca: las pechugas deshuesadas de pollo, especialmente las marinadas con limón, ajo, pimienta y aceite de oliva de un día para otro, eran su platillo favorito. En segundo lugar quedaban el atún y el salmón ahumado. Además, entre nadar casi una hora para volver a la colonia y esto no había dónde perderse.

-Bueno, te daré una oportunidad pero sólo porque me caes bien -contestó ella sin el más mínimo asomo de desconfianza o burla-. Dado que eres hijo de una chef, supongo que sabrás algunos de sus trucos.

-¡Espléndido! -él quedó muy satisfecho al escucharla-. Dame cinco minutos para poner el mantel y las otras cosas cerca de aquí y después vendré a buscarte.

-¿Seguro? ¿Tu tobillo no se resentirá?

-¿Por dos metros de subida? No lo creo -sus ojos grises parecían chispear de confianza-. Espérame aquí.

Y así ella lo vio subir hasta las rocas por segunda vez en dos días. Caminaba incluso más lento que de costumbre, como si quisiera estar seguro de la fortaleza de sus pies y de su propio equilibrio antes de considerar siquiera tomarla en brazos. Era un momento curioso y tenso en partes iguales; nunca en su vida había recibido este tratamiento por parte de un humano. Moverse en la fluidez de las aguas cálidas de Bermuda era una cosa, pero hacerlo en tierra firme ciertamente la dejaba en desventaja, a merced de lo que planeara su acompañante.

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, haciendo danzar sus largos cabellos secos una vez más. "¿Pero qué estoy pensando, por Poseidón?", se dijo en tono crítico. "Brian no es más que un humano amable, educado y que me ha invitado a almorzar. Nada más. Sólo es un escenario sencillo, como los muchos que has visto en otros puntos del océano".

Al poco rato el hijo de Stella estaba de vuelta, arrodillado en la arena casi al límite del sector húmedo y extendiendo un mantel a cuadros en variante de crema y azul oscuro. Midió el viento con uno de sus dedos y sonrió al darse cuenta de que no necesitaría colocar piedras a modo de salvaguarda en las esquinas. Dejó la cesta encima, más cerca del costado izquierdo que del derecho, antes de volver a buscar a Lide.

-¿Preparada?

-La verdad no sé si es… ¡Aaaaah…!

Gracias a un movimiento rápido, él colocó una mano en su espalda y otra bajo lo que en una mujer humana sería la parte posterior de las rodillas. Siguiendo con la progresión natural del levantamiento, aplicó presión en sus propias extremidades inferiores antes de alzarla con cuidado. Del tobillo llegaron algunos destellos de alarma, pero sus deseos de no dejar a la sacerdotisa en la estacada fueron más fuertes; dejarla caer estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Ella, al sentirse separada tanto del suelo como del agua, se aferró con toda su fuerza al cuello de Brian, quedándose a menos de veinte centímetros de su rostro serio, totalmente concentrado en la tarea.

La primera parte estaba lista. Girándose hacia los riscos separando Windsor Beach del camino rumbo al otro extremo de la península que daba nombre al pueblo, puso muy lentamente un pie delante del otro. De la boca del beisbolista no salían más que levísimos ruidos guturales, sin duda provocados por su afán de no pensar en los ligamentos gritando de dolor ahora mismo. A cada paso que él daba, ella se mecía suavemente de un extremo a otro, sintiendo cómo esa mucosa protectora tan característica de las sirenas comenzaba a cubrir cada rincón de su cuerpo con el fin de evitar la deshidratación. Incluso si Bermuda estaba bajo el influjo permanente del clima subtropical, alejarse demasiado tiempo de fuentes de agua o humedad era fatal para la especie, sin importar si se trataba de las comunes y corrientes, las de agua dulce o las del tipo tiburón, fanáticas de jugar al _daredevil_ y arriesgar la vida en proezas repletas de adrenalina. La excepción que confirmaba la regla eran las anguilas, de gruesas escamas y con suficiente protección para vivir cómodamente en tierra firme por cualquier lapso del tiempo.

En medio de sus divagaciones biológico-anatómicas, Lide percibió que el área bajo ella estaba algo más caliente. Lo siguiente que supo fue estar encima del cómodo mantel, impregnado con la exquisita esencia de la arena cálida. Movió su cola hacia adentro y se quedó mirando nuevamente al chico, quien ahora sacaba una botella grande de jugo de frutas, dos vasos, servilletas, un par de contenedores tipo _tupperware_ y un sinfín de aderezos en pequeños frascos. En uno de los más grandes podía notarse el inconfundible jugo dorado del pollo cocinado a la plancha. De sólo imaginarse el aroma en el interior, el estómago de la peliazul volvió a rugir.

-¿Estás cómoda? -le preguntó él mientras se sentaba frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

-Muy cómoda -retrucó ella-. Este sitio es muy agradable. Incluso el calor que traspasa el mantel invita a quedarse aquí.

-Por eso elegí este rincón de la playa. Te conté ayer que es parte de mi historia, incluso tanto como el Hotel Rosewood y el mismo béisbol. ¿Deseas algo de beber? -le mostró la botella-. Tengo jugo de naranja exprimido esta misma mañana.

La liminal asintió en silencio, recibiendo un vaso de vidrio como los usados para servir whisky y relleno hasta tres cuartas partes del total. El aroma de los cítricos de estación y el azúcar impregnado en cada celdilla (no venía colado) parecía darle una sencilla e irresistible orden.

 _Drink me_

Acercó el borde a sus labios y dejó que su lengua tanteara poco a poco el delicioso líquido. La dulce frescura causó una pequeña explosión de alegría en su paladar, usualmente acostumbrado a los gustos más amargos asociados al agua salada y la comida de la colonia. Ella sabía bien que en este particular territorio del ultramar no había agua dulce y todo el consumo provenía de las lluvias dejadas por los agonizantes huracanes o que caían durante todo el año. Cuando las corrientes iban más rápidas en el fondo cercano a su hogar, sabía que arriba los cielos lloraban.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia para los emparedados de pollo?

En el preciso momento que Lide recordaba el paso del Huracán Fabián por Bermuda, la pregunta de su acompañante la devolvió a la realidad.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo…?

Su rostro puso una expresión que parecía decir "me pillaste con las manos en la masa". A fin de limar asperezas, sacó a relucir una vez más esa sonrisa tenue pero al mismo tiempo enigmática. Tal vez fuese una muestra de coquetería al vuelo, acompañada con el guiño cómplice del ojo derecho, pero Brian no se veía ni inquieto ni molesto mientras sostenía dos rodajas de pan de molde tostado, mantenidas en un pequeño contenedor térmico para evitar que se enfriaran.

-Te pregunté si sueles comer el pollo con algo más que el pan.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerme? -ella recuperó su curiosidad innata-. Hay algunos aderezos de estos que nunca he visto o al menos no he probado.

-Bueno, el menú de hoy incluye, además de los clásicos de siempre -fue pasando los dedos de izquierda a derecha sobre muestras de ketchup, mayonesa y mostaza Dijon-, palta molida, rodajas delgadas de tomate tierno, quesillo, lechuga picada fina, chucrut, salsa de pimientos rojos con algo de picante… Me gusta la variedad en esta clase de cosas y lograrla no es tan difícil; sólo hay que saber dónde comprar.

-Veo que has aprendido bien tus lecciones culinarias, Brian -ella le dio un toquecito en el hombro con su dedo índice a modo de broma.

-¿Qué clase de hijo de chef sería si no supiera cocinar, Lide?

Ambos rieron. Ella terminó eligiendo palta molida con algo de sal para su sándwich y él se quedó con una combinación de mayonesa y tomates. Mientras los preparaban a conciencia, siguieron conversando.

-¿Habrías sido chef si no pudieras dedicarte al béisbol? -inquirió la chica monstruo mientras depositaba una dosis moderada de la pasta verde sobre el pollo.

-Muy probable. Incluso hubiese encontrado la forma de convertirme en un _restaurateur_ tarde o temprano. El mundillo de la alta cocina, al estar tan cerca de la propia historia de mi familia, siempre ha atraído mi atención. De hecho, tu pregunta me recuerda una promesa que le hice a Stella, mi madre, al graduarme de la preparatoria.

-¿Y en qué consistió?

Brian bebió un poco de su propio jugo de naranja antes de contestar.

-Simplemente le dije que si no me seleccionaban en el _draft_ amateur de 2014 tras mis tres años de eligibilidad universitaria, abandonaría el deporte para siempre y la ayudaría en su trabajo, aunque tuviese que empezar como pinche de cocina y ascender a pulso -dijo él-. Lo mismo aplicaba a si no alcanzaba a llegar a las Grandes Ligas en un plazo de cuatro años tras iniciar mi carrera profesional. Si ello hubiese pasado, no me lo habría tomado mal: simplemente indicaría que no tenía el nivel suficiente para dejar huella. No soy de quienes acostumbran alimentar rencores irracionales.

-Vaya… -ella estaba sorprendida-. ¿Realmente estabas dispuesto a apostar tu futuro de esa forma?

-Totalmente -ambos pausaron un momento para deleitarse con el sabor de los emparedados-. Apreciaré la estabilidad como pocos, pero también tengo claro que ciertos objetivos sólo pueden lograrse corriendo riesgos grandes.

"He ahí una lección que valdría la pena considerar para mi propia situación", pensó la sacerdotisa. "Eso y también la receta del pollo; animaría bastante los almuerzos en el comedor de mi casa".

-Así y todo, mi camino tiene un sello irónico -concluyó Brian-: el mismo problema de tobillo que mandó a otro lanzador a la lista de lesionados y me abrió la puerta a las Grandes Ligas terminó acabando con mi temporada tras menos de un mes.

El chico separó las piernas un poco, dejando que su extremidad lastimada, liberada aún de la funesta prisión ortopédica, tomase aire a su entera satisfacción.

-No te sientas mal, Brian -ahora ella intentaba consolarlo y ahuyentar nuevamente ese dejo de tristeza-. Nada ocurre al azar. Podrás volver a tu vida normal una vez concluyas tu recuperación. Tres o cuatro meses pasan bastante rápido si te abocas a ello.

-Aprecio tus palabras, Lide, pero es mi propio sentido del deber lo que me mantiene en esa dualidad tan incómoda -suspiró pesadamente-. He tratado de no pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo ahora mismo al otro lado del océano, pero es imposible. Así como tú tienes un problema con la timidez, yo lo tengo con el pesimismo. Olvidar me cuesta mucho, mucho más de lo que quisiera -bajó la cabeza en un acto de admisión.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando con la mitad de su cuerpo en la arena y la otra en el mantel. Miró al limpio cielo de la península en busca de una respuesta que no encontró. Sus ojos parecían seguir el tenue rastro de las nubes, formando estelas que lo llevaban automáticamente de vuelta al Fenway Park: la diminuta cerca del jardín derecho junto al _Pesky Pole_ ; el enorme muro de 37 pies de altura que dominaba su contraparte izquierda, conocido como el _Green Monster_ ; los 60 pies y seis pulgadas separando el montículo del plato; el marcador operado a mano en un abierto desafío a la impersonalidad de la tecnología moderna…

Volvió a suspirar. Quería olvidar, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. ¿Sería la presión de la historia, el llegar donde ningún otro bermudeño había estado antes? ¿Su enorme miedo al fracaso? ¿Su propia visión esquematizada de la vida? ¿Todas las anteriores? Lo único claro es que la respuesta a todas esas interrogantes no era más que un vaporoso designio en su mente. Podía sentirla al alcance de sus manos, pero después desaparecía, casi burlándose de su incertidumbre.

-¿Brian?

Ahora fue el turno de ella de devolverlo a la realidad. Cuando el beisbolista abrió los ojos, vio perfilada la majestuosidad del céfiro contra el contorno de la cabeza y el cabello de la liminal, quien lo miraba con expresión preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Lide, un levísimo tono de alarma en su melodiosa voz-. Pensé que te habías desmayado.

-Sólo estaba pensando -él se incorporó, volviendo al sitio de siempre; ahora la chica estaba a su lado-. Suele pasarme a menudo cuando me siento así, atrapado en esa dualidad que ya te describí.

-Ten -la peliazul le tendió el resto de su almuerzo y acarició levemente su mejilla para quitarle la arena pegada-. Podemos conversar tranquilamente al terminar de comer estos manjares, ¿vale? Después de todo, un par de limitados como nosotros aún puede dar mucho más.

El chico de ojos grises, sorprendido por esta súbita muestra de cariño, tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Era esta una pincelada de empatía o quizás algo más por parte de Lide? No podía precisarlo, pero se veía bastante más clara que el lío mental de antes. Se tejía como una sensación agradable, casi haciéndole cosquillas en el rincón emotivo de su cerebro. Tenía toques de tibieza, preocupación, aderezos de cariño y devoción. Hilando algo más fino, podía percibir toques de las muestras de afecto que tan hidalgamente su madre le dispensara durante sus 23 y algo años de vida, pero estas tenían un tono distinto.

-No sé que truco usaste ahora mismo, pero ciertamente no podría decirte que no -dijo Brian antes de zamparse su porción restante de un bocado.

-No es ningún truco -bufó ella, haciéndose la ofendida pero sintiéndose feliz por dentro debido al cumplido-. Simplemente aplico lo que me enseñaron en mis clases a la vida diaria. Como sacerdotisas que somos, tenemos nuestros estándares y debemos predicar con el ejemplo -se pavoneó de la boca para afuera.

-¿Ves que eres capaz de dejar tu timidez a un lado si te abocas a ello? -ahora él le rozó la punta de la nariz con uno de sus dedos.

-¡Bromista!

Lo que siguió fue una risa larga y clara, tal vez la más clara que la extraespecie acuática lanzara nunca. No llegó al punto de sentir lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pero borró de un plumazo, por segunda vez aquella mañana, los prospectos de una nueva nube negra formándose entre ambos.

-¿Ves que también puedes mandar el pesimismo a tomar por saco? -cuestionó ella, devolviéndole magistralmente la pregunta al muchacho-. Tal vez también tengas algunos trucos por ahí guardados.

-¿Yo? En absoluto.

-No seas tan modesto, beisbolista -otra vez se percibía el tono académico pero amable de la chica-. Aquí la cosa está clara: ambos tenemos problemas serios, deberes que no podemos cumplir por su causa y una forma de superarlos. No vamos a llegar a ningún sitio lamentándonos, así que ¿cooperamos?

Le tendió la mano de forma muy diplomática y sintió que su psiquis saltó de alegría al sentir que se la estrechaban con firmeza.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - Simbiosis_

-Cooperemos, pero antes terminemos con estos deliciosos filetes de pollo -dijo Brian-; dejarlos ahí tirados en el _tupperware_ sería un insulto imborrable. ¿Deseas otro con palta o prefieres alguna combinación diferente?

-Sorpréndeme. Aún quiero ver hasta dónde llega tu buena mano.

Así, con trazos tan tenues como los de un hilo sacado de una pelota de béisbol, el acuerdo entre ambos comenzó a tomar forma, iluminando los primeros metros de un camino bajo el tibio mar. Rodeando su incipiente estructura se encontraban los dos extremos del espectro emocional, coloreando el estrecho pasaje con ominosos tonos rojos y azules, tejiendo sinfonías inaudibles al compás de golpes contra el grueso cristal.

 _Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Massachusetts…_

-Aquí debe ser.

John Crawford, relevista de los Medias Rojas de Boston, detuvo su coche compacto en lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una rotonda rodeada de hermosos y añosos árboles. La tranquilidad del pequeño oasis, expresada mediante sus señoriales casas de piedra o ladrillos rústicos con chimenea y antejardín contrastaba con el bullicio de otros puntos del barrio, plagados de construcciones en altura, tiendas de departamentos y estaciones de tren o autobús. El sol penetraba la capa superior, formando caprichosas islas de luz en medio de las sombras proyectadas por las amplias hojas nacidas en primavera, reforzadas en verano y dueñas del espacio verde hasta los primeros compases del otoño.

Miró su teléfono móvil para verificar que realmente estaba en el sitio correcto de Brookline, distrito separado de Fenway/Kenmore (otro que conocía como la palma de su mano) por un canal artificial que desembocaba en el estanque Leverett, algo más al sur de su actual posición.

 _24 Chatham Circle_

 _Acceder por Chatham Street vía Monmouth Street_

-Pues sí, aquí es donde vive Brian -murmuró el tipo, dando media vuelta a la rotonda donde crecía una haya joven-. Para ser sincero, pensé que estaba más cerca del estadio o la universidad, pero una casa en este sector no es para mirarla a huevo.

Aparcó su vehículo gris perla en el sendero que llevaba al garaje, cuidando en extremo de no obstruir el grifo frente a la propiedad. Mientras sus compañeros pasaban el primer día libre en casi tres semanas yendo al puerto o jugando en sus consolas de última generación, él decidió enmendar y acudir a visitar a su compañero de equipo tras enterarse de que lo dieron de alta del Hospital General; simplemente mandarle un Whatsapp o SMS habría sido el colmo de la mala educación. Conseguir la dirección no le costó casi nada; bastó hablar con un par de administrativos del club y después corroborarlo en el mismo centro asistencial de donde el bermudeño saliera hace cuatro días. En ese entonces Crawford y los demás estaban en medio de un largo periplo por la costa oeste: tres ciudades y diez partidos en sólo once jornadas, casi sin tiempo para comer algo decente o hacer fotos irrepetibles antes de saltar nuevamente al vuelo charter que los llevó a Anaheim, Oakland y Seattle. A pesar del cansancio y la extraña sensación de estrechez causada por los asientos plegables, regresaron satisfechos a las benditas costas del Atlántico luego de ganar nueve compromisos y asegurarse, de momento, el liderazgo en la División Este de la Liga Americana.

-Espero que esté en casa o al menos pueda dejarle un recado con alguien -dijo el serpentinero tras bajar del coche y poner la alarma-. Son las nueve y media; hasta donde sé es un madrugador empedernido y esa pierna no le permitirá ir muy lejos si no es en taxi o tren.

Caminó lentamente por el sendero de cemento blanco hacia la entrada. A ambos lados se veían pequeñas extensiones de pasto cortado recientemente; el aroma fresco aún se sentía en el aire mañanero. Arbustos pulcramente modelados cubrían la parte inferior de las ventanas del primer piso, de madera barnizada y enmarcadas en columnas de piedra blanca. La construcción, dedujo, era de estilo victoriano, a juzgar por esos detalles y el arco (también blanco) coronando la puerta principal, en cuyos costados reposaban dos sobrias farolas color negro.

El timbre estaba en el costado interno de la columna izquierda, más alta que el visitante por casi un pie.

 _¡Ding-dong!_

"Ya está", musitó, echándole una última mirada a su automóvil. "No hay vuelta atrás".

Crawford tenía ciertamente el porte de un lanzador, registrando seis pies y cinco pulgadas en la huincha de medir. De complexión delgada (pesaría, como mucho, 93 kilos) y piel bronceada por el sol de la California donde nació y creció, sus ojos negros hacían juego con el cabello estilo _buzzcut_ que llevaba en la cabeza. Miembro del cuerpo de relevistas de Boston durante casi una década, fue él quien tomó control del montículo esa noche que Brian se rompiera los ligamentos del tobillo, lanzando dos entradas en blanco antes de dejar paso al cerrador Adam Everett, quien apagó las luces sin problemas. Vestido con una combinación sencilla de camisa de mangas largas, vaqueros y zapatos café oscuro, se le veía como un pilar que destacaba casi de forma demasiado evidente ante el asomo excesivamente señorial de las construcciones que lo rodeaban.

Pasó casi un minuto y nadie abrió la puerta del número 24. Intentó tocar otra vez… con los mismos resultados.

-Qué raro -dijo John, cuidando de no llamar demasiado la atención entre tanto silencio-. Quizás no escuchó el timbre por alguna razón.

Esperó casi cinco minutos junto a las columnas blancas, llamando dos veces más y sintiendo el eco de la campanilla perderse entre la flora circundante. Por una fracción de segundo, dudó si rodear la casa e intentar golpear la puerta de atrás o derechamente acudir a uno de los vecinos.

-Veamos… ¿Dónde dejé esa moneda?

Hurgó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla hasta encontrar una moneda grande, comúnmente conocida como _quarter_. La arrojó al aire con un rápido movimiento del pulgar y dejó que descansara en su palma, sin mirarla hasta colocarla en el dorso de su otra mano.

-Cara -dijo-. Eso sólo significa una cosa.

Abriéndose paso lentamente por entre los setos, accedió al jardincillo posterior. Además de pasto tan bien cortado como el de la entrada, podían verse grupos de rosas y crisantemos magníficamente mantenidos en el rincón cercano a la valla de madera separando este lote del complejo de departamentos al que se accedía por Kent Street. Un columpio de jardín con techo, enmarcado en soportes de hierro sólido y donde podían sentarse cómodamente dos personas, estaba en el extremo más alejado de un descanso cubierto con baldosas color rojo oscuro, casi con sombras de ladrillo.

-Aquí tampoco parece haber nadie -musitó el moreno tras tocar la puerta trasera y hasta mirar por las ventanas dando a una bien equipada cocina-. Una parte de mí piensa que aquí algo no encaja.

En eso, notó que un hombre algo mayor, ataviado con un chandal dorado y negro y zapatillas de descanso, salió a tomar aire a su propio jardín. Con algo de suerte, tal vez sabría dónde estaba Brian… o su tía; después de todo, sabía que ella lo acogió en su casa cuando llegó desde Bermuda a su primer año de preparatoria, allá por el 2008.

-¡Hola! -gritó con el volumen justo-. ¿Podría echarme una mano?

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? -su interlocutor, más cercano a los sesenta que a los cincuenta, se acercó a la verja con la edición del día del _Boston Globe_ doblada bajo el brazo-. Usualmente las visitas llegan a eso de las once.

-Acierta en que soy un visitante -dijo Crawford-. De hecho, vine a ver a alguien que vive aquí mismo -señaló la casa a sus espaldas-. ¿Conoce a Brian Lennox-Whitmore?

-¡Cómo no lo voy a conocer! -exclamó el viejo tras un subidón de ánimo-. He sido fan de los Medias Rojas desde los sesenta y podría recitar planillas históricas al revés y al derecho. Ese muchacho es el primer jugador del club en usar el dorsal 79, aunque nunca he entendido por qué lo eligió.

John tampoco sabía la respuesta. Hizo un pequeño apunte mental para preguntárselo cuando lo encontrara.

-Espera un momento… -dijo el del chandal, claramente jubilado-. Creo que te he visto en alguna parte.

Ajustó sus gafas para ver mejor al hombre de la camisa y casi dejó caer la copia del _Globe_ de la pura impresión al tener clara la película.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó, casi faltándole el aire-. ¡Nunca pensé que tendría en frente a John Crawford! ¡Como se lo cuente a mi mujer…!

Acto seguido, desapareció en el interior de su casa. El relevista se sentía intranquilo, pensando que había puesto en marcha algo absolutamente fuera de su control. Se permitió relajo cuando vio que el hombre regresó poco después cargando un cuaderno grueso y no con el vecindario completo pisándole los talones.

-¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? -preguntó, tendiéndole un bolígrafo de tinta negra-. Junto con el de tu amigo Lennox, es el único que me falta del plantel de este año.

-Si me responde a un par de preguntas…

-¡Lo que quieras, hijo!

Escribió una mención simple en una de las pocas páginas libres, añadiendo la fecha y una versión sencilla de su propia firma. Una mirada más acuciosa al compendio de papel gastado hacía notar que este hombre era ciertamente un cazador de autógrafos en toda regla. Reconoció varios nombres ilustres del club entre los ríos de tinta plasmados en las manoseadas hojas: Johnny Pesky, Carl Yastrzemski, Pedro Martínez, David Ortiz, Wade Boggs, Carlton Fisk, Jim Rice, Mike Boddicker e incluso Roger Clemens, el famoso _Cohete_.

"Se ve que conoce bien su pasatiempo", pensó el lanzador al tiempo que le devolvía el cuaderno.

-Ahora quisiera saber algo -le dijo-. ¿No ha visto últimamente a Brian o a la pariente que vive con él?

-Me temo que no, hijo. Amanda, Dios la bendiga, sale muy temprano al centro para ir a trabajar en su agencia de publicidad y del muchacho, salvo su alta médica el día 28, no sé nada. Vi el partido en que se lesionó; me llegó a doler a mí cuando se torció ese tobillo. ¡Y tan bien que iba lanzando…!

John lo recordaba perfectamente. Antes de caer sobre el césped del Fenway Park, a moderada distancia de Chatham Circle, Brian había iniciado el juego retirando a 17 bateadores consecutivos, sin permitir un hit hasta tener dos outs en la sexta entrada. Escapó inerme y la tragedia vino abriendo la parte baja de la séptima, cuando Mickey Wolff intentó embasarse con un toque por la línea de tercera base. Al correr a toda prisa para intentar terminar la jugada, el bermudeño pisó mal y ni siquiera alcanzó a hacer el lanzamiento a primera.

-No me sorprendería que estuviese ahí dentro sin ganas de hacer nada -continuó el cazador de autógrafos, moviendo su mano derecha en un énfasis sencillo-. Por lo que he visto, esa personalidad que muestra en el campo es un opuesto absoluto de la quietud que lo domina en casa. A veces lo he visto sentado ahí -apuntó al columpio- durante las noches, conversando con su tía o simplemente mirando las estrellas en solitario. Pareciera estar pensando en muchas cosas o en ninguna a la vez.

Crawford trazó una línea imaginaria hacia sus propias interacciones con Brian. Ciertamente el muchacho rubio, cuyas mayores señas eran esos penetrantes ojos grises y su curiosa forma de lanzar, no hablaba mucho en el camarín, usualmente contestando con monosílabos o frases sencillas, aunque siempre corteses y jamás recurriendo a los improperios tan comunes en el deporte profesional. Sabía que hablaba al menos dos o tres idiomas y por eso se dedicaba a escuchar los diálogos a su alrededor la mayoría del tiempo, poniendo exclusiva atención sólo cuando el _manager_ o el _pitching coach_ necesitaban hablarle. Sus años en las ligas menores arrojaban patrones similares, magnificados por largos viajes en bus por la costa este y estadías en moteles u hoteles baratos; bien sabido era que los lujos de cinco estrellas, desde las fanáticas que se desmayaban hasta la champaña francesa para los títulos divisionales, estaban reservados al equipo grande.

-He llamado varias veces, incluso a la puerta de atrás, y nadie contesta -mencionó el oriundo de California-. Quizás debería volver más tarde.

-Buena idea -atajó el aficionado-. Tal vez puedas pasar a tomarte un café. Me encantaría presentarte a mi mujer.

-Le agradezco el gesto, señor.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, dejando a John con muchos cabos sueltos en su mente. La solución más racional parecía la mencionada por el viejo, especialmente considerando el curioso patrón de comportamiento del nativo de Bermuda. Pero… ¿y si realmente no estaba allí? ¿Dónde podría haber ido con esa pierna prácticamente inutilizada? Tomar un avión o un barco no eran posibilidades imposibles, abriendo un abanico de destinos que iba desde ese territorio británico de ultramar hasta el último rincón del mundo, allá por… ¿Pitcairn? No podía precisar el nombre.

Antes de subir a su coche, echó una mirada prospectiva al buzón. No había una sola carta asomando que pudiese darle una pista.

-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es rastrear a su tía -dijo mientras tomaba Chatham Street en dirección al Hospital General-. Si alguien sabe dónde anda Brian, es ella.

-15/IF-

-Lo creas o no, una buena parte de las habitantes de mi colonia no nació aquí -dijo Lide mientras ambos nadaban nuevamente tras terminar de almorzar y darse media hora para bajar la comida-. Muchas venían de lugares lejanos con aguas más heladas y se quedaron cerca de las islas por el buen clima. Varias han ido de visita incluso al extremo sur del continente americano, pero siempre vuelven. Tal vez Bermuda sea un territorio pequeño, pero siempre parece tener espacio para los afuerinos.

-Es parte de nuestra misma personalidad como pueblo -acotó Brian, deteniéndose un poco para dejar que una pequeña ola acariciara su cuello-. Además de quienes han estado aquí desde siempre, tenemos herencias que vienen de rincones como Norteamérica, el mismo Caribe e incluso las Islas Azores. Seremos parte del Reino Unido y todo lo que quieras, pero no somos tan fríos ni recelosos como los habitantes de las _Home Nations_. Sin ir más lejos, mi padre era de Londres y de él sólo conservo malos recuerdos.

-¿Problemas graves?

-En más de una forma.

Un leve manto de duda pareció atravesar los cristales y cubrir el camino recorrido (¿o tal vez nadado?) por ambos. Brian conocía a Lide hace sólo un par de días pero se sentía realmente bien conversando con ella. De todos modos, no sabía si debía revelarle algo tan sensible como el divorcio gatillado por ese cruel engaño y que causó enorme sufrimiento a su querida madre. La chica monstruo, por su lado, sentía que de ahí venía una parte importante de la curiosa tristeza que la atrajo al muchacho de ojos grises, pero tampoco quería pecar de metomentodo. Una sacerdotisa, después de todo, no sólo basaba su vida en facilitar el amor; el respeto también era un ingrediente fundamental para la receta cocinada a punta de hechizos, confianza y mucha paciencia.

Tras pensarlo un poco, la peliazul decidió optar por la prudencia.

-No tienes que contármelo si no lo deseas, Brian -lo tranquilizó-. Hay momentos para ventilar los malos recuerdos y este no es uno de ellos. Digo, no me gustaría arruinar el buen día que hemos pasado hasta ahora.

-Gracias, Lide. Tal vez pueda hablarte de ello más adelante, cuando ponga mi propia vida, partiendo por mi cabeza, en orden. Volviendo a la corriente por donde íbamos…

-Ah, las familias -ella recordó al instante-. ¿Dices que todo tu clan materno vive aquí?

-Excluyendo a mi tía Amanda, que trabaja en una agencia de publicidad en Boston, y a mi propia madre, prácticamente la totalidad de la familia Lennox-Whitmore reside en Somerset y sus alrededores, al noroeste de la isla principal. Es una pequeña villa con más o menos mil habitantes, ubicada cerca de una base naval abandonada y conectada al resto de Bermuda por un puente.

-Qué interesante. ¿Es un sitio antiguo?

-Nunca lo he sabido con certeza, aunque algunas construcciones parecen tener dos o tres siglos en pie. De hecho, ni mi misma familia está segura de si realmente existe una fecha de fundación de la localidad.

-Ahí tienes algo para pensar mientras estés aquí -retrucó ella medio en broma, medio en serio-. Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca he ido nadando hasta allá; bien podría ser una estupenda forma de pasar un día libre.

-Deber ser maravilloso poder bucear por el fondo marino.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho?

-Incluso en la época en que viví aquí todo el año, casi no tenía tiempo libre entre la escuela, el cricket y las largas esperas en la terraza del Rosewood. Ya siendo adulto, encontré otras formas de descansar y despejar mi mente. Ninguna de ellas tenía relación alguna con el buceo o nadar en estas aguas más allá de una distancia prudente.

Ella pareció mirarlo con un dejo de incredulidad. "Tal vez podría encontrar una oportunidad de arreglar eso", se dijo. "Sin embargo, debo concentrarme en lo que tengo en mente: vencer mi propia timidez".

-¿Y bien, Lide? -Brian volvió al ataque; ambos ahora nadaban hacia el centro de la playa-. ¿Tienes familiares en la colonia donde vives?

-En ese sentido no soy tan afortunada -contestó la liminal-. Hay varias familias completas cuyo linaje trasciende varias generaciones, pero yo me crié sin saber nunca quienes eran mis padres biológicos. Una de las institutrices de la academia decidió hacerse cargo de mí cuando era una bebita y criarme como si fuese su propia hija.

-¿Te abandonaron? -ahora él no podía creer lo que llegaba a sus oídos.

-He aprendido a asumir eso como parte, tomando prestadas tus palabras, de mi propia historia -el tono de la chica peliazul se tiñó de una profunda tristeza-. Sabrá Poseidón qué razones tuvieron para alejarse de mí, pero el pasado no puede cambiarse y no me importa conocerlas. Bien poco me importaron las burlas de las otras chicas por ser adoptada.

-Veo que las liminales pueden ser tan crueles como los humanos.

-La vida es así. Esto es algo de lo que no me molesta en absoluto hablar, Brian, aunque suene increíble -ella lo miró con seriedad pero sin pasar a la furia-. Yo me quedo con los momentos positivos y la estupenda crianza que me dio la señora Maranthea.

-Ciertamente me has dado bastante en qué pensar, Lide. Tu postura es admirable y, en cierto modo, percibo una conexión con los sacrificios hechos por mi propia madre desde que he tenido uso de razón.

Brian terminó desviando la palabra a último minuto, quedándose a meras pulgadas de mencionar "divorcio". Tomó una buena bocanada de aire salado y dejó que el dulce aroma de las flores proveniente de tierra firme gracias a un envión travieso de viento se uniera a él para tranquilizarlo.

"Debería haber chicas como Taira en cualquier otro rincón del mundo", pensó. "Esto es casi terapéutico".

-Y hablando de eso… creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa -él comenzó a moverse hacia donde tenía sus cosas-. ¿Te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy?

-¿Tan pronto te vas? -Lide no podía ocultar su decepción.

-No quiero que la matriarca o las otras sacerdotisas de tu colonia anden respirándote en la nuca por mi culpa -replicó el bermudeño con absoluta sinceridad-; deduzco que bastante tienes ya con todo ello. Además, siempre podemos vernos mañana a la misma hora.

 _-_ ¿Promesa solemne? -ella levantó su meñique de forma algo infantil, pero sus ojos rojos estaban apuntando en dirección opuesta.

 _-_ Promesa solemne. -él entrelazó su dedo con el de la chica.

 _-_ No creas que puedes andar por ahí rompiéndola, ¿vale? Lee mis labios: no te gustaría enfrentarte a una sacerdotisa marina cuando está enfadada.

La seriedad de la liminal era casi cómica; se veía a una milla que no podía contener la risa. ¿Era esta otra muestra de su peculiar sentido del humor o iba rumbo a una fibra más profunda?

 _-_ Por nada de la vida pensaría en hacer semejante cosa, señora-Brian hizo un saludo al estilo militar y la represa cedió.

Lide hizo un movimiento rápido, arrojando al chico de ojos grises al agua y comenzando a perseguirlo a nado hasta ese rincón específico en la orilla de Windsor Beach.

-¡Vuelve aquí, bromi…! ¡Ahahahaha…!

-¡Atrápame si puedes!

Más que el tenue oleaje, el mayor rival de la sacerdotisa eran sus propias carcajadas, haciéndola parar de cuando en cuando para obligarla a tomar aire. Brian, como buen deportista que era, se detenía para tomar sus propios descansos y sólo se ponía en movimiento al estar seguro de que ella no iba a perderle las brazadas. Era una carrera bizarra, tan bizarra como las propias circunstancias sobre las que se construían sus puntos en común. A cada metro avanzado, el espectro emocional parecía convulsionarse bajo los cristales, pero estos no tenían voluntad alguna de ceder.

-¡Victoria! -exclamó él tras cruzar esa meta que sólo ambos podían ver.

-¡No es justo! -ella aún tenía trazos de risa en su cristalina voz-. Me ganaste sólo porque tenía un _handicap_ con las risas.

-¡Pero si tú fuiste quien comenzó todo! -Lennox devolvió el golpe de forma festiva y luego volvió a tomar ese delicioso aire.

Ambos se quedaron flotando mansamente durante un par de minutos.

-Heh… -dijo Lide-. No está mal para un par de limitados como nosotros. Ah, mañana quiero la revancha.

-La tendrás -el lanzador levantó su propio meñique a modo de compromiso.

Así acabó su segundo día juntos, dejando el listón bien alto de camino al tercero y un buen número de materias para consultar con la almohada. Justo cuando Brian sacó el bolso del carrito y buscaba las llaves de la casa entre sus cosas, otra duda se arraigó en su mente.

¿Cómo dormían las liminales acuáticas? ¿Tendrían camas especialmente adaptadas o simplemente se dedicaban a flotar a merced de las corrientes del lecho marino?

Tal vez podría pensar en ello mientras se duchaba. Total, la arena y la sal impregnadas en su piel no se iban a ir solas, ni siquiera pidiéndoles por favor y gracias.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _En este capítulo, algo más largo que los dos primeros, Brian y Lide comienzan a generar un mayor acercamiento mediante la admisión de sus propias limitaciones, sin importar si son físicas o psicológicas. Como dicen por ahí, aceptar que tienes problemas es el primer paso para superarlos. Conocemos también mayores detalles de los inusuales caminos que han seguido gracias al sentido del deber más sus propias circunstancias: él asumiendo que transitaba por una delgada línea y ella imposibilitada de cumplir con los designios de su especie. Aunque la timidez es más marcada en la extraespecie acuática, sobre el ojigris se siente una notable aura de introversión. Incluso con el peso de dichas máscaras, ambos encuentran una forma de dar rienda suelta a su lado más lúdico en el segmento final. El juego es, queridos lectores, la llave que abre la puerta a nuestros años de infancia, cuando la única preocupación era vivir cada día al máximo y aprender todo lo que pudiéramos._

 _Llegó también la primera trama secundaria, centrada en el mismo deporte que el bermudeño busca olvidar temporalmente. Elegir un día libre como su raíz no fue casual: los equipos de la MLB disputan 162 partidos de temporada regular entre abril y principios de octubre, teniendo ciclos de hasta tres semanas sin descanso entre viajes, entrenamientos, etc. John Crawford, tan serpentinero como el protagonista, expresa mediante su intervención cómo la ausencia de alguien que es parte de nuestra rutina deja una huella incómoda. Idénticas impresiones causan, por ejemplo, los compañeros de clases o amigos que se ausentan por mucho tiempo._

 _Bostezo con ganas y, al instante, siento un toque en mi ala. Valaika, sabiendo que estoy cansado, me susurra algo al oído antes de tenderse en el diván. Hacerla esperar sería un despropósito tremendo, así que ahora contestaré los comentarios recibidos._

* * *

 _ **Hotday Productions:**_ _¿Ves que Brian era más que esa brusca impresión inicial? Una máxima de la vida es poder conocer mucho sobre las personas a través de sus entornos favoritos, especialmente si forman parte de semejante sucursal del paraíso. Respecto a las chicas monstruo, ya sabes que me gusta romper los moldes preestablecidos. Taira es una versión interesantísima del principio de las rosquillas y el café amargo (una cosa neutraliza a la otra de forma armónica). Y Lide… asoma desde ya como alguien muy especial. Sé que el canon original de la_ ECM _acota el rol de la sacerdotisa a las especies acuáticas, pero creo que funcionarían igual de bien bendiciendo liminales terrestres._

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _No diría que Brian intenta echarse a nadie al bolsillo, ni siquiera a tres liminales tan diversas como Canatella, Taira o Lide, todas con sus méritos y peculiaridades. Lo suyo es simplemente una muestra de lo lejos que pueden llevarte los buenos modales y ya veremos si continúa su buena racha en este frente…_

* * *

 _Con la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho y deseando poder estar ahora mismo en las tibias arenas de Bermuda, me acuesto junto a mi amada y siento sus alas envolverme. Cierro los ojos y creo tocar la verdadera felicidad. Es todo por hoy, queridos contertulios, así que nos veremos la próxima semana. ¡Mil gracias por leer!_


	4. B2 - Profundidad

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Profundidad**

La tenue humedad, mezclada con el aroma a algas secas cocinándose en la plancha, terminó por vencer su sueño y obligarle a abrir lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron las paredes en tonos gris claro, pulidas por miles de años de ciclos oceánicos y por los mismos seres que alguna vez las llamaron su hogar. Esta cámara era más o menos cuadrada, de unos 60 pies de superficie y decorada de forma sencilla. Junto a la puerta había un pequeño estante tallado en la roca viva y con motivos similares a los de aletas entrecruzadas formando sus postes laterales. Del techo colgaba una hermosa lámpara de cristal en la que una enorme vela especialmente tratada proyectaba su brillante luz sobre tres prismas que la amplificaban, iluminando hasta el último rincón de aquel cuarto.

Lide bostezó con ganas y se estiró a todo lo larga que era, llenando sus pulmones del aire con sabor al fondo marino. Había dormido a medias, con la cola dentro del agua para no deshidratarse y la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre un colchón semitransparente. Notó que estaba acostada en forma diagonal, dándole la espalda a la pared y mirando directamente a la única entrada por tierra a su habitación. Acto seguido, dirigió sus ojos al armario donde guardaba sus bikinis y chaquetas reglamentarios, además de un tocado extra para emergencias. En su mesita de noche estaba la tableta de piedra pulcramente tallada, conteniendo los hechizos necesarios para cumplir su labor. Apartó la vista de inmediato tras sentir un incómodo pinchazo en la conciencia.

"Ahora no es el momento de pensar en ello", se reprendió mentalmente. "Recuerda que hoy pasarás otro día con Brian y debes estar de buen ánimo".

Se sentó en el lecho y luego cogió una de las barras metálicas adosadas a la pared para llegar al clóset. Mientras pasaba el dedo tentativamente por las opciones de bikini para ese día (tenía 14 conjuntos distintos en tonos que iban desde el rosa fuerte hasta el sobrio negro; todos combinaban con el azul de sus escamas), pensó en el peculiar muchacho de ojos grises y rubia cabellera; no pudo evitar que una sonrisa crepitara en su rostro. Lo había conocido sólo hace un par de días pero ya sentía una conexión más o menos estable con él. Además de las limitaciones que pendían sobre sus cabezas, ambos tenían otras cosas en común: el amor hacia sus madres, un profundo sentido del deber y una intensa sensación de pertenencia. Tal vez de ahí venía la tristeza que originalmente atrajera a la sacerdotisa a Windsor Beach durante esa mañana del 31 de mayo. El instinto más básico de los seres vivos era la pertenencia, el deseo de formar parte de un grupo para así mantener la soledad a raya y obtener lo que por mano propia no era posible.

-A veces, el orgullo nos impide admitir que necesitamos ayuda -murmuró la peliazul al tiempo que se decidía por un conjunto verde esmeralda-. Incluso nosotras, agentes de Poseidón y todo, solemos caer en esa tentación de cuando en cuando.

Cerró el armario y arrojó sus ropas sobre el lecho. Abrió otro pequeño mueble ubicado junto a la mesita de noche, tallado en la misma piedra y con bisagras sorprendentemente silenciosas. De él extrajo una pequeña botella de aceite aromático con tonos de rosa mosqueta; aún estaba medio llena. Tras asegurarse de que la puerta terrestre estuviera bien cerrada, se quitó el pijama (otro bikini de hechura más sencilla y en color gris claro) y remojó su desnuda figura en las aguas junto a la cama. No sintió ni frío ni calor al dejar que la rodearan, por lo que dedujo que su temperatura debía estar a tono con la de su cuerpo. Respiró con calma para espantar las malas vibras, el oxígeno llegando hasta la última célula y poniendo la maquinaria en marcha.

-Nos pasamos la vida nadando a lo largo y ancho de los mares -dijo en un tono poético, su voz mezclándose con el agua-, pero nada supera la perspectiva de un baño en la intimidad de nuestras casas.

Emergió nuevamente y se sentó en el colchón. Cogió la botellita y dejó caer un pequeño chorro de esa bendita sustancia en sus manos. Lavó su cabello a conciencia, impregnando el aroma de las flores con el suyo propio. Lide siempre había sentido una atracción particular por las rosas, concibiéndolas como un ejemplo perfecto de la dualidad natural: eran hermosas a la vez que peligrosas para los imprudentes, pero su aroma tenía increíbles propiedades calmantes. Alguna vez escuchó decir que la música amansaba a las bestias, pero las flores tampoco se quedaban atrás en ese sentido.

Frotó otro poco de aceite en su rostro, hombros, brazos y torso, trabajando sus bien formados pechos con especial cuidado. Bajó hasta la cintura y cerró los ojos casi por instinto al bajar hasta su zona más privada. Dejó reposar la delgada capa de espuma por un par de minutos antes de removerla con una suave toalla de algodón que luego iría a parar a la colada del día junto con el pijama. La chica monstruo sonrió al sentir su piel tersa, efecto que se mantendría gracias a su capa de mucosa naturalmente formada.

-Se acabó el regaloneo -dijo con voz firme tras colocarse su nueva tenida y coger una chaqueta limpia-. ¡Ahora hay que desayunar!

Saltó nuevamente al agua y recorrió el túnel submarino con maestría. A estas alturas conocía cada vuelta, cambio de flujo y recoveco de memoria, así que lo hacía con los ojos cerrados mientras contaba mentalmente. Le gustaba desafiarse a sí misma con este curioso juego, viendo qué tan rápido podía cubrir los quince metros de distancia entre su cuarto y la cocina.

"Abajo. Derecho. Arriba, izquierda, derecho", recitaba en silencio. "¡Arriba!"

El inconfundible chapoteo señalando la ruptura de la líquida barrera anunció su llegada. Se incorporó con fuerza y luego acudió a sentarse a la sencilla mesa de piedra, tallada desde el mismo suelo y decorada con esmero.

-¡Buenos días, mi amor! -una voz madura y repleta de compasión la saludó-. ¡Veo que hoy te levantaste más temprano de lo usual!

-Buen día, madre -ella hizo una pequeña reverencia a su contraparte-. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

-Está casi todo listo, hija -ella le sonrió-. Sólo ponte cómoda.

Ante sus ojos estaba una figura imponente, calcada por la experiencia y la eterna habilidad de bendecir. Maranthea, su madre adoptiva, tenía el aire de quienes lo han visto todo y saben aún más. Sacerdotisa como ella e instructora de las más jóvenes de la colonia, sus escamas, aletas y orejas estaban magistralmente cubiertas por tonos rojo oscuro. El cabello era más corto que el de Lide, apenas cayendo por encima de los bien formados hombros. A pesar de tener casi sesenta años y estar a las puertas de la mitad de su vida, aparentaba cuarenta y se mantenía en magnífica forma, repleta de energía y con infinita paciencia para enseñar a las nuevas los artes de la empatía y la bendición. A diferencia de la mayoría de las miembros del clan, iba vestida con un sobrio peto negro que le cubría desde los hombros hasta el nacimiento de su poderosa cola. No llevaba chaqueta, aretes ni maquillaje, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Lo más llamativo de su altivo porte eran los ojos amielados, tan efectivos para leer emociones como para dispensarle el cariño que sus padres no le dieran.

-¿Has dormido bien, querida? -dijo la mayor tras dejar dos platos frente a los respectivos asientos.

-Bastante bien, madre -replicó Lide con tono modesto; era imposible ser más ante Maranthea.

El menú del día era ciertamente una _delicatessen_ submarina: filetes de sierra golfina (peces típicos de aquellas latitudes tropicales) salteados con mantequilla, ajo y romero para acentuar el sabor; plátanos fritos en aceite de canola y con textura crujiente; algas secas pasadas por la salsa del pescado y una buena tetera de _Earl Grey_ cargado, sin más aditivos que un poco de jugo de limón.

-Te noto algo cambiada, Lide -continuó la instructora mientras cortaba su porción con cubiertos de acero inoxidable-, como si estuvieses pensando en muchas cosas.

-Cuando tienes un problema como el mío -la aludida hizo lo propio, deleitándose con la excepcional mano de su madre adoptiva-, lo que sobra es tiempo para pensar -suspiró-. He estado yendo a Windsor Beach últimamente.

-¿Esa playa ubicada en el balneario de ricachones, celebridades y socialités? -Maranthea sonaba sorprendida-. ¿Qué se te perdió allá, mi niña?

-Nada. Me sentí atraída hacia ese sitio por una sensación especial.

-¿Cuál?

-Tristeza -contestó la peliazul-. Una profunda tristeza atada a un corazón cuyo deber está grabado en carne viva.

La veterana instructora quedó sorprendida con la profunda emoción destilando de aquella frase. Lide, además de ser la hija que nunca tuvo, emergió como una de sus alumnas más aplicadas, pasando las pruebas teóricas casi sin problema durante sus años de instrucción en la academia submarina. Incluso para los estándares de las sacerdotisas, ella tenía una profunda conexión emocional, siendo capaz de tocar hasta las fibras más tenues de cualquier sentimiento y analizarlas en detalle. Cuando la encontró llorando cerca del templo por primera vez desde su graduación, creyó que se le partía el corazón. Al principio la joven había rechazado su compañía, percibiéndose estúpida e impotente al ver que la timidez suprimida por tantos años gracias a esa máscara de altanería había escapado de su prisión, cobrándose venganza tras un encierro eterno en la prisión de máxima seguridad.

Desde aquel entonces, la pelirroja forjó un solemne hábito de consolación tras cada fracaso, abrazando a su pequeña con todo el amor que podía entregarle y tratando de calmarla con suaves palabras al oído. Lide siempre arrojaba, entre llantos e hipo, sus palabras más duras al principio, debilitándose después a la manera de los huracanes que depositaban sus últimos llantos sobre Bermuda para luego disiparse hasta el año siguiente.

-Tristeza, ¿eh? -la instructora preparó su próxima jugada-. ¿Deseas hablar de ello? No me enfadaré si no quieres.

-De momento no creo que sea necesario, madre -retrucó la joven sacerdotisa, sin demasiadas ganas de contarle que estaba viendo a un humano que, hasta donde sabía, ni siquiera tenía pareja-. Esto es algo que debo trabajar por mí misma. ¿Recuerdas que solías decir lo mismo a las demás, desde la matriarca hacia abajo, cuando me acogiste en este hogar?

-Cómo olvidarlo -Maranthea suspiró y luego bebió algo de té-. Al principio me tacharon de loca, de tener un corazón demasiado blandengue e incluso de intentar compensar por el hecho de que nunca pude casarme ni tener hijas propias. Me tuvo sin cuidado desde el principio lo que pensaran y salí adelante por las dos, dedicando los mejores veinte años de mi vida a criarte como una sacerdotisa de bien.

Besó con cariño a la joven en ambas mejillas, cuidando de no derramar nada sobre la mesa de piedra.

-Hagas lo que hagas, mi niña, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo. Nunca dejaré de quererte.

-Gracias, madre -ella sentía algo de ganas de llorar debido a lo considerado del gesto-. El desafío que tengo ante mí no es sencillo, pero no me rendiré.

-Sólo confía en ti misma, piensa en los principios de Poseidón y verás que todo saldrá bien.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, respirando tenuemente el aire salpicado con las delicias del hogar. Tras una breve oración a Poseidón al terminar la comida, lavaron lo que habían utilizado y lo dejaron guardado a buen recaudo en otro mueble finamente tallado, de líneas perfectas y con apariencia de fino mármol. Ambas tomaron otro túnel submarino, esta vez algo más largo, y ascendieron hacia la zona principal de la colonia, enmarcada por una enorme laguna bordeada por las amplísimas bóvedas de la colonia formada en la roca y un camino pulido que dividía el espejo de agua en dos, conectando este rincón con el resto de las instalaciones.

-Te veré más tarde, querida -dijo Maranthea-. Ya sabes que las clases no esperan y es necesario apretar los tornillos de las rebeldes de vez en cuando -rió con un levísimo asomo de malicia-. ¿Estarás fuera mucho rato?

-Volveré después de almorzar si todo sale bien, madre -contestó Lide-. Ojalá tengas un día estupendo en los pasillos del saber.

-Gracias, amor.

Se despidieron con un beso en la frente. La peliazul contempló a su madre pasar por debajo del sendero iluminado con curiosos cristales rojizos y desaparecer posteriormente bajo las aguas.

La arquitectura submarina era sublime, muy similar en hechura a los templos de la Grecia antigua que viera en libros traídos por otras sacerdotisas desde el mundo humano. Columnas repletas de surcos y decoradas con motivos alusivos a Poseidón eran un recordatorio constante de las tareas a las que Lide y muchas otras como ella dedicaban sus vidas de forma íntegra. En las estatuas y fuentes demarcando plazas, el inicio de otras calles superficiales y jardines, podían verse representaciones gráficas de los muchos conceptos asociados al amor eterno: fidelidad, confianza, pasión, entrega y sacrificio. Un humano de sensibilidades especiales ciertamente las estudiaría y apreciaría, pero la colonia siempre había estado dominada por el secretismo y una política de puertas afuera. Ningún hombre había entrado a este sagrado templo donde se formaban las guardianas de la eternidad, ni siquiera para unirse con ellas en el sagrado rito de la reproducción. En esos casos, las sacerdotisas preferían lugares apartados e íntimos, siempre lejos del domo mágico donde el agua se mantenía a raya y el aire surgía gracias a poderes inmemoriales.

Las calzadas, al igual que la mayoría de los edificios, estaban talladas en esa misma piedra gris claro y ataviadas con barandas desde donde se colgaban banderas de múltiples colores y adornos tejidos en tela a los que luego se añadían flores custodiadas con recelo por las valiosísimas fuentes de agua dulce. Algo más de un centenar de liminales, desde las solteras como Maranthea hasta numerosas familias con casi veinte miembros, vivían en ese idílico paisaje submarino. Cada pequeño clan tenía un estandarte identificativo, exhibiéndolo con orgullo en sus viviendas y lugares que solían frecuentar. A diferencia de otras extraespecies y de los mismos humanos, las sacerdotisas marinas tenían fama de mantener la cabeza fría, por lo que conflictos como la tristemente célebre Guerra de las Rosas eran imposibles bajo el mar.

Ocupaciones no faltaban: además de las institutrices y los puestos cercanos a la matriarca, otras sacerdotisas encontraban forma de emplearse cuando no bendecían, dedicándose a diversas formas de arte. Cocina, literatura, escultura, música, pintura y artesanía mostraban una cultura vibrante, receptora de incontables experiencias alrededor del mundo y fusionadas con la propia mediante el crisol del Océano Atlántico más las extensas agua de los territorios cubiertos por el Golfo de México, el Mar Caribe y los límites orientales de las Antillas. Desde pequeñas, estas peculiares chicas monstruo eran sometidas a dichas opciones, estimulándolas a probar todo antes de elegir un pasatiempo que luego podrían aprovechar siendo adultas.

Quizás el grupo más especial fuese el de las centinelas, encargadas de mantener el orden y la seguridad a todo evento. Seleccionadas desde pequeñas y al azar entre la población, se enfocaban desde jóvenes en los rigores del entrenamiento militar adaptado a condiciones submarinas. Eran conocidas como las _Redcoats_ entre los diversos clanes de sacerdotisas por su uniforme escarlata con vivos dorados, tocados azul marino y bikini del mismo color; la conexión británica en lo estético era inconfundible. Confiables hasta decir basta, nunca iniciaban las hostilidades ni se ensañaban con enemigos desarmados, pero exhibían coordinación y fiereza notables al enfrentarse al peligro, moviéndose en complicados patrones y adoptando la combinación ganadora de astucia, rapidez y contundencia a la hora de proteger sus dominios. "No es valiente quien no siente miedo, sino quien sintiéndolo se enfrenta al peligro", decía su carta fundacional.

-Tal vez aún esté a tiempo de ir a la biblioteca a revisar unas cosas -dijo Lide antes de volver a sentir la bendita agua salada rodeándola.

Sabía, por medio de rumores que había escuchado durante tardes anteriores, que el repositorio colonial contaba con nuevo material de referencia. Si bien los diversos clanes contaban con ideas bastante sólidas respecto al amor y sus avatares, no eran tan obtusos intelectualmente como para cerrarse a nuevas teorías y formas de interpretar emociones.

"Si hay algo allí sobre la timidez, me encantaría echarle el guante y disfrutarlo con una taza de té antes de irme a dormir", pensó mientras sonreía para sus adentros.

Al emerger nuevamente, los dulces sonidos de un xilófono llegaron a sus siempre atentos oídos. Provenían de una terraza ubicada detrás de su actual posición. Miró hacia arriba y contempló a otra sacerdotisa, con cabello y escamas verde botella, sentada en un banquillo de pianista y deslizando, con los ojos cerrados, esos martillos sobre las curiosas placas de metal y coral.

-Veo que Geraldine ya está preparando sus clases de música -sonrió, sintiendo una sana envidia por el estupendo talento de la otra liminal.

Volteó nuevamente y entró por el pasillo acuático a la gran biblioteca, amplia instalación de planta única donde cada sección era una isla instalada en suelo pulido, con mesas de lectura, lámparas de cristal, un ingenioso sistema de traslado basado en cuerdas, poleas, cestas tejidas… Ciertamente la necesidad era la madre de la invención y ni siquiera las extraespecies escapaban a dicha regla. Los tomos del templo del saber estaban especialmente tratados con un material secreto, tan secreto como la misma fórmula de la Coca-Cola. Fuesen cuales fuesen sus componentes, su utilidad para proteger las incontables páginas de la humedad y el moho era incuestionable.

El control bibliográfico, eternamente riguroso, estaba a cargo de cuatro adustas mujeres que conocían al dedillo la ubicación de cada libro al punto de poder decirla en sueños. Eran amas y señoras del espacio, poseedoras de una jerarquía casi tan notoria como la de la misma matriarca. No había diferencia alguna entre ellas y las bibliotecarias del mundo humano: el peor error que se podía cometer era hacerlas enfadar o devolver las obras fuera de plazo. Y si tan sólo una minúscula fracción de página volviese manchada o doblada, ya se podía empezar a redactar un testamento y encomendarse a Poseidón para que el castigo no fuese demasiado humillante.

El escarnio público, sostenían ellas mientras organizaban sus fichas y consultaban listado, dejaba huellas más indelebles que el dolor físico.

Lide se acercó a uno de los mostradores (no muy elevado debido a las características del público) y golpeó levemente su superficie de mármol pulido.

-Vaya, pero si es la pequeña hija de Maranthea -dijo la liminal más cercana tras sentir el ruido haciendo pequeños ecos a su alrededor.

Nadó hacia ella y ambas quedaron cara a cara.

-No hiciste más que devolver la última partida de libros ayer -continuó la extraespecie, de cabellera azul tinta y escamas ídem- y ya estás de vuelta, Lide. ¿Qué buscas ahora?

-Buen día, señora Kay -la chica joven decidió sacar el respeto a relucir desde el principio-. He oído que hay bastante material nuevo en algunas secciones.

-Has oído bien, pequeña -la bibliotecaria, exhibiendo un conjunto blanco y dorado, se permitió ofrecerle una sonrisa-. Tenemos libros fresquitos en las secciones de teoría emocional, arquitectura, rituales varios, novelas costumbristas -contó con los dedos- y geología marina. Eso sí, nada de _La Sirenita_ ni cosas cebolleras tipo _Love Story_ o bazofia masoquista en la onda de _50 Sombras de Grey_ ; yo misma verifiqué todo antes de ponerlos en su sitio.

-Bueno, es un alivio saberlo -retrucó Lide.

-La verdad, nunca he entendido por qué nuestras primas comunes se obsesionan con esa porquería -Kay bufó en un evidente gesto de desaprobación-. Recuerdo haberla leído una vez y, en mi modesta opinión, es un compendio de cómo no se debe actuar en la vida. Si hay algo que odio -ahora adoptó un tono venenoso- son las criaturas con actitud segundona, querida. ¿Por qué resignarse a tener un papel de celestina, a mirar pensando en lo que pudo ser mientras otra se lleva al hombre de tu vida? ¿Por qué no podemos priorizar nuestros propios sentimientos de vez en cuando?

La encargada se tapó la boca con ambas manos; había subido los decibeles a un nivel peligroso para la santidad de la biblioteca.

-Perdón, Lide. Creo que me dejé llevar. Ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado cómo esos folletines almibarientos corrompen la verdadera dimensión del amor.

-No se preocupe, señora Kay -la reconfortó con un toque en su hombro desnudo-. Es parte de nuestra misma naturaleza como agentes del gran Poseidón. Yo misma he sentido esa frustración, especialmente con las afuerinas que vienen a quedarse aquí mientras van de paso a las Bahamas o el continente.

-Son incoherencias del océano, querida -suspiró la bibliotecaria-. Intentar entenderlas es un ejercicio inútil. Ahora, ¿qué deseas llevarte a casa?

-Este…

Lide dudó un momento sobre revelar la verdadera naturaleza de sus pesquisas. Maranthea, su madre, era una cosa; apreciaba sobremanera que le permitiese pensar detenidamente antes de acudir a ella en busca de consejo. Pero Kay y las demás bibliotecarias eran otra muy diferente. Sabía que eran discretas, pero la ineludible presión de su trabajo solía afectarles negativamente, existiendo un claro riesgo de revelar información a oídos malintencionados.

-Se trata de un asunto personal, muy personal -se limitó a contestar la chica azul eléctrico-. ¿Puedo buscar los ejemplares yo misma y después traerlos aquí?

-Ningún problema, cariño -Kay le entregó un grueso libro forrado en la sustancia especial-. Aquí tienes el catálogo actualizado hasta la semana pasada. También deberás llenar este formulario con los tomos que elijas y después traerlo aquí para timbrarlo. ¿Andas con tu credencial?

-Aquí está.

Le entregó una tarjeta blanca con vivos coralinos en las orillas.

-Sí, todo parece estar en orden -señaló la bibliotecaria antes de anotar el número de serie en el formulario respectivo-. Iré preparando el registro de tus adquisiciones mientras te dedicas a buscar.

-Gracias, señora.

Se despidieron con un gesto de manos. Cargando el catálogo hasta la primera sección de material disponible, Lide se sentó en la orilla, husmeando un poco el catálogo para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto. El sistema de la biblioteca colonial estaba estructurado según la versión más reciente del modelo Dewey, basado en diez grandes grupos cuyos diversos grados de especificidad se registraban con decenas, unidades y decimales. Detuvo su mirada en tres grupos específicos que, supuso, le ayudarían bastante con sus planes para el día.

 _100 Filosofía y psicología_ → _150 Psicología_ → _152 Percepción sensorial, movimiento, emociones e impulsos fisiológicos_

 _300 Ciencias sociales, sociología y antropología_ → _304 Factores que alteran el comportamiento social_

 _700 Artes y recreación_ → _790 Deportes, juegos y entretenimiento_ → _796 Deportes y juegos de exterior_

-Creo que con esto bastará -sonrió la sacerdotisa, sintiendo el mismo envión de ánimo luego de sus conversaciones con Brian el día anterior.

Curiosamente, seguía teniendo en el paladar el agradable sabor de los emparedados de pollo que compartieron sobre las cálidas y amarillas arenas de Windsor. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para evitar sonrojarse y se puso a trabajar.

-Veamos, este es el sector del número cien…

Moviéndose ágilmente gracias a las abrazaderas y los asientos sobre la roca, pudo encontrar rápidamente lo que buscaba en la primera isla. Con excepción de la categoría triple cero, correspondiente a ciencias de la computación y tecnologías alusivas, la biblioteca estaba segmentada en nueve grandes áreas sobre las que corrían las cuerdas moviendo los canastos de alquiler. Ya había varias otras chicas monstruo sentadas en algunas de ellas, leyendo sólo por placer o anotando rápidamente lo que deseaban en sus cuadernos mientras pasaban febrilmente de un tomo a otro. La quietud del entorno era bienvenida e invitaba a pensar, pero Lide, al ser más introvertida, prefería la quietud de su cuarto y una buena taza de té o leche caliente para sumergirse en esas páginas repletas de ideas y desafíos.

"¡Aquí está!", exclamó triunfante para sus adentros tras hallar el primer tomo en el rincón 152. Lo depositó con suavidad en el canasto y levantó la banderita adosada para indicar que nadie más debía tocarlo. Un mínimo de respeto por el conocimiento también incluía aceptar que otros podían llegar antes en busca del mismo libro. En casos así sólo bastaba con resignarse y esperar su devolución en un máximo de dos semanas.

Pasó casi sin detenerse por la sección 300, haciéndose con dos tomos que dejó en el canasto tras un cortísimo nado. Hubo de aplicarse algo más en el rincón deportivo, dándose tres o cuatro vueltas antes de encontrar el escaparate marcado con el 796. Apenas mirarlo, se quedó un buen rato recorriendo las cubiertas con su índice derecho, sin ser capaz de decidirse por alguna de ellas.

-Golf, regatas, fútbol, rugby, baloncesto, patinaje, volleyball, pesca en ríos y lagos… No, no, no -volvió a hacer bailar su cabellera con otro monumental sacudón de cabeza-. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya nada sobre béisbol en una biblioteca tan grande? Es cierto que conozco lo básico del juego tras mis poco exitosas pasadas por Cuba, Puerto Rico, el sur de Florida y Aruba, pero igual me gustaría profundizarlo más. Digo, si me voy a interesar en la vida de Brian…

Se detuvo de golpe. Esta vez no pudo contener el sonrojo que sólo contempló el estante frente a ella. Respiró agitadamente durante diez segundos antes de calmarse y sentarse en uno de los escritorios desocupados. Puso la mano en su pecho para quitarse el ahogo y después abrió los ojos, buscando un cable salvador en las tenues luces del techo.

-¿De dónde salió eso? -preguntó a nadie en particular.

Contempló las tranquilas aguas a sus pies, firmemente enmarcadas en esos esquemáticos pasillos naciendo y muriendo en el sector central, donde las cuatro bibliotecarias manejaban todo con precisión de reloj suizo. Pensó nuevamente en cómo había conocido al chico, guiada por esa curiosa tristeza que, con la estimulación adecuada, daba paso a la alegría. Volvió al concepto de "par de limitados" esbozado por ella apenas ayer y regresó la vista a esas líneas duras, matemáticamente creadas por hábiles ingenieras submarinas, en las que no sobraba un milímetro de superficie. Las emociones, en una dualidad brutal, también podían ser así de duras si se les dejaba estar; de hecho, el mismo Brian pareció tener algo en la punta de la lengua durante varios momentos de los extensos diálogos que compartieron. Podía intentar deducirlo, pero carecía de ganas de embarcarse en una aventura intelectual desprovista de evidencias sólidas.

La única forma de obtenerlas sería mediante nuevas interacciones con él. Su ánimo giró en 180 grados, volviendo a colocarle una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. Total, siempre podía hacer una solicitud formal a la señora Kay para que trajera libros alusivos a ese deporte tan curioso. Volvió a la primera isla y repasó el contenido de su canasto con atención, llenando el formulario con esas complicadas cifras de registro más los títulos y autores respectivos. En el apartado de tiempo colocó el máximo permitido: dos semanas.

-He vuelto -dijo Lide, entregando su partida a la encargada.

-Te demoraste menos de lo que pensaba, querida -contestó Kay luego de llenar una ficha y entregarla a otra sacerdotisa joven, seguramente una asistente de medio tiempo-. ¿Encontraste todo lo que buscabas?

-Casi todo, pero lo importante está aquí -le tendió el papel.

-Interesantes elecciones -echó una ojeada y luego procedió a firmar y timbrar el formulario con tinta de calamar-. Al menos no puedo culparte de querer darle un tono algo más intelectual a tus tareas.

-Una hace lo que puede, señora.

-Ojalá más de nuestras chicas pensaran igual, pequeña -otro suspiro-. A veces pienso que el arte de la lectura se está perdiendo entre nosotras. Casi todas nuestras socias regulares están en el lado equivocado de los treinta años.

-Eso es algo que se cultiva personalmente, señora. Sea optimista: mientras existan lectores, existirán bibliotecas, ya sean personales o públicas.

-Que Poseidón te oiga, Lide. ¿Podrías llenarme otra copia para el registro que llevamos aquí?

-Ningún problema.

Kay le señaló un rinconcito con otra mesa, lámpara y silla para que se pusiera cómoda mientras anotaba la fecha de salida en los tres libros elegidos. Dos minutos después tenía en sus manos la copia oficializada, guardada en el archivador bajo doble cerradura.

-No le quitaré más tiempo, señora. Ahora debo irme a buscar la suerte.

-¿Y los libros, Lide?

-Vendré a buscarlos cuando vuelva después de comer. ¿Sería mucho pedir que me los guardara mientras tanto?

-No es ningún problema, hija, pero…

-¡Gracias! -le estrechó la mano con tanta fuerza que casi se la arrancó del brazo-. ¡No sabe el enorme favor que me ha hecho!

La extraespecie de caballera azul eléctrico dio media vuelta y salió nadando a toda prisa hacia el exterior, dejando a su contraparte medio anonadada. Lo último que Kay hizo antes de volver a sus fichas y esperar nuevas clientas fue mirar el primer libro de la lista elegida por la hija de Maranthea.

- _Motivación y Personalidad_ , por Abraham R. Maslow -lo dio vuelta y leyó el texto de la contratapa-. Vaya, Lide, cada día me sorprendes más. ¿Quién iba a pensar que te interesaba algo tan complejo como las ciencias del comportamiento?

Dejó el ejemplar donde estaba y se bebió de un trago su taza de té fuerte con menta antes de atender el llamado de Baxtra, una de sus colegas. Aún quedaba bastante para la hora de almuerzo y llegar a ella sin tener que reparar la prensa manual por séptima vez en lo que iba de semana sería un milagro de los buenos.

-16/OF-

-Creo que así me veo bien.

Lide ajustó su tocado y contempló su reflejo en el espejo del tocador que compartía con Maranthea. Los colores blancos y dorados del sombrero y la chaqueta contrastaban con el verde esmeralda del bikini, su blanca piel y sus inquisitivos ojos color rubí. Por un momento se sintió tentada a echarse algo del maquillaje especial de su madre, pero se contuvo. Su estilo, después de todo, era 100% natural.

El cuarto de baño se erigía como un rincón sencillo de la vivienda, aunque la gigantesca bañera de agua caliente donde se echaban las hierbas medicinales tan típicas de las sirenas ciertamente llamaba la atención, usándose sólo en contadas ocasiones (enfermedades, dolor muscular intenso, etc). Al igual que en el resto de la casa, casi todos los implementos estaban tallados a partir de la misma piedra gris cubriendo cada rincón. Para hermosear el ambiente general no sólo se echaba mano a los estandartes; flores, vasijas de cerámica pintada y cuadros en los que se sentía la dedicación en cada pincelada también hacían lo suyo. Las familias más ricas llegaban al punto de pintar sus murallas con colores vivos a fin de sorprender a otras liminales acuáticas que estuvieran de paso en la colonia. Incluso con la estricta política de acceso, las sacerdotisas eran marcadamente gregarias, casi tanto como las lamias o las arpías, especies que encontraban con frecuencia a lo largo de sus viajes por localidades costeras de todo el mundo.

-Me pregunto cómo habrá dormido Brian -dijo al clon ubicado al otro lado del espejo-. ¿Tú que crees?

La nadadora puso una pose pensativa, llevándose la mano a la pera y mirando ligeramente arriba a la izquierda. Ajustó su tocado para que no se cayera y volvió a su extraño diálogo.

-Yo creo que pasó una noche magnífica. Ayer, después de despedirse, se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Creo, Lide -apuntó al frente-, que le estás haciendo tanto bien como él a ti.

-Lo sé, aunque me pregunto por qué me sentí incómoda hace un rato en la biblioteca.

-Era un lugar público, querida. Aquí estás a salvo de las miradas prejuiciosas. Además, tú misma -otro dedo al frente- dijiste que querías llevar esto en secreto. Sabes que mamá te respetará. Y las demás… pueden irse a tomar por saco.

-¡Sí, esa es la actitud!

Abrochó su chaqueta y saltó nuevamente al canal conectando dicha estancia con el resto de la modesta casa. Salió a la vía principal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y emprendió rumbo hacia la puerta que llevaba a las aguas cercanas a Bermuda. Nadar hasta Windsor no le costaría nada; sólo eran ocho kilómetros de distancia y la colonia estaba en una profundidad aceptable, fuera de la influencia de las corrientes más fuertes cuando el clima era bueno. Pasó bajo dos de los senderos principales en la superficie, devolviendo rápidamente el saludo a las pocas colegas que le daban los buenos días.

Habrá estado a menos de cincuenta yardas de su objetivo cuando notó una reunión curiosa de colas brillantes sobre ella, moviéndose de forma errática. La sombra del sendero mostraba una notoria curvatura hacia la izquierda, como si hubiese topado con una de las paredes principales para luego desviarse hacia el mismo centro social de la comunidad.

"Qué raro", pensó, tomando una nueva bocanada de agua para extraer el delicioso oxígeno. "Casi nadie pasa a reunirse en este sector".

En el preciso momento que emergió del plácido manto turquesa iluminado por los cristales del techo, deseó no haber dejado que la curiosidad nuevamente le ganara la pulsada. Ante ella se encontraba un compendio absoluto de arrogancia, estilo y resultados garantizados. Cuatro sacerdotisas, cuyos colores, de izquierda a derecha eran verde kiwi, naranja, magenta y el clásico calipso asociado al subtipo, vieron interrumpida su charla ante la recién llegada, cuyo tocado quedó un poco ladeado debido al exceso de agua.

Eran las Cuatro Reinas, la crema y nata de la colonia, famosas en todo el hemisferio occidental por sus extraordinarios registros de parejas unidas para toda la eternidad. Provenían de tres familias tan antiguas como la misma fundación del sitio y eran graduadas de la decimoquinta generación de cazadoras salida de la escuela donde instructoras como Maranthea daban sus clases. Se sabían perfectas y lo demostraban a cada momento mediante modales exquisitos más una dosis justa de arrogancia. Las opiniones sobre ellas estaban divididas casi mitad-mitad: unas las admiraban y otras no querían verlas ni en pintura, pero el que sus clanes fuesen cercanos a la matriarca Lazalie sólo acentuaba su estatus.

Sobra decir que Lide era parte de este último grupo. No hizo ni el amago de volver al agua cuando la interceptaron.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero si es la pequeña Lide -dijo la naranja, arrojándose al agua para enfrentarla; sus amigas hicieron lo propio y la rodearon.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, pececito perdido? -habló la magenta-. ¿Al fin admitirás que necesitas que te demos lecciones?

-Se nota que tu autoestima sigue en la estratósfera, Bianca -contestó la peliazul sin un asomo de gracia.

-¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Mis éxitos hablan por sí solos.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que el narcisismo es curable? Podría recomendarte un buen psiquiatra en Hamilton o las Bahamas.

-Disculpa, niñita -ahora la verde metió baza-, pero más allá de que sea cierto, no tienes piso alguno para calificar a mi hermana de narcisista cuando tu promedio sigue en cero.

-¡Tatiana! -dijo Bianca; evidentemente el desliz no le gustó-. ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

-Basta ya -atajó la naranja, llamada Cetys-. Si quieren pelearse, háganlo en privado.

-¡Pero si ella empezó!

-Creo que esa es mi señal -dijo Lide como quien no quería la cosa e intentó escabullirse-. Las dejo con lo suyo, ¿vale?

-De eso nada, querida.

La calipso cortó su escape de plantón y se colocó detrás de ella. Era la mayor del grupo, conocida como Nivena y usualmente la menos dada a participar en esta clase de bromas. A diferencia de sus compañeras, llevaba el pelo corto y sin chasquilla, lo que le daba un inusitado aire de madurez.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Lide? -le preguntó en tono serio-. ¿De verdad crees que los libros son la salida a tu problema mayor?

-¿Acaso me espías, Nivena? -la aludida se separó con fuerza de ella, pero seguía rodeada.

-Yo no espío a nadie -las reinas rotaron para que la calipso quedara al frente-. Simplemente me gusta estar consciente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde ibas ahora mismo?

-Eso no te importa -el tono de Lide se hizo más duro.

-¿Oyeron, chicas? -dijo Bianca tras una nueva rotación-. La preescolar interrumpe nuestra reunión y dice que no nos importa.

-Basta ya, Bianca -Cetys tuvo que poner orden-. Y en cuanto a ti, Lide, secundaré la pregunta de Nivena con una propia. ¿En qué has estado perdiendo el tiempo durante toda la semana?

-Repetiré mi respuesta: no te importa a ti ni a tu trío de _amiguis_ -la peliazul estaba decididamente colérica, sus ojos rojos chispeando de rabia-. Ahora déjenme ir y vuelvan a su orgía de adulaciones, panda de presumidas.

-Tal vez seas la protegida de la señora Maranthea -Tatiana tomó el testigo y se acercó a ella con aire amenazador-, pero eso no te da derecho a usar esa clase de palabras contra nosotros. Una plebeya, especialmente una con un registro tan lamentable como el tuyo, debe conocer su lugar en la sociedad. ¿Lo has entendido o debo explicártelo de otra forma?

-¿Tú? ¿Explicar? No me hagas reír -espetó Lide-. Nadie a quien sólo le importan los resultados está en posición de explicar.

Un rictus de asco se formó en el rostro de Tatiana, quien a duras penas se contuvo de darle una bofetada a su interlocutora. Retrocedió hasta su posición inicial, manteniendo el cerco intacto.

-Solo mírense -prosiguió la chica cuya curiosidad la metió en este lío-. Ustedes son cuatro y yo una, pero aún así esta sacerdotisa con promedio cero durante tres años consecutivos mantiene a las insignes reinas de nuestra colonia con los insultos más duros en la punta de la lengua. ¿Y así dicen que debo conocer mi lugar? Tal vez su reputación les preceda, chicas, pero de bien poco les sirve si alguien como yo es capaz de hacerlas rabiar así.

Añadiendo aún más sal a la herida recién abierta, Lide lanzó una carcajada sonora que hizo eco en toda la caverna. Bien poco le importó que su tocado flotara mansamente junto a ella o que uno de sus sencillos brazaletes dorados anduviera a medio camino entre la muñeca y las puntas de sus dedos.

-¿Ven cómo cambia la cosa cuando no son ustedes las que se ríen de los demás?

-Ríete mientras puedas, fracasada -Cetys abandonó el civismo e imitó el gesto de la peliverde.

-Tus vacías amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, linda -Lide siguió apretando-. A diferencia de ustedes, yo no tengo una reputación que me aterre manchar por miedo a lo que dirán mis padres.

-¡Serás…!

Nivena se quedó con el improperio en la punta de la lengua y luego, tras hacerle el quite a la peliazul, se mandó cambiar, exudando rabia y arrogancia a partes iguales. Bianca y Tatiana hicieron lo mismo, dejando a la temperamental Cetys como el último bastión ante la intrusa.

-No olvidaremos esto tan fácilmente, niñita. Estás a salvo por ahora, pero ándate con ojo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Y así, otro chapoteo después, Lide se quedó sola junto al sendero, el único que no tenía baranda en el costado derecho. Subió como pudo y volvió a arreglarse hasta quedar presentable, el agua actuando cual pasable espejo en la tarea. Hizo nuevamente el amago de zambullirse cuando otra voz, más madura y medida, la detuvo.

-No lo hiciste tan mal considerando las circunstancias.

Aplicando toda la fuerza posible para no irse al fondo, la peliazul se mantuvo en la plataforma y miró a su derecha. Ante ella, con todo el garbo y la solemnidad de su posición, se encontraba sentada la señora Lazalie, matriarca de la colonia desde 1987. Era ciertamente un ejemplar espléndido de sacerdotisa, sabia más allá de sus años y con estupendo manejo político. Las escamas y cabellera en un balanceado tono dorado similar al del sol hacían juego con su cremosa piel blanca y ojos tan azules como el mismo céfiro bermudeño en el cenit del verano. De figura envidiable, casi esculpida por el mismo Poseidón en un arrebato de inspiración, parecía una muchacha de veinticinco años cuando en realidad había pasado las seis décadas hace menos de diez meses. Sus macizos pechos y bien torneada cintura estaban cubiertos por un sencillo bikini negro con los clásicos adornos en forma de tridente, pero esta vez hechos de plata de ley. En vez del típico tocado llevaba una tiara del mismo metal, engarzada con pequeños zafiros y rubíes a intervalos regulares. Su apariencia al completo derrochaba divinidad.

-Pocas veces he visto a alguien plantarle cara así a las autodenominadas Cuatro Reinas y salir ilesa -Lazalie siguió tirando el hilo ante la sorpresa de su joven súbdita.

-Señora, yo no…

-Lo sé, hija. Lo sé -Lazalie sonrió para tranquilizarla-. Tu curiosidad pudo más y no esperabas encontrarte con alguien aquí, considerando que este es el sendero más aislado de la colonia. Lide, la curiosidad no es un delito. De hecho, es nuestra arma más importante a la hora de enfrentar la misión que Poseidón nos ha encomendado.

-Eso lo recuerdo bien -dijo la peliazul, agarrando un poco de confianza-. De hecho, fue una de las primeras frases que mi ma… perdón, la señora Maranthea, dijo en sus clases introductorias.

-Te noto muy tensa, pequeña. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Algo nerviosa, señora -la joven bajó un poco la cabeza, moviendo su cola sumergida lentamente-. Usted sabe que lidiar con Cetys y su grupo no es sencillo, especialmente considerando esa reputación que llevan a cuestas.

La peliazul cerró los ojos y tomó aire con ganas, intentando despejar el aura negativa de su alma. Lo que menos deseaba era ver a su amigo terrestre con el ánimo por los suelos. Ambos se habían comprometido a trabajar para superar sus trancas y ella no iba a romper su promesa tan pronto.

-Ya está. Ya me siento mejor -dijo, volviendo a mirar a su superiora con el debido respeto.

-Me alegra oír eso -Lazalie la miró con cariño-. Siendo sincera, Lide, yo misma esperaba encontrarme este sitio despejado al venir aquí.

-Pensé que tenía una reunión importante con las emisarias de la colonia de las Islas Canarias -acotó la joven de imperfecto registro-. No se ha hablado de otra cosa por aquí en toda la semana.

-Hice que la corrieran para las diez de la mañana. Aún es temprano -la matriarca miró a los hermosos cristales blancos y azules cuya fuerza iluminaba el sitio entero- y necesitaba aclarar un poco mi mente; escuchar el gorgoteo del agua y el suave movimiento contra las paredes me relaja como no te imaginas. La política, Lide, es una actividad delicada y que trae muchas satisfacciones cuando eres competente, pero también cansa al punto de obligarte a posponer todo lo demás.

La muchacha entendía bien lo que quería decir su contraparte. Lazalie, al asumir el liderazgo de la colonia tres décadas atrás luego de una votación del consejo de ministras, debió dedicarse a su tarea por entero, sacrificando permanentemente su propia oportunidad de formalizar su relación con un hombre humano y tener hijas de su misma sangre a las que pudiera amar con devoción digna de una madre. No pocas sacerdotisas dicen que aceptó el puesto por deber más que por gusto y, durante sus primeros años de gobierno, se le vio melancólica, siempre mirando al horizonte en las contadas ocasiones que podía salir al mar exterior. Sus leves suspiros, fundidos con la brisa salada, se perdieron para siempre en latitudes inconmensurables.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, muchacha? -la matriarca se puso seria en un impresionante cambio emocional-. ¿En qué has estado perdiendo el tiempo?

-¡Señora…! -Lide acusó el golpe de inmediato.

-Sé que no es correcto tomar una pregunta prestada de esas cuatro vanidosas, pero no tengo otro recurso -continuó Lazalie a modo de justificación-. Mi obsesión no son las cifras ni las metas, Lide, pero eso no quita que eres la única miembro de esta colonia sin una sola pareja bendecida desde la toma de hábitos. ¿De verdad crees que todas las respuestas están en los libros? Tu instinto, querida, es el que debe guiar tus acciones.

-No estoy de acuerdo, matriarca -la peliazul decidió defenderse con todo-. Usted conoce mi problema de timidez tan bien como Maranthea, mi propia madre. Es una cruz con la que he debido cargar todo este tiempo, pero estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo para quitármela de encima y busco soluciones en todos los soportes posibles. Además -tomó aire y adoptó un tono aún más decidido-, me he dedicado durante la semana a ayudar, dentro de mis posibilidades, a alguien que lo necesita. Ese alguien, señora Lazalie, me atrajo debido a un patrón emocional que nunca había sentido antes, marcado por una profunda tristeza y un sentido del deber que sólo creía posible en nosotras, las sacerdotisas marinas.

Por primera vez la sirena dorada se quedó sin palabras, totalmente sorprendida por la emoción en el discurso de su interlocutora. Decidió pasar mentalmente y dejar que Lide siguiese hilando su propio argumento hasta donde pudiera; ya vería si lo rebatía o no.

-Sabe tan bien como yo que la empatía nos define y la precisión nos controla. Al ser poseedoras de un poder tan grande como el de unir por toda la eternidad, cierto es que debemos priorizar los sentimientos de otros por sobre los propios. En esta ocasión -ahora sonaba más decidida que nunca- he decidido actuar de forma diferente, señora. No pretendo ni pretenderé renunciar al deber sagrado que Poseidón nos ha encomendado; sólo deseo, mediante mis propios métodos, borrar la nube negra de esa alma atormentada y encontrar en esta tarea un camino para superar mi timidez. No es muy diferente de cómo las anémonas y los peces payaso se las arreglan para vivir en armonía.

Un húmedo silencio se tendió entre ambas cuando a la joven se le terminó el combustible. Lazalie se encontraba dividida por dentro: una parte pensaba que su contraparte tenía razón, abrazando la frescura del rupturismo; la otra se aferraba a la ortodoxia del deber y la tradición. Cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos sobre la tableta de su conciencia, buscando alguna interpretación que no se escapara de las reglas coloniales.

-Tal vez esto vaya en contra de todos nuestros preceptos -comenzó la matriarca con su voz sedosa-, pero me da gusto ver que eres capaz de pensar por ti misma y defender tus creencias. Sin duda las enseñanzas de Maranthea calaron hondo en ti, Lide, al igual que en mí cuando la escuchaba dar clases hace años.

-Entonces ¿no me va a castigar?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, muchacha? Tú no eres como las _Cuatro Reinas_ que esconden su incorregible personalidad debajo del _bling-bling_ de los resultados. Si deseas tomar esta causa como proyecto personal, eres libre de hacerlo… y también asumir las consecuencias de tus actos al mismo nivel que cualquier otra miembro de esta comunidad, incluyéndome. _Dura lex, sed lex,_ querida. Ha sido la única forma de asegurar ecuanimidad y estabilidad desde que los primeros albores de nuestra especie viesen la luz hace eones. Confío en tu criterio de adulta y sé que no me decepcionarás.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - A mi manera_

-¿Tengo que darle reportes periódicos de mi situación? -inquirió Lide, casi sin poder creer su buena suerte.

-Puedes venir a hablar conmigo siempre que quieras -contestó la superiora-. Instruiré a Honoria, mi ayuda de cámara, para que te deje pasar sin necesidad de pedir una cita. Eso sí, te recomiendo pasarte por el palacio a horas prudentes: ni muy temprano en la mañana ni muy tarde en las noches.

-Como usted desee, señora -la liminal joven le besó las manos-. De verdad agradezco su confianza; cuando sentí que estaba junto a mí… me dio un poquito de miedo -apartó su vista de los azules ojos de la mayor y volvió a mirar al agua.

-¿Tan intimidante soy? -Lazalie soltó una risita sincera; evidentemente le había gustado el cumplido.

-Bueno, una matriarca no sólo debe serlo sino también parecerlo. Ya sabe que las cosas entran por la vista, como suele decir mi madre.

-O por el estómago, querida.

Con otro beso de manos se despidieron. Lide saltó al agua, dejando tras de sí a la gran señora, cuyo rostro sonreía al paso de su mente; ciertamente esta conversación le dejó bastantes cosas que pensar antes de ir a reunirse con las dignatarias europeas.

La peliazul, con el ánimo por las nubes luego de su giro de fortuna, nadó a toda velocidad hacia la compuerta que separaba la colonia del Océano Atlántico. Saludó con respeto al trío de _Redcoats_ que custodiaban la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que el complejo sistema de esclusas, construido por las mismas sacerdotisas en los tétricos años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para protegerse de los depredadores, entrara en acción y nivelara la presión a ambos lados del circuito.

 _-_ Todo listo y dispuesto para que salgas -dijo una de las guardianas tras abrir la puerta exterior.

 _-_ Gracias. ¡Que tengan un muy buen día!

Un saludo militar después, Lide entró a la inmensa y hermosa vastedad del lecho oceánico al norte de Bermuda. Conocía estas aguas de memoria pero siempre encontraba ocasión, mientras nadaba hacia el sur en busca de las arenas de Windsor Beach, para maravillarse con el idílico paisaje rodeándola. La refracción de la luz daba al lecho marino un color turquesa denso, dejando suficiente espacio para que bancos de peces multicolores se desplazaran a su entero antojo en todas direcciones. Tonos rosados, naranjas, blancos, negros, amarillos y azules creaban un crisol único e irrepetible, atracción segura para los turistas que gustaban de bucear en zonas menos profundas que esta.

El mismo manto salado estaba formado por pinceladas perfectas de azul brillante, casi tan eléctrico como el de sus escamas o cabellera. Formaciones de algas, corales y riguroso musgo cubriendo las piedras dentro de su rango visual retozaban plácidamente al compás de las corrientes que arriba eran olas y abajo caricias. En algunos puntos, la fuerza de la marea con rumbo al norte la forzó a buscar un carril más favorable, ascendiendo y descendiendo a intervalos regulares. Cuando subía, el inconfundible brillo del sol formaba una oscilante presencia blanca en el cielo del océano, indicándole que iba en la dirección correcta. A veces, durante sus viajes a otros puntos del Caribe, encontraba restos de barcos hundidos, sus estructuras anquilosadas por la herrumbre y las algas creciendo en ellas, sus tesoros largamente rescatados y convertidos en miles de millones de dólares. No pocas bestias marinas, como tiburones o mantas, los tomaban como hogares, así que siempre adoptaba precaución estando en su vecindad. Maranthea, su madre, le contaba historias fantásticas de niña sobre los veinte naufragios oficialmente registrados alrededor de Bermuda, repletas de traición y aventura en busca de la fortuna fácil.

"Si no me falla la memoria, hay dos cercanos a donde vive Brian: el _Warwick_ y _The Kate_ ", pensó Lide, ascendiendo otros diez metros para buscar más oxígeno. "Ahí puede haber otro panorama interesante para ambos… si las cosas se dan".

Renovado optimismo la invadió justo cuando pasaba entre la boca formada por Coney Island (no confundir con la de Nueva York por ningún motivo) y el Ferry Island Fort, parte del parque nacional del mismo nombre. Bajó un poco a fin de esquivar la estela dejada por los motores de yates y botes que recorrían constantemente la zona. A su izquierda, avanzando un poco más, distinguió el contorno de la Isla St. David, ocupada casi en su totalidad por el Aeropuerto de Wade. Aceleró con maestría y se coló entre los pilares de _The Causeway_ , ingresando oficialmente a las aguas de Castle Harbour. Desde aquí a la península de Tucker's Town no había más que tres kilómetros y medio desprovistos de cualquier obstáculo de peso.

En este punto del recorrido no había tantos peces; su ausencia era compensada con mayores matorrales de coral, algas y algunos indiferentes mariscos pegados al fondo. "Tal vez los motores los asustan", pensó la sacerdotisa tras extraer otra sagrada dosis de oxígeno de las tibias aguas. Conforme sentía su meta más cerca, parecía convertirse en la reina indiscutida de este rincón del mundo, una reina libre, linda, loca y repleta de felicidad ante sus nuevos desafíos. Estando a menos de dos kilómetros, bien poco le importaban sus limitaciones con la timidez y la nula existencia de parejas bendecidas a su nombre. Esos eran problemas que, salvo las conversaciones con su nuevo amigo, se quedaban tras las esclusas de la colonia.

Rodeó la punta de la península y sintió el inconfundible tono otorgado por las corrientes que danzaban alrededor de seis pequeñas islas a corta distancia de la principal. Pasó olímpicamente de Frick's Beach, sintiendo cómo la presencia del aire mañanero comenzaba a acariciar el límite superior de Surf Bay. Tomando distancia prudente de los afilados dientes de piedra naciendo en la base de los riscos, dio un amplio giro hacia la izquierda y luego pasó al frente, yendo en línea recta hacia la pendiente extendida ante sus ojos; podía tocar la arena compacta del lecho con sus finos dedos.

Rompió la barrera y volvió a llenar sus pulmones. El aire estaba teñido por las historias de la arena, el murmullo de las frías rocas y las flores silvestres. Ajustó un poco su tocado y revisó que ningún prendedor de su chaqueta o bikini estuviese fuera de lugar. Miró hacia la orilla y no pudo evitar sentir una deliciosa tibieza en su corazón.

Sentado en la orilla y fiel a su promesa, Brian Lennox-Whitmore le hacía señas con entusiasmo.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Para variar un poco, decidí centrar este capítulo en Lide y su rutina, echando buena mano a la imagen que tenía de la colonia submarina como un lugar mágico, equilibrado, digno de la especie que lo hizo suyo tras siglos de incansable labor. Nuestra sacerdotisa asoma, de este modo, como un ser auténtico dentro de la seriedad y nobleza de sus ritos. Adora sin reservas a Maranthea, la madre que la acogió y formó; respeta sin discusión a la matriarca Lazalie y los demás estamentos formales; siente recelo de quienes, como Cetys y sus amigas, buscan provocarla abusando de su posición. En suma, trata de salir adelante como mejor sabe, al igual que cualquiera de nosotros. Sé que el color asociado por defecto a las sacerdotisas según la_ Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo _es el turquesa, así que decidí ampliar la paleta cromática hasta donde pudiera para así reflejar esa diversidad. Así como no existen dos tipos de letra, dos ejecuciones musicales o análisis literarios exactamente iguales, lo mismo aplica a las liminales. La parte final, cuando la peliazul se aventura en el mar y parte a la playa, tiene relación con las óptimas condiciones de Bermuda para practicar buceo. Además de los barcos hundidos y formaciones rocosas repletas de corales, algas y peces, existen cientos de sitios en sus aguas donde novatos totales o_ divers _experimentados pueden sumergirse y experimentar de primera mano semejante paraíso._

 _De vuelta en la superficie, hace tanto calor afuera que el barrio entero parece derretirse. Aún con el aire acondicionado encendido surge la tentación de beber horchata con hielo, pero antes de prepararla toca responder las reseñas del público. Abro el morral y me quedo perplejo. ¿Sólo una? Bueno, el rito republicano igual se impone._

* * *

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _No tanto huérfanas (sus padres aún están ahí, en algún sitio) como adoptadas, aunque eso forja el temple de otra forma y enseña a no dar nada por sentado. Al adaptarse al mundo humano, las liminales demuestran ser hijas del rigor y las sacerdotisas todavía más, debido a su particular misión. Con esto no digo que la crianza normal no tenga sus méritos, ¿eh? Basta ver a Kodziomi, la naga noble que aparece en mi anterior historia, para darse cuenta. Respecto a Boston, recién he comenzado a tirar de la cuerda, aunque también sirvió para mostrar el ambiente donde Brian pasa normalmente la mayoría de sus días, sean libres o no._

* * *

 _Justo cuando termino de revolver los vasos, Valaika aparece con nueva tenida y una toalla en sus alas; la enrollo alrededor de su mojada cabellera antes de colocar una pajita en su porción y servírsela. No necesitamos hablar para entender que salir con este clima es casi suicida, así que pasaremos el día en la placidez del hogar. ¡Gracias por leer, no olviden hidratarse y nos encontramos aquí la próxima semana!_


	5. T3 - Descargas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Descargas**

Taira dejó caer las tijeras de podar al suelo. Ni siquiera sintió el eco, pero sus instintos conectados a la tierra de la que sacaba fuerzas le hicieron ver de inmediato la alteración en la armonía mañanera. Rodeó la casa tan rápido como su holgado vestido blanco sin mangas se lo permitió, abriéndose paso entre pequeños setos y otra sección del blando pasto recién terminado de cortar. Ahora estaba entre la terraza trasera y la inmaculada piscina tan escasamente usada; era un añadido por defecto en todas las propiedades de Tucker's Town.

Tomó aire apresuradamente y sintió el grito una vez más. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la ventana de la sala de estar y allí encontró a un Brian Lennox-Whitmore que apenas podía arrastrarse hacia el sofá más cercano.

-¡Brian! -exclamó la troll, casi sin poder creer lo que veía-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Duele…! -fue lo único que atinó a contestar el chico rubio-. ¡Mi tobillo me duele!

-Permíteme ayudarte.

La corpulenta liminal se acercó a él con sumo cuidado, arrodillándose para tomarlo en brazos. Para ella levantar un cuerpo de noventa kilos no era problema alguno, pero la congoja en el rostro del dueño de casa (Stella había partido bien temprano al hotel para preparar el desayuno de sus incontables huéspedes) generó una angustia inusual en su receptivo corazón. Lo tendió con el mayor cuidado que sus toscas manos podían proveer y luego miró la zona dañada: el tobillo izquierdo del _submariner_ se había convertido en una bola pulsante, notoriamente más hinchada por el rebelde flujo de sangre.

Sabiendo de inmediato lo que debía hacer, la chica monstruo experta en flores acudió de inmediato a la cocina, arrojando todo el hielo que pudo encontrar en una palangana de plástico y haciéndose con los servicios de un paño grueso, implemento típico para tomar ollas o manijas de horno sin quemarse. Preparó una improvisada bolsa hermética, le añadió algo de sal para potenciar el frío y luego volvió a la sala cargando todo como pudo. Iba tan deprisa que casi tropezó un par de veces con los muebles, pero se mantuvo firme ante la adversidad.

-¡Ah…! -Brian volvió a apretar los dientes al sentir el gélido contacto del contra su piel-. ¡Maldita sea, cómo duele!

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí -susurraba Taira, su angustia creciendo por momentos al ver su frente perlada de sudor-. Ya pasará…

Pasaron cinco minutos que se les hicieron eternos. El rubio de ojos grises seguía con las persianas cerradas a cal y canto, luchando pulso a pulso con el dolor. La troll sufría tanto como él, deseando que el frío contribuyese un poco a reducir la hinchazón. Trajo como pudo una poltrona de otro rincón de la estancia y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la frente y empapando sus manos, usualmente empleadas en la dureza de la naturaleza, con el suave fluido cargado de sales.

-Gracias, Taira… -se animó a pronunciar él-. Menos mal que estabas a un tiro de piedra.

-No me lo agradezcas -retrucó la extraespecie ligeramente bronceada-. Quisiera saber algo, Brian: ¿cómo terminaste así?

-Fue una soberana estupidez -evidentemente no le gustaba repasar sus recuerdos-. Terminé de desayunar hace poco, como atestiguan los platos y vasos dejados secando junto al lavavajillas. Decidí venir a la sala para buscar unos apuntes que mi madre olvidó aquí anoche y llevárselos al hotel.

Señaló una mesita de caoba en el otro extremo del cuarto, donde descansaba una carpeta blanca ligeramente gruesa con el logo del Rosewood.

-¿Ves el peldaño que separa este cuarto del recibidor?

Apuntó a una subida de unas ocho o nueve pulgadas de altura, cubierta con cerámica color rojo oscuro y marcando un contraste evidente con su contraparte en tonos mármol claro.

-El asunto es que no me fijé en él, di un paso más largo de lo recomendable y me fui directo al piso, cargando todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el pie izquierdo -se detuvo un momento para tomar aire-. Habré pasado así casi un minuto, intentando llegar al teléfono para llamar un taxi y partir al hospital. Después tú me encontraste y…

Taira pareció sentir encogerse su corazón. A pesar de su intimidante apariencia, ella era de las liminales dispuestas a jugarse el todo por el todo a fin de ayudar a quienes ganaban su amistad, quedándose muy lejos del comportamiento territorial tirando a lo receloso característico de muchas trolls. Suspiró hondamente y volvió a secar la frente de su contraparte, pero esta vez lo hizo con el borde inferior de su blanco vestido.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, sólo dímelo -dijo la experta en almácigos, arbustos y demases-. ¿Deseas oler mis flores? Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que tenían un efecto calmante.

-¿De verdad puedo? -la respuesta salió en tono dubitativo; no deseaba invadir más de la cuenta, mucho menos en su actual y lamentable estado.

-¡Claro! -le sonrió, tratando de subirle un poco el ánimo-. Cierra los ojos y tómate unos minutos de relajo. Después podemos llamar al taxista para que te lleve a la clínica.

Brian hizo lo que le pedían, aún sintiendo la tibieza y preocupación de la enorme muchacha en forma de un aura plácida que parecía rodear su maltratada complexión. Tomó aire con ganas y sintió una mezcla exquisita, con toques de rosas, lavandas y orquídeas. ¿O tal vez sería una flor nativa de los territorios que otras chicas como ella dedicaban sus vidas a hacer más vivibles? Le sería difícil precisarlo debido a sus escasos conocimientos botánicos. Afinando un poco más su nariz, pudo percibir tenues notas de naranja, canela, vainilla y hierba recién segada, reflejo del trabajo que Taira completara por encargo de Stella. Por un momento rozó con sus dedos la tentación de sumergirse en el mundo del sueño a pesar de haber dormido casi diez horas la noche anterior. Sus últimas memorias del 3 de junio eran plácidas, adornadas con la sonrisa de una Lide cuyo optimismo y ganas de interactuar se salieron de todos los gráficos, especialmente plasmadas en esa carrera de revancha que ganó limpiamente.

"Mi niño…", pensó Taira con un arrollador instinto maternal mientras estimulaba sus flores en busca de otra deliciosa dosis de aromas. "Suerte que estaba aquí para poder echarte una mano, por tosca que sea". Lo vio sonreír e hizo lo propio.

-¡Hey, veo que funciona! -exclamó ella-. En una escala de uno a diez, ¿qué tal lo llevas con el dolor?

-Antes estaba en nueve y medio; ahora en seis y medio -replicó el muchacho, abriendo lentamente los ojos-. Gracias, Taira. Me has ayudado más de lo que crees.

-El placer fue mío, Brian. ¿Te alcanzo el teléfono?

-Primero ayúdame a sentarme. Creo que aún tengo la billetera en el… -palpó tentativamente el costado de su pantalón corto-. ¡Sí, aquí está!

Con un rápido movimiento de manos procuró el infaltable accesorio de cualquier viajero. La billetera era de tela escocesa y parecía bastante antigua, aunque el distintivo de cuero con la marca aún estaba en buen estado. La troll ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en la posición correcta y después contempló cómo hurgaba en el interior en busca de algo.

-Vale, aquí lo tengo -extrajo una tarjeta blanca con un logo que la imponente fémina conocía bien-. Sólo espero que este taxi esté disponible.

-¿Vas a pedir un chófer en particular? -inquirió ella, acercándole el aparato inalámbrico.

-Lo correcto debería ser "una chófer", Taira -dijo él sin asomo alguno de arrogancia-. Vamos a ver si la mano que nos tiende el _croupier_ es buena…

Brian marcó rápidamente el número en el testimonio que le entregara Canatella en su primer día de vuelta en las islas: 441 730 2257. Escuchó tres tonos de atención y sonrió al escuchar el auricular del otro lado, aunque condicionó su mayor muestra de entusiasmo al hecho de que la simpática Kobold pudiese llevarlo hasta allá.

-Buenos días -una voz sorprendentemente masculina y muy profesional lo saludó-. Usted se ha comunicado con la Compañía de Taxis de Bermuda. ¿En qué podemos servirle?

-Buen día, señor. Quisiera solicitar un móvil urgente para el número 15 de Tucker's Town Road.

-¿Tucker's Town? -la otra voz sonaba notoriamente sorprendida-. Eso es una comunidad privada.

-De eso no se preocupe -Brian volvió a acomodarse para evitar apoyar su tobillo en el frío suelo-. Avisaré al portero para que dejen pasar el vehículo en dos tiempos.

-Como desee.

-¿Cuántos autos tienen libres? -el chico tiró una carta al pozo y luego robó otra de la baraja; aún pensaba su jugada.

-¿Desea alguno en particular?

-El número nueve -siguió Brian-. Me trajo desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí hace cuatro días y me dejó su tarjeta.

-¡Ah, usted se refiere a Canatella! -dijo el telefonista-. Déjeme revisar el sistema por un momento…

Surgió el silencio durante unos quince segundos, apenas interrumpido por los _beeps_ ahogados del otro lado de la línea. Taira había contemplado la escena en absoluta calma y no sabía quién de los dos estaba más expectante. Retiró el trapo húmedo del tobillo de su amigo (el hielo ya se había derretido) y luego secó los restos de agua con algo de papel de cocina que también trajo en medio de todo el embrollo.

-Pues sí que está de suerte, señor: Canatella acaba de dejar a su último cliente en Knapton Hill. Si la despacho ahora estará allá en unos diez minutos. ¿Le confirmo la reserva?

-Por favor.

-Necesito que me dé un nombre y un teléfono de contacto -complementó la voz en tono comercial.

-Brian Willingham -dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo a la troll con complicidad-. Puedo darle este mismo número: 441 209 8853.

-Ocho, ocho, cinco, tres -confirmó el hombre con satisfacción-. La casa está en Tucker's Town Road, ¿verdad?

-Ahí mismo. Es una de las primeras en el lado izquierdo de la calle, pintada de blanco y con tejas azul oscuro.

-Perfecto. Su reserva ha quedado lista, señor Willingham. Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente.

Colgó y suspiró de alivio, entregándole el auricular a Taira para que lo dejara en su cargador. Lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era alguien como la chica peluda y no el chismoso personal de las ambulancias locales. Era de sobra conocido que el King Edward's Memorial Hospital, único centro asistencial en la isla principal, era un comidillo y propagador de rumores más grande que Wall Street, la sala de prensa del Fenway Park o los pasillos de las reuniones invernales, donde los ejecutivos de los 30 clubes de la MLB buscaban dar el gran golpe del mercado para preparar sus nuevas temporadas y luchar por la Serie Mundial. En ese momento se preguntó por qué nunca se les había ocurrido celebrarlas en Bermuda; allí habría una estupenda oportunidad para acercar los lentes de la prensa a potenciales prospectos y abrir las vías de acceso a chicos que realmente quisieran conocer el béisbol más de cerca. Además, era tradición que también asistieran las grandes estrellas acompañadas de sus agentes, quienes esperaban llevarse una buena tajada del pastel tras dar golpes inmortalizados en largos artículos de prensa, blogs y _podcasts_.

-¿Brian Willingham? -cuestionó la extraespecie de deliciosas notas florales, rascándose la frente-. Pensé que tu apellido era Lennox y algo más.

-Y lo es -él volvió a adoptar una pose contemplativa-. Willingham era el apellido de mi padre y el que mi madre tomara cuando ambos se casaron un calendario antes de que yo naciera. Durante mis primeros tres lustros fui Brian Willingham; la ley local no permite cambiarte el apellido hasta cumplir esa edad. Cuento corto, se divorciaron cuando yo tenía seis años y ella volvió a tomar su nombre de soltera: Stella Lennox-Whitmore. Decidí seguir su ejemplo tanto para honrarla como para enterrar la memoria del desgraciado que la engañó.

-¡¿Tu padre engañaba a tu madre?! -la troll, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, elevó el tono unas dos octavas-. ¡Pero qué grandísimo animal! -ahora adoptó una postura más agresiva, calmándose a una señal de Brian.

-Con su propia secretaria, sin ir más lejos -Taira abrió los ojos cual platos al escuchar esa crucial pieza de información-. Una ramera de tres al cuarto que pagó bien cara su osadía; tuvo que mandarse cambiar al continente y su propia familia la desheredó, si no me falla la memoria. Merecido lo tuvo por lanzada e inmoral. Mi madre ganó el juicio en los tribunales mediante fallo unánime y recibirá una pensión mensual hasta que él muera.

-Da gusto ver que todo terminó bien -ella le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie para ir a buscar la bota ortopédica apoyada junto al arco que separaba la sala del recibidor-. ¿Crees que puedas calzártela?

-Ahora mismo no, pero no puedo dejar mi otro pie desatendido. ¿Me alcanzarías la zapatilla derecha que está junto a la ventana dando acceso al patio trasero?

-¿Esta? -levantó un objeto en tonos blancos, azules y rojos que hacía juego con la camiseta y pantalones del chico.

-Esa misma. Gracias, Taira.

Se incorporó con cuidado y calzó con maestría el zapato, dejando su calcetín blanco a la altura del tobillo; estilo más americano que ese no existía. Aunque fuese bermudeño de pura cepa, algunas costumbres continentales se le habían pegado con tantos años de vida cercanos a Chatham Circle, los confines del barrio universitario, el río Charles y la Bahía de Massachusetts. "¿Cómo estará ahora la tía Amanda?", pensó el lanzador. "Apenas me desocupe del hospital la llamaré; total, el _roaming_ no me hace más caras las llamadas de larga distancia".

-¿Te sientes mejor, Brian? -preguntó la colosal chica monstruo, sentándose como pudo a su lado y dejando en sus manos el otro calcetín-. Si tienes problemas para caminar, puedo llevarte hasta el auto e incluso acompañarte al hospital.

-Ya has hecho más de lo que cualquier otro habría estado dispuesto a dispensar -él la miró a los ojos con sinceridad-. Me basta con que cuides la casa hasta que vuelva. Junto al recibidor hay un juego de llaves extra; es el que está colgado más cercano al espejo de medio cuerpo sobre la mesita donde anotamos los recados.

-En la mesita… ¡De inmediato, señor! -la chica monstruo hizo un saludo militar muy cómico, haciendo que ambos estallaran de risa por un momento-. Creo que me pasé un poquito, ¿no…?

-En absoluto -él le estrechó la mano con cuidado, igual que cuando se conocieron en Shore Lane-. Realmente necesitaba algo así. ¿Me alcanzas otra vez el teléfono?

-¡Ah, el conserje! -ella se puso de pie en el acto-. Guarda tus energías, Brian. Yo le avisaré. ¿Qué número tiene?

-El 104. La línea que corre por el condominio es interna y para llamar fuera debes anteponer el cero al número que deseas marcar.

-104, entonces -Taira pulsó lentamente las teclas de goma que parecían escurrírsele entre sus voluminosos dedos-. ¿Hola? ¿Hablo con la conserjería…? Sí, soy Taira, la jardinera. No, esta semana me toca la parte anterior del condominio… Llamo de la casa de Brian Lennox para avisar que pasará un taxi a buscarlo en un rato… Sí, la señora Stella me pidió que arreglara su jardín durante el día; mis compañeros de labores ya lo saben… ¿Señas del vehículo? -miró al chico, quien se las dio rápidamente-. Es un Peugeot… ¿Está bien dicho? Ah, sí. Un Peugeot 406 pintado de rojo con techo azul intenso. Es de la compañía local. ¿Matrícula? Eso no lo sé; no la dieron cuando pedimos el auto. Debería estar aquí en unos…

-Cinco minutos -acotó Brian, mirando su reloj.

-Cinco minutos, más o menos. Apenas lo vea llegar, déle pasada inmediatamente. No, no, gracias a usted.

La liminal colgó y dejó con aún más cuidado el aparato donde estaba. Contra todo pronóstico, se acercó al muchacho, inclinándose sobre él y dándole un enorme abrazo. Cuando ambos se separaron, ella tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó el habitante de la lista de lesionados de 60 días.

-Un pequeño agradecimiento -contestó Taira-. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que hablar por teléfono es una de las cosas que más me cuesta? Sí, sé que suena ridículo y todo eso, pero…

-¿En serio?

-Te juro que es verdad -Taira asintió con ganas, lanzando otra aromática volea por toda la estancia-. Nosotras, las trolls, siempre preferimos el contacto cara a cara. Sentir voces a la distancia, a menos que sean naturales, nos es extraño y hasta incómodo. Eso sí, no tenemos problemas para escribir cartas en papel o mandar correos electrónicos; ahí asumimos que no existe otro remedio. El teléfono es, como diría el populacho, demasiado artificial.

En ese momento Lennox-Whitmore pensó cómo lo llevarían las sacerdotisas con las comunicaciones. Sabía que muchas liminales, especialmente las que vivían en tierra firme, se habían adaptado sin problemas a los métodos humanos de transmisión de información, desde las esquelas hasta las redes sociales. ¿Tendrían estas peculiares sirenas una postura similar o usarían métodos totalmente diferentes, inmunes a la presión del océano y los cortes de cables submarinos? Añadió una pequeña nota mental para su próxima conversación con Lide… si es que la encontraba en la playa una vez alejado de los rigores de la medicina moderna.

El _ring-ring_ del aparato inventado por Graham Bell y perfeccionado infinidad de veces en las décadas siguientes interrumpió las divagaciones de Brian. Taira cogió el auricular (esta vez con más decisión) y contestó.

-Buenas, habla con la residencia Lennox… Ah, vale. No se preocupe. Va enseguida.

Los ojos de ambos volvieron a chocar.

-La taxista ya llegó. ¿Necesitas una chaqueta o algo más?

-Que me ayudes a caminar hasta la puerta del vehículo, si no es mucha molestia. Tengo el móvil en un bolsillo, mi billetera en el otro y la bota entre los brazos.

La chica monstruo puso su mano bajo el brazo izquierdo del muchacho y lo levantó poco a poco del sillón, cuidando que su tobillo lastimado no rozara más de lo necesario. Una vez que puso el pie derecho en el suelo, dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Apóyate en mí, ¿vale? -ahora su enorme brazo rodeaba los hombros del interlocutor-. Un paso a la vez. Uno, dos, uno dos…

Abandonar el sillón no les costó nada y el escalón también fue superado fácilmente; de bastante sirvió que el serpentinero moviese primero su pierna derecha antes de dejar que la enorme y preocupada muchacha lo subiera. Antes de abrir la puerta principal, Taira notó las llaves de reserva indicadas hace poco por Brian, cogiéndolas al vuelo antes de echárselas al único bolsillo que tenía su vestido, ubicado en la misma zona donde su voluminoso pecho izquierdo se bamboleaba suavemente a cada movimiento. Esta era una situación extraña, pero que llenaba el interior de la muchacha conectada con la tierra de una sensación tan exquisita como la sinfonía compuesta por sus propias y nativas flores.

-¡Brian! -exclamó la Kobold, bajándose del auto a toda prisa para ayudarle a llegar al asiento trasero-. ¿Qué te pasó, chico?

-Te contaré los detalles sangrientos de camino al hospital, Canatella -respondió él tras sentarse y colocar su pierna lastimada sobre el compartimento separando los dos puestos de delante-. ¿No te molesta que deje mi tobillo aquí?

-¡Para nada! -la chica peluda estaba tan atacada como él al ver esa parte latiendo cual tumor maligno-. Nos vamos ahora mismo; cuanto antes te lo revisen, mejor.

-¿Estarás bien? -preguntó la troll, agachándose para mirarlo por la pequeña ventana con vidrio automático.

-Tan pronto me den el alta te llamaré -le tomó las manos una última vez-. Y gracias por todo, Taira. Ah, antes de que se me olvide: ni una palabra de esto a mi madre por el momento; bastante tiene ya con tanto trabajo en el hotel.

-No me lo agradezcas -repitió ella-. Y pierde cuidado: tu secreto estará seguro conmigo hasta que consideres apropiado levantarlo.

-¡En marcha! -exclamó la liminal vestida de conductora-. ¡Nuestra próxima parada es King Edward!

Todos los vidrios quedaron arriba. Canatella dio rápidamente la vuelta, puso la reversa y después la directa, enviando el vehículo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de entrada de Tucker's Town. A modo de gesto final, la extraespecie jardinera hizo adiós con su mano izquierda antes de cerrar la puerta principal, coger las tijeras inertes sobre el pasto y volver a trabajar. Mal que mal, esos arbustos no se iban a podar solos y había que enseñarles su lugar en el mundo.

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo de arte vegetal con ustedes, amigos -sonrió al tiempo que el _clip-clip-clip-clip_ volvía a inundar la brisa viniendo del mar-. Estoy segura de que unas muestras topiarias le encantarán a la señora Stella… y también a Brian.

Suspiró nuevamente al pensar en el hijo de aquella fantástica mujer, sonrojándose al recordar sus ojos grises, su expresión mutando del dolor al alivio y los muchos avatares sobre los que su vida había encontrado, cual buena enredadera, una base para crecer y extenderse. A lo largo del corto tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Knapton Hill, tan cerca del mar y de los jardines que cuidaba con recelo, pensó que las personas de bien y las plantas trepadoras tenían mucho en común, siempre buscando la luz como guía divina para desarrollar todas sus capacidades, de dominio tan imponente como vulnerable, de curiosidad insaciable e ilimitada.

"Se nota que ambos se quieren mucho", pensó con cariño. "Una relación así de profunda no es normal en esta loca época nuestra. Tal vez…"

Detuvo las tijeras justo cuando iba a cortar una esquina para empezar a formar la cabeza de un perrito Yorkshire.

"Tal vez yo también podría, con un poco de esfuerzo, llegar a quererlo como se merece".

Tenía el plan formado en su mente. Y cuando llegara la hora del almuerzo, iría de inmediato al Rosewood para dejar la carpeta en manos de la chef.

 _Mientras tanto, en el taxi…_

-Móvil nueve a Control, cambio -dijo Canatella, cogiendo el micrófono de la radio con su garra derecha-. Contacto recogido y en camino a destino.

- _Aquí Control, cambio_ -contestaron desde la central-. _Confirme destino, móvil nueve._

-Vamos rumbo al Hospital King Edward por South Road en dirección oeste, cambio.

- _Recibido. ¿Tiempo estimado de llegada, cambio?_

-Lo que permita el tráfico, cambio. Ahora está mayormente despejado.

- _Enterado, móvil nueve. Cambio y fuera._

La radio quedó colgada en su respectiva percha, ubicada al lado del panel de instrumentos del automóvil. El modelo, como la mayoría de los sedanes de lujo, era automático y tenía cinco marchas, además de una velocidad máxima de 240 kilómetros por hora en las rectas largas que lo permitieran. Claro está que nunca se le vería corriendo así por Bermuda, pero la Kobold tenía otros planes.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, Brian -dijo la liminal de pelaje gris, mirándolo de soslayo antes de poner los ojos en el camino-. Eso de "lo que permita el tráfico" es sólo para tranquilizar a los de la central-. Afírmate fuerte, porque ahora sí que vamos a correr.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Tu tobillo, campeón, es lo más importante ahora mismo -pasó la amplia curva hacia la derecha que rodeaba Trott's Pond por el sur y después presionó el acelerador con fuerza-. No te preocupes; conozco un buen atajo y estaremos en la recepción del hospital antes de diez minutos. Deja todo en mis manos y relájate.

-¿Y las multas por exceso de velocidad? Sé que parezco un exagerado haciendo tantas preguntas, pero…

-Me dan lo mismo las multas -contestó Canatella con decisión absoluta-. Si me ponen una, la pagaré encantada. Como ya dije, tu tobillo tiene prioridad y el resto es paja molida.

Sabiendo que no tenía más opción, el chico rubio se limitó a dejarse llevar y esperar que ni la central de taxis ni las patrullas se dieran cuenta de lo rápido que el móvil nueve iba a comerse esos 6.651 metros que, en ese preciso momento y lugar, se extendían entre ambos y el hospital como la misma huella de la eternidad. Su mente, en el intertanto, comenzó a dibujar la red de caminos de la isla principal, pensando cómo podría constituirse ese atajo que la simpática y servicial Kobold mencionó con tanto afán.

-17/IF-

-¿Así que la señora Lennox-Whitmore no está ubicable?

-Llamó media hora muy tarde, señor -contestó la chica del otro lado de la línea-. Acaba de tomar un avión rumbo a San Francisco para un congreso y no volverá hasta el martes en la mañana.

-¿Sabe en qué hotel se hospeda? -insistió quien marcó el número en primer lugar.

-No puedo darle esa clase de información por teléfono, como comprenderá -el tono femenino se endureció.

-Ya sabía que iba a responderme algo así… En fin, más se perdió en la guerra. Volveré a llamar el martes a eso de las… -pausa-. ¿Qué hora me recomienda?

-Bueno, usualmente tenemos poco trabajo antes de las diez.

-A las diez, entonces. Gracias por su información.

-De nada. Hasta luego.

John Crawford colgó el teléfono del _clubhouse_ y suspiró hondamente. Tal como dijera Emily, la secretaria de la agencia publicitaria Carmichael, Benson & Lennox, su llamada al estudio no estuvo ni cerca de llegar a tiempo. Había estado tan cerca de obtener información valiosa sobre el paradero del elusivo Brian que casi podía sentirla entre los dedos. Sacudió la cabeza con desgano y fue a terminar de ponerse el uniforme de práctica; aún le faltaban el jersey rojo intenso con tipografía azul marino y borde blanco; los _cleats_ o zapatos especiales para el béisbol; el cinturón para asegurar el pantalón blanco e incluso su propia gorra en los mismos tonos evocando el mar profundo que bañaba la ciudad por el este.

-Sólo espero que no se den cuenta de que usé este teléfono y no el propio para llamar al estudio… -dijo con pesadez.

-¿Llamar a quién?

El relevista zurdo casi dio un brinco de la pura impresión. Volteó y contempló un rostro que conocía bien: era Todd Lichnovsky, bateador designado de los Medias Rojas, capitán del equipo por decisión unánime y, como era de esperarse, líder nato a sus casi 40 años de edad.

-¿Qué ocurre, John? -inquirió el recién llegado, vestido ya con su equipo de entrenamiento-. ¡Pareciera que viste un fantasma!

-No esperaba encontrarme a nadie tan temprano por estos lados, Todd -Crawford puso todo en su sitio y procedió a amarrarse los zapatos marcando el límite entre sus pies y los inmaculados pantalones blancos.

-¿Tienes en qué pensar? -Lichnovsky se sentó a su lado; ambos tenían casilleros contiguos desde hace casi un lustro-. Te he notado intranquilo durante los últimos días, sin mencionar tu actuación de ayer.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor -rezongó el californiano-. Parecía que le estaba lanzando práctica de bateo a esos jodidos Yankees- otro suspiro-. Pocas veces me había sentido tan inútil sobre el montículo.

Una serie de cuatro partidos entre Boston y Nueva York había arrancado ayer en el Fenway Park. Era la máxima rivalidad de la MLB y _feature_ imperdible en _ESPN_ o _Fox Sports_ , seguida por millones de fanáticos a nivel global y un espectáculo aparte por la historia de ambos cuadros. Tras seis entradas en blanco por ambos lados, los Bombarderos del Bronx se llevaron el primer encuentro con una séptima manga de seis carreras, todas cargadas a un Crawford que no alcanzó a salir del pozo y fue merecidamente pifiado por el respetable. ¿Su línea estadística? Un absoluto desastre.

 _0.2 IP, 6 R, 6 ER, 4 H, 1 HR, 2 BB, 2 SO, 81.00 ERA_

Antes de esta debacle, el zurdo había iniciado la temporada con ocho apariciones sin conceder carreras ni permitir anotar a corredores heredados. El magno deporte podía ser así de cruel, catapultándote al cielo o enviándote al infierno en un único instante.

-Todos tenemos malos días, viejo -continuó el capitán-. Es cuestión de tirarlos a la basura y comenzar de nuevo cuando te toque lanzar otra vez.

-Dudo que me pongan ahí fuera después de lo de ayer, para ser honesto.

-Bueno, al menos el cerrador rival lo pasó casi tan mal como tú. Estuvimos a punto de forzar extras y… ¡Qué diablos! Ya verás que hoy les daremos una paliza e igualaremos la serie.

-Me gustaría tener tu optimismo, Todd.

Estas últimas palabras exudaban impotencia, rabia mascada a duras penas. ¿O sería cólera contenida? Ciertamente el veterano sentía que algo rondaba en el aire del camarín prácticamente vacío. En sus 18 años de carrera, Lichnovsky había pasado por mareas altas, bajas y bajísimas; conocía prácticamente de memoria todo lo relacionado con el deporte al que decidió dedicar su vida tras tres años de estudio en la Universidad de Florida.

-¿Qué te molesta? -insistió en un tono cordial-. Si no quieres hablar con Bradley, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado durante los últimos años de planteles jóvenes. Muchos de estos chicos necesitan tanto la verdad como palabras de aliento.

-Comprenderás que no soy exactamente lo que se dice joven… Apenas tengo 30 años y soy el segundo elemento más viejo del club, sólo superado por ti.

-Ya sabes cómo son estos _youth movements_ , especialmente después de ese 2012 para el olvido -evidentemente al capitán también le quedó un amargo sabor de boca-. A veces la fórmula funciona, como nos pasó en 2013 luego de la tragedia de la maratón, y a veces no, como esos Astros de Houston que perdieron 111 partidos luego de deshacerse de todo lo que no estuviera atornillado al piso. Poco faltó para que desmantelaran su propio estadio.

-Y nosotros pensábamos que esas 69 victorias en 2012 ya eran una tragedia -añadió John, permitiéndose una leve risa al tiempo que terminaba de abotonarse el jersey rojo-. ¿Te imaginas si acabáramos un año perdiendo 17 juegos al hilo?

-Nos colgarían a todos del _Green Monster_ , te lo aseguro. Sería un espectáculo dantesco, como esas horcas donde murieron los caballeros templarios en París.

Además de su estupendo bate zurdo y ojo de águila en el plato, Todd Lichnovsky era un fanático de la historia medieval. En sus vacaciones viajaba a Europa, visitando sitios relacionados con los antiguos imperios y órdenes de caballería. No llegaba a gastar fortunas en adquirir antiguos artefactos, pero las fotos eran un testimonio suficiente de dichas odiseas.

-Bueno, ahora que el humor está algo más distendido, ¿te importaría contarme qué ronda por tu cabeza?

John Crawford cogió una pelota de su casillero, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos como si quisiera buscar el agarre perfecto de su _slider_ , el mejor lanzamiento de su propio arsenal y que, bien ubicado, hacía ver como auténticos idiotas a los bates zurdos de los equipos rivales mientras viajaba hacia el guante del receptor en el rango bajo de las 80 millas por hora.

Apenas sintió las costuras bajo los dedos y el pulgar apenas ubicado en el borde exterior del corcho rodeado de cuero, abrió los ojos y miró al frente.

-He estado pensando en Brian desde que le dieron el alta del hospital -comenzó-. Ocurrió justo cuando estábamos jugando esa serie contra Seattle en el Safeco Field. No sé si los demás le mandaron saludos o algo, pero yo pensé que un simple mensaje de texto no hacía justicia. Por eso decidí ir a verlo personalmente luego de que volviéramos de la costa oeste.

-Un gesto muy noble, si me permites decirlo.

-Lo aprecio. Conseguí su dirección del departamento de administración del club y fui a Chatham Circle, donde vive con su tía mientras está en la ciudad -rememoró-. Llamé varias veces a la puerta y nadie me abrió; eventualmente conversé con un vecino del sector que me dijo que no lo había visto asomarse desde el 28 de mayo. Entonces, uno se pregunta dónde podría estar ahora mismo.

-El mundo es un lugar grande, John, y bien sabes que las lesiones son instancias en las que, como beisbolistas que somos, nos cuestionamos todo -acotó Todd-. Cuando me fracturé la rodilla en la pretemporada hace un par de años y no jugué un solo partido, pensé que ahí se terminaba mi carrera. Me sentí fatal; lo único que me disuadió de retirarme fueron mi esposa y mis tres hijos. Estoy seguro de que Brian debe estar pasando por algo similar, esté donde esté. El es un chico que recién empieza y además carga con un peso enorme en los hombros. ¿Te acuerdas de Bradley Roper-Hubbert?

-Reconozco el nombre, aunque prefería que lo llamaran B.J. Fue el primer nativo de Bermuda que sacó un contrato profesional acá en Estados Unidos -asintió, convencido de la certeza de su diagnóstico-. Ahora anda en la Bundesliga, creo…

-Tienes buena memoria. Roper-Hubbert duró tres años en las menores y después partió a Europa, pero Brian Lennox-Whitmore, ese muchacho taciturno y de la vieja escuela de lanzadores, rompió un tejado altísimo al convertirse en el primer bermudeño en llegar a las Grandes Ligas -el capitán enfatizó con las manos-. Para él, según pude escuchar de sus escuetas conversaciones con la plana de entrenadores, esto era un sueño hecho realidad, algo en lo que trabajó desde los 15 años, incluyendo cuatro en nuestra propia cadena de clubes. Y en su tercera salida de por vida sufre una de las peores lesiones posibles. El mundo se le viene encima, sacado en camilla del estadio ante los ojos del país entero. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, Johnny, también buscaría alejarme de todo por un tiempo.

Lo que decía Todd no carecía de sentido. Ciertamente al relevista le costaba ponerse en el lugar de su compañero desaparecido; nunca había estado en la lista de lesionados en sus diez años como profesional. Era un ícono de resistencia, de números que antes sólo lograran nombres como Salomón Torres, Mike Marshall, Pedro Feliciano o Kent Tekulve, serpentineros efectivos la mayoría del tiempo y conocidos por sus brazos que parecían hechos de goma. Crawford ciertamente no se imaginaba lejos del diamante… ni de su propia familia; él mismo se había casado con su novia de la preparatoria y era padre de Aisha y Alana, dos pequeñas a las que consideraba sus soles.

-Tal vez tengas razón, capitán -el lanzador se levantó, masajeó sus pómulos y luego cogió su gorra-. Habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo, aunque no pierdo la esperanza de poder hablar con él directamente.

-¿En eso se basaba tu llamada?

-Tenía que intentarlo.

Le contó su falta de suerte tras llamar a la agencia de publicidad. Esperaba que Amanda Lennox-Whitmore, con el estímulo adecuado, pudiese darle más información del paradero de su sobrino.

-Anímate, viejo -Todd le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Ya verás que esta serie pasará rápido y podrás volver a contactarla antes de que le demos una paliza a Baltimore. Pensar positivo no es evadir los problemas -ahora se puso filosófico-. Es el único camino para superarlos.

-Qué profundo -Crawford lanzó otra risita contenida-. ¿Planeas estudiar a los grandes pensadores cuando te retires?

-¡Para eso todavía falta mucho! -retrucó el bateador designado.

Cogieron sus respectivos guantes y salieron por el pasillo, los ecos de sus risas perdiéndose poco a poco con la distancia. Poner los brazos a punto antes de que llegaran los demás no vendría nada de mal.

 _De vuelta en Bermuda…_

Con una vuelta maestra que incluyó un notorio chirrido y el olor de los neumáticos quemando el asfalto, Canatella entró en la zona de urgencias del hospital y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta automática. Su llegada atrajo la atención de un enfermero, quien casi se cayó del plinto de piedra donde estaba disfrutando de su descanso.

-¡Una silla de ruedas! -exclamó la Kobold, bajándose tan rápido como lo hiciera en casa de Brian-. ¡Apúrese!

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el muchacho, ataviado con tenida celeste pálido.

-Tengo un pasajero con un tobillo lastimado en el asiento trasero y necesito que lo vean de inmediato -retrucó la liminal peluda en tono imponente-. ¿Pueden ingresarlo ahora?

-Si trae los documentos, claro.

-Eso no es problema. Ahora vaya por la silla.

Yendo raudo a cumplir la petición, el enfermero se perdió por el pasillo principal. Canatella, aún tensa por la arriesgada conducción desde la península hasta el centro de atención médica, abrió rápidamente la puerta del coche y dio gracias en silencio por haber podido cubrir la distancia en poco más de nueve minutos. Afortunadamente, nadie le había pedido detenerse ni mucho menos asomó con sirenas o luces de alerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó mientras asistía a Brian para que se sentara de cara a la puerta.

-El dolor aún campea, pero sobreviviré -dijo el beisbolista-. Taira tuvo un acierto mayúsculo al ponerme hielo en el tobillo.

-¿Te refieres a la troll?

-A la misma -Brian aún tenía una leve cuota de sudor en el rostro-. Recuerda que te conté durante el camino que mi madre le había pedido hacer unos trabajos en nuestra casa hoy.

La muchacha dejó caer un poco las orejas a modo de vergüenza; no quería admitir que se había olvidado de ello debido al estrés de girar el volante, acelerar, frenar y calcular matemáticamente los espacios para esquivar a otros conductores sin siquiera rozarles la pintura. Buscando una forma de compensarle, abrió la guantera del Peugeot y le entregó a su contraparte unos pañuelos de papel.

-Gracias, Canatella -arrugó los trozos húmedos y buscó un papelero con la vista-. Fue una suerte que estuvieras libre.

-Aunque no lo estuviera, Brian -replicó ella con solemnidad-, te habría recogido igual. Ya te dije que me caes bien y alguien en tu estado necesita toda la ayuda que pueda recibir -le lanzó una sonrisa preciosa.

Justo cuando ambos iban a estrechar sus manos, apareció el enfermero con la silla. Era del tipo convencional, con las ruedas traseras a la altura de las muñecas del pasajero, frenos en la misma zona y un asiento cómodo revestido en cuero azul oscuro.

-¿Me permite un momento, señorita? -dijo a la taxista.

-Si quiere, puedo ayudarle a ponerlo en marcha. ¡Vamos, Brian! Un último esfuerzo antes de que te vea el médico.

Apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el pie derecho, Lennox-Whitmore calculó cada movimiento, girando sobre su propio centro de gravedad antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo plegable. Subió ambas piernas con precaución pero dejó la izquierda ligeramente contraída; si ya pisar el fresco suelo de casa generaba una oleada de dolor, no quería ni pensar en el acero inoxidable y tarjado de las repisas abatibles.

-¡Vale, ya estamos! -exclamó el muchacho-. Lo llevaré de inmediato al área de urgencia, señor.

-Un momento, chico -el _submariner_ lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano derecha-. Aún tengo que pagar la carrera -hizo un ademán de sacar su billetera.

-Por eso no te preocupes -la Kobold lo detuvo en el acto con un gesto muy tierno-. Buscaré un lugar donde estacionarme, pasaré a la cafetería a tomar algo y luego iré a esperarte. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que vuelvas solo a casa en este estado… o con otro taxista.

El hombre de ojos grises quedó sorprendido por la reacción de la extraespecie. En su tono de voz pareció distinguir, tal como lo hiciese con el aroma despedido por las flores de Taira, un levísimo asomo de posesión. Bien podría ser otra cosa, considerando que el mismo dolor de su tobillo tenía la mala costumbre de jugar con sus pensamientos, retorciéndolos de forma bastarda y engañosa. Su mente viajó brevemente a los primeros días de internado en el Hospital Memorial, donde el tiempo parecía no pasar y sólo mirar su pierna levantada por vendas elásticas, tubos y poleas le causaba asco. Volvió a la realidad y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire antes de devolverle la sonrisa a la Kobold.

-Pon el taxímetro en pausa, ¿vale?

-Considéralo hecho. Y por los de la central no te preocupes; lo entenderán.

Ella le guiñó el ojo derecho antes de volver a subirse al auto y ponerlo en marcha. Brian y el enfermero, por su lado, entraron al mundo donde la angustia, los diagnósticos y las conjeturas bebían el aire a partes iguales. Cuando no discutían, los llamados de interfono y las fichas volando de un estante a otro generaban un eco curioso en los módulos de recepción.

 _-Doctor Richardson, acuda a quirófano. Doctor Richardson al quirófano._

 _-R5, cuarto piso. R5, cuarto piso._

 _-Se solicita enfermera en pediatría. Enfermera en pediatría, tercer piso._

 _-Se recuerda al público que, con excepción del área de pediatría, el horario de visitas es del mediodía hasta las ocho de la noche. Por su comprensión, gracias._

Como en cualquier hospital desde Alaska hasta Wellington, el silencio era dorado y las reglas implacables.

La silla de ruedas avanzó rápidamente por el inmaculado piso de cerámica. Puertas de marcos plateados y vidrios opacos se extendían a ambos lados del pasillo, generando un entorno tan opresivo como solemne. Algunas luces estaban rojas, señal clara de que nadie podía entrar ni salir desde el más allá. En el trayecto Brian pudo apreciar que, además de los doctores con batas blancas, liminales también asistían como enfermeras o analistas de laboratorio. Alcanzó a distinguir entre la multitud dos mujeres lagartija, dos lamias, una Kobold que salió de la unidad de rehabilitación y, si no le fallaba la memoria, otra liminal bastante grande que debía ser una Holstaurus.

-¡Perdón! -exclamó una chica monstruo pequeña que casi había chocado con ellos tras voltear la esquina-. ¡Me necesitan ahora mismo en cuidado intensivo y voy atrasada!

Se alejó rápidamente en busca del elevador más cercano. El paciente notó que su cabellera era corta y de color rosa chicle. Iba vestida con un sencillo uniforme blanco de enfermera (cofia incluida) y su piel tenía el típico bronceado que volvía locos a los turistas. A pesar del susto causado por el encontrón, su expresión era la personificación de la placidez y la entrega, rebosando una calma casi anormal para el ambiente de hospital.

-Nunca había visto a una Houri, ¿verdad? -preguntó el enfermero conforme reanudaban su marcha.

-¿Una qué?

-Houri -repitió el conductor con lentitud-. Las únicas tres que viven en las islas trabajan aquí, ayudando a pacientes con enfermedades graves o terminales y de vez en cuando a niños. Son sirvientas de Eros, el dios del amor, y su presencia ayuda a paliar un poco el aislamiento causado por las paredes que nos rodean. Llevo seis años aplanando los corredores del King Edward y el ambiente ominoso sigue siendo igual que en mi primer día de trabajo. A veces vemos cosas horribles.

-Lo imagino -contestó Brian-. Supongo que un tobillo lastimado está en el lado seguro de la escala de morbosidad.

-Puede decirse que sí. ¡Ya llegamos!

La silla entró a una típica sala de espera con la pantalla señalando el número de atención, una máquina automática para sacar boletos y varias filas de asientos acolchados. El beisbolista iba a pulsar el botón cuando su ayudante lo apartó rápidamente, enfilando hacia el mostrador.

-Si saca número -dijo el chico con seriedad-, se pasará una buena parte de la mañana esperando. Ese tobillo hay que verlo en seguida.

-Tanto mejor.

Siguió el diálogo protocolar con la encargada, una mujer de espesa cabellera negra y más cercana a los cuarenta que a los treinta años. Vestida sobriamente con un conjunto de chaqueta y falda negra sin mangas, blusa blanca y un sencillo reloj de pulsera en la muñeca derecha, hizo las preguntas de rigor al chico: dónde vivía, si tenía familiares para contactar, su plan de salud, etc. No fue hasta cuando le pidió un documento de identificación que la cosa se puso algo más compleja.

-¡No me diga que usted es…! -exclamó incrédula, de forma totalmente opuesta a la agente aduanera que le revisara el pasaporte.

-¿Podría bajar la voz, por favor? -le pidió Brian-. No lo digo sólo porque estamos en un hospital, sino también porque deseo que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.

-De eso no se preocupe, señor Lennox. Los datos de nuestros pacientes son confidenciales y ni la Corte Superior puede acceder a ellos sin una orden debidamente justificada -le guiñó el ojo como lo hiciera hace un rato Canatella-. Haré que lo ingresen enseguida.

Por toda respuesta, Brian recibió su credencial de seguridad social de vuelta, guardándola a buen recaudo en su billetera. Gracias al robusto sistema público, no tendría que pagar un centavo por la consulta ni la atención posterior. "Al menos nuestros impuestos se emplean correctamente en cosas como esta", pensó, permitiéndose sonreír nuevamente. ¡Cuánta diferencia había entre Bermuda y Estados Unidos en estas materias! Costaba creer que un sector no menor de la sociedad americana viese la atención básica universal como "un atentado a la libertad". Tal vez eso de que muchos de ellos estuvieran locos de remate (sin posibilidad alguna de arreglo, claro) no iba tan desviado de la realidad.

 _-Doctor Bentley, acuda al Box 15_ -sonó la voz de la madre eterna por los altavoces-. _Doctor Bentley, se requiere su presencia inmediata en el Box 15._

-Tiene suerte, jefe -pronunció el muchacho vestido de celeste en tono optimista-. Le tocó el mejor traumatólogo de todo el hospital y estará, conociéndolo, dentro de unos tres o cuatro minutos con usted.

De ahí no hubo más que silencio hasta que la silla terminó su trazado en el famoso Box 15, una sencilla habitación pintada de color limón cremoso con tubos fluorescentes en el techo, puerta abatible y una camilla bastante cómoda; al menos eso pensó Brian cuando lo acostaron en ella. Antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar al especialista que lo vería, fijó sus inquisitivos ojos grises en las otras piezas de instrumental médico ordenadamente distribuidas en el espacio de tres por tres metros. A la derecha estaba un tomador de presión electrónico, con la consabida almohadilla hinchable y una pantalla azul con caracteres blancos indicando el modo de espera. Del otro lado podían verse un perchero metálico del que se colgaban bolsas de suero y, un poco más allá, un tanque de oxígeno con válvulas especiales para mezclar medicamentos suministrables exclusivamente mediante nebulización. Junto a la puerta y en el mismo lado descansaba un sencillo ordenador con acceso al historial médico de los pacientes; desde ahí también se podía pedir exámenes o asistencia remota. Siempre había alguien en espera por si ocurría un desastre; al fin y al cabo, en la medicina un segundo de demora era, en el 90% de los casos, la diferencia entre ver otro amanecer o ganarse un viaje sin escalas a los fangosos lechos del cementerio de Hamilton.

Dejando las metálicas ensoñaciones de lado, el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en Lide, quien seguramente estaría esperándolo en Windsor Beach y preguntándose dónde diantres estaría. Sintió un peso enorme en el alma al pensar que, dependiendo de lo que dijese el doctor Bentley, terminaría rompiendo su promesa con ella. "Es curioso", se dijo Brian. "La conocí hace sólo cuatro días y pareciera que hubiese estado conmigo tanto como toda la gente que pasó por el Rosewood desde que era pequeño". Suspiró al dirigir el lente de su mente hacia Stella, de seguro sumamente ocupada con la preparación del menú del día y el estrés de tener que controlar a 24 pinches de cocina casi de forma simultánea. Pidió a la recepcionista que no la llamaran bajo ninguna circunstancia; ya le explicaría él todo al quedar libre y pasar por una lista de lavandería creciendo por momentos: llamar a Taira, coger el carrito del estacionamiento, llevarlo con Stanley para el registro y finalmente tomar un buen almuerzo con vistas a Castle Harbour.

-Lo más complicado vendrá mañana en la mañana -susurró en un tono nada optimista-. Y luego dicen que es fácil hablar con la verdad en el bolsillo…

La corredera moviéndose le cortó el discurso de frentón. Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a un hombre de tez muy morena, cabello negro y corto, camisa beige y pantalones gris oscuro bajo la bata blanca. Su expresión era afable, pero los ojos color marrón brillaban con el genio de quien se sabe experto en el área. Una sencilla inscripción bordada en azul marino se veía sobre el logo del hospital en el bolsillo del pecho.

 _Aaron M. Bentley, M.D._

No venía solo: detrás de él había una enfermera como de cinco pies dos pulgadas de estatura y cabello castaño amarrado en una sobria cola de caballo. Su piel era muy blanca, casi espectral, y tenía un solo ojo bajo la frente. En sus finas manos llevaba una llave que usó para desbloquear el ordenador, esperando atentamente las órdenes de su superior.

"Una cíclope", pensó el chico rubio. "Primera vez que veo una de cerca".

-Nunca pensé que tendríamos a toda una celebridad entre nuestros pacientes -el doctor le estrechó la mano a Brian con un gesto amistoso; su voz era profunda y sabia-. De hecho, no recuerdo si alguna vez habíamos estado en una situación así.

-Venga, doctor -el de ojos grises no se sentía cómodo con el peso de su reputación-. Hay gente en Bermuda mucho más famosa que yo.

-Veo que eres modesto, Brian Lennox. Esta es una condición rara en la juventud de hoy y debes cuidarla.

-Nunca dejo de hacerlo.

-Pues obras muy bien. ¿Puedes decirme qué le pasó a tu tobillo izquierdo?

El chico procedió a contarle con los detalles justos sus desafortunadas incursiones mañaneras, además de dar antecedentes generales de la lesión que lo mandara al dique seco antes de tiempo. Conforme iba relatando, la enfermera hacía volar sus dedos por el teclado, tomando notas y consultando con el doctor Bentley de cuando en cuando a fin de no cometer errores.

-Sé que es la cosa más estúpida del mundo -concluyó Brian-, pero de verdad no me fijé en el peldaño que daba a la sala de estar.

-Es bien curioso lo que cuentas -atajó Bentley-. Siempre se dice que la inmensa mayoría de los accidentes domésticos ocurren en la cocina o el cuarto de baño. Bien, ahora vamos a palpar tu tobillo; me dirás en una escala de uno a diez cuánto te duele.

Vino el primer toque por el costado externo.

-¿Y bien?

-Uno, tal vez uno y medio -retrucó Brian-. Es más un pinchazo que un dolor prolongado.

-Probemos aquí -el profesional subió los dedos unos dos centímetros-. ¿Qué tal?

-¡Ah…! -evidentemente lo sintió-. Cinco.

La enfermera tomó notas, sin perder ni un solo detalle de la escena. Como cíclope que era, podía identificar claramente esas pequeñas cuñas dando acceso a los detalles más importantes. Asintió en silencio y tecleó otro par de palabras en el terminal antes de saltar la línea.

-¿Qué tal aquí? -ahora Bentley apretó un poco más fuerte justo en el punto donde la pierna se unía con el pie.

-¡Gah…! -Brian se retorció como si lo hubieran enchufado a la red eléctrica nacional-. ¡Eso es un nueve y medio como mínimo!

A una seña del doctor, la cíclope le secó la frente al chico con una toalla de papel limpia. El impacto ciertamente se había sentido como una puñalada en el corazón, forzando sus nervios casi al límite del umbral del dolor. Lo dejó estabilizar su respiración durante algunos instantes y después cedió el mando.

-Era esperable -dijo Bentley sin el más mínimo asomo de falsedad-. Los ligamentos que te rompiste son los que el cuerpo más demora en regenerar. Al caerte y recostar todo tu cuerpo en esta zona, la hinchazón contenida por tu descanso resurgió, generando lo que ya hemos visto. Marcia, póngale un antiinflamatorio intravenoso a nuestro ilustre paciente y luego prepare una resonancia.

-De inmediato, doctor -la cíclope abrió un armarito y extrajo una bolsa de suero más una ampolla llena de un líquido igualmente transparente-. ¿En cuánto tiempo la quiere?

-Dale unos veinte minutos para que haga efecto y de ahí lo llevaremos.

-¿Una resonancia, doctor? -Brian no veía con buenos ojos esa orden.

-Sólo es para ver qué tal quedó tu tobillo luego del impacto. Si no hay daño en los ligamentos que te impida seguir usando esa bota, estarás de alta antes del mediodía. Pasaré por la sala apenas acabe el examen; así podré verlo de inmediato.

"Ojalá sea así", pensó el nativo de St. George luego de que el hombre de la bata blanca se fuera; si había algo que odiaba más que los tipejos que se emborrachaban en los asientos baratos de los estadios de Grandes Ligas era estar demasiado tiempo encerrado en un hospital. Muchos de sus peores recuerdos de infancia tenían que ver con estas mismas paredes en tonos neutros, sin el más mínimo estímulo para incitar a pensar en algo que no fuese la patética condición de estar atado a una cama, aislado del mundo exterior y de la fresca brisa con toques de playa.

-Voltee su brazo izquierdo, por favor -dijo Marcia, la cordial enfermera, mientras le pasaba alcohol por la zona opuesta al codo y buscaba una vena ideal para pinchar.

-¿Así está bien?

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó con un toque de alegría-. Ahora no se mueva.

Amarrándole una banda elástica para sacar a la superficie esos elusivos conductos rumbo al corazón, conectó posteriormente una aguja a la manguera donde el antiinflamatorio y el suero ya se habían mezclado en la bolsa. Después vino el agudo pinchazo y una pequeña gota de sangre arrastrada por ese blanco y suave algodón. Marcia colocó cinta estéril y respirable para asegurar todo.

-¿Se siente bien, señor Lennox?

-Bastante bien. Gracias, señorita.

-De nada -ella cerró el ojo antes de hacerle una cordial reverencia-. Para eso estamos. Si necesita asistencia, puede usar el botón en el lado izquierdo de la camilla para llamarme. Vendré enseguida.

El chico asintió y se quedó con el tenue goteo de la bolsa de suero como única compañía. Los siguientes veinte minutos pasaron prácticamente volando, su mente ocupada repasando las muchas cosas que Lide le había enseñado sobre su oficio y las raíces de su timidez. También aprendió mayores detalles sobre Maranthea, la instructora que le abrió las puertas de su modesto hogar, criándola como una sacerdotisa sobria, de estupendos modales y con un sentido del deber tan marcado como el suyo.

"Quizás, si las cosas mejoran de aquí a un tiempo", bostezó con ganas, "podría llegar a conocerla e incluso verla haciendo clases. ¿Cómo será una de esas colonias submarinas? ¿Se parecerán a la mítica Atlantis o tendrán un toque más salvaje, adaptado al área del mundo donde habitan?"

La corredera se abrió nuevamente y el mismo enfermero que lo trajo en silla de ruedas desacopló la camilla de la pared.

-¡Nos vamos a resonancia! -dijo con tono de capitán de avión-. ¿Se siente cómodo?

-Más de lo que pensaba. Estos antiinflamatorios hacen lo suyo.

-El que le dieron también es un analgésico e induce un poquito al sueño, pero no al punto de dejarlo _groggy_ en mitad de la calle -continuó el servicial muchacho-. Antes de que entre a la máquina, tendré que desconectarlo; no puede haber nada metálico interfiriendo en el proceso o nos llenaríamos de lecturas falsas. También deberá desvestirse, quitarse su reloj y colocarse una de las batas del probador.

Una vez que estuvo ataviado con su nueva tenida (la anterior a salvo en los ganchos del estrecho cuarto de cambio), se encontró con una lamia de cabellera y escamas color café dorado esperándolo junto al panel de control de la máquina.

-Buenos días, señor Lennox -dijo con voz afable-. Veo que ya está preparado.

-Me pongo en sus manos, doctora.

-¿Doctora? -la reptil pareció cohibirse un pelito-. Me halaga, pero sólo soy una simple tecnóloga. A todo esto, ¿le parece bien la temperatura de la sala?

-Está perfecta.

-Me alegro; a algunos pacientes no les agrada demasiado, ¿sabe? Debemos mantenerla entre 16 y 20 grados porque estos equipos son muy sensibles. Además, así puedo evitar que mi condición… me mande a hibernar antes de tiempo. Ser de sangre fría, como comprenderá, tiene sus desventajas -le hizo señas de que se acostara de espaldas en el panel desplazable.

-¿Así estoy bien?

-Muy bien -la chica monstruo lo premió con un gesto alegre-. Según leí en su historial, no tiene implantes ni prótesis que puedan interferir con el proceso. Respire tranquilo, cierre los ojos y cuente hasta diez. Enfocaremos la lectura en el tobillo y podrá vestirse de inmediato.

La lamia tecnóloga manipuló con maestría el panel de control, dando paso al típico sonido de escaneo que caracterizaba a estos fantásticos aparatos. Las resonancias nucleares se usaban para detectar anomalías con mayor precisión que técnicas radiológicas o tomográficas, aunque seguían por debajo de la imagenología espectral de alto contraste usada, por ejemplo, en los mamogramas.

-Ya está -sentenció la liminal cinco minutos después-. Terminamos. ¿Le ayudo a ponerse de pie?

-Si no es mucha molestia…

-¡Para nada! Los pacientes son nuestra primera prioridad. Pise con cuidado… ¡Eso es!

Mientras Brian volvía a colocarse la ropa y dejaba la bata en su sitio original, la chica monstruo llamó al doctor Bentley, quien ya estaba revisando las imágenes obtenidas en la pantalla del ordenador adjunto. Se volteó para mirarlo y luego le estrechó la mano.

-¡Buenas noticias, mi amigo! -le dijo con efusividad-. Aparentemente el golpe no fue más que un susto; no hay una hinchazón mayor a la que me describiste hace un rato. Eso sí, te dolerá durante un tiempo, incluso si caminas con cuidado en tus quehaceres cotidianos. ¿Dónde sueles pasar el tiempo?

-Voy prácticamente todas las mañanas a Windsor Beach a nadar hasta la hora del almuerzo -contestó el aludido con franqueza-. De ahí paso las tardes en casa, usualmente durmiendo, leyendo o tomando la brisa marina en el jardín. Si quiere saberlo, uso un carrito de golf del Hotel Rosewood para moverme por la isla. Todo se controla con palancas, así que no hay uso alguno de mis pies.

-Precavido, sin dudas. Nadar es un estupendo ejercicio para esta clase de lesiones, aunque yo lo complementaría con algo más.

-¿Algo más?

-Electroterapia. Servirá para aliviar el dolor, estimular la recuperación de tus músculos y mejorar tu circulación sanguínea. Después de todo -ahora el mismo Bentley lo llevaba en silla de ruedas hacia el otro extremo del pasillo tras despedirse de la lamia-, el movimiento que haces al lanzar requiere que tus pies soporten ese peso de forma frecuente y continua.

-Si lo dice así, no suena tan mal. Eso sí, doctor, le advierto que no me atrae demasiado la idea de que me conecten a una máquina cual conejillo de indias -suspiró-. Tuve suficiente de eso en Boston como para que me dure toda la vida.

-No será necesario.

-¿No? -Brian ahora tenía un tono curioso.

-Ahora verás -ambos se detuvieron frente a otra de esas puertas opacas, pero esta tenía manija.

Bentley golpeó con decisión tres veces en el cristal recubierto; al lado del acceso había uno de esos típicos letreros que decían "guarde silencio; los pacientes necesitan tranquilidad".

-Adelante -contestó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Me alegra encontrarte libre, Mazara -continuó el hombre de cabellera negra-; te he traído un nuevo paciente.

La así llamada se dio vuelta, mirando fijamente al chico en la silla de ruedas. Era una presencia formidable, casi mítica: figura bien proporcionada con amplio busto (copa D tirando a E) y cinco pies once pulgadas de altura estando erguida; piel bronceada en término medio y rostro de expresión severa; ojos color chocolate al estilo acerado, labios finos, cejas bien delineadas, nariz ligeramente respingada y cero rastro de maquillaje. La cabellera, larga casi hasta media espalda, estaba formada por un precioso tono azul petróleo, extendido a lo que asomaba como una larga cola bajo su sobria falda negra; su torso estaba cubierto por un traje especial rojo con vivos grises, pasando olímpicamente de la clásica bata blanca. El centro de la ya mencionada cola era de un talante más lechoso y brillaba, así como el resto de su cuerpo visible, ante el efecto de la luz fluorescente. Aguzando un poco la vista, Brian notó que ese brillo tenía un origen preciso: la espesa capa de mucosa que también se proyectaba bajo ella.

-Vaya… -fue lo único que atinó a decir el beisbolista.

-¿Qué pasa, muchachito? -Mazara lo devolvió a la realidad sin anestesia-. ¿Acaso nunca antes habías visto una anguila?

-¿Anguila? -miró nuevamente a Bentley y lo comprendió todo-. Así que a eso se refería con lo de especialista.

-Exactamente, Brian. Mazara no tiene quien la iguale en estas lides y ha sido uno de nuestros fichajes más brillantes en la historia reciente -ahora se dirigió a ella-. ¿Viste los archivos que te mandé sobre nuestro invitado especial?

-Los terminé de leer justo antes de que llamaras a la puerta, Aaron -retrucó esta imponente liminal-. El caso del señorito Lennox es tratable con algo de paciencia y, digamos, unas tres sesiones a la semana -volvió a enfocar su vista en el histórico-. ¿Qué días tienes libres?

-Este… Bueno -el muchacho no sonaba muy convencido-, planeo quedarme aquí una temporada más o menos larga antes de volver al continente y…

-Ahórrate la historia de tu vida en siete tomos de fácil lectura -espetó la terapeuta, haciendo bailar un poco su larga cabellera en un gesto que tenía mucho de Lide-. Simplemente dime qué horario te conviene más.

-¿Puede ser en las tardes?

-Ningún problema. ¿Antes o después del té?

-¿Qué tal las cuatro?

-No, ahí tengo un par de casos bastante sensibles: la señora Grosvenor y sus achaques de antología de lunes a jueves y Fred Barnes el fin de semana. Sin embargo, tengo libres los días martes, jueves y sábado de cinco a seis. ¿Te parece bien?

-Supongo que sí -contestó él, sin ganas de que Mazara lo pusiera en su lista de enemigos antes de comenzar el tratamiento-. ¿Podría llegar unos quince minutos antes para registrarme y lo demás?

-Procede como gustes. A mí sólo me importa una cosa -ahora ella pareció fulminarlo con esos orbes marrones, haciéndole extrañar la calidez de la lamia o la preocupación de Taira y Canatella-: como te aparezcas ante mi puerta un minuto tarde, no pienses en volver. ¿Está claro? Soy una profesional muy ocupada y no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi tiempo intentando bajar mi récord personal y/o _handicap_ en los _links_.

-¿Eh? -ahora el _submariner_ pensaba que la anguila tenía poderes-. ¿Cómo supo que…?

-Sólo tienes el aspecto de quien pasa sus días jugando al golf cerca de Castle Harbour, sin ninguna preocupación más que el valor de su portafolio de inversiones en tres continentes distintos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Por un momento Brian no supo qué decir. El doctor Bentley, por su lado, parecía disfrutar toda la escena. Conocía de sobra el carácter estricto de Mazara, pero ese sólo era su modo de determinar el tratamiento apropiado para sus pacientes y separar los verdaderos de los hipocondriacos de medio pelo que sólo gastaban recursos públicos en consultas inútiles.

-¿Puedo decirle algo, doctora?

-Lo que quieras -ella sonaba muy convencida de su propia teoría.

-Es cierto que ahora vivo en Tucker's Town, pero mi familia es originaria de Somerset. Si tuviese un campo cerca, sería el Port Royal, no Belmont Hills ni el Mid Ocean Club -ahora él sentía que podía tomar la sartén por el mango gracias a las cartas en sus manos-. Respecto a mis recursos, no soy de esos que tienen dinero para desperdiciarlo en fondos mutuos o acciones de alto riesgo. Por lo tanto, no puedo darle más que un cuarto de punto por su argumento.

-¡Sabía que tenías sentido del humor, chico! -el doctor derrochó entusiasmo con su risa-. Nunca creí que vería el día en que uno de tus diagnósticos -ahora miró a la anguila- se quedara colgado a medias. Esto debe constar en los anales del hospital con letras grandes.

-No veo qué tiene de especial -replicó la liminal con cara de póker-. Después de todo, hasta las genios como yo podemos darnos el lujo de cometer un error al año.

-Y usted decía que yo era demasiado modesto, doctor Bentley -Brian contuvo sus propias ganas de reír, deteniéndose para no provocar más a la severa terapeuta.

Aunque no quisiera hacerlo notar, Mazara tenía el orgullo algo herido. Se vanagloriaba de ser una estupenda jueza de carácter y sólo en contadas ocasiones le habían hecho probar las amargas mieles de la derrota. Ella sabía que el muchacho sentado en esa silla de ruedas no era de los que causaban problemas porque sí, pero igual era su deber probarlo antes de mandarlo a paseo sin contemplaciones. Puso atención en la expresión del chico y llegó a otra conclusión, esta vez mejor fundada. "Debe tener unos 23 o 24 años, como mucho. Es raro tener pacientes en Bermuda que sean de mi propia generación". Pasó posteriormente a analizar su físico. "Complexión ligeramente más gruesa que el promedio, brazos fuertes, torso bien formado. Este muchacho es deportista, pero no juega golf profesionalmente; le falta esa mirada de acero y el toque arrogante en sus gestos. Tampoco tiene aspecto de quienes disputan regatas o se juegan la vida en el _pitch_ de rugby, idea reforzada por ese tobillo tan curioso… Ya averiguaré a qué te dedicas, Brian", sentenció tras definir su nuevo desafío personal.

-Bueno, ya que hemos definido nuestra agenda, te espero el próximo martes -dijo la extraespecie, tecleando algo en su computador personal, cubierto, como todo lo demás en su oficina, de protecciones especiales contra la densa mucosa-. Que tengas un buen día.

-Igualmente, doctora. Y gracias por su tiempo.

La silla de ruedas volvió al Box 15. Mazara se quedó sola; aún tenía cinco minutos antes de recibir a Maude Horbury y sus problemas de espalda. Contempló la ficha médica en su pantalla y, por primera vez esa mañana, se permitió sonreír.

-Brian Lennox-Whitmore… Ya era hora de que me tocara un paciente de mi misma edad -suspiró con alegría, exhibiendo un acento continental-. Al menos así podré descansar de los rumores de mala muerte y las historias de infidelidades sacadas de un todo a cien.

-18/IF-

-¡Hola! -exclamó Canatella, terminando su emparedado de queso derretido con jamón cuando vio al miembro de los Medias Rojas entrar en la cafetería con asistencia del enfermero-. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mejor de lo que pensaba -retrucó él-. El doctor me dejó una receta de analgésicos que debo tomar antes de dormir, pero no tendré que quedarme aquí.

-¡Estupendo! -ella lo abrazó levemente-. Ahora puedo llevarte a casa y quedarme tranquila.

-Bueno, eso no es todo -ahora iban rumbo al estacionamiento luego de que ella pagara su cuenta.

-¿No?

-Me hicieron una resonancia del tobillo y tendré tres sesiones de electroterapia a la semana en este mismo sitio hasta nuevo aviso. Cada una durará más o menos una hora.

-Pues no se diga más -señaló la Kobold cuando salieron al aire exterior-. Sólo dime los días y la hora a la que debes estar aquí y acudiré a recogerte. Pausaré el taxímetro cuando entres y luego te dejaré en la misma puerta de tu casa.

-¿Y tus otros clientes? -el chico se sentía algo mal ante la perspectiva de monopolizar los servicios de la taxista; siempre estaban demandados dado que no podían arrendarse automóviles particulares en las islas.

-Mis otros clientes pueden esperar, Brian -respondió ella con decisión, esa misma decisión mostrada cuando lo trajo hasta la puerta principal del recinto a velocidad supersónica-. Hablaré con mi jefe al respecto y te aseguro que no pondrá ningún problema.

Tal como al principio, ella y el enfermero ayudaron al rubio, quien ya tenía puesta su bota luego del efecto del remedio intravenoso, a sentarse cómodamente en la parte de atrás del taxi. Tras las despedidas de rigor, el Peugeot se puso nuevamente en marcha rumbo a Tucker's Town, aunque ahora ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de correr por South Road como piloto de la Fórmula 1.

-Me tenías muy preocupada, ¿sabías? -esbozó Canatella con semblante de hermana mayor tras poner nuevamente el contador en marcha-. Eso de esperar en un hospital, aunque sea con café y emparedados, no es ninguna broma. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente odia tanto estar dentro.

-Somos dos, Canatella -suspiró Brian-. Quisiera… darte las gracias por todo. Debería haber taxistas como tú en todas las ciudades del mundo; así sería más vivible.

-¡Adulador! -ella rió, sonrojándose levemente y casi apagando la radio satelital con el movimiento de su garra izquierda-. Oye, si tu objetivo es que no te cobre la vuelta, te digo desde ya que fallarás.

-No pensaba hacerlo -el serpentinero se permitió un poco de relajo-. Simplemente es un cumplido que te has ganado.

Al mismo tiempo que la música comenzaba a aderezar el resto del camino y ella silbaba feliz detrás del volante, Lennox-Whitmore sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó ese número que conocía tan bien. Bajo ninguna circunstancia rompería la promesa hecha a Taira.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Si antes el foco estaba en Lide, ahora vuelve casi por completo a Brian, cuyo tobillo pareciera amenazarlo con resetear todo después de días apacibles en ese ambiente pleno de añoranzas. Los hospitales, asociados casi siempre a malas noticias, son mundos frenéticos donde conviven cientos de historias con un factor común: la esperanza de recuperarse y volver a una vida normal. La medicina exhibe su orden y método mediante procedimientos como los que nuestro protagonista experimentó de primera mano. Este tema me toca bastante puesto que mi familia tiene profundas raíces en la profesión y crecí rodeado de material alusivo. Sin ir más lejos, el_ Manual de Merck _ha sido desde siempre parte de mi biblioteca referencial._

 _El accidente también saca a la luz facetas nuevas de las chicas monstruo. Canatella forma una alianza con Brian con toques mitad serios, mitad lúdicos. Taira, mediante su oportuna intervención, se acerca bastante más a él y coloca así las bases de lo que asoma como una amistad sincera, hermosa como los mismos parajes de Bermuda. Sin embargo, todo cambia con la entrada de Mazara, la terapeuta cuya personalidad es una mezcla del pragmatismo y la seriedad humanos más el instinto avasallador de su lado liminal. Esta debe ser (corríjanme si me equivoco) la primera instancia en la comunidad hispanohablante de_ Monster Musume _donde se da cabida a una anguila. Aunque su primera interacción con el ojigris no haya sido de las mejores, ver cómo avanza esta faceta de la trama será un desafío interesante._

 _No podemos olvidar el paréntesis deportivo, donde los esfuerzos de John Crawford por ubicar a su compañero sí que vuelven a la casilla uno. Conocemos también a Todd Lichnovsky, un bateador fogueado que aterriza un poco las cosas gracias a la mentalidad propia de quien vive al otro lado de la ecuación. Si bien el rol de capitán no es obligatorio en el béisbol, su valor real radica en la influencia positiva del portador sobre sus compañeros._

 _Aparte del calor insufrible, el fin de mes trae trámites que deben hacerse en persona. Por suerte acompañé temprano a Valaika a buscar las cartas y ahora, luego de andar corriendo toda la mañana, llegó la hora de responder al público._

* * *

 _ **Falcon Blaze:**_ _Lide cargará la cruz de la timidez en el cuello pero eso no significa dejar que las matonas de turno la usen de trapero. Se defendió como debía y debe sentirse orgullosa. Colocar a la peliazul en esta situación me sirvió para hacer un contraste entre ella, siempre digna a pesar de las circunstancias, y la vacuidad característica de quienes, como las_ Cuatro Reinas _, priorizan el estilo en desmedro de la sustancia. Son los dos extremos de una escala bien definida por la matriarca Lazalie en su momento. Pasando al tema literario, el énfasis en los buenos textos es una muestra de la labor sagrada que define a las sacerdotisas y también de su propia cultura, distinta pero no menos importante a la de otras extraespecies acuáticas._

* * *

 _Y así se nos fue noviembre. El aire ondea en el jardín más allá de las ventanas; mejor cerramos las cortinas antes de que la casa se transforme en caldero. Muchas gracias por leer, seguir y comentar esta historia. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. B3 - Contrastes

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Contrastes**

-Y eso fue lo que me pasó. Linda mañana, ¿verdad?

Brian bebió el remanente de su copa de vino y contempló el preocupado rostro de su madre, perfilado contra el espectacular fondo de la terraza dando a Castle Harbour. Stella estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa; sus únicos refrigerios eran un _Club Sandwich_ a medio comer y un vaso de limonada con sólo un tercio consumido. El muchacho no acostumbraba beber alcohol, pero el filete de pescado a la parrilla con la salsa especial del restaurante y una guarnición de patatas hilo en aceite de oliva ameritaban algo más fino que una simple gaseosa dietética (o normal, dependiendo de cómo anduviera su estado de ánimo).

-Deberías haberme llamado de inmediato, hijo -replicó la chef con un tono ligeramente sobreprotector-. Si Taira no hubiera estado allí, a saber cómo habrías acabado… Aproveché de agradecerle en persona antes de que llegaras.

-¿Vino aquí?

-A dejarme la carpeta de apuntes que olvidé anoche en la sala. Ya debe estar de vuelta en casa, arreglando lo que le falta de nuestro jardín.

-Pues le debo una -su aprecio por la jardinera subió como las raíces del verano-. Volviendo a lo que nos convoca, mamá, puedes quedarte tranquila: lo importante es que todo salió bien con su ayuda y ahora me verán el tobillo tres veces a la semana.

-Esta anguila, Mazara, ¿es de confiar? -inquirió ella, aún sin muchos incentivos a quedarse tranquila.

-Supongo que sí. El doctor Bentley me dio estupendas referencias y también pedí la opinión de otros miembros del personal antes de que la taxista me trajera de vuelta a casa -recordó-. Su diagnóstico es unánime: tiene una mano de ángel y conoce la electroterapia mejor que nada.

-Si es así, Brian, supongo que puedo dejar de lado el manto de la preocupación -suspiró, bajando ligeramente la cabeza antes de echarse un trozo del emparedado a la boca-. Sé que mis arrebatos de recelo a veces parecen ridículos, pero ya sabes que te quiero más que nada en mi vida.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, mamá, pero si hay algo que odio es interrumpir tu trabajo, especialmente con un seminario tan grande aquí mismo.

-Aunque viniese la mismísima Reina Isabel II con el familión a quedarse aquí una temporada, mi niño, la dejaría botada si te pasa algo grave -respondió ella con absoluta seriedad-. Y si no estoy, puedes llamar al teléfono de la cocina; cualquiera de mis pinches tomará tu recado y actuará en la medida de lo posible.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez ante dicha mención. Tantos años de su vida pasados entre los salones del Rosewood habían convertido ese sitio en su segunda casa y a prácticamente la totalidad del personal (liminales incluidas) en miembros de una variopinta y extensa familia. De eso estaba y seguiría estando muy agradecido, aunque evitaba en todo lo que le fuese posible tener que quitarles valioso tiempo; al igual que su madre, lidiar cada día con los ajetreos de un hotel cinco estrellas era tan estresante como sobrevivir a los 162 partidos de una temporada regular… y la postemporada en caso de clasificar.

-¿Estás mejor ahora? -inquirió Stella.

-Bastante -Brian dudó si rellenar su copa con la botella de Late Harvest traído de Francia-. Sólo espero poder relajarme un poco antes de bajar a Windsor por la tarde y despejarme. Ningún día, después de todo, está completo sin un buen baño en las aguas del mar.

-Aún recuerdo cuando solía llevarte allí de pequeño y te pasabas horas chapoteando -ella también se permitió una leve sonrisa-. Lo más difícil era sacarte, porque apenas te ponía en la arena volvías adentro. Eras un auténtico mono porfiado -ahora rió con ganas.

-Bueno, en esa época no conocía mi faceta más racional -se limitó a contestar el hijo.

La mujer bebió un buen trago de limonada y probó un par de bocados extra antes de volver a tomar el timón de la conversación. El aire salado bañaba cada rincón de la terraza, incentivándolos a pensar positivo ante semejante paraíso.

-Sólo actuabas como lo haría cualquier crío de tu edad, Brian. No te lo reproches. Mientras te cuides, podré trabajar tranquila y enfrentar cada día con una sonrisa en el rostro. Además…

Se puso de pie y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos sólo tras volver a su posición original.

-…estos meses pasarán de forma más placentera ahora que estás aquí.

-¿Tanto me extrañas, mamá? -él sonaba derechamente sorprendido ante esta actitud tan llena de amor anhelante.

-Muchísimo, cariño. Muchísimo -otro sorbito de limonada-. En años anteriores, cuando vivías viajando de un estadio a otro en las ligas menores, mis días pasaban casi sin darme cuenta. Lo único que sentía a conciencia eran esos momentos de levantarme, ducharme, ponerme el uniforme, llegar a la cocina -apuntó a la puerta lateral asomando por detrás de los inmaculados ventanales- y después volver a casa para ducharme otra vez, acostarme… Todo lo hacía mecánicamente. Ni siquiera concebía el quedarme dormida hasta el día siguiente, repitiendo un ciclo que drenaba cada una de mis fuerzas. Sonará insano, pero me sometía a ello por una razón sencilla: así no pensaba en mi propia soledad.

-Mamá…

-No te sientas mal, Brian, por favor. Sabes bien que tomé mi decisión final hace años y no me arrepiento de nada. Tal vez no sea demasiado religiosa, pero esta es la cruz que he de cargar -otro suspiro, esta vez con más decisión-. Mi vida está aquí, en esta isla, en este hotel, en esta profesión que me ha dado tantas alegrías y me permitió, en la medida de lo posible, darte lo que necesitabas durante tus años de crecimiento. Sé que sacrificaste incontables días libres por esperarme aquí mismo, en esta terraza, y lo agradezco como no te imaginas.

-Sólo hice lo que correspondía -retrucó el lanzador-. Después de todo, en esa época sólo éramos nosotros, unidos como las olas y la espuma.

-Y lo seguimos siendo, mi niño -ella suprimió justo a tiempo un par de traviesas lágrimas; realmente lo adoraba con cada fibra de su ser-. Cierto es que ahora tienes tu propia vida y problemas que enfrentar, pero sé que lo harás bien porque tengo plena confianza en ti. La electroterapia no es el fin del mundo y, con algo de suerte, pasará más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

-No espero nada más, mamá -le tomó una mano con suavidad por un par de segundos-. A todo esto, intenté contactarme con la tía Amanda hace un rato pero sólo me arrojó el buzón de voz. Entenderás que tiene tanto derecho a saber lo que me pasó como tú.

-¡Por supuesto! No debes darme explicaciones al respecto, querido. Mi hermana, Dios la bendiga, te mantuvo atado a la racionalidad durante casi un mes gracias a sus visitas. Ya verás que podrás hablar con ella después de cenar; total, siempre anda corriendo de un lado a otro con sus asuntillos de marketing y publicidad.

No dijeron nada más hasta terminar sus respectivas porciones, limitándose a disfrutar de la extraordinaria belleza rodeándolos. Stella se puso de pie y recogió su propia vajilla sucia tras hacerle una seña de rechazo a uno de los tantos camareros que campeaba por allí.

-Ahora debo volver al trabajo, Brian; los estómagos hambrientos nunca esperan. ¿Deseas algún postre?

-Algo no muy pesado. Este pescado, después de todo, estaba delicioso -dio una palmadita a su estómago para enfatizar-. ¿Deseas que prepare algo de cenar esta noche?

-Sorpréndeme -ella le guiñó el ojo con un gesto cómplice y luego lo besó en ambas mejillas a modo de despedida-. Sólo sorpréndeme.

Se quedó solo, contemplando el mar y los yates cerca de Ferry Island Fort desde su privilegiada posición en la terraza del comedor. A una señal suya, el mismo camarero otrora rechazado retiró la vajilla y se fue con una solicitud de agua mineral para transmisión inmediata, dejándole a cambio el menú especial de postres que _The Point_ ofrecía a su selecta clientela.

-Consideremos -fue repasando cada opción detenidamente- que vengo saliendo de una dosis de vino blanco, bastante dulce y durable en el paladar… ¿Ensalada de frutas? Muy clásico. ¿Suspiro limeño? Muy empalagoso. ¿Bizcochos de banana al ron con salsa de caramelo? Un poquito bombástico a esta hora del día. ¿Kuchen de quesillo? La salsa de frutos rojos es tentadora, pero creo que paso. ¿Pastelillos Lamington con helado de frutilla? Nada mal, nada mal. ¿Volcán de chocolate con helado de vainilla francesa? Eso me tinca bastante. ¿Qué más tenemos por aquí?

Justo cuando iba a dar vuelta la página en busca de algo similar a waffles con Nutella y crema batida o pan de maíz con crema de frambuesas y almendras tostadas (una de las muchas especialidades del restaurante), un par de manos de aspecto infantil le cubrieron los ojos.

-Adivina, buen adivinador -dijo una vocecita en tonos idénticos-. ¿Quién soy?

Creyó percibir una especie de calor extraño, a la par que acogedor, desplegado desde las muñecas hacia atrás más un tenue brillo que se camuflaba con el diáfano ambiente y luchaba paso a paso contra la humedad del aire.

-¿Trisha?

-¡Frío, frío! -replicó la voz, algo enfadada.

-¿Matilda?

 _-_ ¡Brrrrrrr…! ¡Muy mal, muy mal!

-¿Evangeline?

-¡Me estoy congelando con 27 grados de temperatura! -ahora se notaba un decibel caprichoso, el puzzle aclarándose por momentos en la mente del chico de ojos grises.

-¿Ada…? -dudó por una centésima de segundo-. ¿Adamina?

Las manos se separaron, permitiéndole volver a ver. Volteó a su derecha y notó una presencia muy peculiar junto a un carrito de postres casi tan alto como ella. Empinándose apenas sobre los cinco pies de estatura, una muchacha con cabellera corta color rojo brillante y un uniforme de pinche de cocina sin mangas, pero con pantalón tan blanco como la chaqueta y zapatos negros, lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus infantiles labios. Tenía orejas de ratón en la parte superior de la cabeza, una cola alusiva naciéndole desde la parte baja de la espalda y pequeñas flamas brotando desde sus antebrazos y muñecas, pero sin quemarla. Era la misma Hinezumi que vio en su primer día de vuelta en Bermuda, la encargada de los altos hornos y los procesos relacionados con calor intenso. Estas liminales, de personalidad caprichosa y fiel a partes iguales, nunca quemaban a quienes tenían en estima y preferían climas como este, calurosos y con la humedad justa para evitar recalentamientos frecuentes.

-¡Ya iba siendo hora de que vinieras a verme, hermanito menor! -dijo la chica monstruo con mucho desplante, apenas conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente-. ¿Te apetece un poco de agua mineral? -le tendió la botella que había pedido antes.

-¿Y qué pasó con el mesero?

-Lo mandé a paseo -retrucó Adamina con aún más desplante-. Tenía clientes más problemáticos en la mesa 15. Además, estoy en mi descanso y he decidido pasarlo contigo.

Vertió el chispeante líquido en dos vasos y luego abrió el carrito de postres, extrayendo de él un bizcocho caliente con una porción de helado de vainilla en perfecto estado.

-Servido -dijo ella, sentándose tras cerrar la portezuela.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -inquirió él, sin entender del todo.

-Pasar un rato contigo, como ya dije; se me escapó la oportunidad el martes que volviste porque estábamos hasta las cejas de trabajo -tocó suavemente la nariz del humano con su índice-. No me mires con esos ojos, hermanito; sé tan bien como la señora Stella que tu postre favorito es el volcán de chocolate, así que te traje uno… además de mi propio almuerzo. No tienes problemas en que almuerce contigo, ¿verdad?

-Para nada.

-¡Estupendo! -ella extrajo una pequeña lonchera con lo que parecía ser un plato de _risotto_ a las finas hierbas con cordero asado.

-Se ve que tienes buen gusto, ¿eh?

-Ya me conoces, Brian -le regaló una expresión inocente, cargada de buenas intenciones-. Tu hermanita mayor es toda una sibarita.

Adamina comenzó a comer lentamente, mirando a Brian entre bocado y bocado. El chico, si bien conocía de sobra la personalidad de esta extraespecie, no podía evitar sentirse un pelín nervioso estando a solas con ella. La Hinezumi tenía la curiosidad como su carta de presentación y siempre buscaba tener la última palabra en las discusiones. Era casi cuatro años mayor que él e insistía en llamarle "hermanito menor" aunque ni siquiera le llegaba a los codos. Parados lado a lado, la imagen era de una niña de primer curso de secundaria junto a un adulto. Sobra decir que la chica tenía su orgullo y no le gustaba nada que le sacaran en cara su falta de centímetros durante las horas de trabajo; al menos no tenía que treparse a los hornos para mantenerlos bajo su absoluto dominio.

-¿Qué tal va ese tobillo tuyo? -preguntó la muchacha-. Supe que eso fue lo que te obligó a volver aquí.

-¿Tan rápido corren los rumores? -devolvió la pregunta-. Genial, justo lo que…

-¡Tranquilo, Brian! -ahora posó el índice sobre sus labios-. De aquí no ha salido y te aseguro que ningún huésped de los que hay ahora mismo en el hotel se ha enterado de nada. No son más que charlas entre una preparación y otra.

-En cualquier otro sitio eso sería causa de alarma, Adamina.

-Suerte que estás aquí -ella le sonrió y luego comió nuevamente; poco después pasó otro mesero y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Vince?

-¿Estás usando el carrito de postres? -cuestionó el recién llegado, un hombre de estatura normal, clásico uniforme de _waiter_ y pulcro bigote castaño.

-No. Puedes llevártelo con toda confianza.

Vince, grave, atento y exhibiendo la típica usanza de territorio británico de ultramar, desapareció por la puerta abatible tras hacerle un saludo a ambos con la cabeza.

-¿En dónde estábamos? -preguntó ella.

-En los rumores entre preparaciones -Brian trabajaba en su volcán, mezclando el _fudge_ de chocolate caliente con el frío planeta de vainilla-. Nada ha salido de aquí, según tú.

-Nadita de nada -la roedora levantó su meñique derecho en forma de voto solemne-. Lo juro por mis llamas. ¿Qué tal lo llevas con esa bota?

-Bueno, hoy me caí estúpidamente tras ignorar el peldaño de la sala y tuve que ir al hospital de urgencia. Me recetaron electroterapia tres veces a la semana.

-Eso suena feo -ella cerró los ojos, intentando enfocar sus pensamientos-. No me imagino conectada a una máquina, por muy de bajo voltaje que sean sus pulsos. De los puros nervios terminaría quemando los electrodos y cables. ¡Y el olor! ¡Mamita querida, qué olor saldría! -exclamó dramáticamente.

-¿Alguna vez te has sometido a tratamientos de ese estilo?

-Nunca, por suerte -Adamina regresó a su estado normal y bebió un poco de agua mineral; su vaso era del tamaño de los de whisky-. ¿Te tocó con un doctor humano?

-No, con una…

-¡Por fin te pillamos, Brian!

Un grito de alegría detrás de ambos casi los hizo caerse de la mesa. Voltearon para ver dos figuras imponentes junto a la mesa, idénticas cual dos gotas de agua. Estas gemelas eran de piel medianamente bronceada, cabello negro en la variante de madera pulida y hermosos rostros en cuya frente asomaba un único cuerno corto, tan negro como su liso pelo cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de sus espaldas. Vestidas con el uniforme reglamentario de los pinches, se las veía conectadas en acciones y también en pensamientos, algo más liberados gracias a la ausencia de sus sobrias redecillas.

-¿Ashley? ¿Angela? -preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y felicidad-. ¿También están de descanso?

-¡Claro! -replicó la primera, sentándose a su izquierda y su clon al frente-. Ash y yo deseamos cambiar de aires por un rato…

-…y decidimos aprovechar este estupendo clima para comer afuera -complementó la otra-. Ya sabes como es Angie, Brian: nunca pierde las chances de tomar aire puro.

-Sobra decir que me encanta -añadió la aludida-. Este paisaje simplemente no tiene comparación. Además, así aprovechamos…

-…de hacerte algo de compañía. Hace mucho que no tenemos una conversación…

-…como la gente.

Abrieron sus propias loncheras y sacaron sendas porciones de lasaña de espinacas con pollo y salsa blanca más una enorme botella de jugo de naranja y un par de vasos.

-¿No echarán eso de menos en la cocina? -cuestionó el beisbolista.

-Pierde cuidado -contestó Ashley, sonriéndole de forma divina-. La señora Stella está informada de todo y nos concedió permiso; estos eran los almuerzos de un par de habitaciones que fueron entregadas antes de tiempo y decidimos no desperdiciarlos.

-Añadamos a eso -siguió la otra liminal de gran altura- el hecho de que podrías necesitar una mano amiga o dos.

Las gemelas tenían 21 años y más o menos ocho meses. De seis pies y seis pulgadas de estatura, eran pequeñas para los estándares de su especie, pero lo compensaban con mucha creatividad, fuerza de voluntad y una actitud sumamente tierna. Eran de las pocas que podían seguir el paso creativo de Stella y, por lo mismo, la madre del muchacho las tenía en estupenda estima. Hasta donde sabía Brian, tenían una relación más o menos estable con Josh y Nolan, los mellizos Cartwright, quienes vivían al otro lado del club de golf perteneciente al hotel y entrenaban arduamente para integrarse a los equipos universitarios en Estados Unidos apenas pudiesen completar sus cursos de preparatoria en Hamilton.

-Adamina no te ha estado aburriendo con sus historias sobre túneles, ¿verdad? -lanzó Angela como si nada tras zamparse un bocado y bajarlo con ese delicioso néctar cítrico.

-¡Hey! -exclamó la Hinezumi, visiblemente ofendida-. ¿A qué viene eso? ¡La espeleología no tiene nada de malo!

-Venga, no peleen -Brian bajó los humos de inmediato, actuando tan diplomáticamente como pudo-. El almuerzo es para disfrutarlo, no para sacar viejas rencillas ni cuestionar pasatiempos.

-Ellas empezaron, ¿eh? -contraatacó la pequeña, aún herida en su orgullo.

-Aquí nadie ha empezado nada -repitió él, la voz más firme-. Para su información, chicas -miró a las ogros con firmeza-, sólo estábamos conversando de mi tobillo lastimado.

-Oh… -retrucó Angie-. De verdad lo siento, Brian.

-No te preocupes.

-No, lo sentimos en serio -acotó Ash-. Vimos en la televisión ese partido donde te lastimaste la pierna…

-…y se nos encogió el corazón. Al otro día llegó el diario a casa de nuestros anfitriones y se nos cayó el alma a los pies al ver que tu lesión era el titular de primera página, con fotos en tres ángulos diferentes y toda la parafernalia alusiva -ambas asintieron con pesar. En Internet era peor: no se hablaba de otra cosa en los portales deportivos.

-Te habríamos ido a ver, Brian -otra vez Ashley-, pero estábamos algo cortas de fondos y no nos alcanzaba para pagarnos el billete de avión hasta Boston ni un alojamiento modesto, aunque fuese por un par de días.

-¿Alguien te acompañó? -nuevamente Angela.

-Mi tía Amanda -dijo Brian; las tres arrojaron un suspiro de alivio puro-. De no ser por ella y los libros que me traía, habría enloquecido en esa maldita habitación de hospital. Las tres semanas que pasé ahí me parecieron tres años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza.

-¿Tres semanas? -Adamina evidentemente no sabía de este detalle-. ¿Tres semanas amarrado a una de esas incómodas camas, con la pierna levantada, la comida horrible y sin poder leer un diario o encender la caja idiota sin encontrar boletines sobre béisbol? ¿Tres semanas sin más que tus propios pensamientos atascados cual vinilo rayado en un tocadiscos polvoriento?

-Yo no lo podría haber descrito mejor -contestó el chico rubio-. Ni el noveno círculo del Infierno de Dante se compara con eso.

-Detesto los hospitales -dijo la pequeña, haciendo brillar con ganas sus lenguas de fuego, pero sin quemar las sillas ni el mantel-. No traen más que malas noticias. Antes que me encierren ahí, preferiría tirarme a la piscina desde el trampolín más alto. Por suerte -ahora se permitió ser un poco arrogante-, mi salud está en perfecto estado.

-Cuenta tus bendiciones con calma, Adamina -dijo Angie-. Aunque sean pequeñitos, los desperfectos suelen acumularse…

-…y echar abajo tu castillito de cartas -terminó su gemela-. La arrogancia no es buena, querida.

-Ya empezaron a hablarme en diminutivos -la Hinezumi nuevamente aplicó ese tono agrio-. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que meterme la estatura a todas partes?

-No estamos metiendo nada -Angela recibió el pase con precisión-. Además, enojarte con nosotras…

-…no cambiará el hecho de que apenas le llegas a los codos a nuestro huésped de honor -Ashley apuntó a Brian con uno de sus finos dedos.

-¡Mi hermanito menor no piensa en esas fruslerías! -espetó Adamina, arrimándose al muchacho rubio y cogiéndole del brazo, movimiento que lo sorprendió-. Además, lo bueno viene en frascos pequeños; no digan eso del veneno que no tiene ni pizca de gracia -las detuvo a ambas en seco-. Tal vez yo sea pequeña, pero al menos tengo el corazón grande y no se me enfría el cerebro por dejarlo en la azotea -las miró con pose desafiante.

Brian no pudo evitar lanzar una risita. Estas peleas eran cosa corriente entre las tres y siempre tenían la extraña particularidad de hacerle olvidar sus propios problemas. Él, ecuánime como era, nunca se decantaba por nadie, prefiriendo que la mecha se apagase sola, lo que siempre ocurría segundos después de los exabruptos correspondientes, mecanismo mediante el cual botaban parte de la tensión acumulada tras horas de preparar complicados platillos. Por mucha fricción que se mostrara de la boca hacia el exterior, Adamina, Angela y Ashley eran amigas inseparables tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo; ellas mismas se hacían llamar la _Triple A_ , como si fuesen un conjunto de superheroínas con ojos, oídos y narices en todas partes.

-¿Saben lo tiernos que se ven los dos ahora mismo? -preguntó Ash-. Material digno de una fotografía. Es una lástima que me haya dejado el móvil en mi casillero…

-Eso lo dices porque me tienes envidia -la Hinezumi soltó a Brian y volvió a su puesto-. Anda, Ashley, cógelo del brazo y veamos qué tal te ves.

-Un momento, muchachas -Brian metió baza y paró la ruleta justo cuando la bolita cayó en el cero-. No quiero meterme en líos; después de todo, nuestras gemelas tienen novios y les son fieles, o al menos eso creo.

-Muy fieles -corrigió Angie, llevándose la mano a su voluptuoso pecho-. Pero tú eres como de la familia, así que siempre tendrás un lugar especial en nuestros corazones.

-Así es -Ashley otra vez-. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo lo llevas con el tobillo?

El primogénito procedió a contarles, mientras devoraban sus respectivos platos, un resumen de su mañana y de cómo esa lesión en televisión nacional lo había hecho volver a casa antes de tiempo; simplemente necesitaba alejarse de todo lo relativo a los Medias Rojas, aclarar su cabeza, relajarse en la medida de lo posible e incluso atender uno que otro asunto pendiente. Omitió también todo lo relacionado a la ayuda de Taira y especialmente a Lide; este último era un asunto que deseaba llevar en absoluto secreto por una razón sencilla: la _Triple A_ se empecinó, durante sus anteriores temporadas de descanso, en buscarle una novia humana o liminal. Lamentablemente para ellas, casi ninguna de las huéspedes o habitantes de los suburbios alrededor de St. George y cercanos al hotel cumplía con la estricta tabla de requisitos (trabajo estable o práctica remunerada; residencia permanente o validada mediante la correspondiente visa; buena familia y modales impecables; nada de trepadoras, trastornadas, fetichistas o cazadoras de autógrafos) ideada inicialmente por la pequeña Adamina y complementada por las gemelas. Quienes lograban pasar el listón generalmente caían en dos grupos: estaban comprometidas o eran derechamente muy mayores para él. Por supuesto que les agradeció el esfuerzo con la gentileza típica de Bermuda, pero hizo ver al mismo tiempo que esa faceta de su vida podría esperar un tiempo más.

"Lide y yo sólo somos amigos", pensó, dirigiendo una vez más la lupa de su mente hacia la sacerdotisa, a quien deseaba dar una explicación apropiada lo más pronto posible. "Sólo amigos. Nada más".

-En resumen -terminó Brian-, sólo deseo aprovechar bien estos meses en la lista de lesionados antes de volver al continente e iniciar mi rehabilitación formal. Por eso me dieron electroterapia con la doctora Mazara, una anguila.

-¿Una anguila? -preguntó la Hinezumi.

-¿Tiene eso algo de especial?

-Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que cualquiera que sea alguien en Bermuda ha venido alguna vez a comer a este restaurante -miró a las gemelas, quienes asintieron con ganas-. Llevo unos cuatro años aquí y nunca he visto nada parecido a una anguila, ni siquiera a una sirena promedio, en los salones a nuestras espaldas -apuntó hacia el interior del comedor.

-Bien puede ser que haya venido antes, ¿no?

-Si la información de los meseros es fiable -acotó Angela-, lo que dice Adamina se acerca por entero a la realidad. Hemos tenido liminales…

-…en instancias previas, como lamias, Kobolds, tal vez una que otra arpía, centauro, mujer lagartija o Dragonewt -siguió Ashley-. Pero de anguilas no hay ni rastro, al menos hasta donde recuerdo.

-Y eso que hace poco cumplimos un lustro de servicio como pinches de cocina en este maravilloso lugar.

-¿No creen que están hilando muy fino, chicas? -inquirió Brian, algo escéptico del rincón donde ellas querían llegar.

-Nunca se puede hilar demasiado fino, corazón, especialmente en lo que a ti concierne -retrucó Angie, guiñándole un ojo-. Ahora, ¿qué tal es esa doctora Mazara?

-¿Eh?

-Brian, a veces tu densidad emocional me sorprende -apuntó la ogro con tono amielado-. ¿Es bonita? ¿Tiene una figura atractiva? ¿Qué tal es su cabello?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo… -el _submariner_ sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad-. Chicas, mi vida amorosa es algo que debo llevar yo mismo.

-Sólo nos importa tu bienestar, cariño -intervino Ashley, retorciendo aún más la toalla del almíbar-. Anda, dinos cómo es.

-Espero que no sea tan decepcionante como todas las otras que no te llegaban ni a los talones -Adamina tampoco deseaba quedarse fuera de la conversación-. Hemos tenido suficientes de esas en un par de veranos para llenar una vida entera de crónicas, o tal vez dos.

Brian tenía una combinación curiosa de cartas en sus manos. Si las jugaba con inteligencia, podría atenuar un poco el interés del trío de liminales sobre este tema tan sensible sin llegar a recurrir a la mentira. Tocó tentativamente los bordes del plástico blanco, mirando fijamente cada detalle del rostro de la anguila y los diversos gestos expresados mediante ojos chispeantes, movimientos de manos o posturas intimidantes.

-Bueno -comenzó-, sólo he hablado con ella una vez, pero es de esas extraespecies que gustan de tener control absoluto sobre cualquier situación. Ni siquiera le había dicho nada cuando comenzó a leerme la cartilla de mis supuestos "delitos" con la desfachatez propia de una fiscal empecinada en encerrar a su presa -las tres apenas pudieron contener sus bocas abiertas-. Para ella no existen los errores ni los descuidos; todo es intencional y perfectamente ajustado a un plan tejido en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Vencerla en su propio terreno es imposible: se sabe experta y ejerce ese dominio en cada interacción, castigando cualquier salida de libreto con una mezcla de recelo y brutalidad.

Paró un poco para tomar el último bocado de bizcocho y helado, dejando que la mezcla de dulzura y amargor bañara su cansada garganta. Las tres chicas monstruo quedaron derechamente sorprendidas ante el realismo de la descripción dada por Brian Lennox-Whitmore.

-Anda, pues sí que tenemos un caso especial aquí -dijo Ashley, tratando de pensar en una cualidad positiva de la mencionada doctora-. Todo en ella apunta a una sola palabra: obsesión.

-Desde ya digo que no es de fiar, hermana -Angela saltó al ruedo-. Se parece a esas lunáticas de oficina que te hacen la vida un infierno a vista y paciencia de todos pero, cuando los demás ya se han ido, te arrinconan para luego comerte a besos, expresándote sentimientos insanos con suspiros entrecortados.

-¿Eso no es muy de dramón hollywoodense? -cuestionó él.

-Bueno, a veces la vida imita al arte -replicó la gemela- y el estrés, como ya sabemos de sobra por aquí, lleva a los seres racionales por rumbos insospechados.

-Tal vez en otros lados, pero aquí tenemos el autocontrol en buena estima, incluso durante las frecuentes noches de luna llena en este idílico archipiélago -Adamina cortó las divagaciones de su compañera de labores-. De todos modos, Brian, nunca está de más tener algo de cuidado con gente así. Será doctora y todo lo que quieras, pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé -nuevamente el muchacho paró la ruleta en la verde casilla del cero-. Agradezco su preocupación, chicas, pero creo, sin ofender, que se están yendo por el lado demasiado dramático. Sólo serán tres sesiones de una hora por semana hasta nuevo aviso. Probablemente lo único que me dirá la doctora Mazara es "muévase hacia allá", "quédese quieto", "¿está bien la intensidad?" y cosas por el estilo. Una hora pasa rápido, especialmente si tengo que cerrar los ojos ante esas corrientes de bajo voltaje. Aparte de dejarme llevar, poco más puedo hacer.

-¿Y qué tal lo llevas con el transporte? La señora Stella nos contó que usabas un carrito para moverte por aquí y allá.

-Llegué a un pequeño acuerdo con la compañía de taxis; uno de sus móviles me llevará y traerá según sea necesario.

-Veo que tienes todas tus bases cubiertas, Brian. Hey, ¿puedo decir eso?

Una de las ogros se sintió tentada a llevarse ambas manos a la boca; después de todo, el término "base" tenía relación directa con el deporte que su interlocutor tanto amaba y por el que se arriesgó a pasar la preparatoria y la universidad del otro lado del Atlántico.

-Claro que puedes, Angie -él le sonrió-. Estaré en el dique seco de momento, pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar estas vivencias. ¿Saben? Al principio, cuando toqué tierra en Wade después de ese corto vuelo desde Boston, me sentía fatal y con ganas de mandarlo todo al demonio, pero estos días me han dado una oportunidad de reflexionar -miró al prístino cielo por unos instantes-. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo en compañía de mi segunda familia?

Extendió francos puentes desde sus propias esferas color granito a las castañas de Ashley y Angela, pasando posteriormente a las ambarinas presencias flotando en los humores de Adamina; de fondo, las olas turquesa rompían mansamente contra el risco separando el hotel de las vías acuáticas. El conjunto de enredaderas representando su vida estaba fuertemente enraizado a la señorial construcción color blanco del Rosewood, pero con la flexibilidad suficiente para permitirle moverse de un punto a otro dentro de Bermuda y en los confines de la Bahía de Massachusetts. Cada lugar contaba una historia digna de los anales. Cada lugar extendía una raíz hacia lo profundo de la tierra. Cada lugar era una lluvia primaveral permitiéndole crecer, experimentar, vivir.

-He de ser sincero, chicas: me han alegrado el almuerzo de una forma que no creía posible hasta hace media hora -inclinó levemente la cabeza-. Realmente se los agradezco.

Levantó uno de sus dedos para llamar a otro camarero, pero la Hinezumi lo detuvo en el acto.

-Por la vajilla no te preocupes, hermanito -señaló los otros platos, vacíos al igual que los vasos-. Nosotras llevaremos todo a la cocina y lo lavaremos antes de empezar a ver los planes para el menú nocturno. Tenemos el tiempo justo, creo.

-De hecho, sí -Ashley miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda-. Aún nos quedan cinco minutos de descanso.

-Entonces aprovechémoslos -la Hinezumi se puso de pie-. Fue un placer poder pasar un rato contigo, Brian -le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de desaparecer e ir a buscar un carrito vacío; evidentemente no podía cargar con todo ella sola.

-Qué tierna… -Angela no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena-. A veces su orgullo puede más que su racionalidad, pero Adamina sigue siendo una buena chica y una estupenda amiga.

Las gemelas comenzaron a ordenar todo mientras su compañera se movía de lado a lado en busca del elusivo transporte.

-Quisiera secundar lo que dijo ella -Ash tomó el testigo-. De verdad nos gustó mucho volver a verte, considerando que apenas pudimos saludarnos con una mirada el pasado martes. ¿Vendrás a almorzar más seguido por aquí?

-Si el tobillo no me lo impide, haré lo posible -contestó Brian.

-Te cobraremos la palabra -añadió Angela- y acompañaremos siempre que podamos.

-Nunca he dejado de cumplir mis promesas, muchachas. A todo esto, ¿podrían pedirle a alguien que me traiga la cuenta?

-De eso no te preocupes -Angie le pasó la mano con suavidad por su corta cabellera-. Cortesía de la casa.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Atención especial_

Y así Brian Lennox-Whitmore se quedó solo nuevamente, contemplando el mar a sus pies y las gaviotas volando sobre el muelle de St. George. Muy en la distancia, aunque no podía verla, se perfilaba la grisácea silueta de St. Catherine, fortaleza donde aún descansaban los cañones traídos por los primeros colonos. Sonrió con ganas, sintiéndose realmente afortunado de contar con seres tan valiosos en su vida. Hasta ahora, su presencia en la isla no era conocida más que por su entorno cercano, por la gente del hospital y por la misma sacerdotisa marina que conociera en circunstancias tan peculiares.

-Será mejor que vaya a firmar el registro de Stanley -se permitió un bostezo de los buenos- antes de volver a casa para la siesta. De ahí iré a la playa, aunque lo de Lide tendrá que esperar a... No, no. -sacudió la cabeza-. Mejor voy hoy mismo, aunque sea para tentar la suerte.

Miró su teléfono por si tenía llamadas pendientes de la tía Amanda.

"Aún nada", su ánimo decayó levemente. "Creo que mamá tiene razón; mejor será esperar hasta la hora de la cena o un poco después".

Moviendo su pie izquierdo lentamente y acompasando los pasos lo mejor que pudo, desapareció por las puertas abatibles rumbo al garaje.

-19/OF-

Lide no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Con el ánimo por los suelos, ni siquiera se acordó de almorzar o intentar distraerse siquiera con los libros obtenidos apenas ayer desde la biblioteca colonial. Andaba distraída, casi deambulando cual alma en pena por sus dominios, su mente atascada en la misma pregunta.

¿Por qué Brian no había venido esa mañana?

No deseaba admitirlo, pero ciertamente sintió la soledad perforándole el corazón cuando emergió desde las aguas de Surf Bay a la hora de siempre… para encontrarse ese rincón tan especial vacío, sin el más mínimo rastro de un mantel, una toalla o el reloj deportivo que el muchacho usaba con recelo casi religioso. Armándose de paciencia, esperó una, dos y hasta tres horas para que apareciera con esa sonrisa tenue, plácida y sincera, cargando su canasta con víveres e ideas destinadas a trabajar en la superación de esa timidez tan opresiva. En el intertanto vio a otros humanos, principalmente pequeños con sus madres o respectivas niñeras (distinguió claramente la figura de una centauro corredora moviéndose lentamente por la arena), que venían a disfrutar del espectacular entorno de Windsor Beach antes del almuerzo. Casi como un fantasma, percibió la felicidad y despreocupación absoluta emanando de esos corazones cuyo único propósito era disfrutar los primeros días de vacaciones, el retorno a la escuela en septiembre aún lejano en esos radares tan inquietos. La sacerdotisa, conforme el sol avanzaba un grado cada cuatro minutos en el cielo diurno de Bermuda, se limitó a suspirar hondamente, casi sin poder creer este revés tan brutal de fortuna.

Atravesó las esclusas cerca de la una de la tarde, apenas saludando a las _Redcoats_ con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Si hubiese mirado hacia atrás, tal vez hubiese notado cómo las adustas centinelas tenían una expresión de tímida curiosidad en sus rostros. Nadó hasta su residencia de forma casi automática y emergió en su cuarto, tendiéndose sobre el colchón semitransparente relleno de agua dulce.

-¿Por qué, Brian? -fue lo único que atinó a decir, su voz a medio camino entre lo quebradizo y lo lloroso-. ¡Se suponía que la mañana sería para nosotros…!

Lavó su rostro con la esencia marina antes de dejar que sus represas cedieran. Maranthea, su querida madre, aún estaba en clases a esa hora y era un alivio; lo que menos deseaba era dar explicaciones sobre un asunto que, como antes dijese a la matriarca Lazalie, manejaría según sus propios criterios.

-Él no es de quienes rompen sus promesas así como así -murmuró, sus ojos cerrados para protegerse del gris claro del techo-, pero ¿por qué me afecta tanto su ausencia? Ni siquiera llevo una semana conociéndolo y…

Sus párpados subieron de golpe y una sensación de calor pareció inundar su rostro, sólo aplacada gracias a otra fuerte dosis de agua salada. Era exactamente el mismo impulso sentido en la biblioteca, con los señoriales estantes como únicos testigos. Por un momento se sintió tentada de mirarse al espejo y hablar consigo misma; a estas alturas, hasta su propio clon era una cuerda para aferrarse.

-Debe tener un motivo -susurró de forma que nadie más pudiera oírla-. Sí, debe tener un motivo.

Se quitó el tocado y la blanca chaqueta, dejándolos al lado del colchón. Tendió su figura a todo lo largo que podía y volvió a poner una pequeña capa de oscuridad entre ella y el mundo, rezando silenciosamente a Poseidón hasta quedarse dormida. Sus finas manos, usualmente decoradas con brazaletes dorados cuyos intrincados grabados contaban la historia de su especie, se encontraban desnudas y aferrándose a la delgada capa de goma como si quisiesen protegerla de los crueles e innombrables destinos reservados a los lechos más profundos del océano.

Un par de horas después, Lide despertó con no pocas dificultades; aparentemente la suavidad del colchón la hizo descender a un mundo de cómoda paz, donde todo transcurría lentamente y el aire, repleto de perfumes de rosas, acariciaba y adormecía hasta al mismo sentido del deber del cual estaba tan orgullosa. Lanzó un señor bostezo y se echó casi mecánicamente al agua para llenar sus venas del precioso oxígeno. Sentándose nuevamente en el lecho, se quitó la parte superior de su bikini naranja rojizo y lo ajustó para que la curvatura de sus pechos se amoldase perfectamente a la tela especial. Se sentía rejuvenecida, su piel brillante debido a la capa extra de mucosa formada gracias a la humedad del aún silencioso hogar.

-Mamá sigue fuera -dijo con voz suave, ajustando un poco su larga y rebelde cabellera-. Tengo algo de hambre. ¿Qué hora será?

Nadó hasta la cocina y se preparó una sencilla ensalada de frutas, pelándolas y cortándolas con un afilado cuchillo de plata cuyo pariente más cercano eran las dagas ceremoniales usadas en las colonias del sudeste asiático. Este, en concreto, fue obsequiado a Maranthea por una colega de esos rumbos que se había quedado durante unos días en busca de la última etapa de su viaje, cercana al Canal de Panamá. Comió con ganas y luego rebajó todo con un fresco vaso de agua tan dulce como la de su colchón especial. Lavó y dejó secando la loza antes de volver a su habitación.

-Creo que así estoy bien -contempló su figura en el espejo del cuarto, ataviada con el uniforme reglamentario-. Dejaré la tablilla aquí; total, me he acostumbrado a tenerla como un objeto decorativo.

Antes de emprender rumbo a la puerta de entrada de la colonia, se despidió con un gesto de la colección de peluches surtidos que habían sido, en sus años de aprendiz, los "beneficiarios" de su hechizo de unión. Ordenados en su rincón del estante, miraron a la chica monstruo con ojos sobrios, vidriosos e inertes antes de que desapareciera por su túnel favorito.

Ya rodeada por las tibias aguas del mar exterior, sintió la tentación de emprender rumbo al norte, hacia esa zona que los bermudeños llamaban "el anillo norte de los naufragios". Creencias locales decían que siempre debía comenzarse a trazarlo desde los restos del _Cristóbal Colón_ y proceder en dirección horaria. Se quedó quieta un momento, escuchando los murmullos de las corrientes al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se llenaba nuevamente de oxígeno. Miró hacia arriba, donde el sol seguía siendo ese disco difuso, brillante, incandescente, refractado por ese manto turquesa donde había dado sus primeros aletazos. Por un momento la irregularidad se detuvo, convirtiendo el disco en una esfera claramente definida contra el contorno de esa barrera separándola del cielo.

"No, debo dejar de engañarme", pensó con autoridad. "Sé exactamente dónde debo ir; posponerlo no me haría mejor en actitud que Nivena y su trío de presumidas".

Nadando aún más deprisa de lo que ella misma podía imaginar, se tragó los ocho kilómetros separándola de Windsor Beach como si no fuesen más que ochocientos metros. Todo pareció pasar como destellos a su alrededor: los macizos de coral, los peces bailando en busca de comida, la boca del parque nacional e incluso la vuelta de la península y sus afilados riscos, de los que mantuvo respetuosa distancia. Dio el último giro en el punto justo y enfiló hacia esas orillas apaisadas que tan bien conocía, donde la arena no tenía nada que envidiar al colchón de su habitación.

-¡Ah…! -exclamó tras romper la resistencia del agua y poner sus pulmones a trabajar.

Parpadeó un poco para ajustar sus ojos a la luz superficial y luego escaneó el lecho amarillo pálido, algo más lleno de parroquianos gracias al tráfico post-almuerzo. Prácticamente todos preferían la otra mitad de la playa, dejando este costado libre de cualquier interrupción excepto…

-¡Lide!

El timbre de esa voz que conocía tan bien, que extrañó tanto durante esa mañana pasada en vela, casi la hizo llorar de alegría. En dos tiempos había llegado a esa zona donde su cintura quedaba fuera del líquido, obligándola a inclinarse hacia delante o tenderse de espaldas para no perder el escaso equilibrio entregado a ella en ese espacio tan caprichoso.

-¡Brian! -exclamó a todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales de sacerdotisa, mirando frenéticamente a todo lo que podían alcanzar sus rojizos ojos-. ¡Brian! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí! -el lento chapoteo de agua mezclada con arena entregó la respuesta tan largamente esperada.

El muchacho, vestido con un traje de baño azul oscuro con vivos rojiblancos, se sentó a su lado, dejándose conquistar poco a poco por el murmullo de las olas. La expresión de su rostro era entre seria y apenada; parecía tener un peso muy grande en su conciencia.

-Lide, yo…

 _-_ ¡¿Dónde estabas, Brian?! -ella desechó la precaución y se arrojó a sus brazos tras quitarse el tocado, fundiendo los calores de ambos al tintineo de sus brazaletes-. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti…!

 _-_ Lo sé, y de verdad lo siento -replicó él, suspirando y poniendo un mínimo de distancia entre su figura y la de ella-. El asunto es que… esta mañana me caí en casa y mi tobillo volvió a darme problemas.

 _-_ Tu tobillo…

"Ahí estaba la razón", se dijo la peliazul, abofeteándose mentalmente. "Debería dejar de pasarme películas tan fácilmente; a veces puedo ser tan tonta con estas cosas…"

-Fue de la forma más ridícula: ignoré el peldaño separando la sala de estar del recibidor -comenzó a contarle sus desventuras- y tuve que ir de urgencia al hospital.

Se explayó lo más que pudo en los detalles generales: cómo Taira le asistió en los primeros momentos; la carrera en taxi; su espera para ser atendido; la amabilidad del doctor Bentley y el misterioso carácter de la enfermera. Incluso se tomó la licencia (perdonando la expresión) de describir a la tecnóloga lamia a cargo de su resonancia, cuya amabilidad hizo la estancia ciertamente algo más estable dentro de todos los conceptos negativos asociados a las clínicas. "Ciertamente estoy sorprendido de lo bien que se han incorporado las extraespecies a nuestro sistema de salud", destacó, intentando subir en algo el ánimo. Se contuvo a última hora de contarle sobre la _Triple A_ y sus andanzas; tranquilizarla tenía una prioridad superior a introducirla a su segunda familia.

-Por eso no vine a verte como siempre -concluyó, mirando primero al cielo y luego a ella-. ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo esperándome en la mañana?

-Unas cuatro o cinco horas -ella se inclinó sobre él una vez que avanzaron un par de metros mar adentro-. A juzgar por la posición del sol, habré emprendido el regreso a casa cerca de la una de la tarde.

-¿Tanto? -ahora él se sentía mucho peor-. Lide, no debiste…

-Soy yo quien debería decir eso, Brian -ella volvió a abrazarlo, no encontrando tanta resistencia en su contraparte como la primera vez-. Cargarme tantas veces a tierra firme para invitarme a almorzar terminó pasándote la cuenta. Si estás así, con remedios todas las noches, es por mi culpa -ahora cerró los ojos y apartó la vista-. Lo siento. De verdad lo siento.

-No te flageles -le acarició su larga cabellera azul eléctrico-. Fui yo quien cometió la imprudencia de andar sin mirar y pagó el precio. Si hay algo que odio -sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente- es que otros estén tristes por mi causa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, meciéndose mansamente al compás de las tibias olas. Ella mantenía continuamente el contacto físico con él, como si estuviese probando las mieles de la vida luego de una prolongada privación.

-Te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes? -dijo la sacerdotisa casi con vergüenza.

-¿En serio? -él no pudo evitar sonrojarse apenas ante dichas palabras.

-Muy en serio, Brian. Cuando llegué aquí en la mañana -adoptó un tono reflexivo, casi literario-, esperaba verte y pasar otra maravillosa jornada contigo, conversando sobre lo humano y lo divino, compitiendo en nuestro propio estilo y buscando esas elusivas llaves para abrir los cofres donde descansan las piezas de ese temple que tanto necesito. Hasta el último minuto de mi espera pensé que llegarías con esa… -mutó ahora a absoluta sinceridad- actitud tuya, tan especial, tan llena de vida, de ese aplomo que he aprendido a admirar a pesar de que no llevamos ni una semana de conocidos.

-¿Sabes algo, Lide? -el lanzador sintió la pelota en sus manos; ahora le tocaba a él moverla-. Mientras esperaba que llegara el médico y posteriormente la resonancia, mientras sentía las medicinas entrando por mis venas y espantando el dolor, nunca dejé de pensar en cómo te contaría todo esto. Vine aquí como tirando una moneda al aire; para ser honesto, no esperaba encontrarte en las aguas de Windsor a esta hora de la tarde.

 _-_ Ya sabes cómo es la vida a veces… -retrucó ella en un tono deliciosamente formal.

 _-_ Exacto. Definitivamente trabaja de formas misteriosas.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - La vida es una lotería_

-¿Y qué tal lo llevas ahora con la pierna? -volvieron al tema de sopetón-. ¿Puedes caminar?

-El doctor me dijo que anduviese con el máximo cuidado posible y, para suerte nuestra, dio su visto bueno a mis mañanas de natación aquí.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Por muy poco la liminal no lo besó en la mejilla. En su interior estaba pletórica ante la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con el muchacho de ojos grises, sintiendo como si un montón de fuegos artificiales inundasen su alma con hermosos colores generados por cobre, bario y mercurio en perfecta sincronía con la pólvora negra.

-Aún así, me recetaron tres sesiones de electroterapia a la semana -continuó el rubio-; cada una durará una hora y vendrán los martes, jueves y sábado en la tarde. Como comprenderás, el doctor Bentley desea errar del lado de la precaución en estos casos y estoy de acuerdo. Lo que menos deseo es retrasar mi recuperación.

-Muy comprensible -apuntó la extraespecie, mirando de soslayo el tobillo sumergido en la bahía-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

-Lo que desees. Recuerda que vine aquí para ponerte al corriente.

-¿Quién estará a cargo de tu tratamiento? ¿Algún doctor humano? ¿Quizás el mismo médico que te atendió originalmente?

-Oh, no -respondió Brian con naturalidad-. Se trata de una chica monstruo. Una anguila, para ser más exacto, llamada Mazara.

Los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa parecieron entrar en sobremarcha ante la sola mención de uno de los subtipos de sirena más complicados en existencia y que conocía bastante bien. A diferencia de las anguilas eléctricas convencionales, limitadas a los fangosos fondos de los ríos sudamericanos (principalmente el Orinoco y el Amazonas), estas liminales se habían adaptado estupendamente a la vida en mar abierto, formando colonias muy parecidas a la suya, pero más cerca de las regiones habitadas por humanos, con los que comerciaban e incluso vivían sin temor alguno al qué dirán. En secreto eran envidiadas por su autonomía superior, la misma que les permitía aguantar sin problemas en tierra firme gracias a una mucosa protectora mucho más densa que la de otras extraespecies acuáticas. De carácter fuerte, receloso y en muchos casos dominante, eran el equivalente submarino de las arpías rapaces o las equidnas. Maranthea, su madre, le contó que el aspecto más llamativo de una anguila siempre eran los ojos, penetrantes a la usanza de un espejo divino con capacidad de leer cada detalle de los corazones de otros seres vivos. Ciertamente eran criaturas de cuidado; no convenía tenerlas como enemigas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lide? -el _submariner_ chasqueó los dedos con suavidad y sacó a la chica de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh? No, no… -ella contestó como pudo-. Sólo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia. Así que una anguila, ¿eh? ¿Qué te pareció cuando la viste por primera vez?

-Es una presencia especial, sin dudas -ambos seguían nadando plácidamente al tiempo que conversaban-. Se ve que conoce bien su profesión y, hasta donde sé, sus referencias son impecables. No hay razones para desconfiar de ella, pero nunca había conocido, hasta hoy, a alguien tan deseosa de describir el carácter, vida y milagros de sus propios pacientes.

La señal de alarma se desató de inmediato en la conciencia de la muchacha, causándole una sensación metálica, como de asco, en el paladar. "¿Quién se cree esa tonta que es?", pensó con rabia, pasándose olímpicamente los méritos profesionales que permitiesen a Mazara ejercer en los sagrados dominios del King Edward's Memorial Hospital.

"Más te vale que lo trates bien, lunática cubierta de mucosa", dijo Lide para sus adentros con excesiva rabia antes de disiparla y volver a concentrarse en Brian.

-¿Es frecuente que los doctores tengan esa actitud de metomentodo? -preguntó como quien no quería la cosa.

-Bueno, el doctor Bentley me contó, tras darme el alta, que Mazara tiene un odio parido contra los hipocondriacos -él puso una actitud pensativa-; en su opinión no son más que una pérdida de tiempo y recursos destinables a otros pacientes que de verdad necesitan su _expertise_ en electroterapia. Esa clase de trastornos son propiedad de un psiquiatra y ahí estaríamos entrando en un campo mucho más sensible que el de la estimulación muscular.

-La mente es una cosa extraña, sin dudas -musitó ella, acercándose a él un poco más-. ¿Me creerías que nunca he conocido a un ser con esa condición, ya sea en mi colonia o en otros puntos del océano que he visitado?

-Te creo absolutamente. A todo esto, ¿te importaría contarme algo de tus aventuras por estos rumbos? Sé que no traje nada de comer ni beber, pero…

-No importa, Brian -ella lo cogió del brazo con suavidad-. Al menos ya estamos al día y lo demás es secundario. Y si quieres saber algunas cosas de mis desventuras oceánicas, no tengo problema alguno en contártelas.

-Me refería más a los paisajes, Lide.

-Ah, ya veo -ella le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-. Bueno, me es difícil precisar un lugar favorito entre los muchos que he visitado en estos tres años, pero si me apuras…

Y así se les fue volando el resto de la tarde, conversando y nadando en ese rincón de la playa que parecía no existir a los ojos del resto de la comunidad de Tucker's Town. La sacerdotisa, apelando tanto a sus recuerdos (su memoria era un motivo de orgullo) como a una estupenda habilidad narrativa, contó cosas espectaculares de las costas donde la naturaleza imponente creaba marcos irrepetibles en otros sitios del planeta. Describió en detalle las pequeñas playas y cuevas donde, según supiera cuando la timidez no la atacaba, las parejas furtivas iban a encontrarse para liberar el cariño reprimido durante el resto de la semana, siempre mirando hacia el lado por si aparecían intrusos indeseables. Su contraparte quedó impresionada ante los relatos de sus viajes durante la noche, esquivando las corrientes más fuertes alimentadas por la lluvia. Cada pasada de un paralelo a otro era una auténtica aventura, buscando siempre la seguridad de las costas donde el clima era algo menos hostil. En un par de ocasiones incluso se topó, ya más cerca de República Dominicana y Cuba, con potentes tormentas en formación que la obligaron a descender casi hasta el mismo lecho, compartido con otras criaturas marinas escapando del desastre formándose sobre sus cabezas. "El viento y las lluvias parecían agitar el agua como si estuviésemos dentro de una olla hirviente; eran los primeros compases del Huracán Alex. No sé cuántas veces me encomendé a Poseidón esa noche del 6 de enero del año pasado", dijo ella ante la total sorpresa del chico, "pero funcionó. Salvamos con vida gracias a su generosa mano y nos alejamos de allí apenas pudimos, sin pensar siquiera en atacarnos. Tal era nuestro instinto por sobrevivir al desastre".

Aunque ella había visitado puertos en su oportunidad, admitió que se sentía más cómoda en localidades como Bermuda, pequeñas, hogareñas, mucho más personales que las frías atmósferas de las grandes ciudades donde todos corrían de un lado a otro sin respetar nada. "Bueno, algunas grandes urbes también tienen lo suyo", retrucó él tras sumergir su cabeza y refrescarse. "Chatham, el rinconcito de Boston donde mi tía Amanda ha vivido durante dos décadas, no está nada mal cuando te acostumbras".

-Prométeme que me contarás sobre él más adelante, ¿vale?

-No lo haría de otra forma, Lide -dudó si darle un abrazo o no; un gesto de ella lo invitó a concretar-. Es lo mínimo por maravillarme con cosas que ciertamente estimulan la imaginación tanto como el aroma de las flores silvestres.

La sacerdotisa miró el sol casi en línea con el horizonte del océano. El día había terminado y la marea comenzaba a marcar sus primeros compases de subida. Miró al rubio; estaba claro que ninguno de ellos deseaba separarse del otro ahora mismo.

-¿Te parece mañana?

-Mañana o pasado, lo que te acomode más. Eso sí -apuntó el lanzador-, recuerda que hoy no hicimos una carrera, así que debemos ponernos al día.

-¿Quieres perder otra vez? -inquirió ella en tono pícaro.

-No si puedo hacerte reír.

-¡Bromista! -ella lanzó una carcajada sincera y notó que el agua se había enfriado un poco-. Dejando las pitanzas a un lado -volvió a adoptar esa actitud algo modesta-, quisiera darte las gracias por otro día estupendo. Todo esto significa mucho para mí.

La peliazul deseó aprovechar el envión anímico y besó al humano con aplomo en ambas mejillas. Su último regalo fue esa sonrisa pícara, cómplice, conocedora de secretos vedados para todos los demás.

-Dulces sueños, Brian -esbozó con cariño.

-Igualmente, Lide. ¿A la misma hora de siempre?

-Estaré esperándote puntualmente.

Con un gesto de manos sellaron su compromiso, lacrando las últimas luces del día que ya comenzaban a ser presa del viento helado proveniente del sur. La liminal desapareció bajo las aguas, tratando de ganar la mayor cantidad de distancia posible antes de que la noche comenzara a esparcir sus pinceladas sobre el hemisferio norte. El muchacho, por su lado, se secó lo más rápido que pudo y emprendió rumbo a casa en el carrito con un buen sabor de boca. Deseaba darse una larga ducha y buscar una receta para recibir a su madre con la mesa puesta. Pensó una vez más en Lide y sonrió.

"Quizás ella pueda guiarme a la hora de improvisar o adaptar algo de los libros que tenemos en casa".

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Las cosas se han calmado un poco después de las anteriores zozobras y es buen momento de mostrar más detalles de la relación entre Brian y Stella. Dicen que no existe mejor regalo en el mundo que el amor de una buena madre y la chef es prueba de ello. Para un profano este vínculo podrá parecer demasiado profundo, casi avasallador, pero es mucho más entendible si conocemos las circunstancias marcando la vida de ambos. Y ya que estamos con la familia, tenemos a tres liminales nuevas para compartir. Adamina, cuya especie viene directamente de la_ Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo _, mezcla la seriedad de su avasalladora personalidad con los toques casi humorísticos causados por su baja estatura, configurándose como una "hermana mayor" muy especial y que encuentra, en compañía del chico, instancias para sacar su lado más tranquilo. En contraposición, Ashley y Angela van por una veta más calmada y reflexiva (algo que me gusta desarrollar en extraespecies grandes), siendo el complemento perfecto para la Hinezumi. Decidí mostrarlas en un ambiente lejos del trabajo a fin de facilitar el diálogo y el contexto de su hermosa amistad con el ojigris, para quien sólo desean lo mejor; de ahí que le busquen una novia, por ejemplo._

 _Del otro lado, Lide pasa de las aprehensiones más fuertes por la ausencia del muchacho al alivio absoluto tras reencontrarse con él. Ahí vemos ya un efecto palpable de esa enredadera creciendo y entrelazando las existencias del humano y la sacerdotisa, regada un poco más con otros trozos de historias pasadas. El factor complicado surge cuando Mazara, la terapeuta, entra en la ecuación; ella está, de momento, fuera del alcance de la peliazul y lo que ocurra allí quedará al arbitrio del destino y de la ética profesional._

 _Termino de escribir estas notas a media mañana y ahora toca revisar el correo. Nada más dar vuelta el morral sobre mi escritorio, lo único que cae es... aire. Me quedo quieto por unos momentos y luego suspiro; eventualmente esto tenía que pasar, aunque la sensación de recibir un golpe al estómago es bien desagradable. Y hablando de recibir..._

 _-¡Ah, aquí estás! -le digo a Valaika cuando la encuentro meditando en el balcón-. ¿Interrumpo algo?_

 _-No, Endel. Recién terminé mi sesión matutina y me abrió el apetito -se pone de pie-. ¿Y qué hay de los comentarios?_

 _-Se los tragó la tierra -replicó; ella queda sorprendida-. Un revés duro pero superable. El día aún es largo y nos queda otra cosa importante todavía._

 _-¿Qué? -me mira curiosa._

 _-Comprar los regalos navideños después de catar un bocadillo, claro. ¿Recuerdas que acordamos evitar las aglomeraciones este año?_

 _Lo siguiente que sé es verme rodeado por sus alas y con besos estampados en ambas mejillas. Si hay una celebración humana que Valaika adora es la Navidad. Sale disparada a la cocina en busca de un refrigerio y, antes de seguirla, aprovecho de cambiarme las pantuflas por zapatos más cómodos. Seguro que acabamos cansados a la par que satisfechos una vez caiga el sol. Muchas gracias por leer, favoritear, seguir, recomendar e incluso comentar esta historia. ¡Nos vemos aquí mismo la próxima semana!_


	7. T4 - Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Propuesta**

El teléfono de Amanda Lennox-Whitmore, cuya luz de mensajes sin escuchar parpadeaba como si no existiera un mañana, sonó con estruendo un par de segundos después de que su ocupante regresara con un café de vainilla francesa. Dejando su taza amarilla, decorada con un dragón rojo de lengua y garras azules perfilado hacia la izquierda, a un lado de los papeles a revisar antes de la reunión del mediodía con los representantes de Procter & Gamble, cogió el auricular con mano firme.

-Amanda -contestó; su voz era sedosa y de estupenda modulación, algo esperable de una mujer recién entrada en la cincuentena de años.

-Jefa, tiene una llamada en la línea tres -dijo la recepcionista, cuyo tono era más joven y positivo.

-Qué raro -la publicista miró su agenda-: hoy no tenemos nada antes del asunto de P&G. ¿Quién es?

-Un tal John Crawford. ¿Lo conoce?

La hermana de Stella se detuvo un momento, aprovechando de percibir los suaves toques de la vainilla en sus labios. Era una mujer de cabellera rubia corta y fulgurantes ojos castaños con toques anaranjados. Apenas maquillada y con los labios pintados de nácar, el fino rostro exudaba confianza y dominio de los enrevesados caminos asociados a la venta de productos y la generación de sensaciones duraderas. La mirada, franca y elegante, le confería un aire señorial, acentuado gracias al conjunto de blusa escarlata, pantalones azul noche y zapatos con tacones de una pulgada que llevaba puesto. En la muñeca, un discreto reloj Raymond Weil con correa plateada y dial cuadrado afinaba exquisitamente su apariencia; su muñeca derecha iba desnuda. Algo más baja que su pariente dedicada a la alta cocina, tenía un físico esbelto a la vez que fuerte.

-¿John Crawford? -preguntó con curiosidad-. No, no me suena. ¿Trabaja, por casualidad, para alguno de nuestros clientes?

-No me lo dijo, señora, pero insiste en hablar con usted. De hecho, llamó la semana pasada poco después de que usted tomara el vuelo a San Francisco y Emily tomó el recado. Ella misma le dijo que estaría de vuelta en la agencia hoy en la mañana.

Amanda miró el calendario de la pared. La hoja del día anterior, según las instrucciones que diese antes de partir a su conferencia cerca de la bahía, había sido arrancada y arrojada a la papelera, mostrando que ahora mismo era 6 de junio, día martes.

-¿Vino Emily hoy?

-No, jefa. Hoy, según consta en mi registro de llegadas y salidas -pausó un momento para buscar el dato correcto-, es su día libre a modo de compensación por haberse quedado el miércoles pasado hasta casi la medianoche.

-Ahora recuerdo que lo aprobé antes de irme -la elegante mujer suspiró con exasperación-. Ya hablaré con ella mañana. Pásame al señor Crawford de inmediato, Patricia.

-¡Marchando!

Sonó el característico _beep_ asociado a los teléfonos intraorganización y la conexión quedó hecha de forma prácticamente instantánea. Antes de hablar, volvió a suspirar y tomó la mitad de su café caliente de un solo trago. Mientras su esófago acusaba el golpe y la vainilla bailaba en su paladar, la voz del otro lado se manifestó.

-¿Señora Lennox? -el tono era de alguien que sabía que pisaba huevos en esos mismos instantes.

-Lennox-Whitmore -retrucó ella-. Y sí, soy Amanda. ¿Qué desea, señor Crawford? Comprenderá usted que soy una mujer muy ocupada.

-Lo tengo muy claro, señora -replicó el hombre con absoluto respeto-. Espero que no le moleste saber que conseguí su número directo desde el sitio web de su agencia.

-No es ninguna molestia -ella miró el reloj-. Está de suerte; puedo concederle unos minutos antes de volver a trabajar. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Desea contratar algunos de nuestros servicios para una ocasión especial?

-En realidad… -pausa incómoda- es algo más privado.

-¿Más privado? -el tono de Amanda pasó a la sospecha-. No será usted uno de esos voyeristas acosadores, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! -la voz del otro lado apenas suprimió una risita-. Se trata de Brian. Soy uno de sus compañeros de equipo y…

-¿Qué pasa con mi sobrino? -interrumpió ella en un arranque de furia-. ¿Dice usted que es parte de los Medias Rojas?

-Tan lanzador como él, nada menos. Quizás me habrá visto en los periódicos alguna vez.

-Leo el _Boston Globe_ y el resto de la prensa nacional tanto como cualquiera por estos rumbos -retrucó ella-, pero la sección de deportes no es precisamente mi prioridad. Volveré a mi pregunta. ¿Qué pasa con mi sobrino, señor Crawford? ¿Tiene algún problema con él? ¿Por qué no se lo dice directamente en vez de usarme como intermediaria?

Otra pausa incómoda. Al parecer John Crawford quedó sobrecogido ante tal arranque de defensa. La publicista, al haber tenido al _submariner_ en casa durante sus épocas de preparatoria y universidad, lo sintió y aprendió a amar como el hijo que nunca tuvo, llegando a ser incluso más sobreprotectora que la misma Stella. Cuando se enteró del ascenso de Brian a la MLB, casi se desmayó de la pura emoción y, para celebrar, lo llevó a comer al restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad; ya había hecho lo mismo tras su selección en la sexta ronda del _draft_ amateur hace cuatro años desde las filas del Boston College, donde destacó por su polifuncionalidad en la lomita y fue punto alto en un equipo que sólo ganó, a lo largo de tres temporadas, 51 de 157 partidos. Estuvo con él en sus altas, bajas y peores, llamándolo casi todos los días por teléfono o videoconferencia durante sus periplos por las ligas menores, enviándole algo de dinero para sus gastos de emergencia y ofreciéndole de inmediato su habitación extra al ser subido desde Pawtucket en abril de 2017. Siempre preocupada de su bienestar y reputación, guardaba cada artículo de diario o revista hablando del lacónico chico en una caja sellada con dos candados que descansaba en el último cajón de su escritorio.

Al igual que su hermana, Amanda Lennox-Whitmore vivía sólo con dos motivaciones en mente: los emocionantes desafíos de su profesión y el muchacho al que dispensaba todo el cariño que una tía podía sentir por su sobrino favorito. Le importaba un soberano pepino si la consideraban demasiado melosa o excesiva por ello.

-No es nada de lo que usted cree, señora Lennox.

-Lennox-Whitmore -volvió a corregir ella, impaciente.

-Como sea -acotó Crawford-. Desde ya le digo que puede quedarse tranquila: sólo deseo hablar con Brian para preguntarle cómo está después de salir del hospital. Lo dieron de alta cuando andaba por la costa oeste con el resto del equipo. Pensé que mandarle un SMS era demasiado impersonal, así que pasé a verlo a su casa y…

-¡¿Que hizo qué?!

-Señora, tranquila -el extraño comprendió que había abierto la jaula separándolo de la fiera-. Sólo toqué el timbre un par de veces. No entré ni nada; de hecho, uno de sus vecinos me dijo que no había nadie en casa, así que me fui y decidí contactarla para ver si podía darme una pista de su paradero actual.

-Aún así, señor Crawford -mencionó el apellido de su contraparte con un dejo de asco innegable-, creo que usted está yendo mucho más lejos de lo que se espera de un simple compañero de trabajo -ahora subió el tono una o dos octavas-. ¿Sabe lo que es la privacidad o necesito explicárselo con manzanitas?

-De verdad, señora…

-¡No, ahora escúcheme usted! -Amanda estaba siendo dominada poco a poco por la cólera-. Mi sobrino está destrozado por dentro, apenas recomponiéndose luego de ver su sueño abortado nada más comenzar. Lo que menos desea ahora es ser molestado por gente como usted, que sólo le recordará todo ello como si fuese una bofetada en el rostro. ¡Y así tiene el descaro de llamarme a mi oficina…! ¡¿Quién se cree que es, imbécil?!

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

-Ahora se queda sin habla, ¿no? Pues permítame aprovechar la ocasión de decirle un par de verdades, señor lanzador: lo que mi sobrino esté haciendo ahora mismo, esté donde esté, no es ni será nunca de su incumbencia -el tono de la mujer destilaba veneno quemante y puro-. ¡Vaya a practicar sus bolas curvas o lo que sea que lance con su brazo y deje a mi familia en paz, maldito imbécil!

-Señora, contrólese…

 _-_ ¡Cállese, ridículo idiota! -rugió ella, sin importar que el resto de la oficina la escuchara-. ¡Sólo cállese la boca y deje en paz a mi familia! ¡Y si llama de nuevo, voy a reportar su patético trasero al departamento de policía por acoso! ¡¿Lo ha entendido?!

Colgó con tanta fuerza que casi mandó el teléfono al piso; a escasos milímetros se quedó de completar la tarea mediante una pasada de manos. Respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo aún esa furia irrefrenable controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Bebió la otra mitad del café y arrojó violentamente la taza al suelo, quebrándola en mil pedazos. Después hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. Esa impertinente llamada había reflotado sus visitas al Hospital General durante el pasado mes, donde apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar tras separarse de un Brian que se aferraba a sus conversaciones como el único antídoto contra las redes de la locura. Si el chico de ojos grises había partido de vuelta a Bermuda en el primer avión era para olvidarse de la opresión de esa jaula que las enfermeras, en su eterno cinismo, llamaban "habitación preferente". "Son sólo tres o cuatro meses, tía", le dijo él cuando se separaron en la zona de embarque. "Pasarán rápido y, cuando inicie mi rehabilitación, podrás ir a verme a Fort Myers".

-Florida… -susurró de una forma sólo audible para ella-. Ojalá tengas razón, mi niño. Ojalá octubre llegue pronto y podamos volver a ser tú y yo, como siempre.

Sacó una caja de pañuelos desechables del primer cajón y se secó los ojos. Sintió un toque en el hombro y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Agatha, su colaboradora más cercana, fija en ella. Los demás empleados mantenían una respetuosa distancia de su jefa, de quien conocían tanto la alegría de las felicitaciones como su brutal temperamento cuando se enfadaba.

-Malas noticias, ¿verdad?-dijo la recién llegada, apuntando al teléfono.

-Sólo molestias de la peor especie -ahora Amanda se sonó su nariz y echó ambos papeles usados al cesto-. Hay cierta gente que no respeta nada.

-No quiero ni imaginarlo -retrucó la otra mujer, quien usaba gafas e iba vestida con un sobrio conjunto gris y negro-. Si quieres, puedo cubrirte en la reunión del mediodía. Lo mejor será que salgas a tomar aire, caminar un poco por el río, esa clase de cosas…

-¿De verdad lo harías por mí, Agatha? -Amanda la miró con sorpresa.

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca te dejaría tirada, especialmente en asuntos cuya sola mención te ponen así -dijo la otra fémina con una mirada que parecía aprobar dicha opción-. El trabajo no lo es todo en la vida, Amanda. Sé lo mucho que adoras a tu sobrino y también que sufres tanto como él por culpa de esa condenada lesión. Despéjate cuanto necesites y luego nos juntamos a almorzar a las dos, ¿te parece?

-No es mala idea -la rubia se puso de pie y buscó su suéter delgado color blanco invierno-. Los apuntes de P&G están en la carpeta azul a la izquierda, junto a mi portalápices. Échales una mirada -ahora caminaba hacia la puerta dando a la escalera principal- y luego me dices qué te parecen.

-Como quiera, jefa -Agatha rió un poco ante ese asomo de formalidad.

Tal vez tuviesen la misma edad, pero las jerarquías se respetaban, incluso en un mundo tan disruptivo como el de la publicidad. El fresco aire, trayendo consigo las delicias de los restaurantes del barrio comercial, fue como un envión de ánimo para Amanda, quien miró al cielo donde apenas correteaban unas pocas nubes. Puso su teléfono móvil en silencio (dejando la vibración activada) e hizo repiquetear sus siempre fieles tacones contra el pulcro pavimento de Storrow Drive. Casi al otro lado de la calle, el parque fluvial abrazado al río Charles se extendía ante sus ojos, invitándola a perderse en sus hermosos confines por un ratito.

 _Posemos nuevamente los ojos en Bermuda…_

La electroterapia bien podría haber sido peor. Al menos eso pensó Brian cuando llegó a las 16:45 horas de ese martes a su primera sesión.

Tal como dijera a Adamina, Ashley y Angela durante ese almuerzo en la terraza del Rosewood, Mazara no era de aquellas liminales que buscaban lo que despectivamente se conocía como _idle chatter_. Lo único que le había dicho antes de pedirle que se quitara la bota y tendiera cuidadosamente en la camilla era la longitud del tratamiento, considerando la ausencia de lesiones anteriores: serían al menos ocho semanas, tras lo cual lo sometería a una evaluación física a fin de determinar si debía extenderse por otras cuatro o seis más. Ni siquiera devolvió el cortés saludo del lanzador, quien decidió, a esas alturas, dejar a la anguila con el timón de la situación. Estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme blanco forjado de esa tela especial, pero ahora llevaba una falda gris marengo que, de una forma curiosa, hacía juego con sus brillantes escamas azul petróleo.

-¿Estás cómodo? -preguntó Mazara; él se limitó a asentir-. Bien, ahora vamos a ver qué tal va tu tobillo…

La chica monstruo utilizó todos sus conocimientos de medicina para examinar la zona hinchada. Se veía casi igual que cuando el doctor Bentley lo trajera en silla de ruedas; señal clara de que se había cuidado y tomado las medicinas todos los días después de cenar. "Punto a tu favor, Brian", pensó ella con algo de gusto en su interior. "Si hay algo que no aguanto, aparte de los hipocondriacos, son los pacientes que no saben cumplir órdenes".

-Empezamos bien -mencionó ella en tono profesional, sin permitirse siquiera sonreír-. Ahora voy a aplicarte el gel conductor.

-¿Doctora?

-¿Sí, Brian?

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? -dijo él, desviando momentáneamente la mirada hacia la pared. La extraespecie entendió de inmediato el fondo de su intervención y apenas pudo suprimir las ganas de reírse.

-Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir -mantuvo el tono cordial; algo así no justificaba enfadarse-. Te estás preguntando por qué voy a usar gel médico en vez de mi propia mucosa, ¿verdad?

Otra expresión de asentimiento en absoluto silencio. Por un momento la terapeuta se sintió incómoda. Sabía que era intimidante por fuera, pero lo menos que deseaba era poner a su paciente nervioso y acabar así con cualquier posibilidad de evaluarlo mejor.

-Me limitaré a decir -continuó Mazara- que esta barrera, al permitirme vivir en tierra firme por un lapso indeterminado de tiempo, también impide que electrocute por accidente a otros seres con los que entro en contacto. Aprovecharé de decirte, Brian, que la mayor parte se concentra en mi cola y cintura, dejando el resto para mi parte humana. En todo caso -sacó un trozo largo de toalla de papel del surtidor junto al muro-, puedo quitármela de las manos temporalmente y así hacer pasar la corriente por el gel hacia la zona lastimada.

-Gracias por la explicación -respondió Brian, mirándola por un lapso ínfimo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo-. Debe pensar que soy un completo idiota por no saber estas cosas.

-En absoluto. Tus dudas son propias de todo quien nunca se ha sometido a esta clase de terapia -ella buscó tranquilizarlo-. Ahora necesito que te relajes -dijo Mazara, sus manos ya libres de la mucosa-. Vamos a hacer estas sesiones en dos tandas: 20 minutos de una corriente algo más intensa que bloqueará la transmisión de dolor a tu cerebro y el resto en baja intensidad. Así el alivio durará hasta nuestra próxima cita. ¿Te parece bien?

-Usted es la experta, doctora Mazara -el rubio siguió con los ojos cerrados y movió un poco sus dedos-. Me pongo en sus manos.

Concentrándose en el tobillo cubierto con gel, Mazara comenzó a contraer y liberar sus músculos en intervalos regulares tras tocar la zona, liberando pequeñas descargas eléctricas acompasadas con su propia respiración. Al principio, Brian quiso retorcerse debido a la súbita sensación de calor inundando su pie izquierdo, pero se contuvo y eventualmente logró dejar de pensar en la energía siendo transferida desde el cuerpo de la anguila al suyo. Junto a la chica monstruo, un cronómetro digital cuya precisión andaba en el rango de los relojes atómicos (dos segundos de error cada tres siglos) medía cada instante del tratamiento; otra consola mostraba los signos vitales del tratado, como su frecuencia cardiaca y la intensidad de la corriente pasando por el vecindario de los ligamentos cuya regeneración recién comenzaba.

-¿Te sientes bien? -inquirió ella tras el primer cuarto de hora pasado en absoluto silencio.

-Al principio molestaba un poco, pero ahora no tanto.

-Bien. ¿Podrías rotar tu pie izquierdo un par de centímetros hacia adentro? Necesito llegar a la zona exterior.

-Claro.

Y se acabó la conversación hasta el primer tercio. Mazara separó sus manos de la piel del muchacho, abrió los ojos y concedió a ambos un momentito para descansar. Quitó la mucosa restante de sus manos y luego limpió el tobillo antes de aplicar una ración fresca de gel.

-Sentí un hormigueo extraño -esbozó él-. Es como si me hubiesen aplicado hielo.

-Es normal luego de la primera estimulación -otra vez la terapeuta sacó a relucir su faceta más impersonal-. Te sentirás algo incómodo hasta que te acostumbres. Ahora vamos a trabajar con el ciclo bajo. ¿Has pasado antes por un salón de acupuntura en el continente, aunque fuese por pura curiosidad?

-No, doctora. ¿Por qué? -inquirió él, genuinamente sorprendido por la pregunta de Mazara.

-Porque lo sentirás como un millón de pequeñas agujas penetrando tu piel -contestó ella con algo de timbre-. No te preocupes; al igual que la primera parte, pasará rápido y luego no sentirás nada. Sólo cierra los ojos, relájate y piensa en cosas agradables. Es lo que digo a todos mis pacientes, incluso a quienes llevan años tratándose conmigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted aquí?

La última intervención de Brian fue arrastrada por el suave toque del aire acondicionado y la indiferencia. "Se ve que mantiene su vida personal totalmente separada de la profesional", razonó el humano. "Creo que pequé de optimista al pensar que me contestaría. También puede ser que no fuera lo suficientemente específico en mi interrogante".

Los primeros toques de la corriente de bajo voltaje tocaron la puerta, haciéndole apretar levemente los dientes. Tal como la doctora dijera, la sensación de calor sobre su tobillo parecía amplificada por la presión simultánea de millones de microscópicas puntas que, cual cama de fakir, buscaban recostar sobre ellas el peso de su cuerpo entero. En este caso, claro, el principio operaba en reversa, haciendo más palpables las quejas y la hinchazón en vez de neutralizarlas. Volvió a verse bajo el cielo estrellado de Boston mientras era llevado en camilla al vestuario bajo la mirada de preocupación de los asistentes y el preparador físico de los Medias Rojas. El recuerdo, cuando entraron al túnel, se difuminó al punto de hacerse irreconocible, quedando finalmente silenciado cuando las descargas de Mazara bajaron en intensidad, sumergiendo su pie en una confortable anestesia. Tal vez tardara un poco más en hacer efecto, pero el alivio se esparcía como la luz solar al amanecer, arrastrando temporalmente los mágicos toques de la luna al olvido temporal del verano en el hemisferio norte.

-Rota tu pie hacia afuera un par de centímetros, por favor -vino la orden mecánica de la boca de la especialista.

-¿Así está bien?

-Perfecto. Ahora relájate y sigue con lo tuyo.

-Claro, doctora.

Mazara miró el monitor y se permitió una sonrisa física al ver que el pulso, la respiración y la presión sanguínea de su paciente seguían estables. "Has empezado de la mejor forma, chico", pensó, dándole otro punto en su aún desconocida escala de apreciación. "La mayoría de la gente se pasa un montón de películas con la electroterapia y demora mucho más en calmarse" _._ Examinó su rostro por un momento, notando una evidente veta compuesta por tres ingredientes clave: concentración, calma y resignación a partes prácticamente iguales. La suave cadencia de su respiración, otorgándole un aire de placidez que capturó de inmediato la atención de la liminal, constituía la única muestra separándolo, a ojos de un observador poco detallista, de un muerto embalsamado o de un paciente comatoso. En algo de tan poca importancia, ella creyó percibir los asomos de algo más que le agradó en extremo.

"Disciplina", se dijo mentalmente la anguila de escamas azul petróleo. "Autocontrol. Qué escasas son esas virtudes en nuestro loco mundo". El cutis medianamente bronceado se adornó con una expresión de aprobación sincera, su estima por Brian creciendo poco a poco, a cada pinchazo de esas agujas imaginarias con las que había descrito su corriente más tenue.

La restante media hora pasó casi sin hacerse notar. El cronómetro había pasado apenas de los diez minutos en marcha atrás cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Por hoy es suficiente, Brian.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya se acabó? -preguntó el muchacho de ojos grises, abriendo los ojos como si hubiese dormido una pequeña siesta y estirando los brazos con ganas.

-Mi estimación inicial se pasó de la raya -retrucó la anguila mientras le quitaba el gel conductor con más toallas de papel-. Además, tus reacciones iniciales fueron mejores de lo previsto. Podrás ponerte la bota una vez que termine de limpiarte. ¿Sientes en tu tobillo un hormigueo similar al de los calambres?

-Sí, ahora empiezo a sentirlo.

-Durará cinco a diez minutos -ella lo miró con satisfacción pero negándole, una vez más, la sonrisa-. Para cuando salgas de aquí, habrá pasado. ¿Cómo lo llevas con tus actividades normales?

-Descontando el hecho de caminar más lento, doctora, no hay gran diferencia -respondió Brian con franqueza tras incorporarse y escuchar el eco plástico de su pie izquierdo-, aunque sí me he vuelto algo más receloso cuando me muevo, vigilando cada paso que doy desde mi caída tonta de la semana pasada. Cuando se trata de ir al baño o la cocina, me agarro de donde puedo y de ahí sigo.

-Haces bien -Mazara registró en su computador los datos de la primera sesión-. Por increíble que suene, el 80% del éxito de un tratamiento depende de lo que el paciente haga fuera de estas paredes -extendió un poco los brazos y abarcó toda la oficina-. Hemos terminado, muchacho. Te veré este jueves a la misma hora.

-Gracias por su tiempo, doctora -el chico le hizo una reverencia, único gesto disponible ante la imposibilidad de estrecharle la mano o besarla en la mejilla-. Estaré aquí puntualmente.

No había hecho más que comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina cuando la anguila levantó nuevamente la voz.

-¿Brian?

El hijo de la chef Stella se volteó de inmediato, mirándola con una mezcla de respeto y curiosidad.

-¿Sí, doctora?

-Cuídate. Sólo cuídate -replicó ella, su voz teñida de empatía.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - Alto voltaje, bajo voltaje_

Asintiendo de forma tan cortés como el gesto anterior, el muchacho desapareció por el pasillo hacia la salida, saludando a cuanto enfermero y auxiliar (ya fuese humano o liminal) se cruzó en su camino antes de llegar a la cafetería donde lo esperaba una inquisitiva Canatella, trabajando con gusto en un suculento emparedado de huevos revueltos con tocino y jamón, especialidad del King Edward desde tiempos inmemoriales. "¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Dolió mucho? ¿Es la doctora Mazara tan intimidante como dicen? Me han contado algunas cosas de ella… ¿Puedes caminar bien? ¿Prefieres la ruta escénica o la más directa? No importa cuál elijas; no te voy a cobrar de más". En preguntas de ese estilo se fue el breve periplo hasta el Peugeot 406, que partió desde el estacionamiento con la radio satelital apagada para no interrumpir la frenética ronda de cuestionamientos y respuestas.

Mientras tanto, en la quietud de su consulta, la sobria terapeuta aplicó los cambios respectivos y sincronizó el fichero con la base de datos del hospital, no sin antes imprimir una copia cuyo destino fue una carpeta de la papelería estándar. Tras guardarla en el segundo cajón de su escritorio, suspiró con alegría y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Bebió un poco del agua mineral con toques de limón que tenía junto a su lámpara de lectura, se puso de pie y luego revisó la lista de pacientes que le quedaba por atender esa tarde.

-Nada muy complicado -murmuró, haciendo un par de marcas en la agenda de su escritorio con un bolígrafo rojo-. O al menos nada que me impida intentar desarmar el interesante puzzle que tengo ante mí.

Volvió a abrir el segundo cajón y tocó levemente el cartón delgado con solapa, teñido de blanco, celeste y azul. Sus ojos castaños brillaron con una innegable anticipación.

"Ya estoy deseando que llegue la tarde del jueves".

-22/P-

Las dos primeras semanas de tratamiento pasaron prácticamente volando para el oriundo de St. George. Sus tres sesiones de partida con Mazara no atravesaron la barrera de la charla protocolar y las órdenes que daba la anguila de cuando en cuando. Sin poder hablar, se dedicaba a cerrar los ojos y pensar en esa calma que, aunque forzada, parecía amoldarse poco a poco a su corazón. Trazó un paralelo inmediato entre su comportamiento actual y el que exhibía estando en el diamante, donde si ponchaba a un rival para acabar la entrada lanzaba un _fist pump_ de manual y se ganaba más de una mirada de desprecio de la otra banca por violar las llamadas "reglas no escritas". Cuando inducía una doble matanza, especialmente las que partían por él tras un _chopper, tapper_ o _comebacker_ directo al montículo, saltaba de alegría al completarla y/o le estrechaba con ganas la mano a sus compañeros mientras volvía a sentarse en la banca. Estar allí mientras los demás tomaban sus turnos al bate era una sensación extraña, casi lejana desde que se parara en la caja por última vez en sus días de preparatoria. Como los circuitos universitarios y las divisiones menores de los clubes de la Liga Americana usaban la regla del bateador designado, no tuvo más opción que concentrarse exclusivamente en lanzar; sólo insinuar algo así en el cricket de su infancia, donde nadie se salvaba de coger el cuero, era un sacrilegio digno de excomunión. Esos exabruptos suyos, por los cuales ganó algo de fama siendo más joven, simplemente constituían un modo de botar adrenalina y nivelar sus propias energías internas.

Ya sin el uniforme, la cosa cambiaba radicalmente. Encerrado en sí mismo, pasaba noches enteras sentado en el patio trasero de Chatham Circle, acompañado por brebajes calientes o una sencilla agua mineral mientras leía o miraba las estrellas que el cielo de Massachussetts libraba, en raras muestras de generosidad, del toque de queda lumínico. Las únicas instancias en que abandonaba la quietud hogareña eran cuando su tía Amanda, a quien consideraba una segunda madre luego de todos los sacrificios que hizo para tenerlo en su casa tanto tiempo, lo invitaba a cenar fuera o ver una película; en contadas ocasiones iban a los festivales de verano o una exhibición de publicidad donde la agencia tenía participación. Los viajes a otras ciudades dejaban al rubio cara a cara con su soledad, apenas combatible mediante mensajes de voz o texto transmitidos por WhatsApp. Adoraba Boston tanto como Bermuda y detestaba estar demasiado lejos de ambos sitios, pero la vida del deportista profesional exigía sacrificios notables. Si deseaba cumplir su sueño, aprendería a vivir de ellos y ganar con ellos. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Para la semana del 17 de junio no se sentía tan incómodo en presencia de la estricta liminal, quien le lanzaba en contadas ocasiones preguntas alusivas a su estado de salud. "¿Cuántas horas duermes en promedio cada noche? ¿Controlas tu colesterol con regularidad? ¿Aparte de nadar, haces algún otro tipo de actividad física?" Eran interrogantes escuetas con respuestas aún más escuetas, si cabe, pero al menos el espectro de la socialización se movía en la dirección correcta. Con excepción del lunes, llovió casi todas las tardes y la naturaleza respiraba con ganas bajo esas benditas lágrimas, cuya buena parte iría a parar a los tanques de agua sobre cada propiedad erigida en las islas. Canatella, tan servicial que era, llegó al punto de guardar un paraguas extra en la guantera y prestárselo cuando posaba los pies en el asfalto empapado, las gotas repiqueteando con el objetivo de crear ecos tan únicos como breves.

-No te vayas a resfriar, ¿eh? -le dijo en una ocasión con un nada disimulado toque de instinto maternal.

-Ni que estuviera loco -contestó él-. Lo que menos deseo es pasar dos semanas en cama con gripe.

-Y lo que menos deseo yo -apuntó la Kobold, moviendo uno de sus dedos de lado a lado- es perder a mi mejor cliente. Te esperaré aquí, Brian. Como siempre.

-Gracias, amiga.

Esos pequeños diálogos iban tejiendo, punto a punto, una experiencia nueva en su vida. Cada mañana iba a la playa puntualmente para compartir con Lide, ya fuese mediante conversaciones, juegos, pequeñas bromas o, en momentos más serios, echando mano a todos los recursos que tenía para ayudarle a superar su problema de hablar en público. Además de hablar ante el espejo cada mañana y ejercitar su memoria con diversas variantes del discurso de bendición (total, nada podía ser más aburrido que repetir lo mismo cada vez), ella le contó que estaba buscando respuestas incluso en el lado más científico del asunto, indagando en las teorías del comportamiento social y cómo las emociones influían en los seres racionales. Brian quedó gratamente satisfecho ante dicha faceta de la sacerdotisa; pocas cosas le causaban mayor agrado que una mujer inteligente y resuelta a voltear hasta la última piedra en su camino.

-Si quieres -apuntó él mientras posaba sus lentes mentales en otra retrospectiva reciente- puedo prestarte una frase que me ayuda, o debería decir _ayudaba_ mucho, al momento de lanzar.

-¿Una frase?

El talante de la chica monstruo era de curiosidad absoluta, escuchándolo cual alumna aplicada ante el profesor de su materia favorita. Conocía de sobra el poder de las palabras, especialmente las bien puestas.

 _-Clear the mechanism_ -continuó el beisbolista con tono didáctico-. Es una táctica de concentración. Te fijas en el objetivo -apuntó a un lugar cualquiera de la playa-, lo polarizas y todo lo demás queda mudo o derechamente desaparece, sólo para volver cuando la secuencia ha terminado.

 _-Clear the mechanism_ -repitió ella, internalizando todo-. Despeja y concéntrate. Ahora lo voy a intentar.

La extraespecie tomó aire, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, mirando fijamente al chico de ojos grises. Todo a su alrededor se difuminó en un amasijo silencioso de azules, blancos, turquesas y amarillos, siendo la alta figura del humano el único punto nítido en su campo visual. Apenas él movió una mano hacia la izquierda, ella la atrapó con un latigazo de su muñeca derecha.

 _-_ ¡Te tengo! -exclamó, casi dando un saltito en el agua-. ¡Funciona, Brian! -después se arrojó a sus brazos con alegría y ambos terminaron en el suave manto turquesa-. ¡Realmente funciona!

Por un momento ella no quiso soltarse, saboreando su victoria por todo lo alto. Que el calor corporal del chico generase una deliciosa sinfonía con el suyo al compás del agua tibia era meramente secundario. Se sentía viva, más viva que nunca, más capaz que nunca de destrozar esa enorme pared de roca separándola del éxito.

-¿Ves? -él le sonrió-. Basta apartar la basura y dejar sólo lo que importa. Esa es tu mejor arma, Lide. Úsala bien.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - El secreto está en las manos_

Volvió al presente justo cuando ella le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose ligeramente y sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo. La muchacha peliazul era ciertamente única, parte crucial del esfuerzo conjunto por dar vuelta la página en ambos lados del tablero. Pero la doctora Mazara, a pesar de sus limitadas interacciones con él, también había logrado ganarse una casilla importante en el mapa de su conciencia. Usando sólo su experiencia médica y los materiales de la oficina donde reinaba sin contrapeso alguno, la adusta anguila consiguió convertir el concepto de terapia, largamente asociado a malas noticias y admisiones de impotencia, en algo agradable. Allí, acostado en la camilla blanca y con el tobillo cubierto de gel, podía esconderse temporalmente del mundo, desfragmentar sus propios archivos, saborear por cincuenta largos minutos el elusivo placer del descanso absoluto.

No fue hasta la octava sesión, el día 20 de aquel mes veraniego, que ella salió con algo totalmente inesperado. Afuera llovía parejo, pero con menos intensidad que en las jornadas anteriores.

-Cuéntame algo, Brian -dijo Mazara tras pasar de la corriente alta a la baja-. ¿De casualidad tienes relación alguna con la chef titular del Rosewood?

-Es mi madre -dijo él, intentando incorporarse para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Por qué?

-Déjame ajustar el respaldo -ella lo inclinó hacia adelante unos treinta grados gracias a una palanca adosada al costado izquierdo del armazón-. ¿Así está mejor?

-Sí, doctora. ¿Me permite una pregunta?

-Adelante -la anguila secó sus manos y esparció un poco más el gel conductor antes de aplicar una nueva descarga.

-¿A qué viene ese repentino interés por mis parientes cercanos? -inquirió él con absoluto respeto-. Si mal no recuerdo, usted misma me dijo que me ahorrara la historia, cito textualmente, en siete tomos de fácil lectura.

-Sólo estaba probándote -retrucó la terapeuta, su cabello azul petróleo brillando bajo las luces fluorescentes-. Ya sabes que no soporto a los hipocondriacos y tampoco, si me permites decirlo, a los pacientes indisciplinados. Por eso es que decidí, hace algún tiempo, dejar de trabajar con niños; eran más problemas de los que mi temperamento podía tolerar.

-Oh…

-No te preocupes -Mazara hizo chocar su mirada con la de él mientras seguía pasándole corriente-. No es algo de lo que tengas culpa. Volviendo al tema de tu madre, leí un artículo sobre ella en la sección de crítica culinaria de _The New York Times_ el año pasado y su apellido me quedó dando vueltas -ahora adoptó un tono agradable, casi increíble considerando su reputación inicial-. Sin duda tienes un aire muy parecido. ¿Hay algún otro hermano o hermana en tu vida?

-Soy hijo único, aunque sí tengo varios primos y primas en Somerset a los que considero, dentro de lo que cabe, hermanos.

-¿Has ido a verlos?

-Quizás lo haga más adelante, cuando mi tobillo esté en mejores condiciones -intercaló él, suspirando levemente-. Por el momento, sólo deseo cuidarme y disfrutar del clima de mi hogar.

 _-_ Me gusta tu actitud.

Brian quedó de una pieza al notar que la anguila, esa temperamental liminal a la que conociera en compañía del doctor Bentley, no sólo le estaba sonriendo, sino que también ¿expresándole admiración? El _submariner_ quedó algo incómodo. ¿Acaso esta chica monstruo dejó salir al lado que empecinaba en ocultar?

 _-_ ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó ella.

 _-_ No, es sólo que… su reacción me tomó por sorpresa. Nada más.

 _-_ No seas tan modesto, Brian -ella rió en un tono cristalino, precioso, idéntico al de una cascada-. Los cumplidos hacen bien de vez en cuando. Y lo anterior es sincero: me gusta tu actitud -ella puso la mano derecha en su cintura; la izquierda seguía sobre el tobillo hinchado-. El mayor regalo que la medicina puede dar a una profesional como yo es un paciente disciplinado. Y ahora lo tengo ante mí -ahora parecía declamar-. No haces preguntas ridículas al punto de merecer la trituradora. No cuestionas tus tratamientos. No faltas a una sola sesión. No te expones innecesariamente. No trasnochas y duermes nueve horas entre un día y otro. ¿Eres de verdad? -inquirió, acercándose un metro más a él.

-Tan real como usted, doctora -se limitó a devolver la pelota con una jugada de manual.

-Si hubiesen pacientes como tú en cada consultorio, en cada clínica, en cada hospital de este ancho y loco mundo, la vida sería más vivible -sentenció la liminal eléctrica-. Lo he pensado mucho estos días y creo que te mereces… un premio.

-¿Un premio? -el rubio pasó automáticamente a modo defensivo-. Doctora, si va a…

-Tranquilo, chico -la mujer exquisitamente bronceada lo silenció con un movimiento de manos-. Estaba pensando en algo que nos permita alejarnos un poco de las paredes del hospital. Dado que tu madre trabaja en el restaurante del Rosewood, ¿qué te parecería si nos juntamos a cenar este domingo, a eso de las ocho?

-¿Cenar?

Ahora sí que él no entendía nada. ¿Estaba atrapado en una pesadilla o era presa de alucinaciones causadas por las pastillas recetadas? Lo que menos deseaba era dar señales de hipocondría.

-¡Claro! Ya sabes, sentarse a la mesa, comer algo fuera de la rutina en un ambiente agradable…

-El concepto lo tengo bien claro, doctora -Lennox aguzó su suspicacia-, pero, si no la conociera mejor, diría que está interesada en otras cosas, cosas impreguntables en el contexto de una sesión de electroterapia. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o no?

 _-_ Quizás. Quizás no -ella apartó la mirada, ligeramente sobrepasada por el rubor-. De cualquier modo, existen pocas formas mejores de acabar una semana que mirando el mar en compañía de deliciosos platillos y música en vivo.

-Veo que conoce bien la reputación de _The Point_. Sin embargo, la banda local sólo actúa de lunes a sábado.

-¡Anda…! -exclamó ella, casi sin poder contener las ganas de reír-. ¿Otra vez me vas a dar un cuarto de punto?

-¿Para qué? No me gusta restregar las equivocaciones ajenas -él la miró con una pincelada cómplice-. Un punto sería demasiado, pero tres cuartos valen por esta vez.

La anguila le devolvió el gesto con una peculiar muestra de coquetería antes de volver a liberar ese millón de diminutas agujas sobre el tobillo del muchacho, quien se reclinó apenas sintió las puntas calentándole la piel. Suspiró y luego llenó sus pulmones con el aire acondicionado antes de tomar la palabra; el aparato seguía ronroneando suavemente en su rincón del techo.

-Me merezco un cero por partida doble, ¿sabes? -esbozó con total arrojo-. Siento, al mismo tiempo, que te debo una disculpa -otra vez sus ojos chocaron-. Fui muy descortés la primera vez que te vi. Me dejé llevar demasiado por mi propio estrés y los problemas del trabajo…

-No es necesario que se disculpe -ahora Brian la dejó con las palabras en la punta de la lengua con otro movimiento de manos igualmente sutil-. Todos tenemos días malos. Cierto es que yo no puedo juzgarla en mi actual situación, pero…

-No, está bien -Mazara posó su vista en la pantalla; sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que él se fuera-. A veces yo misma no dimensiono lo agresiva que puedo ser. Te reitero mis disculpas por eso y también por las seis primeras sesiones, en las que no hicimos más que un patético remedo de charla.

-¿Por eso sacó a colación lo de asistir al Rosewood?

-Exactamente -la extraespecie movía sus manos en círculos sobre la zona dañada-. A propósito, ¿cómo era que se llamaba esa película donde dos tipos se pasaban un par de horas comiendo y charlando en un café de Nueva York?

- _Mi Cena con André_ -retrucó el muchacho-. Creo que la vi estando en el continente a principios de año. No la entendí mucho, a decir verdad. Los intrincados caminos del teatro experimental nunca han sido mi fuerte.

-Ni el mío; también la vi hace un tiempo, pero cuando me la prestó una amiga para pasar una tarde de sábado presa del resfrío -otro choque de ojos-. Y sí, las anguilas nos resfriamos -enfatizó con seriedad-. Velo de esta forma, Brian: tal vez lo que ambos necesitamos es comer y charlar durante un par de horas. Yo invito, ¿eh?

-Mejor paguemos a medias -razonó él, intentando apagar el incendio antes de que ocurriera-. Total, como André y Wally, sólo somos dos conocidos.

-Hecho. ¿El domingo a las ocho, entonces?

-Si le parece bien, doctora Mazara…

-¿A ti sí?

Cinco segundos de pausa, de nada más que el aire flotando entre ellos.

-Sí.

El cronómetro llegó a cero y posteriormente siguió el ritual de quitar el gel con las toallas, calzar nuevamente la bota y arrojar los desperdicios al papelero. Mazara pasó las notas al sistema y luego las copió a lápiz en su su carpeta especial sin que su paciente se diera cuenta de nada. Cerró el cajón con absoluto sigilo antes de ordenar su escritorio y volverlo a mirar.

-Hasta el jueves. Y cuídate, ¿vale?

-Usted también.

La puerta volvió a separarlos. El eco de la bota ortopédica contra el piso rebotaba de forma incómoda en las almohadas de vacío llenando cada rincón del blanco pasillo. Dio la vuelta dos veces antes de pasar por el Box donde lo habían ingresado el día de su caída. Justo antes de salir hacia la zona principal, se topó nuevamente con la linda Houri, quien ahora tenía un semblante más tranquilo en el rostro y caminaba en dirección opuesta. Le abrió la puerta con caballerosidad y la dejó pasar, recibiendo una sonrisa divina como recompensa. Su ánimo comenzó a girar hacia lo positivo mientras seguía poniendo metros en el retrovisor en su búsqueda del taxi.

"Cierto es que sólo he salido a cenar con la familia, pero supongo que cambiar el escenario un poco tampoco está tan mal", se dijo al tiempo que saludaba a la astuta conductora Kobold y la acompañaba al cómodo vehículo que lo llevaría a casa. "Total, sólo somos conocidos y nada más".

La lluvia se había marchado hasta nuevo aviso y en el cielo la naturaleza, esa insigne artista de infinita creatividad, regalaba un arcoiris a los habitantes de Bermuda. La noche, con humedad y todo, aún podría salvarse.

 _Una hora y media después, en la comodidad del Hotel Rosewood…_

-¿Buscas a la _signora_ Stella, Brian?

El beisbolista se dio vuelta para mirar de frente a quien lo había encarado. Era Ciro Sabbatani, uno de los pinches de cocina bajo comando de su madre. De casi la misma estatura que el primogénito, tenía la cabellera color canela oscuro, ojos negros, barba rala y la típica mirada picaresca asociada a los italianos. Nacido en Trieste allá por los setenta, pasó por Bermuda en 1995 como parte de la tripulación del _Caribbean Princess…_ y se quedó. En sus propias palabras, "ni de coña volvería a Europa; el frío mediterráneo me convertiría en un viejo cascarrabias". Hablaba fluidamente cinco idiomas, aunque el inglés seguía teniendo el típico acento de la bota.

-Ah, Ciro. Me pillaste con las manos en la masa -dijo el muchacho, su mano apoyada en la puerta metálica dando a la cocina-. ¿Anda mi madre por estos lados?

-Hace como una hora y media que salió -replicó el aludido-. Todavía no vuelve. ¿Probaste en su despacho?

-Pensaba ir para allá, aunque sabes bien…

-Que no te gusta molestarla, _bambino._ Si no lo supiera, no llevaría tantos años en este hotel -el pinche se apoyó en el dintel, simétricamente dividido entre el metal y la madera de las paredes-. ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué, viejo perro?

-Anda, estás motivado. ¿Te ocurrió algo bueno hoy?

-Puede decirse que sí. No entraré en detalles; es algo privado.

-Bien que haces, chico. Me gustaría estar en tu situación ahora mismo -suspiró el otrora europeo-; tenemos la noche oriental hoy y aún no puedo entender cómo hay que moler los huesos del pato pekinés para la sopa.

-¿De verdad los encalilló con comida china? -Brian no podía creer que Stella fuese capaz de semejante acto de "crueldad".

-Y no es porque venga una delegación de ese país a cenar aquí, aunque en comparación a esos rusos ridículos sería una mejora sustancial -otro suspiro-. Simplemente fue una sugerencia del pez gordo; dijo que necesitábamos "variar un poco más nuestros menús".

-Incoherencias de la profesión -corroboró el lanzador.

Con un gesto se despidió del triestino y salió del comedor. Myron Heathcott, dueño del Rosewood, era ciertamente un millonario tan visionario como excéntrico. Heredó el hotel de su padre y lo había manejado durante casi tres décadas con la misma mano, abierta a la innovación y a la tradición por igual. Suyas habían sido las ideas de abrir puestos de trabajo a liminales y adaptar las experiencias y servicios a fin de que sirviesen tanto para humanos como para extraespecies. No era anfitrión, pero ciertamente apreciaba a quienes se arriesgaban a emprender la hermosa, complicada y emocionante aventura de la integración.

Saludó a la siempre atenta Trisha con una inclinación de cabeza, pasando por la puerta batiente llevando al área administrativa. Tocó tres veces en el segundo panel del lado derecho, sus golpes suaves acariciando el ébano pulido bajo la etiqueta con el nombre de su madre.

-Adelante -dijo una voz medio ahogada por el grueso de la barrera.

Entró con sumo cuidado en la estancia decorada de forma clásica, con los mismos paneles de madera del comedor, un escritorio amplio que dejaba más o menos un metro por lado para pasar, la clásica alfombra gruesa traída de Oriente Medio (teñida con pigmentos naturales) y dos sillas cómodas a disposición de los visitantes. Por detrás, dos ventanas de metro y medio por cincuenta centímetros dejaban entrar la escasa luz natural que quedaba ahí fuera.

-¿Te cierro las persianas, mamá?

-¡Ah, hijo! -Stella se puso de pie de inmediato y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla-. Debería haberlo hecho yo misma, pero he estado ocupada todo este rato con el papeleo. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

"Tan o más tediosas que el pato pekinés, diría yo", pensó el chico, manipulando hábilmente los cordones y poniendo una barrera de metal blanco delgado entre ambos y el curioso exterior.

-Hecho.

-Gracias, querido -Stella volvió a sentarse y bostezó de forma muy elegante-. Ha sido un largo día y estoy exhausta. ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

-Necesito pedirte consejo sobre un tema… sensible.

La chef dejó caer de inmediato su bolígrafo sobre los papeles, apartando posteriormente todo el conjunto con una sencilla pasada de mano. Ahora tenía toda su atención disponible para Brian, quien parecía no saber por dónde comenzar.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la mujer rubia y aún hermosa-. ¿De qué se trata, mi niño?

-Este… Es algo complicado de abordar -pausa incómoda-. ¿Qué harías tú… si alguien con quien no llevas más que un par de semanas interactuando te propone salir a cenar?

La última parte de la pregunta salió tan rápido de la boca del chico de ojos grises que su contraparte casi no la entendió. Se permitió procesar todo durante medio minuto, en el cual no hizo más que tamborilear sus dedos contra la suave cubierta de madera del escritorio. De repente y como si nada, sus ojos se abrieron como si alguien accionara un interruptor interno, iluminándose con el típico brillo de alegría desbordada.

-¡Tienes una cita! -exclamó Stella, alcanzando a su retoño y abrazándolo con ganas-. ¡Por fin, Brian! Ya era hora de que rompieras un poco tu burbuja -lo besó en la frente.

-Mamá, esto es embarazoso -el _submariner_ trataba de recuperar, sin mucho éxito, su espacio personal.

-No, no lo es. Nadie nos está viendo ahora mismo -eventualmente lo soltó y le permitió respirar; parece que se había pasado un pelito en la efusividad del gesto-. Desde ya digo que no te preocupes; Adamina, Angela y Ashley no sabrán un ápice de esto y las mantendré lejos de ti de cualquier forma posible.

-Eso te lo agradezco -resopló él al tiempo que cogía una botella de agua de manos de su progenitora-. Sé que las intenciones de ese trío son buenas, pero hay momentos en que me gustaría -bebió- manejar esto por mi cuenta.

-Ya sabes que ellas te aprecian mucho, especialmente Adamina -le guiñó el ojo con complicidad-. Entonces ¿es una cita romántica?

El tono ilusionado de Stella no hizo mucho por aliviar la incomodidad del habitante de la lista de lesionados de 60 días.

-No, nada de romántica -se defendió él-. Sólo voy a juntarme a comer aquí este domingo con alguien. Ya sabes, charlar durante un par de horas sobre temas ligeros mientras disfrutamos de una comida de tres platos más el postre y el café. No es necesario que hagas una carta especial ni nada de eso, ¿eh?

-¡Me has matado, hijo! -retrucó la mujer de forma teatral, haciendo como si la hubieran apuñalado-. ¡Me has matado!

-Mamá, por favor…

Brian no dijo esto último en tono ofensivo. Nunca se enfadaría con su querida madre, de quien apreciaba enormemente sus esfuerzos por darle lo que necesitaba.

-No pasa nada, hijo -la chef volvió a su talante agradable luego de su miniaturizada catarsis-. Es sólo que deseo estrenar el nuevo menú sudamericano dentro de poco y quería una opinión experta. Ya sabes que no confío en esos críticos que creen sabérselas todas por libro. Nos habrán dado la estrella Michelin, pero igual tengo mi orgullo -hinchó levemente sus mejillas.

Por toda respuesta, el abridor diestro lanzó una carcajada que terminó siendo contagiosa. Arrastró consigo a Stella y ambos se desahogaron durante casi un minuto, terminando en los brazos del otro. Si no se cayeron de sus asientos fue de puro milagro.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntaron al unísono. Para evitar más cacofonía innecesaria, se limitaron a asentir. Bebieron algo más de sus respectivas botellas de agua y continuaron la conversación.

-El asunto es que nunca antes, con excepción de la familia, he salido a cenar con una chica. Por eso necesito que me asesores, por ejemplo, en qué debería decir para no quedar como un completo idiota.

-Una chica, ¿eh? -Stella arqueó las cejas-. ¿Humana o extraespecie?

-¿Tiene eso algo de importancia?

-No. Sólo me gusta tener todas las piezas del puzzle antes de armarlo, cariño.

-Es una liminal -acotó Brian-. Una anguila, concretamente.

-¿Una anguila…? -algo pareció hacer _click_ en la mente de la mujer-. ¿La doctora Mazara? ¿Tu terapeuta?

-La misma.

-¡Mira que eres pillín! -otro abrazo del oso volvió a dejarlo clamando por aire; por suerte fue más corto-. Se nota que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? Por algo eres mi hijo. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Es bonita?

-Mamá, estás actuando igual que la _Triple A_ -Brian le bajó los humos con la mayor educación que pudo sacar ahí mismo-. Partiré por dejar varias cosas en claro: esto es sólo una cena de conocidos. Ella quería invitarme al principio, pero eventualmente acordamos pagar la cuenta a partes iguales. Ni siquiera sé si tomaremos una mesa adentro o afuera.

-Habrá que ver cómo estará el clima para… ¿qué día?

-El domingo. Acordamos juntarnos a las ocho en punto en el comedor.

La mujer movió un poco su cabeza de lado a lado mientras pensaba en ese día. "Ahora mismo no tenemos muchas reservas, pero es apenas martes y no pocas cosas pueden cambiar", pausó momentáneamente para beber otro trago de agua. "Sumémosle a eso los huéspedes que están ahora mismo y tenemos más o menos un 90% del comedor ya tomado. Es bien sabido aquí en el Rosewood que las mesas más populares del restaurante son las cercanas a la terraza y las de la misma terraza; la vista a la bahía, incluso de noche, es incomparable".

-Entonces, eso nos deja…

-¿Perdón? -atajó el chico.

-Nada, cariño -ella sonrió con esa ternura típica de una madre querendona-. Sólo estaba considerando qué mesa sería mejor darte. Dado que no quieres nada especial, ¿te parece si dejo para ustedes una en las esquinas junto a las puertas?

-La tomo -respondió el beisbolista en el acto-. Esas pasan prácticamente desapercibidas cuando los accesos están abiertos de par en par.

-Bien, respecto al menú y los precios, la idea es evitar problemas, así que operaremos con ustedes como si fuesen cualquier otro cliente o huésped.

-¿Podrían darnos boletas separadas, si no es mucha molestia? Así evitamos los típicos problemas a la hora de pagar.

-Considéralo hecho. Adoptamos ese régimen oficialmente a principios de año -recordó la chef- y ha sido todo un éxito. Ya ni echamos de menos los dolores de cabeza por las discusiones, especialmente cuando la gente andaba sólo con efectivo o esos insufribles cheques.

-Eso lo recuerdo bien -mencionó Brian-. Solía pasar mucho con los clientes más ancianos, quienes "no confiaban en las tarjetas de crédito" y preferían todo en dinero contante y sonante. Hagamos un salud por los nuevos medios de pago -chocaron sus vasos y bebieron tras rellenarlos nuevamente.

-Justo y necesario -añadió Stella, más entusiasmada que nunca con tanta planificación-. Creo que estamos listos con la logística, hijo. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-En el diálogo.

La mujer entendió, como siempre en lo que concernía a la luz de su vida, al instante. Brian siempre había sido muy reservado cuando estaba en las islas, incluso con el resto de la familia, optando la totalidad del tiempo por mantener un perfil bajo y no dejarse ver. Cuando no estaba en el hotel o recorriendo los caminos para ir a los sitios de su interés, pasaba el tiempo restante con ella, acompañándola con un libro o una cena. A pesar de liberar todas esas emociones en la cancha (Stella había visto las tres salidas de su hijo ese año y todas sus actuaciones en anteriores pretemporadas), aún se sentía algo distanciado de esas actividades tan típicas de los deportistas profesionales: dar autógrafos, conversar con sus compañeros de lo humano y lo divino o arrojar pelotas a los fanáticos esperando expectantes en las gradas, ya fuese en Fort Myers, Lakeland, Jupiter (la ciudad del sur de Florida, no el planeta) o la misma Boston.

-Bueno, mi niño… -evidentemente le costaba un poquito comenzar a hilar su argumento-. El mejor consejo que puedo darte es simple: sé tu mismo.

-Ser yo mismo -apuntó el rubio en voz alta-. No puede ser tan complicado, ¿verdad? No soy ejemplo de la extroversión, pero de algo tendrá que valer. Gracias, mamá -le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Me has ayudado como no te imaginas. ¿Te parecen bien unos omelettes a la francesa para la cena de esta noche?

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Sabiduría materna_

-Brian, me vas a malacostumbrar a tantos mimos -retrucó ella medio en broma, medio en serio-. Si te decides por eso, hay media botella de tinto chileno en la licorera.

-Gracias por el dato, mamá -otro beso en la mejilla-. Pensaba pasar al _SulVerde_ para comprar un poco hasta que me lo dijiste.

-Hasta luego, corazón -ahora ella le devolvió el beso, pero esta vez en la frente-. Te veré apenas logre escaparme de aquí.

Stella se puso a trabajar frenéticamente en los formularios pendientes; terminarlos antes significaba marcar tarjeta antes e irse a casa con la perspectiva de uno de sus platillos favoritos del mundo mundial. El muchacho, por su lado, subió al carrito de golf con una sonrisa en los labios, la misma que había abortado por poco tras abandonar el hospital e irse conversando con Canatella sobre un popurrí de temas. Echó a andar colina abajo y dedicó una última mirada al sol reposando sobre el mar. Automáticamente pensó en Lide y su mente, a pesar de haber estado más dedicada a Mazara aquel martes 20 de junio, se iluminó.

-Puede decirse que hoy fue un día bien aprovechado.

Aceleró hasta las eternas y programadas 20 millas por hora, ansioso de llegar a casa para encargarse de la parte del plan maestro que sí podía controlar.

-23/C-

Miércoles 21. Lide se sentía incómoda. A su lado, Brian flotaba, como lo había hecho casi toda la mañana, mansamente y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del firmamento. A diferencia de sus reuniones anteriores, el chico no la había desafiado a una carrera ni preguntado por mayores detalles de su oficio, limitándose a seguirla mientras nadaba de un punto a otro de la playa.

"Esto no es normal", se dijo, acercándose a él para intentar leer sus emociones; lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue una respuesta comparable sólo a la estática de las antenas mal colocadas.

"A simple vista no hay nada raro, pero el problema pareciera esconderse apenas me doy la vuelta, sacándome la lengua cuando mis ojos no pueden encontrarlo".

Decir que estaba perpleja era poco. La incomodidad de la hermosa chica peliazul tenía dos ramas, extendiéndose como una intersección de tres vías desde el corazón de su conciencia. Por un lado se trazaba el camino del orgullo, del instinto natural por interpretar esas ondas tan sutiles y acceder, mediante ellas, a la bóveda donde se guardaban las semillas de la amistad, el cariño y la confianza para preparar el amor eterno e indivisible. Por el otro lindaba el mismo significado del chico de ojos grises para ella: un amigo, un confidente, una persona fantástica y receptiva, siempre dispuesta a escuchar sus descargos y maravillarla con relatos de sus propias andanzas. El humano llevaba en su vida menos de un mes, pero la etapa anterior a conocerlo parecía borrosa, lejana, incluso hostil al lente de sus recuerdos.

"¿Qué te pasa, Brian?", se preguntó con una leve cuota de congoja y posesión. "Vamos, dame una pista. Déjame ayudarte".

-La mesa del hotel…

Antes de que la agente de Poseidón pudiese indagar más sobre ese pensamiento en voz alta, su emisor se dejó caer por completo en el agua, sumergiéndose casi cinco segundos antes de salir a flote. El agua refulgía sobre él, confiriéndole una apariencia similar a la de esos _photoshoots_ que modelos de alta gama hacían en el Caribe. Cruzó su mirada con la de ella y le sonrió tenuemente, casi a modo de disculpa. De ahí volvió a reinar el silencio hasta que Lide tomó la palabra.

-Brian, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Eh…? -nuevamente el hijo único parecía distraído-. Me siento estupendamente, amiga; no estarlo con este día tan magnífico sería un insulto de la peor especie. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, es que… te noto bastante menos activo de lo usual -ella juntó sus índices, formando una expresión muy coqueta-. ¿Me contarías tus pensamientos a cambio de un centavo?

 _-_ Nunca te cobraría ni una fracción por ellos, Lide. Ahora ven aquí.

Nadaron casi cinco metros mar adentro, recostándose bastante más cerca del risco superior dando forma a la boca de Windsor Beach, cuyos afilados dientes parecían esperar una presa imaginaria para triturarla con fruición. La liminal pensó de inmediato en las traviesas chicas tiburón que rondaban en aguas más cálidas, haciéndose un banquete con los peces más pequeños y llevando a los humanos que confiaban en ellas al límite de la adrenalina. Sentándose en una roca plana donde el agua les llegaba a la cintura, Brian cargó sus pulmones de aire salado a todo lo que daban antes de arrojar la primera carta a la mesa.

-Partiré por decir, Lide, que lo siento si te he preocupado más de la cuenta con mi actitud el día de hoy -se sinceró-. Sé que esta mañana no ha sido como las otras y, mal que mal, a nadie le gusta cuando le cambian la rutina, especialmente si se trata de un par de limitados como nosotros.

-No te disculpes -ella se arrimó un poquito a él en busca de ese exquisito calor corporal-. Sólo dime quién ha arrojado esos hilos sobre tu mente y buscaremos una solución.

-Sólo espero que no corra sangre.

-Si no queda otro remedio, amigo mío, nos ensuciaremos las manos.

El _submariner_ suspiró, lavándose la cara con algo de agua de mar antes de continuar. Observó la caprichosa forma de las nubes con dirección noreste, hacia Wade y St. George, tratando de hallar en ellas alguna pista para explicarse.

-Tal vez no correrá sangre por estas aguas benditas, pero sí telas y botones.

-¿Telas y… botones?

Ahora ella dejó caer sus cartas, absolutamente descolocada ante una respuesta salida de… de la nada misma. ¿Acaso la electroterapia estaba teniendo consecuencias negativas en el cerebro de su amigo? La chica de la falda como escudo pensó en Mazara y sintió un asomo de furia brotar en su corazón. Fue una suerte que Brian no notara que había apretado sus blancos puños, haciendo surgir un tenue color rojo cerca de los nudillos y casi hundiendo las bien limadas uñas en esas suaves palmas donde hacía reposar los libros que deleitaban sus frecuentes horas de estudio.

 _-_ Yo, este… Bueno -ahora trastabilló con la lengua-, yo… yo no sé qué decir.

 _-_ Perdón por no haber sido claro desde un principio -él inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa-. Lo que quise decir es que estaba pensando en pantalones de vestir.

-¿Pantalones de vestir?

Ahí estaba la chica monstruo de imperfecto registro, en medio del paraíso y conversando con su mejor amigo de ropa idónea para ir a una reunión de negocios o a una partida de _skins_. El cuadro completo era tan bizarro que parecía no encajar en absoluto con el espectacular ambiente a su alrededor, aderezado con el canto de las aves marinas y el susurro caprichoso de las olas que venían desde el sur a descansar en la arena húmeda.

-Dispénsame, Brian, pero sigo sin entender nada -susurró ella, tentada de tocarle la frente en busca de una hipotética fiebre-. ¿Qué problema tienes con los pantalones de vestir? ¿Te invitaron a jugar golf o algo así?

-Con esta pierna, amiga querida, ni pensar en acercarme a las calles. Tampoco es que vaya a ir al _clubhouse_ a admirar las vistas o escuchar conversaciones involucrando sumas astronómicas de dinero. El asunto es que tengo un compromiso dentro de poco y, por increíble que parezca, elegir una tenida apropiada termina convirtiéndose en un ejercicio más complicado que una ecuación de tercer grado.

-¿De casualidad tienes que ir al Rosewood ese día?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -inquirió él, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos-. No recuerdo haberlo mencionado.

La peliazul comenzó a trazar poco a poco una idea más o menos clara en su cabeza. Era evidente que su interlocutor, al estar tan inmerso en los caminos de sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del murmullo lanzado antes de ser catapultado de vuelta a la normalidad tras esa tenue sonrisa salpicada de rebeldes gotas. "Conociendo a Brian como lo conozco, sólo un asunto de extraordinaria importancia podría hacerlo desconectarse de esta forma del mundo que lo rodea". Pensó por un momento en esa dualidad mencionada por el atleta durante una de sus primeras mañanas compartidas, surgida naturalmente del sentido del deber y la imposibilidad de cumplir con las metas originalmente propuestas. "Quizás sea un asunto muy personal lo que le espera, algo relacionado con su madre o con otros elementos de su familia". Aún conectada a él por el puente extendido entre sus hombros, pensó que podía darle una mano sin necesariamente horadar las zonas más… sensibles del asunto.

-Intuición femenina -retrucó ella, guiñándole un ojo y sacando levemente la lengua-. Créeme, Brian; estas cosas vienen solas cuando eres una sacerdotisa.

-No lo dudo ni por un momento, Lide -se movió un poco antes de volver a estar cómodo-. Pues sí, debo estar el domingo a las ocho en el hotel para un asunto importante y, al modo del viejo adagio, las cosas entran por la vista.

-Como te ven, te tratan -corroboró la chica monstruo-. Evitar desentonar es una reacción natural, absolutamente entendible en cualquier sociedad de humanos y/o liminales. Por ejemplo, cuando recibimos a dignatarias de otras colonias o asistimos a ceremonias solemnes, se nos exige preparar nuestras mejores galas, desde el tocado hasta los brazaletes -movió su mano derecha siguiendo un patrón envolvente-. Un solo prendedor fuera de lugar es casi motivo de escarnio. Sonará casi cómico viniendo de una especie como la mía, donde los bikinis y las chaquetas de tela son la piedra angular del armario, pero ya ves. Lo importante, más allá de las apariencias, es sentir agrado con la ropa que llevas.

-Eso no sonó nada cómico -dijo el ojigris- sino todo lo contrario. Fue profundo y a la vez práctico. Tendré que dar vueltas mi guardarropa completo, pero ya encontraré algo -choque de ojos-. ¿Ves cómo se te da muy bien esto de los consejos?

-Espera un minuto, Brian -ella atajó apenas pudo; sus ojos rojos brillaban de curiosidad-. ¿Hiciste esto a propósito para probarme?

-Para nada, Lide -contestó el lanzador-. Sólo necesitaba la experiencia de una buena amiga, pero eso no quita en absoluto que pueda recurrir a ti en busca de una segunda opinión, especialmente en algo como la moda.

-Ah, bueno… Si es así, no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte… con hasta la última cosa que necesites -otra vez sintió sus mejillas dominadas por un tenue y exquisito rubor-. Después de todo, has hecho lo mismo por mí todo este tiempo y lo aprecio.

Los brazos de la sacerdotisa rodearon como pudieron el torso del humano, transmitiéndole la calma tan largamente esperada. El sol estaba ya cerca de la una y la hora del almuerzo, ese momento tan largamente apreciado por ambos, llegaría dentro de poco. Agradecieron su suerte al notar que los muchachos metiches de la otra vez no andaban por ningún lado; lo que menos deseaban era romper este pequeño instante donde, congelado el tiempo, podían ser ellos mismos.

Un par de horas después, tras regodearse con corazones de alcachofa a la vinagreta más la consabida mayonesa casera y agua mineral con toques de limón para bañar la garganta, Lide emergió en la cocina de su modesta vivienda. Sus despedidas mediante beso en la mejilla se habían convertido en un sano hábito que llenaba de ánimo el corazón de ambos de cara al tramo final del día. Tras salpicar un poco y cogerse de las abrazaderas adosadas a las paredes de piedra gris, encontró un mensaje de Maranthea, su madre, pegado a la puerta gris de la nevera.

* * *

 _Hija:_

 _Me pasé por casa a eso de la una para dejarte esta nota. Hoy no me esperes a cenar: la señora Lazalie nos mandó llamar a una reunión urgente hace un rato y, por lo que he podido oír, es poco probable que nos desocupemos antes de las diez de la noche. En las alacenas hay suficientes ingredientes para el té de la tarde y lo que desees preparar antes de darte tu baño y acostarte a dormir en compañía de tus libros._

 _Con todo el amor del mundo,_

 _Mamá_

 _P.D. #1: Cierra la puerta con toda confianza; tengo mis llaves y puedo abrir sin tocar el timbre._

 _P.D. #2: ¿Cómo vas con tu empresa personal? Ojalá mañana al desayuno puedas contarme algo. Admito que estoy muerta de curiosidad._

* * *

-¿Cómo no podría quererte, mamá? -suspiró la peliazul-. Haces tantas cosas por mí y ni siquiera puedo compensarte… O tal vez sí podría -se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja de una botella herméticamente sellada-. Sí, supongo que darle pinceladas de mi amistad con Brian no hará daño. Es un buen chico, así que le caerá bien.

Sentada en la mesa tallada, bebió con calma, acompasando su respiración a la exquisita humedad de ese entorno tan quieto, ubicado en el rincón más oculto de la colonia submarina cercana al anillo de los naufragios. La última oración salida de sus finos labios la hizo volver a esa mañana que, pese a terminar bien, comenzó de una forma tan anormal. Era obvio que algo más que una cita importante donde debía verse bien complicaba a Brian Lennox-Whitmore, pero consideró que actuó de forma prudente al seguirle la corriente con sus referencias al vestuario.

-Sólo somos amigos -esbozó-. Nada más que amigos, pero aún así…

Apretó el vaso de cristal de Murano sin llegar a romperlo, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba y gritaba en silencio ante la presión de los finos dedos. Bebió el resto del contenido de un trago y, por una fracción de segundo, el gusto cítrico y las celdillas arrastraron sus pensamientos hacia los enrevesados pasajes del esófago y el estómago.

-¿A quién quiero engañar? -suspiró, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos; nadie le contestó-. Esa preocupación no es normal y su actitud de esta mañana sólo puede describirse como un mecanismo de defensa -pasó ahora a hablar cual detective exponiendo su teoría-. Brian es notoriamente introvertido y ese compromiso no le agrada, pero ya es demasiado tarde para dar pie atrás. Una cosa es segura: carece absolutamente de relación con el béisbol. Él mismo me dijo que había vuelto a Bermuda buscando olvidarse de ese mundo hasta recuperarse completamente de su lesión.

Sacó la botella de jugo del refrigerador y también un plato con trozos de piña fresca. Rellenando el vaso y probando la fibrosa fruta, siguió tirando líneas en voz alta al compás de la mezcla de sabores tropicales.

-Tal vez esté haciendo el sacrificio por alguien más, como la señora Stella o algún otro familiar. Ahí está, como una mancha indeleble en el cristal de la vida, ese sentido del deber que me define también a mí -acotó-. Yo, sin ir más lejos, por mi madre iría nadando hasta la punta norte de Groenlandia y volvería.

"Supongo que esos son los avatares definiendo a seres limitados, como él y yo", cogitó. "Y ahora que he llegado a este punto del camino, parece que estoy a punto de descubrir algo más".

Se vio a sí misma en una partida de Gin Rummy, necesitando una pieza específica para dejar su mano sin sobrantes y golpear la mesa. El pozo de descarte, hasta ese minuto, había privado a Lide de su generosidad, mientras que su oponente sin rostro tampoco daba una mísera pista con las cartas arrojadas ahí turno por turno. ¿Qué podría estar reuniendo bajo la intrincada barrera de los reversos en tonos azul marino?

Tomó el plástico descansando en la parte superior de la pila y, sin el más mínimo asomo que pudiese delatarla, movió el testigo a su mano. Ante ella, personificando al rey de corazones, estaba el mismísimo bermudeño. En ese momento sintió algo aún más raro: dicho soberano de cabellera rubia y ojos grises la miraba y le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa, llegando al punto de hacerle un guiño y mover ese fulgurante par de obsidianas hacia la derecha (al menos desde su propia perspectiva).

"Veamos…", razonó. "¿Aquí está bien?"

Brian asintió, fijando su vista en la reina ubicada a su lado. La sacerdotisa quedó de una pieza al ver que la figura vestida con ese intrincado atuendo era… ¡ella misma! En vez del tocado y la chaqueta llevaba la típica corona y el vestido en tonos rojos, azules y negros con vivos dorados, perfectamente adaptado a su figura y entregándole un aire por el que la misma Lazalie habría matado. Ambos eran parte, ahora que lo notaba mejor, de una escalera clásica: 8-9-10-J-Q-K. El resto del arsenal pasaba por un trío de ases y la última carta, el sobrante que ahora no podría impedirle la victoria, era Mazara, en su papel de la reina de picas y con expresión condescendiente (al menos así se la había imaginado cuando su compañero de andanzas la describiera).

 _Knock-knock-knock._

Tocó madera con decisión y colocó a la intrusa entre sus dedos índice y medio. Con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca derecha, se deshizo de esos diez molestos puntos de _deadwood_ y luego puso sus combinaciones a vista del rival.

-¡Gin! -exclamó, sintiendo cómo esos 25 puntos de base la impulsaban hacia el paraíso, dejando atrás la mesa con borde de caoba e inmaculada cobertura de fieltro verde. La jugada no pudo caer en mejor momento: el adversario anónimo sólo contaba con un mísero as de tréboles en su canastilla de las sobras.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _40G - Victoria con lo justo_

Abrió nuevamente los ojos. Ante ella, inmersos en la plácida atmósfera de la cocina, sólo estaban la botella y el vaso vacíos, así como el plato con un único trozo de piña esperando su destino final. Tras devorarlo, comprendió al instante el mensaje oculto en dicha visión. Reyes y reinas. Amistad. Unión. Victoria. Cálculo, método y estrategia.

Eternidad… Deliciosa eternidad al lado del humano más noble que alguna vez había conocido.

"Brian, te quiero", susurró para sus adentros la peliazul mientras las fibras rojas comenzaban a asentarse en su corazón, desalojando sin apelación a la incomodidad y la inseguridad de las horas previas. "Te quiero mucho, mucho más allá de lo calificable para un amigo". Inundó sus pulmones de aire salado y puso la bandera en la punta de la torre.

-Te amo -susurró, presa total del rubor.

Llevó ambas manos a su pecho, permitiendo a esa deliciosa sensación propagarse hasta la misma punta de sus largos cabellos.

-Así como te has convertido en mi rey -continuó-, yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ser tu reina.

Lavó y dejó secando los implementos que había usado. Volvió a la intimidad de su habitación, el mullido colchón de agua dándole la bienvenida apenas se tendió. Sonrió nuevamente. Ya sabía cuál era el primer paso.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _El día se había pasado volando gracias al calor y la escritura, pero recompensó todo el esfuerzo con una noche fresca, ideal para sentarse junto a la piscina y disfrutar la brisa. El relajo fue bien ganado considerando los muchos contrastes traídos a colación por este capítulo. En la primera moneda tenemos a Amanda y Stella, hermanas unidas por la dedicación a sus carreras y el inmenso cariño que sienten por Brian. La publicista, sin embargo, actúa de forma mucho más agresiva y recelosa, cual leona deseosa de proteger sus dominios de malas influencias. Esa parada de carros a John Crawford fue ejecutada con precisión quirúrgica y expuso, al mismo tiempo, su mayor vulnerabilidad. Sabrán, mis queridos lectores, que la compañía es y será una necesidad básica de los seres vivos. La chef sigue por sus fueros, más optimistas y alegres ahora que el beisbolista dará un paso importante hacia los límites no explorados (al menos para él) en las relaciones sociales. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que nada se comparaba al amor de una madre? Y ya que hablamos de nuestro protagonista, la teoría de las máscaras surge en gloria y majestad, delimitando de forma clara su explosivo temperamento en el diamante y la actitud_ low-key _fuera de él. Esto, sin embargo, no le ha permitido progresar positivamente en sus relaciones con Lide y Mazara, tejiendo memorias hermosas gracias a pequeños momentos._

 _La anguila se ha quitado su propia careta, demostrando un lado sorprendentemente civil y amistoso conforme ha avanzado el tratamiento, cuya descripción intenté hacer lo más realista posible. Tragarse el orgullo es difícil y pedir perdón aún más, pero consiguió superar ambos obstáculos a fin de realizar una propuesta poco ortodoxa a su paciente favorito. Sé que aquí estoy tocando peligrosamente los límites éticos asociados a la medicina, pero no pueden hacerse tortillas sin romper huevos. Distintas son las cosas para la sacerdotisa, quien ha hallado en Brian no sólo un gran amigo y confidente, sino también alguien que ha estremecido hasta la fibra más profunda de su ser. Imagino la pregunta que me harán: ¿no se supone que Lide debe priorizar el bienestar ajeno en vez del propio? En teoría eso es cierto, pero ella es un ser viviente y tiene derecho como cualquiera de nosotros a amar, sentir, llorar, sufrir y reír._

 _-¿Otra semana sin reseñas? -me pregunta Valaika mientras bebe su limonada de menta y jengibre._

 _-Así es -replico, haciendo lo propio-. No sé si será la presión de diciembre u otra cosa fuera de mi control, pero el vacío es difícil de llenar. Ya me entiendes..._

 _-Lo sé -ella se apega a mí y me besa la mejilla-. En todo caso, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti y del resto de la familia nos separa una llamada o mensaje de texto._

 _Pensé en la tercera semana de abril, cuando invitamos al clan a cenar y confesamos lo nuestro bajo el atractivo de la comida casera. Mi madre, quien nos ayudó a preparar hasta el último detalle y fue un apoyo moral invaluable, se lo lloró todo pero de alegría. La tía Markia casi se desmayó (tuvimos que repetirle las cosas dos o tres veces) y el resto lo tomó mejor de lo esperado; no faltó quien preguntara si nos íbamos a casar pronto, tener hijas, tal vez ampliar la casa. Nos limitamos a contestar que tomaríamos las cosas con calma. Falk, uno de mis primos, también aprovechó la ocasión para revelar su noviazgo con una chica monstruo: Luna, Nekomata del tipo tigresa y compañera de universidad. Desde ese entonces, "mi familia" pasó a ser "la familia" para mi amada wyvern. Lo que aún me daba vueltas en la cabeza fue la reacción de mi prima Nell, quien nos felicitó pero parecía tener algo enturbiándole la mirada. Algún día se lo preguntaré._

 _-Por mi suerte no me quejo, ¿eh? -acaricio su cabellera de la forma que tanto le gusta-. Seré un hombre de pocos amigos pero los que tengo valen su peso en litio. ¿Te sirvo más limonada?_

 _Justo cuando ella asiente, el timbre del teléfono nos congela en el acto y hace chocar nuestros ojos. Por nuestras mentes pasa el mismo pensamiento: ¿quién será a estas horas? Está claro que no es nadie de la familia; usualmente ellos llaman más temprano y sólo cuando la situación lo exige. Lleno nuestros vasos y corro a buscar el aparato inalámbrico, trayéndolo de vuelta al jardín._

 _-El número es desconocido -observo luego de ver la pantalla-. Aún así voy a contestar._

 _Valaika asiente con seriedad. Presiono el botón y acerco el auricular a mi boca._

 _-¿Hola? ¿Quién es...? -hay dos segundos de silencio pero después una voz quebrada se deja escuchar-. ¿Madeline? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?_

 _Mi novia levanta las cejas nada más oír ese nombre. Madeline es la asistente de Lawson, el ególatra insoportable que me asignaron para publicar mis obras cuando firmé mi primer contrato con la editorial. La conozco bien: joven, eficiente e increíblemente estoica al aguantar los frecuentes arrebatos de su jefe. Esta vez, sin embargo, sonaba como si fuera a colapsar. ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido para quedar así? No consigo sacarle respuestas concretas, mas ella insiste en venir a hablar conmigo ahora mismo. Cruzo una mirada con Valaika y ambos aceptamos recibirla; somos bastante recelosos con nuestra intimidad pero esta situación tiene tintes excepcionales y ella se ha portado muy bien con nosotros. Termino dándole mi dirección e instrucciones para llegar aquí._

 _-Mejor será que preparemos el estudio -digo tras cortar la llamada-, pero primero lavemos estos trastos y cerremos la ventana. Lo único que quiero es evitar las chismorrerías de los vecinos._

 _-Buena idea, Endel -ella se pone de pie de inmediato-. No estaría de más preparar algo de té caliente. La pobre chica debe estar hecha un manojo de nervios._

 _Nos ponemos en acción en dos tiempos. Casi no respiramos mientras dejamos todo listo para recibir a Madeline. Incluso el frescor de la noche pasa a segundo plano ante este súbito cambio de escenario. Así llega a su fin este nuevo segmento de ese algo completamente diferente. Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta entrega y recuerden que sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoriteos siempre serán bienvenidos._


	8. B4 - Cena

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Cena**

El timbre sonó de sorpresa, dejando a Brian con el cepillo de dientes atrapado en la boca y un pequeño rastro de espuma colgándole del labio superior. Con el apuro por normalizarse, casi se tragó la estela blanca, debiendo contenerse a duras penas de hacer una arcada de manual de primeros auxilios. Abotonó su camisa color gris perla (poniendo especial cuidado en las siempre caprichosas mangas) y fue a abrir, el eco de la bota ortopédica siguiéndole y recordándole, al mismo tiempo, que contaba con el tiempo justo para llegar al Rosewood.

"Mira que venir a dormir una hora más de lo que debía", se reprendió mentalmente. "Y eso que puse la alarma específicamente a las seis".

Sin desear dilucidar sobre la caprichosa naturaleza del tiempo ni la necesidad de cambiar el tono del teléfono, abrió la puerta al cuarto llamado. Ante él se encontraba una presencia familiar, pero que no esperaba ver en ese preciso instante.

-¿Taira? -dijo el beisbolista, contemplando a la troll vestida con un sencillo conjunto de pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta de blanco algodón suave y un cinturón negro.

-¡Hola, Brian! -ella inclinó la cabeza e inundó el aire con su deliciosa fragancia floral-. Supongo que estás sorprendido de verme por estos rumbos en domingo.

-Mentiría si dijera que no. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-¿Está la señora Stella? -inquirió la liminal de modestia tan grande como su estatura.

-No -él se ajustó un poco el cuello de la camisa, algo apretado para su gusto-. Hoy tiene turno hasta eso de las once y media; me dijo que no la esperara a cenar. ¿Necesitas verla para algo?

-De hecho, sí -ella escondió la parte inferior de su rostro tras sus rugosas y florales manos-. Aún no me ha pagado el trabajo del jueves pasado, cuando vine a fumigar sus almácigos de rosas, desmalezar la parte posterior del jardín y podar el seto junto a la cerca de la casa vecina; necesito el dinero para cubrir unos gastos inesperados.

-Pues no se diga más. Pasa y ponte cómoda; traeré el dinero de inmediato.

Ambos entraron en la silenciosa casa. Taira se sentó en el mismo sofá donde atendiera al muchacho ese día que se cayó tras ignorar el peldaño que ahora tenía entre ceja y ceja. La sala de estar, con las luces a medias, se veía como un rincón agradable e íntimo dentro de la residencia Lennox-Whitmore; afuera ya había anochecido y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a buscar sus palcos en el firmamento.

Ella estaba francamente sorprendida de encontrarlo así, luciendo un pantalón de golfista negro, zapatos ídem y la consabida camisa de seda. Notó también que no se había puesto perfume, moviéndose con mucha más anticipación de la esperable para alguien como él.

-¿Cuánto te debemos? -preguntó él con un grito desde su habitación.

-Son 260 dólares, incluyendo 10 para el transporte -respondió ella de la misma forma.

-Salen de inmediato.

Un minuto después el chico de ojos grises estaba de vuelta con dos billetes de cien, uno de cincuenta y dos de diez, los que le entregó con un gesto suave y calculado. Ella los guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se puso de pie.

-Lamento haberte molestado, Brian -ella hizo otra reverencia-. Digo, considerando que vas a una cita y todo eso…

-¿Cómo sabes que voy a una cita? -retrucó él, pensando que tal vez esta extraespecie podía tener ciertos poderes mentales.

-No es ninguna ciencia: tu actitud y vestimenta me han contado toda la historia -ella caminó hacia la puerta-. No vuelvo hasta el miércoles, como ya sabrás, así que ¿te parece si me cuentas ese día cómo te fue?

-¿De verdad te interesa?

-¡Claro! -ella se acercó a Brian y le dio un gran abrazo, impregnando hasta su misma conciencia con las benditas fragancias-. Somos amigos, ¿no? Cuando mis amigos están felices y les va bien, yo me siento igual. Soy de la firme opinión que necesitas un poco de vida social y cualquier cosa en esa dirección no puede traer más que beneficios a tu estancia en Bermuda.

Por un momento el primogénito se sonrojó, pensando que esto podría ser consecuencia de la luna llena. Sacudió la cabeza y descartó dicha teoría de plano; sabía bien, por su vocabulario y modales, que la jardinera no era como las demás miembros de su especie, conocidas por el descontrol tanto a sol como a sombra. Le devolvió una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

-Agradezco el gesto, amiga -tejió esta última palabra con algo de dudas rápidamente disipadas-, y lo extiendo al hecho de que me hicieras un favor con lo de los apuntes de mi madre. De verdad me sacaste un enorme peso de encima.

-No me lo agradezcas, Brian -retrucó ella, otra vez mostrando esa modestia tan linda-. Los amigos siempre se ayudan.

-Permíteme abrirte la puerta para que salgas.

-Me honra usted, buen señor -dijo ella a modo de dama victoriana.

Tras despedirse de Taira con un movimiento de manos, Brian volvió a concentrarse en su apariencia. Contempló el reflejo de su rostro afeitado, sintiéndose distinto en más de una forma. Pasó la mano por su cabello lavado y secado, desabotonó el botón superior de la camisa y ajustó el cuello de modo que no quedase demasiado chabacano. Por algún extraño prodigio, las palabras de la troll habían subido su ánimo como la _pep talk_ de una hermana mayor, tierna, regalona y ciertamente sincera. Su actitud le recordó por momentos a la de Adamina.

"Ciertamente ella es muy especial", musitó el _submariner_ , desistiendo de echarse perfume gracias a ese aroma floral aún rodeándolo. "Empiezo a pensar que volver antes de tiempo a casa fue una muy buena idea… en varias formas".

Miró el reloj de pulsera: marcaba las 7:34 PM. Contaba con el tiempo justísimo para llegar a _The Point_ y reclamar su mesa; era política del restaurante (e idea de su madre al mismo tiempo) el esperar un máximo de diez minutos tras la hora de reserva antes de cederla a otro cliente que la requiriera. "Lo que menos deseo es dejar mal parada a la doctora; mal que mal, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en esta idea", se dijo al tiempo que echaba a andar el cronómetro en su mente. Salió del baño y apagó las luces, acudiendo al armario de su habitación en busca de un chaleco delgado en tonos azul tinta; sería perfecto para el clima nocturno. Dejó la sala de estar sin cambios, cogió las llaves del gancho del recibidor, cerró la puerta principal con llave y saltó al carrito de golf, su motor eléctrico apenas zumbando cuando lo puso en marcha. Aplicó la reversa, saliendo del estacionamiento en una maniobra digna del las pruebas de licencia del _Gran Turismo_.

-Aquí vamos…

Movió la palanca principal hacia delante, poniendo el motor a máxima capacidad y desapareciendo por las sombras del camino custodiado por el conserje.

-24/P-

Antes de entrar por la puerta principal del Rosewood, el rubio palpó sus bolsillos. "Billetera, presente", murmuró, pasando del lado izquierdo al derecho. "Teléfono, presente". Cambió ahora al reloj; gracias a un par de atajos por el medio del campo de golf, consiguió ahorrarse casi seis minutos de camino. "Sólo espero que los jardineros nunca se enteren de que fui yo, porque si no me matan", musitó, algo intranquilo ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a los recelos del grupo de humanos y lamias encargado de mantener los _links_ en prístinas condiciones.

-Buenas noches, señor Brian -el fiel Perkins, vestido con su tenida nocturna, lo saludó como siempre-. Se le ve muy elegante esta noche. ¿Tiene una cita?

-Anda, parece que se enteró todo el mundo…

-Mis labios han estado sellados desde que llegó -confirmó el portero-. ¿Quiere un consejo?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Juéguesela con todo -le dio un golpecito en el costado con el codo-. Ya verá que un muchacho con sus cualidades la dejará encandilada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias -retrucó el hijo de Stella, pensando cómo diablos se había enterado el viejo de que iba a verse con una chica. Ese proverbio de "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" tenía una expresión de confirmación que no podía con ella.

Saludó con la cabeza a algunos huéspedes sentados en los cómodos sillones del lobby. Trisha no estaba en la recepción; seguramente andaba detrás de algún papel importante antes de terminar el turno y cederlo a Beverlin. Caminó con paso templado hasta la entrada al restaurante, donde una Dragonewt de aspecto sereno, escamas verde botella y cabellera purpúrea esperaba vestida de _maître_ ; a su lado estaba el libro de reservaciones, actualizado en tiempo real gracias a sus finas manos y un bolígrafo de punta apenas visible.

-¿Qué tal, Gilda? -saludó con un movimiento de sus cejas-. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

-¡Ah, Brian! -replicó la reptiliana, tendiéndole la mano con todas las ganas permitibles a su posición-. ¡Me da muchísimo gusto verte, corazón! Ya estaba empezando a pensar que no vendrías. La señora Stella me puso al corriente de todo. Sígueme, por favor.

Caminó tras de ella por un cortísimo trayecto hasta la mesa elegida anteriormente por él. Tal como lo discutiese con su madre, estaba ubicada de modo que pasaba desapercibida con las puertas del salón abiertas. Entre el marco de dichas puertas y el salón se encontraba una hermosa planta de interior con la tierra humedecida, despidiendo un tranquilizante aroma que le hizo recordar, nuevamente, al abrazo de Taira.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, ¿vale? -ella le guiñó el ojo para infundirle nuevos ánimos-. Si quieres, puedo traerte la carta de tragos ahora mismo para que pidas algo mientras llega tu acompañante.

-Prefiero esperarla, gracias. Debe de estar al caer.

-Como quieras -dijo Gilda antes de volver a su puesto-. Disfruta tu cena y, por supuesto, agradecemos mucho tu preferencia.

Una última sonrisa fue la despedida para ambos. Aunque el Rosewood fuese prácticamente su segunda casa, no dejaba de maravillarse con el cuidado puesto en la decoración de las mesas. Los manteles blancos hacían estupendo juego con las servilletas de borde dorado, las paneras finamente tejidas en mimbre sudamericano y los pequeños pocillos de porcelana azul oscuro donde se colocaban las bolitas de mantequilla (refrigeradas hasta el mismo momento de llevarlas a los comensales), salsas de diversas partes del mundo e incluso la especialidad de la casa: el paté de gambas a las finas hierbas. Media docena de bollos recién horneados descansaban plácidamente dentro de la cestilla, esperando ser combinados y devorados con esos manjares en miniatura para abrir las infinitas avenidas de la alta cocina.

-Comer es una necesidad. Comer bien es un arte. Comer en esta atmósfera -el beisbolista posó la mirada en la decoración general del salón- es una bendición reservada sólo a los conocedores. Cuánta razón tuvo mi madre al describir la naturaleza de su trabajo en aquella presentación tipo _show and tell_ durante el día de los padres.

Sonrió con alegría. De ese momento habían pasado 18 años, quizás 19, pero seguía recordando cada detalle con la vividez propia de algo recién experimentado.

Y hablando de momentos… Se puso en alerta al sentir una voz que conocía muy bien a poca distancia de allí, seguida de la respuesta predeterminada que Gilda siempre usaba con los clientes.

 _-Voilà, madame_ -la reptiliana sacó a colación un poco de su bien hablado francés-. _Votre hôte vous attend._

Otro guiño de ojos por parte de la _maître_ dio paso a una presencia simplemente espectacular. Ahí, frente a sus sorprendidos ojos, se encontraba Mazara, su terapeuta. Llevaba un vestido largo sin mangas ni escote y de color blanco invierno, ajustado con un cinturón dorado tipo cadena. Caía más allá de la parte baja del estómago y se amoldaba perfectamente, cromáticamente hablando, a sus escamas color azul petróleo, además de hacerle un señalado servicio a su torso y caderas. El cabello, largo y liso, estaba peinado hacia atrás en una sobria cola de caballo, realzando las armónicas curvas de su rostro bronceado y la delgadez de sus hombros. Los ojos chispeaban de anticipación, fundiéndose con la expresión plácida, tan distante de los días de terapia, campeando en sus facciones. Traía un sencillo bolso color obsidiana consigo, así como un par de brazaletes dorados a la altura de las muñecas. Del cuello colgaba un sencillo pendiente con forma de relámpago de tres curvas, confiriéndole un aspecto de diosa.

-Doctora… -fue lo único que atinó a decir el humano.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Primera impresión_

-Buenas noches, Brian -le sonrió con cariño al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla especialmente adaptada para contener su mucosa-. Espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

-De hecho, no se atrasó ni un segundo -el aludido aún no salía de su asombro-. ¿Tuvo dificultad alguna para llegar?

-En absoluto. Es increíble cómo una llamada a la compañía local de taxis puede sacarte de tantos líos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sin saber qué decir. Brian pensaba si, en una increíble vuelta del destino, Canatella fuese quien la transportara hasta el hotel. La anguila, al percibir la incomodidad mezclada con sorpresa emanando de su paciente, decidió optar por la mesura.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -esbozó al tiempo que hacía señas a un camarero.

-Lo que desee.

-Tutéame, por favor -dijo con calma-. Llámame Mazara, no doctora ni señorita. Esto no es mi consulta y el protocolo necesita descansar un poco. Aquí podemos ser nosotros mismos, relajarnos, tal vez reír a nuestra propia costa.

-Como le… -corrigió el rumbo justo a tiempo-. Como quieras, Mazara. ¿Ordenamos?

-Me parece muy bien -ella lo miró fijo-. ¿Bebes alcohol?

-En contadas ocasiones y sólo como forma de socializar. Detesto, eso sí, los tragos demasiado fuertes o duraderos en el paladar.

-Veo que en eso somos iguales -la sonrisa de la soberbia extraespecie lo calmó bastante-. Ah, aquí viene el garzón.

-Buenas noches a ambos -el afortunado que los atendería esa noche resultó ser el pulcro Vince, garantía segura de que Brian sería tratado, tal como lo acordara con Stella, como cualquier otro parroquiano-. Bienvenidos a _The Point_ -les tendió las cartas abiertas-. ¿Desean ordenar algún trago o aperitivo?

-¿Qué nos puedes recomendar? -preguntó el beisbolista, intentando equilibrar las cosas.

-Bueno, ofrecemos una amplia carta de bebidas para abrir la velada -Vince ciertamente conocía el oficio al dedillo-. Los tragos cortos generalmente se toman en la barra pero no tenemos problemas en traerlos aquí si así lo desean. Tenemos el catálogo completo de la IBA a su absoluta disposición.

-Me gustaría algo sin demasiado alcohol -atajó la chica monstruo-. Tráeme un Bacardi en vaso triangular, pero con algo más de granadina y pasado por más hielo.

-Como desee la señorita -respondió el camarero-. ¿Y usted, señor?

-Veamos… -Brian se lo pensó un minuto antes de decidirse-. Un _Planter's Punch_ bastará por ahora. La noche está ideal para algo tan fresco como abundante.

-Me retiro por el momento.

El sobrio humano hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de partir a hablar con Wilt Carnegie, el amo y señor del bar. Este era un tipo de tez negra y cabello obsidiana corto, tan grande como la vida misma, cercano a los dos metros y de unos 120 kilos de peso, modales afables y excelente disposición para conversar con los clientes de la barra. Era anfitrión de una Oni adolescente llamada Almeida, de piel roja, cabellera verde tinta y los típicos cuernitos en la frente, a quien amaba como una hija y le enseñaba, a tiempo completo, todos los secretos de la profesión. La muchacha reciprocaba sus sentimientos y mostraba un autocontrol soberbio en los dominios del alcohol. Ambos hacían un gran equipo detrás del mostrador de caoba pulida y mármol.

El restaurant comenzó a llenarse poco a poco, dejando ver a los primeros huéspedes que preferían tomar su última comida en medio de la vibrante atmósfera nocturna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ocuparon seis mesas; tres de ellas eran parejas de gente entrada en años, la cuarta quedó con un familión de unas siete u ocho personas y las dos últimas pasaron a ser ocupadas por parejas bastante similares a la que Brian y Mazara, en su tranquilo rincón del salón con paredes recubiertas de caoba pulida, formaban.

-¿Te diste cuenta de algo? -preguntó la liminal con algo de asombro.

-¿De qué?

-El camarero no anotó nuestras órdenes.

-Ah, eso siempre sorprende a los clientes primerizos. Vince tiene memoria eidética -apuntó Brian como si nada-. Puedes preguntarle por cualquier día y hora de las últimas tres décadas y te dirá exactamente lo que le pidió el cliente en cuestión. No he conocido nunca a mejor garzón que él… y eso que he estado en muchos restaurantes durante los últimos años.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

La pregunta salió con una mezcla de curiosidad, interés y anhelo genuinos. Por un momento, el _submariner_ dudó que estuviese cara a cara con la misma chica que le dispensaba tratamientos eléctricos bajo una máscara de absoluta sobriedad. Los ojos de la extraespecie brillaban cual ámbares, casi saliéndose de sus propias órbitas y deseando abrir el sobre donde reposaba la respuesta impresa en una elaborada tarjeta con estampas y purpurina.

-Soy beisbolista.

 _Mientras tanto, en los riscos junto al Hotel Rosewood…_

Lide sacó la cabeza del agua y supo, por el perfil de la balaustrada de madera contra la luz interior, que había llegado al sitio correcto. No le fue nada sencillo nadar contra la marea durante dos tercios del camino que normalmente haría rumbo a Windsor Beach, las aguas calmándose sólo cuando dejó atrás Ferry Island Point y _The Causeway_. Haciendo un cálculo rápido, debería escalar unos cuatro metros antes de llegar al nivel de la terraza, desde donde podría, con algo de suerte, observar a Brian y asistirle dentro de sus posibilidades; su mayor miedo era verlo colapsar en medio del trámite y desaparecer con destino incierto. Asumiendo cual regalo divino el incipiente amor despertado en su interior por el muchacho, decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. La reina de corazones, después de todo, no sólo debía parecerlo sino también serlo.

No le costó demasiado trabajo convencer a las _Redcoats_ de guardia que le dejasen salir; era regla conocida en la colonia que cada sacerdotisa, estando en mar abierto, era enteramente responsable de su propia seguridad, asumiendo por defecto los riesgos de aventurarse más allá de las esclusas una vez cayera el sol. Las centinelas, por su lado, tampoco podían negarse a abrir la puerta a una miembro debidamente identificada.

A fin de protegerse del frío y mantener el hambre a raya, procuró su chaqueta más gruesa, abotonada prácticamente hasta el límite de su fino cuello. El tocado denso protegería su cabeza de las brisas frías corriendo justo sobre el agua y su lonchera, conteniendo un termo con té caliente y una porción extra del pescado preparado por su madre para la cena, serviría para hacer más llevadera su espera. La sacerdotisa sabía de sobra que estos compromisos eran idénticos a un partido de tenis: el comienzo era claro, el final para nada.

Ajustando su equipaje en bandolera, usó los últimos impulsos de las olas para abrirse paso entre los musgosos niveles del acantilado en miniatura.

-Parece que no fui alpinista en mi vida anterior -se quejó, su voz apenas audible, mientras se aferraba como podía a los traicioneros anclajes de roca-. Veamos si por aquí pue… ¡Ah…!

Un mal movimiento de manos la hizo bajar casi hasta el nivel del agua, borrando de plantón el metro y medio que logró escalar prácticamente a tientas. Maldijo su mala suerte y volvió a mirar hacia arriba; por suerte la terraza estaba vacía y nadie la escuchó gritar.

-Debería haber traído una cuerda -se reprendió ante dicho olvido involuntario-. Una cuerda gruesa, de esas con gancho y que no se sueltan.

Sin ánimo de rendirse, decidió abandonar el costado izquierdo y concentrarse en la sección media. Las aguas de Castle Harbour lavaron el musgo pegado traicioneramente a sus escamas, llevándose consigo el miedo inicial a ensuciarse las manos con esos improvisados asideros. Tomando aire con ganas, Lide pasó sus palmas por la roca viva, sintiendo cada punto de tensión donde podía colocarse e impulsarse. Encontró una buena salida y ascendió, presionando al máximo la musculatura de sus brazos al estar ya lejos del agua. No relajaba el impulso hasta estar segura de que podía colocar la punta de su cola en un lugar óptimo.

-Uno, dos, tres -repetía como mantra-. Sujeta, impulsa. Uno, dos tres. Sujeta, impulsa, sujeta…

Entre resoplidos y agarres, ganó casi tres metros, sintiendo los retoques barnizados a un tiro de piedra. Palpó nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza: no tenía por dónde continuar su ascenso en línea recta. Cerró los ojos, afinando el tacto conforme movía las manos hacia la izquierda y de ahí hacia la derecha. "Hmmm…", pensó. "Ambos lados parecen casi ofrecerme las mismas posibilidades de éxito, pero he llegado demasiado lejos para echarme atrás".

El perfil de la balaustrada parecía más cortado, más intimidante, más guardián que nunca de la recompensa destinada a sus esfuerzos.

-Soy la reina de corazones -sentenció con voz cortante y sigilosa-. Este risco resbaloso y traicionero podría detener a una sirena cualquiera obsesionada con convertirse en espuma… ¡pero a mí no me va a detener!

Recostando todo su cuerpo hacia la siniestra, cogió todo lo que sus dedos podían abarcar y sintió ahí mismo el estallido de adrenalina. Ignorando la desagradable sensación del musgo y de la roca erosionada contra las palmas y las yemas, los brazos de Lide presionaron hacia abajo como si quisiesen hundir el acantilado, la terraza, el hotel mismo en las aguas del Atlántico. La mano derecha cogió el primer poste barnizado, generando el impulso final que aprovechó su compañera, subiendo hasta el nivel más alto. Aún faltaba un tramo para llegar a la tierra prometida, como lo atestiguaba su cola meciéndose en el aire salado.

"¡Ya casi…!", gritó silenciosamente. "¡Ya casi… estamos…!"

Haciendo un _shimmy_ digno de entrenamiento del SAS, movió el cuerpo entero un metro más hacia la izquierda y, apenas sintió una plataforma firme bajo ella, se dejó caer. Aterrizó suavamente en un colchoncito de musgo esponjoso y que no molestaba mayormente a sus escamas gracias a las aletas en forma de falda rodeando su cintura. Era muy similar a las sillas donde solía acomodarse en la biblioteca siendo más niña, cuando las entonces señoritas Kay y Baxtra recién iniciaban su labor como custodias del conocimiento colonial. Sin tener que estirarse, podía ver la ventana separando la terraza del comedor y algunas mesas cercanas; lamentablemente Brian no aparecía en ninguna de ellas. Si alguien se aproximara, podría agacharse rápidamente y aliarse con la oscuridad bajo la explanada, pasando desapercibida para todos excepto quienes contasen con una aguda visión nocturna.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Alpinista_

-Este sitio es perfecto -susurró, mirándose las manos apenas dañadas por el esfuerzo-. Desde aquí podré vigilar todo y mantenerme alerta a la frecuencia emocional de mi Brian.

No pudo evitar el sonrojo cuando pronunció esas dos últimas palabras. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan posesiva? Sonrió con ganas; esta bien podría ser una aventura digna de contar en ese diario guardado bajo su colección de peluches. Antes de volver a meterse en el papel de reina de corazones, se encomendó a Poseidón para que le diese algo de compañía en lo que pintaba para ser una larga espera.

 _De vuelta en el interior del restaurante…_

-¿Un beisbolista? -Mazara ciertamente no daba crédito a lo que sus atentos oídos escucharon. Tomó un sorbo de su Daiquiri y siguió con atención la charla.

-Tal cual -replicó Brian, bebiendo un poco del ponche con toques de jugo de piña-. Sé que parece absurdo, considerando que aquí lo que pega más es el cricket. De hecho, yo mismo lo practiqué siendo más joven -se puso en tono de recuerdos-. Era un absoluto desastre bateando y corriendo, pero mi brazo siempre fue preciso. Por eso, al irme de intercambio a Estados Unidos para la preparatoria, me convertí en lanzador por recomendación de mi primer entrenador. Antes de ingresar al Boston College estuve tres años en la Escuela Internacional Snowden, donde la educación bilingüe es obligatoria, así que aproveché de aprender español. Me ha servido bastante cuando tengo que hablar con los compañeros venidos de Latinoamérica.

-Anda, no tenía idea de que uno de mis pacientes tuviese semejante currículum -la anguila lo miró como si estuviese en un lindo sueño-. Debería leer más seguido la sección de deportes.

-No te preocupes, Mazara -ahora a él se le había quitado el miedo a usar un léxico más casual-. La verdad, poco me importa la fama. Mi gran sueño era llegar a jugar en las Ligas Mayores y lo cumplí este año con los Medias Rojas de Boston… gracias a la lesión de otro pitcher. Ironías de la vida: tres salidas después terminé siguiendo el mismo camino.

-Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

-Para nada. Mi situación es como de novela folletinesca, pero he de enfrentarla -suspiró-. Lo que más deseo es ponerme bien y volver a jugar.

Mazara entendió en el acto por qué ese tobillo lastimado le molestaba tanto. Era una cuestión que iba tanto por el lado de los sueños como por el del deber. Esa disciplina que exhibía el chico sentado frente a ella, y que tan buena impresión le había causado apenas conocerlo en el hospital, nacía desde la veta más sólida de su conciencia. Empinada sobre su pedestal de mármol, pasaba a ser rareza auténtica en una época donde los jovenzuelos estaban más concentrados en emborracharse, drogarse y tentar la suerte con ideologías tóxicas en vez de buscar un camino sólido para construir sus propias vidas. Considerando que su madre era chef, la dedicación de ella a este fantástico restaurante sólo se traducía en una cosa: una crianza atípica pero repleta de cariño y buenos modales. Pensó en la imagen de Stella Lennox-Whitmore que viese anteriormente en _The New York Times_ : la mirada, la postura, el dominio mezclado con modestia… Brian era un vivo calco de ella en todo sentido.

-¿Y qué lanzas?

-Pareces muy interesada en mi vida deportiva -la miró con curiosidad-. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

-Bueno -ella se sonrojó apenas un poquitín-, no siempre se está cara a cara con un deportista profesional y quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad de saber más. El conocimiento, como ya sabrás, amigo mío, no ocupa lugar.

-En ese caso, supongo que deberás prepararte para una decepción -el rubio llamó a Vince con un gesto-. Pero primero, ¿qué tal si ordenamos el plato de fondo?

-Es buena idea. Conversando así, la espera pasará volando como una gaviota.

-¿Desean algo más? -inquirió el _waiter_ , exhibiendo su característica veta británica.

-Quisiéramos pedir los platos de fondo. A mí tráeme… -escaneó el menú- un filete de dorado sin espinas, cocinado a la plancha con un poco de aceite de oliva y salsa de maní. Como acompañamiento estará bien una porción de patatas doradas pasadas por sal de mar y pimienta negra, en lo posible lisas y crujientes.

-El señor sabe lo que pide -contestó Vince con una mirada de aprobación-. ¿Y para usted, dama?

-Bueno, este…

La anguila tenía bastantes dudas. Ella era bien pragmática a la hora de comer, prefiriendo platillos fáciles que pudiese preparar en poco tiempo pero sin decantarse demasiado por la comida chatarra o excesivamente azucarada. Con excepción de la cocina típicamente bermudeña (cuyos ejemplares ocupaban la primera columna completa de la página izquierda), los demás nombres se dividían entre el francés, el español, el chino y algo que parecía esperanto.

"Ay, mamá… ¿Qué hago ahora?", se dijo. No quería revelar su ignorancia y mucho menos dejar esperando a Brian… y al mesero.

-Tráigame lo mismo que a él, por favor -dijo casi como exhalando-. Eso estará bien.

-Como deseen -les pidió los menús con un gesto-. ¿Me permiten una recomendación para el vino?

-Con todo gusto -dijo Brian.

-Tomando en cuenta el plato de las características que desean, lo mejor es un Chardonnay oregoniano fermentado durante tres años en toneles de acero inoxidable. Tiene un toque frutoso y floral que balanceará bien los fuertes sabores del pescado y las patatas.

-¡Estupendo! Tráiganos una botella de tres cuartos de litro.

Mazara suspiró con fuerza al quedarse ambos nuevamente solos, sintiéndose como una tonta tras haberse dejado intimidar tan fácilmente por una simple carta de platos cosmopolitas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el chico, mirándola preocupado.

-Sí. Es sólo que… -otra vez se trancó-. Es sólo que no suelo salir a comer fuera con frecuencia, y mucho menos a un sitio de la talla de este restaurante -prefirió ser sincera-. Si te causé un mal rato, lo siento mucho.

-No te disculpes. Yo mismo pasé por esto muchas veces al cenar aquí mientras esperaba a mi madre. A veces terminaba muy tarde y me sentaba allá afuera -apuntó a la terraza- a mirar las estrellas después de acabar mis deberes. La carta podrá parecer un manuscrito medieval, pero es bastante flexible cuando la conoces bien.

-Debería haberte preguntado a ti, entonces -se tomó la cabeza con sus bronceadas manos-. ¡Qué tonta he sido! De verdad lo siento.

-Tranquila, Mazara. Tranquila. Recuerda para lo que estamos aquí -la miró con calma-. Tú y yo no somos la doctora y su paciente. Ahora somos conocidos intentando pasar, como dijiste en la consulta, un buen rato. Sólo relájate, ¿vale?

-Vale, Brian -le sonrió-. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

El oriundo de St. George no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño. Si al principio tenía incertidumbre sobre cómo manejaría la parte de los diálogos, ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo y con un dominio de la situación que dejaba amplio margen a su contraparte para plantear lo que quisiera. "Tenías razón, mamá", pensó. "Ser yo mismo siempre es la mejor solución".

-Volviendo al tema -ella recogió el testigo en el acto-, ¿qué lanzas? ¿Por qué me dijiste que debía prepararme para una decepción?

-Es por una cuestión de estilo.

-¿Cuestión de estilo?

Ahora el interés de la chica monstruo, presencia divina y todo, estaba por las nubes.

-Tal cual. En una era en que los lanzadores con brazos tipo _bazooka_ revientan los radares con rectas de 100 millas por hora y tasas de _strikeouts_ astronómicas, yo voy en dirección contraria, usando el control y el efecto de mis envíos para sobrevivir de entrada en entrada. Incluso mi propio estilo, donde libero la pelota a unas quince of veinte pulgadas del suelo, me hace una rareza. No lanzo demasiado fuerte pero puedo colocar la pelota exactamente donde quiero -sentenció de forma académica-. Como decía ese famoso comercial, "la potencia sin control no sirve de nada".

Bebió un trago largo de su ponche de frutas y granadina, esperando que ella devolviera la pelota a su lado del campo.

 _-_ Veo que ese orgullo aún reside dentro de ti, por mucho que desees ocultarlo bajo una espesa capa de modestia -dijo Mazara en tono festivo-. Sólo alguien tan disciplinado como tú puede balancear lo mejor de ambos mundos sin desarmarse.

 _-_ ¿Perdón…?

-Cuando te dije el otro día que me gustaba tu actitud, me refería a esto -continuó la anguila, terminando lo que quedaba de su Daiquiri-. Tomaré prestada tu frase: el poder sin control no sirve de nada. La disciplina que exhibes en cada faceta de la vida, Brian, es algo nada común en los tiempos que corren. Mi verdadera razón para invitarte a cenar esta noche era sencilla: deseaba conocer tus motivaciones, lo que te llevó a seguir el camino más sinuoso y largo de todos. Sabía que entre todo esto existía una causa noble y no me equivoqué. Dedicar tu vida al deporte profesional, asumiendo los enormes costos humanos y sociales que ello implica, es admirable. Lo digo absolutamente en serio. También comprendo perfectamente tu intención de mantener un bajo perfil estando aquí; en tu actual estado, yo tampoco vería con buenos ojos el que me persiguiesen por la calle en busca de autógrafos.

-Veo que me has leído como un libro abierto -replicó él tras lanzar una risita-. Ese es un talento que es incluso menos común que mi propia disciplina.

-Sólo soy una buena jueza de carácter -Mazara había vuelto a ruborizarse, pero ahora no lo ocultó-. En una profesión como la mía es algo indispensable. Recuerda que no me gustan los hipocondriacos ni los indisciplinados.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Cualquier cosa -la liminal juntó las manos-. Soy un libro incluso más abierto, si cabe, pero sólo para que tú recorras sus páginas, fotos y diagramas, percibiendo cada rincón y textura de tinta. Considéralo un premio a la dedicación que has mostrado en nuestras sesiones de terapia.

-Bueno, si es así… Me gustaría comenzar por algo sencillo y que ya te pregunté en la primera sesión: ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en Bermuda?

-Cinco años y diez meses -respondió Mazara casi automáticamente-; he vivido todo ese tiempo con mis anfitriones en Hamilton, aunque los últimos cuatro calendarios han pasado bajo la supervisión, primero experimental y después oficial, de la OEI. He pasado la mitad de ese tiempo ejerciendo la electroterapia en el King Edward. Soy titulada en kinesiología y fisiatría aplicada por la Universidad de Florida; tal vez te habrás fijado en los diplomas colgados en mi oficina.

-Seré franco: no los vi. En esos momentos sólo cerraba los ojos y me sometía a tus instrucciones.

-Da igual. Aquí no estamos para recriminarnos mutuamente, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé. ¿De dónde vienes?

-Es algo complicado -ahora le tocó a ella pasar al modo de retrospectiva-. Nací en Key West allá por el año 91, cuando Bush 41 estaba por terminar su periodo presidencial y la Guerra Fría tocaba sus últimos compases. Mi colonia, ubicada prácticamente al lado de la ciudad, en aguas poco profundas, siempre tuvo interacción con las gentes de la zona, con las que comerciábamos y, cuando se daban las circunstancias, incluso vivíamos. Mis propios padres, de hecho, se conocieron en Sunset Key y allí se enamoraron; la chispa del primer día sigue presente. Eventualmente contrajeron sagrado matrimonio y de su unión surgí yo. Aún conservo el apellido de mi padre: Bradford. Era un tipo enigmático pero que nunca dejó de proveer. Aún estando en medio del camino de todos los huracanes habidos y por haber, nos encantaba vivir allí, lejos del recelo de las zonas medias de Estados Unidos donde las liminales, según nos contaban los turistas que venían, eran vistas con recelo, perseguidas, exterminadas a palos o escopetazos por imbéciles que las veían como "agentes del diablo".

-Qué cosa más horrible -acotó Brian, tragando saliva.

-Lo era -continuó la chica de pelo azul petróleo- y lo sigue siendo. Las costas de ambos océanos siguen siendo, para mi especie y muchas otras que construyen sus dominios en la tierra, el mar o el cielo, un refugio necesario ante la intolerancia de eso que tan erróneamente se conoce como _Heartland_. Lo que hay allí no es un corazón sino un agujero negro que sólo expele odio e inquina, matando lentamente el alma de quienes tienen la mala suerte de quedarse varados allí con una dosis insana de teorías conspirativas, racismo, supremacía blanca, religión tóxica y fetichismo por las armas de fuego. Cada día, antes de irme a dormir, daba gracias a Poseidón por permitirnos tener existencias relativamente normales.

-¿Y cómo te metiste en el asunto de la electroterapia?

-Lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado ayer. Yo habré tenido 14 o 15 años cuando una balsa repleta de cubanos escapando del régimen castrista encalló cerca de Whitehead Spit.

-¿Whitehead Spit?

-Sí, así se llama -corroboró la chica monstruo-. Es una pequeña saliente cerca del extremo sur de la ciudad, cerca del Parque Nacional Zachary Taylor -el bermudeño asintió al recordar el lugar-. Cuando vinieron los de la guardia costera a recogerlos, noté que un niño se había torcido el tobillo de una forma terrible al saltar de la embarcación, llorando a mares por el dolor y sin encontrar a su madre por ningún lado. Venciendo mis propios temores, me acerqué a él y le susurré palabras de calma al oído. Lo hice casi por instinto, pero apliqué un poco de mi mucosa y luego pasé algo de electricidad de bajo voltaje por su pie -lo miró fijo e hizo notar de inmediato la similitud entre ambos casos-. No sé cuánto tiempo habré pasado allí hasta que llegaron los paramédicos y la señora, a esas alturas presa de la locura. Le entregué como pude al pequeño y creo que me habrá dado gracias unas mil veces. Al igual que tú, hablo español tan bien como mi propio inglés, pero lo aprendí de mis padres y también gracias al contacto continuo con los vecinos y turistas. Incluso he estado considerando aprender un tercer idioma, tal vez francés o alemán, para que me ayude en el trabajo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba la mujer?

-Yolanda Duvergel. Un ángel en todo sentido, nacida en Santiago de Cuba a principios de los sesenta. Hasta el día de hoy regenta una bodega y sigue viviendo en Ashby Street con su familia, cerca de la preparatoria local -movió las manos para enfatizar-, y me manda una tarjeta cada año en el aniversario de su llegada a Estados Unidos, agradeciéndome por su ayuda con el pequeño Silvino, quien ahora está estudiando ingeniería en la Universidad de Miami, donde también destaca como pelotero; creo que es _shortstop_ o algo parecido. En sus primeros meses en la ciudad nos visitó bastante y se volvió gran amiga de nuestra familia.

Brian quedó realmente impresionado después de escuchar a Mazara contar su historia. Si ella tenía razones para admirarlo por su disciplina, él podía hacer lo mismo respecto a su dedicación. Ese incidente gatilló su interés por sacar partido de sus habilidades de forma positiva. Estudió una carrera y la terminó, mucho más de lo que él podía decir gracias al _draft_ amateur de 2014. La doctora ciertamente era una mujer fantástica, desde su habilidad para juzgar el carácter de otros hasta su facilidad de explicarse. Una profesional hecha, derecha y provechosa para la sociedad en pleno. Un ser de esos que tanta falta hacían en este ancho y loco planeta. La diferencia de edad entre ambos, más o menos dos años, no representaba obstáculo alguno al vínculo.

 _-_ Me gusta tu actitud.

La fémina abrió los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad le estaban robando la frase así sin más?

 _-_ Realmente me gusta -continuó el serpentinero diestro-. Decidiste usar tus dones por un bien superior y hacer de ello una en cuántas vidas has impactado con tus tratamientos, tu honestidad y forma de ver las una mujer extraordinaria, Mazara, y también te admiro.

Totalmente sorprendida, la liminal bronceada se quedó con el pan con mantequilla a medio camino entre la mano y la boca. Se había puesto roja como tomate, sin saber siquiera cómo responder a semejante cumplido, cuyos efectos desataron una inmensa alegría en el interior de su alma. Se sentía flotar sobre el algodón de las palabras de Brian, cuya composición era de verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Sabía que alguien como él no adulaba de forma barata, buscando favores cortoplacistas que luego no podría devolver. Dejó el bocadillo a un lado y bajó un poquito la cabeza.

 _-_ Yo… ¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó-. Brian, ¿eres de verdad?

-Tan real como tú, Mazara.

-No, hablo en serio -contestó la liminal, sin siquiera saber dónde iría a parar. ¿Eres de verdad? -le tocó las manos con cautela-. Tienes que serlo; de lo contrario no…

-¿Te sientes bien? -él no entendía nada. ¿Se habría enfermado?

-Sí, sí… Sólo necesito recuperarme un momento -bebió de un trago el vaso de agua que generalmente era cortesía de la casa-. Ya está, ya me siento mejor. No te preocupes por mí -le guiñó el ojo del mismo modo que lo hizo Gilda-. La noche es aún joven y queda mucho por disfrutar, partiendo por esa deliciosa cena. ¿Qué tal es el platillo de dorado a la plancha?

-Una _delicatessen_ de alcurnia -él también tomó algo de agua fresca, casi bendiciendo su garganta al contacto-. De lo mejor que se sirve aquí, sin ir más lejos. La carne es blanda, sin espinas y de gusto pícaro.

-Confío en tu criterio. Y dime, ¿qué tal está el menú de postres? -mencionó la anguila con picardía.

-¿Ya estás pensando en los postres? -él se sintió tentado a reír nuevamente.

-Yo comería diez cenas si vienen con diez postres -ella sacó a relucir su faceta infantil/elemental-. Ahora, ¿de qué podríamos hablar mientras vienen esos filetes a la plancha?

Ambos se sentían extrañamente cómodos en compañía del otro. Tal vez fuese el alcohol, tal vez la sensación de no estar dominados por la rutina, tal vez su propio factor común como entes dedicados en cuerpo y alma a lo que amaban.

 _No muy lejos de allí, en la siempre ruidosa cocina…_

-¿Vieron eso?

La pregunta de Adamina, la curiosa Hinezumi vestida con su uniforme reglamentario de pinche de cocina, encontró respuesta positiva en las idénticas facciones de Ashley y Angela, las ogros que recién habían podido tomarse un descanso tras preparar un cordero asado al estilo magallánico. Mientras se secaban el sudor con enormes toallas de papel, aprovecharon de echar un último vistazo entre el estrecho hueco dejado por las puertas batientes.

-Vaya, se lo tenía… -dijo la primera gemela.

-…muy bien guardado. Demasiado bien guardado si quieren saber mi opinión, chicas -completó la segunda.

-¿Saben? -volvió al ataque la pequeña asociada al fuego-. Hay algo que no encaja muy bien en todo esto: esa chica, o al menos lo que he podido percibir de ella estando de espaldas, parece tener mucho en común con esa anguila de la que nos hablara mi hermanito menor.

-¿Con la doctora Mazara? ¿La terrible terapeuta con complejo de _control freak_? -retrucó Ashley-. No, eso no es posible.

-Tienes mucha razón, hermana -Angela nuevamente-. Brian, conociéndolo como lo conocemos…

-…y queriéndolo como lo queremos…

-Exacto. Lisa y llanamente, él no es del tipo de muchacho que saldría con su doctora así como así -se secó la frente y su peculiar cuerno con más papel; incluso en el otro lado de la cocina hacía bastante calor-. Bien puede que sea una chica que conoció a lo largo de sus paseos por Bermuda.

-¿Cómo explicas eso? -interpeló Adamina-. Las tres sabemos que Brian siempre busca mantener un perfil bajo cuando está aquí. Desde ese punto de vista, es sencillamente ilógico pensar que podría conocer a alguien, especialmente a una liminal de ese tipo.

-O de cualquier otro -acotó Ashley-. ¿Y si ella lo está chantajeando?

-¿Lo dices en serio? -la pequeña sintió una gota de sudor en la nuca-. ¡Vamos, Ash! ¡Esto no es una telecebolla venezolana! Aquí no hay muertos ni accidentes ni embarazos súbitos.

-No se te olvide, Ada, el pariente aparecido que maldice a toda la familia -complementó Angie-. Ah, y también debemos añadir, la herencia súbita, los amigos o amigas que intentan desviarte del mal camino y especialmente el amor perdido de la juventud.

-Eso sí es imposible -Ashley no quería dejarse ganar en esta peculiar lluvia de ideas-. Si hay algo que sabemos de sobra es que él -apuntó nuevamente a la puerta batiente- limita sus interacciones sociales a dos grupos: su familia materna y el personal de este hotel.

-Sólo hay una forma de saber con certeza de qué va todo esto -otra vez la pequeña roedora-. ¿Hay en el guardarropa algún traje de camarera que les quede a ustedes… o a mí?

Las gemelas parecieron captar de inmediato el plan de Adamina. Con algo de suerte, podrían convencer a uno de los camareros para que tomase un pequeño descanso y así acercarse, muy disimuladamente, a la mesa ocupada por el beisbolista. Después, cuando tocase cambiar el turno, vendría el reporte con lujo de sabrosos detalles.

-Esta parece una buena misión para la _Triple A_ -dijo Angie-. ¿Quién se ofrece para ir a ver lo de la vestimenta?

-Bueno, yo podría colarme por la puerta y…

-¿Me perdí de algo?

La voz de la chef titular, tan melosa como acerada, cortó de golpe la respuesta de la Hinezumi, quien apenas se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada. Stella Lennox-Whitmore, parada frente a ellas con la postura y ademanes de una inquisidora medieval, no se veía nada satisfecha. El uniforme blanco, incluso sin el sombrero, le confería un aspecto intimidante, casi como el de una arcángel dispuesta a impartir juicio divino a los pecadores caídos en desgracia.

-¿Se puede saber qué están planeando ahora en vez de preocuparse de la tarta de manzana que pidió la mesa 18? -preguntó con severidad.

-Eh, este…

-Sólo estábamos tomando un descanso, señora -Ashley salvó a su hermana de su propia incertidumbre-. Usted sabe que aquí el calor pasa factura y…

-Y vinieron a descansar justo en la puerta que da al comedor, aún sabiendo que el rincón de allá -señaló la esquina derecha más alejada- tiene salida al patio y al aire nocturno. Qué curioso, ¿no? Justo en la noche en que mi hijo tiene un compromiso importante del otro lado de los muros.

Las tres liminales se quedaron de una pieza. Con sólo dos movimientos de ficha fueron derrotadas sin apelación en esa imaginaria partida de damas. Se limitaron a mirar, sus rostros absolutamente desencajados, a la humana y madre del chico que tanto apreciaban.

-¿Señora…? -Adamina tenía incluso miedo de hablar.

 _-_ Habla ahora mismo, Ada, o calla para siempre -ordenó la superiora con dureza.

-¿Cómo supo que… que estábamos hablando de Brian?

-Las conozco a ustedes tres tan bien como a mi propio hijo -replicó la maestra gastronómica- y las quiero de igual forma. Ustedes son parte importante de lo que hacemos cada día en esta cocina y, por lo mismo, no quiero que me obliguen a encontrar un motivo para manchar sus hojas de vida con una amonestación. Lo que Brian haga esta noche dependerá de él, no de ustedes - las apuntó a las tres mediante un rápido gesto-. Déjenlo tranquilo. Sólo eso les pido. Ahora vuelvan a trabajar.

 _-_ ¿Señora Stella?

 _-_ ¿Sí, Angie?

 _-_ Si esto es porque las tres nos metemos en su vida amorosa, le pedimos disculpas -la ogro hizo una profunda reverencia-. Admito que a veces nos hemos pasado de la raya _._ Pero, por lo que más quiera, no nos impida intentar pasar algo de tiempo con él. Somos sus amigas y lo queremos mucho. Sólo nos preocupa su bienestar.

-Lo sé. Eso es algo que también agradezco. Pero la amistad, como todas las cosas en este mundo, tiene zonas que a veces es mejor no tocar -Stella sonrió-. ¿Tengo sus palabras de honor?

-Las tiene y tendrá por siempre, señora -sentenció Adamina con solemnidad.

-Todo arreglado, entonces. ¿Volvemos a lo nuestro?

-Con muchísimo gusto -dijo Ashley-. ¿Tarta de manzana, entonces?

-A esa hay que darle una cocción cuidadosa para que no se queme la fruta -complementó la pequeña, sacando a relucir las lenguas de fuego en sus menudos brazos-. ¡Y el aroma…! Me recuerda a cuando estuve en Lascaux explorando las famosas cuevas; las vendían en una posada de cuento atendida por…

Comenzaba así otra de las interminables historias relacionadas a la espeleología, sazonada con la curiosa personalidad francesa. Angela fue la última en unirse tras resoplar un poco debido al calor de los hornos. Antes de volver a colocarse su gorro y enfocarse en dejar la masa en la textura justa para la lata de cocción, vio al pulcro Vince saliendo con dos bandejas idénticas y una botella de vino blanco metida en un cubo de los usados con el champagne caro.

"Disfruta tu velada, Brian", se dijo con alegría. "Si te sientes feliz, nosotras también".

 _De vuelta en el risco bajo la terraza…_

Decir que las cosas se habían complicado para Lide era ser muy generoso. El enorme influjo de gente entrando y saliendo del restaurante había enredado sus receptores sensoriales a un punto muy cercano al colapso total. En un principio no le costó nada encontrar la frecuencia emocional de su "rey de corazones", percibiendo ondas alusivas a la sorpresa durante los primeros compases de la partida. Conforme las cartas iban y venían, llenando el pozo de descarte o vaciando la pila de incógnitas a su lado, la sorpresa mutó en admiración y posteriormente en una extraña sensación de felicidad. Era cálida y hogareña, similar a la de las chimeneas durante el invierno en los puntos más helados del globo. Hasta donde ella sabía, Brian no bebía alcohol, pero bien podría entrar dentro de la categoría de bebedores sociales a fin de evitarse mayores problemas. "Entre eso y los fumadores sociales no hay mucha diferencia", dijo antes de sorber un poco de té caliente. Los efectos nocivos del alcohol, conocidos largamente por las razas marinas durante siglos, eran una de las cosas que detestaba tanto como las novelas trágicas o las relaciones poliamorosas. Desde que tenía uso de razón había sido abstemia, sin plan alguno de apartarse de dicho camino.

Después todo se hizo confuso. Llantos de niños, achaques de viejos, envidia, recelo y coqueteo… Todas esas sensaciones comenzaron a fluir por el aire en un popurrí ininteligible. Este era un problema frecuente para las sacerdotisas como ella, por lo que siempre preferían abordar a las parejas en momentos de soledad, sin interferencias ni distracciones que amenazaran con cortar la inspiración y la concentración necesarias para conjurar el hechizo de unión.

El aire seguía estando en temperatura tolerable y acariciando su piel, aunque debió enfrentar un entumecimiento de sus músculos dos o tres veces debido a su larga quietud. Tomó otro poco de té y cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear esa sensación de torpeza nerviosa. El pescado de la cena ya había sido consumido hace rato, dejándola sólo con su bebida y unas pocas galletas saladas. "Por muy tentada que esté de arrojarme al agua para recuperar la movilidad, no sé si podría volver a trepar hasta aquí. Deben ser cerca de las nueve y la gente comenzará a irse poco a poco", musitó al mirar la preciosa luna llena en el límpido cielo bermudeño.

-Nadie dijo que esta espera sería coser y cantar -mencionó en un tono camuflado por el oleaje a sus pies-. El amor, después de todo, requiere sacrificios.

Posó sus ojos rojos nuevamente en el céfiro plagado de juguetonas estrellas, rezando una nueva plegaria al dios marino y pidiendo encarecidamente que sus reservas de serotonina no decayeran de golpe. Dormir, lisa y llanamente, no era una opción en las vigilias del corazón. Aún esperaba contar en su mano con el rey de corazones, aunque ahora tenía en sus manos una escalera más corta (10-J-Q) y un cuarteto de sietes, el número suertudo por excelencia. Del _deadwood_ ya se encargaría en su momento.

-25/P-

-Entonces ¿tus anfitriones pasan casi todo el tiempo fuera de casa? -preguntó Brian; ambos ya estaban disfrutando el plato de fondo traído por Vince.

-Tal cual -replicó Mazara, saboreando el gustoso pescado y las crujientes patatas con sal de mar-. Son ejecutivos de la ING, una compañía de seguros holandesa, y siempre están en continuo movimiento entre la costa este, Europa y Bermuda, asistiendo a reuniones y conferencias. De ellas traen tantos souvenirs que casi da para hacer un inventario aparte.

-¿Y no te molesta pasar tanto tiempo sola?

-Bueno, tengo mi trabajo y mi pasatiempo favorito: las películas de todas las épocas. También me encanta pintar al óleo de vez en cuando o salir a ver alguna obra de teatro al Centro de las Artes; me queda a media cuadra de casa.

-Entonces habrás cruzado alguna palabra con los Villeton.

-¿Quiénes? -la chica de escamas azul petróleo quedó algo desorientada.

-Bertrand, el director del centro y su esposa Elizabeth, una lamia. Lo menciono porque la conocí hace un par de años; era una de las muchas turistas visitando las islas que se terminó quedando permanentemente. Comenzó a salir con él y eventualmente se casaron. Ambos son muy simpáticos, padres de dos pequeñas que son la viva imagen de su felicidad.

-Entonces no he tenido el placer -acotó Mazara-. Tal vez lo haga en mi próxima visita.

-Te lo recomiendo encarecidamente. Son conversadores amenos y cultos, especialmente en el tema de la música clásica. Retornando al tema de tus anfitriones, ¿cómo son?

-No los veo mucho, pero siempre me llaman o escriben preguntándome cómo estoy, si falta algo en la casa o si necesito dinero extra para mis gastos -respondió la anguila-. En más de una forma, siento que me ven como la hija que nunca tuvieron, algo curioso si consideramos que ambos deben tener unos 10 años más que yo. No es algo que me incomode, ¿vale? Los Dallaglio me acogieron con los brazos abiertos desde el primer minuto y aprendí rápido a adaptarme a su rutina -suspiró levemente-. Eso sí, siempre están de vuelta en casa en noviembre y diciembre, época en la que piden sus vacaciones y pasamos las fiestas juntos. Los quiero mucho, casi tanto como a mis propios padres, a los que voy a ver cuando puedo escaparme del hospital por algunos días.

Ambos bebieron un poco del frutoso vino blanco y, en un asomo de empatía, hicieron chocar sus copas en un leve tintineo similar al de una campana celestial.

-Por los buenos amigos -apuntó el muchacho.

-Amén -añadió ella-. A todo esto, Brian, ¿qué tal es la vida en Boston?

-Es una ciudad fascinante, mezcla de diversas culturas y tradiciones; deberías ver, por ejemplo, cómo celebran el Día de San Patricio. ¿Viste alguna vez _Cheers_?

-No, o al menos no puedo recordarlo ahora mismo. ¿Me la recomiendas?

-Es un buen testimonio de lo que es Boston como gran urbe: un mundo en sí misma, con historias en cada esquina y barrio. Yo mismo he vivido cerca de la zona del Fenway Park durante muchos años, algo genial cuando tienes la preparatoria y el campus universitario relativamente cerca -el lanzador bebió algo más de vino-. El espíritu de Nueva Inglaterra siempre está presente, partiendo por el acento, la gastronomía, la misma cultura… y la intensa rivalidad que tenemos con Nueva York, especialmente en lo que concierne al béisbol. Decir que no podemos ver a la contraparte ni en pintura es poco.

-Me imagino cómo debe inflar la prensa todo aquello -ella hizo lo propio.

-Como no te imaginas -añadió él, chasqueando sus dedos-. Cuando se viene una serie entre ambos equipos, ya sea en casa o en los poco amistosos confines del Yankee Stadium, no se habla de otra cosa en todo el país. El _clubhouse_ en las horas previas es un manojo de tensión, donde prácticamente nadie habla con nadie hasta que llega el _manager_ para darnos la arenga respectiva. Cuando viví esa experiencia por primera vez, me sentí como si fuese a escalar el Everest sin aperos. No exagero: mi debut en las Ligas Mayores fue precisamente contra los Yankees.

 _-_ Estás de broma…

 _-_ De ningún modo. Me toco, literalmente, un bautismo de fuego… y la primera victoria de mi carrera en el circuito grande -recordó él, resoplando ligeramente y ajustando el cuello de su camisa-. Jugamos de locales y terminamos dando vuelta el partido en la quinta entrada. Al principio no podía con las mariposas en el estómago, pero me calmé poco a poco, simplemente dejándome llevar por mi propio plan. Ese día fue especial por otra razón: mi tía Amanda, quien nunca viera un juego en su vida, ni siquiera por la tele, se las arregló para conseguir un boleto en la mejor ubicación. Incluso me sacó fotos y todo. Ella es idéntica a los Dallaglio… en el sentido de quererme como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-¿Nunca se casó?

-Nunca. Se fue a vivir al continente hace veinte años para trabajar en una agencia publicitaria; ascendió poco a poco y ahora es una de las directoras -Brian hablaba de ella con cariño-. Es idéntica a mi madre en el sentido de que adora su trabajo tanto como su independencia. Cuando se enteró de que iba a ir de intercambio allá, me abrió sin pensarlo dos veces las puertas de su casa en Chatham Circle; ella fue mi punto de apoyo conforme me acostumbraba a vivir en un país tan distinto, tan llevado a sus propias ideas, tan contrastante, como ya dijeras, entre las costas y el interior. Siempre le estaré agradecido por ello.

Mazara sintió otra conexión formarse entre el chico y ella. Además de ser un par de dedicados, ciertamente sentían infinito aprecio por sus respectivos clanes a ambos lados del océano. En una época líquida, donde las relaciones se hacían al tiempo que se desarmaban y mutaban en expresiones bizarras, absurdas y amorfas, la anguila veía al humano como un puerto seguro en medio de la tormenta. No había faro, pero sus ojos grises brillaban con un fulgor inusual, capaz de aparecer en el radar de cualquier embarcación perdida entre las olas y el viento huracanado que venía a morir en la costa sur de las islas. ¿Sería el alcohol o tal vez sus propias perspectivas de poder hablar naturalmente con ella? Esa chispa de felicidad crecía por momentos en el interior de la chica monstruo. "Realmente tenemos muchas cosas en común", pensó al tiempo que le dedicaba su sonrisa más coqueta. "¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida, Brian Lennox?".

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Caminos entrelazados_

Justo cuando acabaron de comer el plato principal, una tercera presencia llegó a la mesa. Pulcramente vestida de blanco y sin el sombrero alusivo a los nombres más destacados de la alta cocina, ambos se encontraron flanqueados por una mujer rubia, de elevada estatura y expresión franca. Su mirada, tan atrayente como los platos salidos de sus santas manos y ágil imaginación, demostraba satisfacción sin caer en absoluto dentro de los fríos límites de la arrogancia.

-¿Mamá? -susurró el chico, casi sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Buenas noches -dijo ella-. Soy Stella Lennox-Whitmore, la chef principal del restaurante, y estoy haciendo mi ronda habitual con los clientes. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por aquí?

-No tenemos queja alguna -respondió Mazara-. La comida, la atmósfera, la decoración, el servicio… Todo es perfecto, mejor de lo que mis pronósticos más optimistas hubieran esperado. Nunca había venido antes a _The Point_ y, he de ser franca, la experiencia es increíble. Su reputación la precede, señora Stella -le hizo una breve reverencia.

-Me honra usted, señorita, aunque la reputación de bien poco vale si la profesión no se abraza con el debido respeto -la chef miraba a la anguila como si deseara registrar cada detalle significativo-. Cada platillo es una historia que deja huella en nuestros comensales; si no lo logramos, hemos fracasado.

Stella dejó de lado a la chica monstruo para concentrarse en su propio hijo, al que miraba con la complicidad propia de una madre deseosa de verle tener éxito en todo.

-¿Qué le ha parecido la velada, señor? -preguntó, totalmente metida en el rol de tratarlo como si fuese cualquier otro cliente.

-Secundo a mi acompañante: todo ha estado soberbio. Incluso con el postre, que pediremos ahora mismo, dan ganas de no pedir la cuenta para evitar irse.

"Con eso basta", pensó Stella antes de dirigirse nuevamente a ambos.

-Me da mucho gusto que lo estén pasando bien. Si me disculpan, debo recoger impresiones de las otras mesas. Que pasen buenas noches.

-Igualmente -dijo Brian.

-Gracias por todo y le reitero nuestras felicitaciones -acompañó Mazara.

En una fracción de segundo, antes de que la chef apartase la mirada de la mesa junto a la puerta y les diera la espalda, pareció lanzarle una expresión de ánimo a su hijo. El mensaje telegrafiado del extremo verde al gris era clarísimo.

* * *

 _Go get her, Brian!_

* * *

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El primogénito, sin embargo, era el más sorprendido: sabía que la chef hacía sus rondas por las mesas una vez a la semana, como mucho; la última fue hace apenas tres días. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que estaba intentando ver, a su manera, los méritos de Mazara como persona. "Parece que mi diagnóstico relativo a la _Triple A_ no estaba tan equivocado", pensó al tiempo que suspiraba mentalmente. "Se le pegaron los métodos de las chicas". Justo ahí se preguntó en qué andarían metidas Adamina, Angela y Ashley; esta noche ciertamente había sido de mucho movimiento, como le gustaban al inefable Sabbatani desde sus días en el sector turístico de Trieste.

De cualquier modo, no podía enfadarse por algo así con la mujer que le dio la vida, una buena educación y velaba cada día por su bienestar. "Ya lo decía el tío Clayton: las madres tienen sus propios códigos. ¿O tal vez era eso de que a las mujeres hay que quererlas en vez de intentar entenderlas?". No tenía cómo hilar una respuesta.

-¿Brian? -Mazara logró sacarlo de su atmósfera reflexiva con sólo una pregunta.

-¿Eh…? Perdón, creo que me dejé llevar por un momento.

-No importa -ella sonrió y tomó tentativamente sus manos-. Ha llegado el mejor momento de la cena: ¡el postre! Esta vez sí pediré tu consejo.

-Estás de muy buen ánimo, ¿eh?

-Realmente me he divertido esta noche, Brian. Negarlo sería un ejercicio inútil, una mentira rastrera. Entonces… ¿tienes algún favorito especial?

 _-_ Si te lo dijera, estaríamos aquí hasta el próximo domingo -rió el _submariner_ antes de llamar a Vince con un gesto.

 _-_ Lo dices como si fuera algo malo -replicó la extraespecie con sarcasmo.

 _-_ ¿Lo es?

 _-_ No. No lo es.

Con los menús en sus respectivas manos y Vince esperando pacientemente sus decisiones finales, procedieron a tener una breve discusión sobre los méritos de la Nutella, el pan de maíz y los bizcochos borrachos, así como si tal o cual salsa era mejor desde la perspectiva de un paladar exigente. Eventualmente él optó por un volcán de chocolate con helado de vainilla y ella por un trozo grande de tiramisú hecho según la receta original, trabajosa al punto de demorarse un día completo y donde el más mínimo error terminaba cortando la crema o arruinando las flores de azúcar para decorar todo. Añadieron a ello dos tazas de café cargado, dando partida oficial al último tramo de esa provechosa cena. La noche ciertamente había pasado volando para ellos y la mayoría de los comensales, quienes comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos vehículos o habitaciones, con los estómagos llenos y los corazones contentos.

Mañana, como en cada día lunes, los menos afortunados deberían enfrentar la perspectiva de volver a la rutina.

 _Volvamos nuevamente a la terraza…_

-Debería haberme traído uno de los libros que pedí -dijo Lide tras lanzar un bostezo monumental- para pasar el rato.

Sacudió su termo; como mucho le quedaba para un par de porciones de té. Las galletas también pasaron a habitar temporalmente su estómago y el aire seguía danzando a su alrededor, esta vez un pelín más frío.

-Ya no siento a tanta gente cerca, aunque las lecturas más fuertes vinieron de un par de parejas que se pasaron por aquí hace un rato -recordó-. En ellas ya existía el indeleble trazo del amor sincero, aunque más orientado a la compañía que a la lujuria. De ahí puedo deducir que otra de mis colegas, en algún otro lugar del hemisferio o tal vez del mundo, hizo bien su trabajo.

Pensó por un momento en la composición de dichos dúos. El primero era de un tipo alto, más europeo que americano, acompañado de una equidna vestida de sobrio azul marino, cabellera café oscuro y escamas ídem, quien lo abrazaba por la cintura en un evidente asomo de posesión. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue cuando los vio hacerse señas, asentir y luego sonreír antes de besarse. De ambos, tras ese bonito gesto, no salieron más que leves murmullos (¿o eran gruñidos?) de sus bocas. Allí la sacerdotisa lo entendió todo: ambos eran mudos pero no sordos. Esta era una situación curiosa, ya que ambas falencias solían ir emparentadas en casi la totalidad de los casos. Siendo más niña, le preguntó en una ocasión a Maranthea, su madre, por esta extraña situación. "Hay algunas enfermedades o malformaciones, mi niña, que pueden robarte parcial o totalmente la voz incluso antes de nacer", contestó la instructora en dicha ocasión.

-Si no pudiese hablar, creo que me volvería loca -confesó en tono leve y con sinceridad.

La segunda pareja era bastante más común: en un rincón, un muchacho de veinte años, aspecto afable y algo delgado; en el otro, una Kikimora preciosa, de cabellera cobriza y piel blanca como la seda fina. Ella se veía bastante más segura que él de todo esto, intentando barrer la incertidumbre de los corazones de ambos.

-Anímate -se arrimó a él con el cariño característico de esta extraespecie-. Todo saldrá bien.

-Qué más quisiera yo, querida -él la besó en la frente-. ¡Desearía que esta noche no terminara nunca y así no tener que volver a esa maldita casa! Maldigo mi suerte: ¿por qué tuve que nacer en una familia que odia a las liminales?

-Eso no es tu culpa, querido -ella lo besó en los labios-. Ya verás que este año pasará rápido. Yo te esperaré lo que haga falta y nos reuniremos en Melbourne o Sydney para continuar nuestros estudios. Allí estaremos a salvo, lejos de esos malditos prejuicios y con el mundo entero por delante.

 _-_ Que los dioses te oigan, Carmine -miró hacia la luna llena-. No sería capaz de vivir sin ti.

 _-_ Yo tampoco, Allie.

Se besaron una vez más, cerrando los ojos y transfiriendo trozos inescrutables del alma hacia su contraparte. Observándolos, Lide apenas pudo evitar el llanto. "Amantes atrapados en un conflicto", cogitó. "Oh, gran Poseidón, guíalos con tu infinita benevolencia. Por favor, permíteles encontrar la paz y la felicidad. Protégelos de la intolerancia y el resentimiento" _._ De ahí todo volvió a ser gobernado por el silencio, cuya impasable barrera se hacía cada vez más omnipotente conforme los comensales pagaban sus cuentas y dejaban sus mesas. En ellos el sentimiento era unánime: satisfacción ante una buena comida y una mejor, si cabe, conversación. La peliazul sonrió con ganas al saber que ciertos aspectos de la socialización aún no habían sido erradicados del todo por las _selfies_ y los teléfonos inteligentes.

Por un momento se olvidó de Brian, pensando en cómo esta clase de situaciones hacía que su mandato divino bien valiera la pena. Era una misión noble, tan noble como la de otras liminales que buscaban integrarse, a su manera, a la sociedad humana, abandonando los resentimientos tribales que caracterizaban a las aislacionistas y encontraban su expresión más brutal, a nivel humano, en los movimientos nativistas, cuyo inesperado auge gracias a matones populistas, de buena labia y totalmente faltos de escrúpulos tenía preocupada a la comunidad internacional en ambos lados del espectro de la vida.

-Esperen -dijo de repente, casi dejando caer la lonchera.

Ahí estaba, como una onda concéntrica tras el lanzamiento de una piedra, la frecuencia emocional tan bien conocida, tan largamente esperada, tan anhelada por esa reina de corazones que tenía en las manos.

-¡Por fin! -la liminal acuática se frotó las manos, su anticipación hirviendo hasta los cien grados-. Por fin vienes hacia aquí, Brian.

La frecuencia del chico volvió al dominio de la felicidad, mezclada con la tranquilidad y el enorme alivio de haberse quitado un considerable peso de los hombros. En algún momento Lide percibió irregularidades leves, asociadas, como ya había predicho anteriormente, al consumo moderado de alcohol. Esta lectura era casi irónica, considerando que fue la profunda tristeza exhibida por él lo que la atrajo en primer lugar, abriéndole de par en par las puertas de un mundo fascinante, bien delineado y con los objetivos a plena vista. Un mundo muy parecido al de ella casi en todo sentido, excepto en los colores de la vestimenta y el hábitat.

-¿Quieres ir a la terraza? -preguntó esa voz inconfundible, incluso con el murmullo de las olas-. Es uno de los mejores sitios de este lado de Bermuda para ver la luna.

-¡Me encantaría! -contestó otra voz, marcadamente femenina y algo más presa de los embrujos etílicos.

Aquí fue donde las agujas saltaron en el interior de la sacerdotisa, cuyo tocado casi se precipitó al mar de lo rápido que movió la cabeza. Ajustó su chaqueta y volteó, quedando con la vista por encima del nivel de la explanada.

Ahí los vio entrar.

A unos cinco metros de ella estaba Brian Lennox-Whitmore, vestido con un conjunto que le daba estupenda prestancia: chaleco azul marino o gris oscuro (no podía identificar el tono con esa luz), pantalones de vestir y zapatos de color negro; estos últimos estaban perfectamente lustrados. Se veía tan diferente y, aún así, seguía siendo el muchacho del cual Lide se había enamorado perdidamente. A su lado transitaba la principal interferencia: una muchacha de vestido blanco que realzaba sus curvas cubiertas por piel bronceada, brazaletes dorados y cabello oscuro en una cola de caballo. Notó que arrastraba la parte inferior de su cuerpo con cuidado mientras miraba al humano con admiración; perfilada así contra la luna, parecía brillar con un aura especial, lúcida, única.

"¿Una lamia?", la chica peliazul pensaba que todo era una mala broma. "¿Su compromiso era una cita con una lamia? Esto no corta ni pega".

Sintió los celos invadiéndola por dentro, pero apeló a su racionalidad y los mantuvo a raya. Trepó un poco para poder escucharlos mejor, aunque en su interior comenzaban a formarse los vientos huracanados asociados a los malos presentimientos.

-La noche está magnífica, ¿no? -preguntó él al tiempo que se apoyaba en la sólida balaustrada e inhalaba la brisa marina-. No existe en ningún lugar del mundo una luna tan hermosa como las que vemos aquí. Pareciera, con algo de esfuerzo -juntó sus dedos índice y pulgar a modo de pinza- que pudiese cogerla en mis manos y arrojarla como una pelota.

-Por algo este grupo de islas, Brian -la otra liminal se arrimó a él y lo cogió del brazo con mucho cuidado-, es lo más cercano a una sucursal del paraíso. Todo esto es perfecto -miró hacia arriba-: el murmullo de las olas invita a soñar; las estrellas juguetean en el céfiro teñido de azul tinta; el aire trae historias con sabores de frutas tropicales, sal y espuma. Key West será un lugar muy bonito, pero al lado de Bermuda es tan corriente como todo lo demás.

Si antes la sacerdotisa, apertrechada en su rincón, se sentía incómoda, ahora estaba derechamente colérica, presionando sus nudillos con tal fuerza que empezaban a ponerse de un rojo visible incluso con tan poca luz.

-Vaya que estás poética -retrucó él.

-Con un ambiente así es imposible no inspirarse -ahora ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del pelotero-. ¿Sabes? Me siento como en un sueño, un hermoso sueño… del que no me gustaría despertar. Gracias por todo, Brian -lo besó en la mejilla con algo de timidez-. Gracias por darme una noche maravillosa, por hacerme reír y disfrutar con tus historias.

-En estricto rigor, Mazara, yo soy quien debe darte las gracias -corrigió él con su característica prontitud.

"¿Mazara…?"

Apenas escuchó el nombre de la reina de picas, Lide sintió su alma caerse a los pies. Analizando a la otra chica monstruo con más detalle, lo entendió todo. El brillo despedido por la terapeuta no era un aura sino la mucosa protectora que usaba para mantenerse hidratada en la superficie. La piel bronceada era típica de la especie, así como el largo cabello y las escamas de color oscuro con la sección media más clara, en tonos blanco invierno o plateado. Bajo el vestido no se veía rastro alguno de las aletas frontales eternamente asociadas a las sirenas y sus primas, pero sí distinguió el borde levantado prolongándose a lo largo de la cola, cuya parte final estaba justo detrás de los pies del bermudeño. El rostro de la extraespecie llevando sendos brazaletes estaba absolutamente enfocado en el de su contraparte, cambiando la admiración inicial por una intensa mirada de pertenencia.

 _-_ No, esto no puede ser -susurró la peliazul, sintiendo su voz flaquear ante la visión extendida en la terraza-. ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡¿Cómo podría estar saliendo con esa… lunática pegajosa?!

La mente de la muchacha oculta por la sombra del risco comenzó a funcionar en sobremarcha, hilando mil posibles teorías para explicar este desconcertante giro de eventos. El comportamiento exhibido por Mazara no calzaba en absoluto con la descripción que Brian le diera ese día que se juntaron a nadar después de su visita al hospital: en ella sobresalían asomos de una autoridad ejecutada mecánicamente al son de pulsos eléctricos y metálicos, la total ausencia de comunicación casual y absoluta intolerancia ante quienes no eran merecedores de su tiempo ni sus habilidades. Una trabajólica de manual que vivía por y para su profesión.

Con el hilo principal ya sólido en su pizarra mental, comenzó a desplegar otros hacia el exterior, tejiendo la trama al nivel de la mitológica Penélope y haciendo danzar el telar al ritmo de sus frenéticas manos. Bajo esa mirada de hierro y ademanes bruscos se ocultaba una anguila capaz de leer las vidas y almas de otros sin dificultad alguna, como esos eruditos que se pasaban toda la vida estudiando pergaminos a fin de comprobar su autenticidad. Teniendo las respuestas que deseaba de Brian, no le costó en absoluto aprovecharse de sus buenas maneras para atraparlo con la excusa de invitarlo a cenar. Mazara, por muy especialista que fuese en electroterapia, seguía siendo una depredadora innata, una cazadora que tenía a su inocente presa entre ceja y ceja.

-Brian, no caigas -susurró Lide, sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas-. ¡Por favor, no caigas en sus trucos!

Ahora dependía de lo que él dijese. Con un poco de suerte e inspiración divina, rechazaría sus avances, apagando el incendio con la fortaleza de una monumental ola turquesa.

-No, Brian -Mazara retomó su tono meloso-. Seré absolutamente sincera contigo: no sabía qué esperar de esto y tenía miedo de decir alguna estupidez. Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, sentí en ambos la misma incertidumbre, casi como si nos tocara desactivar una bomba sin tener el manual disponible.

-¿Estás de broma? -él se separó por un momento de ella; un poco más lejos, la peliazul lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Hablo muy en serio -ahora ella se cambió de lado, quedando más cerca del borde-. Tenía miedo porque no deseaba… que tuvieras una mala impresión de mí. No digo esto desde el plano profesional sino desde el estrictamente personal. Brian…

Pausa incómoda. El tiempo pareció detenerse, así como el aire y las escasas nubes cruzando por el firmamento repleto de puntos blancos. Lide cruzó los dedos a la espera de un milagro.

 _-_ Esta noche me ha aclarado las cosas por completo. Te admiro. Me gustas -sentenció-. Realmente me gustas y espero… que podamos ser mucho más que una doctora y su paciente.

Tomando la iniciativa gracias a la luna llena, rodeó el cuello del chico ojigris con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia sí, sus labios chocando de golpe. Mazara cerró sus ojos, dejando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran al punto de casi brillar en la oscuridad de la explanada. Se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz de haberse confesado, resolviendo ese puzzle intrincado tras el cual estaban sus mayores esperanzas. El humano, por su lado, iba en la dirección opuesta, pero sin el más mínimo asomo de rabia. Estaba totalmente confundido, desconcertado al nivel de ni siquiera atinar a cerrar la boca o buscar la hipotética cámara oculta en la pared cuando volvieron a separarse.

El tiempo reanudó su marcha, restaurando el color robado en ese momento salido de los rincones más profundos de lo inesperado.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó el corazón de Lide rompiéndose en mil pedazos, las cartas volando en el torbellino de su desesperación, las lágrimas inundando sus mejillas y regando su cintura cubierta por esas duras aletas.

"¡No!", exclamó, su conciencia retumbando con el incómodo eco del llanto. "¡No! ¡Esto no es posible! ¡El rey de corazones no puede besarse con la reina de picas! ¡Esto no…!"

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Temblaba entera de pura impotencia ante la sensación de triunfo emanando de la anguila. Por un momento miró sus manos y vio que la única carta aún allí era… la misma reina de picas. Bajo su tocado y vestido alusivos, miraba fijamente a la sacerdotisa con una expresión diabólica, restregándole en sus mismas narices la valiosa conquista tan pérfidamente adquirida.

-Yo me quedé con su primer beso -espetó arrogante, arrojando más sal sobre la herida.

-¡Maldita cobarde! -retrucó la agente de Poseidón-. ¡Malnacida! ¡Americana inmunda! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

-Tus quejas me dan igual -rió cruelmente-. Ese es un logro que nunca podrás arrebatarme, doncella ingenua.

Por un momento, la peliazul se sintió tentada de partir la carta en dos para apagar esa voz que la tenía a dos brazadas de la locura. Sus dedos rozaron el borde… y se quedaron quietos.

-¿Y así me llamas cobarde? -se pavoneó, exhibiendo su vestido en tonos rojinegros-. Ni siquiera eres capaz de silenciarme aunque me tienes a tu merced. Te lo digo desde ya, niñata ridícula: tu amado rey será mío, sólo mío…

-¡Basta! -arrojó lejos el testigo, como si le quemara la mano; sólo ella se escuchó-. ¡Basta ya!

Regresó a la noche del domingo 25 de junio, sintiendo el amargo sabor del llanto arrastrándose por sus labios. Vio a la anguila despedirse del sorprendido muchacho con un beso en la mejilla y salir reptando lentamente por la puerta rumbo al comedor y al vestíbulo del Rosewood. En el rostro de Brian Lennox-Whitmore (aún apoyado con su mano izquierda en la baranda) campeaba y mutaba la incertidumbre, expresada en sensaciones erráticas que habrían, en circunstancias normales, hecho saltar de preocupación a la empática peliazul. Sin embargo, lo único dominando el interior de Lide era un profundísimo pesar, culpándose a sí misma por no haber reunido el valor necesario y protegerlo de esa viscosa trepadora.

No notó cómo el primogénito miraba a la luna con expresión desencajada, buscando respuestas a las mil preguntas borboteando en el interior de su conciencia. Sobreponiéndose a la inmovilidad causada por el dolor, saltó al agua con un movimiento perfectamente ejecutado, perdiéndose entre la marea alta. Olvidados en el risco quedaron el tocado grueso, la lonchera y el desgarrador eco de sus interminables lágrimas.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Lo que comenzó como vigilia comprometida terminó siendo una auténtica bofetada en la cara para nuestra sacerdotisa marina, triturando sin piedad su corazón y la torre de los esfuerzos realizados para llegar hasta el hotel. Es un giro despiadado si se consideran los hechos vividos durante su espera, en los que percibió las mieles del amor puro gracias a esas dos extrañas pero no menos hermosas parejas, cada una expresándose a su manera; hasta cierto punto fueron una extensión de lo que ella siente por su gran amigo Brian. El credo fundamental de su propia raza (priorizar siempre el bienestar ajeno por sobre el propio) llega a adquirir dimensiones de un ancla amarrada a su cuello, ahogándola e impidiéndole reaccionar como hubiera querido. La timidez puede ser cruel bajo las circunstancias apropiadas, queridos lectores._

 _El ojigris también pasó por el mismo ciclo pero por otro camino: desencaje en vez de enfado ante tamaña sorpresa. Los temores iniciales respecto a la cena con Mazara quedaron disipados una vez los lados más sociables y sinceros de ambos tomaron el control. Surgieron así partes claves de sus historias, radicadas en un presente lejos de casa y los rigores de un camino forjado voluntariamente. La admiración mutua, justificada en función de la dedicación y la entereza, pareció quedar colgando luego del beso de la anguila, esa reina de picas cuyo lado más instintivo y romántico afloró en pleno tras incubar sus sentimientos durante semanas._

 _El ambiente de_ The Point _, bien ajustado a la realidad en estética y comportamiento, facilita las cosas al compás del servicio y la cocina de élite. Pruebas de ello son el camarero Vince, los platillos del menú y la misma Stella, cuya visita a la mesa del muchacho pareciera tener una intención no declarada; al menos eso se desprende de su llamada de atención a la_ Triple A _. Descalabros aparte, la conexión de las pinches de cocina con el chico tiene raíces profundas pero no asfixiantes, constituyéndose como un valor absoluto y altruista. Lo mismo bien podría aplicar a Taira, cuya actitud hacia él es un placer descriptivo. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener una hermana mayor así?_

 _Un vistazo al morral es suficiente para ver que por tercera semana consecutiva no han llegado reseñas. Dejo todo apagado y salgo al jardín para despejarme un poco. A juzgar por la brisa, tendremos otra noche fresca luego de un día sofocante. Veo a Valaika sentada a la orilla de la piscina, sus poderosas garras dentro del agua, y decido unirme a ella. Algo de frío a las venas es justo y necesario._

 _Las notas están listas, Navidad y Año Nuevo a la vuelta de la esquina. El ajetreo de la última semana de diciembre es de armas tomar, así que intentaré, si me alcanza el tiempo entre tantas cosas, publicar un nuevo capítulo de_ Muros de Cristal _antes del reseteo de calendarios. ¡Gracias por su tiempo y nos leemos pronto, ya sea antes o después del día 31!_


	9. T5 - Sinceridad

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Sinceridad**

* * *

 _Esta noche me ha aclarado las cosas por completo. Te admiro. Me gustas. Realmente me gustas y espero… que podamos ser mucho más que una doctora y su paciente._

* * *

El eco de las palabras de Mazara aún seguía retumbando en la conciencia de Lide como un ariete empecinado en echar abajo hasta los mismos andamios que sostenían toda la estructura. La sacerdotisa, presa de un dolor horrible que parecía quemarle la piel, el corazón y la conciencia, nadaba casi por inercia de vuelta a la colonia, dejando atrás todos esos maravillosos sitios que, en días normales, la animaban a continuar rumbo a mañanas repletas de alegrías, confidencias y juegos junto a Brian. Su dolor se bifurcaba y después confluía en una dolorosa cuerda, ahogando los escasos motes de racionalidad a los que podía echar mano. En un lado estaba su propia cobardía, la misma que le impidiera alzar la voz y parar en seco a esa maldita anguila de pérfidas intenciones. Ahí fue cuando maldijo no tener piernas ni poder aguantar demasiado tiempo lejos del agua; en caso contrario habría trepado por la balaustrada de madera y dispensado una buena dosis de bofetadas para después arrojarse en los brazos del chico.

En el otro estaba el hijo de Stella, el rey de corazones, el primogénito que le había robado el corazón con la receta más antigua de todas: ser él mismo en todo momento. A una milla de distancia se olía el hecho de que jamás esperó recibir semejante sorpresa al final de la velada y su expresión desencajada sólo parecía acentuar un cuadro terminado con la anguila despidiéndose... y él sin atinar a contestar nada. Esa reacción, según recordó Lide durante sus primeros aleteos en las aguas de Castle Harbour, era propia de quien experimentaba esta clase de sensaciones por primera vez. Tirando líneas de forma tan metódica como agresiva, conectó dos puntos de su particular ecuación: la introversión del _submariner_ y la incertidumbre de hallarse en aguas poco familiares, teñidas con el prospecto de una cena casual.

Amplificando el eco de sus lágrimas, el océano se extendía a todo lo largo como un denso manto azul tinta, color acompasado con el del cielo nocturno apenas interrumpido por la luna y las estrellas. En circunstancias normales la refracción de su luz equivalía a un cable salvador, a una oleada de oxígeno para quien era atrapado por las aguas más profundas, densas y cálidas. Ahora, bajo el peso de sus destrozadas ilusiones, se veía cual ingrediente nefasto en una receta de insultos. Selene, en cuarto menguante, adoptaba la forma de una sonrisa burlona rodeada de pecas que parecía regodearse con la miseria de la agente de Poseidón. Así como la naturaleza era bella, también podía ser sumamente cruel al mostrar el reverso de su propia baraja.

Llegado a un punto específico del trayecto descendió abruptamente, cogiendo poco a poco el cambio de temperatura y la disminución en el flujo de las corrientes, usando su memoria para contar mentalmente los metros recorridos. Dados sus larguísimos viajes a lo largo y ancho del globo, las sacerdotisas tenían dos enormes ventajas a su haber: la primera era un fabuloso sentido de la orientación que les permitía leer los flujos oceánicos de la misma forma que las palomas lo hacían con el norte magnético; rara vez se perdían, incluso en aguas por las que nunca habían nadado antes. La segunda hilaba casi más fino, consistiendo en una visión nocturna notable, ubicada sólo por debajo de la de los felinos u otros depredadores en tierra firme. Así, incluso en las penumbras de boca de lobo, podían captar pequeñas trazas de luz y definir la forma básica de objetos u otros animales en las cercanías. Combinándola con su "radar" de emociones, encontraban un modo de mantenerse lejos del peligro en alta mar, cualidad invaluable cuando no había colonias a las que se pudiese volver en caso de tragedias.

 _Blam! Blam! Blam!_

Golpeó con impaciencia la puerta exterior de las esclusas y se resignó a esperar. El reloj iba bien entrado en las diez de la noche, mas las _Redcoats_ brillaban por su ausencia. A pesar de estar a sólo unos pocos cables de casa, Lide se sentía intranquila, como si su ya nefasta noche buscara excusas en los libros a fin de empeorar aún más.

-¿Quién vive? -preguntó alguien desde detrás de la barrera metálica-. Identifíquese de inmediato o no respondemos de nuestros actos.

-¡Soy yo, Lide! -exclamó la liminal, su voz aún rota-. ¡Déjenme entrar!

-¿Lide? -otra vez la frecuencia misteriosa-. ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde, chica?

-¡Sólo déjenme entrar!

Un par de cuchicheos después, la primera puerta cedió, mostrando una cámara iluminada por esos extraños cristales que proveían luz eterna a la colonia. La peliazul nadó hacia el interior, sintiendo cómo el metal volvía a colocarse en su sitio a sus espaldas, regularizando la presión externa al nivel de su contraparte doméstica. El sistema completo, con más de setenta años en funcionamiento, era un prodigio que permitía mantener la mezcla perfecta de oxígeno y agua, sin la cual ninguna sirena, ya fuese sacerdotisa, común o tiburón, podría vivir. Contó mentalmente hasta veinte y luego pasó a otra sala, tras la que finalmente emergió en el interior del pasillo llevando a la sección principal de la cueva.

Danamit, una de las centinelas a cargo del turno de noche, no pudo evitar acercarse a la muchacha tras verle el rostro tan agobiado.

-¿Querida? -inquirió, su léxico serio aunque expectante al mismo tiempo-. ¿Qué te pasó?

Por toda respuesta recibió una mirada centelleante con esos ojos rojizos más allá del iris, presa absoluta de lágrimas desgarradoras. La aludida se limitó a negar con la cabeza antes de desaparecer rumbo al único refugio en el que podía vaciar el resto de sus penas: su propia habitación. La _Redcoat_ quedó perpleja y suspiró antes de volver a su puesto, justo junto a las palancas que controlaban el sistema de esclusas.

-¿Otro fracaso? -preguntó Azalea, igualmente centinela pero de forma algo más musculosa.

-Así parece, pero este pareció pegar mucho más hondo que los anteriores -retrucó Danamit-. Pobre Lide… A este paso nunca tendrá una oportunidad de romper esa racha negativa.

Ninguna de esas palabras llegó a oídos de la atormentada chica monstruo. Fue una suerte que nadie se interpusiera en su camino; de otro modo la habrían visto entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz de los cristales. Una de las reglas no escritas de la colonia era acabar el día antes de las 22 horas, a fin de dormir adecuadamente y no olvidar lo aprendido. Los turnos de quienes trabajaban en el palacio de la matriarca Lazalie y quienes eran convocados a reuniones de emergencia por la misma soberana se erigían como las únicas excepciones permisibles. Ni siquiera las Cuatro Reinas, con todo su estatus y prestigio, eran merecedoras de una exención. Ganas de obtenerla no les faltaban, pero todas sus peticiones terminaban de la misma forma: arrojadas al saco de los desechos sin contemplación alguna.

"Mejor para ellas que no me las haya encontrado porque les habría volteado esas caritas encantadoras a aletazo limpio", se dijo la sacerdotisa mientras atacaba la cerradura de su residencia con una pequeña llave de plata colgada del cuello. "Ahora no ando de humor para bromitas ridículas ni copuchas de tres al cuarto".

La puerta del túnel primario se abrió con un satisfactorio _click_ , dejando que el agua del interior (un par de grados más caliente) se fusionara con la de la zona común. Lide nadó con muchísimo cuidado a fin de no despertar la atención de Maranthea, quien debía andar mucho más cansada que ella luego de otro agotador día en la academia. Emergió primero en la cocina, donde reinaba una oscuridad total y apenas se distinguían los perfiles de la mesa y los muebles contra el muro de piedra gris desde el que se talló la vivienda entera. Una visita al baño, manteniendo el ritmo de espía furtiva, arrojó idénticos resultados. Eso sólo dejaba una opción posible: su madre ya se había retirado a sus aposentos y estaba, en razón de la hora, a punto de quedarse dormida tras terminar su taza de té caliente con miel y limón. "Un baño me caería genial ahora mismo", pensó, "pero mejor será que me ponga pijama e intente olvidar todo con una noche sin sueños".

El pasadizo acuático se bifurcaba en dos unos cinco metros más allá del templo de la higiene. El modesto cuarto de Lide estaba hacia la izquierda y la habitación principal, ocupada por Maranthea, en dirección contraria. La liminal se movió con aún más cuidado, si cabe; su madre era tan sacerdotisa como ella y podía sentir una alteración en el cosmos emocional a kilómetros de distancia. Todo esto tenía bastante de irónico: así fue cómo encontró el rastro de Brian y ahora su corazón lloraba a gritos por él. Lo que más deseaba es que su madre se hiciera la sorda; necesitaba desahogarse a su manera antes de pedir consejo.

-Ya estoy aquí -susurró tras colocarse sobre el colchón inflable.

Dejó que la humedad la calmara un poco antes de iniciar sus cabriolas con los pasamanos de la pared. Sentada frente al armario, extrajo un peto tan gris como la piedra circundante, suave y sin bordes demasiado marcados; se le podría haber confundido con un sostén de entrenamiento como los que usaban las humanas (y también muchas otras chicas monstruo) cuando su busto empezaba a crecer. Del cajón inferior procuró unas sencillas calzas blancas fabricadas en una tela muy similar a la de los trajes de buceo, pero respirable a fin de no ahogar la piel más de la cuenta. Colgó el abrigo grueso y lo dejó estilar, se quitó el bikini de la forma más sigilosa posible y lo arrojó a su pequeña cesta de mimbre donde guardaba los enseres sucios. Al sentir el suave contacto del improvisado pijama, su corazón casi dio un vuelco: imaginó que el rubio de ojos grises, sentado a su lado y sonriéndole a la usanza de cada día, tocaba su blanca piel con cariño y delicadeza, susurrando palabras de aliento a sus siempre anhelantes oídos.

-Oh, Brian...

En ese momento cedió la represa y el grueso de las lágrimas, apenas contenido durante los ocho kilómetros de nado desde la terraza del Rosewood, arrasó con todo lo que tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino. Los sollozos, inicialmente contenidos por acción de las manos de Lide, se hicieron cada vez más audibles, escribiendo una partitura amarga, quemante, implacable al modo del oleaje atlántico que formase las costas y riscos de Bermuda durante generaciones de generaciones. Retumbaron los andamios, oscilaron las paredes de grueso cristal, repiquetearon las campanas zarandeadas por una alerta roja que nunca esperaron anunciar. La muchacha, presa total de una pena tan honda que estremeció hasta al núcleo de sus más jóvenes células, se dejó caer en el colchón de agua y hundió su cabeza en los densos confines de su almohada de lino, la misma con la que había dormido desde que tenía uso de razón.

-¡¿Por qué?! -se recriminó, su voz camuflada en parte por el tejido-. ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser una maldita cobarde...?!

Levantó la vista para no ahogarse, sus gemidos amplificándose gracias al aire húmedo y rebotando contra las paredes, generando un eco que sólo la puso más triste. Dio vuelta su cuerpo y se acostó de espaldas, mirando el inerte techo como si allí estuviese el grueso tomo conteniendo las respuestas a sus más complicadas preguntas. Respiraba entrecortadamente, su pulso errático e incontrolable. Las manos le temblaban de pura rabia; hubo de apretar los puños por un rato para intentar volver a los dominios de la racionalidad.

-Podría haberle ayudado -sollozó; le daba lo mismo si la escuchaba todo el vecindario-. Podría haber levantado mi voz y detener todo ese circo... ¡pero no lo hice porque se me encogió el corazón de miedo! -azotó su cola contra el colchón, simulando una pataleta-. Él estaba en peligro, presa de un desconcierto absoluto, ¡y dejé fluir todo como si nada! ¡Soy una maldita cobarde, una mancha para mi especie! -ahora hablaba presa de una profunda vergüenza-. Si hasta esas ridículas sirenas obsesionadas con reducirse a meras amantes son más valientes que yo...

Lide llenó sus pulmones del aire marino y después procesó en silencio lo que hubiera deseado dejar escapar de sus cuerdas vocales. Tal vez sus primas comunes creyeran en una idea suicida como convertirse en espuma, pero al menos ellas luchaban por cumplirla a pesar de incontables penurias, el no menor escarnio de una buena parte de la sociedad marina y terrestre... ¿Y la peliazul? Incapaz de ordenar siquiera su propio corazón y mucho menos cumplir con el sagrado deber de unir parejas de aquí a la eternidad.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el amor sería tan complicado? Una cosa eran las lecciones de la academia, plagadas de situaciones ideales, axiomas, teorías e instancias de experimentación. Otra muy distinta, con todos sus matices, era la vida real: además de los casos calificables como "normales" según los parámetros modernos, algunas personas simplemente no estaban interesadas en formar relaciones, otras se veían envueltas en compromisos arreglados contra su voluntad de los que intentaban escapar como pudiesen (muchas veces no lo conseguían, condenando a ambas partes a la amargura eterna) y las menos iban saltando de pareja en pareja, nunca formando una base estable, gastando los mejores años de su vida en algo que, por construirse sobre arena, colapsaba ante la primera subida de las mareas.

-He estado engañándome todos estos años -la muchacha levantó nuevamente su voz, encontrando ese incómodo eco como respuesta-. El ancla de timidez que creí atada a mi cuello es, en realidad, de cobardía. Qué cruel es el destino: hizo falta un incidente como el de esta noche para darme cuenta -suspiró nuevamente, asumiendo hidalgamente lo que tenía ante sus ojos-. Mi miedo a fracasar es tan grande que ha cortado no sólo la raíz de mis progresos como sacerdotisa, sino también la posibilidad de decirle a Brian -se estremeció al nombrarlo una vez más- cuánto lo amo. Aún así...

Se volteó hacia el armario. Ahora no había nadie sentado en el banquillo ni apoyado en la pared, mirándola con la seriedad y la dedicación de un fiel vigilante. La soledad envolvió su corazón de modo opresivo.

-Una reina cobarde no inspira ni inspirará respeto, sólo lástima -sentenció, presa una vez más de las lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos y dejó fluir esas amargas gotas, cuya caída sobre el colchón parecía notarse de forma casi enfermiza gracias a la acústica de la estancia. Tras quitar la almohada de debajo de su cabeza, la apretó contra su pecho, abrazándola como si su misma vida dependiera de ello e importándole la nada misma el impregnarla con su propia mucosa. Suspiró, cerró los ojos e intentó dejarse llevar por el sueño.

-¿Hija?

La voz de Maranthea, inconfundible y salpicada de preocupación, emergió por el pasillo terrestre conectando ambas habitaciones.

-¿Hija? -repitió-. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Necesitas hablar?

Por un momento la peliazul se sintió tentada de decirle que no, deseando quedarse sola por un buen rato. Necesitaba olvidar, recomponer su propio corazón antes de enfrentarse, una vez más, a esa sombra de cobardía que la seguía celosamente a todos lados. Pero ¿podría realmente cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su madre, a la sacerdotisa que la cuidó desde pequeña y la amaba sin reservas, tal como si hubiese salido de sus propios huevos?

-Sí, mamá -susurró, sabiendo que así no la escucharía-. Ven. Ven a mí.

Aferrando la empapada almohada con aún más fuerza, se encogió completa, haciendo un ovillo de la mejor forma que una liminal con cola de pez podía. Volteó hacia su derecha, aspirando nuevamente la humedad que, si no era inhalada, se pegaba mansamente a sus ropas y cuerpo. Ni siquiera separó los párpados al sentir una presión súbita en el rincón más alejado del colchón de agua, así como el aroma inconfundible de la sirena pelirroja cuyo corazón de oro contrastaba claramente con su seriedad en el aula. Al sentarse en el lado desocupado de la cama; Maranthea miró el cuerpo de la muchacha y estiró los brazos con cuidado para separarla del cómodo añadido entre sus manos. Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía perfectamente que este gesto era propio de las situaciones en que Lide buscaba aislarse del mundo, refugiada en sus sueños y pensamientos ante las perspectivas más duras de la realidad.

-Mi niña... ¿En qué te has metido ahora? -preguntó con dulzura, acariciando los cabellos azules de su hija-. Recuesta tu cabeza en mi regazo y cuéntame lo que te pasa.

-Mamá...

La voz de la sacerdotisa más joven estaba reducida a un compendio de murmullos apenas audibles. Movía las manos tentativamente, pareciendo buscar la almohada cuyo contacto había perdido sólo instantes atrás. Al tocar la cola de su madre, volvió de golpe a esta dimensión, abriendo los ojos al máximo que podían dar y mirándola con algo de incomodidad anatómica desde su posición.

-¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? -preguntó, aún sin sacudirse del todo su propio sueño.

-No hace más de un minuto -Maranthea le besó la frente y dio un par de palmaditas en su regazo; Lide obedeció en el acto-. A decir verdad, te sentí llegar y me preocupé de inmediato, pero no quise molestarte para que liberaras la parte más fuerte de tu pena en solitario. Volveré a mi pregunta inicial, hija: ¿en qué te has metido ahora?

-Es difícil y hasta embarazoso de explicar, pero creo que puedo apelar a algo que me contaste durante los cursos de la academia. ¿Te acuerdas de los desengaños?

-Cómo no; son uno de los puntos más complicados cuando se es una sacerdotisa -recordó la mayor-. Las emociones son caprichosas y hay ocasiones en que cuando creemos tener ante nosotras una pareja idónea...

-...algo se interpone y manda nuestra visión, bendición incluida, al basurero -terminó Lide, cerrando los ojos y arrimándose a su madre; necesitaba calor-. Mi caso particular, madre, es aún más cruel: me tocó el reverso de un desengaño.

-¿El reverso?

Maranthea parecía no entender del todo el tren de pensamiento de su contraparte. Tocó su frente con suavidad una vez más, incentivándola a continuar.

-Tal cual suena. Esto cala hondo porque se relaciona con alguien a quien aprecio mucho. ¿Te acuerdas de Brian Lennox-Whitmore?

La veterana pelirroja asintió en silencio, sintiendo estremecerse su conciencia al rememorar cuando Lide le contara, durante el desayuno del pasado miércoles, los detalles de su proyecto particular: ayudarlo a olvidar, aunque fuese temporalmente, su lesión al tobillo, y así superar sus enormes limitaciones a la hora de interactuar con desconocidos. Desde un principio el beisbolista le había dejado una estupenda impresión, reservada a un tipo de hombre cada vez menos común en esta época moderna: educado, honesto, consciente de su deber y con un profundo aprecio por los dones que la vida le otorgara. Un hombre chapado a la antigua, igual que su hija. La relación que ambos llevaban, tejida inicialmente bajo los compases de esa tristeza causada por no poder cumplir los designios encomendados, mutó en una hermosa amistad bajo el sol, los almuerzos en Windsor Beach y un sinnúmero de historias contadas con la complicidad reservada a los mejores amigos. Durante las mañanas, al olvidar todo, volvían a ser niños dominados por la curiosidad pero, al mismo tiempo, liberados de las ataduras asociadas a la adultez. La guinda del pastel fue saber que contaba con la entera aprobación de la señora Lazalie para llevar a cabo semejante tarea.

-¿Y es atractivo? -preguntó Maranthea, con algo de broma, en esa ocasión.

-¡Mamá...! -respondió Lide, roja cual tomate-. Lo que me gusta de Brian es... su belleza interior y su forma de abordar los desafíos que el mundo le pone por delante -juntó los dedos en esa postura que la hacía verse tan coqueta-, pero no está mal físicamente. Su aspecto es... típicamente bermudeño -se puso aún más roja.

-Veo que no has olvidado -ella rió traviesa- lo que te enseñé, querida. Al reaccionar así demuestras que él realmente te importa.

El relato avanzó hasta los últimos días, pasando por la visión de las cartas, su plan maestro de vigilancia y culminando con la escena de la terraza. La voz de Lide se puso más dura y a la vez más quebradiza, mezclando nuevamente recriminaciones y descargos a partes iguales de camino al negro túnel acuático que significaron, en orden, el pesado viaje de vuelta, su desconocimiento hacia las centinelas y el amargo llanto derramado entre las mismas paredes rodeándolas.

-Yo lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser, mamá -la voz de la peliazul tiritaba-. Lo amo al punto de verlo y sentirlo en todas partes, incluso en mis sueños y meditaciones. Su sola ausencia, como cuando fue a parar al hospital luego de caerse por accidente, me hizo sentirme sola, abandonada a mi suerte tras ser apuñalada con una daga envenenada -bajó un poco la cabeza ante su propia retórica-. Tenerlo cerca me alivia; es mi cable a tierra, mi recordatorio de que estoy viva. Pero lo que aún tiene un sabor amargo es no haber podido evitar que esa sucia anguila, esa trepadora de mierda...

-¡Lide! -Maranthea casi se fue de espaldas-. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre las palabrotas, hija?

-Lo siento, mamá, pero es tal la impotencia que me embarga... Tengo rabia conmigo misma, rabia ante la cobardía que me impidió levantar la voz y defenderlo. De sólo pensar que ella podría haberse propasado con él durante sus sesiones de electroterapia...

-Tranquila, hija -la pelirroja la incorporó y abrazó a fin de quitarle los temblores-. Entiendo que estés aterrada de perder a Brian y desees pensar lo peor de Mazara, pero de ahí a que realmente haya ocurrido algo así hay una diferencia muy grande. Piensa en la impronta que leíste en el chico: sorpresa y desconcierto. Eso quiere decir que aún tienes una oportunidad de recuperar el terreno perdido.

-¿Cómo así, mamá?

-Aplica lo aprendido en tus años de formación. Escudriña en tu interior; ahí están todas las pistas.

La aludida cerró los ojos y concentró todos los antecedentes del caso en su pizarra mental, trazando varios círculos u óvalos para clasificar todo, conectándolos con flechas de uno o dos sentidos según correspondiera. Brian estaba al centro y desde él se propagaban varias zonas con títulos como "Nosotros", "Paradigmas", "Pasatiempos", "Ocupación", "Historial Familiar", etc. A Mazara, como era de suponerse, reservó el título de "Usurpadora", colocándola bien cerca del extremo derecho del mapa. Casi por tentación, dibujó una más pequeña, titulada "Amor", en el espacio dejado por las tres primeras. Tomando un bloc de notas en el que tenía los antecedentes recopilados desde que lo conoció, arrancó poco a poco sus páginas y las adosó con chinchetas en sus respectivos sitios: el día en que se conocieron; su lesión y la timidez de la liminal; el tratamiento en la clínica; la cena y el beso de la anguila; Windsor Beach como lugar común... En un par de ocasiones dudó si colocarlas en un rincón o en otro; esas fueron pospuestas temporalmente y después movidas al sitial de rigor. Cada línea, palabra y letra fue debidamente pesada en la balanza y comparada a la escala, lo que le permitió encontrar de inmediato el factor desequilibrante.

-¡Lo tengo! -Lide dio un pequeño aplauso-. Hay sólo una casilla que está vacía y la razón es mucho más clara ahora: la sorpresa mostrada indica que nunca antes alguien le expresó esa clase de sentimientos. De ahí sólo puede concluirse que nunca ha estado enamorado, o al menos nunca ha creído que una chica podría sentirse atraída por alguien como él -la sacerdotisa volvió a ponerse colorada-. Oh, Brian… Ni siquiera sabes cuán equivocado estás…

-¿Ves, Lide? -Maranthea la abrazó por los hombros-. Las cosas se ven distintas una vez que piensas de forma más racional. Enfrentar al primer amor nunca es sencillo, pero tienes el factor ya mencionado y algo más a tu favor: las sesiones de terapia con la doctora eventualmente terminarán y dejarán de verse. Tal vez no puedas controlar lo que ocurre en la consulta, pero puedes buscar profundizar esa relación con él cuando estén en la playa. Ambos disfrutan de la compañía del otro y eso sólo puede generar buenas cosas de ahora en adelante.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Detective submarina_

Algo más reconfortada por dentro, la peliazul asintió, permitiéndose sonreír por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad. "Lo que dice mamá es cierto; su ventana es mucho más pequeña que la mía y debo sacar partido. Aún así, mi tiempo no es infinito; eventualmente Brian volverá a Estados Unidos para iniciar su rehabilitación".

-Me has tendido un cable valiosísimo, mamá -abrazó a Maranthea con cariño-. Conversar contigo, aparte de ayudarme a plasmar todo esto, me ha convencido de que no debo rendirme. Seré yo misma y haré mis mejores esfuerzos para ganar el corazón de Brian limpiamente, ser la reina que tanto anhela, la compañera que pueda hacerle feliz y apoyarlo en todo. Que Mazara se quede con sus métodos de depredadora; más allá de los celos que he sentido, soy mucho más digna que eso.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta ver -la pelirroja le sonrió y besó sus mejillas-. Y por los celos no te preocupes; es algo tan natural como respirar. Después de todo, para saber bendecir es necesario saber leer cada una de las fibras del amor. Has encontrado un modo propio de progresar en ello, hija, y me llena de orgullo como tu madre.

Ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, dando gracias a Poseidón en silencio por tenerse la una a la otra.

-Hay veces en que me pregunto dónde estaría ahora si no hubieses entrado en mi vida, mamá -dijo Lide, dejándose dominar poco a poco por la calidez de su contraparte.

-Mejor no pienses en ello, hija -Maranthea posó el mentón en la cabeza de su pequeña-. Hemos espantado bien a los fantasmas y debemos asegurarnos de que no vuelvan. ¿Por qué no te das un baño caliente? Así dormirás más relajada y podrás enfrentar bien los desafíos que traerá el lunes.

-¿De verdad puedo? -la peliazul sabía que la bañera principal, así como el conjunto higiénico asociado, sólo se usaba en contadas ocasiones.

-¡Claro! Las hierbas medicinales están en el segundo nivel del armarito. Usa las que desees; son de una cosecha especial traída de la costa francesa.

-¿Las que te regaló tu amiga del noroeste?

-Esas mismas. Digo desde ya que no las he probado, así que me encantaría conocer tu opinión -le guiñó el ojo con complicidad-. A todo esto, ¿deseas una taza de té fuerte? Planeo ir a preparar una partida nueva ahora mismo.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, mamá.

-No digas nada -se metió al túnel conectando la habitación con el resto de la vivienda-. ¡Hasta más rato!

Siete minutos después, Lide estaba sentada frente a la majestuosa bañera, llenándola con agua cálida mientras dejaba flotar una medida de esas benditas plantas entre el vapor y la agradable luz de los blanquecinos cristales. Tomó una toalla celeste y mullida del armario respectivo, dejándola descansar en la barra lateral junto al muro, a distancia suficiente como para poder tomarla sin sentarse en el borde de la piedra. Le dolía un poco la cabeza debido al llanto y el desahogo, pero se sentía bastante más liviana por dentro tras haberse quitado tantos pesos de los hombros... y de su propia conciencia. Miró con atención el frasco que Maranthea recibiera de regalo: la etiqueta llevaba como título "Ecos de La Mancha" e iba en tonos rojiazules, con dos leones dorados a la usanza del escudo heráldico de la región donde se hallaba la ciudad de Cherburgo, en el extremo sur del famoso canal. Los tonos verdosos, que iban del musgo al prístino pasto, tenían el aroma indeleble del frío y la humedad asociados al clima oceánico templado.

-Mamá tenía mucha razón -dijo ella al tiempo que se quitaba el pijama y lo mandaba a descansar junto a la toalla-. Incluso iré más lejos: esta atmósfera realmente incentiva a pensar.

Sumergió su cuerpo hasta el cuello en el relajante manto, cerró los ojos y sintió nuevamente las caricias en sus hombros. Lide sonrió; Brian seguía allí, en un rincón privilegiado de su mente, velando por ella y reciprocando sus sentimientos.

-28/P-

Todd Lichnovsky sabía que esa pelota no iba a volver. Lo sabía desde que la curva proveniente del montículo se quedó colgando en medio de la zona; sólo faltaba ponerla en un _tee_ para simplificar aún más las cosas. Ni siquiera el aire húmedo de la costa oeste impediría su aterrizaje en la sexta fila de las galerías, dejando todo en tablas tras una de las remontadas más épicas en lo que iba de temporada.

Las pifias del respetable sentado en las gradas del PETCO Park no se hicieron esperar. El veterano bateador las disfrutó por todo lo alto mientras emprendía su parsimonioso trote por las bases y lo terminaba chocando las manos de los tres compañeros esperándolo al final del recorrido. Miró el marcador y se permitió una sonrisa antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio preferido de la banca, justo al lado del teléfono comunicando con la zona de relevos asignada a los Medias Rojas.

"Aún podemos ganar", pensó el zurdo y capitán de la escuadra mientras anunciaban al cerrador Adam Everett. "Me da lo mismo si nos vamos a extras; sólo hay que cerrar la puerta por fuera ahora y rematarlo en la décima".

En el _dugout_ bostoniano el ánimo, por los suelos durante las siete primeras mangas, subió como la espuma con una octava de cuatro carreras protagonizada por la parte baja de la alineación. Dos hits, acompañados de un error y un boleto, cargaron las bases para el receptor Alex Schuster, quien las limpió con un doblete a la parte más profunda del jardín central. Otro error permitió a Andy Marks llegar a salvo a primera, moviendo al _backstop_ a tercera y permitiéndole anotar en un elevado de sacrificio de David Jennings. La ventaja de 10-0 que consiguiera San Diego en las tres primeras mangas (mandando a las duchas al abridor Anthony Gowdy) quedaba reducida sólo a tres quintos, dejando al público con un marcado nerviosismo y enfrentado a la nada agradable realidad de tener el segundo peor registro en las Ligas Mayores: 28 victorias y 47 derrotas; 13 de ellas mediante salvamentos arruinados. Boston, por su lado, venía llegando a la costa oeste con marca de 49-26, siete victorias consecutivas y seis juegos por encima de los odiados Yankees y los Azulejos de Toronto, clubes a los que enfrentarían tras volver a orillas del Atlántico y disfrutar de un lunes libre en sendas series de tres partidos: primero en el Fenway Park contra ambos y después vendría un viaje a Baltimore para enfrentarse a los Orioles en Camden Yards. Así eran los trepidantes meses del verano pelotero, antesala del Juego de Estrellas y de los cruciales periodos de agosto y septiembre, donde las esperanzas renacían o se cimentaban tan rápido como morían.

John Crawford, quien ya se sacudiera los espectros de su debacle ante los _Bronx Bombers_ a principio de mes, completó dos entradas en blanco con una enorme expresión de confianza en su rostro, uniéndose a un relevo que, a contar de la tercera manga, no puso más que ceros en la pizarra. Antes de él vinieron Diego Vargas, Simon Lescott y Braulio Rodríguez, combinándose para permitir sólo un hit y un boleto en ese lapso, ponchando a siete Padres cuya racha de buena suerte se acabara con la salida de un Gowdy que querría olvidar pronto esa fría noche en el suroeste californiano. La parte alta de la novena comenzó con fuegos artificiales, gracias a sendos dobletes del jardinero izquierdo Mark Richetti y el campocorto cubano Yasiel Robles. El marcador quedaba 10-5 y asomaban otra vez las pifias. Un toque de DeJuan Ellison, guardabosques central, dejó corredores en las esquinas... y Schuster pasó nuevamente por la caja, trayendo a casa la sexta carrera de Boston con un sencillo a la derecha.

La pizarra eléctrica, ubicada a corta distancia del edificio de la Western Metal Supply Co., aún marcaba cero outs.

Marks fue golpeado en el hombro por una recta del pitcher de San Diego, dejando las bases nuevamente llenas. David Jennings, segunda base y uno de los bateadores más confiables, tenía el siguiente turno, pero el _manager_ decidió jugar una carta sorpresa y llamarlo de vuelta al banquillo.

-Todd, coge un bate -dijo con esa voz repleta de experiencia y autoridad.

El veterano, mientras se hacía con su casco y su madero entre la colección ubicada en el _rack_ a su izquierda, sabía exactamente a lo que se enfrentaba. Antes de ir a parar a los Medias Rojas hace cinco años, pasó la totalidad de su carrera en la Liga Nacional, donde la regla del _designated hitter_ no corría y los lanzadores debían pararse en la caja como cualquier hijo de vecino. Largamente idos estaban los años en que saliera a fildear, especialmente con un talento local como Phil Bennett firmemente anclado en primera base. Muchas veces el rol del bateador emergente era incómodo, especialmente injusto cuando se dejaba a los jugadores más jóvenes y/o recién ascendidos desde las ligas menores para probar suerte en el club grande; él mismo lo vivió durante sus primeras tres o cuatro temporadas antes de consolidarse como titular indiscutido. Pasarse siete u ocho episodios sentado y luego tener que salir frente a todos prácticamente sin calentar podía definirse, aparte de lo ya mencionado, con un adjetivo: complicado. Si dejabas pasar el primer lanzamiento bueno, nada garantizaba que el hombre parado en el montículo, iniciador de todas las jugadas y donde la atención casi siempre se concentraba, te diera otro.

 _-Your attention, please: now pinch-hitting for the Boston Red Sox, number 23, Todd Lichnovsky_ -dijo la voz del padre eterno tras el micrófono del estadio- _. Pinch-hitting for the Red Sox, Todd Lichnovsky._

Cayó otra oleada de reprobación desde los asientos baratos, las filas cercanas a las bancas e incluso las suites de lujo, intentando intimidar al hombre cuyo destino, si el público se salía con la suya, era la ignominia de una oportunidad perdida. Lichnovsky ajustó sus gafas de marco delgado y posó el bate en su hombro izquierdo, sus pies justo dentro del borde interno de la caja de bateo, postura erguida a todo lo que le permitían sus seis pies y cuatro pulgadas. Los corredores tomaron prudente distancia de sus respectivas bases, llamando al eco de lo que sería uno de los momentos bisagra en ese compromiso súbitamente peleado.

Dejó pasar el primer envío, una recta medida en 96 millas por hora y que alcanzó a pintar la esquina inferior derecha del área permitida.

 _-_ ¡Strike uno! -gritó el _umpire_ ubicado detrás del receptor. Inmediatamente vinieron los aplausos, aunque el nerviosismo seguía flotando sobre el PETCO Park a la usanza de una funesta sombra.

Vino el segundo testimonio. Curva. 85 millas por hora e intentando colarse nuevamente en el ángulo del anterior. El cuero del guante hizo un ruido sordo al atrapar la pelota entre sus chatas fauces.

 _-_ ¡Bola uno!

Todd sonrió. El juez no había comprado el argumento y no moverse había obrado en su favor. "Veamos qué puedes ofrecer ahora, niñito", pensó antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el serpentinero diestro frente a él.

Vinieron las señas desde la receptoría. Dos, uno, dos, pulgar hacia la izquierda. Otra curva. Idéntica velocidad pero con un enorme defecto: soltada demasiado pronto, adquirió la predecible trayectoria de una plomada, con mucho menos efecto y encaminada al mismísimo corazón de la zona de strike. El bateador levantó ligeramente su pierna derecha al tiempo que separaba el bate del hombro, canalizando la fuerza necesaria en la parte de atrás y quedando, momentáneamente, en precario equilibrio.

 _Whack!_

El madero cortó el aire y le dio al cuero de rojas costuras justo donde más dolía, impulsándolo como un cohete sobre el diamante y comiéndose a pasos agigantados la distancia separándolo del muro. Lo único que atinó a hacer el jardinero derecho fue darle una mirada de cortesía; ni siquiera con cohetes en sus zapatos habría llegado a pillar esa pelota que regresó todo a la primera casilla del tablero. Todd Lichnovsky arrojó, como tantas veces lo hiciera en su ilustre carrera, el bate hacia un lado e inició ese camino reservado sólo a quienes conseguían evadir, gracias a un _swing_ monumental, todos sus problemas.

 _Al día siguiente, de vuelta en Bermuda..._

Brian Lennox-Whitmore tocó las arenas de Windsor Beach con una mirada a ratos intranquila pero más mentalizada en buscar lo positivo, cargando su cesta y caminando lentamente por la orilla rocosa. No madrugó como lo hacía siempre, quedándose quieto en cama hasta eso de las 8:30 y metiéndose a la ducha sólo tras asegurarse de que nadie más andaba dando vueltas por la casa. Pasó casi media hora bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, intentando poner sus inicialmente desconcertados pensamientos en orden.

Sentía una contradicción flagrante tejiéndose en su conciencia: lo había pasado muy bien en la cena de anoche con Mazara, disfrutando compartir historias y experiencias con ella. Al decir que la admiraba recurrió a una buena dosis de verdad; ella había sacrificado muchas cosas por seguir su sueño, forjando su reputación al calor de una profesión siempre complicada como la medicina. Sus caminos parecían escritos con la misma tinta plateada sobre las azulinas hojas del mar y el cielo, mostrándolos como un par de dedicados sin remedio, deseosos de llegar a la cumbre y dejar huella en sus respectivos campos. Distinguió, a juzgar por la descripción de sus anfitriones, prioridades y anhelos, un paradigma erigido sobre columnas bastante más conservadoras que las suyas, pero todo ello quedó en nada al escucharla confesarse de forma tan franca.

* * *

 _Realmente me gustas y espero... que podamos ser más que una doctora y su paciente._

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo lo había ocultado? Ambos llevaban viéndose menos de un mes y, excluyendo la cena, había sido en un contexto puramente laboral. Ella daba sus órdenes y él le obedecía sin chistar, todo con tal de ayudar a su tobillo a progresar por el lento sendero de la recuperación. No dudaba de las disculpas que le ofreciera por su actuar antes de proponerle salir; él simplemente no era así de desconfiado. El amor a primera vista era algo en lo que se resistía a creer, mas ella había admitido que se encontraba, debido a algún extraño prodigio, prendada de él, robándole su primer beso e inyectando esa desconocida sensación en su corazón. Recordó la suavidad de sus labios y manos, el brillo en sus pícaros ojos, la translúcida aura creada por la mucosa en su piel, sus palabras teñidas de anhelo, esperanza y certeza. Bajo ese prisma, Mazara se erigía como una mujer atractiva a la par que misteriosa. ¿Habría algo más que descubrir en ese lado suave, amable y devoto exhibido bajo la luna de la terraza?

-La sesión de mañana va a ser, por lejos, la más complicada hasta ahora -suspiró el rubio, cogiendo una toalla y secándose-. No tengo más opción que ir para no levantar sospechas; ya veré cómo muevo mis fichas en función de lo que pregunte.

Se vistió con un conjunto de camiseta en tonos más dorados que amarillos y un traje de baño negro hasta las rodillas con franjas plateadas a los lados; este era uno de sus favoritos por tener bolsillos amplios. Acomodó la bota ortopédica con mucho cuidado, caminó hacia la cocina y se mentalizó en preparar un desayuno que no tomaría en el comedor. Su madre, quien se marchó hace largo rato, dejó una nota indicándole que una buena porción de frutas surtidas estaba en la nevera, guardada en un contenedor hermético junto al jugo de naranja-zanahoria preparado esa misma mañana.

-Creo que hoy no estaría de más almorzar en Hamilton -sentenció-. Es un trayecto relativamente corto y así podré evitar a la _Triple A_ hasta mañana, además de probar ese restaurante alternativo a un tiro de piedra del Centro de las Artes. Quién sabe si termino encontrándome con Elizabeth y Bertrand Villeton; hace mucho que no los veo y no estaría de más enterarse qué han preparado para esta temporada. En cuanto a ustedes -miró al _tupperware_ y la botella-, lo mejor será ir a la playa. Desde niño que no desayuno allá y, quién sabe, tal vez pueda compartir todas estas delicias con Lide...

No pudo evitar sonreír al mencionar el nombre de la sacerdotisa. Con ella asumía el riesgo de dejarse leer cual libro abierto en lo emocional, pero al menos podría encontrar otras distracciones, desde sus carreras hasta las conversaciones sobre lo humano y lo divino, que le permitiesen evadir las interrogantes sobre Mazara. "Debo ser optimista", se dijo mientras empacaba todo, incluyendo el mantel, dos platos de cerámica y otro par de vasos de vidrio que lavaría antes de partir a la capital del reino. "El clima está precioso y es mejor aprovecharlo. Dicen que hoy podría caer un poco de agua y lo ideal es que no me pille con lo puesto".

Volvió al baño tras acabar con la cesta de mimbre y se quitó la camiseta para echarse bloqueador en el rostro, el torso y los brazos, además de la parte no cubierta por sus pantalones cortos. Este, al ser en aerosol, no tomaba más que un par de minutos para absorberse adecuadamente. Tras volver a la normalidad en lo que a vestuario respectaba, ajustó su reloj, dio una última ronda por la casa para verificar que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas y dejó el equipaje en la parte de atrás del carrito; pasaría a firmar el celoso registro de Stanley de camino a Hamilton. Antes de poner en marcha el motor eléctrico, echó una última mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

-No hay nada de parte de los muchachos del club -dijo, esbozando una sonrisa-. Suerte que ninguno de ellos conoce este número; en buena hora se me ocurrió cambiar el chip del celular antes de partir desde Boston. Por otro lado -volvió a una expresión neutral-, tampoco tengo llamadas perdidas ni mensajes pendientes de mamá, la tía Amanda o el resto de la familia.

Aspiró el aire con tonos de pasto y sal, extrañando súbitamente la agradable esencia que definía la presencia de Taira por las cercanías. Puso la reversa, giró a la derecha y se fue rumbo a la playa por Shore Lane, tomando el camino más largo y saludando con una pasada de mano a los vecinos de las otras casas que trabajaban en sus jardines o buscaban el placer de un nado en sus piscinas particulares. Al dar la vuelta en Tucker's Town Road distinguió claramente la forma de los muchachitos del otro día bajo el cuidado de su niñera, una centauro corredora que parecía estimularlos a seguirla en su trote mañanero. "¡Vamos, chicos!", les decía, moviendo sus manos al compás de sus cascos. "¡No existe mejor forma de quitarse el sueño que una buena carrera hasta la punta del promontorio!". Esta chica monstruo, de larga cabellera negra y crin en espectro del chocolate, se veía pequeña para el arquetipo de la especie, pero muy bien constituida y ágil. El rostro lozano, marcado por unos ojos en clave avellana, no aparentaba más de 21 años de edad.

-He ahí una liminal realmente comprometida con su trabajo -dijo con satisfacción tras dejar atrás al grupito-. Será una fantástica influencia para estos piltrafillas.

Estacionó donde siempre, en un pequeño manchón de hierba junto al camino rumbo a Frick's Beach. Apagó el motor y seis minutos después estaba en su lugar de siempre, a salvo del viento y rodeado por esas rocas que, a esa hora de la mañana, hasta parecían cómodas. Brian sintió rugir su estómago y abrió el recipiente plástico, deleitando su vista ante el cóctel de cerezas, piñas, frutillas, manzanas cortadas en rodajas y duraznos con todo su jugo. "No comerme esto sería un crimen de lesa humanidad", meditó. Sirvió un vaso del líquido color naranja fuerte y le tomó el _bouquet_ cual enólogo experimentado antes de darle un sorbito.

-Por un limitado como yo -brindó con el céfiro antes de proceder a atacar su porción.

Si había algo que se comparaba a la magnificencia de los waffles con Nutella era esto, extraído e importado de los rincones más tiernos del globo para su deleite personal. Miró las olas que iban a morir en las arenas cercanas, siempre ocupadas en su eterna competencia suicida. Ahora que estaba a meros pasos del mar, la brisa teñida de sal henchía sus pulmones, limpiando las fibras de su mente y espantando en buena parte las dudas surgidas durante los primeros compases de la mañana. Miró hacia la casa ubicada sobre el otro extremo de la playa y envidió sanamente a sus propietarios, fuesen quienes fuesen. "Desayunar todos los días con esta vista... no tiene precio", se dijo, emulando el remate de los famosos comerciales de MasterCard.

Siguió comiendo al tiempo que posaba su vista nuevamente en el mar, buscando señales de la chica peliazul entre las crestas de espuma y las pocas gaviotas empecinadas en conseguir algún esquivo pez lejos de los circuitos habituales de cañas y anzuelos. Aprovechando que el sol aún estaba bien lejos del punto del mediodía, se tendió sobre el mantel y colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza. Observó las nubes avanzando a toda prisa hacia el norte, suspirando y sintiéndose cómodo bajo el influjo de la arena cuya temperatura recién comenzaba a subir. Era la cama perfecta, capaz de amoldarse a su forma y recibir sus vueltas sin quejarse. Desde pequeño siempre había sido inquieto para dormir, mutando continuamente de una posición a otra, abrazando las almohadas, tapándose hasta el borde de la nariz en ocasiones o desenraizando las mantas en otras. Y sin eso de por medio... pasaba noches enteras en vela, sentado en el patio trasero de Chatham Circle o contemplando su reflejo en la piscina de la residencia familiar.

-¡Brian!

A pesar de la distancia y el sonido del viento, conocía perfectamente esa voz cristalina, desprovista de timidez y ansiosa por conquistar los desafíos rutinarios. Se levantó de golpe y contempló la figura de Lide haciéndole señas con ambas manos.

-¡Ven! -le gritó, gesticulando desde afuera hacia adentro-. ¡Ven a la orilla!

Dejó la bota a un lado y pisó con cuidado sobre la arena, tratando de no forzar su tobillo más de la cuenta. Entró al mar hasta que lo tuvo al nivel de las rodillas; ahí ella se le acercó.

 _-_ ¡Buenos días, mi amigo bermudeño! -saludó ella, rebosante de alegría y vestida con un bikini azul tinta-. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

 _-_ Como un hombre ansioso de comerse el mundo con patatas fritas -él respondió cortésmente, sin arrodillarse del todo-. ¿Ya desayunaste?

-Temprano, como es costumbre en mi colonia. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estaba en ello cuando llegaste. De hecho, pensaba invitarte a compartirlo conmigo.

-¿En serio? -los ojos rojizos de la chica brillaron cual rubíes; su corazón saltaba de alegría en el interior de su pecho-. ¿Es hoy un día especial?

-No, sólo se me ocurrió variar un poco la rutina y salir de casa más temprano. Acércate un poco para poder levantarte.

Agachado casi al nivel del agua y con el mar mojándole la camiseta a la altura del estómago, recibió el abrazo de la sacerdotisa, quien se estrechó de inmediato contra él, aprovechando de empapar sus sentidos con su deliciosa esencia. Se dejó llevar totalmente, moviendo su cola para que él pudiese pasar las manos por debajo y aferrándose firmemente a su cuello. Ambos avanzaron lentamente de vuelta a la zona del mantel, ella disfrutando cada segundo del viaje y él haciendo sus mayores votos para no perder el equilibrio y dejarla caer. "El baño caliente de anoche me sentó de maravilla", cogitó la chica monstruo, "pero tenerte tan cerca de mí, amado mío, es una bendición de la cual no quisiera desprenderme nunca". Cerró los ojos y ni siquiera intentó ocultar el rubor en su rostro, volviéndolos a abrir sólo al sentir en sus escamas la suave tela del mantel.

-He de admitir que extrañaba esto -apuntó Lide al encontrarse sentada junto a Brian; su mucosa ya se formaba al contacto con el aire-. ¿Qué tienes en tu canasta de las maravillas?

-Ensalada de frutas surtidas y jugo de naranja-zanahoria -retrucó el _submariner_ -. Dos clásicos eternos que nunca fallan.

-Suena exquisitamente tentador -ella recibió los cubiertos y el vaso de manos del humano-. A todo esto...

-¿Sí?

La agente de Poseidón se contuvo justo a tiempo; quedó a milímetros de preguntarle cómo le había ido en su cena y jugar el papel de la chica curiosa que no sabía nada... cuando podía reconstruir los hechos en la balaustrada de _The Point_ con lujo de detalles. Ese no era el plan trazado anoche en los placeres del baño sazonado con las hierbas de Cherburgo; debía intentar que su amado Brian (se estremeció por dentro una vez más) volviese a poner su atención en las rutinas con ella, atesorando cada momento y haciendo crecer la enredadera conectando sus existencias hasta volverla irrompible. Para ello debía ser optimista, proactiva y por sobre todo auténtica.

-Nada -se excusó la chica monstruo-. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. ¡Oye, esto está delicioso! -dijo tras servirse un par de cucharadas y sentir la explosión de sabores en el paladar-. Un día de estos debería invitarte a casa para que preparemos una buena cena y me enseñes tus secretos culinarios.

-Ten en cuenta que no tengo certificación ni nada por el estilo, ¿eh? -él intentó poner todo en equilibrio.

 _-_ Pero tú eres tú y con eso me basta -contraatacó Lide, juntando los dedos.

-Me halagas, amiga, aunque tal vez ahora mismo no sea el momento -él vio que la muchacha pareció deprimirse un poquito-. Sin embargo, permíteme tomar esa idea -chasqueó los dedos- y extenderla de forma natural con algo que... se me acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Extenderla?

Brian sirvió un poco más de jugo para ambos y bebió su parte de un trago, feliz de saber que la atención de su contraparte estaba absolutamente fija en él. Tras aclarar su garganta mediante un buen carraspeo, observó el cielo en busca de una fuerte hebra de hilo, la cogió y amarró con ella a ese pensamiento, evitando que se escapara del mantel e hiciera de las suyas de formas poco recomendables.

-Partiré por felicitarte, Lide, por sugerir algo que nos hace bastante falta: un cambio de aires -comenzó-. Los espacios que da Windsor no están mal cuando se trata de pasar la mañana juntos, pero me gustaría que fuésemos un poco más allá y nos la jugáramos por un día completo bajo nuestras propias reglas. ¿Has visitado otras áreas de las islas recientemente?

-Conozco bien las costas -contestó la sacerdotisa-, pero mi propia anatomía me impide ir más allá de ellas. He de ser franca: envidio a quienes pueden andar en tierra firme sin problemas.

-Veo que vamos por el mismo camino -el lanzador asintió con gusto-. Me gustaría proponerte esto: ¿qué tal si vengo a buscarte temprano este viernes, te invito a desayunar a casa y posteriormente recorremos las zonas típicas en el carrito de golf? Sólo dime lo que desees ver y te llevaré sin problemas. Incluso puedo conseguirme una silla de ruedas para las áreas en las que sólo pueden entrar peatones.

Decir que la chica quedó perpleja era quedarse corto. Por un momento pensó que su interlocutor tenía poderes psíquicos: el plan descrito era, salvo la fecha (domingo en vez de viernes), _exactamente lo que había discutido con su madre_ anoche al calor de un buen té con bizcochos y pensaba proponérselo cuando los ánimos entre ambos estuvieran más caldeados. "Ir con él más allá de la playa, querida", dijo Maranthea, "te ayudará a verlo bajo un nuevo prisma, conocerlo mejor y entender lo que realmente desea, lo que tú podrás darle si eres honesta contigo misma". Lide asintió encantada, deseando poner toda su batería de ideas en práctica. El desayuno, sin embargo, actuó como catalizador, llevando el proceso a un término feliz e inesperado.

 _-_ ¿Qué te parece la idea? -preguntó el chico al ver que ella parecía no reaccionar.

 _-_ ¡Me… me encanta! -ella, a pesar de la ausencia de extremidades inferiores, encontró la fuerza para arrojarse a sus brazos-. ¡Es absolutamente perfecta! -lo besó con cariño en la mejilla y se refugió en él, saboreando otra vez ese bendito calor-. Digo desde ya, Brian, que iré contigo donde mejor te parezca. Sorpréndeme; con eso me basta.

-Me alegra oír eso, Lide.

Muy en su interior, el ojigris también apreciaba tenerla así de cerca; que ella recibiera bien el prospecto de un baño cultural sólo mejoraba las cosas. Además, tenían la playa para ellos solos, lo que evitaba cualquier clase de malentendido o foto incriminatoria.

-Sólo tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

 _-_ ¿Por qué este viernes en vez de cualquier otro día? -ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente por espacio de tres o cuatro segundos.

 _-_ Bueno, este viernes es el primer día libre que tiene mi madre en no sé cuánto tiempo y deseaba darle una sorpresa -respondió él con franqueza.

 _-_ ¿Cómo así?

Ella se volteó a fin de quedar con su espalda apoyada contra el pecho del bermudeño y su cola extendida en la sección libre del mantel. Lo que menos deseaba era derramar o quebrar algo por accidente. Cogió con cuidado su vaso y bebió casi la mitad, dejando a sus papilas danzar ante la acidez de la naranja y el dulzor de la zanahoria, todo ello reforzado con azúcar rubia pero sin precipitarse hacia los dominios de lo empalagoso. Puso entre pecho y espalda dos raciones extra de fruta, masticando con calma y maravillada al ver que él la esperaba en respetuoso silencio.

-Mi madre siempre me dice, muy a su manera, que necesito algo más de vida social -Brian tomó otra vez el testigo-. Sabrás tan bien como yo, Lide, que compartimos bastantes cosas aparte del sentido del deber y una imposibilidad de efectuar adecuadamente nuestras labores. Mientras venía hacia aquí pensé en la introversión que define una parte no menor de nuestras historias... y particularmente en mi caso; es algo que acogí voluntariamente en mi interior.

-¿Voluntariamente? -la sacerdotisa sonaba realmente interesada.

-Así es. ¿Recuerdas esa dualidad que te mencioné al poner mi mente en cosas complicadas? También se extiende a mi comportamiento, especialmente cuando estoy al otro lado del mar. Ahora me ves calmado, franco y conversando contigo de muchas cosas que a nadie más contaría, ni siquiera a miembros de mi propia familia. Al ponerme el uniforme, pararme en el montículo y tomar la pelota me transformo en un Brian Lennox totalmente distinto -suspiró; esto no era fácil de contar-. Me veo invadido por tanta tensión que puedo sentir la más mínima brisa de aire cantando a mi alrededor. Mi rostro cambia a una expresión cabreada y arrogante porque es la única forma de defenderme, de evitar que el propio público y mis adversarios me intimiden. Sólo digo lo indispensable y escucho lo mismo; el resto entra por un oído y sale por el otro. Cuando estoy en casa, lejos del barullo de las multitudes y la prensa, me refugio en esos espacios donde puedo ser yo mismo. Y tú, mi querida Lide, te has convertido en parte de ellos… para mejor.

La besó con cariño en la frente y volvió a suspirar, agradecido por haberse desahogado de esta forma tan largamente esperada. Sin atinar a decir nada pero sintiendo la alegría propagarse por cada célula de su acuático cuerpo, la chica monstruo continuó escuchándolo.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Declaración de intenciones_

-Mantener el bajo perfil sigue siendo mi prioridad, pero eso no significa que no podamos tener nuevas experiencias juntos, siempre y cuando te parezca bien. Si deseas volver a la rutina de siempre, sólo dímelo y lo aceptaré sin hacer preguntas -terminó el muchacho rubio de forma noble-. La amistad, después de todo, es una instancia en que ambas partes deben estar dispuestas a dar y recibir.

Lide volvió a encararlo y besarlo en las mejillas, sacándole un leve sonrojo que rivalizaba con el de ella.

-Como ya te había dicho, Brian, tu plan me parece fantástico -cerró los ojos y sonrió-. E iré aún más allá: cualquier cosa que nos haga pasar tiempo juntos, ser nosotros mismos y reforzar esos espacios donde hallamos inspiración está bien para mí. El mejor hábito que pude haber formado recientemente -ella deslizaba pinceladas de verdad sobre el lienzo formado por el céfiro y las nubes-, y al cual agradezco a Poseidón en mis oraciones, fue haberte hecho parte de mi vida y convertir el gesto en algo recíproco -se apoyó nuevamente en el pecho del chico-. Sólo dime a la hora que deseas reunirte conmigo este viernes y aquí estaré, ni un minuto tarde. Incluso puedo traer algo de mi despensa si te parece bien.

-Acepto desde ya tu oferta. Dado que ambos madrugamos, ¿te parece bien a eso de las siete? -inquirió él con una pizca de duda-. Así habrá tiempo para las presentaciones y todo lo demás. Cuando acabe el día, vendré a dejarte aquí mismo o al punto de la costa que prefieras.

-¡Hecho! -exclamó Lide, dándole la mano como si estuviese sacralizando la firma de un tratado de trascendencia mundial.

-¿Y qué hay de la señora Maranthea?

-Puedo contárselo la noche anterior; te aseguro que no pondrá problemas. Si no puedo ubicarla, le dejaré una nota en la cocina antes de salir de casa -añadió la sirena-. A veces trabaja hasta tarde con esto de las clases, especialmente en estos meses por los exámenes, y vuelve incluso después de que me he dormido.

-Está todo listo, entonces. ¿Sabes, Lide? No puedo esperar a que llegue el viernes.

-Yo tampoco, Brian, pero al menos podemos amenizar la espera si terminamos este delicioso desayuno que trajiste. Después de eso, ¿te apetece una carrera de aquí al otro extremo de la playa? -preguntó la sacerdotisa con voz cómplice-. Aún me debes una de la semana pasada.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

Volvieron a sus posiciones normales y brindaron a la salud del otro, poniendo la fruta masticada a buen recaudo en sus estómagos y repartiéndose la miel líquida a partes iguales. No bien terminaron de guardar todo dentro de la cesta de mimbre cuando una oleada de nubes oscureció por completo el área, derramando una copiosa cantidad de lágrimas sobre ambos. Lide miró a Brian con curiosidad: parecía estar fascinado por lo que pasaba.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que nunca me había sorprendido un aguacero en la playa? -dijo él al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

-¿En... en serio?

La peliazul trastabilló un poco, viéndose forzada a evitar un señor sangrado de narices tras notar cómo la tela de la polera del chico se pegaba a su torso, enfatizando su bien esculpido pecho y la fuerza de sus brazos.

-Totalmente en serio. Estas duchas súbitas me han atrapado un par de veces en el patio de casa. La diferencia es que allí -se arrimó a ella y la abrazó- estás a dos pasos del techo y de una muda de ropa. ¿Aún quieres disputar esa carrera?

-Cuando se vayan las nubes, amigo -Lide devolvió la jugada con su clásica elegancia-. Esto también es nuevo para mí, ¿sabes? Cambia bastante ver una lluvia desde tierra firme en relación a la comodidad del océano, donde las concebimos como el llanto de los cielos -esto último le dio el toque poético-. Ojo, no estoy diciendo que me sienta incómoda en este momento y lugar, ¿eh?

Le guiñó el ojo con esa coquetería que nadie más podía procurar, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa como recompensa; la misma palidecía en comparación al calor generado por ambos, manteniendo a raya esas rebeldes lágrimas que, considerando el clima, ni siquiera estaban tan frías. El mejor recurso al que ella podía echar mano eran esas indirectas leves, casi infantiles, pero sumamente fértiles a la hora de dar acogida a esa enredadera que crecía poco a poco, conectando sus corazones al compás del goteo sobre las rocas y los setos.

-¡Mira! -exclamó la liminal, apuntando de lleno a un claro en los grises algodones-. ¡Las nubes se están dispersando! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Brian?

 _-_ Cinco minutos, casi seis -contestó el chico tras mirar la esfera de su reloj-. Y yo digo que ya era hora.

En ese preciso momento paró de llover, dejando paso nuevamente al sol atlántico, cuyos benditos rayos dejaron todo seco en cuestión de instantes; nada tenía que envidiarle al de las latitudes caribeñas o del norte de Sudamérica. Windsor Beach seguía tan desierta como cuando él llego, como cuando ambos se juntaron y trazaron los primeros pasos de su plan maestro.

-Permíteme.

Otra vez Lide se vio en los brazos del muchacho cuya personalidad equilibraba magistralmente el arrojo y la reticencia, balanceándose lentamente mientras ambos iban camino a reencontrarse con el abrazo del mar. Fingió que cerraba los ojos para mentalizarse en ganar esa carrera aún pendiente, pero en realidad flotaba bajo un aura plácida masajeando hasta la punta de sus azules cabellos. En su mente se tejían sinfonías románticas sazonadas de agua tibia, flores silvestres, leche caliente y el irresistible prospecto de una vida juntos.

"Este viernes será el punto de partida de todo aquello, mi rey", pensó repleta de optimismo. "Te amo como no imaginas y como alguna vez me gustaría decirlo".

Para fortuna de ambos pero sin saber las reales intenciones del otro, Mazara fue a parar al rincón más aislado del olvido por el resto de la jornada.

-29/P-

"Este mes ha sido tan largo que lo he sentido cual año completo", pensó Amanda Lennox-Whitmore tras apagar la luz de la cocina y subir a su habitación. Los ecos de sus suaves pantuflas color blanco invierno apenas se sentían al rozar los peldaños de la escalera cuya balaustrada era tan antigua como la propia casa de Chatham Circle, forjada en hierro y después hermoseada mediante un pasamanos de caoba pulida. La publicista no tenía demasiadas ambiciones a esas alturas de la vida, pero una de ellas consistía en mantener su casa en perfectas condiciones, sin importar el día ni la hora.

Emergió al pasillo cubierto con piso flotante y entró en la segunda puerta del lado derecho, dando paso a una habitación decorada con esmero y donde dominaban los tonos blancos, grises y negros. Esta estancia, surgida íntegramente de su imaginación, no tenía el más mínimo asomo lúgubre gracias a un juego de amplias ventanas provistas de persianas en el muro del fondo y otras rectangulares, más pequeñas y casi en el borde del techo, sobre la cama de dos plazas donde buscaba el sueño reparador cada noche. Una suave alfombra blanquecina la rodeaba, descansando a su vez sobre un piso de baldosas gris perla en patrones diagonales, similares a los vistos en etiquetas de whisky caro; este mismo tono se extendía al respaldo del lecho y el cubrecama, complementado con almohadas inmaculadas y que rivalizaban, en brillo, con la misma luna exterior. Dos mesas de noche construidas con fino ébano mostraban lámparas de pantalla cuadrada; encendió una de ellas antes de poner las persianas entre ella y el resto del vecindario. Encendió el aire acondicionado gracias a un control en la pared; no estaba dispuesta a ser víctima del húmedo calor veraniego que caracterizaba a Boston.

-Mañana tendré que volver a someterme a ti -dijo a la libreta de apuntes descansando en otra mesita, entre dos sillones de tapicería beige-. Es la historia de mi vida, el camino que elegí y que, aún así, no cambiaría por nada. Suerte que lo de Procter & Gamble terminó saliendo bien; tengo que comprarle un buen regalo a Agatha por salvarme el pellejo luego de...

Su voz se detuvo, haciendo conexión inmediata al desagradable incidente ocurrido a principios de mes y en el que le cantara las cuarenta bien claras al metiche de John Crawford. Apretó con toda la fuerza posible el tallo de la copa de vino blanco en su mano izquierda, no trizándolo de puro milagro.

-Oh, Brian... -bebió el alcohol de un trago y desocupó sus manos, sintiendo el envión al instante-. ¿Cómo estarás ahora, mi niño? Hubiese querido llamarte pero estuve tan ocupada que, por momentos, me sentí atrapada en el cuerpo de Stella.

Se quitó la bata, revelando un camisón blanco invierno de seda, sin mangas y llegándole hasta la mitad de los muslos. Abrió la cama del lado izquierdo, cogió su teléfono móvil y vio que la pantalla de bloqueo estaba repleta de notificaciones pendientes. La mayoría era de correos electrónicos sin leer, dirigidos a la casilla de la agencia y constando de lo usual: revisiones de catálogos, trípticos y pautas publicitarias; avisos de reuniones; presupuestos para copias impresas de afiches para otras tantas campañas pendientes, la mayoría relativas a alta costura; recibos de los pagos automáticos cargados a su cuenta corriente...

-Basura, basura y más basura -suspiró, deslizando el dedo de un lado a otro para borrar o marcar como leído según el caso-. Todo esto ya lo hablé con la gente del negocio -bostezó-. Mejor será que me lave los dientes y...

 _Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

Casi dejó caer el teléfono al escuchar el timbre. Contestó sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, una mala costumbre adquirida tras tantos años yendo de junta en junta y quedándose hasta las tantas en el estudio para terminar conceptos que debía enviar a la mañana siguiente.

-Habla Amanda Lennox-Whitmore -dijo sin mucho agrado.

 _-_ Buenas noches, tía -contestó la voz del otro lado-. Le pido mil disculpas por llamarla tan tarde, pero…

 _-_ ¡Brian! -exclamó la mujer, casi llorando de júbilo-. ¡Ya era hora de que…! Quiero decir, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! Justamente estaba pensando en ti, mi niño -recobró el aplomo-. Siendo honesta, yo soy quien debe disculparse por no llamarte antes: he estado hasta las cejas de trabajo todo el mes.

-No se preocupe, tía -respondió el lanzador-. A mí tampoco me han faltado cosas que hacer aquí en casa.

-¿Cómo está Stella?

-Tan radiante como siempre, acordándose de usted cada vez que compartimos un almuerzo o una cena.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas con tu tobillo? -inquirió Amanda-. ¿Aún sigues con la bota?

-Sólo como medida de precaución -retrucó su sobrino-. Me cuido lo más que puedo, voy a nadar todos los días a Windsor Beach y también estoy con electroterapia tres veces a la semana. Sé que debe estarse preguntando por qué me metí en semejante cosa, pero la historia es un poco larga.

 _-_ Cuéntame hasta el último detalle, Brian -la mujer salió a la cocina por la botella de vino blanco y algo para picar-. Sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para ti, mi amor.

-Bueno, todo comenzó una mañana, después del desayuno…

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Es medianoche y estoy buscando algo de aire fresco para capear el calor oscuro. Como siempre, vienen a mí las ideas fuerza de este capítulo recién terminado, sacado tras dos tardes de frenético esfuerzo post-fiestas. Mediante su desengaño, Lide sacó la pajita más corta y debió asumir la realidad de su propia condición, esa cobardía quemándola por dentro casi con tanta fuerza como su amor por Brian, el primero y más significativo de todos. El desahogo inicial, llevado en intimidad y casi sin ruido, es el catalizador para dar una presencia mayor a la señora Maranthea, quien tiene una personalidad muy parecida a Stella e infinita paciencia a la hora de escuchar los descargos de su hija. Las madres, en su infinita sabiduría, siempre encuentran un modo de ayudarnos. De ahí surge la idea de colocar todo en perspectiva gracias a círculos, líneas y notas._

 _El ojigris, aún descolocado por la confesión de Mazara, enfrenta los primeros momentos del nuevo día como si caminara sobre vidrio molido. Muchas preguntas campean en su cabeza y no tiene suficiente para responderlas; algo que no le agrada en absoluto debido a su propia personalidad. Es esta última la que sufre un giro en 180 grados al reecontrarse con la peliazul, su gran amiga, consejera y confidente. La conversación al compás de un buen desayuno nos muestra a Brian en su versión más pura, aquella que puede, en medio de la tranquilidad y descanso dados por su tierra, quitarse la máscara rutinaria. El mismo diagnóstico se extiende a su charla con Amanda, la tía que lo adora con todo su ser, ve su vida incompleta sin él y exhibe notorios toques de sobreprotección aún en tan escasas líneas. Ella, a su modo, también usa una careta para cada situación._

 _He acabado las notas y justo cuando creía pasar otra semana sin reseñas, llegó una redactada casi como telegrama. Sonreí por dentro; extrañaba los comentarios del público. Vamos a responderla adecuadamente antes de recordar lo que ocurrió en aquella charla con Madeline._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:**_ _¡Hey, un nuevo contertulio! Te doy la bienvenida y mi agradecimiento por leer y dejar una reseña; espero verte por aquí en futuros capítulos. Aciertas en que aún falta mucho por cortar en este triángulo amoroso en ciernes; Lide no se dejará ganar así como así y Mazara bien puede estar planeando algo más. Sobre las parejas de la terraza, quise usarlas para expresar la fragilidad y fuerza inherentes al amor profundo. Cuando escribí la parte de Carmine y Allie, me imaginé a la familia de este último como típicamente británica y reticente a aceptar la existencia de las chicas monstruo. De ahí se desprende la angustia del momento pero estoy seguro que ambos se las arreglarán para ser felices._

* * *

 _La chica no se demoró nada en llegar a nuestra casa y ciertamente venía quebrada, sus ojos con indudables rastros de lágrimas. La invitamos a pasar de inmediato y se instaló en el sillón de las visitas; Valaika y yo quedamos frente a ella._

 _-Gracias por recibirme a esta hora, señor Endel -comenzó a beber un poco de té fuerte-. Sé que mi llamada de antes pareció casi un despropósito, pero..._

 _-No te preocupes por ello, chiquilla -la tranquilicé con un gesto-. Simplemente cuéntanos qué pasa._

 _-Yo... -parecía costarle empezar-. Yo ya no..._

 _En ese mismo instante rompió a llorar otra vez. Casi se nos encogió el corazón al verla así y acudimos a consolarla de inmediato. A pesar de su rostro algo infantil bordeado por una larguísima cabellera negra (casi hasta la mitad de la espalda), Madeleine era, como ya dijera antes, una muchacha de extraordinario temple y férrea defensora de sus creencias. Engañosos parecían sus cinco pies y cinco pulgadas de estatura, complexión menuda y manos finas como porcelana de calidad._

 _-Tranquila, querida -Valaika la rodeó con una de sus alas-. Ni el señor Endel ni yo te juzgaremos._

 _Esto era parte de un pequeño plan trazado entre mi amada y yo: no convenía sacar a paseo la verdadera naturaleza de lo que éramos en esos momentos, así que volveríamos a los roles del escritor y su fiel asistente. La chiquilla cogió su taza y bebió de golpe el contenido, sin importarle nada que estuviera casi hirviendo. El calor la hizo tiritar un poco y de ahí se calmó._

 _-Perdón por mi reacción -se excusó ella, limpiando sus lágrimas-. Estos días han sido... un infierno para mí porque mi padre... falleció de cáncer apenas anteayer._

 _-De verdad lo sentimos -le doy un besito en la frente; mi amada repite el gesto-. Acepta nuestras más sinceras condolencias por tu pérdida._

 _-Gracias, señor -hipó-. Esto duele como acero al rojo vivo incluso sabiendo que al pobre viejo apenas le quedaban seis meses de vida._

 _-¿Qué tipo de cáncer le dio? -inquirió Valaika._

 _-Al estómago, señorita. Cuando se lo detectaron ya estaba muy avanzado. Desde ese entonces mi madre, mis hermanos y yo decidimos hacer más llevaderos sus últimos compases en este mundo. Yo lo adoraba; siempre fue el mejor amigo que tuve y me animó a meterme en el mundillo de la literatura._

 _La historia de la muchacha tocó uno de mis recuerdos. El cáncer (de colon, eso sí) también se llevó a mi padre hace casi diez años, diagnosticado de la misma forma. Mi caso era distinto porque siempre fuimos distantes; él nunca aprobó que fuese escritor y yo odiaba esa maldita máscara pétrea que usaba con todo el mundo. No derramé una lágrima en su funeral. Desde siempre fui más cercano a Sabina, mi querida madre y también gran amiga._

 _-Si redoblé mis esfuerzos en la editorial -continuó Madeline- e hice tantas horas extras fue para poder pagar adecuadamente el entierro y también apoyar a mi madre. El asunto es que fui a ver a Lawson para pedirle tres días libres por el duelo y decir que me los negó es poco._

 _-¡¿Qué?! -me levanté de golpe de la silla._

 _-Debería haberme dejado arrancarle la cabeza aquella vez, jefe, o al menos darle un espolonazo en el estómago -Valaika adoptó un talante agresivo, sus ojos rojos brillando de rabia y sus garras clamando por carne fresca-. Además de odioso, el canalla es insensible -bufó._

 _-Tranquila, Valaika -le toqué el hombro y la miré fijo a los ojos; ella asintió y volvió a su postura de siempre-. Todos sabemos que Lawson es un malnacido, pero con esto se pasó del límite. No tiene argumento legal para negártelos._

 _-Claro que no, señor Endel -la pelinegra también dejó escapar un asomo de furia-. Cada empleado con contrato tiene derecho a tres días libres pagados en caso de fallecimiento de un familiar. Le expliqué mi situación de la forma más cortés posible y, como ya les dije, no sólo me los negó sino que me subió y bajó a insultos por pedírselos tan poco antes del lanzamiento de la nueva imagen corporativa._

 _-Hijo de perra -deslicé, arrastrando las sílabas en un silbido-. Que seas su asistente no te da derecho a tratarte así. ¿Por qué no vas al Departamento del Trabajo? Estás en tu derecho._

 _-Lo he considerado pero Lawson tiene contactos en todas partes y no duda en usarlos -retrucó Madeline, suspirando-. Apenas se entere de que acudí a pedir asesoría me despedirá y no puedo permitírmelo._

 _-¿Y por qué no, muchacha? -Valaika arqueó sus cejas._

 _-Necesito el dinero, señorita -se sinceró ella-. Ahora que papá no está, mantener la casa se hará más complicado; apenas alcanza con el sueldo de mi madre y el mío. Después viene revisar el testamento, ir a reclamar los bienes que haya dejado en otros sitios y ponerlos a nuestro nombre... Todos esos trámites cuestan una fortuna, como ya sabrán._

 _-Ya entiendo -dijo mi amada-. Estás atrapada en un laberinto casi infranqueable, querida, pero me permitiré añadir a título personal que siempre te prestaré ayuda si la necesitas._

 _Se acercó a Madeline y le dio un cariñoso abrazo con esas alas reptilianas, escamosas, imponentes y a la vez cálidas. Valaika podía ser recelosa como muchas liminales de su tipo, pero detestaba las injusticias al igual que yo y valoraba las buenas amistades._

 _-Lo mismo digo -añadí, rellenando las tazas vacías de té-. La muerte es un camino doloroso pero eso no significa que de ella no puedan nacer esperanzas. Recuerda que tu padre siempre estará observándote y guiándote, Madeline._

 _-Gracias, señor -se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño abrazo-. Necesitaba desahogarme, aunque la pérdida aún es difícil de digerir adecuadamente. Nos trizó la conciencia verlo partir prácticamente después de Navidad. Ya les dije que era un amigo y una presencia positiva; me animó a escribir y aún tengo guardados ciertos cuentos que espero publicar algún día._

 _-¿Y si nos deshacemos de Lawson? -esbocé como si nada._

 _Valaika hizo brillar sus ojos como si quisiera decir "¡me gusta, me gusta!" y Madeline quedó con la mirada desalineada._

 _-¿Deshacernos? -preguntó con algo de miedo-. ¿No se referirá a...?_

 _-En absoluto, chiquilla. Aquí no habrá derramamiento de sangre. Me refiero a eliminar su influencia en esta ecuación -expliqué-. Conozco bien su arquetipo de persona y no es tan invulnerable como parece; basta encontrar un punto débil y alterarlo para que todo el resto se desarme._

 _-Reventarle las venas -corroboró Valaika, bien satisfecha-. Sí, darle una lección que nunca olvidará es el remedio apropiado._

 _-¿Y eso sería...?_

 _-Fundar una nueva editorial, claro -sugerí-. Aunque eres joven, Madeline, tienes conocimientos profundos del negocio y no mereces seguir estando bajo una sombra opresiva. Registrar una marca es mucho más barato que antes y encontrar un lugar para operar no debería ser complicado._

 _-Además, así podrás competirle de igual a igual y demostrarle de lo que realmente estás hecha -continuó mi querida wyvern, pillando el hilo de inmediato-. Será la venganza perfecta e incluso podrías, aunque fuese con pseudónimo, publicar esas obras tuyas._

 _-Podrías empezar con algo por Internet y de ahí expandirlo a obras impresas despachadas por correo preferente, por ejemplo._

 _-Las posibilidades son infinitas -otra vez Valaika-. ¿Quién sabe si terminas convirtiéndote en alguien influyente gracias a tus propios méritos?_

 _La muchacha se quedó quieta por unos cuatro o cinco minutos, saboreando su té con tres cucharadas de azúcar mientras pensaba esa idea loca que le habíamos sugerido. Cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente, procesando cada palabra, factor y consecuencia de lo que parecía un salto al abismo. Ella había entrado a trabajar a la editorial hace nueve años, casi al mismo tiempo que publiqué mi primer libro allí. Nunca había tenido otro empleo y era normal ver su rostro mutando entre la duda y el anhelo de no tener que ver a Lawson nunca más._

 _-Hagámoslo -sentenció, sonriendo por primera vez en quién sabía cuánto tiempo._

 _Siguieron un par de abrazos, una nueva taza de té para todos y la despedida hasta una nueva reunión; todo ello debería llevarse de forma discreta a fin de no despertar las sospechas de nuestro enemigo común. Volviendo al presente y antes de despedirme, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz Navidad con sus seres queridos y ojalá disfruten las celebraciones de Año Nuevo por todo lo alto. ¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el 2018!_


	10. B5 - Sospechas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Sospechas**

-¿Brian?

La voz de Canatella, usualmente optimista y cantarina, esta vez venía cubierta de un velo bastante más formal. Ambos iban, como ya era costumbre, de camino al King Edward's Memorial Hospital para una nueva sección de electroterapia. Al principio la Kobold se llevó algunas críticas veladas en el trabajo por dejar de lado carreras más lucrativas en lugar de lo que el chico le pagaba por el trayecto de ida y vuelta entre el centro asistencial y su casa. "Ustedes no lo entenderían", se limitaba a contestar la chica peluda con seriedad. "El dinero es secundario cuando se trata de alguien a quien estimas".

Esa misma estima la llevó a observarlo de cuando en cuando por el espejo retrovisor. Usualmente el beisbolista buscaba temas de conversación para hacer más llevaderas esas cinco millas y algo de camino, pero hoy iba con la cabeza apoyada contra el cojín trasero, el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto, los ojos cerrados en una pose contemplativa a la vez que defensiva. Al igual que ayer lunes, el martes comenzó con una lluvia tan fuerte como breve, dejando unos quince litros extra en todos los depósitos sacudidos por su presencia y el pavimento seco en cuestión de cinco minutos. El ambiente seguía fresco y húmedo, bañado por el generoso sol asociado a los veranos del Atlántico norte y las brisas del Mar de los Sargazos.

-¿Brian? -repitió la chica monstruo mientras dejaban atrás Trott's Pond.

-¿Eh? -el aludido abrió los ojos como si saliera de la hipnosis-. Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

-¿Te ocurre algo, chico? -inquirió ella, bajando un poco la velocidad al tomar una curva-. Hoy no estás con la misma disposición de siempre.

-No dormí bien anoche, es todo -replicó el _submariner_ -. Es la primera mala noche desde que volví de Boston hace casi un mes. Tuve unos sueños más tontos... Si los contara te reirías.

-Pruébame.

El tono de la liminal no daba lugar a más opciones. Lennox-Whitmore suspiró e intentó buscar una página idónea para comenzar a explorar el libro de sus divagaciones ocultas. Sacudió el índice como si quisiera espantar la modorra invadiéndolo e inició su narración.

-Creo que habrán sido dos o tres, pero el más extraño y el que mejor recuerdo tenía que ver con un escenario en el que yo nunca existí. Mis padres continuaron su matrimonio de forma relativamente normal hasta que ella se enteró, muy tarde, de que él la engañaba.

-¿Tu padre era un adúltero? -Canatella quedó sorprendida de semejante detalle.

-Sí -contestó Brian-. Un auténtico malnacido. Engañó a mi madre por años con su secretaria particular, una mujer que abandonó hace mucho las islas luego de la humillación pública que implicó el juicio. En cuanto a él, regresó a Londres tras quedar con la cola entre las piernas y aún paga pensión alimenticia a mi madre; supongo que sigue teniendo su lucrativo puesto de abogado en la City, lo que me hace dudar seriamente del honor de las _Home Nations_ -pausa-. Volviendo al sueño, entre encuentro y encuentro, el desgraciado armó un plan con su amante para irse ambos al continente, incluyendo vender la casa de Tucker's Town y dejar a mi madre abandonada a su suerte. Ella, con todo su trabajo en el Rosewood, nunca se dio cuenta de nada. Y ahí estaba yo, observando todo como un fantasma, sin poder ayudarla ni advertirle de las maquinaciones en su contra. Habré gritado hasta cansarme, escrito mensajes en espejos inundados de vapor o con los vahos de la cocina, pero nada funcionó.

-Eso es horrible -la Kobold se estremeció entera, pensando cómo narices su pasajero tendría semejante perspectiva en la cabeza-. Oye, si no quieres seguir, lo comprenderé perfectamente. ¿Deseas que ponga algo de música para subir los ánimos?

-No, está bien. Necesito desahogarme, Canatella, y te agradezco que me escuches -prosiguió el chico rubio-. El caso es que la traición se consuma y Stella, mi madre, cae en una depresión profunda. Sin un lugar donde ir, toma una habitación de forma permanente en el hotel y se vuelca por completo a cocinar. No para un minuto, pensando en recetas y menús al punto de ignorar hasta a la misma familia que tenemos en Somerset y que desea darle una mano. Sus platos alcanzan la perfección al costo de vaciarla por dentro, robándole su belleza y ganas de vivir. Entonces, una mañana cualquiera, uno de sus pinches, al llegar a trabajar, la observa reclinada contra una encimera; a su lado hay un par de huevos quemados en la sartén.

-No me digas que... -ella tragó saliva.

-Sí. La encontraron sin vida y la posterior autopsia reveló que murió de cansancio y de pena -la voz de Brian se cortó un poco; él también se sentía afectado-. Fue enterrada en el panteón familiar y el restaurante no atendió durante una semana en señal de duelo. Allí se acabó la pesadilla, porque eso fue, y me desperté casi llorando -él tragó saliva y se recompuso un poco-. Ignoro qué hora habrá sido, pero subí a su habitación como pude con esta pierna lastimada, arrojándome en sus brazos como si no existiera un mañana. Le conté exactamente lo mismo que a ti, quedándome dormido a su lado y despertando algo más allá de las diez. No descansé nada; por eso estoy así.

-Oh, Brian... -Canatella sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, sacarle el miedo, hacerle sentirse vivo-. Esto no tiene por qué darte vergüenza. Todos podemos permitirnos momentos de debilidad.

-Más que debilidad, fue una sensación de impotencia intensa -retrucó él mientras seguían por South Road-. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que yo soy lo que le da vida y por eso hago mis mejores esfuerzos para no fallarle. Es el sentido del deber que llevo dentro, el que me animó a hacerme beisbolista y sacrificar muchas cosas a fin de lograr mi sueño.

-Pensaba la misma cosa -dijo la Kobold tras girar a la derecha para esquivar un coche detenido-. Agradezco que me hayas contado esto y me permitiré devolverte el favor. ¿Sabes por qué vine a Bermuda?

Él negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si alcanzarían a cubrir esta nueva historia en lo que quedaba de camino. Alrededor del coche se veían las zonas residenciales de la Parroquia de Devonshire, separadas de la costa sur por un par de cientos de metros. Más allá de Devondale Drive, tupidos bosques apenas adornados con macizos de flores tropicales crecían a escasa distancia del camino o en los jardines de las viviendas del sector. Palmeras marcaban los límites de cercos vivos o de piedra compacta que hacía juego con las veredas. En las zonas descubiertas se veían pequeñas extensiones de terreno rodando hacia dentro o en dirección contraria, su pasto bien recortado y fragante. Con excepción de St. George, Hamilton, Somerset y la villa de Flatts, algo más hacia el oeste de su actual posición, ninguno de estos sectores formaba parte de una entidad demográfica formal. Ergo, no existían departamentos de policía, servicios de aseo o educación y mucho menos alcaldes de Paget, Smith, Warwick, etc. Todas las necesidades elementales (luz, gas, electricidad, seguridad, educación, salud) eran cubiertas por el Gobierno central, aunque los mismos vecinos aportaban lo suyo a la hora de mantener limpias las calles y reciclar basura, por nombrar un par de casos. Bermuda, al ser un territorio único en su clase, también se permitía hacer las cosas de forma única.

-Ni la más mínima idea -contestó Brian, su curiosidad algo más despierta.

-Piensa un poco en mi nombre -Canatella lo incitó a quitarse las energías negativas-. ¿Qué te sugiere?

-Italia o tal vez un lugar importante de la diáspora de ese país -sugirió el muchacho.

-Aciertas de pleno, Brian. Yo soy italiana, concretamente de las afueras de Palermo, donde siete generaciones de mi familia crecieron bajo el sol y la generosidad del Mediterráneo -dijo la chica monstruo-. Desde ya te cuento que no tengo nada que ver con los mafiosos, por muy siciliana que sea. Eso lo llevo en la sangre y me siento orgullosa de mis raíces. A diferencia de muchos Kobolds, que se enfocan en la explotación minera, nosotros éramos dueños de una tienda de ultramarinos a la que jamás le faltaron clientes. El negocio duró hasta más o menos los 80, cuando la Camorra se empezó a poner brava y decidimos mudarnos a Córcega por nuestra propia seguridad. Además del inglés y el italiano, hablo bastante bien el francés, lo que me viene de perillas cuando se trata de trabajar con turistas extranjeros.

-Qué hermosa historia. Entonces, si las cosas mejoraron en Córcega, ¿cómo viniste a parar a estas latitudes? Europa no está precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, mis padres me regalaron una buena cantidad de dinero para hacer lo que quisiera con él: invertirlo, gastarlo, ahorrarlo... Eso quedaba a mi criterio. Siempre quise venir a Norteamérica y pensé que un crucero por el Caribe sería una hermosa experiencia de vida -dijo ella, sonriendo ante sus propios recuerdos-. El plan inicial era estar un mes entre Bermuda, Bahamas, Antigua y Aruba. Después volvería a casa para incorporarme al negocio mientras sacaba una carrera.

-¿Qué querías estudiar?

-Electrónica -dijo Canatella-. Siempre me han fascinado los circuitos, los _gadgets_ y todas esas cosas. De pequeña era de las que desarmaban relojes y radios para ver cómo funcionaban. ¡Ni te imaginas los soponcios que le di a mi madre!

La Kobold rió y, como quien no quiso la cosa, su gesto arrastró a Brian. El contraste entre ambos relatos era evidente, incluso chocante a la luz de la tarde. Brian miró el reloj del panel de control y vio que aún quedaban quince minutos para la hora límite. Por ningún motivo quería hacer sospechar a Mazara ni descubrirse en lo referente a Lide. Sabía que la anguila tenía una intuición aguda y procuraría mover cada una de sus piezas con cuidado.

-¿Y cómo acabaste siendo taxista en este rincón del mapa? -preguntó el beisbolista.

-Solía conducir la camioneta de reparto en Córcega. Teníamos muchos clientes que pagaban extra por el envío de sus compras a casa y me dejaban propinas pasables -Canatella suspiró, dando gracias en silencio por desistir de prender la radio a última hora-. Al igual que tantos otros turistas, me quedé tan maravillada por todo lo que vi en Bermuda que decidí convertirla en mi hogar permanente. Cancelé mi billete de vuelta y, una vez que me reintegraron el dinero, llamé a mis padres para darles la noticia.

-Me imagino que te deben haber subido y bajado a insultos.

-Más o menos. Mi madre era la más atacada porque yo soy hija única y siempre me ha tenido mucho cariño; en eso tú y yo nos parecemos bastante, Brian -él asintió ante la mención-. No le hizo ni puñetera gracia el prospecto de quedarse sin su "bebita del alma"; así me llamaba, por raro que suene.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Bueno, tampoco estaba muy alegre, pero me dio un plazo de tres meses para formalizar mi situación y encontrar empleo, además de un lugar donde vivir. En esa época aún no existía el sistema de integración y mucho menos la OEI, pero poco después surgió la idea de iniciar el programa de forma muy experimental, con toda la responsabilidad cayendo en los anfitriones y sin mecanismos estandarizados de control.

-Interesante -añadió el pasajero-. He de decir que esto no lo sabía; en esa época yo estaba recién iniciando mis estudios en el Boston College.

-Eso no importa -Canatella adelantó a otro coche; ya estaban en la Parroquia de Paget, a menos de un kilómetro del hospital-. De vuelta al tema, yo fui una de las primeras liminales que se unió a una familia bermudeña y el resto, como dicen, es historia. No me demoré más que tres semanas en hallar empleo en la compañía de taxis para la que sigo trabajando hasta hoy y continúo viviendo a dos pasos de Front Street, en la capital. Antes de eso pasé con una considerable cuota de miedo: la gente me miraba, hablaba a mis espaldas, se burlaba de mí...

-Son reacciones típicas ante cambios radicales -intercaló el ojigris.

-Es cierto, Brian. Pero cuando entré a trabajar allí hice amigos, me familiaricé gradualmente con la cultura y gastronomía locales, me uní a la liga de rugby a siete... Haber tomado ese crucero desde Córcega fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

-En eso también nos parecemos -acotó Brian-. Tú y yo somos un par de dedicados que dejaron atrás muchas cosas, incluyendo la seguridad del hogar, por experimentar algo nuevo. La vida no es más que un inmenso carrete de hilo junto al cual hay un telar que refleja el estado de tus decisiones.

-Qué poético, Brian -ironizó la Kobold-. Veo que tus talentos no sólo se limitan al béisbol.

-Es algo que salió de repente. Y si hablamos de talentos, tú misma manipulas el volante mejor de lo que yo nunca podría hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? -ella sonaba algo desconcertada.

El rubio cambió de posición levemente en su asiento antes de contestar.

-No tengo licencia de conducir para vehículos motorizados -el levantó un poco la voz cuando su contraparte lanzó una risita-. Nunca la he necesitado; iba en autobús a la escuela en Hamilton y el resto del tiempo caminaba o usaba uno de los carritos del hotel para moverme. En Boston siempre he echado mano de los autobuses o los trenes locales, pero evito los taxis porque, al igual que en cualquier otra ciudad de Estados Unidos, te cobran un ojo de la cara. El auto particular tampoco ayuda; estacionar allí, según me contara mi tía Amanda apenas llegué, es imposible.

-Te creo -ella volvió a su tono amable de siempre-. Es un problema incorregible de las grandes metrópolis. Que el tráfico sea como el gas y se adapte al espacio que lo contiene es un incordio de los buenos. ¡Y así algunos dicen que hay que construir más calles y carreteras!

Dejaron atrás Garden Lane y en la cuadra siguiente doblaron a la derecha. Este era Point Finger Road, calle en cuyo costado derecho ya se veían las torres del hospital. A tono con el monumento, todas las propiedades a ambos lados eran blancas, sus setos pulcramente cortados en cuadrado y sin rejas que superaran los tres pies de altura. Por aquí se veían varios convertibles, incluyendo un Alfa Romeo de mediados de los sesenta de inmaculado aspecto. Conforme se acercaban a la zona de entrada de vehículos, la calle tomaba una pendiente de más o menos quince grados, haciendo pasar los ladrillos blancos de las jardineras de forma un poco vertiginosa. Fue una suerte que Brian no anduviese mareado o con náuseas en esos momentos.

-¡Y ya estamos aquí! -exclamó Canatella tras detenerse en la primera zona de entrada, cuyo techo de acrílico blanco creaba sombras opacas y a la vez translúcidas-. Veo que llegamos con diez minutos de sobra; sólo espero que no haya mucha cola para que te registren.

-Tengo mis fichas bien puestas -contestó el chico al tiempo que ella le abría la puerta del Peugeot-. Quisiera darte las gracias por dos cosas. Una, como siempre, por traerme hasta aquí, y dos...

Poco le importó a Brian Lennox que hubiese gente a su alrededor. Dio un paso hacia la Kobold (su bota ortopédica generando un eco duro en el proceso) y le dio el abrazo que ella hubiera querido dispensarle originalmente. Fue un contacto de no más de tres segundos, terminado mediante un beso en la mejilla con la dosis justa de cortesía. La chica peluda se puso totalmente roja, sin siquiera atinar a decir nada.

-...por escuchar mis locas divagaciones y ayudarme a recuperar el optimismo -él le estrechó la mano y ella sólo se dejó llevar-. Mil gracias, Canatella. Eres una gran amiga.

-No... No fue nada, corazón. Siempre que lo necesites, sólo pídelo y... y ahí estaré -ahora dudaba un pelito-. Mejor será que entres. La doctora Mazara te espera y no es bueno hacerla enfadar.

-¿Nos reunimos en la cafetería, como siempre?

La liminal asintió, subiéndose nuevamente al auto de forma casi mecánica y buscando un buen lugar para estacionarse; lo que menos deseaba era ver convertido su vehículo en un horno de alta cocción. Condujo unas cincuenta yardas hacia la zona de urgencias, donde reconoció de inmediato al enfermero que recibiera a Brian ese día que se lastimó el tobillo. El muchacho simplemente respiraba el aire fresco, sentado en ese plinto de piedra que parecía una extensión de sí mismo. Apagó el motor, sacó la llave de la chapa y reclinó un poco su asiento hacia atrás después de bajar hasta la mitad el vidrio automático a su derecha.

-Dices que yo soy una gran amiga, Brian -suspiró-, y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. A veces me pregunto si te has mirado al espejo, chico -otro suspiro, esta vez con sana envidia-. Una cosa tengo clara: harás inmensamente feliz y plena a la mujer, sea humana o extraespecie, que conquiste tu corazón.

Encendió la radio satelital y pilló algo que hace tiempo buscaba: la banda sonora de _Damn Yankees_ , una comedia musical de los años sesenta con marcados toques faustianos. Desconectó el taxímetro con una pasada de su garra izquierda, cerró los ojos y, tal como en su reciente conversación con el nativo de St. George, simplemente se dejó llevar. Dio gracias en silencio a Vernon y Diana Wallwork, sus anfitriones y dueños de una tienda de souvenirs en el mismo corazón de la capital, por abrirle las puertas sin reservas y hacerla parte de su pequeño clan. De él también formaban parte Brianna, una muchachita fantástica de doce años con estupendas habilidades artesanales, y Steven, el pequeñajo de diez que siempre la buscaba para jugar rugby o recibir ayuda con sus deberes de la escuela. Ambos tenían el sitio más especial en su corazón y los amaba como si fuesen hermanos de su misma sangre.

"Algún día llevaré a cabo mi gran plan: hacer que mis familias se conozcan. No importa que nosotros debamos viajar a Francia o que ellos vengan aquí", sentenció. "Lo haré aunque me deje la vida en ello y quedará guardado para siempre en nuestras memorias".

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Dando y dando_

-30/OF-

 _Knock, knock, knock..._

-Adelante.

La voz de Mazara Bradford tenía un leve tinte de anticipación cuando se abrió la puerta. Desde el pasillo, vestido con una camiseta de tenista hecha de poliéster en tonos blancos y rojos más unas bermudas negras con vivos plateados, entró Brian Lennox-Whitmore, el hombre que le quitaba el aliento. Saludó a la doctora con una inclinación de cabeza y dejó sobre la silla reservada a las visitas una especie de chaqueta roja delgada, parecida a un cortaviento con capucha.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó, señalando el curioso añadido al conjunto del chico.

-Esta mañana llovió, doctora, y como el clima suele ser bastante variable incluso en verano, preferí irme a la segura -él se sentó en la camilla y se quitó la bota ortopédica-. No abulta mucho; ya sabe que no me gusta complicarme la vida.

-Haces muy bien, Brian.

Ella llevaba su cabellera azul petróleo recogida en una rigurosa cola de caballo. Además de su traje especial (dorado y negro) para mantener la mucosa a raya, exhibía una falda gris sobre sus aletas anteriores y no había en su bronceado rostro señal alguna de maquillaje. Ajustó un poco el cronómetro de precisión y después revisó sus notas antes de comenzar una nueva sesión de tratamiento. En un impulso, quiso darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla al quedar cerca de él, pero se contuvo a último momento.

-Lo siento -ella apartó la mirada y se sonrojó-. Estamos en la consulta. Actuar así es antiético.

-No se preocupe, doctora -él intentó tranquilizarla-. ¿Comenzamos?

-Comencemos.

Brian, desprovisto ya de calzado y calcetín en la pierna izquierda, se tendió a lo largo en la camilla, sintiendo la curiosa fricción de la toalla de papel entre su espalda y el duro colchón médico. Percibió el frío punzante del gel sobre la piel pero luego se relajó conforme la corriente de baja tensión depositaba ese millón de agujas sobre la zona afectada. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y evadirse, buscando esa paz que generaba el silencio forzado y pensando, nuevamente, en el fantástico panorama planeado junto a Lide.

Durante un cuarto de hora, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Él no deseaba hacer enfadar a su superiora temporal y ella aún no balanceaba del todo las sensaciones causadas tras la cena del domingo. Luego de volver a casa en el mismo taxi que la trajera al Rosewood, calentó un poco de agua en la tetera mientras echaba a andar la ducha. Incluso una anguila como ella, con su espesa mucosa que le permitía vivir en tierra, necesitaba purificar y limpiar su piel. Tras buscar su pijama (hecho de la misma tela especial que su ropa rutinaria) y una bata, se metió en la amplia tina que sus anfitriones adaptaron para ella. No era un jacuzzi pero sus oleadas de calor venían de maravillas a la hora de eliminar los nudos en sus músculos tras largos días en el hospital. Mientras jabonaba su cuerpo desnudo y disfrutaba las gotas besando su piel, pensó en el dulce sabor de los labios del chico y su sorprendida expresión tras esa confesión que pareció salida de un manual de improvisación. Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad: Mazara veía a Brian no sólo como un símil respecto de la moral y las ideas, sino en la forma de sentir y pensar. Ambos usaban máscaras la mayoría del tiempo, sólo descartándolas en presencia de gente confiable y discreta.

Hasta que lo conoció, nunca había pensado estar seriamente en una relación, rechazando olímpicamente a todos quienes la invitaran a salir durante sus años en la Universidad de Florida. A grandes rasgos recordaba al menos unos veinte intentos, incluyendo un ogro y una Dragonewt originaria de Alexandria, Virginia. Lo suyo, siguiendo el caso en que salvara a Silvino y luego lo reuniera con su madre, era una dedicación absoluta al servicio, a usar sus talentos para bien, como lo pusiera tan adecuadamente el lanzador de los Medias Rojas durante su cena en _The Point_. Se enorgullecía de su propia seriedad y dedicación, de saber que su contribución a la sociedad era apreciada por quienes realmente la necesitaban. Nuevamente estaba allí la veta de su odio a los hipocondriacos. Y si bien tenía problemas en trabajar con niños, jamás le cerró la puerta de plano a la posibilidad de ser madre. Para esto se inspiraba en Ondina, su propia progenitora, quien ablandara gracias a pura persistencia el férreo corazón de Zachary Holt Bradford, hombre con el que se unió para siempre bajo el sol de Key West y veterano de la Guerra de Afganistán entre otras muchas campañas.

Que el _submariner_ se haya tomado tan bien sus disculpas tras el accidentado comienzo de las terapias en junio sólo lo hizo más atractivo a ojos de Mazara, cuyo corazón fue conquistado por él sin siquiera lanzar una bola al plato. La naturalidad del muchacho hizo todo el trabajo, llenándola con esas mieles que nunca creyó poder probar. En los días anteriores a su cita en el hotel, pasó al menos un par de horas cada noche ensayando su confesión ante el espejo: al principio era un absoluto desastre, su lengua enredándose sola o cambiándole el nombre sin querer. Poco a poco fue afirmándose, trepando por el risco de la duda y colgándose de los escasos puntos sólidos camino a la cima. La última frase, respecto a la doctora y su paciente, fue la más complicada, pero no llegó al punto de estampar sus labios contra el espejo. El vidrio era frío, implacable y parejo, opuesto total del muchacho cuyo rostro sereno ahora contemplaba.

"Desearía que estuviésemos en otro sitio ahora", cogitó la anguila. "Desearía poder espantar ese miedo que tuviste al principio. Desearía demostrarte que mis sentimientos son legítimos y puros. Desearía, Brian Lennox, una oportunidad para acompañarte en tu camino, para ser tu compañera y hacerte feliz".

En ese momento el rostro del chico pareció contraerse en una mueca de dolor. Mazara paró el cronómetro y detuvo el flujo de electricidad desde sus manos al gel.

-¿Sucede algo, doctora? -inquirió él al no sentir las agujas en el tobillo.

-Eso es lo que me hubiera gustado preguntarte, Brian -ella volvió a su lado profesional-. Vi que hiciste un gesto denotando incomodidad. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, estoy bien -Brian se incorporó un momento para dejar descansar la base de su espalda; después se tendió en la camilla-. Mi mente se posó por sí misma en algo desagradable.

-¿Qué cosa? -ella ajustó el respaldo, dejándolo medio inclinado hacia adelante.

-Sólo una pesadilla que tuve anoche -él se encogió de hombros-. No dormí bien y terminé pasando de largo.

-Oh... -la anguila sonaba preocupada-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello mientras continuamos el tratamiento?

-Prefiero dejarlo así, doctora. No quiero hacerle perder su valioso tiempo con mis tonterías -retrucó el muchacho rubio con solemnidad típicamente británica-. Sólo mantenga la calma y continúe con lo suyo.

-Si así lo deseas…

Los 35 minutos restantes se redujeron al diálogo parco de las primeras sesiones, el silencio interrumpido sólo cuando ella le daba una orden o le preguntaba si la corriente estaba en la intensidad apropiada. Una señal de alarma pareció encenderse en el interior de Mazara, girando alrededor de esa pesadilla. Sabía de sobra, gracias a lo que él mismo le había contado más los demás elementos de su historial médico, que Brian no acostumbraba trasnochar, nunca dejaba de tomarse las medicinas a tiempo y estaba, tobillo descontado, en estupenda forma física. Nadaba todos los días, comía bien, bebía poco alcohol y pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre fuera de casa. Tal vez la única licencia que se concedía era sentarse a observar las estrellas en los límpidos cielos del archipiélago.

Bermuda era, además, un país pequeño pero lleno de atracciones interesantes: restaurantes y bares de todo tipo; campos de golf gratuitos o privados; fuertes y plazas construidos por los colonos ingleses; museos, teatros y tiendas de regalos. Incluso las playas como Windsor o Frick, con todo su atractivo natural, eran imanes para pasar allí el día entero en compañía de un picnic, un buen libro o un _bodyboard_. ¡Si hasta la misma chica monstruo lo describió como la sucursal más hermosa del paraíso! Entonces, ¿qué clase de prodigio nefasto podría haberlo llevado a caerse así?

De momento no podía permitirse pensar en eso.

-Ya estamos listos, muchacho -dijo tras enviar los últimos pulsos de alto voltaje-. ¿Cómo se siente tu tobillo? ¿Has podido pisar mejor entre ayer y hoy?

-Mucho mejor, gracias, aunque sigo siendo tan cuidadoso como siempre -él recibió la toalla de papel y lo secó antes de colocarse el calcetín.

A modo de compensación por lo poco que conversaron, fue ella quien le hizo una seña para levantar su pie y después le colocó la bota, asegurando cada una de las tiras de velcro con decisión. Levantó la cabeza e hizo chocar sus ojos con los de él, sonriéndole.

-Hecho -sentenció-. ¿Sigues yendo a la playa a nadar o simplemente descansar?

-Me paso al menos cuatro horas diarias en el agua.

-Muy bien -asintió la anguila-. Ojalá todos mis pacientes fuesen tan bien portados como tú.

-¿Está bromeando, doctora? -él rió, inseguro de si le estaba tirando los tejos o sólo lanzándole un cumplido.

-En absoluto -nuevamente Mazara tomó el tono serio-. Recuerda que yo sólo influyo en el 20% del tratamiento y el resto corre por tu cuenta. No te me vayas a poner rebelde, ¿eh?

-No pensaba hacerlo, doctora. Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos el jueves.

-Adiós, Brian. Cuídate mucho.

Seguido por el eco de la bota, el beisbolista tomó su campera y se marchó; ya conocía el camino de sobra. No hizo más que salir de la zona de atención para sentirse aliviado; por un momento creyó que los nervios se lo comerían vivo en su primera sesión tras la cita en el restaurante. El detonante de la pesadilla que arruinara su noche y después pusiera en conocimiento de su madre y de Canatella fue la ansiedad por imaginar qué intentaría Mazara luego de la cena. No tenía potestad ni habilidad para leer sus pensamientos y por eso decidió refugiarse detrás de sus ojos cerrados; nunca nadie inventaría mejor mecanismo de defensa. Había sido cortés y decente, como siempre, sometiéndose a sus instrucciones y contestando sólo al ser requerido. Tal vez le tocaría ir por las piedras dos o tres sesiones más antes de que las cosas retomaran su cauce normal.

-¡Hey! -dijo al ver a la Kobold sentada leyendo un periódico en la cafetería.

-¡Volviste! -la aludida se puso de pie y le dio otro enorme abrazo-. ¿Qué tal anduvieron las cosas?

-Normal, todo normal. ¿Disfrutaste tu descanso?

-Sí, escuché algo de música en el auto antes de venir a merendar algo -Canatella se frotó el estómago-. Hoy he tenido un día de locos, ¿sabes? Antes de recogerte hice como quince carreras y no había tenido tiempo de almorzar.

Lennox-Whitmore notó un lápiz junto a la página abierta. Al parecer la Kobold se había entretenido, entre bocado y bocado, con los sudokus y crucigramas de la última página. Los primeros ya los tenía todos resueltos (la envidiaba sanamente porque era un negado en lo que a secuencias complejas de números respectaba) pero en el puzzle más grande había sólo un término sin llenar. Leyó la descripción y luego tocó el hombro de la taxista.

-Fiquet -le dijo.

-¿Qué? -ella pareció no entender mucho.

-El término que te falta es Fiquet -apuntó a la casilla 35 desplegada de izquierda a derecha-. Hortense Fiquet era la compañera del pintor francés Paul Cézanne, maestro del postimpresionismo. Ya tenías la I de "Islandia" y la "E" de Salem, lugar donde se hicieron las quemas de brujas en Norteamérica -le mostró-. Si bien la F y la T están aisladas en sus casillas, la Q te deja "Quark" en "partícula subatómica" y la U completa "Uri", correspondiente al cantón suizo cuyo escudo de armas incluye la cabeza de un toro.

Canatella sacó cuentas rápidamente y lo entendió todo, dándole al muchacho un golpecito en el hombro de forma amistosa.

-¡Eres un bromista! -exclamó, llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes-. Llevo veinte minutos pensando qué podría haber entrado ahí y tú lo resuelves en cinco segundos. Definitivamente tienes que enseñarme tus secretillos -se arrimó a él como si fuesen íntimos amigos.

-Sólo es cultura general, mi estimada Kobold. Sólo cultura general.

-¿Te parece si discutimos algunos consejos durante el viaje de vuelta? -inquirió ella cuando ambos ya estaban en el exterior-. A veces tengo esperas más largas que esta y los crucigramas siempre son amigos fieles.

-Si lo poco que sé te sirve...

-Todo ayuda, mi amigo -ella le abrió el asiento trasero del coche-. Así como una gran fortuna comienza con una moneda y un largo camino comienza con un solo paso, un crucigrama bien resuelto comienza con un término complicado.

-Y así me calificas de poético -Brian se colocó el cinturón de seguridad-. Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal. ¿Quieres otro consejo?

-Por supuesto -ella ya estaba detrás del volante y poniendo en marcha el motor.

-Anota. Cada vez que tengas una buena idea o un pensamiento ocurrente, anótalo. Sólo necesitas un cuaderno que puedas llevar donde vayas. Si la inspiración golpea, no es bueno dejarla ir.

-Eso suena bien -retrucó Canatella-. Podría tener una agendita en la guantera o algo así.

Hizo una nota mental para comprar una apenas tuviera la oportunidad. O tal vez podría convencer a los hermanos Wallwork de que le dieran uno de sus cuadernos sobrantes. Hablar con sus anfitriones tampoco estaría de más, pero lo primero y más importante era ver qué trucos podría enseñarle su pasajero favorito respecto al elusivo mundo de las casillas blancas y negras puestas a intervalos estratégicamente planeados. ¿Cuántas pistas complicadas había visto en su vida? Más de las que podía recordar.

Desde la ventana de su oficina, Mazara vio la escena en pleno. Verlo conversar con esa Kobold e incluso sonreírle sólo acentuó sus sospechas. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba el expediente de Brian y escribió en él unas cuantas notas a mano; era su diario secreto, ese rincón exclusivo donde podía ingresar las notas que bajo ningún motivo irían en el sistema centralizado del hospital.

* * *

 ** _29 de Junio de 2017 - 12ª Sesión_**

 _Mi Brian llegó con una actitud distinta, casi evasiva y reminiscente de las primeras sesiones que tuvimos hace dos o tres semanas. Me hubiera gustado hablar con él de forma más distendida, pero no se pudo y eso me deja intranquila. Se portó estupendamente bien, siguiendo cada instrucción con la precisión exacta. Respecto al tema de esta entrada, sólo tengo una pista sobre la que es menester actuar: una pesadilla que tuvo anoche. He de averiguar qué podría haber causado semejante desequilibrio en su interior. Aceptaré la respuesta con hidalguía. Y si yo soy la causa, juro que cambiaré. Por él lo haré todo y más._

 _M.B._

* * *

-Sólo me falta guardar esto y ya está -dejó el papel en su cajón secreto y después revisó su agenda-. Me quedan dos sesiones para cerrar el día, pero esto no puede esperar.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el anexo 226. Le atendieron al tercer tono.

-Granville -dijo la voz del otro lado.

-Hola, Richie -Mazara puso una voz agradable-. Disculpa que te llame tan de repente, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

-Depende de lo que sea, Mazara.

-Me acaba de surgir una emergencia urgente y tengo que retirarme ahora mismo del hospital -arrojó su primera carta distractora-. El asunto es que aún me quedan dos pacientes por atender en mi agenda. ¿Podrías cubrirme, por favor?

-¿Dos pacientes? -el doctor Granville sonaba algo suspicaz-. ¿Quiénes son?

-La primera es Ethel Lillibridge, cuya última sesión es dentro de cinco minutos. Ya sabes, la muchacha que practica _windsurfing_ y se cayó hace tres meses sobre una roca.

-Conozco bien su caso y sé que lo has llevado admirablemente -acotó el otro médico-. Con ella no creo que tenga problemas. ¿Y el otro?

-Marlon Stirewalt.

Hubo una pausa entre ambos. Stirewalt era un caso de manual, poseedor de una personalidad cáustica como consecuencia de un gravísimo accidente que le dejó paralíticas las piernas a los 44 años de edad. Antes de eso había sido eximio navegante, combinando su entusiasmo por las regatas con un estupendo ojo comercial. Vivía de sus rentas y pudo permitirse participar tres veces en la Regata de Barcelona, un viaje sin escalas alrededor del mundo con la ciudad condal como punto de salida y llegada. No poder dedicarse a su gran pasión lo terminó alejando del mar, de su mujer y hasta de sus hijos, quienes se mudaron a Inglaterra hace años porque ya no aguantaban su mal genio.

-Eso será más complicado -dijo Granville-. Stirewalt se enfada hasta cuando lo saludan un segundo muy tarde. Tipo más amargado nunca he conocido, pero el deber es el deber. Tendrás que compensarme por esto, Mazara.

-Si necesitas salir por alguna razón, me encargaré encantada de tus pacientes -confirmó la anguila-. Dando y dando, como dicen por ahí.

-Me parece un trato justo -pausa desde el otro extremo de la línea-. Suerte con tu asunto, Mazara. ¿Es algo muy privado o podrías...?

-Sumamente privado, Richie -ella suspiró-. Te agradezco tu buena disposición, especiamente con algo salido de la nada. Nos vemos mañana.

-Ningún problema. Cuídate.

Terminó la llamada, se quitó la bata blanca y la guardó en el armarito que tenía junto a la puerta. Acto seguido, sacó su bolso de cuero negro y lo revisó: allí estaban su tarjeta de acceso al hospital, su billetera y chequera, su _necessaire_... Ordenó el escritorio, echó llave a los cajones, bajó las persianas, apagó las luces y dejó cerrada su oficina, dando instrucciones de antemano a los encargados de la limpieza para que comenzaran por allí si tenían consigo las llaves maestras. El _beep_ del sensor ponía oficialmente el cierre al día 27 de junio y daba el pistoletazo de salida a un plan forjado en tiempo récord. Para ello debería pasar primero por casa y después encontrar un taxi o autobús que la dejase lo más cerca posible de los destrozados Arcos Naturales.

El resto debería tejerlo ella con ayuda de las mareas.

 _Dos horas y media después..._

-Gracias por traerme, chófer -dijo Mazara tras descender del taxi al final del camino-. ¿Hasta qué hora me dijo que tenían móviles disponibles?

-Nuestra compañía opera las 24 horas, señorita -contestó el conductor, un humano de cabellera castaña y ojos negros-. Permítame darle una tarjeta; sólo llámenos y tendrá un vehículo lo antes posible.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

La anguila pagó la carrera de casi doce kilómetros y se encontró frente a lo que, hasta la súbita llegada del Huracán Fabián en 2003, fuese uno de los monumentos más hermosos de las islas. Antes del desastre, ella sólo los conoció en fotos como formaciones de piedra erosionada durante miles de años. El primero, ubicado casi inmediatamente a la entrada de la playa, era el más grueso y contaba con una entrada algo más grande que una persona promedio. Las paredes convergían en ella de modo diagonal, creando lo que, visto desde arriba, parecería una inmensa letra X aplastada.

El segundo, a unas 150 yardas de distancia en dirección al mirador y el puesto de playa cuyas luces estaban apagadas, era más como un conjunto de dedos embebidos en la arena, restos de una mano gigante y tosca cuya labor, de la mano de los elementos, fue formar la península donde ahora descansaba el pueblo. De punta a punta medía dos millas y contaba con varias otras playas; la más especial para ella era Windsor, por ser uno de los lugares favoritos de su querido Brian.

Para llegar hasta allí tuvo que atravesar cuatro Parroquias en un viaje que le tomó casi media hora debido a la hora punta (incluso en Bermuda existía). Mientras iba sentada en el asiento trasero, contempló el paisaje cada vez más oscuro a su alrededor, sólo teñido de naranja por los agonizantes arreboles de un sol que se iría a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente. Salir del hospital resultó más fácil de lo que pensó en un principio y compensaría adecuadamente a Richie Granville por creer su historia a pies juntillas. Al dejar atrás el Lago Mangrove y Trott's Pond, su expresión cambió de inmediato; aquí comenzaban los campos de golf y jardines característicos de la zona más pudiente del país. Su conductor intentó entablar conversación con ella, pero desistió cuando la vio hacer un gesto determinante con la mano, asintiendo posteriormente al preguntarle si podía encender la radio. Con la señal local de la BBC se tiñó el último tramo, comprendido entre South Road y el giro a la derecha en el camino rumbo a Tucker's Town.

Atrás quedaron las hermosas casas con muelles privados, yates y jardines dignos de las revistas chic. Sólo sintió sus ojos brillar al llegar a la bifurcación donde estaba la entrada al condominio, custodiada por un conserje con ojos de águila. "Veo que no erré al considerar este factor", se dijo en ese entonces para infundirse ánimos. "La playa es mi mejor opción para colarme en la villa sin ser vista".

El mar rugía en esos momentos. Ahora era noche cerrada y la luna, en cuarto menguante, aportaba la luz justa para generar esas caprichosas sombras. Aunque no había nadie a su alrededor, Mazara mantenía todos sus sentidos en guardia, deslizándose suavemente entre la arena cada vez más húmeda. La marea subiría dentro de poco, mas ella venía preparada: llevaba un traje de baño de cuerpo entero ceñido a su bien proporcionada figura y encima de todo ello un cortaviento gris oscuro. Lo único que podía revelar su presencia era la mucosa, cuyo rastro quedaba escrito cual tinta plateada sobre el suelo de la playa.

-Bien, aquí está el segundo arco, o lo que queda de él -miró el techo agujereado y destrozado por esos vientos idos-. Este no es un escondite muy apto, pero de aquí al muro posterior del pabellón es terreno descubierto. Sólo espero que no haya alguien dando vueltas...

A la izquierda de la zona segura formada por las rocas se prolongaba un bosquecillo increíblemente tupido, con árboles de copa gruesa y arbustos espinosos; por allí no podría colarse sin sentir cientos de agujas dañando sus preciadas escamas. Miró a ambos lados y, al no notar a nadie, se deslizó hacia la derecha. Justo en la zona donde recién comenzaba a mojarse la arena notó los rastros dejados por un montón de sillas de playa, extendidos en una línea de casi 120 yardas hasta el fondo de la península. Se encogió al pegarse a la pared posterior del edificio y sentir la respiración de alguien. Concentró sus instintos de depredadora, cogiendo una piedra que encontró tirada a escasos centímetros antes de asomar la vista por la esquina. Cerca de la piscina, cuyas aguas brillaban de forma cómplice, estaba el vigilante nocturno, cuya labor también consistía, a juzgar por la pértiga con malla que llevaba, de mantenerla limpia.

Volteó la vista y vio que su rastro de mucosa se hacía cada vez menos visible. Debía moverse rápido.

"Electrocutarlo está fuera de toda cuestión", pensó Mazara. "Sin embargo, esto me ha dado una idea", tomó el peso del proyectil en su mano derecha. Retrocediendo casi veinte pies, fijó la puntería en el poste metálico de una farola apagada y la arrojó contra él, generando un ruido sordo que, entre tanta soledad, se extendió como fuego en pasto seco.

-¿Eh? -dijo el vigilante, dejando su pértiga a un lado-. ¿Quién anda ahí?

 _Clang!_

Otra piedra, esta vez más pequeña y de sonido una octava más agudo, repiqueteó de modo espectral y casi hizo gritar al humano, quien acudió de inmediato a ver qué sucedía. Aprovechando el espacio, la chica monstruo de piel bronceada se coló más allá de los límites del club, encontrando en el acto refugio dentro de un sendero estrecho, bien camuflado y cuyo suelo húmedo era bálsamo para sus escamas. Lanzó un suspiro, concediéndose cinco minutos de descanso a fin de reponer sus reservas de mucosa.

-Por poco no lo consigo... -susurró; luego aplaudió un par de veces-. La parte más complicada está hecha. Con un poco de suerte, este caminito me dejará bien cerca de la residencia Lennox.

Resumiendo la marcha, emergió en la parte curva de un camino amplio, pavimentado e iluminado sólo en ciertas zonas. Sombras más amplias le permitirían moverse con más libertad, siempre y cuando evitara ser sorprendida por las luces encendidas en los pórticos cercanos. Notó el poste de madera barnizada y sonrió.

 **16 ← Shore Lane → 25**

-¡Avanzamos! -celebró discretamente mientras cogía la vereda izquierda-. Sé que Brian vive en la casa 15, pero eso está en el camino principal. Sólo debo superar esta gran curva y estaré allí.

Los números de las propiedades parecían estar asignados al azar y no por el lado de la calzada. La consabida casa 18, de altas murallas blancas y equipada con un par de cámaras de vigilancia, se encontraba al costado diestro, justo donde empezaba el giro a la derecha desde la perspectiva de Mazara. Siguiendo siempre el borde de las inmaculadas arboledas, se movió por la izquierda hasta llegar al límite del número 17, cambiando de lado debido a que esta cerca era con barrotes y proveía muchísimo menos espacio para cubrirse. Sólo una de las ventanas aparecía con los marcos perfilados por la luz y estaba en el rincón más lejano, dándole un suspiro de alivio. El número 16, ubicado cincuenta metros más allá, era otra propiedad en tonos blancos, aunque algo más pequeña y con un prominente garaje para, según sus cálculos, tres o cuatro vehículos de buen tamaño.

"Ni en cien años conseguiría comprar una propiedad aquí", pensó ella. "No es algo que me quite el sueño, en todo caso. Estoy aquí por otra razón mil veces más importante que el dinero, el lujo o el qué dirán." Se sonrojó y pasó el último recodo, llegando a la esquina del camino principal.

Tomó aire nuevamente y se escondió detrás de una serie de arbustos magníficamente cortados. Sin duda los jardineros del condominio hacían un estupendo trabajo. Ni una sola hoja, brote o punta de rama se veían fuera de lugar. Agradeció por su buena estrella; hasta ese momento no había necesitado lanzarse al agua, ya fuese de una piscina o del mismo mar a sus espaldas. Miró hacia su izquierda y después al otro lado. Nada de nada. Podía cruzar sin problemas en busca de la tierra prometida. Sólo por estar 100% segura, pasó la vista por otro poste barnizado, aunque algo más maltratado por el paso del tiempo. Incluso parecía abollado en la parte inferior. ¿Un choque accidental, quizás?

 **Exit ← Tucker's Town Road → 15-1**

Aguzando su visión nocturna lo más posible, Mazara volvió a moverse por la vereda de la izquierda. Su buena fortuna continuó cuando, tras voltear nuevamente, notó que su rastro era demasiado tenue para delatarla. El bosque había absorbido la mayoría pero sin deshidratarla del todo. Deleitó sus pulmones con la mezcla del aire salado atacando la península por ambos lados y mezclado con los aromas de las flores plantadas en ordenados almácigos. El rostro de la oriunda de Key West se iluminó al ver otra estructura blanca, con su consabido tanque y una serie de arbustos ornamentales bajo las ventanas.

"¡Por fin llegué! Ahora sólo tengo que..."

Su tren de pensamiento se cortó de súbito al notar que la puerta principal se abrió. Escondiéndose nuevamente tras otro de los incontables ejemplares de árbol frondoso, vio que Brian, aún vestido con la misma ropa con la que fuera a la consulta esa tarde, salía a dejar varias bolsas de basura a los contenedores ubicados frente al caminito del garaje. Se deshizo gradualmente de los papeles, vidrios y latas antes de regresar por donde vino y cerrar la puerta.

Lo que la anguila alcanzó a notar antes de que desapareciera fue un rostro algo más tranquilo, pero teñido con la picardía clásica de quien está incubando una idea notable en su cabeza.

-¿En qué estarás pensando ahora, Brian? -preguntó la liminal en voz alta-. Esa es la pregunta cuya respuesta he venido a buscar esta noche. El asunto es que no puedo llamar a la puerta como si nada y pedirle a él, o a su madre, que me dejen entrar.

Rodeó la casa y buscó un punto para llegar hasta el jardín posterior, beneficiándose de las persianas cerradas en las ventanas del frente. Distinguió la voz del beisbolista, reconociendo también la de la señora Stella. Asomó con sumo cuidado la cabeza y ahí los vio, sentados en la terraza y con sendos vasos de té helado en una mesita de vidrio con refuerzos metálicos.

-Ya me encargué de los desperdicios, mamá -dijo el ojigris tras sentarse en su sitio-. Al menos invertí bien el último tercio de la tarde para separar la basura. Lamento haberlo dejado hasta tan encima.

-No te disculpes, mi amor -contestó la chef, ataviada con pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y sandalias de tela; llevaba el cabello suelto-. Ambos tuvimos días complicados, especialmente después de lo que pasó anoche.

-Aún me siento mal por haber interrumpido tu sueño -se excusó él-. Digo, tener de la nada una pesadilla tan estúpida...

-Tus miedos no son una estupidez, Brian. Hiciste lo correcto al venir a mí y desahogarte -ella lo abrazó por los hombros-. Aunque yo misma estuviese exhausta y sin ganas de nada más, siempre encontraré tiempo para consolarte, para espantar tu pena y darte el amor que mereces. Recuerda que tú eres mi vida.

-Gracias, mamá. Gracias.

El muchacho se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a sentarse, tomándose su bebida en dos tragos. Mazara no pudo evitar conmoverse desde su posición, recordando cómo su propia madre siempre estaba dispuesta a tenderle un cable durante sus momentos difíciles (los tuvo por montones, especialmente en su adolescencia). Tragó algo de saliva e inhaló nuevamente el delicioso aire para calmarse; lo último que deseaba era delatar su presencia.

-¿Sabes, Brian? -Stella retomó la conversación-. Yo misma he tenido pesadillas parecidas a la tuya. Recuerdo perfectamente la más nítida porque también la sufrí no pocas veces: tu padre y yo no escatimábamos esfuerzos por ampliar la familia en esa época donde aún nos amábamos. La traición ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente. Pasaba el tiempo y como nuestros intentos acababan en fracaso, fui a hacerme un examen médico y el resultado me dejó con el alma en los pies.

-¿Qué te dijo el médico? -inquirió él, casi con miedo.

-Que era estéril -contestó la chef-. Nunca podría tener hijos propios porque mis óvulos eran defectuosos. Se me vino el mundo abajo: me deprimí, dejé de trabajar un tiempo e incluso me mudé a casa de tus abuelos en Somerset. Sólo deseaba estar sola, que nadie me molestara en ese duelo cuya sola mención desgarraba mi alma -ella se quebró un poquito, causando sin saberlo que Mazara se estremeciera entera-. Lawrence me ofreció adoptar en ese momento, pero yo lo rechacé. Yo quería un hijo propio, que creciera en mi vientre y llevara mi sangre. Nada más me habría dejado satisfecha. Igual terminamos divorciados pero por motivos distintos. En ese mundo alternativo nunca existió su infidelidad, sólo mi honda pena por ver mi mayor realización arrancada de cuajo.

Madre e hijo se unieron en un abrazo, completando ese curioso ciclo en el que antes participara Canatella como válvula de escape. Stella sollozó en los hombros de Brian, dejando escapar sus mayores temores ante la única persona de su absoluta confianza.

-Por eso la tía Amanda es tan querendona conmigo, ¿verdad? -dijo él tras pasarle una caja de pañuelos desechables.

-Así es, mi niño -la mujer ya estaba algo más tranquila-. Ella nunca pudo ser madre y aunque hay varios otros sobrinos en la familia, como Lizzie o Blair, tú eres lo más cercano que ha tenido a un hijo. A veces te sobreprotege y puede ser algo brusca, pero eso tiene sus raíces en ese gran deseo inherente a todas nosotras. Es su forma de demostrar que te ama. Mi hermana ha sido mi mayor aliada cuando yo no he podido estar junto a ti.

-No puedo más que estarle eternamente agradecido por todos estos años de dedicación -añadió el muchacho-. Ahí existe una raíz aún más profunda: los seres humanos no estamos diseñados para vivir solos. Necesitamos a alguien con quien compartir alegrías, penas, desafíos y elecciones: familiares, amigos, tal vez un alma gemela.

Mazara sintió detenerse su corazón ante la mención de esas dos últimas palabras. Cerró los ojos y ató cabos rápidamente antes de continuar escuchando esa conversación tan trascendental.

-¿Alma gemela? -la voz de la madre pareció iluminarse-. ¿Acaso tienes tus ojos puestos en alguien, pillín?

-En absoluto, mamá. Sólo lo mencionaba como ejemplo. Tiene que ver con las realizaciones de las que hablabas hace un rato. ¿Recuerdas ese famoso dicho sobre la vida plena? "Planta un árbol. Escribe un libro. Ten un hijo". Esos son sus ingredientes. Tal vez nunca llegue a hacer las tres cosas, pero de momento me conformo con recuperarme de la lesión al tobillo.

-Aún eres joven, Brian. Ya verás que pronto encontrarás a alguien -lo besó en la mejilla-. Desde ya digo que no me importa si es una humana o una chica monstruo. Si ella es decente y te hace feliz, apoyaré absolutamente tu decisión, siempre y cuando cumplas una condición.

-¿Cuál sería?

Ambas mujeres levantaron la vista hacia el mismo punto del cielo, donde las estrellas parecían dar forma a una flecha apuntando hacia el noreste. Stella rellenó sus pulmones de aire y espantó los últimos estertores del llanto antes de contestar.

-No cometas los errores de tu padre -la voz de Stella estaba teñida de ternura y consejo-. Disfruta cada momento que pases con ella. Quiérela. Escúchala. Apóyala cuando se caiga y permite que ella devuelva la mano de ser necesario. Sólo sé tu mismo. La franqueza construye los bloques más duros sobre los que cimentar una relación.

Siguieron diez minutos de silencio. Mientras los Lennox-Whitmore contemplaban las constelaciones tejidas en el firmamento, Mazara se permitió sacar sus últimas conclusiones gracias al frescor de la pared contra la que se apoyaba ahora mismo. Escuchar aquella conversación le reveló la película en pleno: la pesadilla de Brian tenía que ver con un universo alterno y oscuro, uno en el que nunca existió y su madre, desesperada por la ausencia de alguien en quien volcar su amor, veía su vida descarrilarse. Odió intensamente a la figura ausente del marido adúltero que lo dejó todo en la estacada por una maldita aventura. ¿Qué clase de bastardo podía abandonar a una mujer como Stella? Fue una suerte que el susodicho no estuviera ahora mismo en Bermuda; sentía ganas de pasarle una buena porrada de voltios por ese sucio cuerpo. Meditó sobre el mayor miedo de ese muchacho ejemplar, dedicado como ella y con un profundo sentido del deber. "Los seres humanos no estamos diseñados para vivir solos. Tampoco las liminales", razonó la extraespecie mediante su propia extensión de la idea fuerza. Si bien ella tenía varios amigos y colegas en el hospital, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, sus anfitriones casi siempre ausentes de acuerdo a las palabras que intercambió con él en la cena. A veces el vacío se hacía pesado, opresivo, casi irrespirable.

-Haber acertado en mi vaticinio inicial sólo renueva mi determinación -susurró, su valentía erizándole cada poro y escama tras recordar ese instante en su oficina-. No permitiré que sucumbas ante ese miedo, mi amor. Jugaré mis cartas con criterio, tal como lo hice en esa maravillosa velada en el Rosewood. Demostraré que puedo ser el alma gemela que tanto necesitas y caminaré contigo cada paso hacia el futuro.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _40G - Mente despierta, mente resuelta_

"Mamá, papa, si están despiertos ahora mismo, sólo les pido una cosa", habló en silencio, persignándose posteriormente. "Recen por mí porque necesito todas las buenas vibras posibles."

-Cambiando de tema -la voz de Brian cortó el apacible silencio del jardín-, me siento feliz porque por fin vas a tener un día libre, mamá. ¿Hace cuánto que no te daban uno?

-Ya perdí la cuenta, mi amor -la mujer rió-. Tengo muchas horas de vuelo, pero también una sorpresa para ti: el señor Heathcott me dio todo el fin de semana libre.

-¿En serio? -él casi estalló de alegría-. ¡Qué fantástico! Definitivamente tú y yo tenemos que hacer algo el sábado o el domingo. Tal vez podríamos visitar a los primos en Somerset, ir al teatro o al cine e incluso a jugar golf. Y si todo eso no es suficiente, también viene el mercadillo a Hamilton.

-Brian, con esa pierna no puedes jugar golf.

-Pero sí puedo ser tu _caddie_ , ¿eh? Sé que debes tener tu juego de palos guardado en algún sitio.

Mazara se sonrojó ante la ternura del muchacho, recordando cuando le había preguntado si era de verdad. No sólo lo era, sino que estaba cortado de la tela más fina y pura de todas. Este debía ser el primer caso en que un hijo se ofrecía a un rol tan sacrificado como el de _caddie_ , especialmente si se jugaba una ronda completa en los complejos _links_ de la isla principal.

-Me vas a malacostumbrar, hijo.

-Vive un poco, mamá. Y ahora que lo pienso, este viernes... -Brian se detuvo en seco; había hablado más de la cuenta.

-¡Espera un momento! -Stella sirvió más té helado en los vasos de ambos-. ¿También tienes algo para este viernes?

-Quizás, quizás, quizás... -retrucó el aludido como en el estribillo de la famosa canción-. ¿Quieres seguir dibujando con estrellas?

-Bueno, de constelaciones sé poco y nada, así que sorpréndeme.

Esa era la cuña que la anguila necesitaba para mandarse cambiar. Deshizo todo el camino hasta el límite de la piscina del club de la playa; ahora el vigilante no andaba por ningún sitio. Se quitó el cortaviento e ingresó a la marea que ahora llegaba casi hasta el mismo cerco de roca delimitando el área de la piscina. Deleitándose con el agua cálida, nadó en dirección contraria a la extensión de la península y sintió sus facultades más finas, como la visión nocturna y el prodigioso olfato de depredadora, despertar a plena capacidad. Apreciaba cada grano de arena en movimiento bajo ella, la escurridiza luz lunar creando refracciones misteriosas e incluso los pequeños habitantes de las zonas poco profundas en busca de comida. Ella misma sintió hambre después de un plan en el que apostó fuerte y consiguió justo el número deseado en la ruleta.

Renacida y optimista tras obtener un nuevo y noble objetivo, emergió del mar casi en el mismo punto donde iniciaba el primer arco destrozado por los vientos huracanados. El aire helado erizó un poco los poros de su piel expuesta, problema rápidamente solucionado gracias a una toalla extraída de un bolso deportivo que ocultó a escasos metros de donde la dejara el taxi en el viaje de ida. Con la parte superior de su cuerpo seca, notó que sus pezones estaban bien marcados en la tela del traje de baño. Necesitaba refugiarse rápido, así que cogió el teléfono inteligente guardado en un bolsillo aparte y abrió la aplicación de mapas mientras reptaba camino abajo, cuidando en todo momento que el conserje de la villa no la sorprendiera _infraganti_.

-El punto más cercano a donde estoy ahora es el campo de entrenamiento del Mid Ocean Club -miró la pantalla-. Es el mejor sitio para emprender el regreso; de aquí al restaurante _SulVerde_ hay al menos quince minutos de camino. Mientras más expuesta esté, más en riesgo me pongo.

Marcó rápidamente el número de la tarjeta recibida hace lo que pareció una eternidad y le contestaron de inmediato.

-Compañía de Taxis de Bermuda, buenas noches -dijeron del otro lado de la línea-. ¿En qué podemos servirle?

-Buenas noches -dijo Mazara con su tono más cortés-. Necesito un móvil lo antes posible para la entrada del Mid Ocean Club; estoy cerca de la zona principal, por donde se va al _driving range_.

-Está de suerte, señorita -contestó el operador-. Hay un móvil a sólo cinco minutos de usted. Lo enviaremos de inmediato. Es un coche blanco.

-Hágalo, por favor. Ha sido un largo día y sólo deseo volver a casa.

-¿Su nombre y teléfono, si no es mucha molestia?

-Mazara Bradford. Creo que mi número ya lo tienen, considerando que tomé un móvil hace poco rato.

-¡Ah, aquí está! Tiene usted razón. Necesito su destino para informarlo al conductor.

-El número 24 de Victoria Street. Y que el chófer tome la ruta más expedita posible.

-Enterado. Gracias y buenas noches.

-Igualmente.

Tras colgar, envolvió su chaqueta mojada en la toalla y la arrojó sin más ceremonias al interior del bolso deportivo. Sentada entre dos luminarias ubicadas justo dentro del jardincillo más allá del muro de roca a la izquierda, se preparó para disfrutar la espera. Estaba exhausta y satisfecha a partes iguales. Esa noche dormiría muy bien y mañana por la mañana hablaría con Aaron Bentley (o quien hiciera falta) para pedir el viernes libre. A Granville no le haría mucha gracia, pero nadie podía preparar unos buenos omelettes sin quebrar huevos.

 _Avancemos unas ocho o nueve horas..._

Brian Lennox-Whitmore sólo despertó cuando sintió sus brazos topar la pared detrás de él. Abrió los ojos y miró la naciente luz solar colándose por las persianas no cerradas del todo. Bostezó como un auténtico león y después echó un vistazo al reloj ubicado en su mesita de noche. Al ser apenas las siete y cuarto, eso significaba que había dormido menos de ocho horas. Por raro que sonara, se sentía absolutamente descansado, recargado, fresco como si hubiese pasado una semana entera atrapado entre las cómodas sábanas de su lecho.

-Ya que se me agotó el sueño -dijo, calzándose las pantuflas y poniéndose una bata-, mejor será que vaya a preparar el desayuno. Me espera otro fantástico día en compañía de Lide y hay que comenzarlo como corresponde.

Abrió las persianas y después las ventanas, recibiendo el fresco aire marino directamente en el rostro. ¡Qué contraste con la mañana anterior, cuando apenas pudo arrastrarse desde el lecho a la ducha y comió el desayuno casi por inercia! Evidenció así el peso y tarifa que cobraban las pesadillas brutales en cualquier tipo de mente. Sincerarse con Stella anoche surtió maravillosos efectos en su conciencia, ayudando a limpiar su alma gracias a las siempre bien ponderadas palabras salidas de un ser repleto de cariño.

-Hoy no se esperan lluvias -mencionó tras revisar la aplicación del clima en su teléfono-. ¡Ah, aquí hay unos mensajes de la tía Amanda!

Abrió WhatsApp y se encontró con tres textos breves de la publicista, enviados hace menos de diez minutos y teñidos de ese cariño tan especial que su madre mencionara anoche.

* * *

 _Buenos días, mi niño. Hoy me espera otra jornada de perros en la oficina: tenemos que enviar los encargos para las licitaciones de Vodafone y T-Mobile._

 _¡Son contratos enormes y nos catapultarían a la fama si salen bien! Pero incluso eso queda pequeño ante lo mucho que te extraño, Brian. Y aún faltan tres meses completos para volver a verte... Sólo espero que pasen rápido._

 _Cuídate mucho, amor. Disfruta tu día por ambos. Y si conoces a una linda muchachita en las playas, las calles de Hamilton o los campos de golf, cuéntame todo sobre ella. Recuerda que debe tener mi sello de aprobación si quiere salir contigo, ¿eh?_

* * *

El _submariner_ rió con ganas antes de redactar una respuesta sencilla.

* * *

 _Gracias por escribirme, tía. Sólo confíe en sí misma y todo saldrá bien en las reuniones. Yo también cuento los días para que nos volvamos a encontrar. Mamá le manda saludos._

* * *

Su solterona e independiente pariente nunca cambiaría, pero esa era exactamente la razón por la que la adoraba tanto como a su propia madre. Se dirigió al armario y decidió cambiar un poco su conjunto, dejando los trajes de baño convencionales guardados y optando por uno en tonos azul marino que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos. Ceñido a sus muslos y gemelos, era del mismo tipo prohibido, en controversial decisión, por la Federación Internacional de Natación tras una temporada de locos en la que se rompieron medio centenar de récords mundiales en cuestión de meses. En todo caso, él no era Mark Foster, así que podía darse el lujo de usarlos en las aguas de Windsor Beach.

-Esto también servirá -cogió una camiseta de algodón roja con el escudo de armas bermudeño cerca del pectoral izquierdo-. No es que me sienta excesivamente nostálgico ni nada por el estilo, pero he usado demasiados blancos y negros estos días.

Se demoró sólo seis minutos en ducharse a conciencia y salió del baño con el pelo a medio secar y la bota ortopédica siguiendo cada centímetro con el consabido eco. Dejó el pijama en el canasto de la ropa sucia (ese día le tocaría hacer la colada antes de irse a dormir), entró a la cocina con mucho cuidado y revisó el refrigerador en busca de algo para preparar un desayuno sustancioso. Al dormir tan bien, despertó con un hambre de los mil demonios; pocas cosas le desagradaban más, como buen hijo de chef que era, que dejar un estómago insatisfecho.

Cuando estaba decidiendo si preparar una buena porción de avena con canela, recurrir a los waffles con Nutella y la leche con plátano u optar por el tocino crujiente con verduras y tostadas más una taza de té con leche, escuchó un golpecito en la ventana. Volteó y se encontró con un rostro que conocía muy bien.

-¡Taira! -exclamó él, yendo a abrirle la puerta-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No se supone que entrabas a eso de las ocho?

-¡Muy buenos días, Brian! -ella lo saludó con un leve apretón de manos, liberando después esa exquisita esencia floral-. Pedí a mi jefe entrar una hora más tarde y también quedarme una hora más para cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-¡Claro! ¿Recuerdas que me ibas a contar todo sobre tu cita del domingo pasado? -la troll, siempre tan modesta, buscó un lugar para sentarse-. En vez de hacerte caminar hasta donde yo estuviera, preferí venir aquí directamente y ahorrarte el esfuerzo; recuerda el estado de tu tobillo.

-Taira, no debiste… -el chico se veía algo cohibido.

-¡No es ninguna molestia, chico! -respondió ella, sonriéndole y abriendo sus monumentales brazos-. ¡Ven aquí! ¡Dame un abrazo!

Sin deseos de discutir tan temprano, el rubio simplemente se dejó acoger por la enorme chica monstruo, quien lo rodeó con una delicadeza inusitada para una extraespecie definida por sus modales toscos. Era otra muestra de ese cariño típico de una hermana mayor que siempre encontraba una forma de subirte el ánimo. Si bien podía considerar a Taira y Adamina hasta cierto punto como sus "hermanas mayores", la Hinezumi tendía a irse por el lado más lúdico y directo, estimulándolo a buscar continuamente sus límites. La jardinera, por sus fueros, plasmaba una dimensión más calmada y contemplativa, rompiendo una vez más los estereotipos amarrados a las liminales de gran tamaño. A cada minuto que pasaba con Taira, no podía dejar de calificar a Tolkien y los demás escritores de fantasía como un montón de soberanos imbéciles; estos no habrían distinguido una troll de una ogro y mucho menos de un poste de alumbrado público.

-¿Y esto a qué viene? -inquirió él.

-Para celebrar tu felicidad, claro -retrucó la especialista en plantas y flores-. Además, recuerda que debes cuidar ese tobillo. ¿Te gustaría que te ayude a preparar el desayuno?

-Si tienes una receta que puedas enseñarme, trato hecho.

-La tengo -Taira sonrió-. Mientras la preparamos, podemos charlar sobre lo que nos interesa. ¿Tienes arroz de grano grueso, azafrán, ajo, sal, crema de leche y un poco de cordero?

-Todo excepto lo último -dijo Brian mientras buscaba los demás ingredientes-. ¿Qué puede reemplazar al cordero?

-Vacuno está bien, de preferencia sin grasa; hay que cuidar la línea -le guiñó el ojo con mucha complicidad-. Y si es _roast beef_ , no podría ser mejor.

-Estamos dados, entonces.

La siguiente media hora se les fue en preparar un plato similar a un buen _risotto_ , mezclando el aromático dorado del azafrán con las esencias de la carne tierna y dejando que el arroz absorbiera esos benditos jugos para adquirir una textura cremosa. La extraespecie, mientras medía los condimentos a fin de dar el toque justo, quedó gratamente sorprendida por las reacciones de su contraparte ante lo desconocido, felicitándolo por animarse a ir a una "cita a ciegas", como la describió. "Yo nunca he ido a una porque, la verdad, no me considero demasiado atractiva", añadió ella. De la unión de la crema y el exceso surgió una exquisita salsa para acompañar los trozos colocados ordenadamente en platos idénticos. El ajo, una vez usado, terminó con un nuevo hogar en el basurero a corta distancia. Brian Lennox, alternando el diálogo con la revoltura en la cacerola, respondió que cada ser vivo contaba con una belleza interior inherente, oculta tras las máscaras usadas en el día a día. "Sólo cuando estamos con nuestros amigos o gente que apreciamos", elaboró, "nos quitamos las máscaras y somos nosotros mismos. Quienes pueden descubrir las claves para ver más allá son los únicos capaces de hallar la recompensa al final del camino".

Una vez estuvo listo el preparado, ambos se sentaron a comer frente a frente.

-Aunque vendría de perillas para esta delicia, no voy a ofrecerte Chardonnay porque es demasiado temprano para andar bebiendo -se excusó él-. ¿Te parece bien un vaso de jugo de frutas?

-Sería perfecto -respondió ella, pletórica ante los argumentos anteriores que lanzara Brian-. No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero soy abstemia por elección propia. He visto lo que el alcohol bebido sin moderación puede causar y, siendo franca, no es bonito -bajó un pelín la cabeza.

-Perdón por preguntar, pero ¿tus anfitriones tienen problemas con la bebida?

-En absoluto. Ninguno de los dos jamás ha sabido qué gusto tiene una gota de licor, así que fue casi humorístico cuando les regalé un sacacorchos automático de acero inoxidable la pasada Navidad. Eso sí, donde yo nací la gente no tenía tanto autocontrol como una persona consciente de su propio hígado -señaló, moviendo sus manos y esparciendo más aroma floral-. Si mi familia se mandó cambiar de allí hace una década fue por eso. Las taigas son un problema sin solución y no volveríamos allí ni aunque nos pagaran en oro.

-El alcohol bebido sin moderación es el padre de todos los vicios -acotó el rubio, citando textualmente a René Goscinny y Albert Uderzo-. Como le escuché decir a Ciro Sabbatani, uno de los muchachos del Rosewood, ruso que no chupa no es ruso ni es nada. Triste, pero cierto. Añado desde ya que yo mismo consumo alcohol en contadas ocasiones y sólo como forma de socializar. Y del tabaco paso olímpicamente.

-Somos dos; pocas cosas detesto más que el olor a cigarrillos. De vuelta al tema, ¿qué tal era esta chica con la que fuiste a cenar?

-Bueno, esto es como jugar a la ruleta, pero partiré por decir que quedé gratamente sorprendido.

Desarrolló en detalles sencillos los aspectos positivos de Mazara, haciendo especial énfasis en su forma de pensar y cómo el sentido del deber definió las vidas de ambos desde muy temprano. Por supuesto no la nombró ni mencionó que era la terapeuta tratándole el tobillo lastimado tres veces por semana; evitar conflictos éticos constituía una condición inviolable desde ambos lados. Usar la figura de la cita a ciegas se apegaba estrictamente a la verdad, ya que ni la anguila ni él sabían qué esperar de la velada en un principio. El plato resultó ser aún más delicioso de lo que había predicho y no pudo evitar preguntar de dónde había obtenido Taira semejante maravilla.

-Esto es algo que me enseñó mi madre -señaló la aludida- y ella lo aprendió de mi abuela. Ha estado en la familia durante generaciones. ¿Te interesaría tener la receta?

-Pensaba pedírtela pero me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Taira. ¿Eres adivina?

-No, Brian. Sólo es la clase de favor que hago a un buen amigo como tú.

Terminaron de comer y aunaron sus esfuerzos para dejar todo impecable. Faltando cinco minutos para las ocho y media, la troll se despidió de él con una sonrisa para partir a trabajar. Los jardines, senderos y árboles no iban a mantenerse solos. Mientras la contemplaba irse, usando el mismo vestido blanco que llevaba el día que se conocieron, Brian se apoyó contra el dintel de la puerta principal y esparció el naipe de sus bendiciones sobre una mesa imaginaria cubierta con fieltro verde. Aún con el lastre del tobillo lastimado, el apoyo de sus seres queridos continuaba animándolo a abrir esa nueva dimensión en su vida, una que hasta hace menos de un mes conocía sólo de forma superficial o en ámbitos bastante más restringidos.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Feliz año nuevo, queridos lectores! La vida sigue y la escritura también, así que arrancamos el 2018 con un nuevo capítulo de_ Muros de Cristal _, el décimo y en el que además superamos las 100 mil palabras. Su hilo conductor son los miedos, cuya sola admisión requiere no poca valentía en una época como la nuestra, marcada por el desdén gratuito y las críticas descarnadas del populacho. Una vez más brota la necesidad de compañía como base de cualquier pirámide emocional. El profundo y quemante amor filial entre Stella y Brian, así como las sólidas cadenas de amistad conectando a Canatella y Taira con el chico, son pruebas de ello y permiten acceder a sus lados más sensibles, casi siempre ocultos tras máscaras férreas. Construir el pasado de la Kobold fue otro ejercicio interesante, permitiéndome jugar con la cultura y la geografía para obtener excelentes resultados._

 _El miedo también deja huellas en Mazara, cuyos sentimientos por el chico adquieren una perspectiva más definida mediante una mezcla de principios, acciones y su propio pasado. La presente sesión podría haber sido mucho más tensa si se considera que fue la primera tras su confesión, pero preferí guardar esa cuota emocional para su incursión nocturna a Tucker's Town, en la que llegó a rozar con los dedos la esfera más íntima de su amado y recibir un envión de aire puro a lo profundo del corazón. Aún siendo una depredadora innata y sigilosa, sabe que debe mantener la discreción a tope; de ahí se explica la bitácora escrita a mano. Describir el ambiente y disposición del condominio no fue fácil; como es una zona privada, tuve que echar mano a mapas satelitales e imaginar el resto hasta donde lo permitieron mis capacidades._

 _Valaika está tan ansiosa como yo de ver qué sorpresas trae el correo esta semana. Fuimos a buscarlo bien temprano a la estafeta para evitar el calor, pero igual terminó imponiéndose una ducha compartida a media mañana._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:**_ _¡Hola otra vez y gracias por comentar! Mi política personal es responder de forma pública o privada (según el caso) todas las reseñas que llegan; no hacerlo sería una falta de respeto. A lo que nos convoca: lo que al principio asoma como un plan de batalla termina convirtiéndose en una maravillosa coincidencia y refleja, además, que Lide no es una chica calculadora ni fría; simplemente se dio el tiempo de repensar todo con calma y seguir su corazón. Ella y Brian tendrán nuevas oportunidades de seguir progresando en su peculiar relación. Por otro lado, me gusta intercalar tramas pequeñas alrededor de la grande para dar un descanso al lector y mostrar otras caras de la vida, como el mismo béisbol. He usado este recurso en mis otras historias publicadas aquí:_ Rojo y Azul _y_ Trueno Sangriento _._

* * *

 _No hay más que decir salvo desearles un 2018 lleno de éxitos. Gracias nuevamente por leer, comentar y recomendar esta historia; es la mejor recompensa al esfuerzo aquí puesto. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!_


	11. T6 - St George

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: St. George**

A las siete en punto de la mañana, Brian vio a su amiga Lide emerger de las aguas y caminó con la máxima precaución que pudo a recibirla. El sol a la siniestra de ambos ya comenzaba a subir hacia lo más alto del cielo, cubriendo el ambiente en pleno de Windsor Beach con un delicioso juego de luces naranjas y sombras que iban del marrón al negro, pasando por el gris verdoso de las algas y las rocas. La marea, aún alta, los reunió un poco más allá de la roca donde colocaron el mantel en sus anteriores almuerzos allí.

-¡Buenos días, amigo mío! -ella estaba radiante y optimista-. ¡Por fin llegó lo que tanto esperábamos!

-Buenos días, querida -él le dio un beso en la mejilla y recibió otro como respuesta-. ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?

-Seré franca desde un principio: la anticipación hizo que me costara quedarme dormida -confesó la sacerdotisa-. Aún así, me siento descansada como nunca; no te imaginas la sorpresa que le di a mi madre cuando me encontró preparándole el desayuno esta mañana.

A un gesto del rubio se acercó hacia él a fin de dejarse tomar en brazos. Su acompañante venía con una gruesa toalla de playa en los brazos, envolviéndola a fin de mantenerla húmeda en el trayecto hasta la cima del sendero donde pudo ver el inconfundible techo del carrito de golf. Bien aferrada al cuello de Brian, revivió la escena acaecida sólo hace una hora y media. Tras darse un buen baño con sus aceites y elegir lo que se pondría ese día, nadó hasta la cocina y apartó algunas cosas de la alacena antes de ponerse a preparar un desayuno sencillo. Al arroz blanco de la cena de anoche añadió ciertos toques de sal, almendras tostadas y el jugo de un pez tropical cocinado en el acto a la plancha. Lide siempre había estado orgullosa de sus dotes culinarias, refinadas gracias a la ayuda de la misma Maranthea. Tan pronto la liminal pelirroja se hizo notar por el túnel submarino, contempló asombrada la mesa puesta, el jugo de frutas recién exprimidas y dos dispares porciones esperando ser devoradas.

-¿Por qué vas a comer tan poco, hija? -preguntó tras saludarla con un beso en la frente y ocupar su puesto-. No me digas que la ansiedad te tiene bloqueado el apetito.

-En absoluto -replicó la aludida-. Como iré a desayunar a casa de Brian, deseo dejar mi estómago a punto para la tarea.

-Así que por fin irás más allá de la playa con él -Maranthea asintió con felicidad-. Te felicito, mi niña. Sólo sé tú misma y todo saldrá bien. Disfruta el día al máximo.

-Lo haré, mamá. El resto de la semana, aún con los encuentros de siempre entre él y yo en la playa, se me pasó bastante más lento. A todo esto, llevaré algunas cosas de aquí para colaborar en la cocina, si te parece bien -apuntó al bolso ubicado junto al fregadero.

-¡Mejor que mejor! -exclamó la instructora-. Las relaciones más hermosas se construyen al compás de una buena comida; sobra decir lo importante que es el desayuno cuando somos seres vivos.

El resto del tiempo se les fue en comer y limpiar todo. Tras despedirse en la puerta de casa y desearse la mejor de las suertes, Lide saludó a las _Redcoats_ y salió, sosteniendo firmemente su bolso a prueba de agua y presión, nadando por el camino que conocía tan bien. La marea iba a su favor en ese entonces, alejándola de los naufragios e impulsándola desde los doce metros de profundidad de su colonia a las claras aguas de la superficie. Tras entrar a Castle Harbour, sacó la cabeza más allá de los límites del manto turquesa e inhaló el delicioso aire.

-Hoy el clima estará fantástico -dijo con satisfacción antes de sumergirse nuevamente-. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Poseidón bendito.

Volviendo al presente, Brian se movía lentamente por la arena, cuidando al máximo de no incomodar a Lide ni desplazar sus manos a un sitio del que después pudiera arrepentirse. Paso a paso, el eco plástico de la bota moría antes de ser concebido como una simple idea. En vez de irse por el borde rocoso como acostumbraba, tomó un trazado más recto a fin de ahorrar camino y tiempo. Deseaba actuar con la máxima discreción a fin de no llamar la atención de los vecinos. Incluso en un vecindario rico como Tucker's Town no faltaban los cotillas. Se detuvo un par de veces a fin de recobrar el aliento y reforzar sus propias convicciones. "Prometí que pasaría el día entero con Lide y me jugaré el pellejo para cumplirle", sentenció luego de su última pausa.

-¿Y qué tal está la señora Maranthea? -inquirió cuando no estaba más que a cinco o diez pasos del primer punto de control.

-Bien, gracias. Eso sí, hoy tendrá un día de locos en la academia -replicó la chica monstruo-. Está a cargo de uno de los grupos de novatas y ya sabes cómo suelen ser esas cosas.

-Lo tengo muy claro. Las etapas formativas son las más complicadas y a la vez las más importantes. Nuestros cerebros son como esponjas cuando somos niños; absorben todo lo que pillan, sea bueno o malo.

-Aquí no encontrarás un gramo de maldad, ¿eh? -dijo ella en tono pícaro.

-Nunca buscaría semejante cosa en ti, Lide -él le besó la frente y le sacó un enorme sonrojo-. Nunca.

Los restos de pasto mezclados con arena mostraban el inicio del trayecto hacia arriba, rodeado por setos bien cuidados gracias a los jardineros del condominio y una pequeña cerca de madera sin barnizar; la naturaleza le dio su propio toque gracias al sol y la humedad, mas estaba muy lejos de exhibir podredumbre o descuido. El chico sentó con cuidado a su amiga sobre una roca plana ubicada casi ahí mismo, llenando sus pulmones de aire para lo que venía.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó-. ¿No hay problemas con tu mucosa ni con la toalla?

-Todo está fantásticamente -replicó la aludida-. La misma humedad del aire me permite mantener todo a punto en mi cuerpo. ¿Y qué hay de tu tobillo? ¿No te duele?

-No, aguanta bien -él se apoyó en el final de la cerca-. A mí también me toca confesar algo: antes de venir a buscarte hoy, estuve entrenándome aquí las dos últimas tardes, cargando sacos con pesos de la misma forma que lo hice contigo para probar qué tan bien me saldría hacer el trayecto entre el agua y el camino. Resultó ser más sencillo de lo que creía, aunque igual tenía un plan B por si no salía bien.

-Y ese plan B era...

-Recogerte en Frick's Beach, que es más pequeña y con una pendiente más generosa -añadió Brian de forma académica-. En cierto sentido me alegra haber iniciado el día aquí; este lugar, después de todo, es parte de la historia tejida por ambos a pulso.

Lide no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de alegría y cariño por él tras escucharle decir esas palabras. Semejante sacrificio sólo podía ir de la mano con alguien tan considerado como él. Se armó de valor antes de mover su siguiente ficha.

-Ven aquí -le dijo, haciéndole una seña.

Apenas lo tuvo junto a ella, vino otro gesto para que se arrodillara y lo siguiente fue sorprendente. La sacerdotisa marina lo besó en la nariz y después en ambas mejillas antes de trazar una línea por el centro de su frente con el dedo índice.

-No llevamos ni cinco minutos de hoy y ya me has dejado sorprendida -continuó la peliazul.

-Lo que sea por una gran amiga -se limitó a contestar Lennox-Whitmore-. ¿Subimos? Estoy impaciente por preparar ese buen desayuno con tu ayuda.

-¡Vamos!

Nuevamente inició el ciclo, ahora un poco más complicado debido a la pendiente pero compensado por el pasto proveyendo un agarre más decente. La muchacha vio que él llevaba, aparte de la bota de plástico duro asegurada con sólidas tiras de velcro, una zapatilla color azul marino en el pie derecho, así como pantalones deportivos del mismo rincón cromático, con vivos blancos y bien ceñidos a sus piernas. Además del reloj en la muñeca izquierda, el detalle más notable estaba en su camiseta. Coloreada en un tono rojo cardenal y con tres rayas blancas emergiendo desde un cuello de idéntico color hasta el límite de ambas mangas, vio el inconfundible emblema de Adidas en la parte derecha y un escudo muy curioso del otro lado. Bajo un león heráldico dorado, recostado y con sus garras extendidas hacia la izquierda, se extendía un borde del mismo color al estilo suizo, dividido en cuatro cantones con diseños distintos. Gracias a su curiosidad innata, conocía bastante bien los conceptos clásicos de la heráldica mediante libros leídos en sus ratos ociosos. Por ejemplo, los colores tenían denominación distinta a la del uso común y un blasón, aparte del escudo, también podía contar con lemas y apoyos. De vuelta al diseño en la camiseta de Brian, de izquierda a derecha se veían una rosa de pétalos rojos en fondo blanco; un cardo albo con grandes hojas en un océano azul tinta; tres tréboles verdes en un escudo blanco que sólo cortaba el fondo de su propio cantón... y un penacho de tres plumas plateadas en una corona dorada, todo ello enmarcado en el mismo rojo de los pétalos.

En lo que le tomó apreciar cada detalle del emblema, ya habían llegado a donde estaba el carrito. Lide, viéndose sentada en el asiento del pasajero y con la cola poco menos que colgando, se aferró casi por instinto a la barra de metal frente a ella.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila -dijo el _submariner_ luego de quitarse la bota y el zapato para remover cualquier atisbo de arena-. Este vehículo tiene un motor pequeño y no pasa de las veinte millas por hora.

-Bueno, así la cosa cambia -la liminal suspiró aliviada; ella nadaba más rápido que eso-. Eso sí, ¿no crees que nos van a increpar si vamos así de lento por las calles? He visto automóviles en otros sitios costeros durante mis viajes y corren bastante más rápido.

-¡Para nada! -él le quitó el bolso y lo puso en la parte de atrás, donde también se notaba un bulto bastante más grande-. Ningún vehículo en Bermuda, sea cual sea, puede rebasar ese límite de velocidad. La vida aquí transcurre a un ritmo diferente y eso también aplica al transporte. Ahora, si me permites...

Brian cambió de lado y pasó un pequeño cinturón de seguridad por la cintura de su amiga, abrochándolo con maestría en su hebilla ubicada justo al medio.

-Ahora estás bien segura -le sonrió antes de ir a revisar la parte de atrás y manipular algo que sonaban como correas o cadenas.

Una vez que Lide se acomodó contra el respaldo y dejó ir la barra, se sintió relajada. Miró con atención las casas extendidas hasta donde alcanzaba su vista; muchos de sus moradores aún ni siquiera pensaban en comenzar el día. Muchas de ellas iban en tonos blancos con amplios jardines, prístinas cercas, setos tan bien cuidados como los del senderillo... "Esto se parece mucho al estado de mi colonia", pensó, una pequeña idea germinando en su siempre activo cerebro.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la Compañía de Taxis Lennox -dijo Brian, imitando a un chófer profesional-. Agradecemos su preferencia para este viaje porque hay muchas otras opciones disponibles. Nuestra próxima parada es el número 15 de Tucker's Town Road. Les recordamos que, debido a las leyes locales, está estrictamente prohibido fumar a bordo. La radio del vehículo puede funcionar a volumen moderado, siempre que ningún pasajero se oponga. Y una última cosa: la mayoría de nuestros pasajeros llega a destino con vida.

Esta última frase hizo que la extraespecie lanzara una carcajada cristalina. Golpeó suavemente el hombro del chico y luego secó las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos rojizos.

-Eres demasiado gracioso, ¿sabías? -mencionó ella tras recobrar el aliento-. ¿De dónde salió eso?

-Sólo trato de subir un poco el ánimo -contestó él-. Tenemos un larguísimo día por delante, así que es mejor enfrentarlo con la actitud adecuada.

-Poniéndolo así, suena aún mejor. ¡Vamos, muéstrame qué tan bien conduces!

-De inmediato.

Luego de colocarse su propio cinturón (este carrito, al ser de un modelo especial y más grande, contaba con este añadido), Brian puso el motor en marcha gracias al botón correspondiente y luego movió la palanca más alejada de él hacia abajo, activando la directa. Ajustando gradualmente la velocidad con el otro control, hizo dar vuelta el transporte en dirección contraria, alejándolo del promontorio y colocándolo en dirección oeste. Dejando atrás un par de casas tan blancas como todo lo demás, ambos fueron recibidos por la agradable mezcla del aire marino y las flores creciendo en zonas públicas o privadas del condominio. La muchacha, quien tenía particular apreciación por las rosas, se sentía en el cielo en compañía de su rey de corazones.

-Cuéntame un par de cosas -esbozó de repente-. ¿Todas las propiedades de este rinconcito de Bermuda están así de bien cuidadas?

-Así es -contestó el rubio tras tomar una levísima curva hacia la izquierda; ahora los rodeaba un bosquecillo-. Aunque te parezca increíble, todo esto es la obra de un trío de maestros de la jardinería; de miércoles a domingo dedican todo su tiempo y talento a mantener presentables los caminos y jardines. Incluso hacen trabajos en ciertas zonas, siempre que se les pida con la debida anticipación.

-¿Y son tres humanos o humanas?

-En estricto rigor, Lide, son dos hombres y una chica monstruo, concretamente una troll llamada Taira que es lo más amable que puedas imaginar.

-¿Una troll? -este detalle hizo saltar el recelo dentro de la muchacha acuática-. No sabía que la jardinería era lo suyo.

-Están muy conectadas con la tierra, o al menos eso me contó cuando la conocí.

La peliazul asintió, deseando de todo corazón no tener que sumar otra rival a la lucha por el corazón del muchacho al que amaba. Por experiencia sabía que las trolls eran casi tan grandes como las ogros y solían perder rápidamente los estribos si había demasiada luz. El mayor incordio era y seguiría siendo Mazara, la anguila usurpadora, pero su recuerdo se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. Este viernes, después de todo, sería exclusivamente suyo y de Brian, quien conducía sin ningún tipo de estrés al estar el camino despejado. La única excepción fue una centauro pequeña, vestida con peto deportivo hasta la cintura, muñequeras y bandana, que iniciaba su trote matutino y dejaba atrás una vivienda amplia pintada de azul pastel.

-¡Buenos días, parejita! -los saludó con un gesto de manos.

-¡Buenos días para ti también! -replicaron ambos al unísono; ahora el carrito se perdió por una curva hacia la derecha.

Justo cuando venían saliendo de la vuelta (esta vez hacia la izquierda y mucho más cerrada) para tomar otra recta extendida hasta donde les alcanzaba la visión, la sacerdotisa creyó recordar algo.

-¿Es idea mía o hemos visto antes a esa chica?

-Tienes estupenda memoria -la alabó el conductor-. Esa centauro corredora es la niñera puertas adentro de un par de muchachitos que viven en la casa de allí. A veces los saca a correr de mañana y siempre juega con ellos, especialmente ahora que estamos en vacaciones de verano. Ellos a veces no pueden seguirle el paso, pero la quieren muchísimo. Ignoro en qué trabajarán los dueños de casa, aunque a la madre la he visto, como mucho, tres veces en mi vida.

-Comprendo bien -apuntó ella-. Ahora, pasando a lo otro que quería saber, ¿de qué es la camiseta que llevas puesta?

-¿Esta? -señaló la prenda carmesí-. Fue un regalo de navidad que me hiciera un primo de Somerset hará algunos años. Es de los Leones Británico-Irlandeses, un equipo especial de rugby que se junta cada cuatro años y disputa partidos contra las potencias del hemisferio sur: Australia, Sudáfrica y Nueva Zelanda.

-Qué interesante... ¿Y tú has jugado rugby alguna vez?

-Con este físico, imposible -se excusó el chico, bajando la velocidad para entrar en el caminito conectado al garaje de su casa-. La mayoría de los _rugbiers_ son unas moles enormes; a su lado parezco un enclenque.

-No te sientas mal, Brian.

-No lo estoy. Ya sabes que me encanta conversar contigo.

Ambos se ruborizaron sin querer, volviendo a la normalidad sólo cuando el motor dejó de emitir su suave ronroneo. La liminal contempló el antejardín rodeándolos, tan bien cuidado como todos los demás y cuyo principal atractivo eran varios arbustos cortados con formas de animales. De derecha a izquierda eran un perrito Yorkshire, una cigüeña, una especie de primate (orangután o gorila, no lo precisó muy bien), un gato con voluminosas capas de pelo y una jirafa. "Quizás esto sea obra de esa tal Taira", razonó, sólo volviendo a la realidad al sentir un ruido metálico a su derecha. El cinturón había vuelto a su funda y vio, asombrada, la forma de una silla de ruedas especialmente acolchada, donde ahora descansaba la misma toalla de antes.

-¿Y este prodigio? -abrió bastante los ojos.

-La pedí prestada ayer en el hotel a fin de usarla cuando debamos movernos a pie; en ciertas zonas de la isla no pueden entrar automóviles ni carritos como este -contestó el beisbolista, tomándola una vez más en brazos e instalándola allí-. Recuerda que lo más importante es tu comodidad, Lide. Traté de buscar una que fuese fácil de manejar -señaló las palancas junto a las grandes ruedas traseras.

-Esto son los frenos, ¿verdad? -la sacerdotisa los manipuló tentativamente.

-Exacto -le entregó el bolso impermeable, ya seco gracias a la brisa-. Bienvenida a mi casa.

El eco de la bota, silenciado todo ese rato, se liberó apenas el muchacho ojigris comenzó a empujar la silla sobre el pavimento, tomando un pequeño desvío hasta el sendero embaldosado conectando la acera de la puerta principal con Tucker's Town Road. Deteniéndola justo antes del peldaño, abrió la puerta a todo lo que daba con un juego de llaves extraído de su bolsillo, volvió atrás e inclinó las manillas contra sí mismo, levantando el aparato con destreza e impulsándolo al interior del recibidor. Un interruptor después todo estaba más claro, mostrándole a la chica monstruo las sombras cortadas de muebles y mesas justo al frente. El espacio inmediato, donde se veían un gancho con un juego de llaves colgado en la pared, una pequeña mesa de madera sobre la que descansaba un bloc de notas y un paragüero, estaba cubierto de baldosas oscuras y pintura clara en los muros.

-¿Tú decoraste todo esto? -inquirió Lide.

-Oh, no -Brian lanzó una risita-. Con excepción de los muebles de mi cuarto, elegidos por mí mismo, todo lo que ves, desde el color de las paredes hasta el forro de los sillones, es cosa de mi madre. Siempre ha tenido buen gusto a la hora de animar interiores y no voy a llevarle la contra en eso. A tu izquierda -apuntó hacia el pasillo extendido en esa dirección- están mi pequeño reino y un baño, en caso de que necesites pasar. Por la escalera vas al segundo piso, donde está la suite principal. Justo delante tienes la sala de estar.

Caminó lentamente hacia allá y abrió las cortinas, mostrando un juego de muebles en estupendas condiciones, algunos cuadros y otro color de baldosas; del otro lado de la ventana se veían flores agrupadas en almácigos, el borde de una piscina y otro patrón de pasto recién cortado más allá de la terraza. "Qué bonito", se dijo la extraespecie. "Son realmente ingeniosas las formas que tienen los humanos para embellecer sus espacios en tierra. Tal vez podría tomar algunas ideas para mi propia casa".

-Y por aquí, continuando el tour -ahora la silla fue empujada hacia la derecha-, está la cocina. Es el rincón más sagrado de la casa y lo tratamos como tal.

Entraron con cuidado y, tras encender la luz nuevamente, un espectáculo fantástico los recibió. El piso estaba como un espejo, cada una de sus baldosas blancas refulgiendo bajo el influjo mágico de doce tubos fluorescentes agrupados en bloques de a tres. Muebles de madera en tonos gris claro con encimeras de auténtico mármol negro flanqueaban un lavaplatos de acero inoxidable que no podía parecer más limpio. Diversos utensilios de alta gama, partiendo por las batidoras y terminando por los frascos donde se guardaban pastas o arroz, se extendían de forma armónica de punta a punta. Las alacenas, en los mismos tonos, tenían pomos pequeños y fáciles de coger. Hileras de cajones llenaban uno de los extremos, evidenciando que hasta el último mondadientes estaba en la posición correcta. Una mesa de caoba pulida ocupaba el rincón cercano a las amplias ventanas cuyos marcos eran una grilla perfecta. No muy lejos de allí aparecían un refrigerador color granito llegando casi hasta el techo y un horno a gas en sobrios tonos negros. Cerraba el conjunto la ya mencionada mesa pulida, rodeada por cuatro sillas altas con cojines azules; ni una sola rajadura o abolladura arruinaba su perfección.

-¡Vaya, esto es fantástico! -exclamó ella, parpadeando un par de veces para asegurarse de que no soñaba-. Supongo que este es el estándar digno de una chef de clase mundial, ¿no?

-Mi madre es una de las mejores, si es que no la mejor, pero no gusta de presumir -retrucó el chico; ahora ambos estaban cerca de una encimera-. Ahora toca que contestes una pregunta: ¿qué delicias traes en ese bolso?

-Permíteme.

Corriendo la cremallera con destreza, Lide dejó sobre el mueble un frasco de azúcar rubia bien cerrado, un litro de leche de coco en su botella de vidrio, un cuarto de libra de chocolate amargo, 100 mililitros de esencia de vainilla y una bolsita de almendras tostadas.

-Perdona lo poco, Brian, pero a veces es bien complicado conseguir buenos ingredientes cuando vives cuarenta pies bajo la superficie del agua -se excusó, poniendo una expresión muy linda en su rostro.

-No te disculpes. De hecho, tantas maravillas me han dado una buena idea para lo que prepararemos ahora mismo. Dado que es un día especial, merece un desayuno igualmente especial.

-Te ayudaré en lo que haga falta.

-Fantástico -el aludido le dedicó una sonrisa-. Pero antes contéstame algo: ¿cómo sustentan las sacerdotisas su economía?

-Bueno, recurrimos al trueque con los comerciantes locales. Les damos peces, algas o cristales de nuestras cavernas a cambio de otros bienes como aceites, azúcares, harina, ropa e incluso algunos implementos de limpieza... En suma, vivimos mayoritariamente de lo que nos provee el mar. Además de ser nuestro medio, también es la despensa de la humanidad -concluyó ella de modo poético.

-Tienes mucha razón -para ese entonces él había depositado una serie de otros ingredientes junto a ambos-. Y hablando de comida, ¿te apetecería una ración de brownies caseros acompañada de un buen _milkshake_ de coco y vainilla?

-Me vas a volver adicta a tu comida, ¿eh? -Lide reaccionó de buena forma-. No es que me queje, en todo caso. ¿Deseas que haga algo?

-Mientras precaliento el horno, bate cuatro huevos -le indicó una palangana ubicada bajo una de esas batidoras automáticas- y pica las almendras. De ahí vendré a ayudarte con el resto.

Así comenzaron a trabajar. La sacerdotisa golpeó con cuidado las frágiles cáscaras contra el metal y vertió el contenido dentro, apartándolas para luego desecharlas. Puso la potencia al mínimo y luego presionó el botón de encendido; el motor se puso en marcha con suaves vibraciones. Haciéndose de una tabla de picar fabricada en madera sólida y con varios trazos de cortes, dividió las almendras en los trozos más finos que pudo, calculando cada movimiento a fin de evitar arruinarse el día con un corte. Del otro lado del mueble, Brian procuró una budinera de 16 por 16 pulgadas de superficie y casi seis centímetros de altura. Apartó dos tazas de azúcar, una taza de mantequilla, otra taza y media de harina de trigo y sendas cucharadas de sal, esencia de vainilla y polvos de hornear antes de ponerse a rallar el chocolate amargo.

-Las almendras ya están casi listas -dijo la peliazul, su voz entusiasta-. ¡Ah, veo que los huevos tienen la contextura ligera!

-Así están perfectos.

Lide, quien conocía bien la receta en cuestión, apagó la batidora y añadió el azúcar a la espuma blanca. Después incorporó a la mezcla el chocolate rallado por su amigo, equivalente a ocho cucharadas soperas. A veces se podía usar cocoa en polvo, pero el producto final no era el mismo, siendo menos auténtico que la repostería de calidad. El motor volvió a rugir una vez se añadió la mantequilla derretida en un sartén pequeño. Ambos disfrutaban ese momento de colaboración, trabajando al mismo ritmo y sin intentar imponer jerarquías. Lo que al principio sólo eran huevos a pico se convirtió en una sustancia de delicioso marrón, densa y aromática. Cosas así eran rarezas bajo el mar que, la más de las veces, ni la misma matriarca Lazalie experimentaba.

-¡Se ve bien! Casi me siento tentada de probar un poquito -esbozó ella, deteniendo la batidora una vez más-. Ahora tenemos que poner la harina, la sal y todo lo demás.

-Y revolverlo con este mezquino -mostró una herramienta con cabezal de goma, ideal para raspar-. La clave es no incorporar demasiado aire a la mezcla, porque de lo contrario se nos cortará todo.

Diez pasadas después (esto para evitar que las almendras se fueran en plenitud al fondo del tiesto), lo que se veía como un delicioso océano de chocolate con toques de vainilla pasó a la budinera, llenando más o menos dos tercios de su capacidad total. Dejada en el horno, se quedaría ahí unos veinte minutos antes de pasar otros veinte enfriándose en el dintel de la ventana. Acto seguido, ambos limpiaron todo lo que habían usado y lo dejaron secando debidamente, no sin antes deleitar sus paladares con algo de la pasta atrapada por la espátula.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó la extraespecie.

-Las siete y veinte, según el reloj de pared. Tendremos todo listo a eso de las ocho y podremos comer con calma; la mayor parte de los negocios y lugares atractivos del país abren a las nueve.

-Buen plan. ¿Qué te parece si preparamos ese _milkshake_? Mi vida tiene un antojo de algo dulce y cremoso.

-¡De inmediato, señora! -él se cuadró de la misma forma cómica que ella usara durante sus primeras reuniones juntos.

-¡Bromista!

Se permitieron reír nuevamente, sintiendo otra deliciosa conexión formarse entre ambos y hasta permitiéndose rozar sus manos recién lavadas. En Lide ya no quedaba ni una pizca de la inseguridad y la impotencia detonadas tras el beso de Mazara; el tiempo y los consejos de su madre hicieron lo suyo a la hora de ayudarle a recuperar el temple y rehacer el telar de su conciencia. En Brian también fueron desterrados los fantasmas de las dudas y las pesadillas, dejando que una sensación de cariño genuino por la sacerdotisa tomara su lugar. Para él, ella era una amiga de verdad, un reflejo de su lado más positivo, marcado por el respeto, la honestidad y el eterno sentido del deber. Ambos seguían siendo un par de limitados, pero eran limitados bañados en felicidad.

-Vale, pongámonos serios -él recobró el aliento luego de la catarsis y sacó una cassata de helado del congelador-. Tenemos el helado, la leche, la vainilla y el azúcar, pero nos falta...

-...la crema -completó la chica monstruo-. ¿Qué clase de batido sería este si no tuviera una buena dosis de crema?

Moviendo magistralmente sus manos sobre las ruedas traseras de la silla, la peliazul se deslizó por el piso y encontró de inmediato una cajita sin abrir. Volvió para encontrarse a su amado Brian (se sonrojó nuevamente al verlo en esa dimensión) colocando un litro de helado en la juguera, así como dos tazas de leche de coco y cinco cucharadas de esos exquisitos cristales color caramelo. La azúcar rubia, a diferencia de su contraparte común, no tenía un gusto tan marcado, salvando no pocas preparaciones dulces de quedar demasiado empalagosas.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Dulce adrenalina_

-Aquí está la crema -anunció Lide-. ¿Media taza o una?

-Media. Sólo faltaría un cuarto de cucharadita de esencia de vainilla.

Sin esperar ni un minuto, ella colocó lo restante dentro del jarro de vidrio y lo tapó. Apuntó al nivel medio de potencia y, una vez que recibió la aprobación de Brian mediante una mirada, la echó a correr. Desde el horno ya comenzaba a salir el delicioso aroma de los pastelillos caseros. No bien pasaron al modo turbo un par de veces para acelerar el proceso, una voz los interrumpió desde el dintel de la puerta. Era una voz femenina, madura, tan maternal como estupefacta.

-¿Hijo? -Stella, en bata y pantuflas sobre su camisón delgado, los miraba sin entender nada-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es ella?

Lide contempló a la recién llegada. Era una mujer bastante alta, de figura esbelta y con un rostro, si bien dominado por un sueño interrumpido, atractivo y repleto de experiencia. Tenía el cabello del mismo color que su amigo, pero mucho más largo y dejado caer sobre su espalda. Las manos, finas y precisas, parecían hechas para una maestra de la cocina internacional. La chef, a su vez, posó su mirada en la muchacha sentada en esa silla de ruedas que reconoció al instante como uno de los modelos disponibles en el Rosewood. Había visto antes a muchas sirenas, pero nunca una con aletas dorsales a modo de falda y escamas de ese azul tan intenso, color extendido al pelo y a las orejas típicas de la especie sobresaliendo entre sus largos cabellos. Ignoraba de qué subtipo era, pero le concedió una calificación bastante más favorable que Mazara; en esta nueva liminal no existía ni una mota de arrojo desmedido o posesión absoluta. Su rostro estaba esculpido por los mármoles de la inocencia y la amistad.

-¡Mamá, no esperaba que estuvieras despierta tan temprano! -el hijo apagó la juguera de golpe y dejó reposar la mezcla.

-Con el ruido que estaban haciendo, imposible -retrucó Stella sin un asomo de furia-. Hubiese querido dormir un poco más, pero en fin...

-De verdad lo siento -volvió a excusarse Brian-. Quería preparar algo especial para tu día libre y lo arruiné.

-No importa -la mujer se acercó a él y lo calmó con un fuerte abrazo-. Sorprenderme con un desayuno no es arruinar nada. A todo esto, ¿quién es esta muchachita?

-Mi nombre es Lide, señora Lennox-Whitmore -la chica acuática hizo una reverencia-. Muchísimo gusto en conocerle y gracias por aceptarme en su casa a pesar de la sorpresa.

-El gusto es mío, querida -le sonrió, comprobando que su impresión inicial era acertada-. Así que esto estabas planeando, Brian...

-Bueno, sí -dijo el muchacho-. Es parte de algo que Lide y yo habíamos ideado.

-Ideado, ¿eh? -la chef sirvió tres vasos de _milkshake_ y los invitó a pasar a la mesa-. ¿Desde cuándo que se conocen?

-Conocí a Brian el día que volvió a Bermuda, señora -comenzó a contar Lide-. Soy una sacerdotisa marina y llegué hasta él por la enorme tristeza inundando su corazón. Mi especie es capaz de sentir las emociones como ninguna otra, así que estaba intrigada.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?

-En una colonia ubicada un poco más al norte de Ferry Island Point. ¿Ubica la zona donde está hundido el _Cristóbal Colón_?

-Sí, pero nunca he descendido a tales profundidades.

-Está al suroeste del naufragio, por si le sirve de referencia.

-El asunto es que tanto Lide como yo, mamá -Brian decidió tomar la palabra-, teníamos algo que nos impedía sentirnos completos. En mi caso fue la lesión y en el de ella la timidez, algo que he intentado ayudarle a superar de la mejor forma posible. Gracias a ese esfuerzo mutuo nos hicimos amigos, reuniéndonos todos los días en Windsor Beach para nadar o simplemente conversar.

La peliazul aprovechó de contarle a qué se dedicaban las sacerdotisas y cómo su falta de aplomo le había jugado en contra a la hora de cumplir el deber sagrado de asegurar el amor eterno entre humanos y extraespecies. Stella la escuchó con atención, sólo interrumpiéndola a la hora de sacar los brownies del horno para evitar que acabaran con la corteza quemada. Luego de dejarlos enfriando junto a la ventana abierta, volvió a sentarse.

-Como ve, no soy exactamente el ícono de la eficiencia, señora -concluyó la chica monstruo-. Pero digo desde ya que estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que Brian ha hecho por mí.

-Yo debería estarlo más de ti, querida -la dueña de casa le dio un besito en la frente-. Ahora entiendo el cambio de actitud en mi niño -miró al aludido- y su costumbre de salir todas las mañanas a nadar con tantas ganas. Digo, cuando era pequeño ya lo hacía, pero ahora es especial: le ha permitido olvidarse un poco de su lesión.

-Tengo muy presente el estado de mi tobillo, mamá, pero ya sabes que me cuido. Como te dije al principio, quise traer a Lide a casa para darte una sorpresa en este día libre; por eso también cambié el desayuno por algo más azucarado. Digo desde ya que mañana sí me comeré esa ensalada de frutas.

-Más te vale -retrucó Stella, nuevamente sin enfado o asomos de amenaza-. Más te vale. Volviendo al tema, supongo que no trajiste a Lide aquí sólo para desayunar, ¿verdad?

-No se te puede ocultar nada -suspiró él.

-¡Venga, que no es una crítica! -exclamó ella, dándole otro abrazo-. Me encanta que tengas vida social, Brian. Te hace bien. Mientras lo que hagas con tu amiga sea decente, cuentas con mi aprobación absoluta. ¿Qué tienen planeado?

-Vamos a ir a visitar las zonas más famosas de Bermuda -intercaló ella con solemnidad-. No le diré el orden que seguiremos porque ni yo misma lo sé y mi amigo -se sintió bien al decir estas últimas palabras- se tiene bien guardado el recorrido.

-Haré uso de mi derecho a guardar silencio -añadió Brian-. Está en la Constitución.

-Aquí no encontrarás una interrogadora obsesiva, hijo -retrucó Stella-. ¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos a comer en serio? El día será largo y necesitarán toda la energía posible.

-¡Ni falta que hace decirlo! -Lide se frotó el estómago de forma cómica.

Si bien los brownies estaban ligeramente tibios, eso no fue impedimento para que los tres disfrutaran de sus respectivas porciones. La mayoría de los esponjosos dulces quedó posteriormente guardada en un _tupperware_ dentro del refrigerador; no existía cosa peor, después de todo, que un bizcocho endurecido y reseco. La conversación se aderezó con algunos aspectos interesantes de la vida bajo las aguas, quedando en la mujer rubia una estupenda impresión de la señora Maranthea. "En cierto sentido se parece bastante a mí misma", se dijo Stella. "Tal como mi propio hijo, Lide tiene el toque clásico e inconfundible de la crianza a la antigua usanza. Es una buena chica, fuerte e íntegra". Sonrió para sus adentros ante la posibilidad de verla siendo pareja de su muchacho, formando una bonita relación bendecida por el mismo Poseidón. Ella tenía una formación religiosa más tradicional pero no confesional; siempre había respetado otros credos e inculcado este paradigma en Brian desde que era pequeñito.

"Me pregunto qué pensaría Amanda si viera a este par ahora mismo", se dijo, secándose la boca con una servilleta.

-¿Dormiste bien, mamá? -inquirió él, devorando su último pedazo de brownie.

-Estupendamente, hijo. Saber que no tengo que estar allá, en la cocina, comandando un ejército de pinches, es una sensación que creía perdida hace mucho. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para poder desintoxicarme.

-Su trabajo debe ser complicadísimo, señora -atajó Lide-. Incluso mis propios problemas asoman como un juego de niños en comparación.

-La alta cocina no es para cualquiera -explicó la madre-. Requiere un temple que se forma receta a receta, paso a paso, día a día. En cierto sentido se parece bastante a lo que ustedes han ido creando desde que se conocieron -ambos la miraron con sorpresa-. Cocinar es un arte, una muestra de lo que sientes por el mundo. Tal vez lo más importante sea contar con un equipo que comparta tu visión y me siento afortunada de decir que lo tengo.

-¿Trabaja usted con liminales?

-Tengo cuatro a cargo: una Kikimora, una Hinezumi y un par de ogros que son gemelas. Tienen sus gracias y mañas como todos, pero por lo general no dan problemas.

-Yo las considero hermanas -añadió Brian-. Tantos años en el hotel, entre esperas y otras cosas, han convertido al personal, como te contara antes, en mi segunda familia.

El tono conciso del _submariner_ borró de plano cualquier asomo de celos que pudiese tener Lide respecto de estas cuatro chicas. Si hubiese algo más íntimo entre Brian y alguna de ellas, lo habría notado mucho antes, ya fuese mediante sus conversaciones con él o ahora mismo, que tenía a Stella Lennox-Whitmore frente a ella. Ponderó ir al hotel más adelante y conocerlas para completar el cuadro tejiéndose con esos precisos hilos.

-Vaya, la hora se nos ha pasado volando gracias a la conversa -mencionó el chico-. Son casi las nueve. ¿Te parece si nos ponemos en marcha, Lide? -preguntó a la sacerdotisa.

-Perfecto -replicó ella, sonriéndole-, pero primero me gustaría lavarme los dientes.

-En ese caso te facilitaré el baño junto a mi cuarto.

-¡Esperen un momento! -Stella les cortó el tren de plano-. ¿Me permites un consejo, querida?

-Claro, señora -contestó la peliazul.

-No puedes ir a St. George o ninguna otra parte vestida sólo con la parte de arriba de tu bikini y tu cinturón. Quizás tenga una polera o algo en mi armario que pueda quedarte bien.

-Señora Stella, por favor no se moleste...

-No es ninguna molestia, Lide -ella le guiñó el ojo; Brian no se dio ni cuenta-. Sólo dame cinco minutos y vuelvo enseguida.

La chef salió como un rayo rumbo a su habitación, instancia que los amigos aprovecharon para darle una guerra sin cuartel a la placa bacteriana. Dado que la silla era bastante alta de por sí, ella no tuvo problemas para enjuagarse ni hacer gárgaras con el enjuague bucal. No bien salieron del baño cuando se encontraron con la dueña de casa, quien le entregó a la chica monstruo una camiseta de poliéster color calipso que hacía juego con sus escamas, además de una visera blanca estilo golfista y un par de gafas de sol.

-¿No será un poquito mucho? -evidentemente la peliazul se sentía algo cohibida ante tanta generosidad.

-Para nada. Ahora veamos cómo te sienta esto -se la colocó con paciencia digna de una madre-. ¡Perfecto, ni que hecho a medida! En cuanto a ti, Brian, ¿llevas todo lo necesario?

-Si quieres saberlo, ya pasé a firmar con Stanley por lo del carrito. El resto va aquí -señaló su bolsillo- y supongo que Lide tiene el resto en su propio bolsito.

-Supones bien -dijo ella, sintiendo cómo la tela se amoldaba a su figura y recibía bien a la mucosa cubriéndola.

-Todo listo, entonces. Sé que debo parecer un poco sobreprotectora preguntando por tantas cosas, pero...

-No te disculpes, mamá -ahora él la calmó con un abrazo, enterneciendo a la extraespecie en el proceso-. La autenticidad no necesita excusas. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Hasta luego, señora Stella -se despidió Lide-. Y mil gracias por todo.

-Sólo vayan y diviértanse juntos. Con eso será suficiente.

Con un último gesto tomaron sus propios caminos. La mujer, aún en bata, se quedó mirando hacia afuera hasta que el silencioso vehículo, debidamente cargado y atisbado, desapareció en la distancia. Sonrió con ganas al cerrar la puerta y subir a buscar la ropa que se pondría luego de darse un buen baño de tina. Tenía el resto del día para su entero deleite.

-Por fin, Brian -susurró al entrar en su amplia habitación-. ¡Por fin! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho!

 _Al otro lado del océano..._

William Bradley, más conocido en el ambiente beisbolero como "Buzz", entró a su oficina, un rincón repleto de recuerdos en las entrañas del Fenway Park. Recortes de periódicos de hace años, tal vez décadas, adornaban las paredes en compañías de afiches, fotos y el calendario de la actual temporada. Este hombre, cincuentón, medianamente canoso y de rostro adusto con modales para acompañar, era el _manager_ de los Medias Rojas de Boston desde el 2012. Llevaba casi cuatro décadas, desde las pequeñas ligas hasta el profesionalismo, metido en el gran pasatiempo americano. Jugó doce años en la MLB como jardinero antes de que una lesión le obligara a retirarse con sólo 34 calendarios cumplidos. Siempre vinculado al equipo de la Bahía de Massachusetts, se labró una segunda y fructífera carrera como buscador de talentos, piloto en las ligas menores e incluso entrenador de bateo con el club grande antes de asumir la dirección general en una temporada que acabó en desastre: 93 derrotas en 162 partidos.

Al año siguiente, combinando estrategia y agallas, llevó a sus muchachos a ganar la Serie Mundial en una temporada marcada por los atentados terroristas contra la maratón local. Su puesto pareció estar en peligro tras acabar 2014 y 2015 lejos de los _playoffs_ , pero lo revirtió con otro año espectacular en 2016 que sólo terminó en la serie divisional.

Como alguien que lo había visto y experimentado todo en el deporte, Bradley también formó a buena parte del plantel que ahora tenía el mejor récord de la Liga Americana y ejecutaba bien lo fundamental del juego. Tras barrer a los Padres de San Diego de visita y repetir el tratamiento contra los odiados Yankees de Nueva York en casa, ahora venía de visita un club temido por su colección de bateadores potentes: los Azulejos de Toronto.

-Salvo la explosión ofensiva que tuvimos en California -dijo al abrir un cajón de su escritorio y consultar ciertas notas-, nuestra ofensiva ha anotado lo suficiente para seguir en la cima. Pero contra Toronto lo suficiente se queda sólo en el nombre -suspiró-. Si nuestros bates no despiertan _en masse_ o los lanzadores fallan, vamos a sufrir.

El _skipper_ , conocido por su buen intelecto y capacidad predictiva, había ensayado al menos veinte alineaciones distintas a la hora de plantear esta serie de tres encuentros. Tomó una plantilla de anotación estándar y escribió la que le parecía más sólida.

* * *

3B Marks (R) | 2B Jennings (R) | 1B Bennett (L) | RF Reynolds (R) | DH Lichnovsky (L) | LF Richetti (L) | SS Robles (R) | CF Ellison (L) | C Schuster (R) | RHP Shirley

* * *

Pensó en el último nombre. Blake Shirley, quinto abridor en la rotación, se fue tempranamente al dique seco por una lesión que permitió a Brian Lennox-Whitmore, tal vez el serpentinero más peculiar de los muchos que dirigiera a lo largo de los años, llegar a las mayores. Ambos no podían ser más distintos. Nativo de Virginia y seleccionado desde los circuitos de preparatoria hace cuatro años y medio, Shirley era extrovertido, bromista, muchas veces dado a sus ideas y un luchador incansable, especialmente cuando deseaba salir de los problemas en que se metía por su inconsistencia a la hora de atacar la zona de strike. El bermudeño, por su lado, pasaba desapercibido casi todo el tiempo, guardando respetuoso silencio cuando no usaba monosílabos y observando cada cosa hasta el más mínimo detalle. Antes de verlo en acción durante la pasada pretemporada, sólo había un lanzador que conocía con semejante control: Greg Maddux, miembro del Salón de la Fama y punto fijo en los Guantes de Oro. De él se decía que no era necesario un guante para atrapar sus envíos; bastaba con una taza de té.

Blake, sin embargo, había mostrado estupendas señales en sus partidos de rehabilitación y llegaba con el ánimo por las nubes. "Tal vez este sea su momento de brillar y espantar definitivamente los fantasmas de hace unos meses", se dijo el piloto, pensando que ese día, de no haber mediado la rotura de ligamentos en mayo pasado, Brian habría saltado al montículo.

Guardó sus apuntes, bebió un poco de agua del surtidor y fue al camarín a colocarse su uniforme. Aún tenía que dirigir la práctica de la mañana y reforzar el aspecto defensivo, especialmente con los jardineros.

-31/P-

Hacía 10 minutos que el carrito dejó atrás el condominio y los campos de golf rodeando el perímetro exterior del Rosewood. Esa parte del viaje pasó para Brian y Lide en un plácido silencio, ambos disfrutando la fresca brisa cargada con el toque justo de humedad, de aroma a flores y del inconfundible rastro del pasto recién cortado. La sacerdotisa miraba a todos lados con sumo interés, deleitándose ante las casitas pintadas en tonos pastel (algo más pequeñas que las de Tucker's Town), los caminos en perfectas condiciones y los juegos de plantas, flores y arbustos detrás de las pequeñas cercas de piedra delimitando los jardines. Yendo a la vuelta de la rueda, no se vieron en la necesidad de adelantar a los cuatro o cinco coches particulares entre la casa y la intersección de Paynter's Road con Harrington Sound. Aquí debieron esperar un poco antes de emprender el giro a la derecha, tomando la pista izquierda.

-¿Sabes, Brian? -dijo ella al ver las aguas de Church Bay a su izquierda.

-¿Qué?

-Esto de las pistas es curioso: pareciera que en Bermuda conducimos por el lado contrario.

-No, son los demás los que conducen por el lado contrario -intercaló él con una leve risita-. Bermuda, así como todos los territorios británicos por el globo, dan preferencia a la calzada izquierda.

-¿Y no te cuesta trabajo hacer la transición cuando estás en el continente?

La peliazul se llevó las manos a la boca; había evocado sin querer un disparador no deseado. Hasta que el rubio se curara de su lesión de tobillo, el béisbol era un tópico vedado.

-¿Sucede algo? -él tomó una curva y de ahí enfiló por otra recta más larga en dirección norte.

-No debería haber dicho eso -la voz de la chica evidenciaba arrepentimiento-. Discúlpame.

-Eso es innecesario, Lide -él respondió con su tono más cordial-. Asumo claramente mi situación y no puedo acelerar lo que está fuera de mi control. Respecto a tu pregunta inicial, al principio me costó un montón, por ejemplo, asumir que debía subir al autobús desde el lado derecho y no del izquierdo. Cuando la tía Amanda me llevaba en auto, siempre entraba primero a fin de que yo no ocupara el asiento del conductor por la fuerza de la costumbre.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que este carrito tiene el volante a la izquierda?

-El modelo venía así de serie. Además, así los muchos turistas que nos visitan no se complican la vida.

Dejaron atrás la intersección de Trinity Church Road y giraron a la derecha en la Avenida Wilkinson. Aquí los espacios eran más grandes, dejando pasar la luz solar en cantidades generosas y haciendo brillar cualquier cuerpo de agua ubicado en los patios particulares. Si bien ahora se alejaban un poco del mar, no pasó mucho antes de llegar a Blue Hole Hill, donde torcieron a la derecha tras entrar en una rotonda marcada por un signo de "ceda el paso" y una única palmera creciendo en el centro. A poco andar vieron una parada del autobús local cercana a un edificio color rojo ladrillo con mesas en exteriores; era un café del viejo estilo repleto de parroquianos. Por el costado derecho sólo se apreciaban setos naturales compuestos de espinos, más palmeras y fragantes árboles frutales.

-Este es el primer tramo del camino que he visto con vereda -apuntó la sacerdotisa marina-. Ser peatón no debe ser lo más placentero del mundo, ¿verdad?

-De ahí viene el límite de velocidad tan bajo en nuestras calles y caminos, Lide. Siendo Bermuda un país tan pequeño y compacto, las distancias son cortas pero eso no minimiza el riesgo. En lo personal, siempre trato, cuando voy a bordo de estos carritos, de conducir a la defensiva. ¡Ah, parece que adelante hay un taco!

El obstáculo en cuestión, que los obligó a detenerse casi por completo, era protagonizado por un par de autos intentando entrar al mismo tiempo en la gasolinera ubicada justo antes de _The Causeway_. Esta era idéntica a las americanas: pagabas el consumo en caja y después ibas a la bomba para llenar el estanque. Delante de ellos, con bastante más impaciencia, se veían un jeep, una motoneta conducida por una zombie con casco azul marino y un minibús blanco. Fue esta liminal quien encontró el primer hueco para colarse, dejando atrás el atado y perdiéndose por la curva rumbo al puente.

-Incoherencias del tránsito -suspiró Brian.

Tras el desagrado causado por el arrojo de la muerta viviente, Lide notó que allí trabajaban dos liminales: una pequeña escórpida con rostro de adulta y cuerpo esbelto se movía de un lado a otro como podía, cargando pesadas herramientas para arreglar el automóvil detenido junto a ella. Del otro lado, una muchacha limo en tonos verde oscuro (tal vez influenciada por la misma gasolina) se dedicaba a reabastecer los estanques subterráneos al tiempo que eliminaba del pavimento cualquier mancha de aceite. Entre pasada y pasada hallaba tiempo para beber agua hasta hartarse de un surtidor transparente.

Una vez normalizado el tránsito, ambos continuaron camino abajo y entraron al único camino conectando la isla principal con St. David y los confines del este. Las aguas turquesas cercanas a los cimientos se veían preciosas, mostrando caprichosamente algunos bancos de arena que desaparecían unos veinte o treinta pies más adentro, donde el manto pasaba a ser azul bajo los influjos del cielo.

-La marea recién ha terminado de bajar -mencionó ella, ajustando su visera-. El murmullo de las olas siempre es un sonido delicioso de oír.

Cerrando los ojos y colocando una expresión plácida en su rostro, se inclinó levemente contra el cuerpo de su amigo, quien seguía con la vista pegada a la carretera pero sintió una plácida tibieza al percibir los primeros compases del contacto.

-Este es parte del camino que hago todos los días entre mi colonia y Windsor Beach -añadió ella tras inhalar las fragantes esencias marinas.

-Ahora me toca preguntar a mí -dijo él-. ¿Cómo haces para sortear el puente? La profundidad del agua por estos rumbos no es mucha, a menos que te vayas hasta la otra punta y rodees los cimientos más gruesos -señaló el fondo, donde se veían los límites del Aeropuerto de Wade.

-Hay unos arcos justo bajo donde estamos ahora. No tendrán más de cinco pies de anchura pero me permiten, cuando hay marea alta, colarme hacia el otro lado -explicó Lide-. De ahí es un trecho corto casi rozando el límite entre ambos mundos hasta que puedo sumergirme nuevamente. En otras horas -miró unos botecitos blancos navegando mansamente en las cercanías- tomo la opción tan bien descrita por ti.

-Ahora entiendo mejor.

Llegar al otro extremo del puente no les costó nada; la mayoría del tráfico iba en dirección opuesta a la del carrito. Deteniéndose en otra rotonda, observaron un par de aviones conectados a sus respectivas mangueras en la terminal; hacia la derecha comenzaba el camino rumbo al edificio principal. Giraron a la izquierda y tomaron Kinley Field Road, cuyo trayecto rodeaba el _airfield_ y carecía de berma. Macizos vegetales interrumpían, de cuando en cuando, la vista a las aguas de Castle Harbour. Notaron aquí algunos vehículos apenas más grandes que el propio, principalmente camiones de tres ruedas cargados con víveres a consumirse en futuros vuelos.

-¿Estás cómoda? -preguntó Brian tras dejar atrás una curva de casi 90 grados hacia la derecha-. ¿Quieres que vaya un poquito más rápido?

-Ningún problema hasta ahora, amigo -contestó Lide-. Conduce como mejor te parezca: todo esto es nuevo para mí y deseo disfrutarlo.

Siguieron avanzando; ahora Ferry Reach, una zona más estrecha donde solían atracar muchos botes y yates, se extendía a su izquierda. La sacerdotisa vio que el planisferio humano poseía bastantes más límites que el suyo, partiendo por el punto donde el mar besaba a la tierra y le declaraba amor eterno. Todo estaba parcelado, ya fuese mediante rejas u otras fronteras como el pasto, los caminos, los árboles y plantas. A ello añadía letreros cuya raigambre y significado universales dejaban claras las reglas desde un principio. En el lado público se formaban parques, negocios, espacios cívicos y sociales; en el privado se construían habitaciones, viviendas, familias, mundos aparte operando con un pie en cada lado de la línea.

-¿Otra rotonda? -inquirió, sorprendida, al encontrar nuevamente el círculo redondo ante sus ojos; esta vez se extendía un puente al costado-. Quien sea que haya planeado los caminos hace décadas parecía estar obsesionado con ellas.

-Hablas con la verdad, querida. Al menos no nos queda tanto para llegar a la ciudad.

El puente daba inicio a Mullet Bay Road, cruzando sobre las aguas y cambiando el desprovisto paraje del Kinley Field por nuevas zonas residenciales, bien custodiadas por una pequeña comisaría donde descansaban dos patrulleros pintados de blanco y con cuadrados verdiazules en franja horizontal. Aquí tampoco había vereda pero volvían los patios enormes, planos o en pendiente, con vista al mar o encajonados en murallas de roca sobre las que crecían enredaderas dando hermosas flores rojas. Marinas improvisadas tenían no pocos botes anclados en los senderillos trazados entre plantas y cercas de madera. Luego de un giro a la derecha y otra rústica parada de autobuses, el pavimento pasó de gris a blanco y aumentó el flujo vehicular. Señalando más allá de los setos bajos, una hilera de nuevas viviendas crecía a la orilla del agua. Brian le contó que ese era el corazón de St. George, capital del país desde su fundación hasta 1815.

-Ahora sí que no nos falta nada -sentenció.

Algo más de una milla después, ya estaban claramente dentro del pueblo. La atmósfera vibraba con el prospecto que sólo pueden evocar los viernes bien ganados. Luego del trabajo diurno tocaría relajarse en los muchos establecimientos para todos los gustos, bolsillos y reputaciones disponibles en ese espacio pequeño a la vez que único.

-¡Mira! -Lide abrió sus ojos como platos-. ¡Allá hay barcos! ¿Estamos cerca del terminal?

-A un par de pasos. Lamentablemente no podemos entrar por esta calle -señaló la vía ubicada junto a un edificio color rosa canela- porque va en sentido contrario. Sin embargo, vías para ir allá abajo no faltan. ¿Deseas que partamos por allí?

-Preferiría enfocarme más en la tierra, siendo honesta. El mar, aunque lo adoro y es la cuna de mi raza, es algo a lo que estoy habituada.

-Si es así, conozco el sitio perfecto para que iniciemos nuestro paseo.

La calzada, ahora llamada York Street, se ensanchaba en ciertos puntos, dejando espacio de estacionamiento para móviles pequeños o medianos. Esquivando y parando según lo requerido, Brian guió el carrito hasta la esquina de un hermoso edificio azul con detalles blancos y se metió hacia la derecha, asegurándose un sitio estupendo justo junto a una farola. Apagó el motor, descendió y fue a buscar algo guardado en una caja metálica ubicada junto a la silla de ruedas plegada. Apartó con sumo cuidado el bolso de su amiga liminal antes de extraer de ella un grueso candado de bicicletas. Lo abrió con una de sus muchas llaves antes de pasarlo por uno de los postes sosteniendo la capota, anclándolo posteriormente al grueso testigo pintado en verde oscuro. Acto seguido, colocó la silla junto a Lide y la tomó en brazos del mismo modo como lo hiciera frente al número 15 dos horas antes.

-Para que los amigos de lo ajeno no se tienten, ¿eh? -ella le guiñó el ojo de forma pícara.

-Bermuda será la mayor sucursal paradisiaca del planeta, Lide, pero ningún lugar carece de su cuota de los amigos de lo ajeno.

-Sólo ver estas callecitas tan hermosas causa que mi corazón se emocione -la sacerdotisa extendió sus brazos para enfatizar-. ¿Dónde me vas a llevar, Brian?

-Para empezar, se me ocurre que podríamos ir a...

-¡Quédense donde están!

Cruzando rápidamente la calle desde el otro lado, un hombre con gafas de sol y vestido con polo naranja, pantalones blancos de vestir y zapatos negros se apersonó frente a ellos. Era un poco más bajo que el beisbolista pero de complexión firme y expresión severa. Reveló posteriormente unos ojos castaños fulgurantes que, por extraño que sonara, hacían buena combinación con su cabello azabache.

-¿Dónde cree que lleva a esta sirena, señor? -preguntó a Brian en tono severo; no se andaba con chicas.

-¿Quién quiere saberlo? -el aludido no se dejó intimidar por el extraño.

Por toda respuesta, el otro tipo sacó una billetera de su bolsillo y reveló una credencial blanca con el logo del Gobierno de Bermuda y otro que conocía bastante bien.

* * *

 ** _Daniel M. Markstaller_**

 _Rank 4 Coordinator - Her Majesty's Office for Extraspecies Integration, Bermuda Branch_

 _Service Number: BDA-02454_

* * *

-¿Un agente de la OEI? -Brian quedó perplejo; Lide adoptó una postura defensiva, fulminando al recién llegado con la mirada.

-Así es. Y más vale que me explique ahora mismo quién es usted, de dónde viene y por qué anda en compañía de esta chica monstruo.

-Soy tan bermudeño como usted, señor Markstaller.

-Su acento dice otra cosa -el burócrata pasó a la ofensiva-. Reconocería la forma de hablar de un americano a millas de distancia y por aquí hay montones. Después de todo, estamos en plena temporada turística.

-Mi amigo habla con la verdad, agente -la peliazul salió a ayudar a Brian-. Él vive en Tucker's Town y yo soy oriunda de una colonia submarina no lejos de aquí.

-Así que son amigos, ¿eh? ¿Pueden probarlo?

-Esto debería ser suficiente.

Lide abrió su bolso y le extendió una credencial propia. Markstaller la tomó con duda y recelo al principio, pero no hizo más que leer su contenido para pasar por un cambio repentino de actitud. Tras devolvérsela, hizo una reverencia y luego le tendió la mano al rubio.

-Acepten desde ya mis más sinceras disculpas -dijo con algo de _vergogna_ -. Sabía que una colonia de sacerdotisas marinas se ubicaba en nuestras aguas, pero nunca había tenido el placer de toparme con una hasta ahora, señorita Lide. Ninguna de las familias anfitrionas bajo mi cargo convive con chicas monstruo acuáticas, por extraño que suene.

-No importa, señor Markstaller. Como puede ver, está todo en regla. Sólo vine aquí a pasear en compañía de mi amigo Brian.

-Para que vea que no miento, agente, puede echarle un vistazo a mi pasaporte -añadió el _submariner_.

Desde el año 2010, el Reino Unido había descontinuado su programa de cédulas de identidad, llegando al punto de destruir los datos contenidos en su Registro Nacional, reinstaurar las penas de falsificación de otros documentos públicos contenidos en el Acta promulgada en 2006 y derogar la validez de los plásticos existentes en ese momento. Ante dicho escenario, la licencia de conducir, el certificado de seguridad social o el mismo cuadernillo de viajes eran considerados métodos válidos de identificación dentro del país.

-¿Brian Lennox-Whitmore? -el tipo de naranja quedó perplejo-. ¡No me diga que usted es...!

-¡Shhhhhh...! ¡Guarde silencio! -el rubio y la peliazul lo detuvieron con extraordinaria coordinación; por suerte ninguno de los paseantes cercanos los escuchó.

-Oh, perdón -se excusó Markstaller-. Es sólo que tampoco acostumbro toparme con celebridades, por raro que suene si consideramos cuántos famosos vacacionan aquí. Todos los anfitriones, por reglas del programa, deben ser residentes legales o inmigrantes con la correspondiente visa.

-¿Y qué ocurre, por ejemplo, si son turistas que vienen acompañados de extraespecies? -preguntó Brian para ponerlo a prueba.

-Si provienen de zonas con cuyos programas tenemos convenio, como Canadá y otros territorios de la Commonwealth, Japón, el Área de Schengen, Chile o Uruguay, tienen pleno derecho de paso por hasta cuatro meses, tal como los humanos que vienen aquí sin ellas. Respecto a territorios fuera de esa órbita, como Rusia, China, Asia Central, Europa del Este o regiones de Estados Unidos sin programas estaduales de integración, nos reservamos el derecho de admisión -explicó, la lección perfectamente aprendida-. A todo esto, señor Lennox, admito que no esperaba verlo de vuelta tan pronto por estos lados -acotó el coordinador-. ¿Sigue teniendo problemas con ese tobillo lastimado?

-Me las arreglo como puedo. Eso sí, aún tengo bastante tiempo por delante antes de volver a Estados Unidos y estoy disfrutando el día a día.

-Asueto anticipado, ¿eh? No sabe cómo lo envidio: mis colegas y yo pasamos recargados de trabajo.

-Agente -Lide decidió meter otra ficha en la máquina-, supongo que no hay ningún problema para que Brian pueda llevarme por los alrededores.

-¡Ninguno, señorita! -contestó el de la OEI-. Dado que el señor Lennox es nativo de las islas y cuenta con su pleno consentimiento, pueden moverse a su entera satisfacción por donde deseen. Aquí no hay violaciones de ningún tipo a la normativa, aunque tendré que dejar constancia de esto en mi registro.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor, señor Markstaller? -dijo Brian.

-Mientras esté dentro de mis capacidades, haré lo que pueda.

-Haga la nota, pero no le cuente a nadie más de la agencia o a sus conocidos que ando por aquí. Sólo deseo mantener un perfil lo más bajo posible -bajó un poco su propia visera y ajustó sus gafas- hasta que deba coger el avión rumbo al continente. Estos días han servido para desintoxicarme y lo último que quiero es tener que esquivar a un montón de gente pidiéndome autógrafos.

El coordinador entendió al momento. Si bien Brian Lennox-Whitmore tenía cartel de figura pública y pionero deportivo, no le gustaba la fama, prefiriendo que sus propios hechos hablaran por él. En estos espacios pequeños los rumores se propagaban rápido, descontrolándose casi al nivel de un incendio en la sabana, así que debería ser discreto. Asintió antes de volver a estrechar la mano de su contraparte.

-Pierda cuidado. Si quiere, puedo hasta olvidarme de que esta conversación alguna vez tuvo lugar.

-No llegue a tanto. Bastará con su profesionalismo.

-Gracias de nuevo, agente -Lide le hizo una leve reverencia desde la silla-. No sabe el alivio que nos causa.

-Gracias a ustedes por ser tan comprensivos, señorita. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo hacer algunas visitas a mis familias anfitrionas antes de llegar a la oficina. Que tengan un fantástico día juntos.

-Igualmente y gracias de nuevo -complementó Brian.

El agente cruzó la calle y subió a una moto con los colores institucionales antes de emprender rumbo al resto de su rutina. Habiendo pasado el mal rato, Brian y Lide hicieron chocar sus palmas en otro exquisito gesto de complicidad. Recordando que debían iniciar su paseo, salieron del pequeño pasaje y continuaron a lo largo de la vereda donde descansaba el edificio azul. Ya se veían del otro lado algunas liminales con sus anfitriones, metidos en sus propios problemas y desafíos. Una minotauro cargaba barriles en la parte trasera de un camión de reparto, saludando después a una arpía común que pasaba por las casas de la zona a dejar el correo postal. Algo más allá, un policía patrullaba acompañado de una monumental centauro con su uniforme especialmente adaptado; esta era del tipo capaz de usar pesadas armaduras de acero sin dificultad. Ella se distraía de cuando en cuando, siendo gentilmente corregida por su compañero de labores. Otra zombie, bastante más tranquila que la del _scooter_ , barría el frontis de un negocio de vinos. Tras una vitrina, una modista conversaba con dos clientes, un humano y una unicornio algo más pequeña que el promedio, de cabellera plateada y gráciles modales, sobre medidas de trajes de gala, fibras y botones. Seguían así varias reptilianas (lamias, Melusines, Dragonewts similares a Gilda), una que otra Kobold, un par de cíclopes caminando muy pegadas a sus acompañantes a fin de no chocarse con nada...

Era un fabuloso cóctel de diversidad, la misma que formara la identidad nacional desde la llegada de los colonos ingleses en el Siglo XVII gracias a la mezcla con influencias africanas, taínas, hispanas, portuguesas y asiáticas.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿eh? -esbozó el rubio a la sacerdotisa-. ¿Qué contiene la credencial que le diste al agente?

-Tal como tu pasaporte, esta credencial define nuestro estatus dentro de Bermuda -elaboró la muchacha-. Si bien somos reconocidas como ciudadanas especiales en lo que respecta a la autonomía de la colonia y nuestras creencias, no podemos votar en las elecciones, optar a cargos públicos ni adquirir propiedades dentro de los límites territoriales de las islas, incluyendo el océano. La diplomacia, como te contara antes, corre a cargo de la matriarca y ella está plenamente a favor de mantener relaciones amistosas con los humanos.

-Bien me parece. ¿Sabes? Si bien partimos como limitados, ahora nos percibo como algo más complementarios -continuó él al encontrar un paso de cebra y cambiarse de acera, siempre empujando la silla.

-¿Complementarios? -la extraespecie no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante semejante mención; iba justo por el tren de pensamiento más deseado por ella-. ¿Y eso tiene que ver con...?

-Con el hecho de que nos ayudamos mutuamente y alimentamos las fortalezas del otro, amiga mía -él se detuvo y la besó en la mejilla con delicadeza-. Dicho en simple, simbiosis. Y hablando de reforzar, he aquí la primera parada de nuestro recorrido.

La chica miró hacia arriba, quedando sobrecogida ante el edificio erigido justo más allá de las escaleras, perfilado contra un cielo perfecto y desprovisto de impuras nubes.

-Bienvenida a la Iglesia de San Pedro.

 _A la misma hora, un poco más al sur..._

El ambiente de Tucker's Town se veía muy distinto durante el día. Al menos así lo sintió Mazara, vestida con su traje especial sobre el cual se veían una camiseta de algodón y una falda de mezclilla, cuando bajó del taxi en el mismo sitio de anoche. Esta vez, en lugar de tomar el camino rumbo a la playa, optó por seguir jugando sus cartas de la forma correcta. Y eso incluía intentar pasar algo más de tiempo con el muchacho al que tanto adoraba.

Conseguir el viernes libre no le costó casi nada. Por contrato tenía derecho a seis días administrativos al año con goce de sueldo y, mientras le quedaran, no debía dar explicaciones sobre el uso que les daría. Esta era la primera vez que pedía uno y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al ir a hablar con Aaron Bentley para conseguir su venia. Según los códigos del hospital, se requería una autorización del superior directo para presentar la solicitud formal y optar al beneficio. Respecto a los pacientes que dejaba de lado, ya se pondría al día con ellos a partir de mañana, día en que también vería a Brian Lennox.

-Qué cosa más rara -se dijo al acercarse a la barrera-. El portero no está por ninguna parte.

Evidentemente, la caseta ocupada por el susodicho estaba desierta, aunque el registro de entradas y salidas estaba activo en el ordenador sobre su escritorio. La mayor parte de los pasos fueron, según constaba en la pantalla, entre las 07:24 y las 08:57, quedando un vacío de ahí hasta las 09:15. Ninguna de las descripciones hacía referencia a carritos de golf o vehículos con motor eléctrico.

"Eso sólo significa una cosa", pensó la liminal. "Brian debe estar en Windsor Beach tomando uno de sus largos baños. Dado que nadie me ve", miró hacia todos lados sólo para estar segura, "lo mejor será dejar atrás la barrera y aventurarme hasta allá".

Al no contar con la ventaja de la noche, tendría que moverse con muchísimo cuidado a fin de evitar ser sorprendida por alguno de los jardineros o, peor, algún residente. Entró por el camino cuyo único rastro era el del sol; a ambos lados se extendían árboles más frondosos que los que debió superar esa noche. Los Arcos Naturales eran sólo un mero recuerdo, así que puso todos sus sentidos en guardia conforme avanzaba. La calle iniciaba con una breve recta antes de tomar una curva hacia la derecha y luego otra más amplia en dirección contraria, desembocando en otros doscientos metros de recta antes de torcer nuevamente y mostrar la primera casa. No tenía número sino nombre: _The Laurels_. Esto no extrañó demasiado a Mazara; conocía de sobra la costumbre de los británicos de colocarle motes a sus propiedades. Pasó tranquilamente a su lado ante la ausencia de cámaras y llegó a la intersección con Shore Lane.

-Es extraño ver esto desde el otro lado -dijo, inhalando algo del delicioso aroma floral campeando por allí-. Sólo un poco más y estoy... ¡Esperen, alguien viene!

Se escondió rápidamente tras un arbusto, casi en una retrospectiva al martes recién pasado. Escuchó a un tipo que marchaba en dirección contraria, rabiando a causa de una estela pegajosa que "parecía pegamento industrial" y le había arruinado algunas orillas del pasto cortado apenas el lunes. Allí la chica monstruo cayó en cuenta que estaba hablando de la misma sustancia que la cubría.

"Si encuentra el rastro que dejé ahora, estoy condenada", se puso a tiritar de la pura incertidumbre. "Vamos, aléjate de aquí. Aléjate de aquí, carcamal. Sigue rabiando y no mires al frente".

Justo cuando se iba a poner a rezarle a Poseidón por un milagro, el hombre, bastante entrado en años y cargando herramientas de jardinería, giró a la izquierda y se perdió por la otra calle, continuando sus maldiciones contra "la gente que no respetaba nada" y los "jóvenes desbocados". Mazara dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio y dio gracias en silencio. Cierto es que era joven, con 25 años de edad y casi tocando la puerta de los 26, pero no tenía una sola molécula de desbocada. Secó el sudor que por momentos invadió su frente y continuó rumbo a la casa número 15, su rastro brillando como si estuviese hecho de diamantes y no de mucosa.

Asomó la vista por la ventana de una habitación pulcra y sencilla; supuso al instante que Brian pernoctaba allí. Si se había detenido en ese punto de control antes de continuar hacia las cálidas arenas de la playa era para reforzar la seguridad de sus propios planteamientos. No descartaba llamar a la puerta como quien no quería la cosa, hablar con Stella e intentar ganarse su confianza. La conocía en el aspecto profesional y tenía la mejor opinión de ella, pero ¿cómo sería sin el uniforme blanco de por medio?

-Todo despejado por aquí -murmuró luego de avanzar hasta el otro extremo de la pared y contemplar el hermoso jardín posterior-. Ahora sólo tengo que...

-¿Doctora?

Mazara volteó y se encontró de frente con la chef, cuyos ojos, en vez de aparentar la placidez de un trabajo bien hecho, estaban cubiertos por una velada capa de sospecha.

-Ah, señora Stella... Buenos días -saludó la anguila de la mejor forma que pudo.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Mazara? -inquirió la humana, equiparando la cortesía-. ¿No debería estar atendiendo pacientes en el hospital ahora mismo?

-Pedí el día libre, señora; me hacía muchísima falta. El asunto es que...

-Que deseaba ver a mi hijo, ¿no? -Stella completó la oración y desarmó la barrera de su contraparte sin apelación-. Me temo que he de decepcionarla: no está aquí ahora mismo.

-¿No? ¿Dónde fue?

-Salió a dar un paseo por ahí; él también necesitaba desintoxicarse. Me dijo que estará todo el día fuera y muy probablemente ni siquiera llegue a cenar aquí.

La madre comenzó a sacar a flote, poco a poco, el recelo más propio de su hermana Amanda. No quería pensar mal de la anguila, pero que hubiese venido justo cuando Brian andaba mostrando las bellezas de Bermuda a Lide (quien le había caído de maravilla, recordemos) sólo complicaba las cosas.

-En ese caso, me mandaré cambiar ahora mismo -la chica monstruo hizo una reverencia-. Y perdóneme por haberle molestado.

No hizo más que rodearla para emprender el regreso cuando sintió un apretón firme en la muñeca izquierda. Stella la tenía tomada con fuerza, su mano ejerciendo la misma presión de una trampa para osos.

-Antes de volver al camino, acláreme antes dos cosas -endureció su tono y la llevó hasta la terraza-. Uno, ¿cómo entró aquí? El portero no me avisó de nada.

-No estaba cuando llegué y no sabía el anexo para llamarla por el intercomunicador -confesó Mazara-. Sé que esto puede sonar absurdo a más no poder, pero es la pura verdad.

-En absoluto, Mazara -ahora Stella decidió prescindir del título-. Creo que esto explica muchas cosas. ¿Quiere tomar asiento, por favor?

Le indicó las mismas sillas de jardín donde bebiera el té helado y contemplara las estrellas en compañía de su primogénito. Después desapareció hacia el interior de la casa, volviendo dos minutos después con una enorme bandeja de galletas saladas, una jarra de jugo de naranja recién exprimido y lo que quedara de la leche de coco usada para preparar el _milkshake_ del desayuno.

-Sírvase lo que guste -dijo la dueña de casa, aún manteniendo el tono sospechoso.

-Gracias.

Por un momento Mazara dudó de si sentir el sabor cítrico en su garganta, pero recuperó rápidamente el temple. La mujer frente a ella no podría haber echado algo extraño en el jugo por una razón simple: también habría resultado afectada. Bebió medio vaso de un trago para recuperar algo de humedad y después devoró con calma un par de bocadillos. Contempló, entonces, cómo Stella llenaba dos tercios de su propia porción con naranjas y el resto lo cortaba con la leche. Bebió apenas lo mínimo, mostrando un dejo de aprobación antes de enfocar sus cristalinos ojos en la chica monstruo.

-Mazara, no dudo de que usted sea una persona íntegra; por algo decidió dedicar su vida y talentos a la medicina -comenzó-. Pero su actitud, partiendo por la cena del domingo 25, no es lo que esperaría de alguien con el nivel de profesionalismo requerido para formar parte de nuestro sistema de salud.

La extraespecie ni siquiera atinó a articular una respuesta. Se vio a sí misma atrapada en una red gruesa de la que no podía salir.

-Iré al grano -continuó Stella-. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con Brian? Hable con franqueza. No la juzgaré.

-¿No? -por un momento Mazara creyó ver un rayo de luz indicándole un recodo del que podría colgar su última cuerda.

-No.

-32/IF-

La Iglesia de San Pedro, en cuyos flancos flameaban las banderas de Bermuda e Inglaterra (cruz roja sobre fondo blanco), tenía a modo de acceso escaleras talladas en la misma piedra con balaustradas de madera y faroles a intervalos regulares. Salientes de baldosas en tono terroso decoraban los peldaños. La forma del conjunto comenzaba con una torre de reloj en la extrema izquierda sobre la que descansaba una veleta apuntando hacia el oriente. Pasando a la nave principal, sus puertas eran abatibles y hechas de madera clara, contraste evidente con ventanas en forma de punta redondeada, proveídas de marcos verde oscuro con paneles flexibles en su mitad inferior. Sobre la puerta se encontraba una hermosa ventana circular con trece rayos perfectos extendidos desde el centro sobre un cristal azulino; gemelas idénticas se veían en los dos flancos que parecían versiones a escala reducida de la zona media. El grueso de la estructura estaba cubierto por una capa gris claro, mas los bordes aparecían cubiertos de pintura blanca sin la más mínima mancha. Pequeños tejados creciendo sobre sí mismos coronaban los vértices, un bonito detalle artístico no encontrado en ninguna otra parte del mundo.

Dado que el recinto carecía de rampa de acceso por razones que ni Brian ni Lide acertaban a comprender, el muchacho debió repetir el proceso de llevarla hasta arriba con extremo cuidado, sentarla en el peldaño superior y después elevar la silla. A su favor obraba ahora que se había acostumbrado al peso de la chica, sosteniéndola firmemente y sin dejar que sus manos se deslizaran hacia zonas comprometedoras. La respiración dubitativa del principio ahora fluía tranquila, en perfecta comunicación con el entorno rodeándolo y especialmente con ella.

-Me vas a malacostumbrar, ¿eh? -dijo la sacerdotisa una vez todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Recuerda lo que pactamos -contestó él tras recuperar el aliento-. Este día será sólo para nosotros. El cansancio pasa rápido y quedan los buenos recuerdos.

-Hablas con la verdad, Brian -ella suspiró y se ruborizó muy levemente-. Cuéntame algo. ¿Por qué decidiste empezar por esta iglesia?

-Por tu propio rol, Lide. Siendo sacerdotisa marina, sé que tus votos están y estarán con Poseidón. Este lugar, sin embargo, exuda una tradición histórica y espiritual que invita a reflexionar.

-En eso tienen razón.

Otra voz salió de la nada para interrumpir su diálogo. En este caso no era masculina sino femenina, concretamente de una liminal como ambos no habían visto antes. Era bajita, de complexión ágil y cinco pies cuatro pulgadas de alto. Iba vestida de forma modesta, con un chaleco de lana delgada color ladrillo y pantalones de tela negra. Entre los huecos del tejido asomaba una camiseta de abrigo hecha de algodón. Notaron de inmediato que no llevaba calzado y contaba, en vez de manos y pies, con garras prensiles cubiertas por generosas capas de pelo color gris, casi grafito. El mismo tono se extendía a su desordenada cabellera corta y a unas peculiares orejas similares a las de un felino. Para hacer aún más evidente el cuadro, dos colas grises emergían de la base de su espalda. Los ojos, verdes, a ratos inquietos, parecían contrastar sobremanera con la tranquilidad del vecindario; eran el aspecto más atractivo de un rostro astuto, juguetón, un pelín posesivo.

-Bienvenidos a la Iglesia de San Pedro -continuó la chica monstruo- y permítanme presentarme. Me llamo Isola. Por si no lo saben, soy una Nekomata; eso se traduciría al inglés como "chica gato".

-Mi nombre es Brian Lennox -él no sabía si tenderle la mano ante el temor de un zarpazo- y ella es Lide, una sacerdotisa marina.

-Un placer conocerte, Isola -añadió la peliazul.

-He visto antes a las sacerdotisas -continuó la Nekomata, rodeándolos durante un rato-. Su labor es muy noble y sacrificada; realmente admiro su paciencia. Por momentos me gustaría tenerla.

-¿Cómo así?

-Tiene que ver con la razón por la que visito este lugar siempre que puedo.

-¿Eres de por aquí, Isola? -inquirió el ojigris.

-Más o menos -retrucó la muchachita-. Vivo hacia el otro lado de esta isla, cerca de Ferry Island Point y el parque nacional del mismo nombre. Mi anfitrión anda haciendo algunos negocios por aquí cerca y me dio su venia para distraerme un rato. Como les decía, este lugar evoca mucha paz, balance necesario al aplicarse a una personalidad hiperactiva como la mía.

El _submariner_ concluyó que aquello no andaba demasiado lejos de la verdad. Si bien los gatos domésticos podían ser ariscos y hasta cierto punto dominantes, adoraban jugar y les encantaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con quienes les caían bien. Tal como en el caso humano, todo dependía de la crianza y el entorno en que crecieran y se desarrollaran.

-¿Conocen la historia de la iglesia?

Lide negó con la cabeza; Brian hizo un gesto que parecía decir "más o menos".

-Si gustan, puedo contarles todo lo que sé. Será una buena forma de pasar el rato hasta que mi anfitrión vuelva a buscarme y ayudarles en su paseo.

-¿Cómo supiste que andábamos paseando? -cuestionó la extraespecie acuática.

-Los escuché desde detrás de la puerta cuando subieron hasta aquí -Isola les guiñó un ojo a los amigos-. Ahora no hay misa, así que podemos recorrer todo a nuestro propio ritmo.

Aceptando de inmediato la oferta de la Nekomata, esta los guió primero por el sendero hacia la derecha, donde se veía un árbol de tronco tan gris como la misma construcción e inclinado sobre lo que parecían losas mortuorias. A corta distancia se dibujaban tumbas en estados variables de conservación.

-Sabrá usted, señor Lennox, que esta iglesia se construyó en 1612 con madera y hojas de palmera a modo de techo -el chico asintió; Lide escuchaba atenta-. Ocho años después la estructura básica estaba lista y pasó a ser de piedra en 1712 luego de que un huracán la destruyera.

-Hablando de huracanes -añadió él-, el cedro que está justo aquí fue derribado por una tormenta en 2003. Según tengo entendido, lo usaban como torre del reloj en los primeros años.

-¿Y qué pasa con las tumbas del fondo? -preguntó la sirena-. Perdón que lo diga, pero se ven tétricas.

-Aparte de los notables locales -continuó Isola, llevándolos hacia el fondo del patio-, algunos de los enterrados aquí fueron esclavos traídos desde África, aunque no se les permitía realizar ceremonias fúnebres en estos terrenos. Desde 1721 obtuvieron permiso para asistir a los servicios religiosos.

-¿Esclavos...? -Lide no pudo evitar estremecerse, siendo reconfortada por un siempre atento Brian.

-¿Te sientes bien, querida? -le preguntó.

-Sí, sí. Es sólo que esa palabra va contra todo lo que es mi especie -elaboró la peliazul-. Las sacerdotisas, debido a nuestro rol especial y naturaleza basada en la empatía, siempre nos hemos opuesto a la esclavitud y cualquier otra forma de tratos crueles, inhumanos o degradantes.

-Agradezco la explicación -le acarició la cabeza con cariño-. Sé que esta parte de la historia es chocante y hasta una aberración bajo cualquier estándar racional, pero no podemos evitarla ni cambiarla. Continuando con el tema, mediante el Acta de Abolición de 1833 el régimen de esclavitud fue liquidado en el entonces Imperio Británico con sólo tres excepciones: los territorios controlados por la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, la actual Sri Lanka y la isla de Santa Elena.

-Eso está en el Índico, ¿cierto?

-Efectivamente.

Isola sonrió para sus adentros al ver la compenetración exhibida por sus "invitados", haciendo la conexión de inmediato. Por mucho que se trataran de amigos, parecía haber algo mucho más profundo y puro entre ellos. Esto le recordó a la relación que mantenía e intentaba mejorar con Patrick Callahan, su anfitrión, hombre paciente como pocos y amante de las delicias del hogar cuando no andaba controlando partidas de inventario para la importadora en la que llevaba tres lustros de servicio.

-En esta parte del mundo, desde Bermuda hasta el límite sur del Caribe -continuó el _submariner_ -, setecientos mil esclavos fueron liberados gracias al Acta de forma gradual hasta 1839, aunque el Gobierno de la época compensó a los esclavistas, de forma totalmente inmerecida, con dinero público: 20 millones de libras esterlinas de la época, lo que al cambio actual serían unos dos billones -ambas liminales quedaron boquiabiertas momentáneamente ante tamaña cifra-. Si de mí hubiera dependido, no habrían visto ni un penique los desgraciados.

-No todo lo alusivo a San Pedro gira en torno a tan execrable actividad -la Nekomata los llevó de vuelta a la explanada-. Por ejemplo, mi anfitrión, que es medio fanático de la historia local y me ha contagiado el pasatiempo, me contó dos hechos tan importantes como interesantes hará no mucho: cuando la iglesia cumplió 400 años de existencia y funcionamiento ininterrumpido, la Reina Isabel II le concedió el título de _Capilla de Sus Majestades_ ; casualmente ese mismo año nuestra soberana celebró su Jubileo de Diamantes. Otra anécdota interesantísima es que la primera reunión del Parlamento bermudeño fue en este mismo lugar.

-Creo saber por qué ocurrió esto último -Lide decidió tirar una teoría-: el edificio formal no estaba terminado y habría sido ilógico sesionar al aire libre.

-¡Bingo! -exclamó la chica gato de forma juguetona-. ¡Se ha ganado un terroncillo de azúcar!

El trío decidió ingresar a la zona principal, vacía pero repleta de historia en cada rincón. El piso de madera, dividido simétricamente por una alfombra azul marino en forma de T que se extendía hasta el altar, daba espacio a dos juegos de bancas con portezuelas y apoyarodillas, en caso de que los fieles quisiesen sentarse o arrodillarse para orar. La madera, marrón y bien pulida, era antigua, evocando imágenes de tormentas, homilías, bautizos, matrimonios y funerales. Era el ciclo eterno de la vida atrapado en esos espacios tan pequeños y a la vez tan grandes. Del mismo cedro exterior estaban hechos los pilares principales y las vigas del techo, sosteniendo la estructura triangular y dándole un aspecto de colmena. Por un momento Brian y Lide se preguntaron si habría liminales parecidas a abejas o avispas en Bermuda... o en algún otro rincón del mundo. Isola, antes de sentarse a decir sus oraciones y cerrar esos ojos verdes, les contó que el entramado de madera, cuyas huellas de cortes con hacha eran claramente visibles a modo de dientes, era tan antiguo como la primera etapa permanente de la iglesia.

Candelabros en forma de copas, forjados en bronce y que necesitaban una buena pulida, ocupaban los tres pasillos primarios. En el derecho, ocupando la totalidad del espacio entre las ventanas hasta el recodo posterior del mismo lado, se veían placas y frisos dedicados a la memoria de amigos, familiares y esposos cuyas vidas expiraran hace largos años. Las más sencillas eran de madera con caracteres tallados, pero también se encontraban muestras hechas en piedra clara o en mármol. Curvas, rectas, relieves y detalles daban forma a urnas, figuras arrodilladas e incluso un escudo de armas que los amigos no pudieron identificar a simple vista.

El altar, a pesar de su sencillez, iba pintado con la misma paleta. Detrás de la mesa con cirios y otros implementos necesarios para el ejercicio sagrado aparecían tres enormes losas de mármol rosa con curvas en la parte superior similares a las ventanas tras ambos; cuando la luz les daba de cierta forma o ellos inclinaban la cabeza, cambiaban a un naranjo cremoso. La primera contenía pasajes del Éxodo y las otras dos algunos del Nuevo Testamento.

-¿Brian?

La voz de Lide pareció hacer eco tanto en el entorno como en la mente del muchacho.

-¿Sí, amiga?

-¿Me darías unos minutos para hablar con Poseidón? Sé que esta es una iglesia anglicana, pero me siento inspirada.

-Adelante, Lide. Sólo dime cuando termines y vendré a buscarte.

El rubio la dejó sola a fin de darle suficiente espacio e intimidad para su noble tarea. Isola seguía en su conversación personal con su dios, la boquita murmurando a ritmo frenético. Para no entrometerse con ella, salió al exterior desde la zona izquierda, donde también se mostraba otra colección de mementos y expresiones de gracias. Brian Lennox-Whitmore no era una persona muy religiosa, dado que ni siquiera poseía la veta no confesional de su madre. Nunca lo verían en una misa o sepelio; de hecho no asistió al funeral del abuelo Baldwin, realizado aquí mismo en el 2000, porque la atmósfera lo deprimía.

-Cómo cambian las cosas con el tiempo -se dijo al ser abrazado por el fantástico clima del exterior.

A pesar de ser considerado parte del 16% de la población mundial que no profesaba religión alguna, era lo suficientemente abierto de mente para respetar las creencias de otros.

Tomó algo del delicioso aire y notó que un hombre algo más mayor que él, vestido de una forma similar al agente Markstaller pero en verde y negro, venía subiendo por las escaleras. Portaba un maletín y se le notaba ligeramente agitado; al parecer corrió un buen trecho por York Street para llegar hasta allí.

-Disculpe -se dirigió al ojigris-. ¿De casualidad ha visto a una Nekomata?

-¿Vestida con chaleco color ladrillo, pantalones negros y de cabellera gris oscuro, con dos colas y más o menos cinco pies cuatro pulgadas de estatura?

-¿Cómo lo supo? -el tipo quedó para adentro ante semejante acierto.

-La vi hace un...

Si Brian se quedó con la frase a medio acabar fue porque Isola, saliendo de la nada, dio un salto prodigioso y se arrojó en brazos del otro hombre, casi haciéndolo caer peligrosamente cerca del borde del descanso. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos aún cerrados ronroneando a su entera satisfacción.

-¡Volviste, Patrick! -exclamó la liminal-. ¡No sabes cuánto te echaba de menos!

-Le iba a decir que estaba rezando hace un par de minutos en la nave de la iglesia.

-Ah, Brian, veo que ya conociste a mi anfitrión -añadió Isola.

-Supongo que no le dio un tour de las instalaciones, ¿o sí? -preguntó el hombre del maletín-. Lo hace cada vez que encuentra una oportunidad.

-No fue ninguna molestia -contraatacó el beisbolista-. Sitios históricos como este deben disfrutarse de forma correcta.

-¡Brian, ya terminé! -la voz de Lide, tan melodiosa como siempre, se coló por la puerta.

-Creo que esa es mi cuña -se excusó-. Gracias por tu asistencia, Isola. ¡Que pases un fantástico día!

-¡Igualmente!

Le estrechó la mano libre a Patrick y después acudió a buscar a la sacerdotisa, quien se sentía repuesta tras intercambiar pensamientos sagrados con su superior directo. Bajaron con cuidado hasta la calle, pidiendo las disculpas correspondientes tras casi chocarse con tres o cuatro personas en dirección contraria.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado con la Iglesia de San Pedro -dijo ella-. ¿Qué más tenemos en carpeta?

-Son recién las diez y a la vuelta de la esquina hay algo que sirve para todas las ocasiones -contestó él-. Permíteme.

Empujó la silla pasada una cafetería tan llena como cualquier establecimiento de comida (por algo nunca quebraban ni quebrarían) y tomó Queen's Street hacia el norte. Ante ellos se extendía una pequeña cuesta definiendo un estrecho camino por donde cabría, como mucho, un automóvil mediano. Iban rodeando el terreno de la iglesia, separado de la vía por un muro de piedra de unos siete pies de altura. A la izquierda se veían una casa azul pizarra, otra rosada con evocaciones de crema de fresas y una blanca de dos pisos con techo del mismo color. Fue precisamente aquí donde se detuvieron los paseantes. Tampoco aquí había rampa, pero la escalera era sólo de cuatro peldaños y superarla no pasaría de un simple trámite.

-Este es Stewart Hall -dijo el muchacho a su amiga-, una de las casas más grandes y distinguidas de la ciudad. Durante más o menos tres siglos fue propiedad o arriendo de las familias pudientes hasta que la adquirió la Sociedad Nacional de Conservación.

-Se ve muy bien para tener trescientos años -acotó Lide-. La han restaurado, ¿verdad?

-Así es. El último trabajo mayor fue hace cuatro décadas. Aquí no vive nadie pero es sede de algo que seguro te gustará.

Señaló una placa de madera oscura colgada sobre la puerta a la usanza de las antiguas tabernas continentales. Sus caracteres estaban pintados de dorado intenso y contaba con un escudo heráldico del mismo color dominado por flores de lis, apoyado por dos cruces y una corona.

 _The Bermuda Perfumery_

-Brian, estoy empezando a pensar que tienes poderes telepáticos -se rió la peliazul-. ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los perfumes?

-He sentido algunos de sus aromas en tu cabello o en tu piel -contestó mientras llamaba a la puerta-. Cítricos, rosa mosqueta y uno que tiene bastante de similar con las almendras.

-Avellanas -corrigió Lide, siendo tomada en brazos una vez más-. Son más aceites aromáticos que perfumes, pero la raíz no se separa demasiado de las fragancias vaporizadas.

Un hombre impecablemente vestido, en el lado equivocado de los cuarenta y con gafas les abrió. Al ver el cuadro, bajó de inmediato a buscar la silla de ruedas y la metió en el local. Esperó hasta que la muchacha acuática estuviera cómoda una vez más antes de saludarlos.

-Bienvenidos a la Perfumería -dijo en tono comercial y cortés-. Tenemos para ustedes fragancias que no existen en ninguna otra parte del mundo y sirven en cualquier circunstancia. Siéntanse libres de mirar y no duden en llamarme si necesitan alguna muestra de nuestros productos.

El dependiente parecía estar por sí mismo atendiendo a cuatro clientes: dos mujeres de aspecto asiático aunque con un toque marcadamente macanés, un hombre aún mayor con una lista escrita en letra apretada y una Kikimora vestida de forma deportiva. Brian pensó de inmediato en una de las pinches de su madre, mientras Lide la reconoció nada más posar sus ojos en ella. Era Carmine, la sufriente chica monstruo que se besara con su novio Allie en la terraza del restaurante del Rosewood. Tenía un semblante melancólico en el rostro y parecía estar buscando algo especial.

-¿Podría recomendarme algo? -preguntó de repente al hombre de gafas.

-Nuestro catálogo cuenta con dos docenas de fragancias únicas para las féminas. ¿Tiene algo en mente?

-Desearía algo que me ayude a evocar a alguien cuya presencia añoro con toda mi alma.

-¡Ah, no diga más! -se puso a describirle las virtudes de una esencia con toques de fresia, jengibre, naranjas y espejos acuáticos.

-Será mejor que nos atendamos nosotros mismos de momento -susurró Lide a Brian.

-Es una fantástica idea.

El interior del negocio era agradable e incitaba a descubrir. Paredes pintadas de crema de limón hacían juego con el chocolatado piso de madera pulida. Cortinas con motivos florales flanqueaban las ventanas y los productos se exhibían a vista y paciencia del público en estantes perfectamente ensamblados. A diferencia de las grandes perfumerías que guardaban sus mayores joyas bajo vidrios y siete llaves, ofreciendo la patética excusa de un rascahuele como compensación, aquí todo se podía mirar, oler, probar y experimentar. Hasta los nombres eran poéticos: _Alegría, Calypso, Pascua, Fragantini, Coral..._ Muchos de estos perfumes también tenían versiones en loción corporal, jabones, gel de ducha y hasta velas en sobrios contenedores de cristal. A cada necesidad se le complementaba el uso correcto.

-Este huele muy bien -murmuró Lide, pasando a su quinta muestra-. Tiene toques de menta y hierba recién segada.

-¿A ver? -Brian lo probó y quedó gratamente sorprendido-. Sí, ciertamente se siente la menta. Es uno de mis aromas favoritos. ¿Habrá aquí algo basado en rosas?

-No perdemos nada con seguir mirando. ¡Oye, este me tinca!

La sacerdotisa tomó un pequeño frasco similar a un tubo de ensayo e inhaló a conciencia. Sus receptores nasales recibieron el abrazo de una combinación fantástica: bergamota, pomelo y hojas frescas con toques de vainilla y láudano. Recordó las galletas de vainilla cocinadas por Maranthea cuando era más joven, los arreglos florales en el palacio de la matriarca Lazalie, la exquisita mezcla del beso dado por el mar y la tierra. Todo ello estaba aderezado con los árboles regados por las frecuentes lluvias, paisajes de la misma Bermuda y de islas como la Hispaniola, Puerto Rico o Cuba. Sintió deseos de nadar incluso más lejos, hasta Aruba y Curaçao, hasta los mismos límites del Caribe.

- _Paradise_ -leyó el nombre de una botella más grande con líquido naranja claro-. Nunca mejor puesto. Es toda una obra de arte.

-¿Te gusta? Si quieres puedo comprarte una botellita de regalo.

-Me honras, Brian, pero creo que no deberías tomarte la molestia -retrucó ella con un pelín de vergüenza.

-Al contrario -rodeó sus hombros con el brazo derecho-. Para mí no es ninguna molestia y necesitarás un par de recuerdos de hoy cuando vuelvas a casa -le susurró-. Sólo dedícate a disfrutar esto y todo lo que nos queda.

-Lo que te haga feliz, amigo mío...

Mientras el chico llamaba al dependiente, la peliazul no pudo evitar derretirse por dentro. Ella siempre había sido de una sola línea respecto a los regalos: la intención valía más que el papel o el contenido de la caja. Instancias así le permitían ver al amor de su vida bajo un nuevo prisma. El hombre de gustos nobles y sencillos escondidos bajo esa máscara de dureza y cabreo (como él mismo la describiera textualmente) afloraba en plenitud ante ella, emanando un aroma tan o más delicioso que el de las exquisitas fragancias flotando a su alrededor mediante cada palabra, gesto o expresión de esos ojos grises que la hacían flotar de felicidad. A fin de no quedar en evidencia ante miradas extrañas y tener que explicarse, posó su mirada distraídamente en los folletos impresos en papel satinado. De ahí aprendió que la perfumería llevaba abierta desde 1928 y sus esencias eran únicas en el mundo, aunque igual podían comprarse por Internet desde cualquier parte.

Un toque en el hombro la hizo voltear y sonreír al contemplar nuevamente el rostro de Brian. A su lado estaba el dependiente.

-Quisiéramos llevar uno de estos -le indicó la botella en las manos de Lide-. ¿En qué tamaños y precios los tiene?

-La botella de 50 mililitros vale 65 dólares y la de 100 está a 85 -otra vez el tono de quien conocía el discurso de memoria-. Permítame felicitarla por su elección, señorita: _Paradise_ es uno de nuestros aromas más populares, especialmente entre los turistas.

-Yo soy de Bermuda, señor -corrigió ella por segunda vez ese día, aunque sin malicia-. Vivo en una colonia al noroeste de aquí y ando paseando con mi amigo.

-¿En serio? Pensé que eran anfitrión y huésped o incluso novios -tras decir esto, el dependiente causó que ambos se sonrojaran y apartaran la mirada-. ¡Vamos, no se sientan mal!

-Sólo somos amigos -corroboró Brian-. Es algo que tenemos que explicar a menudo, pero ya estamos acostumbrados.

-Por ello no se preocupen. ¿Desean que lo envuelva para regalo?

-Bastará con un paquete convencional -añadió la peliazul tras intercambiar una mirada con su cómplice-. ¿Eso tiene un costo extra?

-Ninguno. Acompáñenme, por favor.

Mientras envolvía una botella de 100 ml en una bolsa rosa de papel reforzado con el logo del local, el dependiente respondió algunas preguntas extra de sus curiosos clientes.

-Solo por saber -dijo Brian-, ¿trabajan liminales aquí?

-Sí, tenemos a una Ryūjin que también participa en la fabricación y testeo de los perfumes -señaló la puerta blanca a su izquierda-. Posee un olfato soberbio y nos ayuda un montón a la hora de detectar impurezas. Es huésped de la perfumista jefe y lleva aquí tres años; nunca nadie se ha quejado de ella.

-Interesante. ¿Y por dónde anda?

-Ahora mismo fue a dejar un cargamento que va con rumbo al continente en compañía de un colega. Se demorarán un buen poco por el papeleo y todo eso, pero ya estamos acostumbrados.

-Sin ser experta en el tema -intercaló Lide tras recibir la bolsa y guardarla en su equipaje-, ¿qué hace tan especiales a los perfumes de este emporio?

-No usamos máquinas ni elementos sintéticos en su elaboración -respondió el encargado-. Todas nuestras esencias son destiladas, maceradas y embotelladas a mano. Pueden pasar años antes de que estén listas para la venta, pero este mundillo requiere paciencia. Los aromas y notas son auténticamente locales y por ende admirados, replicados, pero jamás igualados -terminó con orgullo.

Satisfechos por la compra y de vuelta en la calle a fin de no quitarle más tiempo al hombre, Brian y Lide volvieron a York Street y tomaron la dirección contraria. El reloj de la iglesia marcaba las 10:35 AM, siguiéndoles el paso hasta donde pudo. Tras cruzar la calle justo antes de la esquina, se colaron por King Street en dirección sur, entrando a otro camino estrecho pero cubierto con adoquines rojizos y marrones fácilmente confundibles por ladrillos. Llegaron hasta la primera curva, parando ante una casa construida enteramente de roca limosa, con porche flanqueado por columnas similares a las romanas y separada de la calle por dos tramos de escaleras.

-Esta es la antigua sede del Parlamento -explicó el muchacho-. Ahora la ocupa una logia masónica que la arrienda al Gobierno por un valor nominal. Fue el primer edificio en St. George que se construyó enteramente de piedra limosa, muy común en las islas. Eso sí -se apoyó contra la base de una farola sobre el cerco sólido-, no vamos a poder verla por dentro: sólo abre los miércoles.

-No importa -la extraespecie le acarició una mano para consolarlo-. Un pequeño traspié no arruinará el día. Ahora ven aquí.

Haciéndole un gesto para que se inclinara, lo besó con ternura en la mejilla, espantando ese pesar momentáneo y a la vez tan pesado. Posteriormente le señaló una seña metálica, bien forjada aunque algo ennegrecida por el paso del tiempo, ubicada al lado izquierdo del primer tramo de escaleras. Decía, textualmente, lo siguiente:

* * *

 _THIS PLAQUE WAS UNVEILED ON_

 _1st AUGUST 1995,_

 _BY THE SPEAKER OF THE HOUSE OF ASSEMBLY,_

 _THE HON. E.D. DE COUTO J.F., M.F.,_

 _IN HONOUR OF PAST AND PRESENT_

 _PARLAMENTARIANS_

 _ON THE OCCASION OF THE 375th ANNIVERSARY OF_

 _BERMUDA'S PARLIAMENT, WHICH FIRST MET ON_

 _1st AUGUST, 1620._

* * *

-Cero interrupciones desde entonces -apuntó la liminal-. Es algo que imprime una mota de orgullo a lo que nos rodea.

-Quizás podamos pasar por el actual Parlamento cuando estemos en Hamilton dentro de unas horas. ¿Te parece?

-¡Claro! Eso sí, ahora me gustaría ver los jardines situados justo frente a la bocacalle. Mucha gente entra y sale de allí.

-Te van a encantar. Entre la hermosura de sus palmeras, senderos y árboles también hay aspectos históricos dignos de mención.

Una compra de botellas de agua después, cruzaron la calle y entraron a los caminos de gravilla compacta dando forma al plano del Somers Garden. Justo al principio, irguiéndose sobre la calle como un centinela implacable, una columna de roca con la altura de tres humanos promedio daba la bienvenida a los muchos visitantes que se deleitaban con las vistas de St. George a esas horas. El monumento indicaba que el corazón de Sir George Somers, almirante británico empleado por la Compañía de Londres, fue enterrado en algún punto del terreno después de su fallecimiento. Cuando pequeñas murallas pintadas de rosa y blanco no dividían los principales sectores, el trabajo lo cumplían setos fantásticamente mantenidos. Formaciones de orquídeas, rosas y pensamientos se extendían en las bases de lungas palmeras y árboles frondosos, dando al sitio un aspecto contrastante. Los senderillos parecían volver y retorcerse sobre sí mismos, creando pequeñas rotondas en cuyo centro aparecían más juegos de flores. Algunas abejas convencionales iban buscando polen para sus colmenas y, en la zona más amplia, descansaba una dríada de verde cabellera, con amplias hojas a modo de ropa y sentada en su trono de raíces. Se sabía la dueña del lugar, conversando lentamente con los jardineros y cualquier otro que se acercara a su espacio particular. Esta chica monstruo, la esencia misma del pasto y los bosques tan abundantes en las islas, tomaba el sol con la paciencia de quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Al contemplarla, Lide volvió a pensar en la idea de los límites como piedra angular de la sociedad humana; quienes los vulneraban eran vistos a veces como héroes y el resto del tiempo como villanos. "Es una paradoja interesante: sin leyes ni normas no tenemos libertad, orden ni seguridad", cogitó, bebiendo un largo trago de su botella. "O si quieres paz, has de prepararte para la guerra".

-¡Ah, esto es vida! -exclamó Brian luego de sentarse a descansar un rato-. Solía pasearme por estos jardines a veces cuando salía de la escuela primaria, mientras esperaba la llegada del autobús local. Tengo buenos recuerdos de esa época, aunque ahora cuenta con mucha más variedad vegetal. Lo que siempre he extrañado, eso sí, es una fuente.

-¿Te gustan las fuentes? -inquirió la agente de Poseidón.

-¡Me fascinan! Son la forma de decoración más hermosa y práctica que existe. No sólo bajan la temperatura circundante hasta en cuatro grados, sino que sus aguas también calman.

-Cuando pasamos por el medio, había un área en cruz que parecía ideal para una fuente.

-Hubo una aquí, pero la sacaron por razones que aún no acierto a comprender.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un momento, contemplando a los paseantes y el hermoso verde rodeándolos. Tal vez la escena más tierna fue la de una ogrita con vestido naranja, cabello azul tinta y que se sentó a poca distancia de ellos; llevaba un grueso libro de poemas para amenizar lo que pintaba como una espera considerable. Tras analizarla como sólo ella sabía, Lide concluyó que aguardaba la llegada de sus padres.

-Volvamos a la historia -continuó ella-. Asumo que el jardín se llama así por el almirante Somers. ¿Es cierto lo de su corazón?

-Totalmente, aunque nadie sabe el sitio exacto donde Matthew, su sobrino, lo ocultó -comenzó a contar Brian, haciendo su mejor imitación de un sabio-. El resto del cuerpo de Sir George fue llevado en un barril de ron hasta Inglaterra. Él llegó aquí en 1609 como capitán del _Sea Venture_ , un navío que llevaba provisiones a las colonias continentales pero que terminó estrellándose en un arrecife no lejos de aquí luego de ser atrapado por una tormenta tropical. El accidente fue intencional: era eso o condenar a la tripulación a hundirse gracias a una quilla dañada más allá de cualquier posibilidad de reparación -enfatizó-. Somers y los 149 sobrevivientes, entre los que también había un perro, construyeron la iglesia y unas cuantas casas, dando origen a la ciudad donde estamos ahora, establecida formalmente en 1612 y que lleva su nombre en homenaje.

-Lo que cuentas suena familiar -Lide hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¡Ah, ahora caigo! Recuerdo que leí algo así en _La Tempestad_ , obra de William Shakespeare. Es difícil creer que se base precisamente en estos hechos.

-El accidente de Somers y compañía es una de las fuentes de inspiración, aunque eso nunca ha quedado establecido del todo. El _Sea Venture_ era parte de una flota de siete barcos rumbo a Jamestown, en la actual Virginia; cuando vino la tormenta se separó del resto y, como es natural, los demás navegantes los dieron por muertos. Cuento corto, los colonos construyeron otros dos buques con cedros como el que vimos en la Iglesia de San Pedro y emprendieron viaje al año siguiente. Todo fue para nada: sólo quedaban sesenta sobrevivientes.

-Ya puedo ver qué ocurrió -la voz de la sacerdotisa se ensombreció-. El mismo huracán que hizo encallar la nave de Somers alcanzó a las otras y las echó a pique. La mayoría de quienes estaban allá, al otro lado del Atlántico, murieron de hambre. Como bien dijeras antes, Brian, es una parte tétrica de la historia, pero no podemos olvidarla.

-Me pregunto si las antepasadas de tu colonia habrán interactuado con los colonos de ese entonces.

-Es muy posible; tal vez pueda preguntárselo a mi madre o a las bibliotecarias, tal vez a la misma matriarca si está de buenas -pensó ella en voz alta-. ¿Y cómo murió el almirante?

-Al volver en el _Patience_ a Bermuda para recolectar nuevas provisiones, cayó enfermo y sucumbió el 9 de noviembre de 1610. Su último deseo fue ser enterrado aquí. Terminaba así su historia, pero el asentamiento fundado por él perduró en el tiempo, convirtiéndose, según te contara cuando nos conocimos, en el primero del Nuevo Mundo habitable todo el año.

Empapándose de tantos significados históricos, se quedaron allí media hora más descansando y charlando, acabando sus botellas de agua mineral y levantándose a eso de las 11:05, poco después de que los padres de la ogro lectora llegaran a buscarla. Eran una magnífica pareja a pesar de las diferencias de estatura y ambos tomaron de las manos a su hija antes de abandonar el jardín. La dríada les dedicó una mirada antes de moverse un poco hacia el oeste, siempre buscando la posición óptima para hacer trabajar su clorofila. Ya de vuelta frente al edificio azul donde estacionaran el carrito, empacaron todo antes de tomar York Street y luego virar a la izquierda por Government Hill Road. Esta calle, al igual que la inmensa mayoría, contaba con una pista por lado y carecía de vereda. El sector circundante poseía un talante más residencial, mezclando casas de dos pisos casi encima del asfalto con propiedades más amplias, dotadas de piscinas, ricos jardines y lugares sombreados, ideales para la barbacoa o fiesta de ocasión.

A medida que la pendiente alcanzaba los 20 a 25 grados de inclinación, parecía que el pequeño motor del modelo techado no podría con la subida. Forzándolo casi al máximo y colocándose detrás de una van para hacer _drafting_ , Brian consiguió llevarlo hasta la cima, donde el camino se bifurcaba en forma de "Y". En vez de tomar cualquiera de los extremos, metió el vehículo justo por el sendero del medio, deteniéndolo frente a otro amplio muro de piedra con forma bastante similar a la de la iglesia que antes visitaran. Sobra decir que se ganó algunas miradas sorprendidas de los peatones en el paradero del autobús.

-Hemos llegado a nuestra próxima parada -le sonrió a la chica antes de consagrarse al proceso de colocarla en la silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué hay aquí, Brian?

-La pregunta correcta, mi querida Lide, debería ser _qué no hay aquí_. Entremos y verás.

Costó un poco que ingresaran debido al rebelde pasto haciendo las veces de suelo. Ante sus ojos estaba una construcción de líneas marcadamente góticas, evidenciadas en los arcos y ventanas extendiéndose a ambos lados. Sin embargo, las columnas del lado izquierdo estaban derruidas al punto de que sólo quedaron sus bases; sus contrapartes del frente evitaron tan ignominiosa suerte, pero no el ver los ladrillos de piedra adquirir una capa más parecida al óxido de mala factura que al sobrio gris esperable en los sitios sagrados. El muro del fondo, dispuesto a la usanza de una "T" invertida, acababa en una nave curva y exhibía, por el sector izquierdo, la apertura de una pequeña puerta sin llevar a ningún sitio. ¿Y el techo? Brillaba por su ausencia.

-Así que esta es la iglesia abandonada de la que tantas veces me hablaron -sobrecogida era la voz de Lide-. Recuerdo haber visto un par de fotos, pero experimentarla en vivo es otra cosa. ¡Mira las paredes! -indicó las grietas por donde intentaban colarse algunas hojas de palmera-. Este sitio debe llevar décadas a merced del destino.

-91 años, exactamente -Brian llevó la silla a un rincón más soleado-. Lo que nos rodea es, citando otra obra de Shakespeare, una comedia de equivocaciones. Su historia tiene un poco de todo: cuando San Pedro sufrió severos daños debido a una tormenta tropical en 1874...

-¿Otra tormenta? -atajó la peliazul, medio riendo-. Para ser una zona donde los huracanes vienen a morir, ciertamente Bermuda tiene su historia con el mal clima, ¿eh?

-Tú lo has dicho. Estas ruinas iban a ser, originalmente, las reemplazantes de la iglesia que visitamos, así que trajeron a un arquitecto escocés para que la diseñara. Lo que ocurrió después fue de telenovela -el rubio tomó nuevamente su veta de narrador-: algunos parroquianos dijeron que partir de cero era un desperdicio y los dineros serían mejor invertidos en reparar y reforzar San Pedro. Hubo un quiebre en la comunidad; los renegados, por llamarlos de alguna forma, construyeron su propio templo, que ahora es propiedad del Ejército de Salvación. Entre los desacuerdos y el clima, otro incidente torpedeó la construcción: la Iglesia de la Trinidad, en Hamilton, se quemó hasta los cimientos en 1894.

-Déjame ver si adivino: la comunidad sacó dinero de los fondos de la construcción para reparar esa iglesia.

-¡Exactamente! -él chasqueó sus dedos-. El último trabajo formal que se hizo aquí fue colocar el techo en 1897. Después de eso, el sitio fue abandonado y, para añadir sal a la herida, otro huracán que pasó en 1926, llamado simplemente Diez, lo echó abajo, matando el proyecto para siempre. Ahora es Patrimonio Cultural de la UNESCO junto con el resto de la ciudad. Lo más irónico es que antes de la existencia de estas columnas, muros y arcos, aquí había un terreno baldío después de que la Casa del Gobernador, cuyos postes están al inicio del senderillo por el que entramos, fuera demolida.

-Sin desmerecer a los demás sitios que hemos visto -mencionó ella cuando iban de regreso a su improvisado estacionamiento-, este tiene, por lejos, el pasado más fascinante. Fue una suerte que lo hayamos encontrado abierto. Oye, quería saber otra cosa: aparte de ser una atracción turística, ¿qué otro atractivo tiene esta iglesia sin terminar?

-Esto te va a gustar. Muchas parejas piden a la Iglesia Anglicana de Bermuda, propietaria del sitio, permiso para casarse aquí. ¡Y generalmente lo obtienen!

-¡Estás de broma, amigo! -exclamó Lide.

-Para nada, querida mía. Sin ir más lejos, mis padres contrajeron nupcias aquí en 1993. Entre ambas familias casi no cabía nadie más allí dentro.

La imaginación de la peliazul entró en sobremarcha cuando el vehículo eléctrico volvió a Government Hill Road y continuó su ruta hacia la playa cercana. Por un momento sintió las campanas de boda sonar en su cabeza, ella y Brian dándose el beso del amor eterno a las luces y sombras del atardecer e iniciando un nuevo ciclo. Concibió cada detalle de una ceremonia breve, íntima e irrepetible, accesible sólo a los círculos más cercanos de la colonia y el clan Lennox, dejando incluso espacio para algunos trabajadores del hotel bien cercanos al bermudeño y al agente Daniel Markstaller como testigo de fe; después de todo, estas cosas debían hacerse según los protocolos establecidos. Se vio a sí misma aceptando el anillo, haciendo los votos del amor eterno que ya ebullía en la realidad dentro de su corazón, arrojando el ramo... No había bancos ni música ni velas, pero el escenario bañado en pasto y aire salado quedaba muy cerca de la perfección.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - La historia es nuestra_

Volviendo al mundo de los vivos tras breves segundos en los que sintió un nuevo sonrojo dominar su lindo rostro, Lide se atrevió a lanzar una carta impredecible a la mesa.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo, amigo mío -inició-. En todo este tiempo nunca me has hablado de tu padre. ¿Qué fue de él?

Bajando la velocidad, el aludido buscó un sitio en el camino para detenerse y lo encontró justo al lado de una parada de autobuses pintada de rosa y azul. Se desvió unas treinta yardas por Secretary Road y después dio la vuelta, estacionando de cara a la intersección.

-Mi padre era, es y será un malnacido -contestó el ojigris, descargándose de forma controlada-. Engañó durante años a mi madre, despreciando su amor y virtudes, por sucios revolcones con sus secretaria particular, ramera más joven que él por una década. Se llamaba Lawrence Willingham, un abogado de la City londinense carente de escrúpulos pero con una lengua de plata: siempre convencía a todo el mundo de sus posturas.

-Oh, Poseidón bendito -ella sintió nuevamente esa honda tristeza del primer día-. Lo siento, Brian, no era mi intención...

-No, está bien. No me molesta hablar de esto contigo, Lide -entrelazó una de sus manos con otra de ella-. Por ti siento aprecio y confianza absolutos; así como me contaste que eras adoptada, también tienes derecho a saber esta arista de mi pasado. Nací como Brian Willingham pero, en solidaridad con mi madre luego de que ella obtuviera el divorcio, me cambié apenas pude el apellido al de mi familia materna, la única que cuenta para todos los propósitos. Yo tenía sólo seis años en esa época y el incidente me obligó a madurar, a ser un apoyo constante para Stella. Hasta el día de hoy he cumplido mi misión y no pienso dejar de hacerlo.

Siguió un hondo suspiro seguido de un abrazo iniciado por ella, algo limitado por el cinturón de seguridad pero absolutamente sincero.

-La señora Stella es muy afortunada de tenerte como hijo -susurró la peliazul antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-. Y yo, después de esto, cada vez me siento más afortunada de tenerte como amigo.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Lide -él hizo lo propio-. Gracias por escucharme.

-Cuando quieras, Brian.

Con el ánimo ya recuperado, volvieron a la ruta originalmente planeada por el bermudeño y siguieron el camino hasta el final; el asfalto era algo más irregular, haciéndoles tiritar de cuando en cuando pero recompensándolos con la maravillosa vista de una pequeña playa protegida por formaciones de rocas dando lugar a una bahía natural, bañada por aguas turquesa y de no más de cinco pies de profundidad. Casi treinta individuos, divididos casi mitad-mitad entre residentes locales y turistas, tomaban el sol, regaban sus gargantas con bebidas o cervezas, disfrutaban del agua nadando o en kayaks e incluso armaban castillos de arena. Todos esos eran momentos congelados en el tiempo, desprovistos de cualquier preocupación o angustia. El humor de los ocupantes del carrito subió casi a tope ante el espectáculo. Ahora estaban en Barry Road, aderezando el último tramo con otra dosis de _small talk_ antes de entrar en una colina bien abierta, rodeada de agua hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-El Fuerte de St. Catherine -dijo Lide-. ¡Otra maravillosa sorpresa! Nunca lo he visto por dentro.

-Eso pensé y por eso lo incluí en este tour improvisado -acotó su amigo y conductor.

La estructura, inicialmente erigida con la madera disponible, ahora estaba hecha de concreto y con forma de disco si se la veía desde el camino en subida. Protegida por una batería de antiguos cañones de 18 toneladas y capaces de disparar proyectiles pesando 400 libras, era uno de los monumentos más famosos de la isla.

-En este preciso sitio fue donde encalló el _Sea Venture_ en 1609 -añadió Brian-. Nuestro primer gobernador, Sir Richard Moore, mandó erigir la fortaleza cinco años después, pero se renovó continuamente hasta finales del siglo XIX.

Originalmente fundado para controlar la Bahía de Aquiles y el principal camino marítimo a St. George, recibió diversas mejoras durante las Guerras Mundiales, como la instalación de sistemas antiaéreos. Ubicado en la parte superior de la loma cubierta de pasto bien mantenido, palmeras y protegido por un foso seco, el único acceso al interior era por un puente. Además de esto, el humano contó a la liminal que casi el 75% de su superficie total era accesible en silla de ruedas y tenía en su interior un museo donde se guardaban toda clase de fantásticos artefactos asociados a las artes bélicas y la navegación, además de réplicas de las famosas Joyas de la Corona.

-Lo de allá también lo conozco -retrucó la sirena, señalando otra franja de arena a corta distancia de la intersección donde comenzaba la subida-. Ese rincón de allá es una de las playas más lindas y también lleva el nombre del fuerte.

-Has hecho los deberes, ¿eh?

-Tan bien como tú.

Al no haber un estacionamiento delimitado, Brian dirigió el carrito hasta una sección amplia de pasto y lo dejó allí. Lamentablemente, tanto él como su amiga quedaron con los crespos hechos al ver un cartel blanco pegado en la reja bloqueando la entrada; del otro lado no se veía ni un alma en la terraza principal, tan cubierta de concreto como los muros y recovecos cercanos a esas temibles armas alimentadas con pólvora.

* * *

 _The fort is undergoing renovations and will be closed to the public until late July. We apologise for the inconvenience._

* * *

-Qué mala suerte... Entiendo que la vieja sede del Parlamento no abra por calendario, pero esto no estaba en mis cálculos -el chico suspiró, dejándose caer contra una de las murallas-. De verdad lo siento, Lide. Te traje hasta aquí para nada.

-Más se perdió en la guerra -ella imitó su gesto, moviendo un poco su cola-. Aún es temprano. ¿Crees que podamos llegar a Hamilton a una hora prudente para almorzar?

-¿Hamilton...? -esbozó él, medio hablando consigo mismo-. Mullet Bay, _The Causeway_ , las rotondas... ¡Espera! -se golpeó la cabeza con una de sus palmas-. ¡Ya lo tengo! Sé exactamente dónde podemos ir ahora e incluso cruzar las calles de la capital a una hora prudente.

La sacerdotisa, por un momento, se sintió dentro de un remolino. En dos tiempos Brian la subió al carrito, aseguró todo atrás y puso rumbo de vuelta a St. George. Deshicieron la mayor parte del camino en tiempo récord; ahora el tráfico fluía en su mayoría en dirección opuesta. El chico vio en ello un buen signo y puso el acelerador al máximo posible. Tras pasar la rotonda y torcer a la izquierda en la Avenida Wilkinson, siguieron adelante unos 180 metros antes de repetir la maniobra. A la izquierda del camino, que no parecía tener nombre, un enorme seto repleto de flores naranjas y rojas los saludó desde la izquierda, mientras formaciones de espesa hiedra crecían en las paredes de roca del lado contrario; ante su ausencia surgían lavandas, orquídeas y geranios creciendo desordenadamente entre el verde césped. Dejaron atrás un par de curvas muy tenues antes de emerger en un área de estacionamiento ocupada por motocicletas, automóviles y un autobús. Su principal atractivo era el café al paso especializado en pescados, emparedados y deliciosos postres.

-Estamos de suerte -susurró él-. Allá al frente hay un sitio y nos lo vamos a quedar.

-¿Dónde estamos, amigo?

-Ya lo verás. Sólo te pido un poquito de paciencia.

Dejando el improvisado transporte casi pegado a la berma y asegurando el candado contra un poste metálico de escasa altura pero con topes en la parte superior, ambos no entraron al establecimiento, optando por rodear el edificio hacia la derecha y entrando a otro maravilloso jardín, repleto de hierbas y palmeras más un sinnúmero de especies nativas como la Bermudiana, hermosa flor de un morado intenso con centro dorado, favorita eterna de las abejas. Destacaban también violetas africanas, acacias, geranios, narcisos, gladiolos y el trabalenguístico Adapanthus. Otra escalera apareció ante ellos, desafiándolos a separarse momentáneamente con tal de asegurar la comodidad de la chica en todo momento. Una vez que Lide estuvo sentada en un cálido banco de madera bañado por el generoso sol, sintió un leve pinchazo en el alma al observar cómo Brian bajaba la silla casi a la usanza de un equilibrista. Su propia bota y el pasamanos del medio sólo hicieron más difíciles las cosas, pero eventualmente ambas debieron rendirse ante la evidencia.

-Vale, ahora sí puedo decirte qué hay por aquí -resopló tras devolverla a su puesto de honor-. Bienvenida a las Cavernas de Cristal. No sé si has visto este sitio antes por dentro; si es así, desde ya pido disculpas.

-Nunca he estado aquí, querido -se sonrojó entera y después le dio un besito en la frente por el esfuerzo-. Espero que abajo esté fresco para que puedas sacudirte el calor.

-Antes de eso tendremos que comprar un par de boletos.

Fueron hasta la boletería, ubicada a la derecha de un toldo donde se reunían grupos turísticos, y golpearon la ventanilla. La entrada de adulto costaba 22 dólares, pero Lide, por ser liminal, pagaría sólo 18 por el acceso. La encargada, una mujer bastante convencional, les contó que hacía bien poco rato ingresó un grupo de turistas, pero no sería ningún problema mientras mantuvieran la distancia y se apegaran a los puentes principales.

-¿Puentes? -preguntó ella mientras iniciaban el descenso por escaleras de caracol talladas en la misma roca-. Lo más lógico habría sido decir caminos, ¿no?

-Lo lógico, sí -contestó su contraparte-. Este lugar, sin embargo, es mágico hasta decir basta. Aquí la lógica, amiga mía, toma palco secundario.

De ahí no hubo más que silencio, sólo interrumpido por la respiración acompasada de ambos. El pasadizo parecía hacerse interminable mientras la peliazul se aferraba al cuello del humano con su misma alma, escuchando latir los corazones en la misma deliciosa frecuencia alimentando esas visiones donde ambos eran soberanos de su propio mundo. Aquí no cabían la reina de picas ni las cartas de valor nominal. Este territorio era diferente, iluminado con luces artificiales pero a la vez fresco. Teniendo estupenda sensibilidad, Lide calculó que la temperatura ambiente debía estar en torno a los 22º C. El aire tomaba notas más húmedas y saladas, neutralizando el eco de la bota plástica y los pasos de la boletera que se había ofrecido a llevar la silla de ruedas tras ellos. "Nadie se va a alarmar si dejo mi puesto por cinco minutos, especialmente si se relaciona a mi trabajo", les dijo con una sonrisa antes de echar llave al puestecillo.

Apenas acabaron los peldaños, el eco de la piedra dio paso al sonido de la madera cortada en tablas, a pasamanos barnizados y a un espectáculo fascinante. Los ojos del _submariner_ brillaron con la chispa de la infancia, llevándolo a susurrar algo a los oídos de la extraespecie.

-Mira. Mira y maravíllate.

Apenas levantó la cabeza y posó sus ojos en el frente, la peliazul se sintió transportada a otro mundo. Una laguna cristalina que parecía poco profunda pero en realidad llegaba hasta 50 pies bajo el suelo, dejaba ver hasta el más mínimo detalle sumergido en sus aguas turquesa, con el puente extendiéndose hasta el fondo en línea recta. Los recodos negros del fondo marcaban un contraste evidente con las estalactitas esparcidas por todo el techo, naciendo de la roca porosa color marrón y terminando en puntas blancas, cristalizadas, absolutamente perfectas. Sus reflejos se difuminaban en el agua salada, bailando con las manchas y buscando desplazarse más allá de sus prisiones eternas. La misma luz de los focos dibujaba sombras, reflejándose en los cristales y haciéndolos cambiar de color, ora hacia el azul intenso, ora hacia el naranja o el rojo con toques de rosa. Las cavernas eran fauces naturales con colmillos sirviendo más de advertencia que de amenaza; aún así eso no les quitaba el encanto sólo posible en las imaginaciones más fértiles. Aquí, sin embargo, la realidad superaba a la ficción.

Deseando concederles algo de privacidad, la mujer dejó la silla abajo y se devolvió, no sin antes señalarles un teléfono de emergencia para que la llamaran tras concluir la visita. Brian le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, sentando nuevamente a la chica monstruo, quien apenas podía encontrar palabras para describir las sensaciones inundándola.

-Esto es... Esto es absolutamente fantástico -atinó a decir-. Llamarlo maravilla o prodigio es poco. Nunca, en toda mi vida recorriendo mares y océanos, había sido testigo de algo sólo calificable como el mismísimo paraíso. Por momentos me siento tentada a saltar al agua y nadar, pero no quiero dejarte solo -miró al chico con extrema gratitud tras esa fulgurante sorpresa-. Hiciste muy bien en calificarlo de lugar mágico. Me siento inclinada a forjar memorias ya mismo para llevar de vuelta a casa.

-Me alegra que este sitio te guste y te sientas cómoda, Lide. La laguna que nos rodea es alimentada por las aguas de Castle Harbour -contó mientras avanzaban a lo largo del puente-. Ahora mismo estamos unos 120 pies bajo tierra.

-Se me hizo muy largo el descenso. Por suerte estabas conmigo -le coqueteó.

-Picarona -rió él, ruborizándola una vez más-. El esfuerzo físico, sin embargo, valió la pena. Me encantó ver tu rostro sonriente y con los ojos abiertos al contemplar estas escenas idílicas -tras decir esto, el ojigris acarició una de sus mejillas.

-Así que estamos 120 pies bajo tierra -ella resumió la conversación, bien sujeta a la silla por las vibraciones del puente-. ¿Cómo se formaron estas cavernas?

-Mi madre me contó la historia cuando era pequeño. En la época de la glaciación, hace más o menos 1.6 millones de años, la lluvia se coló en las rocas limosas ahora rodeándonos, formando esta y muchas otras cuevas a lo largo y ancho de Bermuda. Los océanos las llenaron poco a poco conforme se descongelaban y el clima regresaba gradualmente a la normalidad.

-Eones -destacó Lide-. Ni tú ni yo ni nadie éramos siquiera ideas en ese entonces. La naturaleza es sabia en sus ciclos, demostrándolo una y otra vez ante nuestros ojos. ¿Y qué hay del descubrimiento? Muchas cosas pasan en millón y medio de años.

-Fue en 1907 y de pura casualidad. Carl Gibbons y Edward Hollis, dos muchachos jugando cricket cerca de aquí, habían perdido una de sus pelotas. Mientras la buscaban entre la hierba, hallaron un agujero en la tierra por el cual salía aire tibio; no era más grande que un chelín de la época. Olvidándose por completo del deporte, procuraron una herramienta y excavaron hasta donde pudieron. Ese es el inicio del pasadizo por el que descendimos.

-Creo que ahora entiendo mejor y va de la mano con lo que nos pasaron hace mucho en las clases de geología marina. Las rocas de mi colonia son algo más duras que estas, pero tienen una base parecida. Se ve en el color y en la textura. ¡Mira! ¡Ahora las agujas se han teñido de turquesa!

Lide tenía razón y ambos se detuvieron a contemplar una formación irregular a su derecha. El tono, algo fuerte en la punta, parecía desvanecerse poco a poco conforme se desplazaba hacia la raíz de las estalactitas. Estuvieron así un par de minutos, disfrutando el espectáculo en silencio, antes de resumir la marcha. El puente dejaba el espacio justo para la silla de ruedas y lo último que deseaban era causar congestión a quienes vinieran detrás.

-Tras explorar un poco el pasadizo por su cuenta -continuó el bermudeño-, ambos chicos fueron a avisar del hallazgo a la familia Wilkinson, quien aún es dueña de los terrenos hasta el día de hoy y administra el _trust_ encargado de la mantención de las cavernas. El éxito como atracción turística fue inmediato y el resto ha pasado a formar parte de las páginas grandes de nuestra historia.

-Páginas turquesa, por no decir doradas -corroboró la liminal-. Siento que la primera parte de nuestro día ha estado marcada por la paz, pero aquí se respira al punto de poder tocarla con los dedos y escribir melodías hermosas con ella.

-Qué poético.

-Seguramente este sitio inspiró a más de algún escritor o lírico en sus obras.

Llegaron a la intersección y tomaron hacia la izquierda, donde la roca tomaba ahora tonos más rosas, similares a los del mármol tallado irregularmente por el cincel natural representando la cuna de la vida. Del otro lado notaron al grupo de marras e incluso a dos o tres turistas abordando un botecito para adentrarse en las Cavernas de la Fantasía, la sección más profunda y que tenía tarifa aparte. Decidieron mantener la distancia y disfrutar de la soledad que tanto adoraban. Desde su primer encuentro en Windsor hasta el descenso por el pasadizo, siempre echaban mano a sus cartas y argumentos más auténticos al estar exclusivamente en compañía del otro. El susurro de las gotas formaba en sus mentes una línea de tiempo repasando cada hito, cada nota, cada risa y rastro en la espuma o la arena. ¡Cuán lejos habían llegado desde esa mañana marcada por la tristeza!

Dejaron pasar al grupo que venía de vuelta y continuaron por el sendero antes descartado, llegando a un recodo donde hallaron otro teléfono. No tomaron el auricular de inmediato, posando sus miradas en el agua y apreciando cada onda que mutaba de la nada al absolutismo en cosa de segundos, muriendo poco después como las olas frente a las playas de la superficie. Aprovechando el momento, Lide deslizó de forma muy sutil una de sus manos hacia Brian, quien percibió de inmediato el contacto en los gruesos dedos... pero no la retiró.

Las palabras que Maranthea dijera a la sacerdotisa durante sus años de academia volvieron a su mente: "los hilos de la eternidad se tejen con maestría en esos momentos donde hablar es un estorbo".

Sonriendo en silencio durante lo que parecieron años, volvieron a la realidad media hora después tras escuchar la entrada de otro grupo numeroso.

-Esperemos que la señora de la boletería no haya salido a comprar algo al café aquí junto -susurró el rubio mientras marcaba el número indicado en la guía-. Hamilton nos espera.

- _Carpe Diem_ -añadió la chica monstruo-. _Carpe Diem._

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Maravillas bajo tierra_

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Vaya que me quedó largo este capítulo! Desde la 13ª entrega de_ Trueno Sangriento _que no superaba las 20 mil palabras en uno, pero el contexto lo merecía. Leer es también una forma de conocer y viajar, ya sea con historias como esta, reportajes de prensa o las eternas guías turísticas. Conforme Brian y Lide visitan los sitios más icónicos de la otrora capital bermudeña y sus alrededores, los hilos conectándo sus existencias se solidifican, haciéndose más nítidos y capaces de resistir lo que sea, incluso la súbita aparición de un agente de la OEI; ya se sabe que los británicos reverencian el imperio de la ley. Como el ojigris y la peliazul poseen personalidades inclinadas a la introspección, elegí lugares que les permitieran no sólo dialogar sino también reflexionar sobre el tiempo, el amor, sus propias circunstancias... Así, entre divertidas anécdotas históricas y las diferencias de sus mundos, se fragua la primera mitad de un hermoso día bajo el sol. Al igual que en el capítulo de Okinawa en_ Rojo y Azul _, me documenté a fondo antes de aporrear el teclado; la inspiración creó el resto en cuatro tardes. Tuve que dejar algunos lugares, como el Fuerte de St. Catherine o el muelle colonial, en el tintero, porque de lo contrario habría seguido hasta el domingo. Al menos la mesa está puesta para ver qué sorprenderá a nuestros personajes cuando lleguen a Hamilton._

 _Manteniendo la costumbre, intercalé un par de tramas secundarias que también aportan lo suyo: Mazara se apersona nuevamente en Tucker's Town (a estas alturas podría dar clases sobre infiltración sigilosa) y, en un giro casi cruel del destino, se encuentra cara a cara con una Stella cuyos ademanes, ya alejados de la cocina, adquieren una dimensión severa pero no agresiva con la recién llegada; recordemos que la chef sólo desea proteger a su hijo. Por su lado, Buzz Bradley muestra una faceta muchas veces ignorada del béisbol: es un juego mental a la vez que físico. A lo largo de una temporada muchas cosas cambian. Tenemos lesiones y traspasos; rachas buenas y malas; reporteros siguiéndote a sol y sombra. Dirigir un club de Grandes Ligas no es tarea sencilla._

 _Ahora corresponde ver qué nos cuenta el morral de la suerte... Listo, no hay nada. Acertadas fueron las palabras de mi tía Markia cuando dijo, recién iniciada mi carrera literaria, que las reseñas y críticas son idénticas a las mareas: a veces llegan (altas) y a veces no (bajas)._

 _La única forma de mantener el calor de enero a raya es con duchas heladas, así que Valaika y yo nos sometemos a ellas tres veces al día; mi querida wyvern ya es inmune a las bajas temperaturas y lo encuentro fantástico. Después de eso preparamos algo sin alcohol, ponemos música y nos relajamos en nuestro sillón favorito. Aderezamos todo ello con besos y abrazos aunque igual tenemos precaución; Madeline ha comenzado a venir más seguido y la idea es que no nos sorprenda._

 _Como siempre, eternas gracias a ustedes por leer, seguir, favoritear y/o dejar sus impresiones sobre esta loca historia. ¡Nos veremos la próxima semana con más aventuras!_


	12. B6 - Hamilton

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Hamilton**

Lo que más llamó la atención de Lide fue la casona al estilo victoriano, rodeada de amplios jardines con fuentes y estatuas al estilo mediterráneo. Había estacionados en su frontis una media docena de vehículos, mientras del otro lado dos camionetas de reparto terminaban de entregar la orden destinada al _Chiaffrax_ , restaurante calificado por Brian como uno de los "secretos mejor guardados" de Bermuda. Un buen número de turistas con poco tiempo en las manos lo evitaba por quedar algo a trasmano del centro, aunque de allí hasta la estación principal de buses no había más que un cuarto de hora a pie, tiempo reducido a la mitad en motocicleta o transporte público.

Llegaron allí a eso de las 12:55 PM, luego de media hora de viaje amenizada gracias al agradable clima y el tráfico a favor: nada de atascos ni choques ni mucho menos detenciones súbitas por parte de la policía. La primera parte del trayecto, compartida en silencio o sólo rota mediante pequeñas charlas para destacar el hermoso paisaje de la costa norte, continuó la tendencia de mostrar caminos sin berma y de una pista por lado. A fin de hacer justicia a los peatones, existían senderos tapizados de arena corriendo de forma casi paralela a North Road, besando las playas e intimando con incontables macizos de vegetación. Más o menos a la altura del Club de Golf Ocean View tomaron una ruta hacia adentro, perdiéndose en otro camino flanqueado por altos muros de piedra.

-¿Cómo hace la gente que vive por aquí para moverse? -preguntó ella, contemplando las rugosas facetas talladas conforme se alejaban del mar.

-Suelen salir por las calles interiores que cruzan encima de esta -contestó él mientras dejaban atrás un paso bajo nivel-. Son cortas pero bastante laberínticas; algunos de mis antiguos compañeros de escuela vivieron por estos rumbos. Ignoro qué habrá sido de ellos.

-Me imagino que este rincón debe ser un túnel de viento durante el invierno -la sacerdotisa se estremeció sólo un poco.

-¿Deseas que vaya más rápido? Así podremos volver al sol para que no te enfríes.

-No, no. Estoy bien, Brian. Estoy bien.

Por suerte para ambos, los muros terminaron pronto y otro frondoso ambiente entre el que se veían casas, canchas de tenis, parques y senderillos, les dio la bienvenida. Estaban ahora casi al mismo límite de Hamilton, en la Parroquia de Pembroke. La peliazul consideró casi humorístico que, a diferencia de St. George, la capital del país no estuviera dentro del territorio homónimo, ubicado en el mismo sitio donde descansaban las hermosas Cavernas de Cristal y que tenía a la villa de Flatts, habitada por unas cuatrocientas personas, como frontera austral. Dando la vuelta en dirección para esquivar el flujo de la Avenida Cedar, siguieron por otro hermoso barrio residencial muy parecido al de Mullet Bay pero con aspecto netamente de ciudad: las calles eran más anchas y sí tenían veredas de ancho estándar.

-Otra rotonda -rió la liminal-. ¿No te decía yo que los planificadores urbanos estaban obsesionados con ellas?

-Por eso no estudié esa carrera en Estados Unidos, amiga mía.

Cemetery Road tenía un nombre engañoso; el camposanto estaba en la otra punta, casi cerca de la zona con paredes altas e intimidantes. Sus tumbas blancas, vistas desde fuera y casi frente al campo de tenis local, creaban la misma sensación de paz que los inundara al visitar la Iglesia de San Pedro en el pueblo histórico. Vieron más viviendas en tonos pastel, algunas con piscina y otras no. Todas tenían cercas bajitas, ora de piedra, ora de madera blanca cuidadosamente barnizada y desprovistas de puerta. También se notaba más tráfico, caracterizado principalmente por vehículos particulares y uno o dos autobuses siguiendo las rutas 3 y 4. La sacerdotisa recibió otro dato interesante al respecto: con excepción de la número 6, todas tenían su origen en la Estación Central, ubicada casi a un tiro de piedra del Ayuntamiento.

A cada metro la zona se volvía más tranquila, más parecida a la campiña británica que a un suburbio hermoso por méritos propios. Luego de otro quiebre y un pequeño adelantamiento, ingresaron a la Avenida Rosemont en dirección sur. Brian adoraba esta zona de la ciudad: era un reflejo fiel de su segunda residencia en Chatham Circle, repleta de árboles añosos con hojas perennes, pequeños canales de riego corriendo pegadas a las veredas y construcciones señoriales de las que se identificaban con nombres en vez de números. Cien yardas a la derecha se erigía la casona de ladrillos rojizos y techo blanco, con dos pisos y el consabido ático, donde se encontraba ese secreto tan bien guardado.

-Muy buenas tardes y bienvenidos al _Chiaffrax_ -una muchacha alta, de raíces africanas y sonrisa preciosa les abrió la puerta-. ¿Tienen reservación?

-Sí, a nombre de Brian Willingham -contestó el ojigris-. La hice hace cinco días y me contestó un hombre mayor.

-¡Ah, debe referirse a Marcel! -añadió la _maître_ , perfectamente uniformada en blanco y azul-. Sí, aquí está, señor Willingham. Mesa para dos en un área sombreada y cerca del jardín. Síganme, por favor.

El interior, en estilo tan victoriano como el exterior, mostraba hermosas mesas de caoba, lámparas de lágrimas cayendo de un techo blanco y un piso tan pulido que podía usarse de plato (figuradamente, claro). La mantelería era fina, con detalles florales y del lino más suave. Unos veinte comensales, incluyendo seis o siete chicas monstruo, ya disfrutaban sus _entrées_ o almuerzos, mezclando deliciosos aromas con la conversación abierta por apetitos anhelantes.

-Tenías razón al venir aquí.

-¿No te lo dije?

-Me sorprende que este sitio no aparezca en más guías turísticas.

-Son las ventajas de tener amigos en estos sitios.

-¡Mañana me encantaría ir a la playa!

-¡Fantástica idea! Tengo entendido que hacia la punta hay una preciosa, con arena rosa y muy quieta.

-Vaya que estás romántico.

-Oye, tenemos que disfrutar las vacaciones.

-No hallaba la hora de salir del huracán de la oficina.

-Con perdón, ¿eh? Después el clima se enfada.

-No lo dije con mala intención; aún recuerdo el caos que dejó Fabián en 2003.

-Realmente me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí.

-¿Y qué harás con la familia?

-¡Pues la traigo para acá! Los niños hablan inglés y podrán convalidar sus ramos en la escuela luego de un par de trámites.

-¿Y tu esposa?

-Le va a encantar. Siempre se queja de que subir y bajar cerros en Valparaíso es un rollo.

La zona exterior era aún más llamativa, sus fuentes creando danzas de agua y arcoiris efímeros al contacto con la luz. Rosas, azaleas, lavandas, láudanos y flores de la pasión crecían alrededor de senderos perfectos, como demandaba la tradición. Sólo una de las seis mesas de por aquí estaba ocupada; dos humanos discutían sobre las ventajas del clima lacustre en comparación al océanico. Por su forma de hablar se deducía que eran un hermano mayor y una hermana menor. El acento mostrado por ellos, sin embargo, no era ni americano ni británico. Parecía italiano, aunque su inglés rozaba la perfección.

-Aquí está su mesa, señor Willingham -la muchacha los acomodó en un rincón bien aireado y lejos del fuerte sol-. Les dejaré los menús y enviaré a uno de mis compañeros de inmediato a tomar sus órdenes.

-Muchas gracias -contestó Lide, saludándola con un gesto de manos.

Una vez que se vieron solos, por fin pudieron reanudar su conversación.

-Muy ingenioso eso de usar tu nombre de nacimiento para reservar la mesa -continuó la peliazul-. Cada vez me sorprendes más, querido.

-Es algo que llevo haciendo durante muchos años. Ya sabes que me gusta tener un perfil bajo cuando estoy aquí y refugiarme en esos espacios donde puedo ser yo mismo -retrucó el beisbolista, sacando esa conversación que tuvieran en Windsor Beach-. Por eso elegí este sitio, algo más apartado del frenesí citadino, para que pudiéramos tomar un buen almuerzo.

-¿Qué comida se sirve aquí?

-De todo. Al igual que _The Point_ , el _Chiaffrax_ es cosmopolita. Su fuerte, sin embargo, es la cocina mediterránea, principalmente enfocada en Italia y la Costa Azul francesa.

-Suena muy bien. Nunca he comido delicias europeas ni africanas, por raro que suene considerando las costumbres de mi colonia -Lide escaneó la lista de platillos con sus ojos rojos-. Sopa de cebolla, polenta frita con guarnición de verduras, _Cassoulet_ , _Botarga_... ¡Mira, hay hasta kebabs! Creo que me va a costar un poco decidirme.

-Tómate tu tiempo. ¡Ah, aquí viene el mesero!

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al _Chiaffrax_ -dijo un muchacho algo mayor que Brian, de cabellera negra y piel bien pálida a pesar del sol veraniego-. ¿Desean partir con un aperitivo o prefieren ordenar una entrada de inmediato?

-Prefiero algo carente de malicia; estoy manejando -se justificó Brian-. Tráeme una sangría extra-sangrienta sin alcohol y en vaso grande.

-Enterado. ¿Y para la señorita? -miró a Lide con toda su atención.

-Lo mismo.

-Marchando -el garzón se retiro tras anotar los pedidos en su libreta.

Inhalando el fresco y aromático aire del jardín, los amigos continuaron su conversación, intercambiando vistazos al menú con miradas cómplices; a veces intentaban rozar sus manos, haciéndolas perseguirse en un pícaro juego sobre el inmaculado mantel. Cuando uno de ellos rozaba el borde de un cubierto o plato, volvía a la línea de salida, ejecutando así una regla no escrita definida en el acto.

-Me encanta este lugar -esbozó la muchacha acuática de repente-. Tiene el encanto del campo casi en la misma ciudad. ¿Por eso lo llamas un secreto tan bien guardado?

-Efectivamente, Lide. Parecerá raro pedir reservación cuando lo ves medio vacío a esta hora, pero en la tarde y noche aquí no cabe ni un alfiler. Incluso con un restaurante tan bueno como el _Ascots_ , emblema del Hotel Royal Palms, a corta distancia de aquí, el _Chiaffrax_ se hace respetar. No sólo familias del sector vienen cuando no les apetece cocinar; la gente trabajando de Cedar hacia el oeste también se da el tiempo después del trabajo para tomar algo en la barra, botar tensiones, empatizar. La vida de nueve a cinco pasa factura aquí y en cualquier parte.

-En cierto sentido somos afortunados al no depender de horarios, con excepción de las instancias más sagradas -ella rozó sus dedos otra vez-. Mientras esperamos, quisiera que me contaras algo. Tus relatos históricos me encantan y estoy ansiosa de aprender más, pero lo que deseo saber es sobre ti.

-Soy un libro abierto, amiga mía. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Es cierto que en el béisbol se cuenta todo?

Brian pausó un momento. No sintió en la pregunta de Lide un gesto de echar sal a la herida sino una curiosidad genuina. Azuzando un poco su mente, recordó esos tiempos de la preparatoria cuando le hizo exactamente la misma pregunta a su entrenador. Le había costado bastante entender que, a diferencia del cricket, las entradas eran más cortas y las posiciones se extendían a ambos lados de la franja de tierra; en el diamante todo era hacia adelante.

-Sí, es cierto -retrucó-. Absolutamente todo se cuenta: victorias, derrotas, número de lanzamientos, imparables, boletos, carreras limpias y sucias. Ahora hay una obsesión con las estadísticas e incluso con el tiempo. Los números no mienten y cada décima cuenta. Según ciertos entendidos los partidos se hacen cada vez más largos y con marcadores más estrechos. Algunos exagerados dicen que la misma alma del deporte está en riesgo.

-¿Y eso?

-En los años noventa, según supe de compañeros en la universidad y el profesionalismo, las cifras ofensivas se salían de todos los gráficos pero quedaron manchadas por el uso de sustancias ilícitas. Reputaciones cayeron para no levantarse nunca más y la sospecha ha campeado en las ligas mayores desde ese entonces; hasta los mismos récords impuestos se han cuestionado y no pocos han demandado su eliminación de los libros -concluyó-. Ahora estamos en una era dominada por lanzadores, donde la defensa y los porcentajes se exprimen hasta la última gota.

-Tramposos -acotó Lide-. Son una plaga tanto dentro como fuera del mar y me dan asco. Aunque te parezca extraño, algunas sacerdotisas, esas renegadas de las que te hablé cuando describí mi oficio el segundo día de nuestra amistad, buscaban inflar sus propios números uniendo parejas por la fuerza y pensando que nadie se daría cuenta; era el lado más insano de nuestra veta competitiva en acción. Pero Poseidón, en su infinita sabiduría, encontró una forma de hacer llegar la información a la matriarca y ella, en compañía del consejo de ministras, actuó de inmediato. Veinte sacerdotisas fueron desterradas sin apelación y despojadas de sus facultades para bendecir.

-Eso es casi como una condena de muerte -dijo Brian-. Algunos podemos intentar caer de pie o, en tu caso, con los brazos por delante, pero cuando no tienes otra forma de ganarte la vida...

- _Dura lex, sed lex,_ mi amigo -señaló la peliazul con solemnidad-. Poco después supe, por intermedio de Maranthea, mi madre, que las renegadas quedarían condenadas a vagar por los océanos sin descanso, abandonadas a su suerte y rechazadas por quienes, de propia voluntad, seguimos el ejemplo de nuestros ancestros. Tal como lo describiste, es una condena de muerte en vida.

-Creo que ya sé qué voy a ordenar -él cambió el tema.

-¿Tan pronto? Deberías enseñarme tu secreto -dijo ella medio en broma-. Dado que hace calor, algo frío o tibio vendría bien.

-¿Ustedes suelen comer más platos fríos o calientes?

-Calientes. Sabemos cocinar bien y no nos faltan formas de hacer fuego, incluso bajo el agua. Nuestras viviendas están bien ideadas para balancear tanta contradicción.

El rubio se refugió brevemente en sus pensamientos, hilando una idea difusa en el lienzo blanco y tratando de imaginar cómo sería la colonia de Lide en vivo y en directo. "Mejor no me hago falsas ilusiones", se dijo. "Ni siquiera sé bucear y estoy pensando en rozar el fondo del mar. Además, dudo que las sacerdotisas dejen que cualquiera recorra sus dominios".

Apartando esa nula posibilidad de su cabeza y enfocándose en las llamadas de su estómago hambriento, llamó al mesero con un gesto; casualmente les traía las sangrías en hermosas jarras de vidrio tallado. El líquido, rojo oscuro y con aroma frutal, flotaba mansamente sin evocar ni por un segundo las raíces del nombre.

-¿Ya decidieron? -inquirió el muchacho, dejando los vasos a cada lado.

-Me interesa esta ración de papas arrugadas al estilo canario y un plato de cordero al horno con salsa de almendras.

-¿Desea las papas con o sin mojo?

-Con mojo. Las almendras son más neutras, así que no hay problema.

-Patatas arrugadas y cordero al horno -anotó el camarero-. Eso para usted. ¿Y qué hay de la señorita?

-Creo que paso de los platos basados en pescados o mariscos -señaló la sacerdotisa-. Los como casi siempre, por lo que prefiero algo distinto -pasó uno de sus dedos por la página-. ¿Qué es la _Pasta alla Norma_?

-Ah, ese es uno de nuestros especiales y le encantará. Consiste en una base de canelones caseros con salsa de tomate, betarraga frita, ricotta salada y un ligero toque de albahaca. Es ideal para este clima.

-Perfecto, la tomaré. Digo desde ya que pasamos del vino, pero le aceptaremos otra sangría una vez acabemos esta.

-Como mejor prefieran -el chico cogió los menús y se marchó, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-Buena elección -Brian le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice-. Las pastas son uno de los baluartes de este sitio.

-Debo tener suerte, entonces -Lide sacó ligeramente su lengua-. Como te conté antes, todo esto es nuevo para mí, así que planeo disfrutarlo al máximo.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido lo que hemos visto hasta ahora?

-Incluso en mis mejores pronósticos no me habría imaginado tantas maravillas, tantas historias atrapadas en vigas, paredes, ruinas y cavernas -reflexionó-. Conocer mejor el mundo terrestre siempre había sido uno de mis mayores sueños y ten por seguro que no olvidaré esta experiencia tan fácilmente. Puede parecer prematuro pero quisiera darte las gracias.

Lide tomó las manos de Brian y depositó suaves besos sobre ellas.

-Gracias por todo hasta ahora y por lo que vendrá de aquí hasta el atardecer -continuó, sintiendo ese amor aflorar poco a poco-. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo. Gracias por estar allí para mí y ayudarme con mis problemas.

-No tienes que agradecerme, Lide -contestó él tras beber un poco del líquido rojo-. Ya sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Por algo te has convertido en parte importante de esos espacios que son mi refugio estando en Bermuda. Nunca cambies, ¿vale?

-No... No lo haré.

La pareja de hermanos llamó al garzón, pagó la cuenta y abandonó el restaurante. Ahora estaban definitivamente solos y, adentro, los demás clientes iban a lo suyo, brindando por alegrías pasadas, presentes y futuras e intentando, en la inmensa minoría de los casos, sacudir prospectos sombríos de sus conciencias. Entre tragos de sangría, decidieron volver a las vetas históricas y conversar sobre los orígenes del área donde ahora se encontraban. Hamilton, con apenas 1.010 habitantes, era una de las capitales menos pobladas del mundo y relativamente nueva, habiendo sido fundada en 1790 cuando el gobernador de la época, Henry Hamilton, apartara 59 hectáreas de terreno para formar un nuevo asentamiento. Tres años después surgió la forma básica en forma de tablero de ajedrez y ya en 1815, con el traslado del Parlamento desde el otro extremo de Bermuda, se convirtió en el centro político, militar y económico del país: más del 20% de la población total trabajaba en los negocios allí establecidos, desde compañías de seguros hasta tiendas de recuerdos.

Una nota interesante tenía que ver con la nacionalidad del entonces fundador: era irlandés, más concretamente de Dublín. Además de sus labores al servicio del Gobierno de Su Majestad en ese idílico rincón del mundo, también había ocupado puestos en Quebec y en la actual Dominica, donde falleció en 1796.

-Antes hablabas de Hamilton como un pueblo -dijo Lide al acabar su bebida-. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en ciudad hecha y derecha?

-Eso fue en 1897, en anticipación a la consagración de la Iglesia de la Trinidad concretada en 1911; desde ese momento se convirtió en catedral. Como recordarás, esa fue la misma que se quemó hasta los cimientos y terminó por sabotear el templo sin terminar que vimos en St. George. Hasta hoy ha existido una regla respecto a las construcciones: ninguna puede ser más alta que esta catedral. Sin embargo, el subidón inmobiliario de años recientes ha desembocado en edificios de hasta diez pisos, lo que no tiene demasiado sentido, en mi humilde opinión, considerando el clima tropical de las islas.

-No te gustan los edificios, ¿eh?

-Más allá de cierta altura, no. Esto lo digo porque siempre he vivido en casas y los rascacielos, tan abundantes en el continente, me parecen opresivos. ¿Tú que opinas?

-Tengo bastante menos experiencia en eso, pero sí he visto edificios bien altos en las costas que he visitado durante mis viajes al sur. En las costaneras de Nassau, San Juan o La Habana se ven edificios bastante más altos que los de aquí. Allí el contraste va hacia otro lado, si me entiendes.

Brian asintió. En ese momento llegaron sus órdenes y se pusieron a comer a su entera satisfacción. Lide sintió explotar su paladar de placer ante la pasta casera, perfectamente aderezada con aceite de oliva y salsa de tomate hecha el mismo día. Las betarragas, fritas y crujientes, aportaban el toque neutro, girado hacia el otro lado por la ricotta blanca y fresca. Ni siquiera usó la cuchara para devorar hasta la última migaja del plato. Brian también se deleitó con las patatas arrugadas, que conociera de niño durante un ciclo de cocina canaria en el Rosewood y lo conquistaron al primer bocado. Los tubérculos, usualmente nuevos y pequeños, se hervían originalmente en agua de mar hasta que esta se evaporaba, quedando una costra íntegramente salada sobre la cáscara y conservando la ternura interior gracias a ese sello tan ingenioso. El mojo, basado en pimienta, también hacía lo suyo a la hora de balancear el intenso sabor salado. La suave carne del cordero, aderezada con curry y el mismo aceite de oliva tan típico del Mediterráneo, servía para remover lo restante.

A fin de cimentar el placer causado por una buena comida, ambos se permitieron probar un poco del plato del otro, limitándose a sonreír ante la suavidad o la abrasión sentida por sus lenguas. A pesar del hambre causada por una mañana activa hasta decir basta, progresaron lentamente, aprovechando de compartir detalles adicionales sobre Hamilton, en cuyas aguas no sólo pasaban cruceros repletos de turistas sino también navíos de carga; casi todos los comestibles se importaban.

-Cuando entremos a la ciudad propiamente tal -dijo Brian, habrá que movernos con más cuidado-. Incluso con el límite de velocidad vigente, hay muchos más automóviles y semáforos, además de turistas cruzando de un lado a otro.

-Pierde cuidado. Me aferraré bien a mi silla e incluso puedo servir como otro par de ojos -ahora Lide se decidió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él-. No importa dónde decidas llevarme. Sólo sorpréndeme.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Oye, ¿qué te parecería un postre para redondear el almuerzo?

-¡Fantástica idea! ¡Garzón! -chasqueó sus finos dedos y levantó la mano.

En dos tiempos el muchacho estaba de vuelta con un menú aparte, esperando pacientemente a que eligieran el toque dulce. Aquí había tanta o más variedad que en los tragos, entradas y platos principales. Ríos de salsas frutales chorreaban de panqueques con helado o de copas sólo concebibles en novelas de fantasía. Waffles y masitas con cremas de chocolate, almendras, avellanas o limón se lucían en fotos de calidad profesional. Bavarois, parfaits, mousses y espumas de quince sabores diferentes esperaban su oportunidad. Bizcochos de coco, zanahoria, crema batida, macadamias y cardamomo también hacían lo suyo, pareciendo decir "¡elígeme, elígeme a mí!". Clásicos como el Suspiro Limeño, el _Cheesecake_ de frambuesa o el Strudel de manzana tampoco faltaban. ¡Incluso el pastel de barquillos y malvaviscos con crema ligera habría tentado hasta al diente menos azucarado! Así como había variedad en gustos, también la había en precios, marcando una escala entre siete y doce dólares por porción.

A fin de no quedarse más tiempo pensando, decantaron su paladar por dos copas de mousse de café con crema batida y almendras tostadas. Tal como en _The Point_ , los antojos y delicias venían en un carrito especialmente refrigerado y fueron servidos de inmediato. La calidad del preparado se sentía en cada textura aireada; era una suerte que el restaurante estuviese en esta punta de la isla y no cerca del hotel, porque la competencia sería feroz. Llegaron al punto de raspar cada rincón de la copa a fin de no desperdiciar nada y después pidieron la cuenta. El consumo total les salió 128 dólares más el 15% de propina, cifra que Brian pagó gustoso antes de llevar a Lide de vuelta al transporte. Ambos sentían un poco de sueño pero no era hora de echarse a dormir porque aún quedaban muchísimas cosas que ver.

Tomaron Rosemont hacia el norte y giraron a la derecha en Serpentine Road, descendiendo hasta Par-La-Ville, calle que tomaba su nombre del parque donde nacía, cerca del borde de la bahía y el terminal de barcos. Aquí se notaba un paisaje plenamente urbano, más tapizado con edificios entre tres y siete pisos además de gasolineras, tiendas de conveniencia y kioscos donde se vendían periódicos y golosinas. Dos pistas dominaban cada lado de la calzada, pero la más próxima a la acera se reservaba para estacionar al ritmo de los parquímetros. Llegaron a la esquina de Church Street y viraron a la izquierda, topándose con el sol en pleno y viéndose obligados a ajustar sus viseras tras pasar un buen tramo cobijados por la sombra de un complejo de oficinas. Por este sector las aceras estaban más "producidas", exhibiendo motivos cuadrados o con rombos en tonos terrosos, blancos y grises. Dejaron atrás Trott Road, donde había aparcada una legión de motos y _scooters_ , antes de emerger a otra hermosa plaza donde lo primero que llamaba la atención era un edificio blanco con punta negra en la parte más cercana a ellos.

-Esa es nuestra próxima parada, el Ayuntamiento -señaló Brian-. Además de las funciones municipales, también incluye uno de mis sitios favoritos en toda la isla principal.

-¿Otra sorpresa? -inquirió ella, aún saboreando el café.

-Puedes apostar a que sí.

Se detuvieron ante un semáforo en rojo, dejando que los peatones cruzaran lentamente a la acera contraria. Lide notó que ni un solo vehículo, incluyendo el propio, tenía el borde del parachoques sobre las líneas blancas. Evidenció allí que conducir era tanto una actividad rutinaria como una ciencia, basada en la precisión y donde medio segundo de duda podía desencadenar un accidente. Hizo un símil con sus largas incursiones hacia zonas habitadas del Caribe o la costa este americana, cuando debía medir las corrientes de forma correcta para aprovecharlas y ahorrar energías a la hora de nadar tan grandes distancias.

En vez de tomar la pequeña curva llevando hasta las puertas del edificio, Brian torció hacia la izquierda para buscar un buen lugar. Aquí estaba más lleno de coches, motos y gente; unos buscaban salir y otros entrar, los más cruzar sin llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de un bocinazo o un improperio. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los sitios más a la sombra tenía una farola lo suficientemente cercana a la calle para asestarle el candado. Debieron moverse casi hasta el final del estacionamiento, quedando más cerca de Victoria Street que de Church Street.

-Ni modo -murmuró-. Habrá que caminar. Al menos la temperatura está agradable y nos ayudará a bajar la comida.

Terminaron colocando el candado junto a un poste indicando los tramos tarifarios por horas y fracciones. La sacerdotisa cogió su bolsito y lo colocó en su regazo cubierto por esas flexibles aletas; no tentar a los amigos de lo ajeno seguía siendo prioridad. Abrazaron la sombra y tomaron el primer tramo de vereda de vuelta a la luz, subiendo por una bien colocada rampa hasta la explanada donde seis columnas sostenían el enorme porche.

 _City Hall and Arts Centre_

-¡Cuántos afiches! -exclamó ella-. Parece que hay una interesante exhibición de _pop art_ hasta el fin de semana. ¿Esta era tu sorpresa?

-Es sólo parte de ella, amiga -replicó él-. Aquí también trabajan un par de conocidos que me encantaría presentarte.

Antes de entrar, Brian tomó nuevamente el rol de guía turístico y le mostró a la sirena la fachada del edificio construido íntegramente de roca blanca, cuya historia tampoco había estado exenta de controversias. Wilfred Onions, el arquitecto a cargo del proyecto en los años 50 e ícono de la profesión en Bermuda, reveló un diseño preliminar a la comunidad para obtener algo de _feedback_... y decir que lo empapelaron a críticas fue poco. Enfrentando casi tantos problemas como los de la iglesia sin terminar, logró sacar el proyecto adelante y, el día de la inauguración, la cizaña se convirtió en admiración unánime. El maestro, sin embargo, no vivió para ver su momento de gloria, habiendo fallecido meses antes debido a una profunda depresión.

-Hay hasta toques irónicos en esto -complementó Lennox-. Donde ahora está el Ayuntamiento había antes otro edificio.

-Me permitiré adivinar: ¿un sitio religioso? -preguntó ella en tono juguetón.

-No, el viejo Hotel Hamilton. Al igual que ocurriera con la antigua Iglesia de la Trinidad, un incendio se llevó hasta las buenas intenciones en 1954.

-Para ser una sucursal del paraíso, Bermuda sí que tiene sus problemas con los desastres -reflexionó Lide-. Si no son incendios, son tormentas y si no son tormentas, son desacuerdos. Esto también nos deja otra enseñanza: la historia es un pañuelo.

-O una fracción de un pañuelo si hilamos un poco más fino -acotó él-. Siempre hemos sido hijos del rigor.

El testigo negro que vieron desde la calle era la punta de una veleta gigante conectada a lo que parecía un reloj en la torre del lado izquierdo. A diferencia de San Pedro, aquí no se medía el tiempo sino los caprichosos compases del viento: era una brújula formada por círculos concéntricos coloreados, desde afuera hacia adentro, en tintes calipso, blanco y azul cielo. Ahora mismo marcaba al oeste, hacia las islas exteriores donde también había propiedades y también a Somerset, lugar donde aún residía la familia materna del chico. Junto con el Ayuntamiento, aquí también estaban basados el Teatro Earl Cameron (llamado en honor al más famoso actor que diera el país), la Galería Nacional de Arte y la Sociedad de Arte, creando un aura con marcados tintes culturales en la plaza entera. Aún más hacia la siniestra, sobre cuatro altas ventanas enrejadas, podía verse el blasón de la ciudad. Estaba demasiado alto para verlo en detalle, pero el humano procuró una imagen en la pantalla de su teléfono y la mostró a Lide cuando volvieron a la sombra.

Era una composición preciosa, coronada por un casco con abundante penacho en tonos oro y mar y un pequeño caballo de mar heráldico en tonos crema sobre él. Un clon más grande sostenía el escudo desde el lado derecho y, en el izquierdo, aparecía una hermosa sirena rubia, con el busto descubierto y de escamas verdirrojas, mirándose en un espejo hecho de coral. El blasón en sí contaba con tres flores pentagonales rodeando un antiguo galeón, todo ello sobre fondo azul. Y su último elemento era una frase en latín sobre un pergamino blanco.

- _Sparsa Collegit_ -leyó la peliazul-. Mi latín no es muy perfecto, pero creo que significa "reunir a los dispersos".

-Así es, Lide. El lema original incluye el nombre de la ciudad y le hace plena justicia. Hamilton, al ser nuestra capital, reúne influencias de todos los sitios, reflejo que se expande también al resto del país. ¿Entramos?

-Entremos.

Aquí no había que pagar entradas, así que ambos se refugiaron en sus salones blancos y alfombrados. Por donde podían ver se extendían amplias escaleras con listones de caoba pulida, haciendo juego perfecto con los pisos en tono canela. Nada más ingresar hallaron la Galería Nacional, donde, según indicaba el cartel adjunto, había una exhibición de los trabajos de Andy Warhol hasta el domingo. Un vistazo rápido al programa del mes próximo indicaba varios otros eventos con carácter de imperdibles: exhibiciones fotográficas de jóvenes talentos locales; una retrospectiva de las arpías, desde Asia hasta la Patagonia, a través de sus emblemas tribales; audiciones para personajes secundarios en _Hamlet_ ; la esperada exhibición de los mejores trabajos de Yayoi Kusama y así sucesivamente.

Bajando con cuidado gracias a las rampas, deleitaron sus ojos ante la simpleza y la complejidad tejidas en la obra del atormentado artista. La chica monstruo reconoció de inmediato tres de sus obras: la lata de sopa Campbell, el retrato de Marilyn Monroe en dos tonos y otra llamada _Diamond Dust Shoes_ : un amasijo de calzados de mujer distribuidos sobre fondo negro y en tonos de tiza. Brian no sabía mucho de arte ni de estética en general, así que simplemente se limitó a contemplar los contrastes, clones y negativos expresados en lienzos que irradiaban irreverencia, autenticidad y choque, todos ellos vivos reflejos del genio incomprendido. Ciertos pedestales, donde usualmente descansaban bustos clásicos, ahora estaban vacíos a modo de no desentonar. Varias otras obras asomaban en el piso superior, pero Lide prefirió no ir a verlas para permitir que su amigo recobrara el aliento.

No bien se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a un par de turistas sudamericanos, sintieron una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! -dijo con femeninas ganas-. ¡Ya me estaba preguntando dónde andabas, corazón!

Ambos voltearon para toparse con dos seres disímiles pero que combinaban de forma perfecta. Él era un tipo cercano a los cuarenta, de piel muy negra y pulcro corte de cabello. No llevaba barba pero sí tenía un esbozo de bigote. Alto y atlético, su conjunto consistía en una camisa gris oscuro, pantalones blancos y zapatos livianos de cuero. Ella era una reptiliana, concretamente una lamia en la mitad de sus veinte, de piel blanca y cremosa. Su cabellera rizada y cobriza le llegaba hasta los hombros, perfectamente peinada con el estilo de quien se mueve entre lo más granado de la sociedad. La blusa blanca mantenía su generoso busto a raya, mientras una falda en el mismo color de la camisa del hombre acentuaba su cintura divina. Bajo todo eso asomaba una cola de serpiente de más o menos 22 pies de largo con escamas de un noble tono rojo anaranjado oscuro, casi metálico. Ambos les sonreían.

-¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Brian! -dijo la ofidia, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí!

-¿Qué tal, Elizabeth? -saludó el interpelado-. Ocupada como siempre, ¿no?

-Cuando haces lo que te gusta, no puedes considerarte ocupada ni estresada, amor. ¡Anda! -miró a la sacerdotisa-. No me habías dicho que tenías novia. Ya era hora, ¿eh?

-No... No somos novios, señora -Lide se puso roja-. Sólo buenos amigos.

-Si tú lo dices, cariño...

-Venga, Elizabeth, no te ensañes con ella porque es cierto -Brian le cortó la inspiración-. Lide, quiero presentarte al matrimonio Villeton; ellos son los amos y señores de la escena artística en Bermuda. La lamia es Elizabeth y este hombre es Bertrand, su esposo y director del Centro.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Lide -el hombre besó su mano con máximo respeto y después estrechó la del beisbolista-. Y me sumo a la opinión de Liz, Brian: es fantástico volver a ver a un amigo de la casa. ¿Qué tal lo llevas con la pierna?

-Me las arreglo. También he aprendido a ejercitar mi paciencia y llevar las cosas con calma.

-¿Qué los trae por estos rumbos? -inquirió la reptiliana, llevándolos a todos a un rincón algo menos expuesto-. ¿Andan de compras? ¿Tal vez les gustaría llevarse alguna de las obras que tenemos en otros salones?

-Brian me está enseñando los lugares más interesantes de las islas y una de las paradas era el Ayuntamiento -explicó la peliazul-. Vivo en una colonia al noreste de aquí, cerca del naufragio del _Cristóbal Colón_ , y es mi primera vez en tierra firme.

-Hicieron bien en venir a Hamilton -acotó Bertrand-. La ciudad está llena de sitios interesantes para ver. Sólo con los restaurantes tienen para un día entero.

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos? -sugirió su esposa-. Aún es temprano.

-Ya comimos -replicó el _submariner_ -. En el _Chiaffrax_.

-Buenísima elección -otra vez Elizabeth-. Debes considerarte afortunada, Lide; no cualquiera va a comer allí porque conseguir reservas es casi imposible. ¿Qué otros lugares te ha enseñado nuestro amigo?

Turnándose, los paseantes hicieron un resumen más o menos adecuado de todo lo que habían visto, oído y sentido en St. George, incluyendo el encuentro con Isola y la maravilla de las Cavernas de Cristal.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - No olvidar_

-¿Y no fueron a las Cavernas de Fantasía?

-Preferimos no descender más de la cuenta -dijo Lide-. Brian ya ha hecho más que cualquiera, considerando el estado de su pierna. La sección de cristal fue maravillosa por sí misma.

-Por eso no te preocupes, amiga -añadió él-. No me duele y aún tengo cuerda para rato.

-Eso es lo que siempre dicen los jóvenes -atajó Bertrand, riendo-. Cuando empiezas a hacerte viejo, como yo, pareciera que cada movimiento te pasa más la cuenta.

-Cariño, no te trates de viejo -Elizabeth lo besó en la mejilla con extrema ternura-. Para mí siempre tendrás treinta.

-Gracias, amor.

Esta muestra de afecto en público por parte de los esposos (sus anillos eran claramente visibles en los índices derechos de ambos) reconfortó a Brian y Lide, dándoles un ejemplo que guardaron en lo más profundo de sus cajas fuertes. Una vez todo se normalizó, la peliazul se permitió otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo terminaron formando una familia?

-Fue el punto definitivo de una hermosa coincidencia -acotó el hombre moreno; era una o dos pulgadas más alto que Brian pero algo más delgado-. Yo ya era director del Centro de las Artes cuando Liz vino de visita a ver una exposición impresionista con marcado toque francés; en esa ocasión teníamos pinturas de Monet, Dégas, Renoir y Cézanne.

-Siempre me ha gustado el arte -acotó la lamia-. Ya en Brasil decidí estudiarlo en la universidad y vine a Bermuda como parte de mi serie de retrospectivas de las escuelas occidentales. Había estado en muchos lugares antes, visitando museos y entrevistando a la escena americana: Toronto, Nueva York, Ciudad de México, Santiago de Chile, Bogotá, Montevideo. Ninguno de ellos me maravilló tanto como Bermuda. Al tener dudas sobre un par de obras, Bertrand me atendió y las aclaró todas.

-Aún habiendo 11 años de diferencia entre ambos, congeniamos de inmediato gracias al arte y el anhelo de una vida tranquila -continuó él, feliz ante sus recuerdos-. Yo me sentía solo y algo deprimido tras separarme de Myriam, mi primera esposa, pero esta fantástica lamia supo, con sus infinitos dones, llenar ese vacío y me conquistó.

-Qué hermosa historia -dijo Lide, hilando nuevas ideas en su cabeza y pensando si alguna de sus compañeras de labores hizo la gracia.

-En estricto rigor, Bertie, tú me conquistaste primero -Elizabeth le acarició la barbilla y luego se apegó a él-. Eras y sigues siendo exactamente lo que buscaba en un hombre: maduro, correcto, formal y cariñoso. Había tenido antes un par de novios en Río de Janeiro, pero en comparación a él parecían simples piltrafas, casi desperdicios de espacio. Yo quería una relación seria y exclusiva; por suerte la encontré gracias a que entré a trabajar aquí.

-Por extraño que pueda sonar, Lide, Elizabeth es brasileña pero su apellido no sigue las complicadas convenciones del portugués. ¿Giamatti, verdad?

-Sí, me apellidaba Giamatti siendo soltera -corroboró la ofidia-. Mi familia, de raíces italianas y amazónicas, siempre ha tenido fuerza en el sur de Brasil, especialmente en Río de Janeiro.

-¿Y cómo terminaron siendo marido y mujer?

-Fue algo sencillo pero que requirió planificación: una noche, cuando estábamos cenando en Front Street, cerca del muelle -dijo Bertrand-, me armé de valor y le propuse matrimonio frente al restaurante en pleno. Contuve la respiración y los segundos que esperé por su respuesta parecieron siglos. Fuimos el centro de la estancia entonces.

-¡Estaba sorprendida! -exclamó Liz-. ¡Era mi mayor anhelo hecho realidad! Durante meses, conforme mi amor por Bertie iba creciendo y quemándome por dentro, había querido declararme pero me faltaba valentía. Entonces, al ver ese anillo frente a mí en esa atmósfera mágica, dije que sí sin pensarlo dos veces y luego lo besé de lleno en los labios. Lo primero que escuché después fue un aplauso cerrado de los demás comensales.

Para maximizar el efecto dramático, se estiró un poco y repitió el gesto con la misma dosis de ternura sincera.

-Nos casamos a la semana siguiente -concluyó ella-. Desde ese entonces he sido inmensamente feliz con mi marido y las dos pequeñas, bendición absoluta de nuestra unión.

-¿Dónde andan? -inquirió Brian-. No las vi al entrar al edificio; pensé que estarían por aquí cerca jugando, tratando de colgarse de los cuadros o deslizándose por los pasamanos de las escaleras.

-Están de vacaciones con los abuelos en Río -respondió el director del Centro-. Volverán a casa el viernes de la próxima semana junto con Caio, uno de mis cuñados, aunque no sé si contarles que viniste a vernos.

-¿Por qué no? -Lide sonaba curiosa.

-Sylvia y Leila, nuestras hijas, adoran a Brian -explicó Elizabeth; ahora estaban en la zona de la escalera, olvidándose del genio de lentes-. A veces, cuando estamos moviendo fichas para traer conciertos, obras de teatro o exposiciones a este espacio cívico, se nos va el día en un destello y no tenemos tiempo de cuidarlas. Las niñeras que contratamos al principio no lograron mucho hasta que él, como si nada, se ofreció a darnos una mano.

-De eso ya han pasado dos años -añadió el ojigris-. Esas pequeñas lamias son gemelas traviesas pero también muy querendonas. A decir verdad, cuidarlas es una aventura que siempre me deja un buen sabor de boca. No tendré relación de consanguinidad alguna con esta flamante pareja -señaló a los Villeton-, pero Sylvia y Leila me consideran su tío favorito.

-Te lo tienes bien ganado -Bertrand le palmeó la espalda-. Nos has salvado el pellejo incontables veces.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado, Brian -Lide le dedicó un hermoso gesto que causó una sonrisa en los casados-, tu amplia experiencia como niñero.

-No me gusta presumir -se limitó a contestar el susodicho-. Prefiero que mis acciones hablen por mí.

-Siempre tan modesto -añadió la reptiliana-. A todo esto, ¿qué les parece la muestra?

Siguió así una conversación franca sobre el _pop art_ y los esfuerzos del matrimonio para traer las muestras de Warhol a Bermuda; antes lo habían intentado tres veces sin éxito y, cuando les dieron el visto bueno, casi se desmayaron. Los Villeton ciertamente eran fantásticos conocedores del oficio y poseían marcada sensibilidad; sin duda sus hijas seguirían el mismo camino como dignas continuadoras de la tradición familiar. La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar una risita nerviosa cuando la otra extraespecie sugirió hacer una exhibición de arte submarino para la época navideña.

-¡Estoy convencida de que será un éxito rotundo! -dijo, intentando convencer a la peliazul-. Nadie más tendría algo así en cartelera.

-Bueno, eso tendría que hablarlo con la matriarca, señora Villeton, y no estoy segura de...

-Tranquila, Lide -Brian la abrazó por los hombros para quitarle el susto-. Con preguntar no pierdes nada. Y si te dice que sí, será una fantástica oportunidad de exhibir la cultura de tu gente ante conocedores de todas partes del mundo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente. Es mejor quitar la duda de forma permanente, porque si la dejas estar no habrá fuerza humana, monstruosa o divina capaz de desalojarla de tu conciencia.

Los presentes sintieron dicha frase tocar hasta el mismo fondo de sus almas. Por muy modesto que fuera, Brian Lennox-Whitmore podía acariciar las cuerdas de la inspiración como nadie si se lo proponía. Gracias a eso se había labrado una carrera atípica para los estándares isleños, después de todo; la lesión era nada más que un obstáculo temporal.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a idear algunos afiches -insinuó el mandamás-. Dependiendo de lo que le digan a la señorita Lide, podemos juntarnos a discutir esto más en detalle.

-Son un cuarto para las tres -añadió Elizabeth-. ¿Qué tal si tomamos juntos el té? Hay un café maravilloso a dos pasos de aquí y podríamos seguir conversando.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero aún nos quedan muchos sitios que visitar -se excusó el rubio con una reverencia-. El día pasa rápido y queremos aprovecharlo bien.

-Fue un enorme gusto haberlos conocido -dijo Lide-. Y muchas gracias por la oferta.

-Sólo piénsalo bien, querida -recomendó la reptiliana-. Pásense por aquí cuando quieran, incluso cuando esté cerrado. Nunca nos faltará tiempo para atenderles.

Así, los amigos y los esposos siguieron por caminos separados, no sin antes dejar una invitación tendida para _My Fair Lady_ , obra musical que sería presentada el próximo viernes en el salón principal y que inauguraba la temporada dramática en Bermuda. Tras terminar de apreciar los psicodélicos cuadros de Warhol, Brian y Lide abandonaron el Ayuntamiento a las tres en punto con una sonrisa en los labios, tirándose pequeñas bromas sobre el cuidado de niños y emprendiendo rumbo a su próximo destino. Los Villeton los contemplaron desde la ventana de su despacho conjunto hasta que desaparecieron por la esquina del blanco edificio.

-¿Y bien, Liz? -preguntó él tras servirse su té y sentarse en la poltrona-. Me da mucho gusto ver al muchacho tan entero después de su terrible accidente; ahí se nota la mano del clan Lennox-Whitmore. Concepciones artísticas aparte, ¿qué opinas de la sirena?

-¿De Lide? -la lamia hizo lo propio, acurrucándose junto a su marido-. Es una muchacha decente, tal vez un pelín ingenua pero muy decente. Se nota a una milla que viene de una familia ejemplar de sacerdotisas. Es obvio que entre ella y Brian hay algo, por mucho que ambos insistan en negarlo y lo camuflen bajo la capa de una amistad cómplice.

-¿Crees que algún día se den cuenta de ello? -Bertrand sorbió un poco de su taza.

-Más temprano que tarde lo harán. Y cuando ese día llegue, será el más feliz de sus vidas.

Elizabeth aprovechó de robarle otro besito al hombre que le flechara el corazón hace tantos años. No podía evitarlo: adoraba las historias tiernas con el toque justo de fantasía porque, lisa y llanamente, ese había sido su propio destino. Después dirigió su pensamiento hacia las pequeñas que volverían dentro de poco; ansiaba tenerlas en sus brazos y cantarles canciones de cuna luego de un buen baño.

-35/P-

-Esa es la Catedral de la Trinidad -indicó Brian mientras conducían por Church Street en dirección este-. De su torre principal sale esa línea imaginaria que, como te contara, ningún otro edificio en Bermuda debía superar.

-Supongo que así se podría haber visto esa iglesia sin terminar en St. George de no haber mediado todos esos imponderables de los que conversamos -murmuró Lide-. No te pediré que nos detengamos aquí; contemplarla desde fuera me basta.

Dejaron atrás el magno edificio, ubicado en la vereda izquierda y construido enteramente de sólida piedra gris con toques amarillos en puertas, vitrales y ventanas; el único verde lo aportaban varias palmeras plantadas en sus parcos jardines. De la nave del fondo brotaba, como el tallo de una planta fosilizada, esa torre cuadrada mencionada por el muchacho, más parecida a la de un castillo que la de un templo, equipada con almenas y dos estrechas ventanas por costado. Si bien la base general de la instalación era cuadrada, de líneas duras y cortadas a pico, tomaba aspecto más triangular conforme se separaba la vista del suelo. Mirándola desde cualquier ángulo, costaba bastante creer que en ese mismo lote de terreno su predecesora sólo dejara un montón de cenizas tibias luego del incendio a finales del Siglo XIX.

Avanzaron un par de cuadras y torcieron en dirección a la costa. Entraron en Reid Street y deshicieron parte del camino hasta detenerse en mitad de la manzana; un generoso árbol proveía sombra sobre ese sitio recién desocupado por un vehículo pequeño. Vieron allí una construcción que, incluso entre tanto rascacielos en potencia, se hacía notar. Ubicada en lo alto de una diminuta colina y rodeada de amplios jardines (más llenos de árboles y palmeras que de flores) con pulcros senderos en zigzag, aparecía una estructura compuesta de un sector central de dos pisos, flanqueado por dos torres tan impresionantes como disímiles. La de la izquierda, alta y delgada, constaba de seis pisos y combinaba ventanas de punta redonda con un reloj al estilo clásico. Su contraparte derecha, más gruesa y de sólo tres plantas, aparecía como un fantástico sitial para observar todo lo que ocurría alrededor. Entre los jardines y el cuerpo de la propiedad, un mástil blanco desprovisto de bandera pasaba el tiempo jugando a hacerse el sueco.

El sector central merecía una sección aparte, combinando exquisitas capas de pintura terracota en variante cremosa con arcos y balaustradas nobles, construidas del mismo cedro que vieran en las vigas de la Iglesia de San Pedro. Sobre todo ello, como tercer punto más alto, asomaba la azotea debidamente protegida. La estructura era espectacular, manteniendo su encanto ochocentista en abierto contraste con sus contrapartes modernas.

Justo cuando Brian iba a abrir la boca, un grupo de hombres cincuentones salió a la calle, charlando y riendo. Lo que capturó de inmediato la atención de Lide fue que llevaban pantalones cortos de tela además del conjunto formal de chaqueta, corbata, zapatos y calcetines de hilo. Es más, entre el amasijo de azules y negros en ambos extremos se veían rojos intensos, verdes loro y amarillos limones.

-¿Sorprendida? -preguntó el rubio sin la más mínima ironía.

-La verdad, sí. No me digas que esos tipos son...

-Parte de los _Right Honourables_ que sirven en nuestro Parlamento. Que no te engañe el vestuario: llevar pantalones cortos con traje formal es algo prácticamente inventado por nosotros.

-¿Entonces es una tradición?

Brian asintió.

-Ahora entiendo el sentido de esas fotos -susurró la peliazul.

-¿Qué fotos, Lide?

-Una vez estuve leyendo un libro de la biblioteca de mi colonia sobre los Juegos Olímpicos. Tenía un montón de fotos de ceremonias inaugurales y siempre me sorprendió ver a los representantes de Bermuda desfilando en el mismo estilo que esos parlamentarios -pausó al ver que ya habían desaparecido de su vista-. Incluso en las versiones invernales aparecían así.

Se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire y luego volvieron a su tren normal.

-Esta es Sessions House, el hogar actual de nuestra cámara alta y también de la Corte Suprema, que opera en el piso inferior -contó él-. Data de 1817, dos años después de que el Parlamento y la capital fuesen formalmente trasladados desde St. George hasta aquí. No soy muy versado en política local, pero sé que hay dos partidos mayoritarios y 35 representantes que se sientan en extremos opuestos de la sala cuando toca discutir. Hay un portavoz, vestido de túnica negra y con peluca, al igual que en Inglaterra, actuando como maestro de ceremonias.

-¿Y la torre del reloj? -inquirió Lide, nuevamente llena de ansias por aprender-. Es lo primero que me llamó la atención cuando aparcamos aquí.

-Fue añadida, si recuerdo bien mis lecciones de arquitectura de la escuela, en conmemoración de los 50 años de gobierno de la Reina Victoria, allá por 1887. Es un buen añadido al estilo neoclásico general del edificio y también como el buen vino: mientras más pasa el tiempo, mejor se ve.

-No lo dudo. Oye, ¿las sesiones son públicas?

-Entre noviembre y junio sí. No hay que pagar entrada pero es necesario algo bastante más elegante que nuestras actuales ropas para que los guardias te dejen pasar. Tampoco es llegar e instalarse; es necesario planear bien para evitar líos. Algunos frikis consideran el espectáculo político tanto o más emocionante que los deportes locales; no pocas veces quedaron registrados en la prensa los griteríos en la galería. Como añadido, el _Hansard_ , documento con la transcripción _verbatim_ de los plenos, está disponible para quien desee consultarlo en papel o en Internet.

-Vale, ya entendí -suspiró-. Para otra vez será.

-¿De verdad te interesa la política, Lide?

-Gracias a ella es que existe un programa de extraespecies en primer lugar -le sonrió con decisión-. Además, el hombre es un animal de costumbres y entre ellas se incluye la política.

-En eso tienes razón, amiga.

Abandonaron el estacionamiento y volvieron a Church Street, regresando al camino en dirección este. En vez de seguir derecho hasta el final, continuaron por Court Street hasta victoria, dejando atrás otra hermosa iglesia pintada de blanco y azul pizarra. Pequeños negocios mezclados con casas daban forma a un nuevo sector que, si bien parecía calcado a los anteriores, también tenía su toque único, tejiendo historias entre flores y aceras, entre árboles, semáforos, bancas y parquímetros.

-Se me había olvidado preguntarte algo, Brian -indicó ella-. ¿Han habido casos o proyectos de ley notables en la historia reciente de Bermuda?

-Si tuviera que contestar así, a la rápida, recuerdo dos con claridad. El primero no es tan reciente si consideramos nuestras propias edades: a mediados de los años cuarenta se votó a favor de la legalización del transporte a motor en las islas; antes de eso hubo como dos o tres calendarios de debate y no faltaron las controversias. Y a mediados de los noventa, cuando yo tenía dos años o algo menos, el Parlamento rechazó por mayoría aplastante una moción para permitir la operación de cadenas de comida rápida. Sobre la Corte Suprema, en 2016 se hizo un referéndum sobre el matrimonio para parejas del mismo sexo y el "No" ganó con dos tercios de los votos. Si deseas saberlo, en esa oportunidad voté por el "Sí".

-Como sacerdotisa que soy, me alegra oír eso -acotó Lide-. Sin importar el género, nuestro credo dicta que el amor es el amor. ¿Y después qué pasó?

-Una pareja perjudicada por la decisión de las urnas vio rechazada la inscripción de su unión ante nuestro Registro General y decidió apelar, llegando hasta el mismo tribunal superior y consiguiendo, gracias a lo establecido en las Actas de Derechos Humanos y de Matrimonio, revertir la negación del funcionario y, con ello, el mismo referéndum. Fue una merecida recompensa y un golpe al estómago de no pocos _fundies_ , incluyendo un montón de americanos metomentodos que habían contaminado el debate aquí a fin de recuperar la influencia perdida tras una serie de derrotas humillantes en casa.

-Y el cielo sigue ahí arriba, sin intención alguna de caerse -concluyó ella con una risa-. Anda a decirle eso a los fatalistas de siempre, con su lógica basada en el miedo a lo que no pueden ni quieren comprender.

-Incoherencias del pensamiento, Lide. Son parte de la esencia humana.

Dejaron atrás Victoria Street y entraron en otro pasadizo flanqueado por paredes de roca. La chica monstruo bostezó ligeramente, ajustó un poco su cinturón y se reclinó sobre el costado derecho de Brian, cerrando los ojos pero manteniendo todos sus sentidos alerta. Pensó un poco sobre la conversación recién acaecida, hilando nuevamente en el telar de su conciencia. Ya había visto soberbias pinceladas de madurez sobre el chico que amaba, pero aquí tenía una muestra pura de ese carácter honesto, bondadoso y firme cuando la situación lo requería. Eliminando los filtros, las palabras del ojigris apuntaban mucho más allá del arco de la historia. Ningún humano era igual a otro. Ninguna extraespecie era igual a otra. Ninguna pieza musical podía ser tocada exactamente igual por dos personas distintas.

Variedad. Diversidad. Fortaleza en la diferencia haciéndonos únicos. Incluso dentro de los límites establecidos por calles, barrios y códigos, encontraba una forma de aflorar y proclamar su existencia, por mucho que se hicieran esfuerzos para silenciarla. El mundo estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero ella, en el fondo de su corazón enamorado del único hijo de Stella, lo prefería repleto de colores e ideas contrastantes antes que gris, uniforme y predecible.

-No cambies nunca, Brian -murmuró, su voz apenas audible.

Ahora mismo la muchacha se sentía en el cielo, el calor de ambos mezclándose entre el poliéster y el viento. La visión idílica no duró demasiado luego de un giro hacia la derecha. Atrás quedaron los pasadizos grises, dejando el escenario a nuevos jardines más típicos de un campo de golf. Lide pensó por qué Brian la habría traído a esta clase de sitio si no podía jugar cuando notó la presencia de un llamativo letrero azul y blanco.

* * *

 _ **Fort Hamilton**_

 _Children Under 12 Years Old Not Admitted_

 _Unless Accompanied By An Adult_

 _Open Daily 9:30 AM - 5:00 PM_

 _No Dogs Allowed_

* * *

-Esta es la próxima parada de nuestro recorrido -indicó él, saliendo de la calle y tomando un senderillo estrecho pero agradable-. Será una forma de compensarte por no poder entrar a St. Catherine. Aquí habrá que caminar bastante, pero los senderos son más manejables y con mucho más naturaleza.

Justo en la entrada el camino se bifurcaba. Tomaron la derecha y, tras evadir de forma maestra un topón de acero pintado de negro, hallaron estacionamiento junto a otro que les sirvió para colocar el candado. Una vez completo el ritual de la silla de ruedas y el bolsito, tomaron el primer sendero a mano izquierda y se vieron rodeados nuevamente por el exquisito silencio. Parecía casi irreal considerando que las siempre ocupadas calles de Hamilton estaban a menos de un cuarto de milla de distancia. Aquí también había paredes de roca pero su altura no superaba los cuatro pies y aparecían cubiertas de enredaderas con hermosas flores color malva visitadas de cuando en cuando por atareadas abejas. El aroma les recordó, por un momento, a las exquisitas esencias de la perfumería en Queen's Street.

-Cuánta paz... -la chica se puso contemplativa-. Cuánto silencio... Pareciera que puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos y también los tuyos. Incluso en un mundo definido por barreras, líneas y segmentos, este fuerte evoca algo más primario, más natural.

-Es exactamente lo mismo que sentí al visitarlo por primera vez en la secundaria, durante una salida a terreno de mis clases de historia -acotó el humano, cerrando los ojos pero sin detenerse mientras cruzaban un hermoso puente con tablas de madera-. Lo que ahora mismo nos da la bienvenida, según aprendí en ese entonces, fue durante mucho tiempo un vertedero antes de ser recuperado por el Departamento de Parques.

-¿Un vertedero? -Lide no daba crédito a lo que oía, estremeciéndose entera ante un _snapshot_ de montañas de basura bañada en líquidos percolados.

-Tal cual. Si bien se construyó para defender el muelle aquí cerca y el Astillero Real ubicado al otro lado de la bahía, sus cañones nunca fueron disparados. El Fuerte Hamilton perdió su significado incluso antes de ser terminado y el abandono le pasó factura como a todo en esta vida. Los bambúes plantados en el foso que acabamos de pasar, el césped de los jardines y esta colección de fantásticas flores vinieron décadas después; los trabajos de hermoseamiento duraron desde 1964 hasta 1967.

-¿De qué época data todo esto?

-También es ochocentista, pero de la década del 70. Tiene forma pentagonal y creo que es único en su clase; al menos yo jamás he oído hablar de otro en el mundo que se le parezca.

Señaló una placa ubicada en la primera estructura a la derecha. Además del típico punto rojo indicando "usted está aquí", mostraba dos hileras de murallas y la ubicación de sus baterías defensivas. Además de los túneles y puentes, también había una red de túneles añadida en la etapa intermedia de levantamiento del sitio, pero prefirieron mantener los pies y ruedas firmemente en la superficie. Dejando atrás la casa, entraron sin más dilación a un océano de verde pasto que crujía de forma casi imperceptible conforme avanzaban. Se colaron por un pequeño paso y entraron a otra explanada que, entre muros, escaleras y paredes cubiertas de hiedra, asomaba casi como un océano abalanzándose sobre ambos. Algunos pájaros que buscaban comida entre los arbustos levantaron el vuelo sin mediar provocación. A corta distancia se notaban algunas parejas o grupos de amigos tomando sus propios almuerzos bajo el cobijo de los árboles, en compañía de la exquisita brisa y con ganas de hacerle el quite a la rutina. Otros paseaban y tomaban fotografías desde lo alto, cerca de bancos de piedra tan cubiertos de musgo como la mayoría de los muros.

-Así que este es uno de los cañones -ella lo tocó tentativamente, sintiendo lo áspero del metal y la pintura, el grueso de la base y la letal finura del barril-. Me imagino el alcance que debían tener para golpear directo en las aguas de la bahía. Ahora sólo son testigos de un pasado ya ido y de un destino que nunca existió.

-Nunca tuvimos escaramuzas por aquí, como te contara antes. Ni siquiera cuando el Reino Unido combatió en ambas Guerras Mundiales hubo acción, más allá de reforzar las guarniciones e instalar uno que otro sistema antiaéreo. Siendo honesto, soy agradecido de que fuera así. Jamás he creído en matar, sin importar la razón o excusa.

Se sentó junto a ella en uno de los bancos, atrayéndola contra su figura como si estuvieran en la playa de Tucker's Town. A sus pies se extendía el fantástico paisaje de los muelles y las islas menores donde, por obra y gracia de la inventiva y voluntad humanas, existían viviendas hechas y derechas con sus respectivos embarcaderos. Marcando el contorno de la otra orilla se levantaba otra impasable barrera de bosques, donde las casas luchaban por no ser opacadas al completo. El manto turquesa apenas ondeaba con la brisa, salpicada con manchas blancas pertenecientes a pequeñas embarcaciones como yates, lanchas a motor y uno que otro kayak. No muy lejos de allí, hacia el suroeste, ondeaban las banderas de una marina y, más cerca del horizonte, la inmensidad del océano. Haciendo un gesto con las manos, le mostró el contorno del fuerte, donde otros dos cañones se extendían hacia el agua y las salidas posteriores marcaban la entrada hacia las entrañas del sitio.

Ambos emitieron un bostezo sincronizado y decidieron volver a moverse. Les habría encantado pasar el resto del día allí, admirando las vistas y empapándose del fragante césped, pero la pausa les volvió a levantar el ánimo. En el preciso instante en que Brian tomó en brazos a Lide para ayudarle a sentarse en su silla de ruedas, ambos escucharon el inconfundible chasquido de una cámara.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó una chiquilla de aspecto taíno y pelo negro como el carbón-. ¡Creí que nunca lograría plasmar una buena foto!

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Lide se puso defensiva de inmediato-. Creía que el ingreso de menores de 12 años al fuerte estaba prohibido si no venían con adultos.

-Tengo 15, señorita, y lamento haberles molestado, pero se veían tan compenetrados que no pude resistirme -señaló la cámara digital en su mano izquierda.

-Aclaremos un poco las cosas -acotó Brian-. Partiré por repetir la pregunta de mi amiga -dejó cómoda a la sacerdotisa antes de continuar-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba buscando algo para participar en la exhibición de jóvenes talentos fotográficos que se llevará a cabo en el Centro de las Artes -explicó ella, trayendo a colación el calendario que ambos vieran antes de hablar con los Villeton-. El plazo de inscripción expira mañana y me estaba desesperando cuando se me ocurrió venir a dar un paseo por estos muros. Había encontrado una bonita vista de la bahía cuando giré la cabeza y los vi a ustedes, sentados como si estuvieran abstraídos del mundo a su alrededor.

-Nos lo podrías haber consultado primero -Brian no quería ceder-. Respetar el espacio personal de otros es una cuestión de mínima decencia.

-Lo sé, y por ello les reitero mis disculpas. Si les hace sentir mejor, puedo mostrarles la foto antes de borrarla.

El humano y la sacerdotisa miraron la pantalla. Los metadatos de la imagen mostraban que se había tomado con ajuste manual, zoom de 2x y apertura focal apropiada para escenas bien iluminadas. Ciertamente la muchachita tenía sus méritos; la inmensa mayoría de la gente jamás se tomaba la molestia de salir del modo automático ni mucho menos experimentar con los ajustes más sensibles del equipo. La expresión del beisbolista evidenciaba concentración absoluta, colocando toda la tensión en sus brazos y expresando el deseo implícito de no dejar caer a su acompañante. Ella, tal como aquella mañana en la playa, se aferraba a su cuello con el peso de su propia alma, sus labios cerrados pero los ojos abiertos, brillantes, anhelantes y congelados en el momento del contacto, pasando de la quietud a la acción en ese instante atrapado por el lente de 16 megapixeles.

-Creo que es una foto bastante buena -Lide había dejado de lado, en parte, su desconfianza inicial-. No se nota demasiado saturada de luz ni demasiado oscura y la ausencia de granulado -aumentó la imagen varias veces- sólo le suma puntos. ¿Dices que participarás en el concurso?

-Así es, señorita.

-Mientras no tengas que dar nuestros datos al llenar el formulario, todo bien -añadió el ojigris antes de cruzar otra mirada con Lide-. Mi amiga y yo valoramos la privacidad y tratamos de mantenernos lo más lejos posible de los problemas, si me entiendes.

-Perfectamente, señor. Sé que no actué de la forma más apropiada -hizo una reverencia-, pero eso fue porque pensé que eran novios y no quería, por decirlo de alguna forma, romper el aura bajo la que estaban en ese momento.

-No somos pareja sino muy buenos amigos -corrigió la peliazul con tono civil; su corazón envisionaba, una vez más, el escenario opuesto-. Aún así te agradecemos las disculpas.

-Es más de lo que el 90% de la gente habría hecho -acotó el rubio-. Habiendo superado este malentendido, puedes presentar la foto al concurso sin ningún problema. Sólo te pediré una simple cosa a cambio.

-La que usted quiera.

-Si quedas seleccionada, agradecería que hicieras llegar una copia en el mismo formato en que la exhibiste a la casilla postal del Hotel Rosewood -pidió el muchacho de forma ecuánime-. En pago adicional por tu discreción, pequeña, podremos correr la voz de tu talento en cualquier sitio que visitemos.

-¿De verdad lo harían? -la chiquilla no cabía en sí de gozo.

-Es un trato justo -intercaló Lide, cogiendo al dedillo el plan de Brian-. Ambos solemos viajar mucho debido a nuestras particulares ocupaciones; habrás visto que soy una sacerdotisa marina y el deber me lleva a los lugares más insospechados.

-Yo mismo paso la mayor parte del tiempo al otro lado del Atlántico, aunque ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones aquí -sentenció él-. Si te pones en mis pies, la vida son esos momentos transcurridos entre un vuelo y otro. El _jet lag_ es cosa corriente y a veces te torna la sangre torpe, pero la experiencia de conocer no se compara con nada.

-¡Hecho! -estrechó efusivamente las manos de ambos y después besó al lanzador en la mejilla-. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!

La fémina desapareció escaleras abajo y en dos tiempos ya había cruzado el túnel rumbo a la parte anterior del fuerte, aún sin poder creer su extraordinario golpe de fortuna. Casi atropelló a un par de paseantes que le lanzaron gritos y estuvo a punto de chocar de frente con una patrulla policial, pero su alegría podía mucho más que cualquier precaución. Cogió la bicicleta que había dejado contra un árbol y emprendió rumbo al norte a pesar de la subida; aún estaba a tiempo de hallar un estudio fotográfico que cobrara tarifas razonables.

Los amigos, por su lado, iniciaron el camino de vuelta a la salida y aprovecharon de conversar sobre lo recién ocurrido.

-Dime una cosa, Lide. ¿Crees que me pasé al principio?

-No puedo juzgarte ni culparte por ello porque yo también sentí ese recelo -confesó la liminal-. Aún así, no me daba el corazón para decirle que borrara la foto. Ahora quisiera hacerte otra pregunta.

-Lo que desees.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con la copia si te la envía?

-De momento no puedo decirlo. Es una idea que recién he comenzado a madurar.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Paz y euforia_

-Si es una idea tan buena como todas las que has tenido hoy, esperaré con ansias el día que se haga realidad. Después del frenesí del centro, pasar por este enorme jardín fue un reposo bien ganado -bostezó otra vez-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí?

-Media hora. Son recién las tres y media, por lo que nos quedará tiempo suficiente para la etapa más emocionante del tour.

Deshicieron el camino hasta la entrada, cruzando nuevamente entre los altos muros tallados antes de llegar a la esquina de Happy Valley Road con King's Street. Esta vez el carrito no tuvo dificultad alguna en el descenso (al ir hacia el fuerte Brian debió forzarlo un poco para sobreponerse a la cuesta) y entró en esta nueva vía apenas halló un espacio razonable. Conducir a la defensiva seguía siendo la máxima prioridad. De raigambre bastante más comercial, King's Street era considerada el límite este de la capital y tenía mucho de parecido, como la mayoría de las vías circundantes, a sus contrapartes continentales. Bien iluminada y decorada con árboles a intervalos regulares, a ratos se ensanchaba para dejarte estacionar y a ratos se estrechaba para obligarte a avanzar. En los 1.039 pies de tramo hasta la línea costera se veía un popurrí de todos los elementos alusivos a cualquier ciudad: un cuartel de bomberos y una comisaría; lavanderías, librerías y tiendas de conveniencia; casas con pequeños jardines y edificios de baja altura; boutiques y restaurantes modestos. Lide observó, acertadamente, que la fanfarria parecía aumentar conforme se acercaban al mar; ya habían tenido un ejemplo claro de ello en el _Chiaffrax_.

Dejaron atrás Reid Street, la última esquina antes del cambio de ambiente. Mientras esperaban tras el signo de alto, una enorme grúa de carga llevaba _containers_ de un lado a otro como si fuesen cajitas de fósforos.

-Estos son los muelles de carga de Hamilton -indicó Brian-. Probablemente no haya un sitio más ocupado en Bermuda que este. Hay muy poca tierra cultivable en las islas, así que casi todo lo comestible, con excepción de lo que proveen el mar y los árboles, lo importamos. No menciono esto, mi querida Lide, porque vayamos a entrar aquí, sino porque es el comienzo de la calzada más activa de la ciudad. Bienvenida a Front Street.

Como si el destino hubiese querido darle la razón, mostró grupos más grandes de humanos y liminales yendo y viniendo, deteniéndose ante los escaparates o hablando por teléfono. Algunos reían, otros iban concentrados en sus problemas y no pocos comenzaban a desajustar sus corbatas o desabrochar el primer botón de las blusas. Cuando un quinteto de compañeros de oficina, entre los que se incluían una Melusine y una pequeña fauno, pasó por delante de ellos, cayeron ecos de conversaciones con planes para el fin de semana.

-¿Qué tal si compramos algo al paso y vamos a Albuoys Point a comer al aire libre?

-Me parece muy bien. ¿Local o extranjero?

-Asiático suena bien. Tengo antojos de algo coreano, concretamente.

-¿Les parece si nos juntamos mañana temprano en el Ayuntamiento? Viene el mercadillo y estoy deseando hincarle el diente a unas guayabas.

-Acabas de darme una idea para una receta de pescado.

Lide sonrió. Ellos deseaban vivir a pesar de los obstáculos y avatares de la vida. Tal como ella. Tal como Brian. Inhaló una vez más el aire, esta vez teñido de adrenalina, sal y algo de óxido, a fin de abrir nuevamente sus demás sentidos para absorber hasta la última sensación, para disfrutar, como bien dijera su querida madre, al máximo lo que quedaba del día.

 _A esa misma hora, en otro rincón de Bermuda..._

Mazara saludó al chófer del autobús y emitió un hondo suspiro antes de ir a refugiarse en los asientos traseros que nadie ocupaba. Cerró los ojos tras apoyarse en el respaldo y sintió una inmensa tensión abandonando poco a poco su cuerpo.

Estaba exhausta luego de haber pasado la mañana y la primera parte de la tarde con Stella, quien incluso le ofreció quedarse a almorzar a fin de no perderle el ritmo a la conversación cuyo foco era Brian. Al principio intentó disfrazar su actitud con un velo de preocupación meramente profesional, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se vio a sí misma confesando hasta el último de los sentimientos anidando en su corazón al ritmo del pan brioche con paté de ganso y una generosa ración de cordero al curry pareada con arroz almendrado.

-Esto no es un mero capricho, señora Lennox -dijo la anguila en ese entonces-. Brian me interesó desde el principio no sólo por ser un coetáneo y alguien con quien pudiera conversar de otras cosas; también vi reflejada mi propia dedicación en él. Siempre lo vi como un muchacho decente y deseaba apreciarlo en un ambiente más distendido. Por eso decidí planear lo de la cena y la confesión, aunque jamás de la vida pensé dejarlo en ese estado luego de... ya sabe.

-Mi muchacho nunca antes había pasado por algo así -contraatacó Stella, aún en modo sobreprotector- y comprenderá, como ciudadana bermudeña que soy, que esa clase de arrojo no es algo tan compatible con nuestra propia idiosincrasia. No piense que la discrimino por su procedencia, Mazara. Sé bien que no todos los americanos están locos ni obsesionados con las armas o el nativismo. Esto es una cuestión de estilo. ¿Sabe cómo definimos nuestro credo?

-En silencio y con dignidad.

-Exactamente. Es herencia de nuestros antepasados británicos y lo aplicamos en todo. Si bien somos amables y educados, tenemos claro que ciertos límites no han de ser cruzados jamás si no se cuenta con la confianza suficiente -suspiró la mujer rubia-. Mis palabras podrán sonar duras pero no desapruebo su conducta per sé, doctora.

-Con perdón, señora Stella, me imagino lo que debe estar pensando: "esto sólo es algo temporal, parte del ciclo emocional por el que todos pasamos" -la chica de escamas azules buscaba otra carta en su arsenal-. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Brian, su hijo, es el primer hombre del que me he enamorado en toda mi vida y de verdad lo adoro. Bastó ser él mismo para conquistarme por completo -pausó-. Las anguilas de mar somos fieras y recelosas, pero también amantes de la belleza y la lealtad. No le pido ventajas ni intervenciones; sólo deseo ganarme el corazón del muchacho limpiamente y cumplir mi propio credo: hacerlo feliz y apoyarlo en todo.

-Da gusto ver que no planea recurrir a más trampas.

-¿Más trampas? -la del pelo azul petróleo sonaba incómoda.

-Me di cuenta, antes de irme a dormir anoche, del rastro brillante y gelatinoso que usted dejó al ocultarse tras la pared de allá -apuntó hacia la esquina- y escuchar la charla entre mi hijo y yo. Justo antes de que llegara aquí hablé con Rigsby, uno de los jardineros del condominio, sobre una forma de limpiarlo.

La liminal se dio cuenta en el acto de que el viejo cascarrabias del cual se ocultara antes de llegar a la casa del beisbolista era el mismo Rigsby. Suspiró e intentó tranquilizar a su contraparte.

-Mi mucosa, señora Stella, no es tóxica para las plantas ni ninguna otra especie vegetal, especialmente considerando que he vivido muchos años en tierra firme. Se evaporará sola en cuestión de un día o dos. Desde ya pido disculpas -hizo una reverencia aún estando sentada- por haberle causado tan mala impresión, pero de verdad estaba preocupada por Brian. Si me escabullí en Tucker's Town burlando todos los controles de seguridad fue por él, porque deseaba saber la raíz de su tormento -escondió la cabeza entre sus bronceadas manos.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Debo verme como una idiota obsesionada -otra confesión- y a cada palabra que digo parezco hundirme más ante sus ojos.

-No tiene por qué culparse por ello, Mazara -la anguila ahora la miraba fijo-. Ya le dije que no la juzgaría y pienso cumplir mi palabra. Sin ir más lejos, escuchar sus razones me recordaron a las propias cuando me enamoré de Lawrence Willingham, con quien eventualmente me casé y tuve a Brian un año después. No tengo que darle más detalles porque ya los conoce, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Logré el divorcio a pulso y así construí una nueva vida.

-Señora...

-Lo que deseo transmitirle es simple, doctora -Stella la miró fijo, casi paralizándola-. Tomaré prestadas sus palabras: si cree que puede conquistar el corazón de mi hijo de forma honesta, inténtelo. Me lavaré las manos de todo el proceso por dos razones sencillas; ustedes son adultos y los asuntos amorosos caen en la esfera personal e intransferible. Brian deberá darse cuenta de esto por sí mismo y tomar una decisión al respecto. A cambio sólo pido que la acepte hidalgamente, sin importar de qué lado caiga la moneda. ¿Le parece bien?

-Claro que sí, señora Lennox -contestó la anguila-. Agradezco que no me mandara inmediatamente a la guillotina. Seré honesta con usted: cuando me tomó por la muñeca sentí miedo de haber tocado una fibra demasiado sensible y creí que no podría recuperarme del golpe.

-Ya no soy capaz de sentir odio ni rencor, muchacha. Aún cuando mi niño sea adulto, siempre lo amaré y querré lo mejor para él mientras me queden ganas de vivir.

-Somos dos, señora Stella, cada una a su manera -la liminal se levantó tras acabar su porción-. Muchas gracias por acogerme en su casa y también por el almuerzo. No le quito más tiempo. Llamaré un taxi para que me lleve a casa.

-¡Espere! -la chef se levantó de golpe-. Si se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí, aún con tanto desacuerdo, permítame llevarla al menos hasta donde pueda tomar el autobús; a esta hora son mucho mejores y baratos que un taxi si no le importa pasar algo más de tiempo sobre las ruedas.

Los siguientes quince minutos transcurrieron en absoluto silencio. Ni la radio sonaba en el automóvil compacto que Stella condujo de forma maestra hasta la esquina de la Avenida Wilkinson y Blue Hole Hill. Cinco metros calle adentro estaba el signo marcando el paradero; a corta distancia aparecía la máquina blanca en su parsimoniosa marcha.

-Justo a tiempo -dijo la rubia-. Bien, doctora Mazara, supongo que eventualmente volveremos a vernos.

-Así lo espero, señora. Y gracias por ser tan ecuánime.

-Ni lo mencione.

Reptando lo más rápido que pudo, la anguila alcanzó a llegar al marcador con el tiempo justo, siendo la última de cuatro pasajeros en abordar la máquina cuyo destino final era la Estación Central de Hamilton, a sólo un par de cuadras de casa. El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las tres y media; luego de volver al presente y contemplarlo se permitió una sonrisa. Al dejar atrás la rotonda alcanzó a ver el coche color blanco invierno regresando a Tucker's Town. Suspiró antes de inclinarse contra la ventana, pensando en el perfil de Stella que leyera hace tanto tiempo en _The New York Times_ y que fuese, de forma caprichosa, el detonador de su actual situación.

"Los dioses actúan de forma misteriosa", se dijo, "aunque ciertamente saben lo que hacen. Tengo una larga tarea por delante y la enfrentaré como prometí, con honor y sacando el máximo partido a mis virtudes".

Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolso y abrió la aplicación de notas. Necesitaba vaciar sus ideas en la tinta virtual antes de traspasarlas al expediente especial oculto en el cajón de su oficina; para ello tendría que ir al hospital después del horario de visitas. Mañana vería a Brian nuevamente en la consulta y podría, por fin, disfrutar de esa normalidad que tanto anhelaba.

 _De vuelta en la capital..._

El escenario de Front Street parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Los tonos pastel plasmados en construcciones con vivos blancos, columnas y astas de bandera se mezclaban con el gris y burdeo de las veredas artísticas, aún más hermosas gracias a palmeras y grupos de flores creciendo en jardineras inmaculadas. Por donde uno miraba aparecían tiendas de todo tipo, ofreciendo desde simples souvenirs hasta cuchillería, desde ropa de ocasión hasta estudios de fotografía y pintura. Todas las propiedades de más de un piso tenían balcones recubiertos con techos inclinados o prácticos quitasoles adosados a bases de piedra. Atrás quedaron las vistas del muelle de carga y asomaron las magníficas aguas del puerto, donde un par de fastuosos cruceros recién anclados traían pasajeros provenientes del continente y con dinero para gastar.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí hay un buen lugar para estacionarnos! -Lide señaló un rincón, cercano a una pastelería, donde descansaban varios carritos de golf-. Y ahora entiendo por qué ningún policía nos detuvo para preguntarnos por qué íbamos a bordo de esto.

-Que las multitudes no te engañen, amiga. Hamilton, al igual que St. George, es una _slow city_ , caminable, pedaleable, motoneteable y hasta golfeable, si se me permite la expresión -Brian se quitó el cinturón para ir a sacar la silla de ruedas-. Aquí quedamos justo al medio y podremos recorrer la calle entera a nuestra entera satisfacción.

-Quisiera ver las tienditas. Mientras más pequeñas e inocentes, mejor.

Luego de dejar bien adosado el candado al riel de acero ubicado dos pies sobre el suelo, se pusieron a caminar sin prisa ni pausa, contemplando primero la multitud primeriza a distancia prudente. El primer barco, el _HMS Kelper_ , con más o menos 650 pies de largo y tan alto como un edificio de cinco plantas, llevaba bandera de las Islas Caimán. Tenía toda la apariencia de ser un crucero de lujo con viajes que duraban, mínimo, un par de semanas.

-Ninguno de estos se quedará en nuestras aguas más de cinco días -señaló Brian- y creo que el otro, el pequeño, se irá primero.

Lide asintió, atando sus propios cabos mientras buscaban un cruce peatonal. Entre los recién llegados se veían algunas chicas monstruo, principalmente del tipo terrestre, aunque no vio mucho sentido a afinar su detección a pesar de la oportunidad. Habían demasiadas auras en movimiento a su alrededor para lecturas precisas. Siendo honesta, se sentía infinitamente más feliz estando enfocada en Brian y en la magnífica dinámica rodeándolos. Aún con el gentío, el aspecto arquitectónico, el mismo cielo y el magnífico aire marino levantaban su ánimo a cada momento.

"Tengo que pensar en una forma adecuada de compensarle por tantas cosas", firmó y reiteró la promesa solemne en su mente.

Iniciaron el recorrido de oeste a este con las tiendas de cosméticos, increíblemente populares dada la ausencia de IVA en sus productos. No compraron nada pero la sacerdotisa se deleitó experimentando con más de treinta tonos distintos de polveras y aromas de rica factura, pero bien poco comparables a los de la perfumería en St. George. Como pasaba la mayor parte de su vida en el agua, Lide limitaba los productos de belleza a los aceites aromáticos pero terminó aceptando una pequeña prueba de maquillaje sin compromiso de compra. Pareció mutar frente al espejo, sus mejillas tomando un tono algo más rosado y vivaz y el carmesí de sus ojos en abierta lucha con la sombra azul oscuro, casi tinta.

-¡Le queda fantástico! -dijo la promotora tras apartar el pincel-. Es uno de los mejores resultados que he visto en liminales, y eso que la experiencia me sobra en estas lides.

-¿De verdad esa soy yo? -cuestionó la peliazul-. Recién ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de lo pálida que tengo la piel.

-No te flageles, Lide -Brian apareció a su lado en el espejo-. En mi modesta opinión, el maquillaje no hace diferencia -le susurró-. Tomaré prestadas las palabras de mi tía Amanda: si te sientes bien contigo misma, siempre te verás bien.

-Gracias -le dio un besito que no dejó rastro; por suerte tuvo tino a la hora de rechazar el labial-. Tú siempre tan gentil...

-Otra cosa no mereces.

-¿Podría limpiarme, por favor? -le pidió a la dependienta.

-Ningún problema, señorita.

Luego de terminar pasaron a comprar algunas golosinas a un ultramarinos cercano. La chica monstruo se bebió su leche de almendras de un trago, su paladar saltando de placer ante el sabor dulce y cremoso. Complementó su refuerzo con una botella de agua mineral para reponer la mucosa que comenzaba a flaquearle tras tanto tiempo en tierra. Aprovechó de tranquilizar a su acompañante con una expresión prestada de forma magistral: "aún tengo cuerda para rato". Se quitó la visera por un momento antes de volverla a colocar en su cabeza y continuar el recorrido.

El siguiente conjunto de tiendas estaba enfocado en la ropa, aunque incluso para el holgado presupuesto de Brian los precios caían en los límites de lo prohibitivo. Emporios como Gibbons, A.S. Cooper & Sons y Marks & Spencer aportaban inusitada variedad: pantalones cortos y largos; faldas, blusas, camisas y chaquetas; zapatos deportivos, formales y de tacón; sandalias de goma y tela ligera. Aparte de vitrinear, sintieron algo de pena al ver a una pobre minotauro presa de la decepción porque el sombrero que buscó por tanto tiempo le quedaba chico. A corta distancia, una arpía corredora de busto pequeño modelaba un peto deportivo para su acompañante, muchacho casi de la misma edad que el _submariner_ y con acento continental.

Cruzaron la esquina de Parliament Street y entraron a una tienda de recuerdos ubicada veinte yardas más allá. Estaba confinada en un edificio pequeño, de sólo dos plantas y al fondo, una puerta amplia entre dos colgadores repletos de camisetas de algodón ponía "Privado".

-La realidad de muchas tiendas -dedujo ella-. El primer piso es público y la familia dueña de todo esto vive arriba.

-Quizás aquí podamos encontrar otro memento para que te lleves de vuelta a la colonia -añadió él-. Esto tampoco será ninguna molestia, ¿eh?

-Te lo agradezco en el alma.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente entre anaqueles repletos de postales, guías turísticas e incluso cajas de confites. Percheros metálicos figuraban repletos de imanes para la nevera, manteniéndose en pie a saber por qué extraño prodigio. Del otro lado, más allá de un par de clientes cuya atención estaba centrada en una niña de 12 años moviéndose como pez en el agua, aparecías banderines, pareos e incluso placas para puertas en forma de matrículas de automóviles (con nombres en vez de números y usando la misma tipografía). La zona central contenía embelecos varios: chocolates, gomitas, paletas, galletas caseras... Todo se veía delicioso, pero los amigos buscaban no tentarse.

-¡Hola! -otra voz infantil los sacó de su concentración-. ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Buscan algo en particular?

El emisor era un pequeñajo de más o menos diez años y con una cara que parecía decir "me las sé todas por libro". Vestía ropas de civil, pareciendo alguien recién llegado de las clases del día para colaborar en el negocio familiar.

-Sólo estábamos mirando, muchachito -replicó Lide, siempre tan cortés-. He de decir que cuesta decidirse entre tantas cosas.

-¿No es problema que estemos aquí con una silla de ruedas? -preguntó Brian-. Si es así, nos mandamos cambiar de inmediato.

-¡Ningún problema, señor! -el chiquillo pareció fijarse en Brian y de ahí chasqueó los dedos, adoptando una pose contemplativa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -el beisbolista se vio sorprendido.

-No sé, pero creo que lo he visto antes, señor -se fijó en las facciones del rubio una vez más-. Sí, es tal como lo dijo ella.

-¿De quién hablas? -Lide decidió meter una cuña, sintiendo los celos rebrotar en su interior ante otra potencial rival, fuese humana o liminal.

-Esperen un momento, que ya vuelvo -dijo el niño como respuesta-. ¡Brianna! ¡Ven aquí!

La muchacha, al parecer su hermana, se despidió de los clientes y acudió donde su hermano; ambos se perdieron escaleras arriba segundos después, dejando al humano y la sacerdotisa muy intrigados. Volvieron a mirar el stock disponible para intentar recuperar la normalidad; no podían irse por respeto a los muchachos y admitieron, en susurros algo traviesos, que sentían curiosidad por todo aquello.

-Creo que aquí hay algo interesante -apuntó él, señalando una hilera de figurines en variadas posiciones y atuendos-. Son pequeñas esculturas talladas en cedro. ¡Mira! ¡Aquí hay una de una sacerdotisa!

Lide quedó maravillada ante el detalle y la dedicación de la pieza, de más o menos 25 centímetros de altura y con todo bien puesto, incluyendo las aletas en forma de escudo. Llevaba su tablilla alusiva, emergiendo desde las olas marrones con el ánimo de ejecutar su hechizo de unión.

-Y mira lo que hay aquí -añadió la extraespecie, indicando otra de un muchacho que parecía lanzar una pelota desde abajo hacia arriba-. Hasta se parece a ti de rostro. ¿No me habías contado que partiste con el cricket antes de cambiarte al béisbol?

-Así es, Lide. ¡Vaya caída de carnet! -rió el aludido-. Por un momento me sentí como si volviera a tener 12 años.

-¿Te gusta?

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué te parecería...?

-¡Ahí están, papi!

Los muchachos de antes aparecieron de repente, tomando por los brazos a un hombre mayor, seguramente su padre, quien parecía tener dificultades para seguirles el paso. Era de cabello castaño con raya al medio y parecía tener poco más de cuarenta años de edad.

-¿Ves que es él? -dijo el hermano, apuntando a Brian con el dedo.

-Pues sí que es él -acotó la hermana, un par de años mayor-. ¡Es de no creerlo! ¡Nunca pensé que lo veríamos en vivo y en directo!

-Steven, Brianna, tranquilícense y compórtense como es debido -miró a sus retoños con severidad-. Vayan a atender otros clientes y aprovechen de ver si su madre ha regresado de la compra. De esto me encargo yo.

Sin ganas de pelear ni contradecir al gran jefe, los niños partieron a lo suyo. El hombre tomó el testigo de inmediato e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Les ruego que me disculpen por este desaguisado -comenzó-. Mis hijos tienen demasiada energía, incluso para su edad, e insisten en ayudar en la tienda a pesar de que no es necesario. Para ser honesto, ya no sé qué hacer con ellos. Y como habrán visto, mi mujer no anda cerca; ella los controla bastante mejor.

-No se preocupe -Lide le dedicó una sonrisita al regente-. Pasa hasta en las mejores familias, aunque aún no entiendo muy bien por qué se fijaron en ti, Brian.

-Estoy tan desconcertado como tú al respecto -añadió el rubio.

-¿Brian? -algo pareció hacer click en la mente del otro hombre-. Cabellera color arena, ojos grises, alto, fornido... ¡Anda, por Dios! ¡El mundo es un pañuelo! -exclamó de forma contenida-. ¡Nunca pensé que te tendría en mi tienda, Brian Lennox-Whit...!

-¡Baje la voz! -por segunda vez ese día los amigos mandaban callar a alguien al unísono, endureciendo un poco sus miradas pero volviendo casi al instante a la placidez de siempre.

-Estoy tratando de mantener un perfil bajo y no quiero que nadie sepa que ando por aquí -corroboró Brian-. Respóndame algo, señor...

-Wallwork. Vernon Wallwork -completó el comerciante-. Supongo que desea saber cómo me enteré de su nombre.

-Sería un buen punto de partida.

-Tiene que ver con alguien de nuestro propio grupo -Wallwork los llevó cerca de la caja registradora-. Canatella siempre nos cuenta maravillas de ti, muchacho.

-¿Ustedes son anfitriones? -la sacerdotisa quedó sorprendida ante tal mención-. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Lide -complementó el hijo de la chef-. Y concuerdo con usted, señor Wallwork, en que el mundo es realmente un pañuelo. Canatella sólo me había mencionado cosas superficiales de ustedes, como que fueron una de las primeras familias anfitrionas en Bermuda.

-¿Cómo fue que conociste a Canatella? -preguntó la liminal acuática tras beber otro sorbo de agua y tocar el hombro del rubio.

-Ella me trajo aquí desde el aeropuerto cuando volví desde Boston y también me ha ayudado a ir a las sesiones de terapia en el hospital -se explicó este-. Si te interesa saberlo, es una Kobold muy eficiente y discreta en extremo, agradable combinación cuando se trata del negocio de taxistas.

Las alarmas murieron dentro de ella y suspiró en silencio. "Creo que, además de la timidez que voy venciendo poco a poco, también debería trabajar en mis celos", consideró. Mazara, por supuesto, seguía siendo la única excepción al nuevo orden de cosas.

-Es una fantástica muchacha -retomó la conversación el dueño de la tienda-. Jamás ha dado un problema, es muy proactiva y cuando no conduce nos ayuda con lo que haga falta dentro y fuera de la tienda. Para mis hijos -apuntó a la puerta- es prácticamente una hermana mayor que siempre tiene respuestas para todo. Mi mujer, sin ir más lejos, la adora.

-Puedo dar fe de ello.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿han encontrado algo que les interese?

-Sí, esas figuras talladas en madera -dijo Lide-. Nos llamaron la atención dos en particular.

Ya de vuelta en el estante, las señaló y tomó la que se parecía a ella. Aún estaba gratamente sorprendida por el talento del artesano o artesana que las esculpiera. Brian hizo un amago de coger la del _cricketer_ con sus dedos a modo de pinza.

-¿Cuánto cuestan? -inquirió.

-Es curioso que lo pregunte -respondió Vernon Wallwork-. Hemos tenido esas figuras en particular durante año y medio aquí; nadie se había fijado en ellas hasta que aparecieron ustedes. En todo caso, no hay valores diferenciados: todas cuestan 60 dólares.

-¿Te parece si las llevamos, Lide?

-Oye, me vas a malacostumbrar, pero no podría decirte que no. Esta pequeña me encanta. A todo esto, señor -se dirigió al tendero-, ¿tiene camisetas de algodón o alguna otra tela que se ajuste bien a mi piel?

-¿Y eso a qué viene? -intercaló Brian.

-Bueno, tengo que regresarle la que llevo puesta a tu madre; lo mismo aplica a la visera. Será un recuerdo útil bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-Tienes razón. No había reparado en ese detalle. Te has ganado un terroncillo de azúcar -tomó prestada la frase de Isola y le dio gracias en silencio.

-Creo que sí podríamos contar con eso -reflexionó el otro humano-. Vengan por aquí.

Los llevó hasta los racks con camisetas. Habían sencillas, con y sin logo, y en colores yendo desde el blanco impoluto hasta el fuerte negro. Los motivos turísticos, con frases tipo _I Love Bermuda_ o similares, se hacían notar entre estampados de palmeras, corazones, timones de barco, anclas y cuerdas. Incluso una de ellas exhibía la forma de una hermosa concha marina en tonos carmín. Mientras la sacerdotisa ponderaba su elección, Brian se sentía feliz al verla moviéndose, perdonando la expresión, como pez en el agua. Le costaba creer que esta chica, a la que conociera siendo tímida y recatada, ahora estuviera disfrutando cada minuto de tantas nuevas experiencias compartidas. "Planear este día juntos terminó reventando hasta mis pronósticos más optimistas", reflexionó.

-¡Esta! -celebró ella-. ¡Esta me gusta!

Tenía en sus manos una prenda de poliéster flexible color azul oscuro, haciendo juego con su cabellera y relucientes escamas al modo de una botella de buen Late Harvest. Por delante tenía una cuadrícula de atlas en color blanco, extendida en una superficie de 20 por 20 grados. Bermuda aparecía cerca en la esquina superior derecha, formando el vértice septentrional del triángulo cuyas otras puntas tocaban Miami, en la península de Florida, y San Juan, la capital de Puerto Rico. Dentro del área mítica aparecían monstruos marinos, barcos hundidos y aviones precipitándose a las aguas del Atlántico. El detalle de los demás territorios, desde Bahamas hasta el semicírculo de pequeñas islas cerrando el Mar Caribe, era acucioso; entre medio también se veían Cuba, la Hispaniola y Jamaica, además de la costa norte de Sudamérica con toques en Venezuela y Guyana.

-Nunca he creído en el Triángulo de las Bermudas -añadió, algo más seria-, pero es algo que diversificará un poco mi armario.

-¿Ha nadado usted por sus aguas, señorita?

-Varias veces, principalmente en ruta a las Bahamas o incluso más al sur. Cuando se es sacerdotisa, los viajes largos vienen con la descripción del oficio. ¿Qué precio tiene esta camiseta?

-15 dólares.

-Añádalo a las estatuas y pasemos de inmediato por la caja.

Un par de movimientos de botones después, Wallwork les dio el total. Para ese entonces Brianna, la hermana mayor, había dejado de vigilar la puerta y estaba muy atenta mirando a Brian y Lide.

-Serían 135 dólares, pero les haré un descuento del 20% porque me cayeron bien -mostró la reducción en la pantallita- y su compra quedará en 108. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

-Efectivo -Brian le pasó la cantidad requerida en dólares americanos-. Si envuelve todo en una bolsa reforzada, le estaré agradecido.

-No se diga más. Muchas gracias a ambos por la compra -les tendió el paquete- y especialmente a usted, señor Lennox, por hacerle tan bien a Canatella. Verla así de feliz es maravilloso.

-Cortesía común, señor Wallwork. No seríamos bermudeños sin ella.

Salieron a la calle y en ese preciso momento las campanas de la Catedral de la Trinidad tañeron, anunciando las cinco de la tarde. Casi todas las tiendas de Front Street comenzaron a bajar las cortinas y cambiar los letreros de "abierto" por "cerrado". Sólo quedaron abiertos los establecimientos más grandes.

-Se nos pasó volando la tarde -dijo él, empujando la silla de vuelta al estacionamiento cercano al embarcadero-. Me hubiera gustado mostrarte las otras atracciones de esta calle, como la tienda de vinos, los parques o la joyería donde exhiben piezas fantásticas con aleaciones de arena rosa.

-No te sientas mal, Brian -retrucó ella-. En estricto rigor soy yo quien debería recompensarte con una montaña de azúcar rubia por un fantástico día juntos. Nada de lo que vimos me pareció aburrido, innecesario o un relleno. Eres el mejor guía que alguien, humano o liminal, podría desear.

-He de confesar algo más: tenía planeado llevarte a Somerset después de que acabáramos aquí -ambos cruzaron la calle con luz verde-. Así hubiéramos podido visitar sus parques y tranquilas playas, además de mostrarte los barrios donde vive el resto de mi familia materna. Lo malo es que, si tomáramos el barco ahora hacia allá, volveríamos a Tucker's Town con noche cerrada y no me gusta conducir bajo la luna.

-Podemos dejarlo para una próxima ocasión, ¿no? -sugirió la chica monstruo-. Tú sólo dime el día y la hora y allí estaré esperándote.

-Siempre y cuando desayunemos en casa, está hecho.

Brian la dejó en el asiento del copiloto y aseguró la silla, así como el bolso de su amiga y el paquete con las compras, bajo la fuerte correa. Dejaron a bordo las golosinas del ultramarinos y acordaron liquidarlas en el camino de vuelta. Una vez encendido el motor, dieron la vuelta, colándose justo entre un bus y un furgón de carga. Avanzaron por Front Street hacia el este, alejándose gradualmente de las tiendas y de la misma ciudad. La vía se convirtió en Lane Hill unas cien yardas más adelante, retomando temporalmente la tónica de caminos sin vereda, estrechos y con las casas casi encima. Emergieron un par de minutos después a Cavendish Drive. Este sector volvía al tono de viviendas amplias, con jardines preciosos y cercas atractivas incluso a la luz de un sol que ya comenzaba a girar hacia el ocaso. Tal como el Fuerte Hamilton, cuyo perímetro pentagonal les dijo adiós en silencio, aquí se respiraba tranquilidad a pesar del tráfico de la hora punta, incluyendo uno que otro bocinazo mal puesto.

-Ahora estamos en Devonshire -señaló él luego de tragar un barquillo relleno con dulce de leche- y esta esquina es Corkscrew Road. Una vez que lleguemos a su fin, saldremos hacia el sur por Crow Lane y estaremos en Paget.

-¿Dos Parroquias en cinco minutos? Eso sí es eficiencia -señaló Lide, hincándole el diente a un pastelito de menta y chocolate-. Incluso en los compases finales del viaje no dejas de sorprenderme, Brian.

-Tengo mis trucos pero, a diferencia de los magos recelosos, no tengo inconveniente en revelártelos. ¿Me darías otro barquillo?

-Cómo no.

Lide le acercó el embeleco mientras el carrito se internaba en la estrecha calle, de sólo una vía y con tránsito sólo permitido hacia el sur. Su nombre no era al azar: casi en la última sección asomaba una curva cerrada hacia la izquierda y de ahí, casi sin descanso otro súbito giro en dirección contraria antes de una pendiente. El muchacho ajustó la palanca de aceleración a sólo 10 millas por hora para tomarla con calma; cualquier velocidad superior habría causado que se fueran sin escalas contra los muros de piedra delimitando los pequeños cerros a su alrededor. Guardaron el tiempo de espera necesario ante el disco pare y giraron a la izquierda, encontrándose con un semáforo en verde y de ahí...

-¡Otra rotonda! -lanzó una nueva carcajada prístina-. ¿Cuántas llevamos ya? Espera, déjame hacer memoria... -cerró los ojos para concentrarse-. Aparte de esta, tenemos la de Blue Hole Hill y las ubicadas a ambos extremos de la Isla St. David, donde está el aeropuerto. Cuatro no está mal para un solo día, ¿verdad?

-No, aunque voy a comenzar a plantearme en serio eso de la obsesión que mencionaste hará algunas horas. Sin ir más lejos, si continuaras algo más allá de esa por Triningham, encontrarías otra en la próxima esquina -respondió el ojigris tras tomar la izquierda; ahora estaban en otra calle-. Lo bueno es que este camino algo menos frecuentado no sólo nos ahorrará tiempo, sino que está exclusivamente compuesto de rectas y suaves curvas tapizadas con el aroma del césped y el mar a corta distancia.

-Insisto: me vas a malacostumbrar, pero supongo que no aceptaría tantas maravillas de otra forma ni en otra dosis -se reclinó contra él, saboreando una pequeña tartaleta de melón.

Pasaron junto a la sede de la Cruz Roja local y apenas vieron una apertura a la diestra se metieron por ahí, aderezando ese tramo de la vuelta con la dosis justa de conversación liviana y continuando el deleite de su paladar con las golosinas caseras de una forma que, para cualquier observador casual, los habría elevado automáticamente al nivel de pareja formal. Brian y Lide, sin embargo, lo veían como un simple juego, una forma más de disfrutar esa amistad a la que ya eran adictos.

Ahora circulaban por un territorio bastante más familiar para él: Point Finger Road, con sus setos de boj y veredas blancas que parecían relucir bajo el sol de la tarde.

-36/IF-

Emergiendo al fresco aire de la tarde con una bolsita de hojuelas de manzana deshidratada entre los dedos, Mazara Bradford, especialista en electroterapia, recorrió las veinte yardas separando la entrada del hospital de la parada de autobús. Luego de llegar a casa y tomar una breve siesta, se pasó por su consulta para transcribir las notas hechas en la vuelta de Tucker's Town y recoger otro de sus mayores antojos. Echándose un par de bocaditos al paladar, saboreó la frescura de la fruta mientras se sentaba a su entera satisfacción en el banco de madera cubierto por un techo de roca limosa, casi idéntico al de la mayoría de las estructuras de la calle.

-Después de tantos vaivenes, parece mentira que por fin pueda ponerle punto final a este día -dijo a nadie en particular-. Fue una suerte no toparme con Aaron o Richie. Ahora sólo tengo que volver a casa, darme un baño y preparar algo de...

La frase se le quedó sin terminar cuando vio aparecer un carrito de golf ocupado por dos personas desde el otro extremo de la vía. Al principio no le prestó demasiada atención, pero conforme se fue acercando a su posición vio el cuadro más en detalle. Detrás del volante iba un muchacho alto, vestido con camiseta roja, pantalones azul oscuro y zapatillas deportivas. A su lado había una chica peliazul ataviada con una polera turquesa de poliéster; sus facciones eran típicamente de sirena. Ambos parecían estar bromeando de forma mutua, ignorando olímpicamente todo lo que no fuese el camino o ellos mismos.

-¡Abre la boquita! -dijo ella, sosteniendo una galleta de chocolate cual esposa cariñosa-. ¿Quién quiere una galletita?

-Yo, pero siempre y cuando también te comas una -contestó él.

-Eso está hecho -la chica monstruo saboreó el dulzor de la masita y después acercó otra al rostro de su acompañante.

No fue hasta que él separó los labios para aceptar el regalo cuando la anguila distinguió la corta cabellera rubia y ese rostro que tan bien conocía. Si la terapeuta no acabó de bruces en el suelo fue porque se sujetó a tiempo de uno de los muros.

-¿Brian...? -se quedó sorprendida, viendo el pequeño vehículo perderse en la distancia-. ¿Pero qué diablos...? ¡¿Quién es ella?!

Debió llevarse las manos al pecho; había lanzado un rugido instintivo más que una simple declaración descompensada. Respiraba de forma agitada y por momentos llegó a ver doble; su presión sanguínea escaló al menos un par de niveles después de semejante golpe al estómago. Sentándose una vez más y estirando su reluciente cola, continuó hablando consigo misma.

-Esto no fue una alucinación -continuó tras pellizcar su mano izquierda-, aunque todo a su alrededor se teje como una y me ahoga. Sabía que Brian iba a estar todo el día fuera por lo que me contó la señora Stella, pero nunca pensé...

-¿Que tendría semejantes planes bajo la manga?

Levantó la vista y se quedó helada. Ante ella apareció un clon de sí misma, replicando cada detalle hasta la posición de su cola de caballo sobre los hombros. De pie junto al letrero del paradero, la miraba con severidad, casi despreciando su actual estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentada como una boba? -continuó la copia-. Deberías ir ahora mismo tras él y ver qué pinta esa sirena en todo esto.

-No quiero levantar demasiadas sospechas -la doctora miró hacia ambos lados; no deseaba que la vieran hablando sola y la tomaran por loca-. Tres visitas a Tucker's Town en dos días caen del lado excesivo, si me permites decirlo.

-¿Ahora te preocupas de las sospechas y los excesos? -la otra anguila mató la cuña de inmediato-. ¡Mírate, por Dios! ¿Esta es la Mazara que confesó todos sus sentimientos por Brian ante la señora Lennox-Whitmore? ¿Esta es la Mazara que intentaría ganarse el corazón del chico de forma honesta y convertirse en su compañera? ¿Esta es la Mazara que probó por primera vez las mieles del verdadero amor gracias a un hombre como casi ya no quedan? ¡No, mujer! ¡No puedes dudar ahora!

-Baja la voz; no necesitas gritar.

-Nadie más que tú puede oírme y lo sabes. ¡Reacciona, por lo más sagrado! ¡Aún estamos a tiempo de caer con la cola por delante! -pausa de la conciencia-. ¿Recuerdas qué define a una anguila además del recelo, el arrojo y la lealtad?

-Lo que decían mamá y papá cuando era más joven y me enseñaban las normas de la vida -replicó la liminal de forma casi automática-. Ninguna anguila que se precie de tal... puede darse el lujo de no saber a qué se enfrenta. Conocer a nuestras rivales es lógico.

-¡Exacto! -el clon sonrió por vez primera-. Así me gusta verte: decidida, valiente e íntegra. Seré tu lado más directo y agresivo, querida, pero amo a Brian tanto como tú y lo que te beneficie a ti también repercute en mí.

La anguila se puso de pie y tocó tentativamente la punta de los dedos del reflejo; este desapareció en el acto y volvió a instalarse en lo más profundo de su mente. Olvidándose por completo del autobús y de la vuelta a casa, acudió al garaje del hospital lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Wolff! -le gritó al mecánico de turno-. ¡Menos mal que te encontré aquí! ¿Tienes algún carrito de golf disponible? Si es así, lo tomaré ahora mismo.

-¿Para qué quiere un carrito a esta hora, doctora? -cuestionó el hombre, alto y grueso como tronco-. Pensé que había pedido el día libre.

-Vine a mi oficina a buscar algo y me encuentro en una emergencia impostergable -explicó ella con la información justa-. Un carrito es todo lo que pido; te juro por lo más sagrado que lo tendrás de vuelta antes de que acabe el día.

-Antes de las seis y media, mejor dicho -acotó el mecánico, quitándose la grasa de sus manos-. A esa hora finaliza mi turno y debo hacer la hoja de registro con todos los vehículos disponibles, incluyendo el arsenal de movimientos intrahospitalarios.

Además de las ambulancias y todoterrenos usados en el transporte de enfermos desde todos los puntos de Bermuda, vehículos eléctricos de menor tamaño también encontraban uso para acarrear medicinas, equipamiento e incluso personal entre las alas del recinto, cuyos jardines exteriores e interiores eran grandes y no tan sencillos de recorrer a pie.

-Me basta con eso -la chica de escamas azul petróleo se fue hacia el vehículo más cercano.

-Momento, doctora. Aquí hacemos todo de acuerdo al protocolo. Necesito que firme una hoja de salida -Wolff se la tendió, sin ánimo alguno de saltarse las reglas.

-Vale -suspiró ella-. ¿Tienes un lápiz?

Tres minutos después estaba fuera del garaje en un modelo biplaza, tomando Point Finger Road hacia el sur y poniendo la directa a plena potencia. Viró a la izquierda en South Road y se encomendó a las deidades, a sus padres y a endurecer sus propios nervios. Si bien Mazara tenía licencia para conducir vehículos eléctricos, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez y estuvo a meras pulgadas de pasarse al otro lado de la calzada en dos curvas calificables de fáciles. Superado el percance se encontró con una larga recta que le permitió quitarse la inseguridad, sosteniendo el volante con más firmeza al tiempo que miraba el cielo.

-Calculo que deben ir cinco minutos por delante de mí -dijo-. Por suerte la mayor parte del tráfico a esta hora ocupa el otro extremo de la isla y no me quitará demasiado tiempo.

Sonriendo y levantando el ánimo, dejó atrás Happy Talk Lane, la Avenida Kent, Turk's Head y Devondale Drive, adelantando de vez en cuando a otros vehículos que iban algo más lento. Entre algunas casas con sus consabidos y bien cuidados jardines se veían descampados de irregular superficie o pequeñas huertas domésticas, cuyos productos sólo verían las luces en la transición entre otoño e invierno. Al pasar frente a Collector's Hill Road supo que estaba en la Parroquia de Smith; para llegar a su contraparte de St. George aún tendría que pasar por Hamilton. Cuando tocó por primera vez el suelo de Bermuda y conoció a los Dallaglio, sus cariñosos y atentos anfitriones, le pareció extraño y casi humorístico saber que la capital, ubicada en la otra punta y donde habría estado de no haber mediado esa visión que la perturbó tanto, no compartiera territorio con su propia división. En ese entonces pensaba de forma más americana, más impulsiva y directa, pero el contacto con el popurrí de costumbres británicas y caribeñas ayudó a templar bastante su carácter.

Un auto pequeño ocupó el espacio delante de ella durante más o menos 300 yardas antes de continuar por Knapton Hill hacia el sector de Turtle Island. Allí vio Mazara que comenzaba la reserva natural de Spittal Pond y, por ende, South Road. Con sólo una fracción de segundo para decidir el siguiente tramo de la ruta, optó por desviarse hacia el mar.

-¡Epa! -exclamó de repente, sintiendo una pequeña revoltura en su estómago-. No recordaba que aquí hubiese una pendiente... Al menos ya pasó.

A pesar de la sinuosidad del camino, la anguila no bajó la intensidad de la marcha, tomando las curvas con prudencia pero sin frenar (excepto si eran muy cerradas) y saliendo siempre de ellas por el _apex_ interior a fin de ganar preciosos metros. La salida diagonal de Sommersall Road marcaba la orilla sur del Lago Mangrove y el siguiente punto de control. Entre dicho lugar y Trott's Pond no había más que paredes vegetales sin fin, tan hermosas como tupidas, dominantes e intimidantes. ¿Qué secretos se escondían tras ellas? Semejante reflexión le permitió extender la pregunta al objeto de sus afectos y esa interferencia en el radar.

 _¿Qué eran ellos, exactamente?_

A su derecha, entre palmeras y más muros verdes, asomaba un camino pavimentado, sinuoso y bordeado de pequeños ladrillos.

-Si la memoria no me falla, este es el Mid Ocean, uno de los clubes de golf más famosos en esta parte de las islas -murmuró-. Aquí empieza St. George. Cada vez estoy más cerca.

Sentirse en territorio relativamente conocido redobló su tesón. Esta era la otra entrada del recinto, ubicada casi a trasmano de donde tomara el taxi tras su incursión del jueves por la noche. Continuó por South Road, reconociendo en el acto la pasarela ubicada junto a los links cercanos al SulVerde y, por extensión, al Hotel Rosewood. Dobló a la derecha en la primera esquina, continuando por la pista izquierda hasta esa pequeña bahía a la cual no pocas casas del sector tenían salida.

"¡Mira al frente!", exclamó la otra Mazara. "¡Ahí están!"

Tenía razón. Reconoció al instante la silla de ruedas anclada en la parte posterior y la sección superior de la camiseta roja de Brian. Se felicitó en silencio, apenas creyendo que ahora estaba a meros segundos de él tras partir con tanta desventaja. ¿Se habrían ido por el camino largo o bajado la velocidad para contemplar el majestuoso paisaje? A ella le daba lo mismo. Su misión aún no había terminado, así que bajó la velocidad a fin de poner entre ambos carritos una distancia prudente y no descubrirse antes de tiempo.

Sin saber de la presencia del otro, perseguidora y perseguidos continuaron hasta la caseta de guardia y después, en sorpresiva maniobra, tomaron el camino de la derecha, rumbo a los Arcos Naturales. El primero llegó hasta la misma rotonda marcando la entrada del club junto a la playa y se estacionó en el césped, prácticamente encima de la arena.

La anguila, manteniendo la guardia alta, detuvo la marcha en un rincón bien cubierto gracias a los servicios de un bosquecillo de diez pies de altura. Descendió y pegó otro suspiro de alivio. El vigilante de la otra vez no estaba por ninguna parte.

 _Regresemos con los amigos..._

-Se siente extraño pisar la arena nuevamente -acotó el lanzador, moviéndose con mucho cuidado mientras llevaba a Lide a la orilla.

-Por mí no te preocupes -intercaló la agente de Poseidón-. Tómate tu tiempo y no fuerces más ese tobillo; bastante trabajó ya hoy.

-Lo que sirva para asegurar tu comodidad, amiga, está bien -la miró con esos fulgurantes ojos grises a fin de tranquilizarla.

Compases exquisitos, como los generados por el xilófono de Geraldine, inundaban la mente y el corazón de la sacerdotisa. Antes de bajar del carrito, cumplió con dos pendientes. Uno, le regaló a Brian la figura de madera representando a su especie, quedándose ella con la del jugador de cricket y prometiendo encontrar un sitio apropiado para exhibirla en su casa. "Así, cuando las miremos, siempre tendremos un recuerdo de lo que fue hoy", justificó su decisión. Dos, se había despojado de la camiseta y la visera que le prestara la señora Stella, saboreando el exquisito aire con toques de sal y arena contra su piel y la tela de su bikini. A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó separada del exterior, su mucosa no había sufrido alteración alguna y parecía generarse con mayor abundancia ahora que estaban a meros pasos del agua turquesa. Lo que más disfrutaba, sin embargo, era el hilo de memorias tejido ese fantástico día junto a Brian. Si bien estaba exhausta, tenía por asumido que esa noche dormiría muy bien; tal vez necesitaría un día completo para devolver la adrenalina gatillada por el conocimiento adquirido y sus propios sentimientos. Pensó en ese momento sobre compensarle adecuadamente por tantos favores y magníficas vivencias, tarea que abandonó las lides de la posibilidad para convertirse en un deber.

"Al menos tendré algo en qué pensar de aquí al lunes", se dijo. "Mamá estará fascinada cuando se lo cuente y tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda pasarme por el palacio de la matriarca, a quien aún tengo en completa oscuridad respecto a mi misión. ¡Y tampoco puedo olvidarme del asuntillo de la exhibición artística!".

Si bajo el mar se pincelaba la incertidumbre que marcara el comienzo de este idílico día, en la superficie todo era diáfano como el cristal cuando él la depositó suavemente en la arena húmeda y le sonrió. Ella, prácticamente sin necesitar más estímulos, se sonrojó de una forma que la hizo ver aún más hermosa.

-Bueno, Lide, llegó la hora de despedirnos -se arrodilló para quedar a su altura-. Gracias por pasar el día conmigo y aguantar mis explicaciones históricas; sólo espero haber estado a la altura del caso.

-Yo soy quien debe agradecerte -respondió ella, levantando la cabeza y enterneciendo su voz-. Brian, este fue el mejor día de mi vida por lejos y no me gustaría que terminara.

Tomó sus manos y se acercó a él como pudo.

-¿Por qué no me gustaría? -sintió la verdad golpeando las puertas del triunfo-. Porque cada minuto que pasamos juntos fue un instante que me conmovió hasta las mismas raíces de mi alma. Porque el destino nos juntó, convirtiendo nuestras limitaciones en muros de cristal revelando la salida del laberinto y permitiéndonos, por un momento, ser nosotros mismos. Porque toda esa paciencia, calidez y generosidad que has tenido conmigo desde el primer día hoy se amplificó al infinito, uniendo las piezas en mi cabeza de forma irrevocable.

-Lide...

El ojigris sonaba tan estremecido como ella, pero no retrocedió ni desconfió.

-Te quiero.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, la reina de corazones se movió y empujó suavemente a su soberano hacia la arena aún seca y tibia, ambos quedando paralelos al límite entre ambos mundos. Lo abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su pecho antes de moverse un poco más hacia arriba, depositando un tibio y discreto beso en sus labios. Totalmente dominada por el amor ahora liberado de su jaula, repitió el gesto de forma aún más suave, mirándolo de forma franca, sus mejillas encendidas.

-Te quiero -repitió-. Te quiero como no imaginas, amigo mío.

-Yo...

Por una fracción de segundo el bermudeño sintió la misma incertidumbre de cuando Mazara le robara su primer beso. Esto, sin embargo, no era un arrojo alimentado por Selene sino una declaración sincera bajo los rayos de Helios. La duda murió nada más brotar del suelo, dejando quieta a la enredadera cubriendo las columnas del puente y los refuerzos formando esos muros de cristal tras cuya protección, por obra y gracia del destino, se encontraban a salvo de los avatares más crueles.

-Esto sonará ridículo, pero... no creo tener palabras para describir lo que siento ahora mismo -admitió Brian.

-Yo tampoco -ella lo estrechó una vez más entre sus brazos-. Preferiría que... otras vibraciones hablen por nosotros.

Ambos se separaron pero seguían con la vista clavada en la del otro, aún sin poder creer el _maelstrom_ desatado hace segundos pero cuya sensación real podía medirse en horas.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras, Brian.

-Voy a necesitar al menos un par de días -se puso de pie- para internalizar lo que me has dicho; ahora mismo siento que mi mente corre a la velocidad del sonido. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos el lunes en Windsor, como siempre?

-Nada me complacería más -ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, revelándose en la misma situación-. Disfruta tu fin de semana y dale mis saludos a la señora Stella, así como mi eterno agradecimiento por la ropa que me prestó.

Se besaron nuevamente, aunque ahora sólo en la mejilla. Volvían a ser los amigos de siempre, los limitados simbióticos del nado, las bromas y las anécdotas misceláneas.

-Igualmente, querida. Que tengas un buen regreso a casa. ¡Ah, y dale mis propios saludos a la señora Maranthea!

-Considéralo hecho.

-La marea comenzaba a subir. Lide ajustó el bolso impermeable a su cuerpo con una correa y se dejó envolver por las aguas. Nadó unos cincuenta pies hacia adentro antes de sacudir sus brazos para darle un último adiós al chico. Este, luego de verla desaparecer bajo el salado manto, deshizo el camino para devolver la silla de ruedas que había alquilado en el hotel. Mientras ponía el motor en marcha con una sonrisa en sus labios no se dio cuenta de que Mazara, cobijada por los árboles, había sido testigo de todo.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - Vuelta completa_

La reina de picas, boquiabierta, se quedó quieta unos cinco minutos sin mover un músculo antes de recuperar la energía en su piel. El hormigueo terminó devolviéndola a la realidad, pinchándola con ese mismo millón de diminutas agujas asociadas a las corrientes de bajo voltaje blandidas por ella con tanta maestría.

"¿Y ahora qué?", preguntó su conciencia, sin materializarse como lo hiciera frente al hospital.

-Sólo sé una cosa: no me rendiré -sentenció Mazara, su voz algo tambaleante-. Vamos a devolver este chisme al garaje del hospital y de ahí a casa. Más falta me harán un buen baño y una taza de té después de esto. Mañana, con la mente más tranquila, veré cómo puedo jugar las cartas en mi mano.

 _Adelantemos el reloj un poco más..._

-Hola, mamá.

-¡Brian! -Stella se levantó del sillón y abrazó a su hijo, quien estaba en pijama-. ¿Cuándo llegaste? Ni siquiera te sentí entrar.

-Hace veinte minutos. Como estabas concentrada leyendo, no quise importunarte. Lo primero que hice fue darme una buena ducha y echar la ropa al lavado.

-¿Incluyendo lo que le presté a Lide?

-Así es. Aprovecho de darte sus agradecimientos por el cable que le tendiste.

Los Lennox-Whitmore entraron a la cocina. Si bien era temprano, ambos estaban con una buena cuota de hambre y comenzaron a preparar una cena apta para la ocasión. Pusieron a descongelar carne vacuna sin grasa para prepararla a la plancha; la chef sugirió una guarnición de verduras salteadas a la mantequilla como acompañamiento. De postre tenían los brownies del desayuno; quedarían fantásticos con helado de vainilla francesa, crema ligera y salsa de cerezas. ¿Y el bebestible? Una pequeña copa de tinto toscano del 2005 por cabeza más lo que quedara de jugo de frutas en el frigorífico.

Conforme el chico le contaba a su madre todo lo acaecido aquel viernes en el plano histórico-turístico, ella se conectó de inmediato a su felicidad, regalándole un enorme beso en la mejilla y pensando que su predicción inicial sobre la sacerdotisa había dado en el clavo. Dirigió después la lupa mental a Mazara, la anguila oriunda de Key West que también era la terapeuta de su hijo y cuyos sentimientos por él ya conocía al dedillo. Sintió en su interior una emoción que creyó largamente ida, más asociada a sus años de adolescencia y adultez temprana.

"Prometí que no intervendría en esto y planeo cumplir", pensó con mayor seriedad.

-Sin embargo, eso no significa que no pueda colocar tentativamente mis fichas en algún punto de la mesa -añadió.

-¿Decías, mamá? -Brian dejó de cortar la carne al estilo mariposa y la miró.

-¿Qué…? Ah, no es nada, mi amor -le sonrió-. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Entiendo -sintió de inmediato el cansancio de su madre-. Como te iba contando recién, nunca creí que terminaría conociendo a los anfitriones de Canatella.

-¿Y qué tal son?

Al tiempo que colocaba el wok sobre la cocina y encendía el fuego para derretir la mantequilla, Stella contempló una vez más a Brian, quien entre diálogo y diálogo seguía deslizando el cuchillo a lo largo de esos magníficos ejemplares de bife Angus, aderezándolos con una mínima cantidad de sal y ajo. Siempre había confiado en su criterio y respetado sus decisiones. Ahora que su primer amor, la más hermosa de las instancias de la vida, estaba en juego, no tenía por qué ser diferente.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Cuando terminé de escribir y editar este capítulo, casi me fui de espaldas al ver que superé las 20 mil palabras por segunda semana consecutiva. Sorpresas aparte, Hamilton resultó ser un cofre pequeño pero repleto de sorpresas. Digo desde ya que el_ Chiaffrax _no existe en la vida real, inspirándome en otros restaurantes localizados en amplias propiedades (a veces casas reconvertidas) para construirlo. La comida, eso sí, es auténtica, entregando a Brian y Lide una oportunidad de seguir aprendiendo del otro mediante los sabores. ¿Recuerdan eso de ganarse a la gente por el estómago? Es todo un axioma. Continuando con el paseo, lo que fue una mera mención en el capítulo 8 se convirtió en realidad con la aparición de los Villeton, un dúo ejemplar tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo y cuna de una relación tan profunda y tierna como la de nuestros protagonistas. De ahí vienen la tranquilidad en el pasado encarnado por el antiguo fuerte y el ajetreo del núcleo comercial, donde el ojigris aprovechó de hilar uno de sus lazos sueltos más importantes. Todo ello, sin embargo, pareciera quedar en segundo plano con la vuelta a casa y el beso en las arenas del club. Allí, quizás por vez primera, el rey y la reina de corazones se leyeron mutuamente sin reservas ni obstáculos._

 _Mazara va en dirección contraria, recibiendo el equivalente de un golpe al estómago por ser testigo de la escena del beso entre Brian y su ahora rival, giro irónico si consideramos que Lide lo sufrió antes pero en peor escala. No debemos olvidar la charla de la anguila con Stella Lennox-Whitmore, donde soltó todo lo que la conecta a Brian y reveló su faceta más oculta. Detrás de la máscara médica, altiva y competente se esconde una chica monstruo cuyo mayor deseo es una oportunidad. Traer su conciencia al mundo terrenal dio lugar a explorar su lado más arrojado, más salvaje pero no menos auténtico. Esto es parecido a los monigotes blanco y azul en la mente de Eddie Maxon. Todos sabemos quién ganó en esa oportunidad. ¿Se repetirá la historia con nuestra terapeuta? Les dejo esa pregunta de tarea mientras reviso el correo del día._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** ¿Qué tal, estimado? Es cierto que el paseo de nuestros protagonistas parece una cita, pero no lo ven así inicialmente porque ambos son muy especiales en lo emocional; para ambos es una nueva etapa de ayuda y comprensión mutua. Más allá de un traspié que pudo acabar mal para ella, Mazara merece algo de crédito por intentar ganarse al muchacho... y mostrar también sus propias limitaciones. Hay muchos tonos de gris entre el blanco y el negro, después de todo. Sobre tu otra pregunta, la rivalidad entre la sacerdotisa y la anguila es un conflicto silencioso pero no menos intenso y exclusivo. Las demás liminales que he mencionado, como Adamina o Taira, pueden aportar a la historia por otras vías._

* * *

 _Tras cuatro tardes de duro trabajo, recién terminado con las cartas archivadas, se impone un descanso. Como si nada le sugiero a Valaika escaparnos hasta el lunes a la casa del lago y acepta encantada; su cariñosa reacción, pareada con un beso y un enorme abrazo, trajo a mi mente los recuerdos de cuando nuestra propia relación comenzó a cimentarse._

 _Esperando que este largo y fructífero capítulo les haya alegrado el día, queridos lectores, toca despedirme hasta la próxima semana. Aquí se responde hasta la última miga, así que dejen sus reseñas y críticas constructivas con toda tranquilidad._


	13. T7 - Sensaciones

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Sensaciones**

Mazara contempló a Brian recostarse en la camilla y cerrar los ojos luego de quitarse la bota. No habían hecho más que saludarse como siempre lo hacían cuando ese opresivo silencio inundó hasta el último rincón de la consulta. Ese día no había llovido y afuera el clima estaba muy agradable, idóneo para una tarde de verano repleta de planes.

Ninguno de los dos, claro, estaba en condiciones de ir más allá de sus propios postulados. La anguila sentía un desequilibrio notable por dentro, aún sin poder creer del todo lo que viera ayer cerca de los derruidos Arcos Naturales. Nunca imaginó que podría haber alguien más en la vida del muchacho y eso le dificultó concentrarse en el camino de vuelta al hospital. No bien dejó el carrito, cogió un autobús que la dejó a media cuadra de su residencia. Tan pronto abrió la puerta, el aroma del polvo y las flores aún frescas la recibió, exacerbando las contradicciones en su corazón.

Sin deseos de discutir con su conciencia, pasó casi una hora metida en la bañera caliente llena de agua dulce, intentando espantar el prospecto de verse desplazada. De ahí intentó relajarse con música o una buena sesión de Netflix, mas la concentración la eludió, forzándole a cenar temprano y luego retirarse a sus aposentos. Pasó largo rato quieta antes de quedarse dormida e ingresar a una noche desprovista de sueños. Estaba cansada tanto en lo físico como en lo mental; dentro de poco cumpliría 14 meses sin tomar vacaciones y comenzaba a extrañar sobremanera a Zachary y Ondina, sus queridos padres. Tampoco había tenido noticias recientes de los Dallaglio; la última databa de hace diez días, indicando que seguían trabajando en afinar ese aumento de capital para la filial norteamericana de ING. Como siempre, el matrimonio le mandaba muchos saludos y le pedía que se cuidara, además de transferirle algo de dinero para los gastos domésticos.

"Tal vez ir a ver a mis viejos por cuatro o cinco días me devuelva el ánimo", razonó sin abrir la boca. "Una parte de mí, sin embargo, insiste en quedarse aquí".

Pensó en aquella sirena peliazul que actuara con tanta complicidad frente a ella, apenas conteniéndose de apretar los puños y canalizar esa furia atascada por la parálisis inicial detrás de los árboles. Luego de mandar a su lado más agresivo a la celda de castigo, reprimenda incluida, indicó a Brian mediante un movimiento de manos que volteara un poco su tobillo hacia afuera. Concentrando la energía en los finos dedos, comenzó a pasar poco a poco la corriente de bajo voltaje a través de la piel suave, acariciada sin dudas por la arena de Windsor Beach y el mar que iba a morir allí luego de sus eternos juegos.

"Puedes encerrarme cuanto quieras", susurró la otra Mazara en tono desafiante. "Eso no cambiará la realidad, mi distinguida amiga".

-¡Ah, ya cállate! -de puro instinto lanzó un grito y cambió el bajo voltaje por uno mucho más alto-. ¡Cállate y déjame en paz!

-¡Argh...!

Un grito aún más fuerte y breve devolvió a la terapeuta a la realidad, cambiando su expresión cabreada por otra de arrepentimiento mezclado con terror. En su afán de callar a la rebelde conciencia que insistía en devolver la ficha a la casilla de salida, terminó haciéndole daño al muchacho que tanto amaba, cuyo tobillo aparecía ahora rojo y por muy poco no sufrió una quemadura de consideración.

-¡Brian! -exclamó ella, sintiendo la congoja acumularse en su voz-. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡De verdad no quería...! ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, doctora... Estoy bien -respondió él-. Mi grito sólo fue debido a la impresión. ¿Se siente usted bien?

-Eso no importa ahora.

-¿Cómo no va a importar? -insistió él, manteniendo un tono y léxico formales-. Doctora, puedo ver desde aquí que algo le pasa. La conozco hace poco tiempo pero sé que usted no comete esta clase de errores así como así.

Por toda respuesta, ella se acercó a él e inclinó el respaldo de la camilla hacia adelante para luego hundirse entre sus fuertes brazos. No lloró pero sí liberó un par de hipos, reconfortada por el calor emanando del ojigris.

-Sé que esto transgrede todos los límites éticos -continuó ella, besándolo en la mejilla-, pero de verdad necesitaba un abrazo. Quisiera que me concedieras tu perdón, Brian. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño -ahora se separó de él-. ¿Te duele mucho?

-Es como el millón de agujas pero más superficial -explicó el aludido-. Molesta sólo un poquito.

-Permíteme curarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Mazara cogió un trozo de toalla de papel y quitó el gel conductor hasta la última mota. Después abrió un botiquín cercano al cronómetro de precisión y extrajo de él un ungüento blanco, viscoso, de penetrante aroma. Secó sus manos a conciencia antes de introducir dos dedos en el frasco plástico y aplicarlos con cuidado sobre el área afectada.

-Esto refrescará tu piel y evitará que la inflamación empeore -explicó-. Sólo deja el tobillo quieto unos cinco minutos para que tu piel la absorba. Te reitero mis disculpas; de verdad no quería causarte dolor ni mucho menos daño.

-No importa, doctora. Hizo más que el 99% de la población en estos casos y puede considerarse perdonada -acotó él-. Después de todo, a usted debo buena parte de mis progresos y mis cambios de ánimo. Si le parece y no está reñido con la ética profesional, ¿le gustaría hablar sobre qué la tiene así? Aceptaré su respuesta sin chistar, incluso si es un no.

La profesional médica acercó la silla ubicada detrás de su escritorio y se sentó, encogiendo un poco su cola a fin de no enredarla en el perchero ni en ninguna otra cosa que tuviera ruedas. Al principio, cuando entró a trabajar al Hospital King Edward, se enredaba a cada minuto con la ubicación de las cosas, teniendo que pedir al personal de aseo que cambiara todo unas tres o cuatro veces antes de decidirse por un orden definitivo. Desde ese momento dejó claramente dicho que, a la hora del aseo integral, del recinto, ni siquiera uno de sus lápices debía estar fuera del recipiente respectivo. Mazara era bastante obsesiva con el orden y el método; en parte eso explicaba su desajuste anterior pero no deseaba descubrir sus cartas tan pronto.

-Más allá del desliz de hace un rato -inició ella-, comprenderás que me debo a mis actuales pacientes y su confidencialidad es lo más importante. Así como ninguno de los demás sabe de tu caso, tú tampoco recibirás información alguna referente a nombres o diagnósticos.

-No esperaba menos, doctora. Cuénteme sólo lo que crea imprescindible.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en la misma naturaleza de la medicina? -preguntó la anguila, mirándolo fijo-. ¿Qué separa a un médico o terapeuta de otros profesionales? ¿Qué, aparte de la discreción y el deber, define nuestros destinos?

-No soy demasiado familiar con los postulados de Hipócrates -admitió Brian- y por ello me disculpo desde ya. Intuyo, sin embargo, que sus preguntas están relacionadas con el dolor.

Cerró los ojos de forma casi instintiva, casi esperando que Mazara le corrigiera de la misma forma brusca empleada el día que se conocieron. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Tras volverlos a abrir, contempló el rostro de su contraparte, donde una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus bronceadas facciones. La doctora emitió un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Así es, chico -Mazara se sintió tentada de abrazarlo una vez más-. Nosotros recorremos los innumerables senderos del dolor y, por ende, de las frustraciones e impotencias asociadas a él. El dolor es, por definición, una limitante que se aferra a nosotros cual red de acero, impidiéndonos pensar, sentir y vivir como estamos acostumbrados. Mira tu propio caso, sin ir más lejos: el dolor de tus ligamentos rotos, superado poco a poco gracias a la unión de tu esfuerzo y el mío, ha dejado temporalmente en el dique seco tu sueño de lanzar en las mayores -volvió a mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías cuando te dieron el alta del hospital?

-Fatal -respondió el muchacho rubio-. No quería nada con nadie y sólo deseaba volver a casa, olvidarme de todo hasta poder rehabilitarme. Supongo que caí en el lado afortunado de la escala por haber tenido a mi tía Amanda cerca; recordará que le conté sobre ella hace un tiempo.

-La recuerdo bien -añadió la chica monstruo-. Aunque tu caso partió grave y hemos de seguir cuidándolo, otros no tienen, por decirlo de alguna forma, un colchón donde caerse o una mano amiga que les ayude a levantarse. Las impotencias entonces se concentran y luego afloran de forma más potente, más brutal.

-¿Se han desquitado con usted? -él sonaba entre perplejo y enfadado-. ¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido!

-Claro que no lo tiene -intercaló ella, sus ojos brillando-. Sin embargo, es una reacción esperable. Cuando estaba en la Escuela de Medicina en la Universidad de Florida, una de nuestras primeras lecciones fue respecto a la empatía. "Ustedes trabajarán con el dolor y deben, por lo tanto, sentirlo como propio; sólo así podrán maximizar la eficacia de sus acciones". Así, textual, fue el comentario de una de mis profesoras por aquellos años -se calmó-. Conforme fui avanzando y después trabajando profesionalmente, descubrí que tenía y sigue teniendo absoluta razón.

-Creo entender por dónde va, doctora Mazara: empatizar es clave, pero por respeto al paciente y a sí misma debe mantener una expresión impasible.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Brian -la liminal sonrió, ajustando un poco su cola de caballo-. Aún así, mantener la serenidad por fuera no significa en absoluto que ese dolor e impotencia nos afecten por dentro. Cuando hice mi internado en el hospital adjunto a la facultad, no sólo atendía en consulta; también tuve que ir, debido al programa de acercamiento local, a barrios más necesitados con algunos compañeros de mi generación. Allí vi la diferencia entre los libros o las mesas de disección y la realidad.

-Chocante, ¿no?

-Exacto. Entre tantas cosas me topé con fracturas expuestas, lesiones de espalda sacadas de una película, quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado e incluso heridas de bala cerca de zonas sensibles -ella se estremeció ante sus propios recuerdos-. A veces nosotros éramos la única opción para gente que no tenía clínicas cerca o era demasiado pobre para costearse una consulta o tratamiento. Al principio no sabía que hacer pero, en función de lo que aprendí, siempre me hacía dos preguntas al asumir un caso. ¿Tengo el suficiente conocimiento y valor para tratar a mi paciente? -pausa-. ¿Puedo sobreponerme al miedo y al dolor emanando de quienes dependen de mí para hacer mi trabajo de forma eficiente?

Brian no respondió por un par de minutos, internalizando bien las palabras emanadas de Mazara. Su propio tratamiento pasó a segundo plano, ayudándole a empatizar de inmediato con ella. No por nada sus historias se parecían. "Guardando las proporciones, me cuestioné las mismas cosas al partir de intercambio a Boston y dejar atrás el único hogar que conocía", se dijo. "¿Puedo adaptarme a un país y cultura diferentes? ¿Puedo aprender un nuevo idioma como lo exige mi currículo escolar? ¿Puedo hacer amigos? ¿Puedo encontrar, a pesar de mi _handicap_ de edad y experiencia, una forma de dedicar mi vida al béisbol? Cuánto miedo tenía en ese entonces".

-Miedo -dijo el _submariner_ de repente-. El miedo también es un tipo de dolor, quizás el más auténtico en existencia. Cuando me lesioné en mayo lo sentí horadando mi conciencia como un ariete. En ese entonces, mientras me sacaban en camilla del Target Field, sólo pensaba en una cosa: que no fuese una lesión demasiado grave. Aposté y perdí, pero supongo que las cosas ocurren por algo.

-Lo que dices es muy cierto -replicó Mazara, sonriéndole una vez más y haciendo señas de reanudar la terapia-. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Bastante. La piel ya no me duele.

-¡Perfecto! -se puso de pie, procurando el frasco de gel helado-. Volveremos a la corriente de bajo voltaje y cambiaremos al alto dentro de diez minutos.

-¿No interferirá esto con el paciente que tiene a las seis?

-Me avisó hoy en la mañana que no podría venir, así que no hay prisas.

Volvieron a fluir los pulsos desde los finos dedos de Mazara, quien se sentía bastante más tranquila tras anotarse dos puntos importantes en su marcador: reparar el error cometido hace un rato y romper el hielo mediante una conversación tejida mediante hilos sinceros. Había mantenido su lado más salvaje bajo control, lejos de los portales de teletransporte y cables de fibra óptica conectando las diversas zonas de su mente.

-Volviendo al tema del miedo como dolor, doctora -dijo Brian tras otro rato de exquisito silencio-, ¿tuvo usted algún colega o compañero de carrera, ya fuese aquí o en Florida, incapaz de superarlo?

-Rota un poco el tobillo hacia adentro -indicó ella, cambiando el voltaje a alto antes de responderle-. Historias de esas me sobran. Recuerdo bien a un par de conocidos, un humano y una Holstaurus, que sufrieron de lo lindo con el ramo de Anatomía porque el solo prospecto de abrir un cadáver les causaba terror absoluto. Para peor, la pobre Jennifer Markley le tenía miedo a la sangre. Curiosamente, era un balazo a la hora de analizar muestras en el laboratorio, pero ver brotar fluidos de un cuerpo fue demasiado para ella. A la primera de cambio se desmayó y el incidente quedó con ella por el resto de sus años de estudios.

-¿Y terminó la carrera?

-Ambos se graduaron conmigo, aunque ella terminó especializándose en la toma y análisis de muestras y sigue en Gainesville. Él, de nombre Dwight Sloan, se tituló como histopatólogo y volvió a Jacksonville para ejercer. Ahora pasa sus días, según me enteré por un correo que me envió una amiga, estudiando muestras de células en busca de tumores u otras enfermedades complicadas.

-Lo que me ha contado es muy interesante, parte misma de la variedad de la vida -él se reclinó contra el respaldo de la camilla-. Así como no todos los médicos pueden verse las caras con un paciente o un cadáver, no todos los lanzadores pueden reventar las pistolas de radar. Como dice el dicho, "cada uno sabe dónde le aprieta el zapato".

-Mientras tus métodos no estén reñidos con la ética y confíes en ellos, Brian, jamás te toparás con un problema que no puedas superar. Al caer el telón del día, lo que importa es estar en paz con uno mismo. ¡Listo! -exclamó-. Por hoy hemos terminado.

-Pues sí que se pasó volando la sesión.

-Son los efectos que las buenas conversaciones tienen en la mente y el corazón -ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Mazara secó nuevamente el tobillo, satisfecha de ver que la crema aplicada antes surtió efecto de forma espectacular e impidió que la piel se enrojeciera más. Dejó que su paciente se pusiera por sí mismo el calcetín de algodón blanco pero insistió, con nada disimulado decoro, en colocarle de vuelta la bota tal como en la última sesión.

-Hoy te portaste muy bien, ¿eh? No esperaba menos de ti -le bromeó-. Por la zona enrojecida no te preocupes: mañana estará perfectamente y no te impedirá realizar tus actividades rutinarias.

-Es un alivio saberlo: no concibo mis días sin una buena zambullida en la playa o un paseo por los lugares de mi infancia -cogió su cortaviento negro colgado en la silla-. Para mañana tengo otros planes que, en aras de la confidencialidad, me guardaré.

-No pensaba sacártelos, en todo caso -Mazara devolvió la silla al escritorio-. Disfruta tu domingo, Brian, y cuídate mucho, ¿vale? Nos vemos el martes.

-Igualmente, doctora. Gracias por su tiempo.

Estaban separados por menos de tres pies de distancia. Mazara quedó a nanómetros de morder nuevamente el anzuelo y besarlo en la otra mejilla, pero neutralizó en el acto a su lado más arrojado, optando por estrechar la mano de su contraparte con fuerza. Fijó su vista en él hasta que deslizó la puerta y desapareció en los azarosos vientos del pasillo; alcanzó justo a escuchar a la Houri yendo apurada de un lado a otro y se permitió una risita.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Las emociones nunca mienten_

Abrió el perfil del muchacho en el sistema del hospital e ingresó, como de costumbre, los datos de la sesión; su evolución había sido espectacular, casi saliéndose de lo ordinario. Mirando el calendario con atención, notó otra cosa: la próxima semana de tratamiento también sería la última. Ergo, sus oportunidades de verlo quedaban reducidas a sólo tres horas de 168 posibles. Dirigió su mente a varios otros pacientes cuyos caminos se separaron o separarían de ella eventualmente. Nunca extrañaría a un energúmeno amargado como Marlon Stirewalt o a una chismosa de manual como la anciana Cornelia Grosvenor, pero sí sentiría el vacío dejado por la ausencia de Ethel Lillibridge, chispeante prodigio de los deportes acuáticos que representaría en algún tiempo a Bermuda en los campeonatos mundiales. Sentía especial aprecio por esa humana de cabellera castaña corta, sonrisa franca y mirada atrayente; en más de una ocasión llegó a considerarla su hermana menor.

Brian, sin embargo, era un asunto distinto, único en su clase, empinado sobre las alfombras más gruesas y mullidas de la cumbre. Estaba perdidamente enamorada y no llegaba al punto de concebir su vida sin él. Por mucho que Stella dijera que no la juzgaría sobre la base de sus sentimientos, no deseaba aparecerse nuevamente por Tucker's Town porque desataría las sospechas del jardinero, del portero que aún no conocía e incluso de los mismos vecinos, cuyas personalidades podían caer en cualquier lado de la escala empática.

-Si se me acaba la baraja, perderé sin apelación -concluyó luego de guardar el archivo y apagar la máquina.

Se levantó y cogió un vaso de agua helada del surtidor cercano a la puerta, bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago. Antes había ofrecido al chico una medida pero él se negó aduciendo que no deseaba causarle molestias. "Yo soy quien se pone a sus órdenes, doctora, y no viceversa", retrucó en ese entonces, mostrando su lado más británico.

-De cualquier modo -prosiguió, volviendo a sentarse-, nada indica que deba equiparar mis últimos tres turnos a esas sesiones que quedan. Tal vez se me estén cerrando algunas puertas, pero una ventana es tan buena como cualquier otro acceso si se cuenta con la voluntad y el ánimo suficientes. ¿Y si me encontrara con él en otros lugares como civil? -razonó-. Después de todo, puedes cruzar Bermuda de punta a punta con sólo una hora en coche.

-Veo que volvemos a pensar en los mismos términos -dijo otra voz-. Me gustó eso de abrir ventanas y conducir.

-¿Cómo fue que te escapaste de donde te encerré? -inquirió Mazara, viendo a su clon sentada justo frente a ella.

-Tengo mis trucos al igual que tú, querida -retrucó la otra anguila sin rencor mientras mostraba un juego de ganzúas-. Recuerda que lo que te afecta a ti también me toca a mí.

-Desearía que no hicieras eso, especialmente aquí -la chica de carne y hueso criticó a su conciencia-. ¿Acaso quieres que me tomen por loca y me despidan sin más dilación?

-Tranquilízate, por Dios -insistió la interpelada-. Recuerda que sólo tú puedes verme y oírme. Ahora mismo no hay nadie afuera y estamos a un soplido de emprender el regreso a casa. Recuerda, eso sí, que mañana debes estar aquí algo más temprano.

-A las ocho en punto, sin ir más lejos -asintió-. Debo cubrir el turno matutino de Richie Granville; se lo prometí por el cable que me tendió dos días atrás.

Bebió otro vaso de agua antes de abrir el cajón, extrayendo del interior el archivo que rellenaba a mano. A pesar de estar literalmente contra el tiempo y tener que lidiar de cuando en cuando con su lado más travieso, se sentía de buen humor, pensando que esta noche sí disfrutaría el baño, la última comida del día y la comodidad de su cama de dos plazas. Tomó el bolígrafo de toda la vida y se concentró en la página en blanco.

* * *

 ** _1 de Julio de 2017 - 13ª Sesión_**

 _Brian llegó a la hora de siempre. Inicié la sesión con algo de miedo e incertidumbre y cometí algunos errores de principiante por una razón sencilla: aún no sé quién es ni qué pretende esa chica peliazul que se atrevió a darle un beso. Creí que me moría cuando le causé esa quemadura sin querer, pero se lo tomó tan bien que por momentos sentí la tentación de darle algo más que un besito y un abrazo. Al menos reviví, por espacio de escasos segundos, la deliciosa sensación de aquella noche en el Hotel Rosewood. Esa conversación que sostuvimos referente al dolor, surgida gracias al mismo accidente, me hizo bien, permitiéndome olvidar el mal rato de ayer y apreciar ese intelecto tan especial que tiene. Tras ese rostro sereno y a veces estricto se esconde un alma sensible, tan sensible como la mía y que toca las cuerdas sin excederse una octava del rango óptimo. Mi amor por él crece como una planta generosamente dotada de sol y agua, aprovechando el fértil suelo formado por nuestra propia dedicación y sacrificios. Volviendo a la tarea que me espera, cada capítulo de mi existencia se ha escrito mediante la superación de obstáculos y aquí no habrá excepciones. Aún me quedan tres cartas en la baraja y les voy a sacar todo el partido posible._

 _En otra nota, necesito vacaciones con urgencia, aunque he de comprar algo más de tiempo antes de pedirlas formalmente. ¡Cómo extraño a mis viejos! Creo que esta noche los llamaré después de cenar._

 _M.B._

* * *

-Creo que con esto bastará por hoy -sonrió satisfecha.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo -dijo la otra Mazara-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar algo de comida china?

-¿Sigues con esa manía de comer rollitos de primavera?

-Venga, si a ti también te fascinan. Y hablando de eso, ¿crees que a Brian también le gusten?

-Todo es posible, considerando que la señora Stella es su madre y tiene una mano de ángel para cocinar. De vuelta en lo principal, pensaba usar algo de lo que aún tenemos en la despensa. Concretamente tengo mi mente en un plato de pavo horneado con ensalada verde y papas gratinadas -frotó su estómago al sentirlo rugir-. De postre no vendrá mal una dosis de helado de canela al agua.

-¿Ahora te las das de sibarita? -rió el clon, repitiendo el gesto-. ¡Muy bien, mujer! ¡Me alegra que busques otras facetas en tu vida!

-Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

Tomó su bolso, apagó las luces y cerró todo, no sin antes asegurarse de que su imagen volvía a estar dentro de ella. Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, sosteniendo su bolso con firmeza mientras buscaba la tarjeta de acceso.

-Hasta mañana, Mazara -dijo el doctor Bennett, aún con la bata blanca puesta.

-Adiós, Aaron, y suerte con el turno de noche -respondió ella-. ¿Tu esposa sabe que vas a llegar tarde hoy?

-Ya le avisé.

Continuó así, en plan positivo y despidiéndose de quien se cruzara en su camino, ya fuesen humanos o liminales. Sentir el aire de la tarde en el rostro luego de superar la puerta automática la hizo sonreír una vez más. Usando su magnífico olfato, lo descompuso en sus partes más elementales: rosas, cítricos, esperanza y adrenalina mezcladas con arena.

-37/P-

-Brian, ¿qué te parecería tomar unas clases de buceo?

La pregunta interrumpió el flujo normal del almuerzo en Windsor Beach, instancia que tanto el chico como la sacerdotisa marina extrañaron luego de un fin de semana invertido, entre los panoramas de él con su madre y las conversaciones de ella con la propia, asimilando la confesión del viernes anterior. Recién habían comenzado a atacar el postre (una exquisita tarta de manzana horneada a la hora del desayuno) cuando la chica azul eléctrico hizo su sugerencia. Decir que él fue pillado lejos de su posición era quedarse corto.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? -inquirió él, acomodándose sobre el mantel.

-Bueno, estuve pensando ayer en algunas cosas sobre las que conversáramos en anteriores reuniones y me llamó particular atención cuando me contaste que jamás te habías sumergido en las aguas rodeando las islas.

-Eso es cierto. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad, ya sea por tiempo u otros intereses, de explorar los confines del mundo submarino, aunque he oído, gracias a huéspedes y conocidos, que la experiencia es inigualable.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperas?

-Siendo franco, no lo sé. Hasta ahora dicho prospecto no me había quitado el sueño.

-¿Te sientes nervioso? -ella fijó su vista en la de su amado, intentando leer sus intenciones más ocultas.

-No son nervios, Lide, pero prefiero nadar en la superficie, haciéndome uno con las olas y disfrutando del aire marino. Así lo he hecho desde siempre, cuando mi madre me vigilaba en este mismo rincón siendo pequeño y después por mí mismo.

-Entiendo que esto te suene raro. He aprendido a conocer y respetar buena parte de tus costumbres porque así actúan los buenos amigos. Sin embargo...

La liminal juntó sus dedos índice y adoptó una expresión que parecía decir mucho más que las palabras mejor elegidas. Se acercó lentamente a Brian, dándole un cálido abrazo y sintiendo la exquisita esencia de su piel.

-...me gustaría compensarte como mereces por el paseo del viernes. Fuiste tan atento conmigo que lo veo como una deuda de honor -ahora apoyó la cabeza en su pecho-. Quisiera abrirte las puertas de ese mundo tan fantástico bajo tus pies y, si lo deseas, podría acompañarte durante tu instrucción.

-¿De verdad te tomarías esa molestia? -el ánimo del ojigris pareció escalar.

-No es ninguna molestia -añadió ella, besándolo en la mejilla-. Cuando se trate de ti, siempre tendré la mejor disposición.

-Si lo pones así, tal vez valga la pena intentarlo -suspiró él-. Cierto es que la incertidumbre lanza sus raíces e intenta trepar hasta mi conciencia, pero lo único que podría perder intentándolo es tiempo; igual tendría una historia que contar al final del día.

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Me das un día de plazo para pensarlo y recabar información? Lo ideal sería encontrar una academia que no quede demasiado lejos de Tucker's Town; de lo contrario invertiríamos más tiempo en ir y volver que en bucear. Además, sé que tienes tus obligaciones en la colonia.

-Por eso no hay ningún problema -intercaló ella-. Me defiendo bien allá abajo y dado que soy adulta, lo que haga con mi tiempo es cosa mía. Pasarlo contigo es una opción tan válida como cualquier otra.

-¿Sólo una opción válida? -insinuó él de forma pícara.

Estas palabras causaron que Lide se sonrojara nuevamente, esta vez de forma más notoria. Bajó un poco su cabeza intentando ocultar la vuelta de mano; ahora ella estaba bajo el haz generado por esas potentes luces alimentando sus deseos más grandes. Mordió un trozo del postre, sintiendo la simbiosis entre la ternura del relleno almibariento y la dureza de la masa horneada a fuego medio.

-La opción más válida de todas -retrucó ella, pegando sus labios a los de Brian.

Quedaron nuevamente acostados sobre la arena tibia, el sabor de la fruta saltando de un paladar a otro. Separaron sus rostros casi de inmediato para recuperar el aliento y volvieron a sentarse sobre el mantel, sacudiéndose mutuamente cualquier grano suelto que intentara colarse entre sus ropas. Lide, debido a su mucosa protectora, lo tuvo algo más complicado pero no fue nada que algunas toallas de papel no pudiesen dominar.

-Es una suerte que los muchachos del otro día no anden por aquí -señaló Brian de repente-. De lo contrario nos estarían asediando cual _paparazzi_ o tal vez quién sabe qué cosa.

-Bueno, todos hemos sido curiosos de niños, pero la privacidad es tanto o más importante que la curiosidad -dijo Lide-. Seguramente su niñera centauro los tiene haciendo ejercicios por otro rincón del pueblo -rió levemente-. De vuelta a lo importante, amigo mío, tómate tu tiempo para buscar todo lo que necesites. ¿Deseas que nos juntemos aquí como la semana pasada?

-Te lo notificaré apenas encuentre un lugar apropiado. Si está a la orilla del mar, como espero, lo ideal sería que nos reuniéramos allá directamente cuando abran. Soy de la opinión que estas cosas se hacen mejor temprano, cuando recién haya bajado la marea.

-A eso de las nueve, entonces -calculó la peliazul-. Sí, es un buen plan. Así nos podemos levantar temprano, desayunar tranquilos y, cuando acabe la lección, volver a Windsor para continuar con la rutina de siempre.

Sellaron su plan con un apretón de manos y se despidieron tras acabar la tarta. Estaba para chuparse los dedos y de buena gana hubieran comido más; lo mismo aplicaba a la porción de faisán al horno con salsa de mostaza y puré de patatas al ajo que fue el platillo principal. Comenzando a ser dominados por el sueño, volvieron rápidamente a sus respectivos hogares en busca de nuevas distracciones. Lide recordó, entre aletazo y aletazo, que aún no había conversado con la señora Lazalie respecto a las muestras de arte; si bien no deseaba decepcionar a los Villeton, todo dependía de lo que dijera la soberana. Aunque las sacerdotisas eran empáticas, nobles y dadas a buscar lo mejor en otros seres vivos, también defendían sus dominios con recelo y exhibían un celo nada común respecto a sus amistades, consecuencia clara del amplio rango al cual podían aplicarse sus poderes mágicos.

-¡Honoria! -exclamó ella un par de horas después al ver a la ayuda de cámara de la matriarca-. ¡Suerte que te encontré!

La mencionada sacerdotisa vestía, además de los distintivos en oro representando la lealtad a Poseidón, un traje de baño de una sola pieza en el rango del blanco pero sin llegar a ser transparente al contacto con el agua. Su cabellera, ondulada y hasta los hombros, era de un color rosa pálido a la misma usanza de su cola y escamas. Tenía más o menos la misma edad de su contraparte y una expresión despierta pareada con sobrado conocimiento de los aspectos más solemnes de la vida bajo el agua.

-¡Ah, Lide! Hace un buen tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias, aunque algo ocupada con un asuntillo personal; más no puedo decir -se excusó-. ¿Está la matriarca?

-Sí, de hecho ahora mismo no tiene nada en la agenda -retrucó Honoria-. Le avisaré que estás aquí, aunque el tiempo que te conceda quedará a su entero arbitrio.

-Igual me sirve. Gracias, amiga.

-Para eso estamos.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la subalterna regresara con una sonrisa en los labios y la invitara a pasar a la cámara principal del palacio.

Brian despertó a eso de las cinco tras su mejor siesta en no sabía cuánto tiempo. Por extraño que sonara, sus sueños no tuvieron nada que ver con bucear sino con comida: había tenido una visión extraña sobre platos a base de champiñones salteados. ¿Sería, quizás, algo a considerar para la cena de esa noche? Sabía que su madre volvería tarde toda la semana, pero igual le dejaría una porción en el horno junto con algo de beber sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Veamos -tomó el celular y revisó sus mensajes-. Nada por aquí. Empiezo a encontrar curioso que no me haya encontrado con los demás miembros de la familia hasta ahora -se encogió de hombros-. Quizás andan preocupados de sus propios problemas. Si no los veo ahora, lo haré en las fiestas de fin de año y saldaré mi deuda.

Abrió WhatsApp y revisó el historial de conversaciones. El último hilo tenía que ver con su tía Amanda, pidiéndole que se cuidara y contándole sobre las ideas a exponer ante esas enormes empresas de telefonía móvil. Tocando suavemente la pantalla, comenzó a teclear.

* * *

 _Tía, espero que este mensaje no interrumpa una de sus muchas reuniones. ¿Cómo ha estado? No he sabido nada de usted desde el viernes pasado._

 _Ojalá haya conseguido asegurar uno de esos enormes contratos; tuve mis dedos cruzados por usted todo este tiempo._

 _Además de saludarla, quería contarle que por fin me decidí a tomar lecciones de buceo. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Sólo espero hacerlo bien y no quedar como un tonto._

* * *

Dejó el aparato sobre la cama. La visión de los champiñones dorados y con toques de mantequilla le había dado hambre, así que fue a la cocina a prepararse un jarro de leche con plátano. Mientras pelaba la fruta y procuraba algo del blanco líquido desde el refrigerador, pensó que también podría prepararse unos waffles. ¿Quedaría Nutella en las alacenas? Si no, podría sustituirla por dulce de leche calentado en el microondas y un par de bolas de helado de vainilla francesa. Pensó en el _milkshake_ que preparara con Lide y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Supongo que lo que dije esa vez fue cierto -murmuró-. Ella se ha convertido en parte de mis espacios para mejor.

Preparó la base en la batidora, obteniendo un siseo tenue y aromático al verterla en la máquina caliente. Con veinte centímetros de diámetro y casi dos de espesor, lo dejarían satisfecho por un buen rato. Un cuarto de hora después, habiendo lavado y apartado lo correspondiente, fue recibido por el teléfono vibrando, su pantalla encendida con un reguero de notificaciones. Dejando la bandeja sobre su mesita de noche, sonrió nuevamente al ver las frenéticas respuestas de su amada tía.

* * *

 _¡Brian, mi niño! ¡Cuánto gusto me da saber de ti! No me pillaste en ninguna reunión; de hecho acabo de llegar a casa luego de otro largo día en la oficina._

 _¡Estoy pletórica! ¡Vodafone aceptó nuestra idea de campaña y decidió ponerla en marcha de inmediato! No sólo tendremos trabajo en revistas, con sesiones de fotos y diseño gráfico; también nos encargaremos de sus franjas en TV e Internet._

 _Te juro que, cuando lo supe, por poco me eché a llorar de alegría. La moral en la agencia está por las nubes y varios de los muchachos de aquí comparan este contrato al gordo de la lotería. Agradezco tu preocupación, mi amor. De hecho, me inspiré en ti a la hora de comenzar la exposición._

 _¿Así que por fin bucearás? Eso me pone contentísima; ya imagino el rostro de mi hermana cuando se entere. Si quieres una recomendación, hay una academia en Grotto Bay. Yo misma tomé mis clases allí poco antes de venirme a Boston._

 _Estoy deseando tomar un baño, Brian, así que debo retirarme. Muchas gracias por tus mensajes y, por favor, no olvides contarme todo lo que hayas experimentado._

* * *

Brian cerró la aplicación y disfrutó su merienda con la debida paciencia, aún pensando en el particular carácter de la hermana de Stella. Abrió el navegador y gracias a San Google logró encontrar en dos tiempos la academia mencionada por su tía. Se trataba de _Dive Bermuda_ , lugar al que podría llegar sin ningún problema en el carrito; su dirección era el número 11 de Blue Hole Hill, en plena Parroquia de Hamilton.

-Atienden entre las ocho de la mañana y las cinco de la tarde -miró su reloj-. Lástima, cerraron hace casi una hora, pero tienen publicado un número de teléfono: 441-293-7319. Mañana llamaré temprano para enterarme de lo que haga falta; estas cosas siempre se manejan mejor cuando se habla con una persona.

Revisó también las reseñas dejadas en el buscador: más de 30 y la mayoría ampliamente satisfechas. Otras tantas hacían referencias a los innumerables barcos hundidos alrededor de las islas, aunque él, para ser más honesto, prefería empezar con algo simple. Revisando más en detalle el sitio web de la academia, encontró un punto clave a considerar: las reservas de cursos debían hacerse con al menos 24 horas de anticipación y, en caso de ser cancelados debido a mal tiempo u otros imponderables mayores, le devolverían hasta el último centavo.

Justo cuando iba a hacer _click_ sobre los sitios de buceo, se detuvo. Deseaba mantener la ilusión intacta al menos hasta mañana. Terminó yéndose a dormir a las nueve de la noche y puso el reloj a las seis y media; deseaba llegar lo suficientemente descansado a su reunión con la peliazul y después a la sesión con Mazara.

La mañana del miércoles decidió invertir la rutina y pasarla en casa. Aprovechó de asear su habitación de pies a cabeza y desechar una buena cantidad de papeles viejos, así como varias piezas de ropa que creía haber olvidado hace mucho; llegaba a ser increíble cuánto polvo se acumulaba en menos de un mes dentro de los armarios y bajo la cama. Mientras pasaba la aspiradora, limpiaba los vidrios y sacudía el pequeño estante donde tenía sus libros y fotografías, tenía un sentimiento encontrado dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Ayer, martes 4 de julio, su terapeuta le comunicó que esa sería la última semana. "He revisado los exámenes que te has hecho al compás de las sesiones y tu tobillo", explicó la anguila, "ha evolucionado mucho mejor de lo que ambos esperábamos. Debes sentirte orgulloso por haber sido un paciente tan disciplinado desde el principio". Esa tarde se les fue en una charla amena, casi al mismo tono de las previas a la cena del pasado 25 de junio.

-Mazara -se dijo, continuando su pasada de escoba por los rincones del techo-. La aprecio y respeto como profesional e incluso, guardando las proporciones, como amiga. Ciertamente será extraño no verla tres tardes a la semana, aunque sus sentimientos por mí parecen cubiertos por una densa bruma que no puedo desentrañar.

Sacudió la cabeza aún más bruscamente, si cabe, y continuó su tarea. En más de una ocasión el polvo le hizo estornudar. Las partículas que no iban a parar al jardín eran devoradas por una aspiradora ansiosa de ayudar en la tarea. Para cuando terminó habían dado las doce y media, así que se duchó, cambió de ropa y partió a almorzar al Rosewood. Además de saludar a su madre, pasó otro buen rato con la _Triple A_ , cuyas miembros lo felicitaron debido al evidente cambio de humor respecto al primer reencuentro. No hubo insinuaciones sarcásticas respecto de la estatura pero sí varias historias interesantes: la más notoria involucraba a los hermanos Cartwright, novios de Ashley y Angela, quienes habían recibido becas deportivas en el continente... pero en extremos opuestos. Josh partiría a la UCLA y Nolan se enrolaría en Penn State.

Después de impresionarse sobre lo que Adamina les haría en caso de pillarlos siendo infieles (nociones en que él la apoyó sin condiciones), se despidió de ellas al acabar el descanso e hizo hora hasta las tres, cuando emprendió el camino a la academia de buceo.

 _Dive Bermuda_ estaba en la misma orilla del mar, detrás del Hotel Royal Palms y formando un cuadrilátero irregular cuyos otros vértices eran el _Hibiscus_ y el _Bayside Terrace_ , un par de restaurantes con soberbias vistas al mar pero de cartas más acotadas. Al no encontrar un estacionamiento en la parte del frente, pidió permiso a uno de los cuidadores para colarse por el camino interno hasta un pequeño muelle prolongándose veinte pies hacia el interior. Aparcó junto a unas cuantas motonetas (seguramente de alquiler) y descendió con cuidado, la bota ortopédica haciendo eco una vez más contra el pavimento. Afortunadamente buena parte del camino era hierba, así que se apoyó en una pared color canela y la rodeó hasta encontrar una perspectiva jamás contemplada antes.

Las aguas rodeando el muelle eran transparentes y poco profundas, dejando ver el máximo detalle de la arena y mutando de un turquesa claro a un azul cremoso conforme el foco se alejaba del borde. Ya había allí un par de personas pescando y charlando animadamente. A la izquierda se extendía una pequeña playa para uso exclusivo de los huéspedes del hotel y del otro lado, pintado en color canela, estaba el edificio que había venido a visitar. Como si no bastara el letrero pintado en blanco y negro sobre la puerta, había flotadores, _bodyboards_ y otros aperos acuáticos colgados en estantes a la sombra.

-Buenas tardes -saludó Brian al entrar.

-¡Bienvenido! -respondió una muchacha de piel blanca y cabellera como trigo-. De casualidad, ¿tú eres quien llamó ayer en la mañana?

-Sí, Brian Willingham.

-Ah, sí -ella revisó su ordenador en busca del nombre-. Consultaste por un curso de buceo para principiantes. Has venido al mejor lugar del país para aprender. ¿Eres americano?

-En absoluto. Vivo aquí al lado en Tucker's Town.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres bermudeño y jamás has tomado clases de buceo? -ella sonaba incrédula-. No te ofendas, Brian, pero has perdido la mitad de tu vida. Suerte que aún estás a tiempo de remediarlo.

-Para eso vine. ¿Cuánto te debo por la atención?

-Son 195 dólares por el plan completo, desde lo teórico hasta las aletas del traje.

Brian pasó su tarjeta de crédito por el lector y esperó a que le llegara la notificación de la transacción al teléfono para quedarse tranquilo.

¿Vienes solo? -preguntó nuevamente la chica.

-Sí, pero...

-Ah, en ese caso tengo alguien que puede instruirte muy bien -ella no lo dejó terminar y golpeó la puerta de la oficina adjunta-. Jefe, el novato ya llegó.

-Bien, yo me encargaré de él.

La voz del interior era ronca, contundente, sin dar lugar a segundas lecturas. Brian sintió nervios por una fracción de segundo pero se calmó tras pensar en Lide, quien seguramente venía de camino o ya estaba esperándolo afuera. Diez segundos después emergió desde el interior un hombre más o menos de su misma estatura, piel bastante bronceada y corta cabellera negra; por un momento le recordó a John Crawford, su compañero de los Medias Rojas, pero con dos décadas más en el cuerpo.

-¿Tú eres Brian? -inquirió de forma directa.

-El que viste y calza.

-Puedes llamarme Elliot -le estrechó la mano con fuerza-. Permíteme darte un consejo: sácate el miedo del cuerpo, chico. En primer lugar, no muerdo. Y en segundo, bucear es simplemente el paso lógico después de nadar. Asumo que te manejas relativamente bien, ¿verdad?

-He pasado más días de los que puedo recordar en las aguas de Windsor Beach -dijo el ojigris.

-¿Windsor Beach?

Elliot miró a su contraparte con atención y cambió de lado una o dos veces, como si estuviese buscando alguna seña oculta en su rostro.

-Sonará raro, pero tu cara me recuerda a alguien -esbozó cuando ambos salieron al muelle.

-¿De verdad? -el rubio pasó a la defensiva de inmediato-. Creo que me ha confundido con alguien más, señor Elliot. Suele pasarme a menudo.

-Quizás...

Decidieron dejar la conversación hasta ahí. El instructor extrajo un manojo de llaves del bolsillo de su traje de baño y abrió una puerta ubicada a dos o tres pasos de distancia. Casi al instante sacó dos equipos completos, consistentes en lentes de plástico duro y ajustables mediante correas de goma; trajes de neopreno color negro con vivos amarillo fosforescente; dos tanques de oxígeno en tonos chillones; aletas para los pies; mangueras conectadas a boquillas con válvulas y así sucesivamente.

-Lo importante es que comencemos de inmediato con lo básico -dijo Elliot-. ¿Qué tal eres para retener información?

-Aprendo rápido.

-Así me gusta. Lo primero es...

-¡Hola, Brian!

Una voz femenina apegada a la plataforma del muelle interrumpió al veterano buceador, cuyo rostro se crispó un poco al ver a Lide haciéndole señas al muchacho.

-Perdón por llegar tarde -dijo ella-, pero se armó un atado de aquellos en la colonia y las vigilantes casi no me dejaron salir.

-Al menos ya estás aquí, Lide -el _submariner_ le sonrió y se arrodilló para tomarle la mano-. Permíteme presentarte al señor Elliot, el instructor que me han asignado para hoy.

-Mucho gusto -ella inclinó la cabeza ante el hombre moreno.

-Aclárame algo, Brian -el buceador experto lo miró y después posó sus ojos en la peliazul-. ¿Vienes a hacer un curso de buceo cuando tienes a una sirena por novia?

-No somos novios -replicaron ambos al mismo tiempo-. Sólo buenos amigos.

-Además, yo soy una sacerdotisa marina -corrigió la muchacha.

-En estricto rigor, Lide tuvo la idea de que tomara lecciones de buceo porque le mencioné una vez que jamás me había sumergido más allá de una profundidad prudente -explicó el rubio-. Ahora, si su presencia le molesta, nos retiraremos de inmediato después de que me reembolsen el dinero y no volveremos a pasar nunca más por aquí.

-¡Espera un minuto! -el instructor levantó ambas manos; evidentemente su reacción inicial fue malinterpretada a más no poder-. No lo decía por tu amiga. Es sólo que me sorprendió verla llegar. Sin ir más lejos, nosotros también trabajamos con una sirena común llamada Tabitha. Ahora mismo anda con otro grupo de principiantes al norte de aquí.

-Ah, ya -Lide metió baza, ayudando a su gran amigo-. Así cambian las cosas. ¿En qué estaban cuando anuncié mi llegada?

-Íbamos a ver lo básico -otra vez el moreno, ahora en modo explicativo-. Bucear también tiene su método. Lo importante, además de mantener la calma y confiar, también se relaciona a tu equipo. Antes de siquiera considerar saltar al agua, es indispensable revisar que cuentas con suficiente oxígeno para la inmersión -se arrodilló junto al tanque-, que las mangueras conectando el tanque con el regulador no tienen fisuras y que tus lentes se ciñen bien a la cabeza.

Brian tomó uno de los pares y se lo probó. Al principio le quedó algo apretado, pero dos pasadas de mano bastaron para dejarlo con la presión justa. Tosió un poco al quitárselos; había respirado de forma inconsciente por la nariz y los empañó.

-Seguro debo haberme visto como un idiota -se disculpó, limpiándolos con un paño suave.

-No lo creas. Este es un error común en los neófitos. Para eso existen los reguladores -señaló el disco amarillo con una válvula de purga-. Cuando estés abajo, deberás respirar por la boca pero manteniendo una frecuencia normal. Ya lo verás cuando estemos en alta mar.

-¿Alta mar? -preguntó ella-. ¿Dónde iremos, exactamente?

-A la Catedral -contestó Elliot-. Es un sitio ideal para principiantes como tu amigo. Seguro debes conocerla, Lide: está al suroeste de la isla principal, más allá del promontorio de Tucker's Town.

-Creo que sí -indicó ella-. Son aguas relativamente poco profundas, como de unos 50 pies.

-¿50 pies? -preguntó Brian-. Parece un poquito mucho para un simple neófito.

-Suena como mucho pero luego verás que te queda chico el espacio -rió el instructor.

Siguieron otras instrucciones básicas, como el uso de relojes especiales para controlar el tiempo y el énfasis en la suavidad de los primeros movimientos. El traje era mucho más complejo de lo esperado, contando también con un sistema de armazón para el tanque de oxígeno y un cinturón bastante pesado; ambos dispositivos, adecuadamente equipados, servían para neutralizar la flotabilidad del usuario y contrarrestar el empuje del agua rodeándolo.

-Ahora lo entiendo bien -Brian resumió lo que le explicaron-. Esto es pura física. El mar, al ser una masa mucho más grande y densa, además de estar afectada por flujos y corrientes, genera una fuerza de empuje increíblemente potente. Flotar en él es casi automático debido a la misma composición del agua.

-Por eso es que te hundirías mucho más rápido en una piscina -añadió la liminal, acercándose un poco a él y rozándole los dedos.

-Veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que aprendías rápido, muchacho -el veterano miró a su alumno con satisfacción, pensando qué clase de relación habría realmente entre él y la chica monstruo-. Creo que ya estamos listos para emprender la próxima etapa del curso y, de paso, aprender otra cosa realmente importante. Toma uno de los trajes y ve a cambiarte; hay un vestuario aquí a la vuelta.

-De inmediato -asintió-. Lide, espero no demorarme mucho.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Hay algo que deseo hablar aparte con el señor Elliot.

Se despidieron temporalmente con un gesto de manos. Brian ingresó al pequeño cuarto (como mucho sería de dos por dos metros) y se quitó con cuidado la bota, dejando caer el pie izquierdo poco a poco sobre la madera barnizada. Una vez estuvo satisfecho, se sentó a fin de remover su zapatilla y el par de calcetines blancos, dejándolos a un lado de forma ordenada. Lo último en desprenderse de su cuerpo fue la camiseta verde oscuro que hacía juego con su traje de baño azul noche. "Vamos, puedes hacerlo", se dijo tras suspirar y comenzar a colocarse el conjunto de neopreno. La tela, al principio, parecía escurrirse entre sus dedos, pero la dominó casi sin demora. Primero introdujo el pie izquierdo, tirando a conciencia hasta dejar la pierna perfectamente ajustada. Repitió el proceso con el derecho y finalizó con las mangas, algo casi académico a esas alturas del partido.

-La cremallera arriba y... ¡listo! -se miró al espejo-. Ahora voy a intentar moverme.

Abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco por uno o dos segundos antes de estabilizarse. El neopreno de tipo semiseco lo hacía rebotar de forma casi imperceptible a cada paso que daba. Esta condición de flexibilidad permitía retener el calor impidiendo la circulación continua del agua entre el cuerpo y el exterior, según explicara Elliot sobre las diferencias entre _wetsuits_ y _drysuits_. Conforme apoyaba el pie izquierdo, prácticamente no sentía dolor, reflejo evidente de que el tratamiento eléctrico otorgado por Mazara le había hecho muy bien.

-¡Vaya que te ves bien! -exclamó la sacerdotisa al verlo con su nueva tenida-. Si me permites decirlo, el negro hace buen juego con tus ojos.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -él empatizó con la felicidad de su gran amiga.

-Claro que sí -ella volvió a rozarle las manos, tentada de hacerlo meterse al agua-. Supongo que, con algo de esfuerzo, esta podría ser tu nueva imagen.

-Quizás, quizás, quizás...

-Mejor será que nos demos prisa y emprendamos de inmediato rumbo hacia la Catedral -Elliot carraspeó y cogió parte del equipo, subiéndolo a una lancha aparcada junto al muelle-. ¿Crees que puedas seguirnos sin problemas, Lide?

-Conozco bien estas aguas, señor, y ya calenté mi cuerpo con el nado desde la colonia hasta aquí -contestó la aludida-. Trataré de no perder la estela de vista por ningún motivo.

-¿De eso habían hablado? -preguntó Brian.

-Así es -nuevamente el profesor-. No podría oponerme en absoluto a que Lide nos acompañe o que bucee contigo. Ya te había dicho que te sacaras los nervios -ahora le habló más bajo-, pero un poco de apoyo moral no vendrá mal en tu caso.

-¿Aún se me nota? -el rubio tomó otro lote de aperos y los subió.

-Claro, muchacho. Me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando era más joven y aprendí a sumergirme con tecnología mucho más rudimentaria que la actual -el moreno adoptó un tono contemplativo-. Mi padre, que en paz descanse, me decía que momentos así servían para definir si por tus venas corría leche o sangre. En todo caso, se nota a una milla de distancia que no eres cobarde.

-Gracias por esas palabras de ánimo.

Una vez la lancha estuvo cargada y el instructor dejara un par de instrucciones a la dependienta de la academia, salieron en dirección sureste a una velocidad prudente. Tan pronto se separaron de la orilla, Brian miró hacia atrás, verificando que Lide, cuya figura era visible aún mientras avanzaban rumbo a las zonas más profundas, no se separara demasiado del bote. Él sabía que la peliazul conocía estas aguas mejor que a sí misma y era capaz de recorrerlas sin más luz que los focos de su propia memoria, pero estar en un plano distinto de ella le generó una sensación extraña, una levísima privación que lo hizo arrojar otro suspiro.

El clima de la tarde era espectacular gracias al cielo azul adornado por esponjosas nubes blancas, siempre moviéndose hacia el noreste gracias a los vientos acariciando el agua y los rostros de todos quienes estuvieran dentro o cerca de la costa. Colocando el aparato en piloto automático, el instructor Elliot aprovechó de dar una lección rápida sobre señales de manos, única forma que tendrían de comunicarse bajo el agua.

-Como esto es buceo recreativo, no tenemos los cascos profesionales equipados con sistemas de audio -dijo-. Por ende, nunca está de más expresar bien lo que quieras decir, especialmente si la situación es crítica.

-Entiendo -replicó el alumno.

Cinco minutos de explicaciones bastaron para convertir a Brian en todo un experto en la materia. La mayoría de estos gestos formaban parte de un lenguaje universal y eran fáciles de entender. Un puño cerrado con su pulgar apuntando hacia arriba o hacia abajo significaba "ascender" o "descender", respectivamente. Pegar el dedo gordo al índice y extender los otros tres señalaba "no hay problemas"; también podía usarse para preguntar si otros estaban bien. Extender la palma hacia arriba con los dedos juntos indicaba "detente" y cerrar cuatro dedos con el pulgar extendido quería decir "indícame por dónde vamos". ¿Y del otro lado? Extender y mover en arco uno de los brazos servía para señalar cualquier emergencia. Pasar el dorso de la mano por el cuello, la típica cortada de garganta a modo de broma, aquí no lo era: "me quedé sin aire".

-Ya hemos dejado atrás la última frontera -el ojigris señaló al grupo de seis o siete islas extendidas al este de la península-. Supongo que no debe faltar nada para llegar.

-Sólo un tiro de piedra.

Brian volvió a mirar atrás, hacia las mismas islas, su ánimo subiendo cuando distinguió a Lide nadando ahora en línea con la superficie, más o menos dos a tres pies a la izquierda de la lancha. Más o menos a cinco kilómetros de iniciado el viaje torcieron en diagonal hacia la izquierda, avanzando un octavo de milla antes de apagar el motor, quedando a merced de las tranquilas corrientes de la tarde. Elliot se colocó su propio tanque y cinturón sobre el traje y ajustó a conciencia las correas antes de sentarse con la espalda hacia el agua.

-¿Estás listo? -le preguntó al diestro.

-Casi -Brian reguló el seguro de sus anteojos de buceo-. Sólo estaba dándole una última vuelta a esto.

-Sólo relájate. Ya verás que no habrá problemas.

Con un suave movimiento, la gravedad arrojó al instructor a las cálidas aguas de Bermuda, quien se estabilizó de inmediato y quedó con la cabeza fuera. Lide, desde el otro lado, miró a su amigo, quien parecía estar dominado nuevamente por las dudas.

-¡Vamos, Brian! -le gritó la sacerdotisa suavemente-. ¡Salta al agua! ¡Aquí estoy!

- _Clear the mechanism_ -murmuró él, sintiendo todo a su alrededor silenciarse y paralizarse. Revisó todo una última vez antes de activar el cronómetro de su reloj especial, asentir e impulsarse con un movimiento seco de sus pies cubiertos por aletas de goma.

Inició la caída en cámara lenta, arrastrado por el peso del tanque con suficiente oxígeno para tres cuartos de hora y con los músculos tensos al mismo límite de lo concebible. Cuando tocó el agua, el ruido volvió a llenar sus tímpanos poco a poco, recibiéndolo como esos abrazos tan cariñosos dispensados por su madre. Recuperando de inmediato el control sobre su cuerpo, cogió el regulador con la mano derecha y lo levantó para evitar mojarlo antes de tiempo o activar la válvula estando aún rodeado de aire. Abrió bien la boca antes de ajustarlo para que no forzara demasiado sus músculos.

-¡Por fin estás aquí! -ella nadó hasta él y le dio un leve abrazo.

Él se limitó a asentir, sus ojos chispeando de anticipación antes de posarse en la figura del instructor.

-Bien, muchacho. Ahora comienza lo bueno -apuntó el pulgar hacia abajo-. A tu señal empezamos.

Brian replicó con el signo de OK y se sumergió al mismo tiempo que activaba el flujo desde los tanques a su boca. Elliot y Lide lo siguieron segundos después, bajando dos a tres metros a fin de permitirle adaptarse al nuevo entorno. Descensos súbitos no eran recomendables para principiantes debido a la misma presión del agua: cada diez metros se añadía una atmósfera.

Lo primero que hizo el rubio, al descender a más o menos tres metros y medio, fue mirar hacia arriba. Allí, cortado y difuminado por el agua, se veía el sol de la tarde. A veces parecía una serie de barras en forma de una parrilla y en otras un disco que buscaba romper sus propias formas, liberarse de una prisión en la que llevaba millones de años encerrado. Por donde miraba se veía cada vez más extenso ese campo turquesa y salado, penetrando su traje y acariciando la primera capa de su piel en exquisita complicidad. Salvo el tenue ruido de las burbujas, todo lo demás estaba pintado con las brochas del silencio. No era, sin embargo, un silencio opresivo o desesperante, sino uno que le permitía tocar las mismas puertas de su alma y abrir, poco a poco, esos cuadernos donde escribiera sus vivencias hace tantos años.

Movió sus brazos y recibió a cambio la parsimoniosa respuesta de pequeñas corrientes buscando hacerle cosquillas. Todo allí transcurría a cámara lenta, absorbiendo sus miedos iniciales y también parte de su propio peso. Si bien sintió el tubo y el cinturón algo incómodos en tierra firme, ahora se amoldaban a su figura tan bien como el resto del traje. "Esto es como un sueño", pensó, respirando normalmente. "Un hermoso sueño donde, por designios del destino, no estoy solo".

Nadó primero hacia Elliot, quien parecía estar algo intranquilo al ver que él no deseaba bajar. Apagó sus dudas con el gesto correspondiente (estoy bien; no hay problemas) y luego buscó a la chica peliazul, quien acudió a su encuentro de inmediato, sonriéndole. Lide entrelazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de él, haciéndole ver que no se separarían ni aunque el mismísimo Leviatán azotara el vecindario. Sus ojos rojos, igual de chispeantes, parecían telegrafiarle un mensaje claro.

 _Disfruta. Este es tu momento de gloria._

Gracias a otro pulgar apuntando hacia abajo, los tres descendieron un par de metros más y se encontraron con una enorme formación sobre la que crecían algas verdes, naranjas o carmín; las más grandes eran amarillas y se erigían cual rascacielos en esa ciudad submarina, formada tras miles de años de paciente trabajo y que recordó a los amigos los acantilados cercanos a Windsor Beach. La superficie mezclaba el gris natural con el azul del cielo y el turquesa del agua, creando un efecto sólo concebible en este auténtico paraíso. Se acercaron un poco más a fin de contemplar moluscos, anémonas y otras pequeñas criaturas pegadas a la roca, siempre atentas en busca de comida o evitar convertirse en la merienda de sus depredadores.

El _submariner_ quedó sorprendido al descubrir un boquete estrecho en un punto de la roca, señalando el hallazgo y recibiendo, como respuesta, que debían bajar un poco más. Aún de la mano con Lide, siguió a Elliot hasta que estuvieron a unos ocho o nueve metros. Los humanos se estremecieron un pelito; aquí el agua era algo más fría. La muchacha, apegándose a Brian, le transmitió algo de calor y, con él, un estímulo a continuar. El fondo marino, marcado por arena suave y otras rocas más pequeñas, era claramente visible aún con la luz algo más tenue. Lo primero que hizo el ojigris fue pasar la arena suave, casi con textura de crema, por sus dedos. Después los amigos se maravillaron al ver bancos de peces yendo y viniendo de un sitio a otro. Unos eran plateados con colas amarillo chillón, casi iluminados por una luz divina. Otros, en soberbio naranja y morado, nadaban en dirección opuesta, dispersándose casi al instante cuando el humano y la chica monstruo miraron más de cerca las algas rojizas creciendo de forma parcelada, no muy lejos de una colección de preciosos corales. El instructor, siguiéndolos a pocos metros, prefirió abstenerse de intervenir ante lo que contemplaban sus ojos, limitándose a sonreír a pesar del regulador en su boca.

No muy lejos de allí descansaba un extraño objeto medio enterrado en la arena: parecía una cruz pero sus líneas eran demasiado rectas para una formación natural. Elliot fue el primero en llegar y la golpeó con la punta de sus enguantadas manos.

"Esto es metal", les dijo en silencio, imitando el _clang-clang_ de una pieza chocando contra otra y después enganchando uno de sus dedos a la mano libre. Ambos captaron el concepto de inmediato: era un ancla, tal vez abandonada allí por un galeón o barco mercante hace cientos de años; no lejos de la Catedral había tres o cuatro naves hundidas en dirección oeste. Sobre ella crecían plantas marinas de oscuras hojas y en sus extremos residían, abstraídas de todo lo que no fuese filtrar el agua en busca de comida, un grupo de pequeñas esponjas amarillo oscuro.

Lide miró hacia su izquierda, desplegó sus aletas dorsales y soltó momentáneamente la mano de Brian, alejándose de él más o menos treinta pies y quedándose en la base de esa roca explorada inicialmente. Brian la siguió casi por instinto y luego el veterano buceado moreno se unió a ellos. Tapizada de algas y más corales, el muro medía cinco metros y medio, mostrando boquetes a intervalos irregulares. La sacerdotisa cruzó una mirada con Elliot y luego posó sus ojos en Brian, lanzándole otra serie de parlamentos no verbales.

"Este es el sitio más interesante", inició ella. "Hay que entrar".

"Parece un poco oscuro desde aquí", contestó él, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que tiraba del cordel de una bombilla.

"Acompáñame y verás", insistió la extraespecie.

Entrelazando sus manos una vez más, la chica monstruo impulsó suavemente a Brian hacia lo que parecía la boca de una bestia monumental. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó él cuando halló, en vez de total oscuridad, diversos rayos de luz colándose por aberturas en lo que sólo podía describirse como el techo de un gigantesco domo submarino. Ventanas en los costados también aportaban lo suyo, mezclando los bordes cubiertos de sombras con el centro de una atmósfera azulada, tranquila, perfecta. Pequeñas rocas adornaban el suelo arenoso, creando paisajes únicos con montañas, valles, ríos e incluso sitios idóneos para fundar microscópicas colonias. El tercio superior del domo estaba teñido de aguas blancas y turquesas ante las que se perfilaban, gracias a los increíbles trucos de la luz, peces nadando de un lado a otro en sus negras y temporales capas.

El contraste era palpable y saboreable, comenzando a escribir los compases de una linda música dentro del cerebro del chico, aún más audible gracias al burbujeante silencio. En el interior la temperatura del agua se mantenía estable, prodigio facilitado por la misma roca que retenía la mayoría del agua, dejando recircular sólo lo estrictamente necesario.

"Ahora entiendo por qué le dicen la Catedral a este sitio", se dijo, trayendo automáticamente a colación sus vivencias en San Pedro y la iglesia sin terminar. "Cada centímetro cuadrado de este sitio exuda divinidad". Nadó dos metros hacia arriba, quedando justo bajo la totalidad de un amplio haz celeste llegando hasta el mismo fondo. "Perdón, piltrafillas marinos, pero es primera vez que paso por aquí", se disculpó. Posteriormente subió, sus acompañantes a corta distancia, a explorar la zona más elevada. Uno de los agujeros más grandes, juzgando por su forma de círculo irregular y borde cubierto de corales, era el que había identificado inicialmente.

Sintiendo el repiqueteo de los xilófonos, bajo un poco y volvió a reunirse con su amiga, quien estaba derechamente feliz por su reacción al contemplar ese auténtico templo submarino por primera vez. Ella quedó aún más sorprendida cuando él le tocó suavemente la nariz y la abrazó.

"Gracias por la sorpresa", quiso expresar Brian mediante tal gesto. "Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca".

Ella, totalmente roja, se contuvo a duras penas de besarlo en alguna de las escasas áreas expuestas por el traje semiseco. Tomándole nuevamente las manos, lo llevó fuera de la caverna y exploraron su perímetro. Si bien casi todo el suelo de la parte posterior aparecía cubierto de arena, ciertos boquetes en las rocas eran bastante más profundos; tal vez algunos peces vivirían allí o los usarían como guaridas temporales ante rivales más grandes. Formaciones no lejos del domo mostraban más colecciones de anémonas y esponjas, pero notaron sobremanera la ausencia de peces payaso, especie más adaptada al Índico y al Pacífico. Una de esas flores acuáticas pareció extender tentativamente sus tentáculos hacia ellos, pero se alejaron a tiempo. El pequeño susto igual terminó sacándoles una sonrisa; la naturaleza era hermosa pero siempre tenía ases afilados en sus muchas mangas.

Contemplaron una docena de peces azules nadando alrededor de otros naranjas durante algunos minutos, apreciando el ritual de protección de las especies submarinas. Todo era tan mágico que, por momentos, Brian deseaba que tanto el oxígeno del tanque como sus energías fuesen eternos. Admiraba cada detalle del mundo que Lide llamaba suyo, de las miles de historias tejidas mediante viajes hasta los confines más recónditos del globo, de los amores nacidos y perpetuados en estas aguas o las orillas que besaban continuamente. Sólo estar allí, en su compañía, purificaba cada fibra de su alma, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente todo lo carente de relación a la actual aventura.

Lamentablemente para ambos, el tiempo no tenía ganas de jugar ni ser magnánimo. Tras mirar su reloj, el bermudeño se acercó a su instructor y colocó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha sobre la palma izquierda. "Sólo me quedan ocho minutos de suministro", expresó con otros movimientos de manos.

"Será mejor que subamos", contestó Elliot, poniendo el pulgar hacia arriba. "No es bueno tentar a la suerte con un tanque escaso de oxígeno".

Ascendieron poco a poco, deteniéndose cada ocho o diez pies a fin de adaptar sus cuerpos a la menor presión. Más o menos a dos tercios del camino detectaron el casco del bote flotando sobre sus cabezas y siguieron la línea imaginaria ubicada a su izquierda. El veterano iba por delante y los amigos cerraban el pequeño pelotón, sintiendo la temperatura subir a su alrededor y el sol volviendo a su eterno cambio de formas. Faltando sólo un metro para romper la barrera entre ambos mundos, el ojigris se detuvo y miró hacia abajo una última vez.

"Adiós, pececillos", hizo un saludo con su mano derecha. "Tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día".

Con un último impulso de piernas y brazos abandonó los feudos del sueño, regresando a la realidad superficial. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el regulador de la boca y después levantar los anteojos hasta su frente. Respiró ruidosamente por la nariz y movió los labios para enviar sus músculos faciales a un bien ganado descanso.

Elliot, quien ya había subido al bote por su propia mano y dejado su equipo a un lado, lo ayudó a salir del agua. Luego de ver a su alumno con la compostura algo más firme, le dio otro soberbio apretón de manos.

-¿Viste que los nervios pasaban rápido? -le palmeó la espalda y casi lo tiró de vuelta al mar-. Lo hiciste muy bien, chico.

-Sólo apliqué lo que me enseñó, señor -retrucó Brian, siempre tan modesto-. Perdón que me cueste un poco hablar, pero... aún siento buena parte de esa adrenalina fluyendo por mí.

-¡Hey, Brian! -dijo Lide desde abajo-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Algo más repuesto, querida -él la miró y luego le tendió la mano-. ¿Quieres subir? Así te ahorrarás el nado de vuelta a Grotto Bay.

-No sé si debería... -ella se ruborizó de ese modo que la hacía ver muy linda.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema -acotó Elliot, lanzando una risita-. Siéntense en la parte trasera de la lancha y relájense. Se lo han ganado.

Concentrando su fuerza al máximo en el torso y de ahí en sus piernas, tomó ambas manos de la sacerdotisa antes de tirar hacia arriba con decisión, depositándola suavemente en sus brazos y sintiendo cómo las manos de ella se anclaban a su cuello. Era la evolución natural de ese momento mágico en el Fuerte Hamilton, el mismo fotografiado por esa muchachita taína de tan buenos modales. El suave ruido del motor y el giro del centro de gravedad marcaban el inicio del regreso a casa.

-¡Ah...! -susurró él tras sentarse en un cómodo asiento impermeable-. ¡Qué tarde... hemos tenido!

-Me alegra que hayas disfrutado la experiencia -contestó la sacerdotisa, arrimándose otra vez a él-. Verte así de feliz allá abajo, como si hubieses tocado las mismas puertas del paraíso, fue mi mejor recompensa.

-No sólo toqué las puertas, amiga mía, sino que entré hasta el fondo -él la besó con cariño en la frente; ambos estaban abrazados por los hombros-. He de confesar algo: antes de entrar al agua tenía una imagen preconcebida de los paisajes submarinos en mi mente, pero la realidad... superó hasta mis expectativas más alucinantes. Me siento inmensamente honrado de que hayas abierto para mí las puertas de tu hermoso mundo y entregarme, al mismo tiempo, un recuerdo que jamás olvidaré.

-Brian...

Otro beso en la frente, seguido de una suave caricia en los bordes de su rostro, extendió ese cariño tan anhelado hasta el más delgado de sus vasos sanguíneos. No se contuvo y terminó refugiada en los brazos del muchacho, su cola rozando sus rodillas. Procedió a beber hasta hartarse de la calma reservada sólo a los más nobles soberanos. Ambos cerraron los ojos, admitiendo, sin abrir los ojos, que se necesitaban.

-Gracias por tanto, Lide -dijo el rubio de modo que sólo ella lo escuchara-. ¿Me permites una sugerencia?

-Todo lo que quieras -contestó ella.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

-Ya sabes que siempre contarás con mi disponibilidad absoluta.

La melodía dejó las cuerdas para pasar a un piano lento, fluido como el mismo aire salado acariciando sus pulmones. El sol, aún bien alto en el cielo, estaba a punto de terminar un nuevo recorrido de quince grados, aproximándose a pasos agigantados a las cinco de la tarde.

-38/P-

Adamina asomó su rostro durante cinco segundos por la puerta de la cocina y lo regresó al interior antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Avivó un par de enormes hornos donde se cocinaban pavos rellenos para mantener la carne tierna, cocinándose en sus propios jugos, aderezada con el barniz de ajo, limón, sal, pimienta y aceite de oliva refinado. Moviéndose rápidamente por los pasillos y atendiendo brevemente las llamadas de un par de colegas antes de continuar, llegó casi al final de la cocina sin hallar a quien deseaba.

-¿Buscas a alguien, querida? -dijo una suave voz desde arriba.

Era Idoia, la Kikimora cuyas mayores especialidades eran decorar los platos antes de llevarlos a la mesa y trabajar con las preparaciones agridulces.

-Bueno, sí -la tiró de la manga de su uniforme blanco y la llevó al rincón-. ¿Has visto a Ashley y Angela?

-Salieron a tomar aire por la puerta de atrás hace un rato -replicó la chica con orejas caninas-. Asumo que estás ansiosa por hablar con ellas.

-No se te puede ocultar nada -admitió la Hinezumi-. El asunto es que la señora Stella está con su mirada de halcón sobre nosotras. ¿Podrías distraerla?

-Aunque sea por cinco minutos -Idoia regresó a una mesa para cortar y enroscar hojas de ciboulette-, lo que me pides no es fácil. El restaurante está lleno a rebosar para el almuerzo; no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez, aparte del congreso de mamografía de principios de junio, que tuvimos tanto trabajo.

-Esto es urgente... y confidencial. A todo esto, ¿Ash y Angie le pidieron permiso para salir?

-Tengo entendido que sí. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo, Ada?

-Con lo ocupada que está -la miró mientras daba órdenes a sus pinches y preparaba ella misma un _Bouillabaisse_ de congrio-, dudo que siquiera me preste atención. Sólo requiero que la mantengas ocupada por un ratito. Ayúdala, sugiérele ideas, ya sabes. Tú eres muy creativa, Idoia, y la jefa siempre aprecia tus consejos.

-¿Y qué hay de los pavos rellenos?

-Ya los ajusté, así que no hay falta. Estarán en más o menos media hora y ya reservé los moldes para tu gelatina de _cranberries_.

La Kikimora suspiró y meditó el escenario por un par de segundos. Entre todo el ajetreo, había una buena chance de que la pequeña pasara desapercibida... hasta que uno de los varios hornos se desocupara y hubiera que ponerlo nuevamente a punto.

-Vale, ve ahora mismo pero no te demores. Más allá de diez minutos no podré cubrirte.

-¡Gracias, Idoia! -la chica ratonil le sonrió-. ¡Te debo una muy grande!

-No es nada. Esto es sólo ayudar a una colega -la muchacha más alta regresó el gesto.

Sin perder un momento, Adamina abrió la puerta trasera con la mayor discreción posible y se coló por ella, saliendo a un rincón bastante apartado de las habitaciones posteriores y de la enorme piscina destinada a quienes preferían aguas sin sal. Avanzó un poco por el caminito embaldosado y, en la primera esquina, encontró a las ogros bebiendo algo de agua mineral, bien refugiadas entre la sombra proyectada por las blancas paredes y unos arbustos frondosos. En el centro del escondite había una mesa de piedra con tres asientos, uno más pequeño que los demás y con patas más altas.

-¡Menos mal que las encontré! -dijo ella, sentándose en su sillita-. Chicas, hay algo que deben saber.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Angela-. No me digas que es algo referente a nuestros novios...

-En absoluto. Hasta ahora se han portado bien. Esto tiene que ver... con Brian.

-¿Con Brian? -Ashley se acercó un poco más al centro de la mesa-. Explícate, Ada.

-Seré breve porque la cocina ahora mismo es un hervidero y pronto nos echarán de menos -comenzó la pequeña liminal, sirviéndose un vaso del fresco líquido-. ¿Han notado que está de mucho mejor humor últimamente? Hace bromas, se ríe más frecuentemente, nos escucha con suma atención y sin quejarse...

-Eso último siempre lo ha hecho -acotó Angie-. Eso sí, te acepto lo del cambio de humor: está más risueño y optimista, casi como si siempre le brotara una nueva idea de la cabeza. Además, ¿se fijaron que hoy andaba sin la bota?

-Buena observación, hermana, pero creo saber qué hilo está tirando nuestra amiguita -dijo Ash-. Me di cuenta de ello en el almuerzo que compartimos hace un par de días, poco antes de que fuera a sus clases de buceo. Eso ya me llamó la atención de entrada.

-¿Brian buceando? -continuó la otra gemela, pillando el tren de inmediato-. ¿En qué universo es eso posible? Las tres sabemos bien que a él le encanta nadar, pero de ahí a ir más abajo...

-...hay un paso muy grande -concluyó Adamina-. Lo tengo tan claro como ustedes -bebió otro sorbito-. Hay otro detalle, sin embargo, que se les pasó por alto es vez. Lo escuché suspirar un nombre y mirar al mar con una añoranza soberbia. Antes de venir aquí lo vi tomándose algo en el bar; su expresión apuntaba al mismo sitio y era calcada.

-¿Un nombre? -Angela no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Cuál era? ¿Mazara? -complementó Ashley.

-Ni de cerca, amigas -Adamina cerró aún más el círculo-. Tuve que escucharlo un par de veces para captarlo bien; ya saben que él susurra muy bajito y...

-¡Vamos, Ada! ¡Al grano!

-Está bien, está bien -la pequeña se sobrecogió sólo un pelito; sabía que esto último no fue con furia ni mala intención-. El nombre es Lide, tal cual suena.

Las ogros se quedaron quietas por un momento, intentando dimensionar el descubrimiento de su amiga. Cruzaron una mirada y después negaron con la cabeza como si fuesen un solo ser.

-Nunca hemos oído de nadie... -empezó Ash.

-...que se llame así. Y eso que tenemos buena memoria para los nombres -terminó Angie.

-Estoy segura de que ese nombre es femenino y eso sólo puede llevarnos a una conclusión: mi hermanito menor por fin se ha enamorado -la Hinezumi puso un tono algo melodramático-. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando pasé a formar parte de su segunda familia y ahora mírenlo; ya es todo un hombre.

-Tranquila, Ada -Ashley le tendió una toalla de papel para que se secara sus lagrimitas-. Hiciste muy bien en ponernos al corriente de esto y, siendo sincera, tampoco puedo evitar estar feliz por él. Las tres sabemos que Brian es un muchacho soberbio y llenará de alegrías a esa chica tan especial.

-Un momento, chicas -Angie colocó la nota seria-. Comparto la alegría que sienten ahora mismo, pero debemos asegurarnos de que esta muchacha llamada Lide es idónea para él. Bastante hemos tenido, como dijiste en esa ocasión, Ada, de esas lunáticas descalificadas cuyos perfiles estarían para una vida entera de crónicas... o un _dossier_ del MI6 sobre peligros para la sociedad.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo -retrucó la pequeña-. Habrá que hacerlo sin movernos de aquí ni despertar las sospechas de la señora Stella; recuerden que se lo prometimos cuando él tuvo su cena con Mazara.

Las tres dejaron el plan más o menos dibujado en sus mentes antes de ponerse de pie y volver a sus puestos de trabajo. Arrojaron la botella vacía en un papelero cercano, ingresando nuevamente a la calurosa cocina habiendo pasado sólo nueve minutos de su ausencia.

-¿Ustedes creen que esta Lide sea como Mazara? -esbozó Ada.

-Por lo que nos has contado, creo que la cosa va en sentido contrario -replicó Angie-. ¡Ah, jefa! ¡Cinco raciones de arroz salteado a las finas hierbas, marchando!

Ahora tocaba armarse de paciencia, sacar los ingredientes de las neveras y comenzar a crear maravillas. Afortunadamente, las miembros de la _Triple A_ tenían un doctorado en esta materia.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Otro día largo ha terminado. Vuelven a mí, como en una película tipo 4K, los detalles más importantes y que me llevan a reflexionar después de la última ducha y la puesta de pijama. Brian y Mazara, de vuelta en su rutina, hacen tocar los extremos del hilo abierto hace tres semanas, referente al miedo y sus muchas manifestaciones. Así como existen lesiones físicas, también las hay psíquicas, cuyas consecuencias pueden calar hondo si no se las trata a tiempo. La medicina es, entonces, una eterna lucha en busca de mantener el balance entre ambos mundos. La anguila siente haber alcanzado una pequeña pero significativa victoria mediante su conversación con el chico, llenándola de bríos para lo que viene._

 _Pasando al segmento de Lide y el ojigris, sé lo que deben estar pensando: "¿por qué sugerirle clases de buceo si basta que le dé un beso para que pueda respirar bajo el agua?". Elegí este camino por razones que explicaré ahora mismo. Uno, ambos acordaron desde el principio superar sus limitaciones gracias a la confianza y la cooperación; de otro modo todo habría sido demasiado fácil y destruido la razón de este capítulo. Dos, el chico debía pagar esa deuda consigo mismo como correspondía, así que por eso se sometió a las instrucciones del temperamental Elliot. Tres, el buceo, asociado a sensaciones oníricas y controlables con algo de esfuerzo, es una instancia estupenda para ejercitar los músculos descriptivos. Pareciera que nos fundimos con el agua, trascendiendo los límites físicos y dejándonos llevar mansamente. Al acompañarlo en su aventura, la sacerdotisa se acompasa a él de la misma forma, extrapolando su hermosa confesión en las arenas de Tucker's Town a un nuevo nivel._

 _Para el final quedan Adamina, Ashley y Angela, ese trío de cariñosas extraespecies cuyo hallazgo más reciente las deja inicialmente desconcertadas, dejando paso luego a la alegría sincera por un amigo al que quieren a su manera y que les hace sacar pinceladas de sus auténticas personalidades. Los jardines, quietos y frescos, son una válvula de escape bienvenida ante el calor de la cocina. Da para pensar lo lleno que estaba el restaurante a esa hora, ¿no?_

 _-Me siento satisfecha de nuestros avances -dice Valaika, rodeándome con su ala y besando mi mejilla apenas nos acostamos-. Lo bueno es que el imbécil de Lawson no sospecha nada... Eso sí, aún tengo ganas de arrancarle la testa._

 _-Si empieza a acosar a Madeline o se pone pesado con nosotros, le pararemos los carros como sea -busco sus labios y los encuentro-. Cuenta con ello, querida._

 _-Una vez que la idea en tu cabeza madure, cuéntamela -susurra de forma seductora-. Seré toda oídos._

 _-No lo haría de otra forma y lo sabes._

 _Conviene hacer una retrospectiva para aclarar ciertas cosas. Luego del descanso en la casa del lago, donde nos relajamos a fondo y volvimos con las pilas recargadas tras disfrutar un fantástico fin de semana, invitamos a Madeline a tomar el té y trabajar el asunto de la editorial con mayor detalle. Lo que iba a ser una reunión de dos o tres horas terminó extendiéndose casi hasta la medianoche conforme las ideas iban, venían y se nutrían gracias a aportes cruzados. Incluso preparamos una cena ligera, consumiéndola en el mismo estudio y sólo con lo indispensable._

 _-He pensado en un buen nombre -dijo la chiquilla, sacando un sobre de su bolso-. Incluso tengo un concepto de imagen corporativa para acompañarlo. ¿Se les ocurre qué podría ser?_

 _Negamos con la cabeza; preferíamos recibir la sorpresa en buena lid._

 _-¿Qué representan los libros y las lenguas usadas para darles forma? -continuó Madeline-. Le di varias vueltas a esa pregunta durante estos días y llegué a la conclusión de que son un rayo de luz cortando la oscuridad de la ignorancia, sobre cuyos promontorios se destaca y levanta. Moví algunas fichas con ciertos contactos y quiero presentarles esto._

 _Abrió el sobre y en su interior estaba el diseño de un logo precioso. Era, concretamente, un escudo de armas sencillo, con el cantón izquierdo en dorado y perfilando tanto el sol como una torre en negro. Todo lo demás estaba cubierto de un azul oscuro, entintado e imponente. Versiones minimalistas del mismo, sólo con la torre y el sol, venían bordeadas en el mismo tono y aplicadas a todo, desde las tarjeta de visita hasta los íconos del futuro sitio web._

 _-¡Fantástico! -exclamó ella-. Madeline, permíteme felicitarte por recurrir al faro como idea. Su luz evoca tanto al conocimiento como a la seguridad y riesgos inherentes a nuestra experiencia en el mundo._

 _-Yo no lo podía haber explicado mejor, señorita Valaika -Madeline se sonrojó-. Recurrí a estos colores por estar íntimamente asociados a la navegación, el sol, el cielo y la tierra, fronteras imponentes mas no asfixiantes. Hablé con Bailey, mi hermano mayor que es diseñador gráfico, y se ofreció a preparar este set de prueba para traerlo a la reunión._

 _-Envíale felicitaciones de nuestra parte -complementé-. Y dile también que si no tiene encargos extra donde sea que esté empleado, estaremos encantados de contar nuevamente con sus servicios. A todo esto, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu familia?_

 _-Mejor, señor Endel. Hemos empezado a superar poco a poco el duelo por la muerte de papá. Mamá aún llora de cuando en cuando pero buscamos distraerla con otras actividades; lo extraña muchísimo._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo duró su matrimonio?_

 _-34 años -la chica suspiró y luego tragó saliva-. Tanto tiempo no pasó en vano para ninguno de los dos. Prueba de ello son, aparte de Bailey, Carson y Serena, nuestros hermanos mayores. Yo soy la más pequeña del clan._

 _-Por eso te quiso tanto -otra vez Valaika-. Estoy segura de que, esté donde esté, aprueba lo que ahora mismo planeas junto a nosotros._

 _Le guiñó el ojo para infundirle nueva confianza, ofreciéndole posteriormente pastelitos de crema de naranja. Admiré en silencio la capacidad de mi amada para formar amistades duraderas, evitando al mismo tiempo el recelo y la arrogancia propios de las wyverns u otras extraespecies ectotérmicas. Eso fue lo que me llevó a dejarla entrar a mi vida hace años, a permitirle rescatarme de mi propia soledad y conquistarme por completo. Lo nuestro, además de ser noviazgo, amor y compromiso, continuaba siendo una amistad pícara y cómplice, amante de los desafíos._

 _-Más allá de la estética, lo que me complica es el nombre. No hay muchos términos atrayentes que encajen con un faro y, además, en el Registro de Propiedad Intelectual deben constar cientos de compañías con ese nombre -Madeline suspiró-. La idea es no tener que recurrir a algo tan genérico como "ampolleta", por nombrar un ejemplo._

 _-Editorial Ampolleta -Valaika negó con la cabeza, estremeciéndose-. Suena horrible, casi insultante para un diseño tan lindo. ¿Qué les parece "El Foco"?_

 _-Creo que no. Tiene mucho aire a un episodio de_ El Chavo del 8 _. Y esto lo digo como fanática de Chespirito._

 _-Podríamos usar una traducción -sugerí-._ Lighthouse _es muy manido pero otros idiomas aportan lo suyo:_ mayak _en azerí;_ fyr _en danés y noruego;_ lumturo _en esperanto;_ deungdae _en coreano;_ dōdai _en japonés,_ itsasargi _en..._

 _-¡Ese! -exclamó Madeline-. ¡Ese último es perfecto! ¿De qué idioma viene?_

 _-Del euskera -repliqué, tomando un papel y escribiendo el término-. Es_ _un_ portmanteau _de_ itsasoa _(mar) y_ argi _(luz)._

 _-Luz marina -asintió Valaika-. Muy lógico y le queda como anillo al dedo. Así como la vida nació en los océanos, el conocimiento surgió con ella y recorrió los mismos caminos de la evolución._

 _-Me leíste el pensamiento -la miré y le sonreí tenuemente._

 _-Usted ya me conoce, jefe -me devolvió el gesto-. Siempre tengo un truco bajo las garras._

 _-Y usted también, por lo que veo -la humana me contempló con extraña admiración-. Señor Endel, sé de sobra que usted es un hombre muy culto, mas nunca hubiese imaginado que usted hablaba euskera. Es un idioma complicadísimo, según me han contado amigos que han ido de visita al País Vasco._

 _-No lo hablo, querida -me sinceré-. Sólo conozco algunas palabras sueltas pero esta la memoricé cuando acompañé a mi madre de vacaciones a Biarritz allá por el 2004; una de sus amigas nos invitó a quedarnos allí tres semanas. Esa ciudad portuaria es parte del País Vasco Francés y allí, al visitar su faro, la escuché por vez primera. En esos años ni pensaba que terminaría siendo escritor._

 _-En eso estamos de acuerdo -acabó su taza de té-. Le insisto que es el nombre perfecto: seguro nadie lo tiene registrado aún y viene, además, con el toque indeleble de la curiosidad. ¿Cuántas personas hablan vascuence por aquí?_

 _-Con excepción de quienes descienden de linajes vascos antiguos o trabajan en los centros de aquella cultura diseminados por esta región del globo, muy pocas -corroboró Valaika-. Teniéndolo en cuenta, es un nombre que pegará de inmediato, a la usanza de un buen espolonazo._

 _Unió la acción a la palabra, golpeando de forma precisa a un enemigo imaginario ubicado junto a la ventana. Volvió a sentarse junto a nosotros con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _-Listo -añadió-. Esa alimaña ya no nos molestará._

 _-¿Quién era? -pregunté-. ¿Lawson?_

 _-El mismo, jefe. Mi segunda opción eran los vecinos del frente, que siempre arman esas bacanales ruidosas que despiertan a medio vecindario._

 _Madeline no pudo evitar reír; los ojos le brillaban de anticipación. Si bien ella era una muchacha decente, tranquila y eficiente, también tenía en su interior aquella faceta traviesa e irreverente tan propia de la naturaleza humana y también liminal._

 _-Ustedes son unos bromistas... -la chica apenas podía contener la respiración-. Quizás por eso me caen tan bien._

 _-Tal vez podríamos dedicarnos a hacer_ stand-up comedy _más adelante, jefe -sugirió mi asistente-. ¿Qué le parece la idea?_

 _-El futuro siempre viene lleno de posibilidades -dije-, así que de momento podemos concentrarnos en esta noble causa que tenemos entre manos y garras, amigas mías. Estamos todos de acuerdo en que Itsasargi es el nombre ideal para parearlo al logo y al resto del material. Sólo queda ir al Registro y ponerlo a tu nombre, Madeline._

 _-Aunque la editorial sólo funciona de lunes a viernes, no puedo escaparme de la oficina; Lawson me vigila como halcón y como llegue a sospechar algo..._

 _-Tengo otra idea -añadí, entendiendo sus temores-. Puedes otorgarme una autorización escrita para hacer los trámites por ti. Los procedimientos son confidenciales por ley y ni siquiera un tipo como Lawson puede acceder a ellos. Valaika, ¿está de turno sabatino la notaría del sector?_

 _-Permítame revisar, jefe -ella se puso de pie y fue a hurgar entre los apuntes de mi escritorio-. Veamos: farmacias; el contrato de la casilla de correo; la lista del supermercado; el recado de la señora Sabina... ¡Ah, aquí está! La notaría más cercana, ubicada al otro lado del parque y junto a la sucursal del banco donde es cliente, atiende los sábados de 9 a 13 horas hasta fin de mes._

 _-Mejor que mejor -sonreí, imitando a la suerte-. ¿Te parece si nos juntamos este mismo fin de semana y dejamos todo listo para la nueva etapa?_

 _-Me encantaría -retrucó Madeline-. Después podemos ir por un café y continuar tirando líneas. Aún debemos ver, aparte de nosotros, a cuánta gente emplearemos y de dónde la sacaremos._

 _-Ya se me antoja una rebanada de pastel de chocolate -intercaló Valaika-. Qué invento tan fantástico es la crema batida..._

 _Decidimos dejarlo hasta ahí antes de que nos diera más hambre y termináramos de cenar a las tres de la mañana. Llevamos todo a la cocina, lavamos los platos y vasos y sacamos la basura. La chiquilla nos echó una mano de forma diligente antes de partir rumbo a casa; le quedaba un buen viaje en metro por delante y ya era bien tarde. "Ojalá alcance a llegar a la estación antes de que la cierren", pensé. Me concedí unos minutos para responder las reseñas recibidas antes de seguir a mi querida wyvern al cuarto de baño._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** Habrás firmado como invitado pero tu estilo me indicó de inmediato que eras tú. La puñalada tan bien descrita por ti adquiere gran potencial dramático: ambas rivales por el corazón de Brian ya han visto a la otra en acción y la contraparte no lo sabe. Stella es una madre modelo, capaz de balancear sus vidas personal y profesional mientras saca partido de su fantástica intuición. Así se explica la crianza que ha dado a su muchacho, a quien ama incondicionalmente y desea lo mejor. El aspecto culinario mostrado en la segunda parte del paseo viene de mi propio gusto por la buena mesa; cuántas buenas historias se han tejido alrededor de deliciosos platillos en ambientes idóneos… Respecto a las cartas, llenar las figuras no es sencillo pero ya he comenzado y aún dispongo de tiempo para seguir pensando los roles de ases, reyes, reinas y sotas. Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario y fidelidad a esta loca historia._

* * *

 _Volviendo al presente, lancé una nueva sonrisa antes de suspirar de alivio. Me refugié en Valaika, inhalando su aroma a rosas y sintiéndome en el cielo. Ella entendió en el acto y me volvió a besar, sus ojos rojos brillando de forma lúdica._

 _-¿Ya maduraste la idea? -preguntó._

 _-Algo, pero tengo otra brotando en mi cabeza: es la forma perfecta de terminar un día productivo._

 _-Y eso que estamos cansados._

 _-Claro, pero así -ahora la besé yo- siempre lo hemos disfrutado más._

 _El resto fue académico. Ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama y respiró suavemente mientras le quitaba el pijama. Después me desvestí yo y nos abrazamos nuevamente, sintiendo el delicioso contacto de piel contra escamas, de labios contra piel, de alientos y corazones. Ni un gemido fuera de tono abandonó nuestras bocas, disfrutando esa exquisita sesión de amor bajo el mágico influjo del silencio. Luego del clímax mutuo, terminamos quedándonos dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro, nuestros cuerpos empapados en sudor sobre las mantas aún unidas al colchón._

 _Así, con la mejor recompensa de todas, termina este segmento de ese algo completamente diferente. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar; los espero aquí mismo la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo.  
_


	14. B7 - Signos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Signos**

Apenas Lide emergió de las aguas formando los pasillos de la biblioteca, la señora Kay dejó de lado su taza de té fuerte y cogió un lápiz del escritorio de piedra. Tocó la campanilla de coral junto a ella, haciéndole ver a sus colaboradoras (Baxtra, Selva y la novata Naelene) que se encargaría personalmente de atender a la primera clienta del jueves 6 de julio.

-Buen día, querida -la saludó-. Tan temprano como siempre.

-Buenos días para usted también, señora Kay -retrucó la peliazul-. Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que preferí venir a devolver los libros que tomara prestados la otra vez.

Le entregó una pequeña mochila tejida con la tela impermeable característica de la colonia. Más allá del tridente de Poseidón en tonos dorados y rodeado por una corona de laureles, carecía de otros distintivos. Kay corrió la cremallera, poniendo los tomos en una pequeña pila luego de firmar las tarjetas detrás de la contratapa.

-¿Y qué tal? -inquirió-. ¿Pudiste sacarles partido?

-En más de una forma -dijo la liminal más joven con una sonrisa-. Los dosifiqué de forma disciplinada.

-Te noto cambiada, Lide. No tienes ese aire de extrañeza que parecía exudar por cada uno de tus poros cuando viniste aquí hace algunas semanas. ¿Será este un indicio de buena suerte?

-Lo es, pero los detalles me los reservo.

-No pensaba interrogarte, querida -estampó el formulario de recibo-. La discreción viene de serie cuando eres bibliotecaria. Sólo firma aquí y estás lista.

Lide hizo lo que le pedían antes de despedirse de Kay y salir a la zona principal de la colonia. Su día no había hecho más que empezar (el reloj de cristal del pilar central marcaba las nueve en punto) y aún sentía el delicioso sabor del budín de frambuesas y cardamomo cocinado por su madre, quien ya estaba dando sus clases en la academia. Miró a un lado y al otro, sonriendo al no ver ni rastro de las insoportables Cuatro Reinas. "No me gustaría estar en las escamas de quien sea que anden molestando ahora mismo", pensó. Nadó hacia el pilar representando a Cronos, torciendo a la derecha y sumergiéndose nuevamente. Cincuenta metros más allá se encontraba la entrada submarina al palacio donde vivía Lazalie, la matriarca.

Tras intercambiar un par de gestos con las _Redcoats_ de élite custodiando el acceso, le abrieron las puertas. Al igual que la mayoría de las viviendas allí abajo, una serie de corredores inundados, bien iluminados por esos cristales únicos en su clase, conectaban las diversas estancias. La sala del consejo de ministras, donde se encontraban el trono y los aposentos de la soberana, estaban justo adelante. A ambos lados, como diversas ramas de árbol, se extendían otras dependencias de variados usos: una cocina bien equipada con personal a tiempo completo; un comedor de diario y otro para las grandes ocasiones; una sala de meditación repleta de flores, suaves aromas y velas tenues; diversas habitaciones para huéspedes de honor; el cuarto de estatutos, donde se guardaban las Leyes de Poseidón más los documentos dando vida y estabilidad a la colonia... Tal vez el detalle más notable fuese un jardín botánico con toques claramente marinos, pero donde también crecían especies terrestres gracias a fantásticos toques mágicos de las mismas extraespecies acuáticas.

La muchacha dudó un poco al llegar ante los escalones tallados en piedra al final del corredor. Sobre ella, iluminada por esa luz que parecía cortarse como el sol exterior, una capa de agua se movía suavemente. Sabía que podía entrar sin pedir previamente una cita, pero no encontró a Honoria, la sacerdotisa de confianza de Lazalie, por ningún lado; de camino había preguntado por su paradero a las otras chicas y nadie, hasta ese momento, la había visto. Si bien este era territorio familiar, tampoco tenía tal descaro para entrar sin anunciarse.

-La señora podría estar en reunión ahora mismo -razonó Lide-. Si saco la cabeza del agua, el salón entero me escucharía llegar y ganaría, sin concursos ni sorteos, una merecida reprimenda.

Por un momento quedó sorprendida. Este era el mismo miedo inicial que Brian, su Brian, había sentido antes de dejarse caer al agua con su equipo de buceo. Ese miércoles, mágico y saturado de fantásticas emociones, detonó recuerdos que le causaron un notorio rubor. Si el ojigris superó sus aprehensiones iniciales, ¿por qué ella no podría?

-No ganaré nada quedándome aquí -se convenció, apretando los puños por un momento-. ¡Vamos, Lide, que sólo te juegas tu futuro!

Con un par de soberbios aletazos llegó al mismo límite entre ambas atmósferas, aunque igual emergió lentamente desde las aguas. El salón de reuniones, decorado al estilo oceánico y con los mismos muebles tallados en piedra, estaba inundado por un plácido silencio. Más allá de la mesa central y los ventanales decorados con pendones, se veía el trono con motivos coralinos y calcáreos (estos últimos representados por conchas marinas). Sobre él se encontraba una imagen del todopoderoso Poseidón, tallada en la misma piedra, su expresión severa mientras sostenía el tridente en una mano y la tablilla de hechizos en otra. Un canal de más o menos cuatro pies de profundidad comenzaba en la base de esas toscas escaleras, rodeando la zona central a la usanza del foso de los fuertes en las islas y dejando, entre el muro y el agua, veredas de más o menos un metro de ancho. Allí también estaban las barandas usadas por las sacerdotisas para hacer la transición entre el mar y tierra firme. Era este, sin dudas, un caso curioso: liminales acuáticas cuyo modo de vida doméstica se inclinaba hacia lo anfibio... con las limitaciones propias de no tener pies, claro.

-¡Lide, querida! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

La voz emergiendo del fondo terminó por tranquilizar a la visitante. Sentada en el sitial de honor y mirando hacia el canal izquierdo se encontraba Lazalie, la soberana de cabellera dorada, escamas ídem como el mismo sol, mirada atrayente y complexión divina. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, a lo que la peliazul obedeció de inmediato. Usando nuevamente su poderosa aleta, Lide pareció saltar del agua, cogiendo la barra de metal más cercana y aterrizando limpiamente sobre una silla de piedra sin respaldo.

-Buenos días, matriarca -dijo ella tras hacer la correspondiente reverencia-. Me da mucho gusto encontrarla aquí; necesitaba hablar con usted. Pido disculpas desde ya por entrar sin avisarle a Honoria.

-Honoria no vino hoy a trabajar -acotó Lazalie con calma-. Amaneció con una fiebre fuerte y la doctora Eider, luego de examinarla, le dio reposo absoluto. Ahora mismo está en casa con su madre.

-Oh...

-Suenas sorprendida, Lide.

-Es sólo que ninguna de las chicas del palacio mencionó nada al respecto.

-No lo saben -corrigió la mandamás- y es mejor que no lo sepan. Los rumores son difíciles de contener aún aquí -miró al fondo para asegurarse de que ambas estaban solas- y Honoria nunca había faltado a trabajar en todo el tiempo que lleva a mi servicio. La doctora habló conmigo temprano y, cuando casi todas dormían, fui a verla. Le pedí encarecidamente que no se culpara por estar enferma, aunque ella insistía en levantarse, bañarse y colocarse su uniforme de servicio.

-El sentido del deber -acotó la peliazul como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, señora. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Lazalie pareció arrojarle una mirada con toques de sospecha antes de continuar su exposición.

-He estado pensando darle unas tres o cuatro semanas de vacaciones para que se desconecte -dijo la rubia-. Así podrá viajar, relajarse y volver con energías renovadas.

-Ojalá se lo tome bien -Lide asintió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-. Volviendo al tema, matriarca, vine aquí porque debo contarle algunas cosas.

-Ya te dije que por lo de la exposición artística no hay problemas, querida. Geraldine vendrá a hablar hoy conmigo en la tarde para coordinar las cosas y me gustaría que también estuvieras presente.

-¿En serio? -a la hija de Maranthea se le iluminó el rostro-. Digo desde ya que me parece fantástico. Sin embargo, necesito desviar la brújula hacia otra parte. ¿Se acuerda esa vez que nos encontramos cerca de la entrada luego del incidente con Cetys, Nivena y las otras?

-Ah, ya caigo -Lazalie sonrió de forma exquisita-. Tu proyecto personal. Creo que va bastante bien, si el humor emanando de ti ahora mismo es un indicador fiable. De nuestra conversación ahí fuera ha pasado más o menos un mes.

-Exactamente, aunque yo misma lo he sentido como un año entero.

Moviéndose un poco para estar más cómoda, Lide volvió a cerrar los ojos a fin de enfocar sus pensamientos. Quería estar segura de usar sólo las palabras adecuadas a la hora de resumir tantas cosas maravillosas. Si bien Lazalie era paciente y generosa, no convenía irse demasiado por las ramas en su presencia; como buen política, valoraba el tiempo bien invertido incluso más que sus propios poderes de bendición.

-¿Deseas algo de té? -inquirió la matriarca de repente.

-¿Eh...? Estoy bien, señora -la peliazul volvió a la realidad-. Desayuné hace poco y de forma sustanciosa, aunque no descarto ceder más adelante ante la tentación de una taza recién hecha.

-Como digna hija de nuestro clan -rió su contraparte, calmándolas a ambas.

-Vale, ahora sí voy a comenzar -carraspeó Lide-. Este proyecto personal, como se lo describí en aquella ocasión, es algo que jamás esperé encontrar ni en mis lecciones ni en la misma vida real. No necesito contarle que, además del amor y la confianza, otras emociones también pueden ponernos en la pista de seres vivos que necesitan ayuda: furia, desesperación, angustia... En mi caso fue una profunda tristeza.

-¿Tristeza?

Lazalie levantó las cejas; evidentemente no esperaba dicha mención. Posó toda su atención en Lide y la instó a continuar.

-Así es, señora. Fue a fines de mayo, cuando iba nadando por las cercanías de Windsor Beach, cerca de la península que marca la frontera sureste de la isla principal. Ese día me había levantado con el ánimo de siempre: más o menos regular, preguntándome si ese día sería teñido nuevamente con los oscuros pigmentos del fracaso. Mi plan original era recorrer la costa austral a ver si saltaba la liebre, como se dice coloquialmente. Habré nadado unas quinientas yardas a distancia prudente de los roqueríos afilados cuando mis sensores saltaron, deteniéndome en seco. Afiné el oído y sentí los indelebles toques de una pena honda entre los que, con algo de esfuerzo, se notaban gránulos de alegría.

-Un corazón perturbado -dedujo la matriarca al instante.

-Tal cual. Dominada por mi curiosidad innata, abandoné el plan inicial y me desvié hacia la playa. Conforme avanzaba, la corriente se suavizaba y las contradicciones aumentaban. Distinguí allí la figura inconfundible de un humano nadando en solitario, casi fusionado con el idílico ambiente a su alrededor. No pude resistirme y reduje poco a poco la distancia separándome de él. Pequé de confiada y mis manos terminaron chocando con una de sus muñecas. Se quedó quieto y, de repente, me capturó con un simple movimiento. Ambos estábamos igual de impresionados por semejante encuentro, mas él se disculpó primero, mostrando los modales típicos de un bermudeño.

-Así que era un chico... ¿Y luego qué ocurrió?

-Ese fue el momento en que conocí a Brian Lennox-Whitmore, cuya primera impresión tal vez sea la más contradictoria que jamás haya visto -señaló-. Por fuera podía sentir los rezagos de una máscara severa, imponente y sin medias tintas, pero por dentro la cosa era distinta. Habitaba allí un espíritu tan sensible como culto, tan atormentado como anhelante de las mismas distracciones que usted desea para la buena Honoria. La razón de sus turbulencias radicaba en un tobillo gravemente lastimado, impidiéndole realizar sus labores de forma normal. Su historia me interesó de inmediato; mal que mal, yo también sé lo que es cargar con una limitación severa.

Admito que me cayó bien desde el principio, matriarca. Es de esas personas que no confían en casi nadie, pero cuando pruebas tu valía se convierten en aliados invaluables. Había vuelto a casa para olvidarse de su actual estado, reencontrarse con su familia y los pocos pero buenos amigos que tiene en Bermuda -añadió Lide-. Lo más sorprendente es que no se mofó de mí ni me juzgó duramente por mi registro imperfecto de uniones; de hecho se ofreció a ayudarme a superar mi timidez. Comenzó así una rutina deliciosa para ambos, compartiendo mañanas, desayunos y almuerzos en la arena y el agua. Disfrutaba cada minuto con él, ya fuese en carreras amistosas, compartiendo historias o paradigmas, siendo sorprendidos por una leve lluvia y acabando empapados. Nuestro encuentro inicial mutó, poco a poco, en una hermosa amistad, donde nos permitíamos, muy de vez en cuando, compartir el mismo espacio personal e intercambiar de vez en cuando un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla. Llegamos al punto de ser íntimos y contarnos todo, siempre con respeto y dignidad. A él relaté que la señora Maranthea -se refirió a su madre por el título, como correspondía- me acogió como si fuese de su misma sangre y de sus labios conocí, tiempo después, que el divorcio de sus padres lo obligó a madurar siendo muy pequeño.

La chica miró por un momento al techo, buscando el remate apropiado. Tras hallarlo, suspiró, cruzando su vista nuevamente con la de la matriarca.

-Raya para la suma, así fue como terminé perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Lide...

Lazalie quedó aún más sorprendida, si cabe. Sabía que la hija de Maranthea tenía una sensibilidad muy particular y era bien llevada a sus ideas a pesar de los múltiples obstáculos en el camino. Que una sacerdotisa se enamorara de un humano no era novedoso en absoluto; así se formaron y crecieron todas las colonias desde el principio de los tiempos. La historia contada por su conciudadana (no veía a nadie como súbdita más allá del título) se construía tomando elementos de los rincones más impensados. Nuevamente sintió en su interior la lucha entre el rupturismo y la ortodoxia, pero decidió dar a cada lado una oportunidad de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-Querida, no dudo en absoluto de la veracidad de lo que me cuentas -inició la soberana-. Ahora entiendo perfectamente bien la razón de tus cambios de humor y por qué has aguantado mejor las burlas de tus coterráneas. Sin embargo, y en esto debo hacer énfasis, el principal mandato de una sacerdotisa marina, como lo dijera el mismo Poseidón en sus Leyes, es priorizar el bienestar de las parejas que bendice por sobre el propio. Vivimos para servir.

-Lo sé, señora Lazalie -la voz de la peliazul se cohibió por momentos-. Créame que lo sé. Mi propio corazón se rebeló ante ello, llevándome al punto de verlo y sentirlo junto a mí en cualquier momento y lugar. Con esto no pretendo que me tome por loca. Simplemente Brian terminó tocando hasta las fibras más profundas de mi alma, conquistándome con su manera de ser y sentir la vida.

-Nunca te calificaría de lunática, Lide; eso le queda mejor a Cetys y compañía pero no tienen por qué enterarse -la mayor le guiñó el ojo-. Conozco mejor que nadie los efectos del primer amor y por ello no puedo juzgarte como lo harían Aurora o Naiara, por nombrar a dos de nuestras ministras. Si hice énfasis en nuestra vocación era para satisfacer las demandas de mi veta más formal, pero en lo que a instinto respecta tiendo a fallar en tu favor. Enamorarte no es un crimen, siempre y cuando actúes de forma honesta para ganarte el corazón de tu chico.

-No pretendo apartarme de ese plan, matriarca, aunque una de las leyes de la vida es que nada ganado de forma fácil termina siendo satisfactorio.

-Una rival, ¿verdad? -el lado más pícaro de Lazalie pareció sonreír ante la expectación.

-Efectivamente. Al principio no creía que pudiese ser una rival, pero las circunstancias se enredaron para complicar más esta trama. Una mañana me pareció extraño no encontrar a Brian en la playa -la peliazul resumió su historia-. Lo esperé por horas antes de volver a casa para comer y con el ánimo por los suelos. Volví a Windsor en la tarde por si acaso y me lo encontré en el rincón de siempre: había venido a pedirme disculpas porque se había caído en casa y tuvo que ir de urgencia al hospital. Tras someterse a exámenes, terminó con electroterapia tres veces a la semana.

-¿Electroterapia? Espera un momento... -la chica monstruo mayor ató cabos rápidamente-. Pues sí que te tocó duro, Lide. Las anguilas son extraespecies de cuidado.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Sólo hay que saber dónde mirar, querida -retrucó la matriarca en tono académico-. Continúa, por favor.

-Vale. Sí, Mazara es una anguila y, como tal, posee el instinto depredador de su especie. Brian me contó en esa reunión tardía que ella gustaba de imponer los términos desde un principio y era muy estricta, con cero tolerancia por los hipocondriacos y los indisciplinados aunque impecable desde el punto de vista profesional. En principio no asomaba como mala, pero a esas alturas estaba tan enamorada que no pude evitar sentir unos celos corrosivos en mi interior. Mi mayor deseo era que no se propasara con él aprovechando su jerarquía, pero de ahí no hubo ninguna alarma hasta la noche del 25 de junio, cuando ambos acordaron cenar en el restaurante del Hotel Rosewood.

-Me siento tentada de cuestionar la lealtad de tu muchacho, Lide. Mira que ir a una cena romántica con su doctora...

-¡Señora...!

-Tranquila, pequeña. Sólo era una broma -Lazalie levantó las manos-. Si me pasé de la raya, pido disculpas desde ya -hizo una leve reverencia.

-No debe disculparse, señora. Al principio, cuando los vi salir a la terraza tomados del brazo, casi me dio un ataque, pero después comenzaron a conversar y vi que él interpretó esa ocasión como una forma de interactuar con ella sin estar limitado por la seriedad de la consulta médica. Como le contara antes, Brian es bastante desconfiado y de ahí nace su introversión. Ella, sin embargo, fue un asunto diferente. Tal vez haya sido la luna llena iluminando el hermoso cielo plagado de estrellas, pero ella tomó el toro por las astas y se confesó. "Espero que podamos ser más que una doctora y su paciente", fueron sus palabras textuales. Aún me duele un poco revivir aquel momento.

-Espera un momento, Lide -Lazalie levantó las manos otra vez-. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta el borde de la terraza sin que nadie se diera cuenta de tu presencia?

-Nadé hasta el risco adjunto, trepé como pude y me senté a esperar a Brian -se sinceró la chica-. Terminé con las manos para el arrastre, pero poco me importó. Llevé conmigo algunas provisiones para capear el frío.

-A eso llamo compromiso -la mandamás sonrió, cada vez más satisfecha por el esfuerzo de su conciudadana-. Esto parece sacado de una de esas novelas que tanto gustas de leer, especialmente si el momento terminó con Mazara besándolo.

Lide se limitó a asentir, bajando un poco la cabeza y juntando las manos. Espantando los malos recuerdos con un súbito sacudón de melena, tomó aire húmedo hasta repletar sus pulmones y regresó a la normalidad.

-Sí, Mazara lo besó. Pude sentir la inmensa felicidad emanando de su corazón, así como el total desconcierto de Brian y la honda pena dominándome por completo -otro suspiro-. Volví a casa después de las diez, llorando y sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Eventualmente mi madre vino a acompañarme, se lo conté todo y me ayudó a aclarar mis ideas.

-¿Y Brian sabe de esto?

-No se lo he contado.

-Pensé que no había secretos entre ustedes.

-Y no los hay. Sólo estoy esperando... el momento adecuado para relatarle exactamente lo que he puesto en su conocimiento. Por ningún motivo permitiré que esa timidez mutada en cobardía me la gane.

-Eso es lo que quería oír -Lazalie cambió de posición y estiró un poco sus brazos.

-Buscando el valor para confesar mis sentimientos reales ante Brian, pensé en algunas ideas y llegue a la conclusión de que pasar un día completo juntos, sin las limitaciones de la playa, sería una bonita forma de cambiar la rutina. Al día siguiente, tras encontrarnos en la mañana, resultó que él había tenido exactamente la misma idea. Acepté encantada su invitación: nunca había visto los lugares más importantes del país desde tierra adentro. Fue la experiencia más maravillosa de todas. Comenzamos con un desayuno en su casa...

-¿Fuiste a su casa? Vaya, veo que no te guardaste nada.

-Me invitó a desayunar y, de paso, allí conocí a la señora Stella, su madre y la chef principal del Hotel Rosewood -aprovechó de describir a la mujer rubia en apariencia, modales e impresiones emocionales; Lide quedó satisfecha al ver en la expresión de la matriarca una indudable pincelada de satisfacción.

"Por un momento me siento tentada a pensar que este Brian Lennox es demasiado bueno para ser verdad", se dijo la superiora. "Que una sacerdotisa mienta, sin embargo, es imposible; somos demasiado buenas leyendo emociones y distinguimos, incluso en nuestra más tierna infancia, un bulo de un hecho concreto prácticamente sin esfuerzo".

La liminal peliazul continuó el relato de aquel fantástico día pasado entre St. George y Hamilton. Resumió lo mejor que pudo pero no evitó las entretenidas referencias históricas de la mayoría de los lugares que habían visitado. La matriarca Lazalie debió admitir el aspecto tragicómico de la iglesia sin terminar, la belleza de las Cavernas de Cristal y el apacible paisaje general dominando las islas. Ella misma llevaba mucho tiempo sin acercarse a las orillas y, por momentos, se sintió tentada de imitar a Lide. No es que fuera a pedírselo a Brian, pero buenos guías sobraban en aquella sucursal del paraíso. La fibra más romántica de su corazón se sintió plenamente estimulada ante la historia del matrimonio Villeton; antes del relato de hoy sólo sabía que eran buenos conocedores de diversos tipos de arte. Ahí radicaba la razón de su aprobación para esa potencial exhibición: sería un vehículo fantástico para seguir estrechando los lazos entre la colonia y los habitantes de las islas, tanto humanos como extraespecies. Además, las sacerdotisas eran bien versadas en música, pintura y hasta poesía.

-Lo más lindo -prosiguió Lide- fue la última parte de la capital: Front Street, cuyas casitas y edificios eran como de cuento. Casi me sentí tentada de mudarme a una a pesar de la gran cantidad de turistas. El ambiente es demasiado idílico para no dejarlo alojarse en el corazón, señora.

-No lo pongo en duda, querida -la soberana chasqueó los dedos-. ¿Y a dónde fueron después de pasar por Hamilton?

-El plan original de Brian era llevarme también a Somerset, zona donde reside su familia materna, pero no nos alcanzó el tiempo. Como ya eran las cinco, pactamos poner fin al día y me llevó de vuelta a Tucker's Town. El viaje fue placentero, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro como tantas veces lo hiciéramos. Cuando me fue a dejar al agua...

Otro suspiro. Otra cerrada de ojos. Otra sacudida de cabeza. Lazalie pensó que Lide nuevamente estaba buscando la forma apropiada de expresar algo realmente importante.

-¿Recuerda lo que dije sobre la cobardía, señora? Pues decidí arrojar la precaución al viento y... lo besé.

-¿En las mejillas? -inquirió la soberana de forma casi tentativa.

-En los labios.

Vino el relato de su confesión a medias. En ese entonces ella hizo el mayor esfuerzo para enfatizar que, si bien ambos seguían siendo amigos, los primeros toques románticos ya se habían instalado en su relación y no habría fuerza capaz de sacarlos de allí. Ese era el simbolismo de los dos besos y la analogía con el rey y la reina de corazones, calificada por la matriarca como otra muestra de ingenio por parte de la hija de Maranthea.

"Mejor no le digo cómo se llama esa combinación en la mayoría de los juegos", meditó Lazalie. "Terminará descubriéndolo por sí misma más temprano que tarde. Otro asunto queda en el aire al mismo tiempo: ¿sabrá Mazara el significado de la propia? De momento no voy a especular".

-Cuando me levanté hoy en la mañana -Lide estaba, por el tono de su voz, cercana a concluir-, miré la figurita de madera que me regaló y no pude evitar pensar nuevamente en él. Entonces se me ocurrió, a modo de compensación, sugerirle tomar clases de buceo con una meta clara: abrirle las puertas de mi mundo. Nunca había buceado antes y decidí acompañarlo para darle apoyo moral. Verlo maravillado ante la geografía de la Catedral, los corales y los peces fue, al menos para mí, la mejor recompensa. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

-Te has tomado todo esto muy en serio, querida, y sólo puedo felicitarte por ello. Quizás sea la forma menos convencional de lograr un objetivo pero no carece de méritos. ¿Me permites una pregunta?

-Las que desee, señora.

-¿Crees que todo esto bastará para evitar que Brian caiga en las garras de Mazara?

Por un momento la chica no supo qué contestar. Miró nuevamente al techo, a las ventanas del salón y hasta a los canales. Todos ellos sólo le devolvieron la placidez del silencio, tan escaso en el palacio donde se celebraban juntas solemnes casi cada día.

-Es lo que espero -se sinceró Lide-. Cuando me desahogué aquella noche con mi madre, prometí que jugaría mis cartas con honestidad e inteligencia, que sería yo misma sin importar el escenario. Hasta ahora creo que he cumplido.

-Tus buenos resultados apuntan en esa dirección. Ambas, sin embargo, sabemos igual de bien que las anguilas son la especie acuática más posesiva -acotó la dirigenta-. Puedes poner en la misma situación tuya a nuestras primas comunes, a las de agua dulce, incluso a las Escilas y las Selkies, pero ninguna de ellas se compara a una anguila en lo que a devoción y celos respecta. Diría que sólo tienen un equivalente terrestre en las especies reptilianas, específicamente en la familia de las lamias y las equidnas -pausó-. Además cuentan con la ventaja de poder vivir en tierra firme indefinidamente. Debes considerar todas las variables, querida, incluyendo aquellas que no puedes controlar. ¿Cuántas sesiones le quedan a tu chico con la doctora Mazara?

-Ni la más mínima idea, aunque aún tengo una carta de triunfo en mi mano. Esa es la razón, aparte de ponerla al día, por la que comparecí aquí esta mañana -ahora tomó el tono más respetuoso posible-. Matriarca Lazalie, deseo pedirle permiso formalmente para traer a Brian de visita a la colonia. Ya conoció parte del mundo submarino mediante el buceo que compartimos, pero quiero que vea en acción nuestro _modus vivendi_.

-¿Traerlo... a la colonia?

El tono ligeramente desconcertado de la superior casi gatilló la alarma dentro de Lide. Ahora fue Lazalie quien posó sus refulgentes ojos en cada rincón del salón. Saltó de la mesa a las sillas y de ahí al los pendones; posteriormente enfocó su vista en los arreglos florales dejados allí el día anterior por la ausente Honoria. Sintió el enorme peso de la tablilla y el tridente sostenidos por Poseidón detrás de ella. Emitió un hondo suspiro antes de volver a cruzar una mirada con su interlocutora.

-Incluso para los estándares de nuestro credo, esto no ocurre a menudo -dijo la matriarca-. Tiene que ver con la opción de priorizar el bienestar ajeno por sobre el propio. Sabemos bien que necesitamos a los humanos tanto como ellos a nosotras, pero la más de las veces el contacto es breve y con un propósito específico: la perpetuación. Muy pocas sacerdotisas son capaces de lograr una conexión a largo plazo, compatibilizando sus deberes con la vida en pareja, y la más de las veces criamos solas a nuestras hijitas. Como debemos resguardar la seguridad de la colonia a todo evento, dichos encuentros son llevados a cabo lejos de aquí. Digo esto con total soltura porque sé que lo tienes asumido, al igual que tus compañeras adultas.

-Habla con la verdad, señora, pero mi objetivo no es ese -la joven se defendió-. Amo a Brian con todo mi ser, es cierto, pero deseo progresar en esta nueva etapa poco a poco, tal como lo hiciera cuando nos conocimos y después nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos. Entre su sinceridad, atención y tibieza, también he percibido un interés genuino en nuestro credo y costumbres. Él me abrió las puertas de su mundo sin reservas y deseo, más que nada, devolverle el favor por completo porque es lo que corresponde. Las clases de buceo fueron una mitad y esta constituye la otra -tomó algo de aire tras hablar rápido-. Aceptaré su decisión, sea cual sea.

Por espacio de un par de minutos la soberana no dijo nada, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Procesó cada cosa aprendida tras el relato de la chiquilla, de las que ciertamente Maranthea estaría enterada por ser su madre. Siguiendo el consejo que le diera, puso cada una de las variables en la balanza, ajustando los pesos con suavidad a fin de evitar desequilibrios súbitos. Imaginó una mesa cubierta de fieltro con las cuatro cartas más altas de cada palo. Sabía que Brian y Lide iban en los corazones como rey y reina; probablemente Stella sería el as. De la sota podría encargarse luego. En las picas sólo aparecía Mazara, necesitando más antecedentes para un juego completo. Pasó a los diamantes, con los Villeton ocupando el lugar de la pareja real y ella misma (podía permitirse ser un pelín arrogante) en la parte superior. Nuevamente la sota quedó sin ocupar. Llegando finalmente a los tréboles, colocó a la instructora en la cima de la pirámide y a las Cuatro Reinas ocupando el tercer sitio jerárquico. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el agente de la OEI Daniel Markstaller podría ocupar el lugar del rey si su participación en todo esto fuese algo más que meramente superficial.

-No tengo el juego completo -murmuró de forma que sólo ella se escuchó- pero tampoco estoy depauperada. ¿Lide? -elevó su voz.

-¿Sí, matriarca?

-Escúchame bien porque sólo diré esto una vez -la miró fijo con semblante digno de una líder que se hacía respetar-. Podrás traer a tu amigo Brian aquí con tres condiciones. Una, deberás hacerlo comparecer ante mí porque, por lo que me has contado, me encantaría conocerlo. Salvo eso, será tratado igual que cualquiera de nosotras. Dos, deberán llegar aquí temprano y él tendrá que volver a la superficie al atardecer; un minuto después no vale. Y tres, tendrás que asegurarte de que no pase incomodidad alguna. Esto incluye la reacción de las otras muchachas. ¿Está claro?

-Clarísimo -retrucó la joven, besándole las manos con extrema gratitud-. Acepto y me pongo a sus pies, señora Lazalie. Muchísimas gracias por concederme este favor. ¿Qué día le parece bien?

-Los domingos son más tranquilos, así que no habrá problemas. Avisaré a las _Redcoats_ de turno para que los dejen entrar sin problemas. Y pierde cuidado; no diré a nadie más, excepto a Honoria, en quien confío plenamente, una sola palabra de esto.

-¿Ni siquiera a las ministras?

-Esto no es asunto suyo, aunque eventualmente terminarán metiendo baza porque, mal que mal, es su trabajo -suspiró Lazalie-. Trataré de mantenerlas a raya todo el tiempo que pueda. Lo último que deseo es ver su día juntos arruinado por las cosas políticas.

-Gracias nuevamente -Lide, sintiendo su corazón repleto de alegría, volvió a besar las manos de la rubia-. Prometo solemnemente que encontraré una forma de devolverle el favor.

-Sólo disfruta cada minuto, cada instante que pases en su compañía. Y una vez que logres dar el paso final, verás que el resto llegará por sí mismo. Nunca olvides, Lide, tu deber sagrado.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Sello de aprobación_

Ahí acabó la conversación, ambas despidiéndose hasta la tarde, cuando vendría la reunión con Geraldine. La matriarca contempló a su discípula zambullirse en el canal y salir nadando a toda prisa por el túnel conectando el salón con el resto del palacio. No pudo evitar sonreír ni pensar en la batería de preguntas que podría hacerle al muchacho una vez compareciera ante ella. Dejó intencionalmente de lado preguntar sobre los valores y creencias del chico, además de su forma de ganarse la vida y la historia de su familia. Así tendría el mejor tema de conversación, especialmente si servía al propósito de comparar paradigmas en un contexto formal pero no menos sincero. Movió una ficha en el tablero de su mente antes de arrojarse al agua y nadar unos largos. Tenía hambre tanto de un bocadillo como de conocimientos.

-Creo que ya tengo una forma de consumir el resto de la mañana -nadó hasta la sala donde se guardaban las Leyes de Poseidón-. Pediré a Cassia que me traiga un refrigerio sencillo porque tengo mucho que leer. Total, el saber no ocupa lugar.

Afuera, Lide se encontraba pletórica, tan pletórica que llegó a saltar completamente del agua, realizar un mortal hacia atrás y reingresar como toda una maestra de los números circenses. No le importó en absoluto que su tocado quedara a un par de pies de distancia de ella o que la chaqueta se le desabotonara por completo. Ignoró totalmente las miradas desconcertadas de otras sacerdotisas y luego lanzó una risita. Le daba exactamente lo mismo que la tomaran por loca o le sacaran nuevamente su récord negativo en cara. Se refugió en casa y pasó directamente a su habitación, estrujando sus ropas más formales y dejándolas secar sobre un gancho metálico embebido en la piedra. Ajustó su bikini, mirándose al espejo y sonriendo.

-Estás radiante, chica -murmuró su reflejo-. A Brian le encantará verte así cuando llegues a Windsor.

-Tengo razones para sentirme feliz -replicó la verdadera Lide, sonrojándose-. A decir verdad, tenía algo de miedo de que la señora Lazalie dijera que no, pero ahora apenas puedo esperar a tenerlo aquí, en la colonia, empatizando de forma perfecta con él ante la perspectiva más hermosa de la vida submarina. Todo será tan perfecto...

Cogió un fino peine de marfil y, antes de pasarlo por su larga cabellera azul eléctrico, dedicó una mirada a la figurita barnizada del jugador de cricket, lanzando la bola en un instante eternizado gracias a las diestras manos de sus creadores. Sentada frente al espejo de su habitación, trabajó en la pulcra melena azul cuatro o cinco minutos. Pasó posteriormente a la cocina para calmar su ánimo con algo de agua de azahar. Ni le importó beberla estando tibia o carente de azúcares; así le caería mejor. Nadó hasta la puerta, la cerró con doble vuelta de llave y se dirigió a hablar con las vigilantes custodiando las esclusas.

"Apenas puedo esperar a contárselo", se dijo tras emerger al delicioso abrazo del mar abierto.

-39/P-

Brian se pellizcó la mano dos o tres veces sólo para asegurarse de se encontraba ahora mismo en el mundo real.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó.

-Tan en serio como ese paseo al que me llevaras la semana pasada y del cual aún conservo los mejores recuerdos -replicó la sacerdotisa, tan feliz como él-. Es mi segunda forma de agradecerte por abrirme las puertas del mundo terrestre y permitirme disfrutar de sus maravillas como una ciudadana más.

El muchacho, sin mediar provocación, se acercó a ella y le dio un tremendo abrazo, casi derramando la botella de jugo de kiwi que compartían durante el almuerzo en la playa. Su rincón de siempre seguía tranquilo, bien a cubierto de ojos intrusos, reporteros gráficos infantiles y malos entendidos.

-Más que emparejar las cosas, amiga mía, voy a quedarte debiendo una muy grande -continuó el rubio tras separarse de ella-. Había guardado en mi interior remotas esperanzas sobre conocer algún día tu colonia y cómo conciben las sacerdotisas su propia existencia, pero jamás pensé, ni en mis pronósticos más optimistas, que se harían realidad.

-Sentí esas vibraciones en ti desde el comienzo, aunque no pensé en ellas hasta el día después del tour -acotó ella-. Cuando me ofreciste esa tregua del sábado y el domingo, la acepté no sólo para saborear los momentos que compartimos y que atesoraré por siempre -ahora se ruborizó-. A la mañana siguiente conversé con mi madre durante el desayuno, surgiendo esta loca idea que ahora será realidad gracias a la señora Lazalie.

-Siendo un absoluto profano en estas lides, no creo poder tener potestad para juzgar los motivos de tu matriarca ni los de la señora Maranthea, aunque digo desde ya que me encantaría hablar con ellas cara a cara. Tengo toda una batería de preguntas en mi cabeza y, conforme hablamos, más se me ocurren.

Tras apartar los platos usados para devorar sus raciones de tortilla de verduras y pastel de carne molida, Brian, bañado en la honra de ser quizás el primer humano en visitar esa ciudad submarina cuya imaginación intentaba describir, se recostó sobre el mantel a cuadros albirrojos, mirando al cielo con otra enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sintiéndose, una vez más, como un niño de 12 años. Desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, evitando el brillante sol y regodeándose con las hermosas nubes yendo, como todos los días, en dirección noreste, hacia St. George.

-Tienes una veta curiosa muy fuerte, ¿sabías? -Lide repitió el gesto pero se arrimó a él, refugiándose en su pecho y abrazándolo-. Esa es una de las muchas razones por las que nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos a pesar de conocernos hace poco más de un mes.

-No sólo eres una buena amiga, querida -añadió él con cariño-. Has sido la mejor confidente que podría desear, una presencia positiva y que me ha permitido apreciar esta vuelta a casa de otra forma.

-Brian...

Esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, acercando su rostro al de la chica monstruo y besando su frente con cariño. Después rozó ambas mejillas con sus labios antes de depositar el último toque sobre su fina nariz.

-Nunca cambies -sentenció solemne-. Es lo único que te pido.

-Jamás lo haría, querido -ella se refugió en su pecho una vez más-. Jamás.

Ambos se quedaron así durante un rato, acariciados por el aire y reconfortados por el calor robado desde la arena gracias al mantel. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, aislándolos hasta del mismo ruido a su alrededor. Muy al interior de sus almas, deseaban que Cronos extendiera esa pausa sólo unos momentos más antes de retomar su implacable tranco hacia un nuevo día. Se creaba así una paradoja interesante: el presente no existía por sí mismo, constituyéndose de forma exclusiva como el futuro viajando hacia el pasado. Todo, desde el instante más diminuto hasta el mismo mundo, moría al acabar el día y renacía inmediatamente después. Por eso nadie notaba tan importantes cambios.

-¿Y qué tal es tu colonia? -inquirió él de repente, sus ojos aún cerrados-. ¿Se encuentra muy lejos de aquí? ¿Cuánta gente vive allí? Además de lo que me has contado durante nuestras reuniones, ¿tienen algo de particular las otras sacerdotisas?

-Baja un poquito las revoluciones, Brian -Lide rió-. Tal como tú mantuviste la ruta del paseo bajo los velos del secreto, haré uso de mi derecho a lo mismo, aunque sí puedo deslizar un par de detalles de forma superficial.

-Perdón -bajó la cabeza levemente-. Creo que me dejé llevar por mi entusiasmo.

-No importa, amigo. ¿De casualidad tienes a mano un mapa o una carta de navegación? -preguntó la peliazul, levantándose.

-Lo último no, aunque no estaría de más echarle una miradita más adelante, considerando que vamos a bucear allí. En cuanto al mapa -él también se incorporó y buscó entre sus cosas-, podemos usar la aplicación que tengo en mi teléfono.

Gracias a los fantásticos poderes de la geolocalización, el mapa se abrió de forma inmediata sobre Bermuda, la isla ocupando la totalidad de la anchura del teléfono. Moviendo un interruptor en el dorso del aparato, Brian desbloqueó la rotación y lo pasó a modo paisaje, aprovechando todo el ancho a fin de que ambos pudieran apreciar todo con mayor detalle. Rodeados del manto celeste representando el Océano Atlántico aparecían varias playas, el aeropuerto, las Cavernas de Cristal, las villas de Somerset y Flatts, St. George e incluso el mismo Tucker's Town.

-Qué curioso -indicó Lide-. Hamilton no se ve. ¿Será porque es muy pequeñita?

-Así es, pero no es nada que un par de niveles de aumento no arreglen -Brian expandió sus dedos y mostró el efecto-. ¿Qué tal?

-Pues sí que se ve bien -ella sonrió-. Oye, ¿qué hace ese botón etiquetado con "satélite"?

-Ahora verás.

Nada más presionarlo el escenario cambió por completo, revelando aguas más intensas y profundas, tapizadas por nubes y que contrastaban aún más con la densa concentración urbana del país. Se veían, en altísima definición, caminos, parques, techos de casas e incluso los bosquecillos y pequeñas planicies cubriendo las zonas no edificadas.

-Pensar que anduvimos por todo esto... Visto desde aquí parece un reino de juguetes o cuentos de hadas -la sacerdotisa se reclinó contra su amigo-. Qué cosa tan magnífica es la tecnología moderna: un simple toque y lo que era un sencillo plano se convierte en un enjambre de datos a disposición de quien tenga tiempo y voluntad para aprender de ellos. Es maravilloso -sentenció.

El ojigris la abrazó por los hombros, acompasándose a una observación tan inocente como sincera. Ahí surgió otra pregunta clave para su visita: ¿qué clase de artilugios usarían las sacerdotisas bajo las cálidas aguas?

-Ya que tenemos el mapa a mano -siguió ella-, ¿podrías ponerlo en la zona cercana a la academia de buceo?

-Eso está hecho.

Brian desplazó los dedos y puso el foco en el área designada. El nivel de zoom marcaba cien metros por cada centímetro del plano mostrando el área norte de Castle Harbour. La frontera sur estaba delimitada por la misma _Dive Bermuda_ , con Coney Island casi en el centro y la Torre Martello al otro extremo, en el punto más lejano del Parque de Ferry Island Point. Hacia el oeste se extendían las aguas territoriales, última frontera antes del mismo Atlántico.

-Deduzco que esto es parte de la ruta que sigues cada día, ¿verdad? -preguntó él.

-Así es, aunque suelo pasar más cerca de esta punta -señaló el borde septentrional de la pantalla- que de la misma Coney Island. Mi colonia está, creo -le hizo otro gesto para que moviera la pantalla- más o menos por aquí.

Una minúscula zona azul marino, reflejo de las nubes azulinas flotando a corta distancia, apareció bajo el dedo de Lide. El chico usó la función de medición, trazando una línea imaginaria desde la punta de la zona protegida hasta el siguiente objetivo.

-3.281 pies -silbó tras contemplar el resultado-. O lo que es lo mismo, un kilómetro. Es una distancia recorrible sin problemas si puedo conseguir una lancha a motor como la que usáramos cuando fuimos a bucear a la Catedral. Tal vez esté de suerte y en el Rosewood puedan facilitarme una. De lo contrario iré a la academia, hablaré con Elliot y la alquilaré por el día.

-Ya tienes algo qué hacer de aquí al domingo.

-¿El domingo? -la mirada del rubio se iluminó por completo-. ¿De verdad vamos a ir el domingo?

-¿Hay... hay algún problema con ello? -Lide reaccionó sorprendida-. Si no te parece, cambio el día y asunto...

-¡De ninguna manera, querida! -la besó en su mejilla izquierda y le causó otro enorme rubor-. ¡El domingo es más que perfecto!

Si bien el excesivo entusiasmo de Brian parecía una señal algo inquietante para ella, su felicidad por verlo contento y entusiasmado ante la perspectiva del paseo terminó por contagiarla de esa chispeante alegría una vez más. Como le contara a la matriarca Lazalie en los detalles más intrincados de su charla en el salón, el viaje sería de disfrute exclusivo para ambos, permitiéndoles compenetrarse aún más y facilitando, si Poseidón era bondadoso, el último golpe de cola a fin de que la chica monstruo, gracias al idílico ambiente, confesara la auténtica dimensión de sus sentimientos, llevando a la reina de corazones a entrelazarse con su rey de ahí a la eternidad.

-Aunque sólo queden dos días y algo más, casi no puedo esperar a que por fin sea 9 de julio -él indicó la fecha-. Dado que ahora los roles se han invertido, Lide, ¿a qué hora y en qué lugar te parece mejor que nos juntemos?

-Entre Coney Island y Martello hay una serie de pilares que antes formaron parte de un puente -ahora ella acercó el mapa hasta allí-. Dado que a las siete la marea aún está alta y más fuerte, lo mejor sería esperar hasta que baje a un nivel más manejable. ¿Alguna vez has conducido una lancha?

-Varias veces -respondió él-. De hecho aprendí a pilotearlas casi al mismo tiempo que los carritos de golf del hotel.

-Entonces estamos dados -sonrió la peliazul-. Te esperaré en esos restos a las nueve de la mañana. De ahí nadaremos hasta el punto que antes marcaras y allí nos sumergiremos.

-A cada paso que oigo, más me fascina toda esta idea -otra vez la abrazó-. Gracias, Lide. No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me has hecho con esta maravillosa sorpresa.

Volvieron a refugiarse en sí mismos, disfrutando los infinitos regalos de la naturaleza pero evitando sucumbir ante un sueño que, gracias a la combinación del almuerzo y el clima, tocaba sus primeras campanas y tentaba con sus primeras caricias. Ella bostezó primero, estirando sus brazos a todo lo que daban mientras la modorra era desalojada de cada fibra de su cuerpo, incluyendo los detalles más tenues de sus escamas. Incorporándose nuevamente, miró a Brian, quien la entendió de inmediato: deseaba volver al agua. Aferrada nuevamente del cuello del _submariner_ y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente por estar tan cerca de él, sintió que los veinte pies separándolos de las aguas de Surf Bay parecieron dos millas. Él caminó lentamente pero sin la duda de sus encuentros anteriores; los dolores de su tobillo estaban a meros milímetros de pasar al archivo más recóndito en su disco SSD.

-Feliz me quedaría aquí toda la tarde -confesó la chica monstruo-, pero sé que tienes otros compromisos, partiendo por una siesta que voy a disfrutar tanto como tú después de semejante almuerzo. A todo esto, ¿qué tal va tu terapia en el hospital?

-Fantásticamente -contestó Brian, arrodillándose con cuidado para dejarla en un punto donde pudiese nadar bien-. De hecho me quedan sólo dos sesiones: la de hoy y la del sábado. Desde nuestro buceo juntos decidí probar mi suerte y caminar sin la bota, que ahora descansa en mi armario. Sólo espero que Mazara, quiero decir, la doctora Mazara, se lo tome bien.

"Como piense otra cosa, ya se enterará esa lunática pegajosa de quién soy yo", se dijo la sacerdotisa mientras afinaba su instinto protector.

-Ya verás que sí -dijo ella, manteniendo sus triunfos cubiertos-. Me imagino que debes sentirte fantásticamente: superar una terapia basada en procesos lentos sobre una parte tan sensible de tu cuerpo es muy meritorio.

-Soy paciente por naturaleza, Lide, aunque admito desde ya dos cosas: antes odiaba los hospitales con toda mi alma pero quedará un pequeño vacío en mí cuando llegue la próxima semana -se sinceró.

-Menos mal que es pequeño -murmuró ella, sintiendo otra vez su faceta más defensiva fluir por sus venas.

-¿Perdón, dijiste algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada -la liminal se reprendió mentalmente; eso había estado demasiado cerca.

-Ah, vale -él se sentó en la arena húmeda para descansar sus rodillas-. Como estaba diciendo, lo otro que extrañaré serán los viajes en taxi junto a Canatella. Esa Kobold se ha portado estupendamente conmigo y quisiera agradecérselo.

-Algo se te ocurrirá -replicó Lide, sin sentir nada malo por la chica peluda-. Bueno, amigo, fue un gusto pasar otra estupenda mañana contigo. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

-Como siempre. Dale desde ya mis saludos a tu madre y especialmente a la matriarca Lazalie.

-Ningún problema, querido. Entrega también los míos a la señora Stella.

Cerraron la jornada despidiéndose con sendos besos en las mejillas. Brian, tras sumergirse hasta la cintura para quitar la arena húmeda de su traje de baño, volvió a recoger sus cosas y emprendió el regreso a casa. Su mente, además de ebullir en preguntas para las sacerdotisas, también dejó sitio a una forma adecuada de compensar a su amiga taxista por tantos favores. Lide, por su parte, se sumergió bajo el manto turquesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nadando lentamente hasta la punta del promontorio antes de dar la vuelta y acelerar al entrar en las corrientes más inquietas de Castle Harbour. Por un momento se sintió tentada de desviarse rumbo a la Catedral y revivir, una vez más, esa fantástica experiencia con el chico al que amaba sin reservas.

"Contrólate, mujer", pensó suavemente. "Recuerda que aún tienes por delante la reunión con Geraldine y la matriarca respecto a la exhibición. Salga lo que salga, una cosa es clara: los Villeton no lo van a creer cuando se los cuente".

Saboreando la perspectiva de un nuevo paseo a Hamilton (y tal vez a Somerset) en el futuro cercano, continuó moviéndose en dirección norte, cortando una línea etérea a través de los bancos de peces.

 _Hagamos un salto hasta el sábado..._

Mazara Bradford sintió sus nervios tensarse durante sólo un momento al sentir cómo la puerta se deslizaba hacia afuera y Brian, su Brian, entraba con la misma expresión calmada de siempre. No llevaba el cortaviento consigo pero sí un polo de poliéster color azul marino con bermudas en escala más eléctrica. "Qué contraste con el de mi propia ropa", pensó ella, mirando por un momento el sobrio conjunto plateado y negro cubriendo su bronceado cuerpo. Se levantó del escritorio para recibirlo como correspondía.

-Buenas tardes, Brian -ella lo besó en la mejilla de forma tenue-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Bien, doctora. ¿Y a usted?

-El cansancio pasa la cuenta, como te dijera la otra vez, pero lo prefiero así porque el ocio excesivo termina matando todas tus capacidades -acotó la anguila-. ¡Oye, no llevas la bota!

Así mismo era. En lugar del tosco accesorio ortopédico cuya pulida superficie mutara en un campo abollado por el uso diario, se veía un calcetín blanco de algodón suave más una zapatilla del mismo color que la camiseta del muchacho.

-¿Qué estás tramando? -insistió ella, indicándole con un gesto que se sentara en la camilla.

-Sólo es un pequeño experimento -retrucó él con sinceridad-. Usted misma dijo hace poco que la mejora de mi tobillo ocurrió muchísimo más rápido de lo esperado, así que decidí hacer la prueba por tres o cuatro días para ver qué tan bien aguanta. Desde ya añado que no he dado saltos ni hecho movimientos bruscos o de alto impacto. Sigo pegado a mi rutina de nadar y moverme largas distancias en el carrito.

-O en taxi.

-¿Eh?

-Sólo menciono lo evidente -atajó Mazara, buscando el gel conductor en su armarito de enseres-. No he visto ningún carrito con el logo del Hotel Rosewood en el estacionamiento cuando vienes a tus sesiones, así que deduzco que empleas un taxi para ir y venir. ¿Es idea mía o no eres del tipo que aprecia los autobuses?

-Del servicio local nunca me he quejado ni quejaré; sigue siendo tan bueno como en mis días de escuela -se tendió tras dejar descubierto su pie izquierdo-. Tiene razón en lo del taxi y es por una razón sencilla: no hay paradas de buses cerca de Tucker's Town.

-Siempre tan disciplinado, Brian -la terapeuta le regaló una linda sonrisa-. Sé de antemano que nunca dejas nada al azar y continúas cuidándote tan bien como el día que nos conocimos. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias, doctora.

Mazara ajustó su cronómetro una vez esparcido el gel sobre la zona que trataría por última vez. La inflamación del tobillo era prácticamente inexistente, todo el trabajo regenerativo continuando tras las bambalinas de la epidermis y el tejido muscular. No pudo evitar suspirar con nostalgia. Sabía que el 8 de julio, día marcado en su calendario con el recelo nunca antes dispensado a otro paciente, llegaría tarde o temprano. Sus horas previas se pasaron prácticamente volando, apenas sintiendo el sabor del almuerzo del comedor antes de volver al espacio donde era reina indiscutida. Ahora, sin embargo, todo parecía moverse mucho más lento, remarcando cada sensación en las yemas de sus dedos, cada pulso en su cerebro, cada instante apuntado a mano en ese archivo confidencial del que nunca se desharía.

Esta era, probablemente, su última oportunidad de intentar extender la relación con él más allá del ambiente médico. Ambos eran civiles con sus propios problemas y prioridades, pero ella había jurado no dejarse vencer por los imponderables.

"A veces me gustaría poder controlar el tiempo tal como lo hacemos con este cronómetro", dijo su conciencia tras hacerle posar la vista en el aparato.

-Sabes que esto es la vida real, ¿no? -susurró de modo que él no la escuchara.

"Lo sé. Tu racionalidad también es la mía, después de todo. Sólo dedícate a disfrutar este momento a solas con él. Ya llegará la hora de lanzar tus preguntas".

Nuevamente escapó un suspiro de sus finos labios. Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo la cola de caballo golpearle los hombros y consiguiendo, gracias a ella, pasajes sin escalas de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Estás listo, Brian? -inquirió ella cual juez de carrera-. Por fin ha llegado tu última hora -rió levemente-. Este debe ser el único contexto en el que dicha frase no se asocie con la muerte.

-Todos los plazos se cumplen -señaló el ojigris-. Me pongo enteramente en sus manos. Proceda con confianza.

A la usanza de una ajedrecista, golpeó la parte superior del reloj y el segundero inició su propio enduro. Debía dar cincuenta vueltas al círculo y 25 antes de siquiera pensar en un respiro. Mazara concentró la electricidad en sus manos, liberándola en pulsos controlados para enterrar esas finas y diminutas agujas en ese rincón cuya misión consistía no sólo en aguantar el peso de su dueño, sino también ayudarle a moverse. La anguila había tratado antes a chicas monstruo, incluyendo ciertas reptilianas que, como ella, carecían de extremidades inferiores. Los seres bípedos, no obstante, habían ejercido en ella una fascinación especial desde su primera experiencia práctica con Silvino, ese refugiado cubano que atendiera de forma improvisada en Whitehead Spit.

Los primeros quince minutos pasaron sin novedad, su silencio sólo roto gracias a las órdenes de Mazara. Con excepción del oído siempre atento al entorno, Brian continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y no hablaba, pareciendo tener una mitad de su cuerpo en el mundo terrenal y otra en el espiritual. La liminal no encontraba en sus facciones un indicio sobre qué parecía tenerlo atrapado en tan profunda contemplación. ¿Estaría rezando, pensando en algún momento del pasado o tal vez en el mismo deporte que tanto anhelaba? ¿Tendría, quizás, la mente puesta en su madre o su familia de Somerset, incluso en la misma tía que lo acogiera sin reservas en Boston? ¿Colocaría su lente de aumento mental en esa sirena peliazul que lo besara en la playa y con la que mostrara un grado de complicidad a todas luces envidiable?

La última mención casi le hizo repetir el error de cambiar la corriente antes de tiempo. Respiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse en la tarea. Ni siquiera necesitó mirar el reloj cuando lo detuvo exactamente a la mitad del camino con un movimiento seco de su mano izquierda.

-Brian, ahora voy a pasar al flujo de baja intensidad -señaló, secándose las manos con una toalla de papel-. ¿Te sientes cómodo?

-Como si estuviera acostado sobre una nube de algodón -murmuró él como respuesta, más dormido que despierto-. No cambie nunca, doctora Mazara.

La aludida se sonrojó al escucharle llamarla por el nombre. Su conciencia asintió, haciéndole dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro y redoblando sus ánimos. Había llegado la hora del _home stretch_ , ese momento en que los atletas, tras guardar sus energías casi toda la carrera, apretaban a fondo el acelerador de la vida y de sus propios esfuerzos. Consideró, por un par de segundos, colocar el pestillo en la puerta a fin de asegurar privacidad para ambos, pero decidió mantenerse lejos del camino sospechoso.

-Quería decirte algo -la extraespecie reanudó el flujo, más suave y constante, sobre el tobillo-. Tengo sentimientos encontrados ahora mismo. Comparto, como ya dijera antes, tu alegría por terminar esta etapa de tu recuperación, pero siento también un vacío en mi interior al asumir que ya no volveremos a vernos como acostumbrábamos. Sé que los profesionales médicos debemos mantener distancia de la mayoría de las cosas por honrar nuestra propia ética y respetar los postulados de Hipócrates, pero hablo con total sinceridad al decir que ningún otro paciente ha dejado una huella tan duradera en mí -pausó para beber un poco de agua-. Lo que te dijera esa noche en la terraza y posteriormente sobre el miedo aquí mismo sigue siendo la pura verdad y realmente me gustaría encontrar una forma... de que nuestra amistad no fuese enterrada por las arenas del olvido.

Por toda respuesta recibió silencio. El _submariner_ continuaba inmóvil, su expresión tan plácida como al principio y marcando en los labios el sabor de ese delicioso momento. Mazara, habiendo encendido la mecha de otra confesión, decidió continuar.

-Lo que más deseo es hallar formas de pasar más tiempo contigo y conocer en detalle los compases dando forma a las raíces de tu vida. Quiero entenderte, conocerte y volver a abrir para ti ese libro conteniendo mis aspectos más personales. Sé que puede parecer extraño que, tal como aquella vez, yo sea quien te invite, pero también acepto que no eres del tipo que busca mover el primer peón -dijo ella-. No debes tomar esto como una crítica sino como la notación de una hermosa diferencia entre nuestras formas de ver la vida. Total, si todos fuésemos iguales, este mundo sería un aburrimiento sin fin -volvió a mirar su rostro-. Ambos somos dedicados y a la vez únicos; por eso quisiera que siguiéramos viéndonos. Hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer y compartir bajo el calor del verano o sus frescas noches: conciertos, exhibiciones, paseos, obras de teatro para todos los...

-Hmmm...

El muchacho rubio pareció girar un poco su cuello y mover la parte superior del cuerpo, aunque sin transmitir dicha orden a sus piernas. Mazara detuvo otra vez el cronómetro y se acercó a la parte superior de la camilla, bien inclinada a fin de que él estuviese cómodo. Acercó tentativamente su rostro al de él, sintiéndose tentada de darle un besito en la frente.

La suave respiración emanando de sus labios le dejó bien clara la película.

-Se quedó dormido... -susurró la anguila-. Tal vez se relajó demasiado gracias a sus propios pensamientos.

"Creo que tiene más relación con tu buena mano, mujer. Esas vibraciones son poderosas. ¿Has considerado ampliar tu repertorio para tratar casos de insomnio?", su conciencia aportó el toque sarcástico. "Podría ser una buena idea".

-Tú siempre tan ocurrente -Mazara lanzó una risita-. Una parte de mí desearía despertarlo, pero la otra cree que se ve demasiado lindo durmiendo como un bebé.

"Esa soy yo. Comuníquese, publíquese y archívese".

A falta de sentir sus labios contra la piel de Brian, la liminal de escamas azul petróleo le acarició suavemente las mejillas. Inundada nuevamente de felicidad, estaba a punto de volver a su sitial y reanudar la corriente cuando él habló otra vez.

-Agua -murmuró-. Veo millas y millas de agua.

"Tal vez tiene sed", pensó la verdadera Mazara. "Le tendré preparado un vaso de agua helada para cuando despierte".

Transcurrió así el resto de la sesión, ella intentando adivinar qué habría querido decir el ojigris mientras estaba refugiado bajo el manto de Morfeo. La aguja terminó su quincuagésima vuelta y sonó el timbre, sacándolo del sopor de inmediato. Por un momento la anguila sintió miedo al verlo contraerse tan súbitamente, como si hubiese topado algo que no debía tocar. Si no terminó cayéndose al suelo fue de milagro, haciéndola lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Eh...? -sacudió otra vez su cabeza, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con el techo blanco ante él-. ¿Qué diablos...? ¡Doctora! -entendió todo al instante-. ¡Le pido un millón de disculpas! ¡Mira que venir a quedarme dormido en mitad de la sesión...!

Se golpeó la frente con el dorso de la mano. La maniobra cumplió un doble propósito: espantar los hilos del sueño y evidenciar cuán insatisfecho se encontraba consigo mismo por tamaña falta de respeto.

-De verdad lo lamento -se excusó nuevamente-. Esto no debería haber pasado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Me dejé llevar por mis propios pensamientos.

-No te castigues así, Brian -la anguila le tendió el vaso de agua-. Estar cansado no es un delito. ¿Qué importa si te quedaste dormido? La hora transcurrió sin ningún problema; yo misma moví tu tobillo cuando había que aplicar corriente en otra área. Recuerda que es parte de mi trabajo.

-Pero si usted me dijo algo...

-Ya te dije que no hubo nada que lamentar -ella le tendió la mano, recordando sus parlamentos en silencio-. Sube un poco tu ánimo, chico. Tu tratamiento de electroterapia por fin ha terminado.

A fin de finalizar el ritual de forma apropiada, ella removió, por última vez, el gel conductor de su piel. Ni rastros quedaban de la levísima quemadura causada por error el otro día, algo que le hizo felicitarse en silencio. Luego de arrojar la toalla al papelero, lo contempló mientras se colocaba, con el cuidado de siempre, el calcetín y la zapatilla. Ambos quedaron cara a cara cuando él descendió de la camilla, el silencio nuevamente echando raíces hasta el último rincón de la estancia. El único gesto que él hizo fue meter las manos en sus bolsillos; parecía estar buscando algo o cerciorándose de que algo estaba allí. Sacó las manos antes de, en contraposición absoluta a lo que Mazara dijera sin que él supiera, encender su propia mecha.

-Gracias por todo, Mazara -ahora desechó el título y le dio un pequeño abrazo-. Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, por aguantar mis dudas y ayudarme a superar esos miedos que tuve los primeros días. Estoy seguro de que cualquier otro terapeuta, sin importar la especie, no habría sido tan benévolo conmigo.

-No digas eso -ella se sonrojó, apartando la mirada-. Yo soy quien debe darte las gracias por ser un paciente tan disciplinado y serio. Trabajar contigo, Brian, fue un placer enorme. Cuídate mucho -llegó el beso en la frente- y si te llega a pasar algo con el tobillo o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, ven de inmediato a verme. Te atenderé aunque no tengas hora.

-No podría pedirte tanto, pero lo tendré en cuenta de todos modos. Hasta luego y cuídate tú también.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - Un mes largo y fructífero_

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

-¡Brian! -exclamó Mazara, deteniéndolo en seco.

-¿Sí? -él se volteó.

-Nada... -retrucó la anguila, apartando nuevamente la vista-. Sólo cuídate, amigo.

Lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, quedándose nuevamente sola. Había querido repetir en voz alta lo que le dijera bajo el velo del anonimato, pero su propia conciencia terminó por echar el pestillo a sus intenciones. Al principio se sintió mal, pero al ver las cosas con más detalle comprendió de inmediato el porqué de ese freno de emergencia. Donde él había estado parado antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos se encontraba un trozo de papel pulcramente doblado y exhibiendo las típicas arrugas causadas por un bolsillo.

-Tal vez aún esté a tiempo de entregárselo.

Lo cogió en el acto y reptó rápidamente hasta la puerta. Para su mala suerte, no había rastro de él por el pasillo. En el camino interrogó a tres enfermeros más la Houri, pero ninguno de ellos lo había visto pasar.

-Es muy probable que el señor Lennox ya esté fuera de los límites del hospital, doctora -reflexionó la extraespecie de cabellera rosa-. Siempre puede entregárselo la próxima vez que venga.

Algo mareada debido a su acción tan vertiginosa, decidió volver a su consulta y beberse dos o tres vasos de agua al seco. Más tranquila, miró nuevamente ese indicio tan enigmático.

-Esto es raro -razonó-. Si Brian tiene un teléfono móvil de última generación, ¿por qué llevaría algo anotado en un trozo de papel?

"Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo", replicó su conciencia.

-¿Hoy no vas a salir?

"No, hoy no. Tu última paciente llegará dentro de diez minutos y la idea es que te encuentre bien compuesta, querida. ¿No vas a ver qué contiene?"

-No debería. Esto es un objeto privado, pero si lo tenía en el bolsillo es por algo especial.

"Tal vez tiene que ver con esa peliazul del otro día".

-O bien podría ser la lista de una compra tardía. ¡Ah, qué diablos! -se exasperó-. No saldré de la duda si no le echo aunque sea un vistazo.

Secó sus manos nuevamente (la mucosa espesa volvía a rodearlas) y desdobló el testimonio con precisión quirúrgica. Allí no había listas de la compra ni recados ni pensamientos vergonzosos sino una nota concisa, escrita con letra imprenta clara.

* * *

 _Hablar con Stanley y Trisha antes del sábado respecto a la lancha y el equipo. Avisar a mamá en el mismo plazo._

 _32.361043, -64.715264_

 _Domingo 9. Llegar sí o sí antes de las 9 AM._

* * *

-¿Domingo 9? Eso es mañana por la mañana -Mazara no tenía cómo encajar las piezas-. ¿Por qué anotaría estos números aquí? Vamos a ver qué nos dice San Google.

Abrió el buscador de la compañía de Mountain View y tecleó a la velocidad del sonido. El primer resultado mostró que los números resultaron ser coordenadas geográficas cerca del punto más septentrional de las islas. Curiosamente, la flecha apuntaba al agua. Ampliando la vista a pantalla completa y pasando al modo satélite, la anguila encontró de inmediato el rastro de tenues bloques grises entre el manto azul.

"Esta es el área del puente derruido", se dijo para sus adentros.

La conocía bien gracias a lo que le contaran los Dallaglio durante sus primeros días en Bermuda. Los restos de esa estructura habían sido hundidos hace décadas por una tormenta y nadie se molestó en reconstruirla debido a la proliferación de rutas más expeditas entre ambas puntas de esa boca bañada en agua salada.

"Entonces eso quiere decir..."

Si hace dos minutos la terapeuta no sabía qué hacer con los trozos de la imagen, ahora la armó de inmediato, llegando a la única conclusión posible. Cerró el navegador en dos tiempos y sacó del último cajón el archivo escrito a mano. Adjuntó el papel con un clip y se puso a escribir de forma frenética, deteniéndose sólo cuando el intercomunicador anunció la llegada de Katerina Valenti, mujer en la treintena y que también concluía su terapia aquella tarde. Estabilizándose y volviendo al semblante serio que la definía de cara al resto del mundo, reservó la información más importante para sí misma, fraguando inmediatamente un plan en su cabeza.

Más allá de la sorpresa inicial, sabía que no podría emprender el regreso a casa antes de actualizar su fichero... y también el de Brian Lennox-Whitmore. De ahí vendrían una cena, un baño y una incursión relámpago en los rincones más olvidados de su propio armario.

-40/IF-

Canatella, vestida con un sencillo conjunto deportivo de algodón que hacía las veces de pijama, colgó la toalla antes de salir del baño, entrando después a su habitación por la puerta contigua. En vez de encender el equipo de música y tenderse en su lecho como siempre lo hacía luego de darse su segunda ducha del día, se sentó en un sencillo escritorio de madera de pino, encendiendo una potente lámpara halógena cuyo haz cayó directamente sobre la pequeña agenda que rescatara del taxi antes de acabar su turno.

Repasó las páginas repletas de su letra saltarina, a ratos infantil, a ratos seria. A veces, casi como un diario, elaboraba un resumen del día; en otras ocasiones garabateaba notas inconexas o lo primero que se le venía a la mente, como dar gracias por las cosas buenas que dejaban sus jornadas. Cuando no describía las sensaciones que la exuberante naturaleza bermudeña evocaba en su corazón, se detenía a pensar qué clase de historias sus pasajeros (especialmente los más silenciosos) mantenían en reserva. Su especulación era meramente lúdica; no buscaba sacar ventajas arteras ni menos juzgar a quienes llevaba de un lado a otro.

Tomó un sencillo bolígrafo de punta fina, más apropiado para dibujar que para escribir, y se detuvo en el momento más significativo del día. Brian, sin la bota en el pie, había salido de su última sesión para encontrarse con ella en la cafetería y partir hacia el auto como siempre lo hacían. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a Tucker's Town no hablaron de puzzles pero sí del tratamiento recién terminado.

-¿Y ahora qué harás, amigo? -preguntó ella en ese entonces.

-Tomarme las cosas con calma, como siempre lo he hecho -contestó él-. El tablero completo puede voltearse de aquí a principios de octubre, cuando deba iniciar formalmente mi rehabilitación en Fort Myers.

-¿Ya te dieron el plan que seguirás?

-No he tenido noticia alguna del equipo en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, Canatella. Lo único claro es que lo seguiré al pie de la letra, me toque lo que me toque. Confío en los médicos; a ellos les conviene tanto como a mí que vuelva a rendir normalmente.

-Estarás bien -la Kobold le sonrió por el retrovisor-. Has demostrado una resiliencia admirable todo este tiempo. Cambiando de tema, quisiera aprovechar de agradecerte la visita al negocio regentado por mis anfitriones. Les alegraste el día, especialmente a mis hermanitos, y me contaron así como si nada que ibas muy bien acompañado.

-¿En serio? -él se sonrojó un poquito.

-En serio. ¡Vamos, chico! ¡No te sientas mal por ello! -la chica peluda rió-. No hay nada de malo en que tengas una amiga especial y seas aperrado, perdonando la expresión, por ella. En lo que a mí respecta, eso sólo mejora mi imagen de ti.

-Vaya, gracias.

Una vez entraron al condominio y se detuvieron frente a la casa número 15, ella se bajó para abrirle la puerta. Ver el pie izquierdo sin su bota era algo a lo que, siendo honesta consigo misma, le costaría no poco trabajo acostumbrarse. El _tap-tap-tap_ de sus pasos endurecidos había definido su curiosa amistad con el _submariner_ desde el mismo día que regresara a Bermuda.

-Bueno, hemos llegado -indicó la Kobold-. Sanos y salvos, como siempre. Quisiera decir algo desde ya, Brian: voy a extrañarte ahora que no deberás ir al hospital.

-¿Por qué, Canatella? Haber superado esta etapa no significa que no podamos volver a vernos -él puso una mano sobre sus hombros-. Aún tengo tu tarjeta y, si necesito pegarme el pique a alguna parte, te llamaré. No podría, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, preferir a otra taxista. En aras de la situación, quisiera ofrecerte una pequeña muestra de mi aprecio.

La liminal canina quedó estupefacta cuando se encontró con la gorra tipo 59/50 que Brian usara ese 31 de mayo entre sus peludas garras. Sin saber qué contestar, se limitó a mirarlo con absoluta sorpresa. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando.

-Esta... Me habías dicho que esta era tu gorra favorita -esbozó en voz baja-, la misma que usaras en tu primer partido en las ligas mayores. ¿De verdad me...?

-Sí -él la tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa-. Es toda tuya. Considérala el regalo de un buen amigo que aprendió, gracias a ti, a hacer más llevadera buena parte de su rehabilitación. Pocas cosas curan el alma como una buena conversación y demostraste estar más que a la altura del caso. Usar bien las palabras es un don poco común; aprovéchalo.

Recordó que allí se ruborizó entera. Era la cosa más linda que le habían dicho en toda su vida. A falta de elocuciones (qué irónico, ¿no?) le tendió una de sus manos con sutileza antes de darle un apretado abrazo de amigos. Se separaron casi al instante y ella, a modo de despedida, le arrojó un cumplido.

-Dices que yo tengo un don con las palabras, chico, pero eso es porque aprendí del mejor durante el último mes.

La vuelta a casa fue un bálsamo para ella, acompañada de buena música y tráfico favorable. Dejó el coche en la central y de ahí caminó dos calles para entrar en la tienda por una puerta lateral. Comió con apetito (el _roast beef_ de la señora Wallwork era una _delicatessen_ digna del Rosewood), jugó un rato en la Xbox One con Steven y Brianna y, para colocar el broche de oro, regaloneó su esbelta figura con diez exquisitos minutos bajo el agua caliente.

Abrió el pequeño refrigerador junto a su mesa de trabajo, sacando de él medio litro de limonada enlatada. Mientras deleitaba su paladar con el dulce toque cítrico, miró la gorra azul con visera y vivos rojos descansando sobre su velador. Determinó que mañana, antes de ir a trabajar, buscaría un sitial de honor adecuado para ponerla. Y si fallaba en esto, lo construiría ella misma.

Canatella, tomando la hebra más fina de su concentración, decidió añadir unas cuantas líneas extra a la página.

* * *

 _Gracias por las sonrisas inocentes de los niños y la sensación de un trabajo bien hecho. Gracias por los paisajes que amenizan mis incontables trayectos de cada día. Gracias por las benditas propiedades del agua caliente y las buenas charlas. Gracias por los pequeños momentos que construyen el camino hacia las grandes metas. Y gracias, sobre todo, por los buenos amigos que siempre están y estarán allí._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Apenas el bote de motor, de fibra de vidrio en inmaculado blanco, tocó el agua, Brian no pudo evitar sentirse realmente cerca de la verdadera felicidad. Vio a Stella, vestida con ropas de civil y radiante expresión en su cara, descender del coche compacto a cuya parte posterior había adosado un carro de transporte especialmente diseñado.

-¡Gracias por traerme, mamá! -dijo él-. ¿Alcanzas a llegar al hotel a tiempo?

-Tengo una ventana lo suficientemente grande para ello, cariño -contestó la chef-. Devolveré el acoplado al garaje y de ahí entraré a mi turno. ¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?

-Al atardecer debo abandonar la colonia. Apenas salga a la superficie y trepe al bote, te llamaré al móvil o, si no lo tienes a mano, al teléfono de la cocina.

-Perfecto. ¡Ahora disfruta el día al máximo, mi niño! Dale mis saludos a Lide, ¿vale?

-De tu parte.

La maestra culinaria abandonó el lugar poco después. Cuando ella recibió la noticia de labios de Brian el viernes recién pasado, se emocionó por completo y consiguió, con su carisma y autoridad, que Stanley facilitara a Brian un bote por el día. El muchacho, moviendo sus propias fichas, se las apañó para arrendar a mitad de precio un equipo completo de buceo en la dependencia correspondiente del hotel. A diferencia del usado en su primerísima lección bajo el mando de Elliot, este contaba con una hora y media de autonomía gracias a dos tanques de oxígeno cuyo peso adicional sería bien neutralizado cuando le tocara sumergirse en el sitio señalado por Lide. Yéndose incluso más a la segura, había procurado también un par de pequeños suministros de emergencia (cilindros amarillos con sus propias válvulas de purga) que llevaría en el cinto.

-Vamos a revisar todo una última vez -se arrodilló frente al inventario-. Tengo puesto mi traje semiseco, el reloj de buceo está debidamente sincronizado con la hora oficial de Bermuda, no hay fugas en las mangueras ni trabas en el regulador y el cinturón neutralizador de flotación... sigue tan pesado como siempre -lo levantó con cuidado-. Las gafas están bien ajustadas y sin rajaduras y las aletas encajan cual anillo en dedo.

Se incorporó, claramente satisfecho de su preparación.

-¡Estamos dados! Son un cuarto para las nueve. Si salgo ahora mismo y voy a velocidad suficiente para disfrutar el paisaje, estaré en el _rendezvous spot_ dentro de seis o siete minutos.

Sentándose en el asiento del conductor, puso la llave en la chapa y echó a andar el motor. A diferencia de muchos botes de este tipo, el motor no estaba fuera de borda y rugía, por lo tanto, como una pantera orgullosa de sí misma. Movió suavemente la palanca del acelerador hacia adelante y giró en el acto a la derecha, evitando chocar con el muelle donde ya había gente pescando. Dado que era imposible cruzar _The Causeway_ desde el lado del Rosewood, terminó decantándose por la playa justo frente al _Bayside Terrace_ para iniciar la primera etapa de ese viaje que tanto esperó.

Colocó el aparato a 25 millas por hora a fin de no fundir el motor y emprendió rumbo mar adentro en línea recta. Su plan era sencillo: rodear Coney Island por la derecha y torcer a la izquierda apenas viera registros del embarcadero ubicado en la punta norte. De ahí hasta los pilares derruidos no habría más que 160 metros o algo así. El aire marino acariciaba su rostro, llenaba sus pulmones y hasta jugaba con su corta cabellera rubia. El cielo sobre él se apreciaba más azul que nunca, apenas tapizado por nubes gruesas y esponjosas como las que probara ayer en su siesta.

"Esto sí es vida", sentenció en silencio.

Apenas desapareció la lancha en el horizonte, un ser de mirada altiva y penetrante llegó hasta el borde del muelle.

-¿Me dejan permiso, caballeros? -preguntó a los pescadores.

-Por supuesto, señorita -contestó uno de ellos, haciéndose a un lado-. ¿Va a nadar hoy?

-Efectivamente. Hoy me siento con ganas de recorrer largas distancias y probar mis propios límites -replicó ella, fijando su vista aún más en esa línea claramente definida contra el cielo-. No existe instancia más emocionante que ver... de qué forma estás dispuesta a jugar tus cartas para conseguir lo que tanto anhelas.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Círculos. Ya sea se cierren o abran, este capítulo trata de ellos. Las cosas van muy bien en el lado de Lide y Brian; la sacerdotisa por fin ha conseguido aquello que creía imposible gracias a su solemnidad y sinceridad, instancia que también nos permite ver mejor la personalidad de Lazalie, matriarca estricta y a la vez comprensiva, defensora de los códigos sagrados y también abierta a recibir nuevas experiencias. El muchacho, por su lado, pone en el espejo retrovisor la terapia, quitando un enorme peso de su conciencia cuyos efectos ya podrían verse más adelante. Así avanza la amistad entre ambos, probando poco a poco las mieles de algo nuevo y emocionante pero sin arrojarse tan rápido al otro extremo. Las mejores recompensas, después de todo, vienen tras recorrer los caminos menos transitados._

 _Más allá de que el_ submariner _no la escuchara por estar bajo un profundo sueño, Mazara siente también alivio al expresar sus auténticas intenciones durante la última sesión, llevada a cabo en una dinámica más pausada, tal vez más íntima y refinada tras incontables procesos; que él se disculpara de forma tan solemne por su involuntaria visita al mundo de Morfeo sólo mejora el cuadro. Todo ello, sin embargo, parece quedar en segundo plano cuando ella encuentra el papel doblado, tentándola a ceder el control a su lado más directo y arriesgado de cara a ese domingo esperando por todos. Incluso con este giro en la trama de por medio, recuerden que ella no es mala por entero (siempre hay muchos grises entre el blanco y el negro). Canatella, en su pequeño segmento, también siente el vacío causado por el cambio de orden pero ha rescatado lo positivo, extendiendo su conexión con Brian Lennox gracias a una nueva costumbre y un recuerdo especial._

 _Enero se ha ido, sigue haciendo un calor de locos y tenemos una porrada de cartas en el estudio. Separar la paja del trigo es trabajoso, así que Valaika se ofrece a ayudarme como siempre; ambos tenemos bien abiertos los ojos por si aparece una reseña. ¡Ah, lotería!_

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** ¡Hola otra vez y gracias por tus buenos deseos! Para nuestros protagonistas el buceo fue una forma de acercarse como nunca antes y borrar los límites entre sus mundos, aunque sin atravesar de plano la última de ellas ("aminovios", como bien describieras). Ergo, es normal que deseen ir despacio y meditando cada paso. Pasando a Mazara, su conciencia pareciera ver hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar para no perder terreno, pero es mérito de la anguila contenerla cuando va demasiado lejos; así se genera una relación tensa pero necesaria. ¿Y la _Triple A _? Sabiendo cómo quieren a Brian, de seguro pondrán todos sus recursos en la mesa para resolver el misterio de quién es Lide… siempre que la cocina les deje tiempo libre, claro._

* * *

 _Febrero comienza pero seguramente se irá antes que un suspiro. Al menos los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno están a la vuelta de la esquina. Ojalá refresquen un poco porque es justo y necesario. Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, favoritear y/o seguir esta historia, cuyo potencial de expansión sigue intacto. ¡Hasta muy pronto, piltrafillas!_


	15. T8 - Colonia

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Colonia**

La lancha se detuvo suavemente, quedando a merced del oleaje tranquilo dominando el área. Habían pasado sólo quince minutos de las nueve de la mañana y el clima no daba señales de salir de su espléndido estado. A una señal de Lide, Brian arrojó al agua el primer extremo de una cadena de acero inoxidable no demasiado gruesa pero de fuerte aspecto. Como conversaran al encontrarse en los pilares del puente derruido, la idea era evitar que el bote terminara yéndose arrastrado por las mareas, así que lo anclarían abajo.

-¿Hay ganchos en el fondo o en las paredes? -preguntó Brian mientras se colocaba los aparejos más pesados del traje de buceo.

-Ciertas formas rocosas bien pueden servir para ello -retrucó la sacerdotisa-. Deja de lado las preocupaciones; recuerda que hoy, al igual que ese fantástico viernes, estamos aquí para disfrutar.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y esperó pacientemente a que su amigo terminara de dejar todo listo. El ojigris ancló el otro extremo de la cadena a una anilla ubicada justo en la parte trasera, entre dos grupos de asientos de cuero. Tiró dos veces para asegurarse de haberlo hecho bien, acudiendo posteriormente a sentarse en la orilla de la embarcación hecha de fibra de vidrio. Sólo como medida de seguridad, apagó el motor, guardando la llave en un bolsillo de su traje de neopreno.

-Bien, todo está listo -sentenció-. Estaré allí enseguida.

Ajustó el cronómetro de su reloj especial en 45 minutos y después, tal como lo hiciera en su primera lección, se dejó caer al agua suavemente. La gravedad lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, sumergiéndolo levemente en el tibio manto pero sin llegar a hundirlo del todo.

-Llegó el momento, amigo -sonrió la chica monstruo mientras él abría las válvulas del regulador. Descendamos.

-Me pongo en tus manos, querida -fue lo último que retrucó él antes de llevar el aparato a la boca y desaparecer bajo las aguas.

Nada más sumergirse, el chico sintió la misma tranquilidad de su primera vez. Sólo por costumbre miró hacia arriba, viendo la sombra perfilada del casco del bote y el sol difuminado más allá del límite entre ambos mundos. Fijando la vista en el frente, le tendió la mano a la liminal y ambos comenzaron a nadar lentamente hacia abajo. A diferencia de los nervios de hace sólo cuatro días, Brian respiraba normalmente por la boca, acostumbrándose gradualmente a la temperatura del agua que se pegaba a su cuerpo y luego, por acción de su propio calor, creaba otra suave barrera. Al conocer mejor la zona, Lide tomó de inmediato el mando, abriéndose paso entre un universo algo menos poblado en lo que a peces y algas respectaba. Estas aguas, al ser abiertas, parecían en principio más hostiles pero la presencia del otro llenaba de tranquilidad sus mentes. La luz, inicialmente abundante en las capas superiores, comenzó a apagarse poco a poco conforme se separaban de la superficie, aumentaba la presión y el único eco audible era el de las burbujas saliendo de la boca del humano.

Las pinceladas turquesa, inicialmente diáfanas y suaves, comenzaron a dar paso a azules más característicos de fondos medios. Cruzaron sin problemas los diez metros y sintieron, de forma muy leve, esa atmósfera de presión adicional sobre sus cabezas. Decidieron parar por un par de minutos, comunicándose mediante señas al tiempo que recuperaban algo de energía.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", inquirió ella, adoptando el gesto característico.

"Totalmente", contestó él, juntando después sus dos dedos índice. "No nos separemos, ¿vale?"

La peliazul asintió y, una vez sintió el delicioso contacto de sus dedos entrelazados con los del muchacho que tanto amaba, resumió el nado. Llegaron al fondo arenoso casi de inmediato, pintado con una paleta beige, irregular y con gránulos flotando mansamente a merced de las corrientes. Lide apuntó hacia delante y mostró la primera maravilla: a menos de cincuenta yardas de distancia asomaba un domo tan monumental como el de la misma catedral, de piedra oscura y con una serie de extrañas luces ubicadas en el centro de su parte inferior.

"Esa debe ser la colonia", pensó Brian, totalmente maravillado. "Si por fuera es así de imponente, ya me imagino el interior".

Contempló a su amiga, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aún sosteniendo la cadena en su mano derecha. Ella levantó el pulgar y lo llevó hasta la misma base del muro, donde posteriormente se separó de él, examinando cada centímetro del rugoso exterior. Buscaba un sitio donde pudiese enganchar los 50 pies de cadena, único contacto del bote con el fondo marino. Se pasó yendo y viniendo tres a cuatro minutos, sus ojos fijos en esa esquiva figura con el ancho preciso. Mientras procedía, no se fijó que su amigo la observaba sin perder detalle alguno, pensando que su solo nado era auténtica poesía en movimiento.

Subiendo casi un metro en el mismo eje, Lide halló lo que parecía una protuberancia similar a un colmillo afilado, no lejos de una de las luces blancas y brillantes. La parte inferior era de la medida justa, así que pasó el eslabón a conciencia antes de presionarlo un poco más, siempre moviendo sus dedos con cuidado a fin de no cortarse. Dejó ir la cadena por cuatro o cinco segundos, aplaudiendo en silencio al ver que había quedado perfecto.

"Ya está", se dijo satisfecha. "Hemos resuelto el problema más importante".

Se giró para quedar frente a Brian y levantó el pulgar. Él asintió y, sin mediar provocación, le dio un tenue abrazo de la mejor forma que pudo con tantos aparejos encima. La sacerdotisa se ruborizó al completo, debiendo esforzarse al máximo por no quitarle a Brian el regulador y besarlo de lleno en los labios. A cambio se conformó con las leves cosquillas causadas por las burbujas de oxígeno flotando alrededor de ambos. El tiempo, así como ellas, era efímero, por lo que decidieron avanzar directo hacia la puerta.

La barrera, hecha de metal remachado y más propio de las instalaciones militares submarinas, llamó de inmediato la atención del rubio, quien se preguntó cómo narices las fundadoras de la colonia (o sus descendientes) se las arreglaron para instalarlas. Sin embargo, tal prodigio quedó en segundo plano ante uno aún mayor, escenificado en las luces blancas, brillantes y visibles a considerable distancia. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de focos LED especiales o alimentados con la intensa corriente generada por electrodos a prueba de agua, usada en los peligrosos procedimientos de la soldadura submarina. Tales chispas eran tan potentes de forma continua que ni siquiera el mismo océano podía revertir sus efectos. Ahora le tocó a él separarse un momento de su guía; necesitaba mirar aquellas extrañas presencias más de cerca.

"¡Cristales!", exclamó en silencio al ver los cortes geométricos, suaves, perfectos, pulidos por incontables mareas al igual que las rocas rodeando Windsor Beach. "¡Estos cristales generan luz! ¿Pero cómo diablos funcionan si aquí no hay cables ni circuitos? Definitivamente he de averiguarlo".

Al volver junto a Lide, hizo un par de gestos que parecían decirle "perdóname por mi curiosidad; todo esto es demasiado fantástico". Ella le devolvió una tierna sonrisa y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de verlo tan maravillado por todo ello.

"Espérame aquí", añadió ella, dirigiéndose a tocar la compuerta.

 _Blam! Blam! Blam!_

El eco sordo del metal contra el agua tomó un tañido extraño, casi tan surrealista como todo lo ya visto. Sin querer perder detalles, Brian se movió hacia la izquierda, quedando bajo otro cristal y en el mismo borde del acceso.

-¿Quién es? -gritó una voz desde el interior.

-¡Soy yo, Lide! -devolvió la muchacha acuática-. ¡Vengo con mi amigo!

-¿El humano?

-¡El mismo! ¡Abran la puerta, por favor!

La boca de la chica se cerró, dejando paso nuevamente al silencio. El _submariner_ , por su lado, contempló todo aquello con aún más curiosidad. Sabía que su amiga había abierto la boca, mas no escuchó ningún sonido emanando de sus labios ni desde el interior de la colonia. Apelando a lo aprendido en sus clases de ciencias naturales, ató cabos de la forma más rápida posible y llegó a una conclusión bastante probable: tal vez las sacerdotisas, estando bajo el agua, hablaban en una frecuencia sonora menor a 20 hercios (es decir, imperceptible para humanos normales). Esto evidenciaba su finísima audición, herramienta indispensable para viajes largos, repletos de depredadores y corrientes cambiantes. ¿Sería así, quizás, como también percibían las emociones? A cada minuto aumentaba la batería de preguntas que deseaba hacerle.

Lide se echó hacia atrás y Brian se reunió con ella de inmediato. Por momentos el agua pareció arrastrarlos hacia el interior conforme se abrió la compuerta, mostrando un interior bien iluminado e invitándolos a entrar. Así lo hicieron, siempre tomados de la mano. El chico sintió sólo una punzada de nervios cuando la barrera se cerró detrás de ellos, dejándolos momentáneamente encerrados en una zona con forma de dado, repleta de cristales blanquecinos en el techo y las paredes. Su superficie iba, al ojo, por los 125 metros cúbicos.

Era una esclusa.

"Ahora entiendo", cogitó él, posando sus ojos en Lide e intentando expresarle que esto se parecía a un submarino.

"Efectivamente, Brian", contestó ella con más juegos de manos. "Una vez igualen la presión exterior con la interior, podremos pasar".

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Otro brazo de agua los atrajo hacia adentro, dejándolos en una especie de puesto de guardia con sus propios cristales y donde se encontraban cuatro sacerdotisas vestidas de forma muy distina a Lide. De contextura más corpulenta y poderosas aletas principales, llevaban el cabello corto y bien peinado. Su porte era indudablemente militar, reforzado por las lanzas afiladas en sus manos y las casacas rojas sobre sus hombros. Una de ellas, que parecía la líder del grupo, apuntó hacia arriba y sus compañeras la siguieron. Apenas Brian y Lide hicieron lo propio, se encontraron en una estancia algo más hogareña, con sillas cómodas, una mesa y lo que parecía un archivero sin un solo rastro de óxido.

-El regulador -la comandante miró fijamente a Brian-. Fuera.

Sin deseos de contrariarla, el aludido obedeció, no sin antes pausar el flujo de oxígeno y detener el cronómetro.

-¿Eres Brian? -preguntó nuevamente la soldado.

-El mismo que viste y calza, señora -él inclinó la cabeza.

-Llegaron temprano, ¿eh? -ahora ella se dirigió a Lide-. La matriarca Lazalie nos dijo que vendrían a eso de las diez.

-Sólo deseamos aprovechar bien el día -atajó la peliazul-. Brian, estas son las _Redcoats_ , nuestro cuerpo militar y de defensa. De izquierda a derecha tienes a Azalea, Defera, la comandante Danamit y Randa.

-Encantado de conocerles -añadió él-. Desde ya les digo que no causaré ningún problema.

-Sabemos bien quién eres -contraatacó Defera- y tus referencias son impecables, chico. Relájate, que no mordemos.

-¿Planean ver algún lugar adicional aparte de tu casa, Lide? -cuestionó Randa.

-De hecho, tengo planeado mostrarle los sitios más importantes de nuestra colonia -contestó la interpelada, posteriormente miró a su amigo-. Perdón por arruinar la sorpresa de entrada, pero tenemos nuestros protocolos y nos ceñimos a ellos.

-Está bien, Lide. Ya estar aquí es una experiencia fuera de este mundo.

-Si es así, Defera y Randa -Danamit señaló a una vigilante de cabellera negra y otra pelicastaña- les acompañarán cuando deseen visitar, por ejemplo, la academia o el palacio de gobierno. Mis muchachas responden sólo ante la señora Lazalie y nuestra autoridad es respetada, pero digo desde ya -casi fulminó a Brian con la mirada- que no está en nuestro credo abusar de ella.

-¿No será un poquito mucho? -él sonaba algo desconcertado-. Digo, si ustedes cuatro tienen que encargarse de toda la seguridad aquí...

-Somos diez en total -corrigió Azalea-. Podemos llamar a dos de nuestras compañeras para que reemplacen a las que irán con ustedes hasta que lo estimen conveniente.

-Si es así, me quedo tranquilo. Y les agradezco que se tomen semejante molestia.

-No es nada -nuevamente Danamit-. Si la matriarca te dejó entrar aquí, Brian, es porque tiene sus razones.

-¿Necesito firmar algo o estampar una huella?

-No, no es necesario.

Eso bastó como despedida. Brian volvió a colocarse el regulador y descendió a la zona inferior, procurando mantenerse lo más cerca posible de Lide. Mientras Azalea nadaba hacia otro rincón para dar aviso a sus colegas del cambio de planes, Defera y Randa flanquearon a la pareja, siempre sosteniendo sus armas y con todos los sentidos en guardia. La peliazul tomó el mando nuevamente, llevando al grupo por un túnel de seis o siete metros de largo en cuyo final se abría un majestuoso espacio. El agua era casi tan transparente como la que vieran en las Cavernas de Cristal de camino a Hamilton, dejando ver pilares de piedra sosteniendo pasarelas y pequeñas aglomeraciones de burbujas y espuma marcando puntos donde cascadas se fusionaban con ese lago.

"Subamos", indicó la anfitriona.

No bien perforaron la barrera entre ambos mundos, el aire húmedo les dio la bienvenida a un escenario sin par. Si ya el bermudeño quedó maravillado con el exterior de la colonia, el interior era una visión sólo posible en las obras más fantásticas. Amasijos gigantes de cristales como los que viera junto a la esclusa se incrustaban en el techo, creando en todo el entorno un efecto similar al de la luz del sol. Las paredes, a veces irregulares, a veces pulidas, dotadas de fachadas y columnas enhiestas, mezclaban caídas de agua marina con jardines colgantes cercanos a las terrazas de un sinnúmero de viviendas en lo que sería un primer o segundo piso; tal vez muchas otras tendrían acceso bajo el exquisito líquido. Pasarelas con barandas de metal emergían desde un enorme edificio ubicado pocos pies hacia la derecha, creando un patrón de asterisco e interconectando todos los rincones de ese paraíso acuático. Pequeñas plazas equipadas con fuentes, bancos y arreglos florales de especies únicas adornaban el ambiente aderezado con las vibraciones típicas del domingo: sacerdotisas yendo de un lado a otro, charlando o descansando; aromas deliciosos colándose entre ventanas horadadas en la misma roca; liminales más pequeñas, como de nueve o diez años, jugando a perseguirse o acompañando a sus padres; otras adultas buscando pigmentos para sus cuadros o un cincel para tallar...

El rubio estaba boquiabierto ante tanta belleza. Esta era una auténtica ciudad dotada con todo lo necesario, incluyendo aire respirable y un magnífico ambiente, totalmente digna de una especie tan noble como las sacerdotisas marinas. Ni siquiera los mejores efectos especiales de Hollywood habrían igualado algo así.

Se adelantó unos metros y removió las gafas de sus ojos a fin de apreciar mejor el espectáculo. Apagó y quitó de su boca la válvula antes de respirar hasta el fondo ese delicioso aire; salvo la humedad y el toque salino, era exactamente igual al de Tucker's Town.

-¿Brian? -Lide se acercó a su amigo con cuidado; las centinelas se quedaron a un metro o algo así-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Lide... -se volteó lentamente y fijó sus ojos en los de ella-. Lide, ¡esto es lo más maravilloso que alguna vez haya visto! -la abrazó con más ganas, si cabe-. ¡Ni siquiera en mis pronósticos más optimistas me habría imaginado semejante cosa! Ahora entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando te llevé a conocer todos esos sitios en tierra firme.

Ebrio de felicidad y sin contenerse, se decidió a plantar un beso en la mejilla de la chica monstruo, quien nuevamente se puso roja cual tomate.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - Ver para creer_

Defera no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras Randa los contempló con algo de envidia. "¿Por qué no puedo tener un novio yo también?", pensó, algo resignada ante los estrictos avatares de la vida militar.

-¡De verdad tienes que mostrarme todo! -Brian seguía eufórico-. Tú sólo explica, que yo seré un alumno aplicado y diligente.

-Gracias por tu confianza -ella estaba aún más sorprendida por semejante reacción, pero por dentro se sentía igual de contenta.

Ese era el Brian Lennox que le gustaba ver: chispeante, auténtico, feliz y ansioso de superar sus limitaciones.

-¿Por dónde te gustaría comenzar? -continuó ella.

-Tú aceptaste que yo eligiera el orden cuando paseamos juntos, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es corresponderte el gesto.

-Bueno, en ese caso...

-¡Miren!

Un grito, salido de un balcón a poca distancia de allí donde se encontraba sentada una madre con sus dos pequeñas, pareció congelar el tiempo. La exclamación de esta sacerdotisa, de cabellera verde pino y escamas del mismo color, atrajo la atención de todas quienes estuvieran dentro de su rango auditivo. Se detuvieron los paseos. Cesaron las conversaciones, pasadas de brocha y golpes de cincel. Las ollas y hornos quedaron desatendidos. De golpe, casi cien pares de ojos estaban fijos en los recién llegados.

Lo que siguió después fue de manual: un centenar de cuerpos se arrojó casi al mismo tiempo a las templadas aguas, nadando en formación hacia ellos como ola generada por un tsunami. Brian y Lide retrocedieron de inmediato casi hasta el mismo nacimiento del túnel llevando a las esclusas. Defera y Randa se miraron a los ojos, adoptando una postura defensiva mientras empuñaban sus lanzas con firmeza. En menos de veinte segundos prácticamente la totalidad de las agentes de Poseidón, mostrando un enorme espectro cromático en cabelleras, escamas y ojos, se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-¡Un humano! -exclamó una pelimorada-. ¡Y es de verdad!

Se sintió sentada de tocar el brazo del rubio, pero una de las centinelas la mantuvo a raya.

-¡No se parece en nada a las fotos de los libros! -añadió otra con rulos gris oscuro, guardando su distancia.

-¡Cómo se va a parecer, niña! -interrumpió otra-. ¡Es mil veces más atractivo!

-¡Mira, mami! -ahora hablaba una de las tantas pequeñas sacerdotisas, estirando sus bracitos tanto como podía-. ¡Viene con el traje de buceo y todo!

-Debe ser bien fuerte para aguantar tanto peso en la espalda.

-Me pregunto de dónde vendrá.

-¡Hola, señor! ¿Quiere jugar a las escondidas?

-¿Le gustan las galletas de canela?

-¿Quiere ser mi papá, señor humano? Es que el otro nunca quiso casarse con mamá...

-¡Oye, Lide! ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-¡Mira que bien guardado te lo tenías!

-¡Chico! -señaló una rubia-. ¡Aquí! ¡¿Tienes novia?!

-¡Mujer, creo que este humano podría ser un buen marido! ¿Tú que crees?

-No me tientes, amiga. No me tientes...

El cerco, entre tantas preguntas yendo y viniendo, se hacía cada vez más estrecho y colapsaría en cualquier momento. Las _Redcoats_ mantenían la línea firme, pero incluso ellas, con todo su entrenamiento y tesón, tenían sus límites. Brian miró a Lide otra vez, su entusiasmo inicial reemplazado por un desconcierto mezclado con temor.

-¡No me dijiste que tenías preparado un comité de bienvenida! -exclamó él, descolocado.

-¡Yo no sabía nada de esto! Lo juro por mi madre -retrucó ella, moviendo sus dedos medio e índice delante de la cara-. Como se haya colado el rumor...

-¿Rumor?

-¡Lide, por aquí!

La peliazul reconoció esa voz con toques divinos al instante. Miró frenéticamente entre la multitud y vio, del otro lado, a Maranthea haciéndole señas por una ventana por la que apenas podía sacar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Defera y Randa, al darse cuenta, cruzaron los ojos para luego hacerle una seña a su colega sacerdotisa.

-Brian, ponte las gafas y el regulador -ordenó la peliazul-. Vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo.

-Ya te dije que estoy en tus manos -repitió el ojigris, nuevamente equipado.

Entrelazaron sus manos bajo el agua, sintiendo la respiración y el latir de sus corazones al unísono. Contaron en silencio hasta tres.

-¡Ya! -gritó Lide.

En el preciso momento en que ambos volvieron a quedar rodeados del tibio manto, las _Redcoats_ hicieron chocar las puntas de sus lanzas de forma especial, generando una especie de resonancia similar al ruido de una granada estallando. El truco surtió efecto, haciendo que el gentío retrocediera de forma instintiva ante el aire oscilante y abriendo un camino a la salvación para los amigos. Hacia allá nadaron de forma frenética, casi tocando el fondo a fin de esquivar las aletas danzando desordenadamente sobre ellos.

-¡Atrás! -rugió Randa, apuntando su lanza hacia adelante-. ¡Atrás, vamos! ¡Compórtense, por Poseidón!

-¡Dispérsense! -añadió Defera-. ¡Ya! ¡Vuelvan a lo suyo, que aquí no hay nada que ver!

Lo siguiente que supieron Brian y Lide fue colarse casi sin descanso por una puerta abierta. Torcieron rápidamente a la derecha en el primer cruce y emergieron dentro de una sala dominada por el plácido silencio. Con un esfuerzo titánico y a pesar del aullido de sus músculos, el lanzador consiguió asirse de una barra metálica y trepar hasta el suelo. En dos tiempos se quitó las partes más pesadas del traje, dándose el tiempo de verificar la ausencia de fugas antes de reclinarse contra la primera pared que encontró. Jadeaba profusamente; sus ojos cerrados no vieron a Lide acercarse a su lado.

-De verdad lo siento, querido -ella se arrimó a él, tan agitada que el corazón casi se le salía del pecho-. No era mi intención que pasara esto, lo juro. Ignoro quién difundió el rumor de que venías, pero juro que cuando me entere, esa alguien lo pagará con intereses usureros.

-Mejor que nos tranquilicemos por un momento -el ojigris abrió sus ojos, deleitándose con el calor de la chica pegada a su cuerpo-. En lo personal, más allá de la sorpresa, no pretendo dejar que esto nos arruine el día.

Ya más estabilizados, ambos vieron que se habían metido en un cuarto con todos los toques de una cocina. Las alacenas y mobiliario estaban directamente tallados en una piedra gris más clara, casi increíble considerando su contraparte rugosa y oscura cubriendo el exterior. Además de la mesa con cuatro sillas sin respaldo cercanas a las correspondientes asideras empotradas, tres ventanas redondas dejaban pasar la luz generada por los cristales, aunque los del interior hacían el trabajo bastante mejor. Dos conjuntos usados para el desayuno descansaban sobre un aparejo metálico muy similar al de la cocina donde Stella era ama y señora. Grifos operados mediante palancas en vez de manijas daban acceso al suministro de agua oculto en misteriosos tanques. Y el mayor componente de todos parecía una nevera construida exactamente con el mismo material de todo lo demás.

Ya fuese dentro o fuera del agua, el templo de los sabores siempre ocupaba un lugar preponderante.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Brian, apuntando a lo que parecía un armario.

-Un refrigerador en nuestro estilo -corroboró Lide-. Aquí abajo no tenemos electricidad, así que usamos bloques de hielo para mantener las cosas frescas. Lo bajamos en contenedores herméticos tras intercambiarlo con la gente de Bermuda; así no se derrite ni calienta.

-Ah, ya veo.

El rubio se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, inhalando nuevamente el aire salado... que ahora tenía toques bastante más hogareños. La peliazul fue a correr las cortinas a fin de garantizarles privacidad, pero se topó del otro lado con Defera, quien también lucía algo cansada.

-Nos costó un mundo pero logramos dispersar a las chismosas -explicó la _Redcoat_ -. ¿Qué tal están ustedes?

-Algo mejor, gracias.

-Si quieren salir, avisen. Iremos con ustedes donde vayan; así las demás no molestarán. Ahora, si me disculpas, Lide, iré a montar guardia.

Se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando ella volteó para volver a enfocarse en su amigo, también vio que Maranthea, su madre, emergió del túnel conectando la cocina con el resto de la casa.

-¡Vaya desastre...! -exclamó la instructora-. A la señora Lazalie no le va a gustar nada esto, hija.

-Juro que no tenía idea de esto, mamá -la más joven replicó con franqueza.

-Lo sé, y por eso es que lo siento aún más, especialmente por tu amigo Brian -se dirigió a él-. Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo te vería por aquí, chico. Es un placer conocerte.

El bermudeño miró a la sacerdotisa instalada frente a él. Era pelirroja, con escamas relucientes y un inconfundible aire maduro expresado en su plácido rostro. Ciertamente tenía el sello único de quienes dedicaban su vida a la enseñanza. Al igual que su pequeña, llevaba un sobrio bikini negro, careciendo de la chaqueta o el tocado alusivos a la profesión.

-El gusto es mío, señora Maranthea -se cuadró en el acto y le besó las manos tras dudar un momento-. Lide me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Cosas buenas, supongo.

-Mejores no podrían ser.

La peliazul se sentó junto a Brian justo cuando la instructora se ponía de pie y, gracias a las barras de transporte, llegaba hasta una de las alacenas esculpidas en el muro. Sacó una caja de galletas de mantequilla sin abrir y colocó algo de agua (dulce, supuso el chico) en una tetera antes de encender fuego con algo de pedernal y ponerla a hervir.

-Un té cargado les hará bien para pasar el mal rato -añadió la instructora-. Mi pequeña también me ha hablado mucho de ti, Brian. Sólo cosas buenas, claro.

Maranthea no quería descubrir sus cartas en lo referente a los sentimientos de Lide por el beisbolista. Su mayor anhelo era que su visitante se diese cuenta por sí mismo, siendo fiel a sus propias creencias y perspectivas.

-Me alegra oír eso -dijo él-. Lide me contó parte de su historia cuando nos conocimos y aprecio que usted le haya dado la crianza que merecía.

-Eso no significa que me otorgara ventajas en las clases, ¿eh? -interrumpió la peliazul-. Yo también tuve que ganarme las notas y el título a pulso.

-Ley pareja no es dura -acotó Maranthea-. Eso lo sabemos todos.

Mientras hervía el agua, Brian decidió aprovechar la ocasión para interrogar de forma civil a la pelirroja sobre su noble rol.

-¿Cómo son las clases que usted dicta?

-Hoy es domingo, así que no podría darte una demostración práctica -replicó Maranthea-. Sin embargo, Brian, el rol de instructora es un trabajo sacrificado y muchas veces no reconocido, sin importar la especie. Aún así, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Como somos responsables de formar a las nuevas generaciones, debemos conocer todos los aspectos de nuestro trabajo al revés y al derecho a fin de transmitirlos bien. Cada clase, cada disertación, cada explicación que damos es como jugar a la ruleta. La mayoría de las pequeñas que nacieron en esta colonia o pasan por ella son buenas chicas, pero algunas se van al otro extremo y creen que no necesitan pasar por las aulas.

-Como las Cuatro Reinas, sin ir más lejos -acotó Lide.

-¿Las Cuatro Reinas? -Brian coló la pregunta-. ¿Quiénes son?

-Un incordio completo y absoluto -bufó la hija-. Son las típicas niñas bonitas que pertenecen a clanes cercanos a la matriarca y, por lo tanto, reflejo evidente de la arrogancia anidando innatamente en cada corazón latiendo. Tienen un carácter insoportable, lo que sólo alimenta su percepción bipolar: algunas las admiran por su eficiencia y estilo; otras, como yo, no las podemos ver ni en pintura.

-Son un caso delicado -corroboró la madre-. Las tuve de alumnas hace algunos años y se graduaron dos ciclos antes que mi pequeña. Desde pequeñas demostraron extraordinario potencial pero el orgullo, alimentado por sus propias familias, se las comió vivas. Es cierto que bendicen parejas con pasmosa facilidad, pero nadie se atreve a cuestionar en público qué tan fieles son dichas uniones. Al menos no andan ahora por aquí para verter ácido en el ambiente -suspiró.

-Ah, ya caigo -atajó Brian-. Recuerdo que habíamos hablado algo de eso cuando almorzamos el viernes en el _Chiaffrax_ , Lide. Ya sabes, sobre esas otras sacerdotisas que perdieron sus poderes y todo eso. ¿Usted cree que acabarán así, señora?

-Aquí entre nos, es lo más probable -la instructora cerró los ojos por un momento-. Poseidón todo lo ve y todo lo sabe. De nada sirven los números si la esencia es corrupta.

-Por eso le dije a mi amiga -miró a la chica peliazul- que no tomara en cuenta las críticas descarnadas sobre su falta de bendiciones. Gente morbosa existe en todos lados, como usted bien lo dijo, señora Maranthea, y usualmente termina descarrilándose de la peor forma. Para mí vale mucho más alguien que es auténtico a pesar de las dificultades. Así como Lide carga con su timidez pero hace todos los esfuerzos por erradicarla, a mí me pasa lo mismo con mi tobillo lastimado.

-Me has ayudado mucho con ello, Brian -añadió ella, tentada de darle un besito en la mejilla-, y siempre te lo agradeceré.

-Lo mismo digo. ¡Anda, creo que el agua ya hirvió!

Momentos después, tres tazas de porcelana (evidente lujo bajo las aguas) con sus correspondientes platitos acompañaban a deliciosas galletas danesas de mantequilla y chocolate extraídas de una lata hermética. Los tres devoraron sus porciones con fruición a pesar de haber desayunado adecuadamente horas antes.

-¿Y bien, Brian? -inquirió la dueña de casa-. ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy beisbolista, señora, algo raro si se es bermudeño; aquí lo que pega más es el cricket -contestó el aludido-. Aprendí a jugarlo cuando estuve de intercambio en el continente y llegué al profesionalismo recién este año con Boston.

-¡Vaya, veo que eres todo un pionero! -ella sonó sorprendida y satisfecha-. De deportes humanos sé bien poco, pero me imagino que debes estar muy orgulloso de tus logros.

-Sonará extraño, pero la fama y yo no nos llevamos nada bien. Allá sólo hablo lo indispensable y cuando estoy aquí en Bermuda me gusta pasar desapercibido, ya sea en casa o en el Hotel Rosewood, donde trabaja mi madre.

-Así lo conocí en Windsor Beach, como te contara antes, mamá -acotó Lide-. Me da gusto ver que de esa tristeza inicial no queda prácticamente nada.

-Ha sido un proceso lento pero no menos provechoso para ambos -él tomó nuevamente el control-. Tanto Lide como yo necesitábamos a alguien para descargarnos, alguien que quisiera escucharnos y comprender nuestras limitaciones.

-Junto con superarlas -otra vez ella-. De ese modo surgieron nuestras conversaciones, los almuerzos compartidos y el paseo en tierra firme. Brian me abrió las puertas de su mundo y quise devolverle el favor trayéndolo aquí.

-Hasta esta semana no sabía bucear, pero gracias a Lide pude dar el paso y descubrir las maravillas bajo el agua.

-¿No sabías bucear? -Maranthea fingió sorpresa; evidentemente ella sabía todo esto-. Chico, Bermuda es prácticamente el paraíso de los buceadores. ¿Cómo fue que no lo hiciste antes?

-Falta de tiempo, señora -explicó-. Cuando era más joven y asistía a la secundaria en Hamilton, me pasaba las tardes tras el toque de campana esperando a que mi madre terminara su turno en el hotel. Ella es la chef titular del restaurante y, como comprenderá, sus obligaciones eran y siguen siendo muchas.

La pelirroja comenzó a formarse una estupenda percepción de Stella Lennox-Whitmore en su mente, de cuyo corazón nacían los hilos de confianza, sobriedad y respeto tan evidentes en el joven Brian. Ahí estaba marcada la señal de una crianza monoparental, devota e incondicional, repleta del amor y empatía que sólo una mujer que no tiene a nadie más podía proveer. De Lide también había aprendido sobre Lawrence, el padre adúltero asociado eternamente a una imagen de traición y suciedad. En buena medida, Maranthea se vio reflejada a sí misma en la maestra gastronómica.

-Bueno, al menos ya has saldado esa deuda contigo mismo. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

-Así es. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo más?

-Lo que quieras, Brian.

-¿Sigue enseñando a las alumnas mayores?

-No, ya no -dijo Maranthea-. La generación de mi hija fue la última clase avanzada que me tocó; a partir del año siguiente he trabajado exclusivamente con las pequeñitas. Es un desafío aún más complicado, si cabe, pero igualmente satisfactorio.

-A mi madre le encantan los niños, sin importar si son humanos o extraespecies -acotó la joven-. Por eso es que me crió tan bien y allí radica la razón de que sus alumnas la adoren.

-Venga, no es para tanto -la instructora se sonrojó.

-Es verdad -la peliazul no dio su brazo a torcer-. ¿Sabías, Brian, que cuando mi madre tuvo que coger tres días de baja por gripe hace diez u once meses, las pequeñas se negaron de plano a que la reemplazante les dictara la lección?

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio! Basta decirte que vinieron todas aquí, a esta misma casa, con sus materiales de estudio y se sentaron alrededor de la cama de mi madre, más ansiosas que nunca por aprender. También querían traerse la pizarra del salón, pero por suerte no pudieron arrancarla de la pared.

-No habría entrado por la puerta, de todos modos -intercaló Maranthea-. Pobre Ginoia; hasta el día de hoy recuerdo su rostro desconcertado ante tal espectáculo.

-Les pusieron una anotación negativa en la hoja de vida a todas, pero mi madre hizo algo de lobby para que la borraran -concluyó Lide.

Ese lindo recuerdo casi le sacó una lagrimita a la sacerdotisa mayor. Continuaron bebiendo el té cargado y dulce, dejando suficiente espacio para esas deliciosas masitas cubiertas de azúcar en polvo.

-Cuéntame algo más, Brian -continuó ella-. Exceptuando el lamentable incidente de hace un rato, ¿qué te parece la colonia?

-Me imagino que así debe haber sido la Atlántida, si alguna vez existió -se sinceró-. Semejante nivel de desarrollo, pulcritud y belleza no es nada común en este loco mundo que habitamos. Todo me parece hermoso, desde los caminos hasta las plantas que cultivan a saber por qué prodigio. Pero lo que más me llama la atención son los cristales de iluminación. ¿Cómo funcionan?

-Ese ha sido uno de los grandes atractivos de este domo; ya estaban aquí cuando fue fundada la colonia en 1620 -la pelirroja parecía estar dictando una de sus clases-. Nuestras antecesoras los estudiaron y llegaron, tras incontables experimentos, a la conclusión de que extraen y amplifican las partículas de luz solar dispersadas en el agua. Así, cuando el astro rey está bien alto en el cielo, brillan con mucha fuerza, como ahora. Cuando cae la tarde y llega el ocaso, sus luces bajan. Así, a pesar de estar a 40 pies de profundidad, sabemos cuándo empezar y terminar el día.

-Es un soberbio reloj natural, entonces -concluyó el ojigris-. Parece casi mágico a simple vista. ¿Tienen estos cristales el mismo efecto fuera del agua?

-No. En la superficie pasarían por este mineral que ustedes conocen como... -pausó un momento; parecía no encontrar el término adecuado-. Ay, ¿cómo se llamaba esta cosa opaca?

-¿Cuarzo? -sugirió Lide.

-¡Eso mismo, hija! Cuarzo -Maranthea suspiró-. Este, por supuesto, está más pulido y es más transparente por la acción del mar.

-Aprovecharé de añadir que estos cristales no están presentes en ninguna otra cueva submarina de Bermuda; por eso no los vimos en la Catedral, Brian.

-La Catedral está bien como está, amiga mía; sus bellezas son igual de apreciables con esos haces de luz entrando por cada rincón.

El muchacho aprovechó de contarle, a rasgos generales, más detalles de su inmersión juntos: el miedo inicial; la hermosa sensación onírica de las aguas a su alrededor; los incontables detalles del fondo marino; la belleza de algas, corales y peces ocupándose de sus propios asuntos... ¡Qué diablos, hasta las mismas esponjas marinas parecían obras maestras allá abajo! El segundo descenso, hecho exclusivamente en compañía de Lide, no le había costado nada e incluso lo disfrutó más. La instructora sintió otra buena punzada dentro de su corazón, captando sutiles vibraciones de felicidad en estado puro saliendo de sus palabras.

"Antes creía entender por qué mi niña se enamoró de ti, chico, pero ahora que te veo en vivo y en directo todo está claro como los mismos cristales sobre nosotros", se dijo la maestra, sintiendo repiquetear las campanadas de alegría en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Pocas veces, en todos sus años como sacerdotisa marina, se había sentido tan estimulada. En su mente ya se fraguaba un plan para el resto del día, pero primero debía revisar si contaba con todos los ingredientes. Y si no, bien podría pedirlos prestados a alguna vecina para devolverlos después.

-Esta primera charla me ha encantado, Brian, y me quedaría aquí encantada por un buen rato, pero el día aún es joven. ¿Ya sabes dónde te llevará Lide desde aquí?

-Acordamos que ella me sorprendería -contestó él.

-Si lo que viste antes te agradó, lo que viene ahora redefinirá por completo tu imaginación, amigo -ella rió y, como quien no quería la cosa, lo tomó del brazo-. Mientras tengas oxígeno más una buena dosis de ganas, no dejaremos rincón de la colonia sin recorrer.

El _submariner_ miró los dos tanques auxiliares adosados a su cinto. Hizo un par de cálculos rápidos y determinó que le alcanzarían de sobra para ir y volver. De lo contrario, ya podría comenzar a ejercitar la capacidad de retención de aire con la que contaban sus pulmones.

-Señora, ¿le molesta si dejo aquí los cilindros de oxígeno y el estabilizador? -preguntó él con extrema cortesía-. Sé que abultan mucho, pero si gusta puedo moverlos a otro sitio.

-¡Para nada, chico! -Maranthea lanzó una risita, dedicándole posteriormente una mirada digna de madre querendona-. Sólo vayan ahí fuera y diviértanse a mi salud. Si vuelven a eso de la una, para el almuerzo, les tendré algo de mi propia cosecha.

-¡Vamos, Brian! -Lide hizo una acrobacia gracias a la barra más cercana y se precipitó al túnel submarino como toda una maestra-. ¡Acompáñame!

-Ya voy, amiga. Dame un minuto para colocarme las gafas.

Habiendo hecho eso, se introdujo suavemente en el agua, echó mano a uno de los cilindros y pegó la boquilla a sus labios. Reseteó el cronómetro y lo colocó en un cuarto de hora antes de emprender rumbo a lo desconocido, siempre tomado de la mano de ella. Maranthea los contempló alejarse, siempre escoltados por Defera y Randa, mientras una enorme sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro.

"Lide, mi niña, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho".

-41/P-

Apenas emergió en la superficie tras burlar a las centinelas, Mazara se ocultó detrás de un pilar de roca natural del que emergían dos caminos lisos. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y, por un momento, pensó que estaba soñando en vez de encontrarse dentro de un mundo vedado para la inmensa mayoría de los seres vivos.

"Lo hiciste bien", le dijo su conciencia, aunque sin emerger de su habitación mental.

-Fue casi un milagro -resopló ella en la voz más baja que pudo-. Esta no la cuento dos veces.

Su periplo hasta la colonia de las sacerdotisas había comenzado de forma relativamente normal tras sumergirse en la playa. Al principio nadó despacio, tal como lo hiciera esa noche cuando se colara en Tucker's Town por primera vez. Sus instintos de depredadora, largamente en estasis debido a la vida urbana, despertaron de golpe al sentirse rodeada por las cálidas aguas de Castle Harbour. El cuerpo de la anguila se llenaba de oxígeno a cada aletazo de su poderosa cola, permitiéndole avanzar a prodigiosa velocidad con la asistencia de brazos mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. Su traje de baño, del estilo usado por las nadadoras profesionales, reducía la resistencia al avance y al ruido, permitiéndole mantener fija la vista en la estela del bote a motor conducido por Brian.

El primer envión de furia, tan potente como breve, vino cuando él saludó a esa sirena peliazul que viera el otro día, la misma que le robara un beso en las cálidas arenas de la playa. Quedándose a una distancia prudente y sin perderlos de vista, no pudo escuchar el diálogo entre ambos pero creyó adivinar lo que tramaban mediante señas: el muchacho la seguiría a poca velocidad hasta un punto por ella determinado y de ahí ambos se sumergirían. Descendiendo casi seis o siete metros para no ser descubierta, continuó la persecución por más o menos otro kilómetro desde los cimientos del puente derruido.

Una vez ambos desaparecieron bajo las aguas, ella continuó su plan en el mayor silencio que pudo. Por suerte no había muchos peces o crustáceos cerca que pudiesen delatar su presencia. Mazara quedó boquiabierta al ver, unos diez u once metros bajo el límite donde se difuminaba el sol, un gigantesco domo de roca con luces blancas. Era una creación mágica, sacada de dimensiones diferentes y emocionantes; poco tenía que envidiar a esas fantásticas novelas de fantasía que leía en sus ratos de ocio. Se preguntó cómo semejante evento no aparecería en las cartas de navegación de las islas que consultara previamente.

Respirando suavemente, la doctora se refugió en las arenas del fondo, acortando la distancia poco a poco. Contaba mentalmente las yardas en su mente: 5, 10, 15, 20... Casi podía sentir la emoción dominando a Brian entre los pulsos rodeándola. Notó también la pesada compuerta metálica que daba acceso al interior.

"Esto no estaba en mis cálculos", se dijo la liminal de bronceada piel. "Si hay una barrera, habrá vigilantes. Y si hay vigilantes, entrar me va a costar un mundo".

Una vez el humano y la sirena desaparecieron en las fauces rocosas, Mazara fue a investigar algo anclado no muy lejos de allí. Era la cadena de arrastre que él le diera a la peliazul antes de saltar al agua. "Es un hecho que no desea perder el bote", concluyó la anguila. "El agarre es firme; al menos debo concederle una pizca de mérito a esa niñita".

Tanto cogitar, sin embargo, no solucionaba su problema más inmediato. No podía llamar a la compuerta y pedir, ni siquiera diciendo por favor y gracias, que le dejaran entrar. Si bien las sirenas constaban como una de las extraespecies más sociables, también defendían férreamente sus territorios, amigos y familiares. Ese mismo rasgo se notaba en las chicas monstruo como ella, sólo que más exacerbado. Si bien la chica de cabellera azul petróleo no se consideraba presa de las obsesiones, Brian parecía torcer poco a poco esa regla, excavando una excepción en los lineamientos de su conciencia. Ver ese trozo de papel que dejó caer al terminar su última sesión con ella le había revelado todo.

"Esto sólo tiene que ver con conocer a mi rival", se había dicho la noche anterior antes de dormirse. "Una vez esté dentro, me las arreglaré para ser una sombra, leyendo sus movimientos e intenciones sin ser detectada. De ahí obtendré la información necesaria para mover mi ficha en este complejo tablero".

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos se pasó nadando de un lado a otro a fin de conservar el calor, manteniéndose siempre alerta por si saltaba la liebre. Cuando venía de dar la quinta vuelta de cien metros, escuchó el sordo ruido del metal gruñendo; alguien iba a aventurarse al mundo exterior. Ni siquiera intentó aventurar si se trataba de una sola liminal o de un grupo de ellas, ocultándose lo más rápidamente que pudo tras una saliente de la pared.

Las recién llegadas resultaron ser una adulta de cabellera azul marino y dos pequeñas de escamas verde petróleo. Alcanzó a escuchar una parte de su diálogo apenas las vio asomarse por el otro extremo.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar con el señor humano, mami? -preguntó una de las chiquitas.

-Ojalá nos dé una oportunidad -retrucó la madre-. Después del lío que se armó ahí dentro cuando llegó, no me sorprendería que su impresión de nosotras no fuese nada favorable. Aún así, entre tanta incertidumbre, creí sentir una veta generosa en él.

"En eso no se equivoca, señora", se dijo Mazara.

-Habrá que ser optimistas -dijo la otra pequeña-. ¡Ahora vamos a por esos peces!

-¡Espera, Katrina! -exclamó la otra-. ¡No me dejes aquí!

La mayor, sacudiendo la cabeza, fue a nadar tras sus pequeñas. Ese movimiento armónico bajo el agua, así como la curiosa forma de las aletas naciéndole de su espalda, aclaró bastante la película para la morena.

-Sacerdotisas marinas -murmuró-. Esto cambia la cosa. Yo creía que me enfrentaría a sirenas obsesionadas con las tragedias, pero ahora tengo, ante mí y en el interior de esta colonia, a una de las castas más nobles del mar.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Usando toda su fuerza, se deslizó cual exhalación entre las dos esclusas y estuvo a dos o tres segundos de quedar con la cola atrapada entre la más alejada del exterior. Arriba vio un cuarteto multicolor de escamas y aletas translúcidas, sus tonos amplificados por la extraña presencia emanando de los cristales adosados a techos y paredes. Pegó su cuerpo al fondo a tal extremo que más parecía una lamia intentando dar sus primeras brazadas en una piscina. Emergió poco después en un espacio fascinante, más parecido a la misma Atlántida que a cualquier otra cosa. En vez de distraerse y convertirse en blanco fácil, decidió ocultarse en un rincón algo más recluido, donde esos destellos blancos no llegaban a iluminar.

-Esto va a ser mucho más complicado de lo que creí -susurró la anguila-. Ya de aquí se ve que el agua es demasiado transparente, por lo que tendré que pensar cada movimiento como si fuera el último. Si las vigilantes me descubren, decir que mi plan se irá por la borda es poco.

"Recuerda que las sombras actúan en tu favor, mujer", añadió su conciencia. "No has de olvidar uno de los principios básicos de la vida: incluso en las noches catalogables como bocas de lobo suele haber algo de luz".

-E incluso en los días brillantes como prismas suele haber algunas sombras -completó ella-. No seré de sangre noble pero puedo sacar tanto partido de ellas tan bien como cualquier sacerdotisa.

Se quitó el pequeño bolso impermeable que llevaba en la espalda y extrajo de él un termo con café caliente. Ni siquiera se molestó en servirse una taza; bebió directamente del borde para calmar sus nervios. El calor no la sonrojó pero sí le hizo respirar de forma algo más pausada. Añadió a ello una ración de sus siempre fieles hojuelas de manzana deshidratada y después guardó todo en su sitio; sus provisiones debían durarle el día entero porque no pensaba convertirse en amiga de lo ajeno; bastante había visto de ello en sus visitas a sectores conflictivos en Florida. Temperamento mediante, ella seguía siendo una liminal íntegra, con recursos de sobra y el arrojo típico de su raza.

Asomándose de forma tentativa por el otro extremo de la columna rugosa y no tan elaborada como las otras con un toque reminiscente de la Grecia clásica, notó varios otros senderos de piedra proyectándose hacia el centro de la colonia, rodeando dos edificios de gran tamaño que parecían excavados en la misma roca y de ahí hasta el fondo, cerca de otros rincones cuyas funciones le eran desconocidas. Notó el detalle de los pendones y banderines colgando de las ventanas, así como lindos murales pintados en paredes amplias. Mazara conectó de inmediato los trazos en su mente: era de sobra conocido que las agentes de Poseidón tenían un exquisito gusto artístico.

"Cuando existe la voluntad, existe un camino", dijo mentalmente para infundirse ánimos. "Ojalá puedas resistir sus encantos, Brian".

Regresó a su escondite justo a tiempo para escuchar una voz melodiosa, otra eufórica y un par más con toque servicial.

 _Volvamos con los amigos del alma..._

Lide se cogió de la primera baranda que encontró antes de tenderle la mano a su acompañante y permitirle sentarse cómodamente en el borde del pasillo acuático. Brian quedó derechamente maravillado al ver una auténtica ciudad de estantes con tomos finamente encuadernados, incólumes aún en la presencia del aire húmedo. Rieles y poleas de los que colgaban canastos formaban una auténtica red de transporte sobre sus cabezas. Amplias ventanas dejaban entrar la luz exterior a raudales, iluminando mesas de consulta, guías de búsqueda y otros sectores destinados exclusivamente al disfrute intelectual.

-Bienvenido a la biblioteca colonial -dijo la chica-. Este es uno de los rincones más especiales para mí; no pocas veces me pasaba tardes enteras deleitándome con el catálogo.

-Esto es realmente increíble -se limitó a contestar él-. Al ojo debe haber cientos, tal vez miles de volúmenes aquí. ¿Cómo los conservan a salvo del aire salado?

-La fórmula para ello es de exclusiva propiedad de las bibliotecarias -acotó ella-. Sin exagerar, diría que es incluso más secreta que la de la Coca-Cola.

-Te creo a pies juntillas, amiga. ¿Y cuándo se fundó este sitio?

-Tengo entendido que es casi tan antiguo como la misma colonia.

Mantuvieron sus cabezas fuera del agua y, mientras conversaban, comenzaron a explorar nuevamente los diversos corredores, estupendamente ordenados y poseedores de títulos para todos los gustos: deportes, historia, ciencia, religión, filosofía... Defera y Randa se habían quedado afuera a fin de montar guardia y darles el espacio necesario para dedicarse a sus propios artificios. Al ser domingo, no había mucha gente consultando material, pero las pocas sacerdotisas con las que se toparon dejaron los libros de lado apenas vieron aparecer al muchacho rubio. Todas comenzaron por disculparse ante el arrebato inicial que las dominó.

-De verdad lo siento muchísimo -solían decir, sin importar edad o color-. Es sólo que nunca antes había visto un humano aquí y la curiosidad me venció.

-Por ello no se preocupe, señorita -retrucaba él con sus buenos modales de siempre-. A decir verdad, el más impresionado soy yo por estar aquí. Todo esto es como de otro mundo.

-¿Lide te está guiando?

-No hemos hecho más que comenzar la visita -atajó la aludida.

-Pues espero que se diviertan mucho -añadía la otra liminal-. Sin importar especie o procedencia, el mar es generoso con quienes son dignos de conocer sus mayores secretos.

En ese tono acababan las conversaciones. Un par de las extrañas parecieron, a juicio de él, reaccionar muy favorablemente ante el vínculo de amistad emanando de ambos. Regresando al tour, Brian a veces salía del agua a fin de ver los estantes más de cerca. La presencia de esas barras de hierro en murallas y pasillos mostraba otro aspecto fascinante de la vida en la colonia: si bien las sacerdotisas eran especies netamente acuáticas, aquí adoptaban un paradigma anfibio. La cocina en casa de la peliazul y los caminos sobre el agua eran apenas las primeras pruebas de ello.

-¿Y cómo lo hacen para llevar un control de quién saca qué cosa? -inquirió el ojigris tras saltar al agua; para ese entonces ya había apagado el tanque en miniatura.

-Tenemos tarjetas de usuario, tal como en tierra firme. También hay penalizaciones por devolver libros fuera de plazo, ¿eh? -ella adoptó por un momento la pose que veía en Baxtra, Kay o sus colegas-. Créeme; las bibliotecarias son las últimas que desearías tener del lado equivocado.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro -rió él.

Fueron al mostrador principal y esperaron pacientemente a que una de las extraespecies con las que antes conversaran devolviera una especie de hoja de registro. Al cruzarse nuevamente con los amigos, los saludó mediante una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. Con la vía libre, la chica se acercó a una de las encargadas y golpeó suavemente la superficie.

-¡Un momen...! -se giró de repente-. ¡Lide! ¿Qué haces aquí un domin...? -se dio cuenta de la presencia del humano-. ¿Quién es este chico? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Este es Brian Lennox-Whitmore -respondió ella-, un amigo muy querido al que he traído aquí con permiso de la señora Lazalie. Brian, esta es la señora Kay, reina y señora de todo lo que está dentro de estas paredes.

-Encantado -él besó la mano de la mayor, sacándole un sonrojo leve.

-Igualmente... -evidentemente Kay se sentía algo sobrecogida por el gesto-. Vaya que es curioso ver un humano de verdad por estos rumbos; eso explica el jaleo que oí hace un rato allá afuera. ¿De dónde vienes?

-De Tucker's Town. Soy tan bermudeño como usted. No me mire con esa cara, señora -acotó él sin malicia-. Lide me contó hace un tiempo que las habitantes de esta colonia tienen un estatus especial otorgado por la OEI, así que somos compatriotas en cierto sentido.

-Al principio pensé que eras americano por tu acento.

-He vivido en Boston muchos años; algo se me habrá pegado. Mi lealtad, sin embargo, está con estas tierras y con la Commonwealth.

-¿Y bien, Lide? -la otra liminal rebobinó-. Permíteme recuperar la pregunta de antes: ¿qué haces aquí un día domingo?

-Invité a Brian a pasar el día en la colonia y estaba mostrándole los sitios más destacados, partiendo por la biblioteca.

-Supongo que debe ser tan buen lector como tú -Kay lo miró fijo-. ¿Has devorado alguna obra de renombre en los últimos seis meses?

La pregunta lo habría pillado de sorpresa si no hubiese sido por todo el material impreso que le trajera su tía Amanda estando en el hospital. Rebobinó un poco la cinta de su banco de memoria y se posó en mediados de mayo, más concretamente en la primera gran obra de un famoso autor inglés.

-Más de las que puedo recordar, pero la que salta inmediatamente a la luz es _Estudio en Escarlata_ -replicó el _submariner_ sin despeinarse-. Tal vez lo más desagradable fue la forma despectiva con la que Sherlock Holmes se refiriera a Mary Morstan y su indeleble conexión con el doctor Watson. Pero bueno, si Holmes no fuese así no justificaría su calidad como el mayor ícono del género.

-Veo que conoces bien a Conan Doyle -la bibliotecaria lanzó un pequeño aplauso-. Pensé casi lo mismo que tú cuando la leí por primera vez. Oye, tal vez debería llamar a las demás muchachas y servir algo de té...

-Ya tomé una taza cargada, gracias. Además, no deseo ser ninguna molestia para ustedes, especialmente con todo el trabajo que deben tener.

-No lo serías, corazón.

-Mejor será que nos vayamos, Brian -Lide decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos; no deseaba alejarse demasiado de él-. Tengo algo interesante que mostrarte.

Antes de irse, ambos dejaron saludos para las colegas de Kay (cuya afición por las tertulias de libros era bien conocida allí abajo) y terminaron tomando un corredor poco profundo hasta el fondo de la amplísima biblioteca. Bajo otro cristal tan grande como pulcro se encontraba un estante apartado de los demás, prácticamente empotrado en la pared y asegurado con férreas cadenas al suelo.

-Este mueble -comenzó a exponer ella- contiene los primerísimos libros con los que se formó nuestro centro del saber. Entre sus muchos volúmenes puedes encontrar el Acta de Constitución de nuestra colonia, copias visadas de los Postulados de Poseidón y compendios de la flora y fauna de las zonas costeras de Bermuda. En la parte inferior hay tablillas de piedra heredadas de generación en generación; son la historia de nuestra gente desde el principio de los tiempos. Están escritas en un lenguaje que ninguna otra especie acuática puede entender, algo que nos da una cuota de orgullo -se pavoneó ligeramente.

-Muy interesante -dijo Brian, mirando todo más de cerca pero sin tocar-. ¿Se pueden revisar?

-Todos estos registros son muy delicados, así que sólo se puede acceder a ellos con un permiso especial otorgado por las bibliotecarias y exclusivamente para propósitos investigativos. Cada obra aquí presente es considerada una reliquia cultural, por lo que es nuestro deber cuidarlas y respetarlas tanto como nuestros propios mandamientos.

-Comprendo perfectamente -él estaba nuevamente junto a ella-. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿han intentado robar alguna de estas piezas literarias?

-Hasta donde sé, no. Tal vez podríamos preguntarle eso a la señora Kay o a otra encargada más adelante -la peliazul saltó al agua-. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí un rato más?

-Lo suficiente para memorizar bien este sitio, amiga mía -contestó el rubio-. En aras de la transparencia, diré que no llevo conmigo un teléfono o cámara fotográfica porque deseo respetar la privacidad de esta comunidad. Lo que me muestres hoy quedará aquí dentro -apuntó a su propia cabeza-, en un lugar privilegiado y a salvo de la amnesia.

Lide le sonrió. Adoraba, muy en su interior, cuando el chico sacaba a relucir esos trazos de nobleza elemental que lo hacían tan distinto de los estándares modernos. Invirtiendo los roles, ella se limitó a seguirlo por cuanto pasillo él decidiera enfilar, permitiéndole disfrutar esa misma sensación de maravilla y descubrimiento que la invadiera durante ese inolvidable paseo en tierra firme. Surgieron nuevas preguntas que contestó tan bien como sus capacidades se lo permitieron y, casi media hora después, estaban nuevamente en el exterior, bañados por la tibia luz del techo.

-¿Qué tal el paseo? -preguntó Randa, cuadrándose ante ambos.

-Como aperitivo no estuvo mal -contestó Brian.

-¿Dónde desean ir ahora? -Defera hizo lo propio, manteniendo sus ojos alerta ante cualquier signo extraño.

-Eso depende de mi anfitriona.

-Estoy segura de que el próximo sitio te encantará -dijo la peliazul-. No está muy lejos de aquí e incluso podemos llegar sin tener que usar oxígeno. Acompáñame.

A mitad de camino debieron detenerse ante otro grupo de sacerdotisas que deseaba presentar adecuadamente sus respetos ante el chico, quien, paciente como siempre, aceptó todas y cada una de las disculpas recibidas. Un escenario distinto llegó de la mano de varias pequeñas que en tierra habrían sido estudiantes de primaria o primer año de secundaria. Apelando a su curiosidad innata, lo rodearon e invitaron a jugar un improvisado partido de waterpolo.

-¿Podría ser portero, señor? -preguntó una de las más jóvenes-. Es que nos falta una persona para que los equipos queden parejos.

-Este... -la verdad él no sabía si negarse; estas niñas poseían una peculiar ternura.

-¡Por favor! -suplicó otra, tomándolo del brazo-. Juramos desde ya que no lo vamos a bombardear a tiros.

-De verdad aceptaría su invitación, chicas, pero estoy convaleciente de una lesión y no quiero arriesgarme más de la cuenta -justificó el ojigris.

-Ya lo escucharon, muchachas -Lide dispersó al grupo sin enfado-. Debo llevar a mi amigo a atender otros asuntos aquí y el día no es eterno.

-Si quieren, puedo venir a verlas jugar cuando esté más desocupado -acotó Brian.

-¿En serio? -preguntó una tercera-. ¿De verdad lo haría?

-¡Claro que sí! Da gusto ver a las nuevas generaciones practicar deportes.

-¿Usted es deportista, señor? -cuestionó una cuarta.

Sintiendo que las jovencitas estrechaban el cerco, Defera y Randa decidieron intervenir y, aplicando la dosis justa de severidad, abrieron un boquete para que los amigos pudiesen continuar por el camino originalmente pactado. Las pequeñas acordaron posponer el partido hasta después del almuerzo y la siesta. "¡Nos vemos en la plaza, cerca de la fuente de allí!", exclamó la primera que le hablara. "¡No nos falle!".

El muchacho lanzó una risita que capturó de inmediato la atención de Lide.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es irónico: allá arriba, como te contara antes, siempre busco mantener un perfil bajo. Aquí, sin embargo, la fama ha terminado alcanzándome. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto, Brian -ella se arrimó un poco a él, pero se contuvo una vez más ante la presencia de las _Redcoats_ -. Si te diviertes, yo también. ¡Ah, ya hemos llegado!

Treparon a una terraza amplia con bancos de piedra bien parecidos, al menos en aspecto, a los del Somers Garden. La superficie se sentía lisa al contacto con los pies del chico, pero Lide, usando nuevamente los pasamanos como gimnasta experimentada, llegó en dos tiempos junto a una puerta cubierta con un toldo blanquiazul cuyo motivo principal parecía ser un cincel sostenido por dos manos. Dejaron una vez más atrás a las vigilantes y entraron. Este espacio tenía aspecto de ser un taller donde se trabajaba con muestras de cristal algo más opaco que el usado para iluminar.

-¡Bienvenidos! -los saludó una liminal de cabellera magenta intenso-. Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo se pasarían por aquí.

-¿Qué tal, Vikra? -respondió Lide-. Brian, tienes ante ti a la principal artesana de nuestra colonia.

-Venga, si no soy tan famosa -añadió la otra chica, que llevaba un delantal grueso en la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan modesta.

-Un placer conocerla -él, a falta de más gestos, le tendió la mano y recibió un poderoso apretón.

-¡No seas tan formal, muchacho! -Vikra se rió; su actitud era muy parecida a la de Canatella-. Puedo ver desde ya que eres un tipo sensible y con marcado ojo para las buenas piezas.

-Creo que en eso no anda tan acertada. De arte sé poco y nada; la misma Lide es testigo de ello.

-¿Y lo dices teniendo como amigos a los Villeton, Brian? -ella sonaba sorprendida-. Sé que no te gusta presumir ni nada parecido, pero...

-Los viejos hábitos no mueren tan fácilmente.

Moviéndose como toda una maestra, la artista llevó a sus huéspedes hasta su mesa de trabajo. Allí había enormes trozos de material cuidadosamente tallado gracias a un cincel y la paciencia de los viejos tiempos. Tres piezas, representando un relámpago, una ola y un sauce llorón, ya estaban terminadas. Vikra las tomó y dejó en una vitrina de cristal donde exhibía muchos otros trabajos de diversos tamaños.

-¿Hay alguno en particular que te guste? -le preguntó al humano.

-Todos se ven muy lindos. La verdad, si tuviera que decidirme, podría estar aquí hasta el anochecer.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Brian -ahora ella lo llamó por el nombre-. Apenas escuché el revuelo en la zona principal, acudí de inmediato a ver qué pasaba. Fui una de las primeras en verte salir del agua pero el gentío no me permitió acercarme más. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Lide me invitó. Nos conocimos hace un tiempo y terminamos siendo buenos amigos.

-Muy buenos amigos -corrigió la peliazul.

-Ahora entiendo el motivo de tus cambios de humor, querida.

Vikra le guiñó el ojo a su colega, quien se sonrojó en el acto; Brian no se dio cuenta del gesto por estar concentrado en una vaca marina con sus crías.

-Quisiera hacer una pregunta -el ojigris decidió cambiar el rumbo-. Si usted es una sacerdotisa, ¿cómo terminó convirtiéndose en artesana?

-Esto es un pasatiempo y a la vez una terapia -retrucó la pelimagenta-. Cuando tenía la edad de Lide, me pasaba viajando de forma casi frenética por este hemisferio, buscando parejas idóneas y llegando a recorrer unos 20 mil kilómetros al año casi sin darme cuenta. Un día colapsé debido al cansancio y, si no me hubiesen encontrado las sacerdotisas cercanas a las Galápagos, habría muerto ahí mismo de un ataque al corazón. Pasé varios días en reposo absoluto y una de las ministras de dicha colonia me enseñó el arte de esculpir en cristal para relajarme. Al principio me costaba y mis piezas distaban mucho de lo que ves aquí -señaló varias otras vitrinas a su alrededor-. Eventualmente, con práctica y paciencia, perfeccioné mi arte al punto de dedicarme a él casi por completo. Hace muchos años que no tomo las tablillas.

-Vikra es casi de la misma generación que mi madre, amigo -señaló Lide-. Esto no lo digo por sacar su edad en cara, sino porque hace más de diez años llegó a vivir aquí para trabajar tranquila.

-¿Y de dónde era usted antes?

-Chico, no es necesario que seas tan formal -repitió la artesana.

-Soy un simple visitante, así que es menester tratar a quienes me dedican parte de su tiempo con el debido respeto -se explayó-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, considerando que atenderme no es obligación.

-Vaya, supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión -suspiró Vikra-. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, nací bien al norte de aquí, cerca de New Brunswick, y viví allí hasta el 2005, cuando me ocurrió el accidente. Llegué a Bermuda 18 meses después y me quedé permanentemente. Aún así, suelo dejar tiempo para ir a ver a mi familia en Canadá una o dos veces al año.

-Ahora veo de dónde viene su actitud, señora Vikra. Respecto a estas piezas de cristal que usa para sus obras, ¿deben cumplir alguna condición particular?

-Me da gusto tu apetito por aprender, muchacho -la liminal le sonrió y se quitó el delantal, revelando que usaba un sencillo traje de baño de una pieza-. Habrás notado cómo brillan los cristales que iluminan nuestra colonia. Estas muestras, sin embargo, son más duras, de baja gama y no dispersan tan bien la luz. Ergo, mediante la artesanía se les da un mejor uso. El cincel -tomó la herramienta- tiene polvo de diamante en la punta; es la única forma de poder reducirlo al tamaño apropiado.

-¿Y para los detalles?

-Tengo herramientas para todos los gustos -le mostró una batería de limas, cuchillos y pinzas con las mismas características-. A veces hago piezas por encargo y otras porque me place, mas no acepto todos los encargos que me llegan. Como artista que soy, también tengo mi orgullo y mis estándares.

-A todo esto, Vikra, ¿recibiste aviso de la matriarca por lo de la potencial exposición? -interrumpió la peliazul.

-Hace dos días me llegó la carta firmada. Al principio no sabía que pensar porque, digamos, ningún humano antes de tu amigo había visto antes estas piezas. Mi mayor temor es que alguien las robe o se pierdan para siempre -suspiró-. Ya sabes que algunas veces la curiosidad rompe el saco.

-Por ello no se preocupe, señora Vikra -Brian la tranquilizó mediante un gesto-. Los Villeton, encargados del Centro de las Artes, son amigos míos desde hace algunos años. Se los presenté a Lide recientemente cuando anduvimos por Hamilton.

-¿En serio? -el humor de la escultora dio un giro en 180 grados, ignorando olímpicamente la última frase-. ¡Si es así, no hay ningún problema! Cualquier amigo tuyo o de Lide también es mi amigo.

Volvió a colocarse el delantal y se sentó en dos tiempos en su mesa, tomando un nuevo trozo de cristal opaco.

-Si gustan, puedo ponerme a planear algo especial ahora mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo me dan?

-Aún no hemos definido los últimos detalles, amiga -Lide intentó frenar su exacerbado entusiasmo-. En mi opinión, cualquiera de las piezas que tengas aquí sirve.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-En serio.

-Si es así, entonces puedo tranquilizarme un poco -la pelimagenta volvió a la normalidad-. Pido disculpas por mi actitud, Brian; a veces me dejo llevar más de la cuenta cuando se trata de crear. Es un reflejo de que esas antiguas costumbres aún viven dentro de mí.

-No debe disculparse, señora -el bermudeño posó sus ojos en los de ella por un par de segundos-. Sólo haga lo que deba.

-Eres un amor, ¿sabías? -pausa-. Acabas de darme una idea para una nueva escultura. ¿Me disculpan un momento? En el intertanto, siéntanse libres de mirar y tocar lo que deseen.

El _tac-tac-tac_ del cincel atacando el cristal repiqueteó en las paredes del interior, compuestas de roca suave y gris a la misma usanza de la vivienda de Lide. Los amigos, teniendo el espacio para ellos solos, se abocaron a observar la extensa colección de Vikra, ordenada por categorías en un sistema cuya prolijidad competía palmo a palmo con el de la biblioteca local. La primera vitrina contenía una serie de animales: caballos grandes y pequeños; perros, gatos y hurones; grandes depredadores como tigres, panteras, osos, cobras y tiburones; primates pequeños más propios del Amazonas que de las selvas de Borneo o Sumatra. El segundo exhibidor mostraba motivos heráldicos como flores de lis, dragones rampantes, grifos, torres, anclas e incluso sirenas (con el busto descubierto, claro). Hacia el centro, el tercer grupo de muestras tenía un toque más lúdico, exhibiendo juegos completos de ajedrez donde destacaban la realeza y los caballos. No se quedaban atrás dados de distintos tamaños cuyas pintas negras parecían hechas de pequeñas piedras pulidas ni los relieves de los cuatro palos básicos de la baraja inglesa, donde también aparecían las cuatro cartas más altas.

-Mira -Brian se detuvo ante el rey y la reina de corazones-. Charles y Judith parecieran tener vida propia.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Lide pareció no entender el fondo de la cuestión.

-Sé que tú eres la guía hoy, pero me gustaría contarte algo que aprendí en mis ratos de ocio. La baraja inglesa se basa en la francesa; en esta última las figuras tenían nombres de personajes históricos. Charles viene de Carlomagno, emperador franco en el Siglo VIII. Judith, por su parte, se basa en el personaje bíblico.

-¿Y qué hay de la reina de picas? -inquirió ella casi a borbotones.

-Pallas -contestó él de forma automática, señalándola un nivel más abajo-. Sus raíces son de la mitología griega, ya que era el otro nombre de la diosa Atenea.

"Pues estos franceses se equivocaron medio a medio", bufó ella en silencio, posando su lupa en Mazara, depredadora sin escrúpulos (a su juicio) que no merecía, ni en momentos de extrema generosidad, ser comparada con una deidad suprema, por muy antigua que fuera. Parafraseando a Vikra, ella también tenía sus principios y criterios irrenunciables.

-¿Encontraron algo que les gustara?

La voz de la dueña del local los sacó de sus divagaciones justo después de que el ataque del cincel se tomara un respiro. Brian recién ahí se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano izquierda sobre las figuras de la pareja real, apartándola de inmediato y dando gracias en silencio por no haberlas arrojado al duro suelo.

-Me llamaron la atención estas figuras, particularmente la del palo de corazones -contestó el chico-. Es como si las mismas cartas de siempre cobraran vida y te incitaran a jugar con ellas.

-¿Ves que tienes buen ojo? -la artesana le palmeó un hombro-. Estas, en particular, son de mis favoritas. Me tomó casi seis meses acabar la colección completa... pero cada minuto valió la pena. Una de las habitantes de la colonia las encargó hace tiempo, pero nunca las vino a buscar por no sé qué razón.

-Oh, no sabía que tenían dueña...

-El pasado es el pasado y lo que vale es el presente -Vikra sonrió a los amigos-. Puedes quedártelas si lo deseas.

-No, no puedo aceptarlas -Brian levantó las manos.

-¿Por qué no, chico?

-Sé que las sacerdotisas funcionan con una economía de intercambio y, salvo el par de pequeños tanques de oxígeno que llevo en mi cinturón, no tengo nada más que ofrecerle. Dado que usted puede respirar bajo el agua, la utilidad que podrían prestarle es nula.

-Eso no importa -la pelimagenta quedó sorprendida; evidentemente no esperaba tal reacción de su cliente-. Me caes bien, Brian. Si Lide te trajo aquí es por una buena razón y eso es suficiente pago para mí. Además, me inspiraste para algo que, si todo sale bien, verás en la exposición dentro de un tiempo. Quédatelas, por favor. Insisto.

El aludido miró a su amiga en busca de una respuesta. Ignoraba por completo cómo actuaba este tipo de chicas monstruo respecto a los regalos y deseaba una pista, por pequeña que fuera, para no desentonar. La liminal más joven podía leer perfectamente la incertidumbre anidando en él; realmente se estaba tomando su faceta de no molestar muy en serio, aún al punto de inhibir temporalmente su propia curiosidad y esa batería de preguntas anteriormente preparada. Las hebras se extendían tenuemente hacia los rincones más recónditos de su conciencia.

-Acepta, Brian -ella rozó sus dedos contra los de él para calmarlo.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente.

-Está bien, señora Vikra -el ojigris cortó por lo sano-. Tomaré su oferta. No tengo bolsillos ahora mismo, así que le agradecería muchísimo si pudiese facilitarme algo para guardar las figuras.

-Por eso no te preocupes -le tendió una funda de tela impermeable con cremallera-. Sólo colócalas aquí y aguantarán lo que sea. Y tranquilo; entre amigos no hay rencores.

Se despidió de él con otro buen apretón de manos y le deseó que disfrutara a concho el resto del día. Una vez afuera, Brian y Lide inhalaron otra dosis de ese delicioso aire antes de emitir un largo suspiro.

-Te siento algo tenso -dijo ella-. Sólo relájate, amigo. Aquí no hay ningún peligro.

-Quisiera disculparme por mi reacción de hace un rato -él parpadeó un par de veces-. Debo haberme visto como un idiota, pero no está en mi naturaleza obtener cosas de balde.

-Lo sé -la chica no aguantó y le dio un abrazo-. Al menos ahora tienes un lindo recuerdo para llevar a casa, algo que va mucho más allá de las memorias maravillosas que aún nos falta experimentar.

Al ver su hermoso rostro, Brian sintió la tensión abandonando cada fibra de sus músculos. Ni siquiera el tobillo lastimado, bajo bastante más presión con las aletas que con la bota, se quejaba.

-¿Y bien? -él recuperó todo su ánimo-. ¿Dónde me vas a llevar ahora?

-A un sitio tan especial como los que ya hemos visto -se sentó y él la imitó-. Pero antes, ¿te has preguntado cómo es posible que el agua no suba de cierto nivel y exista una atmósfera aquí dentro que nos permita respirar?

-Es mi mayor duda, sin ir más lejos. Semejante burbuja de aire debe tener alguna justificación.

-Cierto es que bajo el agua hay mayores concentraciones de dióxido de carbono que en la superficie -contó la liminal-, pero obtenemos oxígeno a través de las algas que puedes ver en el fondo del estanque formando la colonia. Además de abrir las esclusas para dejar entrar y salir a quienes vivimos aquí, también lo hacemos para que el agua del interior sea renovada por la del exterior. De ese modo el equilibrio mantiene la burbuja de aire intacta. Otra cosa que nos ayuda un montón es el hecho de estar a poca profundidad en comparación a otras áreas del océano.

-Ahora entiendo todo -él chasqueó los dedos y luego se reclinó contra la pared-. Es física básica; estaba tan sorprendido por todo esto que no reparé en ella sino hasta que me lo explicaste. El dióxido de carbono se disuelve más fácilmente en agua como la que nos rodea, algo más helada en comparación a la superficie. ¿Y qué pasaría si alguna vez se vieran forzadas a inundar la caverna entera?

-Lo haríamos sin dudarlo, aunque esas decisiones competen a la matriarca, las ministras y el cuerpo militar. Más no puedo decir.

Lide se refugió por espacio de algunos segundos en él, disfrutando dar estas explicaciones tanto como cuando lo escuchaba atentamente mientras recorrían media isla en ese pequeño carrito de golf. El carraspeo de las _Redcoats_ terminó devolviendo a ambos a la realidad.

-¿Todo bien, señor Brian? -preguntó Randa-. ¿Ya se siente mejor?

-Sí, gracias; sólo cerré los ojos para ordenar un poco mis ideas. ¿Qué tal lo llevan ustedes?

-Sin novedad en el frente -acotó Defera, cuadrándose-. Seguimos con los ojos bien abiertos, como siempre. ¿Dónde desea ir ahora?

-Eso queda a arbitrio de mi guía -él tomó la iniciativa y saltó al agua-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Recuerdas la fuente que señalaron las pequeñas con las que nos topamos antes de visitar a Vikra? De ahí hasta la próxima parada no hay más que un par de brazadas.

Hacia allá se fueron, aunque se demoraron algo más de la cuenta debido a la fascinación del chico por los juegos acuáticos. Alimentada por una pequeña corriente submarina (tal vez la misma que daba vida a las cascaditas cercanas), mostraba la figura de una sacerdotisa con tiara en vez de tocado, sosteniendo la consabida tablilla en su mano derecha y un cántaro del cual derramaba agua en la izquierda. La expresión, si bien pétrea, tenía el indudable atractivo de la especie embebido en cada centímetro cuadrado de su superficie tallada, pulida y hermoseada mediante cristales especiales con toques blanquiazulinos. En la parte interior tenía una placa conmemorativa escrita en ese mismo idioma exclusivo del que hablara la chica monstruo al mostrarle el estante insigne de la biblioteca.

-¿A quién representa este monumento? -preguntó.

-A Argine, fundadora de nuestra colonia y ejemplo que, junto con el del gran Poseidón, buscamos seguir cada día -contestó Defera.

-Llegó aquí con los primeros colonos en el Siglo XVII y estuvo en el cargo casi setenta años -añadió Randa-. Se fue en el sueño y, tras su muerte, se declararon quince días de luto oficial. La fuente fue idea de Saramina, antecesora de la señora Lazalie -las tres extraespecies hicieron una leve reverencia-, en 1940, cuando se cumplieron 250 años de su partida.

"Curiosa coincidencia", pensó el rubio. "Ella y la reina de tréboles francesa tienen el mismo nombre. Seguramente fue una soberana visionaria y benevolente". Para no ser menos, también dio un respetuoso saludo a la estatua.

El jardín cercano también fue objeto de una visita detallada. Tres sacerdotisas tomaban su cuidado de forma obligatoria y a ellas se sumaban, voluntariamente, un par más en turnos de tres meses. Su método buscaba, al igual que la mayoría de las especialistas de la colonia, compatibilizar deberes y pasatiempos, siempre adaptados al agua salada que era la misma vida para aquellas extrañas plantas. Además de las algas mencionadas por Lide, cuyo crecimiento era algo más flexible respecto de otras especies, Brian también reconoció manglares pequeños, traviesas enredaderas, Lantanas y praderas marinas (estas últimas muy parecidas al pasto terrestre de los campos de golf). Una de las encargadas contó que buscaban crear cultivos experimentales de algunas especies comestibles a fin de diversificar las opciones alimenticias de la colonia.

-¿Y cuántas de esas existen? -inquirió el visitante.

-Unas 350, la mayoría ubicadas en el sudeste asiático -contestó la sacerdotisa-. El gran desafío en ese sentido es conseguir adaptarlas a estas latitudes, aunque somos optimistas.

-Algunas de nuestras hermanas de allá nos han escrito al respecto e incluso visitado, contándonos de resultados bastante favorables -corroboró otra que llevaba tijeras de podar en sus manos-. Ya encargamos un cargamento de semillas especiales a Sri Lanka y sólo nos queda esperar a que lleguen.

Del verde pasaron al blanco, azul y naranja del centro artístico local, donde Geraldine, aquella sacerdotisa peliverde que Lide observara tantas veces tocando el xilófono en el balcón, daba clases de música tres veces por semana. Esta chica, más o menos en la treintena y nativa de estas mismas aguas, explicaba que para ellas las melodías adoptaban un tono más contemplativo que estético, permitiéndoles enfocar sus pensamientos antes de lanzarse a la suerte del océano en busca de parejas. "No diría que son un canto de guerra", se explicó mejor, "pero repercuten en nuestra conciencia al nivel de mantras u oraciones profundas". Les dio una demostración práctica con su instrumento favorito y recibió de sus alumnas apoyo mediante triángulos, flautas labradas en coral y pequeñas guitarras. La cadencia, lenta como el mismo mar y metódica como el cielo donde las estrellas escribían sus mensajes, hizo vibrar el aire con una esencia distinta, estimulando los receptores empáticos de las liminales presentes e incluso del mismo Brian, quien sentía sus propios dedos rozar aquellas cuerdas invisibles.

* * *

 _F-F-E | F-D-E-F | D-E | F-D-F-D-D-D..._

* * *

Casi por impulso, el ojigris entrelazó muy levemente su mano con la de su amiga, quien se limitó a agradecer en silencio. La canción habrá durado sólo un par de minutos, concluyendo con un _fade_ similar al del sol ocultándose tras el horizonte. Era un homenaje a los ciclos del día, de la vida, del mismo deber que uniera originalmente sus existencias. Los entusiastas aplausos de Brian rompieron el silencio posterior y agradecieron encarecidamente a la maestra y sus acólitas por mostrarle parte de sus talentos. A cada instante se sentía más privilegiado de estar allí.

El club de poesía, del que Maranthea era miembro frecuente según la peliazul, se encontraba cerrado, pero sí estaba abierta la galería de pintura, donde Melba, hermana mayor de Randa y cuyos talentos estéticos compensaban su tamaño algo más pequeño que el promedio, dictaba clases con un toque bastante... psiquiátrico. Al igual que en las terapias humanas, las sacerdotisas acudían a ella a fin de vaciar sus inquietudes y pensamientos más profundos; sin ir más lejos, Lide estuvo aquí varias veces cuando buscaba limpiar su mente de tantas vueltas por los mares del fracaso. La instructora, fiel a su voto de confidencialidad, sólo admitía a una alumna por sesión, guardando posteriormente los lienzos con doble vuelta de llave en cabinetes separados. Esta chica monstruo no pareció quedar demasiado impresionada al tener cara a cara al humano, argumentando que había escuchado suficientes penurias en doce años de encuentros para que le durara toda la vida.

-Aún así -dijo Melba con esa voz típica de quienes todo lo saben-, creo que tienes suficiente potencial para un retrato. ¿Te importaría venir hoy en la tarde? Me bastará con un par de horas para hacer el boceto; después lo colorearé como expresión fiel de la realidad.

-Me honra, señora, pero ya me comprometí para después de almuerzo: un grupo de pequeñas jugará waterpolo en la plaza y me invitaron a verlas.

-¿Te gustan los niños?

-Tengo experiencia cuidándolos.

-Pareces demasiado joven para ser padre -razonó la extraespecie, de intensa cabellera anaranjada-. La ansiedad ante las nuevas generaciones está totalmente ausente en ti -movió un poco sus manos-. Eso sólo prueba una cosa; has sido niñero y lo disfrutas. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o no?

Él asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Sí... Cuando llegue el momento -Melba posó sus ojos en él y después en Lide-, podrías ser un magnífico padre. No quiero sonar grosera, pero debo recibir a Latraviata aquí en cinco minutos.

-No pensábamos quitarle más tiempo, señora -él se inclinó-. Que tenga un buen día y suerte.

-Igualmente, chico. Igualmente.

La mayoría de los forados en el lado norte representaban viviendas, prácticamente todas bien cuidadas y con el correspondiente emblema colgando de un pendón si sus entradas estaban en superficie. De ser el caso contrario se esculpían en las rocas y posteriormente pigmentaban con colores resistentes al agua, otro producto del continuo intercambio entre las féminas submarinas y los humanos de la superficie. A fin de no importunar ni generar otro tsunami de curiosas que se estrellara contra la férrea defensa de las _Redcoats_ , la anfitriona decidió guiar a su amigo de vuelta a la zona principal del lago.

-Ahora viene el compromiso más importante de todos -le dijo, apuntando hacia abajo-. La matriarca Lazalie desea conocerte, así que debemos entrar directamente al palacio de gobierno.

-¿Y eso está...?

-Ahí al frente, pero habrá que nadar un poco antes de llegar donde ella nos espera.

-Comprendo perfectamente -el bermudeño giró para dirigirse a las centinelas-. ¿Nos acompañarán al interior?

-Me temo que no, señor Brian -Defera habló con seriedad-. El palacio tiene su propio cuerpo de guardia y nosotras, al menos por este mes, no estamos asignados a él. Hablaremos con las centinelas de allí para decirles que vienen con invitación y luego los esperaremos frente a la casa de la señora Maranthea. Así nos han instruido y así procederemos.

Las vigilantes se cuadraron en el acto antes de sumergirse. Sin deseos de dilatar más el siguiente acto, Brian se colocó las gafas y, apenas sintió el techo del agua sobre él, llevó a la boca el respirador de uno de sus tanquecitos auxiliares. Lide se unió a él y juntó sus dedos índice, expresándole que debían mantenerse bien cerca bajo cualquier circunstancia. Ambos nadaron hasta la entrada principal, custodiada por otras dos sacerdotisas armadas con lanzas y cuyas chaquetas rojas ostentaban distintivos plateados en forma de tridente.

-Todo está listo -dijo Randa a la peliazul en esa frecuencia que sólo ellas podían oír-. Tómense todo el tiempo que deseen para esto.

-Gracias por ayudarnos con todo -replicó esta-. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, tal vez aún estaríamos atrapados en esa multitud.

-Para eso estamos, Lide.

-Si quieren, pueden pedirle a mi madre algo de comer. Bien ganado lo tienen tras tantas horas dando vueltas.

Por mero azar, Brian miró el reloj en su muñeca y ajustó el cronómetro integrado en 14 minutos. Las agujas marcaban las 12:20, seña clarísima de que la mañana se les había ido en un suspiro con tantas cosas interesantes. Se despidió de sus escoltas con un gesto y luego estudió nuevamente a Lide, quien ahora intercambiaba impresiones con las férreas guardianas del núcleo de la colonia. Incluso si ahora estaba suspendido en el manto moderadamente frío, no estaría de más ir con pies de plomo a su encuentro con la mandamás.

Un mecanismo oculto en la roca corrió hacia arriba la gruesa reja de acero separando las preocupaciones del poder de la vida civil. Apenas ambos cruzaron el umbral, Lide entrelazó sus manos con las de Brian de forma aún más notoria, ambos nadando rápidamente en línea recta, descendiendo una vez y luego ascendiendo dos. Los corredores, bien iluminados, pasaban a su alrededor casi como destellos de memorias aún no reconstruidas del todo. Para otra ocasión habrían de quedar los glifos protegidos por vidrio grueso, las hermosas formaciones de cristales fulgurantes sobre sus cabezas (muchas de ellas imitaban las constelaciones usadas para orientarse en alta mar) y las miradas del personal de servicio que no pudo, debido a sus propios deberes, salir a ver al humano del que todas hablaban.

La más afortunada fue Honoria, la mano derecha de Lazalie, quien los esperaba casi al final del corredor con su característica sonrisa. Se le notaba bien repuesta tras ese colapso que la apartara de esos rincones donde formara los lazos primarios de su vida.

-¡Ya están aquí! -saludó-. Ni un minuto tarde, tal como esperaba. La señora estará encantada de recibirles ahora mismo.

Se apartó para dejarlos ingresar al fastuoso salón de conferencias y no pudo evitar sentir profunda alegría al ver a Brian quedar aún más sorprendido (si cabe) con el nivel de detalle puesto en el mobiliario, la decoración, la iluminación e incluso la estatua de Poseidón dominando todo aquello. Guardó distancia, como buena ayuda de cámara, hasta recibir la orden de su señora.

-Puedes retirarte, Honoria. Ve a comer algo y airearte.

-¿Y si necesita algo?

-Encontraré una forma de llamarte, querida. Y si no, otra de las chicas tomará mi encargo.

El tono de Lazalie era firme y amable a partes iguales, muestra clara de lo que muchos conocían como "amor duro", ese que a veces podía parecer descarnado y hasta políticamente incorrecto pero que siempre, sin excepciones, tenía como meta el bienestar de otros. Honoria sabía que sus chances de contrarrestarlo eran nulas, así que se despidió de los presentes con una sobria reverencia antes de desaparecer por el pasillo inundado.

-Me alegra tenerlos aquí.

La soberana bajó de su trono para saludarlos como correspondía. Besó a Lide en la frente y a Brian en ambas mejillas antes de invitarlos a sentarse en dos de las muchas sillas disponibles alrededor de la mesa de reuniones. El rubio, intimidado en un principio, se concedió un par de minutos a fin de analizar y apreciar los contrastes de la señorial figura frente a él. Todo evocaba autoridad, orden y un profundo respeto por las tradiciones. Su cutis bien formado, extraordinaria figura y larga cabellera rubia trajeron a colación las imágenes idealizadas que tuviera de su madre siendo muy pequeño; en ese entonces la calificaba como "la mujer más fantástica del mundo mundial". Lo seguía siendo incluso ahora, pero con los alcances enraizados gracias a la adultez.

Lazalie era, concretamente, un crisol de blanco, plateado, dorado y negro, representación absoluta del mandato concedido a ella por el dios tallado a sus espaldas. Los dos primeros colores, en conjunción con los cristales y el aura misma de la colonia, representaban el poder y la responsabilidad asociados al control del amor más puro. El tercero evocaba la luz del sol definiendo nuevos días, nuevas posibilidades para crear vínculos irrompibles. El cuarto tomaba aspectos más dicotómicos: simbolizaba las consecuencias del fracaso y los verdaderos alcances de la mente clara, metódica, mas no cerrada del todo a la felicidad.

 _Mientras tanto, afuera..._

-Este ha sido todo un ejercicio.

Mazara volvió a ocultarse tras la columna rugosa que constituyera su primer refugio en territorio hostil. Las últimas tres horas se le habían ido, alternadamente, entre mantener la vista en Brian lo mejor que pudiera y evitar ser descubierta por las centinelas o cualquier otra civil con pulmones potentes. Eso le impidió apreciar la comodidad del agua atrapada dentro de la caverna, suave al contacto con la piel y con la salinidad justa para hermosear su ya bendito cutis. Los binoculares que llevaba al cuello prestaron limitada utilidad en la tarea; de nada le servían cuando él desaparecía al interior de aquellas bóvedas. No se quedaba en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo, moviéndose rápido y pensando aún más rápido en una posición favorable que le permitiera, con algo de suerte, escuchar lo que conversaba con las otras liminales. La sensación contradictoria en su interior crecía por momentos: detestaba verlo tan compenetrado con esa peliazul metomentodo pero también sonreía cuando él, con la eterna curiosidad de los humanos que desean conocer y conquistar lo que los rodea, aprendía algo nuevo sobre la colonia. A diferencia de esta, la ubicada en Key West y donde creciera su madre estaba completamente sumergida, pero sus estructuras jerárquicas eran bien parecidas: había centinelas, comerciantes, artesanas, tutoras, incluso población flotante.

El palacio gubernamental, sin embargo, funcionaba en una escala distinta. Había recorrido su base sin encontrar otra entrada más que la principal, custodiada por esas guardianas de chaqueta roja que dejaban a las escoltas de su muchacho como auténticas amateurs. Irse de frentón contra ellas estaba fuera de toda posibilidad y tampoco podía arriesgarse a intentar distraerlas para quitarles las lanzas.

-Tácticamente hablando, mi posición es casi insostenible -dijo en voz baja-. No puedo acceder al palacio ni salir de la colonia a menos que alguien más lo haga, ¡y eso ya es riesgoso para empezar!

Desde su actual posición podía ver una serie de ventanas pulcramente horadadas en la roca madre y rodeando la pared ubicada a corta distancia hasta desaparecer de su vista. Nadó hasta allí, tocando tentativamente la superficie rugosa, casi cortante. Aparte de los dos senderos, desiertos a esa hora, el rincón donde estaba era el más apartado de toda la colonia, cubierto por un auténtico velo confidencial en comparación a las cascadas, la fuente, los jardines y los balcones.

Agarró con más fuerza, se apoyó en su mano izquierda y luego en la derecha, ascendiendo unos cuantos palmos antes de dejarse caer en el agua. Nadie más escuchó el chapoteo.

-Creo que ya he encontrado un camino.

"El único camino", acotó su conciencia. "Repleto de peligros, con pocas chances de éxito y muchas de lastimarnos. Tal como nos gusta, ¿no?"

Esa pequeña bravata le sacó una risita a la terapeuta.

-¿Qué otra opción hay, eh? -suspiró antes de volver a buscar un buen punto de anclaje-. No tenía previsto hacer escalada cuando vine aquí, así que démosle con todo. Algo de suerte habrá de quedarme en las reservas.

Un muro de tal calibre habría bastado para bajarle los humos a cualquiera, incluso a sus compañeros más aplicados en la universidad. Mazara, sin embargo, sintió la adrenalina llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo, moviendo oxígeno en sobremarcha conforme se disponía a superar, como lo hiciera mil veces antes, los obstáculos de la vida.

-43/P-

-¿Qué les pasa? -Lazalie estaba desconcertada; habían pasado cinco minutos y ninguno de sus invitados había dicho nada-. ¡Vamos, no tengan miedo, que no muerdo ni lanzo bofetadas a lo loco!

Lide ahogó una risita ante el peculiar sentido de humor de la soberana, aunque Brian no sabía qué debía decir o hacer exactamente. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y ella susurró algo al oído del humano. Sus palabras surtieron efecto, removiendo la incertidumbre del mismo modo que hace un rato en el taller de Vikra.

-Dispénseme, señora, pero aún estoy dimensionando todo lo que significa estar y experimentar un mundo vedado a los ojos del exterior -él decidió descubrir sus cartas de inmediato-. Como le dijera a Lide cuando mis ojos se posaron por primera vez aquí dentro, ni en mis proyecciones más absurdas me habría imaginado semejante nivel de desarrollo.

-Hablas con la verdad, Brian Lennox-Whitmore -la matriarca lo llamó por el nombre-. Eres el primer humano en ingresar aquí en los casi 400 años que mi gente ha llamado a este sitio su hogar. Comprenderás, debido a la solemnidad de nuestro rol -miró a la chica joven, quien asintió-, que debemos tender una buena dosis de secretismo sobre lo que hacemos. Somos idénticas a sus magos: jamás revelamos nuestros secretos excepto a quienes son de nuestra absoluta confianza.

-¿Y usted me considera merecedor de ella? -el ojigris no daba crédito a semejante honor.

-Lide accedió a compartir conmigo, así como con su madre, los detalles más importantes de la historia que ambos han construido desde que se conocieron en Windsor Beach. Si ella ha encontrado un buen amigo en ti, eso es suficiente para mí -sentenció-. Las reacciones de las demás miembros de nuestra comunidad han ido en la misma línea, ¿o me equivoco?

-Acierta de pleno, señora Lazalie, incluso considerando el sorpresivo recibimiento que tuvimos.

-Supongo que eso no fue cosa tuya, ¿verdad? -la pelidorada volvió a posar sus ojos en Lide.

-En absoluto, señora. Yo esperaba pasar un día tranquilo con mi amigo... y hasta ahora lo hemos logrado a pesar del "comité de bienvenida".

-Aún considerando lo inapropiado de la reacción inicial, Lide, no estoy en posición de enfadarme. Las chicas actuaron de forma totalmente esperable; para nosotras los humanos han sido asociados, desde el principio de los tiempos, al exterior, al enorme mundo cuyos límites sólo conocemos gracias al mar que nos cobija.

"Eso fue muy profundo, perdonando la expresión", pensó el lanzador.

-Por Lide sé que me mandó llamar aquí, matriarca -continuó Brian-. ¿Qué desea de mí?

-Conocerte, por supuesto. Cada humano, sea tocado por nuestras bendiciones o no, representa una historia única, repleta de complejidades y contradicciones. Lo mismo aplica a nosotras y todas las demás especies de liminales. ¿Qué obtienes cuando tomas cada una de esas hebras para formar un tejido?

-Grupos -retrucó él luego de pensarlo por unos momentos-. Comunidades. De ellas nacen villas, pueblos, ciudades y naciones. En ellas descansan usos, costumbres, idiomas y paradigmas. Da lo mismo el tamaño mientras tengan una raíz que las haga ser auténticas... sin cerrarse a las influencias positivas obtenibles de otros.

-No lo podría haber explicado mejor, chico -Lazalie asintió con aprobación-. Tu amiga aquí presente no careció de razón al describirte como alguien sensible y contemplativo. A veces queremos buscar los hilos más bellos para comenzar a tejer, pero de los ignorados también pueden surgir historias hermosas.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que nos pasó a nosotros -indicó la chica de imperfecto registro-. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos describimos mutuamente como "un par de limitados"?

-Seguimos siéndolo -él recordó ese beso recibido en la playa-, pero gracias a ti aprendí a ver esa limitación como un obstáculo superable en vez de un monstruo que devoraba todo a su paso.

-Lo mismo digo.

Mientras Lazalie hilaba sus primeras conclusiones, recordó los diversos pendientes que dejara en la conversación con su subalterna. Sin deseos de dejar escurrir las ideas entre los dedos, decidió barajar las cartas y repartir nuevas manos. Esto no era _bridge_ , pero bien podía jugarse entre tres.

-Cuéntame algo de ti, Brian. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo describirías tu trabajo?

Los ojos de Lide se abrieron como platos. No es que desconfiara de la mandamás, pero lanzarse así, de plantón, a un tópico tan conectado a su tobillo aún en recuperación requería un arrojo poco común. Ahora fue él quien la calmó con suaves palabras al oído; su mirada parecía decir algo así como "no me molesta hablar de esto".

-Considerando mi condición como nativo de Bermuda, he de decir que mi camino es, probablemente, el más inusual. Soy beisbolista profesional, señora, y aprendí los fundamentos del juego a los 15 años, cuando me fui de intercambio a Estados Unidos. Antes, cuando vivía aquí permanentemente, me pasé la infancia practicando cricket. Mi posición, la de lanzador -su mano derecha sujetaba una pelota imaginaria-, representa el principio y a la vez el final. De nosotros depende iniciar las jugadas y liquidar, al mismo tiempo, las oportunidades que pueda tener el rival para sacar ventaja. Se ha dicho repetidas veces, con pleno acierto, que el montículo de un estadio es el sitio más solitario del mundo. Todos ponen sus ojos en él, sin importar el clima, la liga o la situación. Si escapas del atolladero, eres un héroe. Si cometes un error grave, no dejarán de apuntarte con el dedo ni taparte a insultos.

Cuando hablé de esto con mi amiga por primera vez, lo describí como una manifestación del "efecto mariposa", condición inherente a escenarios donde fracciones de porcentaje son la frontera entre ganar o perder. En este universo hasta lo más mínimo se cuenta, mide y exprime al máximo. Las virtudes se celebran y los defectos se castigan, pero aprendí, paso a paso, a jugar de acuerdo a mis propias limitaciones y ganar con ellas. A falta de un físico imponente y un brazo tipo cañón, aprendí a colocar la pelota justo donde quería, a jugar con las mentes de los bateadores, a crear anzuelos donde no los había y hacerles morder. Lanzar es, si me perdona por decir esto, bastante parecido al rol que ustedes cumplen cuando bendicen parejas -miró a Lide, quien asintió; la matriarca hizo lo mismo para sus adentros-. Requiere estudio, investigación y por sobre todo, sentimiento. Es arte y a la vez ciencia, fluyendo entre ambas dimensiones como la misma agua de las pequeñas cascadas o la fuente por ustedes dedicada a la matriarca Argine. Así veo mi trabajo, señora Lazalie, con la experiencia de alguien que sólo lleva cuatro años de su vida en ello y que apenas llegó a lo más alto de la escala hace tres meses.

Al terminar de hablar, Brian tomó aire y chasqueó la lengua. Tal exposición lo había dejado un poco cansado, pero se sentía bien por dentro. Pocas veces había elaborado tanto respecto al tema que definía su vida. Sintiendo el tañir de las cuerdas en el aire, Lazalie tocó una campanilla, ordenando a una de las chicas del palacio que trajera algo de beber para los tres.

-Te defines como limitado, muchacho, mas lo que veo ante mí está muy, muy lejos de todo ello -Lazalie retomó la conversación una vez probó algo de su té de hierbas-. Tu historia es de sacrificio, dedicación y consistencia con lo que crees. Tenía una imagen más o menos formada de ti, pero me has sorprendido para bien.

Ahora fue ella quien le besó la mano, dejando a ambos estupefactos y haciéndoles beber algo de sus propias tazas de piedra.

-Asumo que Lide te habrá explicado varias cosas sobre nuestro rol en la conexión entre los mundos humano y liminal. En tus ojos aún están las chispas de las dudas, así que pregunta lo que desees -Lazalie hablaba absolutamente en serio-. Considera esto, Brian, un premio a tu autenticidad. Las ministras no están aquí, así que no te ocultaré absolutamente nada.

-Perdón por interrumpir, señora, pero ¿y si aparecen? -la sacerdotisa azul eléctrico tenía un timbre de alarma en su voz.

-¡Que se vayan al diablo, al menos hasta nuevo aviso! -exclamó la matriarca-. Ya te dije que este día es de ustedes y no consentiré bajo ninguna circunstancia que la política lo manche. El ser figura pública no me impide separar bien ambas esferas.

-Algunas de las preguntas que tengo son de índole política, señora Lazalie -acotó Brian.

-¡Mejor que mejor! -la pelidorada cambió su expresión altiva por otra sonriente-. Avanza con confianza, Brian: soy un libro abierto.

La última persona que le dijera eso había sido Mazara, aquella noche que cenaron en el Hotel Rosewood y se convirtió en el telón de su confesión bajo la luna. Lazalie, sin embargo, estaba en una esfera distinta, una que nunca vulneraría por respeto a ella... y a Lide, quien arriesgó buena parte de su fortuna para permitirle llegar aquí, a este espacio donde se respiraban sueños y esperanzas.

-En la perspectiva de los paradigmas, ¿qué diferencia a las sacerdotisas de otras liminales cuyas relaciones con los humanos son favorables?

-Todo comienza en nuestro llamado a servir -la mandamás señaló la estatua dominando el salón-. El mar, como ambos sabrán, es la cuna de la vida y Poseidón, inspirado en él, escribió los Postulados que constituyen la base de nuestro credo. Muchos de ellos son similares a los de tierra firme, como "no mentir", "no robar" y "dejar que nuestras acciones hablen por nosotras", pero el más importante, por lejos, define la raíz de la vocación acompañándonos desde la cuna hasta la tumba: "priorizar siempre el bienestar de los demás por sobre el propio". Somos criaturas gregarias y, por ende, no vivimos bien cuando estamos aisladas sin una mano amiga que nos ayude. Seremos competitivas la más de las veces pero nunca olvidamos el sentido de comunidad.

-De allí se desprende su oposición intransable como especie a la esclavitud, supongo.

-Efectivamente. Creemos en la dignidad de los seres de bien y la apreciamos tanto como nuestras propias habilidades. Ello nos valió escarnio en siglos pasados, cuando tan execrable actividad era la norma y no la excepción -intercaló Lazalie-. Aún hoy existen clanes de liminales fundamentalistas en algunos rincones del mundo que nos detestan y nos tildan de "vendidas" o "marionetas de los humanos", pero nos importa un bledo.

-Sabemos que hacemos lo correcto y por ello no nos excusamos -Lide pidió paso-. Volviendo a temas más terrenales, antes te había mencionado lo de las bromas pesadas, Brian. Serán una realidad que a veces duele, pero también representan una forma de decir "puedes hacerlo mejor". Maranthea, mi madre, explicaba en sus lecciones que cuando una sacerdotisa se cae o flaquea, es deber de las demás otorgarle el ánimo necesario para volver a levantarse.

-Hay excepciones deshonrosas a la regla, como las Cuatro Reinas o algunas otras que no nombraré por respeto a nosotros tres -continuó la pelidorada-. Cuando se te suben los humos a la cabeza ocurren estas cosas.

-La madre de Lide me habló de ellas -dijo Brian-. Decía que tenían alto riesgo de acabar convertidas en renegadas.

-Son una bomba de tiempo, sin duda. -Lazalie suspiró y bebió más té-. Siempre las he visto como mal ejemplo para las chicas más jóvenes e impresionables. Lo peor es que tienen mucho peso social: dos de nuestras ministras, cargo que se ostenta de forma vitalicia, son sus madres. Tatiana y Bianca descienden de Aurora, mientras Cetys, la líder del grupo, es la hija mayor de Naiara.

-¿Cómo se llama la otra? -preguntó él.

-Nivena -contestó Lide-. Su caso es aún peor: descendiente directa de la matriarca Argine y primera en la línea de sucesión cuando la señora Lazalie deba abandonar el puesto. Sé que no debería revelar ese detalle, pero...

-Está bien, querida. Está bien. No es algo que me quite el sueño, si he de ser franca -la pelidorada recuperó el aplomo-. A Poseidón no se le puede ocultar nada y ellas, tarde o temprano, cosecharán lo que han sembrado. Es una suerte que hoy no anden por aquí; de lo contrario tendrían a la mitad de la colonia hablando pestes de ambos.

-Cizañeras, ¿eh? -el rubio cogió de inmediato el hilo.

-Tú lo has dicho. Las renegadas son una lacra para nuestra gente. En el mejor de los casos crean influencias negativas sobre otras sacerdotisas; en el peor pervierten hasta decir basta las directrices que nos rigen y bendicen uniones prohibidas. Ninguna agente de Poseidón que se precie de tal viola los límites sagrados de la monogamia. No importa el género, siempre y cuando la relación sea exclusiva y sincera. En cambio, estas ridículas van por ahí, tan campantes, dando su visto bueno a aberraciones sin orden ni concierto -el tono de la soberana se endureció-. ¡Puras pamplinas! El poliamor, la poligamia y cualquier basura derivada de ambos son el emblema indeleble de mentes débiles y corazones aún más débiles, incapaces de hacer los sacrificios necesarios para someterse a compromisos genuinos. Vi miles de especímenes así durante mis viajes siendo más joven; la típica respuesta que me daban era algo así como "ay, es que no puedo decidirme por una de las dos". La más de las veces Poseidón, porque es grande, me contuvo de agarrarlos a bofetada limpia. ¡Podrán haber muchos tipos de idiotas, pero estos dejan a todos los demás como niños de pecho!

Las últimas líneas salieron de los labios de Lazalie con un desprecio que Brian creía reservado a los estamentos más asquerosos de la existencia, como los apologistas del nazismo, la misma esclavitud o la caza indiscriminada de ballenas.

-Los tríos, cuartetos, harenes y demás raíces de ese árbol corrupto siempre tienen dos puntos débiles -continuó ella tras recuperar el aliento, su voz aún férrea e implacable-. Uno, van en directa contraposición a la necesidad de exclusividad que sentimos de forma instintiva; por ello hemos reafirmado, en los diversos congresos de matriarcas, nuestro compromiso con las uniones monógamas. Dos, la desconfianza surge cuando uno o más miembros se sienten ignorados por otro u otros, lo que termina echando abajo todo el tinglado más temprano que tarde. El hacha busca la madera y la corta porque es su naturaleza. La ley es dura, pero es la ley -concluyó, abanicándose con la mano y recobrando el aliento-. Perdón si me dejé llevar, pero este tema… siempre saca reacciones apasionadas de mí.

-Eso demuestra que está viva, señora -el chico le lanzó un pequeño cumplido-. Por sus venas corre sangre, no leche, y debe sentirse orgullosa de ser leal a sus principios. Siendo pequeño aprendí que esa misma lealtad siempre acompaña, sin importar las circunstancias o los azares de la vida. Ahora entiendo mucho mejor las cosas que Lide me explicara inicialmente.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - Árbol vivo, árbol muerto_

-Entenderás que no podía entrar en más detalles por una cuestión jerárquica -añadió la aludida.

-Nunca te recriminaría por ello, querida.

Lazalie arqueó las cejas al escucharle decir eso. "Querida, ¿eh? Vaya, Brian. A cada página que leo de tu libro me sorprendes más". Reclinándose contra el respaldo de su amplio trono, se permitió lanzar otro suspiro antes de preguntarle al bermudeño si deseaba saber alguna otra cosa.

-Es sobre esos congresos que mencionó -él arrojó otra carta-. ¿Cada cuánto los celebran?

-Cada diez años. El anterior tuvo lugar aquí cerca, en Aruba, y el próximo, si no me falla la memoria, será el 2019 en una colonia ubicada en la costa del País Vasco. Son instancias fascinantes donde se reúnen matriarcas de todos los rincones del mundo para deliberar durante una semana respecto a enmiendas o modificaciones a las aplicaciones modernas de los Postulados -desarrolló-. A veces surgen diferencias culturales o ideológicas, pero siempre las resolvemos antes de que la sangre tiña el agua.

-Sobra decir -Lide colocó otra carta- que las renegadas pierden todo derecho de participar en ellos, lo que las convierte en auténticas parias dentro de nuestra sociedad. Eso, según contara mi madre en las lecciones avanzadas, no les ha impedido formar sus propias colonias y hacer lo que la señora Lazalie ya describiera antes.

-Siguen siendo una plaga -la pelidorada contuvo su exasperación-. Hemos intentado averiguar cómo se mueven y dónde residen a fin de intentar hacerlas entrar en razón, pero su estatus de excluidas sólo las ha hecho más escurridizas.

-Incoherencias de la vida moderna -corroboró él-. Terminan convirtiendo sus carencias en una especie de medalla de honor; bastante de eso he visto en el continente durante los últimos años.

-¿Y pasaste tantos años allá solo? -por un momento Lazalie quedó boquiabierta.

-En absoluto, señora. Mi tía Amanda, hermana de mi madre y que ha vivido en Boston desde hace 20 años, fue y sigue siendo un apoyo inestimable. Se dejó la piel para apoyarme en cada etapa del proceso: preparatoria, universidad y ahora en el profesionalismo.

-¿Qué tan larga es una temporada en las mayores, Brian? -Lide volvió a sacar su faceta curiosa.

-La regular va de abril hasta fines de septiembre o principios de octubre y se compone de 162 partidos -suspiró el chico con sólo una pizca de nostalgia-. Antes de eso hay que disputar la pretemporada en marzo, que serán unos 20 o 25 más y donde la clave es ganarse un puesto como sea. En caso de clasificar a los _playoffs_ , tocan entre 13 y 19 más a contar de octubre, dependiendo de qué tan lejos pueda llegar el club.

-¿Ocho meses? -la matriarca apenas podía creerlo-. Entre viajes de una ciudad a otra y todo lo demás, me imagino que no te queda ni tiempo para descansar.

-Acierta de pleno, señora Lazalie, en que los días libres son escasos para todos. Añadiré algo más: los lanzadores comenzamos nuestro trabajo a mediados de febrero, unos 10 días antes que el resto del club. Es decir, puedo llegar a estar casi nueve meses metido en esa atmósfera frenética... pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Me imagino que no habrás saltado directamente de la universidad a las luces.

-¡Oh, no! -él lanzó una risita- Eso sólo se reserva a los talentos que aparecen una vez por generación. Yo seguí…

Brian se quedó con la frase a medio terminar y sintió erizarse cada poro de su piel al oír un grito ahogado en el aire húmedo. Acto seguido se escuchó un ruidoso chapoteo seguido de lo que parecían ser, si las ondas no engañaban, recriminaciones. Tanto Lide como Lazalie fruncieron el ceño, sus sensores captando de inmediato que algo andaba mal allá afuera.

-No se ve nada allá abajo -dijo él tras asomarse por una de las ventanas sin cristales-. ¿Qué creen que habrá sido eso? Sonó como si arrojaran un cuerpo al agua.

-Creo que ya lo sabremos -retrucó la pelidorada.

El recelo en la voz de la soberana asomó de inmediato. La peliazul, casi por instinto, se acercó al humano apenas este volvió a su asiento, tomándole la mano y volcando el alma en el gesto. Una vez sintió el calor de ambos mezclándose a fin de contrarrestar semejante interferencia, cerró los ojos durante unos instantes.

- _Clear the mechanism_ -susurró de forma que nadie más pudiera oírla.

Entre el goteo de las cascaditas, el suave movimiento de las algas y manglares y el agua chocando contra paredes, balcones y puertas percibió un carnaval de nítidos murmullos. En ellos se leían sorpresa, conmoción, tal vez algo de furia pero nada, absolutamente nada, de arrepentimiento. Las últimas notas se desdoblaban en recriminaciones, toques salados de un talante marcadamente afuerino.

 _Retrocedamos algunos cuadros..._

Incluso sin la asistencia de hipotéticas piernas, escalar la rugosa pared terminó siendo casi un trámite para Mazara. Una vez superado el factor de la mucosa acumulada en sus manos, comenzó a demorarse menos tiempo entre brazada y brazada, ejercitando la parte superior de su cuerpo como no lo hiciera ni en la más intensa sesión del gimnasio. Respiraba rápidamente pero sin caer en la hiperventilación, balanceándose de izquierda a derecha en busca del siguiente punto de anclaje. Para su buena suerte, más o menos tres pies debajo del marco de las ventanas había una saliente donde podría tenderse a lo largo. Calculando cada movimiento y encomendándose nuevamente a sus padres, se impulsó hacia arriba en un movimiento seco, cayendo justo encima de un sitio con el ancho justo para ella. No podía moverse ni rodar hacia los lados, pero al menos aterrizó de espaldas y calculó que, con algo de cuidado, podría dar vueltas sobre sí misma a fin de acomodarse. El dolor del impacto duró cuatro o cinco segundos, dejándola bastante cerca de la zona en que, según sus cálculos, estarían Brian y esa niñita de cabellera azul eléctrico.

-Creí que no lo lograría -resopló con aún más sigilo del que creía posible-. Voy a tener que ir a pagar una manda después de esto.

"Concuerdo".

Su conciencia se materializó a un metro de ella, sentada cómodamente en el dintel de una de las ventanas. Apenas la vio, la anguila casi se precipitó al agua de la pura impresión.

-Incluso si nadie más puede verte -la reprendió-, desearía que no hicieras eso. No cuando hay tanto en juego.

"Tranquila, mujer", la otra Mazara le hizo un gesto. "Has hecho tremendos méritos para llegar donde estás ahora. Enfócate en recuperar fuerzas. Yo seré tus ojos y te contaré lo que pasa ahí dentro. ¡Anda, qué salón más lindo! Tiene una enorme mesa llena de sillas talladas en piedra y en el sitial de honor está quien, supongo, debe ser la matriarca".

-¿Qué tal es? -la terapeuta cerró sus ojos.

"Tiene un cuerpo de modelo de revista, cabellera y escamas doradas y viste un bikini negro. Aparenta 25 años pero su expresión sugiere otra edad".

-¿Treinta?

"Más cerca de los 40 que de los 30, si mi ojímetro es de fiar. No cabe duda de que se cuida bien", pausó de repente. "¡Acaba de llegar Brian con la otra chica! He de decir una cosa: ese traje de neopreno le hace un enorme favor a su físico. ¡Está para comérselo a besos!"

-Contrólate y haz lo que debes -gruñó la liminal morena, sonrojándose en el acto ante semejante visión-. Estate atenta por si la matriarca intenta cualquier cosa. La chiquilla es un problema, pero como la mandamás de aquí se llegue a interesar en él, la llevamos clara.

"Esos son tus celos hablando, si me permites decirlo".

-Tú habrías dicho lo mismo.

" _Touché"_.

Mazara sintió que le subía la presión al recibir la descripción de cómo la otra chica le hablaba al oído al rubio y este reaccionaba favorablemente. Ya con el miedo fuera de la ecuación, continuó enterándose de los principales detalles de la charla. La anguila sonrió, evocando las fantásticas sensaciones del hotel, cuando lo escuchó describir más en detalle el núcleo de su propio llamado. Afloraba así la dedicación correctamente identificada por la soberana, de nombre Lazalie y cuyo compromiso con las sagradas tradiciones submarinas era innegable. Se sintió plenamente identificada con ella en su desprecio por el poliamor; total, no pensaba compartir al _submariner_ con nadie una vez conquistara su corazón y le ofreciera a cambio el propio. Las declamaciones de la última sesión, tejidas en la misma tela de la práctica que usara tantas veces ante el espejo, afinaron esa frecuencia que tanto le gustaba escuchar en su cabeza. La tarea asomaba como difícil desde el principio, pero las verdaderas recompensas requerían desembolsar, sangre, sudor y no pocas lágrimas.

-Da gusto ver que esta colonia está habitada por sacerdotisas de bien -susurró una vez quedara cubierto el asunto de las renegadas-. Las extraespecies marinas asumimos nuestros méritos y no debemos responder por los actos desquiciados de manzanas podridas.

"Las Cuatro Reinas deben ser calcaditas a esas pesadas que conocimos en el campus de Gainesville hace tantos años: Rita, Rachel y Haley", acotó la otra Mazara. "Aún les debe doler esas bofetadas que les diste".

-Se las tenían bien ganadas -rió la liminal azul petróleo-. Sólo espero no toparme con esas "reinas" si aparecen por aquí porque... ¡Ah!

Apenas ese grito salió de su boca, su conciencia volvió a refugiarse en ella. Recién al abrir los ojos notó que se había volteado de forma inconsciente, quedando con su rostro contra la pared y el brazo derecho hormigueando, pidiendo irrigación a gritos. La suerte se le vació cuando intentó voltear, yéndose directamente al manto transparente bajo ella, sin siquiera poder rozar la saliente con su mano izquierda. Al sentirse rodeada del agua medianamente helada, sacudió el área afectada lo más rápido que pudo, sus agallas extrayendo hasta la última mota de oxígeno a fin de ayudarle a equilibrarse.

Pocas veces en su vida había sentido tanto susto. El corazón le latía apresuradamente, haciéndola jadear cuando regresó a la superficie.

-¡Por poco no lo consigo...! -dijo, arrojando la precaución al viento.

-¡Quieta ahí!

Se quedó paralizada al ver una afilada punta de lanza a cuatro pulgadas de su nariz. Ante ella, con la expresión cabreada de quien ha visto interrumpido su sagrado deber, se encontraba una de la vigilantes que reconociera al sondear la puerta principal del palacio. La casaca roja hacía juego con unos ojos que echaban chispas, exacerbando aún más el enfado y la fuerza con las que empuñaba su arma de servicio.

-Como intentes cualquier truco, te convierto en brocheta -amenazó-. ¡Ahora muévete!

Mazara ni siquiera alcanzó a coger el bolsito que dejara oculto en el pilar antes de trepar el muro. Emergió en la zona principal por primera vez sin esconderse y se encontró con treinta, cuarenta, tal vez cincuenta pares de ojos mirándola cual bicho raro. Los murmullos repiqueteaban entre la multitud, haciéndola sentirse pequeña e insignificante.

-¡Una anguila!

-¿Cómo se coló aquí?

-Ni idea. Hasta donde sé, no viven por estas latitudes.

-Alguien la va a pasar muy mal con esto.

-¿Aparte de ella?

-¡Claro! Las _Redcoats_ de turno tendrán que dar explicaciones.

-Pero no tantas como las que pedirán las ministras... o la misma señora Lazalie.

-¿Quién es esa señora, mami?

-No lo sé, hija, pero no me da confianza. Vámonos de aquí, ¿vale?

La terapeuta estaba tan desconcertada que obedeció sin chistar cuando su captora le ordenó sumergirse y quedarse quieta junto a la puerta. Ni siquiera pensó en escapar; sería capturada de inmediato, añadiendo aún más escarnios a este revés de fortuna, que nunca estuvo en sus cálculos. Sentía el agrio sabor de la impotencia embargándola por dentro.

-Ve a hablar con Defera y Randa para mantener a las demás a raya -ordenó la _Redcoat_ -. Yo me encargaré de la señorita.

-¿Volverás luego, Karis?

-Apenas la deje en buenas manos.

El eco sordo de la reja envió sus características vibraciones al moverse dentro del agua, siendo reducido a una amarga memoria apenas ambas se perdieron en ese amplio corredor, repleto de puertas e iluminado con los mismos cristales blanquecinos dando forma al día. El periplo no duró nada; ambas estaban ahora en el foso rodeando la mesa principal del salón de conferencias.

-Perdón por interrumpir su reunión, señora -Karis se cuadró-, pero acabo de capturar a una indeseable.

Se hizo a un lado para mostrar quién era. Lazalie frunció nuevamente el ceño, apretando sus puños. Lide apenas ahogó un rugido, deseando abofetearla. Y Brian, si no se hubiera sujetado de la baranda más cercana, se habría ido en un viaje sin escalas al agua del canalito.

-¡¿Doctora...?!

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Desde el paseo a St. George y Hamilton que no escribía un capítulo tan largo, pero el potencial narrativo daba para tanto que simplemente ocurrió e impulsó a_ Muros de Cristal _sobre las 200 mil palabras. A la hora de desarrollar la colonia recurrí a una mezcla de mi propia imaginación, algo de física respecto a las burbujas de aire y los conceptos de ciudades submarinas presentes en videojuegos y novelas fantásticas. Quise expandir también la sociedad de las sacerdotisas mediante diferentes roles y formas de entender su visión sagrada, como la protección, el conocimiento, el arte... Este equilibrio es delicado y de allí deriva, en mi opinión, su secretismo y la reacción de la comunidad al ver a Brian ahí dentro. Para el muchacho estar allí es una experiencia que lo toca profundamente y la disfruta mucho más estando en compañía de una Lide que se siente pletórica al devolverle el favor. Los encuentros del ojigris con Maranthea y la matriarca Lazalie se refieren a límites y sentidos; los primeros nos definen y en los segundos nos inspiramos para crecer y ser mejores._

 _Estos conceptos también se aplican de otra forma a una Mazara que ha decidido arrojar las precauciones al viento y jugarse todas sus fichas a fin de proteger al chico que ama, aventurándose donde ninguna anguila ha llegado antes, convirtiendo la adrenalina en una compañera a flor de piel y expresada, por ende, en los actos de su propia conciencia. La tarea parece magnificarse al ver que se enfrenta a sacerdotisas en vez de sirenas corrientes, pero eso no le impide vulnerar de forma consciente la barrera más sagrada de las leyes submarinas. ¿Se la podría calificar de renegada? Dado que la mesa está puesta, tendremos la respuesta más temprano que tarde. Es hora de amenizar la espera con un vistazo a la correspondencia certificada._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** ¡Hey, hey, hey! Veo que el prospecto de la visita te dejó varias dudas y espero haberlas respondido lo mejor posible en esta nueva entrega. Examinar otras aristas de los personajes siempre es un desafío. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Mazara, tras resistirse tanto tiempo a su lado más directo, finalmente le dejaría actuar? Estos cambios casi siempre son gatillados por pequeñas cosas, como el papelito que Brian dejó caer sin querer. Canatella parece ir por las mismas, aunque ella abandona el molde estereotipado de las Kobolds y se vuelve una amante de la vida familiar, la tranquilidad y los momentos de expresión sin temor a ser juzgada. Tu teoría sobre las estatuillas es muy sugerente; admito que no se me había ocurrido tal conexión. ¿Y la XBox? Como su especie ama los deportes, deduzco que se pasó la tarde viendo títulos del género junto a Steven y Brianna._

* * *

 _El sofocante calor del vecindario me recuerda que mañana comienzan los . de Invierno en Corea del Sur. Miro por la ventana con un remedo de decepción; realmente me gustaría estar allá viendo los eventos y no asándome aquí. Siento un toque en mi hombro; nada más girar mi cabeza Valaika une sus labios con los míos y se sienta a mi lado._

 _-Tranquilo, amor -me dice con esa dulce voz-. Esta vez no se pudo pero estaremos sí o sí en Beijing 2022._

 _-Que los dioses te escuchen, querida -le devuelvo el beso y la atraigo hacia mí-. Sólo deseo cumplir esa promesa que hiciéramos hace tanto tiempo sobre volver a estar bajo la nieve, así que..._

 _-No te voy a cobrar plazos ni intereses, Endel. Nunca lo haría. Ahora ven aquí -me susurra._

 _Así terminamos ocupando todo el sillón del estudio, atrapados en el tiempo y el cariño de un buen regaloneo. Toca darle al botón de pausa tras un largo capítulo con notas ídem, así que nos despedimos hasta la próxima semana. Desde ya muchas gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios y otros gestos de sincera voluntad._


	16. B8 - Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Confesiones**

Mazara estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. A su espalda aparecía la centinela de chaqueta roja que no dudaría, a una sencilla orden de la matriarca, en cumplir su amenaza de convertirla en brocheta. Al frente tenía tres presencias de semblante disímil. Lazalie, la soberana, desde lo alto de su trono, la contemplaba con desdén mientras preparaba, supuso, un tsunami de preguntas que desataría a su entera satisfacción en cualquier momento. A su izquierda estaba la rival, esa muchacha peliazul que sólo deseaba, si el marcado rojo de sus ojos era una seña, reducirla a su mínima expresión. Y a la derecha aparecía Brian, cuya mirada desencajada con furia y curiosidad a partes iguales parecía desnudarla, haciéndola sentirse aún más vulnerable de lo que ya era.

-Puedes irte -indicó la pelidorada a la centinela-. Has hecho suficiente con traerla aquí. Nos haremos cargo de ella.

-Como usted ordene -la _Redcoat_ se cuadró-. ¿Será necesario que le preparemos un calabozo?

-Eso me lo reservo por ahora.

Una vez la guardiana dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo submarino rumbo a la entrada, Lazalie fulminó a la intrusa con la mirada.

-Siéntate frente a mí -le ordenó.

Ella obedeció sin chistar, sujetándose de la baranda y quedando instalada en la silla de piedra. Una enorme punzada pareció atravesar su corazón cuando el bermudeño se alejó instintivamente de ella, colocándose a la izquierda de la soberana.

-Bien, doctora Mazara...

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre y mi profesión? -retrucó la liminal bronceada.

-Tengo mis fuentes -la matriarca miró muy de soslayo a Lide antes de continuar-. Y lo que también tengo es tiempo para escuchar una explicación creíble -enfatizó estas dos palabras- sobre cómo llegaste a nuestra colonia. Este es un recinto privado para el que nos reservamos el derecho de admisión.

La anguila no sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar. Cualquier palabra emanando de su boca ciertamente sería usada contra ella por ambas sacerdotisas... y por el mismo Brian, si decidía intervenir llegado el momento. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, cerrando los ojos, deseando que este horrible momento gatillado por aquel tonto calambre no fuese más que una pesadilla.

-Mejor será que hables con la verdad -la chica peliazul abrió la boca con desdén-. Aquí no tienes aliados y, si sueltas todo, tal vez la señora Lazalie se apiade de ti.

"Porque yo no estoy inclinada a hacerlo", añadió para sí misma.

Lide parecía disfrutar la ventaja de campo, dejándose invadir momentáneamente por la arrogancia de los grandes conquistadores tras victorias bien jugadas. Aprovechó de tranquilizar a Brian con una mirada, moviendo sus manos al nivel de expresar que no sacudiría la escala emocional tan bruscamente.

-Bien, Mazara -repitió la mayor-. Somos todo oídos. Retrasar tu explicación sólo empeorará las cosas. Si vas a hablar, hazlo ya.

Tomando aire y ajustando un poco el cuello de su apretado traje de baño, la aludida contempló la majestuosidad del salón de conferencias tan bien descrito por su conciencia antes de jugar la única combinación en su mano. No tenía _straights_ , _flushes_ ni _full houses_ , pero hasta un póker de cuatros se erguía con algo de peso.

"Rebelarme no me llevará a ningún sitio excepto la prisión", pensó, midiendo sus escasas opciones.

"¡¿Pero qué dices, mujer?!", su conciencia no sonaba nada satisfecha. "¡¿Te vas a entregar así sin más?!".

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?", pensó la Mazara física. "Aquí ya no hay plan que valga. Todo está arruinado y lo sabes tan bien como yo".

"No lo puedo creer...", la otra Mazara suspiró y le dio la espalda. "¡Qué decepción, querida! Te creía más íntegra pero estaba muy equivocada. Aún no entiendo cómo te dejaron a ti allá afuera en vez de a mí".

"Me da lo mismo lo que pienses", rugió la terapeuta en silencio. "Aquí mando yo; si no te gusta, mala suerte. Ya sabes dónde irte".

Nadie más escuchó ese portazo ni el sonido de objetos quebrándose en el interior del cuartillo; claramente su conciencia estaba desahogándose como Dios mandaba. La anguila llenó sus pulmones de aire, lista para amarrar la cuerda al anclaje metálico y dejarse caer.

-Señora Lazalie, sé que he violado una de las normas más sagradas del mar al entrar aquí sin aviso ni invitación -comenzó, su voz algo apagada pero después más estable-. Que me haya concedido una oportunidad de hablar es más de lo que merezco y la voy a aprovechar. Si estoy ante usted, su discípula y Brian hoy no es de casualidad. Si te llamo por el nombre -miró al bermudeño- es porque aquí abajo constituye un tema de dominio público. Además, todo esto tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Conmigo? -él sonaba incrédulo.

-Sí, Brian, contigo -acotó la chica azul petróleo-. Contaré los detalles porque asumo que ninguna de las sacerdotisas aquí presentes los conoce. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos por primera vez ese día en el hospital y actué de forma tan displicente? Sé que adopté una actitud demasiado brusca y ya te pedí disculpas por ello, pero reitero que sólo fue parte de mi emoción al saber que tendría un paciente de mi misma generación con el que interactuar, un alivio bienvenido entre tantos viejos cascarrabias y viejas conventilleras. Asumo también que nuestra relación, al menos desde el punto de vista estrictamente profesional, enfrentó más tumbos de los que incluso mi lado más pesimista habría predicho, pero me dio gusto ver que fuimos capaces de superarlos trabajando juntos. Sacamos lo mejor del otro en esas circunstancias que llevaron, gradualmente, a desarrollar en mí una apreciación genuina por tu persona. Con esto no sólo me refiero a tu disciplina médica sino a tu forma de ver la vida, enfocada en esas pequeñas cosas que causan las mayores diferencias. Ejemplos de ello son el aprecio por tu la familia, la contemplación y el sentido del deber forjándote a fuego vivo. Allí germinó la idea de compartir una cena en el Hotel Rosewood y ver cómo eras lejos de los rigores de la consulta.

Admito que en los días precedentes al domingo 25 de junio me convertí en un manojo de nervios, ensayando una y mil veces ante el espejo las cosas que podría decir dependiendo de la situación. Mi intención con esto jamás fue pasar por alguien fría y calculadora -hizo un gesto ante las otras extraespecies- sino tener algo a qué echar mano en caso de que nos costara romper el hielo. Aún cuando mantengo una máscara férrea de cara a mis pacientes, colegas y el resto del mundo, no soy la energúmeno que todos pintan. Afortunadamente, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que Brian y yo admitimos en un principio. Mediante la eterna técnica de compartir historias, paradigmas y demases, ambos sentimos la dedicación del otro respecto al camino trazado por voluntad propia, complicado pero repleto de recompensas más allá de la meta. Siendo adolescente, un giro del destino me mostró que podría volcar mis talentos en la medicina, tal como te mostró a ti -nuevamente lo miró a los ojos- la posibilidad concreta de ganarte la vida siendo deportista profesional. Conforme recorríamos las calles de la buena mesa y los tragos, me sentí inundada por la felicidad verdadera como nunca antes. Mi desconcierto inicial, sólo amplificado por la luna llena, fue lo que me llevó a confesarme ante ti... y besarte.

Brian no se animó a lanzar una respuesta, su desconcierto sólo superado ante su preocupación por una Lide que ya no daba más de furia. Lazalie tuvo que sujetarla firmemente por la muñeca para evitar que se echara encima de la anguila y le enrojeciera el rostro a cachetada limpia. No estaba de acuerdo con semejante reacción, mas no podía culparla. Ese enfado era totalmente sincero, alimentado por el inmenso amor de la peliazul por su amigo y el descaro de la intrusa conforme su narración rellenaba, con lujo de detalles, los vacíos de aquella velada en _The Point_.

-Tal vez haya sido algo arrojada y entiendo que esto te sorprendiera por completo -Mazara pasó ahora a una declamación-, pero no podía seguir llenando mi corazón de pistas falsas. Esa noche actué de la forma que consideraba correcta e intenté que aquello no empañara nuestras siguientes sesiones de electroterapia.

-Eso debo reconocerlo -acotó parcamente el ojigris.

La pelidorada debió intervenir nuevamente a fin de mantener a Lide cerca de ella y lejos de la eléctrica.

-Todo cambió, sin embargo, cuando te vi pasar aquel viernes conduciendo tu carrito de golf, con una sonrisa en los labios y ella -apuntó a la peliazul- junto a ti, ambos jugando cual pareja de recién casados. Quedé tan descolocada que al principio pensaba que mi propio cansancio estaba retorciéndome la mente luego de un día eterno, pero seguía en el mundo real tanto como ustedes. Coloqué mis opciones en la balanza por un momento, decantándome por seguirlos hasta el club afuera de Tucker's Town.

-Típico -intervino la matriarca.

-¿Perdón? -la anguila sintió el pinchazo.

-Sólo es un comentario, no un juicio. Continúa hablando, Mazara.

-Como iba diciendo, señora Lazalie, llegué allí, estacioné en un lugar algo más oculto a simple vista y lo contemplé cargándola hasta la misma orilla del mar. Supuse que era una despedida, diagnóstico confirmado cuando le dio un abrazo y después lo besó dos veces en los labios. Una vez ella desapareció bajo las aguas, Brian pasó junto a mí sin siquiera notar mi presencia, mandándose cambiar inmediatamente. Si mi estupefacción ya era grande hace un rato, allí se amplificó por diez. Entiendo tan bien como cualquier otro humano o liminal que enamorarse de alguien ya comprometido es un tabú imperdonable. A mi favor, sin embargo, diré que hasta ese momento no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre el estado amoroso de Brian; él nunca mencionó nada al respecto ni estaba obligado a ello por ser este un tema estrictamente personal.

-Solicito formalmente permiso para hablar, matriarca -la sacerdotisa joven, sentada en su propia silla, derrochaba veneno en la voz.

-Lide, por favor...

-No se preocupe; esto será rápido.

Miró a su superiora directamente a los ojos y después repitió el gesto con Brian, quien continuaba exhibiendo ese semblante serio. Ella percibió, muy dentro de sus ojos, esa chispa especial que sólo aparecía cuando ambos estaban del mismo lado, luchando en el día a día para superar hasta los obstáculos más insólitos. Decodificó el símbolo de inmediato, armándose de valor antes de pasar a otro sitio más cercano a su enemiga.

-Lo primero es presentarme. Me llamo Lide y si bien no nos hemos conocido en las mejores circunstancias, Mazara, me permitiré hacer una pequeña pero crucial corrección a tu relato -comenzó la sacerdotisa, su mirada presa de rabia controlada-. Sé que has hablado con la verdad salvo por una cosa: Brian y yo no somos pareja pero sí amigos con raíces muy profundas. Ambos teníamos, al conocernos, limitaciones severas sobre nuestras conciencias, y si bien intentamos olvidarlas en primera instancia, decidimos convertirlas gradualmente en ventajas. Tal vez lo único que nuestros caminos tengan en común, anguila, sea el modo de espantar la niebla de guerra rodeándonos. Ambas sabemos bien que las limitaciones y la dedicación no son categorías excluyentes, aunque de nada sirve apelar a ellas cuando decides satisfacerlas apelando a tu lado más oscuro.

-No es eso lo que quería... -intentó contestar la extraespecie eléctrica pero el _submariner_ la detuvo en seco.

-Lide tiene razón -dijo tajante-. Dado que estamos inmersos en un auténtico minuto de confianza, me permitiré añadir algo más. Si bien nuestros destinos se cruzaron de manera fortuita debido a esa honda tristeza que sentía -la peliazul asintió-, ambos decidimos ir con la verdad por delante desde un principio. La amistad que nos une es transparente como el cristal de Bohemia, sin secretos ni dobles lecturas. Tal vez ella sea la mejor amiga que jamás haya tenido... y también te consideraba a la misma altura hasta ahora, Mazara.

-Brian, yo...

-No, ahora escúchame. Las columnas paradigmáticas sobre las que he erigido mi vida no tienen espacio para la ingratitud; buena parte de mis progresos en la recuperación de mi tobillo lastimado fueron gracias a ti y mereces por ello el debido reconocimiento -inclinó levemente la cabeza con el debido respeto-. El destino también te hizo entrar en mi vida y conservo de ello, como ya dijeras, los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Pero ahora, en vista de todo esto, no puedo sino sentirme tremendamente decepcionado de ti.

La extraespecie azul petróleo percibió su alma descolgarse y bajar hasta la punta de su sinuosa cola.

-No me cabe en la cabeza -endureció su voz al continuar- que la profesional eficiente, dedicada, a veces brutalmente honesta pero siempre dispuesta a escuchar, sea la misma que esconde en su interior un lado celoso, casi paranoico, dispuesto a llegar hasta los extremos más absurdos a fin de evitar ser devorada por sus propios miedos. Seguirme dos veces sin que me diera cuenta fue mucho, pero la tercera, teniéndote aquí ante mí, derechamente rompió todos los límites de la decencia. No me mires con esa cara; sé perfectamente que estabas oculta tras la esquina de mi casa cuando conversé con mi madre aquella noche clara en el jardín y abordamos nuestros más grandes temores. A la mañana siguiente vi los rastros de mucosa en el césped pero guardé ese dato para mí mismo; ese era un día especial que no merecía ser arruinado por semejante factor.

¿Recuerdas cuando conversamos posteriormente sobre la naturaleza del miedo y su relación con el dolor? Aquellas palabras que intercambiamos parecen casi proféticas en las circunstancias actuales. Sé que este no es un escenario estrictamente médico, pero aquí, Mazara, fallaste de la peor manera a la hora de mantener la mente clara. Al sucumbir ante tus miedos, les otorgaste control de tus pensamientos y acciones, colocándote en un viaje cuyo único destino podía ser el fracaso. Lo que más me duele de todo esto, entre decepciones y veneno derramado, es que no hayas sido capaz de decirme estas cosas hace un rato, antes de que saltara al agua para llegar hasta aquí con Lide o cuando me disponía a arrancar el bote en la playa cercana a la escuela de buceo. Y si no fue allí, ¿por qué no el día anterior, cuando dejé caer el papel por error al piso de la consulta? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste el martes pasado, cuando acudí a mi antepenúltima reunión contigo? ¿Por qué, Mazara? Eso es lo que no puedo entender por más que lo intento. Eso es lo que me descoloca, lo que me rehuso a creer viniendo de ti.

Lazalie se quedó de una pieza tras la reacción del rubio, cuya aura estaba teñida con el rojo impetuoso de la furia y el amarillo pálido asociado a los peores desengaños. Tal convulsión sólo era posible en personas como él, marcadamente sensibles y de crianza tradicional; llevadas a sus ideas pero con respeto por las ajenas cuando lo merecieran; racional a veces, emocional en otras. "Pobre chico", se dijo. "He visto a mucha gente como él, dispuesta a pensar siempre lo mejor de quienes conoce y aprecia sólo para terminar así, totalmente devastado ante la caída de una fachada que creía incólume". A cada instante su desprecio por esta desdichada anguila crecía más, sintiéndose tentada de enviarla, como sugiriera antes la centinela, al calabozo por toda la eternidad.

-Te lo dije ayer -Mazara hablaba en un tono frágil pero sin llorar-. Sé que te quedaste dormido a mitad del tratamiento, así que reuní todo el coraje que pude y confesé lo mucho que significabas para mí; creí que tal vez, en medio de tu ciclo más superficial, podrías escucharme. En ese entonces seguía teniendo ante mi una oportunidad de ganar tu corazón limpiamente pero necesitaba ver, por un asunto de seguridad, de lo que Lide podría ser capaz teniéndote aquí. Sabrán ustedes que la naturaleza de mi gente tiene como axioma saber a qué nos enfrentamos antes de ver cómo proceder en tal o cual situación. Por eso te seguí desde la playa hasta aquí a una distancia prudente. Por eso me colé en la colonia, sacando ventaja cuando las centinelas se demoraron más de la cuenta en cerrar la compuerta exterior. Por eso nadé de sombra en sombra, con todos mis sentidos en máxima tensión, mientras ella te mostraba las maravillas de esta ciudad submarina -suspiró, revelando sus manos-. Necesitaba saberlo. Sé que mientras más hablo más me condeno y más cobarde parezco, pero lo único que deseo es quitar este peso de mi conciencia. Total, es un hecho que no tengo chance alguna de ganar esta partida.

-No te consideraría una cobarde por una razón simple: sería injusto -Brian le devolvió el testigo-. A diferencia de ti, una cobarde auténtica habría inventado cualquier excusa a fin de salir de semejante atolladero. Eso, sin embargo, no disminuye en una pizca la decepción ya descrita por mí.

Sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos como carbones encendidos, el chico cruzó el foso en dos movimientos para ubicarse junto a Lide, quien ya no tenía esa expresión asesina pero seguía dominada de punta a cabo por ese marcado recelo. Ella, por su parte, concedió algo de razón a la anguila respecto a la partida sentenciada, pero aún tenía una última carta en su mano.

-Esa tarde en la que me viste con Brian fue la última estación de un día completo que pasamos juntos recorriendo las islas -explicó la peliazul, marcando de inmediato las diferencias entre ambas-. Accedimos a ello de común acuerdo y así pude conocer más en detalle no sólo el mundo terrestre, sino también su forma de vivirlo y sentirlo. Nunca antes había entrado en contacto con cosas tan extraordinarias ni aprendido a ese nivel. Si lo traje aquí fue para pagarle debidamente el favor; mi gente no acostumbra dejar cuentas pendientes, sin importar cuánto tiempo ni esfuerzo nos cueste saldarlas.

-A ello añadiré que, a diferencia de las renegadas, no mentimos ni acostumbramos jugar a espaldas de otros seres vivos, sean humanos o liminales -la matriarca alzó la voz luego de un prolongado silencio-. Tu honestidad es bienvenida, Mazara, pero eso no rebajará la sentencia que recibirás por tus gravísimas ofensas. La primera fue profanar nuestra sagrada comunidad con tu presencia, llegando aquí mediante argucias que sólo habría esperado de mentes y corazones débiles, sometidas por los susurros engañosos del poliamor. Con ello te has deshonrado ante Poseidón y ante tu propia gente; he conocido a muchas anguilas y ninguna, hasta ahora, había caído tan bajo -marcó a pulso su decepción.

La interpelada tragó saliva. No hacía frío en la estancia ni el aire del exterior era helado, pero tiritaba entera, su corazón y alma encogidos como si fuese a enfrentar la guillotina a plaza llena en plena Revolución Francesa.

-La segunda, no menos grave, fue intentar romper, alimentada por las toxinas de tus miedos, el lazo conectando a Brian y Lide -Lazalie subió la voz casi hasta un rugido-. No dudo de tus sentimientos ni de su valor intrínseco, ¡pero algo que no toleramos ni toleraremos como especie es interferir de esta forma en una relación tan profunda entre dos seres!

Su exclamación hizo un eco soberbio, haciendo vibrar cristales, pendones, decoración e incluso la barba de Poseidón mismo. Se coló rápidamente por las ventanas, llegando hasta la multitud silenciosamente convocada frente al palacio y detonando un auténtico caldero de murmullos inaudibles desde las alturas del poder político. Incluso los amigos del alma quedaron algo estremecidos por dentro.

-¿Es normal que la señora Lazalie se enfade de este modo? -susurró él.

-En absoluto -retrucó ella-. De hecho, es primera vez que la veo así desde que tengo memoria.

Brian asintió en silencio. Había terminado sin quererlo como testigo directo de una ocasión potencialmente histórica; su lado más individualista (lo tenía, aunque prácticamente nunca aflorara por estar encerrado bajo siete llaves) dio gracias en silencio por no estar ahora mismo en la línea de fuego.

-Aún en mi acometida soy magnánima, así que no voy a condenarte a prisión -continuó la soberana-. Sé que tienes un trabajo allá arriba y te debes a él, así como a tus pacientes y a quien sea que te tenga como huésped en su casa. De todos modos, abandonarás ahora mismo la colonia y nunca más volverás a poner una escama aquí ni nadar en las aguas circundantes. ¿Está claro?

La anguila, resignada a su suerte, se limitó a asentir, cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Lazalie tocó una campana junto al trono y Honoria, quien volviera hace poco de su descanso, apareció.

-Dile a Karis que venga aquí en el acto.

-Como ordene, matriarca -contestó la pelirosada.

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos, Mazara dejó caer su vista sobre Brian y Lide. Justo ahí deseó no haberlo hecho; las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas en un gesto de protección mutua, alimentando esas limitaciones ahora convertidas en fortalezas irrenunciables. Sólo allí dimensionó la muchacha bronceada cuán profunda había sido su derrota recién consumada. Apartó la vista, aplicando titánicos esfuerzos a fin de ocultar, por inútil que pareciera a ojos de la peliazul y de la misma mandamás, ese dolor amenazando con reducirla a la nada misma.

Karis, la _Redcoat_ de bruscos ademanes y rápidas estocadas, llegó en menos de un minuto desde el aviso. Presentó armas ante Lazalie y luego saludó respetuosamente al muchacho rubio, asintiendo con aprobación para sí misma cuando lo vio tomado de la mano con la liminal peliazul.

-Heme aquí, señora -mencionó-. ¿Qué desea?

-Escolta a la anguila hasta la compuerta y hazla salir a mar abierto -movió su mano derecha-. ¿Quiénes están a cargo de la vigilancia esta semana?

-Danamit, Azalea, Defera y Randa, señora -replicó la centinela sin chistar-. Las dos últimas fueron asignadas por usted para escoltar a nuestro invitado durante su visita, así que Aitziber y Maialen las reemplazaron.

-Ya que vas para allá, diles a las cuatro que deseo verlas después de comer -añadió Lazalie con seriedad absoluta-. Y si una de las ministras te aborda, transmítele que cualquier petición suya deberá esperar, como mínimo, hasta el martes.

-Así se hará, señora. ¡Vamos, muévete! -hizo un intento fingido de golpear a Mazara con la contrera de su lanza-. ¡El tiempo es oro y lo estás gastando!

No hubo adioses. Sólo un cambio de miradas bastó para olear y sacramentar todo. Karis se llevó a su encargada hasta la puerta del palacio, emergió a la superficie a fin de despejarse un poco y allí mismo se desató el pandemónium. Defera, Randa y Rosaleen, peliplateada y la otra encargada de la puerta, tuvieron que moverse rapidísimo a fin de contener una multitud de al menos setenta chicas monstruo que intentaba decirle de todo e incluso mucho más a la desdichada Mazara.

-¡Miren, chicas! -Vikra, la artesana, estaba en la primera fila-. ¡Ahí está la robanovios!

-¡Maldita cobarde!

-¡Indigna!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Gallina! -exclamó otra, imitando al mencionado animal.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, aparecida?!

-¡Vete con tus asquerosas costumbres a otra parte, tontona!

Varias otras lanzaban gestos amenazadores con las manos, casi como maleficios pero sin llegar a liberar una mota de magia.

-¡Si te metes con Lide, te metes con todas nosotras! -aulló una de las alumnas de Geraldine.

-¡Lo mismo aplica para el señor Brian!

-¡¿Te queda claro, pedazo de inútil?!

-¡Da las gracias que estoy en la cuarta fila, porque si no...!

Ni siquiera las pequeñas se guardaban nada. Una de ellas llevó sus manos a la boca e hizo la mejor imitación que pudo de una trompeta desafinada. En el acto, sus compañeras se unieron al baile.

-¡Y... fuera! -exclamaban a pleno pulmón-. ¡Y... fuera! ¡Y... fuera!

-¡Basta! -Defera y Randa hicieron chocar sus lanzas por segunda vez-. ¡Ya basta, por Poseidón! ¡Vuelvan a sus casas!

-¡Mantengan la calma! -complementó Rosaleen-. ¡Se acabó el show! ¡La intrusa ya es historia!

Siguieron muchas otras interpelaciones sobre las que la mente de Mazara corrió un tupido velo. Destrozada por dentro, no escuchó los gritos ni el resto del ruido ambiente, limitándose a seguir a la vigilante hasta la última estación de su desdichado viaje. Ver sus ilusiones trituradas con extremo prejuicio terminó llevándose por delante buena parte de su corazón, pero lo que más le dolía, retumbando en su cabeza como las campanas del caos, fue la reacción de Brian. Ella sabía que el humano, debido a su peculiar personalidad, jamás expresaría furia en su estado más puro, optando por algo igual de contundente: esa decepción administrada de forma precisa, clínica, elemental. Incluso el soberano ridículo en el que quedó luego de semejante desastre parecía preferible en comparación.

El agua fluyó a su alrededor, delatando que las compuertas niveladoras de presión estaban nuevamente en funcionamiento. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. Un fuerte tirón en sus brazos la hizo volver a la realidad; frente a sus ojos se veía el inmenso manto azul acariciando el fondo del mar, rodeando el domo y marcando la frontera norte de Bermuda.

-Vete, mujer -le ordenó Karis, apuntando hacia afuera-. Vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

En una inusitada muestra de humanidad, la _Redcoat_ dejó escapar un largo suspiro y la miró a los ojos como si quisiera decirle "sólo sigo órdenes y esto es por tu propio bien".

-De lo contrario me veré obligada a matarte -finalizó.

Mazara contó hasta cinco en su cabeza antes de lanzarse nuevamente a nadar. Se alejó unas diez yardas antes de voltear y dar una última mirada a ese sitio ahora vedado para ella; la cadena seguía enganchada al anclaje rocoso, manteniendo el bote a buen recaudo sobre las caprichosas mareas. Sin más ganas de pensar, emprendió la marcha hacia el sur. Su único anhelo era tocar tierra en el sitio más cercano y de ahí marcharse a casa por cualquier medio.

De vuelta en la silenciosa sala de conferencias, el ojigris, quien había pasado todo ese rato junto a Lide, la soltó por un momento a fin de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Brian? -la muchacha reaccionó de inmediato-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, amiga -contestó él-. Es sólo que todo este número me dejó con una migraña de los mil demonios. Siendo sincero... aún me cuesta creer lo que acaba de pasar. Lamento que nuestra reunión con la matriarca se haya visto... arruinada así.

-No te disculpes, corazón -la pelidorada le tomó el pulso; estaba normal-. Algo de descanso no te vendría mal. Mandaré que preparen un cuarto más un almuerzo para ti de inmediato. Tenemos muchos disponibles en el palacio y ya son casi la una de la tarde.

-De ningún modo -él la detuvo cuando iba a llamar a Honoria con su campana-. Ya le he causado suficientes molestias por hoy.

-Brian...

-Por favor, no se moleste -Brian le sonrió como mejor pudo-. Quisiera darle infinitas gracias por su tiempo y paciencia, señora Lazalie, así como por enseñarme tantas cosas sobre las sacerdotisas marinas, su credo y las dificultades que deben sortear día tras día. Puede quedarse absolutamente tranquila; nada de lo que ocurrió aquí saldrá de mis labios, excepto cuando se lo cuente a mi madre, quien también es discreta en extremo. ¿Le parece bien?

La aludida asintió, suspirando por dentro. El muchacho pensaba, hablaba y actuaba de forma tan solemne que se sentía tentada de darle un enorme abrazo.

-Ven, amigo -Lide lo ayudó a entrar al agua y colocarse el tanquecito de oxígeno-. Te llevaré a mi casa. Mamá nos está esperando para comer, podrás aclarar tu mente y de ahí, si estás de mejor ánimo, continuaremos el tour, ¿vale?

-Vale, amiga.

Tomados una vez más de la mano, se despidieron de la mandamás con una inclinación de cabeza y desaparecieron rumbo a las zonas comunes. Contempló los detalles de la onda conjunta dejada por ambos al alejarse: tan pequeña al principio, tan grande conforme se expandía hasta donde lo permitiese el espacio asignado al agua. Alguien, sin embargo, debía tener el valor de echarlas a correr.

"Parece que me veré en la obligación de cambiar la orden que le diera hace poco a Karis", reflexionó la imponente liminal. "Creo que el miércoles será un buen día para resumir las sesiones".

Y aquella tarde, si las cosas se estabilizaban al otro lado del estanque, le daría ese abrazo a Brian al caer la tarde.

-46/P-

Cuando el reloj dio las 14:30 acabó el almuerzo en la modesta residencia ubicada frente al palacio. Brian y Lide quedaron sencillamente maravillados ante la sorpresa preparada por Maranthea: reineta cocinada a la sartén con mantequilla salada y finas hierbas, acompañada de una generosa porción de puré de patatas al ajo más enormes vasos de jugo de piña natural. Este pescado, de carne blanda y marcado sabor, era prácticamente una rareza en el hemisferio norte; su hábitat natural se extendía por las frías aguas de las costas chilenas. No acertaban a imaginar cómo logró hacerse con semejantes piezas, atribuyéndolo a los muchos secretos y poderes obtenidos por las féminas tras volverse madres.

-Como hijo de chef que soy -mencionó el ojigris tras un último brindis-, permítame felicitarla por esta comida, señora. Decir que tiene manos de ángel es poco.

-Mira que eres tierno -retrucó la mayor, sonrojándose-. En lo personal, no me gusta presumir con mi talento para la cocina. Basta trabajar con cariño y el resto viene solo.

-Debo secundar lo que dijo Brian -intercaló la peliazul-. Mamá, realmente te saliste con el almuerzo de hoy. Casi me siento tentada -bostezó- de tomar una larga siesta.

-¿Y qué te lo impide, hija?

-Bueno, aún tengo que mostrar a mi querido amigo los últimos rincones de acceso público dentro de la colonia. ¡Y no nos podemos olvidar de la cita pendiente junto a la fuente!

-¿Una cita?

La instructora elevó ligeramente su voz con marcada alegría, pensando automáticamente en algo grande. ¿Sería ese el momento en que su pequeña se jugaría el todo por el todo ante él? Su lado más romántico comenzó a imaginar escenarios, mas el racional la devolvió al mundo de los vivos al poco andar. Aún campeaban en su retina las vívidas imágenes del segundo gentío mientras una intrusa con marcado aspecto de anguila era escoltada por Karis hacia el exterior de la colonia. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a ambos por ello cuando fuese el momento adecuado.

-Lide se refiere a una promesa que hice a ciertas pequeñas con las que nos encontramos de camino al taller de la señora Vikra -señaló el rubio-. Tal vez sean alumnas suyas, señora Maranthea. Querían invitarme a jugar waterpolo con ellas.

-El grupo de Natalia y Deanna -sonrió la pelirroja-. ¿Te pidieron ser portero?

-¿Cómo lo supo? -él quedó sorprendido.

-Siempre lo hacen, incluso con sacerdotisas mayores repletas de problemas. A las pequeñas les gusta más lo de armar jugadas e intentar anotar goles que tomarse la molestia de parar los tiros -explicó-. Casi nunca tienen éxito en sus peticiones y, por lo general, terminan echándose el puesto a la suerte. Más allá de sus excentricidades, son buenas chicas. Jamás me han dado un problema en el tiempo que llevo siendo su maestra.

-Da gusto escucharlo. Aún así les dije que iría a verlas jugar después de comer. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellas. De todos modos me gustaría descansar un rato después de lo que ocurrió a fin de enfrentar bien el tiempo que me queda aquí -miró a la maestra-. ¿Hay en su casa una sala de estar o cuarto similar donde pueda tenderme por un cuarto de hora?

-Me temo que no, Brian -Maranthea lo miró como pidiéndole disculpas-. Dado que mi hija y yo vivimos solas aquí, la casa se divide en esta cocina donde actualmente estamos, el cuarto de baño y nuestros aposentos. Cada rincón está conectado por pasillos submarinos como los que vieras a lo largo y ancho de nuestra colonia, pero las distancias son cortas.

-Es una cuestión de nadar más hacia arriba que hacia adelante -acotó Lide-. Si gustas, puedo prestarte mi cuarto por un rato para que descanses.

-¿De verdad, amiga? No estoy muy seguro de que...

Ella le tomó la mano con ternura, cortando su dubitativa frase a la mitad y mirándolo con esos ojos rojos repletos de cariño, contraste evidente a los tensos momentos donde ella y Mazara quedaran frente a frente.

-Mi casa también es tu casa, Brian -dijo ella suavemente-. Sólo ponte cómodo y me encargaré del resto. Sería terrible si te quedaras sin energías bajo el agua o no pudieras espantar esos malos pensamientos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lide -Maranthea jugó su carta-. Tu fatiga mental es tal que casi puedo tocarla con los dedos. Sólo ve y acuéstate un rato.

-Al menos déjeme ayudarle a lavar la loza.

-De eso nada -la pelirroja negó con un dedo levantado-. Hoy eres nuestro huésped, Brian, y por ningún motivo voy a colgarte tareas domésticas, mucho menos después de lo que pasó allá afuera.

Asintiendo casi por inercia (la migraña le había pasado factura y su cerebro retumbaba ligeramente incluso después de catar los manjares), el bermudeño dio gracias por el almuerzo antes de saltar dentro del corredor principal de la casa. No se demoraron ni un minuto en llegar hasta el fondo y encontrar un brazo extendiéndose hacia la derecha; el otro iba en línea recta pero se torcía hacia la superficie casi de inmediato.

"El que dejamos atrás debe llevar directo a la habitación de la señora Maranthea", razonó él una vez ambos comenzaron el ascenso.

Nada más romper el límite del pasadizo, ambos treparon de inmediato al colchón relleno de agua junto a la entrada. Moviéndose al otro extremo y apoyando los pies tentativamente en el suelo de piedra pulida, Brian se tomó unos momentos para examinar el ambiente rodeándolo. El aire del interior era tan húmedo como en el resto de la casa, pero no impedía que una enorme vela instalada en un candelabro de cristal regara hasta el último rincón con su generosa luz. Exceptuando las sempiternas barras de desplazamiento, un espejo de cuerpo entero ubicado junto al armario y un baúl de aspecto barnizado cerrado a cal y canto, el resto del mobiliario estaba esculpido en la misma piedra: el mismo armario con un taburete al frente; la mesita de noche donde descansaba la figura del jugador de cricket; las cadenas sujetando al techo la fuente de luz... Todas esas hechuras, al igual que en la cocina o cualquier otro sitio visitado antes, no tenían nada de tosco ni bruto, quedando con un acabado similar al de las herramientas de precisión disponibles en la superficie. "Si las sacerdotisas lograron todo esto sin una pizca de electricidad", razonó el visitante, "entonces son aún más extraordinarias de lo que he aprendido hoy".

Se acostó tentativamente sobre el blando lecho, buscando una posición cómoda a pesar de no poner su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Qué cruza ahora por tu cabeza, Brian?

Lide lo miraba desde arriba con semblante preocupado.

-Sólo en cómo tus antecesoras lograron hacer este sitio auténticamente suyo -suspiró él, acogiéndola en sus brazos-. No me refiero únicamente a dominar los pulsos y la presión de estos rumbos. También tiene que ver con conquistar y ampliar cada cueva formada en este domo a fin de convertirlas en viviendas dignas, cómodas, diseñadas para durar una eternidad. Todo ello es admirable, prácticamente extraordinario considerando el contexto en que llegaron aquí.

-Mi gente siempre ha sido y será sacrificada -retrucó ella, saboreando el calor de ambos mezclándose a cada segundo-. De otro modo no podríamos vivir con nosotras mismas. Como dijera la matriarca Lazalie en nuestra conversación, es un asunto vocacional. Formar colonias estables es el punto de partida de nuestra labor sagrada.

-Ya que dices eso, vuelven a mi mente las palabras de la señora Lazalie sobre las renegadas que abandonaron sus principios -otro suspiro del chico-. En asuntos así la línea es clara, ya esté trazada sobre la arena, la espuma de las olas o el pavimento de Front Street. Aún me cuesta entender cómo ellas la traspasan, quedando del lado equivocado para toda la eternidad.

-¿Cómo así?

-Lide, he de contarte algo que surgió en mí luego del escándalo -pausó un momento; esto le iba a costar-. Muy en mi interior creo que la gente es intrínsecamente buena y la mayoría de mis experiencias en ese sentido han sido positivas: mi familia biológica o la del Rosewood; mis compañeros de la preparatoria, la universidad o quienes me acogieron en el béisbol profesional; ustedes mismas, al mostrarme las bondades de este mundo tan maravilloso bajo las aguas, y así tantos otros. Lo de Mazara, sin embargo, fue distinto: nunca antes había sentido tan a flor de piel un desengaño. Aquella imagen que me formé de ella se pulverizó el mismo instante en que la vi aparecer ante nosotros en el salón. Más allá de sus méritos profesionales, me sentí como un idiota por dentro al haberle creído en todas esas ocasiones.

-No te flageles -la peliazul se arrimó aún más a él, intentando espantar la pena-. Tu reacción fue natural y comprensible. Mal que mal, las mentiras queman al rojo vivo cuando vienen de alguien que apreciamos. Por eso nosotras nunca recurrimos a ellas.

-¿Ni aunque fuesen la única salida en una situación difícil? -preguntó él a modo de comprobación.

-Ni siquiera aunque nuestras mismas vidas colgaran de un hilo -ella se acongojó un poco, hallando la veta más profunda del dolor-. El amor... no puede basarse en mentiras.

Lo que siguió después dejó al humano sorprendido. La liminal hipó y dejó escapar una oleada de pequeños sollozos, abrazándolo con aún más fuerza. Su estremecimiento fue tal que por poco ambos acabaron expulsados del cómodo colchón de agua.

-¿Lide? -Brian sonaba alarmado-. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo... -otro hipo-. Tengo algo que confesarte.

Levantó la cabeza y reveló sus ojos enrojecidos, repletos de lágrimas que parecían cortarle la piel cual dagas plateadas. Las mejillas hinchadas y los labios juntos sólo hacían más triste aquella imagen. El _submariner_ quedó para adentro, haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza para no sucumbir ante su propio llanto. La pregunta se repetía _ad aeternum_ en su mente: ¿qué clase de horrible suceso podía dejar en semejante estado a su mejor amiga?

Casi por instinto abrió Brian el compartimento inferior de la mesita de noche, encontrando allí una caja de pañuelos desechables que dejó en manos de la chica monstruo. Tras sonarse las narices a satisfacción y limpiar un poco su rostro, devolvió el accesorio a su sitio antes de refugiarse nuevamente en él.

-Tiene que ver con el asunto de Mazara... y también con nosotros -ella habló lentamente, aclarando gradualmente sus notas-. Tiene que ver con el miedo, las tentaciones y también con mi propia cobardía. Todo esto comenzó aquella mañana en la que fuiste a parar al hospital luego de lastimarte nuevamente el tobillo. No encontrarte en Windsor me dolió al punto de dejar todo lo demás en segundo plano, perforándome de una forma que sólo creía posible en las novelas románticas o los casos de estudio vistos en mis lecciones de la academia. Cuando conversamos esa misma tarde sobre tu tratamiento, la impresión que me diste de ella encendió de inmediato las alertas. Ya en ese entonces se formó en mí la impresión de la "lunática pegajosa", confirmada tras el desengaño del que fuimos testigos y que también, he de ser honesta, sentí como propio.

En ese entonces mi mayor esperanza descansaba en que ella se dedicara exclusivamente a la esfera profesional y no aprovechara su posición para tratarte mal. Pasaron los días y las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad hasta que mencionaste lo de la cena en el Hotel Rosewood; tu manera de actuar aquel 21 de junio me extrañó sobremanera. Al igual que tú, también tiendo a pensar lo mejor de la gente y, aunque sea a los tumbos, me las he arreglado para sacar buenas enseñanzas de mis experiencias. Cuando volví a casa esa tarde, sin embargo, mi mente comenzó a divagar en las aguas más oscuras, pensando si ella estaría detrás de todo esto. Hasta el último momento quise negarlo, mas mi corazón fue más fuerte y me hizo, luego de urdir un plan, apersonarme aquella noche en la terraza de _The Point_.

-¿Estabas allí? -él casi se levantó de la pura sorpresa-. ¿Cómo fue que no te vi?

-Me encontraba en una saliente de roca tapizada de oscuridad; desde allí pude observar todo sin ser detectada -continuó ella, aún con la voz frágil-. Mientras esperaba tu llegada, vi dos parejas caminando sobre senderos delicados pero convencidas de estar haciendo lo correcto. Sentir las pinceladas de sus testimonios redobló mi ánimo, haciéndome ignorar, tal como en aquella mañana donde no nos encontramos, todo lo que no figurara estrictamente atado a mi corazón. Aquella noche era preciosa, ideal para una vigilia de armas, con Selene sonriendo en el cielo y las estrellas brillando a su alrededor. Y entonces, de repente, te vi salir tomado del brazo de Mazara. Quedé perpleja, absolutamente perpleja, al notarte feliz y sonriente mientras caminabas codo a codo con ella.

-Lide...

-Déjame continuar, por favor -suplicó la extraespecie-. Lo que al principio era desconcierto se convirtió en pesadilla cuando ella te robó tu primer beso. Sentí mi corazón desgarrarse de dolor, mi mente gritar en busca de una salida, de algo que me despertara. Todo, sin embargo, era realidad. El miedo me devoró viva, impidiéndome salir en tu defensa e inundando mi cabeza con escenarios donde Mazara te conquistaba, separándonos para siempre y sin derecho a apelación. Maldije mi cobardía, la misma que repitió aquel momento mil veces en mi mente, ansiosa por torturarme hasta decir basta. Ese terrible desengaño terminó revelando la auténtica cara de mi timidez, haciéndome sentir indigna de ser una sacerdotisa, de ser una liminal, de ser yo misma -tembló otra vez tras recordar aquella funesta velada-. ¿Por qué? Porque el vínculo inicial entre nosotros, forjado desde las limitaciones y adquiriendo toques de hermosa amistad, mutó poco después hacia la emoción más pura e irrefrenable de todas, hacia la misma definición de la vocación de mi especie: el amor.

Ahora ella se arrojó en los brazos de su contraparte, rompiendo a llorar una vez más. Le daba lo mismo que la viera expuesta, vulnerable, absolutamente entregada a lo que él pensara luego de revelar esa faceta oculta durante esos días que, en la escala de todo lo ocurrido, parecían sentirse como meses.

-Tengo claro que esa vocación tiene como principal mandamiento priorizar el bienestar ajeno por sobre el propio -prosiguió Lide tras sonarse nuevamente-. Eso no implica que deba suprimir mis emociones al punto de atrofiarlas. Mi gente también ríe, llora, celebra, guarda lutos, aprende, se cae y levanta al igual como los seres humanos y muchas otras extraespecies. Al verme enamorada de ti entendí el lado oculto de mi propio paradigma, decidiendo seguirlo hasta el final sin importar lo que me costara. A diferencia de Mazara, nunca estuvo en mi mente usar triquiñuelas absurdas a fin de demostrarte poco a poco mis sentimientos. Cada abrazo, beso e instante vivido en conjunto se convirtió en una palabra escrita sobre ese papel donde nace y crece mi historia. Sé que todo esto puede sonar contradictorio si consideramos que te conté lo del hotel después de tantas zozobras, pero me abstuve hasta ahora, además del miedo descrito antes, por respeto a tu situación, a las miles de preguntas corriendo por tu mente luego que ella descubriera sus cartas.

Ambos se separaron y miraron a los ojos. Lide aún sentía su corazón latir de forma frenética, casi agotada producto del desahogo. Tomó con mucha tentativa la mano derecha del ojigris, lista para lanzar su última salva a los cielos.

-Antes había dicho que te quería, amigo mío, pero ahora la verdad es otra. Te amo, Brian -dijo con talante pausado-. Te amo aún con todas mis limitaciones a cuestas. Te amo al punto de sentirte conmigo a cada momento, incluso cuando estamos separados. Te amo porque eres, lisa y llanamente, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y porque me enseñaste a conocer la verdadera felicidad -tomó aire-. Me conquistaste siendo tú mismo, llenando ese hondo vacío plagando mi existencia, ayudándome a madurar y espantar mis miedos. Me abriste las puertas de tu mundo sin reservas, haciéndome ver las maravillas de la vida más allá del agua. Demostraste infinita paciencia conmigo, acogiendo cada una de mis dudas y temores, incluso después de este monólogo errático en el que admití estar aterrada de perderte. Estaré eternamente agradecida de ti por ello e incontables cosas más -cerró los ojos, sacando a relucir la sonrisa más sincera que él jamás hubiera visto en otro ser vivo.

El beisbolista se movió un poco, quedando sentado contra la pared y con ella a corta distancia. Después de la explicación de su amiga el puzzle quedó mucho más claro en su interior; piezas que antes no encajaban en ningún sitio ahora se movían solas, uniendo sus bordes armónicamente e iluminando con su potente luz esa sección del escenario antes oscurecida. Los muros de cristal a los que Lide se refiriera durante esa despedida en la playa no eran sólo una metáfora alusiva a los límites entre ambos mundos. También simbolizaban la protección ante las incontables amenazas dentro y fuera del agua, además de referencias claras a millones de caminos emergiendo desde y hacia el principal. Cada ruta era también una vena o arteria de ese inmenso organismo que muchos gustaban de llamar "destino" y la sangre fluyendo por ellas se componía, como la sacerdotisa dijera tan correctamente, de historias. Penas, alegrías, desengaños, miserias, júbilos, descubrimientos y golpes de suerte.

El silencio sazonado con toques de sal y humedad terminó de disipar sus dudas al respecto. Sin ser creyente, se sintió en la libertad de parafrasear un poquito esa famosa frase de Galileo: el amor era el alfabeto con el cual Dios había escrito el universo. Ningún otro idioma podía igualarlo ni intentar compararse a él.

-Lide -dijo él de forma tentativa.

-¿Sí? -contestó ella en la misma escala.

-También tengo algo que decirte.

No contento con abrazarla tiernamente, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. La peliazul abrió los ojos de golpe y luego los cerró, dejándose llevar por la dulce esencia emanando de los movimientos del chico. Admitió en silencio su sorpresa cuando él se deslizó hacia abajo, dejándola acostada encima de él una vez recobraran sus alientos. El diagnóstico de sus sensores empáticos era unánime: este beso no estaba teñido de ansiedad ni desconcierto pero sí de franqueza fina, expresada en hebras de reluciente plata.

-Al igual que tú, algo cambió dentro de mí la mañana en que te conocí -tomó aire y saboreó ese particular toque salino-. Pasar el día a día contigo y convertirte en parte sustancial de mi vida me hizo replantearme muchísimas cosas, partiendo por sacar el pie del acelerador y contemplar nuevamente el ambiente rodeándome. Antes de lesionarme el tobillo, sólo estaba preocupado de mantener mis habilidades beisbolísticas a tope y que nadie viera el verdadero yo escondido tras esa máscara cabreada de la que te hablara en una ocasión previa. La vuelta a casa también me forzó, de cierta forma, a madurar. Incluso someterme a los lentos compases del tratamiento junto a Mazara me dejó amplios pasajes de tiempo para pensar en mi situación. Así, tejiendo la tela de lado a lado, entre familia y deberes, llegué a la conclusión de que, a pesar del obstáculo personificado en esos ligamentos que aún ahora trabajan en sanar, podía considerarme afortunado de estar en un escenario propicio. Cuando dije que te habías convertido en parte de ellos para mejor, quise expresar de la mejor forma posible que te quería mucho -la besó en la mejilla y se sonrojó-. Es cierto que luego de la cena no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar porque, lo reconozco con humildad, nadie había llegado al punto de expresarme tales sentimientos y yo, siendo honesto, tampoco me consideraba digno de ello. Esta clase de amor juega en una escala distinta del que me une a mi madre o mi tía Amanda, por nombrar un par de casos. El desconcierto embargándome aquella noche de cielo entintado, luna llena y estrellas danzarinas se basaba en una premisa clara: jamás pensé que alguien podría llegar a sentir tales cosas por mí.

-¿Pero qué dices...? -la sacerdotisa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Tiene que ver con la forma que elegí para orientar mi vida. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si estaba dispuesto a jugarme mi futuro en una ventana de apenas tres años, tal vez cuatro más si llegaba a poner mis pies en las ligas menores? -añadió él con la nostalgia típica de la juventud-. Lo tenía así decidido desde hace mucho; cualquier otra cosa habría sido mentirme, algo que jamás toleraré. En ese sentido tú y yo nos parecemos mucho. Además de mi gratitud por estar hoy aquí y conocer tantas cosas a tu lado, también debo expresarla por estar dispuesta a escucharme desde el día uno y aguantar mis rarezas, desde cargarte hasta el mantel cuando almorzábamos en las arenas de Windsor Beach o las improvisadas carreras disputadas en sus aguas, cuando íbamos de un lado a otro haciendo chistes y riéndonos de nosotros mismos. Si no hubieses entrado en mi vida, querida mía, seguiría atrapado en una irremontable espiral de amargura. Para terminar, diré que el punto más profundo de la sorpresa causada por el beso de Mazara tenía que ver contigo.

-¿Conmigo? -Lide casi aguantaba su respiración.

-Sí, amiga -Brian la atrajo hacia sí nuevamente-. Reaccionar favorablemente a sus avances habría sido traicionarte y eso jamás me lo habría perdonado. Nunca hubiera sabido que te ocultaste allí si no me lo hubieras contado, pero incluso en ese momento en que me sentí totalmente aislado de todo sabía que una parte de ti estaba conmigo. En ella encontré la cuerda que me permitió trepar por la pared del foso y salvarme. De ahí surgió una pequeña chispa en la oscuridad, haciéndose cada vez más brillante con el paso del tiempo: el desayuno donde conociste a mi madre; nuestro paseo por St. George y Hamilton; las clases de buceo en la Catedral; la misma visita a este paraíso submarino... Todo ello contribuyó a alimentarla, cuidándola como una hija sagrada que algún día alcanzaría la madurez. Cuando me fui a dormir ese viernes con una sonrisa en los labios, mi último pensamiento fue "ojalá Lide pueda llegar a corresponder lo que siento ahora mismo por ella". Verlo hecho realidad me hace inmensamente feliz y es, al mismo tiempo, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría haber recibido.

La peliazul abrió sus ojos como platos, separándose de su querido sólo por un momento antes de abrazarlo con muchísima más fuerza de la que creía posible.

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Brian? -preguntó con innegable alegría.

-Así es. Un día como hoy, hace 24 años, llegué al mundo.

-Eso sólo te hace seis o siete meses mayor que yo -dijo Lide-. Anda, ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes te había dicho mi verdadera edad.

-No te la pregunté por respeto; las mujeres humanas, a menos que puedan darte su confianza bajo cualquier circunstancia, suelen ser muy quisquillosas con este tema.

-Ignoro cómo será el asunto con las demás extraespecies, pero nosotras también nos tomamos la edad muy en serio. Habiendo dicho eso, tengo poco más de 23 años y jamás me molestará que me preguntes al respecto -ella le dio otro besito en los labios-. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para prepararte un pastel o una fiesta, pero encontraré un modo de darte la celebración que mereces, aunque sea con retraso.

-Basta con que estés a mi lado, Lide. Seremos un par de limitados pero eso no implica que no podamos llegar a experimentar el lado más puro de la felicidad.

-Yo nunca te engañaré, mentiré ni abandonaré -sentenció la liminal con solemnidad-. A partir de ahora tu destino es también el mío y recorreremos juntos este camino hasta el final.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos por ir a ver el partido de waterpolo de las pequeñas?

-Fantástica idea, pero primero deberíamos lavarnos la cara a fin de quedar presentables. Como te ven, te tratan -añadió ella con una risita.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _100G - Amor sin miedo_

Abriendo su armario, Lide sacó una palangana blanca hecha de porcelana fina y la llenó con el agua del corredor. Procuró después una suave esponja amarilla antes de pasarla suavemente por el rostro de Brian. Una lágrima rebelde quedó dando vueltas por ahí pero ella la cazó con un beso sutil, discreto, perfecto como ella misma. Después los roles se invirtieron y él se esforzó al máximo a fin de no dañar las hermosas facciones de la peliazul. Una vez satisfecho, vertió el líquido restante de vuelta en el túnel y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Vamos y volvemos, mamá! -exclamó la muchacha cuando ambos emergieron de vuelta en la cocina.

-¿Ya se sienten mejor? -la instructora sonrió al ver que ambos asintieron-. Me alegro por ello. ¿Desean que los espere con algo para merendar?

-Aún nos quedan poco más de tres horas para el atardecer, así que si no llegamos muy tarde, me encantaría deleitarme con otra muestra de su fantástica mano culinaria -acotó el ojigris.

-Vaya que te salen bien las adulaciones -ella rió sutil; por dentro le encantó el cumplido.

-En absoluto, señora. Los méritos bien ganados, por mucha modestia que haya en medio, siempre nos alcanzan.

Maranthea notó, al mirar cómo se alejaban por la ventana de la cocina, que Brian no llevaba consigo el tubo auxiliar de oxígeno con el que había vuelto del palacio de gobierno. Ambos nadaban en la superficie, tomados de la mano como auténticos complices, como si disfrutaran de un día tranquilo en aguas abiertas o cerca de los tibios confines de cualquiera de las muchas playas presentes en Bermuda. Gracias a su extraordinaria habilidad perceptiva terminó leyendo los compases más finos de la confesión de su hija y la posterior aclaración del chico. Apreció en ambos los elementos que buscara siendo más joven en sus eternos viajes por los mares: valor y compromiso.

"No será necesario que yo bendiga esta unión, Lide", pensó antes de llenar un termo con té y llevarlo a su habitación. "Sin darte cuenta, tú misma lo has logrado gracias a ese esfuerzo conjunto".

Desde la ventana del palacio, Lazalie pensaba algo parecido, asintiendo con aprobación antes de atender una llamada de Honoria: las encargadas de la vigilancia estaban afuera, aguardando su turno para entrar.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Hemos terminado de desayunar y me encuentro revisando, como de costumbre, lo que recién terminé de escribir. Los paradigmas e intenciones que tiñeron parte del capítulo anterior se plasmaron aquí gracias a un contraste brutal entre Lide, la matriarca Lazalie y la desdichada Mazara, quien terminó metida en un Zugzwang clásico: hablar la hizo quedarse sin pan ni pedazo pero no habría ganado nada guardando silencio. En esta asamblea las rivales, además de encontrarse por fin, corren el último velo y cierran un elemento importante de la trama. Tampoco podemos olvidar a Brian, cuya cólera contenida se mezcló con la desazón y la decepción para crear un ácido cuyas gotas, una a una, disolvieron cualquier posibilidad de la anguila en esta complicada partida amorosa. Para terminar de cerrar un cuadro negro, las demás sacerdotisas no se guardan nada, cantándole las cuarenta con todo derecho y reforzando el abismo de diferencia entre ambos mundos._

 _Este incidente deja la mesa puesta para la parte más importante, donde la peliazul decide correr el último velo y poner en conocimiento del chico los sucesos de aquella noche en el Rosewood. Sincerarse le permite convertir las energías negativas de sus malos recuerdos en el oxígeno necesario para completar aquella conexión a medias que hiciera tras despedirse de él luego del paseo. Por un momento queda a merced del chico, mas su incertidumbre muta en sorpresa y después en alegría pura al ver que Brian le corresponde. Incluso si el amor es el más perfecto de los alfabetos, muchas veces lo sentimos lejano y extraño porque, como le ocurre al ojigris, no creemos ser dignos de recibirlo hasta que toca nuestra puerta. Sin darse cuenta, él fue descubriendo sus letras pulso a pulso, siempre en compañía de aquella liminal fiel, íntima y perfecta que le dio el mejor regalo posible en tan especial día. Con el beso se sella un pacto simbiótico que también es una deliciosa necesidad._

 _Hoy tengo una cita importante y a la vez desagradable: las correcciones que Lawson ha hecho a otro de mis textos me tienen irritado, así que iré a la editorial a reunirme con él. Valaika me acompañará porque no sólo desea hablar con Madeline, sino también ver al tipo cuya cabeza se siente tentada de arrancar. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no? Saldremos en quince minutos, así que aprovecharé de contestar el correo._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** ¡Hola, amigo! Encantado de saludarte. Creo que los tritones son más dados a vivir junto a sirenas comunes, sean de agua salada o dulce. Una sacerdotisa pone su deber ante todo, recuerda, y deja menos espacio para sí misma. Aún cuando la mayoría de ellas no puede disfrutar formar una familia común, atesoran aquellos momentos íntimos y los expanden gracias a sus hijitas; en ellas existen claros reflejos de sus padres. Allí radica la reacción de la colonia cuando aparece Brian, aunque él la tomó con humor y ayudó a calmar las angustias de una Lide que asumió bien su papel de anfitriona. Pasando a tu otra pregunta y continuando con las referencias a la baraja, Lide, Lazalie y la comunidad en pleno fueron parte importante de la mano ganadora, aunque Brian tenía el as para dar el golpe final. Y después de todo ello, ¿qué mejor que un almuerzo sustancioso?  
_

* * *

 _Viajar en metro es genial: sólo toma 15 a 20 minutos llegar de la tranquila periferia al centro. Los trenes de nuestra ciudad tienen estupenda fama por su puntualidad, comodidad y limpieza, además de estar adaptados para que las chicas monstruo, sin importar su especie o tamaño, los usen como cualquier otro pasajero._

 _-Mira, Valaika, ahí hay un asiento vacío -le digo a mi querida cuando ingresamos al vagón-. ¿Qué tal si nos instalamos ahí?_

 _-Mejor no; tú quedarías de pie y no me antoja sentarme si no estás a mi lado -me responde con absoluta franqueza y se contiene de besarme-. Además, aquí estamos bien._

 _Suena el timbre anunciando el cierre de puertas, así que nos vamos a un rincón para no ocupar más espacio, quedándonos bien juntos contra la pared. La hora punta ha terminado hace rato, así que los trenes no van imitando a latas de sardinas ni hace tanto calor aquí abajo. El aire acondicionado está casi al máximo y hace sufrir un poco a algunas liminales reptilianas que suben o bajan, pero Valaika ya está acostumbrada de sobra al frío. Tal vez se pregunten por qué usamos transporte público si podríamos volar hasta la editorial. Ella me lo sugirió pero yo me negué terminantemente: será mi novia y ayudante pero le dije desde un comienzo que nunca la trataría como sirvienta o vehículo._

 _A media cuadra de la estación están las oficinas de la editorial. Subimos de inmediato al tercer piso y nos recibe una cara familiar._

 _-¡Buenos días! -saluda Madeline con una sonrisa-. Pasen por aquí. ¿Desean tomar algo mientras esperan?_

 _-Depende de cuánto que tengamos que esperar -respondo-. ¿Qué tan ocupado está ese idio... digo, Lawson?_

 _-Llegó a las ocho y ha estado encerrado en su oficina desde entonces, haciendo una llamada tras otra -contesta la chiquilla, indicándonos unos mullidos sillones-. Siendo sincera, me alegro; así no me respira en la nuca._

 _Nos guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice. Acto seguido, Valaika agitó su cuello, donde llevaba colgado un tubito de metal herméticamente cerrado, para que la muchacha se lo quedara. Tuvimos que esperar hasta asegurarnos de que nadie más, partiendo por el idiota en jefe, nos observara._

 _-¿Tienes jugo de frutas? -preguntó mi amada, instalándose en el sillón._

 _-Revisaré el surtidor -Madeline se guardó el objeto en su bolsillo-. ¿Trajo los documentos, señor Endel?_

 _-Aquí están -señalo una carpeta bajo mi brazo-. Espero que esta sea la última vez que Lawson me haga reescribir el quinto capítulo; ya ni lo reconozco tras tantos tijeretazos._

 _-Avatares del oficio -suspiró la chiquilla, oprimiendo un botón de su teléfono-. Señor Lawson, el señor Endel ya está aquí._

 _-¡Ya era hora! -replicó el desgraciado por el parlante-. Hazlo pasar ahora mismo, que no tengo todo el día._

 _-Nos vemos más tarde, Valaika -le digo a mi asistente-. Espero no demorarme más de la cuenta pero conociendo a este cabrón..._

 _-Tranquilo, jefe -me guiña el ojo-. Vaya y enséñele una cosilla o tres. Ya encontraré en qué distraerme mientras dure su reunión._

 _Tomo aire hasta llenar mis pulmones y camino hasta la puerta del fondo, donde se encuentra la enorme oficina ocupada por ese demonio llamado Lawson. De contextura gruesa y rugbista en sus ratos libres, el tipo de marras es la clase de persona que se granjea enemigos con pasmosa facilidad. Cuarentón de cabellera marrón, poblado bigote y facciones duras, va usualmente vestido con una combinación de pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos de cuero y camisas polo de marcas caras. Infaltable es también el Rolex en la muñeca derecha y su anillo de matrimonio en la misma mano. Cada vez que lo veo pienso qué clase de mujer podría amar a alguien como él. ¿Será una loca o tal vez una desesperada? Una parte de mí piensa en una combinación de ambas._

 _-Al menos llegaste temprano -me dice, sentándose en su poltrona tras un escritorio eternamente desordenado-. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?_

 _-Toma -se lo entrego sin muchas ganas-. Hice todos los cambios que me pediste en el capítulo pero de aquí no paso._

 _-Más te vale. Tu primera versión era demasiado densa y larga -replica en el mismo tono desdeñoso-. No podía aprobar la impresión del libro con eso dentro._

 _-¿Larga? -ahora me enfado-. Me permito recordarte que ese capítulo tenía sólo 6.650 palabras. Antes has publicado secciones mucho más gruesas._

 _-No podía imprimirlo con eso dentro -me repite como si fuese un idiota; ni siquiera me mira a la cara-. Tu talento es innegable, chico, pero siempre tiendes a caer en los excesos de redactar pasajes que en cualquier otro sitio serían novelas aparte._

 _Momentos así me hacen entender y hasta justificar a Valaika cuando dice que desea hacerlo sufrir. Como casi todos los editores modernos, que desprecian todo y vuelcan sus propias frustraciones en los autores, Lawson está obsesionado con obras cortas (casi nunca más de 300 páginas) y que vayan a tono con las modas. Siempre se escuda en la escasa retención del lector promedio, quejándose además por los costos del papel o el peso de los archivos cuando son versiones digitales. "La atención es el_ commodity _más valioso", repite cual loro, "y los libros muy largos terminan asustándola". No quiero ni imaginar qué pensaría del_ Ulises _de Joyce, por ejemplo.  
_

 _-Has hecho las cosas bien... para variar -me devuelve el texto tras leerlo-. No habría usado tantas referencias locales pero da lo mismo; las dejarás ahí aunque te diga que las quites. Entrégale esto a Harper para que reemplace lo que ya existe en tu carpeta._

 _-¿Eso es todo? -pregunto sorprendido-. ¿No vas a lanzarme otra de tus peroratas sobre mis personajes o descripciones?_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Vaya que tienes mala memoria, bigotón -le replico con dureza-. Fue tu primera queja cuando te entregué el manuscrito hace tres meses; por poco no lo comparaste a una de esas series surcoreanas y cebolleras que tanto te gustan._

 _-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, Endelstadt -me replica con brusquedad; noto un cambio en su expresión tras mencionar lo de las series-. Discutir contigo es hablarle a un muro. Cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza, no la sueltas ni la mejoras aunque te aconsejen._

 _-Como si te interesara mejorar lo que te paso..._

 _-Claro que me interesa. Si no es bueno no vende y si no vende este negocio se va a pique. Así de simple -ahora me mira a los ojos como si quisiera fulminarme-. ¿Ya hiciste los cambios en las otras secciones según lo que me pasaste?_

 _-¿Qué crees tú?_

 _-Dale el manuscrito a Harper, como te dijera, y después ve a hablar con Erica por la portada. Y ahora debo pedirte que te vayas; tengo una reunión importante en 15 minutos y deseo que se limpie el aire._

 _Una de mis reglas clave es sencilla: no te quedes donde no te quieren. Sin siquiera despedirme cojo mi carpeta, doy media vuelta y salgo dando un portazo tal que por poco no trizo el muro entero (está hecho de paneles de vidrio). El resto del personal, partiendo por Madeline, me mira levemente y después vuelve a sus labores; a estas alturas ya están acostumbrados a los sacudones._

 _-¿Cómo le fue, jefe? -Valaika acude a mi encuentro._

 _-Un absoluto desastre -le replico suspirando-. Además de idiota, Lawson es testarudo. Sobre eso te diré algo: tienes mi venia para arrancarle la cabeza... sólo cuando te lo diga, ¿vale?_

 _-Me parece perfecto -sonríe ella-. Veo que aún es temprano, así que podremos ir a tomarnos algo aquí a la vuelta._

 _-¿Qué hiciste mientras tanto?_

 _-Leí algunas revistas con interesantes reseñas, incluyendo la de uno de sus textos que me dejó muy satisfecha -se sonrojó-, y también conversé un rato con la señora Erica porque quería mi opinión sobre unos diseños._

 _-¿Hacia dónde se fue? Necesito hablar con ella por eso mismo._

 _-Por allá -apunta con su ala a un extremo de la sala-. Ojalá no esté muy ocupada..._

 _Entre hablar con Erica y Harper se nos fue casi una hora, la mayoría destinada a discutir sobre estética y colores. Nos sentimos aliviados al salir de allí, así que lo celebramos con unos buenos granizados de fruta antes de volver a casa y tomar el resto del día para descansar, incluyendo una buena siesta. Al caer la tarde y mientras preparamos la cena, sentimos la campana del cartero y vemos el mismo tubo de la mañana tirado en el caminito de entrada._

 _-Madeline no pierde el tiempo -digo satisfecho-. Iré a recogerlo._

 _-Llevaré las cosas al estudio mientras tanto -añade ella, colocando todo en un carrito._

 _El contenedor casi se me cae de las manos por los nervios pero logro abrirlo. En su interior hay un papel enrollado, escrito con letra preciosa, repleto de un montón de términos sueltos y sin conexión aparente. Nos miramos a los ojos durante un par de segundos y después sonreímos.  
_

 _Descifrar estos mensajes en clave no es complicado. Basta tomar la primera sílaba de cada palabra y seguir el orden; los acentos se sacan gracias al contexto. Recuerdo haber visto a Tintín usar este mismo sistema en_ El Loto Azul _, una de sus aventuras más famosas, para interceptar un mensaje de los malos. Que Madeline hubiese captado la idea tan rápido sólo mejoró nuestra impresión de ella. Tal vez, además de Chespirito, tuviese también entre sus favoritos al insigne Hergé. Me hice de otra hoja en blanco y un lápiz para extraer lo realmente importante.  
_

* * *

Gracias por todo. Tengo grandes noticias que no puedo esperar para contarles. Estaré el miércoles allá a la hora de siempre. Madeline.

 **P.D.:** Lawson aún no sospecha nada.

* * *

 _-Definitivamente esta pequeña vale su peso en oro -añado al guardar el papel-. Conociéndola, seguro vendrá con algo que nos dejará helados... en el buen sentido, claro._

 _-Tú lo has dicho, querido -me besa en los labios por primera vez hoy-. Al menos podemos poner de nuestra parte para que la semana pase más rápido._

 _Comienza a susurrar planes en mi oído y ambos nos sonrojamos al unísono, así que hasta aquí llega el nuevo segmento de ese algo completamente diferente. ¡Gracias, como siempre, por leer y comentar!  
_


	17. T9 - Redención

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Redención**

Apenas deslizó la llave en la chapa dando acceso al departamento donde vivía con los Dallaglio, Mazara sintió su dolor amplificarse por mil. Entró silenciosa y cerró la puerta, quedando sumergida en la más profunda oscuridad. Ni siquiera prendió las luces; a esas alturas sabía de memoria dónde estaba todo y no era fanática de cambiar las cosas de lugar porque sí.

Ignoraba qué hora era y, para ser honesta, poco le importaba. El rechazo salido de los labios de Brian en el salón de conferencias de la colonia submarina terminó siendo el momento más doloroso de su vida. La anguila se imaginó amarrada en la base de un altar de piedra oscura y tosca desde donde se prolongaba una especie de garganta hacia arriba. En la cima de la montaña, una gigantesca esfera de bronce tañía, enviando y amplificando sus vibraciones al punto de volverlas suficientemente poderosas para deshacer todo lo que tocaran. Cualquiera que la mirara por fuera, incluyendo quienes quedaron sorprendidos de verla subir al autobús aún empapada, la vieron conmovida pero aún así íntegra por fuera. Por dentro, sin embargo, la historia era otra: su alma aullaba conforme se deshacía en millones de nanoscópicos trozos.

Ni siquiera el escarnio de la matriarca Lazalie, el de la misma Lide (su rival convertida en verdugo) o el de las demás liminales coreando insultos al verla pasar se comparaba a la brutal honestidad con la que él pintó su decepción. Recién ahí la muchacha bronceada entendió que había hecho el más espantoso de los ridículos al forzar su mano de semejante forma y profanar, con ello, el espacio bendito por los designios de Poseidón. Los coletazos del miedo, esa insigne forma de dolor, parecían no aguantar las acometidas de su propio desengaño, que deseaba instalarse en el centro de su conciencia y no le importaba llamar a la fuerza pública para desalojar a un ocupante tan poco cooperativo.

Hacía largo rato que su otro yo (a saber dónde se habría mandado cambiar) no pronunciaba palabra. Al igual que la misma Mazara, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni de hacer nada más que asumir el hondo luto extendido en la siguiente etapa del camino. Entró al baño, encendió la luz y debió entrecerrar los ojos a fin de no acusar ese golpe desnudándola en toda su vulnerabilidad. Contempló su imagen en el espejo sobre el vanitorio y se quedó helada: ojos chocolate con tintes rojizos en el humor y a meros milímetros de liberar un torrente de lágrimas; cabellera liberada de la coleta y desperdigada desordenadamente sobre sus hombros; manos temblorosas, azotadas por millones de diminutas agujas e incapaces de coger nada; pecho en respiración errática, agitada, indomable, lastimera. Las mejillas, sin embargo, eran la peor parte: ligeramente hundidas y confiriéndole un aura espectral, sólo exacerbada por una generación de mucosa saliéndose de todos los gráficos.

-¡Ah...! -exclamó tras abrir la llave del lavamanos y echarse una cubetada de agua en el rostro-. ¡Esto duele más que la cresta!

Si el agua se quedó confinada a las baldosas blancas y verdes fue de puro milagro; el piso quedó convertido en un absoluto desastre y la alfombra anti-resbalones se oscureció, quedando sorda y pesada. Las gotas fueron un arma de doble filo, restaurando su aspecto más juvenil y rompiendo, también, sus últimas líneas de defensa. Lo que comenzó siendo un pequeño destello plateado se convirtió en líneas surcando el rostro antes de formar pequeños charcos sobre la encimera gris claro. Casi por inercia tomó la tela y la estrujó en la bañera hasta donde se lo permitieron sus fuerzas para después arrojarla nuevamente al piso y repetir el proceso incontables veces. Una vez dominó la sequedad (excepto en las zonas donde su mucosa se sentía cómoda), la terapeuta notó que una pequeña mota de jabón había ocupado sin autorización la esquina del espejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tú? -preguntó con sorna, su voz aún frágil-. ¡¿Quién te ha dado derecho a vivir en mi casa?!

Cogió un trozo de papel higiénico, lo mojó con sus propias lágrimas y frotó el cristal hasta que la intrusa fue exterminada sin apelación.

-Sí -lanzó un suspiro que era a la vez rugido-. Eso está mejor. Ya sé lo que debo hacer, pero primero...

Abrió el grifo del jacuzzi y, mientras se llenaba de agua caliente, acudió a la cocina pero no para recuperar fuerzas mediante uno de sus platillos favoritos. Dándose un par de vueltas a fin de no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle, dejó preparados el escobillón, el trapero y todos los rollos de papel absorbente a mano; las aspiradoras estándar y portátil; el plumero de dos pies de largo; una serie de cubetas rellenas de agua con diversos ingredientes: antigrasa, limpiapisos, limpiaventanas, cloro, lavalozas... Armó la lista de cosas por hacer en su cabeza justo cuando volvía de su cuarto con un cinturón deportivo y una larga camiseta de poliéster que, puesta, le caía más allá de la cintura cual falda.

Dejó estos dos implementos sobre la tapa del inodoro antes de quitarse el traje de baño y arrojarlo sin resquemor contra la pared. Lo primero que haría sería tirarlo a la basura y extirpar, con él, una parte de esos recuerdos tan nefastos. Se concedió media hora de relajación absoluta y sin pensamientos, interrumpida mecánicamente una vez el reloj de la cocina (se lo trajo también) dejó escapar su insistente timbre. Se secó, se vistió y llevó la toalla mojada a la terraza, colgándola sobre un aparejo metálico ubicado en un rincón. La brisa de la tarde golpeaba con fuerza, brindándole la primera alegría en ese día tan horrible.

-Hora de exorcizar mi conciencia -sentenció.

Abrió todas las ventanas y cortinas, incluyendo las de la habitación de sus anfitriones. Los sutiles aromas florales y de hierba recién segada se colaron hasta el último rincón del departamento. Como si tuviera la fuerza de diez anguilas, colocó todos los muebles de la sala de estar encima del sillón más grande, apartó la alfombra y empezó a trapear el piso a conciencia. Trabajaba como máquina, tallando la misma zona cuatro, cinco o seis veces a fin de dejarla reluciente, idéntica a un plato para servir los manjares más finos. A fin de no hacer contraproducentes sus propios esfuerzos, la anguila limitó al mínimo su producción de mucosa.

"Uno, dos, tres", repetía en silencio mientras movía los bultos de un sitio a otro y trapeaba. "Limpia tu existencia, Mazara. Limpia tu existencia. ¡Ah, allá hay una mancha! Vas a morir, pequeña. Vas a morir y te gustará".

En cuestión de media hora tenía el cuarto de estar limpio; ni siquiera una vivienda recién entregada se le comparaba. La chica monstruo dejó todos los muebles exactamente donde los encontró y procuró la aspiradora de mano a fin de remover el polvo acumulado en sus cubiertas. Abrió los cajones uno a uno, apartando todo lo que podía considerarse basura y echándolo en una bolsa. Perecieron viejas facturas, folletos y periódicos, acumulados allí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Cambió el agua de las rosas de la mesa de centro. Limpió los ceniceros y platos donde la fruta fresca traída del mercadillo sabatino se dejaba. Arrastró todos los cojines al balcón y los sacudió, estornudando sólo dos veces ante el polvo devorado luego por la otra aspiradora.

"Debo reservar algo de dinero para retapizarlos", pensó. "Tantos años les han pasado la cuenta".

Tomó la alfombra de lana y la arrojó en la misma bañera, sumergiéndola en agua caliente mezclada con jabón de ropa (el de pastilla), antigrasa y suavizante. La dejaría reposar un buen rato antes de quitar todos los excesos de suciedad.

-Ahora me toca limpiar los rincones.

Empleando su poderosa cola como mástil, Mazara se elevó casi hasta el techo y deshizo con su máquina pequeña las escasas telas de araña allí formadas. Una sonrisa casi perversa se instaló en su rostro conforme iba destruyendo familias que nunca verían la luz de un nuevo amanecer. Desancló las cortinas de la sala, separándolas entre tela y tul en cestas distintas a fin de darles un buen tratamiento intensivo. Aplicó el mismo proceso a las protecciones de los cuartos, cuyo turno llegaría a su debido momento. Pasó por el baño justo cuando el agua de la alfombra estaba en la misma línea de la bañera. Cerró el grifo y, gracias a otra cubeta, traspasó el exceso del ritual al drenaje del lavamanos.

-Con esto vamos bien.

El cansancio golpeaba tenuemente a sus puertas, pero ella estaba empecinada en gastar el resto de sus energías a fin de no pensar en las agujas taladrando su piel, en su alma quebrada ni en el rostro severo de Brian Lennox-Whitmore, aquel muchacho que nunca sería suyo por el peor error de todos: dejarse llevar por su curiosidad y arrojo al punto de convertir su aprecio por ella en desprecio. Revisó la correspondencia pendiente, apartó unas cuantas cartas y desechó el resto; total, eran asuntos largamente resueltos. Cogió un pañuelo grande del armario de la limpieza, lo ató alrededor de su cabeza y pasó a su próximo obstáculo en la lista: la misma cocina. Registró las alacenas a fondo, examinando celosamente la fecha de vencimiento de sus víveres.

-Este pan lo compré ayer, así que se queda -mencionó, colocándolo a la izquierda-. El atún vence hoy; podría servir para una cena. Del aceite no debo preocuparme porque da para mucho pero... ¡Ah, aquí hay algo que no tiene buen aspecto!

Cogió un paquete medio lleno de arroz integral y, al mismo tiempo, dos o tres polillas emprendieron el vuelo. No alcanzaron a avanzar ni cinco pies antes de ser arrolladas por un chorro de insecticida. Bien sabido era que estos insectos, además de su dieta clásica que no incluía la lana (eso sólo lo hacían las larvas, según recordaba de sus clases de biología en Key West), tenían entre sus platillos predilectos los cereales. Los demás implementos se habían salvado de aquellas invitadas de piedra, así que fueron a parar a una serie de frascos de vidrio herméticamente sellados. Dos docenas de paquetes plásticos entre pastas, azúcar, sal, lentejas y condimentos varios se unieron al traje de baño en las desgraciadas legiones de la basura. El interior fue rociado a conciencia con spray antes de ser rellenado con estos contenedores transparentes.

Algunas latas y chapas de horno, así como moldes para hacer pasteles o tartas, terminaron siendo lavados a conciencia con generosas dosis de limpiador. Las virutillas casi llegaron a amenazar con huelgas de hambre por lo mucho que las tallaron contra el metal, mas Mazara se mantuvo firme y continuó su tarea sin retroceder un paso. A veces sentía los objetos escurrirse de sus manos en busca del suelo, señal clara de que aún se encontraba viva. Trapeó el piso de la cocina con mucho más frenesí, recuperando la respiración sólo al arrojar las cortinas de tul a la máquina lavadora. Complementó el detergente líquido con algo de antigrasa y suavizante de tela, ajustó el proceso a velocidad lenta con agua caliente y le dio tres cuartos de hora.

"Van a quedar transparentes de lo mucho que las acariciará el tambor", razonó ella con una sonrisa.

Improvisó una máscara antigas con un trozo de tela remojada con agua jabonosa, amarrándola detrás de la nuca y abriendo la nevera. Esta era casi una zona de guerra, con no pocas cosas abiertas cuyos aromas originales habían sido largamente pervertidos por la mezcla de la desatención. Cualquier cosa de aspecto sospechoso, ya fuese ensalada, yogurt o restos de pollo asado, sacaba pasaje automático a la bolsa que iría al contenedor una vez terminara. Todo lo demás fue ordenadamente puesto encima del mueble junto al lavaplatos. Mezcló algo de líquido especial en un aspersor usado para regar plantas y roció cada pulgada cuadrada del interior, pasando posteriormente el paño a fin de erradicar las bacterias causantes del mal olor.

-¡Mueran! -exclamaba como si hubiese conquistado América-. ¡Desaparezcan, pútridos despojos! ¡Su reinado de terror ha durado mucho pero acaba aquí y ahora!

Prosiguió con el sistema de fabricación de hielo, removiendo la escarcha de las cubeteras y rellenando el tanque con agua filtrada. Limpió también la bandeja de huevos y el cajón de las verduras, prácticamente las únicas que se salvaron de ser contaminadas por tan abyecto hedor. En ese momento Mazara se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que los Dallaglio se tomaron la molestia de asear como correspondía este refrigerador de casi seis pies y seis pulgadas de alto, con anaqueles detrás de puertas abatibles y un sexteto de luces intensas a fin de mantener todo a vista del usuario. Dio cinco minutos para que se secara y devolvió todo lo digno de quedarse al interior. Al cerrar, se apoyó contra la fría superficie metálica y emitió un suspiro hondo.

-Por poco no lo consigo...

Aunque usara exactamente la misma frase cuando casi se vino abajo mientras trepaba por la pared del palacio, aprovechó de contar sus bendiciones y dio gracias en silencio; el apestoso olor casi sobrepasó las facultades de la improvisada protección que recién se quitó. Respiró agitadamente por cosa de un minuto antes de restablecer sus reservas; aún debía limpiar el congelador. Ejecutó la tarea con aún más celeridad, si cabe. Interrumpir la cadena de frío manteniendo en buen estado las pulpas de fruta fresca, los pescados fileteados sin espinas y los exquisitos cortes de carne adquiridos el pasado miércoles gracias al supermercado más grande de Front Street era una afrenta imperdonable a su orgullo como dueña de casa. Los restos de hielo acumulado quedaron dentro de una gran palangana plástica azul para ser sometidos por la temperatura ambiente a una muerte lenta llamada derretimiento.

Un vistazo a la lavadora evidenció que sólo quedaban diez minutos de tratamiento. Sonrió; no se había pasado un segundo de su planificación inicial. Entró nuevamente en el baño, vació el jacuzzi y aplicó limpiador de alfombras con un cepillo sobre lo que parecía un bulto hecho de plomo en vez de fibras animales. Estas lanas, de origen sudamericano y peinadas con recelo antes de ser convertidas en decoraciones, absorbían agua como malas de la cabeza. Enfocándose al máximo, dejó deslizar las gotas marrones hacia el fondo mientras la levantaba (ahora con la fuerza de veinte liminales acuáticas) y colgaba de unos poderosos ganchos metálicos instalados en el techo. Tardaría al menos tres o cuatro días en estar totalmente seca, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena.

Esa noche tendría que usar el cubículo con ducha antes de irse a dormir. Si bien su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor y pasado a los aromas de los productos de limpieza, aún necesitaba sobrepasar una última frontera antes de terminar sus labores: limpiar los cuartos.

 _¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!_

-Ah, ya están las cortinas- dijo a nadie en particular-. Primero veamos qué hago con ese molesto hielo.

El molesto hielo fue a parar al lavaplatos sin más ceremonias. Dado que no podía usar la bañera para estrujar las cortinas, apeló a la misma ducha y su amplio drenaje. Retorció cada trazo de tul a conciencia, sus dedos sintiéndose estimulados al máximo por la zigzagueante textura. Extendió una gruesa cuerda blanca de un extremo a otro del balcón y colgó allí las cortinas, cuyo paseo por la implacable acción decolorante de la atmósfera las dejaría lo más cerca posible de la blancura perfecta. "Con una hora estarán bien", se dijo mientras deshacía el camino hasta la logia y trazaba el camino redentor de sus contrapartes gruesas: agua caliente, telas delicadas, una hora a ritmo lento. Las del cuarto de sus anfitriones iban en un cremoso color beige, las propias en un sobrio azul oscuro y las del living en un rosa pálido a juego con la densa alfombra colgada en el baño.

Podía Mazara, por fin, ocuparse de los templos del sueño. Había cambiado ayer las sábanas en todas las camas pero dejó, por el apuro de aquella mañana, la suya sin hacer. Abriendo otra ventana y sintiéndose estimulada por el aire fresco, echó toda la ropa hacia atrás y la sacudió antes de colocar a conciencia la base contra las esquinas del colchón. Vino después la otra sábana y una delgadísima frazada lanuda, todo ello posteriormente cubierto por un cubrecama sencillo en tonos celestes evocando al mar. Azotó las almohadas antes de vestirlas con sus respectivas fundas y trapeó el piso hasta que chilló. Su mundillo dentro del departamento era casi espartano, con paredes blancas cuya única decoración eran un mapa de Bermuda sobre la cómoda donde guardaba su ropa y una foto de la anguila con sus padres en Sunset Key.

En la imagen tendría apenas veinte años de edad, mostrando un aspecto sonriente y optimista cuyo contraste con su ánimo actual no podía ser más flagrante. Ondina, la madre, era casi del mismo físico que ella pero con un rostro ligeramente más redondo y mirada cálida; sus ojos verde esmeralda se erigían como el máximo atractivo de una personalidad paciente y persistente, digna de la mujer de un militar que muchas veces se vio obligada a salir adelante sin más ayuda. Zachary Bradford, el padre y veterano de guerra con casi veinte años de servicio en los Marines, se levantaba seis pies sobre el suelo pero su figura era tosca, tonificada y con severo semblante. La corta cabellera negra y las manos llenas de callos evidenciaban los avatares de tantos conflictos en lugares que no entendían ni querían entender el valor intrínseco de la democracia. A diferencia de muchos retirados, sin embargo, él mantenía la cabeza fría y rechazaba de plano las teorías conspirativas exhibidas por no pocos compañeros del pelotón Bravo. "Si arriesgué mi pellejo en Kuwait, Irak, Afganistán y Timor Oriental fue por ustedes, no por imbecilidades cubiertas de sombreros de aluminio", les dijo una vez durante un almuerzo a escasos días de Navidad. "La patria es una cosa, pero mi lealtad mayor está con ustedes porque son mi vida".

-Me siento tentada de llamarlos -susurró ella, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor del rechazo-, contarles todo y desahogarme, pero creo que me daré al menos un par de días, tal vez más, para internalizar bien las piezas de esta tragedia. Los duelos, como bien dijera mi madre, tienen sus propios plazos.

Dentro del cuarto no había ningún tipo de dispositivo electrónico a excepción de su teléfono móvil, cuya batería aún estaba al 50% de capacidad. Mazara sólo usaba computadores estando en la consulta y para propósitos estrictamente laborales. Continuando el tour de limpieza, sometió su estancia a los mismos pasos de la sala de estar, aprovechando además de quitar la suciedad de las ventanas y ambos lados del cristal de su mesa de noche. Sacudió la pantalla de su lámpara y dejó todos sus libros de medicina encima de la cama antes de pasar la mini-aspiradora por su estante de tres niveles. Con todo despejado nuevamente, sacó toda la ropa, la aireó y dobló antes de guardarla nuevamente; misma suerte corrieron las escasas chaquetas colgadas en un armarito de pino ubicado al otro costado. Al pillar otra tela de araña, aplicó cantidades industriales de fumigador, llegando a toser un poco antes de remover todo con su miniaturizada máquina de destrucción.

-¡Anda! -gritó-. ¡Ahora me acuerdo que no limpié las ventanas de la sala ni de la cocina!

El rincón de sus anfitriones tendría que esperar. Llevó la cubeta al balcón (mejor empezar por fuera y después trapear lo que cayera) y, con ayuda de un adminículo más grande provisto de mango que se usaba para limpiar vidrios de automóviles, dejó todo listo en cosa de quince o veinte minutos. Para limpiar las de la cocina hubo de recurrir a su propia habilidad motriz: el refrigerador estaba en medio, forzándola a estirarse y retorcerse a intervalos regulares a fin de alcanzar el esquivo cristal. Cada fibra de su organismo estaba más cansada... y más satisfecha. Iba en una misión sagrada, sin pensar en parar hasta que la última sombra de pena cayera bajo el peso de la fatiga, el mismo alimentando el poder purificador de su redención y catalizador del lento proceso que reconstruiría un alma nueva en su interior.

Las cortinas más grandes, correspondientes al cuarto del fondo, fueron las primeras en estar listas. Al llevarlas afuera las cambió por las de tul y procedió a instalarlas, con paciencia de santo, en sus respectivos rieles. Apreció en silencio que su larga cola no sólo le sirviera para nadar; de ese modo evitaba tener que subirse sobre taburetes o sillas cuyo peligro inherente era altísimo. Recordó, temblando levemente, el caso de un compañero humano de la facultad que casi se partió la cabeza tras caerse de uno mientras buscaba una botella de formalina en la sala de anatomía. La totalidad de la concurrencia, incluyendo el profesor Bannister, quedó curada de espanto y desde entonces se decidió dotar a las instalaciones de escaleras con bases de goma. ¿Y el pobre muchacho? Tres semanas de reposo absoluto más una tonelada de medicamentos para paliar los efectos del costalazo. Warren (así se llamaba) logró recuperarse a pulso, siendo uno de los más aplaudidos en la ceremonia de graduación.

Gozando de la bien ganada privacidad, colocó sus propias barreras azules en la máquina, llenó una botella plástica con agua fresca dos o tres veces y bebió hasta la última gota de un trago. Sus músculos sonrieron ante la hidratación, permitiéndole continuar con lo que ahora sí sería la limpieza de la habitación mayor. Llevó hasta allá la aspiradora grande, el plumero y sus latas de aerosol; esta estancia era la única que contaba con alfombra y merecía, por lo tanto, especial cuidado.

Enchufó la máquina y la arrancó a máxima potencia, cubriendo cada centímetro cuadrado del tapete color borgoña e incluso incursionando debajo del lecho. Los Dallaglio, a pesar de ser ejecutivos ocupados, también tenían buen gusto para la decoración y actuaban en conjunto al tomar decisiones en este ámbito tan sensible de la vida común. El aspecto más tradicional de la _master bedroom_ , obra de Lynette, contrastaba con los toques modernos del salón ideado por Robert. La amplia cama, decorada con edredones tejidos a ganchillo y flanqueada por mesitas de caoba clara, contaba con cuatro postes, techo y cortina de terciopelo. Aquí sí había una televisión pero no una consola de videojuegos; esa estaba en la zona pública y ambos disfrutaban de títulos que les exigieran trabajar en conjunto, como las aventuras gráficas, puzzles o juegos tipo _survival horror_. También la usaban para sus maratones de Netflix en compañía de Mazara, quien siempre tenía estupendo ojo para elegir series destinadas a quedar en la memoria.

El cambio de sábanas había ocurrido el viernes, pero la anguila igual aspiró hasta la última mota de polvo sobre el cubrecama, las mismas cortinas y los restos espantados por su siempre fiel plumero. Lo único que se salvó del registro fue el sobrio archivador metálico del rincón, donde se encontraban guardados bajo siete llaves y una más los documentos más importantes de la pareja.

No había cómodas pero sí un tocador para la esposa y un perchero junto al cual descansaban dos bolsas con palos de golf: blanquinegra la de él, blanquirroja la de ella. Los anfitriones adoraban relajarse con largas rondas en el Port Royal y más de una vez la incentivaron a tomar clases, aunque ella desistió galantemente; simplemente no encajaba en un ambiente tan elítico. La anguila era más hogareña, de ir continuamente entre el trabajo y la casa sin distracciones, salvo el ocasional paso por el cine para ver una película o las tienditas donde reabastecía las reservas domésticas.

Esto último la hizo detenerse en seco apenas abrió el _walk-in closet_ y sacó todo el contenido para dejarlo tomar aire: ropa en colgadores, cajas de zapatos, los mismos cajones adosados a sus rieles... ¿Era Brian una distracción? No, no lo era. Por un momento se pateó mentalmente al rebajar al _submariner_ a semejante nivel. ¿Cómo podía cometer semejante atrocidad con el primer muchacho al que había amado en toda su vida? La aspiradora rugió nuevamente, masacrando otras tantas alimañas escondidas en la oscuridad. Los movimientos de la extraespecie se volvieron más lentos, tal vez algo más erráticos y flexibles, conforme aplicaba insecticida a fin de rematar la faena. En un momento casi arrojó una dosis en sus propios ojos, pero por suerte apartó la cabeza justo a tiempo.

-Brian...

El cansancio la abandonó y la pena, recelosa y arrogante, tomó su lugar. Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de apagar la máquina, languideció bajo las luces encendidas, sintiendo una vez más la presencia del ojigris. Seguía viéndolo cerca, al lado del trono de Lazalie, y casi al alcance de sus bronceados dedos, pero al mismo tiempo nuevas barreras se levantaban entre ellos, partiendo por Lide y quienes apoyaban su causa bajo el mar. El viaje desde la colonia hasta Coney Island pasó en un destello: un momento estaba con las palabras de esa tosca centinela en la mente y al próximo respiraba el aire de la superficie. Moviéndose casi por inercia, como una sombra perdida en la oscuridad, logró llegar a un paradero donde ya había tres personas esperando, todas mayores de edad pero sin asomo alguno de inactividad o dejadez.

-¿Pasa por aquí el autobús a Hamilton? -preguntó en ese entonces a una de ellas, sin ganas de que la interrogaran a cambio.

-¡Querida! -exclamó una anciana de más o menos setenta años-. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¡Pareciera que el médico te hubiera dado tres meses de vida!

-No pregunte, señora -ella subió los escudos, más desanimada que nunca-. Sólo dígame si ese autobús para aquí.

-El autobús poco importa -insistió la mujer-. Mírate: vienes toda empapada y con cara de funeral...

-Déjala en paz, Muriel -interrumpió un hombre aún más viejo-. Si la muchacha no quiere hablar, está en su derecho.

La mencionada mujer hubo de desistir ante la férrea mirada de su contraparte, volviendo a contemplar algo en el vacío que sólo ella podía ver. Mazara agradeció al otro tipo con una sobria inclinación de cabeza.

-Si es por el autobús -continuó él, consultando su reloj-, la única línea que cubre este sector pasará por aquí en cinco o seis minutos.

-Gracias, señor. ¿Le importa si me siento aquí? -la anguila señaló el rincón de la banqueta.

-Cómo no, hija.

Aprovechó de colocarse bajo el sol y dejar que el aire de la tarde le secara un poco el cuerpo. De ahí no hubo más que vacíos hasta reconocer nuevamente las sombras de la Estación Central. Su apartamento, ubicado en el corazón de Victoria Street, estaba a sólo dos cuadras de allí. Bajó del vehículo en silencio, cubriendo el último tramo de idéntica forma. Todas las presencias en la calle le parecían extrañas, pero reconoció entre ellas al agente Daniel Markstaller, su coordinador. Él no la vio cruzar y luego desaparecer acera arriba hasta llegar al edificio de cuatro pisos donde moraban los Dallaglio; bastante tenía ya con sus visitas, papeleo y demases. Ni siquiera el domingo podía considerarse día de descanso para los efectivos de la OEI.

Volviendo al presente, Mazara se encontró tumbada en el suelo del armario, algo encogida y con la turbina de la aspiradora aún aullando a plena potencia. Un levísimo rastro de mucosa evidenciaba el lugar donde había estado. Sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar pero se contuvo; haría el máximo esfuerzo para llevar su luto personal en silencio y con dignidad, como le mencionara Stella respecto al auténtico estilo bermudeño. Desconectó todo antes de colgar nuevamente la ropa e instalar las cortinas gruesas ya secas, restaurando la deliciosa intimidad del cuarto principal. Sólo le faltaría lavar las del living, secar y colocar las propias, y estaría lista para terminar con lo más pesado.

-Veamos... ¿Qué me queda por hacer? -razonó, algo más compuesta y de vuelta en la cocina-. Aparte de las cortinas, aún tengo que sacar la basura; ordenar el armario de la limpieza; vaciar y lavar las cubetas con cloro y demases; cepillar la alfombra de lana; ir a buscar mi toalla y ducharme; preparar algo de comer... Eso sin contar lo que debo hacer mañana lunes.

Suspiró. Era una lista enorme que parecía no acortarse, pero no iba a dejar su cruzada en mitad del desierto. En eso tocaron el timbre. Grande fue el desagrado de la liminal al encontrarse con una vecina que vino a quejarse por el ruido que hacía. Era la señora Horbury, mujer casada que vivía una o dos puertas más allá.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? -la liminal eléctrica no tenía muchas ganas de verla; era conocida por su incorregible actitud de metomentodo.

-No son horas de tener la aspiradora encendida, linda -dijo con el típico tono de cotilla-. Bastante molestia ha sido sentirla toda la tarde. Además, es domingo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Me permito recordarte, Mazara, que las ordenanzas del edificio no permiten tener trastos ruidosos funcionando en fin de semana. Que ni Robert ni Lynette estén aquí no te da derecho a saltártelas como se te antoje.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo y la terapeuta lo acusó. Frunció el ceño y canalizó algo de esa furia reservada a sus pacientes indisciplinados.

-No meta a mis anfitriones en esto, señora -espetó con desprecio-. Ellos confían en mí porque saben lo que hacen y eso no es asunto suyo. Añadiré a ello que ni siquiera tiene derecho alguno a criticarme; al menos yo tengo un empleo y vida propios en vez de andar cazando rumores como usted.

Ahora la vecina se quedó sin habla. Ni siquiera atinó a lanzar una frase desdeñosa como las usadas por los cotillas a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

-Métase bien esto en la cabeza porque no pienso repetirlo: lo que yo haga dentro de mi casa -Mazara rugió de forma posesiva- es asunto mío y de quien yo deje entrar aquí. ¡¿Está claro o tengo que explicárselo con peras y manzanas?!

Habiéndole metido suficiente miedo en el cuerpo a la desgraciada mujer, enfatizó su punto gracias a un soberbio portazo y sintió una satisfacción similar al hipotético escenario de agarrar a bofetadas a las autodenominadas _Cuatro Reinas_. Horbury era un incordio, sí, pero bastaban las palabras adecuadas para mantenerla a raya.

Cuando por fin terminó de quitar buena parte del polvo pegajoso acumulado en la creación de lana y enjuagarla con la menor agua posible, dejó caer el cepillo al suelo del jacuzzi. Levantándose a duras penas, lavó tanto sus manos como la herramienta con agua tibia y luego echó a andar la ducha. Tal como todo lo demás en el departamento, estaba especialmente adaptada para que la extraespecie pudiese hacer sus cosas sin interrumpir a los humanos viviendo con ella. Buscó un sencillo conjunto de poliéster que le quedaba suelto y usaba como pijama, lo dejó sobre el estanque del inodoro y se desnudó nuevamente antes de dejarse conquistar por el torrente cálido cuyo repiqueteo parecía hacer eco ante las paredes de cristal. Pasó casi treinta minutos sin moverse, dejando que el húmedo abrazo deshiciera cada nudo en su apaleado cuerpo. Posteriormente destinó diez minutos extra a lavarse a conciencia. Muchas anguilas preferían los baños con agua de mar porque, según ellas, conservaban la "belleza natural" de la especie. Mazara, sin embargo, tenía la mayoría de su vida en tierra firme y la regla allí era el agua dulce. Disfrutó cada segundo del shampoo especial quitando la grasa de su cabello y el gel acariciando su piel cobriza, desde la punta de los dedos hasta la comisura de su área más secreta. Abrazó su cola a fin de pasar con aún más cuidado la loción aromática con toques de hierba fresca amplificados por la humedad y el vapor.

Sin embargo, nada de aquella orgásmica relajación pudo borrar de su mente la severa mirada del bermudeño, cuyas palabras se rehusaban de plano a darle paz a su conciencia.

* * *

 _No puedo sino sentirme tremendamente decepcionado de ti._

 _Seguirme dos veces sin que me diera cuenta fue mucho, pero la tercera (...) derechamente rompió todos los límites de la decencia._

 _Lo que más me duele de todo esto (...) es que no hayas sido capaz de decirme estas cosas._

* * *

Creyó que agotándose al mismo límite de sus fuerzas podría borrarlas y fracasó miserablemente, al igual que hace sólo unas pocas horas. Ni siquiera el delicioso combo de arroz almendrado, pollo al grillé y ensalada de atún con mayonesa ayudó más allá de calmarle un hambre titánica.

-Hubiese deseado que las cosas fuesen distintas, Brian -susurró al tenderse en su cama y apagar la luz-. Pero pedir eso no sirve de nada porque el péndulo, siempre caprichoso, va para los dos lados. Así como no la hubieras conocido a ella, también podrías haber evitado lastimarte el tobillo y conocerme a mí -admitió ante las sombras-. Incluso así...

Giró hacia la pared, abrazando su mullida almohada cubierta de tela especial como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Las lágrimas que contuviera por tanto rato finalmente afloraron, estremeciendo hasta el último de sus nervios. Ahora que la terapia estaba terminada, probablemente nunca volvería a verlo.

"¿Por qué no me dejaste amarte?", sollozó.

Poco después se quedó dormida encima de las mantas, contraída como si quisiera pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de Morfeo.

-47/IF-

-Gracias por guardar esto tanto rato, Trisha -dijo Brian luego de recibir su paquete.

-No me lo agradezcas, chiquillo -sonrió ella como nadie más podía-. Ya sabes que estás en tu casa y poco importa que haya estado diez días en nuestra estafeta. A todo esto, la remitente no me suena. ¿Quién es?

-Eso, de momento, me lo reservo. Tiene que ver con algo bastante privado.

-Comprendo perfectamente -la recepcionista le guiñó un ojo con alegría-. ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa?

-Nada de momento, amiga. Que tengas un buen día.

-Igualmente, Brian.

El _submariner_ había llegado temprano al hotel en busca de algo que casi creyó olvidado entre tantas cosas desde el domingo en que cumpliera 24 años. Una llamada de Elizabeth Villeton lo puso en la pista de cierta fotografía que ganó el primer lugar en la categoría reservada a menores de 18 años. Abrió el contenedor cilíndrico y encontró, aparte de la toma de Lide y él en el Fuerte Hamilton ampliada a una escala de 16 por 12 pulgadas, una sentida nota de agradecimiento firmada por Shawna Sanders, la muchachita taína de indudable talento. Además de los mil dólares recibidos como premio, parte de su trabajo sería enviado a una muestra itinerante en otros museos con los que el Centro de las Artes tenía convenios de cooperación.

"Gracias por permitirme conservar la foto y entenderme", concluía la carta. "Estaré en deuda con ustedes hasta el último día de mi vida".

-Qué agradable muchacha -esbozó Brian; no sabía si sentirse más feliz por ella o por el tono juguetón de la lamia al otro lado del teléfono-. Definitivamente haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que el nombre de esta chiquilla se haga conocido más allá del mar.

Acudió a la terraza a fin de tomar algo del fantástico aire traído por la marea alta. El calendario se ubicaba en el viernes 14 de julio y, como acordara con su amada, se reunirían antes de las diez de la mañana en Windsor Beach para emprender camino hacia el Fuerte St. Catherine, reabierto hace pocos días al público luego de su restauración. Los próximos días vendrían cargados para ambos: la visita pendiente a los hermosos rincones de Somerset el miércoles 19 (con paseo en ferry incluido) y otra al Ayuntamiento el viernes 21 a fin de cerrar los últimos detalles de la exposición sobre la vida de las sacerdotisas marinas, cuya fecha tentativa de apertura sería, según confidenciara con el matrimonio, entre el 8 y el 12 de agosto. Esta instancia adquiría toques sumamente formales porque Lazalie, la matriarca de la colonia, se haría presente en tierra firme; también comparecerían Vikra, Geraldine, Kay y Melba para representar, respectivamente, las vetas de artesanía, música, literatura y pintura. Brian ya tenía cubierto el asunto del transporte: llamó a Canatella la mañana del pasado lunes y ella aceptó de inmediato.

-Tú no te preocupes que me ocupo de todo -dijo ella, también feliz desde donde sea que le estuviera hablando-. Conseguiré una van amplia y cómoda para tu comitiva y estaré en Tucker's Town a la hora que quieras.

Sonrió. Su vida definitivamente había dado un giro para mejor luego de la confesión mutua con la peliazul. Golpeó levemente su pie izquierdo, enfundado en la bota, contra el suelo; ya no le dolía casi nada pero continuaba usando el accesorio de plástico duro por precaución. Apoyó las manos en las gruesas vigas de madera, inclinándose un poco hacia el céfiro a fin de probar temporalmente sus propios límites.

-¿Brian?

Un toque en los hombros antecedió a esa voz franca, madura y precisa que conocía bien. Volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con Aaron Bentley, médico del King Edward y que venía... ¿vestido de civil?

-¿Doctor? -él quedó perplejo de verlo allí-. ¿Qué lo trae por estos rumbos?

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -retrucó el hombre de piel oscura y mirada serena-. Si tienes algo de tiempo, necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto delicado.

-¿No puede esperar? Hoy tengo un compromiso a las diez y...

-Me temo que no -cortó tajante Bentley-. Ambos somos personas ocupadas, así que trataré de ser lo más conciso posible.

El tono del hombre mayor no daba lugar a réplicas. Además, Brian no era un maleducado como para dejarlo con la mano estirada (se la estrechó nada más iniciar la conversación) o las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Posó la vista por un momento en la Isla St. David y de ahí en St. George; algo más hacia el oeste se veían, más borrosos que tenues, los pilares del puente derruido.

-¿Quiere tomar un café? -ofreció el ojigris, señalando el comedor.

-Acepto.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en la primera mesa libre que encontraron, casi junto a la ventana y bien guarnecida del viento. Si bien el buffet del restaurante aún estaba abierto para los huéspedes ansiosos de desayunar, decidieron cortar por lo sano y ordenar directamente del menú. Vince los atendió en el acto, demorándose apenas medio minuto en partir a la cocina con el pedido de un chocolate caliente, un expreso pequeño y una bandejita de pasteles surtidos.

-Bien, doctor, aquí me tiene -comenzó Brian mientras esperaban-. ¿Qué es eso tan delicado sobre lo que deseaba hablarme?

-Se trata de Mazara -Aaron abrió con un triunfo de inmediato, notando el cambio en el semblante de su contraparte-. No ha aparecido por el hospital en toda la semana. Hemos intentado contactarla por cuanto medio existe pero nuestros esfuerzos han sido inútiles. No contesta el teléfono ni los WhatsApp ni mucho menos los correos electrónicos que le hemos enviado. Mis colegas y yo estamos sumamente preocupados por ella.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con esto, doctor?

-Brian, no intentes hacerte el desentendido -el moreno insistió-. Soy buen observador y hace un buen tiempo me di cuenta que ella actuaba de forma diferente cuando estaba contigo. Antes de recibirte para iniciar las sesiones de electroterapia sonreía y parecía escribir palabras anhelantes en su mente. Al despedirse de ti quedaba con esa sensación inconfundible del gusto a poco, resignándose a volver al mundanal tono de sus demás pacientes. Incluso al conocerte y fallar en ese pronóstico que hizo de ti noté las primeras chispas de un cambio. No sé qué clase de prodigio ejercías sobre ella, pero deduzco que está bastante conectado a su desaparición.

La exposición del médico dejó al chico en una posición incómoda, pero decidió jugar su carta defensiva sin llegar a caer en la brusquedad. Antes de liberar su respuesta, el camarero llegó con las tazas en una bandeja. Brian aprovechó de calmarse un poco gracias al dulce y espeso líquido, limpiando el borde de su labio con una servilleta cuando acabó la sensación única del primer sorbo.

-Discúlpeme desde ya si sueno algo brusco, doctor Bentley, pero ¿acaso está usted... interesado en Mazara?

-Ya me parecía que ibas a salir con algo así -contestó el aludido luego de morder un bizcocho de canela-. Partiré por decir que no puedes estar más errado, muchacho: soy casado y con tres hijos ya en edad de ir a la universidad; dentro de un par de meses se mudarán a Inglaterra. Mi interés por Mazara radica en que ella es mi colega, pero también una amiga valiosa que me ha prestado ayuda en momentos complicados. Así como tú consideras merecidamente al personal del Rosewood tu segunda familia, los efectivos del King Edward tienen el mismo valor para mí. Ergo, es normal que me alarme si algo le pasa o desaparece del mapa de repente, como ahora.

-Ahora comprendo mejor -Brian hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, tomando una factura con mermelada-. Le reitero mis disculpas por pensar mal de usted. ¿Dice que Mazara no ha ido a trabajar desde el lunes?

-Exactamente. Algunos de mis colegas han intentado hablar con sus vecinos durante la semana, mas la suerte no les ha sonreído -Aaron suspiró, terminando su café-. Golpeamos su puerta no pocas veces y nadie abrió. Por lo mismo quisiera pedirte un gran favor, Brian: ¿podrías ir a su casa y hacerla entrar en razón? Si hay alguien que puede sacarla de su departamento, si todavía sigue allí, eres tú.

-¿Y por qué no va usted? -el rubio sonaba incrédulo; no creía ser poseedor de semejante poder-. Como bien dijera, ambos tenemos nuestros propios asuntos.

-Lo haría pero tengo la agenda copada de aquí al lunes -se excusó el profesional-. La ausencia de Mazara nos ha obligado a estirar los turnos más de la cuenta y no tenemos cómo hacer más acomodos. No te voy a contar las críticas de algunos de sus pacientes porque estamos en horario infantil.

-Puedo imaginármelas -añadió Brian con una pizca de sarcasmo-. Volviendo a la seriedad, doctor Bentley, no estoy seguro de que...

-Brian -el galeno lo miró fijo-. Sé que esto te parece inapropiado y con justa razón; mal que mal, el vínculo uniéndote a ella expiró tras la última sesión de tratamiento y ahora ambos van por sus propios caminos.

"Menos mal que no sabe el otro lado de la historia", cogitó el chico.

-El asunto -continuó- es que ya agoté todas las otras opciones a la mano. Basta con que vayas allá y converses un rato con ella.

-¿Aunque me diga que no?

-Aunque te diga que no; al menos quedará la garantía de que lo intentaste.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá si ella se niega a reintegrarse a sus labores como terapeuta?

-Lo mismo que en todos lados: el director terminará abriéndole, más temprano que tarde, un expediente por notable abandono de deberes. Varios de los médicos del hospital tuvimos que implorarle por algo más de plazo el pasado miércoles: el documento estaba listo y sólo faltaba su firma.

-Ahora caigo -intercaló Lennox-: como Mazara es una extraespecie, su coordinador en la OEI sería inmediatamente notificado del asunto y sus anfitriones terminarían metidos hasta el cuello en algo nada agradable. ¿Alguna vez ha recibido alguna anotación negativa en su hoja de vida?

-Nunca. Como te contara antes de que la conocieras, Mazara es uno de nuestros mejores elementos. Tal vez sea terca y llevada a sus ideas como la mayoría de las anguilas, pero estoy absolutamente convencido de que es una buena chica.

"He de admitir que en eso tiene razón", otra vez Brian razonó consigo mismo. "Aún así, no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento". Ahora fue su turno de fulminar al hombre moreno con esos ojos grises cuya sola presencia bastaran para erizar los pelos de esa madre indolente en el aeropuerto.

-Antes de decir sí o no, doctor, acláreme algo. ¿Cuál es el plazo máximo que concedió el director para que ella vuelva a trabajar?

-Mañana a las ocho.

-Eso deja una ventana de poco más de 23 horas -miró su reloj; marcaba las 8:24-. Está bien, lo haré, pero con ciertas condiciones.

-Las que desees.

-Uno: si al estar allá no me abre la puerta en 15 minutos, daré media vuelta y volveré a casa -enumeró tras acabar su taza de chocolate-. Dos: si ella me pregunta, le diré explícitamente que vengo de parte suya y de sus colegas. Tres: me lavo las manos respecto a lo que decida luego de que concluya nuestra charla. Ella es adulta, después de todo. Y cuatro...

Aaron Bentley retrocedió un poco; parecía estar esperando un puñetazo en toda la nariz más que una línea de diálogo.

-...debería haber partido dándome su dirección, pues -concluyó el muchacho-. No soy adivino como para conocer quién vive en cada calle de Bermuda.

-Ah, claro. Mis disculpas.

El doctor sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su pantalón azul oscuro, procuró un bolígrafo y garabateó dos líneas en la última página. La arrancó y se la entregó a su interlocutor.

* * *

 _24 Victoria Street_

 _Departamento 12, 4º Piso_

* * *

-¿Vive en un edificio? -inquirió Brian.

-Así es -explicó el hombre moreno-. Está a un par de cuadras de la Estación Central en dirección noreste. Si vas en transporte propio, puedes estacionarte en la acera del frente. Si necesitas aún más señas, la entrada está ubicada junto a un pequeño almacén cuyo letrero tiene tonos amarillos, azules y rojos. No tiene pérdida.

-¿Hay conserje o ascensores en la propiedad?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. El inmueble sólo tiene cuatro plantas y los pasillos de cada piso dan a la calle. Rara elección arquitectónica, si me permites decirlo. Es más propia, digamos, de Extremo Oriente que de la misma Bermuda.

-Concuerdo. La mayor parte de los edificios que he visitado están configurados al revés. Tal vez lo único común entre allá y acá sea la falta de espacio.

Llamaron a Vince para pedir la cuenta y pagaron a medias: ocho dólares y cincuenta centavos por cabeza. Brian recibió un caluroso apretón de manos del doctor Bentley, aunque reiteró que no prometía nada en cuanto a resultados. Dejó un recado para su madre con Trisha y cruzó raudo las puertas automáticas del hotel, saludando a Perkins casi a la pasada antes de subir en su carrito de golf y emprender el regreso a casa. Primero debía dejar este testimonio guardado a buen recaudo y después iría a la playa a hablar con Lide. Además de ponerla al corriente de este súbito cambio de planes, también quería pedirle un consejo o dos a la hora de sortear este obstáculo.

Para su gran sorpresa, la sacerdotisa no se enfadó ante los nuevos hechos. Ambos habían decidido, al iniciar esta nueva etapa de su relación, que jugarían con las manos descubiertas, sin asomo alguno de secretos o dobles sentidos. Estuvieron casi dos horas conversando del tema, instalados en su sitio particular dentro de Windsor Beach y disfrutando del clima mañanero. Ella quedó agradablemente sorprendida ante la actitud del otro médico; semejante grado de preocupación sólo era posible cuando la relación (sin importar su naturaleza) estaba construida sobre puntales sólidos.

-Sé que originalmente la mañana iba a ser para nosotros, querida -él iba hilando sus últimos argumentos cuando el reloj casi daba las 11:30-, pero comprenderás que el relato del doctor me dejó tan o más preocupado que él. Más allá de lo acontecido en presencia de la matriarca y el resto de tu comunidad, entenderás que Mazara, para bien o para mal, me dio una ayuda fundamental para llegar donde ahora estoy.

-Es el dolor del rechazo, mi amor -ella se arrimó a él, reforzando esa deliciosa posesión-. Esa anguila no será santa de mi devoción y se llevó una humillación de las buenas, pero nuestro credo nos ha enseñado a no desdeñar los sentimientos cuando son sinceros. Incluso las almas más atormentadas tienen derecho a redimirse... siempre y cuando sus intenciones sean legítimas.

-¿Existen las intenciones ilegítimas?

-¡Claro que sí! -enfatizó Lide-. ¿Has oído cuando a algunas personas las llaman "malas de adentro"? Esas están más allá de todo remedio. Una de las lecciones más importantes que recibimos es evitarlas y, en caso de que tengan cerca a una liminal, priorizar siempre el bienestar de esta última.

-Anda... Te lo tenías muy bien guardado, aunque igual es culpa mía por no haber preguntado sobre esta faceta cuando tuve la oportunidad -se reprendió él.

-Son temas sensibles incluso para nosotras -suspiró la chica monstruo-. Cada día que pasa sin tener que resolver una situación así es motivo de agradecimientos ante Poseidón.

-¿Qué clase de seres entran en este "selecto" grupo? ¿Están allí las sacerdotisas renegadas, por ejemplo?

-Efectivamente. Otros seres de cuidado, sin importar si son humanos o extraespecies, son los que poseen tendencias de abusadores sexuales; también son de extremo cuidado los mentalmente inestables y los totalitarios, sean religiosos o no. Sus corazones, al estar devorados por la ideología, el odio y el resentimiento, carecen de espacio alguno para el verdadero amor.

-Buen criterio. Volviendo a lo que nos convoca, Lide, quería preguntarte cómo debería asumir el reto -la besó con ternura en los labios a fin de reconfortarse-. Tengo una idea más o menos formada en mi cabeza: no quiero herir a Mazara pero bajo ningún motivo deseo revivir un cadáver.

-¿Un cadáver? -ella levantó las cejas-. ¿A qué te refieres, mi amor?

-A sus sentimientos por mí -él lanzó un suspiro más hondo-. Tiene que ver con la sinceridad de la que hablamos recién. Siento que me va a costar un mundo moverme porque, como ya sabrás, me desagrada en extremo cuando otros sufren por mi causa. Si actué de forma más dura en presencia del doctor Bentley fue porque necesitaba defender lo nuestro tanto de él como del resto de la gente del hotel. Ya saben cómo son los rumores en un país tan pequeño...

Aprovechó de contarle sobre la foto enviada por Shawna, aquella muchacha taína de providencial aparición; la peliazul sonrió al saber que nadie, aparte de él, había visto el contenido del envase.

-Hiciste bien -ella lo abrazó para quitarle la pena y enrielar nuevamente la charla-. Iremos poco a poco y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, partiendo por nuestro paseo al fuerte y todo lo que tenemos programado para la próxima semana. Ya que quieres un consejo, Brian, sólo puedo darte el único que, con mi limitada sabiduría, tengo a mano: concéntrate en el montículo.

El bermudeño pensó en la zona sagrada separada del plato por 60 pies y seis pulgadas. Esa elevación le daba una vista privilegiada del diamante pero también la hacía vulnerable con demasiados rivales alrededor. Allí nacía cada jugada en un ciclo sin fin. Incluso las líneas marcadas con cal sobre la dura arcilla no podían ser vulneradas bajo ciertas circunstancias. La mente se le aclaró en el acto, uniendo cada pieza de lo que parecía al principio un borroso puzzle. Sintió un notorio peso abandonar sus hombros, tal como cuando confesara sus sentimientos por Lide en la intimidad de su habitación.

-Rayarle la cancha desde el inicio -chasqueó sus dedos-. ¡Eso es! Ahí está la clave. Creo que puedo pensar en algunos argumentos alusivos de aquí hasta que llegue a Hamilton.

-¿Vas a ir ahora mismo? -la chica lo contempló ponerse de pie.

-Cuanto antes ponga los puntos sobre las íes, mejor -se justificó el rubio-. Entre el viaje de ida y vuelta más lo que me tome, calculo que podría estar de vuelta en Tucker's Town a eso de las dos de la tarde. ¿Te parece si almorzamos y pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos? Sería una forma de compensarte por no llevarte hoy a St. Catherine.

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Ven aquí.

Nada más ambos estuvieron a la misma altura, Lide aprovechó de juntar una vez más sus labios con los de él. Este beso fue más cálido y anhelante, incluso un poquito salvaje para los estándares de la extraespecie acuática. Los ojos de la fémina brillaron con una mezcla de travesura y cariño.

-Estaré aquí a la hora señalada -susurró con un evidente asomo de seducción-. En el intertanto, rezaré a Poseidón para que te proteja con su manto sagrado.

-Me honras con tu gesto, amor -replicó él de la misma forma.

-El honor bien calza a quienes lo merecen, querido mío.

Brian esperó a que ella desapareciera bajo las aguas de Surf Bay antes de pasar nuevamente por su casa. Abrió la puerta y caminó sin prisa ni pausa hasta su habitación, donde se sumergió en el armario para buscar un atuendo mucho más pasable que el conjunto de buzo delgado verde oscuro, camiseta negra de manga corta y visera blanca elegido para su día de paseo. Encontró rápidamente un polo de poliéster Under Armour color turquesa, así como pantalones gris claro de la misma marca y sus zapatos de vestir en tonos obsidiana. En cinco minutos se cambió de ropa y dejó la usada en la cesta del lavado, aunque llevó consigo el accesorio para la cabeza; incluso con lentes a esa hora el sol pegaba fuerte sobre los caminos y llegaría a la céntrica calle capitalina a la hora de mayor calor.

Victoria Street contaba, además de los estacionamientos a ambos lados que apenas dejaban sitio a las pistas, con las mismas veredas decorativas que él y su amiga (ahora novia) apreciaran durante su tour de Hamilton. Los números pares estaban en la acera izquierda, en dirección oeste, y el 24, tal como señalara Aaron Bentley, era inconfundible gracias al letrero del negocio. Parecía contrastar sobremanera con las sobrias construcciones del resto de la cuadra: varios edificios de oficinas con ventanas tipo espejo; un par de sucursales bancarias provistas de cajeros automáticos; la típica boutique o salón de belleza ubicados en un rincón a trasmano...

Aparcó el carrito justo junto a un parquímetro ubicado entre dos árboles jóvenes y le colocó dos monedas de un dólar.

-Con eso debería bastar.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio y entró en un pequeño pasillo iluminado con lámparas halógenas, pintado de blanco y con baldosas gris oscuro. Emergió a un hermoso patio interior con almácigos de rosas, pensamientos, geranios y orquídeas ordenadamente distribuidos entre cuadrados de pasto recién segado, a juzgar por el dulce aroma dominando el aire. Los senderos de grava no tenían ni un envoltorio de caramelo manchando su perfección. Cuatro bancos alrededor de una linda fuente de piedra clara completaban el conjunto. Sin poder evitar la tentación, Brian sacó su teléfono y retrató el ambiente; parecía sacado casi de una de esas revistas de viajes o decoración que solía leer siendo más joven durante sus largas esperas en el Rosewood.

La construcción en sí era amplia y tan blanca como el pasillo, dotada de sólo tres departamentos por piso más la correspondiente puerta de servicio donde se hallaban los ductos de basura, los medidores de servicios básicos y las conexiones de fibra óptica para cada vivienda. Sólo el primer piso tenía un acceso extra que, en función de la pegatina adosada, era usado como armario de la limpieza. Rodeó el edificio por un momento y halló, del otro lado, siete u ocho estacionamientos privados con salida a Church Street, justo al lado de la Catedral de la Trinidad. "Este es un muy buen rincón de la ciudad", pensó el _submariner_ conforme subía la escalera metálica hasta el cuarto piso. El eco de la bota sobre la goma de los escalones lo seguía como siempre, haciendo el papel de eterna sombra.

No le costó nada dar con el número 12, cuyo buzón estaba lleno casi a reventar de tantos sobres. Nadie más estaba allí a esa hora, haciendo el silencio rodeando la atmósfera cada vez más opresivo.

-No perdería mi tiempo si fuera tú.

Una voz femenina con claro toque chismoso y perteneciente a una mujer cincuentona, de rolliza complexión y ojos con semblante de águila pendenciera, lo detuvo en seco cuando iba a pulsar el botón del timbre. Nada más verla inclinada contra el dintel del departamento vecino, Brian sintió un profundo desagrado. ¿Qué diferencia había entre ella y uno de esos _beat reporters_ tan metiches?

-Señora, lo que yo venga a hacer aquí no le compete -dijo firme pero con respeto.

-Me compete si te apersonas ante la puerta de mis vecinos -replicó la cotorra, mostrando su plumaje-. Además, nunca te he visto por aquí antes. ¿Eres el novio de Mazara?

-En absoluto.

-¿Acaso eres uno de sus colegas del hospital? Varios vinieron aquí antes que tú y ni siquiera consiguieron que les abrieran la puerta.

"Entonces está aquí", se dijo el ojigris. "Dudo que haya podido salir sin ser detectada por esta vieja con complejo de centinela". Ya que venía con la mentalidad enfocada en poner límites, decidió ponerla en práctica de inmediato.

-Señora, como ya le dije, a usted no le importa un ápice quién soy, a qué me dedico o qué he venido a hacer aquí. Me permitiré darle un consejo sencillo y práctico: ¡cómprese una vida! Vaya a jugar cartas o cotillear con sus amigas, si las tiene; visite las playas, galerías o museos; converse con la gente de la plaza o párese en la rotonda de Crow Lane y conviértase en una nueva versión de Johnny Barnes. Invierta su tiempo de manera productiva y, por todo lo que es sagrado en este mundo, déjeme en paz, que hoy no estoy de ánimo para andar tolerando estupideces.

Conforme habló fue frunciendo el ceño y endureciendo su voz, remarcando cada palabra y causándole tal impresión a la mujer que la dejó absolutamente helada. Su orgullo, herido y despedazado, la obligó a desaparecer tras la puerta del departamento 11. Brian ni siquiera escuchó el _click_ del pestillo mientras tocaba el timbre y permitía, mediante ese simple gesto, dejar escapar los remanentes de la furia liberada en cosa de pocos segundos. El primer _ring-ring_ se lo llevó el viento. Lo mismo le ocurrió al segundo y al tercero. Descartando el botón, golpeó tres veces a la puerta e iba a hacerlo una cuarta cuando escuchó una voz ahogada.

-¡Quien quiera que sea, váyase! -se tejió un grito con pena-. ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

-Mazara, soy Brian. No me iré de aquí hasta que abras la puerta -insistió él, elevando el tono pero sin gritar-. Y si tengo que dormir en el portal, lo haré gustoso.

Eso tendría que valer. Había declarado sus intenciones antes de apoyarse en la muralla contigua, mirando el agua de esa hermosa fuente que le recordó por algunos deliciosos momentos al homenaje que la colonia de Lide hiciera a Argine, su fundadora y eterna guía. El límite autoimpuesto de 15 minutos comenzó a correr a partir de ahí en su mente, sus expectativas colgando de aquella manija pulida separándolo de ella, de su mundo y de sus penas.

Allí estaba, a meros centímetros de él, el límite más significativo de todos.

No bien cerró los ojos para recapitular algunas de las frases hiladas durante el camino, sintió otro _click_ y luego un pequeño envión de aire rozó la manga izquierda de su polo. En él había tenues notas de limpieza, de absoluta pulcritud.

-Pasa.

La voz y la misma apariencia de Mazara caminaban sobre contradicciones. El bermudeño se vio inundado por la sorpresa al girar y quedar cara a cara con ella. Sus ojos chocolate, tapizados en ojeras, derramaban una profunda tristeza que también se extendía a la comisura de sus labios y al cabello azul petróleo suelto; allí él se dio cuenta que le agradaba mucho más verlo recogido en una cola de caballo. Llevaba una simple camiseta de algodón color blanco y una falda de tela gris oscuro; la ausencia de mucosa evidenciaba que su traje especial estaba abajo de todo ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella con un dejo de resignación y otro de molestia mientras lo llevaba a la sala de estar.

-He venido por encargo del doctor Bentley y de tus colegas del hospital -retrucó él-. Están muy preocupados por ti porque no has ido a trabajar en toda la semana.

-Sé que vinieron pero lo que me ocurre no les compete a ellos... ni a ti -la anguila lo miró con furia pero de los ojos para adentro sentía brotar algo especial.

-Claro que me compete -Brian no se rendiría tan fácil-. Independientemente de lo que haya pasado el domingo, cuando dije que eras parte importante de mi historia no fue más que la verdad.

-¿Sólo parte...?

Ella le dio la espalda y rompió a llorar en silencio, creando un contraste casi obsceno entre su apariencia y el inmaculado estado del living. Los muebles, el piso, las ventanas y cada elemento decorativo estaban tan limpios que casi gritaban, deseando enrostrar al visitante las penas de su moradora. Brian ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar algo para evitar desatar un chirrido con potencial de removerle la conciencia en pleno.

-Mazara -inició él de forma muy tentativa-. Entiendo que estés dolida, pero no he venido a enrostrarte nada. Sólo quiero hablar contigo y ayudarte a salir de la estacada.

-No hay nada de qué hablar y mucho menos contigo -las lágrimas de la anguila ya empapaban la alfombra bajo ella.

-Lo hay, créeme -se acercó con muchísimo cuidado-. Piensa en tu futuro, tu profesión y las muchas cosas que aún puedes lograr.

-Guárdate las frasecitas inspiradoras, Lennox-Whitmore -Mazara pasó al desprecio; aún le daba la espalda.

-Hablo en serio: Bentley me dijo que si no te reportas a trabajar mañana en la mañana te abrirán un expediente y lo más probable es que acabes recibiendo el sobre azul. ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

Silencio.

-Mazara -el rubio decidió apretar un poco el acelerador-, lo único que quiero es que recapacites. Esto no es un cliché ni una frase inspiradora; es un deseo sincero de mi parte. ¿Dónde quedó la terapeuta definida por esa dedicación que aprendí a admirar y...?

-Ni una palabra más.

La muchacha se volteó e, hipnotizada por el melancólico piano que sólo ambos podían oír, pareció fulminarlo con las cuchillas de su propia pena. Se veía descontrolada, casi lunática, pero frágil al mismo tiempo. El aire se hizo tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Cronos detuvo su marcha ahí mismo, congelando hasta las escasas motas de polvo flotando en el aire que entraba por la ventana del balcón.

* * *

 _Crystal walls_

 _They cannot hide_

 _The secrets of your crystal world_

 _I can see_

 _Right through you now_

 _As I navigate your crystal maze_

* * *

-Tú... -rugió ella-. Tú...

Se rompió el hechizo, la chica monstruo lanzándose hacia él como propulsada por un resorte. Brian retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente, sudando ante el prospecto de sentir una enorme descarga eléctrica azotando sus nervios. Llevaba todas las de perder por otra razón: ningún humano podía, sin importar el contexto, causar daño a una liminal y viceversa. Mazara, sin embargo, parecía dispuesta a saltarse dicho postulado con extremo prejuicio. Lo cogió por los hombros con una fuerza irresistible, lista para asestar el golpe final a esa presa que había venido por entera voluntad a visitar su guarida.

El ojigris se preparó para lo peor, lanzando una plegaria a todos los dioses, incluyendo el mismo Poseidón. Esperó las agujas envenenadas atravesándole el corazón, pero lo único que sintió fue una cabeza refugiada en su pecho. La liminal acuática, fuertemente abrazada a él, vaciaba todas sus penas en un llanto copioso, puro como las lluvias de la primavera. Ambos se quedaron ahí, en mitad de la sala, sus caminos cruzándose una vez más. Sólo los sollozos de ella rompían el limpio silencio, tan opresivo como el estéril ambiente rodeándolos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas amarte, Brian? -inquirió ella, trizando su propio piso y quedando a su merced-. ¿Por qué?

-Mazara...

* * *

 _I'm not gonna try and stop you_

 _I know you're running, running, running_

 _With your head_

 _Nothing that I say_

 _Is gonna please you_

 _I know it's running, running_

 _Through your mind_

* * *

Ni siquiera le importó tener el polo impregnado por ambos lados. Echó mano a lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, llevándola hasta el sillón recubierto de tela flexible y sentándola allí como si estuviera hecha de porcelana. Le pidió que se quedara quieta y fue a la cocina, volviendo cinco minutos después con una tetera metálica y dos tazas en una bandeja de plástico. Ni siquiera supo cómo pudo preparar todo aquello en tan poco tiempo; pareció abrir las alacenas casi por instinto, tomando cosas sin mirarlas, devolviéndolas en casi todos sus intentos en su frenética ansiedad por separar la paja del trigo. Con las manos casi temblándole sirvió el ardiente brebaje; a ratos parecía sentir que la pena de su contraparte creaba una conexión especial entre los corazones de ambos.

-Esto hará que te sientas mejor -le acercó su porción-. Bebe, relájate y converse... ¡Seré idiota!

Se palmeó la frente tres veces con desagrado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -la dueña de casa parecía sorprendida.

-Mira que no traer azúcar o al menos un poco de miel para endulzar -explicó, haciendo un amago de ponerse de pie; ella lo detuvo en el acto.

-No, no es necesario -añadió ella en tono feble-. El té está bien así. De momento no tengo ganas de tomar nada dulce... y mucho menos si has venido hasta aquí en busca de una explicación.

-¿Entonces quieres hablar? -Brian sonrió por dentro y se anotó un punto.

-A cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a Aaron y su eterna amabilidad, la habría mandado al infierno -ella lo miró con talante de depredadora-. Estoy, sin embargo, dispuesta a hacer una excepción contigo.

Mientras Mazara bebía algo de su té, el humano aprovechó de tachar un ítem en la lista construida en su cabeza.

-Antes de comenzar, quisiera saber una cosa -carraspeó-. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para lidiar con una vecina tan pegote como la del departamento 11?

-¿También te abordó? -devolvió ella en el acto-. Debería haberlo imaginado; la señora Horbury no tiene remedio. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con todos mis colegas, contándoles historias sin base alguna en la realidad. La gente de su clase no es más que un desperdicio de espacio, eternamente pendiente de los asuntos ajenos mientras descuida olímpicamente los propios.

-Me dio la misma impresión. Incluso su mismo aspecto era una afrenta a las normas básicas de la estética -suspiró con decepción-. Bueno, ya quité eso de en medio, así que ahora quisiera saber...

-...lo que he estado haciendo desde ese fatídico domingo -completó ella secamente-. Eso es lo único que podría haberte traído aquí. Dado que la partida terminó hace rato y perdí sin apelación, te lo contaré todo.

Rellenó su taza de té y aclaró la garganta antes de iniciar lo que predijo sería una larga narración.

-Cuando me expulsaron de la colonia luego de recibir el castigo de la matriarca Lazalie y el escarnio de sus súbditas supe que había tocado fondo. Sé que actué de la peor forma al infiltrarme así en la colonia y lo pagué con creces. Tus palabras, sin embargo, fueron el golpe que me mandó derecho a la lona; escucharte derramar semejante veneno me hizo sentirme sucia, estúpida, indigna de seguir existiendo luego de dispararme, proverbialmente hablando, en mis propios pies. Sonará melodramático -gesticuló ante una mirada inquisitiva del chico- pero así me sentía cuando llegué a casa, totalmente abstraída del nado, del viaje en autobús e incluso de mis mismos nervios. No pensaba en nada más que olvidar, pero tampoco quería echarme a morir como una magdalena y preferí agotarme.

* * *

 _I can't understand_

 _Why you'd try to shut me out_

 _I've always been the one who sees you_

 _I can count the days_

 _Before you turn about_

 _I know I'll be the one you run to!_

* * *

-¿Agotarte? -él se estremeció ante un término con mil formas de realizarse.

-Tal cual -continuó la anguila-. Figuré que si podía rozar los límites del cansancio y pasar noches sin sueños, mi organismo me forzaría a volver a la normalidad aunque tomara algo de tiempo. Al no desear hablar con nadie, recurrí a la única solución posible: limpiar este departamento de arriba abajo. Decir que recorrí la milla extra es poco: lavé las cortinas, las alfombras y buena parte de la ropa; abrí todas las ventanas; boté todos los papeles innecesarios y los alimentos vencidos; limpié el refrigerador y el congelador; erradiqué las telas de araña en los rincones de cuartos y armarios; pasé el trapero por los pisos de baldosa y la aspiradora en los restantes. Ni siquiera sé qué hora era cuando terminé y cené algo improvisado. La única interrupción vino por parte de la señora Horbury porque se quejaba del ruido de la aspiradora, pero le dije un par de verdades y la mandé al diablo. Ni siquiera me importó ofenderla; su mera presencia valía menos que un papel arrugado. Después de eso tomé una ducha larga y me fui a la cama.

Pensé que me quedaría dormida en el acto pero mi conciencia, como si quisiera restregarme el fracaso en la cara, volvió a repetir ese momento donde la cuerda que nos unía se cortó. Ahí rompí a llorar de nuevo ante la dimensión de mi fracaso: verte tan compenetrado con Lide significaba que te había perdido para siempre -la voz de Mazara se quebró otra vez-. La más de las veces esa unión fue tenue, casi siempre alimentada por mis propias esperanzas y por los sentimientos germinando en mí desde que te conocí, así como los momentos que compartimos en la consulta o fuera de ella. Detrás de esa máscara introvertida y respetuosa que siempre muestras se escondía alguien serio, respetuoso y deseoso de disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida. No fue sólo tu dedicación lo que me atrajo, Brian, sino tu personalidad completa. Eres -hipó antes de beber más té- el primer hombre del que me enamoré en toda regla.

* * *

 _Crystal walls_

 _They cannot hide_

 _The secrets of your crystal world_

 _I can see_

 _Right through you now_

 _As I navigate your crystal maze_

* * *

-¿Tu primer amor? -él entendía perfectamente de lo que ella hablaba; después de todo sus sentimientos por la peliazul encajaban en la misma escala-. ¿En serio? ¿No hubo antes alguien que...?

-Nadie -atajó Mazara-. Durante la preparatoria y la universidad hubo no pocos chicos e incluso algunas chicas que me invitaron a salir o me dejaron notitas en el casillero -rió para no sucumbir ante el peso de sus recuerdos-. Varios de ellos eran estupendos seres pero no contaban entre sus cartas con el toque tan especial del que ya te hablé. Eso era lo que buscaba en una potencial pareja y lo encontré, después de mucho tiempo, en ti. Conforme tu humor mejoraba con el avance de junio y los progresos del tratamiento, también crecieron mis esperanzas, lo que me llevó finalmente a pedirte una cita. El resto es historia conocida; en ese entonces yo ignoraba totalmente la existencia de Lide y creí, cuando te besé, tocar la felicidad. Al venir de una familia como la mía, donde el sacrificio es constante y nuestro mismo rincón del mundo pareciera existir separado del resto del país, saboreé las dulces mieles de lo que creía un triunfo seguro. Planeaba, con algo de esfuerzo, lograr que me vieras como una compañera legítima y poder construir una linda historia a tu lado. Sin embargo, lo que cambió todo y me hizo torcer mi camino fue verte tan distraído el martes siguiente, cuando mencionaste lo del mal sueño.

-Allí fue cuando te colaste en el condominio y me escuchaste hablar con mi madre bajo las estrellas -recordó él.

-Precisamente. Tenía que hacerlo; no podía dejar que la duda me siguiera carcomiendo por dentro. Recuerdo textualmente una de tus últimas frases: "los seres humanos no estamos hechos para vivir solos". Dicha afirmación también es efectiva para muchas extraespecies, entre las que me cuento con orgullo -pausó para que ambos pusieran más líquido entre pecho y espalda-. Supuse que sería una buena idea abocarme a mi nueva misión y por eso pedí el viernes de esa semana libre para ir a verte.

-Espera un momento -Brian dejó la taza en la bandeja y la miró fijo-. Ese día yo no estaba porque andaba fuera con Lide y mi madre lo tenía libre. ¿Cómo fue que nadie te vio entrar a Tucker's Town?

-No había nadie en la caseta de guardia cuando llegué y no sabía cuál era el anexo de tu casa -hubo de admitir la chica azul petróleo-. Llegué hasta el jardín y allí me encontró la señora Stella, quien me explicó que tú no estabas y me invitó a pasar al mismo jardín posterior para conversar. Al no tener otra salida, terminé contándole todo lo referente a mis sentimientos por ti.

-No habría esperado otra cosa de ella -el _submariner_ se permitió una sonrisa-. Tiene un talento único para hacer hablar a otros sin recurrir a la intimidación. Tal vez sea la mejor exponente de ello en la familia. ¿Y qué le pareció tu historia?

-Agradecí que no me juzgara a pesar de una situación tan poco ortodoxa -retrucó la anguila-. Lo único que me dijo es que se abstendría de intervenir en este asunto por respeto. En ese entonces le expresé mi afán de ganarme tu corazón limpiamente y así, al mismo tiempo, poder abrirte las puertas del mío. Ni siquiera dimensionaba lo mucho que cambiaría mi foco en cuestión de unas horas. Luego de salir del hospital tras buscar algo que olvidé, te vi pasar en el carrito con ella y por poco me fui a negro. Ese fue el momento en que el lado más oculto de su conciencia, liberado de su prisión y espantando mis dudas, me llevó por otros caminos... considerados menos decorosos. El beso que Lide te dio al despedirse aquella tarde despertó mi lado más defensivo, lo que me llevó a quemarte sin querer durante la siguiente sesión.

-Creí haber sentido tintes de miedo en las palabras que intercambiamos entonces, aunque me los guardé porque no deseaba ofenderte -intercaló el rubio, rellenando su propia taza y conectando otros cabos sueltos en su cabeza-. El carácter profético de esa charla parece aún más grande en perspectiva y sigue sorprendiéndome.

-Sí -Mazara hipó de nuevo, pero ya no lloraba-. Tenía miedo de perderte a manos de ella o de cualquier otra chica, Brian. Mi amor por ti llegó al punto de dominar cada segundo de mi existencia, convirtiéndose casi en una obsesión que luché por mantener a raya todo el tiempo posible. Me lo sufrí todo y eventualmente sucumbí a los impulsos de mi excesiva curiosidad, pero lo consideré un costo por lograr mi meta. Cuando se te cayó el papel del bolsillo, pensé devolvértelo pero ya te habías ido con esa Kobold de la compañía de taxis. Encontré las coordenadas garabateadas en él y la verdad me golpeó como un garrotazo en plena nuca. Te seguí a distancia prudente y conseguí colarme en la colonia gracias a un milagro. El resto ya lo conoces. Sé que actué como una estúpida celosa y comprendo que ahora me detestes -ella le devolvió la cuña de hace un rato-, pero esa es la verdad. Sólo quería asegurarme de que ni ella o ninguna otra muchacha de allí... intentara algo indebido contigo. La reserva de las sacerdotisas no tiene parangón, sólo igualada a la devoción por su tarea y por los hombres que llegan a amar en sus largas vidas.

La chica monstruo hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, adquiriendo un tono aún más extraño conforme la luz entrando por la ventana se reflejaba en su translúcida capa de mucosa. Estaba agotada después de tantos descargos y a merced de lo que él decidiera.

* * *

 _I'm not gonna try to change you_

 _I know you're running, running_

 _With your head_

 _There's no more I can do to please you_

 _I know what's running, running_

 _Through your mind_

* * *

-Yo quería protegerte. Quería demostrarte que podía ser una mujer digna de ti y saber que no podré lograrlo es lo que me tiene así, atrapada entre estas paredes esterilizadas y aislada del mundo -sentenció solemne-. El dicho popular tiene mucho de cierto: "nada deja una huella más profunda que el primer amor". Lo que más lamento es verla forjada con el desprecio que originalmente fuese aprecio.

Se reclinó en el respaldo del sofá y lanzó un suspiro con rastros de alivio. Inhaló el aire impregnado de limpieza y también de nostalgia por lo que podría haber sido.

-Yo no te detesto.

Mazara abrió los ojos de golpe cuando vio que Brian tomó una de sus manos y le dedicó una mirada cálida, aunque bastante limitada. Sintió un pinchazo en su corazón cuando la soltó, pero el truco había sido suficiente para devolverle un poco de su ánimo. Incluso bebió una tercera taza de té y se ofreció a preparar más cuando la tetera quedó sin existencias. Al volver de la cocina trajo unas galletas de chocolate recién sacadas del paquete.

-No hemos comido nada en todo este rato y me siento algo mejor -se excusó ella, girando su tesón inicial en 180 grados-, así que pensé que un toque dulce podría mejorar un poco el ambiente.

-Lo agradezco -él mordió una y asintió ante el delicioso sabor-. También aprecio que hayas hecho tus descargos de forma tan civil a pesar del nada apropiado comienzo de esta improvisada reunión. Ahora entiendo mejor varias cosas cuya explicación me eludió incluso en nuestro encontrón allá abajo. Como dije recién, no te detesto ni podría detestarte porque no soy un desagradecido: es con tu atención y cuidados que he logrado avanzar tanto en mi recuperación. Esa fue la razón principal por la que comparecí aquí a pesar de tener no pocas dudas plantadas en mi conciencia, independientemente de la preocupación que me expresara el doctor Bentley cuando me encontró en el hotel esta mañana.

-¿Aaron te fue a buscar allá?

-Simplemente supuso que estaría allí y acertó -retrucó Brian, sin deseos de detallar más-. De regreso al tema que nos convoca, mi reacción inicial fue brusca porque me sentí realmente impactado al enterarme de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Fue esa rabia la que me llevó a dejar de considerarte mi amiga, pero lo pensé mejor durante estos días y asumí que dicha reacción era injusta, casi un insulto a lo que significas para mí y también a tus propios sentimientos -cerró los ojos; ahora venía lo más complicado-. Lamento tener que echar más sal a la herida al decir que no puedo corresponderte porque es la verdad. Lide se confesó ante mí poco después que te fuiste y la acepté porque sentía lo mismo por ella; de ahí surgió el desconcierto que sentí después de tu beso en la terraza del restaurante. El proceso, inicialmente gradual e idéntico al tuyo, se aceleró allí. Ahora somos pareja.

-¿Pareja...? -la liminal eléctrica sintió que se quedaba nuevamente sin alma-. ¿Tú y ella...?

-Lo siento, Mazara -ahora él la abrazó por espacio de cinco segundos-. No me gusta que otros sufran por mi causa y realmente quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que ahora mismo estás pasando, pero no puedo engañarte ni engañarme a mí mismo -añadió el lanzador con firmeza-. Nunca aceptaría una relación a dos bandas porque va contra todos los principios que me definen como ser humano. El amor es un asunto complicado de por sí y la idea es cuidarlo con cariño, como el césped de los parques o una hermosa flor que alegra el día a quien la ve. El destino fijó mis ojos en Lide y he aceptado sus designios.

Se puso de pie y fue a contemplar la vista de Church Street por el balcón antes de volver a su sitio.

-Aunque sirva de poco, te ofrezco que sigamos siendo amigos. Tal vez no nos veamos tan seguido porque ambos tenemos nuestros propios asuntos, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar o cambiar de aires, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. O, si estás muy ocupada para vernos en persona, aquí tienes mi número telefónico.

Cogió una servilleta y anotó, con ayuda de un lápiz ubicado en la mesa de centro, un patrón de diez cifras. Ella lo cogió en el acto.

+1 441 939 2460

-Gracias, Brian -lo apretó muy levemente contra su camiseta-. Gracias por venir y ayudarme a liberarme de este peso tan horrible. Necesitaré algo de tiempo, tal vez el resto del día, para procesar todo esto.

-¿Volverás a trabajar mañana? -preguntó él, incorporándose una vez más.

* * *

 _Let me have a say_

 _Before you walk away_

 _I've always been the one who sees you_

 _So go ahead and play_

 _The games you always play_

 _I'm not gonna be the one you run to, baby!_

* * *

-Creo que sí; he pasado mucho tiempo macerándome en mi propia tristeza y un cambio de aires, como lo describiste, me hará bien. Extraño a los muchachos del hospital y aprecio sus esfuerzos por intentar contactarme, pero me sentía tan devastada antes de verte que no quería nada con nadie. Aún tengo los mensajes y correos sin leer en mi teléfono, donde ahora mismo añadiré el número que me diste.

Ella abrió el primer cajón de una cómoda cercana, cogió el aparato y tocó la pantalla varias veces, haciendo incluso un par de desplazamientos con el dedo índice. Poco después Brian sacó el propio de su bolsillo al escuchar el _ringtone_ , haciendo los ajustes necesarios para dejarla guardada en su propio directorio.

-Sólo te pido discreción -continuó el ojigris-. Este es el número que uso cuando estoy en Bermuda; el del continente es otro que ya te daré a su debido tiempo.

-Me basta con este -Mazara sonrió por primera vez en días respecto de algo no relacionado a la limpieza-. Además, ¿qué clase de amiga sería si violara un mandamiento tan sagrado?

Allí acabó la charla. Ambos fueron hasta la puerta principal y se despidieron con un beso en ambas mejillas, recibiendo el abrazo del calor de la tarde como una cuerda salvadora.

-¿Brian? -esbozó ella cuando lo vio alejarse rumbo a la escalera.

-¿Sí, Mazara? -él volteó al instante.

-Antes de que te vayas deseo que sepas algo -cubrió sus palabras con media seriedad-: si Lide llegara a engañarte o hacerte infeliz por cualquier razón, también sabes dónde encontrarme. Te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, amiga.

Aún con aquel cable hacia lo que podría ser flotando en la oscuridad, la intersección de sus caminos quedó dentro del espejo retrovisor cuando él bajó y ella regresó adentro. A pesar de los percances y tormentos, sintieron renacer algo en sus interiores tras salir con vida del complicado escenario. Lo que parecía un suelo tan hostil para intentar salvar semejante semilla terminó sorprendiéndolos gracias a una inusitada fertilidad.

Marchando hasta su habitación, la anguila abrió su armario y buscó un conjunto apropiado para reintegrarse a sus labores. Tanteó la ropa con delicadeza, sus dedos vibrando ante la tela especialmente adaptada a su cuerpo.

* * *

 _(I can't understand why you'd try to shut me out…)_

' _Cause I've always been the one who sees you_

 _Oh, oh, baby!_

 _(I can count the days before you turn about…)_

 _I can count the days_

' _Cause I know I'll be the one you run to!_

 _Yes, I know I'll be the one you run to…_

* * *

-Aquí hay uno bueno -lo cogió y dejó encima de la cómoda-. Esta noche me dormiré temprano pero antes cenaré algo sustancioso y hablaré con mamá por Skype. Con papá tendré que ser algo más cauta; su actitud sobreprotectora es harina de otro costal.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _80G - Un brote entre las cenizas_

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _La música inspira y_ Crystal Walls _, canción de la banda británica_ Incognito _con la soberbia voz de Katie Leone, me dio la idea de este capítulo y todo lo que han leído hasta ahora. ¿Sorprendidos? Yo también lo estoy tras tantos capítulos, sin ir más lejos. Escuché este tema hace un par de años cuando salió el álbum_ In Search of Better Days _y me fascinó, así que no podía no incluirlo en la presente entrega. En cada nota y estrofa se revelan, en la transparencia de la mente que ama, las emociones, miedos y anhelos que construyen su estructura de cristal. Denle una oportunidad porque no quedarán indiferentes._

 _La misma esencia se acopla perfectamente a una Mazara que, con sus ilusiones destrozadas, busca no sólo olvidar sino también limpiar su alma mediante su propio ritual de purificación. El polvo, las alimañas y todas aquellas cosas que arroja a la basura son imágenes de los errores cometidos, de aquellos movimientos en falso que desearía, con toda la fuerza de su alma, no haber hecho a fin de conservar su oportunidad para conquistar a Brian. La magnitud de su caída evidencia también lo sola que se siente, lejos de sus anfitriones y sus padres, lo que sólo acentúa su desesperación pero no disminuye su siempre latente orgullo, como muestra la interacción con la vecina molestosa._

 _Pasando al muchacho, la normalización lograda gracias a sus progresos con una Lide que se muestra realmente magnánima con su antigua rival queda en segundo plano ante la súbita petición del doctor Bentley, quien exhibe el característico buen ojo de los médicos a la hora de su diagnóstico. Si bien el ojigris duda al principio, una charla franca con su novia lo pone en el camino correcto y le permite, mediante límites y conceptos claros, comprender mejor la verdadera raíz del actuar de su antigua terapeuta. En un giro interesante, la relación entre ambos se arregla gracias a una honestidad brutal, quirúrgica, cristalina como los mismos muros antes explorados. Tal vez nunca sean novios, pero ahora tienen una oportunidad de convertirse en estupendos amigos._

 _Por increíble que suene, Valaika y yo hemos podido combinar nuestras labores literarias con el seguimiento de la acción en Pyeongchang 2018. Lo hemos pasado fantástico con las pruebas de patinaje artístico y de velocidad; la adrenalina del hockey sobre hielo y el snowboard; la paciencia del Curling y la euforia de los saltos en esquí. Incluso con algunas noches en vela a cuestas, cada segundo ha valido la pena. Sólo quedan tres días de competencia y los viviremos a fondo... sin dejar de contestar los comentarios recibidos, claro._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** ¡Kaixo, amigo! Partiré por decir que Mazara sintió su fracaso como un apocalipsis personal, desterrando el lado más deslenguado de sí misma y dejándola con un vacío más opresivo que cualquier calabozo, sea húmedo o no. Ese momento fue un juicio a su carácter, no a su especie ni pigmentación. La migraña de Brian fue en gran parte debido al bajón tras su descarga de adrenalina, la misma que le hizo dispensar su cólera de forma controlada. Esto fue por respeto a la señora Lazalie, a la comunidad de sacerdotisas e incluso a la misma anguila; ya se sabe que el honor obliga a no ensañarse con los caídos en desgracia. Su mayor preocupación, sin embargo, siempre fue Lide, la amiga que le ayudó a superar este complicado momento y compartir la deliciosa recompensa de su confesión mutua. Para ambos ahora comienza un nuevo mundo repleto de posibilidades Sobre Lawson sólo diré que es un ególatra de manual, ebrio de poder y prestigio pero no invencible. Lo dejaremos en evidencia cuando llegue el momento.  
_

* * *

 _Ahora se vienen los clasificatorios de Bobsleigh, así que nos despedimos hasta la próxima semana. Gracias, como siempre, por darse el tiempo de leer, comentar e incluso recomendar esta loca historia._


	18. B9 - Entrega

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Entrega**

 _Perspectivas Submarinas_ , la exposición mostrando la cultura y costumbres de las sacerdotisas cercanas a Bermuda, fue inaugurada el jueves 9 de agosto a las 19 horas. Los Villeton, ciertamente entusiasmados ante la idea surgida durante esa providencial conversación con Brian y Lide el mes pasado, casi no cabían en sí de alegría: más de 800 personas reservaron entradas para la primera de seis noches que tendrían un catálogo impresionante en exhibición y el ambiente caldeado rodeaba el edificio del Ayuntamiento como si la mismísima Reina Isabel II viniera en visita de estado. Una decena de corresponsales, representando desde _The Bermuda Gazette_ hasta la misma BBC, se habían acreditado a tiempo para cubrir el evento.

Nada más se abrieron las puertas del edificio, la concurrencia recibió, luego del discurso inaugural, los primeros toques de semejante regalo con una serie de pinturas creadas por Melba, aquella enigmática y observadora liminal cuyas pinceladas exudaban emoción. La mayoría eran retratos de sus congéneres, marcadamente realistas y mezclando en cada pigmento la dualidad del deber, según explicara pacientemente a los reporteros bombardeándola con preguntas. Esta colección era una auténtica genealogía, mostrando desde la misma matriarca Lazalie hasta algunas de las muchachas más jóvenes; tal vez la más núbil no tendría más de nueve años.

-¿En qué consiste ese deber? -inquirió uno de ellos.

-En algo elemental, jovencito -retrucó la extraespecie, sentada en su silla de ruedas y usando un vestido azul tinta que le venía estupendamente-. Las sacerdotisas tienen en su vocación de servir una condición innegable: siempre debemos priorizar el bienestar ajeno por sobre el propio.

-¿Y alguna vez dejan lugar al propio? -esta vez una humana cargando una cámara de video alzó la voz.

-Esas ocasiones son especiales y, como comprenderá, no puedo discutir sobre ellas en esta clase de entorno. Ahora, si me siguen por aquí, me permitiré presentarles una serie de paisajes tanto de Bermuda como de otras partes del mundo que he visitado.

Al principio algo borrosos, el detalle de los lugares saltaba casi automáticamente conforme la vista se acercaba a los lienzos. Asomaron así sitios tan diferentes como la Bahía de la Habana (donde fuese hundido el _USS Maine_ , causante de la Guerra Hispano-Estadounidense), las costaneras rutilantes de Nassau o la misma Front Street, ubicada a pocos pasos de distancia del Centro. Imágenes más idílicas traían a colación la tranquilidad de islas como Saba o Bonaire, pertenecientes a Holanda y alejadas del cinturón climático donde se formaban cada año devastadores huracanes.

-La barrera idiomática no es problema -explicó Melba nuevamente-. No hablo Papiamento pero, por suerte, en las colonias de aquellos rincones siempre tenemos hermanas angloparlantes. Al vivir por todo el globo, las sacerdotisas somos capaces de adaptarnos a muchos idiomas, climas y costumbres... sin renunciar a nuestros estándares. La señora Lazalie, quien debe estar por aquí, podrá explicarles más al respecto.

Buena parte de los reporteros se desprendió del grupo y acudió en su búsqueda, mientras un par decidió hablar más en profundidad con la pintora. En el ala izquierda del primer piso se encontraba la sonriente Vikra, orgullosa de sus figuras de cristal colocadas en pulcros plintos de madera. Se vio abordada de repente por un grupo de gente muy joven, desde niños hasta adultos en la veintena, aparentemente fascinada por cómo brillaban bajo las luces incandescentes instaladas en el techo.

-¡Qué bonitas! -dijo una muchacha-. ¿Están a la venta?

-Estas no, querida -contestó la artesana, ataviada con un conjunto de noche color verde esmeralda que contrastaba con su cabello magenta-. Tienen mucho valor sentimental para esta servidora; he ahí la razón por la que las traje aquí.

-Hay algo raro con esta -señaló otro asistente, un joven de 16 o 17 años, apuntando al plinto del medio-. Me es bastante familiar.

El objeto en cuestión mostraba a un humano y una sacerdotisa bailando sobre olas congeladas, tomados de la mano y aislados de todo lo demás. Se titulaba _Amigos, Amantes, Eternos Compañeros_ y evocaba de forma fantástica la dimensión más pura del amor.

-¿Por qué dices que te es familiar? -inquirió Vikra, acercando su silla de ruedas a él.

-No sé, es que creo haber visto antes a quienes aparecen aquí.

-Tal vez sólo sea una simple coincidencia.

-¿Me permite, señora? -se acercó un tercero e inclinó la cabeza-. Sí, cuando la luz le da de cierta forma asoma un rostro bien familiar, aunque no puedo apuntar del todo a quién es.

-¿No estarás buscándole la quinta pata al gato? -cuestionó una cuarta-. Quizás sea alguien que esta liminal conociera hace mucho tiempo. ¿La chica es usted misma?

-Oh, no -replicó la talladora con suma modestia-. No soy tan egocéntrica como para eternizarme en mis propias obras. Aciertas, muchachita, en que quienes aparecen aquí son amigos muy queridos para mí.

-¿Cuánto se demora en terminar una de estas obras? -el tercero volvió a la carga.

-El arte, mi querido señor, es relativo. Los cánones de estilo y belleza serán una cosa pero nunca he dejado que ellos dominen mi talento. A veces, cuando estoy inspirada o me asalta una idea, puedo tener listas figuras u otras piezas de cristal en una semana -suspiró para recobrar el aliento-. En otras ocasiones pasan meses antes de tener listo el producto final.

-¿De dónde obtiene este cristal? -la primera chica levantó su voz-. Parece muy fino; nunca había visto algo parecido en mi vida.

-Eso me lo reservo -Vikra rió levemente-. Ya saben que un mago nunca revela sus secretos y lo mismo aplica para los artistas.

-¿Se limita usted exclusivamente a temas relacionados con el amor?

-¡Para nada! La vida misma es un crisol de emociones, facetas, historias y escenarios tejiéndose continuamente a nuestro alrededor. Déjenme contarles algo de mi experiencia personal...

En el rincón derecho, Geraldine amenizaba la velada con exquisitas melodías saliendo de su xilófono de corales. No pocos paseantes la retrataron con sus cámaras o teléfonos inteligentes y algunos incluso activaron las grabadoras a fin de capturar esos tonos repletos a partes iguales de anhelo, calma y reflexión. El mismo murmullo del mar parecía haberse transportado a tierra firme, llenando poco a poco la atmósfera con una irrefrenable placidez. La peliverde, ataviada con un sobrio conjunto gris y sencillas pulseras enchapadas en plata, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras los martillos en sus manos recorrían las teclas de memoria. Durante ensayos previos, cuando Bertrand y Elizabeth la escucharon tocar, quedaron tan fascinados que ofrecieron colocarla en la zona principal de inmediato; sin embargo ella rechazó la oferta debido a su propia modestia. "No veo mi talento como un vehículo para la autopromoción, señora Villeton", explicó en ese entonces, "sino como una forma de honrar a Poseidón y mi propio deber." Para esa noche había ensayado a conciencia cinco de sus mejores piezas, incluyendo la famosa (al menos bajo el mar) _Sinfonía Arrullante en Do Menor_. El efecto de las notas causó tal primera impresión en el primer ensayo que incluso Leila y Sylvia, las inquietas hijas del matrimonio, se quedaron tranquilitas hasta que acabó la canción.

Una vez ella abrió los ojos tras acabar el primer movimiento, se quedó absolutamente sorprendida de la andanada de _flashes_ , aplausos y alabantes silbidos frente a ella. Totalmente sonrojada, inclinó la cabeza con cortesía mientras por dentro sentía ganas de llorar de alegría.

-¡Otra, otra, otra...! -coreaba la multitud.

-Les gusta mi música -susurró Geraldine-. ¡De verdad les gusta! Apenas puedo creerlo... Gracias, Poseidón bendito.

Retomando el ánimo y sacudiendo la cabeza un momento para aclarar sus ideas, leyó claramente la siguiente partitura y sacó esta vez una pieza más rápida. Vino así una tercera en _tempo_ aún más alto y la cuarta con algo más tenue. Al acabar, algo exhausta debido al calor generado por las luces, sonrió con sinceridad a ese público que se había ganado en buena lid. Al rato estaba firmando autógrafos y conversando con algunos fanáticos de la música. Incluso le hicieron una oferta para grabar un álbum y ella la recibió con una risita. La abnegada muchacha acuática, cuya misma existencia se dividía entre la enseñanza y cada vez más escasas salidas a terreno, creyó probar las mieles de un camino nunca antes recorrido.

Lazalie, la soberana, hubo de rayar la cancha de inmediato para impedir que los periodistas más metiches quisiesen hacer perfiles de ella o sus compañeras. "Todo lo que necesitan saber sobre nuestras costumbres está aquí, señores", expresó categórica. Ni siquiera esa línea la salvó de estar casi una hora resolviendo dudas hasta que Liz apareció para tenderle un cable, llevándose a la prensa al segundo piso a fin de mostrarles aún más objetos interesantes. Bertrand acudió de inmediato a asistirla y se aseguraría de que no intentaran volver a molestarla en su descanso. La pelidorada, ni corta ni perezosa, maniobró su propio transporte con maestría hasta otro rinconcito bien oculto desde donde Brian, Lide y Maranthea (también había venido) contemplaban el éxito de la muestra.

-Estos humanos son realmente curiosos -señaló la matriarca, recibiendo un vaso de agua gélida del chico-. ¡La de cosas que me preguntaron, madre mía!

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora? -inquirió la pelirroja-. Si quiere, puede ir al estudio a fin de recobrar fuerzas.

-Me encuentro bien, querida -bebió todo de un trago-. ¡Ah, qué noche! No sé cómo puedes estar acostumbrado a este tren de vida, muchacho.

-Esto es tan excepcional para mí como para usted, señora -intercaló Brian-. Yo suelo ser bastante más quitado de bulla cuando estoy en Bermuda, como ya le contara el día que nos conocimos. Lo único que espero es que no hayan conseguido sacarme fotos demasiado nítidas. Sin embargo, la ocasión ameritaba estar aquí y ser testigos de tan importante acercamiento entre nuestros mundos.

-Tú lo has dicho, querido -la peliazul decidió meter ficha, intentando subir su ánimo-. Es una instancia hermosa; sólo puedo sentir buenas vibras en el ambiente. Los asistentes, sean humanos o liminales, están realmente fascinados con todo lo que ven.

-No es para menos, querida -le acarició la cabellera en un tierno gesto.

-Ustedes sí que lo disfrutan -nuevamente Lazalie-. Es casi como una cita romántica.

-¡Señora...! -la más joven se sonrojó y Brian pareció perder pie.

-¡Tranquila, chica! -rió la pelidorada-. Sólo es una broma. En todo caso, me permitiré insistir en que ambos se ven monísimos juntos.

-Soy de la misma opinión -añadió Maranthea, sirviendo más agua para todos- y, en lo que a la muestra concierne, al principio tenía mis dudas sobre cómo sería recibida por la gente de Hamilton. Qué alivio tan grande es verlas a todas desmentidas.

-La mayoría de la gente es inherentemente buena -acotó la matriarca- y abierta de mente, amiga. Unos pocos malos ejemplos que exhiben su incultura a los cuatro vientos como medalla de honor no deben empañar el espectro innecesariamente.

-Aquí no hallará de esos, señora -Brian tomó la palabra-: somos civilizados y creemos en el decoro como valor supremo. Las expectativas son altísimas pero creo que quedarán bien satisfechas; todas las entradas en preventa para la exhibición, según me contó Bertrand hace dos días, se agotaron en poco menos de dos horas.

-¿De cuántas estamos hablando? -preguntó Lide.

-Unas ocho mil o nueve mil por lo bajo -el ojigris cerró los ojos y se concentró-, sin contar las que pueden comprarse directamente en la boletería del Ayuntamiento. Esta primera noche de la que somos parte está abierta exclusivamente a nosotros y gente de la capital, pero se espera tener visitantes de todo el país e incluso de afuera. Cada día llegan cruceros nuevos al muelle.

-Fantástico -sonrió la instructora-. Si podemos dejar un buen recuerdo en toda esa gente, me doy por pagada.

-Admito que también tenía mis dudas -Lazalie adoptó un tono serio- cuando me planteaste esta idea hará un tiempo, Lide. Teniendo la reserva como valor fundamental de nuestras vidas y designios, al principio me dejé dominar por mi propio instinto protector y estuve tentada de decir que no. Fue una suerte que no lo hiciera. Además de ver a todos estos seres maravillados ante lo que ofrecemos, conocer parte del mundo que pudieses ver antes en compañía de tu chico no tiene precio. Los límites están bien definidos mas no son opresivos; giran armónicamente en pos de construir una sociedad mejor.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que sentí, señora -la peliazul replicó de forma modesta-. Nada se hace al azar y, aunque suene repetido, también estoy feliz de estar aquí ahora mismo.

-Por no mencionar lo bonita que te ves -añadió Brian.

-¡Querido, que me sonrojas...! -rió ella de forma cristalina, gesto contagiado a las otras dos sacerdotisas.

Lazalie y Maranthea fueron, como era de esperarse, las primeras en enterarse que ambos eran novios. Maranthea casi lloró de la emoción una vez ambos volvieran del resto del tour por la colonia, cubriendo de besos el rostro de su hija y dándole un fuerte abrazo al humano apenas notó esa complicidad irrompible e incrementada emanando de ambos. A fin de festejar preparó una tarta de limón y naranja, la que fue regada con más té e historias de la infancia. La soberana, por su lado, cumplió con su objetivo de abrazar al _submariner_ una vez acabara el horario de visitas, expresándole su admiración y permitiéndole regresar allí abajo todas las veces que quisiera, ya fuese solo o en compañía de su ahora alma gemela.

-¿De verdad me concede este honor, señora? -dijo él tras besarle la mano a modo de despedida.

-¿Cómo no podría? -retrucó ella, estrechándolo una vez más contra sí misma-. Estando sólo un día aquí dejaste una huella profunda y positiva no sólo en mí, sino también en el resto de la comunidad. Sería una enorme falta de respeto privarte de la recompensa que mereces.

-Se lo agradezco.

-No tienes por qué, Brian. Siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra colonia; a partir de hoy puedes considerarla una segunda casa.

De vuelta al presente, correspondía fijarse un poco en el atuendo de la pareja. Lide llevaba un vestido dorado intenso sin mangas, cubriéndole hasta lo que habrían sido las rodillas en una mujer humana. Carecía de maquillaje salvo un sutil toque de rubor en sus blancas mejillas y llevaba pequeños aretes de plata en las orejas. Su cabellera azul eléctrico, cuidadosamente peinada y con la chasquilla bien puesta, enfatizaba su belleza y juventud. Para completar el cuadro se colocó un poco de _Paradise_ , aquel perfume que el rubio le regalara durante el paseo por St. George, en el baño de su casa. Tras las explicaciones de rigor por parte de Brian, Stella Lennox-Whitmore quedó gratamente sorprendida de ver aquella comitiva de liminales en su sala, facilitándoles todo lo que tuviera a su alcance a fin de que se arreglaran como Poseidón mandaba. El rubio, fiel a su estilo sobrio y pragmático, optó por un sencillo conjunto de polo y zapatos de vestir azul marino, además de pantalones de golf blancos, cinturón negro y reloj deportivo en la muñeca. Sólo le faltaban el guante en la mano no dominante y una bolsa de palos para aparentar que iría a jugar una ronda nocturna en los _links_ del Ocean View Club.

-Pues tú tampoco te ves tan mal -esbozó la joven tras darle un besito en la mejilla-. Voy a tener que andarme con ojo, no sea que otra chica quiera robarte.

-Puedo dormir tranquilo, entonces -él lanzó otra risita, preguntándose si Mazara no andaría por las cercanías-. ¿Les parece, señoritas, si vamos a mezclarnos un rato entre la multitud?

-Mientras no tengamos que vernos con reporteros, todo bien -dijo Lazalie, abanicándose.

-Me aseguraré de mantenerlos alejados de nosotros -añadió Maranthea-. Sólo espero no tener que llamar a los Villeton; bastante tienen ya con tanta gente a su alrededor.

-Quizás podríamos cumplir un doble servicio -esbozó Brian mientras empujaba la silla de Lide-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver cómo andan Geraldine, Vikra y Melba?

Rellenaron sus vasos de agua y para allá fueron, saludando cortésmente a la gente con que se cruzaban y deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para intercambiar impresiones favorables del evento. La psiquiatra y artista, algo transpirada, se encontraba bien satisfecha luego de, como ella misma describiera, "plantar las semillas del verdadero arte en mentes jóvenes y anhelantes. ¡Anda, me salió verso!" declamó después, sacando cuentas alegres de una noche aún joven. Añadió posteriormente que varias de sus obras habían despertado tal interés en ciertos asistentes que incluso le ofrecieron comprarlas; por momentos estuvo tentada de aceptar el intercambio en beneficio de la colonia. Desistieron de ir a por la escultora ya que los periodistas estaban enfocados en ella. En su rincón algo apartado pero de excelente acústica, la xilofonista seguía tocando, su ánimo casi tan alto como el de Melba.

-Nunca antes había tenido público -explicó sonriente-, pero la sensación de ver que mi música puede causar tanta alegría es un sueño hecho realidad. Gracias a usted, señor Lennox, por fin lo pude conocer.

-No fue nada -él aceptó el beso en la mejilla de la peliverde-. Lo que realmente importa es disfrutar esta velada a concho; mañana la vida sigue y hemos de estar a la altura.

-¿Les importa si nos quedamos aquí? -inquirió Lazalie, guiñándole el ojo a la pareja y después mirando a Maranthea-. Necesito relajarme y el aire entrando por las ventanas de arriba -apuntó al techo abatible- es exquisito.

-¿Estará bien, señora? -dijo Lide.

-Pierde cuidado, querida. Además tengo algo que hablar con Geraldine, aquí presente.

Sin deseos de importunar ni colocar los oídos en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, Brian y Lide dieron media vuelta y volvieron a la zona principal, posando sus ojos en todo lo que podían abarcar e intercambiando impresiones con gestos o palabras bien colocadas.

-Al menos así tendrán algo de espacio para sí mismos -suspiró Maranthea-. Bien pensado, señora.

-Se lo merecen -acotó la pelidorada-. Han pasado por tantas cosas desde que se conocieron... Me da muchísimo gusto verlos así.

-¿Señora? -Geraldine, siempre tan modesta, colocó una cuña en el diálogo-. Perdón por la intromisión, pero ¿de qué hablan?

-¿Podemos confiarte un secreto, querida? -esbozó la instructora.

-¡Claro! -replicó la peliverde-. Discreción es prácticamente mi segundo nombre.

El xilófono calló momentáneamente, dejando un vacío que apenas alcanzó a durar un par de segundos antes de dar paso a tan necesaria conversación. Mientras tanto, la pareja encontró una válvula de escape mediante una puerta dando a la parte trasera del edificio, donde se extendía un jardincillo bien cuidado con balaustradas blancas y asientos de piedra maciza, extendido unos treinta pies antes de dar paso al estacionamiento; al fondo se veían algunas ventanas encendidas en los edificios de Victoria Street. Buscaron un rincón algo oculto de la iluminación pública y se instalaron allí, saboreando la frescura de la noche y el cantar de los grillos en los arbustos. Si bien la multitud al interior del salón no era demasiado opresiva, ambos necesitaban algo de tiempo para sí mismos.

-¡Ah...! -Lide estiró sus brazos todo lo que pudo antes de dejarse caer contra la muralla-. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos el aire fresco!

-Ahora nos damos cuenta de cuánto calor hace ahí dentro -añadió Brian, haciendo lo propio-. Incluso con el aire acondicionado, el clima veraniego es rival de cuidado. ¿Te encuentras bien, amor?

-Sí, dulzura -ella lo besó con ternura en los labios-. Me da tanto gusto ver que la exposición es un éxito... Por un momento creí estar apostando mi propia reputación al sugerir esto a la señora Lazalie. Al menos ahora puedo relajarme.

-Merecido lo tienes -él rodeó sus hombros-. También debemos dar gracias al genio de Liz y Bertrand para preparar todo. Nadie, después de todo, conoce la escena artística local mejor que ellos. Como te conté antes, son grandes amigos míos y verlos así de felices es contagioso.

-Lo mismo digo de mí, Brian -otro besito tierno-. Ver tus ojos brillar cuando llegamos aquí y encontramos el edificio preparado para la ocasión, cuando la señora Elizabeth hizo el discurso introductorio y después cortó la cinta e incluso cuando comenzamos a recorrer las sorpresas preparadas por mis hermanas... fue una sensación impagable, nos hayan sacado fotos o no. Aún así, extrañaba también los sonidos del silencio, de esos momentos en los que podemos ser nosotros mismos.

Ambos se acercaron un poco y él dejó que ella se recostara contra su pecho antes de suspirar. El chico debió admitir en su interior que ella tenía razón. Desde la confesión mutua en la colonia, cada instante pasado en su compañía tocaba el mismo núcleo de su alma, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente que su tobillo izquierdo, aún sin la bota siguiéndolo como sombra a todos lados, aún se encontraba algo delicado. Debía usarla hasta fin de mes pero esa noche decidió dejarla en casa a fin de sentirse un poco más libre, más apto de experimentar las alegrías de un plan bien ejecutado. Agradeció de corazón la fantástica disposición de todo el personal del Centro, quienes adecuaron la galería en tiempo récord para colocar las muestras y demostraron, mediante manos seguras y firmes, que las tratarían con extremo cuidado, tranquilizando así la ansiedad de Vikra y Melba. También ayudaron a Geraldine a trabajar con los sistemas de sonido existentes a fin de amplificar la calidad y alcance de su dulce xilófono. ¡Y cómo podía olvidarse de Sylvia y Leila, cuya chispeante personalidad hiciera las delicias de todos en las reuniones previas...!

-Me pregunto dónde andarán ahora... -pensó en voz alta.

-¿Quiénes?

-Las pequeñas lamias. Siendo sincero, me sorprende no haberlas visto intentando treparse en los cuadros de Melba o jugando a las muñecas con las figuras de Vikra -explicó él-. Son muy traviesas, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo bien, aunque me dieron una buenísima impresión cuando las conocí -rememoró Lide-. Aún recuerdo la risita que lancé cuando se treparon en tus brazos y te pidieron jugar con ellas al matrimonio. La señora Elizabeth hablaba con la verdad al decir que te adoraban. Tal vez ahora están en casa durmiendo.

-Detrás de toda esa energía hay un par de chicas muy inteligentes y sensibles. Son vivo reflejo de sus padres -Brian suspiró-. Y hablando de familias, es una lástima que mamá no viniera a la inauguración a pesar de tener el día libre y estar invitada.

-Todos necesitamos tiempo para nosotros mismos, ami...

La peliazul se detuvo de golpe, sacudió la cabeza y completó la frase con la palabra deseada.

-Cariño -corrigió-. Quise decir cariño. Mis disculpas, Brian.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No hay nada de malo en que me llames amigo; después de todo seguimos siéndolo a pesar de nuestra nueva situación. La amistad también es una clase de amor, peldaño previo a alcanzar el escalafón donde ahora nos encontramos y que nos entregó, por arbitrios del destino, tantas alegrías.

Besó su frente y después buscó sus labios, saboreando el toque cítrico de su piel mezclado con la esencia del mar. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar, totalmente henchida de placer ante los avances de su rey de corazones. Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, creyeron percibir en el rostro del otro los innegables toques del sonrojo.

-¿Y esto, Brian? -ella estaba casi en éxtasis, ansiosa de estar en otro lugar para poder devolverle el gesto amplificado por diez.

-Hoy es 9 de agosto, ¿no? -él la volvió a acoger, sonriéndole-. Ha pasado un mes de mi cumpleaños y desde que nos volvimos novios. Feliz aniversario, querida mía, y que sean muchos más.

-Oh, mi amor... -la sacerdotisa se sentía cada vez más unida a él-. Gracias por recordármelo. Con todo el ajetreo por la exhibición lo terminé olvidando.

-Yo mismo no me acordé hasta hoy en la tarde, cuando fui a buscarlas a la playa para llevarlas a casa. Debido a eso no tuve tiempo de preparar nada ni de comprarte un regalito apropiado.

-Eso no hace falta -ella unió sus labios con los de él una vez más-. Tenerte aquí, a mi lado, es el mejor regalo que podría desear.

Entrelazaron sus manos, dejando que el silencio se instalara mansamente entre ellos. Cerraron los ojos y se dedicaron a escuchar los dulces sonidos de la noche. Sobre ellos tintineaban las estrellas en el cielo, supervisadas por una luna en cuarto creciente que parecía sonreírles desde lo alto. Por momentos sintieron sus almas separarse de sus cuerpos, en perfecta comunicación la una con la otra y contándose, como lo hicieran tantas veces, historias que nadie más podía ni merecía oír. Olvidaron su propio cansancio, la sed azotando sus gargantas e incluso el mismo sudor recordándoles el interior de la galería donde aún brotaban las conversaciones.

-¡Hermanito, aquí estás!

El humano y la chica monstruo fueron sacados de su trance por una voz chillona y optimista. Ante ellos, exhibiendo sus consabidas llamas en muñecas y tobillos e iluminando el área rodeándola, se encontraba Adamina, la pinche de cocina del Hotel Rosewood. Sus zapatos de tacón medio y vestido eran color blanco invierno, tono extendido al pequeño bolso de mano colgándole del hombro izquierdo. Los miraba con una expresión pícara en su rostro, sus orejas ratoniles moviéndose al pulso de la brisa y enfatizando su aspecto de chica de último año de primaria o primero de secundaria.

-¿Ada...? -el ojigris parpadeó incrédulo mientras Lide la miraba desconcertada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote, claro -replicó la pequeña-. La señora Stella me regaló su invitación y decidí venir a ver de qué iba esta exposición cultural sobre sacerdotisas. He de decir que estoy muy satisfecha con lo que he visto.

-¿Mi madre te regaló su entrada? ¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

-En casa, por supuesto.

Brian se limitó a lanzar un hondo suspiro, inclinándose más de la cuenta contra la pared. "Definitivamente se le pegaron los métodos de la _Triple A_ ", pensó. "La cena con Mazara es una cosa pero esto... Nunca pensé que enviaría a Ada para vigilarme".

-¿Te sientes bien? -la peliazul alzó la voz por primera vez desde la sorpresa.

-Sí, estoy bien -abrió nuevamente los ojos y después se dirigió a la chica de fuego-. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido; pensé que lo tuyo eran las cuevas, no el arte.

-Tu hermanita mayor siempre tiene guardada una sorpresa bajo la manga en lo que a gustos concierne -retrucó la Hinezumi-. De otro modo no seríamos tan buenos amigos.

-¿Hermanita mayor? -ahora sí que Lide no entendía ni jota-. ¿Quién es ella, Brian?

-Mira que olvidarme de hacer las presentaciones de rigor -se palmeó la cabeza-. Lide, te presento a Adamina, una de las colaboradoras de mi madre en _The Point_. Adamina, esta es Lide, mi novia.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte -la liminal acuática le tendió la mano, feliz por dentro al escuchar a su amado llamarla así.

-Así que tú eres Lide -Ada le regresó el gesto y luego la observó en detalle-. Sí, ya me parecía... Eres exactamente como pensaba.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Me puedo sentar? -preguntó la pequeña-. No te preocupes por mis flamas; nosotras jamás quemamos a los seres en quienes confiamos.

-La silla de ruedas está libre -acotó él.

-Perfecto, entonces.

Antes de comenzar una extraña reunión bajo la luna y las sombras proyectadas por el fuego, Adamina se excusó por un par de minutos, volviendo con una botella de agua mineral en una cubetera de champaña y tres vasos grandes. Sirvió con mucho cuidado cada porción antes de instalarse en el artefacto usado por Lide para transportarse; los amigos no atinaron a saber de dónde había sacado semejantes adminículos.

-Vale, ahora ya estamos mejor -inició; sus pies colgaban mansamente sobre el húmedo suelo del jardín-. Hace mucho calor ahí dentro y, al igual que ustedes, vine aquí buscando llenar mis pulmones hasta el hartazgo con aire puro. Te vi al inicio de la ceremonia, Brian, tomado de las manos de esta chica e intenté, desde ese momento, hallar tiempo para conversar con ustedes. Tantos _flashes_ y micrófonos dando vueltas, sin embargo, complicaron mi tarea más de la cuenta y recién logré escaparme hace un par de minutos. Realmente quería conocerte, Lide -se explicó-, porque deseaba saber la clase de mujer que conquistó el corazón de mi hermanito menor. Sé que sonará posesivo y hasta ridículo, pero tengo mis razones para ello.

-Desde aquí puedo ver que no mientes -retrucó la peliazul-. Entonces, Adamina, eres parte de lo que Brian llama su segunda familia, ¿no?

-Exacto -dijo él.

Tomó aire y se largó en una pequeña exposición en estupendos términos, describiendo a gente como el portero Perkins; Stanley, el del taller; Idoia, la Kikimora especialista en decoraciones; Wilt Carnegie y la Oni Almeida, especialistas en tragos y equipo imbatible de padre e hija; la siempre sonriente Trisha y el soñador Sabbatani; Myron Heathcott, excéntrico mandamás a favor de la integración, además de varios otros meseros, mucamas, administrativos, jardineros y mayordomos.

-Puedes llamarme Ada, querida -dijo la pequeña-. No es necesario ser tan formales. Volviendo al tema, Brian y yo nos conocimos hace cuatro años, en mi primer día de trabajo en el Rosewood. Algunos miembros del personal de ese entonces...

-Y que ahora, afortunadamente, ya no forman parte de la plantilla... -acotó el _submariner_.

-...estaban haciéndome bromas pesadas por mi baja estatura -la Hinezumi bajó su cabeza, revelando su corta cabellera naranja brillante-. Sé que sólo llego a cinco pies si me ponen contra una regla de pared, pero también tengo mi orgullo y no me gusta que me agarren para el tandeo con eso. El asunto es que Brian me defendió de ellos y presentó una queja formal ante el jefe de personal, resultando en una amonestación severa y posterior despido. También me consoló tras el incidente (me sentí bastante mal por dentro) y terminamos haciéndonos amigos. Su apoyo fue fundamental para mí.

-Fue un momento amargo, he de admitirlo -otra vez el chico-. Nunca he tolerado a los abusones y mucho menos cuando se meten con una chica monstruo. Ada no les había hecho nada a esos tres imbéciles y jamás me arrepentiré de haber causado su despido -sentenció-. Desde ese entonces tienen prohibida a perpetuidad la entrada al Rosewood.

-Conforme pasó el tiempo y fuimos compartiendo algunas cosas -continuó la extraespecie ígnea-, los demás miembros del hotel nos comenzaron a ver como hermanos. Dado que yo soy cuatro años mayor que él, decidimos adoptar los motes cómicos de "hermanita mayor" y "hermanito menor" para llamarnos en público o con otra gente de confianza, como Ashley y Angela.

-¿No andan ellas por aquí? -inquirió Brian.

-Me contaron que irán mañana a Estados Unidos para ver a los gemelos Cartwright y regresarán bien temprano el próximo lunes. Saldrán en el mismo vuelo rumbo a Philadelphia y de ahí tomarán aviones distintos: Ashley a Los Angeles, Angela a State College.

-Espero que hayan llevado ropa adecuada para soportar la humedad y entrar a las canchas de golf; es un deporte repleto de códigos y reglas no escritas.

-Tal como el béisbol, hermanito.

Adamina aprovechó la oportunidad para contarle a Lide sobre las gemelas (habían entrado al servicio de Stella un año antes que ella) y cómo las tres eran conocidas de forma no oficial como la _Triple A_. "Tenemos ojos y oídos en todos los sitios importantes", se pavoneó la pequeña. "Cuando se trabaja en la alta cocina, es imposible no codearse con gente importante, cargada de rumores e historias interesantes. Con esto no quiero decir que seamos cotillas como las viejas de vecindad, ¿eh?", recalcó, sacándole una risa a la sacerdotisa.

-Raya para la suma -concluyó ella-, Brian es una parte importantísima de nuestras vidas y su bienestar siempre nos ha preocupado. Por eso, cuando lo noté más optimista ante las clases de buceo y después suspirando tu nombre en el balcón del restaurante, la pregunta se instaló en nuestras mentes. Tejimos algunas teorías sobre ti, Lide, pero al verte ahora en vivo y en directo, me alegra ver que eres mil veces mejor en comparación a las otras.

-¿Otras? -la aludida abrió los ojos un poco más de la cuenta-. ¿Qué otras?

-Tranquila, querida -Brian apagó el fuego de inmediato-. Aquí no hay amenaza alguna. Antes de conocerte aquel día en Windsor, Ada y las demás tenían como una de sus metas encontrarme una novia. A todo esto, ¿tanto se me notó el cambio de humor?

-Así es, hermanito -la Hinezumi asintió-. En aras de la transparencia, Lide, diré que la inmensa mayoría de las candidatas que sondeamos no te llegaría ni a la aleta caudal. Teníamos una serie de requisitos bastante estrictos, pero las únicas calificadas eran muy mayores para Brian o derechamente estaban casadas.

-O en aras de casarse -añadió el ojigris, masajeando sus pómulos-. Más de una vez le dije a la _Triple A_ que yo mismo podría encargarme de estas cosas, pero ellas nunca cesaron sus esfuerzos.

-Eso es porque las tres te queremos mucho, hermanito -Ada usó nuevamente ese mote reservado para él-. ¿Qué clase de hermanita mayor sería si te dejara abandonado al arbitrio de una lunática? ¿Qué clase de amigas seríamos si permitiéramos algo que te hiciera infeliz?

Lide pensó de inmediato en Mazara, ya derrotada y limitada, según le contara el mismo Brian, a ser sólo una amiga con número de teléfono en caso de emergencias. Hace un par de meses, sintiéndose bastante menos benevolente, la había calificado exactamente de la misma forma. Suspiró para sus adentros; ambos habían esquivado una bala peligrosa. Apreció la dedicación de la pequeña y le sonrió.

-Ahora entiendo mejor las cosas, Ada -optó por prescindir de la formalidad-. El recelo por las cosas que apreciamos es algo natural y, sin ir más lejos, parte de mi propia historia con Brian. Ambos encontramos en el otro algo que nos faltaba y que nos ayudó a vencer las limitaciones embargándonos: físicas en su caso, psicológicas en el mío -se explayó respecto a cómo lo conoció su registro imperfecto y la timidez/cobardía que la dominara por tanto tiempo-. Cuando él me mostró su mundo, quedé tan maravillada por lo visto y aprendido que decidí devolverle el favor; las cosas mutaron gradualmente y nuestra amistad se convirtió en amor. Gracias a ese providencial día surgieron la idea de las clases de buceo y la invitación a mi colonia.

-¿De verdad estuviste ahí abajo, hermanito? -la pequeña abrió sus ojos como platos soperos.

-Así es -contestó el chico-. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida y aún recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

-¡Definitivamente tienes que contármelo todo! -Adamina pasó a modo hiperactivo-. No, espera. Mejor será que Ash y Angie vuelvan del continente; así podrás ponernos al día durante algún futuro almuerzo. Podríamos incluso diseñar un menú especial para...

-Ada -Brian puso una mano sobre su pequeño hombro, mirándola con seriedad-. Baja las revoluciones un momento, ¿vale?

-Perdón, hermanito -ella juntó sus manos-. Creo que se me subió el entusiasmo a la cabeza.

-Aprovechando que Lide está aquí con nosotros, debo dejar algo en claro -continuó el lanzador-. Le prometí a ella, así como a la señora Lazalie, matriarca de su colonia, que no contaría a nadie, con excepción de mi madre, lo que viera allí. Es un compromiso que planeo cumplir hasta las últimas consecuencias y sólo podría hacerlo extensivo a ti y las gemelas con su autorización. ¿Está claro?

La pequeña liminal asintió con ganas.

-Por mi parte no hay problema -dijo la peliazul-. Si Ada, Ashley y Angela son de tu plena confianza, también tienen la mía y de ahí a obtener la de la matriarca sólo habrá una conversación de distancia. Como dictan los Postulados de Poseidón, "la peor charla es aquella que nunca se lleva a cabo".

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, Lide -murmuró Adamina, rellenando los vasos con más agua-. Y gracias a ti también por devolverme a tierra firme, Brian.

-De nada -retrucaron ambos al unísono.

Los tres aprovecharon de refrescar sus gargantas y disfrutar nuevamente el ambiente del tranquilo jardín. La conversación les había hecho bien pero se llevó por delante bastante tiempo, algo evidenciado por un Bertrand Villeton asomándose por la puerta para decirles que el edificio cerraría en 15 minutos. Al volver dentro vieron que con excepción de él, Liz y las demás sacerdotisas, ya no quedaba nadie. Las mesas del cóctel, desocupadas y limpias, sólo esperaban el apago de luces para irse a descansar hasta mañana.

-¿Dónde se habían metido? -preguntó la lamia de cabellera cobriza-. ¡Estuvimos buscándolos casi una hora! Pensamos que se habían mandado cambiar sin aviso.

-Sólo necesitábamos algo de aire, amiga -contestó Brian, suprimiendo un bostezo-. Ha sido un día largo pero al menos la exhibición partió de la mejor forma.

-Veo que traes compañía extra, Brian -la matriarca Lazalie se acercó al trío con atención-. ¿Quién es ella?

-Una amiga muy querida que casualmente está interesada en hablar con usted, señora.

Vino otra oleada de presentaciones y el prospecto de una cena cancelada debido al cansancio de todos los presentes. Incluso Liz Villeton debió admitir que tenía ganas de ducharse e irse a dormir. Al día le quedaba sólo hora y media antes de dar paso al siguiente, así que se despidieron y felicitaron por un trabajo bien hecho. Sin duda _Perspectivas Submarinas_ sería un tema recurrente en la prensa de mañana.

Una breve llamada de Brian a la compañía de taxis tuvo a Canatella (quien ese día pidió expresamente tomar el turno de la noche a fin de ayudarle) en la puerta cinco minutos después. La Kobold, tan amistosa como servicial, ayudó a subir a la comitiva e incluso dejó sitio para la Hinezumi, cuya residencia, frente a Trott's Pond y Hexham Drive, quedaba de paso hacia Tucker's Town y bien cerca del Hotel Rosewood.

Quedaba al menos media hora de camino que sería bien invertida en conversaciones. Entre intercambios con Lazalie, Maranthea, Lide y el mismo Brian, la muchacha ratonil comenzaba a fraguar otro plan en su cabecita. Se levantaría temprano mañana, iría al aeropuerto a despedir a las gemelas y después la pondría ante el juicio de Stella apenas llegara a la cocina. Dependiendo de lo que le dijera, volvería a la pizarra o pasaría directamente a la siguiente fase. Y si la inspiración no le llegaba, siempre podría pedir una mano amiga a Idoia o el mismo Ciro Sabbatani.

-50/OF-

-¿Estás cómoda aquí, Lide? Si te parece, puedo subir un pelín la silla.

-Así está bien, Brian. Gracias.

La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa al chico cuando este apagó las luces de la cocina y encendió un par de velas ubicadas en una pequeña mesa de vidrio especialmente traída del restaurante para la ocasión, haciendo la penumbra tan exquisita como cuando conversaran con Adamina en el patio trasero del Ayuntamiento. Esa noche, la del domingo 12 de agosto, era otra ocasión especial para ambos: se permitirían celebrar de forma romántica e íntima su primer mes de novios. Al principio ambos planearon volver al _Chiaffrax_ para cenar pero se llevaron una sorpresa mayúscula aquella mañana cuando él llamó para confirmar la reserva.

 _Retrocedamos el reloj unas ocho o nueve horas..._

-¿Cómo es eso de que alguien más la canceló? -preguntó el ojigris sin poder creerlo.

-Es exactamente lo que nos dijeron, señor -contestó el encargado al otro lado de la línea-. Quien nos llamó dijo que era de parte suya y mencionó, además, que usted había cambiado de idea.

Sin deseos de causar una pelea por teléfono ni de intentar llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, colgó en silencio. La desazón era evidente tanto en él como en Lide; se habían asegurado hasta las últimas circunstancias de obtener la misma mesa en la que almorzaran durante aquel fantástico paseo por Hamilton. Todo ello quedó en nada, sin embargo, cuando Stella apareció de repente por la puerta trasera de la sala de estar, trayendo consigo a la Hinezumi. Ambas se veían muy sobrias en sus conjuntos blancos, prácticamente impolutos, y les sonrieron. "Yo llamé al restaurante para anular tu reserva, hijo. Sé que esto puede parecer desajustado a primera vista", continuó la chef, "pero Ada y yo queríamos ser parte de este momento tan importante para ustedes". Totalmente sonrojada, la liminal pelinaranja corrió hasta Brian y le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo, repitiendo el gesto con la peliazul antes de explicar esa idea que había madurado durante el camino a casa tres días antes.

-Hermanito -dijo, casi al borde de la emoción-, Lide, quisiera darles a conocer la inmensa felicidad que siento al verlos juntos y saber que están comprometidos. En función de lo que les contara el otro día, este momento es un auténtico sueño hecho realidad y también muestra lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo desde aquel día en que te conocí -miró al chico, derramando copiosas lágrimas por sus mejillas-. Por eso quisiera, de parte mía y de la señora Stella, aquí presente, regalarles una cena inolvidable para celebrar su primer mes juntos. Pidan lo que se les antoje para la entrada, el plato de fondo, el postre, los bebestibles e incluso el café. Lo tendrán.

La Hinezumi nuevamente los estrechó como pudo entre sus brazos. Ahora lloraba de alegría con aún más ímpetu, su pequeño corazoncito dejando escapar esas emociones guardadas durante los últimos cuatro años. Pensó, en ese momento, que las gemelas habrían reaccionado exactamente igual. Era una lástima que ambas no estuvieran allí pero ya llegaría la hora de ponerse al día en ese y muchos otros temas, partiendo por la visita de Brian a la colonia submarina. Los afortunados se limitaron a agradecer el gesto mediante sendos besos en la mejilla e incluso limpiaron las lagrimitas bañando su infantil rostro.

-¿Cuándo te contó Ada sobre esto, mamá? -inquirió él, todo su desconcierto disipado.

-Al día siguiente de la exposición -replicó Stella-. Mi plan original era ir pero opté por no hacerlo a fin de darles algo de tiempo para que lo compartieran como merecían. Sabía, luego de tu relato, que la noche inaugural era su aniversario, así que decidí guardar mi turno para una ocasión más propicia... y llegó.

-Señora Stella, Ada, no deberían haberse molestado en llegar a estos extremos por nosotros -a Lide se le había pegado la modestia de su novio.

-Lo mismo digo -añadió él.

-No es ninguna molestia, querida -la chef se acercó, besó su frente y después la de su hijo-, sino un modo de agradecerte por todo el bien que has hecho a la vida de mi muchacho. Al igual que tú, lo amo a mi manera y de forma incondicional; ergo, su felicidad es la mía.

-Y la mía también -añadió la pelinaranja, algo más repuesta.

-Eso mismo -continuó la mujer rubia-. Lide, cuando te conocí ese día que ambos salieron a pasear, me formé la mejor impresión de ti. La complicidad que tú y Brian exhibían tenía ese toque único que caracteriza a todos los buenos episodios de la vida. Desde entonces coloqué mis fichas en el tablero, deseando de todo corazón que ustedes terminaran juntos. Así como no existe mayor garantía para un hijo -abrazó a su retoño- que el amor de una madre, el mayor regalo que puedo recibir como mujer es saber que mi muchacho ha iniciado la etapa más importante de su vida adulta con la persona apropiada.

La sacerdotisa creyó tocar una nueva dimensión de la felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. Stella no la consideraba una simple liminal sino una persona hecha y derecha, poseedora de derechos y deberes sagrados, capacitada para la vida en comunidad tanto dentro como fuera del océano, digna ganadora de la posibilidad de labrarse un futuro a pulso al lado del chico que la había conquistado limpiamente.

-Me vas a hacer llorar de la emoción, mamá -la veta sensible del _submariner_ hacía esfuerzos por aflorar antes de mirar a su amiga-. Veo que tú andas por las mismas, amor.

-¿Cómo no podría, querido? -ella se apegó a él a pesar de la silla de ruedas donde estaba sentada-. Esto es casi irreal pero sé que no estoy soñando.

Él asintió. Tomó aire a fin de tranquilizar un poco su aún sorprendida psiquis y después se acercó a Adamina, quien lo miró hacia arriba como si de una torre se tratara. La tomó en brazos cual almohada y le dio un abrazo que casi la dejó sin aire.

-Eres la mejor hermanita mayor que alguien podría tener, Ada -dijo con satisfacción y le sacó un enorme sonrojo-. Habrá sido entregada de la forma menos ortodoxa posible, pero realmente te agradezco la sorpresa.

-No... No fue nada, hermanito menor -la Hinezumi comenzó a hipar otra vez-. Ya te dije que te quie... quiero mucho y sólo deseo lo mejor... para ti. Lide es todo eso y... mucho más. ¿Les gustaría decirnos qué... desearían para la ce... cena?

Stella fue al recibidor por el bloc de notas y, tras sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, tomó el pedido de los enamorados al tiempo que movía otra ficha en su propio tablero.

 _Volvamos al presente..._

El tenue brillo de las velas puso en perspectiva el atractivo del conjunto dejado durante la tarde en la residencia Lennox; el mismo Stanley se bajó del camión para colocar todo en su sitio. Aquí había un razonamiento claro: la mesa normal de la cocina sería demasiado grande e impersonal para ambos y la idea era que se sentaran frente a frente, como mandaba la tradición. Además de la cubertería, copas y vajilla de _The Point_ , la pequeña mesa estaba cubierta por un finísimo mantel blanco con motivos florales que hacían saltar de placer los dedos de ambos conforme recorrían los obstáculos en la tela. Para redondear todo el conjunto llegó un ramo de rosas rojo intenso que Adamina pagó de su propio bolsillo. "¡Pásenlo muy bien y nunca olviden que los quiero mucho!", decía la tarjeta adjunta.

-¿Con qué vamos a empezar? -preguntó Lide, ansiosa por probar las delicias preparadas por la chef y su fiel pinche.

-Tenemos un menú de lujo para esta noche -Brian se acercó a las cajas térmicas entregadas apenas 15 minutos antes-. La entrada es lo que pediste tú, querida: un _risotto_ a la parmesana con camarones cocinados a fuego alto.

Lide había adquirido un particular aprecio por la gastronomía italiana después de conocer el _Chiaffrax_ y esta fue su elección, bien racionalizada gracias a dos o tres largas sesiones de lectura en solitario sobre la cocina de la bota.

-Se impone un buen vino blanco, entonces. Iré por él.

La peliazul fue al refrigerador y sacó una botella de fina factura entre varias parecidas, su corcho cubierto por bandas negras y tan doradas como el mismo líquido contenido en ella. Procuró después el sempiterno sacacorchos de un cajón cercano (ambos habían compartido no pocas tardes en la residencia Lennox y, por lo tanto, sabía dónde estaba cada cosa), deslizando la punta por el gollete y cortando limpiamente aquel papel que ni siquiera hizo ruido. Satisfecha de su labor, rellenó dos copas hasta la mitad, deleitándose con el gorgoteo del líquido contra el vidrio curvado y pensando ya en el primero de los sabrosos platos destinados a aquella mágica noche.

-¿Qué cepa elegiste? -preguntó Brian al tiempo que servía las porciones.

-Chardonnay. Concretamente este es un Smith-Madrone cosecha 2014, según sale aquí en la etiqueta.

-Tienes buen ojo. Sin ir más lejos, es lo que yo habría elegido -él bebió un poquito y después percibió el _bouquet_ como si fuese un enólogo experimentado-. La viña Smith-Madrone está basada en el Valle de Napa, en California y produce, con excepción de la chilena Concha y Toro, los mejores vinos blancos que he tomado en mi vida. Digo desde ya que no soy un conocedor eximio del alcohol; sólo bebo en contadas ocasiones y siempre a fin de socializar un poco.

-Mejor es que sean pocas, pero buenas y que dejen huella -sonrió Lide al probar de su propia copa; quedó maravillada con el toque ácido, ligeramente cremoso y no demasiado fuerte del líquido; parecía chispear en su paladar y bailar con su lengua-. ¡Hey, está muy bueno! Debe ser el efecto obtenido tras tantos meses añejándose en barricas de roble americano; otra vez me remito a la información de la etiqueta. Vamos a ver qué tal está el _risotto_...

Nada más probar el primer bocado se sintieron en el cielo. Brian mismo, a pesar de haber probado la mano de su madre un millón de veces, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse ante la calidad y detalle de sus preparaciones. Lide esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande, si cabe, sintiéndose tentada de hacer un brindis con él aquí y ahora. El arroz, sazonado con pimienta y el toque gustoso del queso rallado, creaba una sinfonía fantástica con el gusto más pronunciado de los camarones pasados por la plancha, aderezados con sal, algo de mantequilla clara y finas hierbas. Hilando algo más fino, podía sentirse un dejo de menta en cada trozo de carne triturado con esmero por los dientes de ambos. La composición, mezclando el naranja de los productos marinos con un tono blanco cremoso generado por la cocción y amalgama del arroz y el queso, parecía adquirir dimensiones mágicas bajo la luz de las velas y la brisa entrando suavemente por las ventanas abiertas.

Continuaron comiendo mientras conversaban de aquella enorme deuda saldada con su paseo a Somerset, donde conocieron de cerca el astillero abandonado en cuya cercanía se levantaba el Museo Marítimo. Allí vieron no pocos objetos datados de la misma época de descubrimiento de las islas y la posterior fundación de los primeros asentamientos formales. Prosiguió un recorrido en carrito por la calle principal de la villa. "La mayor parte de mi familia vive por estos rumbos o algo más hacia la playa; puedes meter al clan completo en una extensión de tres por tres manzanas". Ante una pregunta de la chica monstruo, él contestó que la mayoría de sus parientes pasaba el día en Hamilton trabajando y sólo Lizzie, su prima, se dedicaba a regentar una tienda de ultramarinos cercana. Pensaron ir a visitarla para darle una sorpresa pero finalmente desistieron; debía estar recargada de trabajo con una clientela potencial alcanzando el millar de personas.

-Cuesta creer que nadie sepa cuándo se fundó este sitio -añadió ella mientras viajaban hacia el sur para buscar una playa.

-Así es la historia, amiga mía -contestó él-. Ninguna sombra oscureciendo sus páginas está allí de casualidad y es, hasta cierto punto, un deber de todos encontrar cómo apartarlas de ahí, sean cuales sean los resultados.

Long Bay Beach fue tal vez el sitio más bonito de la jornada. Para llegar ahí se desviaron por un caminito estrecho, casi oculto del todo por la vegetación formando el parque natural del mismo nombre. Varias curvas y desniveles después hallaron recompensa con un trecho de arena en tonos blanquecinos, a veces rosados y también amarillos, que la marea se tragaba al subir cada noche. Las aguas bañando aquel sitio, desprovisto de rocas o cualquier otro obstáculo indeseable, comenzaban con un azul profundo e imponente antes de mutar al turquesa a unos cien pies de la orilla. Luego de una mañana dedicada al conocimiento y las anécdotas, con visitas al Museo Nacional, la capilla de Mangrove Bay y el hermoso parque bordeando el área del puente conectando a Somerset con el resto de Bermuda, pasaron la tarde completa allí, con un abundante picnic y nada más que la compañía del otro. Jugaron a perseguirse y chapotear, recompensándose con besos abrazos y caricias al ganar o perder. Del agua había nacido su relación y en el agua se sentía más cómoda, liberada de cualquier atadura o prejuicio. Grande fue la sorpresa del muchacho al sumergirse en el agua luego de conectarse a ella por los labios y descubrir... ¡que podía respirar perfectamente, a la usanza de cualquier animal o liminal acuática! Se demoró mucho más de la cuenta en salir de allí cuando su cuerpo, bastante exhausto, le pedía tenderse sobre su toalla o la tibia arena.

-Te tenías muy bien guardado el ser capaz de semejante prodigio, ¿eh? -dijo Brian en tono juguetón al acabar su _entrée_ -. Cuando me lo contaste aquella vez, no sé cómo no me desmayé.

-Al igual que a ti, amor mío, no me gusta presumir de mis habilidades -Lide bebió vino y después cumplió con besarlo tenuemente-. Tal como en las relaciones humanas o de otras extraespecies, besar es un gesto de posesión y pertenencia. Mi gente, además, lo ve a la usanza de una entrega sin reservas. Al besar al hombre que ama, una sacerdotisa queda en igualdad de condiciones frente a él, lista para lo que las mareas del destino arrastren a las playas de nuestras vidas.

-Qué poético -él tomó la botella-. Viniendo de tus labios, querida, suena aún más hermoso. ¿Más vino?

-Por favor.

La peliazul aprovechó de servirse la última cucharada y después ayudó a llevar la loza sucia al fregadero. Acto seguido, rellenó la copa del chico e incluso sirvió agua fresca en aquellos grandes vasos representando el único eslabón de gratuidad asociado a la alta cocina. Ya con los nuevos cubiertos puestos (mezclar sabores no era la idea a fin de asegurar una experiencia prístina) vino la hora de hacer pasar el _main course_ , cocinado según las expresas instrucciones del primogénito Lennox-Whitmore.

-Tenía unas ganas enormes de hincarle el diente a esto -abrió la caja y llevó los platos a la mesa-. Lo que tenemos aquí, Lide, es pechuga de pato al horno con glaseado de granadas y cítricos, servida en guarnición de verduras y acompañada con patatas doradas tipo _crispy_. Sí, el nombre es larguísimo pero tan delicioso como suena.

-¡Me gusta, me gusta! -ella se frotó las manos-. Antes de deleitarme con estos sabores, Brian, sácame de una duda: ¿el pato es carne blanca o roja?

-Es una muy buena pregunta y, al mismo tiempo, una confusión muy común -explicó él, cortando un trocito de aquella deliciosa carne-. Por lo general los animales de cuatro patas, como las vacas, los cerdos o las piezas de cacería suelen calificarse como carne roja, mientras que el pescado y las aves de corral (pollos, pavos) se denominan carne blanca. Culinariamente hablando, el pato es carne roja dado que tiene algo más de grasa y, por ende, un sabor algo más marcado al paladar. Esto me lo explicó mamá cuando era algo más joven; habrá sido allá por el año 2001 o 2002.

-Ah, ahora entiendo mejor -asintió la extraespecie-. ¿Abrimos un tinto, entonces, o continuamos con el blanco aunque sea, como dijéramos hoy en la mañana, "poco ortodoxo"?

-Mejor sigamos con el blanco. Total, lo que los críticos culinarios no saben no puede hacerles daño.

Hicieron chocar sus copas, brindando a la salud del otro y riendo nuevamente al compás de la brisa. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó Lide al saber, por intermedio de su novio, que las patatas, tan deliciosas como todo lo demás, no habían pasado por aceite especial sino por la misma grasa soltada por el pato antes y durante la cocción. En ese preciso instante mandaron las calorías a tomar por saco; la vida era para vivirla y disfrutarla. "Creo percibir aquí el toque inconfundible de Adamina", pensó, recordando que la chica ratonil se encargaba de mantener encendidos los enormes hornos de la cocina del Rosewood.

Además de la sal, la pimienta y el exquisito combo de la granada con el jugo de naranjas usado en la cobertura de la pechuga, su bien entrenado tacto pilló rastros de cardamomo, canela e incluso miel. La inspiración agridulce del plato era claramente asiática y bastante más abordable, según dijera Brian, que el pato pekinés, cuya sola mención aún sacaba urticaria en el inefable Sabbatani. En cuanto a la carne, esta era de robusto sabor similar al buen vacuno, nada reminiscente de sus propias plumas y con textura ligera, fusionándose bien con los vegetales frescos y el acompañamiento.

Entre bocado y bocado intercambiaban miradas chispeantes, sinceras, perfectamente sincronizadas. En ellas se escribían risas, compases de hermosas melodías tocadas en pianos o xilófonos como el de la cortés Geraldine. Gran revuelo causó en la colonia, según contara la muchacha con el correr de los minutos, el éxito de _Perspectivas Submarinas_ , llevando a que no pocas sacerdotisas pospusieran temporalmente sus propios planes a fin de ir a darle un vistazo.

-Es un alivio saber que la OEI ha dado todo su apoyo a este proyecto -continuó ella-. Fue un gusto ver al agente Markstaller en la gala inaugural y meterle un poco de charla, ¿no crees? Pensé que no podría venir debido a todo el trabajo que tiene.

-Así es -dijo Brian después de tragar otra pieza de pavo y lechuga-. Desde nuestras andanzas por St. George que no sabíamos nada de él. ¿Sabes que aún conservo su tarjeta en mi billetera? Sin ser excesivamente supersticioso, la veo como un talismán de buena suerte. Lo que hemos construido hasta ahora, Lide, ha sido tanto por nuestro propio esfuerzo como por la intervención certera de gente como él, nuestras madres, la señora Lazalie, Adamina, Canatella y no pocos más que no podría nombrar en tan corto tiempo.

-La noche aún es joven, Brian -la peliazul, en tono juguetón, intercambió su copa con la de él antes de tomar otro sorbo de vino-. Anda, puedo sentir el inconfundible sabor de tus labios. ¿Sabes otra cosa, cariñito?

-¿Qué, mi amor?

-Gracias a esta evocación creo entender cómo se siente la felicidad verdadera que debo dispensar, por mi propio credo, a otros seres vivos -comió un poco antes de seguir-. Los estudios y teorías sobre este sentimiento son una cosa muy válida, pero nada supera experimentarlo en carne propia y saber que alguien más te corresponde. Progresar a nuestro propio ritmo y dar a conocer esto poco a poco a la gente de confianza es, quizás, la mejor parte de todo el recorrido, aún cuando eso signifique redefinir mi credo -se puso solemne-. Considerando todo ello, no me arrepiento de nada porque tú y yo, querido mío, vamos en abierta contraposición al frenesí moderno.

-Podría decirse que hasta en eso somos limitados -retrucó él, sacándole una risa a su novia-. Retomando el hilo que abriste, la única forma de poder saborear cada momento, cada sensación compartida, es ir despacito por las piedras. Si me permitieras una analogía, el amor es como un vitral: hermoso, complejo, frágil y a la vez omnipotente en su dimensión más pura. Requiere cuidado especial para verlo florecer, desplegando sus colores ante ojos anhelantes a la luz del sol. Es, a la vez, una historia que nunca deja de escribirse, adquiriendo nuevos colores o cambiando los ya existentes. Son manos tomadas de cara al horizonte señalando el futuro pero siempre con un cable abierto a la tierra firme representando el pasado y al mar... simbolizando el presente.

Lide no supo si fue el alcohol o algún otro efecto benéfico gatillado por las palabras del ojigris, pero movió por sí misma la silla de ruedas donde él se encontraba, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y estampándole tal vez el beso más grande que ambos se dieran hasta ese minuto. Ruborizada al punto de parecer luz de semáforo, posteriormente rozó tenuemente su nariz con la propia, cerrando los ojos ante aquel breve momento de placer. Era otro de esos momentos donde el rey y la reina de corazones abrían, convirtiendo sus limitaciones en ventajas, una nueva ventana hacia la luz del saber.

-Y así decías que yo era poética, Brian... -se refugió momentáneamente en él, sintiendo el latido de su suave torso-. Pocas veces he escuchado algo más hermoso expresado por un ser pensante. ¡Qué diablos, hasta la misma matriarca Lazalie parece una amateur sin talento al lado tuyo!

-¿Será para tanto, Lide? -besó la frente de la peliazul con cariño-. No sé si sea talento; simplemente dije algo que me salió directamente de aquí.

Apuntó al sitio del pecho donde se encontraba su corazón. Terminaron sus exquisitas pechugas de pato e, igual que antes, llevaron lo utilizado al lavaplatos. El plan era guardar todo posteriormente en las mismas cajas térmicas y que él las pasara a dejar mañana por la mañana al hotel tras un buen lavado.

-Ahora viene lo mejor: ¡el postre! -exclamó Brian-. Lo que hay en esta caja es toda una incógnita; fue elegido personalmente por mi madre.

-Entonces estamos en buenas manos -ella se frotó las ídem-. Siempre se dice que la mejor parte de la cena es el postre y, siendo sincera, yo comería diez cenas si vienen con diez postres.

El chico sonrió tenuemente al recordar que Mazara había expresado, en aquella cena de junio, algo muy parecido o tal vez exactamente igual. "Definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo tan pequeño como Bermuda", se dijo. Allí habían ido cada uno por su propio camino con el volcán de chocolate y el tiramisú, pero conociendo a Stella como la conocía, sabía que allí vendría algo alejado de lo clásico y sumamente especial. Poco faltaría para ponerlo en un marco.

-¿Te apetece un café después de esto? -deslizó.

-La noche sigue estando fresca y magnífica -contestó ella desde la ventana-. Me encantaría tomarlo fuera, en la terraza. No nos desviemos, eso sí, de lo realmente importante. ¿Qué sorpresa espera a nuestros enamorados protagonistas en la caja?

Llegó de inmediato al lado de Brian y ambos dieron vuelta la única carta que les quedaba. Nada más llevaron las porciones a la mesa quedaron anonadados: se trataba de deliciosas raciones de helado casero con tonos y aroma de caramelo, acompañado de galletas tipo corteza con sabor a naranja y servido en sendas copas cuadradas de finísimo cristal de Bohemia. Otros agregados, como crema batida o pacanas picadas finas, brillaban por su ausencia. Sentados nuevamente frente a frente, cogieron sus cucharillas de forma tentativa y procedieron a catar.

-Siento algo salado entre este exquisito dulzor -ella chasqueó la lengua-. El sabor a caramelo es marcado y a la vez atenuado por tal sorpresa. De cualquier modo, ¡está exquisito! Tendré que pensar en un buen regalo para la señora Stella por tantas atenciones. ¿Quizás una obra como las de Vikra sea buena idea...?

-Vamos con calma, querida -él le bajó el entusiasmo sólo un pelito; adoraba verla así de contenta-. Concuerdo en que el helado es toda una obra de arte y un giro interesante a algo que ya teníamos en el menú del hotel.

-¿Cómo así?

-Es uno de los postres más populares, sólo que se sirve sin esa pequeña dosis de sal encima. Las existencias se agotan durante los meses de verano y no pocas veces hay que preparar más de una partida al día.

-Hablando de preparar, he notado que tu madre siempre está en estupendo estado a pesar de las tentaciones de la cocina y sus preparaciones. ¿Cómo las mantiene a raya?

-Autocontrol más una buena cuota de orgullo y sesiones continuas de meditación. Nació con reservas pletóricas de lo primero, refinándolo al estudiar gastronomía aquí y después durante su especialización en Londres -hojeó las páginas del pasado-. Lo segundo tiene que ver con su tajante rechazo al estereotipo del chef tipo barril de cerveza; siempre lo consideró una falta de respeto a la profesión.

Dedicaron el resto del helado a conversar de forma ligera sobre temas separados absolutamente de la exposición, el béisbol o cualquier otro cable a momentos pasados a fin de oxigenar un poco sus propias mentes. Una vez concluyeron, limpiaron sus bocas con las servilletas de tela, levantaron la mesa y pusieron a preparar en la máquina una buena dosis de café arábigo molido. Les vendría muy bien para contrarrestar la ingesta de vino, cuya botella vacía fue apartada de inmediato para el reciclaje.

La bolsita especial que venía con la comida era de cosecha etíope, con toques de miel y azahar. Incluso para los estándares bermudeños, encargarla afuera no era sencillo: hacían falta contactos y no poca paciencia a fin de recibir esas almohadas doradas e impregnadas de la misma esencia del desierto. Sacaron un par de tazas pequeñas, platillos y algo de azúcar rubia, dejando la leche guardada porque, siendo honestos, ninguno de ellos deseaba cortar semejante manjar. Lide puso la bandeja en su regazo, afirmándola bien mientras Brian empujaba la silla hacia la terraza. El único ruido que se escuchó fue el de los tenues goznes, algo inquietos por ser despertados tan tarde.

-¡Vaya...! -exclamó ella al mirar hacia arriba-. ¡Hay millones de estrellas sobre nosotros!

-Cuando vi el cielo por primera vez desde este mismo patio, querida, reaccioné de la misma forma. Incluso si no conocía las constelaciones tan bien como ahora, percibí aquella noche el cielo entintado como el más perfecto de los lienzos -sorbió con cuidado su café y se sorprendió al sentir cómo la sacerdotisa lo tomaba del brazo.

Teñido de un azul profundo con levísimos halos blancos rodeando las formaciones más importantes, el firmamento parecía sonreírles tanto como la luna, ahora llena, blanca y perfecta como un disco de plata de ley. Las estrellas más pequeñas parecían gotas de pintura arrojadas con escaso cuidado por el pincel divino, mientras las grandes formaban, de forma igualmente desordenada, las pecas de ese rostro que miraba continuamente a la tierra en busca de algo que nadie más conocía. Si alguna persona dijera que nunca se había maravillado o cuestionado cosas ante un cielo estrellado, derechamente era mentirosa.

-Creo que ya encontré una -Lide movió su dedo y formó el contorno de un toro pastando, cuya cola apuntaba hacia arriba y decía "hey, no me ignoren"-. Creo que esa es Capricornio.

Bebió algo de su ardiente brebaje a la espera del veredicto del muchacho. El líquido, negro y concentrado pero nada espeso, tenía aroma floral y un sabor travieso, reflejo de la miel y los pétalos imbuidos en cada partícula de granos molidos.

-De hecho lo es -él besó su mejilla con aprobación-, aunque si la miras a la rápida parece un perro más que un toro. Yo mismo pensé que se trataba de un canino aquella vez que sembré las raíces de este pasatiempo.

-¿En Boston se ven tantas estrellas como aquí?

-Lamentablemente no; hay demasiada luz en el ambiente e incluso el mismo aire pareciera tener otra carga, conspirando contra los anhelos de las estrellas por hacerse notar. Estando allá solía sentarme con mi tía Amanda en el jardín y allí nos pasábamos horas para ver si saltaba alguna.

-Me gustaría conocerla algún día -esbozó la extraespecie-. Por lo que me has contado, tiene algo más de genio pero es bien parecida a tu madre respecto a lo que siente por ti.

-Decir que me adora y que soy el hijo que nunca tuvo, Lide, es quedarme corto. Muchas veces le dije que no pospusiera sus propias aventuras emocionales por mí -contempló el lienzo celestial en busca de otras constelaciones- y siempre lo rechazó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos los años que ha estado a mi lado, siendo prácticamente una segunda madre y apoyándome en cada paso, no se comparan con nada. Si llegara a darse la oportunidad, te la presentaré. Es una promesa.

-Te cobraré la palabra, mi amor -rió ella-. ¡Vaya, creo que ahí hay otra bastante familiar!

Dejando a Capricornio como la frontera oeste de ese cuadro que sólo ambos podían ver, bajó un poco en diagonal hacia el centro, formando una especie de anzuelo largo, bien retorcido de izquierda a derecha. De ahí proyectó una línea recta hacia arriba y otra en dirección contraria que parecía volver sobre sí misma.

-Escorpión -sentenció-. No tendrá las patas pero la forma es inconfundible.

-Recuerdo que vimos una liminal escórpida de camino a St. George. ¿Habrá otras como ella en las islas o al otro lado del mar?

-Es bastante probable. Ahora que lo pienso, esa es la primera de su tipo que he visto aquí o a lo largo de mis viajes. Hasta donde sé, mi madre jamás se ha topado con una, pero tal vez las otras chicas de la colonia tengan mayores antecedentes -hizo una nota mental tras otro sorbito de café.

-Ya que tocamos el tema, no pude evitar acordarme de las Cuatro Reinas. ¿Te han dado mucha lata últimamente?

-Han intentado hacerme picar dos o tres veces con su cizaña desde tu visita, pero me rebota como espuma marina y no hace nada -retrucó Lide, hinchando un pelín su pecho-. Lo que planeen esas ridículas snobs me tiene sin cuidado y especialmente ahora que te tengo a ti -acarició las mejillas de Brian con cariño-. Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro, asistido por quienes ya hemos dado gracias esta noche.

-Eso es recíproco, amor mío -le devolvió el gesto, posteriormente besó su nariz y coronó todo con un buen trago de líquido-. ¡Ah, casi me quemé!

-¿Deseas que te traiga algo de agua, Brian? -preguntó ella, ligeramente alarmada.

-No hace falta. Mi lengua estará bien en dos tiempos. Esto fue sólo un recordatorio, Lide, de que estamos vivos.

Se refugiaron en el otro, posando nuevamente la vista en aquel manto inundado de estrellas e historias de otras galaxias. Brian fue sintiendo gradualmente las sedosas fibras del vestido verde botella, equipado con cinturón de cuero negro y brazaletes dorados, que llevaba puesto la chica. La luz de la luna realzaba el brillo de su cabello y su tersa piel lechosa, adornada sólo con la dosis justa de rubor. Percibió ese brillo juguetón en sus ojos rojos, inspirador y a la vez deseoso de aprender cosas nuevas. A cada minuto se sentía más enamorado de ella, más bendito por haber encontrado finalmente la mitad que le faltaba en su vida.

-¿Cómo lo llevas con la mucosa? -deslizó él, ligeramente preocupado-. ¿Necesitas hidratarte?

-No hace falta -ella devolvió la respuesta-. Sólo disfrutemos lo que nos queda de noche.

El gris era un color asociado usualmente a la neutralidad o la elegancia con toques fríos. En los ojos de Brian, sin embargo, adquiría un significado distinto, más cálido y sincero. Al menos así lo veía Lide mientras disfrutaba estar rodeada por los fuertes brazos del chico al que podía llamar, con todo derecho, su novio. Se sentía pletórica de felicidad, protegida y flotando en una suave cuna de algodón tejido gracias al mismo mar a corta distancia de allí, donde comenzara su historia común. Pasó de allí al rubio de su corta y pulcra cabellera, símbolo de la sobriedad y el sentido del deber siempre presente.

Faltaba bastante menos para que él regresara a Boston a fin de iniciar su rehabilitación y recuperar el nivel. Ambos ya habían conversado al respecto durante el paseo a Somerset y acordaron, de forma tan solemne como un rey y una reina podían permitirse, llevar al otro siempre en el corazón y predicar con aquel ejemplo a fin de mantener a raya esa soledad temporal que muchas veces terminaba adquiriendo tintes opresivos.

"Apenas termine con ello, tomaré el primer vuelo que me traiga aquí y nos reencontraremos", esbozó el bermudeño mientras ambos retozaban sobre sus toallas luego de un buen nado. "Sé que no lo harías de otra forma", retrucó ella, tomándole el brazo tal como ahora. "Eso es lo que me encanta de ti".

-Fíjate en la zona un poco más a la derecha de Escorpión -dijo Brian, moviendo sus dedos como si quisiera correr el cielo cual tapete-. Algo más arriba hay un triángulo y de ahí, con esas dos estrellas brillantes de abajo, puedes proyectar otras líneas -hizo lo requerido-. ¿A que no adivinas qué es?

-Hmmm... Parece uno de esos móviles que cuelgas en las habitaciones de los bebés o incluso una mesa de dos patas. Alguien más surrealista -razonó- lo vería como un sombrero colocado en una cabeza incompleta, de líneas duras y severas. Fuera de ello, no se me ocurre nada más.

-Te ganaste un punto por tu imaginación, querida -el ojigris lo tradujo en otro besito tenue en los labios-. Si bien anduviste bastante cerca, aquel triángulo con las líneas es una balanza. Hasta sus proporciones son perfectas; pareciera que alguien que mire en dirección contraria a nosotros pudiese colar la mano por el medio y sostenerla.

-Libra -ella entendió de inmediato-. Ahora que lo dices, tiene bastante senti... ¡Espera un minuto! -exclamó-. ¡La balanza ni siquiera tiene platillos!

No se contuvo y lanzó una leve risita que hizo eco entre el aire y las plantas bien podadas a su alrededor.

-Definitivamente la gente antigua tenía demasiada imaginación, tanta que nos deja a ambos como aún más limitados, si cabe -terminó su taza de café y se sirvió más-. Sin embargo, no creo que hayan podido entender el mundo, su mundo, de otro modo.

-Cada quien se las arregla como puede -Brian rellenó su propia taza-. Si vamos algo más arriba de la balanza, verás otra de las constelaciones más notables del hemisferio norte. Fíjate en esa línea que se quiebra hacia la izquierda de arriba abajo.

-¿La que parece una cola?

-Esa misma.

-Veamos dónde nos lleva...

Combinando sus esfuerzos, siguieron aquella estela de gruesas estrellas hasta otro quiebre, donde torció a la derecha en vez se seguir rectamente hacia su destino. Lo que pareció al principio una cabeza sobredimensionada provista de una única antena (también torcida a su manera) terminó adoptando formas más definidas, como las de una criatura fantástica que les recordó, por momentos, a Escila, la bestia mitológica griega cuyas hijas más notables eran las liminales del mismo nombre, residentes principalmente en las costas mediterráneas y cantábricas. Parecía un laberinto sin salida hasta que la peliazul, casi por pura suerte, halló la clave del enigma.

-Si prolongas la primera parte de la cola con esos tentáculos más abajo, obtienes una forma reptiliana, como de lamia o equidna -asintió; Brian adoraba oírla tan entusiasmada-. Una lamia que pareciera ser aplastada por algo, cazada... ¡Es un cazador de serpientes!

-El mismo. Ofiuco, figura también extraída de la mitología griega y que perdura hasta nuestros días en la Vara de Esculapio, símbolo universal de la medicina. Algunas de estas constelaciones tienen historias realmente fascinantes. ¿Quieres que te cuente alguna más?

-Sería un placer.

Acabaron con lo que quedaba del café caliente gracias a otras charlas respecto de estrellas y símbolos. No lejos del cazador formado por nada menos que 174 estrellas (sí, tal cual) se hallaba lo que parecía una punta de lanza con otra línea extendida del vértice superior: era Aquila, representación eterna de las majestuosas águilas que veían su reflejo contemporáneo en las arpías rapaces, habitantes de las montañas y poco dadas a relacionarse con humanos a menos que probasen su valía ante ellas de forma irrefutable. Entre estas dos, proyectada como un simple trazo de tres vértices, aparecía Scutum, conocida también como el Escudo de Sobieski; era esta la única de las 88 formaciones modernas en ser nombrada por una figura histórica: Jan III Sobieski, soberano de Polonia y del Gran Ducado de Lituania entre 1674 y 1696. Más abajo, junto a Escorpión, se encontraba la flecha estilizada y de ancha cabeza como tetera dando forma a Sagitario, nombre latino usado para denominar a los antiguos arqueros y que también tenía un equivalente liminal en los centauros, cuyas habilidades con el arco, entre muchas otras armas nobles, eran bien conocidas a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

-El punto más occidental de Sagitario, visto desde este rincón del globo -explicó Brian, "desplazando" el cielo una vez más- , es el mismísimo centro de la Vía Láctea.

-Ahora está justo sobre nosotros; ergo, estamos en el mismo centro de todo. Ese es un concepto interesante -Lide adoptó un tono reflexivo-. Para los romanos, el Mar Mediterráneo era el centro de su universo. Los egipcios veían al Nilo como la columna vertebral del propio. Y la antigua Babilonia, no lejos del Edén, fue la cuna de la primera gran civilización. Lanzando la línea algo más lejos, no puedo evitar preguntarme si mis antepasadas, las fundadoras de la colonia que es ahora mi hogar, concibieron a Bermuda de la misma forma. Me habría gustado estar viva en esos años de la fundación.

-Tal vez fuimos amantes en una vida pasada -sugirió el chico, rodeando los hombros de la sacerdotisa con sumo cuidado.

-Tal vez.

Ella, cogiendo el testimonio, se dejó acoger nuevamente por él. Ahora contemplaban una luna aún más generosa y omnipotente, cuyo rostro parecía guiñarles el ojo. Algo pareció despertar al interior de Brian, quien comenzó a recitar, con voz feliz y a la vez nostálgica, un hermoso poema. Era corto, rítmico y al grano, casi trayendo un trozo fundamental de su pasado al tiempo presente. Una vez terminó, sólo fue devuelto a la realidad por un toque en sus manos.

-¿Y eso de dónde salió? -inquirió Lide, sorprendida ante esta nueva faceta.

-Recuerdos de infancia -se explicó el rubio-. Cuando era niño y tenía problemas para dormir, salía a esta terraza donde ahora estamos a contemplar la luna. Verla llena, como esta noche, me ayudaba a aclarar mis ideas y espantar los espectros de las pesadillas. He mantenido dicha costumbre hasta hoy y no me da vergüenza admitirlo.

-¿Por qué habría de darte vergüenza? -contraatacó ella-. La luna es siempre hermosa, ya sea que nos muestre su rostro completo o apenas un borroso reflejo del mismo-. Es una amiga que siempre te ayuda cuando hace falta, que nunca te deja solo y te acompaña hasta en los peores momentos. Cuando nadaba por el Atlántico en busca de parejas para bendecir y me pillaba la noche, siempre me encomendé a Selene además de a Poseidón. Gracias a su estela fui capaz de sobreponerme a mis temores a fin de ir y volver. Ahora, mi amor, no hay nada qué temer.

Abrazándolo con todo el afecto que pudo reunir en aquel mágico instante, inhaló su esencia antes de dejarse arropar, una vez más, por él.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -preguntó.

-Todo lo que quieras.

-Me encantaría que recitáramos juntos ese poema, porque... sería el broche de oro perfecto para nuestra noche juntos.

Brian entendió en el acto el ánimo de Lide; después de la cena tendría que colocarse nuevamente su atuendo de sacerdotisa y volver nadando a la colonia, siempre guiada por la blanquecina luz lunar.

-No deseas que termine, ¿verdad? -el _submariner_ acarició con cariño su largo pelo azul.

-No. No quiero que termine -contestó la liminal, tiñendo su voz de la misma nostalgia alineada en esas pocas líneas-. Sé que debo volver a casa y no preocupar a mi madre, pero mi corazón insiste en mantenerme aquí, contigo.

-Eso tiene arreglo -Brian se puso de pie y dio una vuelta a la mesa antes de sentarse-. Sé que esto puede verse cual improvisación extrema si consideramos la tónica de la velada, pero ¿te gustaría pasar la noche aquí, conmigo?

-¿Lo dices...? ¿Lo dices en serio? -por un momento ella pareció flaquear; apenas podía creer el dulce sabor de dichas palabras.

-Absolutamente en serio. Algunos de tus aceites aromáticos se quedaron aquí el día de la exposición y olvidé devolvértelos antes, así que podrás bañarte a tu entera satisfacción antes de poner la cabeza en la almohada. En cuanto al pijama, podría prestarte uno de los míos, si no te importa que te quede algo suelto.

-¿Cómo me va a importar? -exclamó la muchacha azul eléctrico, casi arrojándose sobre él y cubriendo su rostro de besos-. ¡Esto es lo que más había deseado en la vida! Sé que no podemos detener el tiempo, pero será mucho más llevadero si puedo pasarlo contigo.

Otro beso. Otra muestra de irrefrenable afecto. Otra seña de la indudable buena suerte cubriéndolos con su generoso manto. Sin deseos de dejar una promesa incumplida, se tomaron de las manos y fijaron la vista en la luna, pronunciando aquel hermoso poema al unísono.

* * *

 _It shone, pale as bone_

 _As I stood there alone_

 _And I thought to myself how the Moon_

 _That night cast its light_

 _On my heart's true delight_

 _And the reef where her body was strewn_

* * *

Rearmaron la bandeja y dejaron todo junto a los demás trastos que lavarían mañana. Salieron de la cocina en el mismo silencio de siempre, buscando a tientas el armario de las toallas a fin de no encender ninguna luz que pudiera delatarlos.

-Me gustaría sugerir algo para pagar tu hospitalidad -susurró Lide mientras la cocina quedaba en el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué?

-Que te bañes conmigo, claro -le guiñó el ojo de forma sutil-. El agua caliente se disfruta mejor cuando estás con quien amas.

-¡Bromista!

La risa del ojigris se extendió por el pasillo como reguero de pólvora. Muy en su interior sabía que aquello no tenía pizcas de broma ni mucho menos de sugerencia arrojada. Era, lisa y llanamente, la forma en que habían aprendido a quererse. En medio de su felicidad ignoraban que las mareas, ascendiendo peligrosamente, casi terminaron tocando el senderillo conectando Windsor Beach con el camino principal.

 _Un reconfortante baño más tarde..._

-No te queda tan mal si me permites decirlo, ¿eh? -sonrió Brian desde el otro extremo del espejo tras secar su cabello-. Puede decirse que fue hecha para ti. ¿Estás cómoda?

-Lo estoy, cariño -ella lo imitó, contemplando su figura rejuvenecida luego del baño, que le había sentado magníficamente e impregnado su cuerpo con los deliciosos aromas del amor.

La camiseta en cuestión era larga, del mismo poliéster que tan bien se le amoldara durante los paseos a St. George, Hamilton y posteriormente Somerset; sería un magnífico pijama para esa noche. Los únicos detalles en su hechura azul marino (que parecía adquirir vida propia bajo el brillo de las ampolletas LED) consistían en dos bandas color dorado cruzando en horizontal por la zona de su busto, marcándole ligeramente los pezones y realzando su figura. El bikini negro de tela especial fue colgado de la vara metálica donde se enganchaba la cortina; estaría seco para el día siguiente, cuando le tocara volver a casa después de un buen desayuno.

Si bien la chica monstruo tenía ligeras aprehensiones ante la perspectiva de someterse por primera vez a las caricias del agua dulce, sus temores fueron disipados en el acto al sentir el calor tocando sus escamas y cola, deshaciendo los nudos de aquel día y haciéndole cerrar los ojos de pura relajación. Tomó las pequeñas botellas de aceite floral tentativamente antes de verter un poco en sus manos y lavar su cabello. El chico salió temporalmente del baño a fin de darle privacidad, causando que hiciera un puchero muy lindo que nadie más vio. Lide, después de todo, seguía teniendo esos pequeños caprichos grabados en su conciencia. La furia le duró la nada misma cuando él reapareció con su propia toalla y un simple conjunto blanquinegro de algodón delgado, los que dejó encima de la tapa del inodoro y junto a la mencionada camiseta azul. Le dio la espalda con todo el respeto posible mientras hacía esta tarea e insistió en la postura cuando le preguntó si quería que le lavara el cabello. Apenas vino una tenue negativa, él se quitó la camisa con cuidado, haciéndola sonrojar de pleno al ver esa poderosa espalda tan cerca... y en tal situación. Nada más giró, ella apartó la mirada en un toque irónico, totalmente inundada de pudor ante su propia desnudez.

-Tranquila, mi amor -él le susurró al oído-. Sólo somos tú y yo. Aquí no hay nadie más.

-Lo sé, Brian. Lo sé.

Dos minutos después él estaba dentro, cuidando de colocar bien su pierna izquierda a fin de no forzar demasiado el tobillo. Casi por instinto Lide se reclinó contra su pecho, sus manos aún impregnadas de aceite. Ahora estaba más relajada, algo estimulada por la luna llena a la que le recitaran el poema y también por el alcohol. No acostumbraba beber, mas su organismo aguantaba bien la carga a fin de no desentonar ante Brian.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil? -dijo él en voz baja; ella asintió-. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos si quieres.

Cogió una palangana, la llenó de agua caliente y después la derramó suavemente sobre su amada, quien la sintió como una auténtica lluvia divina. Ella recordó para qué estaban allí, lavando su cabello con cuidado y permitiéndole enjuagarla dos o tres veces antes de quedar conforme. Vinieron después las caricias de una esponja impregnada con jabón líquido en brazos, hombros, espaldas, torsos, escamas y piernas; las zonas más íntimas fueron asunto personal a fin de mantener la solemnidad. Se turnaban para tomar el mando o dejarse someter al mutuo cuidado, girando y cambiando de posición continuamente mientras, por uno de aquellos milagros de toda la vida, el agua de la bañera no pasaba al piso embaldosado ni la alfombra anti-resbalones. A su alrededor flotaba un vapor manso, contenido por la puerta cerrada, condensado en el espejo y la pequeña ventana.

Una vez cumplido el ritual, se dieron algo de tiempo para relajarse y disfrutar de los aromas amplificados por la humedad. De los espumosos vahos con toques florales sacaban dosis inusitadas de oxígeno; sólo sus respiraciones pausadas interrumpían el silencio de aquel cuarto sagrado donde rozaron la última frontera prácticamente sin hablar. Cuando el agua comenzó a perder calor, decidieron salir, Brian yendo primero a fin de secarse bien y posteriormente ayudar a Lide a sentarse en el borde de la tina. Esa vez se miraron de frente, sin vergüenza ni desatinos, unidos por aquella concesión forjada en las húmedas cadenas de un baño nocturno.

Colgaron las toallas y abrieron la ventana a fin de renovar el aire, apagaron la luz y se apersonaron en la habitación donde pasarían la noche. "Es igual de espartana que la mía", pensó la liminal una vez él cerró las cortinas y pulsó el interruptor junto a la puerta, revelando el sencillo aspecto del lecho, el escritorio apenas ocupado, la mesita de noche, el librero bajo los cristales y la colección de fotos sobre él. La silla de ruedas quedó en el pasillo y el bermudeño, tomándola en brazos con el mismo cuidado de la primera vez, la llevó hasta el colchón.

-¡Hey! Esto rebota -dijo ella en tono lúdico- y es más cómodo de lo que imaginaba. Tenía otro prospecto acerca de los colchones con resortes.

-¿Cómo así? -replicó él, abriendo las mantas en su lado de la cama.

-Creí que eran más duros al tacto -ella cogió la otra punta y rodó un poco hacia adentro, dejando su lado listo-. Así que estas son sábanas... Recién lavadas, a juzgar por el olor y la suavidad. ¿Usas algo especial cuando las echas a la lavadora?

-Sólo un poco de suavizante y también antigrasa. Las cambiamos una vez por semana sin excepciones -suspiró; estaba cansado-. ¿Deseas beber algo de agua antes de dormir?

-No, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tu tobillo? ¿Te costó pisar?

-Para nada. Incluso lo sentí más fuerte en los últimos pasos que di -se levantó-. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Apartándose de la cama de dos plazas, salió del cuarto durante un par de minutos y después volvió bañado por el mismo silencio. Un nuevo toque al interruptor dejó todo bañado en deliciosa penumbra, liberando nuevamente la intimidad sobrecogida por las luces.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer?

-Sólo verificar que no quedara ninguna ventana o puerta sin cerrar. Sé que aquí la criminalidad es nula, por no decir inexistente, pero es un hábito que formé estando en Boston. La tía Amanda y yo nos turnábamos día por medio para hacer la rondilla.

-Al menos ya estás de vuelta -Lide se recostó con cuidado, deleitándose ante la textura de las sábanas contra su piel y escamas-. ¿Duermes tapado?

-Todo el tiempo, aunque nunca más allá del cuello. ¿Por qué?

-Para saber a qué acostumbrarme.

Una vez ambos quedaron bien cubiertos por las mantas delgadas, voltearon hacia dentro y se abrazaron con fuerza, deslizando un "te amo" antes de ser arrastrados poco a poco al paraíso de los sueños.

Cerca de la medianoche se escuchó un _click_ en la cerradura y Stella Lennox-Whitmore, cansadísima luego de un arduo pero satisfactorio día de trabajo, entró por la puerta principal. Pasó de carrera a la cocina, donde el lote de loza usada y cajas térmicas ordenadamente apiladas le contó buena parte de la historia. La sonrisa nacida en su rostro se ensanchó de oreja a oreja al encender la luz del pasillo antes de asomarse por el cuarto de Brian. El resto de la historia encajó en su sitio inmediatamente al notar un brillo azul eléctrico en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, mis niños -susurró antes de dejar todo nuevamente a oscuras y perderse escaleras arriba-. Han hallado en esta noche su mejor recompensa.

Dormiría muy bien, sin dudas, importándole poco y nada que mañana fuese lunes.

-51/P-

Todd Lichnovsky llegó temprano ese día al Fenway Park, como siempre. Tras colocarse el uniforme en dos minutos (medidos con reloj) y terminar de amarrar los cordones de sus _cleats_ , se sentó en uno de los sillones del _clubhouse_ con un tablet en la mano. Abrió la aplicación de _The New York Times_ (era suscriptor digital desde hace cinco años a pesar de vivir en Boston) y se dispuso a hojear, por fin, la última edición de la revista dominical, su parte favorita del diario por los interesantes reportajes y perspectivas que siempre traía. Nada más revisar el índice hubo algo que capturó toda su atención.

Abrió el artículo y se encontró con un flamante ensayo fotográfico titulado _Ecos del mar de Bermuda_ , mostrando una concurrida exposición de arte en la que humanos y liminales apreciaban el interesante mundo de las sacerdotisas marinas. El veterano bateador zurdo sabía sobradamente de la existencia de las chicas monstruo e incluso era entusiasta proponente de la integración. Varias de ellas eran amigas de su esposa o compañeras de escuela de sus hijos gracias a que el estado de Massachusetts les abriera las puertas sin reserva. Esto, sin embargo, era bien distinto. Nunca antes había visto ni leído, hasta ahora, de las sacerdotisas marinas.

Devoró cada detalle de las imágenes en la pantalla tipo retina, apreciando las luces y sombras reflejadas en cuadros, esculturas de cristal e incluso en aquella atractiva muchacha tocando un xilófono hecho de corales. Si bien su chiche era la historia antigua, ya tenía planeado reservar un par de boletos en caso de que algún museo local se animara a traer la muestra a futuro. "Será un fantástico panorama para un día libre; si cae durante el descanso, tanto mejor".

Casi al final de la galería cruzó la vista con alguien muy familiar. Se dio un minuto para procesar aquella toma y sonrió como si tuviera veinte años en vez de cuarenta. Miró a un casillero ubicado directamente frente al suyo, vacío e impoluto a pesar del ajetreo de los últimos días.

-Quién lo diría, Brian... -cerró la galería y apagó el aparato antes de guardarlo en su rincón-. Así que estás en casa después de todo. Mejor será que nadie más se entere de esto por el momento. Hoy tenemos otro partido que jugar.

Cogió su guante y salió del vestuario. Esa noche tocaba abrir una serie de interligas con los Gigantes de San Francisco, club con escasa ofensiva pero cuyos lanzadores se las arreglaban para aguantar a pesar de un año para el olvido. A Todd el rival le daba lo mismo a esas alturas; la victoria número 75 de la temporada llegaría sí o sí, dejándolos un peldaño más cerca del título divisional y un billete a los _playoffs_.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _El gran día ha llegado en más de una forma para los involucrados, cuyos mundos parecen estar tan cerca que se hacen uno gracias a la exposición, instancia que me permitió desarrollar con mayor detalle la cultura y creencias de las sacerdotisas marinas, acentuando la complejidad de su sociedad y el carácter noble que las define, acentuado por la solemnidad de sus designios divinos. Este escenario es perfecto para que Brian y Lide retomen el papel protagónico tras resolver magistralmente el_ impasse _con Mazara y aprecien, tanto dentro como fuera del Centro de las Artes, la bendición de estar juntos. Una de ellas llega gracias a la conversación con Adamina, la "hermanita mayor" del muchacho y que se convierte en fan número uno del nuevo estado de cosas. Aún con tantas diferencias de por medio, la Hinezumi lo adora como sólo ella podría y aprende, gracias a él, a querer también a la peliazul._

 _Así queda todo preparado para el núcleo del presente capítulo: la cena íntima en Tucker's Town. Busqué por cielo, mar y tierra una combinación soñada de deliciosos platillos para tan magna ocasión, donde la simbiosis de los enamorados alcanza incluso la forma de pensar, expresar y vivir. El beso en Somerset, la inmensidad del firmamento y su primera noche juntos (donde además tocan las puertas del contacto más profundo) representan auténticos espejos de sus almas y del mismo universo que han empezado a construir gracias a su relación. La vida es, ante todo, una colección de historias y momentos apoyados por gente valiosa como la misma Adamina o Stella, madre que no puede estar más pletórica por su hijo. ¿Jugaron alguna vez_ Grim Fandango _? De aquella fantástica aventura gráfica viene el poema recitado por ambos bajo la luna llena, aunque en su versión original tenía un significado muy distinto: Manny Calavera, el protagonista, expresa con las mismas palabras el enorme sinsabor causado por la mujer que dejó escapar. Con las notas ya listas y bien concisas, toca ver qué maravillas vienen en el correo._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** ¿Qué tal, colega? Gracias por evitar, una vez más, que mi buzón se llenara de polvo y plantas rodadoras. La música es compañera natural de la escritura y su unión crea momentos memorables, incluso con una canción tan cargada como _Crystal Walls _. Creo que la habré escuchado unas veinte o treinta veces mientras escribía la charla entre Mazara y Brian. Al menos la anguila recapacitó y volverá a la normalidad. El capítulo que publiqué hoy aborda varias de tus preguntas, partiendo por el tan largamente esperado abrazo de Lazalie al ojigris; ella también ha aprendido a quererlo como a un hijo. Y si bien la Triple A no vino en pleno, Adamina fue digna representante ante la pareja titular.  
_

* * *

 _Me pongo de pie y voy a la terraza del estudio. Intercambio una mirada furtiva con mi querida Valaika antes de darle un beso. Ella se arrima a mí y suspira; ambos tenemos muy claro que hoy no es un día cualquiera. Es 1 de marzo, partida oficial del año y de una ciudad que vuelve a ser invivible con los últimos compases del verano. Más de una vez hemos pensado que si no fuese por nuestro pacto con Madeline y las obligaciones aún atándome a la editorial de Lawson, nos habríamos mudado hace mucho a la casa del lago._

 _Sólo nos queda enfrentar lo que viene con la cabeza en alto. Gracias de corazón por su tiempo, comentarios y otros gestos para con esta historia. ¡Hasta muy pronto, piltrafillas!_


	19. T10 - Huracanes

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, locaciones o conceptos predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Huracanes**

- _6:30 de la mañana en Bermuda. Buenos días, estimados radioescuchas. Comenzamos nuestra primera edición del_ Noticiario BBC _con información urgente_ -dijo la bien modulada voz del locutor por el receptor de la cocina- _. El Huracán Irma, considerado uno de los más potentes desde que se tienen registros fiables, acaba de tocar tierra en Florida tras su devastador paso por el Caribe, donde ya ha dejado al menos 30 muertos, miles de damnificados e incalculables daños materiales. A las 4:30 de la madrugada, vientos medidos en 250 km/h llegaron a la punta sur de Key West y las proyecciones indican que podría abarcar la totalidad de la península en su camino hacia el norte. En noticias relacionadas, se cumplen seis días del estado de emergencia declarado por el gobernador republicano Rick Scott y tres desde el inicio de las evacuaciones masivas…_

Un _click_ causado por la mano de Mazara apagó la radio y dejó a la anguila con el corazón en vilo, casi haciéndole botar el cuchillo mantequillero en sus manos. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que semejante tormenta, cuyo poder fue retratado por videos satelitales, fotografías de intrépidos reporteros y sondas climáticas (hasta que el mismo vendaval las arrancó de cuajo, claro), ingresara a tierra firme aún en Categoría 4.

"Papá", pensó mientras preparaba el desayuno casi como una exhalación. "Mamá..."

Nada más servirse su té cargado con tostadas y papas fritas cortadas en cuadros como acompañamiento de un buen lote de _roast beef_ , llevó la bandeja a la sala de estar y se sentó en el mismo sitio donde sostuviera su conversación con Brian hace más de un mes. Reptó casi cual resorte hasta el armario de la limpieza, hurgó entre algunas cajas y exhaló con sumo alivio al encontrar lo que buscaba. Era un teléfono satelital color amarillo y con antena, regalo de su querido padre cuando se despidieron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Miami-Dade hace casi seis años. "Siempre que tengas problemas, mi amor," dijo el curtido Marine, apenas conteniendo el llanto, "no dudes en llamarnos. Te juro que quienes te hagan sufrir sentirán mi ira."

En esa ocasión Mazara lanzó una risita algo intranquila; su padre era notoriamente sobreprotector y se parecía, guardando las proporciones, a Amanda Lennox-Whitmore, la tía de quien antes fuese objeto de sus deseos pero que ahora, tras un buen reguero de agua bajo el puente, adquirió un rol clave como amigo disponible siempre que lo requiriera. Ondina, su madre y la anguila más generosa jamás vista, derramó hasta la última lágrima al darle su propio abrazo, pidiéndole que siempre rezara por ambos y pudiese, si el tiempo lo permitía entre tanto trabajo, ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Ella aceptó todo sin chistar; sus padres tenían y continuaban teniendo un sitial preferente en su corazón.

Nunca antes había cogido el teléfono excepto para mantener sus baterías debidamente cargadas; para su vida rutinaria le bastaba el celular con plan ilimitado y revivido sólo cuando su batería se drenaba completamente. Marcó ese número guardado a cal y canto en su conciencia mientras recordaba las postales vistas en días anteriores, compartidas durante los almuerzos o las conversaciones de pasillo en el King Edward. Varios de sus colegas tenían familias en otras zonas del Caribe y su preocupación estaba plenamente justificada.

Barbuda fue el primer gran emblema de la fuerza de Irma: 90% de sus estructuras resultaron destruidas, la inmensa mayoría de forma irreparable. Vecindarios enteros desaparecieron, sus casas arrancadas cual briznas de pasto seco por el viento que traía otra desagradable sorpresa: el agua salada. La vegetación bañada como consecuencia perdió el verdor y se volvió marrón, un marrón fúnebre y penitente. Miles de metros cuadrados morirían, desestabilizando ecosistemas enteros que tomaría años, cuando no décadas, recuperar y restablecer para la simbiosis entre humanos y animales. Infografías preparadas en tiempo récord mostraban, a un golpe de dedo o movimiento de ratón, el antes y el después allí. Donde antes vibraba el verde mezclado armónicamente con las casitas de techo blanco y los caminos gris claro sólo se veía una escena árida, casi repulsiva, las nubes flotando encima como si alguien hubiese bombardeado todo ello sin compasión.

La totalidad de la población isleña cogió lo poco que le quedó antes de partir a Antigua, al norte, donde ya se preparaban como podían para capear tal crisis. Reuniones de emergencia en los países de la Commonwealth buscaban desbloquear recursos de ayuda inmediata. Por lo bajo se hablaba de 40 a 50 millones de libras esterlinas.

Antes de aquella pequeña porción del paraíso, el torbellino cálido y húmedo también causó estragos en San Martín, isla dividida entre Francia (Saint-Martin) y Holanda (Sint Maarten). Villas de vacaciones y _resorts_ cinco estrellas fueron reemplazados por calles ruinosas, llenas de escombros, con palmeras derribadas y cables peligrosamente cortados sobre improvisados ríos donde flotaban coches, colchones, refrigeradores, etc. Ni siquiera los yates de las marinas locales se salvaron, quedando en algunos casos sobre los tejados de viviendas particulares o volcados en los muelles, reducidos a chatarra inservible. Hablando de tejados, no pocas familias se treparon allí a fin de ser identificadas fácilmente por los rescatistas. Idénticas imágenes salían de las Islas Turcos y Caicos, las Vírgenes Americanas y Británicas, las Leeward, Puerto Rico e incluso lugares tan lejanos como Cuba, Bahamas, Republica Dominicana y Haití. Mazara, al ver las noticias de la BBC durante las tres o cuatro últimas noches, reconoció en esos momentos pinceladas del colapso de la civilización, donde gente merodeaba por lo que antes fuesen sus barrios de toda una vida en busca de alguna respuesta, fuese humana o divina. Todos ellos quedaron privados de luz, gas, agua potable y alimentos, generando condiciones propicias para enfermedades de rápida propagación. Parecía una escena digna de _Dead Island_ o cualquier otro juego del género _survival horror_.

Hospitales y cuarteles de campaña se levantaron entre las ruinas de lo que antes fueran bancos o tiendas; los locatarios vieron el esfuerzo de toda una vida ser arrastrado por barro y arena. Vinieron toques de queda, estados de excepción e incluso ley marcial en los rincones más alejados de las Antillas; con el pandemónium llegaron también bandas de saqueadores buscando aprovechar el caos para enriquecerse ilícitamente. Uno de los despachos desde San Martín casi terminó en tragedia cuando media docena de antisociales intentaron secuestrar al camarógrafo, el sonidista y la reportera apareciendo en esos momentos en pantalla; afortunadamente los militares asignados al área apagaron el incendio en dos tiempos. Humanos y extraespecies trabajaban lado a lado a la hora de despejar escombros, buscar sobrevivientes, abastecer los albergues temporales o ayudar a evacuar turistas. Se movían de forma frenética, exhibiendo a cada segundo la compenetración y disciplina formadas mediante arduos entrenamientos. También hubo historias de esperanza, como las de una arpía de rastreo que halló a dos niños en compañía de sus padres en la azotea de un edificio de oficinas. Los pequeños demostraron inusitado valor a la hora del rescate, incluso animando a sus familiares a dejarse llevar a terreno seguro.

"Es una suerte que Bermuda esté prácticamente al final del cinturón tropical", se dijo Mazara. "No quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría aquí con un huracán como Irma... o José, que viene pisándole los talones".

Pulsó la última tecla y aguardó dos o tres tonos antes de escuchar una voz tan dura como familiar del otro lado.

-¿Hija?

-¡Papá! -exclamó la liminal azul petróleo-. ¡Oh, papá! ¡Gracias a Dios que puedo escucharte! ¡¿Cómo están?!

-¡Mazara, querida! -Zachary Bradford sintió un pinchazo en su corazón-. ¡Escuchar tu voz es un alivio! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Eso da lo mismo, papá -insistió la terapeuta, volviendo a su mesita de desayuno-. ¿Cómo están tú y mamá? ¿Qué tal andan las cosas en Key West?

-Nos terminamos quedando aquí, hija. Si bien el gobernador dio la orden de evacuar hacia el norte, no estaba dispuesto a dejar nuestra casa a merced de los saqueadores que ya se han visto en otros puntos del Caribe. ¿Sigues en Bermuda con tus anfitriones?

-Estoy donde siempre pero ellos andan en Europa por razones de trabajo -contestó Mazara-. ¿Y qué tal lo llevan? ¿Ya están abajo, en el refugio?

-Nos trasladamos aquí anoche a eso de las nueve -explicó él-. Antes de eso pasamos dos días de muchísimo trabajo tapiando la casa y asegurándonos de tener suficientes provisiones para aguantar lo peor de la tormenta. La luz se cortó poco después de instalarnos y echar a andar los generadores. Podemos estar aquí cuatro o cinco días sin ningún problema: tenemos camas, nevera, fregadero e incluso un inodoro. Por suerte aún no se ha interrumpido el suministro de agua potable, así que hemos llenado todos los contenedores posibles para consumir, cocinar y lavar.

Ella emitió un suspiro de alivio. Su padre fue soldado de élite con rango de teniente coronel, después de todo, y sabía exactamente cómo actuar incluso en las peores circunstancias. No por nada había sido asignado a auténticos infiernos desde principios de los 90: Kuwait; Kosovo; Irak y Afganistán; Timor Oriental... Esa mentalidad práctica al estilo "siempre listo" lo llevó a construir, en conjunto con Ondina, un sótano diseñado para resistir cualquier desastre, dotado de puertas herméticas y con sistema de ventilación aparte, alimentado por potentes generadores a gasolina que, con el estanque lleno, permitían entre cinco a diez días de autonomía continua. Zachary nunca se consideró un _prepper_ y odiaba que lo calificaran así por los aspectos conspiranoicos y anárquicos asociados al término. "Quienes se llaman a sí mismos _preppers_ no son más que un montón de tipos obsesionados con las armas, consumidos por sus propios miedos y temerosos hasta de su sombra", explicaba con nada velado desprecio. "Son los que se creen Rambos capaces de derrocar al gobierno de turno con sus riflecitos de juguete, pero a la mínima seña de peligro salen arrancando como cobardes. Revolucionarios de opereta, todos ellos".

Bradford siempre fue un espécimen raro en las filas americanas: liberal de pura cepa, creyente, no proselitista, a favor del matrimonio homosexual y el control de armas (tenía a la NRA y su obsesión por el supremacismo blanco como enemigo personal) pero contrario al aborto excepto en casos de violación, incesto o donde la vida de la madre estuviera en riesgo. En la comunidad era un líder respetado y varias veces le habían sugerido presentarse a cargos públicos. Él, sin embargo, sólo estaba enfocado en disfrutar su retiro tras 20 años de impecable servicio y dar bienestar a esas anguilas formando la familia que tanto amaba, a las que sacara años atrás en viajes por los Everglades u otros sitios de interés. Mazara tenía recuerdos del Gran Cañón, las sierras californianas, la zona de los grandes lagos entre Estados Unidos y Canadá, y así tantos otros que no cabrían en estas líneas.

-Gracias al cielo... -casi lloró de alegría-. ¿Hay alguien más que se haya quedado en el barrio?

-Unas seis o siete personas, hija. Éramos ocho hasta anteayer pero al anfitrión de Bárbara, esa Arachne pequeña y ágil que vive a dos casas de la nuestra, le dio un ataque de apendicitis y tuvieron que trasladarlo de urgencia a Miami -suspiró-. Se me partió el corazón al verla llorar mientras lo subían al helicóptero y no se movió de ahí hasta que la dejaron ir con él; nada le importó dejar atrás su propia vivienda. Espero que estén a buen recaudo, lejos del viento y el agua. Hablé con un amigo que vive en Miami Beach y allí llega hasta las rodillas. La Avenida Collins está intransitable y sobra decir el riesgo que corren las propiedades con salida al mar.

-Espero que tengan las pólizas de seguros al día -esbozó Mazara.

-Más les vale -continuó el padre-. Desde hace cuatro días este sector de Key West es un pueblo fantasma. Muchos otros vecinos evacuaron pero dudo que logren llegar a tiempo a zonas seguras, especialmente si van por tierra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He visto los mapas climáticos disponibles respecto a Irma y sus proyecciones. _Es más grande que todo el estado_ ; no hay lugar alguno en Florida donde se esté a salvo de su influencia. Las carreteras, según he oído en la radio a pilas, están atestadas de tráfico en dirección norte. Volviendo a Irma, la tormenta seguiría su andar por la costa este y hay una pequeñísima chance de que llegue, algo más debilitada, hasta Virginia o Washington D.C.

-Poseidón bendito...

-Eso prueba, querida mía, que no somos nada ante el poder de la naturaleza. La última vez que vi semejante descalabro fue cuando colaboré con las Naciones Unidas tras el terremoto de Haití en 2010. Creí volver a ver esos rostros plagados de angustia, sintiendo a cada instante el fin de su mundo... ¡Ah, ahí viene tu madre! ¡Querida! -se escuchó medio bajo por el auricular-. ¡Ven ahora mismo, que Mazara está al teléfono!

-¡Mi amor! -exclamó la otra anguila al coger el aparato-. ¡Gracias por llamarnos! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, especialmente en estas circunstancias donde todo se va al diablo.

-Hola, mamá -la muchacha bronceada no pudo evitar llorar-. Es un alivio poder escuchar tu voz. Estaba tan angustiada aquí, tan lejos de ustedes y sin ser capaz de echarles una mano... Apenas escuché en la radio que el Huracán Irma llegó a Florida, busqué el teléfono entre mis trastos y los llamé. ¿Pasaron buena noche?

-Dentro de todo, sí -retrucó Ondina-. Nos costó un poco conciliar el sueño debido al viento y la lluvia golpeando contra las ventanas del sótano. Recién vengo de arriba porque olvidé buscar unas cosas; miré por la ventana y el agua cae cual ducha. Parece que a San Pedro se le rompieron varias tuberías allá arriba.

Ambas extraespecies rieron; necesitaban bajar un poco la tensión.

-¿Y qué tal está el barrio? -siguió Mazara-. Papá me dijo que casi toda la gente se mandó cambiar.

-Es casi apocalíptico: el viento dobla las palmeras y árboles como si fuesen de papel lustre y no de madera. La calle donde vivimos está oculta por unas dos o tres pulgadas de agua e incluso algunos jardines no se ven, pero la gravedad eventualmente hará su trabajo -describió la madre lo mejor que pudo-. Ciertos techos han volado cual cometas y el suministro eléctrico se cortó. Tampoco hay gas pero sí tenemos agua, una ducha de campaña y una cocina portátil. Habrá que bañarnos con agua fría pero prefiero mil veces eso a estar desaseada.

-¿Han sabido algo de la señora Yolanda?

-Sí, querida. Estuvimos en su bodega el pasado miércoles; ofrecimos ayudarles a dejar todo a punto y Yasiel, su marido, nos dio a cambio algunos alimentos no perecibles que nos vendrán muy bien hasta que pase el temporal. Nunca antes había martillado tantos cubreventanas en mi vida, pero he de admitir que la sensación fue terapéutica. Me sentí fuerte, hija, como si pudiese hacerle frente al temporal y todos sus trucos, conforme íbamos acabando la tarea. Los Duvergel también tienen un sótano, según nos contaron, pero no he sabido más desde ese entonces. Igual preguntaron por ti y te mandaron saludos.

-Gracias. Poseidón ha de querer que estén bien y nada malo les ocurra.

-Es cuestión de tener fe, mi amor. Es cuestión de tener fe.

-¿Y qué hay de las muchachas de la colonia?

-Hablé con ellas a principios de semana. Estaban preparadas pero con rostros algo sombríos. ¿Te acuerdas de Pietà, la consejera?

-Cómo olvidarla. Tenía algo de mística incluso cuando era una niña inocente e iba a jugar allí.

-Ella me dijo textualmente: "Ondina, en todos los años que llevo viviendo aquí jamás los mares se agitaron de tal forma. Pocas veces he tenido miedo pero esta es una de ellas". Tiendo a apoyar su postura. El clima está cambiando, Mazara. La naturaleza nos habla y muchos no la escuchan, partiendo por el tarado que tenemos de Presidente; lo único que consiguen con ello es condenarse. Basta ver lo que pasó en Houston.

-El Huracán Harvey -recordó Mazara, estremeciéndose ante las imágenes de tan grande ciudad bajo dos metros de agua-. Sonará algo insensible decir esto, ¡pero qué manera de llover sobremojado!

-La expresión, si es correcta, carece de ofensas o insensibilidades, querida -suspiró Ondina-. Ya he hablado suficiente de mí. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

-Ocupada, como siempre. Hoy me toca turno en el hospital pero sólo es hasta la una. De ahí tengo la tarde libre para hacer lo que me plazca.

-¿No deberías alistarte para ir al trabajo?

-Ya me vestí y entro a las ocho. Son recién diez para las siete -miró su reloj- y el trayecto de aquí al King Edward es cortísimo. Incluso reptando llegaría sobrada de tiempo. Por eso quise llamarlos; no habría podido enfrentar mi día sin saber que se encontraban a buen recaudo. Cuando vi las primeras imágenes de los enormes daños causados por Irma, recé por ustedes. Así lo he hecho cada noche y continuaré hasta que se disipe.

-Realmente te agradezco el gesto, mi amor -Ondina habló en un tono digno de una madre-. Nosotros nunca nos olvidamos de ti, ni siquiera en pasajes tan difíciles. Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero es necesario conservar las baterías del teléfono. Que te vaya muy bien en tu empleo y aprovecha tu tarde por ambas, ¿vale? Sal a la playa o a ver alguna obra de teatro. Si te surgen un panorama con los amigos, aprovéchalo y agradécelo. Seremos anguilas, Mazara, pero sabemos cubrir con nuestros dones a quienes lo merecen.

-Cuídate mucho, mamá -la joven recuperó su tono calmado-. Despídeme de papá, ¿vale?

-Claro, corazón. Te amamos.

-Yo también los amo.

Ella cortó primero, dejando escapar otro largo suspiro antes de dejar el teléfono a un lado y terminar su desayuno; poco le importaron las papas casi heladas ante el conocimiento claro del estado de sus padres. Irma no era el primer ni el último huracán que capearían juntos, a pesar de que Key West casi siempre se salvaba de semejantes fenómenos. Recordó con claridad dos que la marcaron a fuego: Georges en 1998 y Wilma en 2005. También acudieron a su memoria, mientras saboreaba las últimas gotas de su taza de té, cuando fue con su clase de secundaria al tour inaugural del Edificio Climatológico que la NOAA abrió en White Street allá por el 2005. "Aún debe seguir ahí, aguantando esos vientos infernales que anteceden al ojo", se dijo.

Pensó en los Duvergel y especialmente en el joven Silvino, aún en Miami y que seguramente lo estaría pasando pésimo con las lluvias dejadas por la cola del huracán. Aquella ciudad del sur, según supo por historias posteriores y sus propios estudios en la escuela, también se tiñó de negro gracias a un huracán en 1926. La mayoría de quienes murieron en esa ocasión salieron de sus casas ante una súbita quietud, creyendo que todo había pasado, y se los terminó llevando el vendaval escoltando al ojo. Para el mero registro quedaron los ahogados por una oleada de barro en Okeechobee, levantada por vientos actuando a modo de aspiradoras y desperdigada sin orden ni concierto sobre aquellos tranquilos vecindarios.

Contactos posteriores con antiguos compañeros de su generación le arrojaron otra pieza importante: la mayoría de las universidades grandes, incluyendo su _alma mater_ en Gainesville, suspendieron las clases de forma preventiva hasta el 17 de septiembre inclusive. Los partidos de béisbol, hockey sobre hielo, basketball y fútbol americano que no se cancelaron o pospusieron producto de la venida de Irma fueron movidos a otros estados con suficiente capacidad logística.

-Realmente tengo mucha suerte de estar aquí -murmuró mientras lavaba la loza y la ponía a secar-. Incluso hallándome tan lejos y con el alivio de las buenas noticias, no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo. Sé que Bermuda ha sido tocada antes por huracanes con desastrosas consecuencias. No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué la naturaleza, siendo tan poderosa, también exhibe ciertas instancias de crueles caprichos, como los que privaron de todo, incluso la vida, a esa pobre gente en otras islas.

Cerró el grupo, suspirando antes de secarse las manos. Arrojó la toalla de papel a la basura y pasó al baño a fin de verificar que nada le faltara en apariencia. Se veía igual que siempre, con la sobria cola de caballo conteniendo su larga cabellera, la piel bronceada y brillante producto de la mucosa y sus ojos chocolate brillantes, atentos, listos para hallar la raíz del dolor ajeno y atacarla sin compasión.

-Tienes buen aspecto, mujer -se dijo.

Acudió a su espartana habitación y optó por una falda de tela delgada en tonos azul oscuro, perfectamente combinable con sus escamas. En vez de la blusa blanca se decidió por una gris perla cuyo principal efecto era tener las mangas del largo justo y reforzar su solemnidad.

"Como te ven, te tratan", pensó. "Pocas reglas son tan doradas como esta".

Pasó al baño por última vez a fin de alinearse ligeramente las pestañas y beber algo de agua. Dejó todo apagado, cogió su bolso y salió al pasillo en busca de la escalera conectándola con el patio del edificio. No había señal alguna de la inútil metomentodo de Horbury, lo que le sacó una gran sonrisa.

-Hoy será un buen día -deslizó en voz baja-. Cinco pacientes en cinco horas antes de un descanso bien ganado. Si bien aún no puedo pensar del todo en vacaciones, tendré que hacer espacio en mi agenda para ver a mis viejos cerca de las fiestas.

Llegó a la parada del autobús, sentándose en paz consigo misma. Desde el desastre de la colonia que su lado más reactivo no le daba problemas y, para ser honesta, lo prefería así. Pensó nuevamente en el consejo de su madre sobre aprovechar la tarde y automáticamente dirigió la lupa hacia Brian.

-¿Y qué tal si...?

Hurgó un momento en el desorden contenido por el cuero antes de encontrar su fiel teléfono móvil. Deslizó sus dedos tres veces por la pantalla cubierta de cristal especial y aguardó, como en sus años de aulas, que le contestaran.

-51/P-

El _beep_ del telefonillo interrumpió los pensamientos de Brian, quien se levantó de su cama y dejó en la mesita de noche el ejemplar de _El Valle del Miedo_ que estaba leyendo. Durante las últimas dos horas disfrutó de aquella grata sorpresa, encontrada entre los libros de su estante mientras hacía la limpieza. Conan Doyle tenía una extraordinaria forma de contar historias y aprendió a admirarla durante su tortuosa estancia en el Hospital General de Massachusetts.

"Algo bueno que haya sacado de allí", pensó cuando se tendió suavemente sobre el cubrecama.

Regresó a la realidad cuando la máquina llamó nuevamente. Miró las figuras de cristal representando a Carlomagno y Judith, los reyes de corazones, antes de acudir a contestar. Pensó en Vikra, la efusiva artesana, y se le escapó una sonrisita.

-¿Diga? -preguntó al coger el auricular.

-Señor Lennox -dijo el conserje del otro lado-, tiene una visita.

-¿Quién es?

-La señorita Mazara Bradford. ¿La hago pasar?

-¿Viene a pie o en vehículo?

-En un taxi.

-Déjela entrar inmediatamente.

-Así se hará.

Colgó y abrió la puerta principal, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta y protegiendo sus ojos del sol con la mano izquierda. La tarde en Tucker's Town estaba magnífica, repleta del aire floral asociado a la buena jardinería dispensada por Taira y sus colegas. Ni una hoja manchaba la pulcritud del camino principal ni la intersección donde comenzaba Shore Lane. Iba contando mentalmente alrededor del número 25 cuando vio el vehículo asomándose por la curva justo junto a _The Laurels_. Le hizo un saludo con la mano, acudiendo poco después a recibir a su visitante.

Nada más pagarle al chófer (un humano común y corriente, algo más viejo que Brian), Mazara besó las mejillas de su anfitrión, dispensándole un pequeño abrazo y respirando profundo a fin de aclarar su mente.

-Viniste pronto -dijo él, invitándola a pasar.

-Ya sabes que me gusta aprovechar el tiempo, amigo -ella entró sin demora-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Tan bien como tú, por lo que puedo apreciar. ¿Qué tal los pacientes?

-Siento que me quité un enorme peso de encima -replicó la anguila; ahora ambos estaban en el living-. ¿Recuerdas a Marlon Stirewalt?

-¿El viejo cascarrabias obsesionado con las regatas y al que abandonó su familia por dicha causa?

-El mismo. Hoy fue mi última sesión con él y sólo puedo decir que ¡ya era hora! -levantó los brazos y se reclinó contra el respaldo de su poltrona-. Súmale a eso el hecho de que finiquité el martes a la chismosa de Cornelia Grosvenor y me siento renacida.

Lanzó una risita y obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa del bermudeño.

-¿Qué tal va tu pie? -continuó ella, notando que Brian seguía de pie.

-Fantásticamente. Cada día piso mejor y la alegría de saber que puedo moverme normalmente sin la bota es parecida a la tuya tras deshacerte de ambos carcamales. Ahora bien -el ojigris la miró fijamente-, cuando me llamaste hace un rato dijiste que necesitabas vaciar tu conciencia.

-Este día ha estado lleno de cosas y los servicios de un oído amigo no me vendrían mal -se sinceró ella-. Después de todo, nuestro nuevo pacto se basa en el entendimiento mutuo. ¿Te ayudo a traer lo necesario para que nos instalemos?

-Por supuesto, amiga. Estás en tu casa.

Este nuevo pacto tomó forma a la semana siguiente de la charla en el apartamento de Victoria Street y el intercambio de números de teléfono. A fin de encausar su relación hacia el dominio de una amistad sincera pero con límites claros, acordaron reunirse una vez a la semana para conversar y desahogarse del estrés rutinario. Como ambos eran buenos oyentes y les favorecía contar con una perspectiva distinta, decidieron alternar entre los domicilios de cada uno a fin de no volver todo demasiado monótono. Ya fuese en la terraza o la comodidad de la sala de estar, Mazara y Brian aderezaban sus charlas con té y galletas o pastelillos, preferentemente comprados o hechos (si se animaban a cocinar) el mismo día. Ambos tenían sus estándares y se ceñían a ellos, claro.

Al principio la anguila se sintió tentada de intentar encender nuevamente la mecha de su amor por él, pero el autocontrol pudo más y mató aquella esperanza sin remordimientos. Los coqueteos y las tomas de manos fueron reemplazados por pequeños chistes, gestos con los dedos y caídas de hombros; la comunicación no verbal aderezaba todo de maravillas. Ella estaba satisfecha, a pesar de todo lo acaecido entre ambos, de seguir teniéndolo como amigo y a la vez un confidente del viejo estilo, de los que casi no quedaban y tenían la discreción como carta de presentación. De ese modo se tejían conversaciones sobre lo humano y lo divino, larguísimas como aquellas sinfonías clásicas que hacían vibrar el alma. La más de las veces, cuando levantaban sus cabezas, afuera ya estaba bien entrada la noche o el sol tocaba los últimos compases de despedida.

-¿Café o té? -inquirió él mientras preparaban la bandeja.

-Jamás le digo que no a una buena taza de té -retrucó ella-. ¿Las golosinas están donde siempre?

-En la tercera alacena desde la izquierda. ¿Té de hoja o en bolsita?

-Si es de hoja, tanto mejor, especialmente si se trata de un buen Darjeeling -Mazara se saboreó y apartó una tetera de vidrio con colador incorporado-. ¿Qué deseas para acompañar?

-Masas de hojaldre casero con jalea de frambuesa. Creo que las tienes casi a mano, a la izquierda y junto a la miel.

-Sí, aquí están.

Toda esta conversación transcurrió sin que ambos cruzaran una mirada. Los buenos confidentes siempre trabajaban así: cada uno a lo suyo pero siempre atento a las necesidades de la contraparte. En charlas anteriores aprendieron de forma práctica sobre los sutiles dulzores y amargores del paladar, especialmente cuando se trataba de té de buena factura como este, originario de la India y considerado el equivalente a una buena champaña francesa. Los días de Mazara pasaban entre el café y el té, ambos inalterados pero con un buen acompañamiento azucarado en el plato vecino. Brian, por su lado, bebía té con menos frecuencia (siempre con tres cucharaditas de azúcar rubia) y café casi nunca, prefiriendo los jugos de fruta, la leche con plátano o el chocolate caliente.

Lo último que hizo falta para completar el conjunto fueron las tazas con sus respectivas cucharas y platillos, además de un lote de servilletas de papel, un cuchillo mantequillero y un plato más grande para colocar el hojaldre. Dejaron todo en una pequeña mesita entre sus puestos y completaron el ritual con tal vez la maniobra más curiosa de todas: ninguno de los dos servía su propia taza o untaba sus propios bocadillos, actuando siempre al servicio del interlocutor en ambos sentidos.

Poniéndose cómodos en sus sillones, bebieron el primer sorbo, deleitando sus paladares con el toque frutoso, casi astringente de aquellas hojas cuyos benditos pigmentos teñían de naranja el agua. El vapor floral los tranquilizó un poco, calmando sus nervios y dándoles la suficiente confianza para empezar otra tertulia.

-Cuéntame algo, Brian -Mazara sopló su taza antes de beber más té-. ¿Qué experiencias tienes con los huracanes?

-¿Huracanes? -él sonaba sorprendido-. ¿A qué viene eso?

-Irma llegó hoy a Estados Unidos y Key West, la ciudad de donde vengo, fue la primera golpeada -contó ella-. Lo escuché hoy en la radio mientras me desayunaba y decir que casi se me paró el corazón fue poco. Dejé todo de lado y llamé de inmediato a mis padres. Sentí un alivio tan grande al saber que nada les había pasado...

Se dio un tiempo para resumirle la charla llevada a cabo con Zachary y Ondina Bradford. Brian recordó el momento en que supo de ellos por primera vez, durante la cena en el Rosewood que echaría a andar definitivamente las ruedas de su destino. Por un momento la envidió; le habría gustado tener un padre parecido al antiguo Marine: firme pero compasivo, disponible a sol y a sombra, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y jugarse hasta la última carta por su familia. La madre de la chica también le causó fantástica impresión, recordándole por momentos a la misma Stella en lo que respectaba a cariño, tacto y sabiduría adquirida tras incontables noches en vela.

-No se ha hablado de otra cosa en el hospital durante toda la semana. Algunos colegas míos provienen de territorios como Barbuda y las Islas Vírgenes, ahora reducidas a montones de escombros por la fuerza del viento y del agua -suspiró la liminal-. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos proféticamente en aquella ocasión sobre los miedos?

Él asintió.

-Este es uno no asociado a la medicina sino a mis años de tierna infancia. Siempre le he tenido un temor horrible a los huracanes; cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas soñaba que uno de ellos azotaba mi vecindario, llevándose todo lo que tocaba, destrozando lo que no podía arrancar del suelo, creando una sinfonía de gritos y lamentos interminables -se estremeció por completo-. La peor era cuando mis padres desaparecían para nunca más volver y me quedaba sola entre tanta destrucción. Eran pinceladas apocalípticas, repletas de saqueadores inescrupulosos, asesinos, vagabundos hambrientos. Cuento corto, postales del mismísimo infierno en la Tierra.

Sollozó por algunos segundos y luego recibió de manos de Brian una caja de pañuelos desechables. Él le besó la mano posteriormente, mirándola con todo el cariño que un amigo podía dispensar.

-Tranquila, Mazara -susurró-. Ya estoy aquí. Nada te pasará.

-Gracias, amigo -ella se sonrojó ligeramente ante su gesto, sintiéndose exactamente igual que aquella noche en el jardín cuando lo escuchó conversar con su madre-. Ver aquellas postales de casas destruidas como si estuvieran hechas de cartón; calles inundadas o llenas de escombros casi imposibles de quitar; tejados repletos de gente esperando ser rescatada o escapando de los vándalos... Todo ello trajo de vuelta esos miedos viscerales de mis primeros años. Antes te había hablado de mis pesadillas, pero una de ellas estuvo a esto -separó los dedos pulgar e índice un par de centímetros- de hacerse realidad.

-¿En serio? -él rellenó su taza de té-. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-El 2005, cuando el Huracán Wilma llegó directamente a Key West -Mazara recuperó fuerzas con un bocadito de hojaldre-. Fue una verdadera catástrofe: las aguas que seguían a la tormenta principal inundaron el 60% de Key West y convirtieron todos los vecindarios de la parte baja en cementerios de autos, repletos de un lodo que después se volvió duro cual piedra y costó muchísimo sacar.

-Wilma era Categoría 5, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Nosotros nos salvamos de milagro porque hemos vivido, desde que mis padres se casaron, en el casco viejo de la ciudad -explicó la anguila-. Está en una parte algo más elevada y el agua no alcanzó a llegar allí. Eso no quitó que estuviéramos casi una semana sin electricidad y debimos pasar los dos primeros días sin agua potable, viviendo de lo que conseguimos juntar antes que llegara el huracán. En esa época yo tenía apenas 14 años pero el incidente me marcó: al principio no podía dormir ni comer de los puros nervios, preguntándome si las anguilas de la colonia de mi madre o mis propios amigos en la ciudad se encontraban bien. Afuera, el viento azotaba todo con ráfagas que doblaban palmeras, buzones e incluso postes de teléfono, creando y amplificando esos sonidos tan tétricos. Recuerdo que mi madre me cantaba canciones de cuna para mantenerme tranquila y mi padre salía del refugio cada cierto tiempo, pistola en mano, por si aparecían amigos de lo ajeno.

-¿Terminó matando a alguien?

-No, por suerte. Añado que siempre ha sido un estupendo tirador y ganó varias medallas en los Marines por su valentía; se habría sacrificado sin pensarlo para protegernos -ella habló con admiración sincera-. De vuelta a mi historia, en esa oportunidad la sacamos realmente barata: Wilma causó 61 muertos y daños por más de US$20.000 millones. Tomó un buen tiempo para que la ciudad volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Y qué pasó con tus conocidos?

-Todos salvaron con vida, aunque tres o cuatro de ellos perdieron sus casas debido a la inundación. Clarice, una muchachita muy agradable que iba en mi misma clase de secundaria, estuvo viviendo con nosotros hasta el fin del año escolar mientras sus padres buscaban un lugar donde mudarse -recordó-. Las anguilas de la colonia cercana a Sunset Key también consiguieron capear bien el desastre, cerrando todo a cal y canto durante tres o cuatro días antes de emerger. Varias de ellas, según supo mi madre posteriormente, ayudaron a la Guardia Nacional y los servicios de emergencia en las tareas de búsqueda, rescate y limpieza.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Mi padre fue el primero en apuntarse como voluntario -rió ella levemente-. En esa época aún era parte del Pelotón Bravo de los Marines, pero consiguió permiso de sus superiores para quedarse allí hasta terminar el trabajo en vez de ir a Afganistán a otra ofensiva contra los Talibanes. Finalmente terminó yendo en 2007 y se quedó allá casi 18 meses; ese fue su último _tour of duty_. En el intertanto, mamá y yo volvimos a nuestras vidas normales, extrañándolo mucho pero encontrando consuelo en la otra y en nuestras propias tareas: ella en casa y yo terminando la escuela antes de partir a la universidad.

Resoplando tras tamaño relato, Mazara bañó su garganta con el delicioso sabor del té antes de devorar otro bocadito. A diferencia de la mermelada, la jalea de frambuesa no tenía pepas ni algún rezago de pulpa; era la esencia más pura de la fruta, cocinada en ollas a presión con cantidades industriales de azúcar que le daban una durabilidad impresionante. Podía pasar años en esos frascos de vidrio con tapa hermética antes de echarse a perder. Desahogarse, tal como en aquella ocasión marcada por sus lágrimas y un departamento inmaculado, le había hecho bien. Percibió cómo las cadenas rodeando su mente y corazón se disipaban poco a poco.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Eso fue lo primero que dijo Brian tras escucharla pacientemente y quedar sorprendido de conocer esta faceta de su amiga. Admitir semejante miedo, capaz de llegar hasta las mismas raíces del alma, no era cosa fácil. Creyó ver en las palabras de su interlocutora una manifestación latente del lema de las _Redcoats_.

* * *

 _No es valiente quien no siente miedo, sino quien sintiéndolo se enfrenta al peligro._

* * *

En esa ocasión lo escuchó de los labios de las mismas centinelas poco antes de concluir la visita a la colonia de Lide. "No cabe duda de que el mundo es un pañuelo", se dijo mientras sonreía para sus adentros ante el progreso de la anguila. La transición al nuevo orden de cosas había sido limpia, suave como la brisa matutina y eficiente como el reloj suizo en su muñeca.

-¿Te sirvo más té? -le preguntó luego de devorar un pastelillo-. El asunto de los huracanes me abrió el apetito en varias formas.

-¿Cómo así? -ella extendió su taza y la afirmó com seguridad.

-También tengo una historia traumática con ellos. Para entenderla es necesario retroceder al 5 de septiembre de 2003, cuando el Huracán Fabián golpeó las islas con devastadora fuerza. En esa época yo tenía poco más de 10 años y, al igual que tú, quedó grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

-¿El 2003? Vaya... -ella quedó sorprendida-. Eso te hace sólo un par de años más joven que yo. Mírate, Brian, pasando tus tardes ociosas conversando con una chica mayor...

El desliz surtió efecto, haciéndolo reír con ganas y eventualmente contagiándola. Claramente Mazara tenía un sentido del humor bastante peculiar, más inglés que americano.

-Eres una bromista, ¿sabías? -retrucó él una vez recuperó el aliento-. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás intentando coquetearme.

-Nunca lo haría -Mazara se defendió-. No soy mala perdedora y sé que bajo esa máscara seria hay un muchacho alegre. Considero un gran honor ser tu amiga, más si puedo sacarte sonrisas de cuando en cuando.

Ya más estabilizados, Brian decidió abocarse a la historia.

-En la semana del día 5, el Servicio Meteorológico comenzó a lanzar boletines que al principio eran sólo lluvias con viento. Pero cuando el jueves 4 se formalizó la alerta de huracán, casi toda la población reaccionó como apertrechándose para una guerra. Largas filas en bancos, gasolineras y supermercados fueron la postal dos días antes de la llegada de Fabián. Se suspendieron las clases, ningún edificio público abrió sus puertas e incluso los vuelos desde y hacia Bermuda fueron cancelados -el ojigris carraspeó ligeramente-. El miércoles 3, a eso del mediodía, mi madre vino de sorpresa a recogerme a la escuela. Al principio no entendía nada y cuando le pregunté el porqué de semejante cambio en la rutina, ella me miró fijo y expresó, su voz teñida de seriedad: "debemos hacer las maletas, mi amor; en casa no estamos seguros". Ya en esa época nos habíamos unido muchísimo producto del anterior divorcio y su propia independencia, así que la ayudé en todo lo que me pidió. Empacamos ropa y artículos de higiene para varios días, vaciamos el refrigerador en dos enormes _coolers_ que llevamos como pudimos al auto y dejamos todo cerrado a cal y canto antes de partir al Rosewood. Fue un viaje corto pero cargado de tensión, alimentado por las noticias de la radio que ya hablaban de la poderosa tormenta que había pasado por el caribe y la costa este de Norteamérica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron allá? -la chica azul petróleo estaba capturada por la narración.

-Cuatro o cinco días. Como mi madre era (y sigue siendo) empleada de confianza del señor Heathcott, el dueño, conseguimos una de las suites mejor equipadas sin costo alguno. Cuando llegamos casi no había nadie dentro; tal vez la gente de mantenimiento, encargada de los generadores entre tantas otras cosas, y varios otros miembros del personal de servicio que se quedaron también allí por vivir a una distancia poco prudente de recorrer bajo tal clima.

-¿Y qué pasó con los huéspedes?

-Se fueron todos, ora en avión antes de que cerraran el Aeropuerto de Wade, ora en los cruceros que modificaron su calendario y partieron dos o tres días antes de lo previsto. El Rosewood quedó reducido a un pueblo fantasma, habitado sólo por quienes buscamos allí un refugio seguro ante lo que venía.

-Deduzco, entonces, que la estructura aguanta tormentas de hasta Categoría 5.

-Exactamente -otra pausa de Brian-. La luz se fue como a las siete de la mañana del viernes pero teníamos un grupo electrógeno potente para dar luz a los elevadores, pasillos y áreas comunes, incluyendo la cocina; fuimos afortunados por poder bañarnos y consumir platos calientes mientras el pandemónium se ensañaba con todo a su paso. El Rosewood fue, junto con el Royal Palms si no me falla la memoria, el único hotel en no sufrir daños de consideración, aunque igual debimos cerrar temporalmente. Tal como te pasó a ti con Wilma, me estremecí entero al escuchar el viento volverse gradualmente más fuerte allá afuera. Lo que nos golpeó no fue el ojo sino el muro de aire que lo rodeaba, desatando sobre Bermuda vientos de unos 240 km/h y azotando la costa sur, según contaba la radio a pilas, con salvajes olas. Allí entendí que las palabras de mi madre fueron proféticas: la marea llegó a corta distancia de las casas de Shore Lane y algo más al oeste, en la zona de South Road, empapó las mismas calles. Los vientos dañaron o destruyeron miles de tejados, especialmente en la Parroquia de Warwick, y edificios como el Ayuntamiento o el Parlamento casi no la contaron.

-Oh, Dios mío... ¿Y qué pasó con tu familia de Somerset? Digo, ellos no tenían una estructura así al alcance de la mano.

-Llegamos a llorar de alegría cuando supimos, gracias a la policía, que se encontraban bien. Conversé por la radio (en esa época no existían Facebook ni Twitter y los celulares no eran baratos) con mis primos Lizzie y Blair y de ahí con el tío Stanley y la tía Katherine; ellos fueron los primeros en tapiar sus viviendas por esos rumbos. El resto del clan también pasó sustos grandes pero no hubo nada que lamentar, excepto la interrupción del servicio eléctrico. Por lejos el contacto más emotivo fue con mi tía Amanda, quien deseó estar ahí con nosotros para darnos un abrazo de oso.

La noche de ese día, el domingo 7, fue la primera que pasamos sin sobresaltos -el rubio movió un poco el cuello-. En las anteriores mi madre y yo nos abrazábamos en la cama, consolándonos mutuamente mientras intentábamos dormir. Si ya estábamos unidos antes, el Huracán Fabián terminó por volver nuestro vínculo eterno e irrompible. Volvimos a casa el día 10 y a la normalidad el 12, cuando volvió la luz. En el camino de vuelta vimos de primera mano los daños. Aparte de los tejados hechos jirones y no pocas viviendas declaradas inhabitables, también se cayeron montones de árboles y secciones enteras de jardines o terrenos abiertos quedaron sin pasto. Más al norte, _The Causeway_ fue casi totalmente destruido, aislando la Isla St. David del resto del país y no siendo habilitado para tránsito por ambos lados hasta noviembre.

Enumeró también incidentes similares en otros puntos, incluyendo vastas extensiones de flora nativa que pagó el precio de los vientos e incluso algunas aves cuyos nidos tuvieron que ser relocalizados de emergencia en islas más altas, mejor protegidas de aquellos alaridos celestiales.

-Por no mencionar el daño causado a los Arcos Naturales -intercaló ella-. El mar se los llevó como si fuesen ramitas de dientes de león.

-Así mismo lo sentimos cuando fuimos a verlos en un recorrido por el barrio -corroboró Brian-. Mi madre y yo nos quedamos allí casi media hora, absolutamente anonadados ante la pérdida de ese monumento que marcó mi infancia y buena parte de su adultez. Tal como lo hiciera tu familia en Key West, también pusimos manos a la obra para dejar el condominio presentable. Ayudamos a los jardineros a limpiar las calles, removiendo ramas y troncos cortados con motosierras, replantando árboles y flores e incluso reconstruyendo cercas en la zona de Shore Lane. El bosquecillo que hay entre esta área y Tucker's Town Road protegió nuestra casa, así como muchas otras, de los peores efectos de Fabián. De él aprendimos muchas lecciones que nos sirvieron cuando Gonzalo intentó repetir la gracia el 2014.

-Me acuerdo bien de Gonzalo; de hecho lo pasé aquí en Bermuda. Antes nos había tocado la furia de Fay, pero ambos parecieron juegos de niños en comparación a Fabián -añadió Mazara, haciendo que Brian asintiera.

-¿Pasaste ambos huracanes sola en tu departamento?

-Sí -ella ensombreció levemente la vista-. En esa ocasión también sentí el miedo asociado a Wilma, sólo que algo más atenuado. Los Dallaglio, quienes andaban fuera, adelantaron su regreso al país en el primer vuelo disponible para acompañarme. No volvieron a salir ese año, saltándose incluso la posibilidad de un ascenso con tal de estar conmigo. Si antes los admiraba, allí aprendí a adorarlos como auténticos hermanos mayores. Incluso me acompañaron a Key West para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo. Allí conocieron a mis padres y desde entonces han sido buenos amigos. Creo que este año los recibiremos aquí.

-Me imagino que debes estar muy ansiosa por verlos nuevamente.

-Es la misma añoranza que te invade cuando estás lejos de Bermuda, Brian -suspiró Mazara-. Al menos el trabajo nos ayuda a olvidar, a no pensar en eso que tenemos fuera de nuestro alcance. En un mundo de tantas incoherencias, encontrar algo sólido es una bendición.

-Hmmm... -murmuró él, pensando en la máscara cabreada que antes describiera sólo ante Lide y también en su querida tía Amanda.

Decidieron dejar de lado al Huracán Nicole, al que ambos recordaban más por las lluvias que por los fuertes vientos de Categoría 4, y optaron por reabastecer sus reservas de té y masitas. La tarde se les había pasado volando con la conversación y sus estómagos hambrientos clamaban por un alivio. Prepararon una nueva tetera hirviente con hojas frescas de Darjeeling (caballo bueno repite, ¿o no?) pero cambiaron la frambuesa por algo aún más exótico: jalea de granada. El tintero no estaba vacío del todo, así que la conversación giró a rumbos más familiares para ambos.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _20G - Temores compartidos_

-Por fin pude conocer a los Villeton -esbozó ella luego de devorar otro pastelillo-. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de ellos en la cena de junio?

-Cómo olvidarlo. ¿Cuándo te encontraste con ellos?

-Fui a ver la exposición _Perspectivas Submarinas_ el pasado 15 de agosto. Me escapé antes del trabajo y como el Centro de las Artes queda a dos cuadras de mi edificio, decidí aprovechar la ocasión.

-¿Y qué te pareció la muestra?

-Más interesante de lo que había pensado tras leer las reseñas en la prensa local -mencionó con voz agradable-. Los cuadros me llamaron particularmente la atención; sin duda la autora ve el pincel como una extensión de sus manos y de su propia psiquis.

-Melba es de esos talentos que se da una vez por generación. Lo bueno es que ahora desean llevar esta idea a museos del continente, algo que me tiene muy satisfecho. Incluso otras colonias de sacerdotisas recibieron la noticia y buscan imitar la idea, según me contaron fuentes bien informadas, en otros puntos del globo.

Mazara entendía bien esa sensación emanando de él. Las sacerdotisas marinas de la colonia, al igual que el personal del Rosewood, eran prácticamente una segunda familia. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que ninguna de las dos quedaría más arriba que la otra en la escala jerárquica. Brian era ante todo un caballero del viejo estilo, casi un canario en la mina de carbón comparado con los laxos estándares contemporáneos rechazados también por ella.

-Razones tienes para ello, amigo mío. Como te decía, fui a ver la exposición y entablé conversación rápidamente con ellos. ¡Son prácticamente enciclopedias en todo lo que respecta al arte! La lamia me dio unas explicaciones soberbias, haciendo casi un análisis psicológico del estilo de Melba, mientras el humano equilibró las cosas con un talante más calmado, propio de la madurez bien ganada. Se nota a primera vista que ambos son el uno para el otro. Me cayeron muy bien e incluso me invitaron a pasarme más seguido.

-Son felices, es cierto. De casualidad, ¿te topaste con sus hijitas?

-¿Unas pequeñas de piel bronceada, escamas en tono cobrizo oscuro y cabellera casi tirando al negro? Sí, recuerdo haberlas visto cual peces en el agua entre la multitud de ese penúltimo día. No sé cómo no las pasaban a llevar con tanto jaleo.

-A Sylvia y Leila les encanta ese ambiente -contó Brian-. Prácticamente crecieron en el Centro de las Artes y también han viajado algunas veces al exterior con sus padres a pesar de su corta edad. Son chispeantes e inteligentes, dignas herederas de la tradición familiar que seguro abrazarán con orgullo. ¿Hablaron contigo?

-No, andaban más pendientes de buscar algo que sólo ellas podían ver. Es la hiperactividad típica de los niños pequeños, sean humanos o extraespecies.

-No lo sabré yo...

-¿Las has cuidado? -la liminal azul petróleo casi dejó caer su taza.

-Incontables veces. La mayor parte del tiempo Bertrand y Liz pasan ocupados en el Centro o, como te dijera, yendo al exterior a seminarios y congresos. En ese sentido guardan algo de similitud con tus anfitriones, Robert y Lynette Dallaglio -el ojigris usó sus nombres completos por primera vez-. Si gustas, podría contarte la historia de cuando empecé.

-Soy toda oídos.

Así surgió una epopeya alejada de los avatares climáticos, los cortes de energía y las noches oscuras. A principios de noviembre y con los Villeton en viaje a las Bahamas por trabajo, Brian se apersonó en su casa para conocer a las pequeñas, tan gemelas como Ashley y Angela. En esa ocasión ambas tenían poco más de dos años pero ya contaban con el instinto y arrojo típicos de aquella especie reptiliana. Modulaban bastante bien e incluso sabían ver la hora, algo notable para su corta edad. Apenas lo vieron, se colgaron de sus brazos y le pidieron jugar al pillarse. Actuaban como una en mente e intenciones pero seguían siendo dos, lo que las volvía derechamente enigmáticas para un Brian que, hasta esa noche, jamás había cambiado un pañal o preparado un biberón. Si no sucumbió ante la presión fue gracias al más viejo truco de su arsenal: hacerles algo de comer. Tenía asumido que las lamias valoraban ganarse (o ser conquistadas) por el estómago, así que apeló a sus habilidades culinarias para hornearles galletas de canela y chocolate. Sylvia y Leila no sólo lo ayudaron; también le obedecieron en todo, aprendiendo mediante ensayo y error a apartar tazas de leche, usar la batidora y partir huevos. Por su esfuerzo él les permitió lamer los restos del bowl metálico usado para verter la mezcla en la bandeja de vidrio.

Se quedaron quietecitas junto al horno, aprovechando ese calor tan esquivo para las extraespecies de sangre fría mientras el ojigris las divertía con cuentos y chistes. Las gemelas, cuando se las conocía bien, eran tiernas y devotas, intentando corresponder todos los esfuerzos de su niñero con juguetes, caricias e incluso pequeños besitos en las mejillas que las dejaban sonrojadas en pleno. Luego de la merienda aderezada con leche entera, pasaron la tarde leyendo más cuentos y fábulas, ambas colgadas de sus brazos en ese gesto que las definiría cada vez que lo vieran a futuro. Bañarlas fue sólo un pelito más complicado porque las pequeñas le tiraban agua de cuando en cuando. A pulso les lavó el cabello y el cuerpo, las secó y enfundó en sus pijamas de algodón púrpura. Una vez que ellas fueron a la sala de estar, aprovechó de ducharse y preparar su propia tenida nocturna; pasaría al menos dos o tres días con ellas. Preparó una cena ligera y las llevó a dormir poco después de las nueve de la noche. "Cuando las vi con esos rostros angelicales e inocentes perfilados contra la luna", elaboró, "no pude evitar enternecerme. Sylvia y Leila se convirtieron, nada más al primer día, en parte importante de mi centro emocional".

Luego de verificar que todo estuviera cerrado y apagado, se quedó dormido en el sillón con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba extrañamente descansado... y con los brazos hormigueando. Miró a ambos lados y ahí vio a las pequeñas reptilianas, flanqueándolo mientras respiraban muy tenuemente. Leila casi se caía del estrecho espacio. Nada más el chico se movió, ambas despertaron con un bostezo y lo miraron fijamente.

-Buenos días, tío Brian -dijo Sylvia en ese entonces con su inocente vocecita.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, niñas? -retrucó él, aún sorprendido.

-Mami y papi no están -añadió Leila, arrimándose a él-. Siempre dormimos con mami y papi. Nos sentíamos solas.

-No nos gusta estar solas, tío Brian -otra vez Sylvia-. Nos da miedito.

-Quédate con nosotras, tío, por favor.

La forma en que se lo pidieron, tan infantil y madura a la vez, tan anhelante y quebrada, terminó por derretir cualquier duda alojándose en el corazón de Brian. Besó la frente de ambas con delicadeza, acariciando sus rebeldes cabelleras rizadas y tomándolas en brazos.

-El día entero será para nosotros, mis niñas. ¿Qué les parece si tomamos un buen desayuno y después salimos a pasear al muelle?

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar. A la vuelta de Liz y Bertrand de su viaje, ambos quedaron tan sorprendidos por los buenos resultados que decidieron prescindir de otros niñeros, además de sellar en sus corazones un genuino aprecio por el _submariner_. De ahí en adelante, cada vez que él cuidaba de las pequeñas, ambas se desvivían por demostrarle cuánto lo querían, colgándose de sus brazos, abrazándolo por detrás, colocando sus cabezas sobre la de él cuando leían o disfrutaban el paisaje, ofreciéndole compartir sus almuerzos o postres... Eran muy competitivas, mas su rivalidad carecía de los toques tóxicos/celosos encontrados en tantos seres adultos, sin importar si eran humanos o monstruosos.

-Deberían darte el premio al niñero del año, Brian -concluyó Mazara una vez ambos volvieron al presente-. Te lo has ganado con todos los honores.

-No creo que lo merezca -replicó el aludido-. Sólo es un favor que hago a grandes amigos y me trae muchísimas satisfacciones.

"Estoy segura que, cuando llegue el momento, serás un fantástico padre junto a Lide", cogitó la anguila con sincera felicidad; ahí emergió otra señal de que sus heridas amorosas ya habían cicatrizado. "Una vez que esas hijitas lleguen, haré lo posible por conocerlas y quererlas tanto como te quiero a ti, amigo del alma".

-Aún me parece cómica esa lucha que tienen las pequeñas por intentar casarse contigo -deslizó la terapeuta-. Muchos estereotipan la emotividad de las lamias pero aquí se ve un reflejo claro de ella.

-Es una forma de interactuar que tienen. A mí me divierte y a ellas también. No pasa una sesión de cuidado sin que terminemos reorganizando la sala de estar completa para jugar a la casita.

Suspiró, feliz de haber dejado los espectros del pasado atrás. Mazara repitió el gesto segundos después. Miraron la tetera vacía y el plato con sólo migas antes de posar la vista en el reloj de la sala.

-¡Las ocho y media! -exclamó la anguila-. Por Dios, el tiempo realmente vuela cuando estás conversando tan a gusto. ¿Me prestas el teléfono para llamar a la compañía de taxis? Mañana tengo turno a las ocho y si no salgo ahora mismo, no dormiré lo suficiente para despertar temprano.

-Podría llevarte directo a tu casa -ofreció el humano-. Conozco bien el camino.

-Mejor no, Brian; conducir a esta hora es bastante peligroso y prefiero dejárselo a un profesional. Esto no lo digo como una ofensa, ¿eh?

-Lo sé, amiga. Lo sé.

El móvil 14, a sólo cinco minutos del condominio, llegó a la puerta de la casa número 15 con precisión británica. Se despidieron de la misma forma que se saludaron, con un beso en ambas mejillas, y él se quedó cuidando el dintel hasta que el vehículo desapareció por la curva rumbo a la entrada. Veinte segundos después vio aparecer el coche compacto propiedad de su madre, quien lo dejó magistralmente estacionado en el garaje una vez él quitó el carrito de golf de en medio.

-Vi pasar a Mazara a mitad de camino -dijo Stella tras abrazar fuertemente a Brian-. ¿Qué tal estuvo su tarde de charlas?

-Provechosa, como siempre. Hoy conversamos sobre huracanes -le resumió brevemente los asuntos relacionados a Irma y Key West.

-Aún están vívidos en mi memoria los recuerdos de Fabián -ella volvió a abrazarlo cuando entraron a la cocina-. Nunca hubiese podido capear aquella tormenta sin ti, mi niño.

-Ni yo sin ti, mamá -le besó las mejillas-. ¿Quieres que ponga en marcha la cena mientras te das una merecida ducha?

-Trataré de no demorarme mucho -ella se tentó-. ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

-Una sorpresita que te encantará.

Entre la búsqueda de ingredientes e implementos para los fettuccine caseros con _ragù_ (uno de los platillos más adorados por Stella) que iba a preparar, aprovechó de observar la hermosura de Selene, ahora en cuarto menguante. Inmediatamente pensó en Lide, dueña absoluta de su amor, quien mañana vendría a pasar una nueva tarde y noche en su casa. Sonrió y agradeció a Poseidón por haber conseguido mantener ambos mundos lejos de una rivalidad suicida. Así como los corazones podían sanar, también podían crecer.

Quien aún dudara de semejante hipótesis podría salir de dudas preguntándole a la sacerdotisa y/o a la anguila.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Suspiré al acabar de teclear y bebí algo de horchata, dando gracias por encontrarme ahora mismo en un rincón del mundo donde los huracanes no llegan. La inconmensurable fuerza de Harvey, Irma, José y tantos otros nombres que cada año causan estragos en el Caribe y Norteamérica se convirtió en inspiración para arrojar un cable a tierra y mostrar más en detalle la familia de Mazara, mencionada muy superficialmente en otros pasajes de esta historia. Zachary y Ondina Bradford asoman en principio como típicamente americanos pero no caen en los excesos ni las rarezas tan propios de aquella gente; basta ver sus convicciones sociopolíticas. La presencia amorosa y resiliente de la madre es complemento perfecto para el talante más directo y defensivo del padre, este último desprendido de su impecable servicio militar y del eterno instinto protector que los hombres tienen con sus pequeñas, sin importar la edad. Los tres forman un clan peculiar, complejo y único, tal como todos en esta vida._

 _El alivio expresado por la anguila al saber que ambos están a salvo sirve para soltar las cadenas apretando su corazón y proveer un puente hacia el siguiente segmento, donde visita a Brian en su domicilio y explora las dimensiones de su renovada amistad con él, instancia que también cuenta con la aprobación de Stella. Si bien las tormentas tropicales (tema sobre el que me documenté a fondo, desde categorías hasta motes, antes de escribir estas líneas) son la piedra angular de una conversación larga y fructífera, donde palpitan tanto los compases del miedo como el excepcional poder de la naturaleza, queda también espacio para una faceta desconocida del ojigris: la del niñero paciente, jugado y especialmente amistoso con aquellas traviesas lamias. Hace años escuché decir a alguien que el verdadero valor de una persona radica en su trato hacia los niños. ¿Y saben qué? Tenía toda la razón._

 _Un vistazo a varios papeles dispersos en el otro extremo del escritorio me saca una sonrisa. El plan maestro que Valaika y yo llevamos a cabo junto a Madeline dio un nuevo paso hacia la concreción. Antes de contarles las novedades, toca responder lo que ha traído el correo... ¿Dos reseñas? Me froto los ojos un par de veces pero no estoy soñando; desde el segundo capítulo de esta historia que no recibía tantas a la vez._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Brian y Lide merecían, en su condición de pareja tan tierna y especial, una noche idónea para celebrar sus logros. Lo bueno del romanticismo, desde las cenas hasta las noches compartidas, es que da para mucho en emociones y descripciones. Verlos moverse como peces en el agua, perdonando la expresión, evidencia que han madurado, como muestran las dudas derrotadas respecto a la exposición o la mención del ojigris sobre las fotos. Pasando a otros temas, imagino que debes estar feliz tras ver que la matriarca finalmente abrazó a Brian, ¿eh? Sobre Mazara, se ha tomado las cosas bien en una señal de madurez tan válida como la de su nuevo amigo. Y por último, en lo que a reseñas respecta, no es fácil llenar el vacío dejado por contertulios frecuentes que después desaparecen o por quienes leen y no comentan, sea cual sea el motivo. Por lo mismo siempre agradezco de corazón tus impresiones y palabras de apoyo.  
_

 _ **Estratos Fire:** ¡Muy buenas y bienvenido a mi rinconcito en esta comunidad! Siempre es agradable ver gente nueva por estos lados y me fascina que te haya gustado lo leído hasta ahora; cosas así me animan a continuar y saber que no estoy hablándole al viento. Soy el primero en admitir que mi narrativa es densa por su énfasis en descripciones, pensamientos y paradigmas, mas esas son las cartas que he obtenido para contar historias y les saco todo el partido posible. Desde ya digo que eres bienvenido a dejar tus comentarios e impresiones en futuras entregas de esta historia y/u otras obras que haya escrito o escriba más adelante. ¡Saludos y que pases un fantástico día!_

* * *

 _Cumpliendo lo pactado en el mensaje codificado, hará un par de semanas nos reunimos nuevamente con ella pero no en mi casa ni en la suya, sino en un moderno edificio de oficinas pintado de blanco, con áreas verdes dignas de revista y ubicado a cinco minutos a pie del metro. La fémina nos contó que dio con él mientras buscaba, bajo las mismas narices de Lawson, un local de tamaño decente y con todos los estándares para mover a la futura Editorial Itsasargi de la teoría a la práctica. El que recién terminamos de visitar tenía 230 metros cuadrados construidos y estaba ubicado en el tercer piso, hacia el suroeste. ¡Si hasta su puerta de vidrio opaco combinaba perfectamente con los colores del logo...! Vendría de perillas para evitar el sol de las tardes veraniegas aunque los gastos comunes subirían un poco en invierno por obra y gracia de la calefacción central. No se puede tener todo en la vida, dice el viejo y conocido refrán._

 _-Estoy muy contenta por saber que la oficina les gustó. Como les dijera hace un rato, leí algunas reseñas en la prensa sobre este proyecto -continuó la muchacha cuando salimos del ascensor- y quedé encantada, especialmente por las terminaciones, los pisos flotantes y el bosque de acceso público rodeándonos. Será fantástico para desestresarnos durante esas largas y fructíferas jornadas laborales, especialmente cuando abran la heladería aquí al frente -apuntó a otra acera._

 _-Me sorprende que ese idiota no se diera cuenta de nada -dijo Valaika, tomando aire hasta hartarse-. Quisiera saber algo más, Madeline. ¿Cómo lo hiciste para sondear sin levantar sospechas en él ni tus compañeros de trabajo?_

 _-Fue una afortunada coincidencia, señorita: mi madre decidió cambiar de aires tras la muerte de mi padre y puso en venta la casa donde vivimos. Con la excusa de publicar el anuncio en diversos portales inmobiliarios, aproveché de echar un vistazo a oficinas además de casas y aquí me tiene._

 _-Interesante. ¿Y les han llegado buenas ofertas?_

 _-Estamos viéndolas caso a caso; total, la propiedad lleva ahí seis décadas y el valor del terreno ha subido muchísimo desde entonces. Tiene un patio amplio, una zona para barbacoas e incluso una pequeña piscina. Si podemos obtener 400 mil dólares por ella nos consideraremos satisfechos; todo ello se invertirá en la compra e inscripción del nuevo inmueble._

 _-Haces bien, muchacha -añadí, asintiendo ante su estupendo criterio-. Casualmente tengo un par de conocidos que buscan una propiedad en el país; les daré tus datos apenas pueda._

 _-¿De verdad, señor? ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

 _-No hay de qué, Madeline -le sonreí, revisando brevemente mi teléfono celular por si aún tenía sus números o correos electrónicos-. De vuelta a lo que nos ha traído aquí en esta agradable tarde veraniega, elegiste el sitio correcto y lo mejor será amarrarlo antes de que alguien más se tiente. Hablando de eso, lo que me sorprendió gratamente es el valor del arriendo: 90 dólares por metro cuadrado al mes es pagable, especialmente en un buen barrio como este._

 _-¿Por qué lo dice?_

 _-Porque derechamente la habría comprado, pero recuerden que no debemos levantar más polvo del estrictamente necesario. No me mires con esa cara, chiquilla; después de todo estamos juntos en esto._

 _-Lo sé, señor Endel, pero... -Madeline se notaba algo cohibida._

 _-Nada de peros. Prometimos que te ayudaríamos a sacar la editorial adelante -miré a mi amada wyvern, quien asintió- y vamos a cumplir hasta el último milímetro del pacto. Además de la última partida por la venta de mis obras que me depositaron el pasado lunes, tengo suficientes reservas en el banco y en otros sitios para abordar la primera etapa sin problemas, así como un as en la manga muy especial._

 _-Piensa en lo poético del asunto -añadió mi asistente, captando lo último sin problemas-. El mismo dinero generado por las tácticas comerciales de Lawson será usado para mandarlo a la lona. Si me preguntan, en todo caso, todo ello es poco ante el prospecto de meterle un buen susto en vivo y en directo._

 _-Recuerda que tienes mi venia para arrancarle la cabeza, ¿eh?_

 _Una risita de la maravillosa extraespecie a mi lado hizo sudar nerviosamente a Madeline, quien seguía tan empecinada en no delatarse por el bien de su familia como en darle un golpe bajo al desgraciado de su jefe. "Ustedes siguen siendo un par de bromistas", declaró incluso después de reiterarle que íbamos en serio respecto a las garras de Valaika. Decidimos desviarnos del caminito principal y sentarnos bajo un frondoso árbol rodeado de macizos de pensamientos en tonos púrpuras, blancos y magentas que hacían magnífico juego con el pasto recién cortado. La brisa soplaba a nuestro alrededor, creando un ambiente mágico, fértil para las ideas conectando nuestras mentes._

 _-Así que un as en la manga, ¿eh? -dijo tras recuperar su temple-. Aquí entre nosotros, ¿podría contarme de qué se trata?_

 _Y así lo hicimos, tomando turnos para explicarle el origen, propiedades y potencial de ese devastador naipe a buen recaudo bajo mi muñeca izquierda. Nueve o diez minutos después, toda la incertidumbre que campeara en nuestra amiga fue reemplazada por un júbilo con toques de exaltación, besándome las manos y repitiendo el gesto con las mejillas de Valaika. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos le brillaban traviesamente; por momentos pareció renacer de las cenizas. Recordando lo que leí hace tiempo en una novela de Agatha Christie, tal vez era esto lo que los escoceses llamaban_ fey _, aunque los tres deseábamos mantenernos tan lejos del lado oscuro como nos fuera posible._

 _-Una parte de mi quisiera liberar esa carta ahora mismo y disfrutar del cataclismo -se sinceró ella mediante una rima-, pero si hay algo que he aprendido en estas semanas de trabajo conjunto es que la paciencia siempre entrega las mejores recompensas. Habrá que dejar madurar esto un poco más y golpear cuando las mareas alcancen su cenit._

 _-¿Qué tanto más? -inquirí, sintiendo que los papeles se invertían y ahora ella jugaba al misterio._

 _-Veinte días, quizás treinta -corroboró, poniéndose seria-. Más allá de que tengamos la marca, las ideas e incluso los servidores listos, no conviene celebrar anticipadamente. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para fallar y lo que me motiva, señor Endel, son dos cosas: el bienestar de mis seres queridos y el recuerdo de mi fallecido viejo. Ambos han mantenido mi ánimo a flote cuando me amenaza el cansancio o las peroratas de Lawson golpean la base de mi psiquis._

 _-Entonces esperaremos -dijo Valaika-. Sabemos que nunca haces nada al azar, chiquilla, y tanto mi jefe como yo nos ponemos en tus manos. A cambio sólo te pediré una cosa._

 _-Lo que desee, señorita._

 _-Que sea memorable._

 _Madeline sonrió e hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos a ella._

 _-Si es así, ustedes pueden ayudarme. ¿Les queda espacio para una sorpresa?_

 _-Dispara, querida -sentencié-. Así estaremos a mano._

 _Ahora fue nuestro turno de frotarnos las manos, metiéndonos de lleno en los personajes de niños a punto de realizar una travesura memorable, de esas escritas con tinta negra en los anales de la historia grande. El trazado de líneas nos tuvo allí casi media hora, tras la cual pasamos a comprarnos algo a un café cercano antes de volver a la estación de metro y partir en direcciones opuestas. Nada más llegar a casa decidimos llenar la bañera con agua caliente y despojarnos de nuestras ropas, pasando casi una hora en el exquisito silencio creado por el vapor y el agua apenas moviéndose. Luego de una cena ligera y algo de música suave en el estudio nos retiramos a dormir apenas el último rayo del sol terminó ahogándose en la negrura de la noche y la belleza de Selene. Lo último que sentimos antes de ser llevados a las tierras de Morfeo fue el cálido abrazo del otro. Cumpliendo mi promesa, lo primero que hice a la mañana siguiente fue contactar a mis conocidos por el tema de la casa. Ojalá sus respuestas lleguen más temprano que tarde._

 _Así llega a su fin este nuevo capítulo de ese algo completamente diferente, marcado por notas breves y una retrospectiva ídem en comparación al anterior. Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas, comentarios, favoriteos y seguimientos. ¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana!_


	20. B10 - Retorno

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Retorno**

A las 10 de la mañana del 24 de septiembre, Brian y Lide hicieron ingreso al magnífico salón de reuniones donde los esperaban, por expreso encargo de la peliazul, la matriarca Lazalie y la instructora Maranthea. Honoria los recibió cinco minutos antes con su eterno optimismo, dedicándoles una sonrisa luego de guiarlos por los corredores hasta la mayor puerta del recinto.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa -dijo la ayuda de cámara-, no duden en pedírmela.

-Gracias, querida -retrucó su símil.

Fue cosa de segundos para que ambos, exhibiendo una agilidad y compenetración notables, se instalaran frente al majestuoso trono bajo la estatua de Poseidón. Recibieron un beso en ambas mejillas de la soberana y otro algo más recatado de la pelirroja, quienes miraban a la pareja con particular curiosidad.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver, chico -inició Lazalie, sentándose-. Ya sabes que estás en tu casa.

-Gracias por recibirnos, señora, especialmente considerando que le avisamos muy encima de mi venida.

-En eso no hay problema -retrucó la matriarca-. A ustedes los aprecio mucho y siempre tendré tiempo para lo que necesiten.

Lide asintió de forma noble, acercando tentativamente su mano a la del ojigris y entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Maranthea se limitó a observar todo ello con una mezcla de felicidad y curiosidad; podía leer perfectamente bien el júbilo bendito emanando del corazón de su hija pero varias piezas del puzzle aún no estaban colocadas donde correspondía.

-Supongo que se preguntarán por qué estamos aquí un día domingo como cualquier otro -inició Lide-. Esto es algo que hablé con Brian hace unos días y deseamos hacer las cosas como corresponde.

-¿Cómo así? -elevó su voz la instructora por primera vez.

-Seré breve, señora, a fin de no importunar demasiado a usted ni a la matriarca Lazalie -Brian decidió lanzar sus cartas-. En exactamente una semana concluirá mi larga estadía en Bermuda; el 1 de octubre tomaré un vuelo a Florida para iniciar formalmente mi rehabilitación en Fort Myers, donde está ubicado el complejo de pretemporada de los Medias Rojas. No sé cuánto tiempo podría tomarme acabar todo y volver a encontrarnos, por lo que deseo despedirme de ustedes y agradecerles formalmente todo lo que han hecho por mí, desde abrirme las puertas de este mundo tan maravilloso hasta aceptarme como un integrante, aunque sea ocasional, de su sociedad.

Si ya las aludidas estaban sorprendidas ante el solemne tono del muchacho, creyeron tocar el cielo cuando este, en un gesto sumamente cortés, tomó con delicadeza sus manos y las besó. La veterana instructora le regaló una sonrisa pero la matriarca decidió ir un paso más allá y darle un monumental abrazo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sintiendo poco a poco la tranquilidad derrochada por él y de la que estaba hambrienta, anhelante como si Brian fuese su propio primogénito. Los ejercicios del poder venían con el estrés incorporado, así que cualquier instancia de equilibrio era muy bienvenida, especialmente acompañada del olvido dispensado a los malos momentos.

-¿Nos agradeces a nosotras, chico? -la pelidorada se separó de él cinco segundos después-. En estricto rigor, mis conciudadanas y yo somos quienes deberíamos concederte semejante gesto. Que hayas entrado a la vida de la comunidad no fue casualidad -miró a Lide con aprobación-. Has demostrado, gracias a tus acciones y palabras, lo acertado de un paradigma orientado a la cooperación entre nuestras especies y universos. Tu ejemplo está construido sobre los pilares más resistentes: franqueza, nobleza y responsabilidad. Este, así como el de muchas otras chicas monstruo de bien a lo largo y ancho de la Tierra, es un arma importante para reafirmar nuestra vocación, manteniendo a raya las tentaciones asociadas a las renegadas y/o las "malas de adentro". Instancias como la exposición en el Centro de las Artes o los relatos compartidos en esta y otras visitas calaron hondo en mí y también en buena parte de las muchachas. Mereces todo el reconocimiento del mundo y aún así no será suficiente.

-De eso puedo dar fe, Brian -Maranthea continuó-. Las alumnas, especialmente las más pequeñas, han tomado una actitud mucho más proactiva en los últimos meses, buscando formas adicionales de conectarse con los habitantes de las islas, ya sea con una simple charla o una observación metódica desde riscos y playas. Lo que más les gusta son las salidas a terreno e incluso recorrer las calles, paisajes y monumentos como lo hiciera Lide contigo. Todo ello les encanta y muchas no pueden esperar a llevar esas buenas experiencias donde sea que vayan. Tal vez sea una simple civil pero quisiera darte, en mi nombre y el de mis colegas, infinitas gracias.

-Me honran con sus palabras -intercaló el rubio, sonrojándose ligeramente-. Sólo espero estar a la altura de cara al futuro.

-Lo estarás, amor mío -la peliazul lo besó con cariño en las mejillas-. Y yo haré todo lo posible por seguir tu ejemplo.

-Quisiera pasar a ti, querida -Lazalie se recompuso un poco; se había emocionado bastante-. Así como la visita de Brian no fue casualidad, que lo hayas conocido cae bajo la misma luz. Hace cuatro meses, cuando te contemplaba con la mirada taciturna luego de esa seguidilla de fracasos, pensaba en una forma de ayudarte o intentar asistir a Maranthea, aquí presente, en la misma tarea. Sin embargo, mis propias ataduras a la ortodoxia del credo terminaron frenándome. En ese entonces me arrepentí e incluso reprendí mentalmente, pero sentí llegar un halo de esperanza conforme tu humor fue cambiando para mejor. Ya a mediados de junio notaba esas peculiares vibraciones en tu corazón, rebotando contra las rocas y generando ecos similares a las de esas gotitas tan pequeñas cayendo desde el techo al estanque.

-¿Ya lo sabía? -la peliazul sonaba sorprendida.

-Sí, Lide, pero preferí, tal como durante esa conversación que tuvimos a principios de junio, que exploraras este camino por ti misma. Sé que no lo habrías hecho de otra forma.

-Tiene usted razón, matriarca -la sacerdotisa más joven bajó un pelín su cabeza.

-Tranquila, dulzura -ahora Brian le devolvió el beso-. Estamos aquí para dar gracias, no para recriminar.

-Yo misma, viviendo contigo -Maranthea tomó otra vez el testigo- y escuchando lo que me contabas de tu ahora novio, sentí que por fin habías hallado la luz al final de tan largo túnel. Aprendiste por ti misma a tocar las dimensiones más profundas del amor, esas que caracterizan a uniones eternas, vigentes aún al paso de milenios. Sé que sufriste en ciertos momentos del camino pero eso sólo te hizo más fuerte, más determinada de defender lo que tanto anhelabas ante cualquier amenaza, humana o liminal, que quisiera separarlos.

El espectro de la Mazara capturada e impotente dominó las mentes de todos por uno o dos segundos, desapareciendo posteriormente. No tenía sentido guardar rencor, especialmente con una anguila consciente de los límites y de su reformada amistad con el _submariner_.

-Mamá, ¿no querrás decir que...?

-Efectivamente, hija -la pelirroja se acercó a Lide y besó su frente-. Al ver el vínculo existente entre este maravilloso muchacho y tú, puedo decir a ciencia cierta que Poseidón ya lo ha sacramentado de forma irrevocable.

Buscó la mirada de Lazalie y la encontró: aprobación absoluta. Los enamorados parecieron quedar sin palabra.

-Tomaré prestada con toda la precisión que me sea posible -continuó la maestra- una frase que Brian te dijera en los primeros días: "eventualmente las estadísticas habrán de fallar a tu favor y se acabará la mala racha". La bendición de su unión es mérito compartido; resistirá lo que sea, inclusive los alejamientos más duros.

Lide clavó su mirada en la de Brian antes de arrojarse en sus brazos; si ambos no fueron a parar al duro suelo de piedra fue de milagro, balancéandose perfectamente en una demostración irrefutable de lo bien que se compenetraban. Compartieron dos o tres besos en los labios antes de refugiarse en el otro. Se sentían realmente felices, flotando sobre algodones pintados de vainilla, azúcar y café.

-No puedo... No creo tener palabras para expresar lo que siento ahora mismo -dijo la chica monstruo, aún eufórica. ¿Realmente había llevado a cabo una bendición, su propia bendición, sin darse cuenta?

-Yo mismo tampoco puedo creerlo -añadió el _submariner_ -. Ni en sueños hubiese imaginado que tocaría, aunque fuese con la punta de los dedos, semejante magia. Señora Lazalie, ¿le molesta si llamo magia a semejante prodigio?

-No hay ningún problema -replicó la soberana-. Sé que los humanos han llamado magia a muchas cosas que no han podido entender en su momento, a veces por ignorancia, otras por miedo, la mayoría por curiosidad auténtica. Con esto no quiero decir, mi querido Brian, que tú caigas en los dos primeros lotes. Ya te dije cuando nos conocimos que tu forma de ver la vida era atípica para nuestra época; la razón radica en esa profunda sabiduría residiendo en tu interior. Allí también está el motivo de que ambos hayan llegado tan lejos en relativamente poco tiempo. Lo que hay entre ustedes es un amor simbiótico, puro como el aire marino.

-Gracias, señora -replicaron los bendecidos a dúo-. Gracias por tanto.

-No hay de qué. El honor siempre encuentra a quienes lo merecen.

-Sólo vivan cada día al máximo y sean felices -añadió Maranthea-. Y aún si estás al otro lado del inmenso Océano Atlántico, querido, te mantendremos en nuestras oraciones. Sé que saldrás adelante con tu tratamiento y volverás a ser el deportista de siempre, ese que rompió un techo casi inalcanzable para cualquier bermudeño.

-El de siempre no, señora Maranthea. Ahora que tengo a Lide conmigo, las cosas han cambiado para bien. Y hablando de ello...

-...hay algo que deseamos poner en tu conocimiento, mamá, y de la señora Lazalie -completó ella con sumo decoro-. Como dijimos al comienzo de esta reunión, es un asunto sobre el que discutimos hace algunos días.

Conforme la relación entre la peliazul y el ojigris se cimentaba, ella adquirió la costumbre de pasar más tiempo acompañando a su novio en la rutina diaria, quedándose a dormir dos noches a la semana en Tucker's Town para continuar su familiarización con el mundo y las costumbres humanas, principalmente mediante experiencias prácticas. Ni falta le hizo pedir permiso; su madre dio la aprobación inmediata a cambio de contarle todo lo experimentado. Gracias a esos días extendidos conoció, por ejemplo, el Hotel Rosewood por dentro y también a Ashley y Angela, quienes quedaron encantadas con la peliazul y confirmaron, asentimientos mediante, el diagnóstico inicial de una Adamina cada vez más feliz por su "hermanito menor". El rumor terminó contagiándose al resto de los pinches de cocina y eventualmente a la totalidad de los trabajadores del recinto, quienes los felicitaron, cada uno a su manera, por haber conectado sus destinos de la forma más linda posible. Sabbatani estrechó las manos de Brian y besó las de Lide; la recepcionista Trisha los abrazó a ambos, vertiendo en su copa sentimientos guardados por años; Wilt y Almeida Carnegie, los del bar, crearon un cóctel en su honor; Idoia, la creativa Kikimora, les regaló su mayor sonrisa. Incluso Myron Heathcott, dueño del _resort_ y quien consideraba al ligamayorista un auténtico nieto gracias a su aprecio por Stella, se unió a la partida. "Si alguna vez terminan casándose, no tienen excusas para no hacer la fiesta aquí", dijo con tal seriedad que causó la risa de todos los presentes. Allí se acordó también mantener todo esto bien lejos de los huéspedes; nadie quería semejantes rumores desperdigados al otro lado del océano.

Lide agradeció a Poseidón en silencio por haber ganado acceso a esa segunda familia que el chico tanto apreciaba. Era grande, variopinta, fiel y sacrificada, como la misma vida de su especie bajo los postulados del mar. Tener la vida nocturna mucho más cerca le permitió pasar por muchos otros fantásticos paseos. Brian llegó al punto de vencer su miedo a manejar de noche para llevarla a los parques de Hamilton o los promontorios más apartados a fin de disfrutar ese ambiente íntimo que tanto les gustaba. No faltaron tampoco las cenas cerca del muelle, con las luces de los barcos tiñendo levemente el cielo y el murmullo de las mareas contra la orilla. Siguieron visitas al Centro de las Artes en las que se empaparon del teatro, la poesía y la ópera, a veces distinguiendo las miradas flamantes de Elizabeth y Bertand Villeton posadas sobre ellos.

-¿Ves, Bertie? -susurró ella la primera vez con su chispeante temperamento de lamia-. ¡Te dije que Brian y Lide terminarían juntos! Verlos así me hace tan feliz...

El hombre de morena tez sólo se limitó a asentir.

¡Y para qué hablar de los recitales de música en vivo, donde ambos sentían sus corazones latir al unísono con las notas...! No poder bailar les importó un comino. Para ellos valía mucho más cerrar los ojos, tomarse las manos y beber un trago liviano mientras memorizaban aquellas tonadas sacadas del jazz, el Calypso y la barumba caribeña y sudamericana. Esas eran sus propias galas, disfrutadas con luz tenue y ropa semiformal.

Por su lado, la matriarca observó esta andanada de progresos desde una distancia prudente, asintiendo en silencio ante la alegría de su súbdita y pensando que alguna vez él debería experimentar una noche bajo las aguas bermudeñas. ¿Sería eso lo que ambos deseaban pedirle formalmente?

-Habíamos pensado lanzar nuestras cartas mucho antes, pero la reacción que tuvieron ante el anuncio de Brian terminó moviendo un poco las cosas. Esto no es una queja -miró a Maranthea y Lazalie con respeto- sino nuestra forma de mostrarles que, perdonando la expresión, supimos caer de pie. Si solicité esta cita, matriarca, y traje aquí a Brian, fue para pedirles un gran favor desde el fondo de nuestros corazones.

El chico hurgó un poco en su traje de buceo y extrajo de él una pequeña caja de cristal opaco con bisagras plateadas. La instructora reconoció el objeto al instante como una de las creaciones de Vikra. Sintió su corazón detenerse momentáneamente conforme él la abría con delicadeza.

-Dijeron acertadamente que lo que Lide y yo sentimos por el otro -continuó Brian- aguantaría cualquier cosa. Aceptamos su diagnóstico con hidalguía pero deseamos llevarlo más allá por mano propia.

Tanto Lazalie como Maranthea quedaron estupefactas al ver que la cajita contenía, incrustados en un pequeño cojín de terciopelo púrpura, dos sencillos anillos de plata.

-Señora -miró fijamente a la veterana pelirroja-, Lide y yo deseamos casarnos y para ello solicito su venia. Para aclarar las dudas que seguro brotan ahora mismo en su mente y en la de la matriarca, diré que no será algo inmediato. Yo debo enfocarme en volver a jugar béisbol normalmente y ella en recuperar el tiempo perdido a fin de cumplir adecuadamente su deber como agente de Poseidón. Objetivos de tal magnitud no pueden ni deben apurarse, así que decidimos ir con calma, enfrentando cada día como un desafío único.

-El amor que Brian y yo sentimos no sólo es simbiótico, mamá. Es a flor de cuerpo, mente y alma; omnisciente y omnipotente; arrebatador e indulgente. Entrelazó nuestros destinos de tal forma que concebir la vida sin el otro asoma como la peor pesadilla de todas -añadió la peliazul con un tenue estremecimiento-. Planeamos darnos al menos un año de plazo a fin de normalizar nuestras propias existencias y preparar todo adecuadamente. Ambos sabemos que podremos estar separados físicamente, mas nuestros corazones siempre latirán al unísono, sin importar la distancia o las circunstancias que la vida ponga en nuestro camino.

-¿La señora Stella sabe de esto? -inquirió Lazalie.

-Lo sabe, señora -respondió él.

-Cuando se lo contamos casi se desmayó -intercaló la muchacha azul eléctrico-; acto seguido nos dio un abrazo tan grande que aún lo sentimos en el cuerpo.

-Añadiré algo más: la promesa que hice a mi madre y al resto de mi familia se extiende también a los dominios rodeándonos: regresaré a Bermuda siempre que pueda a fin de mantener vivos los vínculos con ustedes -enfatizó categóricamente-. Es lo menos que me corresponde hacer por permitirme visitar la colonia sin restricción alguna. A lo largo de estas semanas y meses he aprendido a quererla a usted, a la señora Maranthea, a Vikra, Geraldine y tantas otras como una auténtica familia.

-Lo mismo significa para mí la gente del Hotel Rosewood -intercaló Lide-. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y apoyaron desde el principio, desde Adamina hasta el afable Perkins. Esto trae a mi mente algo que siempre decías en tus clases, mamá: "las relaciones son como las flores; incluso la más hermosa se marchita bajo el peso de la negligencia".

-Así hablo Argine, nuestra fundadora, al sentar las bases de esta colonia -Maranthea temblaba de la pura emoción-. Lide, hija mía... ¡Ven a mis brazos, mi amor!

Ambas se acogieron al unísono, dando rienda suelta a la encarnación más pura de su alegría. Brian miró la escena con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, cruzando después la vista con una Lazalie pletórica a su manera: asintió y le guiñó el ojo antes de dispensar su propio abrazo a la peliazul. Cuando se despegó de ella parecía tener el rostro de una quinceañera, repleto del júbilo inalterado asociado a las primeras grandes experiencias de la vida.

-¡Por supuesto que pueden casarse! -exclamó la instructora-. Da lo mismo el día, la hora o el sitio. Juro desde ya -cruzó los dedos- que dejaré hasta la última escama en tierra para que la ceremonia, la fiesta y todo lo demás sean memorables. Este es el mejor regalo que podrían haberme hecho, mis niños.

-Un millón de gracias por aceptar nuestra propuesta, señora -Brian hizo una reverencia.

-Deja de decirme señora, Brian -Maranthea le dispensó una dosis del amor que sólo alguien como ella podía proveer-. Sé bien que Stella considera a mi Lide como una hija de su sangre y yo deseo hacer lo mismo contigo. Llámame "mamá".

-¿En serio puedo?

-¡Claro, cariño! -volvió a abrazarlo-. El tiempo pasará rápido y seremos una familia atípica, pero grande y unida hasta las últimas consecuencias. Quiero conocer a los tuyos más adelante a fin de integrarlos.

-Que así sea, mamá. ¡Hey, suena bien!

Ambos rieron.

-¿Y cómo harán para formalizar esto ante la OEI? -nuevamente habló la maestra-. Sé que tenemos un estatus especial con ellos, pero...

-También lo conversamos durante la semana, mamá -replicó la peliazul-. Tenemos el contacto de uno de sus agentes en Hamilton y es cuestión de preguntarle cómo nos puede ayudar.

-Daniel Markstaller -añadió Brian-. Lo conocimos, como bien recordarán, cuando llegamos a St. George aquel viernes 30 de junio.

Tras colocar el anillo en el dedo anular de una pletórica Lide y recibir el gesto correspondiente en respuesta, Brian enfrentó ahora a Lazalie, cuyas ganas de llorar eran tanto o más evidentes que las de la misma instructora.

-Yo, que uní a tantas parejas antes de tomar las riendas del poder hace treinta años, creí haber olvidado las sensaciones causadas por escenas como esta -admitió sin dilación-. ¿Reconoces ahora cómo tu presencia deja huellas, Brian? Verte con Lide ante mí, buscando formalizar el concepto más hermoso de todos, no tiene precio. Se lo han ganado en buena lid y, aunque su unión ya está bendita, deseo aplicar algo de mi propia cosecha.

Les pidió que se sentaran bien juntos y luego, sin necesidad de recurrir a la clásica tablilla de hechizos, comenzó a recitar un mantra sagrado en voz baja. La experiencia le permitió recorrerlo de memoria. Juntó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha, cerró los ojos y liberó aquella energía mantenida en hibernación durante tres décadas. Tocó la frente de la peliazul y después la del chico, trazando después otra línea hacia sus corazones y cruzando todo el entramado en una especie de rectángulo. Los beneficiados sintieron vibrar cada célula de sus cuerpos, abstrayéndose de todo lo que no fuesen las presencias de la soberana y la instructora. Incluso el mismo salón de reuniones excavado en piedra pareció esfumarse.

-A partir de ahora el límite para ambos es el mismo cielo -continuó Lazalie una vez todo volvió a la normalidad-. A nosotras nos es ajeno y hasta inalcanzable, pero sé que juntos podrán llegar a tocar su bóveda. Brian, quiero desearte la mejor de las suertes en tu recuperación. Con tu disciplina, método y voluntad, estoy segura de que llegarás a la élite de los lanzadores más temprano que tarde.

-De momento me conformo con ganarme un puesto en la plantilla luego de la pretemporada -besó su mano-. Agradezco sus buenos deseos y espero, algún día, poder cumplir semejante designio.

-Y para ti, querida Lide -ahora posó la vista en su subordinada-, este es el comienzo de una nueva era. Tu récord imperfecto ha muerto y es hora de que sigas explorando, tal como has hecho todo este tiempo junto a Brian, este camino tan hermoso. Nunca olvides nuestro paradigma ni cómo conseguiste expandirlo.

La interpelada dudó un ligerísimo instante antes de asentir con tal efusividad que casi echó toda su cabellera hacia el frente. Maranthea parpadeó, dando a entender a su manera que también interiorizó el mensaje.

-Así lo haré, señora. Tiene mi palabra de honor. Contar con su confianza y la de mi madre es el mejor espaldarazo posible.

El chico rubio sintió despertar su curiosidad ante el último fragmento de la frase lanzada por la pelidorada pero decidió dejarla en la primera casilla. Más allá de la confianza entre él y estas nobles liminales, aún no se sentía del todo seguro a la hora de acceder a las zonas vedadas para la inmensa mayoría. Quizás, con algo de tiempo y paciencia, podría lograrlo, tal como consiguió acceder en primer lugar a aquel fantástico paisaje submarino. "He ahí un desafío adicional a recuperar mi nivel deportivo", se dijo.

Derramar tantas emociones al compás de una conversación crucial terminó dándoles hambre, así que Lazalie tocó una campana y pidió a la siempre servicial Honoria que las cocineras les prepararan algo sencillo. Eran más o menos las once y bien podían retrasar el almuerzo mediante un refrigerio variado, hecho con cariño y el indudable toque culinario de las sacerdotisas. Un cuarto de hora después llegaron dos chicas monstruo apenas entradas en la veintena, vestidas con delantales y cofias reglamentarios y cargando las bandejas respectivas. En una de ellas venía una linda teterita plateada acompañando a cuatro tazas de piedra pulida con motivos marinos en el exterior, además de pequeños dispensadores de leche de coco, jugo de limón y miel. La otra traía bocaditos de masa delgada aderezados con azúcar glaseado, trozos de fruta y chocolate derretido. Los enamorados fueron los más sorprendidos, preguntándose qué habrían tenido que intercambiar las emisarias de la colonia por semejantes delicias y quién les habría hecho semejante favor. Cómo funcionaban los hornos allá abajo, en medio de tanta agua y aire húmedo, seguía siendo un misterio. ¿Usarían pedernal para encender leña o yesca? ¿Tal vez los mismos cristales, pareados con lupas, generaban rayos devastadores para los objetos inflamables e indefensos?

-Las buenas comidas conservan la amistad -dijo sabiamente la regenta-. Sírvanse lo que gusten, amigos míos.

El té, del tipo Earl Grey y bien concentrado, pasó de mano en mano conforme cada uno de los asistentes servía a quien se ubicaba a su derecha. Lide llenó la taza de Brian, él hizo lo propio con Maranthea y la experimentada maestra rellenó la porción de su superiora. Esta última, mostrando una excepcional resistencia al calor, no necesitó del pañuelo de tela para coger la tetera y verter una buena dosis en el cuenco de Lide. Las masitas pasaron en dirección contraria, agotándose primero las provistas de fruta conservada en almíbar (piña, duraznos, guayabas, mangos), después la misma esencia del cacao, amarga y balanceada, y finalmente las blancas capas que le recordaron al chico las rosquillas adoradas por su tía Amanda a la hora del café, bien frecuente durante sus largos turnos en la agencia publicitaria.

Con el estómago lleno y el corazón satisfecho, Brian, Lide y Maranthea se despidieron de la soberana, agradeciéndole su tiempo y excelente disposición. Cruzar por el corredor rumbo al exterior fue un mero trámite, terminado con un breve saludo a Karis y Rosaleen, las _Redcoats_ eternamente asignadas al único acceso disponible.

-Aún es temprano -señaló la madre-. ¿Qué les parecería algo de tiempo a solas mientras pienso en algo para el almuerzo?

-¿No deseas que te ayudemos, mamá? -inquirió Lide.

-Luego del anuncio, hija, me siento con el ánimo por las nubes. Vayan tranquilos donde deseen; yo me ocuparé de todo en este lado.

-Si te parece bien, mamá -Brian usó ese apelativo nuevo por segunda vez-, supongo que no hay problema.

-Con ustedes dos nunca podría haberlo, mi niño.

Se despidió de ambos con un gesto y partió rauda hacia la vivienda ubicada tan cerca del palacio. Una vez solos, la parejita buscó un rincón algo más oculto antes de regalarse otro beso. Sonrojados mutuamente, cruzaron sus manos bajo el agua.

-Me siento tan feliz de haber sacado esto de mi pecho -esbozó él-. Al principio tenía un pelo de nervios, mas las palabras de mamá y de la matriarca terminaron facilitando todo.

-Yo estaba igual, cariño -añadió ella-. Ahora comienza un largo camino de doce meses, tal vez más, y muchas cosas pueden pasar en semejante lapso.

-Cosas buenas, espero.

-Totalmente.

Lanzaron una risita y tocaron levemente sus narices, imitando el gesto de un beso esquimal antes de volver a la zona principal. Justo cuando iban a emprender el nado hacia el estudio de Melba (aún le debían la promesa del retrato), una voz chirriante los paró en seco.

-¡Ahí están, chicas!

Lide frunció el ceño y apretó aún más la mano de Brian. El ojigris, por su parte, murmuró su frase secreta en un tono apenas audible. Difuminando el resto del escenario, vio que un cuarteto de chicas monstruo en tonos calipso, naranja, magenta y verde kiwi se les acercaba, rodeándolos de forma perfecta, sincronizada, marcadamente hostil.

No notó que los ojos de todas las paseantes e incluso de las mismas bibliotecarias alertadas por el ruido se posaba poco a poco sobre ellos.

-52/P-

No hizo falta gran esfuerzo para que el humano se diera cuenta de quienes eran estas desagradables aparecidas. Sus rostros y cuerpos jóvenes, esculpidos con la gracia reservada a la alcurnia más pura, lucían expresiones y posturas afiladas, reforzadas mediante cuatro pares de ojos rojos. Sólo una de las recién llegadas, definida por el calipso, tenía cabello corto y parecía la mayor del grupo. La muchacha de escamas y melena naranjas era la más grande físicamente, mientras que las otras dos, pequeñas pero no menos ponzoñosas, venían con el sello innegable de la consanguinidad. Las cuatro usaban bikinis de un morado muy elegante, similar al de vestidos de noche vistos en galas de Hollywood.

-Ya me parecía extraño que no aparecieran -él decidió romper el silencio inundándolo todo-. Ustedes son las Cuatro Reinas, ¿verdad?

-Veo que estás bien informado, rubito -retrucó la pelicalipso con veneno puro-. Allí radica, sin embargo, la razón por la cual careces de potestad alguna para hacernos preguntas.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Nivena? -Lide unió fuerzas con su amado-. Ni Brian ni yo te hemos hecho nada. ¿Por qué no se van tú y tus _amiguis_ a dar la lata a otro lado?

-¿¡Y te atreves a darnos órdenes!? -exclamó Bianca, apretando los puños-. ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho, niñita de parvulario, que conozcas tu sitio en esta colonia? Ese es el problema con las plebeyas; nunca aprenden nada.

Ese apelativo, dicho con todo el desprecio propio de alguien nacido en cuna de oro y que no conocía otra realidad, fue un golpe fuerte pero que no tumbó a la pareja. Brian entrelazó aún más fuerte sus dedos con los de la peliazul antes de iniciar su propio contraataque.

-A mi amiga la respetas, sirena arrogante -dijo con nada velada dureza, haciendo que la multitud murmurara-. Pensándolo bien, nada saco con decirte esto porque ni tú ni tus compinches tienen idea alguna de un concepto tan sagrado como el respeto... o la misma dignidad exigible a quienes ocupan escalafones privilegiados, sea cual sea la sociedad.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -ahora fue Tatiana quien casi se le echó encima; Bianca hubo de sujetarla por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Contrólense de una vez! -intervino la pelinaranja-. Y tú, humano, también deberías asumir tu lugar. Te hemos visto varias veces por aquí cuando, hasta donde sabemos, ni siquiera tienes derecho a respirar el aire que nos rodea.

-Claro que lo tengo.

-¿Y quién lo dice? -otra vez Nivena-. ¿Un papel firmado que andas trayendo de casualidad en ese traje de neopreno?

-La matriarca Lazalie en persona -atajó Lide sin demora-. Ella me concedió autorización hace un tiempo para traer a Brian aquí y posteriormente le dio el permiso para que viniese cuando se le antoje. Su primera visita oficial fue el 9 de julio, día en que ustedes no andaban por las cercanías. Me da exactamente lo mismo si les parece mal. Hablen con ella si tienen problemas; sus prejuicios no son cosa mía.

-Así que te llamas Brian -la calipso lo miró con algo de curiosidad pero sucumbió de inmediato ante el rencor dominándola-. Hmph… No tienes nada de especial. Ergo, no me sorprende que este pececito perdido se terminara fijando en ti.

El ojigris se limitó a fulminar a la despectiva sacerdotisa con sus propios ojos, sin dignarse a responder un argumento tan bajo. Lide apretaba sus dientes a tal punto que rechinaban, sintiendo su paciencia agotarse cada vez más rápido y viéndola reemplazada por un irrefrenable deseo de romperle el rostro a sus archienemigas por medio de una oleada de aletazos.

-¿Por qué aparentan tanta sorpresa? -Nivena decidió echar más sal a la herida-. Ustedes dos son tan ingenuos que llegan a causarme arcadas. El aura que despiden es la típica de los amiguitos de cuento infantil que no matan ni una mosca, dispuestos a llegar hasta el corazón del infierno con tal de afirmar su lealtad al otro. Ese es un cliché sobreactuado y carente de valor.

Más murmullos de la multitud, cuyo estado de ánimo se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre una delgada cuerda.

-Lamentablemente para ustedes, el mundo no se construye a base de clichés sino de resultados -secundó su compañera naranja con aún más desdén-. La gente normal no llega a ninguna parte y eso también aplica a nuestra especie. Sólo quienes estamos dispuestas a ir más allá, romper los límites y redefinir nuestros paradigmas merecemos un sitial en los libros de historia.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Lide se limitó a lanzar una risa cristalina, casi irreverente a ojos de las circunstancias. Escuchando su frecuencia de inmediato, Brian no pudo hacer más que seguirla. Otra oleada de murmullos se dejó sentir, causando aún más ira a las Cuatro Reinas.

-¿De qué se mofan, par de tontos? -Tatiana estaba echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Nos llamas tontos a nosotros, sobrada? -la peliazul recuperó el temple y lanzó su triunfo-. Cuánta falta hace que te mires al espejo. Ese narcisismo tuyo, extendido también a tu hermanita, será la perdición de ambas más temprano que tarde.

-¡Desgraciada insolente!

La aludida desarmó el círculo para intentar abofetearla; lo único que consiguió fue ver su intento detenido con maestría por el brazo libre de Brian, cuyos ojos grises tenían un talante derechamente asesino.

-Retrocede ahora mismo o lo lamentarás -siseó de forma calculada, apretándole gradualmente la muñeca.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, niñito? -la pequeña intentaba fingir valentía-. ¿Golpearme como un borracho cualquiera?

-Eso sería más propio de cobardes e hipócritas como ustedes. Tatiana, Bianca, Cetys, Nivena -pasó su vista por ellas en ese orden-, no crean que no conozco bien sus historias ni los dudosos méritos sobre los que han construido su reputación. Así como ustedes me vieron de visita aquí, yo también sentí su presencia pero opté por mantener mi distancia a fin de conservar en buen estado mi sanidad mental y la de mi amiga Lide -las cuatro acusaron el golpe, casi gruñéndole-. Ustedes hablan de redefinir paradigmas cuando la única dimensión al alcance de sus manos es negativa, rompiendo de plano con las directrices sagradas existentes en los Postulados de Poseidón.

-¡¿Cómo diablos sabes sobre ellos?! -Cetys, la más grande, perdía también su paciencia-. Esos textos sagrados son parte del lado más solemne de nuestra propia historia. ¡Dinos ahora mismo quién te lo contó, intruso!

-Aprendí estas cosas de la mejor -Brian miró a Lide con absoluta confianza-, así como de la señora Maranthea, la matriarca Lazalie y muchas otras sacerdotisas cuyo testimonio las hace merecedoras de mejores representantes que ustedes. Tal vez sus árboles genealógicos sean antiquísimos, trazables hasta los mismos orígenes de la colonia y la señora Argine. Sin embargo, este es un linaje envenenado y que tarde o temprano desembocará en los abismos de las renegadas.

-¡Cállate!

Ahora fue Nivena quien se lanzó derecho a por el rostro del ojigris. Sus dedos, crispados cual garras, buscaban arrancar lo que pillaran, ora piel, ora huesos, ora ojos o labios. Para su mala suerte, la chica peliazul reaccionó a tiempo y la devolvió a su sitio con un soberbio coletazo en la cara, dejándole el lado izquierdo rojo e inflamado.

-¡A mi amigo no le tocas un pelo, farsante! -rugió, sacando todo ese sentido de pertenencia y defensa-. ¡Es demasiado bueno para tus sucias manos!

Los murmullos se hicieron más evidentes, cesando sólo cuando Cetys y Tatiana levantaron los brazos. Las guardianas del palacio mantenían corta distancia de la escena, sus armas en ristre por si debían intervenir.

-Sólo mírense -Brian echó más gasolina al fuego-. La crema y nata de las sacerdotisas de Bermuda reducida a un grupo de gritonas impotentes por un par de limitados como nosotros. Podrán pensar de Lide y yo lo que se les antoje; a ella no le importa y a mí menos. Debería darles total vergüenza actuar de esta forma, sentando un pésimo ejemplo para las pequeñas que ahora nos miran en vez de intentar ser criaturas en armonía con su entorno y vocación. Tal vez yo sea un simple humano pero he aprendido, desde mi primera visita a la colonia hace algunos meses, a conocer y apreciar la forma de vida de las sacerdotisas marinas. Quienes habitan esta colonia basan sus vidas en el esfuerzo, el método y la modestia. Ninguna de ustedes se acerca siquiera a tan magno _modus vivendi_.

-Hemos escuchado esto de los propios labios de la señora Lazalie -asistió la peliazul-. A ella le da lo mismo que sus madres sean ministras y ocupen la misma cima de nuestra jerarquía. Ustedes, cuarteto de bobas, van derechito a convertirse en renegadas y manchar de forma irrevocable no sólo sus propias existencias sino también las nuestras.

-¡No tienes ninguna prueba de ello, imperfecta! -Cetys perdió los estribos y le sacó en cara su récord-. ¿Qué puede saber una limitada de la peor clase como tú sobre nuestra vocación cuando nunca has bendecido una pareja en tu miserable vida?

-Más de lo que crees, querida -el tono de Lide se afiló-. Partiré por decir que dejes de recurrir a una mentira carente de peso. Sé que lo que diré les parecerá increíble, casi disparatado, pero esta servidora ha logrado bendecir la primera de muchas parejas que vendrán.

Cruzó una mirada muy leve pero repleta de complicidad con el ojigris. Si de derrotar a las Cuatro Reinas se trataba, bien valía mandar la discreción a tomar por saco.

-Esa pareja es la que formamos Brian y yo -sentenció.

El aire pareció abandonar el interior del domo. Karis y Rosaleen dejaron caer las armas al agua, generando un sordo chapoteo.

Maialen y Randa, de turno en su patrulla del sector, abandonaron sus deberes de inmediato para notificar a las demás _Redcoats_.

Vikra, vestida con su delantal de artesana y aún cargando su cincel, estuvo a instantes de desmayarse; por suerte la sostuvieron algunas amigas.

Melba, usualmente tan contemplativa, sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que era quedarse sin palabras.

Geraldine llevó ambas manos a sus labios, genuinamente sorprendida. Sus estudiantes abrieron sus ojos rojos cual platos soperos.

Kay, Baxtra y las demás bibliotecarias quedaron boquiabiertas, parpadeando varias veces e incluso pellizcándose mutuamente los brazos a fin de comprobar que esto no era un sueño.

El resto de las liminales compartió varios de estos gestos antes de convertir el torrente de murmullos en un maremoto de exclamaciones.

-¡¿Lide y Brian son pareja?!

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Esto es casi como de novela romántica, mujer!

-Mientras no sea _La Sirenita_ , todo bien.

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué siempre los veíamos tan cercanos!

-¡Querida, felicidades! ¡Se ven monísimos juntos!

-¡Para ti también, primor!

-¡Definitivamente tengo que pintar un cuadro de ambos! -dijo Melba, recuperando algo su desplante característico.

-¡Nada de cuadros! -interrumpió Vikra-. ¡Ellos modelarán primero para una de mis obras!

-Sí, claaaaaaro...

-¿Profesora? -susurró tímidamente una de las pupilas de Geraldine-. ¿Podríamos... componer una pieza musical en su honor?

-Estaba pensando en ello, pequeñita -contestó la liminal de verdes escamas.

-¡Vaya que se lo tenían bien guardado! -exclamó Kay.

-Todo encaja, amiga -añadió Baxtra-. Piensa en los libros que pidiera ella hace algunos meses.

-¿Eso significa que vamos a convertir al señor Brian en hijo ilustre? -inquirió una de las muchas presentes.

-Es lo mínimo que merece.

-No sería mala idea. Podríamos sugerírselo a la...

-¡Silencio! -bramaron Cetys y Nivena al unísono, dejando como estela un largo eco. Una vez el orden quedó restaurado de tan brusca manera, las Reinas echaron mano a lo que creían era un as en la manga.

-¡Ahora sí que has quedado como una hipócrita, Lide! -la de cabellera calipso afiló los dientes-. Acabas de violar el mandamiento más sagrado de nuestro deber. ¡Ninguna sacerdotisa que se precie de tal prioriza su propio bienestar sobre el de otras parejas!

-Mejor no digan nada que cada vez se hunden más -Brian intervino nuevamente-. Los paradigmas son importantes y no lo negamos, pero eso no significa, independientemente de su antigüedad, que estén tallados en piedra. A diferencia de lo que han dejado tras de sí en sus correrías por el mar, mi novia -se sintió fantásticamente al llamarla así- y yo hemos encontrado una instancia para crecer en todo sentido al recorrer juntos este camino largo, sinuoso, a veces traicionero pero últimamente fructífero.

-Brian me ayudó a vencer mi problema de timidez mientras yo hacía mis mejores esfuerzos para apartar su mente de la lesión que lo trajo de vuelta a Bermuda. Ambos estábamos heridos y perdidos pero aprendimos, siendo absolutamente francos con el otro, a cuidarnos y querernos -Lide desveló poco a poco sus cartas; el asombro de la concurrencia crecía por momentos-. Así fue como nos convertimos en novios y eventualmente en prometidos.

Ambos sacaron sus manos del agua y mostraron los anillos de compromiso en sus dedos anulares. Los murmullos echaron con cajas destempladas al silencio, cesando casi medio minuto después. Salvo los ojos pertenecientes a las Cuatro Reinas, todos los demás orbes color rubí brillaban de anticipación, felicidad y empatía pura.

-Hemos hecho las cosas como corresponde -el rubio alistó su golpe de _knockout_ -. Pueden quedarse con su mal ganado prestigio y seguir viviendo de él hasta hastiarse. Lo que hagan nos tiene sin cuidado. Nunca les tendremos miedo a sus bravatas ni maquinaciones.

Ejecutó una serie de gestos con las manos cuya traducción aproximada parecía ser "el poliamor les ha contaminado la mente". Apuntó posteriormente al pecho de las cuatro coléricas liminales y después aplaudió dos veces.

-Lide y yo sabemos exactamente de qué están hechas y, aprovechando la ocasión, creo que es tiempo de poner esta información a disposición de la comunidad -carraspeó.

-¡Si sueltas una palabra te mato, malnacido! -Tatiana lo amenazó con toda la furia que pudo reunir.

-¡Lo mismo digo de mí! -añadió su hermana Bianca.

-¡Cálmense de una vez! -Cetys hubo de ponerlas en su lugar antes de que terminaran torpedeándose simultáneamente-. En cuanto a ti, Brian, ¿realmente quieres quedar como un mentiroso de poca monta? Adelante, di lo que se te antoje: nunca podrás probar tus falsedades. Mis amigas y yo somos intocables.

-Aquí hay algo que no sabes: así como la difamación es un delito gravísimo en tu mundo, también lo es en el nuestro -se pavoneó Nivena-. Mentir es pecado capital aquí abajo y en cualquier otra colonia regentada por nuestras símiles. No creas que la vas a sacar barata si cometes tan solo un insignificante error.

-Me siento con suerte -el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los ventanales de palacio-. Después de todo tengo a mi lado, además de Lide, a la mejor aliada posible.

Como si hubiese esperado la cuña, la matriarca Lazalie emergió a la izquierda del ojigris y le sacó una enorme sorpresa al gentío. No llevaba tocado y lucía su clásico conjunto de bikini negro con joyería plateada.

-Ustedes sí que son buenas para parlotear, especialmente si se trata de defender esas máscaras de teatro que llevan cada día -comenzó la regenta tras lanzar una mirada rígida a las Cuatro Reinas-. Seguí toda esta escena desde el balcón antes de bajar hace un par de minutos y decidirme a intervenir. Tomando prestadas las palabras de Brian, es tiempo de que nuestras conciudadanas vean el otro lado de la moneda.

-¡¿Se está decantando por un ridículo humano y su noviecita antes que por nosotras?! -Nivena sintió que le daba un ataque-. ¡No es posible!

-¡Nuestras madres se enterarán de esto! -añadió Bianca.

-Esto no es una autocracia, señora -Cetys intentó bajar los humos-. Debería haberles consultado, así como al resto de las ministras, sobre si realmente era correcto dejar entrar a este sujeto aquí.

-Lo hice, Cetys -Lazalie endureció su voz-. Lide vino a pedirme esto formalmente y una vez que conversé con ella, decidí darme uno o dos días para reflexionar antes de pedir la votación del consejo. Tal como predije, Aurora y Naiara, sus madres, se negaron terminantemente, pero Saiko e Ilia fueron lo suficientemente abiertas de mente para dar su aprobación. Les pedí manejar este asunto por mí misma, dejando que fuese esta muchacha -puso su mano en el hombro de la peliazul- la encargada de mostrar a Brian cómo vivíamos el día a día. También tenía mis dudas, algo que reconocí abiertamente ante él cuando lo conocí en el palacio a nuestras espaldas. Su visita dejó varias hebras sin atar en mi mente, pero conforme fui resolviendo cada uno de esos misterios entendí perfectamente lo que querían decir.

Recordarán ustedes a Mazara, la anguila intrusa que fue capturada por nuestras centinelas ese mismo día tras ser sorprendida espiando nuestra reunión. Aún con la vergüenza pesándole en el cuello, admitió que se equivocó y rehizo su vida tras caer muy bajo. Eso es lo que la separa a ella, así como la la mayoría de la comunidad que aún no ha sucumbido a los facilismos, de ustedes.

-Señora, permítame un consejo -Nivena se veía rara sin tanta agresividad-. No vaya hacia allá.

-Iré a donde se me antoje -retrucó tajante-. Al ser la soberana de la colonia, de mí depende interpretar los Postulados de Poseidón y adaptarlos a los tiempos modernos. Es cierto que al ser sacerdotisas marinas debemos priorizar el bienestar de otras parejas sobre el propio, pero eso no quita que debamos postergar este último _ad infinitum_. Con su amistad y posterior amor, Brian y Lide fueron abriéndome los ojos gradualmente. Así entendí que cada moneda tiene dos lados; nosotras sólo miramos uno de ellos durante demasiado tiempo. No estoy diciendo con estas palabras que Saramina, Argine, Levolina y quienes nos precedieron al mando de la comunidad estuvieron terriblemente equivocadas. Los indicios siempre estuvieron allí, por lo que era cosa de encontrarlos y decodificarlos. Una sacerdotisa marina tiene tanto derecho a priorizar su propio bienestar como el de otras parejas compuestas por humanos y chicas monstruo -terminó solemne-. Esa es la lección de esta historia, la misma que ustedes han ignorado desde que tomaron los hábitos.

-¿Usted también, matriarca? -Tatiana también abandonó la furia para pasar al desconcierto.

-Sí, Tatiana, yo también. No puedo volver atrás después de decir esto, así que llegó la hora de levantar el velo sobre algunas de las actitudes que han ocultado durante tantos años. No pocas veces las escuchaba conversando en las pasarelas, vanagloriándose de cómo inflaban sus propios registros a costa de relaciones terminadas en matrimonios forzados, como aquel en la costa de Guyana que posteriormente acabó con la chica suicidándose -todos, incluyendo Brian, se estremecieron ante esta mención-. Tampoco puedo olvidar cuando Poseidón me contó en un sueño que bendijeron a lo menos una treintena de relaciones poliamorosas, incluyendo un harén de seis integrantes que no desembocó en una seguidilla de crímenes pasionales por muy poco; los celos terminaron carcomiendo toda la estructura en cosa de meses. El resto no duró ni la mitad. Aún se habla de aquellas funestas historias entre las colegas de Centroamérica y son conocidas incluso en localidades lejos del mar, como Arecibo. ¡Y para qué hablar de las incontables ocasiones en las que armaban parejas a lo loco, sin siquiera reparar si los elementos eran compatibles o no! -rugió la pelidorada, sus ojos brillando con un carmesí amenazador-. ¡¿Saben cuántas vidas han arruinado con sus estupideces?! ¡Más de las que podrían llenar un libro entero de tragedias!

Si esto hubiese sido una historieta o serie animada, a Lazalie le habría salido vapor por las orejas, además de crecer exponencialmente conforme las Cuatro Reinas se hacían cada vez más microscópicas. El muchacho, agradecido una vez más de no estar al otro lado de su furia, sentía el agradable sabor de la justicia bien dispensada en los labios, mientras Lide arrojó a las desdichadas chicas monstruo una mirada que parecía decir "¿quién es el pececito perdido ahora?". Los enamorados tampoco pudieron evitar la sorpresa conforme la regenta les leía la cartilla; sabían que tenían potencial de renegadas pero luego de esto estaban para el Salón de la Fama de la categoría. ¿O sería el Salón de la Vergüenza?

-Las únicas que han violado el paradigma sagrado son ustedes porque sólo les ha importado su propio bien, mandando al diablo todo el resto y contaminando, más allá de cualquier posibilidad de redención, sus nombres y familias -la pelidorada siguió apretando las tuercas-. No me miren con esas caras de congoja; nada de esto es mentira. Además de las visiones que Poseidón trajo a mí, no hubo colonia en este rincón del mundo a la que no enviara cartas a fin de buscar rastros adicionales sobre ustedes. Leí las respuestas nada más recibirlas, quedando tan sorprendida como lo están muchas de nuestras compañeras ahora, casi asqueada ante semejante colección de bajezas. Puse esto en conocimiento de las ministras y pensaba revelarlo más adelante, pero el encontrón que forzaron con mi huésped de honor y su muchacha precipitó las cosas.

-¿Nuestras madres... saben de esto?

Cetys, también desertada por su fuerza interior, quería llorar y echarse a morir, pero no necesariamente en ese orden.

-Hasta la última correría -replicó la matriarca, alistando su propio golpe final-. No diré su opinión al respecto porque este asunto deberán discutirlo en privado. En lo que a mí respecta, ustedes se han convertido en la mayor mancha experimentada por nuestra comunidad en la historia reciente. A mis ojos son renegadas; deberán convivir con ese peso en sus corazones y conciencias hasta el último día de sus vidas.

Reinó un silencio largo, de casi tres minutos, antes de que las espectadoras levantaran nuevamente la voz. Un pequeño grupo, que admiraba con franqueza a las caídas en desgracia, hubo de admitir aquel tropiezo, pidiendo perdón al resto por tantos desajustes durante los últimos años.

-Lamento haberte llamado tonta aquella vez. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

-No hay problema, mujer. Esas heridas ya han cicatrizado.

-¿De verdad me perdonas?

-Por supuesto.

Y así llegaron los primeros abrazos, acompañados con invitaciones a tomar el té.

Algunas madres, cuyo mayor anhelo era ver a sus hijas siguiendo el ejemplo de Cetys y compañía tras graduarse, quedaron en evidencia gracias a la vergüenza invadiendo cada uno de sus poros. Las pequeñas lo sintieron más que nadie.

-Poseidón bendito, ¿cómo pude haber sido tan ciega...?

-¿Te encuentras bien, mami?

-Sí, mi amor... Sí. Perdóname, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte robado tantos días de infancia con un ejemplo falso.

-Tía, ¿se siente bien?

-Sólo estoy algo tocada, mi amor. Vamos a casa. Tenemos que hablar.

Las puertas de algunas viviendas cercanas se cerraron por el resto del día después de que sus moradoras se despidieran de Brian y Lide con una mirada teñida en los albores de la felicidad. Aún en la pena había sitio para la redención.

Vikra, Geraldine, Melba y la misma Maranthea, quien había dejado de lado el almuerzo para ver de qué iba tanto alboroto, se encontraban en el último grupo, encabezado por Lazalie y sus ministras. Aquí campeaban el recelo y abierto desprecio ante la hipocresía de las linajudas muchachas que ahora lloraban desconsoladas, sus vidas trizadas en mil pedazos y sin un sitio seguro para esconderse de las miradas acusatorias.

-Vaya que me dan rabia estas chicas. ¡Tenerlo todo y tirarlo por la borda para satisfacer sus egos redefine la estupidez!

-Los egos del tamaño del mundo suelen causar estas cosas. Conozco un psiquiatra en las Bahamas que podría tratarlas, aunque la tendrá difícil, por no decir imposible.

-A mí me dan más pena que rabia, si he de ser honesta. Son como una canción triste, desprovista de sentido y significado.

-Mírenme, chicas.

Estas últimas palabras vinieron de la instructora pelirroja, quien las hizo levantar sus rostros y revelar ante quienes aún quedaban allí el fragor de la impotencia. Incluso Brian, quien no poseía un detector emocional tan afinado como el de Lide o las demás extraespecies marinas, leyó claramente el mensaje plasmado en los rostros de las Cuatro Reinas: nunca creyeron que las consecuencias de sus acciones terminarían golpeándolas directo en la nuca a la usanza de un _boomerang_.

-Los poderes de Poseidón alcanzan hasta los rincones más recónditos -murmuró él.

-Así es, querido -contestó ella, juntando hombros-. Cuando se vive a su sombra y servicio, es imposible ocultarle nada.

De vuelta en la escena principal, Nivena, Cetys, Bianca y Tatiana obedecieron dócilmente las órdenes de su antigua maestra, dejándose llevar como si fuesen mansos corderitos en vez de altivas sirenas con extraordinarios poderes.

-No miento al decir que la más decepcionada de todo esto soy yo -continuó Maranthea-. Aún cuando sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, una parte de mí siente que fallé al enseñarles cómo debían cumplir su deber. La otra, sin embargo, acepta que el libre albedrío es un poder tan grande como el que nos concede Poseidón a la hora de unir destinos para toda la eternidad. Todo gran poder conlleva responsabilidades ídem y siempre debemos tener presente ese precario equilibrio entre ambos mundos. Parafraseando un poco el dicho humano, jugaron con las mareas tantas veces que acabaron ahogadas. Hicieron sus camas y ahora deberán dormir en ellas. Perdonarlas dependerá de sus madres y de nuestro maestro; el resto de la comunidad ha dictado sentencia a su manera.

Al concluir su intervención fue a reunirse con su hija y el muchacho; lo mismo hicieron la artesana, la música y la pintora. El resto del grupo se quedó del otro lado, aún formando un círculo más o menos definido alrededor del improvisado escenario. Lazalie llamó a Karis y Rosaleen con un gesto.

-Llévenlas a sus casas -susurró-. Allá las están esperando. Asegúrense también de que nadie las moleste de aquí a dos o tres días.

-Como ordene, señora.

Todos contemplaron a las vigilantes escoltando a las que fuesen, hasta hace instantes, lo más granado de la colonia. Quizás las únicas decepcionadas por el fin del espectáculo fuesen las muchachitas del club de waterpolo; abortado quedó su intento de llenar de pelotazos a las caídas por ser tan malvadas. Aurora y Naiara tendrían las manos llenas con ellas, tal vez su mayor desafío no sólo como representantes políticas sino también como madres.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _70G - Las cosas por su nombre_

El silencio, depuesto tantas veces que se había perdido la cuenta, volvió a reinar pero cedió, en un arrebato de magnanimidad, algo de espacio a las demás habitantes para dejar en manos de Brian y Lide un montón de buenos deseos de cara al futuro. A cambio sólo pidieron que les trajeran primicias de la boda, incluyendo fotografías o declaraciones. Para no ser menos, las pequeñas pusieron la nota alta de forma sorprendente, haciéndolos miembros honorarios del equipo e invitándolos a jugar siempre que él viniera de visita.

-Para ello habrá de pasar un buen tiempo, mis amigas -se sinceró el rubio-. En una semana debo volver a Estados Unidos.

-No importa, señor Brian -contestó una de ellas-. Quien aprecia las cosas buenas de la vida sabe esperar. Lo esperaremos cuanto haga falta.

-¿Aún sigue con su tobillo delicado, señor? -inquirió otra.

-Más o menos. Esa es la razón de mi partida.

-Espero, entonces, que la señorita Lide no lo extrañe demasiado.

Una bien merecida risa siguió al chiste. Llegó otra ronda de despedidas hasta que sólo quedaron la pareja, Lazalie, Maranthea, Vikra, Melba y Geraldine. El grupo se fue hacia un rincón algo más apartado a fin de intercambiar algunas palabras.

-Mejor será que pospongamos el asunto del retrato hasta una ocasión más propicia -sugirió la pintora-. Después de todo lo que pasó, lo mínimo que ustedes merecen es desintoxicarse de las malas vibras inducidas por ese cuarteto de idiotas. Permítanme darles mi más sincera enhorabuena por su compromiso. ¿La boda será pronto?

-Queremos darnos todo el tiempo necesario para prepararla y formalizar las cosas con la OEI -respondió Lide-. Un año es lo mínimo.

-Mejor así. Como dijeron las pequeñas, las cosas buenas le llegan a quien espera y no hace trampas.

Se despidió de ambos con un beso en las mejillas y fue a cerrar el estudio con doble vuelta de llave. Necesitaba pasar el resto del día en casa. Geraldine, la profesora de música, fue la siguiente.

-Señor Brian, Lide, lamento tanto que hayan tenido que pasar por semejante espectáculo... Yo también tenía mis sospechas sobre Nivena y sus amigas, pero nunca pensé que llegarían a caer así de bajo.

-En circunstancias así conocemos de verdad a nuestros semejantes -dijo Brian, tranquilizando a la peliverde-. Todos hemos aprendido una lección hoy y no debemos desperdiciarla.

-Tiene toda la razón, señor -besó las manos del chico y después las de la peliazul-. El resto del día será de reflexiones profundas para mí. Ojalá su rehabilitación sea un éxito y podamos volver a vernos más temprano que tarde.

-Cuenta con ello.

También ella se fue; tendría harto que hablar con sus estudiantes en la clase de mañana.

Vikra fue la siguiente en tomar turno, limitándose a darle un enorme abrazo a ambos antes de decirles que tenían todo para conquistar el mundo, ya fuese lanzando o bendiciendo parejas en buena lid. Prometió que prepararía una escultura especial para la boda, así tuviera que posponer indefinidamente todos los demás encargos. Al alejarse chapoteando en las cristalinas aguas del estanque común, dejó esa impresión especial asociada a quienes vivían cada día como si fuese el último.

-Lamento que hayan debido revelar sus planes tan pronto -suspiró Lazalie-. Digo, no fue ni hace una hora que nos lo contaron...

-Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, señora -Lide sonrió y tomó a Brian del brazo-. Salimos bien parados y ahora las Cuatro Reinas no volverán a molestarnos.

-Eso es una prueba de la fuerza uniéndonos, amor mío -él la besó con cariño en su nariz-, y de lo acertado de nuestra decisión de casarnos. Siendo honesto, prefiero haber salido de esto ahora que después de volver de mi rehabilitación. Ahora que esas locas están fuera del juego y no son una amenaza para la comunidad que tan bien nos ha acogido, podremos vivir tranquilos y ustedes también.

-Estoy aún más orgullosa de ustedes, si cabe -la instructora abrazó a sus hijos con todo el amor de una madre-. Tal como la matriarca, fui testigo silenciosa de todo esto y al principio creí estar atrapada en una pesadilla. Conforme las recriminaciones iban y venían, llegué a sentir miedo genuino.

-He aquí una prueba de que corre sangre por tus venas, Maranthea -la pelidorada repitió el gesto de la mañana-. Los próximos días serán tumultuosos pero los superaremos. Estos muchachos nos han demostrado magistralmente la dimensión más pura de este nuevo paradigma: una sacerdotisa tiene tanto derecho a priorizar su bienestar como el de otras parejas. Este caso será interesante de discutir en el seminario del próximo año.

-¿En Euskadi, no? -atajó Brian-. He oído que las zonas costeras son maravillosas, especialmente en verano.

-Tal vez me quede algo de tiempo para turistear si la sangre no llega al agua -rió la soberana-. Ya saben cómo son estas cosas.

El resto del día se fue en el almuerzo preparado con mano de ángel por Maranthea, convertido en una pequeña fiesta para honrar al humano y la sacerdotisa unidos en sagrado compromiso. Lazalie insistió en acompañarlos, causando un revuelo considerable en palacio: la susodicha no acostumbraba comer fuera, ni siquiera en visitas casuales. Luego de hacer las delicias con un budín de verduras con queso gratinado y lavar los platos, los enamorados compartieron una deliciosa siesta en el cuarto de la chica, deslizando un "te amo", como era su costumbre, antes de entregarse al descanso.

-56/P-

Lide no pudo evitar una expresión de absoluta sorpresa cuando entró junto con Brian y Stella al Aeropuerto de Wade; la chef era quien empujaba su silla de ruedas para dejar al chico ocuparse de su propio equipaje. El terminal estaba tan ajetreado como siempre, tiñendo el aire con una mezcla de idiomas, aromas, esperanzas, colores y especies. Razón tenía su novio cuando le contara, poco después de acabar el desayuno, que estos sitios eran auténticas ciudades móviles, donde las nacionalidades desaparecían temporalmente entre un tránsito y otro.

Un huracán de emociones emanando del gentío pareció llenarla por dentro, haciéndola sonreír e incluso ruborizando un poco sus hermosas mejillas. Si ya ver los aviones en la pista durante el paseo con su entonces amigo, posterior novio y ahora prometido fue algo que dejó huella en su interior, estar en el mismo núcleo donde comenzaban a escribirse tantas historias era algo distinto. Pensó, entonces, en lo mucho que le gustaría tener la posibilidad de abordar una de esas enormes máquinas y bajarse en otro país, incluso en otro continente.

-Veo que estás entusiasmada, mi amor -le sonrió Brian mientras buscaban el mostrador de American Airlines.

-¿Cómo no podría estarlo? -retrucó ella, haciendo que se agachara y dándole un besito-. ¡Todo esto es fantástico! La gente, los colores, el ritmo cambiando de un sitio a otro... Pareciera que estuviéramos inmersos en la misma corriente de la vida.

-Viajar es algo que siempre ha fascinado al hombre -intercaló la madre- y también, por lo que he aprendido en este último tiempo, a las extraespecies. Con esto no pretendo descalificar los méritos de sus periplos, hija. Ya me gustaría tener a mí la entereza para nadar miles de kilómetros al año en aguas tan traicioneras.

-No lo has hecho, mamá -Lide ahora tenía total familiaridad con ella-. Un viaje, ya sea por agua, aire o tierra, siempre será una aventura memorable. No importan la duración ni el destino.

De repente se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que esos momentos serían los últimos que pasaría con su amado al menos hasta principios de noviembre. Notando el cambio de humor, el ojigris acarició su larga cabellera y después la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, querida -completó el gesto con un besito-. Recuerda lo que juramos cuando nos comprometimos: podremos estar separados pero nuestros corazones siempre seguirán unidos. Hablando estrictamente a título personal, usaré tu ejemplo de superación para dar lo mejor de mí de aquí a fin de mes o lo que me tome completar el tratamiento.

-Yo también lo haré, mi amor -ella lo abrazó con aún más fuerza, si cabe-. Serás la estrella que me guíe mientras viaje por estas aguas y las que rondan más allá del horizonte. Como bien dijera la señora Lazalie la semana pasada, es el comiendo de una nueva era y deseo empezarla, perdonando la expresión, con el pie derecho.

Él miró su pierna izquierda, totalmente firme y liberada de la prisión de la bota ortopédica. Ningún efecto tenían ya sobre él los sordos ecos contra cualquier suelo que pisara en esos primeros días donde se sentía perdido, casi desesperado.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos -esbozó, moviendo un poco el tobillo.

-Así es, Brian.

Una señal de Stella les mostró que estaban junto frente a la zona de entrega de equipajes. Sólo ocho o nueve personas ocupaban la fila en ese momento, así que pidió revisar todo una última vez.

-¿Tienes el boleto, hijo?

-Lo pasé al teléfono hace dos días, mamá -palpó su bolsillo derecho-. Mi pasaporte va en el bolsillo izquierdo y el dinero sobrante está a buen recaudo en el rincón secreto de la mochila.

-Supongo que también llevas ropa para todos los días de la semana.

-Es sorprendente que me cupiera tan bien, especialmente la más gruesa. El verano ya ha terminado y es conveniente tomar algunas precauciones, especialmente en una zona como Florida.

-¿Qué tal es el clima por esos lados? -inquirió Lide.

-La zona sur, donde voy ahora, es bastante húmeda y con tendencia a ser azotada por lluvias súbitas. El calor del verano seguirá un tiempo pero después dejará sitio a días algo más frescos -explicó él-. Ya estuve en Fort Myers a principios de año, sólo que allí íbamos con rumbo directo al otoño.

-Es una suerte que la temporada de huracanes haya terminado -intervino la chef-. Después de las calamidades dejadas por Irma y Harvey a ambos lados de la península, quedamos todos curados de espanto.

-Y eso que nosotros estamos relativamente lejos de los cinturones principales -otra vez Lide.

-A veces llegan algunas tormentas fuertes, capaces de marcar una historia.

-Como Fabián el 2003 o Gonzalo el 2014 -corroboró Brian.

-Así es. ¡Oye, hijo! Alguien más se puso a la fila; mejor ve antes de que termines embarcando al último.

-Lo haré, mamá.

-¿Nos despedimos ahora, entonces?

-Prefiero hacerlo cuando me toque entrar al área de control de pasaportes. Concédanme algunos minutos y nos reencontraremos.

Dicho y hecho. Stella y Lide fueron a un café cercano a tomarse algo mientras Brian se sometía a los avatares de las filas. Esta vez no contó los segundos ni buscó presencias funestas rompiendo la tranquilidad asociada a esa primera capa de control. Para su buena fortuna, seis de los diez viajeros precedentes correspondían a grupos de tres que pasaron al unísono. Después siguió un dúo y por último una mujer de mediana edad, tan humana como él y provista de una maleta tan grande que dejaba a la suya como caja de fósforos.

"No quiero ni pensar cuánto tendrá que pagar por sobrepeso", se dijo al llegar al final del pasillo marcado con cintas rígidas.

-¡El siguiente! -llamaron desde el módulo 19.

-¡Ya voy! -dijo él.

Moviéndose hacia su izquierda (su destino estaba más o menos a las diez desde la perspectiva de un reloj), llegó allí en dos tiempos y colocó su equipaje en la balanza nada más llegar.

-Buenos días, señor -lo saludó un empleado alto y corpulento de pulcro uniforme azul oscuro-. ¿Me podría facilitar su boleto, por favor?

-Aquí lo tiene.

Brian le mostró la pantalla de bloqueo del teléfono; en ella había un código QR generado por la aplicación usada para guardar entradas, pases, cupones y demases. Su interlocutor pasó un lector infrarrojo por encima y arqueó ligeramente las cejas al contemplar su monitor.

-Brian Lennox-Whitmore -murmuró-. ¿Sabe? Su nombre me suena, aunque no puedo recordar exactamente el porqué.

-¿En serio? -el beisbolista fingió sorpresa.

-Totalmente en serio, señor. Vamos a lo que nos convoca -retomó su semblante serio-. Usted tiene boleto para el vuelo 1325, con destino a Miami y que sale dentro de 55 minutos. Llegó bastante encima si considera que es un viaje doméstico, ¿no cree?

-Tuve que dejar algunas cosas listas antes de llegar aquí -se excusó el muchacho-. Ya sabe cómo es despedirse y todo eso.

-Lo tengo muy claro. Antes de ser reasignado aquí pasé 25 años como asistente de vuelo. Si le contara todas las veces que pasé las fiestas u otras fechas importantes lejos de mi familia, no terminaría nunca -suspiró-. En fin, así son los avatares de esta vida. Veo que tiene asiento de ventana en la fila 21, clase económica, casi frente a la salida de emergencia. Vamos a revisar ahora su equipaje.

Echó un ojo a la extraña balanza compuesta por cilindros metálicos sobre un sensor de fino calibre. Marcaba 22 kilos, justo por debajo del límite permitido. Con una mirada de aprobación, el encargado imprimió la etiqueta con un movimiento del ratón y la pasó por el asa con maestría antes de enviar el equipaje de Brian rumbo a la cinta transportadora.

-Eso es todo. Que tenga buen viaje, señor Lennox.

-Muchas gracias.

Quedándose sólo con la mochila en la espalda, recorrió las cafeterías y tiendecitas ubicadas al otro lado del pasillo antes de hallar a la peliazul y su madre. Dado que faltaba tan poco para la salida del vuelo, él les contó que pasaría de inmediato el punto de no retorno. Caminaron unos cien metros hasta el otro extremo del hall principal, en cuyo fondo se veía un enorme letrero con caracteres blancos en fondo azul.

* * *

 _U.S. Departures - Passport Checks - Duty Free Area_ ↑

* * *

-Cuídate mucho, amor mío -Brian volvió a besar a Lide en los labios y se quedó pegada a ella un buen rato, como si deseara empaparse plenamente de su esencia-. Te echaré de menos, pero nunca olvides que te amo y amaré con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yo también te amo, querido, y ello nunca cesará -ella frotó su cabeza contra el pecho de su prometido, buscando exactamente el mismo efecto-. Ve y enséñales a los de tu equipo cómo se rehabilita un beisbolista de verdad.

-Cuenta con ello, querida. Dale mis saludos cuando puedas a mamá Maranthea, la señora Lazalie y las demás chicas, ¿vale?

-De tu parte.

Siguió otro beso apasionado y cerraron todo con una sonrisa sincera. Ahora venía el turno de Stella.

-Gracias por darme tanto apoyo durante estos meses, mamá -él la abrazó y besó en la mejilla-. También voy a extrañarte muchísimo.

-No me agradezcas nada, mi amor -la mujer rubia se sintió desbordada de cariño-. Recuerda que tú eres y serás mi vida, algo aún mejor considerando que tienes a Lide a tu lado. Tal vez nos separemos temporalmente pero no me faltarán cosas que hacer ni tampoco compañía.

-Seguiré visitando a mamá Stella siempre que pueda -añadió la chica monstruo.

-¿Ya se arreglaron?

-Así es. Lo discutimos ayer en la sala mientras terminabas de arreglar tu equipaje -la fémina exhibió la picardía típica de las progenitoras tiernas-. Aprovechando la oportunidad, quiero que le des muchos saludos a mi hermana Amanda cuando te contactes con ella. Dile que me gustaría tenerla de visita en casa un día de estos; he mantenido su habitación limpia y lista cada día.

-Así lo haré.

En el preciso momento que Brian iba a dar media vuelta para ingresar al sector de policía internacional, un grito lo interrumpió. Quedó tan descolocado como sus acompañantes al ver a una Mazara reptando hacia ellos tan rápido como podía, su cabellera azul petróleo desatada y vestida con ropas de civil.

-¡Menos mal que te alcancé! -exclamó, jadeando-. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que recordé hace un rato que tu vuelo salía hoy? Por suerte pude llegar a despedirme.

-¿No tenías turno hoy en el hospital? -preguntó él con sorpresa.

-Me escapé sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o al menos eso creo. Nunca me habría perdonado que te fueras sin decirte adiós -justificó.

En esa frase estaba plasmado el semblante posesivo, a veces dominante e impulsivo, tan característico de las anguilas. Otra faceta del mismo quedó plasmada en un abrazo casi tan fuerte como el que recibiera de Lide al entrar a Wade.

-Cuídate mucho, amigo -dijo ella en tono nostálgico-. Te voy a extrañar como no imaginas. Hablar contigo a la distancia no será lo mismo.

-Lo sé, Mazara. Lo sé. La vida a veces nos pone estas pruebas y enfrentarlas es la única solución posible.

Otro abrazo. Otra promesa de contacto. Otro momento eternizado en el tiempo frenético del aeropuerto. La extraespecie morena, al separarse de Brian, cruzó sendas miradas con Stella y Lide, su antigua rival.

-Un gusto verte -le dijo.

-Igualmente -replicó la peliazul.

No había una mota de rencor ni odio en las voces de ambas. Luego del compromiso formal y la aprobación sin condiciones de la maestra cocinera, ambas chicas monstruo decidieron enterrar el hacha de guerra. Poco a poco aprendieron a respetarse, superar sus propios prejuicios y mantener separadas las esferas conectándolas a la vida de Brian Lennox-Whitmore. Esta partida, resuelta hace mucho, pasó sin contemplaciones al libro de las anécdotas históricas; por ella no se derramaría otra lágrima ni gota de sangre.

-Señora Stella -dijo Mazara con una reverencia-. ¿Qué tal le va?

-Muy bien, gracias. Veo que sigue tan radiante como siempre, doctora.

-Fue un placer encontrarme con ustedes nuevamente -continuó la anguila- pero debo retirarme. Los pacientes no esperan y ya saben cómo son las agendas médicas.

-Siempre habrá tiempo si se mueven bien las fichas -reflexionó Lide.

Allí se movió, concretamente, la última de ellas. Antes de entrar a la zona del control de identidad, el ojigris se permitió una última despedida con las manos. Lanzó un breve suspiro y posteriormente sonrió conforme hacía la fila. No bien llegó al módulo cuando el destino, girando nuevamente a su favor, le dedicó otra sorpresa.

-¡Anda! -exclamó la mujer lagartija que lo recibiera el primer día-. ¡Si es usted!

-Lo mismo digo -él le entregó su pasaporte-. Es muy cierto aquello de que el mundo es un pañuelo.

-Verlo me acaba de alegrar el día, señor Lennox -se sinceró la reptiliana-. Cómo ha pasado el tiempo... ¿Encontró lo que buscaba al volver a casa?

-Eso y más. No soy el mismo Brian Lennox-Whitmore -bajó la voz a fin de evitar un escándalo- que llegara desde Boston hace cuatro meses.

La extraespecie le pidió que acercara sus ojos al sensor conectado a su terminal. Se oyó un _beep_ y una pequeña luz verde se encendió junto a la cámara.

-¿Ahora vuelve a Estados Unidos?

-Sí. Tengo varias cosas en las que ponerme al día.

-Pues que le vaya fantásticamente -ella timbró el cuadernillo y se lo devolvió-. Vuelva cuando guste. Siempre será bienvenido.

-Gracias, señorita.

Pasó olímpicamente de las tiendas libres de impuestos y buscó un monitor para ver en qué puerta debía instalarse para matar el tiempo restante hasta la hora de embarque. Aunque no llevaba una gorra puesta, la totalidad de los pasajeros en tránsito parecía ignorar quién era realmente, dándole un aura de tranquilidad que agradeció de todo corazón. Siguió el pasillo unos diez o quince metros, deleitándose con el leve chillido de sus zapatillas deportivas contra las baldosas inmaculadas. Vestía el mismo conjunto blanquinegro de la vuelta, lavado con esmero e impregnado, además de las esencias de su amada Lide, con un aroma a limpio reminiscente de los días de infancia. Tal vez lo único de lo que se arrepintió en su vuelta a Bermuda fue el carecer de oportunidades para saludar a sus tíos y primos de Somerset.

-Realmente me hubiera gustado verlos nuevamente y presentarles a la maravillosa chica que me cambió la vida -murmuró-. Bueno, ya llegará una oportunidad en las fiestas de fin de año.

Encontró una pantalla al poco andar; su zona de salida estaba en el ala este, a unos trescientos pies de distancia de allí. Compró media docena de pretzels dulces en la primera cafetería que encontró y después se sentó en una cómoda silla tapizada con telas blanquiazules. Mientras masticaba la primera masita con azúcar quemada y salsa de chocolate (podía permitirse alguna tentación cada cierto tiempo), pensó en las despedidas que marcaron su sábado. Llegó temprano al Rosewood y lo primero que supo fue sentirse abrazado por la _Triple A_ ; Adamina no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante la perspectiva de separarse de su hermanito menor aunque fuese por un mes... o quizás dos. Ashley y Angela, las gemelas, por poco lo dejaron sin aire conforme se turnaron para expresarle el cariño reservado a los amigos de verdad. No pudieron evitar ponerse nostálgicas de su propio viaje al continente, en el que respiraron aliviadas tras saber que Josh y Nolan aún les eran fieles. "Dejas un vacío que no imaginas en nuestros corazones, Brian", dijeron.

Tampoco se olvidó de Stanley, quien ya tenía el garaje dominado a su entera satisfacción, o de elementos tan variados como el discreto Perkins, Sabbatani con su semblante fiestero o Trisha, la recepcionista que siempre lo había querido a su manera. Vince, tan grave y pulcro como siempre, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, gesto repetido por Wilt Carnegie y la joven Almeida, esa Oni cuyo futuro asomaba brillante tras la barra de caoba y mármol. La voz terminó expandiéndose por las instalaciones en la nada misma, haciéndole pasar casi tres horas diciendo adiós hasta al último pinche de cocina, mucama y asistente de jardinería. Cada intercambio de palabras fue único, añadiendo algo distinto y perdurable a su memoria. Después de tantos años y atenciones, ¿cómo no podía querer a su segunda familia?

El muchacho se levantó y por dos dólares quedó en sus manos con una botella de limonada helada. Volvió a tomar asiento, dirigiendo la lupa de su memoria hacia otras dos muchachas igualmente especiales: Taira y Canatella. La jardinera había sido la primera en tenderle una mano al volver, así que no pudo ser menos al darse cuenta bien temprano de lo existente entre él y su muchacha. "¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que por fin tengas novia!", exclamó mientras dejaba sus tijeras de podar a un lado para levantarlo en el aire. "La había visto antes de lejos y se nota que es tan especial como tú". A modo de recompensa y para fortalecer las cadenas de su amistad, liberó esa exquisita esencia floral de forma exclusiva, única e irrepetible. La troll se sonrojó entera cuando él le tomó las manos con delicadeza y agradeció que estuviera allí cuando la necesitó. Al llenar el aire con sus despedidas, ella prometió solemnemente que estaría ahí mismo, en los jardines, esperándolo cuando regresara de su rehabilitación.

¿Y la taxista? Como toda excepción tiene una regla, ella no fue quien lo llevó al aeropuerto desde Tucker's Town; esa responsabilidad recayó en Stella. El sábado trabajó todo el día, así que su única opción fue llamarla por teléfono cerca de las nueve de la noche. La Kobold, salida de la ducha hacía apenas cinco minutos, contestó en el acto y su entusiasmo inicial fue reemplazado poco a poco por congoja; ella también lo echaría muchísimo de menos.

-Al menos tendré la gorra que me regalaste para recordarte, chico -dijo ella desde su habitación-. ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-Claro -replicó él.

-El día que vuelvas a Bermuda, yo seré la única que podrá llevarte a casa. ¿Estamos?

Tal imposición, dicha sin amenaza alguna, terminó haciéndolos reír. Brian aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, deseándole buenas noches y dulces sueños antes de cortar. Poco después él mismo emprendió el viaje a los dominios de Morfeo, pasando una noche plácida en compañía de Lide y atesorando cada momento en ese lecho cuyas sábanas no probaría hasta nuevo aviso.

- _Su atención, por favor_ -la voz de la madre eterna asomó por los parlantes-. _Se solicita a los pasajeros del vuelo AA 1325 con destino a Miami reportarse en la Puerta D para embarcar. Repetimos: pasajeros del vuelo AA 1325, con destino a Miami, repórtense en la Puerta D para embarcar._

Abrió los ojos grises, anteriormente cerrados por efecto de sus propias contemplaciones. Cambió el chip de su teléfono móvil, se echó la mochila al hombro y acudió a colocarse el primero en la fila de embarque. Su nueva era estaba oficialmente en marcha.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _30G - No es un adiós sino un hasta luego_

-58/P-

Eran cerca de las 12:30 horas. Aquella mujer rubia de cabellera corta terminaba de dar su vigésima vuelta por la zona de espera, llena casi a rebosar de familiares, transportistas con carteles, guardias y los sempiternos curiosos sin nada más que hacer. Cada vez que posaba sus ojos en la pizarra de llegadas y salidas se volvía más impaciente, por momentos horadando sus propias palmas con uñas finamente limadas, sometidas al inconfundible toque de la manicura francesa.

-Ahí viene de nuevo -dijo alguien-. Parece disco rayado.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Nunca he visto a nadie actuar así. ¡Y eso que aquí viven bastantes raritos!

Sentía el escarnio de los demás individuos a su alrededor pero le daba exactamente lo mismo: ninguno de ellos podría aspirar siquiera a entender lo que la trajo hasta allí ese soleado domingo. Por fuera del terminal corría una agradable brisa, dando la bienvenida a los pasajeros arribando en sus propios coches o a través del monorriel uniendo la zona principal con los estacionamientos.

-Ya no falta nada -miró el reloj cuadrado en su muñeca-. Prácticamente nada.

Cuando llegó el día en que pudo desvincularse de la oficina mediante el cobro de sus vacaciones pendientes, casi saltó hasta el techo de puro júbilo. Hasta ese momento mantuvo su línea viva mediante mensajes de WhatsApp a un número que sólo unas pocas personas conocían. Si tenía algo más de tiempo entre el estrés del trabajo, los colores y los arquetipos estéticos, colaba un mensaje de voz, mas esas instancias eran tan espaciadas que se volvían todo un peso en su conciencia.

Sacó de su bolso una barra de chocolate rellena con crema de coco. Solía cuidar la línea la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora estaba de vacaciones y con ánimo de mandar la información nutricional a tomar por saco. La devoró en tres bocados conforme la pizarra continuaba actualizándose por sí misma, eliminando los vuelos ya aterrizados y añadiendo aquellos que venían a un golpe de ala de las pistas. Moviéndose un poco más cerca de la puerta automática, sintió que su rodilla topó con algo.

-¡Ten cuidado, hija! -exclamó un hombre mayor que ella-. ¡Casi me mandas al suelo!

-No lo pasarían a llevar si no se pusiera en medio -se limitó a contestar la rubia con dura formalidad-. Ahora déjeme algo de espacio para moverme, por favor.

Fulminó al tipo con sus ojos castaños, casi anaranjados, antes de bufarle y dejarlo atrás. Los contrastantes tonos de su tenida (camiseta de algodón blanco invierno; pantalones de mezclilla grises; botas y cinturón negros) sólo la volvían más imponente cuando ejercía a plenitud los poderes de su rigurosa máscara. Aún estando libre le costaba sacudirse los hábitos de la oficina. "Me pregunto cómo lo llevarán Agatha y los demás ahora mismo", pensó brevemente. "La última campaña nos ha absorbido como si fuésemos agua en un terreno seco".

 _¡Ding-dang-dong!_

El eco de la campana en el enorme lobby calló a todos, haciéndoles poner los oídos atentos. Era la hora de un anuncio importante; la mujer no fue la única que cruzó sus dedos.

- _Damas y caballeros, anunciamos la llegada del vuelo 1325 de American Airlines, procedente de Bermuda y que ha aterrizado a las 12:36, hora local_ -habló el padre eterno-. _Cualquier familiar o contacto de los pasajeros de este vuelo debe dirigirse a las salidas del Terminal D, en el primer nivel._

Sintiendo su corazón saltar de alegría, se abrió paso cual exhalación entre la multitud, anticipándose al gentío (unas 150 personas, más o menos) moviéndose en dirección norte. Incluso llegó a correr, esquivando a otro lote de gente sorprendida y librándose apenas de ser detenida por un guardia, concretamente un zombie de rostro bien pasable y adustos ademanes, que patrullaba el área circundante.

-No puedo detenerme ahora -se excuso-. He esperado demasiado para esto.

Llegó a la salida del Terminal D a las 12:42, ni siquiera considerando usar las escaleras mecánicas o los elevadores para bajar desde aquel cómodo sector del segundo piso. Apenas se abrieron las puertas automáticas trayendo a los primeros pasajeros que superaron el control de inmigración, reconoció al instante el rostro que buscaba.

-¡Brian!

Corrió hacia el muchacho rubio y casi lo tumbó, con maletas y todo, cuando le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla y un abrazo aún más grande… a costa de dejarlo perplejo.

-¿Tía Amanda? -preguntó como si creyera estar soñando-. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-No tienes ni idea de lo que me alegra verte, mi amor -retrucó la publicista, sonriéndole-. Vamos a tomar algo y prometo que te lo explicaré todo.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _La maratónica causa de_ Muros de Cristal _ha llegado a veinte capítulos. En el camino hemos tenido altas, bajas, patinazos y vueltas de campana, elementos presentes alternadamente en la presente entrega. Visitando nuevamente la colonia, Brian y Lide muestran que sus mundos siguen fusionándose, dándoles herramientas para restablecer su propia normalidad... y también para dar el paso más importante de todos. Dos familias se vuelven una, ocurriendo así un cambio de paradigma cuyas reverberaciones se sienten hasta en la última célula de la colonia y terminan, al menos en este caso, desplazando la ortodoxia en favor de la modernidad. Otra forma de interpretarlo podría ser así: "quien se ama a sí mismo también es capaz de amar a los demás". Esta inflexión da la entrada a las Cuatro Reinas, ausentes desde el capítulo 4 y cuyas diferencias con la pareja son nítidas. Se despliega un combate entre desdén y decencia, entre arrogancia y sinceridad. El bermudeño y la peliazul encuentran el arma apropiada en sus experiencias conjuntas e inclinan las cosas a su favor con ayuda de Lazalie y Maranthea: confesar su relación fue un justo precio a cambio de desvelar la verdadera naturaleza de sus adversarias, quienes pasan de ser la crema y nata de la colonia a prisioneras de su apocalipsis personal._

 _El último trecho se ambienta en el mundillo de los aeropuertos, escenario idóneo para tejer historias de reencuentros o separaciones, como es el caso de nuestra parejita y Stella. Alejarse de quienes amamos duele, es cierto, pero es un malestar temporal porque la felicidad y la esperanza de volverlos a ver más adelante nunca morirá. Mazara es de la misma opinión, a juzgar por cómo llegó a Wade y las evidencias de que sentirá la ausencia del chico más a flor de piel. Da gusto ver también que las malas vibras entre ella y Lide han muerto definitivamente. Tras la barrera, el ojigris aprovecha de reflexionar sobre otras inestimables aliadas durante sus meses en Bermuda: cada una aportó lo suyo para ayudarle a renacer. Esta calma, por cierto, se voltea sin aviso al otro lado del mar. ¿Qué planea Amanda Lennox-Whitmore?_

 _Mientras Valaika y yo revisamos el océano de correspondencia sobre el escritorio del estudio, pensamos que marzo es una maldición contradictoria. ¿Por qué? Vivirlo es una tortura china ahora que todo el gentío está de vuelta trabajando o estudiando bajo el agónico verano. Si no te enfrentas a él nunca se irá, cual bala que hemos de recibir cada año en el pecho._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** ¿Qué tal te va, amigo? Gracias como siempre por tu preferencia. Recibir nuevos comentarios levanta mucho el ánimo y también prueba que eventualmente las estadísticas habían de fallar a mi favor. Pasando al capítulo, no existe mejor cura que la dispensada por el tiempo y así lo entendieron Brian y Mazara. Tal vez este desarrollo sea curioso y algunos lo encuentren hasta cínico, pero ni el ojigris ni la anguila son lo que se dice convencionales. De los huracanes se saca también un axioma de la vida - los desastres y/o emociones fuertes crean vínculos eternos, como bien lo mostraron ambos en sus respectivas narraciones y en las conexiones con sus progenitores. ¿Y sobre las pequeñas? También les debía algo de espacio y crear una conexión tierna con nuestro protagonista fue idóneo para darles cabida. Sylvia y Leila son tan especiales como su niñero, algo que no pierden oportunidad de mostrar._

* * *

 _Con todo listo, decidimos relajarnos y bajar a la piscina para renacer también. No sé si será el ambiente pero los besos de mi amada tienen un toque especial cuando estamos en el agua, ora aquí, ora bajo la ducha, ora en el hermoso lago al que nos escapamos siempre que podemos. Tal vez algún día les cuente al respecto... Gracias por leer, comentar, compartir y difundir esta historia. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima semana, queridos amigos._


	21. T11 - Dedicación

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Dedicación**

Un Volkswagen Beetle nuevecito, estiloso y de color rojo abandonó los límites de la ciudad de Miami a eso de las 13:00 horas. No llamaba la atención entre los muchos otros vehículos recorriendo la ciudad de este a oeste, rumbo a Doral y, algo más allá, hacia la inmensidad de los Everglades. A bordo iban un Brian con talante pensativo y una Amanda atenta al camino pero no menos feliz por tener nuevamente a su sobrino con ella. Un silencio ligeramente incómodo campeaba dentro del habitáculo; el muchacho intentó encender la radio pero su tía lo detuvo con un gesto suave.

-Podemos dejar la música para después, mi amor -dijo la publicista de forma melosa-. Tenemos que hablar tú y yo.

-¿No íbamos a hacerlo mientras comíamos algo? -inquirió él, aún sin comprender del todo-. Digo, recién vengo bajándome del avión tras tres horas de vuelo y todo eso...

-Mejor aquí, donde no hay oídos intrusos ni cazadores de autógrafos. Ya sabes cómo son los aeropuertos, ya sea aquí o en Timbuctú -pausa breve-. Supongo que deseas saber por qué nos estamos internando en medio de la naturaleza ahora mismo.

-Sería un buen comienzo, tía.

Amanda Lennox-Whitmore suspiró, acelerando un poco a fin de adelantar a un camión con acoplado que iba a la vuelta de la rueda. Estaban ahora en la solitaria Carretera 90, trazada desde Miami hasta Naples y Fort Myers, pasando por los ya mencionados pantanos y la costa del Golfo de México donde Irma causara estragos el mes pasado. Una vez retomó el carril derecho y colocó el escarabajo en velocidad crucero (55 millas por hora), tomó nuevamente aire antes de iniciar su explicación.

-Basándome en los mensajes que intercambiamos durante los últimos días, querido, sabía que volverías a Estados Unidos nada más comenzar el mes. En tus palabras notaba un aura distinta, optimista por retomar aquello a lo que decidiste dedicar tu vida pero también imbuida de algo que, incluso con mi instinto femenino, no acertaba a comprender -pausó para recobrar el aliento-. Respecto a eso último, aceptaré que me lo expliques cuando mejor te parezca. De vuelta al tema y considerando que tenía 75 días de vacaciones sin usar, decidí pedir 40 de ellos y tomar el primer vuelo desde Boston a Miami para esperarte. Me pasé la mañana completa dando vueltas por el aeropuerto pero cada minuto valió la pena. Al verte salir por la puerta, Brian, me sentí viva nuevamente.

-¿75 días sin usar? -él quedó perplejo ante semejante cifra-. Me cuesta un poco creer que haya decidido tirarse al vacío como si nada. ¿Y qué pasa con las campañas publicitarias que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir?

-Están en buenas manos, Brian -contestó ella sin despeinarse-. Agatha, Gregory, Florine y los demás empleados de la agencia son gente de mi absoluta confianza. Lo harán bien. Al llegar aquí armé un plan bastante improvisado pero no menos importante que es, a su vez, un compromiso solemne. Deseo invertir mi tiempo en acompañarte en cada paso de tu rehabilitación.

El aludido casi escupió el agua mineral que estaba bebiendo y por muy poco no se atoró.

-No estará hablando en serio, tía...

-¡Muy en serio! -reafirmó ella-. Por eso yo misma me encargaré de llevarte hasta Fort Myers para la reunión que, deduzco, has planeado en la tarde de hoy con quien sea del equipo que haya decidido tomar tu caso. Me encargaré también de todo lo demás: comida, alojamiento, recursos... Así tú sólo deberás enfocarte en recuperar el nivel y volver a ser ese muchacho que me animó a descubrir la belleza del béisbol a principios de mayo, cuando fui testigo privilegiado de tu debut en las Grandes Ligas.

-Espere un minuto -él intentó atajar su entusiasmo-. ¿Cómo sabe que mi reunión es en la tarde? Nunca discutí de ello con usted ni con nadie más porque es confidencial.

-Sólo es cuestión de hacer calzar las horas, mi niño. Conociéndote como te conozco, sé que no eres de aquellos que gustan de los vuelos con transbordos ni mucho menos esas interminables escalas. Entonces no me resultó difícil inferir que irías a tu destino final por tierra, aunque te demoraras el doble de tiempo, en vez de tomar un vuelo doméstico -explicó Amanda con pasmosa facilidad-. No me mires con esa cara, por favor. Hago esto porque todo es secundario al lado de tu bienestar.

"Ya está hablando como lo haría mi madre", se dijo Brian, recordando la sonrisa que Stella le diera cuando se despidió de ella en Wade. "Aún cuando esta situación es rara sin importar el ángulo de observación, no puedo culparla porque sé que me ama, tía, tanto como yo la amo a usted."

El ojigris prefirió guardar respetuoso silencio durante algunos minutos, notando cómo a ambos lados del camino no se veía más que un enorme cerco verde y frondoso, apenas interrumpido por algunas lagunas repletas de juncos donde retozaban algunas aves autóctonas y caimanes deseosos de encontrar una presa, impertérritos ante pequeños enjambres de mosquitos y otras alimañas en la variedad de insectos. Estos escamosos animales, lentos y torpes en tierra, adquirían asombrosa agilidad en el agua, formando parte de un grupo de depredadores temidos dentro del orden natural. Brian se preguntó, justo entonces, si habría alguna especie de chica monstruo emparentada con ellos o que adquiriese sus talentos de alguna familia similar.

Casi sin querer, él deslizó su mano izquierda hasta la derecha de Amanda, acariciándola suavemente y deseando quitarse aquella privación.

-Me extrañaba, ¿verdad? -murmuró, siempre formal.

-Muchísimo, mi amor -se sinceró-. Sé que no debería decir esto pero durante estos cuatro meses que estuviste en casa envidié sanamente a mi hermana y el resto de la familia por poder estar contigo.

-No pude ver a los primos de Somerset, por sorprendente que suene.

-¿Ni siquiera a Lizzie o Blair? Y eso que ustedes son casi como hermanos…

-A nadie, tía. Aparte del tratamiento de electroterapia, cuyos detalles principales ya conoce, decidí emplear este tiempo para atar algunos cabos sueltos, pensar más en mí mismo y refugiarme en aquellos espacios donde los problemas morían antes de nacer: Windsor Beach, el Hotel Rosewood, tal vez el Centro de las Artes en Hamilton...

-¿Te topaste con los Villeton? ¿Qué tal están?

-Un par de veces. Siguen tan chispeantes como siempre; a veces envidiaba ese optimismo porque me recordaba a mi lesión. Sin embargo, no podía enrostrarle eso a nadie por ser un problema exclusivamente propio. Además, tanto Elizabeth como Bertrand se portaron estupendamente contigo. Respecto a las pequeñas Sylvia y Leila, nada les ha quitado de la mente la idea de casarse conmigo. Serán demasiado listas para su edad pero aún así las adoro -dijo con añoranza.

Tras escuchar la risa de su interlocutora, decidió dejar aquella arista hasta allí; de momento no consideraba prudente hablar sobre Lide, Mazara o la lucha entre ambas por conquistarlo. Aún hasta hoy agradecía que no hubiese derivado en algo más visceral. Lo mismo aplicaba a su relación con la colonia de sacerdotisas marinas, donde la discreción y el respeto eran las cartas de triunfo que debía a Maranthea, Lazalie _et al_.

-Lo entiendo bien, Brian. A mí también me costó asumir en un principio el nuevo orden de cosas. Cuando me despertaba por las mañanas en casa, pasaba por tu cuarto, tan limpio y vacío como lo dejara la tarde anterior, y sentía ganas de llorar. Me veía a mi misma como un ser incompleto, desprovisto de significado, un auténtico cascarón hueco y ajado. Contactarme contigo por mensajes de texto o audios ayudaba, en parte, a paliar mi soledad, pero no era lo mismo. Tuve algunas retrospectivas a cuando estabas en las ligas menores y pasabas viajando por la costa este.

-Sabrá, tía, que los seres humanos no estamos diseñados para vivir solos -él recurrió a la misma frase usada con Stella aquella noche estrellada-. Yo también la eché muchísimo de menos. Sin embargo, nunca hubiese esperado encontrarme con usted en el aeropuerto. Ya me veía tomando un _shuttle bus_ hasta Fort Myers y bajándome a las afueras del JetBlue Park tras esas mismas tres horas de viaje que usted mencionó.

-Me sorprende que nadie del equipo haya venido a buscarte -intercaló Amanda-. Digo, eres uno de sus mejores jugadores y todo eso.

-Por favor, no me tire tantas flores -el rubio sacó su modestia-. Sólo soy un novato, una pieza entre muchas que forman la cadena del juego. Nadie, por muy talentoso que sea, es irremplazable ni invulnerable a los avatares del deporte. Gente mucho más laureada que yo ha tenido que colgar los botines por lesiones como la mía u otros líos que se arrastran de años.

-Te miras muy en menos, ¿eh?

-Ya sabe que la fama y yo no nos llevamos bien. Además, nunca me ha gustado creerme más de lo que realmente soy. Cuando el ego se sale de control, termina tragándose todo lo que pilla, partiendo por quien lo exhibe y después a quienes lo rodean.

-Muy profundo, Brian -la mujer lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Alguna razón en particular para decir eso?

-Sólo es algo que se me ocurrió al vuelo -él se encogió de hombros-. Hablando más en serio, tía, sepa desde ya que aprecio su sacrificio como nadie pero hay algo que aún no ha considerado: Fenway South, el complejo donde llevaré a cabo mi rehabilitación, es una instalación privada y nadie que no tenga relación con los Medias Rojas puede entrar más allá de las zonas de acceso general.

-¿Qué problema hay con eso? -ella levantó ligeramente su voz-. Soy tu tía, ¿no? ¿O acaso usan técnicas médicas tan secretas que las vedan hasta a los familiares por temor a filtraciones?

-No, no. Los tratamientos son bastante convencionales y se adaptan, según tengo entendido, a las necesidades de cada jugador.

-¿Sabes qué ejercicios harás?

-No tendré idea hasta que hable con el preparador físico. El asunto es que, al igual que cuando disputé mi primera pretemporada en marzo pasado, tendré que comer, bañarme y dormir allí -continuó Brian-. Si bien la infraestructura es cómoda y pasable, no puede compararse con un hotel de cuatro estrellas; para qué hablar del Rosewood. Permítame preguntarle algo, tía: ¿de verdad estaría dispuesta a vivir en semejante régimen por lo que dure mi estancia allí?

-Por supuesto que sí -replicó ella con enorme decisión-. Y me da exactamente lo mismo si tu preparador, tus entrenadores, los guardias o hasta quienes manejan las boleterías se quejan. No me moverán de allí hasta que te den el alta. ¡Mira el lado positivo! -continuó ante la incredulidad de su sobrino-. Así podremos pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, ponernos al día e incluso salir a recorrer la ciudad cuando no debas entrenar o quieras cambiar de aires. Mientras respetemos el horario que te impongan, nada impide que podamos ir al cine, cenar fuera uno que otro día, visitar los centros comerciales y muchas otras cosas. No serán vacaciones empapadas en puro placer, claro, pero no lo haría de otra forma y lo sabes.

-Sí, tía. Lo sé -Brian inclinó su asiento hacia atrás y cerró los ojos-. Lo sé porque la conozco como nadie.

Continuaron avanzando hacia el oeste por esa vena gris en el músculo verde. Afuera la humedad campeaba con un calor que no se decidía sobre subir o bajar. Los únicos manchones en la uniformidad del paisaje eran áreas de descanso ubicadas a intervalos regulares (más o menos unas 20 o 30 millas). Amanda hizo notar lo raro que le parecía no ver ni una gasolinera en las cercanías; quedarse en pana en un sitio como este, donde casi no había señal de teléfono móvil y mucho menos lugares donde comprar provisiones, era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. Cuando arrendó el auto en el aeropuerto le sugirieron llevar un bidón con dos galones extra en el maletero por cualquier cosa.

La Carretera 90 era, aparte de ser la ruta más directa entre los condados de Miami-Dade y Lee, uno de esos sitios donde nadie se metería de no ser estrictamente necesario.

Entre vuelta y vuelta, los Lennox-Whitmore habían avanzado unas 90 millas de camino con la conversación mientras los vehículos avistados podían contarse con los dedos de una mano: el ya mencionado camión, un Hummer negro y dos automóviles familiares con cuatro pasajeros cada uno.

-¿Estás cómodo, Brian? -preguntó Amanda de repente-. ¿Deseas algo de comer o prefieres dormir un rato?

-Sólo estoy rebobinando mi mente, tía. No se preocupe.

La publicista sonrió. En esos momentos era cuando él sacaba a flote su dimensión más sensible. "Tómate todo el tiempo necesario, mi niño", le dijo antes de poner nuevamente sus ojos en el camino.

Con el visto bueno de su pariente, el ojigris se abstrajo por un momento del mundo real y posó la lupa de sus recuerdos en el peculiar personaje que era Amanda, aquella tía que se convirtió, con el paso del tiempo, en una segunda madre. Algunas veces, cuando salía temprano de sus clases en la preparatoria o el Boston College y no tenía asuntos pendientes, se pasaba por las oficinas de Carmichael, Benson & Lennox para ver qué tal iban las cosas. Contempló allí el lado más profesional y duro de la fémina, enfocado íntegramente en el liderazgo y la búsqueda del gen rupturista de cuyas raíces brotaban las campañas destinadas a perdurar en la memoria colectiva. En su primera visita la vio dirigiendo cada paso del proceso creativo, su voz firme y franca, severa y metódica. Cuando ella notó su presencia y lo contempló apoyado contra el dintel de la puerta, mochila en mano y vestido con ropa deportiva, lo llevó hasta el pasillo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos lejos de la vista colectiva, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. La frase que desde ese entonces se grabó en la mente del chico aún hacía eco: "parece que la jefa tiene corazón, después de todo".

Casi todo el tiempo Amanda Lennox-Whitmore se colocaba la máscara enérgica, pero al estar en exclusiva compañía de su sobrino asomaba, como ahora mismo, la mujer empática y cariñosa que tanto apoyo le diera durante esos largos años de intercambio.

-Tía -le preguntó él la noche posterior a esa primera visita-, perdóneme la pregunta, pero ¿por qué no le gusta expresar afecto en público?

-Debo hacerme respetar, Brian -contestó ella, sorbiendo un poco de su vino tinto-. La publicidad es un mundo muy cruel y sólo defiendo lo que he ganado a pulso durante tantos años.

-¿De verdad cree que sus subalternos se amotinarían ante una señal de fragilidad?

-Nunca en la vida, pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper, incluso con gente de plena confianza como Agatha, Florine o Patricia. Los estudiantes en práctica son asunto aparte, pero los que se quedan valen la pena -sentenció.

-¿Entonces?

-Sé que tienes la madurez suficiente para entenderlo, así que te lo explicaré sin reservas: a diferencia de tu madre, siempre he sido algo torpe con los sentimientos y el afecto. ¿Por qué crees que jamás he tenido un novio en mi vida?

-Y eso que pretendientes no le han faltado...

-Tú lo has dicho. Por muy buenas personas que fuesen la mayoría de ellos, no valían ni valdrán la pena -bufó de forma tierna-. Ergo, disimular bajo esa faceta implacable ha sido mi único modo de salir adelante. Muchas veces he caminado sola pero tú conseguiste algo en que todos los demás fallaron: sacar a la luz mi lado más sensible. Siempre te estaré agradecida por ello -lo besó en la frente con cariño-. Eres el hijo que nunca tuve, Brian, y por eso significas tanto para mí. Mientras me quede vida en el cuerpo, nunca dejaré de amarte, protegerte y proveer lo que necesites. Que Stella me perdone porque la adoro al ser mi hermana de sangre, pero cuando estés aquí en Estados Unidos tú eres mi cachorro y yo una leona dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por ti.

En esa ocasión él no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante tal acepción, básicamente porque el solo tamaño parecía dejar todo al revés. Brian se empinaba en el presente por los seis pies y dos pulgadas, pesando casi 200 libras (al menos esa era la cantidad que recordaba cuando le dieron el alta del hospital). Su tía, por otro lado, apenas le llegaba a los hombros, teniendo un físico grácil pero con inusitada fuerza guardada en algún sitio especial. Durante todos sus años con ella jamás la había visto enfadada o perdiendo el temple, pero imaginó que esa leona, según sus propias palabras, podía ser una rival temible y con predilección por irse directamente a la garganta de su enemigo, armada con esas garras tipo navaja que podrían cortar hasta el mismo aire.

"Espero poder devolverle el favor algún día", sentenció en silencio. "Dedicar nueve años de mi vida a alguien como yo ha sido una tarea titánica y lo sigue siendo".

Mediante esas palabras brotó nuevamente otra pincelada del honor que definiera su existencia desde el primer momento, el que le permitió apoyar a su madre tras el divorcio y madurar de forma anticipada. Gracias al mismo se lanzó a la aventura del intercambio estudiantil, descubriendo así una vocación que lo llenaba por completo, pareada con la educación bilingüe en Snowden cuyos frutos aún cosechaba. Inevitablemente llegó a las páginas escritas junto a Lide, aquella hermosa extraespecie a la que conoció por un giro del destino y pasó a ser su otra mitad en todo sentido de la palabra: confidente, amiga, amante, prometida. Poseidón había dado al mundo incontables hijas y la peliazul, en su sincera opinión, estaba entre las más bellas y perfectas, si es que no lo era ya.

-Estés donde estés ahora, querida -murmuró en voz muy baja-, rezo para que Poseidón te proteja y guíe al éxito de una misión cumplida.

-¿Decías, Brian?

Escuchar la voz de Amanda hizo que el ojigris saliera del trance. Regresó su asiento a la posición vertical y miró a su alrededor en dos tiempos; lo que antes era una impenetrable barrera verde ahora era más espaciada, mostrando zonas de mayor tamaño y con evidente presencia de civilización: _outlets_ , condominios, uno que otro restaurant a la orilla del camino.

-Ah, nada -el chico sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Dónde estamos ahora, tía?

-Entrando a Naples -dijo la rubia-. Vamos por la Ruta 41 y de aquí a Fort Myers es casi un tiro de piedra. ¿Te parece que paremos a tomar un refrigerio en alguno de estos boliches o prefieres esperar?

-Prefiero que hablemos primero con la gente de los Medias Rojas antes de hacer nada.

-Como desees, mi amor -Amanda detuvo el coche ante un semáforo en rojo-. ¿Te molesta si seguimos por esta misma ruta? Tanto la 41 como la Interestatal 75 llegan hasta donde vamos, pero tendríamos que desviarnos aquí mismo hacia el norte para tomar esta última.

-No, por aquí vamos bien.

Dicho y hecho. Resumieron la marcha y se encontraron, una vez pasado el núcleo de la ciudad, con vecindarios tranquilos compuestos de casas de un piso, cercas blancas o de hierba finamente cortada y aceras inmaculadas. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se veían amplias marañas vegetales alimentadas por las intermitentes lluvias tan características de la zona del Golfo de México, cuyas aguas bañaban las playas de Naples y teñían el aire con deliciosos toques salados hasta la misma Tamiami Trail, nombre que adquiría la Carretera 41 dentro de las zonas urbanas. Dejaron atrás parques, un centro comercial y más avenidas numeradas de las que podían contar con los dedos de manos y pies. Brian abrió otra botella de agua y le colocó una bombilla a fin de que Amanda pudiese beber tranquilamente; ella le ofreció a cambio un paquete de galletitas saladas. Poco les importaban los atochamientos, los semáforos e incluso los conductores imprudentes que salían de la nada. Ahora estaban juntos, tejiendo los primeros compases de una nueva y hermosa historia.

En el retrovisor también quedaron Pine Ridge, Pelican Bay, Vanderbilt Lakes, Bonita Bay y tantas otras comunidades periféricas repletas de los mismos ingredientes dando forma a los peculiares vecindarios floridanos que, sin importar su estado, siempre tenían aspectos dignos de una buena postal. Unas 20 millas más adelante, justo cuando iban pasando por el barrio de Cypress Lake, el cielo se cerró, descargando una ducha tan potente que parecía taladrar los vidrios del coche, el pavimento y todo cuanto empapaba. Bajando un poco la velocidad y manteniéndose a su derecha, Amanda esquivó con maestría tres agujeros de considerable tamaño en el pavimento y consiguió hacerse con el primer sitio en la línea de viraje. Frente a ambos se notaba el típico grupo de árboles en cruz rodeando la intersección. Entre dos de los seis semáforos colgando sobre el asfalto en diagonal se notaba un letrero verde con caracteres blancos.

* * *

 _Daniels Pkwy._

 _U.S. 876_

* * *

-¡Estamos de suerte! -dijo ella-. Aquí es exactamente donde tenemos que cambiar de ruta. ¿Qué tan lejos está el complejo de donde ahora nos encontramos?

-Debemos seguir derecho por esta autopista -movió el índice a lo largo- hasta toparnos con las señales del aeropuerto local. Fenway South está justo al frente. No creo que nos demoremos mucho, considerando que hay cuatro pistas por lado.

-¿Qué tal si quemamos algo de asfalto? -sugirió Amanda en tono pícaro.

-No creo que sea prudente meternos en problemas tan pronto, tía -contestó el interpelado con severidad-. Ya sabe cómo son los poli...

-¡Ay, Brian! -la fémina rió y lo besó en la mejilla-. ¡Deja de ser tan serio, mi amor! Sólo lo decía en broma. Por supuesto que no me voy a meter en problemas y mucho menos ahora que estamos juntos. Lo último que deseo es arruinar la felicidad que me causa estar contigo.

-Si no me diera esta clase de sustos, no tendría por qué ponerme así de serio.

-Vive un poco, chico -otro beso de su parte-. Sólo vive un poco.

Apenas arrancó la luz verde, Amanda se colocó de inmediato en la pista más rápida y aceleró hasta las 40 millas por hora. Cinco minutos de camino bastaron para disipar la lluvia, el sol secando hasta el último de sus rastros en tiempo récord. Hablando del tiempo, el reloj de a bordo indicaba las 15:35; si el tráfico acompañaba podrían aparcar frente a las boleterías antes de las cuatro. Durante los dos días anteriores a su viaje a Florida, Amanda se dedicó a buscar toda la información posible sobre Fenway South, enorme complejo beisbolístico que contaba, entre muchas otras cosas, con un gimnasio, una piscina, seis canchas de béisbol e incluso dos de fútbol. La joya de semejante corona era el JetBlue Park, estadio principal cuyas dimensiones eran calcadas a las de su contraparte en Boston, aunque sólo tenía capacidad para 11 mil personas.

-Ya no queda casi nada -esbozó él cuando dejaron el paso bajo nivel de la 75 tras ellos-. ¿Se dio cuenta, tía?

-¿De qué, Brian?

-Parece que las nubes negras vienen nuevamente hacia nosotros.

-Entonces apurémonos; lo último que deseo es que te presentes ante tu gente hecho una sopa.

Por momentos la maraña de los Everglades pareció volver a cerrar sus fauces sobre la ruta. El cerco vegetal, acariciado por la seguramente cálida brisa que arrastraba las nubes hacia ellos, gritaba sus propios augurios que nadie escuchaba. Cuando ambos notaron que el camino torcía hacia la izquierda en una curva de escaso ángulo, él le indicó que se colocara inmediatamente la izquierda; ahí tenía que virar. Pasaron cuatro o cinco vehículos antes de que Amanda cruzara. Sabían que estaban en el lugar correcto al ser recibidos por un curioso letrero con dos calcetines rojos que parecían caminar hacia la derecha, siguiendo el contorno de la larguísima vereda rodeando el lugar.

* * *

 _JetBlue Park_

 _Fenway South_

 _West Entrance_

* * *

-Bien, ya llegamos -suspiró ella con alivio-. Tengo entendido que los estacionamientos están a la izquierda.

Miró a Brian y obtuvo una mirada de aprobación como respuesta. Ignorando olímpicamente el límite de 20 millas por hora, entró por la primera calle que encontró y siguió hasta el fondo, torciendo posteriormente a la derecha antes de hallar los aparcaderos. Como si hubiese ensayado la maniobra una semana entera, dobló con la velocidad justa y detuvo el vehículo a un par de pulgadas del tope amarillo hecho de cemento. Notaron que no era un reservado, así que podrían ahorrarse una incómoda explicación. Ambos descendieron del vehículo en perfecta coordinación, abriendo el maletero para sacar su equipaje y el de ella; este último venía en una maleta roja de tela, con ruedas y algo más pequeña que la de su sobrino.

-Tenga, tía -el _submariner_ le entregó un paraguas-. Por si acaso. ¿Tiene a mano un chaleco o cortaviento?

-Gracias, mi amor -replicó la fémina-. La temperatura está bien y no tengo frío pero, como te dije antes, no deseo que nos pille la lluvia. Cerremos esto, pongamos la alarma y movámonos de una vez.

Conforme ambos avanzaban hacia la seguridad del techo sostenido por columnas, el viento aumentó su intensidad. Brian celebró en silencio al sentir que sus pies volvían a funcionar de forma relativamente normal, percibiendo una libertad casi divina en comparación al sordo eco de la bota ortopédica. Aquella inyección de ánimo le hizo acercarse tentativamente a su tía Amanda, rodeándole la cintura con cariño y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar, contenta de que volviesen a ser sólo los dos, como siempre. Tantos meses de paciente espera, manchados en parte por la funesta llamada de John Crawford y saturados de reuniones que no acababan nunca, pasaban a formar oficialmente parte del pasado.

¿Y los protocolos del equipo? De ellos podrían encargarse luego.

-59/IF-

-¡Esperen, que ya les abro! -exclamó el recepcionista al sentir los golpes en la puerta de vidrio.

Nada más abrió a los recién llegados se largó a llover con ganas; los truenos y relámpagos entraron al baile sin invitación pero a ambos les daba absolutamente lo mismo.

-¡Con este clima no hay quien pueda trabajar! -dijo el hombre de cabellera castaño oscuro, sin barba ni bigote y grueso como Wilt Carnegie-. Un gusto volver a verte, Brian.

-Lo mismo digo, Easton -le estrechó la mano con fuerza-. ¿Ya está aquí el preparador físico?

-¿Spalding? Sí; llegó aquí a eso de las tres y cuarto. Hasta donde sé está en su oficina revisando el tratamiento que llevará a cabo contigo. Si quieres, lo llamo.

-Me harías un gran favor.

Antes de volver al mostrador y marcar el anexo correspondiente, el hombre llamado Easton posó su vista en la mujer acompañando al _submariner_. Parpadeó un par de veces a fin de corroborar que no soñaba antes de hablar.

-Perdona la pregunta, Brian, pero ¿quién es ella?

-Mi nombre es Amanda Lennox-Whitmore -se presentó la rubia-. Soy la tía de Brian y lo traje hasta aquí desde Miami. Me sorprende que nadie lo haya ido a buscar -apuntó de forma crítica-. Esas 155 millas no se recorren solas, como ya sabrá, señor Easton.

El encargado quedó para adentro debido a semejante presentación. "Esta mujer es de armas tomar", pensó. "No quiero ganarme una enemiga pero tampoco estoy seguro de si dejarla quedarse aquí más tiempo del debido".

-Gracias por la aclaración -respondió Easton- porque de no habérmelo dicho hubiese pensado que usted era su novia.

-¿Mi novia? -Brian se desencajó-. No estarás hablando en serio, viejo perro...

-Déjalo, mi amor -Amanda pareció seguir el juego y le dio un tercer beso en la mejilla-. Es agradable saber que una es todavía joven y atractiva, ¿no?

-En eso no hay falta, pero usted ya sabe que yo no soy de esos que se andan fijando en mujeres mayores -el chico se sonrojó levemente-. Preferiría lesionarme el otro tobillo antes que caer en el cantón de los necesitados.

-Lo sé, corazón. ¿Qué clase de sobrino mío serías si no?

El tipo rotundo se disculpó por el malentendido; a veces su imaginación era demasiado fértil y le jugaba esta clase de malas pasadas. Sin ir más lejos, en la pretemporada de ese año le ocurrió algo similar con la madre de Yasiel Robles, oriundo de Matanzas, Cuba y campocorto titular de los Medias Rojas. Guardando las proporciones, aquella mujer morena de cuarenta y tantos años tenía físico de modelo de Victoria's Secret y un rostro que no pasaba de los treinta. Al igual que ahora, aquel incidente no pasó a mayores, aunque la mirada de acero que ella, llamada Yoaní, le lanzó tras el error se le quedó grabada por siempre. De vuelta al presente, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número 105.

-Habla Spalding -respondieron del otro lado.

-Brian Lennox-Whitmore ya lo está esperando en el recibidor.

-Ah, perfecto -dijo el otro hombre-. Típica puntualidad británica; ojalá fuese contagiosa porque harta falta le hace a los demás. Iré para allá de inmediato. Gracias, Easton.

-De nada, señor.

Colgó e indicó a sus visitantes que se pusieran cómodos en los asientos del lobby. Esta era la entrada usada por quienes tenían boletos de gradería y, si sonreía la suerte, podían llevarse alguna pelota de cuadrangular a casa como recuerdo. Flanqueando las puertas rumbo a las escaleras mecánicas se veían algunas franquicias de comida y bebida (todas cerradas, claro), la tienda oficial de souvenirs de los Medias Rojas y uno de los tantos baños. Más allá, yendo hacia el extremo diestro, se notaban los primeros bosquejos de las áreas restringidas, accesibles sólo a personal del equipo y la prensa debidamente acreditada.

Precisamente de aquí emergió Tychus Spalding, preparador físico que había servido a los peloteros de Boston durante la última década. Tenía todo el aire de profesor de gimnasio, con un cuerpo alto y bien tonificado. Además del conjunto deportivo amarillo y negro, llevaba la cabeza rapada literalmente al cero, otorgándole un aire parecido al del gran Michael Jordan.

-Pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos despedimos al finalizar la pretemporada -saludó al ojigris con efusividad-. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, Brian?

-Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy, Spalding? -fue al grano-. Estoy impaciente por comenzar a rehabilitarme.

-Ya te lo explicaré una vez estemos en mi oficina, pero antes... -posó sus ojos en la publicista-. ¿Quién es usted, señora?

-Señorita y la boca le queda donde mismo, joven -le tendió la mano con una mirada fulminante-. Mi nombre es Amanda Lennox-Whitmore.

-¿Es usted pariente de Brian?

-Soy su tía.

-Oye, muchacho -Spalding se dirigió al lanzador-, no me dijiste que venías con visitas. Esto es algo que no figuraba en mi guión.

-¿En qué sentido? -Amanda se defendió, acercándose a Brian y tomándolo del brazo-. Para su información, señor Spalding, no soy una espía de los Yankees, los Orioles o cualquier otro equipo que sea rival de los Medias Rojas. Tampoco se me puede calificar de indiscreta porque me gano la vida como publicista y conozco como nadie el valor de los secretos en todas las industrias. Además, usted es quien debería darle una explicación creíble a mi sobrino por no enviar a nadie a recogerlo cuando aterrizó en Miami hace tres horas. El equipo sabía que hoy regresaba a Estados Unidos, ¿no?

-Eso es responsabilidad de Logística, señora, no mía -se defendió el profesor-. Hablaré mañana con la encargada por semejante desajuste.

-Sí, claro...

-Quisiera pedirles que no peleen, por favor -el _submariner_ levantó las manos, buscando apagar el fuego-. Lo que menos quiero es partir este tratamiento, perdonando la expresión, con el pie izquierdo. Deseo sacar algo del tintero inmediatamente -llamó a Easton con un gesto-. Sé que Fenway South es área restringida en esta época del año y así se lo hice ver a mi tía, quien a pesar de todo insistió en acompañarme por todo el tiempo que deba estar aquí bajo supervisión del club.

-No me van a mandar a dormir al hotel junto al aeropuerto ni a ningún otro, ¿eh? -añadió Amanda, apuntando hacia afuera-. Todo lo que deseo es estar cerca de mi sobrino y ayudarle en lo que necesite. No interferiré en sus rutinas ni en ningún otro ejercicio que haga, ya sea dentro o fuera del diamante. Palabra de Lennox-Whitmore -cruzó sus dedos.

-¿Qué te parece, Easton? -preguntó Spalding-. Ambos tienen una postura sólida pero los protocolos se respetan.

-Yo solo me encargo de vigilar -contestó el recepcionista-. No creo tener potestad para decidir sobre esto, aunque tendré que notificar a la gente de arriba lo antes posible.

-Con ello no hay problemas. Hablando a título estrictamente personal, Brian, no será ninguna molestia que tu tía te acompañe, al menos en lo que esté bajo mi control directo -continuó el instructor de forma franca-. Eso sí, cuando debas trabajar con Chipperfield la cosa podría cambiar.

-¿Va a venir? -preguntó el muchacho con no poca sorpresa-. Pensé que lo único que quería era irse a las Bahamas de vacaciones.

-¿No te enteraste? Ganamos el título de la División Este y jugaremos contra Houston en la primera ronda de los _playoffs_. Dependiendo de hasta donde puedan llegar los muchachos, lo tendremos aquí tarde o temprano. Escuché de Bradley, el _manager_ , que tiene mucho interés en ponerte a punto para el próximo año.

Una sonrisa inundó el rostro del bermudeño. ¿Cómo no podía sentirse contento? A pesar de todo el tiempo que anduvo "desaparecido" y sin contactar a sus compañeros, aún lo consideraban parte importante de todo. Dio gracias en silencio a Poseidón; sabía por relatos de sus compañeros que muchos peloteros de menor talento eran desvinculados de sus organizaciones ante lesiones graves o bajo rendimiento sostenido. Quienes no eran fichados por otro club terminaban relegados al oscurantismo de las ligas independientes o eran forzados, ante la falta de oportunidades, a volver a casa, abandonando el béisbol casi siempre.

-Siempre supe que podrían lograrlo -sintió su ánimo subir nuevamente-. Ojalá les vaya muy bien y es todo lo que diré al respecto; prefiero no preocuparme de cosas que no puedo controlar.

-¿Quién es el tal Chipperfield? -preguntó la rubia.

-El entrenador de pitcheo del club y uno de los mejores en este negocio -retrucó Easton-. Su labor es trabajar con los lanzadores, corregir defectos en sus envíos, aconsejarlos para tal o cual situación, etc. Es un tipo estricto pero comprensivo. Siempre llega de los primeros cuando parte la pretemporada a mediados de febrero.

-Al menos ya sé a quién debo vigilar como halcón cuando llegue el momento -murmuró Amanda.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Brian sintió el hilo rozando sus dedos y susurró algo a oídos de la fémina para calmarla.

El instructor miró nuevamente a la mujer y pensó que en ella tendría a una presencia polarizante, marcada tanto por la devoción absoluta a su sobrino como por la desconfianza respecto a todos los demás. Más allá de sus ademanes frontales, a veces bruscos, no tenía los rasgos típicos de esas personas obsesivas-compulsivas cuyo mayor talento era armar escándalos por todo. Sin ir más lejos, su segunda novia, allá por los noventa, venía cortada con ese molde. Duró apenas tres meses con ella que se le hicieron tres siglos.

"Amanda Lennox me recuerda bastante a mi nana Samantha", pensó Spalding. "A veces era un poco excéntrica pero si no hubiera sido por ella... quién sabe dónde habríamos terminado mis hermanos y yo".

-Bueno, ya que hemos limado asperezas, lo importante es que ahora Brian y la señorita Amanda se aclimaten bien a este entorno. Easton, ¿tienes las llaves de los dormitorios?

-Aquí mismo, pero salir con semejante temporal es poco menos que suicida. Una vez las cosas se normalicen podré llevarlos.

-Igual podemos emplear este tiempo limitado de manera productiva -intervino el rubio con talante académico-. Spalding, ¿qué tal si discutimos lo que tienes planeado para mí durante los próximos treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta días?

-Precisamente iba a sugerirlo -replicó el afroamericano-. Mi oficina está por aquí. ¿Me acompañan, por favor?

Amanda deslizó una mirada hacia Brian, sonriéndole de una forma tan tenue que sólo él la detectó.

-Claro, siempre y cuando nos deshagamos de las maletas.

-Déjenlas conmigo -dijo el pelicastaño-. Cuando vuelvan aquí los llevaré al dormitorio.

Los truenos continuaban ejecutando su propio concierto, acompañado por el martilleo de la lluvia contra el piso, cuando sobrino y tía desaparecieron detrás de Tychus Spalding hacia el área restringida. Easton miró nuevamente las firmas de ambos en el registro; tenían mucho de similar, especialmente con las vueltas de trazo de derecha a izquierda. Al menos tenía la conciencia tranquila por haberle dado a la publicista un pase de visitante. Giró la cabeza y notó que las palmeras rodeando la explanada frente al estadio se torcían ligeramente gracias al ventarrón soplando hacia el mar.

-Considerando que el Huracán Irma aún está fresco en la memoria, esto es un juego de niños -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sentarse tras el mostrador. Aún le quedaban varias horas antes de terminar su turno.

 _Algunos días después, en Bermuda..._

Desde fines de septiembre que Lide, vestida con su uniforme reglamentario, había seguido el rastro por la parte interior de las aguas hasta esa pequeña península ubicada cerca de Harrington Sound. Cada vez que visitaba aquel lugar, tan cerca de las otras casas del sector y a la vez tan aislado de todo, no podía evitar sentir un leve escalofrío erizándole hasta la última escama. Aguas de poca profundidad bañaban un pequeño muelle a cuyo costado descansaba un gastado bote de remos. Más allá se veía una casa enteramente pintada de blanco, hecha de roca limosa y conectada a la calle por un sencillo sendero de tierra. El resto era un estéril océano de pasto bien cortado, cuyas únicas islas se contaban por arbustos inmaculados. De rosas, petunias, Bermudianas u otras flores no había ni rastro. Completaban el conjunto grupos de árboles frondosos y densos cuya función era proteger aquella propiedad de las miradas intrusas.

-Esto es una auténtica fortaleza -murmuró la sacerdotisa al llegar por primera vez allí-. Sin embargo, entre todos los muros y el silencio detecto una pena peculiar, casi tan peculiar como la que me atrajera a Brian aquella vez.

Sintió sus mejillas encenderse tras regresar al tiempo presente, una sonrisa tenue inundando sus facciones mientras pensaba en ese fantástico muchacho que seguramente daba, en ese mismo instante, el 110% en sus ejercicios de rehabilitación. Esta aura, sin embargo, provenía de un humano que recién llegó, en su uniforme escolar, a sentarse junto al agua. Desde el principio la sacerdotisa lo llamó secretamente "el chico de los ojos tristes". Era alto para su edad, delgado y de desordenada cabellera color chocolate. No llevaba barba ni bigote, mas su semblante delataba la evidente incomodidad a la que lo sometían la camisa, el pantalón de tela y el cinturón. Desde un pequeño lecho de rocas con estupenda vista al embarcadero, lo contempló quitarse la corbata, sumergir las manos en el agua marina y lavarse la cara; acto seguido dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro de sus labios.

"Siempre es el mismo patrón", pensó ella, recapitulando lo que aprendió con sus visitas de incógnito. "El entorno se lo come vivo y, a simple vista, no pareciera tener una mano amiga que lo ayude a escapar".

Sin embargo, sí la tenía. Y a juzgar por el ruido en el caminito, venía llegando ahora mismo. Él sintió las vibraciones en el aire antes que nadie, levantándose como movido por un resorte, dándose vuelta y luego corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de una chica monstruo. Cuando la vio por primera vez el pasado 27 de septiembre, Lide casi se cayó de espaldas: era la centauro corredora que hacía de niñera en Tucker's Town, cuidando a esos traviesos niños que viera tantas veces en Windsor Beach e impulsándolos cada día a superar sus propios límites. Su sola presencia balanceaba el alterado estado emocional del humano, ayudándole a respirar mejor y calmando ese temblor de manos que amenazaba con extenderse a todo su cuerpo. Distinguió allí una manifestación clara de cólera contenida, aquella emoción que, al igual que una olla a presión, podía ser devastadora si no se apagaba a tiempo.

-Gracias al cielo que estás aquí -comenzó él, sentándose nuevamente y dejando espacio a su acompañante-. Hoy tuve un día para el olvido. Ya sabes que el primer mes de clases siempre es el más complicado.

-Sé que eres un buen alumno, Arthur, y las notas nunca han sido para ti un problema -replicó la extraespecie, deshaciendo su coleta y liberando su negra cabellera-. ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

-Ya no sé por qué prodigio me contengo, Alexia -admitió con desesperación-. Ni siquiera las vacaciones de verano ha apartado la cizaña de esos malnacidos. Hoy estuve a esto -separó los dedos un centímetro- de agarrar a trompadas a Thompson y su grupito porque andaban hablando pestes de ti.

-La violencia no es la respuesta -retrucó la centauro-. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Lo sé, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? -Arthur comenzó a quebrarse-. Para mí lo eres todo y sentir que no puedo defenderte es un peso enorme en mi corazón. ¿O acaso crees que es muy agradable escuchar que te tratan de "yegua", "ramera", "indigna servil" y "asaltacunas", entre tantos otros epítetos impronunciables?

Lide sabía tan bien como ambos que esa era una hebra sensible. Arthur aún estaba a tres meses de cumplir 16 años y convertirse legalmente en un adulto, mientras Alexia iba camino a los 21 y llevaba casi cuatro con su familia anfitriona. De charlas pasadas extrajo otros datos clave: se habían conocido en diciembre pasado tras un encontrón en las calles de la villa de Flatts, haciéndose amigos rápidamente (aunque la compra de ese día pagó el precio) y hallando en el otro un escape a sus propias rutinas. El impacto fue inmediato a ambos lados de la línea: el chico dejó gradualmente de pasar tiempo con sus amigos del colegio para dedicárselo a ella, mientras la liminal se vio en el complicado escenario de balancear su trabajo con el placer que implicaban esas ocasiones donde salían juntos a pasear, ver una película o simplemente conversar.

-Son unos hijos de perra -prosiguió Arthur-. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y como te insulten de nuevo, no sé qué diablos sería capaz de hacer. ¡¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que ellos no tengan una maldita vida?!

Alexia, conmovida, lo abrazó de nuevo. Sabía que el humano tenía su genio y casi siempre era brusco al expresarse. Lo hacía así porque no conocía otra forma; sus propios padres pasaban todo el día trabajando y los veía a cada muerte de obispo.

-Tranquilo, mi amor -le susurró, besando su frente-. Ya estoy aquí. Relájate y desahógate.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras -dijo él de forma medio ahogada-. Así podría olvidar, por una noche siquiera, mi propia soledad.

-Qué más quisiera yo, Arthur. Sin embargo, sabes que debo volver a casa antes del atardecer porque soy niñera puertas adentro -esbozó ella con amargura-. He intentado hablar sobre esto con mis anfitriones pero ellos tienen aún menos tiempo que tus padres. Por mucho que me pese, debo respetar su postura al respecto.

-Sé que no lo harías de otra forma, Alexia. De cualquier modo, me desespera no poder colocar las cosas en su sitio y darte el regalo que mereces.

-No lo veas así, querido -reflexionó la pelinegra, abrazándolo una vez más-. A veces también me gustaría mandarlo todo al diablo pero sólo queda darle tiempo al tiempo.

Un campanazo resonó en la mente de la sacerdotisa, trayendo a colación lo que ella viviera con su ojigris durante tantos meses. Semejante oleada de sentimientos no podía mantenerse oculta demasiado tiempo bajo la piel, rivalizando con las mareas circundantes que ya comenzarían a subir conforme el sol caía en el cielo. Supuso, en otro paralelo adecuado, que por algo similar habrían pasado Allie y Carmine, a quienes viera juntos por última vez aquella noche en la terraza de _The Point_.

Colocó todas las piezas del puzzle en su sitio, se armó de valor y tanteó hacia su izquierda, sonriendo al palpar los suaves bordes de su tablilla de piedra. "Por un momento pensé que la había olvidado", meditó antes de encomendarse a Poseidón y nadar hacia la orilla.

-No dejen que la angustia los embargue -dijo nada más romper la barrera entre ambos mundos.

Tal gesto causó no poca sorpresa en los jóvenes enamorados, quienes se apartaron rápidamente hacia los extremos del muelle. Alexia casi perdió pie y se fue al agua pero Arthur consiguió cogerle las manos a tiempo. La centauro suspiró: depender de cascos y herraduras servía para correr en superficies planas pero no para andar jugando a la equilibrista. Miró a la recién llegada con curiosidad mientras intentaba evocar algo; el muchacho parecía algo más indispuesto aunque carecía de su agresividad previa.

-Lamento haberlos asustado -la peliazul una sutil reverencia; no quería que se le cayera el tocado-. Esa nunca fue mi intención.

-¿Quién eres tú? -inquirió el humano-. No recuerdo haberte visto nunca antes por estos rumbos.

-Mi nombre es Lide -prosiguió la extraespecie acuática-. Soy una sacerdotisa marina y represento la voluntad del gran Poseidón en esta tierra: ayudar a que las relaciones entre humanos y liminales prosperen.

-Espera un momento -Alexia, ya más calmada, la observó con atención-. Creo que te he visto antes... ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Tú eras la chica que iba con el muchacho rubio en ese carrito eléctrico; nos encontramos muy de mañana en el camino principal. ¿Fue un viernes o un sábado?

-Un viernes, concretamente el 30 de junio -sonrió la aludida.

-¿Me perdí de algo? -inquirió Arthur, aún descolocado.

-Ya te contaré la historia -lo tranquilizó la centauro-. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señorita Lide?

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

-No es necesario que sean tan formales -corrigió la sacerdotisa sin enfado-. Las emociones que ustedes despiden al estar juntos, hermoso léxico entendido por mi gente desde tiempos inmemoriales, me atrajeron hasta aquí. En ustedes percibo anhelo y a la vez una profunda capa de tristeza. Son lecturas familiares y, por lo mismo, muy significativas.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes un radar emocional? -el chico sonaba sorprendido-. Por un momento me siento en un sueño.

-Todo esto es real, Arthur -ella lo llamó por su nombre-. Quienes tomamos este oficio asumimos la transparencia como bandera de lucha, así que partiré por decir que no es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

-¿Nos espiabas? -la centauro corredora adoptó una postura defensiva.

-De ningún modo, Alexia. Mi tarea es observar y actuar según lo que obtengo de esas lecturas. Conozco parte de su historia, o al menos lo que he escuchado de sus anteriores charlas -levantó las manos para calmar a sus contrapartes-. Entre mis tareas está el juicio, sí, pero también el apoyo y el consuelo.

-Deduzco, entonces, que no todas las uniones de humanos y liminales son dignas de una bendición -deslizó Arthur al notar la tablilla bajo el brazo de Lide.

-Hablas con la verdad, muchacho. Hasta ahora he tenido la suerte de evitar esos desagradables escenarios. Nuestro credo dicta que la verdad a veces duele pero también es, en las condiciones adecuadas, un elemento de liberación -por un momento la peliazul se sorprendió de su propia sabiduría-. Entonces, como yo ya he descubierto mis cartas, deseo que me concedan un simple favor.

-¿Y eso sería...? -cuestionó la pelinegra.

-Que contesten a una o dos, tal vez tres preguntas con toda sinceridad -replicó Lide-. No lo vean como uno de esos exámenes del colegio o la universidad. Aquí no hay respuestas correctas ni incorrectas. Sólo deseo que abran sus corazones y expresen aquello que, sea cual sea la razón, han debido mantener guardado.

El muchacho y la extraespecie equina se miraron a los ojos. Por un momento se sintieron tentados de creer que todo esto era una mala broma y dejar a la sacerdotisa con las preguntas colgando, pero ello no habría sido digno y mucho menos británico. Estando tan cerca el uno del otro, casi rozaron sus manos, conteniéndose a última hora en aras de mantener la línea claramente dibujada en el campo de juego.

-Lo haré con una condición -dijo Arthur, sentándose nuevamente-: que se me permita pasar si así lo considero pertinente.

-Lo mismo digo -Alexia flectó sus cuatro rodillas y quedó a su lado; la madera estaba suave y cómoda bajo ella-. No dudamos de tus intenciones, Lide, pero lo súbito de este encuentro exige que vayamos despacio al principio.

-Gracias a ambos -les sonrió- por ir de frente. Es un muy buen comienzo. Verán que esto no tomará demasiado tiempo.

La posición del sol en el cielo marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Lide sabía que avanzaba un grado cada cuatro minutos, así que esperaba concretar su plan antes de que cayera más allá de las casas cubriendo el otro extremo de Harrington Sound.

-Comenzaré con algo sencillo: ¿cuál es su peor miedo?

-¿Puedo ir yo primero? -sugirió el joven.

-Si a Alexia le parece bien...

-Adelante, Arthur -señaló ella-. Esperaré mi turno con paciencia.

-Bueno, sé que parecerá redundante decirlo nuevamente pero a estas alturas poco me importa -declamó el colegial, soltándose el primer botón de la camisa-. Mi mayor miedo, que me carcome por dentro cada día que paso en la escuela, es no poder defender adecuadamente a mi muchacha de las críticas ácidas lanzadas por mis compañeros de clase. La han basureado, desde que nos conocimos, de formas que nunca creí posibles en gente supuestamente educada. Es algo que me da muchísima rabia porque proviene de gente a la que creía tener como amiga: Barry Thompson es un ejemplo de ello y ahora ni siquiera tolero su presencia.

Es cierto que cuando me encontré con Alexia aquella mañana de diciembre mi vida cambió para mejor y también fui descuidando las relaciones que forjé desde los tiempos de la primaria. Asumí los costos porque su presencia -miró a la centauro con cariño- despertó en mí sentimientos nuevos, hermosos y suaves como el algodón más fino. Siendo joven y también idiota (es algo que viene con la edad; no me miren así), comprendí hace muy poco que esa llama en mi interior eran los primeros reflejos del amor. Thompson, sin embargo, no fue el único que se dio vuelta la chaqueta: muchachas agradables como Teena Bannister o June Howarth tomaron el papel de las reinas de la preparatoria y, con ello, un carácter despectivo y arrogante como el de esas ridículas series americanas que a veces pasan en la televisión. A ellas también las escuché mofarse de Alexia y me hicieron sentir aún más impotente porque ellas mismas se aislaban de cualquier intento de hacerlas entrar en razón. Cuánta razón tenía mi abuelo al decir que las mujeres eran el asunto más complicado del mundo...

-¿Y yo soy complicada? -preguntó la chica monstruo medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Para nada, querida -respondió Arthur-. Con excepción de la familia a la que casi nunca veo o las que se ganan mi respeto en buena lid, tú eres la única mujer auténtica que existe; a todas las demás las considero hombres.

-Gracias por tus palabras, chico -la sacerdotisa asintió mientras ataba cabos en su mente-. El ejercicio ha empezado bien. ¿Y qué hay de ti, querida? -le preguntó a la centauro.

-Mi mayor miedo corre en una dirección similar a la de este maravilloso muchacho al que tanto quiero -Alexia lanzó uno a uno sus triunfos-. Si bien no he tenido que soportar críticas descarnadas por compartir mi tiempo libre con él, sí siento un dolor pendiente en lo que respecta a mis anfitriones. Además de su estupendo nivel económico, son gente muy seria, chapada a la antigua y cuyo mayor deseo es proyectar dichos valores en esos muchachos a los que cuido y adoro como auténticos hermanos menores. He sido muy feliz con ellos y, por mi honor, espero seguirlo siendo. El asunto es que existe una considerable diferencia de edad entre Arthur y esta servidora: él aún es un niño mientras yo soy una adulta con todos los derechos y deberes alusivos.

-No me queda mucho tiempo de niño -acotó el pelimarrón.

-Lo sé y aunque siempre he dicho que debemos armarnos de paciencia, incluso a mí se me han hecho largos los últimos meses -continuó la centauro-. Las vacaciones de verano nos dieron un respiro y algo más de libertad, pero ahora que la escuela ha vuelto no encontramos tanto tiempo para poder vernos y buscar en el otro aquello que nuestro entorno no provee. Tengo miedo de que si el señor y la señora Abercrombie se enteran de que Arthur y yo estamos saliendo, me prohiban verlo indefinidamente o, en un caso peor, crean que soy un mal ejemplo para sus hijos y me despidan; de ahí mi deportación sería casi un hecho consumado -su voz se quebró-. No tengo otro sitio donde ir y lo que menos deseo es volver a casa: Bermuda es un paraíso del que me enamoré casi de inmediato y las rígidas costumbres de mi clan en Herefordshire, azotadas por el frío y la lluvia, serían más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.

-Más de alguna vez me contaste de ellas -otra vez Arthur-. Semejante tortura no se la desearía a nadie... Bueno, tal vez a los imbéciles de Thompson o Bannister.

Alexia rió ante semejante mención y no pudo evitar rodear los hombros de su querido con el brazo izquierdo. Secó posteriormente las incipientes lágrimas inundando sus ojos antes de suspirar nuevamente.

-Perdón, pero es que los chistes de este muchacho son buenísimos.

-Me doy por satisfecho si te hacen reír de cuando en cuando -coqueteó él a su chica-. Siendo como somos, nuestro humor no es algo que los continentales entiendan o siquiera intenten apreciar en su justa medida.

-Puedo darme cuenta de ello -acotó Lide-. Siempre es bueno espolvorear algo de humor sobre las cosas para descomprimirlas. Total, no sólo de caras largas viven la humanidad ni las extraespecies.

El relajo emanando de sus interlocutores también tranquilizó a Lide; ya quedaba poco y nada de esa rabia y recelo iniciales. Tachó un ítem en esa lista de pendientes que sólo ella podía leer antes de revisar nuevamente sus lecciones y continuar.

-Hemos partido hablando del miedo -reinició la conversación de forma didáctica-. Aunque les parezca sorprendente, no es sólo una emoción ni una sensación sino también una manifestación pura del dolor. Así como existen las lesiones físicas, desde una pierna lastimada hasta un ojo morado producto de las infaltables trifulcas -Arthur apretó y relajó sus puños antes de asentir-, también las psíquicas dejan su huella en nosotros. Además de lo que me han contado, ¿han tenido alguna clase de interferencia externa en su relación que pudiese causar este tipo de lesiones?

-A eso puedo responder yo primero -Alexia tomó el restigo-. Mi raza privilegia el honor y la modestia, como ya sabrán, y eso nos hace blanco frecuente de lenguas viperinas blandidas por gente malpensada. Más de una vez, cuando iba a reunirme con Arthur a la salida de la escuela donde asiste, aparecían tipos de no sé dónde lanzándome frases morbosas por lo bajo, diciéndome que me desperdiciaba al estar con alguien tan joven y falto de experiencia o que el peto deportivo se me veía bien así de apretado -hizo una evidente arcada pero no vomitó-. Siempre los ignoré aunque igual me afectaron por dentro, especialmente considerando que ambos acordamos transitar por los caminos de la decencia desde el primer día. Lo más arriesgado que hemos hecho es compartir abrazos o besos al saludarnos.

Otra instancia que puedo mencionar (y que mi muchacho ya conoce de sobra) ocurrió hace dos o tres años, cuando uno de los habitantes de Tucker's Town empezó a dejarme mensajes anónimos en el buzón del correo, mandarme flores y, en resumen, seguir varias conductas propias de un acosador o voyerista. Al ser yo más joven e inocente, llegué a sentirme realmente incómoda y se lo hice saber a mis anfitriones. Me debía a los niños, así que continué haciendo mi trabajo como mejor pude, siempre mirando de soslayo por si se decidía a mostar su sucio rostro. Para no alargarme más, el individuo este resultó ser un viejo verde que se había encaprichado conmigo y hasta me ofreció matrimonio. ¡El asunto es que todavía estaba casado, el muy animal! -bufó ella de forma muy tierna-. Sobra decir que le di una buena coz en la entrepierna y partí de inmediato a hablar con los Abercrombie antes de llamar a la OEI. La pobre mujer no tenía idea de las correrías de su marido y quedó hecha una furia.

-Supongo que le pidió el divorcio -dijo Lide.

-Lo dejó con lo puesto. De ahí nunca más supimos del tipo y la mujer decidió vender todo, largándose a vivir el resto de sus días en un crucero o algo así -recordó la chica pelinegra-. Aún siento el apretón de manos y las gracias que me dio en ese entonces. Dicho episodio me marcó y determinó que, de ahí en adelante, siempre sería absolutamente fiel a todo aquello en lo que creyera.

-Vaya historia. Me recuerda mucho a una que escuché hace un tiempo, pero no puedo dar más detalles porque nosotras, al ser agentes de Poseidón, valoramos en extremo la discreción.

-Como los buenos psiquiatras, ¿no?

-Más o menos, Arthur -rió la sacerdotisa-. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Lo mío fue bastante más reciente. Para ser más exacto, ocurrió en junio pasado, justo antes de la ceremonia de fin de curso. Ya había pasado el espectro de los exámenes finales...

-Los que aprobaste con honores, dicho sea de paso -intercaló Alexia.

-Venga, si no es para tanto -el chico se sonrojó-. Bueno, resumiendo mi historia, estaba terminando de limpiar mi taquilla cuando una chica se me acercó con la mirada fija y las manos detrás de la espalda. Conecté los puntos rápidamente y asumí que deseaba confesarse. Comprenderán ustedes que, en tal contexto, me quedé para adentro.

-¿No era una de estas pesadas que mencionaste antes, verdad? -preguntó la peliazul.

-No, no. Se trataba de Tanya Rowand, una chica de bajo perfil y muy agradable. Habíamos trabajado juntos en algunos proyectos escolares y si bien no éramos amigos íntimos, nos llevábamos de forma pasable. Tal vez la hayas visto salir, querida, cuando ibas a buscarme; es de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, algo delgada y de aspecto delicado. Su seña más importante, sin embargo, son esos ojos de un rarísimo tomo entre azul y morado -la aludida recordó y levantó el pulgar derecho-. Lo que dijo me conmovió: había estado enamorada de mí desde que tenía once años y recién ahora había logrado, tras tanto tiempo en silencio, reunir la valentía para pedirme que fuésemos pareja -pausa y suspiro-. La escuché pacientemente mientras estaba inclinado contra el dintel de mi puerta... y no me quedó más remedio que romperle el corazón, algo que me sigue doliendo porque Tanya es esa clase de persona que merece todos los dones del universo. Le dije, en total franqueza, que apreciaba sus palabras pero estaba enamorado de una chica mayor, más madura y más bonita. Apenas entendió que me refería a Alexia, se echó a llorar desconsolada, dio media vuelta y se marchó. No la vi en la ceremonia de cierre y tampoco he encontrado rastro de ella desde que comenzó el nuevo curso. Esté donde esté, sólo espero que se encuentre bien.

Una vez Arthur acabó su narración, Lide sopesó los nuevos relatos que había escuchado. El del muchacho, fiel a su deber y sus sentimientos, venía impregnado con el inconfundible toque de "ojalá hubiese podido resolver esto de otra forma". Tembló ligeramente al estar en sus zapatos e imaginarse cómo la figura de Tanya Rowand pasaba de la esperanza a la total desazón. El joven no era de esos que destrozaban almas y corazones porque sí, asumiendo absolutamente las raíces de su propia vulnerabilidad. La centauro, ubicada al otro lado del espectro, transitó por los caminos de la incertidumbre y experimentó de primera mano las dimensiones más depravadas de la existencia. Mantenerse firme ante las seguras tentaciones ofrecidas por aquel desbocado debió ser una tarea igualmente difícil, coronada por esa patada en las gónadas repleta de justicia. Ese depravado intentó moverle el piso y pagó con creces su osadía, mientras ella ganó una valiosa lección de vida y el aprecio de la familia Abercrombie, a la que se debía profesional y emotivamente.

Ambos caminos, trazados en curvas y zigzags, se abrían paso en la negrura del mapa y desembocaban exactamente en el mismo punto al que Lide, mediante sus numerosas visitas a la diminuta península, deseaba verlos. Aquella casa blanca, con las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas abiertas, parecía ser un núcleo opresivo al principio, teoría desmentida de plano ante la presencia de un chico capaz de sentir, tal como lo hiciera Brian con ella, que sus sueños e ideas no merecían morir ahogados en las mareas del olvido.

La otra mitad se construyó a pulso en las arenas de Windsor Beach y muchos otros sitios, sus ladrillos hechos de la infinita paciencia que la infancia demanda y la adultez dispensa en dosis medidas porque el tiempo apremia. Amar a otros más que a ti mismo, sin importar los sacrificios ni los imponderables, era la marca reservada a aquellos seres que realmente valían la pena y que, por angas o por mangas, siempre dejaban una huella duradera en todas las vidas tocadas, ya fuese con una mirada, una historia o un beso furtivo a la luz de la luna.

Eso era compromiso. Eso era pertenencia. Eso era, en términos simples, amor.

"Ya sé lo que debo hacer", repitió para sí misma la agente de Poseidón, levantando su tablilla y mirándolos fijo.

-Alexia, Arthur, quisiera darles infinitas gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo para conversar conmigo -se inclinó respetuosamente-. Las sensaciones y emociones que me trajeron a este rincón de Bermuda, poniéndome en contacto con sus historias, me permitieron aprender lecciones que no olvidaré fácilmente. Como muestra de mi aprecio por ustedes, quisiera dispensarles el mayor regalo que puede dar una sacerdotisa: la bendición eterna de su unión.

-¿En serio? -la centauro apenas podía creer lo que oía.

-Totalmente en serio. Se lo han ganado.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, Lide? -preguntó el muchacho, tan nervioso como su amada.

-Sólo tómense de las manos y conecten sus corazones. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Lide pasó las manos por su tablilla de piedra, sintiendo cada rugosidad de los caracteres allí tallados. Se acercó prácticamente a la misma orilla del embarcadero y dedicó una última mirada a la pareja antes de cerrar los ojos y recitar, por fin, el mantra de su vocación.

* * *

 _En el principio estará el final_

 _En el final estará el principio_

 _Las sombras son espantadas por un nuevo día_

 _Con la luz nace el amor conectando_

 _Dos corazones que se han encontrado_

 _En un rincón único e irrepetible_

 _Poseidón, concede tus bendiciones_

 _A través de mí, que soy tu agente_

 _Para esta pareja que comienza un largo camino_

 _En el que nunca estarán solos_

 _Porque se tienen a sí mismos_

 _Las tentaciones irán y vendrán_

 _Pero nunca los dañarán_

 _Porque se tienen a sí mismos_

 _El mundo su giro continuará_

 _Mas nunca atrás se quedarán_

 _Porque se tienen a sí mismos_

 _En tierra, aire y mar_

 _Un hogar encontrarán_

 _Porque se tienen a sí mismos_

 _Reirán, sufrirán y aprenderán_

 _Nunca claudicarán_

 _Porque se tienen a sí mismos_

 _Así lo ha decidido Poseidón_

 _Porque en el principio estará el final_

 _Y en el final estará el principio_

* * *

Conforme la voz de Lide se apoderaba del ambiente y ralentizaba el tiempo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una hermosa aura dorada. De forma precisa dirigió su mano derecha al pecho de Arthur, marcando el vértice de una línea que posteriormente dirigió al busto de Alexia. La pareja se sentía embargada por una cálida sensación de felicidad, manteniendo sus manos bien unidas y la respiración tranquila. Los aromas del mar, la hierba y las flores de otros jardines se amplificaban, creando una experiencia a niveles oníricos y que, si alguna vez llegaran a contarla a gente de confianza, no les creerían.

- _Amor Vincit Omnia_ -sentenció la chica azul eléctrico al volver a la normalidad.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _80G - Toque divino_

Alexia miró a Arthur con algo de dudas; él le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella, empinarse un poco y besarla tiernamente en sus finos labios. La centauro acogió el gesto de pleno, abrazándolo y acariciándole la cabellera entre un beso y otro. Estuvieron así cuatro o cinco minutos antes de mirar a la liminal acuática con supremo agradecimiento.

-Gracias por tanto -la pelinegra no daba más de alegría, derramando pequeñas lágrimas-. Me siento renovada, despojada de esos enormes pesos sobre mi conciencia. Se acabó el tiempo de andarme ocultando.

-Incluso el mundo a nuestro alrededor parece diferente -acotó el humano-. Gracias por espantar mis miedos, Lide. Ahora podré defender a mi amada hasta el final y darle todo lo que merece, decidan lo que decidan sus anfitriones.

-Todo saldrá bien, Arthur -otro choque de labios entre ambos-. Lide nos ha mostrado cómo debemos enfrentar estas cosas. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Nunca podremos pagarte tamaño favor -añadió el chico.

-A partir de ahora sólo les pido una cosa: sean felices y no tengan miedo de vivir cada día al máximo -estrechó las manos de los bendecidos-. Ese es el mejor regalo que una sacerdotisa como yo puede recibir.

-¿Volveremos a verte? -inquirió la chica equina.

-Si el destino acompaña y mis viajes me traen nuevamente por aquí, tal vez nos reencontremos. ¡Mucha suerte con todo!

-¡Igualmente!

Ajustando su chaqueta y tocado antes de coger la tablilla, miró nuevamente a la casa antes de retroceder unos diez metros y sumergirse en las aguas que ya comenzaban a crecer. El sol recién iniciaba su partida hacia el espectro naranja, dándole suficiente tiempo para pasar bajo el puente de North Road y salir a mar abierto. Torció a la derecha, presa de la adrenalina, nadando hacia el noreste a todo lo que daban sus brazos y aleta caudal. Devoró los seis kilómetros hasta la punta de Coney Island en menos de diez minutos, sintiendo cómo las mismas corrientes celebraban su éxito y le ayudaban a avanzar cada vez más rápido. Llegó al punto que conocía tan bien y descendió, encontrándose casi sin darse cuenta frente a la hermética puerta separando la colonia del exterior.

 _Blam! Blam! Blam!_

-¿Quién vive? -preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de Randa.

-¡Soy yo, Lide!

Nada más entrar a la seguridad del domo, la peliazul le dio un abrazo tan grande a la _Redcoat_ que la dejó totalmente pasmada antes de desaparecer hacia la zona principal.

-¿Randa? -preguntó Aitziber-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí... Es sólo que...

-¿Qué?

-Las únicas veces en que había visto a Lide tan entusiasmada fue cuando trajo aquí al señor Brian.

-¿Entonces...?

La centinela asintió antes de volver a ponerse presentable; aquel súbito "ataque" la dejó sin tocado y con la chaqueta a medio abrochar.

Colándose en el palacio de gobierno antes de que Karis y Rosaleen pudieran decir o hacer nada, apenas bajó su frenesí al encontrarse con Honoria y preguntarle si su madre estaba con la matriarca. La ayuda de cámara contestó que sí, dejándola pasar al salón que, afortunadamente, no contaba con la presencia de nadie más. Saltó del agua a uno de los asientos de piedra libres y recién ahí recobró buena parte del aliento gastado en aquel titánico esfuerzo.

-Lo logré -fue lo único que dijo antes de verse envuelta en los brazos de su madre (más pletórica que ella, si cabe). Lazalie mandó traer té y confites para tres mientras observaba aquella escena con una sonrisa en sus maduros labios.

"Momentos así justifican tener que lidiar todos los días con el poder", reflexionó la pelidorada, quien no pudo evitar pensar, al ver el júbilo de su súbdita, cómo le estaría yendo a Brian Lennox-Whitmore.

-60/P-

-¡Se acabó la noche y comienza otro día...! -exclamó el _submariner_ al sentir su teléfono móvil sonar como despertador-. ¡Anda! Veo que ya está despierta, tía.

-Buenos días, mi niño -Amanda se levantó del colchón donde estaba sentada y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla-. Hoy te veo de muy buen ánimo y eso me agrada muchísimo.

-Espero que el desayuno esté listo porque tengo un hambre de este tamaño -separó sus manos como medio metro-. Son recién las siete, así que aún nos queda algo de tiempo. ¿Nos vemos en el comedor?

-Por supuesto.

El rugir de las tripas de Brian no era para menos: su primera semana de rehabilitación había sido intensiva, dejándole tiempo sólo para tomar sus tres comidas diarias, ducharse y luego irse a dormir, en riguroso régimen, a las 10 de la noche. Spalding había diseñado, por encargo de Buzz Bradley y la plana mayor del club, un plan destinado a ponerlo en forma lo antes posible pero no para enviarlo a las ligas invernales en Dominicana o Venezuela, cuyas inscripciones de jugadores cerraron a fines de septiembre. Aparte de ello no pudo sacarle nada más al estricto preparador físico, quien siempre se apersonaba en Fenway South a las ocho de la mañana e iba a esperarlo al gimnasio luego de una primera dosis de compresas calientes y ultrasonido.

La máquina y el gel le recordaron, en sus primeras impresiones, a aquellas sesiones con Mazara. Aquí también había una liminal, concretamente del tipo ardilla voladora, con membrana entre los brazos y todo. Pequeña, ágil y de estupendo carácter, se llamaba Maels y parecía estar muy interesada en él hasta que Amanda, quien lo acompañaba en todo momento, la fulminó con una mirada dura, terrible, aparentemente forjada con diamantes milenarios. Sin ánimo de causar problemas, la pobre extraespecie debió resignarse a quedar en silencio conforme movía la sonda por el tobillo, proceso que facilitaba la cicatrización de los músculos y ligamentos dañados por la lesión. "Esperaba encontrarme un área en mucho peor estado, Brian", esbozó en una de las escasas ocasiones en que le dirigió la palabra. El aludido simplemente contestó que buenas manos lo cuidaron durante su estancia en Bermuda. Cruzó una mirada con su tía, quien le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice.

Además del ultrasonido, el muchacho tenía para regodearse (y agotarse) en cuanto a opciones de trabajo físico, realizado en extensas sesiones de mañana y tarde con la pausa del almuerzo entre medio. Cuando no recorría tres millas a velocidad lenta en la caminadora mientras charlaba con Spalding o luchaba con esos elásticos duros que hacían todo lo posible para no ser estirados al límite, realizaba ejercicios pasivos con la pierna en alto, trabajando a conciencia la flexión, elongación y rotación del tobillo durante 20 minutos. A fin de mantenerlo despierto y expectante, el instructor alternaba aquello con un cuarto de hora de hidromasajes. Colocar la pierna adentro era una cosa y mantenerla centrada mientras los chorros de agua caliente la golpeaban era otra muy diferente. También se sometía a largos trancos en las máquinas elípticas, permitiéndole reducir considerablemente el ritmo y relajarse al compás de buena música almacenada en su propio celular o suministrada por la infaltable radio de alta fidelidad.

-¡Eso es, muchacho! -el afroamericano lo animaba mientras realizaba su última batalla contra las bandas de goma-. Ya puedes hacer noventa repeticiones sin dificultad y mañana pasaremos a cien. ¿Qué tal están tus brazos?

-Algo cansados pero la sensación se va rápido -retrucó el aludido.

-Si no duele no sirve. Siempre le digo lo mismo a todos mis pupilos.

Entre jadeo y jadeo, Brian tenía puesta la vista en el próximo mes de febrero, cuando comenzaba una nueva pretemporada a la que deseaba llegar más fuerte que nunca. La oportunidad de trabajar con el entrenador Chipperfield renovaba sus fuerzas casi tan rápido como las gastaba.

La publicista, armada con un pequeño cuaderno y su fiel reloj análogo, cronometraba cada sesión por su cuenta e iba notando cómo su sobrino iba afeitando décimas de sus tiempos totales o logrando, según fuera el caso, realizar mayores repeticiones dentro de la misma ventana. Contemplaba su rostro bañado en sudor y la camiseta empapada, admirándolo en silencio ante semejante esfuerzo destinado a recuperar el camino de su gran sueño. A veces rebobinaba sus propias memorias, trayendo a colación esos días cuando estudió en la _Parsons School of Design_ de Nueva York y se quedaba hasta las tantas de la mañana preparando trabajos para el día siguiente. Mil veces sacrificó noches enteras y tiempo libre, convirtiéndose casi en una ermitaña pero aprobando con todos los honores. Recibir el diploma fue una catarsis sólo completada al volver a Boston por todo lo alto y llamar a Stella para ponerla al corriente.

"Nos han cortado de la misma tela, mi amor", le murmuraba con voz apenas audible. "Tú y yo somos hijos de nuestras propias decisiones pero no permitimos que las obsesiones nos consumieran. Cada día estoy más orgullosa de ti".

Para el día 11 el plan tomó una dimensión nueva cuando incorporaron nuevas máquinas, como las de remo y trabajo de piernas mediante flexiones. Ciclos de 80, 100, 120 y hasta 140 pasadas o tiradas testeaban los límites del bermudeño, quien iba de frente contra aquellos pesos con la imagen de Lide en su mente. Nunca dejaba de pensar cómo le estaría yendo en sus sagrados designios, encontrando en el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su voz y la perfección de su sonrisa una nueva fuente de fuerzas. Todo esto llamó la atención de Spalding, quien le lanzó una pregunta tras pasarle una toalla y una botella con Gatorade.

-¿No crees que estás yéndote muy a los extremos, Brian? -se apoyó en un _rack_ de pesas-. Contadas veces he visto a alguien tan entusiasmado como tú, y eso que he trabajado con muchísimos prospectos.

-Pensé que este era un entrenamiento intensivo, así que el esfuerzo debe ser ídem o si no todo esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo y dinero -decía siempre el ojigris-. ¿Qué viene ahora?

-Date cinco minutos para descansar y de ahí pasaremos al plato de madera. Tus piernas no han mostrado complicación alguna con los ejercicios previos, así que es hora de ponerle nota a tu equilibrio, especialmente considerando las circunstancias que causaron tu lesión de tobillo. Casi hemos terminado nuestra planificación de hoy; después de esto sólo quedan las pelotas de cuero y, como sé que aprecias las buenas recompensas, un buen chapuzón en la piscina.

Lo último le sacó una enorme sonrisa a Brian. Las temperadas aguas donde no pocos jugadores se relajaban tras los juegos de marzo le recordaban a su amada Lide. Cuando se sumergía en ellas y nadaba con los ojos abiertos (le daba lo mismo el cloro), imaginaba que se trasladaba temporalmente a Windsor Beach, donde la veía llamándolo para competir en una carrera amistosa, jugar a salpicarse o, en el mejor de los casos, regalarle una deliciosa maratón de besos bañados en sal. Amanda, sentada en la orilla, aprovechaba de sumergir sus pies y mantener así la conexión con él durante su sempiterna rutina de cincuenta vueltas en la que recorría más de tres millas. Spalding no intervenía en absoluto, aprovechando esos momentos para completar sus propias notas, que mandaba por correo electrónico a Bradley y el resto de los dirigentes todas las noches.

-Me parece perfecto -bebió el reconstituyente y regresó al presente-. Tía, ¿qué tal anduve de tiempo?

-Cinco minutos y medio para 140 remadas -contestó la mujer rubia-. Has ahorrado 15 a 20 centésimas de segundo por movimiento desde que comenzaste.

-Fantástico -dijo él con aprobación, poniéndose de pie y estirándose a todo lo alto que era-. ¿Ya está la tabla?

-Pasa por aquí -añadió Spalding.

El plato de madera era una plataforma de dos pies y seis pulgadas (o 75 centímetros, según se prefiera) de diámetro con una base curvada. Colocada sobre el suelo alfombrado del gimnasio, parecía una tabla de surf dejada de la mano de los dioses.

-Que no te engañe su apariencia -continuó Tychus-. Parece inofensiva pero he visto a muchos caerse de ella al poco rato. Balancear bien tu peso es clave en este ejercicio porque pequeñas alteraciones en la presión te lanzan de golpe hacia un lado u otro.

-Parece fácil en el papel, ¿eh? -insinuó Brian.

-Tú lo has dicho: parece.

-Me pondré a distancia prudente -intercaló Amanda, sentándose sobre un banquillo pero manteniéndose alerta por si su cachorro iba a parar al océano gris.

Nada más colocar los pies sobre la superficie lisa, Brian agradeció llevar zapatillas deportivas de alta adherencia, aunque su propia transpiración, precipitándose de la frente o los brazos hacia abajo, insistía en dificultarle las cosas. En un par de ocasiones el preparador físico le sugirió parar a fin de limpiar todo y comenzar de nuevo, mas el lanzador se negó terminantemente. Este ejercicio, así como todos los otros, lo comenzó en sus propios términos y por su propio honor lo acabaría de la misma forma. A veces titilaba de forma inconsciente hacia la derecha pero obligaba a su pie izquierdo a contrarrestar el peso, enviando ecos de felicidad por todo su ser al darse cuenta que esos pinchazos en la articulación iban por los caminos del destierro. Subía y bajaba las manos e inclinaba el torso, replicando lo mejor que podía a aquellos prodigios recorriendo el mundo entero en busca de óptimas olas para dar rienda suelta a su gran pasión.

"¿Surfearán las liminales?", se preguntó en aquel momento. "Si son bípedas y no les importa el frío, es un escenario bastante probable". Imaginó que Ashley, Angela e Idoia no tendrían problemas con la tabla adecuada, pero Adamina, por muy amante de la vida que fuera, no aceptaría de muy buenas ganas semejante propuesta, por mucho que se la ofreciera su hermanito menor.

-Ay, Ada... -dijo en voz baja-. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Espero de todo corazón que estés muy bien ahora mismo.

Su añoranza de la Hinezumi estaba justificada; ella había aportado lo suyo para cimentar definitivamente la relación entre él y Lide con aquella charla durante la exhibición en Hamilton, las delicias de la posterior cena y su aprobación total para integrar a la sacerdotisa en la gran y diversa familia del Rosewood.

-¡Tiempo! -exclamó Spalding cuando él llegó a su límite-. Aguantaste 46 segundos, Brian, lo que es estupendo para un neófito como tú.

-Quería hacer un minuto entero -contraatacó él, recobrando el aire y enderezándose-. Ya saldrá, estoy seguro de ello.

-Al paso que vas, terminarás rompiendo todos los récords impuestos por los chicos -rió el calvo-. Palméate la espalda, bermudeño. Descansa un rato y de ahí seguimos.

Para cuando acabaron todas las actividades del día y los Lennox-Whitmore estaban de vuelta en el dormitorio tras cenar y ducharse, eran cerca de las 21:30 horas. Afuera había otra tormenta de las buenas, aporreando las ventanas y paredes con sus timbales y quejidos. Para mañana, sin embargo, se esperaba un cielo bastante despejado, acompañado de brisa proveniente del mar y casi nada de llanto divino.

-¡Ah, qué día! -exclamó Brian tras tenderse en su sencillo lecho-. Hoy sí que me sacaron el jugo más que todos los anteriores, pero este cansancio tiene un buen sabor al paladar.

-Eso es porque tus esfuerzos están mostrando resultados concretos, mi amor -replicó Amanda.

La mujer rubia se acostó en la cama del lado; ambos dormían en camarotes y tenían el enorme espacio, lleno de otros tantos lechos y lámparas LED, para ellos solos. Aquí se veía otro claro reflejo del estilo sencillo caracterizando el ambiente de Fenway South tras las cortinas, lejos de los espectadores y las cámaras con flash.

-He de ser honesta: enfrentar estas rutinas a tu lado durante los últimos días inyecta dolor en mis músculos como si los roles estuvieran invertidos -continuó ella-. Antes de verte jugar en el Fenway Park por primera vez, tenía un concepto bastante más reducido del béisbol como deporte. Lo sentía estático, incluso aburrido y con posiciones poco flexibles. Qué equivocada estaba... Ahora veo por qué entrenan tan duro: saltar de la quietud a la acción en fracciones de segundo y tomar decisiones en aún menos tiempo requiere no sólo concentración sino también un estupendo estado físico.

-Por eso ponemos tanto énfasis en los entrenamientos. Jugamos un promedio de 27 partidos al mes y entre tantos viajes en avión debemos sacarle todo el partido posible al escaso tiempo que nos queda -el ojigris suspiró por décima vez ese día-. Sé que ahora mismo me esfuerzo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero así, como usted tan bien dijera, todo ese gasto da resultados concretos. Realmente extrañaba poder sentirme en una atmósfera impregnada de béisbol, casi tanto como la extrañé a usted y a Bermuda durante ese maldito mayo que pasé en el hospital. A todo esto...

Levantándose de la cama, se arrodilló frente a su familiar y le acarició las mejillas antes de besarle la frente. Amanda, feliz de aquel pequeño gesto, levantó los brazos y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

-Ven, sube -le dijo.

-¿Y esto, tía?

-Extrañaba sentirte así de cerca -se sinceró la publicista-. Esto me recuerda a esas veces en que la ausencia de Stella calaba hondo en ti y venías a dormir conmigo porque de lo contrario te desvelabas. Ponías tu cabeza bajo mi cuello y ahí te quedabas, muy quieto mientras yo te tranquilizaba con susurros. Al día siguiente despertábamos temprano, abrazados y felices.

-Menos mal que nadie nos vio en ese entonces; recuerde que yo ya tenía 15 años.

-¿Qué importa eso? -Amanda elevó ligeramente su voz-. Tú eres mi niño y la edad es sólo un número. Siempre has tenido una personalidad especial, Brian, y eso jamás, escúchame bien, será motivo de vergüenza o crítica de mi parte. Recuerda que te amo.

-Y yo a usted.

El chico se levantó y apagó las luces, sumergiendo todo en una penumbra sólo interrumpida por los destellos del exterior. Volvió donde Amanda y se sumergió en ella, adoptando la postura de aquellos años en los que recién comenzaba a conocer el mundo al otro lado del Océano Atlántico.

-Mi madre la extraña muchísimo -dijo él tras unos minutos de silencio-. Quiere saber si algún día se pasará por Tucker's Town para verla.

-¿Ha mantenido mi cuarto en orden?

-Como siempre.

-Típico de Stella -ella rió con nostalgia-. Tal vez, cuando todo esto termine y te dejen en libertad de acción, podamos volver a Bermuda. También tengo muchísimas ganas de reencontrarme con ella, compartir un té, café o chocolate caliente y conversar hasta que las velas no ardan.

-Seguro estará encantada de recibir semejante sorpresa. Recuerdo bien una de sus frases: "un poco de vida social nunca viene mal".

-Y hablando de vida social -la rubia se movió un poco hacia su derecha-, ¿conociste a alguna muchacha decente y bonita durante tus cuatro meses en Bermuda? En todo este tiempo no me dijiste nada al respecto.

-Sólo porque ahora estamos en plena confianza, puedo decirle que conocí... a algunas nuevas amigas -dijo él tras pensarlo un poco-. Todas liminales, muy agradables y dedicadas por entero a lo que aman. Hicieron mi estancia en casa muchísimo más llevadera, permitiéndome olvidar mi lesión y ampliar mis horizontes.

-¡Ese es mi niño! -Amanda rió-. Me imagino que las tenías a todas alucinadas con tus encantos e historias. Así que chicas monstruo, ¿eh? ¿Ya te decidiste por una de ellas?

-¡Tía...!

-¿A qué viene eso? Tienes tanto derecho como los demás a tener pareja, Brian. Y en esto incluyo a las muchachas que trabajan como pinches a las órdenes de Stella.

-Ashley y Angela ya tienen novios, como se lo contara varias veces antes -le corrigió sin enfado-. Adamina es muy especial y la quiero mucho pero nos sentimos más cómodos haciendo el papel de hermanita mayor y hermanito menor. Idoia, por su lado, también está comprometida, pero si se trata de amor... puede decirse que también lo encontré allí, en las playas y bajo el cielo azul. Fue un giro del destino del que hasta hoy estoy agradecido.

En la oscuridad la fémina lanzó una sonrisa. Esas eran las palabras que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado escuchar. Abrazó con toda su fuerza a Brian aunque sin ahogarlo e inhaló el olor a shampoo de hierbas silvestres emanando de su cabello.

-Sé que desea saber hasta el último detalle, pero le advierto que es una historia larga, repleta de detalles y con más giros que un trompo.

-Tú habla, corazón, que te escucharé atentamente.

Un último vistazo al teléfono perforó la oscuridad, revelando que faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche. Si bien mañana tendrían que levantarse temprano y repetir aquella extenuante rutina, una buena narración sería el mejor antídoto contra la falta de sueño que vendría después. Y si todo lo demás fallaba, podían quedar presentables con una buena ducha tibia más la invaluable ayuda de la ropa deportiva.

 _Avancemos hasta el 15 de octubre..._

La humedad recibió a Brian y Amanda con una bofetada en la cara apenas pasaron del fresco interior al cálido exterior por los caminos conectando, en forma de cruz, las cuatro canchas posteriores del complejo. El sol marcaba las once de la mañana en punto cuando entraron en la primera de ellas por una puerta lateral y sintieron la zona de _foul_ , cubierta de arcilla, crujir bajo sus pies. El ojigris era quien más ruido hacía gracias a sus _cleats_ azul oscuro, parte del uniforme reglamentario compuesto por pantalones blancos hasta el tobillo y aquel jersey rojo que conservara de la pretemporada pasada con el número 79 en la espalda. Su tía iba ataviada con una visera blanca, camiseta dorada de algodón suave y pantalones cortos como los que usaría para ir a jugar golf, todo ello redondeado con zapatillas blancas.

-Se siente extraño volver a pisar un diamante tras tanto tiempo -dijo él, posando la vista en el solitario montículo-. Incluso el aire parece vibrar de forma distinta.

-Sólo disfrútalo, amor -ella lo tomó del brazo y le miró con alegría; después lo dejó libre-. ¡Mira, creo que ahí está quien te espera!

Ese alguien les hacía señas desde la zona junto al _home plate_ , así que acudieron en el acto a reunirse con él. Casi al mismo tiempo llegó otro hombre, ataviado con equipo de receptor y ojos encendidos como carbones.

-Un gusto volver a verte, Brian -le estrechó la mano con fuerza-. Ahora es cuando las cosas se van a poner buenas.

-Igualmente, entrenador -el bermudeño miró a la otra persona, de rostro severo y bien afeitado-. A propósito, ¿quién le acompaña? No creo que nos hayan presentado antes.

-Este es Ray Benítez, uno de los _coaches_ de nuestro equipo de la GCL y que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con tu recuperación.

La **Gulf Coast League** (GCL), basada en el sur de la Florida, era uno de los niveles más profundos de las ligas menores y usualmente la primera parada profesional para los prospectos latinoamericanos que firmaban sus contratos a los 16 o 17 años. Sus temporadas duraban más o menos 60 partidos y en ellas se veían resultados a veces dispares pero repletos de potencial. Brian nunca tuvo la experiencia de jugar allí por ser seleccionado desde las filas universitarias; él había comenzado su andadura en Greenville (Clase A) y también tuvo experiencias en la Liga Otoñal de Arizona antes de iniciar un meteórico ascenso que lo tuvo en la MLB tras apenas tres años de aperturas, relevos y cierres.

-A decir verdad fue Marty quien me sacó de mis vacaciones para traerme hasta aquí -dijo Benítez, de piel ligeramente bronceada y cabellera azabache corta-. El gusto es mío, Brian; me han contado muchas cosas buenas de ti.

-Es un alivio saberlo -respondió el aludido.

-Permíteme ahora una pregunta -cortó el entrenador-. ¿Quién es esta señora?

-Señorita para usted -ella lo miró con furia-. Mi nombre es Amanda Lennox-Whitmore, tía de este fantástico muchacho y apoyo permanente en este proceso de rehabilitación. ¿Y usted es...?

-Ah, perdón por no presentarles debidamente -se excusó él de esa forma tan cortés-. Tía, este es Marty Chipperfield.

-El _coach_ de pitcheo -asintió levemente-. Espero que no termine arruinándole el brazo a Brian porque si no se las verá conmigo.

-Esto es inesperado -Chipperfield reaccionó de la misma forma que Spalding el primer día-. No me dijiste que ibas a traer compañía, Brian. Desde ya le digo, señora...

-Señorita.

-Perdón, señorita -el tipo se cohibió un poco ante el error-. No se preocupe por nada; Ray y yo estamos aquí para ayudar a Brian. El club tiene grandes planes para él a contar del próximo año y somos los primeros en desear que esté a punto otra vez.

-Hablando de años -atajó el rubio-, ¿qué tal les fue en los _playoffs_?

-Houston nos ganó en primera ronda -Marty ensombreció su voz-. Logramos llevar las cosas hasta el quinto partido pero ahí se nos acabó la gasolina.

-Vale, comprendo. En fin, no conviene llorar sobre la leche derramada. ¿Empezamos a trabajar?

-¡Vaya que estás entusiasmado! -dijo Benítez-. Con esa actitud ya partimos con el pie derecho. Me colocaré detrás del plato.

Mientras el receptor ajustaba su equipo y golpeaba la bóveda de su grueso guante (especialmente diseñado para recibir el impacto de las pelotas), Brian siguió a su entrenador hacia el montículo mientras Amanda no le perdía pisada. Chipperfield era casi tan alto como él, sesentón y con un pequeño atisbo de barriga. Iba vestido igual que su pupilo a excepción de un cortavientos azul oscuro con la palabra "Boston" escrita en arco con letras rojas bordeadas de blanco.

-He visto los informes de Spalding -dijo y se detuvo al borde de la lomita tapizada de arcilla-. Tu progreso no puede calificarse de ordinario, chico. Siéntete orgulloso por ello. Ahora nos toca ver qué tan bien está ese brazo y cómo responde tu tobillo ante la presión del _windup_. ¿Hiciste ejercicio durante el tiempo que estuviste ausente del equipo?

-Me dediqué casi en exclusiva a nadar, entrenador -contestó Brian-. También tuve un mes de electroterapia luego de una caída que afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. Se lo hice saber a Tychus nada más discutir las rutinas que llevaríamos a cabo.

-Por eso has reaccionado tan bien al ultrasonido, ¿no? Hablaré con Maels más tarde. Hazte con una pelota de la canasta y prepárate para lanzar. Iré a buscar la pistola de radar.

-¿Puedo quedarme con mi sobrino? -inquirió Amanda.

-No hay bateadores, señora Lennox, así que mientras no distraiga a Brian, puede moverse por el diamante con toda tranquilidad.

Amanda miró por un momento lo lejos que se veía el plato desde allí. Sabía que eran 60 pies y seis pulgadas entre ambas estaciones, pero a ras de piso parecían millas. Contempló posteriormente las esquinas donde irían las almohadillas marcando las bases. 90 pies separaban cada vértice de un cuadrado perfecto, sólo roto por el círculo arcilloso en un océano de verde pasto perfectamente cortado.

Brian se colocó el guante (negro y con su nombre bordado en la muñequera) en la mano izquierda, ajustando bien sus dedos cubiertos por una guantilla de golf en los huecos del interior. Tiró del borde un poco a fin de dejarlo exactamente donde quería y después tomó una de esas esferas pequeñas, duras, cubiertas de cuero blanco con costuras rojas cual venas pulsantes. Era esa pelota un corazón latiendo, esperando conocer su destino a manos de un brazo diestro y preciso. La hizo dar vueltas dos o tres veces entre sus dedos antes de colocarla en el refugio de su otra mano.

-¡Estoy listo! -gritó hacia el frente.

-¡La pistola de radar también lo está! -replicó Chipperfield-. ¡Dame una recta!

Tomando posición en la parte más alta de la lomita, Brian deslizó su pie derecho hacia la banda de goma ubicada sobre ella, poniéndolo en paralelo. Movió su pie izquierdo hacia atrás al tiempo que levantaba ambas manos, agarrando la pelota con los dedos índice y medio por arriba y el pulgar por abajo. Levantó la pierna izquierda, canalizando toda su energía en la parte trasera de su cuerpo antes de dar el salto y extender el brazo diestro de atrás hacia adelante como si quisiera marcar las cuatro de la tarde. El último paso de la secuencia comenzó casi al mismo tiempo cuando el pie izquierdo sintió el impacto pero no le pinchó, dándole luz verde para liberar aquella carga y soltar el cuero en una trayectoria apenas ascendente, haciéndolo acariciar el aire con suavidad digna de un amante.

Su brazo izquierdo, antes al frente de todo, volvió a descansar normalmente en su propio costado. El resto corrió por cuenta de la gravedad, equilibrando el camino de la pelota y haciéndola aterrizar de lleno en el _mitt_ de Benítez.

 _Whack!_

Tal impacto de cuero contra cuero dejó tras de sí un eco húmedo, un receptor impresionado y dos rostros bien sonrientes.

-¡Directo donde te la pedí! -exclamó Ray, devolviéndosela sin más demora.

-¿Qué tal la velocidad? -preguntó el bermudeño tras atraparla.

-89.8 en destino; tal vez una o dos millas más al dejarla salir -contestó Chipperfield-. El giro que le pones a la pelota es casi el mismo que marcaras en marzo y tus tres posteriores salidas, lo que nos quita varios problemas de encima. ¿Qué tal sientes el tobillo?

-Ni una pizca de dolor, jefe.

Marty le devolvió un pulgar hacia arriba y obtuvo de Brian el mismo gesto. El _coach_ pidió otras nueve rectas en diversos puntos de la zona de strike. Ninguna hizo que el _catcher_ tuviese que mover su mano izquierda más de dos pulgadas, dando lecturas que se quedaron muy cerca de pasar la barrera psicológica de las noventa millas por hora.

"Su control aún está intacto", sonrió el veterano. "Cuatro meses de inactividad y puede poner la pelota donde se le da la gana. Definitivamente los milagros existen porque estoy siendo testigo de uno".

Amanda estaba aún más impresionada, si cabe. Ver a su amado cachorro ejecutar esa serie de movimientos con tal consistencia tras tanto tiempo era, a sus ojos, poesía pura. Cada lanzamiento le permitía ver ese tesón que lo definiera desde tan pequeño, cuando ayudó a Stella a superar los amargos fantasmas del divorcio. Una extensión de la misma línea, recorrida a la par con ella, coloreaba sus años en el continente. Y aquella providencial vuelta a casa que entrelazó su destino con el de Lide coronó la única instancia que le faltaba para alcanzar la felicidad plena. La sacerdotisa marina le cayó bien desde un principio; no sólo se parecía a él en lo fundamental sino que venía de una familia y una comunidad formada por liminales de bien, serias y metódicas.

-¡Muéstrame ahora cómo funcionan esas bolas curvas! -ordenó Chipperfield.

-¡Marchando! -respondió Brian.

Inició así un periplo por los valles del azar y la física. Al torcer un poco la muñeca hacia adentro justo antes de liberar la pelota, apareció aquella curva lenta y estándar que parecía barrer la zona en diagonal antes de caerse del mapa cual plomada. El ojigris tensionaba su cuerpo sólo un poquito más que de costumbre a fin de lograr la concentración necesaria. Replicar el mismo patrón pero con una soltada algo más tardía se traducía en una _slider_ algo más rápida, cuyo movimiento era más horizontal y colocado; ciertamente a nadie le gustaría recibir semejante envío cerca de las manos... o verlo ir por fuera de la zona antes de coger el mismo borde y colarse como strike. El último ingrediente fue, en opinión de la publicista, el más sorpresivo. Notó que Brian parecía presionar más fuerte con el pulgar que con sus otros dedos mientras dejaba escapar lo que parecía una bola rápida y esta, en consecuencia, descendió casi 15 centímetros al llegar al plato, generando otro eco húmedo y un nuevo resultado satisfactorio. Esa era una _sinker_ de manual, ligeramente más veloz que los otros envíos y un auténtico anzuelo que sólo servía si el pez picaba.

-¡Suficiente por hoy! Esta primera sesión me ha dejado muy satisfecho, Brian -dijo Marty cuando el grupo estuvo nuevamente reunido-. Marcaste 25 strikes en 30 lanzamientos, chico, lo que es un comienzo fantástico. Velocidades aparte, Bradley va a quedar pletórico cuando se lo cuente. Pareciera que nunca te hubieras lesionado.

-Suerte de principiante -retrucó el _submariner_ , siempre modesto-. Ya verá que el óxido se me nota mañana. ¿Qué tal tú, Ray?

-¿Qué puedo decir? -respondió el moreno-. Basta dejar el brazo quieto porque tú haces todo el resto. Siendo honesto, es un cambio notable de esos prospectos que tienen brazos tipo _bazooka_ pero no controlan nada. Veamos qué tal avanzas de aquí a una o dos semanas.

-Enfrentaremos estas sesiones cada cuatro días; así tu brazo podrá descansar debidamente y tendrás tiempo de continuar con las rutinas que Spalding ha asignado para ti -otra vez el entrenador-. Cuando no lances al plato, como hoy, tendrás ejercicios de fildeo con nosotros. Tus reflejos, hijo, son tan importantes como tu brazo.

-¿Y qué hay de esos juegos simulados de los que he oído referencias? -preguntó Brian-. Tengo claro que no me mandarán a las ligas invernales por el cierre de inscripciones, así que...

-Eso ya se verá a su debido tiempo -lo interrumpió su superior sin malicia-. Por ahora enfrenta el día a día con ese entusiasmo, ¿vale? Date un cuarto de hora para descansar, tal vez vivir un poco.

-De ahí practicaremos algo de _long toss_ durante 20 a 30 minutos antes de dejarte libre para almorzar -añadió Ray.

- _¿Long toss?_ -interrumpió Amanda-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Un ejercicio básico, señora Lennox: no es más que arrojar la pelota de una persona a otra mientras se aumenta gradualmente la distancia. Sirve para probar la fuerza y precisión del brazo y hace trabajar todo el cuerpo.

-Gracias por la explicación -se permitió sonreír; había sido testigo de algo que bien pocos podían ver-. Ven, Brian. Vamos a sentarnos a la banca para que puedas descansar.

El grupo se dividió en dos pares, cada uno rumbo a un _dugout_ a fin de discutir sobre lo relevante de aquella mañana. Amanda era por lejos la más fascinada con todo aquello, habiendo defendido eficazmente su terreno y postura ante los ademanes de alguien proveniente de la esfera superior del club. La felicidad de su sobrino por haber superado el primer escollo con estupendas calificaciones resonaba en ella con un tono agradable y cristalino, casi imposible de concebir en la humedad rodeándolos.

-Ten -ella le pasó una botella de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias, tía -él bebió casi un tercio de un trago-. Ahora siento que por fin he entrado en tierra derecha.

-Los dejaste realmente impresionados, ¿eh? -rodeó sus hombros con un brazo-. Estoy segura de que sus expectativas eran mucho más bajas luego de tu lesión; me da gusto que hayas desmentido todo ello y más. Un listón alto, mi niño, siempre será motivo de orgullo. Verte lanzar así, como aislado de todo, por fin me hizo entender aquella frase que me dijeras antes de partir al estadio para tu debut en las ligas mayores.

-"Lanzar es tanto un arte como una ciencia; hasta ahora no he arruinado ninguna de ellas y espero que este no sea el momento" -citó Brian textualmente-. En aquella ocasión, incluso con esas mariposas dándome vueltas en el estómago, me salvé y creo que ahora, si el tiempo y la voluntad acompañan, también podré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el entrenador Chipperfield, por Ray y también por el resto del equipo, al que ya veré el próximo año para ponerme al día.

-Tendrás que hablar muchísimo.

-Salir de las zonas cómodas es una constante si queremos progresar, tía. Piense en lo que le conté hace algunos días: muchas otras franquicias de la MLB no tienen tanta paciencia con lesiones como la mía y cortan a los afectados sin más ni más -bebió algo más de jugo y se puso serio-. Todos los seres vivos, humanos o liminales, atletas o no atletas, deseamos una segunda oportunidad. Yo la estoy saboreando y por ello me siento, digamos, bendito de una forma que poco a poco comienzo a entender.

-Ahí se nota lo bien que te ha hecho Lide -rió Amanda-. Más ganas tengo de conocerla una vez concluyamos nuestro periplo aquí. ¿Quieres saber algo?

-Sorpréndame.

-Estas van convirtiéndose, día tras día, en las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

-63/P-

Apenas el bate hizo contacto con la pelota y la mandó arrastrándose hacia primera base, Brian corrió a la almohadilla, pisándola casi al mismo tiempo que su guante recibía el cuero de manos de Ray, quien exhibía una inusitada agilidad para su posición y edad (estaba en el lado equivocado de los 40 años). Este era uno de los muchos ejercicios realizados bajo supervisión de Marty Chipperfield cuando no probaba su arsenal desde el montículo.

-¡Ah, diablos! -exclamó el bermudeño tras un gesto del entrenador-. Aún estoy siendo muy lento, ¿verdad?

-Tranquilízate, chico -replicaba el veterano con mirada férrea-. Con algo más de práctica recuperarás esa velocidad de estación a estación. De momento sólo preocúpate de fildear bien.

-Sí, señor.

-Hagamos otros diez antes de tomar un pequeño descanso -dijo Ray-. Trata de relajarte, Brian; te noto demasiado tenso.

-Lo intentaré.

Dos tercios del mes se encontraban en el espejo retrovisor. Chipperfield bateó la pelota una vez más en aquella rutina que, a fuerza de repetición, ocupaba cada minuto de forma productiva. Amanda no perdía detalle desde la línea de primera, cronometrando cada viaje e incluso la posición donde su sobrino colocaba el pie derecho para registrar aquellos outs imaginarios. Tenía casi toda su agenda llena de apuntes con esa letra apretada al estilo de un médico, prácticamente ilegible para nadie que no fuese ella. En una ocasión, cuando el entrenador de pitcheo le pidió sus datos a fin de compararlos con los propios, hubo de leerle las cifras en voz alta. Más allá de leves discrepancias medidas en milésimas de segundo, el ojigris iba venciendo sus propias limitaciones paso a paso. Tychus Spalding lo notaba de mejor ánimo durante las largas horas de gimnasio y ambos conversaban de lo humano y lo divino como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos.

La publicista, satisfecha con todo aquello, abandonó un poco aquella máscara fría y hostil para pedirle disculpas a la pobre Maels, quien hasta ese entonces cargó con el peso de la duda cada vez que veía al chico por los pasillos o en la sala de ultrasonido al empezar el día y en las primeras horas de la tarde. Una explicación de motivos y circunstancias apagó el incendio magistralmente, colocando un aura de civilidad entre humana y ardilla voladora.

Si de intensidad se trataba, esta llegaba al máximo cuando Brian debía enfrentarse a sus propias jugadas. ¿Por qué? Los _choppers_ , _tappers_ o _comebackers_ en la zona del montículo eran de su exclusiva responsabilidad y Boston, como buen equipo construido sobre estadísticas avanzadas, ponía altísima prioridad en la habilidad defensiva de todos sus efectivos. No sólo debía llegar a tiempo a la esférica albirroja sino también lanzarla (de forma imaginaria al no haber jugadores de cuadro) hacia la base correcta. Ray, junto a la canasta y en la zona del plato, cogía una pelota y la bateaba casi sin pausas, forzando al _submariner_ a moverse lo más rápido posible. A fin de hacer el ejercicio más realista, él debía fingir que lanzaba normalmente y cambiar rápidamente de postura para que no se le pasara ninguna. "Debes convertirte en una aspiradora cuando estés ahí fuera", repetía Marty. "Los rivales nunca te darán ninguna ventaja, especialmente quienes pueden llegar de aquí a primera en menos de cuatro segundos".

-¡Primera! -decía él, trabajando casi al nivel de una máquina.

-¡Bien! -Ray puso otra en juego-. ¡Ahora a tercera!

-¡Tercera! -Lennox se agachó, incorporó y giró lo más rápido posible. Sentía sus piernas y tobillos trabajar, quitándose ese óxido acumulado por tanto tiempo.

-¡Ahora viene un toque de sacrificio! -dijo Chipperfield.

-¡Segunda! -nuevamente el mismo número.

-¡Bien, así se hace! -lo felicitó el _coach_ -. También podrías haber lanzado a tercera si el bateador anterior conectaba un doblete o avanzaba por cualquier otro medio antes de poner esa pelota en juego. ¿Cuál es la regla de oro de un serpentinero?

-Estar atento tanto a las bases como al bateador en el plato -contestó Brian con un resoplido-. Ignorar cualquiera de los dos frentes sólo es una muestra de vulnerabilidad.

-Exactamente. Vamos con otra, Ray.

Vino un _chopper_ muy alto que hizo saltar al chico, quien alcanzó apenas a rozar la pelota con el borde del guante antes de correr a recogerla. Hizo un amago de lanzarla y se quedó en eso, tomando la pelota con la mano desnuda antes de devolverla a su bóveda de cuero.

-Lo siento, jefe -dijo con marcada rabia-. Esa se me pasó.

-Hiciste lo que debías -Chipperfield lo tranquilizó-. La mantuviste en el _infield_ y eso es lo que vale. No sacaste el out pero mantuviste a esos corredores en sus bases, evitando una eventual carrera. Como ahora los juegos son cada vez más largos y con marcadores más mezquinos, esa tendencia tuya puede hacer grandes diferencias. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, jefe.

-¿Qué tal vamos con la cuenta, señora Lennox?

-Sólo falta una para completar las 100 de hoy, señor Chipperfield.

-Dado que esta es la última, vamos a ponerle un toque más especial -sugirió Benítez-. ¿Preparado, Brian?

-Como siempre. Vamos, lánceme su mejor golpe.

El moreno sonrió antes de intercambiar una mirada con el entrenador y golpear una flojita hacia arriba. Siguiéndola con la vista como lo haría un depredador insigne, Brian se despegó de la lomita y corrió hacia adelante, extendiendo el brazo para atraparla con el mismo borde que antes le traicionara. No alcanzó a frenar y cayó al césped, su cabeza quedando a escasas pulgadas de las líneas marcadas con cal.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Brian? -Amanda corrió a su lado y le ayudó a incorporarse-. ¿No te lastimaste?

-No pasó nada, tía -sonrió él con un nuevo resoplido-. Hace falta más que un intento abortado de toque para sorprenderme.

-No se te puede ocultar nada, ¿eh? -Ray le estrechó la mano-. ¿Cómo supiste que iba a intentar un toque?

-Sólo me fijé, por una fracción de segundo, en cómo sostenía el bate. Nada más ver su mano derecha en el corazón del barril supe que vendría una bola alta. Lo que no sabía era cuánto se elevaría. Por suerte alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo, aunque mi intento de jugar al equilibrista acabó en un fracaso rotundo.

Los demás rieron. Incluso Amanda, con su sobreprotección 24/7, no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquel chiste.

-Tenías razón, viejo zorro -el receptor le habló a su compadre una vez Brian le devolviera la pelota-. Este muchacho es muy especial.

-Por eso estamos trabajando para devolverlo a sus antiguos fueros -ahora Marty estrechó la mano del rubio-. Sigues avanzando a muy buen ritmo, chico. Ve a ducharte y almorzar porque mañana tocará trabajar aún más duro.

Siempre decía lo mismo a fin de que su pupilo no se volviera complaciente. Era casi una muletilla; sabía que Brian nunca bajaría la guardia ni mucho menos abandonaría tras haber recorrido tantas millas en la caminadora, tantos minutos de equilibrio en el plato de madera y cortar tantas veces el aire con su peculiar arsenal de lanzamientos.

-Gracias, entrenador -se quitó la gorra azul, idéntica a la que le regalara antes a Canatella, y secó el sudor de su frente.

-¿Le importa que pase a ver sus apuntes a eso de las dos, señora Lennox?

-Preferiría que fuera a media tarde -contestó la fémina-. Aún tengo que triturar un poco los números de hoy y no quiero que se presenten diferencias sustanciales entre sus datos y los míos.

-Perfecto, entonces.

Tras diez minutos bajo el agua caliente el muchacho llegó al comedor. Saludó a Maels con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse en el sitio de siempre, justo al lado de la cocina. Devoró con fruición su porción de pasta de quínoa con salsa de tomate y albóndigas antes de pasar a un emparedado de ensalada de atún en pan integral; regó todo ello con una cantidad industrial de jugo de naranja a fin de recuperar la legión de electrolitos perdida desde que se levantara. Amanda se unió a él poco después de empezar a comer, sirviéndose porciones más pequeñas de los mismos platos mientras tachaba y calculaba cifras en su cabeza antes de pasarlas a la última página que le quedaba sin ocupar.

-Tendré que comprar un cuaderno nuevo -murmuró-. Es increíble la cantidad de datos que genera una sesión de práctica.

-Debería ver los que quedan tras acabar un juego de temporada regular -añadió él-. Por eso es que todo se anota y muchos clubes, incluyendo el nuestro, tienen departamentos dedicados exclusivamente a triturar, como usted dijera tan bien, los números.

-Hay algo, sin embargo, que ellos nunca medirán bien: la emoción en cada gesto y latido del corazón cuando, en el movimiento de esa pequeña pelota, te sientes libre de todos los deberes y complicaciones.

Ella tomó una de sus manos con cariño, regalándole una sonrisa sincera y apenas conteniéndose de besarle la frente; esa era una de sus muchas formas para expresarle cariño en estado puro.

-¿Puedo decirle algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Si el entrenador Chipperfield nos viera así ahora mismo, creo que se pondría, si me permite, un pelín celoso.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? -Amanda sonaba sorprendida.

-Soy buen observador, tía, y he notado que parece estar algo interesado en usted mucho más allá de intercambiar datos tras cada sesión -replicó él muy serio-. En lo personal, me alegro que...

-No, mi amor -ella lo interrumpió sin demora-. Ya sabes que yo no tengo interés alguno en tener una relación romántica, más allá de sentirme aún joven y atractiva. El señor Chipperfield es mucho más agradable de lo que pensé en un principio pero le rayé la cancha de inmediato.

-¿Ya se lo dijo? -ahora él se sorprendió.

-Así es. Fue una conversación franca y directa hace dos o tres días. Entre Stella, el resto de la familia en Bermuda y mis compañeros de la agencia tengo todo el cariño y apoyo que podría desear -acotó la publicista-. Y tú, Brian, eres la parte más importante de todo ello, mi puntal de apoyo e inspiración. Conocer tu mundo por dentro sólo me ha hecho apreciarte cada día más.

-Me honra con sus palabras, tía -su rostro mutó a una expresión alegre-. ¿Terminamos de comer? Estos platos siempre se disfrutan más estando calientes.

-Terminemos.

Aquella noche ambos durmieron muy bien, sin ronquidos ni pesadillas, recordando el tranquilo ambiente de Chatham Circle justo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

El 27 arrancó, para variar, con otra tormenta. Por suerte sólo duró un par de horas que fueron bien aprovechadas en otra pasada por la sala de ultrasonido y el gimnasio. Lo que llamó la atención de los Lennox-Whitmore fue que Spalding asignó para la mañana una carga de trabajo bastante más liviana, casi irrisoria en comparación a la intensidad que había definido todo el mes. Intentaron obtener la razón de ello pero no tuvieron éxito y Brian, tan diligente como siempre, hizo lo único posible: ejecutar cada ejercicio a conciencia antes de colocarse el uniforme en el dormitorio y salir rumbo a la cancha donde siempre entrenaba.

Nada más entrar por la puerta y dirigirse a la banca ubicada cerca de la primera base, Chipperfield emergió desde ella junto a Ray... y otros cuatro peloteros de diversas apariencias.

-¡Buen día, Brian! -saludó el estricto profesor.

-Buenos días, señor -contestó el aludido-. Veo que tiene compañía adicional. ¿Qué significa esto?

-Iré a instalarme en la otra banca -dijo Amanda de repente-. Esto pinta para ser un asunto privado.

Antes de que el chico pudiese decir nada, su tía cruzó el diamante a toda velocidad y se apoyó en la reja protegiendo el _dugout_ de pelotazos erráticos. Cruzó sus manos, observando todo aquello con la mayor curiosidad hasta entonces.

-¿Podría responder a mi pregunta, jefe?

-Iba a hacerlo, chico -lo llevó hasta el cuarteto de desconocidos-. Estos son, de izquierda a derecha, Gleyber García, Eney Rosales, Cedric Miller y Julio Pedroso.

-Gusto en conocerlos -estrechó las manos en orden; cada uno de ellos lo saludó a su manera.

-Estos muchachos -continuó el _coach_ \- son prospectos de cierto peso en nuestro sistema de ligas menores e irán a República Dominicana dentro de poco para integrarse a los planteles de invierno; varios jugadores inscritos antes allí no dieron la nota y fueron enviados a casa en el primer avión. Nuestro plan para hoy, Brian, es que lances contra ellos en el primero de dos juegos simulados; el otro vendrá el 31 de octubre.

-¿Lo dice en serio? -el bermudeño sintió su rostro iluminarse.

-Absolutamente. Todos se beneficiarán: tú podrás enfrentar bateadores de carne y hueso por primera vez desde mayo y ellos tendrán algo de práctica a fin de prepararse mejor para integrarse a la Liga Dominicana. Llegarán, según mis cálculos, a mitad de temporada.

Apenas creyendo este golpe de buena suerte, Brian observó más en detalle a los que serían sus adversarios. García, el más alto de los cuatro, era de piel muy morena, cabellera negra y bastante atlético; parecía jugar de jardinero. Rosales, algo más bajito y fornido, tenía una expresión seria y los ojos algo apagados. Miller, ciertamente puertorriqueño o dominicano por sus ademanes, era el segundo más grande físicamente hablando y apenas se le veía cabello bajo la gorra. "Se parece bastante a lo que podría haber sido un Spalding más joven", pensó el _submariner_. ¿Y Pedroso? Cubano de nacimiento pero criado en Estados Unidos, era del tipo que tenía trucos bajo ambas mangas del jersey.

-Espero, entonces, que estén a la altura de las circunstancias -señaló el rubio en perfecto español-. Yo haré todo lo posible de mi lado.

-Cuenta con ello, chico -respondió Pedroso.

-No te la vamos a poner fácil -añadió García-. Sabemos bien quién eres y no nos vamos a relajar sólo porque estás en rehabilitación.

-Justo como me gusta -nuevamente Brian-. ¿Empezamos de inmediato, entonces?

-Aún no -dijo Ray Benítez; llevaba puesto su equipo de receptor-. Muchachos, vengan conmigo porque tenemos que ver el orden al bate.

-Por aquí, Brian.

Chipperfield le hizo una seña y se lo llevó a la lomita. Los ojos de Amanda se posaron de inmediato en su sobrino y en su corazón corría una anticipación electrizante.

-¿Estás sorprendido? -preguntó el veterano cuando ambos llegaron a destino.

-He de ser franco: sí -retrucó Brian-. Pensé que seguiríamos con sesiones de _bullpen_ de aquí a los primeros días de noviembre. ¿Por qué este cambio de planes? ¿Por qué no se me notificó con antelación?

-Entiendo que te sientas así pero tengo una explicación creíble. Has llevado tu rehabilitación admirablemente y, considerando tu ritmo de trabajo, el 31 será tu último día en Fenway South, tras el cual quedarás en libertad de acción. Ya hablé de esto con Bradley, los demás entrenadores y la gente de la mesa directiva.

-¿Libertad de acción? -el lanzador quedó estupefacto-. ¿Me van a... cortar?

-¡Por Dios, no! -Marty levantó los brazos-. Me expresé mal y pido disculpas por ello. Quiero decir que podrás volver a casa y tomarte un buen descanso de aquí a la segunda semana de febrero, cuando nos reencontraremos aquí nuevamente para arrancar la pretemporada. No deseamos forzarte más de la cuenta y por eso decidimos no inscribirte en las ligas invernales, ni siquiera en la de Puerto Rico, que comienza en enero próximo. Añadiré algo más: apenas iniciaste tus trabajos aquí el club te pasó al _roster_ de 40 jugadores, previniendo que otro equipo te reclamara en _waivers_ durante las reuniones invernales que se llevarán a cabo dentro de poco -suspiró-. Por ningún motivo vamos a dejarte en la estacada, Brian. Como te dijera cuando nos reencontramos, el club tiene grandes planes para ti. Estos juegos simulados serán la oportunidad perfecta de demostrar tu auténtico potencial. Tenemos preparada una cámara y enviaremos las grabaciones a Boston apenas termines.

-Gracias, jefe -el rubio le dio un soberbio apretón de manos-. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad. No lo decepcionaré.

-Al contrario, tú te la ganaste en toda regla -Chipperfield le palmeó los hombros-. Sé que no te gusta saborear la fama ni el orgullo, pero ahora permítete vivir un poco. Dado que nunca antes has lanzado en estos escenarios, te explicaré las reglas.

-Le escucho.

-Ray será, como ya has visto, el receptor. Estos cuatro muchachos tomarán turnos al bate de forma sucesiva contra ti, tal como en un juego de verdad. Al no haber defensa detrás tuyo, yo cantaré las bolas y strikes y también decidiré si una pelota puesta en juego es un hit o un out -sentenció de forma didáctica-. Si hay corredores a bordo, deberás lanzar apropiadamente, dándole la espalda a la primera base. Tu meta es completar cuatro entradas o 50 lanzamientos, lo que ocurra primero. ¿Alguna duda?

-Ninguna. Iré a decirle a mi tía que se ponga detrás de la reja; lo que menos quiero es que termine con un moretón producto de un pelotazo.

Dicho y hecho. Antes de separarse temporalmente de él, Amanda le dio un gran beso en la mejilla, deseándole la mejor de las suertes. También sacó su teléfono móvil para capturar la acción hasta donde le durara la batería.

-Maréalos, mi niño. No les des nada que puedan reventar.

-Cuente con ello, tía.

Gleyber García ya estaba parado en el lado derecho de la caja de bateo, colocándose en una postura compacta y decidida ante Brian. El bermudeño, haciendo su mejor imitación de Billy Chapel antes de su crucial partido contra los Yankees en _For Love of the Game_ , contempló el sol floridano abriéndose paso entre las espesas nubes y después centró la vista en el guante de Ray. Total, si le había servido al veterano serpentinero interpretado por Kevin Costner, también podía funcionar con él.

- _Clear the mechanism_ -murmuró con decisión-. _Clear the mechanism._

El ruido ambiente, tal como en ese día donde conoció a su amada Lide, se redujo a cero. Todo, excepto las figuras de García, Ray y Chipperfield, parado detrás de ambos, quedó reducido a siluetas borrosas.

- _Play ball!_ -gritó el entrenador.

-Hola, Gleyber -dijo Brian en voz baja-. Veamos lo que puedes hacer.

Ejecutó el _windup_ con la misma fluidez de siempre y envió al plato su primer lanzamiento: una recta abajo y afuera. El bateador la dejó pasar como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¡Strike uno!

La voz de Marty Chipperfield resonó con el mismo eco húmedo del guante. Brian y Amanda Lennox-Whitmore se limitaron a sonreír.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _80G - Atacar la zona_

 _Quitemos algunas hojas del calendario mural..._

Halloween ya había pasado en Bermuda, dejando los recuerdos de un montón de chicos golpeando las puertas y pidiendo dulces en las casas de todo el país. Stella, en su estupenda disposición de siempre, hubo de decirles que ella no celebraba aquella festividad pero sabía de sobra que los vecinos de _The Laurels_ y la casa 11 siempre cargaban sus canastas con delicias azucaradas. Llevó una bandeja con té y galletas a la sala de estar donde la esperaba Lide, instalada como siempre en su silla de ruedas.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto, mamá -la peliazul extendió sus brazos para recibir las cosas.

-Gracias, querida. No sé qué tan dulce te gusta el té, así que decidí traer el azucarero para que lo prepares a tu manera -se acomodó en el sillón junto a ella-. Fue una suerte que vinieras justo cuando tenía la tarde libre; ni que lo hubieras planeado.

-Las coincidencias vienen del corazón, señora Stella -ahora la liminal se puso más formal-. ¿Qué tal le ha ido últimamente?

-Muy bien, gracias. Ahora que es temporada baja podemos tomarnos las cosas con algo más de azúcar: tenemos turnos más cortos, menos comensales y más tiempo para relajarnos. Adamina y el resto de mis pinches siempre me preguntan por ti. Te mandaron saludos -bebió su té con limón.

-Entregue los míos cuando vuelva a verles -ella lo cortó con leche y le añadió dos cucharaditas de azúcar.

-Considéralo hecho. ¿Y qué tal has estado, corazón? ¿Has logrado bendecir a otras parejas desde la última vez que nos vimos?

-He estado bastante ocupada luego de mi primer gran éxito con Arthur y Alexia -recordó Lide con alegría-. Como le contara antes, sentí un enorme peso levantado de mi conciencia al recitar el hechizo por primera vez y ejercer, de pleno derecho, las artes conferidas a mí por vocación sagrada. Luego de ello seguí recorriendo las costas locales a fin de ir poco a poco y logré, el pasado 14 de octubre, encontrarme con otra que conocía bastante bien.

-¿Cómo así?

-¿Se acuerda de Isola, esa Nekomata tan agradable que nos recibió en la Iglesia de San Pedro cuando Brian me llevó de paseo? Una emoción muy intensa, de absoluta impotencia y devoción, emanaba de ella. Llegué a la orilla de Ferry Island Point y me los encontré en la playa en el preciso momento que ella, entre un mar de lágrimas, le declaró su amor incondicional a Patrick Callahan, aquel hombre que la acogiera en su hogar hace cuatro años. Una de sus frases en particular caló hondo en él y también en mí. "No me ignores", dijo en absoluta entrega. "Háblame, regáñame, corrígeme y ayúdame a ser digna de ti. Sólo deseo que te fijes siempre en mí y no en otras chicas".

-La pequeña estaba enamorada hasta la punta de sus dos colas, por lo que veo.

-Así es, mamá. Patrick respondió que era el más sorprendido porque siempre la vio como una amiga y una hija, mas nunca creyó que ella podría prendarse de alguien, cito textual, "tan poco interesante como yo". Callahan siempre ha tejido su vida a la usanza de un tipo modesto y que busca pasar desapercibido, laborando desde las sombras y con actitud de guardián según el esquema Myers-Briggs. El detonante de todo aquello, según supe después que decidiera intervenir y ayudarles a dar el gran paso, fue la visita de una compañera de trabajo de él que, con el pretexto de venir a buscar unos papeles para llevarse a la oficina, también se le declaró.

-Ahora comprendo: Isola sintió terror de perderlo a manos de otra y sus sentimientos latentes por Patrick estallaron ahí mismo, ¿no?

Lide asintió antes de beber más té y comer un brownie de chocolate y canela. Estaba delicioso, como todo aquello salido de las manos de quien sería su futura suegra. Prosiguió la narración añadiendo que la Nekomata huyó de casa por la puerta trasera hasta la playita del sector, donde su anfitrión la encontró poco después y le pidió, de la forma más delicada posible, una explicación.

-Quedaron así entrelazados sus caminos en uno solo y admito que me sentí muy feliz al verlos darse su primer beso; después ella, apelando a sus raíces felinas, frotó su cabeza contra el pecho de Patrick -finalizó.

Tras aquel exitoso desenlace vinieron otros dos casos coronados con alegría, partiendo por una mujer lagartija cuyo empeño en ganarse a un muchacho que trabajaba en la tienda frente a su casa terminó dando frutos gracias a una cita cerca del Mid Ocean Club el día 17. El siguiente, ocurrido hace apenas tres jornadas, tenía relación con una de las Houris que trabajaban como enfermeras en el King Edward's Memorial Hospital y un muchachito de 19 años que logró ganarle la batalla al cáncer linfático tras casi dos años de tratamiento intensivo. Ella lo acompañó durante incontables jornadas en las habitaciones, subiéndole el ánimo en sus peores horas y ayudándole a enfrentar la opresión de las cámaras de irradiación. Si bien el humano quedó calvo y bastante más delgado a consecuencia de la terapia que le salvó la vida, ganó algo mucho más especial en ella. En su primer día de alta la invitó a pasear por las playas de South Road y allí conocieron a la sacerdotisa marina.

-No todo fue tan perfecto -continuó la chica monstruo-. El 23 me topé con una pareja que venía de Italia, compuesta por un ejecutivo y una preciosa Grizzly. Ambos se veían muy amorosos pero me llevé un buen chasco al enterarme... ¡que ya estaban casados desde el 2014! Por suerte la vergüenza no pasó a mayores porque los italianos son muy comprensivos. Incluso me invitaron a tomar un helado triple para pasar el mal rato.

-Bueno, Lide, no se puede tener todo en la vida. De los fracasos también puedes sacar lecciones y las rachas van y vienen, como las mareas -Stella terminó su taza-. ¿Más té?

-Me serviré yo misma, mamá -la liminal cogió la tetera y comenzó a llenar la suya-. Permíteme felicitarte por los brownies; están sublimes. Algún día tendrás que enseñarme la receta y Maranthea, mi madre, también podría aprenderla.

-Estaré encantada, querida.

En eso ambas sintieron un ruido extraño viniendo del recibidor. Una llave entró en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta sin problemas mientras afuera se escuchaba un auto dando media vuelta antes de marcharse. Las féminas se extrañaron porque el intercomunicador conectándolas a la entrada del condominio no había sonado. De la incertidumbre pasaron al júbilo absoluto al ver entrar, arrastrando su maleta, a un Brian rebosante de alegría.

-Hola, familia -dijo con voz calmada-. He vuelto.

-¡Mi amor! -Lide se sentía en el paraíso tras darle un abrazo y cubrirlo de besos-. ¡Me da muchísimo gusto verte! ¿Qué haces de regreso tan pronto? Pensé que estarías allá cinco o seis semanas.

-Yo mismo lo creía -contestó el _submariner_ \- pero el tratamiento fue de cuatro semanas en intensidad máxima. Pasé todas las pruebas con estupendas calificaciones y ahora podré estar en Bermuda hasta febrero, así que disfrutaremos las fiestas de fin de año juntos, tanto aquí como en la colonia.

-Cuánto me alegra oír eso -la chica monstruo inhaló la esencia del chico hasta hartarse-. Aún teniendo muchas cosas en que ocuparme te extrañé muchísimo, ¿sabes? Ni por un momento dejé de pensar en ti.

-Lo mismo digo, amor de mi vida. Hablo con la verdad al decir que tu imagen, impregnada en mi mente, fue el mejor estímulo para vencer cada obstáculo en el camino -pegó cálidamente sus labios a los de ella antes de enfrentar a su madre-. También te extrañé muchísimo, mamá.

-Apenas puedo expresar mi felicidad -contestó Stella, abrazándolo con más fuerza-. ¿Qué tal te trataron en Florida?

-No me puedo quejar en absoluto. Aprovecho de decirles que les tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?

Lide miró a su prometido con sumo interés. ¿Qué clase de truco podría tener bajo las mangas de su cortaviento blanquinegro?

-En aras de la transparencia, he de decir que ella me sorprendió a mí primero -aclaró el ojigris. También fue parte crucial de mis progresos y, en su ausencia, seguro que el pasado mes habría transcurrido muchísimo más despacio.

Esa era la cuña que la otra persona esperaba y se dejó ver, quedándose al lado de Brian. Era una mujer vestida con un suéter delgado rojo, pantalones azules de mezclilla y botas de taco medio. Su cabellera era rubia al mismo tono de Brian, corta y bien peinada. Tenía una expresión de añoranza en el rostro, casi tan maduro como el de Stella, cuya estupefacción terminó saliéndose de todos los gráficos.

-¡Amanda! -la chef corrió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermana mía -contestó la publicista-. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero puedo anticiparte que tengo 20 días de vacaciones sin usar y no hay mejor forma de pasarlos que volviendo por mis fueros. Se siente muy bien estar nuevamente en Tucker's Town.

-Esto es como un sueño -nuevamente Stella-. Hace tanto que no nos veíamos que, por momentos, creí haber perdido tu imagen.

-Ya habrá tiempo de sobra para ponernos al día. Lo primero, eso sí, es presentarme debidamente ante esta maravillosa muchacha -se acercó a la peliazul-. ¿Eres Lide, verdad?

-Sí, señora Lennox -devolvió la aludida con suma educación-. Es un placer conocerla por fin.

Ambas estrecharon sus manos y luego se dieron un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Brian se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con todo ese cariño acumulado.

-Prometí que te presentaría a mi tía Amanda, querida, y he cumplido.

-Sabía que lo harías, amor.

La rubia de corta cabellera se enterneció por completo ante esa pequeña escena. A un gesto de Stella, la acompañó a la cocina para buscar dos tazas de té extra y un nuevo plato colmado de pastelillos. Tocaba ahora una nueva y fantástica puesta al día que seguramente iría más allá de la cena en la que todos colaborarían.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que escribí dos frentes igualmente importantes en un mismo capítulo. Tantos detalles con los que trabajar, tantas líneas que trazar y puntos que conectar terminaron dejando este capítulo como agotador y satisfactorio a partes iguales. La primera trama representa el regreso formal del ojigris a sus actividades deportivas, escalera que parece larga pero pasa bajo sus pies día tras día gracias a su propio esfuerzo. Sus rutinas son piezas musicales, partiendo de formas sencillas y complejizándose poco a poco hasta terminar con el clímax de los juegos simulados. Lanzar, como bien dijera él, es arte y a la vez ciencia. A lo largo de terapias, visitas al gimnasio y ejercicios varios en el diamante, Amanda también juega un papel crucial; le debía un rol protagónico y aquí pagué mi deuda. La publicista es otro perfecto exponente de la teoría de las máscaras: afilada, directa, a veces brutal ante cualquier anomalía pero devota e incondicional con su familia y especialmente con Brian, puntal emocional de su existencia. Aquí se manifiesta el deseo innato que tienen todas las mujeres de ser madres o, en su defecto, de volcar todo su cariño en quien las comprenda y aprecie._

 _Volviendo a Bermuda, Lide explora cada factor de su vocación en el encuentro con Arthur y Alexia, desde las emociones que puede leer hasta como sus contrapartes las interpretan. La adolescencia y adultez temprana son etapas crueles, repletas de dudas, prejuicios y mecanismos de defensa. También ha de considerarse otro factor en la relación entre humano y centáuride: ella es mayor que él, aún motivo de rareza y desprecio en muchas culturas pero que ha ido avanzando gradualmente hacia la normalización. Cuando se trata de amor verdadero, la edad es sólo un número y ellos lo entienden perfectamente, ganándose así la bendición eterna e irreversible gracias al hechizo de la sacerdotisa. Esta pieza es un poema nacido de la espuma de los primeros tiempos y tan completa que incluso recoge el cambio de paradigma impulsado por la peliazul en compañía de su amado beisbolista. El recuerdo del otro irrumpe, entonces, como un combustible al nivel de la sangre bombeada por el corazón y llegando hasta la última célula. Así se tejen posteriormente los relatos de éxitos y fracasos que la liminal cuenta en su visita a Stella (otro signo de que las barreras entre ambos mundos ya no existen)._

 _Contemplo el calendario en mi escritorio: sólo quedan quince días para jugar esa carta referenciada en la última conversación con Madeline. Salgo a la terraza y bostezo; aún no ha amanecido del todo. ¿Quién me manda a madrugar? Supongo que a estas alturas no puedo evitarlo. Tras prepararme un buen chocolate caliente, toca ver qué maravillas trae el correo._

 _Nada más filtrar el contenido del morral siento el agua abandonar mis pies: cero reseñas. Parece que la marea baja, ausente tras dos o tres meses, ha vuelto a sacarme la lengua. Ojalá la próxima semana traiga mejores vientos._

 _Apago la lámpara del escritorio y vuelvo a la habitación, pensando en las muchas cosas programadas para hoy. Nada más ver a Valaika durmiendo plácidamente en nuestra cama, sonrío. Tampoco puedo evitarlo, por cierto. El trabajo bien puede esperar si eso significa ganar algo de sueño en su compañía. Nada más tenderme a su lado se voltea y me envuelve con sus robustas alas, ahuyentando temporalmente a la luz mañanera filtrándose poco a poco por los cristales._

 _-Quédate -me murmura, aún más dormida que despierta-. Endel, quédate conmigo._

 _-No iría a ningún otro sitio, amor mío -le replico con otro murmullo, apegándome a ella-. Estar separado de ti sería peor que la muerte._

 _Tras unas notas tan largas como el mismo capítulo, toca echar un nuevo sueñecito y nos despedimos hasta la próxima semana. Sus comentarios mantienen vivo el árbol de la creatividad y siempre, sin excepción, serán bienvenidos._


	22. B11 - Normalidad

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Normalidad**

-John -dijo Brian tras lanzar una recta a su receptor asignado.

-¿Qué? -replicó el moreno de cabellera corta, haciendo lo propio.

-Sé que llamaste a mi tía Amanda en junio pasado preguntando por mí.

Ambos recibieron sus pelotas de vuelta e intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de continuar su sesión de _bullpen_. Era el primer día de pretemporada y se encontraban en la mitad izquierda de las jaulas de lanzamiento, acompañados de Blake Shirley, aquel diestro de control cuestionable y optimismo eterno, y Anthony Gowdy, zurdo como Crawford y con una recta que hacía sisear el aire. El veterano relevista, inicialmente sorprendido al ver a Brian llegar antes que nadie al camarín del JetBlue Park, le estrechó la mano con fuerza antes de darle un caluroso abrazo. El bermudeño fue durante algunos minutos el centro de atención para la mayoría de los miembros del club grande que fueron llegando entre las ocho y las nueve de la mañana de aquel 13 de febrero; todos le preguntaron dónde había estado metido y si su tobillo se encontraba ya recuperado.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, muchachos -respondió el ojigris entonces-. Sobre dónde fui, eso me lo reservo. Sólo diré que necesitaba alejarme de algunas cosas, pensar en muchas otras y redescubrirme a mí mismo. Pero el pasado es pasado y lo que vale es el presente. Estoy muy contento de estar aquí nuevamente con ustedes.

Varios, partiendo por Shirley y Gowdy, quedaron asombrados de semejante locuacidad. Ellos conocían al Brian Lennox-Whitmore de mirada fría, máscara cabreada y diálogos limitados a monosílabos, tal vez a una frase corta y al grano. Idéntica reacción tuvieron el _manager_ Buzz Bradley y su cuerpo de entrenadores con excepción de Marty Chipperfield.

Aprovechando que sus compañeros de labores seguían concentrados en lo suyo, John decidió reanudar la conversación tras lanzar una curva.

-Mira, Brian. Si ella te contó todo y te molestó saberlo, desde ya pido disculpas. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti en lo que puede considerarse una cortesía de un compañero de equipo a otro -explicó, soltando otra vez esa bola con efecto peculiar-. Yo también fui novato alguna vez y siempre viví durante mis primeros años, cuando lanzaba tan o más fuerte que varios de los muchachos aquí, con temor a verme paralizado en el dique seco. Nunca he estado allí pero intuí que aquello te carcomía la conciencia. Lo único que quería, además de saber cómo estabas, era conversar un poco y ayudarte a quitarte esos fantasmas de la mente.

-Ahora que me lo explicas mejor -el submariner envió una _sinker_ al otro lado con su precisión patentada- diré que no puedo darte disculpas porque no existe ninguna falta. Agradezco la franqueza, especialmente viniendo de alguien como tú, cuya experiencia en la MLB muchos miramos de lejos y hasta envidiamos. El asunto es que aunque me hubieras contactado... no hubiera querido hablar. Por esos días sólo deseaba aislarme de todo e iniciar a mi manera el camino a la recuperación. ¿Puedo confiarte algo?

-Claro, Brian.

-Esto sólo lo sabrán tú y el capitán Lichnovsky cuando llegue el día 18; son los únicos en los que de momento puedo confiar con algo más de soltura -suspiró-. Volví a casa, a Bermuda, a aquellos espacios donde podía quitarme esa máscara cabreada por la que todos me conocen aquí en Estados Unidos. Evité a toda costa ver o leer cualquier cosa relacionada al béisbol mientras estuve allí hasta finales de septiembre. Incluso cambié el chip del teléfono móvil para cortar cualquier intento de contacto.

-Con razón me rebotaban todas las llamadas.

-¿Me llamaste?

-Un par de veces luego del desajuste con tu tía -dijo Crawford-. Así que a casa, ¿eh? ¿Y qué tal las cosas?

Bajo órdenes de Chipperfield, ambos lanzaron una _slider_ al plato antes de intentar reanudar su diálogo. Shirley, a quien le habían pedido una recta, la tiró con tanta fuerza que rebotó de golpe contra la reja y asustó a su compañero Alex Schuster de tal modo que lo hizo caer al suelo a pesar de estar estabilizado por sus propias protecciones.

-¡Maldita sea, Blake! -rugió el receptor-. ¡Al guante, chico, no al _backstop_!

-¡Lo siento! -se excusó el nativo de Virginia-. Aún se me va esta condenada pelota. ¿Estás bien, Alex?

-He visto peores -contestó el hombre enmascarado.

-Eso es porque la sueltas antes de lo debido -le corrigió Chipperfield-. Espera una fracción de segundo más sin interrumpir tu _windup_ , ¿vale? Es un problema mecánico pequeño que corregirás con algo de práctica.

-Sí, señor.

-¡Una más, Blake! -Schuster lo animó a sacarse el miedo-. ¡Aquí la quiero!

Anthony Gowdy seguía en lo suyo, buscando las esquinas de la zona de strike mientras pensaba en quién sabía qué cosas. Les quedaban diez envíos antes de acabar sus sesiones y dar paso al próximo grupo. A fin de garantizar trabajo igual a todos los presentes, dos abridores y dos relevistas pasaban a las jaulas y ejecutaban 30 lanzamientos. Después de cada ronda los receptores tomaban cinco minutos para recuperar el aliento, beber algo, mentalizarse nuevamente...

-Pude, como contara en el _clubhouse_ , repensar bastante cómo estaba llevando mi vida -dijo Brian-. Ver nuevamente a la familia, partiendo por mi madre y la gente del Hotel Rosewood, fue un bálsamo que anhelaba sentir. Prácticamente pasaba todo mi tiempo libre allá siendo más joven, así que es una segunda casa para mí. Tomé clases de buceo; asistí a ver algunas obras de teatro y recitales; me permití comer y nadar a mi antojo y así tantas otras cosas...

-He oído que Bermuda es un paraíso en la Tierra -acotó John-. Algún día me gustaría visitarlo y bucear. ¿Las clases son muy difíciles?

-Es un paraíso y no lo digo sólo porque haya vivido allí tantos años. A pesar de constar como un país pequeño y estar repleto de gente, siempre tiene una forma de sorprenderte. Tomaré prestada una de tus frases: también fui novato alguna vez pero respecto al buceo y aquí me tienes. Hice unas veinte o treinta inmersiones entre julio y septiembre, siempre en sitios diferentes y maravillosos. Casi es como soñar despierto.

-Más ganas me da ir después de esto; mi esposa e hijas siempre han querido experimentar el fondo marino, aunque las aguas de la Bahía de Massachusetts son demasiado frías -ahora el moreno suspiró-. En fin, sólo queda armarme de paciencia.

-¿Está la señora Yuri aquí?

-No. Vendrá este fin de semana con Aisha y Alana y regresarán a Boston el miércoles en la tarde; así ellas aprovecharán bien su descanso de primavera antes de volver a clases.

Brian asintió con aprobación. Notó de inmediato que a su compañero de equipo le gustaban las cosas hechas como correspondía, sin sorpresas ni improvisaciones de última hora.

-Hablando de eso -continuó Crawford-, ¿qué tal vas con lo de tu otra mitad?

-¿Mi otra mitad? -Brian atrapó la pelota sin ver y luego se quedó mirando al zurdo con sorpresa-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos, Brian, no te hagas el tonto. Estando cuatro meses en Bermuda y más encima en plena temporada de vacaciones, seguramente habrás tenido oportunidades de conocer a una chi...

Un gesto de Brian con su mano derecha lo paró en seco. Al parecer el zurdo se había metido nuevamente en un campo minado. Lanzó con algo de duda, colando de paso un strike al medio, y luego se disculpó mediante otra mirada. A pesar de su intimidante apariencia, el nativo de California era un tipo comedido y bastante sensible, algo muy necesario cuando se trataba de actuar como mentor durante esas largas temporadas.

-Tranquilo -el ojigris hizo otro gesto-. Sé que aquí, especialmente con tanto prospecto dando vueltas (y yo aún soy uno, no lo olvidemos), siempre se habla del eterno femenino. Eso, sin embargo, es algo que me voy a reservar hasta que llegue el momento y no debe considerarse una admisión de que hay alguien más en mi vida, ¿estamos?

-Me parece justo. Ahora terminemos y vamos a descansar un poco; los demás también merecen su turno.

Dicho y hecho. El cuarteto salió de la caja y regó sus gargantas con Gatorade antes de buscar un rinconcito lejos del sol mañanero. Hacía harto calor pero mantenían el sudor a raya gracias a esos uniformes especialmente diseñados para regular la temperatura corporal. Algo más allá, otros grupos de jugadores trotaban, elongaban o hacían flexiones a fin de poner sus cuerpos a punto para la práctica general que sería dirigida por el mismo Bradley.

-No estuvo mal para soltar el brazo -dijo Gowdy, llenando sus pulmones por completo y después exhalando-. Lo bueno es que sólo tenemos entrenamiento hasta las cuatro. ¿A alguien se le antoja una ronda de golf?

-¿Recién llegamos a Florida y ya estás pensando en jugar golf? -inquirió Blake con incredulidad-. Parece que te equivocaste de carrera, compadre.

-En absoluto -contraatacó el otro abridor-. El golf es una forma fantástica de relajarse tras un duro día de trabajo porque juegas contra ti mismo casi tanto como contra tus oponentes. Te incita a tocar tus límites como ningún otro deporte, con excepción del béisbol, puede.

-Veo que tenemos a un poeta entre nosotros -señaló sarcásticamente Shirley-. No saben lo mucho que me agradó salir de la jaula; otra vez di la hora frente a Chipperfield y los novatos.

-No te deprimas, muchacho -atajó John-. Aún eres joven y ese control tuyo tiene para mejorar.

-Tal vez Brian podría asesorarte con eso, más allá de las diferencias entre sus formas de lanzar -otra vez Gowdy.

-Es una buena idea -dijo el bermudeño-. Sé que la transición entre un estilo submarino como el mío y un _overhand_ como el tuyo es complicada pero de desafíos está hecha la vida.

-¿Lo harías? -Blake pareció sentir un segundo aire.

-Haré lo posible. A cambio podrías enseñarme cómo le pones tanto octanaje a esa recta tuya -propuso un canje-. Como dijo Chipperfield, es sólo mecánica y repetición. Tal vez así pueda quitarme el cartel de tener la bola rápida más lenta del plantel... con excepción de los agentes libres que recibieron invitación.

Sus tres compañeros lanzaron una risita absolutamente carente de malicia, reconociendo la rareza de un serpentinero salido de la vieja escuela y que iba en dirección contraria al estándar moderno, caracterizado por brazos potentes como los de Blake o Anthony y velocidades aún más grandes. John y tal vez uno o dos relevistas titulares fuesen la excepción a la regla gracias a su causal de veteranía.

-Aún recuerdo la frase que me dijo el jefe cuando estuve aquí la pretemporada pasada -continuó Brian-: "chico, con esa velocidad no te van a sacar una multa en zona de escuela". Al principio la consideré insultante pero me lo callé -admitió.

-Creo, si no me falla la memoria, que también se la dijeron a Orel Hershiser y ya viste dónde llegó -respondió John-. Él no era un _submariner_ pero igual es una comparación favorable.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Y hablando de comparaciones -interrumpió Gowdy-, espero que este año podamos llegar más lejos que el anterior. Le tengo el ojo echado a esos malditos Astros de Houston.

-¿Aún te pesa la derrota en primera ronda? -inquirió Blake.

-Muchísimo. Lo único que quiero es que nos toquen nuevamente al abrir la postemporada y mandarlos a paseo. De ahí que pase quien sea; no me importa -sentenció el zurdo, sus ojos encendiéndose momentáneamente-. Si podemos vencerlos, estoy seguro de que nadie nos detendrá hasta llegar a la Serie Mundial.

-Todos los equipos creen, al inicio de la pretemporada, que este será su año -dijo Crawford con aires de sabio-. Es la ley de la vida, sin embargo, que 28 de ellos terminen viendo el Clásico de Otoño por televisión.

-Este será nuestro año. Lo sé. Mírenlo de esta forma: tenemos el plantel de la temporada pasada prácticamente intacto y hemos recuperado a elementos como Brian, David Jennings o tú mismo, Blake -miró al diestro de errático control-, que estuvieron lesionados en algún punto u otro del camino. Conseguimos ganar la División Este con ocho juegos de ventaja y, de paso, dejar a esos malditos Yankees sin _playoffs_. Perfectamente podemos repetir el truco. Tampa Bay y Baltimore van hacia abajo, lo que deja...

-...a Toronto como el rival más fuerte dentro de nuestro grupo, incluso más que los mismos Yankees -completó Brian-. Sé que estos últimos se han reforzado con bates de miedo pero para mí, en lo personal, no dan más miedo que cualquier otro jugador de las mayores.

-Abajo y afuera -añadió John-. Siempre pican como pececitos frente a un anzuelo porque está en su naturaleza.

-Creí haber escuchado algo parecido con un escorpión, sólo que dolía más -murmuró Blake-. En fin, lo que conviene ahora es concentrarnos en no ser cortados de aquí al 27 de marzo. Podemos, como bien dijera Anthony, repetir el truco y recorrer este camino hasta el final.

El penetrante ruido emanando de un silbato interrumpió su conversación. Bradley ya se encontraba en el jardín central de la tercera cancha para comenzar los ejercicios preliminares. Hacia allá fue un grupo enorme, de casi cincuenta personas, todas vestidas con gorras y jerseys rojo intenso, pantalones blancos y _cleats_ azul marino. Algunos llevaban lentes, otros no. Venían de todos los rincones del país e incluso, como el mismo Brian, del extranjero, formando una colección de anhelos y objetivos. Quienes eran titulares buscarían mantener el puesto y no ser desplazados por aquellos prospectos de mucho potencial que ya golpeaban las puertas de las Grandes Ligas. Otros, de menor talento pero no carentes de experiencia, buscaban ganar un rol de banca y obtener así una oportunidad de experimentar aquello vedado por tantos años pasados de organización en organización. Y los menos, como Brian, Blake o el segunda base Jennings, sólo buscaban poner sus vidas nuevamente en marcha haciendo lo que más amaban.

-Bienvenidos a la pretemporada, caballeros -dijo Bradley con voz de sargento de caballería-. Comienza la mejor época del año y la primavera nos ha recompensado hoy con buen tiempo. Yendo al grano, no les garantizo que seamos el equipo más talentoso de la MLB pero sí seremos el mejor preparado físicamente de aquí a fin de mes.

Una serie de risas nerviosas interrumpió el discurso del _skipper_ , quien estaba rodeado por sus entrenadores asistentes, incluyendo el propio Marty Chipperfield.

-Si quieren jugar para los Medias Rojas este año, deberán rendir a un nivel que me fuerce a mantenerlos aquí -continuó Buzz-. Aquí habrá, incluyendo a quienes se nos unirán dentro de pocos días, 86 jugadores al inicio del camino y cuando llegue fin de mes, como ya todos saben, tendremos sólo 25 más otros 15 en reserva; unos pocos de ustedes irán a entrenamiento extendido según vayamos viendo caso a caso. No habrá privilegios para nadie y sólo les pediré una cosa: asegúrense de no ser de esos que se van cortados a mitad de trayecto. ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí, señor! -respondió el gentío a coro.

-Esa actitud me gusta -dijo el _manager_ con aprobación-. ¡Ahora comencemos a entrenar porque el primer paso para llegar a la Serie Mundial se escribirá aquí! Formen parejas y comencemos con una tanda de tiburones.

Sentados cómodamente en los asientos cercanos a la línea de tercera base, los afortunados que lograron entrar a tiempo para ser testigos del puntapié inicial disfrutaban del espectáculo, charlando entre sí o compartiendo testimonios en redes sociales; algunos incluso hacían planes para ir a tomar algo o visitar las atracciones de Fort Myers después de acabada la práctica. A nivel de cancha, más allá de las rejas protectoras, algunos reporteros tomaban notas o filmaban y el _click_ de los obturadores delataba la labor fotográfica de esos sacrificados profesionales que siempre iban a todas partes cargando esas cámaras en 4K pareadas con pesados lentes.

El día 18 se incorporaron, como bien dijera el ojigris, los jugadores de posición. Todd Lichnovsky apareció antes que nadie, feliz por pasar un año más bajo el sol como bateador designado y capitán. Luke Reynolds, quien capturara dos piezas de la Triple Corona, estaba destinado a llevarse el premio a casa desde el jardín derecho. También llegaron Mark Richetti, DeJuan Ellison, Phil Bennett, suplentes como Julio Rivas y jóvenes talentos de los que nombraremos tres: Corey Zeid, Taylor Mansfield y Shane Bowen. A los ejercicios de _long toss_ , acondicionamiento y fildeo se unieron prácticas de bateo que causaban vibraciones en el aire al contacto de madera y cuero; _pick-offs_ y _pitchouts_ con participación de los lanzadores y receptores; robo de bases y avance continuo entre estaciones; bateo situacional, dobles matanzas y atrapadas sin chocar contra la cerca o los muros exteriores. Todo ello ocurría cuando no jugaban partidos en el JetBlue Park con la casa llena (incluso los boletos más caros, a 49 dólares, se vendían cual pan caliente) o debían viajar en bus a otras localidades del sur de Florida para medirse a los otros clubes que formaban la **Grapefruit League** ; la otra mitad de la MLB, agrupada en la **Cactus League** , repetía el ciclo bajo el sofocante sol de Arizona, allá en el corazón de _Redneckistan_ y donde las pasiones siempre corrían a flor de piel.

El mismo régimen que recibiera al bermudeño en octubre pasado se aplicaba al resto del equipo: todos debían estar en cama a las diez de la noche y levantarse no más allá de las siete para desayunar adecuadamente. Cada aspecto se monitoreaba, desde las estadísticas hasta la comida, y se almacenaba en bases de datos que los _number crunchers_ analizaban a conciencia a fin de hallar esos factores diferenciadores en la lucha por los escasos puestos disponibles. A veces, en la rareza de un día libre con prácticas recuperativas, los jugadores que iban quedando se permitían bromear y relajarse como más les acomodaba.

Conforme marzo avanzaba el plantel se hacía más pequeño: primero quedaron 75 jugadores, después 60 y para la tercera semana se contaban sólo 45. Nombres frecuentes en las primeras tarjetas de alineación ya no lo eran tanto o simplemente desaparecían. Varios de los agentes libres que iban "por fuera", como describiera Brian en esa conversación con sus compañeros, fueron los primeros en caer. Otros prospectos, ya fuese debido a inmadurez o bajo rendimiento, quedaron reasignados a diversos niveles de las ligas menores. El frenesí del día a día, donde a veces Boston dividía el plantel y disputaba dos encuentros simultáneamente, impidió al _submariner_ conocer mejor a muchos de ellos, dejándole una sensación incompleta en la conciencia. A veces le tocaba jugar junto a buena parte del plantel titular; en otras debía congeniar con perfectos desconocidos que no siempre pensaban en su misma frecuencia. Estos eran sólo algunos de los muchos desafíos asociados al béisbol profesional.

Cuando salía a lanzar miraba al cielo, murmuraba su mantra y se abstraía de todo lo demás con excepción de Lide. Sin importar si tuviese que sacar uno, dos o tres outs, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y llenaba hasta el último rincón de su alma. Poco a poco comenzaba a vencer las limitaciones de su máscara cabreada, permitiéndose felicitaciones algo más efusivas a sus compañeros tras buenas jugadas o bromas que al principio bien pocos entendían porque las decía con absoluta seriedad (humor británico, vamos).

"Esto me recuerda a cuando intenté jugar waterpolo. Mi caballo acabó igual que esa pelota", mencionó durante un partido cuando el tercera base Andy Marks conectó un bambinazo tan largo que cayó a una piscina detrás de la reja. Ahí mismo pensó en las pequeñas sacerdotisas de la colonia que siempre lo practicaban. ¿Cómo estarían en ese momento?

Una oleada de aplausos invadió el JetBlue Park cuando Mark Richetti atrapara en el jardín izquierdo la pelota que ponía fin oficial a la pretemporada. Fue una paliza en toda regla: 8-0 sobre los Dodgers de Los Angeles, quienes jugaran la pasada Serie Mundial como campeones de la Liga Nacional. Ambos equipos mandaron al campo prácticamente a su nueve titular pero el local siempre tuvo la ventaja, golpeando con cinco carreras en la primera y manteniendo velocidad crucero el resto del camino. Incluso si se decía que las estadísticas de marzo no significaban nada en abril, los Medias Rojas se las arreglaron para ganar 20 de sus 27 partidos, compartiendo la "corona" del _Spring Training_ con los Tigres de Detroit.

Los ánimos de los jugadores de Boston al volver al camarín, sin embargo, se mantenían recatados, casi impropios tras cerrar un ciclo a todas luces redondo: aquel 27 de marzo tocaba la última ronda de cortes, la más temida por quienes dejaran la vida en la cancha desde mediados de febrero.

-No puedo evitar sentirme nervioso -murmuró Brian al llegar a su casillero tras ducharse y comenzar a vestirse.

-Sólo relájate -le dijo Todd Lichnovsky al instalarse en el propio-. Pase lo que pase, debes sentirte orgulloso de haber llegado hasta aquí.

-Me cuesta un poco, capitán.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabrá usted que el año pasado también me encontraba igual -bajó la voz aún más- y fui el último cortado, empezando el año con Pawtucket. En esa ocasión Blake Shirley fue quien me ganó la pulseada.

-Son gajes del oficio, chico. Eventualmente lo superaste y obtuviste el golpe de fortuna que deseabas hasta que te lo cortó la lesión -el veterano miró el tobillo izquierdo de su interlocutor-. A título personal, te vi muy bien este mes. Parecías estar tocado por una suerte de inspiración divina.

-No creo que sea para tanto: sólo lancé 12 1/3 entradas.

-12 1/3 entradas sin permitir una carrera ni un boleto -intercaló John Crawford, quien se instaló al otro lado de Brian-. No es porque lo diga yo pero con esos números, Brian, Bradley no tendrá más opción que dejarte aquí.

-Lo sé, John, pero no me gusta tirarme flores. Acuérdense de lo que pasó con Orney Martínez, quien bateaba casi cual máquina hasta que le llegó el baldazo de agua fría.

-Orney es aún joven, Brian. Tiene mucho que aprender y pasará por el mismo ciclo que cualquiera de nosotros viviera en su momento -dijo Lichnovsky en tono reflexivo mientras pensaba en ese prospecto dominicano.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, capitán?

-Lo que quieras, chico.

-¿Qué haría usted si, por azares del destino o caprichos de Bradley, no está en la lista mayor?

-No creo tener respuesta a esa pregunta ahora mismo -replicó el bateador designado con total franqueza-. Vine aquí, como durante los últimos cinco años, agradecido de una nueva oportunidad. Debería pensarlo en frío antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente. Disculpe por evocar sentimientos desagradables.

-No te disculpes, Brian. La curiosidad no es un delito.

-Al menos no en este camarín mientras se use con respeto -completó Crawford.

Los tres terminaron de vestirse mientras un vendaval de murmullos iba y venía. La mayoría de la reserva, salvo cinco cupos, estaba lista; el plantel que abriría la temporada regular pasado mañana en el Tropicana Field de Tampa Bay aún era un misterio, tal como le gustaba a Bradley y los demás entrenadores. Ni siquiera los reporteros asignados a cubrir a los Medias Rojas tenían rumores o pistas que seguir al respecto, a veces enervando a los fanáticos y a los columnistas, ya fuesen pagados o simples _bloggers_ de ocasión que creían saber más de lo que debían.

35 jugadores aún constaban en el plantel, lo que en simple significaba que otros cinco desafortunados deberían armar sus maletas, partir hacia lo desconocido e intentar, mediante sus agentes, buscarse un futuro a corto o largo plazo con otro club de la MLB, en el extranjero e incluso en las poco decoradas ligas independientes. El deporte, aún en los momentos más bajos, encontraba formas de ser generoso.

Cuando Geoff Adams, entrenador de banca del equipo, salió de la oficina de Bradley con un papel que afirmó en el tablón de anuncios gracias a una chincheta, aprovechó de dirigir algunas palabras a los presentes.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo durante este mes y algo más en el que hemos puesto a prueba nuestros propios límites -se paró justo delante del papel-. Sin embargo, saben tan bien como yo que las prioridades del club están primero. Quienes no pasaron el corte hoy deben saber que esto no es un adiós sino un hasta siempre; aún pueden negociar contratos aparte y reportarse a nuestros clubes de las ligas menores.

Se apartó y, casi al mismo tiempo, todos los jugadores partieron como una ola a revisar el anuncio definitivo. Si se sentían felices o tristes no lo dejaron notar. Una de las reglas no escritas del béisbol tenía que ver con la empatía: bajo ninguna circunstancia un pelotero que pasara el corte podía enrostrarle eso a un cortado porque equivalía a una bofetada en el rostro, a menospreciar todo el tiempo y esfuerzo invertidos en busca de la misma meta.

"Llegó la hora", se dijo Brian al tiempo que tragaba saliva. "Sea lo que sea, que venga".

Dejó que otros hicieran sus propias pesquisas antes de colocarse frente al tablón y buscar su nombre entre los favorecidos.

* * *

 **Plantel Definitivo**

 **Lanzadores:** 11 Blake Shirley | 17 Scott Markham | 20 Simon Lescott | 24 Cecil Anderson | 25 Adam Latkowicz | 32 James Naylor | 38 Diego Vargas | 39 Rodolfo Rodríguez | 40 John Crawford | 47 Santiago Adúriz | 56 Anthony Gowdy | 79 Brian Lennox-Whitmore

 **Receptores:** 16 Corey Zeid | 43 Alex Schuster

 **Infielders:** 15 Julio Rivas | 18 Yasiel Robles | 23 Todd Lichnovsky (DH) | 28 David Jennings | 29 Andy Marks | 51 Phil Bennett

 **Jardineros:** 10 Mark Richetti | 19 DeJuan Ellison | 35 Pat Langford | 36 Taylor Mansfield | 44 Luke Reynolds

 **Plantel de Reserva**

 **Lanzadores:** 45 Tony Castro* | 58 Zane Clark** | 62 Craig Whitfield** | 74 Aidan Peyroux** | 75 Kevin Bramlee* | 78 Rolando Martínez*

 **Receptores:** 31 Chris Feldman*

 **Infielders:** 13 Héctor Alcázar* | 61 Ian Hennecott* | 67 Shane Bowen** | 70 Orney Martínez**

 **Jardineros:** 41 Christian Ibarra** | 46 Brandon Laine** | 54 K.J. Tomlinson* | 65 Matt Corrigan**

* Asignado a Pawtucket (AAA)

** Asignado a Portland (AA)

 **Cortados**

 **Lanzadores:** 21 Frank Garrison | 68 Richard Venn

 **Receptores:** Ninguno

 **Infielders:** 12 Greg Alexander

 **Jardineros:** 52 Bruce Harlan | 80 Robert Medeiros

* * *

Apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Miró a Todd, a John, a Blake y al mismo Anthony, quienes parecían irradiar un aura especial. Deshizo lentamente el camino para coger su bolso y se cruzó con Reynolds, aquel afroamericano de sonrisa franca y actitud muy similar a la suya estando dentro y fuera del campo. Similar humildad se veía en los cuatro antesalistas: Bennett, Jennings, Marks y Robles, quienes parecían dar gracias en silencio por la buena fortuna que les caía encima como invisibles gotas de lluvia. Adúriz, aquel español de cinco pies y diez pulgadas venido de San Sebastián, hacía todo lo posible para contener la emoción que casi lo embargaba; Brian lo entendió bien porque se sintió igual cuando lo ascendieron a la MLB luego de un juego completo en su única salida con el plantel de Triple A el año pasado.

Al otro lado era lo mismo: más allá de mascar el amargo sabor de la derrota, quienes cayeron a última hora se despidieron de los demás con apretones de manos, deseándoles suerte para lo que venía y jurando que si volvían a encontrarse, ya fuese como compañeros o rivales, nada se dejaría en el tintero.

El _submariner_ respiró hondo y se despidió de todos antes de salir el primero e ir al dormitorio donde tenía el resto de sus cosas. Tenía mucho que arreglar pero primero se permitió, estando lejos del campo, sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Lo primero que vio, con una sonrisa en sus labios, fue un WhatsApp de la tía Amanda.

* * *

 _¡Felicidades, mi niño! ¡Por fin lograste lo que tanto querías! ¡Estamos todos celebrando en tu honor aquí en la agencia! Gregory vio el_ tweet _hace un rato y nos contó la noticia. Parecía que íbamos a echar el edificio abajo de tanto júbilo._

* * *

Adjunta venía una captura de pantalla del susodicho mensaje, emitido por Madison Beckett, _beat reporter_ de los Medias Rojas. Mostraba una fotografía del chico lanzando en su estilo tan personal.

* * *

 _Otro que se queda merecidamente es Brian Lennox-Whitmore (10 GP, 12 1/3 IP, 5 H, 0 R, 0 BB, 9 SO), quien asoma como una opción de lujo para el relevo luego de superar su lesión de tobillo. Buzz Bradley dijo en conferencia de prensa que "valió la pena esperarlo". **#RedSox**_

* * *

Sonrió una vez más mientras caminaba al mismo dormitorio donde había pasado el mes de octubre con ella. ¿Cómo no podría quererla después de semejante sacrificio? Dejó el bolso encima de su cama y tecleó rápidamente una respuesta.

* * *

 _Yo mismo aún no puedo creerlo, tía. Esto es en buena parte gracias a usted. Mande mis saludos para todos por allá. ¿Ya se lo ha contado a mi madre?_

* * *

La respuesta llegó de inmediato.

* * *

 _Prefiero que lo hagas tú mismo. Otra cosa: vamos a ir todos a ver el partido inaugural en el Fenway Park que se jugará el próximo 5 de abril. Si Bradley no te hace lanzar, ya se enterará de quienes somos..._

 _Ahora debo irme, mi amor. Cuídate mucho y llámame cuando llegues a Tampa. Dulces sueños._

* * *

Brian se despidió de ella, dándole nuevamente las gracias antes de marcar un número que conocía muy bien. Sólo esperaba que Stella, su querida madre estuviera allí.

Al otro lado del océano, entre el ajetreo de la cocina, alguien escuchó el _ring-ring_ del aparato y partió raudo a contestar.

-Cocina del Hotel Rosewood, buenas tardes -dijo Sabbatani-. ¿Con quién desea hablar?

-¿Ciro? -exclamó el chico desde el otro lado del océano-. Gracias por contestar tan rápido. ¿Está mi madre ahí?

-Claro, _bambino_. Te la paso enseguida -apartó el auricular-. ¡ _Signora_ Stella! ¡Brian la llama por teléfono!

La aludida dejó botado en dos tiempos el plato de ciervo al horno que estaba preparando y cogió de inmediato el testigo. Todos los pinches, incluyendo Idoia y la _Triple A_ , contenían la respiración.

-¡Hijo, qué agradable sorpresa! -esbozó la chef-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, mamá. Espero no llamar en mal momento.

-Nunca será un mal momento cuando se trata de ti, mi amor. ¿Qué pasa?

Stella escuchó a su primogénito tomar aire un par de veces para después decir una simple palabra.

-Quedé.

-¿Quedaste...?

-Sí, mamá. Apenas puedo creerlo pero abriré el año en las mayores pasado ma...

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho! -gritó la fémina con tal voz que se escuchó hasta en el patio del hotel-. ¡Felicidades, mi niño! ¡Siéntete orgulloso! ¿Dices que abres la temporada pasado mañana?

-Así es, contra los Rays de Tampa Bay -explicó él-. Hoy abandonamos Fenway South y partiremos hacia allá dentro de nada; por suerte no es un viaje tan largo y alojaremos en un hotel cinco estrellas relativamente cerca del Tropicana Field.

-Nunca será tan bueno como este -replicó su madre a modo de broma-. ¿Televisarán el encuentro?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces buscaré la guía y te veré jugar, sin importar a quién deba dejar muriéndose de hambre. Mis pinches harán lo mismo. ¡Incluso podríamos armar una fiesta para seguirte!

-De verdad, mamá, no merezco que pospongan sus muchas labores por mí.

-¡Claro que lo mereces! -exclamó Stella nuevamente-. Has logrado lo que siempre quisiste, lo que me contabas durante las vacaciones de invierno siendo más joven ante la incredulidad de tus primos. ¿Recuerdas cuando el año pasado dijiste que fuiste el último cortado del plantel? Ahora lo evitaste porque has mejorado y lo has demostrado ante todos. ¡Celebra, hijo, que aquí nos tomaremos algo en tu honor!

-Está bien, mamá -él venció un poco esa modestia que siempre lo acompañaba-. Quisiera pedirte un favor: si te reúnes con Lide mañana o pasado, cuéntaselo y dile que la amo. Siempre pensé en ella cuando salía a practicar o jugar contra oponentes cada vez más peligrosos. Esa inspiración me ayudó a sentirme bien en la cancha, a divertirme, a sonreír como nunca creí posible.

-Así lo haré, Brian -sonrió al pensar en la peliazul a la que adoraba como hija de su sangre-. ¿Se lo contaste ya a Amanda?

-Me escribió hace un rato: aparte de felicitarme, dijo que va a llevar a todo el personal de la agencia a nuestro _home opener_ el 5 de abril.

-Típico de ella -rió con delicadeza-. Mañana la llamaré y le pediré que te saque miles de fotos para mandármelas. Las mejores irán en un sitio preferente del salón, sí.

-Bueno, mamá, no deseo quitarte más tiempo y ya me están llamando para irme al aeropuerto, así que hasta aquí lo dejo -de fondo se escuchaba el típico ajetreo de un movimiento masivo-. Que pases buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mi niño. Rezaré por ti y cuenta con que esto llegará a oídos de tu prometida.

Le lanzó un beso antes de colgar el auricular en la pared, tocando los compases de un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar. Brian, aquel hijo al que amaba con toda su alma y por el que daría todo, por fin había logrado algo que nadie más podía clamar como suyo: ser el primer nativo británico (al menos en la historia reciente) que abría una temporada en la MLB. Ciertamente se escribiría mucho sobre ello en la prensa durante los siguientes días y lo leería gustosa, pero lo que ella sentía no podía expresarse ni con un millón de palabras.

Nada más girar sobre sus talones se encontró de frente con 24 rostros expectantes, aunque Ashley y Angela estaban llorando de pura alegría, incapaces de contenerse por más tiempo. Ni siquiera los notables logros golfísticos de Josh y Nolan, sus novios, las habían hecho tan felices. Adamina iba por las mismas, orgullosa del gran paso de su hermanito menor, mientras Idoia simplemente sonreía como sólo las Kikimoras podían. Los demás pinches, humanos todos, pasaron a felicitar en forma ordenada a Stella Lennox-Whitmore, quien sintió una nueva llama brotar dentro de su corazón.

-Terminaremos de inmediato con esta última partida, jefa, y después cerraremos el restaurante hasta mañana -dijo Ciro en nombre de todo el grupo-. Usted merece celebrar esto más que nadie en el hotel.

-Gracias a todos en nombre de Brian y mío -la chef enjugó una lagrimita-. Gracias de verdad.

No podía esperar a que llegara mañana para ir a buscar a Lide a la playa y ponerla al corriente de todo. Ya podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de la sacerdotisa, quien tal vez le traería nuevas historias de éxitos a la hora de dispensar uniones sagradas.

-64/P-

Daniel Markstaller, coordinador de cuarto rango de la OEI, sopló la taza de té con limón que llevaba en la mano izquierda y se sentó en su atiborrado escritorio. Recién arrancaba un día que se le vendría duro entre visitas a familias anfitrionas y la posterior reunión de coordinación con miembros de ExtCan, el programa canadiense de integración, para suscribir convenios adicionales de inteligencia y cooperación.

-Realmente necesito unas vacaciones -sorbió un poquito de la ardiente bebida-. Aún así este trabajo me encanta y no lo cambiaría por nada. Ya que tengo unos minutos comprados antes del arranque de mi turno, veamos cómo puedo hacer calzar las cosas.

Justo cuando cogió su fiel bloc de notas y un bolígrafo negro con el emblema de la agencia local, el _beep_ del teléfono ubicado junto a su computador casi le hizo tirar la taza. Su luz roja parpadeaba con insistencia, pareciendo decir "¡deja eso a un lado y préstame atención, maldita sea!". Sin muchos ánimos debido a esa súbita interrupción, presionó el botón y se hizo con el auricular.

-Markstaller -dijo con toda la cortesía que podía procurar.

-Buenos días, Daniel -replicó la voz de Susan Frelinghuysen, una de sus colegas-. Espero no haberte pillado en mal momento. ¿Tienes unos minutos?

-Claro, bebita. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hay alguien en la recepción preguntando por ti.

-¿Por mí? -el coordinador revisó nuevamente su copada agenda para el lunes 16 de julio-. Qué extraño: aparte de la gente de Canadá, no tengo ninguna otra cita agendada para hoy. ¿Te dijo quién era?

-Brian Lennox-Whitmore -recitó la mujer-. Llegó aquí hace quince minutos y pidió hablar expresamente contigo a pesar de que le sugerí a varios otros colegas, partiendo por mí misma.

Susan era eficiente, discreta y totalmente comprometida con la causa de acercamiento entre ambos mundos. Ella misma era humana, llegada a Bermuda hacía dos o tres años desde Suiza, donde ejerciera antes en el programa cantonal de Berna con prístinas calificaciones; entre sus muchos talentos estaba hablar fluidamente cuatro idiomas (inglés, alemán, italiano y francés). ¿Qué motivos podría tener el beisbolista, quien le generara una estupenda impresión cuando se lo encontrara junto con la sacerdotisa Lide en St. George, para hacerle el quite a su colega?

"Mejor será que lo averigüe ahora mismo", pensó Markstaller.

-Hazlo pasar, Susan. Con algo de suerte resolveré este asunto en dos tiempos y podré preparar la reunión con ExtCan.

-Sólo maneja las cosas como sabes, Daniel. Buena suerte.

El hombre colgó el teléfono, bebió la mitad de su taza de té de un golpe y guardó sus apuntes, intentando dejar su zona de trabajo algo más respetable para recibir a su visitante. Por suerte contaba con muchos cajones donde ocultar momentáneamente ese entorno que, en precario equilibrio, siempre amenazaba con venírsele encima.

-Adelante -dijo al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Buenos días, agente Markstaller -retrucó Brian al entrar.

Su sola aparición hizo parpadear un par de veces al coordinador. El muchacho rubio de ojos grises no venía solo. Junto a él estaban la peliazul que conocía bien, una mujer tan rubia como él y de larga cabellera pareada con una mirada franca y otra sacerdotisa, algo entrada en la cincuentena de años, pelirroja y vestida con toda la formalidad posible. Ambas extraespecies submarinas venían instaladas en amplias y cómodas sillas de ruedas.

-Lamento aparecerme por aquí de forma tan súbita y con tanta gente -continuó el beisbolista, estrechándole la mano.

-Es un placer verlo nuevamente, agente -añadió la peliazul.

-Igualmente, señorita, pero ¿quiénes son estas dos señoras?

-Mi nombre es Maranthea -replicó la pelirroja, tendiéndole la mano a Daniel-. Soy tan sacerdotisa como Lide y también su madre. Vivo con ella en la colonia cerca del naufragio del _Cristóbal Colón_ y cuento, por ello, con un estatus especial de ciudadanía dentro de Bermuda. Mucho gusto en conocerle.

-Comparto el sentimiento -la rubia se preparó para finiquitar la presentación-. Agente Markstaller, soy Stella Lennox-Whitmore, chef titular del restaurante _The Point_ y la madre de este maravilloso muchacho aquí a mi lado.

-Mamá, que me sonrojas -intercaló Brian con una risita.

-Pues es la verdad.

-¿Quieren tomar asiento, por favor? -Markstaller indicó dos sitios libres frente a él-. Aparte de decir que me complace mucho conocerlas, señoras, he de admitir que esta visita me tiene perplejo. ¿Qué los trae por aquí tan temprano? Son recién las ocho y media.

-Necesitamos pedirle un señalado servicio, señor Markstaller -Brian tomó el testigo-. Tiene que ver con Lide, aquí presente, y conmigo.

-Si está en mis facultades, tengan por seguro que les ayudaré en todo lo que quieran. A cambio quiero saber algo, señor Lennox. ¿Cómo es que volvió a Bermuda si la temporada regular de la MLB sigue corriendo? Ha puesto excelentes números en los registros, según he leído en la prensa especializada.

-El Juego de Estrellas es mañana y no fui seleccionado, así que...

-Lo que es un insulto a la inteligencia, dicho sea de paso -cortó la liminal peliazul y le regaló una sonrisa a Brian.

-Gracias, querida -él hizo lo propio-. El asunto es que tengo libre hasta el viernes y quise aprovechar bien estos días de descanso para venir aquí y pedirle, como dijera antes, un favor de los grandes.

Tomando aire y entrelazando sus manos con las de su prometida, parecía que el _submariner_ se preparaba a un nivel sólo esperable de los testimonios bajo juramento ante el Parlamento local. Markstaller, quien tenía como mayor talento ser buen observador, notó rápidamente el cambio pero no dijo nada por respeto.

-Deseo que me registre formalmente como el anfitrión de Lide y pasar a ser parte del programa de integración de la OEI -soltó Brian-. Sin importar cuáles sean los requisitos, los cumpliré gustoso y digo lo mismo de todos los derechos y deberes que se me conferirán con tal estatus.

-¿Quiere registrarse voluntariamente? -el coordinador casi se fue de espaldas con silla y todo-. Vaya, esto no es lo que me esperaba. No me malentiendan: usualmente esto es al revés porque... somos nosotros quienes buscamos familias para acoger a las extraespecies que llegan a nuestro país -miró con solemnidad a sus cuatro interlocutores-. En lo personal no tengo problema.

-¿Y en lo burocrático? -inquirió Maranthea.

-Tampoco, señora. En lo que a reglas respecta se nota a una milla que el señor Lennox cumple de sobra con todos los requisitos, aunque considerando su empleo como beisbolista profesional veo difícil que pueda asistir a los controles periódicos.

-De eso puedo encargarme yo, agente, siempre que exista una figura de anfitrión subrrogante -la fémina rubia echó un triunfo a la mesa-. La hay, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señora Stella. Esto me pilla un poco descolocado porque nunca la hemos puesto en práctica desde que inauguramos formalmente el sistema aquí en Bermuda y no tengo detalles de cómo será la cosa en el resto del Reino Unido u otros territorios de la Commonwealth -admitió-. Bajo ese prisma no tengo, como ya dije recién, problema alguno en asistirlos con esto. También me aseguraré de que Lide pueda, atendiendo su rol como sacerdotisa, obtener la credencial necesaria para llevar a cabo su rutina sin supervisión.

Abrió uno de los cajones que tenía a mano y extrajo un par de formularios de registro en formato estándar: blanco con caracteres negros y un trío de emblemas en la parte superior: el de la propia organización, el del Gobierno de Su Majestad Isabel II y el de la administración local.

-Habrá que completar dos copias. Una es para la carpeta que llevaré de ustedes -miró al ojigris y la peliazul- y la segunda es para el archivo central que mantenemos de forma digitalizada. Quiero saber algo más antes de entregarles esto: ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la cual hayan decidido dar este paso?

-Brian y yo nos casaremos una vez acabe su temporada en las mayores, sea a finales de octubre o principios de noviembre -Lide fue directamente al grano-. Muchas cosas ocurrieron entre nosotros desde ese paseo por St. George en el que nos encontramos con usted, cosas que nos cambiaron para siempre y para mejor. Nos amamos, agente Markstaller, y deseamos hacer todo conforme a la ley vigente.

El muchacho asintió mientras comenzaba a llenar la primera copia con su pluma estilográfica, discutiendo algunos puntos en voz baja con Stella. Maranthea aprovechó el momento para tomar la palabra.

-Responderé de inmediato a la duda en su mente, señor. Brian pidió en septiembre pasado la mano de mi hija y se la concedí encantada; no podía hacer otra cosa luego de cómo se entrelazaron sus historias. Ergo, tiene mi permiso para irse a vivir con él a Tucker's Town o cualquier otro sitio una vez se consume la boda. La señora Lazalie, matriarca de nuestra colonia y de quien usted seguramente ha oído hablar -sonrió al ver que el humano asintió-, también otorgó la aprobación correspondiente a fin de que la haga constar en acta.

Le entregó un sobre hecho de material impermeable que contenía una hoja de papel lacrado con letra fina y dos hermosos sellos carmesíes.

-Ojalá la mayoría de mis anfitriones designados tuviesen este tipo de voluntad -rió el coordinador, casi pasando a llevar su taza vacía y adjuntando el papel a los demás-. No es que me queje de ellos, en todo caso; son personas muy decentes y amables que han sido maravillosas influencias en sus huéspedes. Será un verdadero privilegio poder contar con usted entre sus filas, señor Lennox.

-Gracias por darnos el espaldarazo, agente. Aprovechando el momento, me gustaría pedirle otro favor.

-Lo que guste.

-Quisiéramos que fuese testigo de fe de nuestra boda.

-¿Testigo de fe? -Daniel quedó aún más estupefacto que la primera vez-. ¿Planean casarse por la Iglesia?

-Brian y Lide necesitan dos personas que no sean parientes a fin de garantizar que contraen el vínculo por voluntad propia y sin ningún tipo de coerción externa -explicó Stella-. ¿No recuerda haberlos pedido cuando se casó, agente?

-No estoy casado, señora, pero espero dar el salto más temprano que tarde -el hombre se sonrojó mientras pensaba en su propia relación con Susan Frelinghuysen y cómo ambos habían acordado disimular por entero estando en el trabajo.

-¡Estupendo! Así podremos devolverle el favor cuando lo requiera.

-¿De verdad lo harían?

-Por supuesto -acotó Brian-. Una mano lava a la otra y las dos lavan la cara, ¿no?

-Así es -revisó los papeles que llenara el ojigris-. Ahora necesito que los cuatro firmen en la última página de cada copia, por favor.

Una posterior mirada a las rúbricas contaba otra historia. La suave escritura de Lide contrastaba con los caracteres más apretados de su prometido y las diversas líneas sobre ellos a fin de complejizar el símbolo. Maranthea escribió su propio nombre en el dialecto submarino sólo conocido por las sacerdotisas y Stella, por otra parte, pareció formar un abstracto de nubes en el cual se veían sus iniciales ocultas entre los trazos. El burócrata de la OEI pasó después los papeles por una pequeña máquina que los grabó con el emblema de la agencia y una leyenda para cerrar todo.

* * *

 ** _Acuerdo oficializado el día 18 de julio de 2018 a las 9:05 AM ante el coordinador Daniel M. Markstaller, número de servicio BDA-02454, en la Oficina Central de Hamilton, Bermuda. Doy fe de que los datos contenidos en estos formularios son expresión fiel de la realidad y la voluntad de quienes firmaron ante mí._**

* * *

Después pidió a la pareja y la madre del muchacho que miraran la cámara adjunta al ordenador para obtener las fotos a usar en las fichas que a partir de ese momento pasaban a formar parte de la base de datos del sistema de integración bermudeño.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _50G - Lo queremos por escrito_

-Bueno, ya está todo listo en este frente. Para cerrar me gustaría aclarar un par de puntos respecto a ustedes, señorita Lide y señora Stella.

-Lo que desee, agente -dijo la peliazul.

-Una vez contraiga matrimonio con el señor Brian obtendrá la ciudadanía bermudeña, la que mantendrá mientras dure el vínculo -dijo teniendo a la peliazul entre ceja y ceja-. Tendrá acceso, además de las facilidades otorgadas a las liminales aquí y en el resto del Reino Unido, a los derechos y deberes que todos tenemos a fin de aportar al país: salud, educación, seguridad, etc. Podrá conseguir un empleo formal si así lo desea, votar en las elecciones nacionales, comprar propiedades a su nombre o al de ambos y si genera ingresos deberá pagar impuestos. Le recomiendo, una vez esté todo oficializado, obtener de inmediato su pasaporte a fin de que pueda viajar sin problemas al extranjero. ¿Ha planeado algo al respecto?

-Tenemos muchos proyectos que deseamos llevar a cabo -nuevamente ella cruzó la mirada con su amado y sonrió-. Ya habrá tiempo para todo; por lo pronto estamos enfocados en cumplir con las demandas de nuestras profesiones.

-Bien me parece -ahora Markstaller posó su vista en la chef-. En lo que a usted respecta, señora Lennox-Whitmore, las inspecciones serán cada una o dos semanas, dependiendo de lo ocupados que estemos por aquí. Si no puedo apersonarme en su casa o en el Hotel Rosewood para conversar con usted y Lide, irá una de mis colegas.

-¿La pelicastaña que nos recibió cuando llegamos?

-La misma. Se llama Susan Frelinghuysen y es de mi absoluta confianza. A veces he tomado a sus familias asignadas cuando está recargada de trabajo y en ocasiones otros colegas llenan el vacío, así que es parte del _modus operandi_ de la OEI. Tenemos unos mil y algo anfitriones en estas islas por lo que siempre vamos de aquí para allá, incluso a pie cuando no hay automóviles o motocicletas disponibles. Este es un trabajo sacrificado al máximo -resopló- pero me encanta. Cada día aprendo algo nuevo.

-Eso se nota -dijo Maranthea-. Por su interior corren los pulsos de la vocación, sin mancha alguna de quienes deben hacer las cosas contra su voluntad o para pagar deudas. Ahí se nota la misma esencia del espíritu británico que definió a mis antecesoras. Le contaría la historia pero sabemos que está muy ocupado y no deseamos quitarle más tiempo.

-¿He de esperar algo en especial relacionado con las visitas? -preguntó Stella, poniéndose de pie.

-Nada fuera de lo común -respondió el agente-. El único requisito es que Lide esté presente también, a menos que esté cumpliendo sus deberes sagrados fuera de Bermuda. En tal caso se registrará una exención en su hoja de vida. Lo que buscamos, como sugieren los modelos universales de integración, es que las liminales y sus anfitriones vivan de forma simbiótica, aprendiendo del otro y fortaleciendo sus propias existencias en todos los ámbitos posibles: cultural, social, religioso y económico.

-Pondré todo lo que sea de mi parte para lograrlo.

-También yo, aunque sea a la distancia entre febrero y octubre o noviembre -añadió Brian, también incorporándose-. Muchísimas gracias por todo, agente. Nos ha tendido una mano enorme, más enorme de lo que cree.

-Un placer. Espero que disfrute el resto de sus días libres en compañía de la futura señora Lennox -Lide se sonrojó entera al escuchar eso- y sus seres queridos. A todo esto, ¿ya tienen otro testigo para la ceremonia?

-Estamos en ello.

-Recuerda que acordamos reservar la iglesia hoy mismo, mi amor -añadió la peliazul.

-No lo olvidaría por nada del mundo.

-Tengan en cuenta que también debemos ir a ver a la familia en Somerset -intercaló la chef-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última reunión.

-¿Qué te parece la idea, mamá? -preguntó Lide.

-No sé, querida... Todo es tan súbito -contestó la instructora.

-Tranquila, mamá -Brian la miró con cariño-. Seremos dentro de poco una gran familia, así que conocer a las otras ramas no hará daño. Son gente muy simpática.

Vinieron una vuelta a la realidad y otro saludo entre ambos hombres a fin de olear y sacramentar lo transcurrido en la oficina. Para no ser menos, Markstaller besó con mucho cuidado las manos de las tres mujeres que abandonaron la oficina junto con el _submariner_. Aquella inesperada reunión le terminó dejando un buen sabor de boca y levantado el ánimo de cara a todo lo que tendría que hacer a contar de las 10 AM. Sabía que los ahora prometidos eran nobles y dedicados, cualidades que desplegaron en toda su magnitud con el inestimable apoyo de sus respectivas progenitoras. Por un momento los envidió sanamente, pensando si podría encontrar en ellos una forma de fortalecer su relación con aquella suiza que reciprocaba plenamente sus sentimientos.

"Tal vez deba invitarla a comer esta noche. Un buen sitio nos permitirá relajarnos porque realmente lo merecemos", se dijo convencido mientras buscaba el número de _The Point_ en el directorio telefónico de las islas. Y si estaba lleno, el _Chiaffrax_ asomaba como una estupenda alternativa.

Miró por la ventana, apreciando el espectáculo de una lluvia recién terminada, evidenciado en el suelo húmedo secándose rápidamente y el arcoiris pintando el céfiro con sus siete perfectos colores. Tomó las copias de los formularios y emprendió camino a la sala del archivero; contaba con el tiempo justo para finalizar el trámite antes de la llegada de los canadienses.

-Hey, Susan -le dijo a su compañera de labores cuando se cruzó con ella en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Daniel? -respondió ella-. Voy de salida.

-Suerte con ello. Sólo te pido que respondas algo simple -bajó su voz a un susurro-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo?

-¿Qué estás planeando?

-A la hora de almuerzo, si nos topamos, te cuento. De lo contrario podemos hablar a la salida. Todo depende de una llamada telefónica.

-Estaré impaciente por saberlo -ella le guiñó el ojo con su característico encanto-. Nos vemos después. Ah, una última cosa.

-¿Qué?

Ella lo besó con cariño en la mejilla tras cerciorarse de que ningún otro colega, fuese humano o liminal, anduviera en las cercanías.

-Eres un amor, ¿sabes? Nunca cambies.

Semejante muestra de cariño bien valía mandar al carajo las reglas por un par de segundos. Daniel Markstaller recorrió los cincuenta pasos separándolos del archivo central con un silbido entre sus labios. "La vida es bella", pensó al golpear la puerta y recibir la aprobación del temperamental Landon Crane para acceder a la inmensa memoria de la OEI.

-67/P-

16 de septiembre. Un Citi Field lleno a reventar con hostiles hinchas de los Mets de Nueva York. Sonó el teléfono del _bullpen_ visitante, donde sólo Brian estaba calentando, aislado de los murmullos de la multitud y, hasta que le dieron la señal para entrar al campo, del mismo marcador. En la última serie de interligas del año, Boston ganaba por 5-2 y estaba a media entrada de lograr la barrida.

No era una barrida cualquiera. Eso lo sabían todos, desde Bradley hasta Mansfield, pasando por él mismo, John, el capitán Lichnovsky... Los Medias Rojas entraron a este partido, iniciado a las seis de la tarde, con 93 victorias y una chance clara de abrochar matemáticamente el tercer título divisional consecutivo para las vitrinas del club.

- _Ladies and gentlemen, now pitching for the Boston Red Sox, number 79: Brian Lennox-Whitmore_ -anunció la ronca voz por los parlantes del estadio-. _Now pitching for the Red Sox, Brian Lennox-Whitmore._

Mientras trotaba hacia el montículo vestido con su uniforme gris con vivos rojos, aquella icónica gorra azul y los pantalones extendidos hasta los tobillos, pensó en las circunstancias que lo tenían, por decimosegunda vez en el año, buscando cerrar un partido. Adam Everett, el _closer_ titular y apodado "El Tanque" por su impresionante contextura física y tremenda bola rápida, terminó yendo a parar al quirófano a principios de agosto luego de una rotura de ligamentos del codo que requirió la temida cirugía Tommy John y lo condenó al menos a 12 meses de reposo. Ante la perspectiva de asignar el rol por comité (es decir, probando lanzadores diferentes cada noche), el bermudeño se ofreció de voluntario con una ventana de cinco oportunidades.

"Si arruino sólo una de ellas", declaró entonces, "volveré a mi puesto regular sin chistar porque habrá quedado demostrado que no tengo madera para tomar el fierro caliente".

Considerando que la mayoría de los serpentineros en busca de salvamentos eran de un tipo similar a Everett en técnica e intimidación, parecía casi humorístico que él, cuya recta apenas llegaba a 91 millas por hora, intentara llenar esos zapatos tan grandes. El ojigris sólo confió en sí mismo y su propia receta, realizando la transición de forma soberbia desde su rol de puente y convirtiendo todas las chances sin siquiera ceder un vuelacercas, siendo mezquino con los imparables y aún más con los boletos. Aún estando lejos del hogar y viajando por todo Estados Unidos con los muchachos, sentía la línea conectándolo a su familia más viva que nunca. Sabía que estaban allí, viéndolo y mandándole buenas vibras si encontraban tiempo para desligarse de sus rutinas.

-Bien, Brian, ya no necesitas instrucciones -dijo Marty Chipperfield tras entregarle la pelota-. Haz lo que sabes, chico, y abrochemos ese banderín.

-Confíe en mí, jefe -respondió él.

-Brian -Alex Schuster, quien también estaba allí, tomó la palabra-, lo más probable es que manden tres zurdos, o dos como mínimo, a fin de aprovecharse de tu forma de lanzar. Pondré el guante abajo y afuera; trata de hacerlos picar con una _sinker_ o una curva.

-Considéralo hecho.

El receptor le dio un toque en el hombro con su propio guante antes de colocarse nuevamente la máscara y volver a su posición detrás del plato. Los jugadores de cuadro se mantuvieron respetuosamente al margen porque sabían que al bermudeño convenía dejarlo trabajar a su propio ritmo. De cualquier modo se encontraban listos para encargarse de cualquier pelota en juego y lo mismo aplicaba al trío de jardineros más atrás. Blake Shirley había lanzado ocho entradas fantásticas en las que permitió sólo dos carreras y por ningún motivo el ojigris se permitiría arruinar una de las mejores aperturas de su temporada.

- _Clear the mechanism_ -murmuró-. Vamos, Brian, sólo está en juego un pastelazo en la cara a esos malditos Yankees. Seguro están viendo esto, así que voy a poner una dosis especial de crema agria.

Los Mets, al tener que compartir el mercado de la Gran Manzana con los _Bronx Bombers_ , eran considerados los primos pobres y de menor estilo, más allá de tener un plantel potente y mantenerse aún en la pelea por el segundo comodín de la Liga Nacional. El primero de los tres bateadores que debía enfrentar se paró en el lado para zurdos de la caja, confirmando la predicción inicial de Schuster. Vino la señal de apertura: un dedo hacia abajo y dos a la izquierda.

"Recta", pensó el ojigris, quien realizó su primer envío y consiguió colarlo como un strike. El oponente se quedó con su bat en el hombro. Logró conectar el segundo (otra recta) y lo mandó hacia atrás, sobre la malla protectora.

-Hora de cambiar el ritmo -dijo el bermudeño, mandándole una señal propia a su compañero de batería.

Dos abajo, dos a la derecha; le pedía una _slider_. Brian asintió y ajustó el agarre, intentando imprimir el mayor movimiento lateral posible a esa caprichosa pelota que era, dependiendo del punto de vista, el nacimiento y muerte de toda esperanza. Sintiendo algo distinto, el bateador levantó la pierna derecha y coordinó sus movimientos de la mejor forma posible.

-Caldwell conecta y es una bola rasa a primera -relató el hombre de NESN por la televisión-. Sin problemas para Bennett y ese es el primer out en la parte baja de la novena. Dion Caldwell cierra el partido sin hits en cuatro turnos y el título divisional se acerca un poco más a las manos de los Medias Rojas.

-Ese es el típico primer out que saca Brian Lennox -añadió el analista que compartía labores con él-. Pasa adelante en la cuenta y después te liquida con una bola rasa. Esa _slider_ va hacia adentro pero el bateador, al estar en desventaja, debe proteger el plato e intentar pegarle -explicó conforme se mostraba la repetición instantánea de la jugada previa-. Ahí está el resultado.

-Ahora viene el jardinero izquierdo Scott Kuehnert, otro bateador zurdo. Dos hits en tres turnos y un boleto para él en el partido de hoy.

Brian estaba nuevamente al inicio de la secuencia, algo más tranquilo porque el primer rival era siempre el más complicado de eliminar. Kuehnert, sin embargo, era de otro molde, más concentrado en pegarle a la primera o segunda pelota buena que veía en vez de intentar trabajar la cuenta. Como si quisiera probar ese punto, vio en la primera curva del _submariner_ un objetivo apetitoso y la tocó. Los forofos locales levantaron el aliento.

-Kuehnert la manda al callejón pero ahí va Ellison corriendo y... ¡la atrapó! ¡DeJuan Ellison con una fantástica atrapada en zambullida para robarle un hit a los Mets! -gritó el relator una vez que el muchacho moreno y de rostro calmado se ponía de pie para devolver la esférica al diamante-. Señoras y señores, he aquí una jugada que seguro saldrá en los destacados de la semana y que puede valer un título.

-Una vez más Ellison saca aplausos y abucheos con otra jugada que lo tiene como candidato a ganar el Guante de Oro -complementó su compañero ante otra repetición en 4K-. Ahí se nota lo mucho que ha mejorado su defensa en comparación al 2017. Si se le pasaba, ese hit podría haber sido un doble o un triple fácil.

-Sólo falta un out y estoy seguro de que ahora mismo Boston entera está siguiendo el juego con nosotros.

El último obstáculo en el camino era Alfredo Lerner, primera base mexicano que, según los reportes de los veedores del club previos a la serie en Nueva York, venía en una impresionante racha ofensiva durante la segunda mitad de la temporada, habiendo conectado 20 de sus 29 cuadrangulares desde el Juego de las Estrellas. Era el villano perfecto para el clímax de esta película, aunque Brian ya se peinaba con la tensión y los nervios que dominaran ese año abortado por las lesiones ni siquiera le causaban mariposas en el estómago. Incluso se dio el lujo de colocarse nuevamente la máscara cabreada, mostrándole la palma extendida de su mano derecha antes de colocarse en postura de lanzamiento.

-Tiene agallas el chico, ¿eh? -broméo Chipperfield desde la banca-. "Sólo necesito cinco lanzamientos para deshacerme de ti", parece decirle.

-Hmmm... -replicó Buzz Bradley, sus ojos tan fijos en el bermudeño como los de ambas bancas y el resto del estadio.

Los dos primeros lanzamientos de Lennox-Whitmore fueron bolas, quedándose fuera de la zona por dos centímetros como mucho. Lerner era paciente, muy paciente, por lo que no se arriesgaría hasta estar completamente seguro de que podía mandar una pelota a las gradas y bajarle los humos a ese, en su opinión, "inglesito presumido". Vino otro cambio de señas y salió nuevamente la _sinker_ , causando que el mexicano le pegara al aire y casi se fuera al suelo de la fuerza que imprimió a su swing.

-¡Dos bolas y un strike! -gritó el _umpire_.

Vinieron más murmullos. El cuarto envío fue una slider que barrió el aire, atrapando justo la esquina de la zona gracias a que Schuster ajustó la mano en el momento preciso. Tras el cobro los murmullos mutaron en abucheos, haciendo hervir el Citi Field al nivel de una caldera sudamericana.

- _Clear the mechanism_ -repitió Brian; recién a la tercera vez logró aislarse del ruido ambiente.

Había llegado la hora. Dos actores para una escena definida por una práctica que era arte y a la vez ciencia, como le dijera a la matriarca Lazalie cuando la conoció en su primera visita a la colonia. Ajustó sus dedos alrededor de la pelota, se encomendó a Poseidón y llevó las manos hacia arriba.

"Que salga lo que deba salir".

Lo que vino después dejó sorprendido incluso al mismo Brian: una recta alta, casi fuera de la parte superior de la zona, pero que Lerner conectó en un reflejo condicionado, traicionando su propia paciencia. Ese batazo, casi tan fuerte como el anterior, mandó el cuero hacia arriba casi en trayectoria vertical. Schuster entendió de inmediato que esa jugada era suya, quitándose la máscara y corriendo hacia su derecha, hacia el _dugout_ del local. Phil Bennett hizo lo mismo al principio pero se detuvo casi al instante; cuando un compañero pedía la pelota no podía no atraparla. Así lo dictaban las reglas no escritas del gran pasatiempo americano.

Nada más se escuchó el _whack_ de la madera contra la esférica albirroja, Brian apuntó hacia arriba por instinto y corrió a cubrir la base dejada vacante por su compañero. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-¡Enorme _pop-up_ en la zona de foul! -el relator casi se paró de su asiento-. Schuster va hacia atrás, cerca de la baranda y... ¡la tiene! ¡La tiene! ¡La tiene! ¡Se acabó! ¡Por tercer año consecutivo y con 12 juegos aún por disputar en la temporada 2018, Boston consigue el título de la División Este! El Citi Field, señoras y señores, ha quedado en absoluto silencio; sólo se escucha el jolgorio de los muchachos de Buzz Bradley.

La banca visitante estalló al instante de alegría, precipitándose al terreno para fundirse en un abrazo con quienes aún estaban en el campo. Brian fue el primero en llegar hasta el receptor y darle un guantazo en el rostro a modo amistoso.

-Sabía que la atraparías -le dijo en voz alta.

-Así que una recta... Ni que lo hubieras planeado -contestó Alex.

-No lo hice. Ese es mérito tuyo.

-No. Es de todos -le estrechó la mano-. Ganamos como equipo y perdemos como equipo. Así es la vida.

Sabias palabras que se perdieron entre las felicitaciones mutuas, un manteo de manual al viejo Bradley, quien terminó todo transpirado, y un saludo al público que compró entradas para ver el partido. La celebración duró poco; mañana debían medirse contra los Yankees y sacarle brillo al banderín recién ganado. Al ser entrevistado por los micrófonos de la prensa en medio de una lluvia de champaña y gritos, el _submariner_ dedicó el título al lesionado Adam Everett, a su tía Amanda, quien seguramente ya saltaba en los tejados de Chatham Circle junto a los muchachos de la oficina, y a su familia en Bermuda. Cerró todo aquello con un gesto muy similar al que Lide usaba en sus bendiciones, aunque eso pasó, para su buena suerte, colado. Sabía que ella lo entendería nada más verlo.

Se contuvo de revisar el teléfono hasta que llegó al hotel con el resto de los muchachos. Nada más entrar a su habitación y ponerse el pijama, se acostó en la cama y casi estrelló la cabeza contra el respaldo al ver que tenía decenas, tal vez cientos, de mensajes de WhatsApp o de texto, desbordando felicitaciones y buenos deseos. No sólo le escribieron su prometida (por intermedio de Stella) y sus familiares más cercanos, sino también la _Triple A_ , Canatella e incluso algunos compañeros a los que no saludaba desde los años en Snowden o el Boston College. Pasó casi tres horas respondiendo hasta el último de ellos; pasar de ello hubiera sido una rotería enorme. Entre todo el lío pilló dos con firma de Mazara.

* * *

 _Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Brian. ¡Me tuviste con el corazón en la mano pero vaya que valió la pena pegarme a la tele para verte!_

 _Disfruta el tramo final, amigo. La postemporada es otro cuento pero sé de corazón que saldrás airoso. Cuídate y recuerda que te quiero mucho._

* * *

"Gracias por ser una constante fuente de inspiración, amiga", meditó al beberse un vaso de agua al seco y teclear su respuesta. "Haré todo lo posible por llegar a la cima. Este es sólo el primero de muchos pasos".

Boston terminó la temporada regular con el mejor récord de la MLB: 100 victorias y 62 derrotas, obteniendo ventaja de campo para la serie divisional en la que se enfrentaron, cumpliendo la profecía de Anthony Gowdy, a los Astros de Houston. Esta vez la historia fue distinta: una barrida en toda regla que incluyó una paliza de 15-1 en el último partido. Brian Lennox-Whitmore, continuando sus labores de cerrador, amarró dos rescates en partidos definidos por una carrera pero no participó en el cierre, donde la gran estrella fue Luke Reynolds gracias a tres bambinazos. Los vaticinios del zurdo, sin embargo, se rompieron en la siguiente ronda, que vio a los Medias Rojas caer en siete partidos ante los Indios de Cleveland.

Fue una serie bipolar en todo sentido: los del Lago Erie ganaron los tres primeros juegos con autoridad pero Bradley y sus muchachos, teniendo la espalda contra la pared, rugieron de vuelta y se llevaron los tres siguientes; el ojigris sacó la victoria en el cuarto encuentro y salvó los dos siguientes, convertido en punta de lanza de un relevo sólido tras las zozobras ausentes de la etapa anterior. El lance definitivo, disputado en el Progressive Field y transmitido a todo el hemisferio por Fox Sports y la TBS, se extendió 16 entradas y terminó en un cuadrangular cedido por el ibérico Santiago Adúriz, quien apenas pudo contener el llanto de vuelta en un _clubhouse_ que, a pesar del ambiente fúnebre, juró que el próximo año lo ganaría todo tras digerir adecuadamente tamaña decepción. "Es un hecho que mañana nos van a pegar con todo en la prensa", dijo el capitán Todd Lichnovsky, "pero a mí no podría importarme menos y sé, porque los he conocido mejor a lo largo del año, que a ustedes tampoco".

Surgieron planes de vacaciones y anhelos de descanso, poniendo punto final de forma oficial a esa temporada 2018 que terminó a un paso de la gloria. Mientras Cleveland celebraba su paso a la Serie Mundial, el plantel de las 100 victorias tomó el vuelo de regreso a la Bahía de Massachusetts en contemplativo silencio. Como rezaba el lema de los Dodgers cuando aún jugaban en Brooklyn, sólo había que "esperar hasta el año siguiente".

A la mañana siguiente, un suave aroma lo despertó en su habitación. Nada más abrir los ojos se vio recibido por una bandeja de _hot cakes_ con mantequilla y miel de maple, una taza de chocolate caliente y un cuenco con fruta fresca. Lo que más le sorprendió, aparte de ver a Amanda sentada junto al lecho mientras sonreía, fue la hora.

-¿Las seis? -Brian frotó sus ojos-. Tía, ¿que hace aquí tan temprano?

-Anoche llegaste muy cansado del viaje y preferí esperar a hoy para darte mis felicitaciones -la publicista abrazó a su cachorro con amor-. Debes estar muy, muy orgulloso de lo que lograste. Así como tú hiciste mi mundo parte del tuyo, ahora el béisbol también es un componente indispensable de mi vida, como le contara a mi hermana cuando nos pusimos al día el año pasado.

-Sólo recordar su rostro sonriente me hace sentir que la decepción de anoche ya es cosa del pasado -replicó él tras probar un poco de su porción-. Llegué lejos, es cierto, pero ahora el desafío es repetir o mejorar ese rendimiento el próximo año.

-Y hablando de desafíos, mi niño -Amanda hizo aparecer una bandeja con su propio desayuno-, hoy comienza el más importante de todos. Permitámonos disfrutar adecuadamente de estas delicias y después démonos tiempo para arreglar nuestras cosas.

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

-A las 9:30 desde el terminal de siempre -explicó la rubia-. Ya hablé con los Baker para que cuiden la casa mientras estamos fuera. Pediré un Cabify a las ocho para que nos lleve al aeropuerto, así que sólo tenemos una tarea.

-Saborear lo que se vislumbra en el horizonte -completó su sobrino-. Y también volver a ver a quienes nos han esperado tanto tiempo.

Ambos prosiguieron con su interrumpido refrigerio. Eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana del 18 de octubre.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Por increíble que parezca, me costó lo suyo encajonar nueve o diez intensos meses en tres segmentos porque en el tintero quedaron muchos otros igualmente dignos de contar. Continuando con el foco beisbolero, la pretemporada parece ser una instancia relajada pero va en serio desde el primer minuto, especialmente tratándose de un lanzador como Brian. Al ponerse al día con sus compañeros de los Medias Rojas hace público ese cambio positivo de personalidad causado por la vuelta a casa y todo lo que allí viviera, lo que repercute en su rendimiento y le encamina a tener un marzo excepcional. Casi al otro extremo del calendario lo vemos nuevamente, asumiendo su papel de_ closer _a cabalidad y mostrando que no se necesita un brazo de alto octanaje para hacer bien el trabajo. Los_ submariners _tienen una velocidad promedio y tasas de ponches más bajas que un lanzador_ overhand _o_ three-quarters _, pero su fuerte está en generar muchas bolas rasas y mantener las altas dentro del parque. Ergo, la defensa a sus espaldas también es fundamental. Aún habiéndose quedado a un partido de llegar a la finalísima, el primer año completo del ojigris en la MLB le permitió disfrutar su pasión como nunca antes._

 _Ni siquiera un anillo de campeón, sin embargo, puede compararse al intermedio en las islas, continuando el patrón de ida y vuelta tejido en el capítulo anterior y otros tantos previos. Las preocupaciones del agente Markstaller pasan de inmediato a segundo plano ante la peculiar petición de Brian y Lide, cuyas madres también imprimen la necesaria nota de calma. Dar vuelta la burocracia asociada por defecto al modelo de integración es algo muy propio de nuestra hermosa pareja y otra muestra de su excepcional complicidad. Campanas de boda y preparaciones en el horizonte o no, lo que sigue igual son las raíces del mismo sistema (al menos así lo veo yo): ser anfitrión o huésped va mucho más allá de la atracción física y es un compromiso a todo nivel, basado en el eterno equilibrio entre derechos y deberes. Así es el mundo real, damas y caballeros, aunque suene aburrido o políticamente incorrecto enfatizar este punto._

 _Una mañana fresca y con brisa nos da la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Mientras desayuno con Valaika en la terraza recordamos que sólo faltan siete días para la apertura de la ventana tan largamente esperada por nosotros y también por Madeline. De aquí hasta al menos el martes estaremos copados de trabajo entre textos, correcciones e incluso un artículo de prensa pedido por un importante diario nacional. Antes de todo ello toca lavar y secar la loza y, por supuesto, responder los comentarios del respetable._

* * *

 _ **Pirata:** No suelo responder en diferido pero contigo haré una excepción por seguir aquí tras tanto tiempo. Permíteme también agradecerte por dejarme dos reseñas el mismo día, señal clara de un nuevo ciclo de marea alta que ojalá dure mucho tiempo. El sitio ha andado medio raro últimamente y el pasado sábado 17 hasta se cayó, así que no estaría de más anotar tus comentarios en otro lugar antes de postearlos._

 _Vamos ahora al tema - la escena del aeropuerto en_ Retorno _fue un bonito desenlace del momento más significativo de toda la trama, incluso superando la confesión mutua en la colonia. Ahora que Brian y Lide han decidido dar su gran paso, todo lo que venga en adelante será bueno para ambos y su círculo más cercano. Sobre las Cuatro Reinas, creo que no volveremos a verlas porque la humillación sufrida les durará por siempre. Merecido lo tienen por arrogantes y vanas. Pasando a_ Dedicación _, mi elección del escarabajo para Amanda no fue casualidad; ella siempre ha sido una mujer directa y llevada a sus ideas (qué mejor prueba que su mes en Fort Myers con el ojigris, donde conoció por dentro ese mundo antes vedado para ella) y no la imaginaba conduciendo un aburrido sedán. Aciertas en que el amor vive en Bermuda porque tan paradisiaco lugar invita a vivirlo en toda su enloquecedora magnitud. Lide lo vio de primera mano con Alexia y Arthur, reforzando las lecciones aprendidas junto a su propio muchacho y también apreciadas por Lazalie_ et al _._

* * *

 _El descanso ha terminado y los deberes nos llaman, así que damos el cambio y fuera hasta la próxima semana. Esperamos traer, así como un nuevo capítulo, un desenlace exitoso del plan maestro. Pasen un buen día y muchas gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios, críticas constructivas y similares._


	23. Post-Partido: Símbolos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo mismo aplica a la _Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo_ y las 30 franquicias de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol, incluyendo sus afiliados dentro de la pelota organizada. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Símbolos**

Nada más ver entrar a un grupo de cuatro personas por la puerta de la iglesia sin terminar, Brian interrumpió su conversación con el sacerdote local y partió a saludar.

-¡Cuánto gusto me da verlos! -dijo tras dos apretones de manos y dos besos en la mejilla-. Y encima llegaron bastante adelantados.

-No nos habríamos perdido esto por nada, muchacho -replicó Hoyt, uno de sus tíos de Somerset-. Aún me cuesta creer que hayas decidido pisar el palito antes que Lizzie o Blair.

-¡Hey! -exclamaron un muchacho y una muchacha, ambos jóvenes y de cabellera castaño claro.

-No se ofendan, hijos; es la verdad. Recuerden que el tiempo no espera a nadie.

-No estamos aquí para recriminaciones, Hoyt -añadió su esposa, algo más rellenita pero con mirada de lince y repleta de experiencia-, sino para celebrar a nuestro pequeño Brian. Te felicito, hijo, por todo lo que viene a partir de ahora.

-Gracias, tía Phoebe. ¿Y qué tal han estado ustedes, hermanitos?

El ojigris llamaba así a Lizzie y Blair, primos con los que siempre había llevado una relación cercana, desde que los tres eran pequeños. Tenían la misma edad y cuando la distancia de un extremo al otro de la isla lo permitía se reunían a jugar o, al ser más grandes, simplemente a conversar o tomar algo.

-Vamos tirando -respondió la chica, ajustando un poco su vestido púrpura oscuro-. El almacén me quita muchísimo tiempo, aunque parece mundano al lado de tus logros en las ligas mayores.

-Cada quién se las arregla como puede, Lizzie. ¿Y tú, Blair? ¿Sigues soltero o ya estás dispuesto a sentar cabeza con alguien?

-Déjalo, ¿quieres? Bastante tengo ya con que papá y mamá me recuerden todo el tiempo que desean un par de nietos -el aludido se encogió de hombros-. Añadiré que me ha ido bien y estoy a punto de conseguir un buen ascenso en la compañía de seguros donde trabajo.

-Felicitaciones -Brian estrechó nuevamente su mano-. Ojalá ahora sí puedas tomarte todos esos meses de vacaciones pendientes.

-Me he sacado cresta y media durante casi once meses, mas cada segundo invertido ha valido la pena.

-¿Deseas que nos pongamos en alguna parte, Brian? -inquirió Phoebe.

-Instálense donde deseen. Sólo les pido que tengan cuidado con las antorchas en los pilares.

-Creo que ya vi un buen sitio -atajó Hoyt-. No te quitamos más tiempo, hijo.

-¡Hasta más rato! -se despidió Lizzie, llevando a Blair antes que nadie hasta ese lugar tan especial.

A fin de delinear mejor el pasillo y otorgar una luminosidad que combinara con el sol del ocaso, el _submariner_ se había encargado de clavar en el césped unas cuantas antorchas de jardín alimentadas por alcohol en vez de gasolina; así el olor sería más pasable y no opacaría el de la exuberante vegetación rodeando la derruida estructura. Vio llegar a su madre, quien venía con un vestido color acero y alhajas de plata, realzando su belleza innata e impregnándole un aura divina conforme la brisa soplando en ese momento le acariciaba la cabellera suelta.

-Me alegro de que haya empezado a llegar la gente -susurró, apoyándose al costado de un arco-. Aún así siento un vacío: no puedo entender cómo el resto de la familia tuviese que salir al extranjero justo en estas fechas.

-Ellos se lo pierden -dijo Brian en idéntico tono-. Al menos cumplimos con invitarlos y ellos con avisarnos a su debido tiempo. Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar, mamá. No lo olvides.

-Lo sé, mi niño. Soy la que más desea que esto salga a pedir de boca -le besó la mejilla-. ¿Hablaste con Canatella sobre las damas de honor?

-Todo está arreglado. Ya deben venir de camino y estarán aquí en diez minutos si no media un imponderable de aquellos -Brian consultó su reloj-. ¡Ah, ya está aquí la _Triple A_!

Adamina, Ashley y Angela saludaron a su jefa con muchísimo respeto antes de volcar un torrente de cariño en Brian; todas venían con cámaras fotográficas y sus móviles para grabar cada minuto de la ceremonia. La pequeña parecía haber tenido una reserva extra de lágrimas porque las derramó sobre el traje azul marino del muchacho y su propio vestido naranja (a tono con sus flamas innatas) nada más se refugió en sus brazos.

-¡Hermanito, felicidades! -hipó la Hinezumi-. No puedo creer que este... día por fin haya... llegado.

-Somos dos, Ada. Gracias de corazón por venir; no me habría gustado hacer esto sin mi hermanita mayor.

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo... para lo que sea, Brian. Recuerda que te quie... quiero mucho y nunca dejaré... de hacerlo.

El _click_ de un obturador les interrumpió el diálogo; tras la cámara estaba una radiante Ash, vestida con un traje de noche rojo oscuro que realzaba sus generosas curvas, idéntico al de su hermana. Sus cabelleras venían peinadas al estilo ondulado, haciéndolas parecer modelos.

-¿Saben lo tiernos que se vieron hace unos instantes? -les mostró la foto sin malicia; si hubiese sido una toalla empapada habría derrochado almíbar.

-No, pero me imagino que lo vas a decir -respondió el ojigris.

-Sumamente tiernos, corazón -añadió Angie, dándole un abrazo digno de una ogro-. Nos sentimos muy honradas por estar aquí ahora mismo, aunque sea sin Josh y Nolan.

-¿Qué les pasó? -preguntó la Hinezumi.

-Josh tenía un torneo y Nolan debía quedarse estudiando para los exámenes trimestrales -explicó Ashley-. Te mandaron saludos, Brian.

-Gracias.

-¿Y bien, campeón? -Angie le puso la mano cerca de la boca a modo de micrófono-. ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca de concretar el sueño de tu vida con una muchacha tan maravillosa como Lide?

-No sé si pueda describirlo ahora mismo; admito que siento mariposas recorriendo mi estómago y mi madre anda por idéntico derrotero -se sinceró el humano-. Todos hemos trabajado con el ahínco de una vida entera para organizar la boda y me siento como si fuese a recitar el monólogo de Hamlet ante un anfiteatro lleno a rebosar.

-Has estudiado tus líneas a conciencia y las sientes a flor de piel. Además...

-...el hecho de que tu corazón y el de ella latan al unísono -nuevamente Ash- hará que todo fluya como las mareas rodeando cada rincón de Bermuda. Tú haz lo tuyo y nosotras nos encargaremos de mandarles...

-...todas las energías positivas que podamos reunir.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas de allá? -cuestionó Adamina de repente, apuntando al grupo de antes.

-Algunos tíos y primos que viven en Somerset -explicó él.

-Mejor será que vayamos a presentarnos, entonces. ¿Me acompañan, amigas?

-Claro, Ada. Con tu permiso, Brian...

-...iremos a tender puentes con tu familia. Se ven muy simpáticos.

Los cuatro se despidieron con una sonrisa. Poco a poco aparecieron más invitados por el portal. Vestidos de sobrio gris oscuro y negro llegaron los representantes de la OEI, Daniel Markstaller y Susan Frelinghuysen, para intercambiar las cortesías de rigor. Ambos habían dado el beneplácito formal desde el punto de vista burocrático en julio pasado pero se quedaron derechamente sorprendidos al recibir en el buzón de la agencia una invitación impresa en papel cuché con motivos blanquiazules, creación de Amanda Lennox-Whitmore e imbuida con delicados toques marinos, incluyendo una parte del mantra de bendición usado por las sacerdotisas.

* * *

 _En el principio estará el final_

 _Y en el final estará el principio_

* * *

Aquella misiva venía dirigida a él pero se le permitía traer a un acompañante, por lo que le preguntó a la suiza y ella aceptó encantada. Quedaron a punto de delatarse frente a los ojos de sus colegas pero la suerte les sonrió en ese momento cuando alguien activó la alarma de incendio por error, dando al coordinador suficiente tiempo para deslizar el sobre en uno de sus cajones.

En ese momento llegó Taira, cargando lo que parecía una pesada escultura de madera con guirnaldas hechas de enredaderas y exquisitas flores púrpuras a intervalos regulares. Pidiendo permiso casi sin ver, sólo se detuvo cuando él le dijo y dejó aquello donde, en un templo terminado, habría ido el altar. Ajustó todo en su sitio un par de veces antes de estar segura y después, sin mediar provocación, levantó al chico sin dificultad antes de estrecharlo contra ella, liberando esa tenue fragancia típica de su especie.

-¡Por fin, Brian! -lo besó en la frente y lo puso nuevamente en tierra firme-. ¡Por fin ha llegado el día!

-Así es, amiga. Permíteme decirte que el diseño de esta escultura es fantástico; superó con creces todas las expectativas que me formé cuando hablamos de esto.

-Quería hacerte un regalo de bodas como la gente -acotó la troll, girando sobre sí misma y dispersando el aroma aún más lejos-. Lo que tienes aquí es un diseño clásico de altar hecho de sándalo, madera conocida por sus propiedades aromáticas una vez cortada. Yo misma seleccioné el tronco y lo trabajé antes de colocar una base de tierra fresca alrededor para plantar las enredaderas y las matas de Adapanthus que le dan ese color tan hermoso.

-¿Sándalo? -él quedó impresionado-. Hasta donde sé esa madera no crece en Bermuda. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? Tengo entendido que es bien poco común en este hemisferio y crece principalmente en India.

-Tengo mis trucos, al igual que tú -ella sonrió-. Una vez acabe la boda podrás usarlo para decorar tu jardín y recordar por siempre lo que será una velada magnífica. Aprovechando la ocasión, quisiera agradecerte por invitarme; cuando recibí la carta casi me desmayé.

Taira se sonrojó profusamente, juntando las manos y bajando la cabeza ante Brian. Seguía siendo la chica monstruo modesta y de sencillos ademanes que el _submariner_ conociera en mayo pasado. Llevaba un vestido de seda color blanco invierno, estampado con pequeños símbolos fucsia, rosa y calipso que parecían representar poéticamente la esencia terrestre de la que se nutrían las trolls. "Muy a su manera, ella también puede demostrar su belleza", pensó el rubio, sonriéndole y llevándola hacia uno de los pilares para despejar el pasillo.

-Tú también fuiste parte fundamental de mi recuperación, amiga querida -él acarició las flores rodeando sus muñecas-. No está en mi naturaleza olvidar a quienes me han prestado ayuda. Aquí estás en tu casa, así que disfruta tanto como lo haremos Lide y yo.

-Me siento un pelín incómoda, ¿sabes? -ella sacó la carta franca-. Estas ropas se sienten... nuevas, extrañas al tacto de mi piel y mis propias costumbres. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo antes de salir no lo podía creer, preguntándome si de verdad era yo. Mis propios anfitriones tuvieron que convencerme de ello.

-La variedad de lo nuevo es el aderezo que hace interesantes nuestras vidas -reflexionó él poéticamente-. Te reitero mi agradecimiento por estar aquí y por este hermoso regalo. Sé que nadie lo habría hecho tan bien como tú.

-¡Brian, que me sonrojas...! -rió la extraespecie-. Yo quiero darte las gracias por algo más: nuestra amistad. Desde que te conocí mi vida cambió para mejor.

-Lo mismo digo -le sonrió y miró hacia afuera-. ¿Me disculpas un momento, Taira? Acaba de llegar más gente.

-¡Claro, amigo! Iré a presentarme a la señora Stella y los demás.

En pocos segundos Stella hablaba animadamente con la jardinera y ambas fueron a conversar con las pinches de cocina y los demás miembros del clan Lennox-Whitmore. Un par de grititos infantiles hicieron eco en la sobria piedra cuando Sylvia y Leila Villeton, aquellas pequeñas lamias de chispeante personalidad, gran intelecto y aún mayores ganas de jugar, acudieron a colgarse de los brazos de su tío Brian, sacando una sonrisa al resto de los presentes.

-Recuerda que aún tienes que casarte conmigo -dijo una de ellas.

-¡Y conmigo también! -añadió la otra.

Casi al instante aparecieron Bertrand y Elizabeth, quienes saludaron al flamante novio con decoro antes de buscar sitio cerca de la antorcha más potente, ubicada en un área bien expuesta al sol que aún regaba las islas con su luz anaranjada.

-Estás divino, Brian -añadió la reptiliana mayor mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo-. Tus ojos se ven fantásticamente realzados por ese traje azul marino, la camisa blanca y esa _bow tie_ plateada. Seda fina, sí, de la que define magnas ocasiones -la tocó tentativamente-. ¿Has considerado una carrera secundaria como modelo?

-¡Vamos, Liz! -él no pudo evitar reír-. Seguro no lo dirás en serio estando Bertrand presente.

-Los méritos llaman a los méritos, corazón -la lamia le guiñó el ojo.

-A Liz le gustan estas bromas, Brian -acotó el hombre moreno sin rencor-. Ahora que veo la decoración con más detalle, me siento mucho más cómodo en esta iglesia abierta que en un templo más formal. Aquí se respiran aires de cambio -inhaló hasta hartarse-. Tal vez de aquí podamos sacar ideas para futuras muestras.

-No pierdes de trabajar, ¿verdad?

-Brian tiene razón, Bertie -Elizabeth le tomó las manos con cariño-. Esta noche es especial para todos; no la manchemos con los fantasmas del trabajo.

-Lo siento, amor, pero sabes tan bien como yo que a veces cuesta cambiar el _switch_.

El chico lanzó un suspiro de alivio. No podía cambiar a los expertos en arte pero tampoco tenía corazón para enfadarse con tan buenos amigos. Una corta llamada al móvil lo hizo interrumpir la conversación entre Stella y el resto de la familia para pedirle algo de ayuda. Apenas ambos salieron al senderillo conectando la instalación con Government Hill Road vieron a Canatella descargando cinco sillas de ruedas del maletero de un enorme furgón blanco. Apenas la Kobold los vio venir se puso a mover su peluda cola de puro gusto.

-¡Hey, campeón! -saludó al ojigris-. ¡Vaya que te ves bien! ¿Vas a hacer una sesión de fotos después de esto?

-En absoluto -contestó él mientras le ayudaba a abrir las sillas-. ¿Qué tal están tus pasajeras?

-Estupendamente. Las llevé a tu casa y después de que se arreglaran a conciencia las traje aquí, tal como me lo pediste.

-Gracias por todo, Canatella -dijo la chef, haciendo un amago de abrir la puerta deslizante.

-De eso me encargo yo, señora Stella, y le digo que no es nada -la liminal peluda se puso en medio-. Brian y yo somos buenos amigos y siempre tendré la mejor disposición para echarle una mano. Ahora, si me permiten, aquí están la matriarca Lazalie, la señora Maranthea y las damas de honor.

Fue la regenta de cabellera y escamas doradas quien hizo acto de aparición antes que nadie, ocupando la primera silla. El vestido cobrizo ceñido a sus formas parecía brillar con luz propia al sol de la tarde, creando un marcado contraste con sus alhajas plateadas y el emblema de Poseidón que llevaba en la frente a modo de tiara.

-Un gusto verte, chico -le sonrió a Brian.

-Igualmente, señora.

-Detecto nervios en ti. Eso es normal; no todos los días se da un paso tan importante -le hizo señas de que se acercara y lo abrazó-. Tú y Lide lo harán bien. Estoy segura de ello.

Lazalie presentó sus respetos ante Stella, quien se la llevó sin dilación al interior de la iglesia; su sola llegada pareció levantar el ánimo de todos los presentes, a juzgar por ecos de reacciones sorpresivas, curiosas, auténticas. Después venía la instructora, enfundada en un sobrio traje negro de fino corte y mangas largas, acentuando el brillante rojo en cuya esencia estaba inserto el amor por la enseñanza, la nobleza y la vocación inquebrantable de la bendición. Al cruzar su mirada con él, Maranthea se permitió regalarle una sonrisa que tenía mucho de Lide. El chico la ayudó a sentarse cómodamente y después la dejó en manos de la Kobold para iniciar un nuevo ciclo del proceso.

-Y aquí están las damas de honor -dijo la resonante voz de Vikra desde el interior-. ¿Cómo estás, galán?

-No le tires flores -corrigió Melba con firmeza-. ¿Ves? Acabas de ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya está.

-Está bien, señora -ahora le tocó a él enrielar a la psiquiatra-. Mi psiquis se ha ido soltando con el correr de los minutos. ¡Hola, Geraldine! -saludó a la profesora de música-. Me da gusto verte aquí.

-El gusto es mío, señor Brian -la peliverde seguía refiriéndose a él con extrema formalidad-. ¿Ya bajaron mi xilófono del maletero?

-No lo veo aquí pero nada costará sacarlo ahora que mi madre y Canatella han vuelto. Todo está preparado.

Nada más ver a la chef, Vikra cambió algo de manos con ella que nadie más vio. Brian se llevó a la artesana, quien seguía con esa actitud optimista y bombástica, rumbo al sitial preferente. Stella trasladó a la xilofonista y la Kobold, una vez que dejó instalada a la pintora, regresó en dos tiempos a buscar el xilófono antes de colocarlo a la izquierda del altar vegetal. Las tres sacerdotisas aparecían ataviadas con vestidos color beige, resaltando sus tonos naturales y sin opacar a los ramos de flores púrpuras (también preparados por Taira) que llevaban entre sus finos dedos. Ninguna de las cinco sacerdotisas recién llegadas tenía un asomo de maquillaje en el rostro, demostrando que la belleza más pura siempre se disfrutaba mejor sin añadidos.

-Vamos a la hora, padre -Stella se acercó al sacerdote y después miró al cielo-. Creo que sólo faltan, aparte de la novia y la segunda madrina, una invitada.

-Bien me parece, señora Lennox -dijo el religioso-. A la cita más importante de la vida no puede llegarse tarde. Respecto a lo que conversamos hace algunos días...

-Si es por las sacerdotisas, no se preocupe -lo calmó la fémina rubia-. Ellas, partiendo por la novia, recibieron a mi muchacho con los brazos abiertos y nosotros sólo hemos correspondido el gesto. Cuando lo crea conveniente, dé la señal y el resto fluirá por sí mismo.

-Como mejor le parezca.

El cura colocó un grueso misal sobre la superficie del altar creado por la troll, sintiendo su ánimo aplacarse tras percibir el tenue aroma de los Adapanthus entrelazados con las demás fibras vegetales. Stella, sintiendo un leve peso en el bolsito donde guardara ese encargo tan especial, fue a discutir dos cosas con Geraldine. Brian, cerca de uno de los pilares no derruidos por el paso del tiempo, sintió un toque en su hombro derecho y se encontró flanqueado por sus primos.

-Veo que tienes mucha llegada con las liminales -Blair le deslizó medio en broma, medio en serio-. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que más de una de las presentes siente algo más que profunda admiración por ti. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-¿Me lo preguntas estando soltero y yo a punto de casarme? -el ojigris no iba a ceder tan fácil-. Hay que ver... Si quieres una respuesta, viejo, sólo puedo darte la única que tengo: sé tú mismo.

-Eso va a costar bastante -intervino Lizzie, echándose un chal sobre su tenida de mangas cortas-. Blair es un conversador estupendo pero a veces tiende a inflar sus méritos más de la cuenta.

-¡Oye...! -el aludido no se lo tomó bien.

-Es la verdad, hermano -continuó Lizzie-. Sabes bien que en nuestro ADN no está mentir y me permito recordarte que tú mismo me insistías en ello cuando salía con mi anterior novio.

-Pero es que el tipo no tenía la más mínima noción de higiene -se justificó Blair-. Si yo estaba crispado, nuestros padres apenas aguantaban las ganas de correrlo.

-El amor es ciego pero por suerte me di cuenta. Tú me ayudaste, hermano, así que ahora me permitiré darte un consejo: haz como Brian, baja las revoluciones y endereza tu camino.

-Ya la escuchaste, Blair -sentenció el ojigris-. Sólo sé tú mismo y ve cambiando poco a poco esa arrogancia por una buena dosis de modestia.

-Dos contra uno no vale -se rindió el primo-. En fin, aquí no estamos para pelear pero prometo que le daré un par de vueltas, ¿vale?

-Así me gusta.

Lizzie asintió a su manera. A veces podía ser directa y un poco testaruda, igual que su hermano, pero lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo irse por el mal camino. Eso mismo sentía ella por el _submariner_ , cuya actitud más quieta fuese, en la infancia, un contrapeso perfecto ante la personalidad más aventurera de ambos. Los tres eran muy cercanos tanto a Stella como a Amanda, definiendo una relación desprovista de rivalidades y que se mantenía intacta a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

El leve coro de no pocos murmullos brotó de las bocas de los invitados cuando Mazara apareció junto a la reja abierta; ella era quien Stella le mencionara al sacerdote. Se le veía algo agitada (al parecer había salido pitando de su departamento en Victoria Street) pero entera de espíritu y con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. La anguila y antigua terapeuta del muchacho lucía un conjunto muy similar al de la cena en el Rosewood que terminó siendo el gatillo de todo lo demás: vestido escotado sin mangas pero amarillo oscuro en vez de blanco, ceñido a la cintura por la cadena en idéntico color y con la cabellera suelta sobre los hombros. Cerraba todo el colgante con forma de relámpago en su cuello.

-Creí que no llegaba -dijo, entrando a toda prisa y dejando un leve rastro de mucosa-. Buenas tardes a todos.

Inclinó la cabeza un par de veces antes de ir donde Brian, a quien le dio otro soberbio abrazo para la colección de esa tarde y después un tenue beso en ambas mejillas.

-Heme aquí, amigo -susurró.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-No podría haber vivido conmigo misma si faltaba a tu boda.

-¿Y qué pasó con tus pacientes?

-Los mandé al carajo -dijo en broma-. No, hablando en serio, los dejé en manos de Aaron. ¡Ni te imaginas el turno que me espera el próximo lunes!

-Puedo imaginarlo.

Era una suerte que las cosas hubiesen quedado bien resueltas entre ambos; las chicas monstruo allí presentes conocían bien el rol de Mazara en la vida de Brian y aunque al principio les costó un poco aceptar que él la retuviera como amiga, el hacha de guerra quedó definitivamente enterrada. Tal vez Lazalie fuese la más reacia a aceptar dicho cambio porque continuaba viendo, en pulsos de furia controlada, a la extraespecie intrusa que violara el espacio sagrado de la colonia y pusiera en serio riesgo la relación entre el bermudeño y Lide. Hicieron falta no pocas charlas entre los prometidos y ella para convencerla de relajar su postura. Después aplicaron el mismo tratamiento con Adamina, Ashley y Angela, cuyas divagaciones al respecto también tiraban un par de grados hacia lo obsesivo; no se las podía culpar ya que deseaban protegerlos a ambos.

-Señora Stella -la anguila fue a saludar a la mujer vestida de acero-, es un placer verla nuevamente.

-Igualmente, Mazara. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Cargada de trabajo pero como le dije a su muchacho, no podía no estar aquí. He traído un regalo para ambos -golpeó su bolso- y se los entregaré después de la boda.

-La comida será el escenario perfecto para ello.

Con el orden restaurado y el sol comenzando a caer, los invitados tomaron sus respectivos lugares junto a las antorchas. A la izquierda, en la sección de los pilares derruidos por el tiempo y los huracanes, se encontraban los Villeton, la misma Mazara, Taira y los familiares de Brian. Del otro lado, iluminados por los testigos de tenue olor y protegidos por la confidencialidad de las sombras, aparecían las sacerdotisas excepto Geraldine (ella seguía ensayando notas dulces en su xilófono), los agentes de la OEI, la _Triple A_ y la misma Stella Lennox-Whitmore junto a Brian, quien aguardaba tranquilo a un costado del altar.

-Todo está listo -la maestra culinaria consultó su reloj-. Que el destino nos guíe a buen puerto.

A una señal de Stella, Geraldine comenzó a tocar una pieza que todos reconocieron al instante: era la Marcha Nupcial compuesta por Félix Mendelssohn para una de las obras más famosas de Shakespeare: _Sueño de Una Noche de Verano_. La atmósfera se hizo suave, blanda y acogedora, amplificando el calor de las antorchas conforme el sol comenzaba a retirar poco a poco la luz bañando la iglesia. Como si el mismo destino hubiese dado su bendición, Lide apareció en una silla de ruedas empujada por Amanda y arrancó nuevos murmullos de los presentes. No era para menos: su aspecto era la inspiración divina personificada.

Un vestido color plateado, sin mangas y que le cubría perfectamente los hombros, descendía y se amoldaba grácilmente a sus aletas dorsales parecidas a escudos. Llevaba entre sus finas manos un enorme ramo de flores púrpuras, amarrado con un arreglo compuesto de conchas marinas nacaradas. Sus muñecas iban cubiertas por sendos brazaletes del mismo cristal que proveía de luz a la colonia gracias a esa misteriosa reacción con el agua marina. En la frente llevaba, quizás, la pieza más impresionante del conjunto: una tiara del mismo material con detalles finos que asemejaban la lluvia del cielo y la espuma del mar. Ambos elementos fueron el regalo de bodas de Vikra, quien cumpliera a cabalidad su promesa de preparar algo especial para el matrimonio. La peliazul llevaba el cabello hasta casi la base de su espalda y una expresión plácida en el rostro, carente por completo de maquillaje y que se iluminó aún más que el mismo cristal al ver a Brian, su Brian, esperándola al final del camino.

Fiel a su estilo, Amanda también capturó no pocas miradas gracias a un conjunto color crema tejido en seda fina y con un chal de encaje que hacía juego. Ambas avanzaron sin prisa pero sin pausa, poniéndose al día rápidamente con las sensaciones y emociones vibrando en el aire húmedo. Una vez Lide quedó flanqueando el otro extremo del altar, la publicista se unió al grupo de la izquierda e intercambió una mirada repleta de cariño con su sobrino.

-Hermanas y hermanos, humanos y liminales, ha llegado la hora de comenzar aquello para lo que nos hemos reunido aquí -inició el cura, llamado Nathan Slater y de aspecto cincuentón pero repleto de energía-. Por la gracia de Dios somos testigos de nuestro propio afecto y bendiciones por Brian Lennox-Whitmore y Lide, quienes recitarán sus votos y quedarán, a ojos del Altísimo, unidos en sagrado matrimonio. Quisiera que honráramos la ocasión con una oración.

Slater levantó los brazos un momento antes de persignarse. Todos hicieron lo mismo por respeto, sin importar sus creencias.

-Dios todopoderoso, santificado sea tu nombre -recitó el religioso-. Damos gracias por ser testigos de lo que nos ha unido en esta tarde de noviembre, alrededor de Brian y Lide. Este es un encuentro de dos mundos, del mar y la tierra que siempre se besan en cada orilla, en cada frontera. Pedimos ante ti con total humildad que los bendigas en la vida que comenzarán a partir de hoy y que tanto sus acciones como las nuestras contribuyan a su felicidad eterna. Rezamos en tu nombre. Amén.

-Amén -repitieron todos.

-Quisiera compartir con ustedes algo respecto al motivo de nuestra presencia en esta iglesia sin terminar. No existe en este mundo, sin importar la especie, una unión más poderosa ni significativa que el matrimonio. Así como puede traer infinita alegría y belleza a la vida, también es el vehículo que da acceso a las mayores penas y desengaños. El matrimonio, al igual que la vegetación rodeándonos, debe ser cuidado cada día con amor incondicional, sin importar el día, la hora ni el clima -pausa-. Al igual que un buen árbol da buenos frutos, los buenos matrimonios proveen reservas pletóricas de paz, felicidad, compañerismo e intimidad. Incluso siendo seres imperfectos, a través del compromiso podemos sentir, tal vez saborear, las mieles de la perfección. Nos permite conocernos y mirarnos sin reservas, identificar nuestros defectos y fortalecer nuestras virtudes. El matrimonio es, entonces, aparte de una unión nacida de la inspiración divina, el camino más hermoso a la hora de conocer el auténtico significado de la vida. Sin importar la situación ni lo que proyectemos hacia afuera, la unión entre marido y mujer siempre proveerá un refugio donde capear las tormentas, reagruparnos y salir a conquistar las metas planeadas en conjunto.

Aquí, Brian y Lide, es donde verterán sus sueños, esperanzas, virtudes y defectos en el cáliz sagrado que sellará su unión. Conociendo sus historias y aún sabiendo que sus corazones han latido al unísono durante no poco tiempo, aquí darán el primer paso de ese largo camino cuya extensión se pierde en el horizonte pero no acaba allí. Sea donde sea que los lleve, habrá sorpresas y aprendizajes constantes. También vendrán cambios que tal vez se sientan tentados a resistir; abrazarlos es la mejor forma de continuar creciendo juntos. En algunos momentos caerán pero volverán a levantarse, siempre cuidando las espaldas del otro y resistiendo las tentaciones tan abundantes en este loco mundo nuestro. Toda relación basada en el amor sincero ha cumplido estas condiciones desde tiempos inmemoriales y esta, estoy seguro, no será la excepción.

El silencio inundó las ruinas y desató, a su vez, una serie de pensamientos amigables en todos los presentes. Los novios, para empezar, no podían creer que el otro estuviese allí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, a escasos momentos de consumar el vínculo más sagrado. Más allá de las apariencias prístinas y perfectas, lo que contaba era, como bien dijera el padre Slater, sus corazones latiendo al compás. Por su parte, en los invitados, desde Mazara hasta Taira, crecía una admiración cada vez mayor por Brian y Lide, quienes parecían haber esperado este momento toda su vida. Ashley y Angela incluso llegaron a pensar que ambos habían sido amantes en una vida anterior; de otro modo no podía explicarse tal complicidad, tal compatibilidad entre la tierra y el mar.

-Antes de pedir a los novios que hagan los votos, me gustaría invitar aquí al frente a la señora Lazalie, matriarca de la colonia donde Lide ha residido toda su vida, para que nos entregue su visión de lo que aquí nos ha traído.

Blair, apenas recibió la cuña, tomó la silla de ruedas donde estaba sentada la pelidorada y la llevó sin demora al sitial de honor antes de volver junto a Lizzie y sus padres. La extraespecie parecía sorprendia al principio; evidentemente no esperaba semejante concesión de una ceremonia religiosa formal. Divinidades aparte, respiró profundo un par de veces antes de ordenar sus ideas y empezar a hablar.

-Comenzaré, padre Slater, por agradecerle la generosidad de este gesto -inclinó la cabeza ante él con respeto-. No es fácil abordar un tema tan delicado y significativo como el matrimonio desde dos rincones tan distintos, en sus propias palabras, como la tierra y el mar. Aún así no tiendo a ver nuestros mundos como instancias aparte sino al nivel de la simbiosis que sólo puede concebir la naturaleza, creación divina como ninguna otra. Si no se tienen mutuamente, el mar y la tierra mueren porque no pueden vivir sin el otro. Esa es la esencia de las uniones verdaderas, aquellas en que el amor toma palco central y es capaz de vencerlo todo. Quien es capaz de amarse a sí mismo y al otro sin condiciones, como nuestros amigos aquí presentes han demostrado desde hace más de un año -miró a los novios con mucho cariño-, también puede proyectar ese amor en los demás y construir relaciones duraderas -ahora posó sus ojos en Mazara y en la _Triple A_ -. El amor es un refugio y a la vez una respuesta, más grande que todos los conflictos, tentaciones y fuerzas terrenales.

Cuando conocí, junto a las demás habitantes de la colonia, el trasfondo de la relación entre Lide y Brian, conseguí entender a cabalidad una parte fundamental de mi propio credo y de la vocación que como sacerdotisas -hizo contacto con Maranthea y las demás- nos ha guiado desde el principio de los tiempos: así como nos preocupamos de otros porque es lo correcto, también tenemos derecho a cuidar de nosotros mismos. El matrimonio, es entonces, una unión basada en la vigilia, el respeto, la confianza y la sinceridad. De todos esos ingredientes se construye la fidelidad capaz de resistir las grietas del tiempo, de vivir incluso más allá de la muerte física. El matrimonio es la máxima manifestación del honor al que aspiramos en vida, una llama que los diluvios no pueden apagar. En las aguas del destino nació y se nutrirá de aquí a la eternidad, tal como el amor exclusivo, altruista, siempre presente, siempre victorioso porque así lo han decidido los dioses en que creemos.

Lazalie terminó su intervención con una reverencia más pronunciada y Blair acudió a buscarla. Nuevamente el aire se volvió cálido, ayudando a las antorchas a combatir la oscuridad y el incipiente frío dejándose caer sobre ese rincón de Bermuda.

-Gracias por sus palabras, matriarca -Slater volvió al timón-. Las palabras que hemos escuchado nos incitan a reflexionar sobre nuestras propias personalidades y naturalezas. Nada está escrito en piedra y sin embargo es nuestro deber buscar lo bueno, encontrarlo y conservarlo como lo harán nuestros amigos Brian y Lide. Antes de proceder a los votos debo preguntar algo a los testigos.

Daniel soltó temporalmente el brazo de su amada Susan y se movió al medio del pasillo. Mazara se colocó a su lado, ambos frente a los novios y con toda la atención de la concurrencia.

-Señor Daniel Markstaller, usted es coordinador de la agencia de integración local y uno de los testigos elegidos por nuestra pareja para formalizar su unión ante el Estado y ante la Iglesia.

-Así es, padre Slater -replicó el hombre.

-¿Contraen matrimonio Brian y Lide por voluntad propia, sin coerción alguna?

-Sí, padre.

-Señorita Mazara Bradford, usted es amiga de Brian y Lide hace bastante tiempo y los conoce como pocos. ¿Certifica ante los ojos de Dios y de los presentes que ellos han decidido unirse por voluntad propia?

-Totalmente, padre -dijo la anguila, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por dentro-. No existe obstáculo ni amenaza alguna a su decisión.

-Sea, entonces -Slater hizo su voz más profunda, más imponente-. Si alguno de ustedes supiera alguna razón por la que los novios no debieran contraer sagrado matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Mutis por el foro.

-Si ustedes mismos, Brian y Lide -continuó el cura-, tienen algún motivo para no aceptar ser unidos en sagrado matrimonio, hablen ahora o callen para siempre.

El ojigris y la peliazul cruzaron sus ojos como lo hicieran tantas veces siendo conocidos, amigos, novios y amantes. Apenas contuvieron las ganas de tomar sus manos pero podían sentir sus propias frecuencias en perfecta comunicación, leyéndose simultáneamente cual enciclopedias abiertas. Miraron al padre Slater y guardaron silencio.

-Nada impide, entonces, la unión de estas dos almas unidas por la divinidad y el destino. Lide, hija del océano y agente de Poseidón, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu marido en sagrado matrimonio para amarlo, respetarlo, protegerlo y estar junto a él en salud y enfermedad? ¿Aceptas dedicarte por entero a él y serle fiel mientras vivas?

-Acepto -contestó la chica monstruo.

Adamina casi llegó a saltar un metro de la pura emoción, apenas evitando que su teléfono se cayera mientras grababa todo. Ashley y Angela ya tenían bastantes fotos para un futuro álbum y los primos de Brian no se quedaban atrás. Amanda, armada de una videocámara 4K con todas las prestaciones, tampoco perdía detalle.

-Brian Lennox-Whitmore, hijo de la tierra y nativo de nuestra Bermuda, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa en sagrado matrimonio para amarla, respetarla, protegerla y estar junto a ella en salud y enfermedad? ¿Aceptas dedicarte por entero a ella y serle fiel mientras vivas?

-Acepto -dijo el ojigris.

Lo que vino después no necesitó instrucciones del padre Slater. Lide tomó la mano derecha de Brian con la suya propia, fijó su vista en la de él y dejó escapar el torrente almacenado en su corazón.

-Yo, Lide, te acepto a ti, Brian, como mi esposo, como al hombre que amo y amaré incluso más allá de la muerte, más allá de los límites del espacio y el tiempo. En mí hallarás compañía, sinceridad, lealtad y una voz que siempre será un faro en las tormentas -ahora se emocionó-. Eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo, el hombre con quien deseo vivir la vida a plenitud y formar una hermosa familia que combine lo mejor de tu mundo y el mío. Me ayudaste a superar mis limitaciones y encontrar en la sanación un camino hacia la plenitud. Me aceptaste como soy, me mostraste tu mundo sin pedir nada a cambio y me conquistaste siendo tú mismo. Por ello te estaré eternamente agradecida.

La muchacha debió apartar con su mano libre un par de rebeldes lágrimas que intentaron escaparse. Ahora le tocaba a él. Se permitió sacar fuerzas de los presentes, de las miradas agradecidas de Stella, Amanda y las pinches de cocina; de Mazara, Daniel y Susan; de Maranthea y las damas de honor que se veían tan conmovidas y hermosas; de Taira y sus primos de Somerset; de los Villeton e incluso del mismo Poseidón.

"Sin ustedes jamás habría llegado a ser lo que soy", se dijo antes de abrir las puertas de su alma. "Y sin Lide tampoco".

-Yo, Brian Lennox-Whitmore, te acepto a ti, Lide, como mi esposa, como a la mujer que amo y amaré incluso más allá de la muerte, más allá de los límites del espacio y el tiempo -ahora decidió aportar de su propia cosecha y emocionarse también-. Seré el vino que llene tu copa, la voz que te consuele cuando estés triste y te estimule al estar feliz. Seré un compañero que te acompañará en incontables aventuras donde descubriremos y redefiniremos nuestros límites. Seré un santuario donde tu alma podrá descansar cuando desee. Seré la mitad del mundo que formará nuestra futura familia, en eterna armonía contigo. También me aceptaste como soy y abriste las puertas de un universo vedado al común de la humanidad. Me conquistaste siendo tú misma, entendiendo mis limitaciones y ayudándome a superarlas. Por ello siempre tendrás mi infinita gratitud.

Apenas el _submariner_ terminó de hablar la estructura entera se vino abajo en aplausos que duraron casi dos minutos, respondidos por él y su novia con una sonrisa más algunos simples gestos de mano.

-Gracias a ambos por sus palabras salidas del corazón -reanudó el sacerdote-. Ha llegado el momento de entregar los anillos, símbolo de la unión eterna que representan el matrimonio y el amor que le da vida.

Stella abrió su bolso y entregó a Amanda una cajita de terciopelo que luego pasó a manos de Lide; la madre dejó la otra con su hijo. Nada más las abrieron se encontraron con otra obra maestra de Vikra, quien sonreía emocionada al verlos así de felices. Estos anillos venían engarzados con tres pequeñas amatistas y estaban hechos de madreperla, material también conocido como nácar y cuyo brillo translúcido obtenía fuerza de las antorchas rodeándolos. Al encontrarse naturalmente en incontables conchas, representaba la esencia del océano y las playas donde la tierra, como bien dijera el religioso, besaba al mar.

-Brian, te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi juramento y del honor que significa ser tu esposa -habló nuevamente la liminal peliazul-. Deseo con toda la fuerza de mi alma ser una mujer digna de tu amor y dones.

Colocó el testimonio en el anular izquierdo, justo delante de los sencillos anillos de compromiso hechos de oro blanco y que sintieran como parte de su propia piel durante tanto tiempo.

-Lide, te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi juramento y del honor que significa ser tu esposo -repitió él-. Deseo, al igual que tú, ser un hombre digno de tu amor y dones y de corresponderlos como merecen.

Tras un corto silencio llegó una nueva oración en la que se pedía por la felicidad y satisfacción de ambos jóvenes. Lazalie acompañó al padre Slater a fin de pedir tanto a Dios como a Poseidón que los tuviesen bajo su protección, fortaleciéndolos en la adversidad y cubriendo de bendiciones todas las futuras obras que emprendieran.

-Amén -repitieron todos nuevamente.

-Ahora que Brian y Lide se han entregado al otro en juramento solemne, tomando sus manos y sellando sus testimonios con los anillos -el sacerdote se preparaba para el toque final-, por el poder que me conceden el Gobierno de Bermuda, la Iglesia Anglicana y el Altísimo, los declaro marido y mujer.

-Que lo que han unido los dioses no lo separe nadie, ni ahora ni nunca -sentenció la matriarca.

-Puedes besar a la novia -dijo Slater a Brian.

Aún con sus movimientos algo limitados por el traje azul marino, el ojigris se inclinó frente a la silla de ruedas y abrazó a su ahora esposa antes unir sus labios con los de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos, sumergiéndose en la esencia del otro mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor. Las lágrimas que Lide contuviera antes se liberaron ahora, dejando un leve toque salado que no arruinó nada del momento. Al abrir los ojos y verse absolutamente ruborizados, recibieron otra monumental ovación de los presentes.

Geraldine comenzó a tocar nuevamente la Marcha Nupcial mientras llovían los apretones de manos, abrazos, felicitaciones, grabaciones y fotografías. Adamina fue la primera que se largó a llorar como una magdalena, expresando su sorpresa porque su hermanito menor "había crecido muy rápido". Mazara también derramó lágrimas de forma algo más controlada y Maranthea, apenas tuvo a su hija al alcance de los brazos, besó su frente y declaró el inmenso orgullo que sentía por ella. Brian agradeció al religioso por su excelente disposición antes de verse acogido por Stella y Amanda. Nadie se quedó sin su turno y a las 7:30 PM, con noche clara, la comitiva, con los recién casados a la cabeza, apagó las antorchas y abandonó la iglesia sin terminar. La tía Phoebe dijo que si sus paredes pudiesen hablar, seguramente también habrían rezado con el grupo y alabado tan fantástica unión.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _80G - Hasta que la muerte los separe_

Canatella, quien había sido testigo de todo desde el portal, casi arrojó al suelo a Brian y Lide cuando los vio salir al senderillo.

-¡Ya van a ver cuando lo cuente en casa! -exclamó-. Mis anfitriones van a quedar loquitos: los conocieron siendo amigos y ahora mírense, casados en toda regla. Reciban mi más sincera enhorabuena.

-La vida siempre encuentra una forma de mover sus fichas, amiga -respondió el ojigris-. Muchas gracias por tenernos tanta paciencia.

-Sé que es un cliché pero apenas puedo creerlo -añadió la peliazul-. Esperamos tanto tiempo por esto y ahora es realidad. Parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos en Windsor Beach.

-Es cierto, mi amor. Es muy cierto.

Además del furgón, varios vehículos de diversos tamaños estaban estacionados junto al poste del que Taira colgara, con su maestría característica, guirnaldas verdes adornadas con globos y lazos blancos. Incluso eso desapareció conforme bocinazos regulares se escuchaban en dirección sur, rumbo a Tucker's Town.

-68/P-

-¡Hey, Lide!

Justo antes de que los recién casados llegaran a su mesa de honor, Mazara los detuvo en seco. Repitió el abrazo que le diera antes a Brian y luego dispensó uno nuevo para ella.

-Quiero felicitarlos a ambos por dar este gran paso, por lo bello de la ceremonia y por darme una memoria que siempre atesoraré -dijo galante-. Además me gustaría pedirte un favor, chica.

-¿Un favor? -la flamante esposa miró a su contraparte con curiosidad.

-Sé que dije esto mil veces antes de la ceremonia pero conviene repetirlo -le puso las manos en los hombros-. Cuídalo mucho, ¿vale? Si haces sufrir a este maravilloso muchacho -cruzó sus ojos con los de él-, me costará muchísimo perdonarte.

Tales palabras salieron de su boca con absoluta sinceridad, nueva señal de que las heridas en su corazón estaban totalmente cicatrizadas. En Lide Mazara había ganado no sólo una amiga a toda prueba sino una garantía de que el _submariner_ estaría siempre bajo los cuidados de un alma pura.

-Pierde cuidado, mujer -sonrió la peliazul-. Tenemos todas nuestras bases cubiertas, ¿verdad, Brian?

-Así es -el chico sonrió a ambas-. Da gusto ver que tantos meses de planificación fluyen como las notas de una sinfonía bien ejecutada. Y ya que hablamos de sinfonías, tengo sumo interés en ver el menú que nos recibirá ahora.

-¿La señora Stella no les dijo nada? -preguntó la terapeuta.

-En absoluto -añadió Lide-. Se lo preguntamos un millón de veces para ver si le sacábamos algo y no hubo caso.

El resto de la pequeña concurrencia ya se instalaba en el resto de los lugares disponibles junto a la ventana, con espectacular vista a las aguas de Castle Harbour iluminadas por la luna y las estrellas. Aunque el total de comensales, incluyendo a la pareja, ascendía a 25, la madre de Brian insistió en reservar todo el restaurante para tan magna ocasión, descargando en el _SulVerde_ la demanda usual de huéspedes y clientes. La _maître_ Gilda colocó, según sus instrucciones, un simple cartel blanco con letras rojas que decía lo siguiente tras cerrar las puertas.

* * *

The Point _is closed for the day. No bedroom service requests will be processed._

 _For any food-related inquiries, please contact the_ SulVerde _staff (ext. 285)._

 _We apologise for any inconveniences._

* * *

A fin de garantizar la privacidad del grupo, las ventanas dando al pasillo se taparon con velos blancos que apenas dejaban ver nada. Una vez estuvo todo listo, la Dragonewt se aflojó la corbata de humita y acudió al casillero para cambiarse de ropa. Ahora el control estaba en manos de la misma Stella, quien reservara a sus cinco mejores camareros para atender las mesas, partiendo por Vince y su memoria eidética. Ciro Sabbatani e Idoia quedaron a cargo de la cocina; la jefa también merecía descansar.

-Pasen por aquí, por favor -decía el hombre de bigote pulcramente cortado-. ¿Ustedes son los Villeton? La suya es la tercera mesa a la izquierda. ¿Los señores Lennox e hijos? Vayan por allá, primera mesa a la derecha. Daniel Markstaller y Susan...

El _waiter_ se quedó helado por un momento; no sabía cómo pronunciar el apellido de la suiza.

-Frelinghuysen -le indicó ella.

-Ah, sí. Mis disculpas -Vince se notaba incómodo-. Segunda mesa a la derecha, por favor. ¿Quién sigue?

Las mesas, vestidas de blanco y azul con manteles de lino, servilletas de seda y paneras de acero inoxidable, eran dignas de aparecer con honores en cualquier revista especializada. ¡Si hasta los cubiertos con motivos marinos eran auténticas obras de arte! Sólo la ubicada a la izquierda de los novios carecía de sillas; allí irían las sacerdotisas a excepción de Maranthea, quien se ubicaría al centro junto con Stella, su hija y su flamante yerno. Adamina, Ashley y Angela se instalaron con Bertrand y Elizabeth, cogiéndole de inmediato cariño a las pequeñas Sylvia y Leila. Amanda acompañaría a Holt, Phoebe, Lizzie y Blair e incluso Canatella, ataviada en un sencillo conjunto blanquinegro, recibió un sitio apropiado, sentada con Taira, Mazara y los coordinadores de la OEI.

La Kobold no daba más de alegría y con justificada razón; Brian le había dicho que tenía bien ganado su lugar en la celebración luego de hacerle tantos favores. "Bueno, no venía preparada", se excusó ella, "pero si me das media hora para arreglarme estaré en el hotel lo antes posible". Confirmando el diagnóstico anterior, sus anfitriones creyeron que les estaba tomando el pelo cuando los llamó para anunciarles que llegaría tarde esa noche; idéntica respuesta recibió de la compañía de taxis pero prometió hacer un turno adicional para compensar.

-Te has salido, mujer -felicitó la pelirroja a la rubia-. Nunca antes había visto un espacio tan fastuoso para cenar a excepción del palacio allá abajo. Si la decoración ya es impactante, apenas puedo imaginar la comida.

-Es algo que he planeado con mucho cuidado -señaló Stella-. Si los menús no están aquí no es por error sino porque así lo he decidido. Mejor será que empecemos a regar las gargantas luego de estar tanto rato parados.

-Barra libre para todo el mundo, ¿no? -preguntó Brian con picardía.

-Así es, mi amor. Con o sin alcohol, el único límite será la imaginación. Wilt y Almeida -apuntó a la barra desde donde el grueso barman y su huésped Oni los saludaron- se ofrecieron los primeros para ayudarme con esto. Simplemente les pedí que se inspiraran al máximo y sé que lo harán.

-Qué fantástico -intercaló Lide-. Aún pienso que estoy en un sueño.

-Esto es real, querida -Brian la besó tiernamente en esos hermosos labios sin tintura-. Real, único, grande y especialmente nuestro.

-Oh, cariño...

A fin de no vaciar toda la ternura de una vez, los camareros entraron a una señal de Vince, su capitán por esa noche, y pasaron por cada mesa tomando los pedidos de bebestibles para luego llevarlos con Wilt y Almeida. Desde limonadas hasta los vinos y champañas más finos, todo estaba permitido de ser catado hasta la saciedad. No pocos asistentes optaron por tragos largos sin alcohol o jugos de fruta, prudente decisión si se consideraba que muchos debían volver conduciendo a casa. Manos pasaban paneras, esparcían mantequilla con ajo en bollos recién horneados y estimulaban a las cuerdas vocales a iniciar conversaciones. No pasó mucho para que cada mesa estuviese sumergida en su propia charla.

-¿Entonces sus anfitriones, señorita Mazara, siguen fuera de Bermuda? -preguntó Markstaller.

-Efectivamente, pero volverán pronto para tomar sus vacaciones -replicó la anguila-. Tanto viajar termina cansando más de la cuenta, por mucho espíritu aventurero que se tenga.

-¿Y qué hay de los suyos, Taira? -ahora habló Susan.

-En Knapton Hill, disfrutando una noche tranquila como cualquier hijo de vecino.

-¿Cómo fue que conoció a Brian?

-Es una larga historia. Tengo que remontarme a mayo del año pasado...

-Así que estas preciosidades -Ashley miró a las gemelas- son a las que Brian cuida cuando ustedes están fuera.

-No crea que nos agrada dejarlas solas -atajó Bertrand-. Liz y yo las amamos más que a nuestras propias vidas pero es una garantía que Brian se ofrezca para cuidarlas.

-Cuando nos hizo el favor la primera vez, terminó salvándonos la vida -añadió la lamia cobriza-. Si nos pudimos concentrar en todas las reuniones de otros días fue gracias a él.

-¿Y qué le parece verlos casados, señora? -inquirió Angela.

-Sabía que terminarían así desde la primera vez que la vi a ella en el Centro de las Artes. En ese tiempo andaban paseando y teníamos una exposición de Andy Warhol...

Adamina bebió un poco de su ponche de frutas y paró sus ratoniles orejas. Así como le gustaba contar buenas historias, también era estupenda escuchándolas. Ni siquiera le importó que Leila se le sentara en el regazo; al parecer había detectado algo de él en los ademanes de la Hinezumi. Sylvia, buscando calor, se refugió en Angie, recordando las muchas veces que el ojigris las entretuviera con cuentos de su propia cosecha.

-Me da gusto que nuestros homenajeados estén tan felices -dijo Vikra tras devorar un pancito con gusto-. Sólo contemplar sus rostros pasmados ante los anillos hizo que todo mi esfuerzo en crearlos valiera la pena.

-No es para menos, querida -Lazalie disfrutaba las lecturas de su radar emocional tanto como sus congéneres-. Añado que el detalle de la tiara y los brazaletes fue soberbio, un reflejo auténtico de lo que somos. El tiempo se pasó increíblemente rápido desde que confesaran sus intenciones ante Maranthea y yo -suspiró-. Su unión es un regalo tanto para ellos como para nosotras.

-¿Está decidida a impulsar el nuevo orden de cosas, señora? -preguntó Geraldine, siempre tan recatada.

-Totalmente. Será algo genial de sugerir en el congreso que se viene en diciembre. Fue toda una suerte que se aplazara.

-Sólo imaginarme sus caras -añadió Melba, quien hasta entonces no había hablado casi nada- hará que merezca la pena. Pocas cosas remecen más la conciencia que un cambio de paradigma.

-Comprendo y me alegro mucho por ello, matriarca -otra vez la xilofonista-. A decir verdad, yo también estoy interesada en ir más allá gracias a lo que Brian y Lide nos enseñaron con sus testimonios.

La peliverde se sonrojó entera, causando que Vikra levantara sus cejas y le diese una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Tienes a alguien en la mira, pillina?

-No exactamente...

-¡Vamos, mujer! ¡Que no te dé vergüenza! -la escultora lanzó una risita-. Recuerda que una sacerdotisa tiene tanto derecho a priorizar su propio bienestar como el de los demás.

-Creo que ya puedo imaginarme cómo es -intervino Melba, sacando su psiquiatra interna-. Considerando que aún eres joven y atractiva...

Mientras Amanda y el resto de la familia se ponían al día hablando de todo y nada, la mesa de centro estaba dominada por una tranquilidad destilada gota a gota. En vez de conversar, sus cuatro ocupantes encontraban mayor placer en disfrutar el contenido de sus vasos o copas y, para Brian y Lide, en robarse miradas furtivas al compás de manos entrelazadas. Una parte de ambos les exigía el recato propio de sus días de amigos y la otra los incentivaba a explorar lo desconocido. A fin de buscar el equilibrio se besaron nuevamente, colocando otra sonrisa en los rostros de sus madres, quienes también pasaban a ser, simbólicamente hablando, suegras y a la vez hermanas.

-El ambiente está bien caldeado y agradable -dijo de repente Maranthea-. Justo como me gusta para estimular el estómago.

-Ya va siendo hora de traer los menús -Stella hizo una nueva señal a Vince y los demás camareros, quienes los pusieron boca abajo en todos los puestos. Acto seguido, ella se levantó.

-Mis queridos amigos -dijo la chef, causando silencio absoluto y atrayendo toda la atención sobre sí misma-. Quisiera darles las gracias a todos por estar aquí y ser parte del día que todos, sin importar nuestras razones, esperamos tan ansiosamente. Les pediré que se contengan de levantar las cartas frente a ustedes porque deseo convertirlas en algo especial: un regalo que entrego, con estas palabras, como solemne obsequio de boda a mis hijos ahora casados.

Unos escasos cuchicheos llenaron la atmósfera del salón. Stella nuevamente pidió silencio.

-Comprendo bien la sorpresa que los invade, mis amores -miró a la flamante pareja y cerró los ojos por dos o tres segundos mientras pausaba-, pero saben que nunca lo habría hecho de otra forma. Pido disculpas si a veces soné indolente ante sus preguntas o cerré de plano las puertas a su curiosidad porque sé que sólo deseaban saber algo suyo por derecho. Dicen que los chefs nos parecemos a los magos porque nunca revelamos nuestros secretos salvo a quienes tenemos absoluta confianza.

-Disculpa aceptada -replicaron ambos al unísono, haciendo calzar las piezas en sus mentes.

-Gracias, queridos. Escucharles así me llena de felicidad y ha llegado la hora -adoptó los ademanes de una animadora- de apartar las capas. Den vuelta sus menús y deléitense.

Una vez que la chef se reintegró a su puesto, la peliazul echó un vistazo a la carta junto con su esposo. Nada más leer las primeras líneas ambos abrieron los ojos como los mismos platos donde se serviría aquel compendio que tenía mucho de bermudeño, mezclando sabores ingleses, portugueses y caribeños. Expresiones similares de aprobación surgieron de las otras mesas mientras ya salían las primeras órdenes.

* * *

 **Entrada**

Tarta de cebolla, carne molida y queso gratinado

Panqueques de papas y pescado a la plancha

Filetes de tiburón a la mantequilla con finas hierbas

 **Plato de Fondo**

Caldillo de pescado (picante a elección)

 _Stonehole Stew_

 _Hoppin' John Montespan_

Pastel de yuca con pollo o cerdo (ambos cocinados en brandy)

Escalopas de plátano frito (acompañamiento a elección)

 **Postre**

Helado de ponche de leche

 _Syllabub_

 _Crêpes_ flambeadas en ron negro (con jarabes de cereza, naranja, frambuesa o limón dulce)

Incluye bebestibles con _refill_ a elección y una taza de café arábigo por adulto; para los niños hay chocolate caliente.

* * *

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que te inclinarías por algo típico nuestro -Brian le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla-. Siendo sincero, yo esperaba algo como esa cena que tuvimos al cumplir un mes de novios.

-En esta noche podemos sentirnos orgullosos de lo que somos, mi niño -explicó Stella-. Las recetas criollas siempre han sido inspiración para mí, así que decidí buscar lo mejor y hacerlo realidad.

-De verdad te lo agradecemos, mamá -la peliazul besó sus manos-. Apenas podemos esperar a probar lo que ya se cuece.

-Ve con cuidado, hija -intercaló Maranthea-; no vaya a ser que te quedes sin espacio para el postre. ¿Recuerdas aquello de las diez cenas y los diez postres?

-Espero no tener que llegar a tanto. ¿Podemos pedir más de un postre?

-¡Claro, querida! -replicó Stella-. No te pediré para ello que comas diez entradas ni diez platos de fondo.

-Ya sé que voy a ordenar -Brian llamó a Vince-. ¿Puedo sugerirte algo, mi amor?

-Lo que quieras, cariño.

No se contuvieron y terminaron dándose un besito esquimal. Los garzones iban y venían trayendo bandejas tanto de la cocina como de la barra, donde la piña colada era uno de los cócteles más demandados por su suavidad y frescura. La carne de tiburón, bien asada y tierna, quedaba magnífica con arroz o puré de patatas. Quienes se inclinaban por los panqueques quedaban maravillados de su textura crujiente por fuera pero blandita por dentro, sazonada con sal marina y pimienta negra. Las tartas, del tamaño de un platillo de té, venían con un inconfundible toque francés similar al de la sopa de cebolla, mezclando este sabor con el fuerte queso y la carne molida como igualador. Sin importar si la alta cocina fuese una costumbre o la rareza en las vidas de los comensales, todos devoraron hasta la última miga de sus _entrées_ y brindaron especialmente por la salud de Stella, cuya inspiración a la hora de confeccionar el menú adquirió toques legendarios. Si un crítico no se tentaba con esto a seguir hasta el final era porque, lisa y llanamente, no sabía distinguir un _Twinkie_ de un _soufflé_ de mariscos.

Cuando ya iba terminando la primera parte de la cena, Melba pidió a uno de los mozos que la sacara por un rato del salón, volviendo con dos paquetes envueltos que dejara en custodia de Trisha hace dos días, mientras colaboraba con los últimos preparativos de la boda. Uno era grande y plano, el otro algo más grueso y pequeño pero de formas claramente rectangulares. Hizo un cambio de señas con su superiora y después levantó la mano para pedir la palabra.

-Mis queridos amigos -inició la psiquiatra en tono medido-, comparto los sentimientos de nuestros anfitriones en esta magnífica noche y por ello también deseo entregarles un regalo que simboliza la unión entre nuestros pueblos y culturas. Mucho se ha dicho ya sobre el enorme valor y significado del matrimonio, así que no los aburriré con más charlas.

Hizo una seña a los esposos para que se acercaran.

-Brian, Lide, espero que esto, hecho con todo mi corazón, les guste -dejó el paquete en sus manos y se sonrojó ligeramente; sentía muchas emociones dando vueltas dentro de su pecho.

Al igual que en la iglesia sin terminar, el público contuvo el aliento y fijó su vista en ellos mientras apartaban el papel de seda sin siquiera romperlo.

-Es... Es hermoso -dijo la peliazul-. Gracias, Melba.

-No hay de qué, dulzura. Aprovechar ese momento para inspirarme fue un deber sagrado. Se verá fantástico en su sala de estar.

Incorporándose después de cruzar algunas palabras con ella, Brian acudió donde la otra sacerdotisa y besó con cariño sus mejillas. La pelinaranja, absolutamente sobrecogida, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Bajo el exterior serio y a veces distante de Melba se escondía un alma sensible que quedó registrada en la memoria de los invitados.

-De verdad te pasaste -dijo él-. Un millón de gracias.

Volvió donde Lide y procedió a mostrar lo que era un retrato de ambos sentados en el borde de la fuente construida como homenaje a Argine, la matriarca fundadora de la colonia. Cada detalle, desde el muro de rocas formando ese rincón del domo hasta las flores creciendo junto a los cántaros derramando agua, exudaba talento y enfoque. El ojigris y la peliazul, tomados de las manos y con los ojos cerrados, se inclinaban sobre el otro en una expresión de placidez absoluta. La obra sacó aplausos, especialmente en Bertrand y Elizabeth, quienes aún recordaban con agrado los cuadros exhibidos en su templo del arte tantos meses atrás.

-He de confesar algo -dijo Maranthea una vez volvió a reinar la calma-. Saqué una foto con mi cámara cuando se quedaron así durante una de las visitas que Brian hiciera a nuestra comunidad. Pedí a Stella que imprimiera una copia en papel cuché y con ella Melba pudo recrear la escena en óleo. Sé que parece algo directamente de una novela... pero no pude evitarlo. Una madre, después de todo, se aferra siempre a esos pequeños momentos.

-Eso es verdad -murmuró Elizabeth, reclinándose contra su marido Bertrand y después mirando a sus niñas.

-Ya que Melba hizo su regalo, quisiera entregarles el propio -continuó la maestra-. Elegí algo que toca de primera mano mi trabajo como instructora y es para ti, Brian.

-¿Para mí? -el aludido levantó las cejas.

-Sí, hijo. Abrelo.

Con el mismo cuidado empleado para el cuadro, Brian apartó el papel (esta vez en tonos brillantes similares al satín) y se encontró con un libro medianamente grueso, escrito en un idioma que reconoció al instante como la lengua que las sacerdotisas usaban para sus comunicaciones oficiales. Lazalie lo miró con más atención que incluso la misma Lide, quien también mostró su sorpresa al verlo entre las manos del muchacho.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó; no tenía otra carta.

-Lo reconozco bien -añadió su esposa-. Es _Las Raíces de una Sacerdotisa_ , el compendio que ha definido nuestro credo y vocación desde el inicio de los tiempos.

-Este libro, Brian, lo usé en incontables clases a lo largo de los años y es un símbolo de lo que deberás entender para disfrutar una vida plena junto a Lide -se explayó la pelirroja-. Quienes son capaces de entender a nuestra especie, como tú, también se entienden a sí mismos de formas que muchos otros humanos no pueden siquiera concebir. Sé que nuestra lengua es algo críptica y casi siempre rodeada de bruma, pero confío en que ustedes lo estudiarán a conciencia. El matrimonio es también una instancia para profundizar el conocimiento no sólo del otro, sino también del mundo que les rodea y de los caminos que cruzan los suyos.

Rozando las tapas duras del ejemplar forrado en cuero y letras doradas, el ojigris sintió que accedía a un sitial privilegiado. Las sacerdotisas eran, como sabía de sobra, marcadamente reservadas y una de ellas, la madre de su ahora esposa, le entregaba algo casi tan valioso como los mismos postulados de Poseidón presentes en la biblioteca colonial.

-Es un honor recibir esto -dijo con extrema humildad- y lo cuidaré como merece. A cambio sólo le pido una cosa, señora Maranthea.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me haga exámenes sorpresa.

La respuesta de Brian llenó todas las bocas, incluyendo la suya, de risa. Ahí estaba una vez más ese peculiar sentido británico del humor.

Con dos regalos extra fuera de la lista de pendientes, vinieron los platos de fondo y los sempiternos cambios de mesas, acompañados por algo más de alcohol a tono con porciones contundentes. Los esposos, por ejemplo, fueron a compartir con los Villeton y la _Triple A_ , conversando con ellos sobre béisbol y bendiciones mientras Sylvia y Leila se colgaban, nuevamente, de los brazos del chico. Maranthea y Stella fueron a ver a Markstaller y compañía, mientras Lizzie y Blair llevaron a sus padres a charlar un rato con las demás sacerdotisas marinas.

El caldillo de pescado, algo típicamente bermudeño, hizo las delicias de más de la mitad del gentío. De color rojo intenso y picante como los ajíes y el jerez usados para aderezarlo, reconfortaba células en cantidades industriales a cada cucharada. Quienes no tenían en mente las calorías ni pasar un verano sin polera elegían los plátanos apanados con sésamo y nueces (fritos en una mínima dosis de aceite de coco) o la exquisita combinación de la yuca y la carne cocida al horno con masa agridulce, similar a la que uno esperaría en un _kuchen_. El guiso Stonehole, compuesto de carne cocinada a la olla con cebollas, patatas dulces y algo de calabaza hervida, seguía el mismo camino; parecía mentira que fuese algo surgido gracias a la necesidad de efectivos del ejército buscando saciar el estómago tras largas horas de ejercicios y vigilias. Para los paladares más fuertes se reservaba el _Montespan_ , sin similitud alguna a su contraparte francesa y preparado con carne picada en su punto junto a tomates en cuadritos, frijoles negros, arroz salteado en el jugo del horno, casi como _risotto_... Cuando la temporada lo permitía, como en este caso, también se servía con rodajas de plátanos montañeses, también fritos y sin cáscara.

-Estoy que pido otro plato -dijo Blair mientras se frotaba su estómago tras acabar su pastel.

-¿Y el postre? -le pregunto Lizzie.

-Ya le dejaré espacio.

-Hijo, recuerda que no debes forzar tu estómago más de la cuenta -le recordó Hoyt con velada severidad.

-Igualmente.

Phoebe cortó todo antes de que pasara a mayores, admitiendo en silencio que de buena gana se serviría otro cuenco de caldillo.

Algunas repeticiones más tarde, cerca de las diez, Adamina, Ashley y Angela se pusieron de pie y fueron a la cocina, regresando con algo que las ogros se esmeraban en tapar con sus figuras. Sin deseos de ser camuflada, la pequeña pasó al frente antes de iniciar el discurso planeado con sus grandes amigas.

-Hemos pasado muchos momentos junto a ustedes -inició la Hinezumi-, aprendiendo algo nuevo en cada uno de ellos. Lo que dejó profunda huella en nosotras, eso sí, fue uno que constituye la base del presente que deseamos entregarles. También se remonta al año pasado, cuando la relación entre nuestros ahora flamantes esposos crecía poco a poco mientras él buscaba nuevos vehículos de recuperación.

-Sanar es un aspecto tanto mental como físico -prosiguió Ashley- y las instancias que consiguen conectar ambos mundos se enraizan, para bien o mal, en la memoria. A nosotros nos afectó positivamente aunque de forma indirecta y a ustedes les abrió una nueva puerta al encuentro de dos mundos que mencionara el padre Slater en sus alocuciones.

-Sabemos que el buceo siempre fue una deuda que pasaste años sin pagar, Brian, y también un compromiso solemne que Lide cumplió a cabalidad en ese soleado julio -ahora habló Angela-. Ya que hemos disfrutado de los platos principales y viene la mejor parte de la cena, también llamada postre, deseamos presentarles algo que mantuvimos bajo siete llaves pero cuyo secretismo acaba aquí y ahora.

La ogro removió el capote cubriendo el carrito como si fuese un torero experimentado, causando varios flashes y expresiones de admiración al revelar el pastel de bodas. Este era, sin embargo, muy distinto de las torres de varios pisos en tonos azucarados y con excesivo recubrimiento en fondant o glaseados de licor. Los homenajeados fueron a verlo de inmediato: era una reproducción exacta de la Catedral, aquel domo submarino ubicado a 50 pies bajo las cálidas aguas y donde él experimentara los oníricos abrazos del buceo por vez primera. Pequeñas esponjas y algas, moldeadas en azúcar por las expertas manos de la _Triple A_ , cubrían un voluminoso bizcocho con relieves pintados de gris, marrón y arena. Su rostro sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Adamina entregó un cuchillo a cada uno y lo partieron al unísono, revelando el interior azuloso gracias a un cremoso relleno de Curaçao entre esponjosas capas de vainilla francesa. Liberado de su prisión, el tenue aroma a naranjas se expandió por el comedor. Angela facilitó una batería de platos para colocar sus porciones y Ashley, sin mediar provocación, llamó a todo el mundo para recibir el correspondiente pedazo.

-¿Cómo fue que lograron esta obra de arte? -preguntó la sacerdotisa.

-Ensayo y error -dijo Ash-. Habremos arruinado diez o quince bizcochos...

-...y kilos de azúcar para decorar antes de dar con los tonos y talladuras correctos -completó Angie-. Una vez conseguido eso...

-...moldear la decoración no fue problema alguno.

-Lo tuvimos una semana en la heladera, aislado de todo el resto, hasta que llegara el momento de presentarlo en sociedad -Adamina sirvió tres rebanadas para ella y sus compinches-. Nos quemamos las pestañas pero, como ya se dijera varias veces antes, ¡vaya que valió la pena! Me agrada mucho ver que les gustó.

-Ada, eres un amor -Brian la abrazó con cariño-. Gracias una vez más, hermanita, por tantas maravillas.

-Ni lo menciones, hermanito querido -después recibió el abrazo de Lide-. Seguir teniéndolos a ambos en mi vida es la mejor recompensa de todas.

-Apenas salió la lista de preparativos para la boda -Stella se acercó al grupo-, las chicas me pidieron casi de rodillas que les asignara el pastel. Me da muchísmo gusto ver que lograron su meta. Siéntanse orgullosas -las miró-; esto demuestra cuánto han crecido y madurado en las artes culinarias.

-Gracias, señora, aunque lo de las rodillas no es tan cierto -replicó Ashley riendo-. Ahora que hemos cumplido podré dormir tranquila esta noche.

-Podremos, hermana mía -la corrigió Angela-. Nada me complacerá más que levantarme tarde mañana.

-¿Ya tienen sueño? -Lide sonaba incrédula.

-En absoluto, querida. Planeo estirar la noche tanto como pueda.

Tras otro cambio de mesas para actualizar los tópicos de conversación y las felicitaciones llegaron los toques dulces, acompañados con humeantes tazas de café y chocolate caliente. En finas copas de cristal vino el helado de ponche, compuesto de ron negro (añejado con melaza) y jugo de limón más generosas dosis de crema fresca. Todo ello se batía con máquinas _,_ pasando 24 horas en el congelador antes de servirse. Al carecer de preservantes debía consumirse de inmediato; venía estupendo con galletas de barquillo y almendras. Las _crêpes_ , preparadas directamente ante el comensal, eran rehogadas con el correspondiente jarabe frutal y posteriormente cubiertas del ya mencionado ron. Un encendedor hacía todo el resto, impregnando los sabores y creando esa salsa admirada nacida en Francia pero admirada en todo el mundo. ¿Y el _Syllabub_? Este era el monstruo de la sobremesa, compuesto por capas gruesas de crema y jalea de guayabas amoldadas a conciencia sobre una base de caramelo de jerez. Devorarlo a cucharadas grandes era desafío y placer; diabéticos abstenerse.

Siendo esta una fiesta discreta, no había música en vivo ni necesidad de bailar. Bastaba la compañía y el placer de buenas charlas para mantener la moral tan alta como la cima del Everest. La retirada de platos, copas y demás piezas de vajilla marcaba el final de la cena pero no de los regalos. Esta vez fue la matriarca Lazalie quien pidió la palabra, deleitándose con la calmada actitud de los invitados durante breves instantes antes de intervenir.

-Cada presente que les han dado es un símbolo de quien lo entrega y a la vez de lo que ustedes, Brian y Lide, significan para esos seres maravillosos. Ustedes nos ayudaron a salir de las rigideces del pasado, creando un nuevo paradigma que mantendrá lo positivo de nuestras tradiciones y de la modernidad que vendrá conforme los mundos acuático y terrestre sigan integrándose, formando poco a poco las raíces de un nuevo futuro -hizo aparecer un paquete envuelto en papel plateado-. Indistinto de la época, sin embargo, es el sentido del deber y allí radica el regalo que deseo hacerte, querida.

Canatella llevó a la matriarca hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la peliazul para que le entregara su obsequio. Ella lo desenvolvió y encontró entre sus manos un finísimo libro con tapas de oro labrado, creando un patrón de olas rompiendo contra la orilla de un risco y una playa. La esquina inferior derecha tenía su nombre grabado en finos trazos.

-Señora Lazalie... ¿Qué es esto?

-Un diario, cariño. Aquí podrás registrar, con tu puño y letra, las parejas que hayas bendecido, partiendo por Brian y tú. Así la memoria de tus logros, obtenidos a pulso y sin hacer trampa como las renegadas, persistirá y les permitirá, si llegan a encontrarse perdidos, hilar pistas para volver al camino que decidan forjar -declamó la pelidorada en tono maternal-. Hablando de eso, quisiera proponerte algo ahora que comienzas tu nueva vida.

-Lo que desee.

-Aprecio que expresaras públicamente tu anhelo de formar una familia con este maravilloso muchacho -le sonrió al chico-, por lo que te dejo en libertad de acción para cumplirlo. Si deseas posponer tus deberes como sacerdotisa, ya sea temporal o permanentemente, no me opondré.

Lide se arrimó a su marido de forma súbita y palideció levemente. No podía creerlo. Sabía que estas exenciones se otorgaban contadas veces, y sólo en casos excepcionales, a agentes de Poseidón con registros exitosos, por no decir impolutos.

-¿De verdad me considera digna de...? -preguntó con dudas.

-Totalmente, Lide -retrucó la regenta-. He visto el temple exhibido por ambos de primera mano y te concedo este privilegio con muchísimo gusto. Es más: si crees que puedes combinar bien ambas esferas de tu vida, también podrás intentarlo.

-Un desafío, querida -esbozó Brian-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ya veremos qué hacemos, pero ahora deseo darle las gracias, señora, por su obsequio y su magnánimo gesto.

Ambas liminales acuáticas se abrazaron, sacando otra ronda de aplausos del respetable. El diario quedó a buen recaudo en la mesa central, acompañando al retrato de Melba, el libro de Maranthea y dos trozos extra del magnífico pastel preparado por la _Triple A_. En eso Mazara abrió su bolsito, cogió algo de dentro y se acercó sigilosamente a sus amigos.

-Yo también tengo algo que darles -se sentó en una silla libre y los miró de frente-. No fue fácil encontrarlo ni prepararlo pero por ustedes haría lo que fuera. En ustedes hallé, tras aprender la lección más importante de mi vida, amigos a los que podía admirar e imitar a fin de convertirme en una mejor liminal y un aporte a la sociedad humana que me acogió con los brazos abiertos, primero en Key West y luego en Bermuda, sucursal del paraíso como no existe otra en la Tierra.

Les tendió un tubo metálico en cuyo interior venía un pergamino enrollado y amarrado con un hilo rojo. Tras quitarlo de en medio vieron que se trataba de un texto escrito a mano, de largos párrafos y prosa sencilla, encapsulado en bordes similares al de una corona de laurel.

-Mazara, esta es tu letra -dijo el _submariner_ -. ¿De verdad escribiste esto?

-Así es, corazón -asintió la chica bronceada-. Es una reproducción de _Ina y el Sol_ , fábula famosa entre mi gente que se usa como ejemplo de la amistad sincera. El tiempo pasa y deja huella en nosotros, pero aunque creamos que nos aleja de quienes estimamos, los vínculos fuertes siempre vuelven a latir del mismo modo que el astro rey al amanecer. Antes de confirmar mi asistencia a la boda volví a casa a visitar a mis padres y tuve una conversación con Ondina, mi madre, quien me puso en la pista de este texto antiquísimo. Cuento corto, acudí a la matriarca de la colonia en Key West y ella me permitió revisar la antología donde se halla esta obra. El esfuerzo que invertí en plasmarla en este pergamino, entonces, es mi deseo de mantener nuestra amistad viva por siempre y evitar que el hacha de guerra que alguna vez nos dividió, Lide, vuelva a resurgir.

Estrechando nuevamente al muchacho y la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos, Mazara derramó de forma inconsciente algunas lágrimas traviesas.

-Sean felices juntos -dijo-. Nada más les pido.

-Lo prometemos aquí y ahora -respondió él.

Todo lo que se iba a realizar en el salón ya estaba oleado y sacramentado. Sólo faltaba la parte más lúdica: arrojar el ramo. Los hombres tomaron palco a un lado mientras Lide, sentada en su silla y dándole la espalda a todas las solteras (curiosamente Elizabeth Villeton insistió en participar; Bertrand sólo rió), movía el brazo y torcía la muñeca como queriendo asegurarse de su propia fuerza.

-¿Listas? -preguntó.

-¡Cuando quieras! -replicó Taira.

Armadas y preparadas, las cámaras sólo esperaban el toque en sus obturadores para atrapar el momento crucial. Brian entendió, mientras sujetaba la propia, cómo vivían los reporteros gráficos que debían cubrir partidos de béisbol todos los días.

-¡Uno por el dinero, dos por el show y tres porque adoro cada minuto de esto! -exclamó la peliazul-. ¡Allá va!

En un arco perfecto volaron las flores hacia el numeroso grupo de candidatas. Parecía que la troll, sacando ventaja de su altura y físico, sería la ganadora, pero Canatella se le adelantó con un salto típico de Kobold y consiguió hacer rebotar el premio contra sus garras, dejándolo nuevamente en el aire. Se armó una pequeña tole-tole donde todas parecían sacar ventajas breves: primero Lizzie, después la lamia, posteriormente Amanda... La incertidumbre sólo se apagó cuando Adamina, para sorpresa de todos, sacó partido de su agilidad y consiguió hacerse con el ramo justo antes de que tocase el suelo.

-¡Lo logré! -exclamó, levantándolo cual trofeo de caza-. ¡Realmente lo logré!

-¡Felicitaciones, Ada! -Ashley la levantó a la usanza de una almohada-. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-No tengo idea -replicó la pequeña.

-Significa que serás la siguiente en casarte -acotó Angela-. ¿Nos vas a invitar a tu boda?

-¡Basta ya, chicas! -el rubor inundó el rostro de la Hinezumi-. ¡No me hagan esto!

-Ellas tienen razón, pequeña -Elizabeth le palmeó la espalda con suavidad-. El mito del ramo nunca falla. Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo y verás lo feliz que podrás ser.

No hubo lanzamiento de liga porque, digamos, ninguna sacerdotisa que se preciara de tal usaría una. Tras el pequeño juego y algo de líquido para erradicar el sudor, Stella sugirió salir a la terraza a inhalar la exquisita brisa marina y despejar la mente aún embelesada por tantos sabores, aromas, risas y testimonios. Los Villeton fueron de los primeros en pedir bajativos; se les unieron Lizzie, Blair, Vikra, Geraldine y Amanda. Así transcurrió la parte final de la velada antes de que los invitados se comenzaran a retirar pasada la medianoche, cuando el viento traía consigo los rugidos de la marea alta en sinfonías inconclusas.

Canatella llevó a la _Triple A_ , Taira y Mazara a sus respectivas casas antes de entrar a la propia a la una y media, darse una ducha y quedarse dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios de Kobold. Lo último que contempló antes de rezar por la felicidad de Brian y Lide y escribir en su diario las enseñanzas del día, fue la gorra de los Medias Rojas descansando sobre su escritorio. Los primos y tíos de Brian se fueron en compañía del matrimonio Villeton y sus hijas, quienes dormían profundamente cuando Elizabeth las subió al coche familiar. Daniel y Susan, representantes de la OEI, agradecieron de corazón a los anfitriones por invitarlos y enseñarles tantas cosas. Al despedirse de ellos con un beso en la mejilla, Lide no pudo evitar sentir una conexión especial uniéndolos, tan especial como la existente entre ella y Brian. Sonrió mientras los vio desaparecer por la puerta hacia el lobby.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes? -preguntó Brian a la matriarca Lazalie-. La marea está muy fuerte y es noche cerrada.

-Se quedarán con nosotros en Tucker's Town, amor -replicó Amanda, ajustando su chal-. Stella y yo las invitamos a almorzar y aceptaron, así que volverán en la tarde a la colonia. Nosotras las llevaremos de vuelta al mar.

-Estoy tan cansada -Vikra bostezó con ganas- que me quedaría dormida aquí mismo.

-Lo mismo digo -añadió Geraldine, haciendo lo propio-. Ha sido un día extenuante pero siento un cansancio positivo inundándome.

-Con algo de trabajo dejaremos los sillones bien cómodos para que duerman una vez se duchen -Stella entró al ruedo-. Por los pijamas no se preocupen; puedo prestarles algunas camisetas cómodas.

-Muchas gracias, señora -dijo la artesana.

-Mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar -Melba lanzó un bostezo que contagió a todos los presentes-. Hablo por mis hermanas, incluyéndola a usted, matriarca, cuando digo que sentir cada minuto de esta boda ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Tomaré prestadas las palabras de Mazara: Brian, Lide, sean felices.

-Muchas gracias, Melba -esbozó Lide, su voz ligeramente obnubilada por el sueño-. En nombre mío y de Brian quiero agradecer a todas ustedes por su apoyo, lealtad y comprensión. Sin ustedes nada de esto habría sido posible.

-Disfruten su recompensa, partiendo por los deliciosos días de luna de miel que vendrán -acotó Lazalie-. Estaré encantada de recibirlos cuando vuelvan, o cuando quieran, para conversar sobre lo humano y lo divino.

Brian y Lide, los ahora esposos Lennox-Whitmore, se quedaron solos contemplando la majestuosa luna llena por espacio de cuatro o cinco minutos, intentando buscar en ella nuevas hebras de inspiración. Volvieron a besarse antes de regresar adentro, recoger sus regalos, apagar las luces y cerrar el restaurante hasta la mañana siguiente. Intercambiaron las llaves en su poder por otras adosadas a una etiqueta blanca con una corona, llamaron al ascensor más cercano y desaparecieron tras sus puertas.

Eran las primeras horas del 10 de noviembre.

-71/P-

-¡Ah, no hay nada mejor que un buen baño para estrujar el cansancio de un día pletórico! -exclamó ella cuando Brian la recostó en la enorme cama matrimonial.

Lide envolvió el cuello de su esposo, lo atrajo hacia sí y le besó nuevamente, invitándolo a tenderse junto a ella sobre el cubrecama de lino. La peliazul se sentía renovada luego de pasar casi tres cuartos de hora metida en el agua caliente, sonrojándose cada vez que el ojigris la acariciaba mientras lavaba su cabello y cuerpo con aceites aromáticos. A diferencia de tantos baños compartidos antes, esta vez quedaron a absoluta merced del otro, envolviendo los compases de un ciclo donde se alternaban en los roles de deidad y acólito al tiempo que tocaban, por primera vez, las zonas más íntimas del otro. El agua cargada con sales aromáticas despedía un aura de rosas entre el vapor empañando el espejo y las ventanas, drenando cada fibra del cansancio y reemplazándola por absoluto placer.

-Especialmente si es con quien amas y amarás por siempre -completó el bermudeño, abrazándola con cariño-. Ahora mismo me considero el hombre más afortunado del mundo, querida, y todo es gracias a ti.

-Lo mismo digo, Brian -ella se deleitó con la suavidad de su pijama de seda-. Ahora somos dos pero a la vez uno, aliados eternos y amantes benditos.

-Y si el futuro lo permite, también padres -el muchacho besó la frente de Lide y después le acarició el rostro-. Será toda una aventura. Ya puedo imaginarme a la pequeña, creciendo primero con nosotros antes de mudarse a la colonia para tomar lecciones con mamá Maranthea.

-Por mucho que la trate como a las demás en público, en privado será toda una abuela chocha -rió la liminal-. Lo mismo podríamos decir de mamá Stella y de tu tía Amanda, mujeres virtuosas como pocas en la Tierra.

-Las buenas estrellas siempre se encuentran, mi amor -él se incorporó-. ¿Te apetece una taza de té con miel para relajarnos?

-Me encantaría. ¿Miel bermudeña?

-Puedes apostar a que sí.

Entendiendo de inmediato el trasfondo de esa última frase, ella sonrió y le pidió, con un gesto, que la pusiera en su silla de ruedas. Deseaba aportar algo y revisar la alacena del _kitchenette_ por si encontraba galletas o algo más a untar con deliciosa jalea de arándanos. Ahora, estando en la intimidad que tanto adoraban, apreciaron mejor el estilo y fineza de la Suite Real del Rosewood, otorgada sin costo por Myron Heathcott, dueño del hotel, como regalo de bodas. Tanto la habitación decorada en estilo clásico como el living-comedor tenían salida a una amplísima terraza con la mejor vista posible a las aguas de Castle Harbour; ideal para tomar desayuno o simplemente relajarse con el paisaje.

Cerca de la mesa de centro rodeada por sillones impolutos y paredes pintadas de limón con base blanca había una chimenea sobre cuyo pedestal descansaba un pequeño reloj flanqueado por dos lámparas murales. Justo al lado estaban la televisión de pantalla plana y un labrado escritorio equipado con la papelería del recinto. Abajo, abrazando los pies de Brian y las ruedas de la silla, mullidas alfombras cubrían cada centímetro cuadrado de piso. La pequeña cocina, dotada de refrigerador, microondas, cafetera, horno y lavaplatos, sería perfecta para esos antojitos de medianoche o un almuerzo hecho por mano propia. Planeaban pasar al menos dos días allí antes de iniciar su luna de miel.

-Delicioso -dijo la peliazul al beber el primer sorbo-. Earl Grey, ¿verdad?

-El mismo -contestó Brian-. Al ser una variedad amarga y de marcado sabor queda en perfecto equilibrio con la miel y ayuda a relajar como pocas cosas. Esto también me lo enseñó mamá hace tiempo.

-Viene de maravilla si consideramos todo el ajetreo de organizar la boda, la cena, preparar las invitaciones, convencer al padre Slater de que hablábamos en serio sobre la iglesia sin terminar... Los días se me pasaban como si estuviese atrapada en una corriente irremontable, volviendo todo borroso.

-Comparto tu diagnóstico, dulzura. Fue una suerte, entonces, que halláramos algo de tiempo para ir a la _Bonfire Night_ en el centro de St. George.

La chica monstruo recordó el pasado 5 de noviembre, cuando la comunidad entera se dirigió a la plaza central cargada con muñecos y efigies de Guy Fawkes, el infame conspirador que quiso volar el Parlamento británico en 1605 y acabó en la cárcel. Ellos no quisieron ser menos y se dieron el lujo de fabricar uno en tiempo récord antes de arrojarlo a una enorme hoguera antes que nadie. Aguantaron estoicamente el calor a fin de disfrutar su primer momento de relajo, auténtica desconexión de los rigores previos a la ceremonia. Mientras observaban a tantas parejas someterse al mismo ritual, sonrisas en sus rostros humanos y liminales, no pudieron evitar contagiarse de la alegría imbuida en aquella catarsis. Después fueron a sentarse un rato al Somers Garden, donde disfrutaron de pasteles de níspero y crema batida (bien regados con cerveza de jengibre y limón) junto a una fuente instalada hace poco.

-Me encantaría que me enseñaras hasta el último truco de tus reservas -Lide se arrimó a él tras devorar una galleta-. He aprendido muchas cosas contigo, con la señora Stella y con tu segunda familia pero sigo teniendo ganas de mucho más.

-Será el honor más grande de todos, querida -él bebió parte de su taza-. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te gustaría hacer mañana?

-Tal vez partir el día con un buen desayuno en la terraza, disfrutando de la brisa y el aire -narró con ensoñación-. Después podríamos bajar a nadar, jugar golf, perdernos entre los huéspedes... Aquí también lo somos, mi amor, al menos por ahora.

-¿Jugar golf? -él sonó gratamente sorprendido.

-¡Claro! Ahí hay algo más que puedes enseñarme, ¿no? -se alegró ella-. Y si no, el minigolf también me vale.

-Suena fantástico y me gustaría añadir algo -intercaló el rubio-. ¿Qué tal si, en la tarde, cuando nos retiremos, leemos juntos algunos pasajes del libro que me regaló tu madre? Sólo sentirlo entre mis dedos despertó mi curiosidad.

-Una curiosidad insaciable, si me permites decirlo -Lide acabó su porción para besarlo nuevamente-. Esa, Brian, fue una de las muchas cosas que me llevó a enamorarme de ti.

Otro beso, pareado con un abrazo y la puesta de su cabeza en el pecho de él, los llevó a tenderse nuevamente en el cómodo lecho. Captando lo que la sacerdotisa deseaba, el _submariner_ apagó la luz, dejándolos en una deliciosa penumbra.

-¿Has pensado, querido, que eres probablemente el primer beisbolista profesional de la historia en casarse con una chica monstruo? -inquirió ella en tono juguetón-. Sólo con dar el sí rompimos otro tejado que parecía inalcanzable. Sé que evitas la fama pero...

-Por ello no te preocupes -la cortó Brian con una caricia en sus labios-. Las lecciones de esta temporada, en la que actué bajo las luces muchísimo más tiempo, han ido apartando gradualmente las aprehensiones de mi corazón, permitiéndome actuar mejor tanto dentro como fuera del diamante. Si antes usaba una máscara cabreada e inaccesible, ahora esta se compone de tres ingredientes: la confianza en mí mismo, el amor que nos une y el invaluable apoyo de quienes nos quieren sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Recuerdo un dicho humano que también aplica a las liminales como nosotras: los amigos los eliges pero la familia te toca en suerte -ella inhaló el aroma de Brian y suspiró-. Somos realmente afortunados por sacar el premio mayor en ambos frentes.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, conectando sus respiraciones y pensamientos. Realmente estaban felices, pletóricos tras llegar a aquella cima tras un camino largo, a veces tortuoso pero siempre protegido por esos hermosos muros de cristal erigidos en los momentos más hermosos vividos en Windsor Beach y otros lugares de Bermuda.

De repente él encendió la luz, su rostro revelando que algo parecía habérsele olvidado.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

-Casi me olvido de algo tan importante como los demás obsequios, mi vida. Fue lo primero que empaqué antes de tomar el vuelo desde Boston -abrió un cajón de la cómoda junto al tocador-. ¡Ah, aquí está!

Lide sintió entre sus dedos el suave cuero y las apretadas costuras rojas de una pelota de béisbol. A diferencia de una recién sacada del paquete, esta tenía señales claras de uso, a juzgar por el logo corrido sobre su propia tinta y las huellas de césped contra un costado.

-Esta pequeña, amor mío, es parte importante de mi vida y de mi propia historia. Fue la última que lancé en mi debut en las ligas mayores hace ya más de un año, donde registré mi primera victoria y conocí los rigores de caminar sobre la cuerda floja -contó con añoranza-. Dado que esta noche se ha construido sobre potentes símbolos, deseo que la tengas y la cuides. Así, aunque estemos separados físicamente, tendrás una parte de mí que te ayudará.

-Oh, Brian... -ella se sobrecogió-. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por supuesto que la cuidaré y le daré el sitial que merece!

Vino un nuevo beso, extendiendo las fibras del amor mutuo hasta la punta de sus dedos y entrecruzándolas conforme respiraban, trayendo un renovado rubor a ambos rostros.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti, corazón.

La peliazul sintió el envión anímico, se dio vuelta casi al instante para abrir la mesita de noche y volvió con algo pequeño que brillaba a la luz de las lámparas. Tenía forma de... tridente y no parecía enchapado sino de oro sólido.

-Lo que te entrego ahora mismo también ha escrito mi historia y es, igual que esta pelota, una parte de esta servidora que siempre te acompañará -continuó Lide-. Cuando tomé los hábitos al cumplir veinte años y graduarme de la academia, me entregaron este prendedor junto con mi uniforme. Representa la sabiduría y fuerza de Poseidón; ambos principios han guiado nuestra labor sagrada desde siempre. Abriste tu corazón y mente con respeto a los usos y costumbres de mi gente, ganándotela en buena lid y demostrando que eres un fantástico ser humano. Por eso también deseo que la tengas y cuides.

-Será un honor y un placer -dijo él, dándole un besito esquimal-. Podría ponerle una cadena y llevarla a modo de colgante mientras esté en el continente.

-Es una fabulosa idea. De paso, se me acaba de ocurrir otra.

Rodando sobre él y apagando la luz, comenzó a cubrirlo de besos con toda la ternura refinada en aquella fantástica velada. Compartieron el aliento, dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan entre sí y sólo deteniéndose cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire.

-Veo que la miel acaba de hacer efecto -deslizó Brian, su tono idéntico al de un niño travieso-. Justo a tiempo.

-¿Pusiste el letrero de "no molestar" en la puerta? -inquirió ella.

-Fue lo primero que hice cuando entramos aquí. Lide, ¿te gustaría acompañarme en una aventura para hacer esta noche perpetua?

-Será un honor y un placer -ella le robó la frase con maestría antes de besarlo una vez más.

El resto fue académico. Al suelo fueron a parar ambos pijamas de seda, siendo reemplazados por el tacto auténtico de la desnudez y la niebla de lo nuevo, lo desconocido, lo excitante. Hubo apenas un gemido cuando los Lennox-Whitmore se volvieron uno en cuerpo, mente y alma; todo ello fue posteriormente reemplazado por oleadas de placer sin filtro, deleitando los cinco sentidos mientras buscaban ver qué tan lejos podían llegar. A los susurros y caricias se unieron juegos de lenguas, manos y dedos, palabras al oído y las autopistas de sus cuerpos repletas de la roja ambrosía llevando oxígeno a cada rincón.

Pasaron las horas sin que ambos lo notaran, dejando el enorme y blando lecho cubierto con huellas de sudor, rastros de mucosa y apenas algunas gotas de sangre virginal. Antes de sumergirse en ese océano inexplorado acordaron que de ahora en adelante jamás buscarían dominar al otro, cambiando de posición periódicamente y espantando el miedo conforme llevaban su particular simbiosis al pináculo de la perfección. Se sentían más vivos y felices que nunca, aislados de todo en el corazón de un reino inicialmente pequeño. De ellos dependía hacerlo crecer, prosperar y aguantar los embates del tiempo y las tentaciones del mundo.

-No existe mayor símbolo del amor que el amor mismo -dijeron en suave coro tras alcanzar el final de aquel frenético trayecto, satisfechos de haber aprobado ese primer examen con las mejores calificaciones posibles.

Sin más ruido que el de sus alientos aún cruzados, erráticos pero a la vez impregnados en éxtasis, Brian y Lide se quedaron dormidos tan abrazados como al principio pero con una diferencia: el deleite de las sábanas de hilo contra sus transpirados cuerpos. Para cuando despertaron y pidieron el desayuno a la suite, el sol estaba bien alto en el cielo.

 _Logro desbloqueado_

 _100G - Una noche sublime_

-74/P-

Nada más dejar atrás las zonas de _check-in_ , entrega de equipaje y revisión de pasaportes, los recién casados accedieron a la zona de salidas internacionales y buscaron un buen sitio para instalarse mientras esperaban su vuelo. No pocas miradas los recibieron, la mayoría de simples curiosos que iban a lo suyo y el resto de gente atrapada en medio de largas escalas a las que aún les faltaba tiraje. Este espacio era más activo y amplio, con la luz entrando a raudales por los ventanales desde donde podían verse los aviones repostando o recibiendo pasajeros para emprender odiseas a mil rincones diferentes. Un viaje siempre era una aventura, sin importar el destino ni el medio, y de él quedaban valiosas lecciones con las que se elaboraban las especias dándole sazón a la vida.

Buscando combinar el aprendizaje y el placer tanto como pudieran, pensaron en varios destinos antes de decidirse por uno no demasiado lejos de Bermuda, con clima similar y más panoramas de los que podrían caber en un mes de vacaciones: Colombia. En concreto irían primero a Cartagena de Indias, aquella ciudad fundada por los conquistadores españoles y bendita con un puerto natural casi imposible de capturar, donde pasarían dos semanas en las que no se conformarían con menos que aplanar las calles y avenidas a su entera satisfacción. Dado que Lide conocía bastante español gracias a sus viajes por el Caribe y Brian lo hablaba perfectamente aunque con algo de acento británico, la barrera idiomática estaría muy lejos de ser un problema. Además, la tasa de cambio era muy favorable a los turistas, especialmente si se tenía una buena reserva de dólares americanos.

De ahí vendrían dos semanas en la paradisíaca Isla de San Andrés, tal vez lo más cercano a Bermuda en todo el hemisferio occidental, superando incluso a la misma Hawaii (destino que consideraron entre muchos otros mientras discutían sus planes de boda). Allí podrían bucear, disfrutar de las arenas blancas y los bosques tropicales repletos de color antes de volver al hotel para una buena cena y una mejor noche de sueño, coronada con esas sesiones amatorias que tanto adoraban. A fin de evitarse cualquier problema, se vacunaron con la debida anticipación contra el dengue, la malaria, el zika y todas esas enfermedades tan comunes en los climas selváticos.

-Me pregunto qué clase de liminales encontraremos en Sudamérica -murmuró Lide, buscando la posición correcta en su silla de ruedas-. Salvo Bermuda, nunca he estado en tierra firme. He estado leyendo al respecto y es una zona fascinante: selvas, montañas altísimas, pampas, hielo, costas, ríos, lagos. Es todo un Edén, como decía la famosa canción de... ¿Quién la compuso?

-Nino Bravo. Se titula _América_ y es un clásico del cancionero por esos lados. La escuché más de una vez cuando aprendí español en la escuela -carraspeó un poco y afinó la voz-. _Donde brilla el tibio sol con un nuevo fulgor dorando las arenas… Donde el aire es limpio aún bajo la suave luz de las estrellas…_

Iba a entonar otra estrofa cuando se halló con sus labios pegados a los de su esposa. Los ojos rojos de la muchacha brillaban de forma especial.

-¡Bromista! -le dijo, dándole una palmadita en el pecho-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías cantar?

-Es que no lo sé -dijo él a modo de excusa-. Tal vez fue un momento de inspiración divina o alguna otra cosa imposible de explicar por medios racionales.

-Sea lo que sea, me encantó -Lide soltó una bella sonrisa-. Vas a tener que enseñarme y podríamos sentarnos en la terraza de la habitación a mirar el atardecer o disfrutarlo en la playa junto a una fogata, como auténticos adolescentes sin más preocupación que vivir el día al día.

-En todas las vidas hay un verano que nunca se olvida pero también, como en nuestro caso, puede haber un otoño -replicó el ojigris, dispensando un beso francés a su compañera-. Te amo, Lide. Gracias por estar aquí.

-Yo también te amo, Brian -ella se ruborizó, dejándose acoger por él-, y recorreremos juntos esta ruta hasta el final. Cartagena es sólo el primer paso. ¡Viva la vida!

Arrojando su visera blanca al aire y atrapándola como si hubiese ganado la Serie Mundial, respiró el aire acondicionado con toques de alfombras y silicona antes de seguir conversando con Brian sobre los prospectos de su primer viaje juntos en avión. Admitió sin dilación una leve cuota de nervios y se quedó tranquila cuando él le aseguró que tomaría sus manos firmemente una vez el aparato iniciara la maniobra de despegue. De cuando en cuando se divertían con un pequeño juego consistente en intentar adivinar dónde iba tal o cual pasajero en tránsito por su apariencia o lenguaje no verbal. Rieron de lo lindo tras acertar en menos de la mitad de los diagnósticos; allí había algo más en lo que podrían trabajar de aquí a la vuelta o a los muchos otros viajes que harían juntos, partiendo por una buena visita a Boston. Lide siempre había querido conocer aquella ciudad y Amanda se ofreció a aceptarla encantada en su casa, tal como lo hiciera con su sobrino más querido.

 _¡Ding-dong!_

- _Damas y caballeros_ -habló el padre eterno por los potentes altavoces-, _se solicita a los pasajeros de primera clase o embarque preferente del vuelo AA 924, con Destino a Cartagena de Indias y escala en Miami, que se presenten en la Puerta F. Repetimos, pasajeros de primera clase o embarque preferente del vuelo AA 924..._

-Primera clase -Lide dio un aplauso y puso el bolso de mano en su regazo-. Esos somos nosotros. ¿Tienes los papeles que nos dieron?

-Aquí mismo -él palpó su bolsillo y después echó su mochila al hombro-. Vamos, querida, que el personal de American Airlines es tan pragmático como nosotros en lo que al tiempo respecta.

Llegaron antes que nadie, mostraron sus pases y en cosa de un minuto desaparecieron tras la primera curva de la manga.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Y ahora, algo completamente diferente..._

 _Nada más tipear las últimas palabras miro el marcador y quedo sorprendido. 11 entradas me tomó terminar este emocionante partido y coronarlo con una ceremonia a la altura de las circunstancias. Describir la boda en detalle fuerza los recursos al límite dado que a su alrededor giran un montón de factores, desde los invitados hasta el ambiente. ¿Recuerdan cuando Lide imaginaba casarse con Brian en la iglesia sin terminar durante su paseo por St. George? Convertir ese anhelo en realidad fue la manera perfecta de cerrar el círculo en compañía de un grupo íntimo, cercano, perfecto. La unión eterna del mar y la tierra, como tan bien expresaran el padre Slater y la señora Lazalie, tiene en el ojigris y a la peliazul a dos de sus mejores emisarios. Decidí mantener un tono bastante neutral respecto a lo religioso y focalizar el mensaje en pequeños gestos construyendo el puente hacia el clímax representado por los votos de fidelidad._

 _La fiesta en el Rosewood refuerza todo ello y se complementa fantásticamente con el asunto de los regalos. Usualmente estos llegan en secreto antes de la ceremonia, pero como Brian y Lide son diferentes pudieron darse el lujo de hacer las cosas a su manera. Cada obsequio es un reflejo de quien lo entrega y sus deseos para la felicidad de la pareja; así vemos a Taira fabricando un altar aromático, a Stella organizando una cena de lujo, a la_ Triple A _luciéndose con el pastel de bodas e incluso a Mazara sacramentando su amistad con ellos mediante un texto clásico. Son símbolos de especialización que no dejan de tener marcados toques de humanidad. La moraleja es clara - buscamos la perfección pero no dejamos de ser únicos ni de apreciar día a día los dones recibidos. Para terminar todo está la noche de bodas, donde los ahora esposos extienden el rito de los presentes y también la conexión entre sus corazones. Fieles a su esencia, el ritual transcurre lentamente, permitiéndoles saborear cada textura de las sensaciones ubicadas más allá de la línea final. ¿Y por qué miel bermudeña, se preguntarán? Muy sencillo, amigos míos. En las concentraciones correctas es afrodisíaca y queda fantástica con té; de ello me documenté debidamente, al igual que con todo lo demás escrito aquí. Lo que llegue desde ahora, partiendo por el viaje a Sudamérica, no los dejará indiferentes._

 _Aquí mismo surge una división: parte de mí cree que_ Muros de Cristal _debería acabar aquí mismo y dejar a la imaginación del lector lo que espera a Brian y Lide Lennox-Whitmore (qué lindo suena, ¿no?), pero la otra ve potencial para desarrollar una secuela en el futuro. Me encantaría saber qué opinan al respecto y así paliar la ausencia de comentarios durante la última semana. Habiendo dicho esto, les contaré lo que ocurrió cuando fui a ver a Lawson esta mañana...  
_

* * *

 _-Ya llegaste -dijo mi editor sin demasiadas ganas cuando abrí la puerta de su despacho-. Espero que seas breve porque estoy ocupadísimo._

 _-No te preocupes que esto tomará poco tiempo -retruqué, haciendo como que la cerraba pero dejándola junta._

 _Miré por el cristal y cambié un parpadeo con Valaika, quien asintió; por suerte el desgraciado no lo notó. Me senté frente a él, estiré algo mis brazos e incluso me permití bostezar antes de empezar a hablar._

 _-Lo dejo -dije._

 _Esa simple palabra surtió efecto porque me quedó mirando como si estuviera loco._

 _-¿Qué has dicho? -espetó, frunciendo el ceño y dejando a un lado sus papeles-. ¿Te vas a retirar de la escritura tan joven?_

 _-No, Lawson. Necesito un cambio de aires y por eso he decidido largarme de aquí -le pasé un sobre-. Aquí tienes una carta formal de renuncia._

 _-Estás de broma, ¿verdad? -mi interlocutor ni abrió el sobre-. Me permito recordarte que aún te quedan dos años del contrato que firmaste conmigo el 2010. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Obtener más regalías de las que ya te pago por tus libritos?_

 _-El dinero no es mi aliciente -me puse firme-. Tengo un colchón lo suficientemente grande para tomarme varios años sabáticos. Además, esos mismos "libritos" mencionados por ti con tanto desprecio llegaron varias veces al número uno de los rankings. Como ya dije, necesito un cambio de aires._

 _-¿Crees que alguien más te publicaría? -Lawson subió el tono-. Endelstadt, te recuerdo que las cinco mayores editoriales del país te rechazaron antes de venir a mostrarme tus obras. Contigo corrí un enorme riesgo que dio resultados, es cierto, y no voy a dejarte recalar en otro puerto así como así. El contrato lo prohíbe. Una vez que expire me importa un bledo lo que hagas._

 _-¡Por favor! ¡Lo mismo le dijiste a seis o siete nombres que intentaron mejorar sus condiciones contigo! -me exasperé-. Dos de ellos se marcharon bajo tus improperios y los otros cinco agacharon el moño porque no tenían otra opción. No me mires así, viejo, porque tus gritos se escuchaban hasta en la calle. Ahórratelos porque no funcionarán. Me voy._

 _-Podría llevarte a tribunales por esto, ¿sabes? Intentar morder más de lo que puedes abarcar, niñito, es muy peligroso -siseó._

 _-Sí, claro, los mismos tribunales donde deberías estar por no haberle dado sus días de permiso a Madeline tras la muerte de su padre -endurecí mi voz-. Eso lo sé porque ella me lo contó. Tampoco intentes escudarte con el contrato porque dicho texto me permite salirme cuando desee._

 _Saqué de una carpeta en mi regazo un documento de cinco páginas. Lo abrí en la cuarta y le indiqué la 25ª cláusula, referente a término anticipado._

 _-Aquí pone textualmente que "el autor tendrá derecho a optar, dos veces al año, a una cláusula anticipada de salida, recibiendo el proporcional de sus regalías correspondiente al mes en curso o al trimestre inmediatamente anterior, dependiendo de la modalidad de pago. Para esto sólo es necesario una carta firmada ante notario" -le indiqué el pasaje en cuestión-. Deberías darle una reprimenda a quien te redactó esto porque no se le ocurrió (ni a ti tampoco, digamos) especificar en qué momento esta condición puede activarse. ¿Acaso es seis meses o un año después de la firma? ¿Meses pares o impares? ¿Primeros o últimos cinco días hábiles? No sé tú, pero aquí no dice nada._

 _El ceño de Lawson se frunció tanto que parecía que sus cejas iban a quedar a la altura del mentón. Era un perfecto vacío legal, herramienta que los abogados empleaban a su entera satisfacción. Fue una suerte que se me ocurriera ir hace tres semanas a ver al área jurídica de la empresa de mi madre y pedirles que revisaran el papeleo; de otro modo no habría podido forzar tanto mi mano._

 _-¿Lo ves ahora? Careces de cualquier potestad para retenerme, Lawson. Ya recibí mi pago de marzo y me importa un comino renunciar a lo que llevamos de abril si implica quedar como agente libre. Podré negociar con quien se me antoje._

 _-Hablas de forma muy convencida para alguien que irá al paro más temprano que tarde -la voz del editor se volvió amenazadora-. ¿Acaso has olvidado quién soy, Endelstadt? Yo, Garth Lawson, tengo llegada con toda la escena literaria de esta parte del mundo y puedo cerrarte puertas cuya existencia ignoras. ¿Se te olvidó acaso lo que ocurrió con Jimmy Naita o Azure, aquella Kobold especializada en novelas costumbristas, una vez salieron de aquí? Ninguno de los dos volvió a publicar nada._

 _-Lo sé pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, porque existe una editorial dispuesta a acoger mis trabajos._

 _-¡Sí, claaaaaaaro...! -se puso de pie y palmeó su escritorio-. ¿Acaso está en Barbados?_

 _-No, aquí mismo._

 _Justo en ese momento apareció Madeline sin golpear la puerta. La muchacha, sus ojos brillando cual carbones encendidos, se veía repleta de fuerza, lista para liberar la devastadora mano formada por nuestras cartas a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Noté también que Valaika se acercó al muro de cristal pero sin entrar. Los otros empleados de Lawson dejaron temporalmente sus labores y posaron su vista en la escena ante ellos. Sentí tensarse levemente mis nervios antes que empezara a hablar._

 _-El señor Endel tiene razón, jefe -dijo esto último en voz alta y con evidente desprecio, dejando la puerta abierta para que se oyera todo-. Tal vez usted cree que conoce el ambiente al revés y al derecho pero se equivoca. La editorial de la que habla sí existe, nació este año... y es la mía -dejó su propio sobre encima de la mesa-. A contar de este instante yo también renuncio y me baso para ello en el mismo vacío legal presente en el contrato de funcionarios._

 _-Qué bonito -replicó el tipo con aún más desprecio, si cabe-. El autorcillo que cree sabérselas todas por libro y la muchachita que siempre hace todo bien se coludieron para fundar su propio negocio. Es algo tan lindo que me dan ganas de vomitar. ¿Realmente creen que me asustan con eso? Ya les dije que la industria se mueve al compás de mis dedos._

 _-Deberías tener miedo, Lawson -Madeline apretó otro tornillo, enviando al carajo la formalidad-. He sido tu asistente por años. Conozco cada uno de tus vicios y no dudaré en usarlos contra ti. Sé lo que debes estar pensando y me anticiparé a ello: aquí en mis manos tengo una lista detallada de todos los autores, sean humanos o liminales, que rechazaste arbitrariamente desde el 2013 a esta parte. Con ellos daré inicio a este proyecto en el que el señor Endel me apoyará, amenazas de boicot o no._

 _-Creí haberte ordenado que te deshicieras de esa lista._

 _-Lo hiciste pero me la quedé y nunca preguntaste -ella le sacó la lengua, enfadándolo más-. Fue mitad intuición femenina y mitad desidia tuya. ¿Ves? Ahí tienes un vicio ejemplificado, el de dormirte más de la cuenta sobre tus propios laureles._

 _-Nada cambia -Lawson no quería ceder, aunque se notaba más nervioso-. Igual no llegarán a ninguna parte y antes de dos años habrán quebrado como el 70% de las empresas nuevas. Además, ¿quién querría trabajar para un par de primerizos como ustedes? Tú eres un escritor -me apuntó con el dedo- y tú una simple chupatintas -repitió el gesto con Madeline-. No saben nada de contabilidad ni diagramación ni mucho menos diseño gráfico._

 _-Es cierto, pero ya hemos encontrado a quienes sí dominan tales temas -acoté._

 _La primera en entrar fue Erica, la diseñadora, quien dejó su propia carta de renuncia y se paró a nuestra izquierda. Después vinieron Harper, el diagramador y corrector de estilo; los gemelos Jules y Janice, cuyos dominios lindaban en la contabilidad y los números; y por último Ruslan, el comodín de la editorial y también asistente de Erica. Otros cuatro sobres se unieron a los nuestros._

 _-Hablamos de esto con Madeline hace un tiempo -inició la mujer mayor- y créeme que no soy la única hastiada de tus tiránicas maniobras al mando de esta empresa. Ella me prometió libertad creativa, la misma que tú me quitaste por priorizar portadas facilistas. Por eso me uniré a su causa._

 _-Ya va siendo hora de que comience a hacer las cosas por sí mismo, señor Lawson -añadió el eslavo-. Nunca me agradó que me tuviera como recadero ni que me retuviera hasta las tantas de la mañana para terminar proyectos de los que no tenía mayor idea hasta que dejaba las carpetas en mi mesa. Tampoco avalaré un minuto más los maltratos a Madeline y las demás mujeres aquí. Por eso renuncio._

 _-Mi hermana y yo nos cansamos de recibir portazo tras portazo con los presupuestos, balances y estados que debemos enviar cada año al Departamento de Impuestos -continuó Jules-. En muchos proyectos se terminó pasando de la raya con gastos y sólo por tener reservas en la caja chica apenas nos salvamos de acabar en rojo._

 _-Si usted no está dispuesto a seguir normas responsables y serias, no tiene sentido que continuemos aquí -sentenció Janice-. Nos vamos con Madeline y el señor Endel porque han prometido que serán responsables y sabemos que cumplirán._

 _-Y en lo que a mí respecta -Harper derechamente se puso hostil-, más de una vez quise partirte la cara por andar hurgando en mis archivos, desordenando obras que me tomó meses corregir y preparar para impresión. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me hiciste sentirme inútil, Lawson? Ahora lo vivirás en carne propia, con o sin golpes. Se acabó._

 _-Como ves, te acabas de quedar sin tres de los cuatro puntales de tu negocio -dije una vez los demás se explicaran-. Además de control absoluto sobre sus áreas respectivas, ten por seguro que atenderemos cada una de sus propuestas con el debido respeto. Lo mismo aplica a todos los autores que confiarán en nosotros a partir de ahora. Yo mismo tomaré funciones parciales como editor y corrector a fin de ayudar a surgir a quienes tú desechaste.  
_

 _-Tenemos aquí muchos nombres para empezar -otra vez Madeline- y seguro serán hartos más al cabo de unos meses._

 _Mi antiguo jefe se quedó en silencio por un minuto, fulminándonos a todos con la mirada. Sentí un par de pasos a mis espaldas que reconocí de inmediato como los de Valaika, quien siguió cada parlamento con sumo interés. Al mismo tiempo se liberaba un océano de murmullos, llenando cada rincón de la oficina y el salón._

 _-Nadie es irremplazable; puedo conseguir gente nueva en un santiamén -dijo por fin, tan agresivo como siempre-. Da lo mismo que Erica y los demás los sigan en su fútil cruzada porque no tienen dinero para levantar un proyecto de esta envergadura en tan poco tiempo. ¿O acaso van a mover sus varitas mágicas y comenzarán el próximo lunes?_

 _-Comenzaremos el próximo lunes -replicó Madeline, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte- porque cubrimos nuestras bases con tiempo. Inscribimos la marca y todo lo asociado a ella en el Registro de Propiedad Intelectual. La empresa ya inició actividades; su escritura pública quedó validada ante notario con el señor Endel y yo como representantes legales. Tenemos cuenta bancaria y hasta la oficina arrendada. Ahora mismo están instalando todo allá._

 _-Y antes que digas que no tenemos ni un veinte, te mostraré algo que lo desmiente -hice verso._

 _Allí entró Valaika, cargando un papel doblado al cuello que le saqué con sumo cuidado y luego dejé en las callosas manos de Lawson. Mi amada wyvern se instaló a mi diestra, atenta a cualquier señal de peligro; podía sentir en su psiquis sus enormes ganas de arrancarle la cabeza o como mínimo espolonearle el estómago._

 _-¿Qué es esto? -cuestionó el bigotudo-. ¿Un recorte de diario mural? No estamos en la primaria, niñito._

 _-Léelo. Te interesará._

 _Como buscando sacarse la molestia de encima, abrió el mensaje y repasó rápidamente su contenido. Veinte segundos después lo arrojó al papelero y me miró fijo._

 _-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?_

 _-Lamentablemente para ti, no -decidí lanzar mi carta de triunfo-. Llegué el lunes pasado de una reunión en Estados Unidos con los ejecutivos de la MGM y ofrecieron llevar_ Gesetz _, mi trilogía distópica, al cine. Aunque el artículo del_ Hollywood Reporter _señala que el pago por los derechos son cinco millones de dólares, la cifra real asciende a ocho menos lo que deba pagar al Fisco en impuestos. Cada centavo de eso irá a las arcas de la editorial._

 _-Con eso tendremos al menos una década de salvaguarda -nuevamente Madeline- y nos podremos permitir muchos lujos que para la inmensa mayoría de la competencia, incluyéndote, estarían vedados. Lo que hizo el señor Endel tampoco es ilegal porque en ningún punto de su contrato existe una prohibición de negociar con otras personas jurídicas sobre formatos que no sean libros impresos o electrónicos._

 _-¿Ves, Lawson? Pensamos en todo y como bien dijera Harper, aquí presente, estás en una posición indefendible. Ya era hora que alguien te hiciera un jaque mate, aunque fuese un autor de "libritos" con ayuda de esta maravillosa chiquilla -rodeé los hombros de la pelinegra- y otros seres que creen en algo mejor._

 _De súbito el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando mi otrora editor, presa de la furia, se lanzó hacia mí empuñando un cortaplumas sacado de a saber dónde. Con excepción de Valaika todas las chicas gritaron, yéndose hacia atrás en sincronía con los muchachos y desocupando la oficina en un santiamén. Yo mismo salté lejos, mi corazón palpitando conforme el metal chocaba con el vidrio y lo rayaba. Lawson se reagrupó e intentó atacar de nuevo cuando mi amada Valaika, en un asomo irresistible de protección, le dio un señor coletazo en el estómago, rasgándole la camisa y mandándolo directo al suelo, prácticamente sin aire. Cogí el arma y la cerré antes de tirarla por la ventana abierta hacia la calle._

 _-¡A mi novio no lo amenazas, animal! -rugió, presionando una de sus poderosas garras sobre la cabeza-. ¡Tócale un pelo y te haré sufrir tanto que desearás estar muerto!_

 _-Ya está bien, querida -le dije, acariciando sus tersas mejillas-. Lawson está desarmado. No es un peligro._

 _-Aún podría tener algo oculto en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón o en su camisa; vi cómo sacó ese cuchillo del costado derecho conforme terminabas de hablarle. Deberíamos registrarlo o romperle las muñecas como mínimo -sugirió, zapateando otra vez y sacándole un gemido al agresor.  
_

 _-Mejor llamemos a la policía para que lo arresten. Tú, así como todos quienes trabajan o trabajaban aquí, fueron testigos de este desastre._

 _-Endel..._

 _Nos abrazamos con todo y casi derramamos lágrimas. Habíamos estado a centímetros de ser actores en una horrible tragedia. Jamás pensé que Lawson perdería el juicio de esa forma._

 _-Nunca más te pongas en riesgo, ¿vale? -susurró Valaika con voz quebradiza-. Si algo te llegara a pasar, yo… yo me muero._

 _-No lo haré, mi amor. Todo terminó y este desgraciado -apunté a un Lawson cuyo rostro aún seguía aplastado por la garra de mi adorada liminal- no volverá a molestarnos. Eso vale tanto como un espolonazo en la barriga._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón._

 _Casi cuarenta minutos después se fueron los oficiales del distrito después de tomarnos declaración a todos. Por suerte el cuerpo del delito cayó encima de un contenedor y alcanzaron a rescatarlo. Lawson sería interrogado a fondo una vez saliera del shock y le colocarían una cuantiosa fianza. Erica instaló el cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta del negocio y Harper desconectó los teléfonos luego de mandar a casa a todos los demás. El fin de semana nos vendría bien para reordenarnos antes de iniciar los trabajos en Itsasargi el lunes 9 de abril._

 _-¿Se encuentran bien? -Madeline temblaba cual flor en tormenta-. Por un momento creí que estábamos muertos; se caía de maduro que después de liquidar al señor Endel vendría por nosotros._

 _-A sus ojos somos traidores -intercaló Harper- y gente como Lawson no olvida ni perdona._

 _-Estamos bien, amigos -contestó Valaika-. Sólo fue un gran susto que manejamos correctamente._

 _-Al final Lawson resultó ser un energúmeno peor de lo que pensábamos -resoplé-. Mira que intentar apuñalarme... De sólo pensar a cuántos más habrá amedrentado con ese condenado cortaplumas se me agria la sangre._

 _-Una vez esto llegue a la prensa quedará liquidado en todos los frentes -acotó Janice-. Ni todo su dinero podrá silenciar este incidente. La reputación toma una vida entera para construirse..._

 _-...y dos minutos para hacerse pedazos -completó Jules-. Lo mínimo que obtendrá a cambio será una orden de alejamiento y si consideramos nuestros testimonios, es probable que lo condenen por cuasidelito de homicidio._

 _-Eso son mínimo cinco años de cárcel -dijo Erica-. Y cuando su mujer se entere podrá el grito en el cielo; conozco bien a Paula y le pedirá el divorcio incluso si está a la sombra._

 _-Todo por un ridículo arrebato. El idiota hizo su cama y le tocará dormir en ella, aunque esté más dura que su propia conciencia y sus incestuosos criterios de selección de autores -sentencié._

 _-Nadie aquí derramará una lágrima por él -Valaika me secundó-. Lo siento por quienes aún trabajan en esta editorial pero de ellos no podemos ocuparnos. Nosotros también debemos seguir nuestro camino._

 _-¿Señorita...?_

 _La voz de Madeline sonaba tímida, casi aterrada de lo que iba a decir._

 _-Ya sabes que puedes llamarme Valaika, querida -replicó mi querida reptiliana-. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¿Es... es verdad eso que dijo cuando le aplastó la cabeza a Lawson? -señaló a borbotones-. ¿Usted y el señor Endel son novios?_

 _Cruzamos una mirada breve y después asentimos. Habíamos destapado la olla y tal como cuando fuimos a casa de mi madre para contarle lo nuestro, no podíamos ni queríamos volver atrás. Estábamos cansados de vivir entre secretos, de fingir en público y de no poder amarnos como merecíamos._

 _-Sí, es verdad -contestó ella-. Desde el primer día que lo vi, hace casi siete años, supe que era el hombre para mí. Por eso acepté ser su asistente, amiga y puntal de apoyo en esos momentos que comenzaba su vida lejos del hogar. Eventualmente una cosa llevó a la otra._

 _-Durante mucho tiempo mantuvimos una relación estrictamente profesional tanto en público como en privado -acoté- pero hace un par de calendarios ella formalizó sus sentimientos ante mí y la acepté sin pensarlo dos veces. Yo fui el más sorprendido porque creí que nadie llegaría a amarme nunca, pero aquí me tienen._

 _-Si lo mantuvimos bajo siete llaves fue porque por estos lados aún existe mucha gente con prejuicio hacia las extraespecies como yo y quienes las apoyan en la integración -suspiró Valaika-. La familia cercana de mi muchacho era la única que conocía lo nuestro... hasta ahora._

 _-En nosotros no encontrarán prejuicios ni intolerancia -Ruslan levantó la voz por primera vez en mucho rato-. Esta tierra nació con los inmigrantes y darle la espalda a las liminales iría contra su misma esencia._

 _-Coincido -habló Erica-. Tienen todo mi apoyo._

 _-Y el mío también -le tocó a Harper._

 _Jules y Janice no hablaron pero sincronizaron sus gestos. Madeline dudó nuevamente antes de darnos un enorme abrazo por separado. La chiquilla estaba radiante de felicidad ante uno de los axiomas de la vida: incluso en terrenos densos de pena podían brotar semillas alegres. Aliviados de encontrar recepción positiva en nuestros nuevos colegas, Valaika y yo nos abrazamos antes de unir nuestros labios por casi treinta segundos. En ese momento las cadenas de la incertidumbre abandonaron nuestros corazones, permitiéndonos flotar en la ambrosía tan largamente anhelada. A fin de celebrar tanto nuestra confesión como el próximo primer día de la Editorial Itsasargi, acudimos a almorzar en grupo a un restaurant de comida tailandesa no lejos de allí, quedándonos en la mesa hasta casi las cinco de la tarde._

 _Nuestro faro (eso significa el nombre en vasco, recordemos) ya brillaba en las orillas del risco, buscando atraer nuevos valores a tierra segura del mismo modo que lo seguía haciendo aquella torre en Biarritz que maravilló mi adolescencia._

* * *

 _Al regresar a casa con la caída del sol, lo primero que hicimos fue bañarnos y después refugiarnos en el estudio. Cerramos la ventana porque comenzaba a hacer frío y encendimos la chimenea, aprovechando de preparar dos enormes tazas de chocolate caliente._

 _-Por fin cumplimos y no sabes el gran alivio que siento, Endel -murmuró ella, acurrucándose junto a mí-. Este día quedará marcado a fuego en nuestras memorias._

 _-Eso es cierto, querida -la besé en su frente-. Aunque Lawson no se hubiese transformado en un asesino en ciernes, estaría igual de tranquilo porque fuimos a la pelea armados con la verdad y los hechos. Dificultades mediante, nada me haría considerar abandonar la escritura y dedicarme a otra cosa. Como dijera al terminar mi primer_ fanfic _hace ya tanto tiempo, es un pasatiempo y una terapia._

 _-Estoy honrada de acompañarte en ambas cosas, mi amor, con la misma intensidad del primer día -acotó ella tras beber un sorbo y besarme nuevamente-. ¿Y ahora qué viene?_ Muros de Cristal _ha terminado. Fue un proyecto ambicioso desde el principio, auténtico_ spin-off _centrado más en las relaciones que en la burocracia._

 _-Tendremos que adaptarnos al horario de oficina pero eso no implica dejar de lado nuestros deberes creativos -contesté-. Las próximas dos o tres semanas en Itsasargi vendrán cargadas de trabajo y también de ideas. Respecto a_ Muros de Cristal _, me arriesgué bastante al distanciarme tanto del canon original de_ Monster Musume _y crear un símil en el Atlántico con ayuda de la_ Enciclopedia de Chicas Monstruo _pero lo valió. ¿Haría algo igual más adelante? Claro, más allá de no recibir tantas reseñas._

 _-Hablando de eso, Endel, es hora de romper la cuarta pared y nombrar a quienes nos comentaron, partiendo por_ _ **Pirata**_ _, cuya contribución mantuvo nuestro buzón a salvo del olvido durante semanas._

 _-Estés donde estés, amigo, infinitas gracias -saludé a la cámara-. Tampoco podemos olvidar a_ _ **Falcon Blaze**_ _y_ _ **Hotday Productions**_ _, quienes se engancharon al principio antes de desvanecerse. Ojalá para la próxima cambie la suerte y nos volvamos a leer con más frecuencia._

 _-Los comentarios firmados que lleguen para este último capítulo serán respondidos por mensaje directo -aclaró Valaika-, aunque los públicos quedarán allí. Ojalá tus notas finales puedan satisfacerlos._

 _-No se puede tener todo en la vida -suspiré- pero ahí radica vivir al máximo todas las experiencias. En fin, ya hemos hablado bastante. ¡Hasta muy pronto, amigos!_

 _-¡Los esperaremos ansiosos en nuestra próxima historia, tenga que ver o no con liminales! No nos fallen, ¿eh?_

 _-Sólo debemos tener fe, querida -bebimos otro poco de chocolate caliente-. A todo esto y considerando el cambio de clima, ¿qué te parecería si pasamos nuestras próximas vacaciones en Bermuda?_

 _Valaika, sus labios aún impregnados en el líquido, me dio el beso más grande del día antes de arroparme con sus imponentes alas verde oscuro. Sonreí y lo tomé como un sí._


End file.
